El Deseo de la Luna
by Serenity1089
Summary: Post Stars. 2da parte de Un Nuevo Comienzo. La vida para Serena y Seiya es tal como habian deseado que fuera y más ahora que piensan casarse, pero esa felicidad se puede venir abajo ante la llegada de una misteriosa y joven pareja... Incluye Lemons.
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos!_

_Heme aqui publicando mi segundo fic __**El Deseo de la Luna**__, el cual es la segunda parte de __**Un Nuevo Comienzo!**_

_Para quienes aun no han leido __**Un Nuevo Comienzo**__, que estan esperando? De verdad les recomiendo que se den la oportinidad de leerlo, es una linda historia llena de muchas emociones, un gran misterio, humor y sobre todo mucho romance! les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir de leerla esa historia._

_Y bueno, para quienes me estuvieron acompañando durante __**Un Nuevo Comienzo, **__les agradezco a todos por su apoyo y por sus comentarios, me alegra mucho saber que les gusto esa linda historia, y como un pequeño regalo por su apoyo, hoy publicare el Prologo y el Primer Capítulo de esta nueva historia, los cuales espero que les gusten!_

_

* * *

_

_**El Deseo de la Luna**_

Por _Serenity_

**Prologo**

No importa si son grandes o pequeños, todos tenemos deseos y para mi, Serena Tsukino, puedo decir que a mis 20 años la mayoría de mis deseos se han cumplido, ya que desde hace casi 4 años he podido llevar una vida normal al lado de las personas que quiero, por que lo digo? Bueno, por que aunque aparentemente mi vida es igual a la de cualquier joven de mi edad, he de decir que eso no es del todo cierto; por que también soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon. Aunque actualmente estudio la carrera de Psicología en la Universidad de Tokio y estoy luchando por que se cumplan cada uno de mis sueños y los de las personas a las que quiero. Creo que así ha sido en la vida de todos en las últimas semanas, pero por donde empezar… ya se! El día de la boda de Rei!

Así es, mi querida amiga Rei Hino, quien por cierto se encuentra estudiando Administración de Empresas, es ahora la señora Rei Kumada; su esposo? Su eterno enamorado y fiel discípulo del abuelo Hino: Nicolás Kumada. Es curioso pensar que mucho tiempo Rei no quería reconocer lo que sentía por Nicolás, pero ahora no deja de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que se siente como una mujer recién casada.

Pero bueno, me desvió del tema, desde ese día, las cosas para todos han ido de maravilla: la relación de Lita y Andrew va mejor que nunca, tienen varios meses viviendo juntos, y a pesar de que aun no piensan casarse, pronto empezaran a trabajar juntos. Andrew junto con algunos viejos amigos de la Universidad están por abrir un restaurante a unas calles de la Torre de Tokio, y aunque Lita aun sigue estudiando en la universidad gastronomía, Andrew desea que Lita se empiece a dar a conocer como Chef con el restaurante, el cual Andrew administrara, así cuando ella termine sus estudios, Lita se ira abriendo camino en el mundo gastronómico, y con lo bien que cocina Lita, estoy segura que tendrán mucho éxito! Lita simplemente esta fascinada con la idea ya que se usaran algunas de sus recetas en el menú, e incluso las preparara ella misma los preparara los fines de semana, así ella tendrá tiempo para sus estudios.

Las cosas entre Ami y Taiki van muy bien, después de lo que sucedió durante la visita de Richard en Tokio, la relación entre ellos se fortaleció mucho; ambos pasan mucho tiempo juntos ya que están estudiando Medicina, por ello Taiki pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Ami estudiando, incluso han sido varias las ocasiones en las que se ha quedado a dormir donde Ami; parece que pronto ellos decidirán vivir juntos, aunque ninguno de los dos ha mencionado algo en concreto al respecto.

Mina y Yaten, bueno que puedo decir de ellos, parecen la pareja perfecta, y me alegra tanto por los dos! Ahora ambos disfrutan de su amor al máximo sin olvidarse de sus estudios: Yaten esta estudiando con Seiya Relaciones Internacionales, mientras que Mina estudia Ciencias de la Comunicación. Y aunque a Mina en ocasiones se le olvide realizar algún trabajo de la universidad, siempre están a su lado Luna y Artemis para que no olvide sus responsabilidades antes de salir en alguna cita con Yaten.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna también han estado ocupadas las últimas semanas. Haruka sin duda ha demostrado que es una de las mejores corredoras de Formula 1 de su generación, ya que se posiciona como la favorita para ganar el campeonato que se realizara en unos días, el cual estoy segura que ella ganara! Michiru sigue teniendo un gran éxito como violinista, es por ello que tiene varias presentaciones importantes en las próximas semanas, entre las que se encuentran un par de conciertos simultáneos con Three Lights! Hotaru últimamente se esta concentrando mucho en la escuela, ya que muy pronto realizara el examen de admisión para la preparatoria. Y Setsuna, bueno ella regreso a la Puerta del Tiempo, tras todos los hechos que han cambiado el futuro que alguna vez conocimos, quiso hacer una visita al futuro; de verdad espero que las cosas se encuentren bien ahí.

Entre las cosas que afectaron al futuro, esta el hecho de que Darién y yo terminamos nuestra relación hace varios meses, y ahora cada uno es muy feliz con su vida: Darién se caso hace un mes con Miranda Katsuragi, una doctora del Hospital General de Tokio con quien he tenido una muy buena amistad, y más ahora que se ella esta embaraza, lo cual ya sabia, pero para sorpresa de todos esta esperando gemelos! Darién esta muy emocionado con el hecho de saber que pronto será padre, y aunque Miranda apenas tiene tres meses de embarazo, ya ha empezado a escoger nombres para los bebes, y no solo eso, también nos ha pedido a Seiya y a mi que seamos los padrinos de sus bebes, y a tal petición ambos la hemos aceptado muy felices.

Y sobre mi vida que puedo decir, además de que estoy muy contenta de ser la madrina de los hijos de Darién, todo ha estado de maravilla y más con el hombre que amo, mi querido osito, Seiya Kou. Tras preguntarme si quería casarme con él durante la fiesta de Rei, lo bese demostrándole cuanto lo amaba, y cuando estaba por decirle mi respuesta, me beso nuevamente pidiéndome que le dijera mi respuesta cuando me volviera a repetir esa pregunta.

Poco antes de que empezaran las clases en la Universidad, Seiya y yo fuimos a Osaka a ver a mi familia para que Seiya se presentara oficialmente como mi novio ante mis padres, y más después de que mis padres se enteraran por la prensa de nuestra relación. Mi familia acepto muy bien mi relación con Seiya, especialmente mi papá que estaba feliz de que mi novio ya no fuese "un señor" varios años mayor que yo.

Cada día que pasa me siento más feliz de estar con Seiya, a veces siento que mi felicidad ha aumentado aun más feliz desde aquel día, el día en el que uno de mis grandes deseos se hizo realidad…


	2. Capitulo 01

**Capitulo 1**

Aun era temprano, o al menos eso quería creer, algunos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana mientras me aferro a las sabanas de la cama para cubrirme del frio de aquella mañana de otoño, quería seguir durmiendo pero la luz del sol que entraba en mi habitación me lo impedía, poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos y no pude evitar sonreír al mirar el anillo que se encontraba en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda.

Trate de darme vuelta en la cama, pero alrededor de mi cintura estaba su brazo, gire mi cabeza para poder verlo y aun seguía dormido. Era curioso que aun dormido siguiera cuidando de mi, así fuese solo con su brazo alrededor de mi cuerpo, me sentía tan segura como su estuviera protegida por todo un ejercito. Regrese mi cabeza a su posición original y volví a cerrar mis ojos mientras movía mi brazo izquierdo para entrelazar mi mano con la suya, esperando a que él despertara. Y como si leyera mis pensamientos, él despertó, lo supe que por que beso dulcemente mi hombro unos segundos antes de que girara mi cabeza y uniéramos nuestros labios por primera vez ese día…

-buenos días bombón!

-buenos días osito! -dije mientras giraba el resto de mi cuerpo para poder verlo mejor

-como amaneció la futura señora Kou? -dijo Seiya regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas

-bien, y tu?

-muy bien de despertar teniéndote entre mis brazos, tienes mucho rato despierta?

Levante mi mano para poder acariciar su cabello -no, osito…

-quieres que te prepare esos hot cakes que tanto te gustan?

-no, solo quiero estemos aquí todo el día

-si nos quedamos aquí todo el día, llegaremos tarde a Osaka para ver a tus padres bombón

-entonces quedémonos aquí toda la mañana osito, aun no quiero levantarme; además mis padres no saben que vamos a verlos, así que no se nos hará tarde

-bueno, pero no me quedare aquí toda la mañana sin hacer nada

-entonces que quieres hacer?

-quiero besarte y repetirte cuanto te amo mi dulce bombón…

Fue lo ultimo que me digo antes de besarme nuevamente, sentir sus dulces labios junto a los míos simplemente hace que me olvide de todo y de todos, me transporta al paraíso. Ese paraíso del cual Seiya no me deja ir con sus labios, al tiempo que empieza a repartir pequeños besos por mi cuello, mis hombros y el resto de mi cuerpo mientras no puedo dejar de pensar en cuanto lo amo y todo lo ocurrido el día anterior…

Fue jueves y me parecía que las clases en la universidad nunca terminarían, estaba ansiosa por que el viernes no habría clases ya que seria un fin de semana festivo, por lo que Seiya y yo planeamos pasar el fin de semana en nuestra cabaña que se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad. Antes de mi última clase, vi a Seiya en el campus y me dijo que esa tarde tendría una reunión en la disquera que no podía posponer, por lo que acordamos que nos veríamos esa noche en la cabaña, diciéndome que no llegara tarde ya que tenía preparada una pequeña sorpresa.

Dado que aun era temprano cuando terminaron las clases y tenia tiempo suficiente antes de mi cita con Seiya, fui un rato al Autódromo de Tokio a ver a Haruka; el domingo se llevaría a cabo el campeonato de Formula 1 en el cual ella participaría, por lo que se encontraba entrenando arduamente para poder ganar. La tarde paso rápidamente entre pláticas y dando un par de vueltas en el auto que Haruka usaría para la carrera, haciendo que perdiera la noción del tiempo, así que regrese al departamento a arreglarme para esa noche.

Cuando llegue encontré a Mina, Luna y Artemis viendo la televisión, y al contarles de mis planes con Seiya para esa noche, Mina no dudo en decirme que me tenia que ver espectacular, por lo que me dijo que tenia que usar algo muy especial, entonces decidí usar el vestido azul cielo bordado que compre después de que cayera al lago en mi intento por pescar una trucha durante las vacaciones en Fui.

Para cuando termine de arreglarme, ya había oscurecido y empezaban a salir las primeras estrellas de la noche; por lo que me despedí de mis amigos y subí al auto de Seiya para dirigirme a la cabaña. Cuando llegue a la cabaña, cual fue mi sorpresa al ver un auto ultimo modelo de color amarillo el cual era propiedad de Yaten. Mientras estacionaba el auto, pude notar que se veían luces de dentro, supuse que quizás los chicos se encontraban adentro, lo cual fue confirmado al ver a Taiki y Yaten salir de la cabaña mientras yo bajaba del auto…

_-Flashback- _

_-hola Serena! -dijo Taiki mientras caminaba hacia mí _

_-hola chicos! -salude acercándome a ellos _

_-te vez muy linda hoy Serena -dijo Yaten -estoy seguro de que te ves perfecta para la sorpresa que te tiene Seiya esta noche _

_-gracias… por cierto, ustedes saben de que se trata esa sorpresa? -pregunte curiosamente _

_-no creo que lo quieras saber por nosotros… _

_-vamos chicos, no le diré a Seiya que ustedes me lo contaron -dije tratando de convencerlos de contarme lo que sucedía _

_-perdón, pero le prometimos a Seiya que no te diríamos nada -respondio Taiki _

_-además, si quieres saberlo deberías de entrar -dijo Yaten con una sonrisa _

_Suspire un poco frustrada al no recibir la respuesta que querías de los chicos -si, eso hare… _

_-entonces Yaten y yo nos vamos, estoy seguro que ya quieres ver la sorpresa de Seiya -dijo Taiki _

_-de acuerdo chicos _

_-espero que Seiya y tu se la pasen bien, nos vemos el domingo! -dijo Yaten caminando junto con Taiki al auto _

_-claro, nos vemos! _

_Después de despedirme de los chicos abrí la puerta de la cabaña, mi sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que un camino de pétalos de rosas que me guiaba hasta la sala de la cabaña, en donde la chimenea estaba prendida y un par de copas de vino blanco en la mesa del centro. Seguí caminando ya que el camino de pétalos aun no termina, al contrario seguía hacia el comedor, en el cual todo estaba listo para una linda cena. Mí mirada bajo nuevamente al suelo notando nuevamente el camino de pétalos de rosas, el cual ahora se dirigía hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al piso de arriba, el camino de rosas seguía hasta la habitación principal, al entrar estaba totalmente asombrada, decenas de velas iluminaban la habitación y sobre la cama se encontraban cientos de pétalos de rosas formando un corazón. _

_Todo se veía tan maravilloso, pero faltaba alguien, mi osito. Desde que había entrado a la cabaña no lo había visto, entonces decidí ir a buscarlo al resto de la cabaña, apenas alcance a dar un par de pasos hacia la salida de la habitación cuando escuche su voz que provenía del baño de la recamara… _

_-yo no me iría si estuviera en tu lugar bombón…. _

_Me gire para poder verlo y me encontré con la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, a unos pasos de la cama se encontraba Seiya usando un disfraz de oso color café sosteniendo una rosa roja… _

_-osito? -comencé a caminar hacia él -puedo saber por que llevas puesto ese disfraz, aun faltan dos semanas para la fiesta de Halloween _

_Seiya me mira un poco ruborizado antes de entregarme la rosa que sostenía -si, ya lo se, pero como siempre me dices osito, termine convirtiéndome en uno, te gusta? _

_Tome su rostro entre mis manos y le doy un pequeño beso -claro que me gusta y he decirte que te vez muy adorable así, es más este es el disfraz que deberías usar para la fiesta de Halloween _

_-eso no bombón, habíamos quedado que nos disfrazaríamos de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio _

_-bueno, fue solo una sugerencia… pero creo que seria mejor si te ayudara a quitar ese disfraz -dije antes de besarlo tiernamente mientras camino con el hacia la cama _

_-si, es buena idea bombón, pero… -Dijo él sentándome en la orilla de la cama _

_-pero? -pregunte confundida mientras él se sienta junto a mi _

_-bombón, necesito decirte algo importante -Suspira profundamente mientras yo lo miraba atentamente -desde que supimos de la historia que tuvimos durante el Milenio de Plata he pensado en lo afortunado que fui al poder estar contigo en aquella vida, y aunque el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos en aquel entonces, en esta vida nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez. Se que yo no recuerdo lo que vivimos en aquel entonces, pero si se que desde que te di por primera vez en esta vida, aquel día en el aeropuerto, el amor que sentía por ti en el pasado regreso a mi, haciendo que conforme nos fuimos conociendo me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, que poco a poco nuevamente me empezara a enamorar de ti como un loco. Y el amor que siento por ti no ha desaparecido, ni desaparecerá jamás, y con ello mi más grande deseo en esta vida, el cual es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… _

_Lo miro con la más grande de mis sonrisas mientras siento que estoy a punto de llorar de la felicidad, mientras Seiya se mueve de la cama hincándose frente a mí mientras saca de un pequeño bolsillo de su disfraz una cajita roja, la cual al abrirla contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante y tres pequeñas estrellas adornándolo en ambos costados… _

_-por eso quisiera saber si Serena Tsukino, mi amado bombón desea lo mismo que yo, logrando con ello hacerme el hombre más feliz de la galaxia al casarte conmigo _

_Después de varias semanas lo había hecho, me lo había pedido de nuevo, me había pedido casarme con él. Por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, trate de decir algo, pero me fue imposible, ahora que esperaba que le diera una respuesta y no salía palabra alguna de mi boca; así que lo único que logre hacer fue saltar a sus brazos, cayendo encima de el en el piso, mientras lo besaba con todo mi amor… _

_-debo tomar eso como un si? -me pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa _

_-si Osito! Si quiero casarme contigo! -dije feliz mientras empezaba a llorar de felicidad _

_-te amo bombón! _

_-yo también te amo osito! -dije antes de que nos besáramos nuevamente _

_Al separarnos de aquel beso, ambos nos levantamos del suelo y Seiya tomo la cajita con el anillo, el cual coloco en mi dedo anular izquierdo… _

_-osito me siento tan feliz, quiero gritar y decirle al mundo que nos vamos a casar! No puedo creerlo! Tenemos que decírselo a todos a tus hermanos, las chicas, mi familia! Mi familia… ellos tienen que saberlo primero! -dije totalmente emocionada _

_-tenemos todo el fin de semana bombón, si quieres mañana nos vamos a Osaka _

_-si! Estoy segura que se alegraran con la noticia y mostrarles este anillo, es tan hermoso! -dije mientras veía mi anillo de compromiso _

_-me alegra tanto que te guste -dijo Seiya mirandome con una gran sonrisa _

_-y como no hacerlo, es precioso! Conociéndote seguramente lo mandaste a hacer igual que mi dije, no es así? _

_-no bombón, ese anillo era de mi madre _

_-que? de tu madre? -dije sorprendida _

_-si… -Suspira -tú sabes que mis padres murieron cuando Galaxia ataco Kinmoku, y al volver encontré el anillo entre los escombros de su casa. Los chicos y yo lo trajimos al regresar a la Tierra esperando que cuando se casara alguno de los tres se lo diera a la mujer que ama _

_-osito… no se que decir, que tal que Taiki o Yaten le querían dar este anillo a Mina o a Ami… _

_-bombón, ellos querían que te diera este anillo; y estoy seguro de que si madre te hubiera conocido, estaría muy orgullosa de que tu tuvieras su anillo… _

_-osito… _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Me parecía que el día avanzaba demasiado rápido, y aun más esa mañana con Seiya y el trayecto hacia Osaka, para cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a unas calles de la casa de mi familia. Al llegar no pude más que contemplarla por algunos segundos, a pesar que esa casa era muy grande, no podía dejar de recordar la casa en la que viví con mi familia durante más de 18 años antes de que ellos la vendieran y se mudaran de Tokio.

Al estar frente a la puerta toque el timbre y mire a Seiya, lucia un poco nervioso, y como no estarlo, después de todo les comunicaríamos a mis padres de nuestro matrimonio. Tome su mano para tranquilizarlo un poco mientras mi hermano abría la puerta y nos miraba sorprendidos; Sammy nos recibió con una gran sonrisa, dejándonos entrar a la casa. Los tres caminamos hacia la sala en donde se encontraban mis padres, quienes al igual que Sammy estaban sorprendidos de vernos…

-Serena por que no nos avisaste que venían? -dijo Ikuko

-bueno, es que Seiya y yo queríamos sorprenderlos…

-y vaya que lo lograron hermanita -dijo Sammy

-pero siéntense chicos, supongo que deben venir cansados del viaje, quieren algo de comer o tomar algo? -dijo Ikuko

-muchas gracias señora, pero Serena y yo comimos antes de llegar aquí -dijo Seiya mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón al lado del cual se sentaron mis papás y Sammy

-y a que debemos su visita? Hija, por que no nos dijiste que vendrían? -pregunto Kenji curiosamente

-perdonen por que no les avisamos que vendríamos, pero es que todo fue tan rápido que apenas ayer decidimos que vendríamos

-bueno, lo que importa es que ya están aquí -dijo Ikuko regalándonos una cálida sonrisa

-si mamá, pero aun no nos dicen por que están aquí -dijo Sammy

-si, bueno… .Suspiro mientras aprieto fuertemente la mano de Seiya -estamos aquí por que queremos hablar con ustedes de algo muy importante

-se trata de algo grave? -pregunto Kenji un poco preocupado

-no papá, es que… -suspiro profundamente -vaya, creí que seria fácil decírselos y ahora no se por donde empezar

-de que se trata Serena? -dijo Sammy -Es que acaso Seiya y tu van a tener un bebé

-que? Serena es eso cierto? -grito Kenji un poco alterado

-no, claro que no papá! Es otra la razón por la que estamos aquí -dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-menos mal hija…

-chicos ya no nos dejen en suspenso, que sucede? -dijo Ikuko

Seiya voltea a verme brevemente antes de volver a ver a mi familia -verán, estamos aquí por que le he pedido a su hija que se case conmigo y quisiera que nos dieran su aprobación para nuestro matrimonio

Al escuchar las palabras de Seiya, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, ninguno de los tres decía nada, los segundos se me hacían eternos en aquel silencio hasta que por fin mi padre decidió hablar…

-escuche bien, quieren casarse? -dijo Kenji aun sorprendido y confundido por la noticia

-así es señor -respondió Seiya con seguridad

-Serena, Seiya, el matrimonio es un gran paso en sus vidas, están seguros de que quieren casarse?

-si mamá, amo a Seiya con toda mi alma y estoy segura de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él-respondí muy segura de mis palabras

-hija piénsalo muy bien, se que ustedes se conocen desde que estaban en la preparatoria pero tienen muy poco de ser novios, no creen que es algo apresurado?

Sabia que mi padre diría eso, a pesar de que ya tenia 20 años el siempre me vería como su pequeña princesita, y como tal no quería asimilar aunque ya me había convertido en toda una mujer y que pronto me casaría, suspiro nuevamente ante la situación y estoy a punto de hablar nuevamente cuando noto que Seiya es quien continua con la conversación…

-yo no creo que sea apresurado señor -dijo Seiya -como usted lo ha dicho, Serena y yo nos conocemos desde hace años cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, y tengo que decirles que desde ese entonces supe que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Serena, lo cual realmente deseo que así sea…

-entiendo… -Suspira profundamente -si eso es lo que los dos quieren no tenemos por que oponernos, tienen nuestra aprobación y bendición para su matrimonio -dijo Kenji con una cálida sonrisa

Me levante de mi lugar para abrazarlo -gracias papá!

-no me agradezcas nada hija, sabes que lo único que deseo en esta vida es que seas feliz, y espero que así sea con Seiya a tu lado

-le aseguro que así será señor

-bien, pero ahora que pronto seremos familia no me llames señor, dime Kenji hijo

-como usted diga Kenji -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

Ikuko se acerca a Seiya para abrazarlo -lo mismo es conmigo Seiya, no quiero que me llames señora, dime Ikuko

-claro Ikuko

-vaya… Seiya, pues bienvenido a la familia Tsukino! -grito Sammy

No podía más que sentirme feliz ante aquella escena, mis padres estaban felices por la noticia de nuestra boda y trataban a Seiya como un miembro más de nuestra familia, mientras todos no dejábamos de sentirnos emocionados mientras le mostraba a mi familia el anillo que Seiya me había dado la noche anterior…

-me siento tan feliz de que mi hija mayor se vaya a casar! Serena, aprovechando que están aquí deberíamos de ir organizando todo, la iglesia, las invitaciones, la lista de invitados, el banquete -decía Ikuko emocionada

-tranquila mamá, ni siquiera tenemos la fecha de la boda

-pero supongo que tienen una idea de lo que quieren para la boda

Voltee a ver a Seiya, pues ambos sabíamos muy bien lo que queríamos para la boda -pues quisiéramos una boda pequeña, por lo que nos gustaría que fuera pronto, quizás antes de Navidad

-para antes de Navidad? Aun falta poco más de dos meses para entonces

-lo se, pero como después de Año Nuevo Three Lights tiene programada una pequeña gira en el país, queremos que sea pronto

-ya veo… entonces que les parece que la boda sea una semana antes de Navidad, así tendremos tiempo para organizar todo a detalle

-a mi parece bien, que opinas tu bombón? -me pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa

-claro, me encanta la idea…

-siendo así tenemos solo dos meses para organizar todo y creo que lo mejor será empezar por la lista de invitados

-mamá creo que la lista será pequeña, queremos una boda pequeña con las personas más importantes para nosotros: las chicas, los hermanos de Seiya, Darién y su esposa, Molly y Kelvin…

-bueno hija esa es solo una parte de la lista de invitados, supongo que Seiya querrá invitar a más personas

-pues no hay muchas personas a quien invitar… mis padres murieron hace años, y Serena y yo tenemos a los mismos amigos

-pero debe haber alguien a quien quieras invitar Seiya -dijo Sammy -no se algún amigo que conociste mientras estuviste en el extranjero

-si, esta Kakyuu; ella es una amiga muy cercana con la que conviví mientras estuve en el extranjero-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras hablaba de ella

-estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de venir a nuestra boda...

La tarde paso volando mientras empezábamos a ver los primeros detalles de la boda, ya teníamos la fecha de la boda y lista de invitados; mamá estaba tan emocionada que incluso decidimos que al día siguiente iríamos a una tienda de una amiga suya en la ciudad, la cual diseñaría mi vestido de novia a mi gusto.

Por la noche Seiya y yo nos quedaríamos a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes, y mientras estábamos buscando nuestras pijamas en las maletas, mi madre toco la puerta de la habitación, al dejarla entrar note que traía entre sus manos un pequeño cofre de caoba oscura

-yo se que es un poco tarde y deben estar cansados, pero cuando llegue a mi habitación recordé lo que había en este cofre, y a Kenji y a mi nos me gustaría que lo tuvieran

-de que se trata mamá? -pregunte curiosa al ver el cofre, ya que había visto ese cofre miles de veces y aun no lograba recordar su contenido

Al abrir el cofre, mamá saco unas fotos viejas las cuales me entrego para verlas…

-te acuerdas de quien esta en esa foto hija?

-pero si es la abuela Shizuka! -grite emocionada

Empecé a ver las fotos emocionada, ahí estaba mi abuela tal como la recordaba, con peinado a la altura del hombro y sus cabellos color plata. Conforme seguí viendo las fotos encontré algunas que no veía desde hace muchos años, en la mayoría de ellas estábamos mi abuela y yo a los siete años…

-así que esa linda niña eras tu bombón! -dijo Seiya fascinado mientras veía las fotografías

-si, Serena se veía tan linda cuando era pequeña, además le encantaba tomarse fotos todo el tiempo con la abuela Shizuka -dijo Ikuko con una gran sonrisa

-hay mamá, la abuela siempre llevaba consigo una cámara fotográfica, era lógico que quisiera tomarme fotos con ella

-lo se hija, la abuela te quería mucho y es por eso que estoy segura de que le gustaría que ambos tuvieran esto -dijo Ikuko antes de sacar una cajita de color negro del cofre y entregármela

-que es mamá?

-velo por ti misma Serena…

Abrí la cajita y encontré un par de argollas de oro blanco -mamá son hermosas…

-esas argollas fueron las que por más de 40 años usaron tus abuelos, hasta el día en que el abuelo Yukito murió. Ellos se casaron cuando tenían su edad, así que estoy segura de que si los abuelos Tsukino estuvieran aquí querrían que las tuvieran ustedes

-señora Ikuko, no se que decirle

-solo díganme que las usaran cuando se casen y que su matrimonio durara tanto como o más que el de los abuelos -dijo Ikuko con una sonrisa

-claro que si mamá, gracias! -dije antes de que Seiya y yo la abrazáramos

-de nada hijos, pero anden pruébenselas para ver si les quedan…

Ambos tomamos una argolla, Seiya la que me correspondía a mí y yo tome la de él. Tome la mano izquierda de Seiya y poco a poco deslice la argolla en su dedo anular, mientras me miraba con la más grande de sus sonrisas; después el hizo lo mismo que yo momentos antes, tomo mi mano izquierda y deslizo la argolla en mi dedo anular, la cual quedo arriba de mi anillo de compromiso. Los anillos nos quedaron a la perfección, y durante ese momento me pareció que era el día de nuestra boda y que decíamos nuestros votos a través de nuestras miradas, creo que mi felicidad no habría podido ser más grande en ese instante siendo mi mayor deseo en ese momento era que la felicidad que sentía no desapareciera jamás...

**S&S**

Aquí estoy otra vez, desde que tengo memoria ha venido a la Puerta del Tiempo infinidad de veces y hoy cumpliré mi deseo de viajar en el tiempo. Siempre imagine que cuando lo hiciera estaría feliz de viajar a otras épocas, pero lo único que siento es miedo y eso es extraño en mi ya que no soy de la clase de personas que se deja llevar por el miedo, y hoy estoy aterrada de pensar que me espera del otro lado de la puerta.

Mi corazón late aun mas rápido de solo pensarlo, pero trato de mantenerme tranquila frente a Sailor Plut, Uranus, Neptune y aun más frente a él, él que siempre ha estado junto a mi toda mi vida, y conociéndolo se que debe estar más asustado que yo, pero no lo demuestra, al contrario, solo me mira con esa mirada que tanto lo caracteriza y que logra tranquilizarme un poco, haciéndome saber que todo estará bien. Me da paz el simple hecho de saber que él me acompañara en este viaje, ya que si él no fuera conmigo, se que me seria difícil sobrellevar el futuro que me espera.

No se en que punto me deje llevar nuevamente por mis pensamientos, pero la mirada de Uranus me dice que fue mucho el tiempo el que deje de escuchar las instrucciones a seguir que nos daban las sailors que nos custodiaban…

-no olviden todo lo que les hemos dicho, solo así podrán sobrevivir -dijo Neptune

-especialmente tu Rini, has entendido todo? -dijo Uranus mirándome seriamente

-si Uranus, he escuchado esas instrucciones más de cinco veces, se muy bien lo que debo y no debo hacer

-muy bien Pequeña Dama, no lo olvides nunca, esta bien?

La miro con una sonrisa respondiendo de forma afirmativa, para ellas no importa la edad que tenga, siempre seré la Pequeña Dama…

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, ya deben irse -dijo Plut

-lo sé -dijo él suspirando profundamente -gracias por todo lo que están haciendo por nosotros, sin ustedes quizás estaríamos…

-ni siquiera lo digas -dijo Neptune interrumpiendolo -solo cumplimos con nuestro deber

-así que no se preocupen, nosotras nos encargaremos de todo, rescataremos a tu padre y todo volverá a ser como antes -dijo Uranus

-se que así será chicas -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos nos acercamos a abrazarlas, me cuesta tanto trabajo despedirme de ellas y alejarme de todos a los que quiero, pero se que es necesario si quiero recuperar mi vida y ver a mi familia otra vez

-gracias chicas, saben que las quiero mucho y las voy a extrañar, a ustedes y a los demás…

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas ya que no muy lejos de ahí alcance a escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose a nosotros mientras aplaudía, voltee a verla era ella, Alana. Aquella mujer de cabellos rizados color caoba y traje de piel negro, que siguiendo las ordenes de quien ella llamaba "mi señor", había intentado más de tres veces matarme a mi y a él. Como había llegado hasta ahí Alana? No lo sabia con certeza, de lo único de lo que estaba segura era que ella nuevamente intentaría matarme…

-vaya que conmovedora escena de despedida, lastima que no permitiré que se vayan ustedes dos

-acabas de llegar al lugar equivocado Alana… Maremoto de Neptuno! -grito Neptune lanzando su ataque directamente hacia ella

-Tierra, Tiembla! -Grito Uranus apoyando el ataque de Neptune

-tienen que irse ya! -dijo Plut

-Plut no me voy a ir dejándolas solas contra ella

-nosotras estaremos bien, ahora váyanse -dijo Plut muy seria

-pero…

-tiene razón, debemos irnos

Voltee a verlo y sabia que tenia razón, por eso mis padres había decidido que lo mejor era enviarnos al pasado para ponernos a salvo del enemigo. Lo único que hice fue abrazar brevemente a Plut para después tomar la mano de él mientras ella abría la Puerta con dirección al pasado…

-buena suerte Pequeña Dama!

Mire nuevamente a Plut con una sonrisa antes de cruzar la Puerta, a lo lejos veía que aun seguía la lucha de Uranus y Neptune contra Alana y ahora entendía mejor las cosas: aquella pelea ya no me correspondía, por que ahora estaba por empezar mi lucha por sobrevivir en otra época, la cual recordaba con gratos recuerdos de mi niñez…

* * *

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, en esta ocasión los personajes son quienes llevaran la voz de la narración en la historia, teniendo como narradoras principales a Serena y Rini! Así es, la Pequeña Dama hace su aparición junto con otros personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia. _

_En los siguientes capítulos se irá explicando a detalle la razón del viaje al pasado de Rini y su misterioso acompañante, abriendo la interrogante de si este hecho hará que cambien los planes para la boda de Serena y Seiya._

_Llevo casi un año escribiendo esta historia por lo cual ya tengo muchos capítulos, así que si les gusto díganmelo! Si quieren que les traiga uno o dos capítulos diarios no duden en decirme, este fic tiene un sinfín de sorpresas inesperadas!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! _

_XOXO  
Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sin Ti y Sombras del Destino!**__ Si, ya publique mi nuevo fic! Además hoy también actualizo __**Sin Ti**__, no se los pierdan!_


	3. Capitulo 02

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! Este es un fic al que le tengo un enorme cariño y en el que he invertido mucho tiempo, esfuerzo e imaginación, por lo que hoy les traigo un capitulo más!_

_Les confieso que esta historia es algo larga, mucho más que su predecesora, pero no por eso menos interesante. Así que les traeré un capitulo diario de este fic para no dejarlas mucho tiempo esperando ya que tengo muchos capítulos avanzados. _

_Por hoy les dejo el capitulo dos, mañana les traeré el tres y si quieren que suba más de un capitulo al día no duden en decirlo, así como no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas las dudas y preguntas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Entre empezar a ver los primeros detalles de mi boda, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y para cuando me di cuenta ya era domingo y Seiya y yo habíamos regresado a Tokio. Al medio día llegamos al autódromo de Tokio para estar presentes en la carrera de Haruka, el lugar estaba lleno, entre el publico y los periodistas que cubrirían el evento era casi imposible encontrar a alguien; afortunadamente Haruka nos había dado boletos de cortesía para la zona VIP del lugar, y al llegar allí encontré a todos mis amigos esperando a que comenzara la carrera, quienes se acercaron a saludarnos, excepto Michiru quien en ese momento era entrevistada por un reportero de la televisora local…

-estoy segura del talento de Haruka y no dudo que logre ganar este campeonato -respondio Michiru al reportero

-muchas gracias señorita Kaiou -dijo el reportero volteando a la cámara -como pueden ver el apoyo para Haruka Tenoh es muy grande ya que es la favorita para ganar, seguiremos informándoles desde el Autódromo de Tokio… -dijo él terminando la transmisión -gracias por su tiempo señorita Kaiou, con permiso

-claro, hasta luego…

-vaya, al fin terminaste esa entrevista Michiru -dije acercándome a ella

-Serena! Seiya! Que bueno que ya llegaron!

-pues ya vez, no pensábamos perdernos la carrera de Tenoh -dijo Seiya guiñándole un ojo

-disculpa Seiya, nos concederías una entrevista para el canal 6? -dijo el reportero acercandose a Seiya

-si, con mucho gusto! -dijo él antes de que empezaran a grabar la entrevista

-hay ese reportero que no deja de entrevistarnos a todos -comento Yaten acercándose a donde estaba con Michiru

-eso es lógico y más si Haruka es la favorita para ganar el campeonato -dijo Nicolás

-si, eso es cierto…

-por cierto Serena, por que Seiya y tu llegaron tan tarde? -dijo Lita -Su cabaña no esta tan lejos de aquí…

-ya lo se, pero es que había mucho trafico camino aquí… por cierto como están mis ahijados? aun sigues con los malestares del embarazo Miranda?

-estamos bien, estos bebés por fin dejaran a su mamá descansar de tantos mareos y nauseas -dijo Miranda poniendo su mano sobre su vientre, el cual apenas empezaba a mostrar ligeramente su embarazo

-me da tanto gusto escuchar eso…

-y no solo eso, ya elegimos los nombres de los bebés

-de verdad?

-si, sí son niñas se llamaran Miranda y Kasumi, y sí son niños Darién y Mamoru -dijo Darién con una gran sonrisa

-mmm… me agradan, definitivamente les quedaran muy bien -dije moviendo mi mano izquierda sobre la mano que Miranda aun tenia en su vientre

-y ese anillo Serena? -dijo Ami al observar fijamente mi mano izquierda -No te lo había visto antes, es muy bonito...

-Serena, no me digas que… -comento Rei sorprendida

Lo había olvidado, entre el rápido viaje que hicimos Seiya y yo a Osaka, no habíamos tenido tiempo para llamar a ninguno de nuestros amigos para avisarles de nuestro compromiso, y ahora las chicas ya lo empezaban a sospechar al ver mi anillo. No era que no se los quisiera decir, pero temía que armaran un escándalo ahí y la prensa se fuera a enterar de la boda, ya que Seiya y yo queríamos que la boda fuese algo muy intimo y no queríamos que los medios de comunicación y las legiones de fans de Three Lights supieran de la boda por el momento, asi que lo unico que se me ocurrio hacer, fue mover mi mano izquierda atrás de mi espalda...

-más tarde les platico la historia de ese anillo, de acuerdo?

-no nos hagas esto Serena, dinos la verdad, Seiya y tu se…

-déjala Mina -dijo Yaten interrumpiendola -si Serena dice que nos contara más tarde es por que así va a ser, verdad?

-exacto, así que tranquilos que más tarde les contare sobre ello

-ya la escucharon... lo mejor será que nos sentemos, la carrera esta por empezar…

-si, es cierto… -dijo Taiki acercandose a mi -por cierto Serena, muchas felicidades! estoy seguro que Seiya y tu serán muy felices juntos! -susurro él discretamente

-gracias Taiki! -susurre regalándole la mejor de mis sonrisas

Como es que no me había dado cuenta antes, Yaten y Taiki al ver el anillo que alguna vez fue de su madre en mi mano se dieron cuenta de que acepte casarme con Seiya, por eso Yaten detuvo a Mina de seguir interrogándome, supongo que Seiya les había contado antes que no quería que la prensa supiera de nuestra boda.

Cuando Seiya termino su entrevista, se sentó a mi lado para ver la carrera la cual estaba por iniciar. Entre los competidores se encontraban un par de corredores norteamericanos, dos ingles, uno mexicano, tres franceses y dos japoneses, de los cuales uno de ellos era Haruka. La carrera dio inicio y todos se esforzaban por quedar en primer lugar, conforme avanzaban los minutos ha competencia se hacia más reñida a medida que poco a poco se empezaban a definir las posiciones de cada uno de los participantes. A medida que se acercaba la recta final de la carrera, dos corredores luchaban por obtener el primer lugar: uno de los ingleses y Haruka, quien dando muestra de sus habilidades en el automovilismo, logro posicionarse en el primer lugar convirtiéndose en la ganadora del campeonato de Formula 1.

El triunfo de Haruka tenía que celebrarse a lo grande, por lo que esa tarde organizamos una pequeña fiesta en el local donde en unos días se inauguraría el restaurante de Andrew…

-quiero hacer un brindis por Haruka, por que ha demostrado día a día su talento en el automovilismo, y la mejor prueba de ello es que hoy se convirtió en la ganadora indiscutible del campeonato de este año en la Formula 1! -dijo Michiru alzando su copa de vino mientras todos chocábamos nuestras copas

-bueno, yo quisiera agradecerles a todos por su apoyo en la carrera del día del hoy, especialmente a mi hermosa Michiru que gracias es mi motor para seguir adelante en esta vida -dijo Haruka mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a Michiru

-entonces hagamos otro brindis, por que todo lo que deseamos en esta vida se lleve a cabo y sigamos siendo muy felices! -dijo Darién

-bien dicho amigo, salud! -dijo Andrew mientras chocábamos nuevamente nuestras copas

-que bien, que siga la fiesta entonces!

La música sonaba a todo volumen y mis amigos se reunieron en un espacio libre del restaurante en donde horas antes se encontraban algunas mesas; Seiya y yo estábamos a punto de reunirnos con ellos, pero Yaten y Taiki se acercaron a nosotros impidiéndonos llegar a la pequeña pista de baile…

-alto ahí par de tortolos, tenemos que hablar con ustedes -dijo Yaten un poco serio

-bien, de que se trata chicos?

-sobre su próxima boda Seiya, supongo que se comprometieron desde el jueves y ya es domingo y ustedes no han dicho nada al respecto, es que acaso no nos piensan invitar a la boda o que? -dijo Yaten fingiendo estar molesto

-vamos Yaten, como dices eso

-tiene razón, de haber sabido que seguirían ocultando la noticia, no hubiéramos intervenido cuando las chicas vieron tu anillo en el autódromo, Serena y ya todos estaríamos festejando su compromiso -dijo Taiki con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo se, pero queremos esperar el momento indicado para decirlo

-y por que no ahora? Estamos reunidos todos aquí…

-si, pero esta fiesta es para Haruka, no creo que quiera que también se convierta en nuestra fiesta de compromiso

-y por que no bombón? Tenoh te quiere como si fueras su hermana menor, no creo que le importe que anunciemos nuestro compromiso el día de hoy…

-si, lo se…

-entonces no pierdan el tiempo, por que si no más tarde todas empezaran a interrogarlos sobre ese el anillo…

Y tal como si siguiera una orden, Seiya tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia donde se encontraba el estéreo apagando la música, logrando con ello que todos voltearan a vernos, mientras Seiya se subía a una de las sillas antes de que comenzara a hablar…

-discúlpenme todos por quitar la música, pero quisiera hacer un anuncio muy importante -dijo Seiya llamando la atención de todos

-se puede de que se trata Kou? -pregunto Haruka

-si, yo se que esta fiesta es para celebrar el triunfo de Tenoh en la carrera de hoy, pero aprovechando que todos nos encontramos aquí quiero decirles que bombón y yo nos vamos a casar!

-lo sabia! Lo sabia! -dijo Mina brincando de alegría antes de correr a abrazarme -felicidades chicos!

-gracias Mina!

Darién se acerca a abrazarme -muchas felicidades Serena! Me alegra saber que te vas a casar con el hombre que amas, espero que seas muy feliz princesa -dijo él con una sonrisa

-gracias Darién! Yo también espero que así sea

Darién se acerca a felicitar a Seiya -felicidades Seiya! Serena es una mujer única, no la dejes ir eh?

-eso ni pensarlo Darién

Las felicitaciones por parte de todos siguieron por varios minutos, mientras les mostraba feliz mi anillo de compromiso contándoles la historia de cómo nos habíamos comprometido días antes

-hay Kou, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo tan cursi por la gatita

-si, quería que fuese inolvidable el momento en que le pidiera matrimonio a bombón

-y vaya que fue! -dije con una gran sonrisa

-ya les avisaron de la noticia a tus padres, Serena? -pregunto Ami

-si, de hecho nos fuimos a Osaka el viernes y regresamos hoy temprano

-y conociendo a tu padre, debe de estar feliz de que no te cases con un señor

-por que dices eso Darién? -pregunto Miranda confundida por el comentario

-por que cuando Serena y yo fuimos novios, su padre nunca me acepto del todo por que decía que era un señor

-y eso que la diferencia de edades entre ustedes no es tanta, sino te hubiera dicho anciano -dijo Nicolás

-hay ya chicos! Lo importante aquí es que pronto celebraremos otra boda, y hay que empezar a planearla! Escoger la fecha, la iglesia, la lista de invitados, el vestido de novia… -dijo Lita muy emocionada

-de hecho Lita, ya tenemos la fecha de la boda, será una semana antes de Navidad

-en dos meses! Con mayor razón hay que empezar con los preparativos chicos!

-bueno, mientras estuvimos en Osaka mi madre quiso empezar con los preparativos y ya tenemos la lista de invitados, mi vestido de novia y las argollas de matrimonio

-hicieron eso en dos días! Vaya, si que se quieren casar pronto…

-en parte si, pero la mamá de Serena se emociono tanto con la noticia que hasta no dio las argollas de matrimonio que fueron de los abuelos de bombón

-vaya, no esperaba escuchar eso -dijo Taiki -Serena no me digas que el vestido de novia de usaras es con el que se caso tu madre?

-no, mi vestido lo hará una diseñadora que es amiga de mi madre, el cual estará listo en un mes

-hay no es justo Serena! Yo quería estar contigo cuando escogerás tu vestido de novia -dijo Mina un poco molesta

-pero aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer, podemos ayudarlos otras cosas, no es así?

-por supuesto, el que la boda sea pequeña no significa que no queramos que sea perfecta

-siendo así, desde ahorita les digo que el banquete ira por parte del restaurante -dijo Andrew -solo será cuestión de que elijan los platillos

-por supuesto Andrew! Lita dime que tu harás el pastel de bodas?

-claro Serena, solo elijan de que quieren el pastel -dijo Lita

-hay no lo se, todos tus pasteles son tan ricos…

-tranquila Serena, tienes aun mucho tiempo para los preparativos… -dijo Ami

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre pláticas y haciendo muchos planes para la boda, ya que todos nos querían ayudar con los preparativos. La reunión termino al atardecer ya que todos estaríamos ocupados al día siguiente, ya fuese en la escuela o en el trabajo. No quería pensar en las clases que tendría en la Universidad al día siguiente, ya que mi primera clase del día era con el Profesor Nakamura y sus clases siempre me parecían eternas, así que de lo único que seguir hablando era de la boda, lo cual seguí platicando con Mina y los chicos incluso cuando llegamos al edificio donde se encontraba nuestro departamento…

-seria mejor ver varias iglesias de la ciudad, aunque de mis favoritas son donde se caso Rei y la que esta frente al parque No. 10 -dije emocionada

-y no te olvides de la que esta frente a la Torre de Tokio, esa iglesia es hermosa! -dijo Mina mientras salíamos del elevador al llegar a nuestro piso

-calma chicas, aun hay tiempo para escoger donde será la ceremonia -dijo Yaten

-déjalas Yaten, están emocionadas con la boda -dijo Taiki

Doy media vuelta y sigo caminando hacia atrás por el pasillo -por supuesto que estoy emocionada, el solo pensar que en par de meses seré Serena Kou me hace tan fel… ahh! -grite mientras caía al suelo de espaldas

-bombón! -grito Seiya corriendo hacia mí

-auch! Eso me dolió… con que me tropecé? -pregunte sin levantarme aun del suelo

-con una caja -respondio Mina -me pregunto quien fue el tonto que dejo esto aquí?

-creo que ese tonto fui yo…

-Darién! -dijo Mina confundida al verlo

Parpadee un par de veces sin creer lo que veía, aquel hombre de jeans y playera blanca era idéntico a Darién: su complexión, su altura. Cualquiera al verlo diría que se trataba de Darién Chiba; aunque habían pequeñas cosas que los diferenciaban, él hombre junto a nosotros lucia un poco más joven, tal vez tendría 21 años, tenia una ligera barba, su cabello rapado y sus ojos eran color café.

-disculpa creo que me confundes con alguien más…

-si, eso creo… aunque tengo que decirte que pareces el clon de un amigo nuestro

-dicen que todos tenemos un doble en este mundo y parase que yo soy el de su amigo…

-ya lo creo… -dijo Yaten sin salir de la sorpresa al verlo

-por cierto, me acabo de mudar al departamento 804, mi nombre es Edward Takeuchi, gusto en conocerlos! -dijo Edward saludándonos

-mucho gusto, nosotros somos tus vecinos del 803, yo soy Mina Aino, y ellos son mi novio Yaten Kou y su hermano Taiki; y la rubia en el suelo es Serena Tsukino y su novio Seiya Kou -dijo Mina con una sonrisa presentándonos

-que tal! Perdona que por mi culpa te hayas caído, te encuentras bien?

Trate de levantarme, pero no podía ya que me dolía mi tobillo derecho -no… me duele el tobillo

Edward tomo mi tobillo para ver por que me dolía -creo que te torciste el tobillo, tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios en mi departamento, si gustas puedo atenderte y darte algo que te quite el dolor

-si, gracias…

-ven bombón, déjame cargarte -dijo Seiya mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el me levantaba del suelo

Edward levanto la caja con la que me caí -síganme, es aquí…

Todos seguimos a Edward al departamento que se encontraba frente al nuestro, al entrar pudimos notar varias cajas alrededor en el departamento mientras nos guiaba a la sala en donde Seiya me bajo con cuidado en uno de los sillones, para después sentarse a mi lado…

-siéntense por favor, están en su casa

-si, muchas gracias -dijo Taiki mientras él, Yaten y Mina se sentaban en el sillón que estaba enfrente de Seiya y de mi

-vaya, parece que tuviste un largo día con la mudanza, verdad?

Edward deja la caja que traía junto al resto -si, así es. Mi hermana menor y yo llegamos hoy a la ciudad.

-enserio? En donde vivían antes? -pregunto Yaten

-en Kyoto… -Edward suspiro profundamente mientras sacaba de otra caja un botiquín medico -muy bien, vamos a ver como esta ese tobillo -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa sentándose junto a mi para ver mi tobillo

-con cuidado que me duele -dije un poco adolorida mientras Edward levantaba mi tobillo para verlo

-si… como lo suponía solo te torciste el tobillo, vas a estar bien

-vaya que rápido diagnostico, eres doctor? -pregunto Seiya

-no, soy paramédico -dijo Edward antes de empezar a atenderme

**S&S**

Tengo varios minutos frente al espejo y aun no logro acostumbrarme a mi nueva imagen. Aunque mi cabello sigue siendo negro, ya es tan largo como antes ni lo llevo peinado con dos coletas, ahora lo llevo suelto a la altura del hombro con un fleco de lado a la altura de mis ojos, y mis ojos, mis ojos azules que todos me decían que eran idénticos a los de mi madre, ahora están escondidos detrás de unos lentes de contacto color café. Por más que me miro en el espejo siento que estoy frente a una extraña, pero se que este disfraz es necesario para que nadie sospeche que soy Rini Kou.

Miro el reloj que se encuentra junto a la puerta de la que ahora es mi nueva habitación y me doy cuenta de que están por ser las ocho de la noche; me pongo a pensar en todo lo sucedido el hoy y aun no puedo creer lo ocupada que estuve las ultimas doce horas, y más por que desde que llegue a esta época empecé a seguir las instrucciones que había recibido antes de venir.

Primero él y yo teníamos que ir a una bodega que estaba en los muelles de la ciudad en donde encontraríamos un camión en donde Plut, Uranus y Neptune dejaron todo lo que necesitaríamos para empezar nuestra nueva vida: algunas maletas llenas de ropa, varios muebles, libros, varios aparatos eléctricos como un refrigerador, televisión, un par de computadoras portátiles y teléfonos celulares, dinero en efectivo, algunas tarjetas de crédito y documentos de identificación para las que serian nuestras nuevas identidades: los hermanos Takeuchi. Yo seria Shizuka Takeuchi, estudiante del segundo año en la facultad de Psicología en la Universidad de Tokio y cuyo hermano mayor Edward, era paramédico en el Hospital General de Tokio.

El contenido del camión lo teníamos que llevar al que seria nuestro departamento, ubicado en un edificio que conocía muy bien ya que allí vivían mis tíos Yaten y Mina, los cuales en esta época ellos compartían el mismo departamento con mi tío Taiki y mis padres y así seguiríamos con las instrucciones de un plan a seguir que era muy sencillo y que era vital para seguir con vida: nosotros nos mudaríamos al departamento que estaba frente del de ellos para así poder estar cerca de mi familia y acercarnos a ellos como sus vecinos, así jamás sospecharían quienes éramos en realidad ya que llegaríamos al edificio como dos hermanos que acaban de llegar de Kyoto y ese día hacían la mudanza, historia que era creíble por todo lo que contenía el camión.

Mientras hacíamos la mudanza, en ningún momento nos topamos con mi familia y al recordar la fecha, recuerdo la razón del por que no los había visto. Ese día todos se encontraban en el restaurante de los tíos Andrew y Lita celebrando el triunfo de tío Haruka en la carrera de ese día, así como el compromiso de mis padres.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y me doy cuenta de que son ocho y cinco, saco un suéter rosa de una de las maletas y un poco de dinero por que saldría a comprar algo de comida, ya que el refrigerador se encontraba vacio. Al salir de mi habitación para dirigirme a la salida, no podía creer lo que veía, en la sala estaba él conversando con mis tíos y mis padres, estaba tan feliz de verlos que me quede inmóvil observándolos, hasta que mi padre noto mi presencia…

-vaya, supongo que ella debe ser tu hermana -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa al verme

-si, así es. Shizuka ven para que conozcas a nuestros vecinos

-pero si ya se quienes son! -dije felizmente

Pero que me sucedía? Fue tanta mi emoción al verlos que se me había olvidado la regla numero uno, no podía llegar y decirles: _"obvio que se quienes son, ustedes son mis padres, mucho gusto soy Rini Kou, su hija"_. Bien, tenia que arreglar mi error rápido por que todos empezaban a verme sorprendidos por lo que había dicho segundos antes…

-digo, todo Japón sabe quienes son, ustedes son los chicos de Three Lights, verdad?

-creo que los confundes, ellos son los dobles oficiales del grupo! -dijo Mina

-como que los dobles Mina! -dijo Yaten molesto

Seiya se levanto de su lugar y se acerca a mi -no les hagas caso… soy Seiya Kou, encantado de conocerte! -dijo él extendiendo su mano

-igualmente, Shizuka Takeuchi! -estrecho su mano con una gran sonrisa -entonces si eres Seiya Kou de Three Lights, verdad?

-si, así es! Y bueno, ya sabes que ellos son mis hermanos Yaten y Taiki… -dijo él presentándolos

-si, gusto en conocerlos chicos dije saludándolos mientras me acercaba a ellos para estrechar sus manos

-y bueno, la rubia mentirosa es la novia de Yaten, Mina Aino…

-gusto en conocerte Shizuka -dijo Mina -y no le hagas caso a mi cuñado, no soy tan mentirosa, pero es que tengo que cuidar a estos chicos de sus legiones de fans -dijo ella guiñándome un ojo mientras la saludaba

-hay Mina… Y bueno, falta que conozcas a mi novia, Serena Tsukino…

-encantada de conocerte Shizuka! -dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa extendiendo su mano

La miro con una gran sonrisa mientras estrecho su mano -lo mismo digo Serena…

No se como describirlo, pero mientras estrechaba la mano de mi madre sentí una gran calidez en mi corazón, idéntica a la que sentí al tocar la mano de mi padre, no sabia si era por que en esta época me llamaba igual que la abuela Shizuka o por mamá que me miraba como si ya me conociera, ahora entiendo por que hay gente que dice que _"la sangre llama"_ y por la manera tan especial en la que miraba, parecía que así era…

-bueno Edward, me alegra saber pude conocer a tu hermana sin tener que lastimarme el otro tobillo -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-disculpa! -dije confundida ante el comentario

-lo que pasa es que conocimos a Edward cuando iba a recoger la ultima caja del pasillo, pero antes de que él llegara Serena se torció el tobillo cuando tropezó con la caja -dijo Seiya

-si, tu hermano es un gran paramédico y me atendió muy bien, así que no hay de que preocuparse…

Definitivamente esa no era la forma en que quería que nos conocieran, y menos por que por culpa de mi mejor amigo, mi mamá tenía vendado su tobillo, ella a la que él siempre ha considerado como una segunda madre! Bien, tenía que controlar mis emociones si quería evitar cualquier sospecha para poder seguir adelante con mi nuevo papel, especialmente frente a mis tíos, ya que ellos siempre lograban saber cuando les ocultaba algo, lección que aprendí desde pequeña cada que mis primas y yo nos metíamos en problemas, especialmente por culpa de la hiperactiva de mi prima Mitsuki...

-Edward, después de lo que sucedido lo menos que deberíamos hacer es invitarlos a cenar

-me encantaría, pero lo único que tenemos es agua, acuérdate de que el refrigerador sigue vacio y tú ibas a ir a comprar la comida

-hay, es verdad -dije un poco apenada

-al contrario chicos, nosotros deberíamos ser quienes debemos invitarlos a cenar para darles la bienvenida a la ciudad -dijo Mina

-gracias, pero no podríamos aceptarlo y menos por que por mi culpa se lastimo Serena

-pero que dices? si no es ninguna molestia… podríamos ordenar algo mientras nos platican un poco más sobre ustedes

-no se que decirles, tu que opinas Shizuka? pregunto él volteando a verme

-digo que Serena tiene razón, es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor…

-bien dicho Shizuka -dijo Seiya -les parece bien que ordenemos pizza?

-claro…

Esa noche durante la cena me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, cenando con mi familia mientras platicábamos de todo un poco, y por primera vez desde que llegue a esta época, me alegraba estar aquí y conocer un poco más de la vida de mis padres antes de mi nacimiento. Se muy bien que ese no era el verdadero motivo de mi viaje, pero al estar ahí con las personas más importantes para mi, por momentos lograba olvidar a aquel hombre que buscaba venganza y obligaba a los que me querían alejarme de ellos para protegerme haciendo que me escondiera en otra época, con tal de que no lograra hacerme daño…

**S&S**

Venganza, esa es la única idea que cruza mi mente, vengarme de todos, especialmente de la Pequeña Dama. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al abrirse las puertas del Salón en donde me encontraba y ver a Alana caminando hacia mí antes de hacerme una reverencia…

-mi señor... -dijo Alana antes de incorporarse con la mirada en el suelo

-los detuviste Alana?

-no, Sailor Uranus, Neptune y Plut me lo impidieron…

-y ahora por tu ineptitud ellos han escapado! -grite totalmente furioso

-lo lamento señor -dijo Alana aun sin mirarme

-lamentarlo es poco Alana, se te están acabando las oportunidades que te di para que mataras a la Pequeña Dama, dime si no puedes con tu misión y enviare a Cordelia para que se encargue de ella -dije mientras camino hacia ella

-no es necesario señor, yo misma me encargare de asesinarla

-espero que así sea, ya que esta es la ultima oportunidad que te daré. Tráeme la cabeza de la Pequeña Dama, o si no pagaras tu incompetencia con tu vida

-no se preocupe, cumpliré con mi deber…


	4. Capitulo 03

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! Este es un fic al que le tengo un enorme cariño y en el que he invertido mucho tiempo, esfuerzo e imaginación, por lo que hoy les traigo un capítulo más!_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, la Rini que aparece en esta historia es Rini Kou Tsukino, hija de Serena y Seiya. Así que esta Rini no es la misma a la que conocimos en el anime, aunque claro, nos divertiremos mucho con las ocurrencias de este personaje y todo lo que vivirá en el siglo XXI (el cual conoce por que vivió ahí cuando era niña, no porque haya viajado en el tiempo, esta sería la primera vez que lo hiciera). _

_Y respondiendo a dudas que hayan quedado con respecto al final de "Un Nuevo Comienzo" , Serena le borro a Darién de la memoria todos los recuerdos de la Rini que conoció en el anime relacionados al futuro y Tokio de Cristal; lo único que él ahora sabe de Rini, es que es la prima de Serena y no su hija. Por lo demás, el sigue teniendo conocimiento de lo demás, su identidad como Tuxedo Mask y por supuesto, la identidad de Serena como Sailor Moon._

_Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos les traigo los capítulos 3 y 4 de este fic! Díganme que les parece, les gustaron? Cuantos capítulos quieren que les suba? Cualquier comentario, duda, queja o sugerencia no duden en decírmela! _

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Definitivamente no logre dormir bien, a pesar de que el día anterior había sido muy agitado, entre la mudanza del departamento y el hecho de que Rini y yo viéramos a sus padres y tíos, solo me hacía pensar una cosa: dentro de poco también vería a mis padres. Me siento muy emocionado de pensar en que pronto los vería, ya que los extrañaba demasiado.

Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que en mi época las cosas en mi familia no son tan buenas como lo son aquí: no había logrado hacer nada para evitar que mi padre fuese capturado por el enemigo cuando él nos había protegido cuando intentaron matarnos a Rini y a mí, pidiéndole a la madre de Rini que nos protegiera, lo cual ha hecho en todo momento, y más ahora que ella nos hizo envió a esta época para escondernos. Mi madre, bueno lamentablemente ella había fallecido cuando era pequeño al protegerme de un poderoso enemigo, pero esa es otra historia; y mi hermano… pensar en él me duele demasiado y más después de lo que le paso. Ahora no quería pensar en las tragedias que habían ocurrido en mi familia, lo único que quería pensar era en que pronto los vería nuevamente juntos, gracias a que trabajaría en el Hospital General de Tokio como paramédico.

Mi trabajo como paramédico ese día empezó desde muy temprano, comenzando por que conocí a quien sería mi compañero, un joven de 1.80m, cabello rubio corto y ojos turquesa de 23 años llamado Cedric Mishima, quien estaba trabajando como paramédico desde hace 4 años. Fue curioso que cuando nos conocimos mencionara que era idéntico a uno de los doctores que trabajaba en el hospital; no tenia duda alguna de que se refería a mi padre.

Esa mañana no había tenido oportunidad alguna de ver a papá, ya que junto con Cedric, habíamos recibido varios llamados de emergencias; pero por la tarde tras llevar al hospital a un niño que se había roto una pierna, fue que finalmente pude ver a mi madre al bajar de la ambulancia…

-muy bien chicos, que tenemos? -dijo Miranda mientras se acercaba a la camilla para ver al paciente pero se quedo sorprendida al verme

-un niño de 10 años, se rompió la pierna al caer de una patineta -respondió Cedric

-doctora? Doctora Chiba quiere que hagamos las radiografías del pequeño? -dijo uno de los doctores

Miranda volteo a verlo un poco distraída -ehh… si, y también revise si hay algún quirófano disponible

-enseguida doctora! -dijo el doctor antes de que entrara a la sala de urgencias con otros dos doctores

Miranda se acerco a mi -disculpa, de casualidad no tienes algún hermano mayor?

-no doctora, solo tengo una hermana menor -respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

-ahh…

-este chico es idéntico a su esposo, verdad doctora Miranda? -dijo Cedric

-vaya que si… discúlpame aun no me he presentado, soy la doctora Miranda Chiba! -dijo ella extendiendo su brazo para estrechar nuestras manos

-Edward Takeuchi, encantado de conocerla!

-con que aquí estabas Miranda, tus internos te están esperando -dijo Darién acercándose a nosotros

-si, lo sé, pero es que acabo de conocer a tu doble Darién…

-vaya, el parecido entre nosotros es impresionante -dijo Darién mirándome sorprendido

-eso es lo que mucha gente de este hospital me ha dicho hoy, soy Edward Takeuchi, gusto en conocerlo doctor…

-Chiba! Darién Chiba!

-supongo que usted es el esposo de la doctora Miranda, verdad?

-así es, y también es el orgulloso padre de mis bebes -dijo Miranda poniendo su brazo en su vientre

-muchas felicidades a ambos!

Al verlos así, cualquiera se puede dar cuenta de que están muy ilusionados con la llegada de esos bebés y lo demuestran cuando se habla de ello. Es inevitable que en mi rostro se forme una enorme sonrisa, ya que sé muy bien que uno de esos gemelos soy yo.

La conversación con mis padres tuvo que ser interrumpida ya que sus pacientes los necesitaban, nos despedimos con la promesa de que los buscara cuando tuviera tiempo libre en mi trabajo, ya que querían conocerme un poco más, y más porque mi mamá estaba convencida de que había algún lazo sanguíneo entre su esposo y yo, lo cual lamentablemente no podía decirles que era cierto.

Por la noche cuando regrese al departamento, me di cuenta de que ya no había ninguna de las cajas de la mudanza y todo estaba perfectamente organizado, además de que percibía el olor de pollo horneado que provenía desde la cocina, Rini cocinando? Eso era imposible, cocinar nunca fue una de sus habilidades, pero cuando llegue a la puerta de la cocina y la vi siguiendo las instrucciones de un libro mientras rebanaba unas papas, descubrí que realmente estaba intentando cocinar, y por el olor tan agradable que percibía, lo estaba logrando.

Al ver a Rini ahí, me pareció más hermosa que nunca, y por un momento mi mente me hizo olvidar las horribles cosas que habíamos vivido días antes, haciendo que imaginara que éramos una pareja de recién casados, y que cuando llegara a casa, ella me recibiera con una gran sonrisa antes de besarme.

Deseaba tanto tomar a Rini entre mis brazos y besarla con todo mi amor, pero me dolía saber que no podía hacerlo, no si quería seguir estando junto a ella. La primera y única que vez que nos habíamos besado, había sido un par de años antes y ese hecho casi arruina nuestra amistad de toda la vida; por eso prefiero seguir callando mi amor por ella, la amo tanto que me conformo con seguir siendo su mejor amigo para no perderla.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo tengo contemplándola en la puerta de la cocina, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ella al fin se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia y me mira con una de esas hermosas sonrisas que posee…

-hola Mamoru!

-hola Rini! Puedo saber que sucedió aquí? Hace 24 horas este departamento era un desastre y hoy todo luce perfecto, y tu estas cocinando!

-si, ya lo sé! -Rini tomó el libro del cual momentos antes seguía instrucciones y me lo muestra -Pero entre las cajas encontré este libro

-_"Cocina para Principiantes"_… -Dije leyendo el título del libro

-si, es un pequeño regalo de Plut. Definitivamente ella sabía que necesitaríamos esto para no morirnos de hambre

-totalmente de acuerdo… Terminaste de desempacar las cajas sola?

-no, mis padres y mis tíos estuvieron aquí ayudándome a desempacar toda la tarde -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-entonces creo que tuviste un buen día

-así es, empezando por las clases en la Universidad, nunca creí que extrañaría tanto la escuela! Además ya vi a las tías Ami, Rei y Lita! Y no solo eso, tía Lita nos invito a la inauguración del Restaurante Júpiter este viernes! -dijo Rini muy emocionada

-me da mucho gusto escuchar eso Rini…

-pero ya dije mucho sobre mi día, cuéntame cómo te fue? Viste a tus padres?

-sí, me alegre tanto de verlos, especialmente a mi madre, está mucho más hermosa de cómo la recordaba -dije sonriendo de solo recordarlo

-me imagino, ella siempre fue una mujer muy hermosa. Si mal no recuerdo ella debe estar embarazada, así que supongo que debe de lucir aun más hermosa por su estado

-si, así es… se veía tan linda, tan ilusionada como papá por que en unos meses naceremos mi hermano y yo

-ya lo creo… deben estar muy emocionados por el embarazo…

Rini me mira tratando de mantener sonrisa, pero su mirada me dice que el simple hecho de recordar a mi hermano la afecta demasiado. Sabe que me di cuenta de su reacción y se voltea caminando al horno para revisar el pollo que había preparado, el cual trata de sacar del horno sin siquiera ponerse un guante de cocina. Al escucharla gritar al tocar la charola del horno, corro hacia ella y veo sus manos totalmente rojas, las cuales tomo para llevarla al lavabo, abriendo la llave del agua para que caiga agua fría en sus manos…

-como se te ocurre querer sacar algo del horno sin ponerte un guante o un trapo en tus manos

-lo siento, como iba a saberlo? Además si no lo sacaba, se iba a quemar la comida -dijo Rini sin siquiera mirarme

-aun así, era preferible que se quemara la comida y no tus manos

-eso no es cierto! Yo no quería que lo primero que cocinara aquí se quemara! -grito ella alterada mientras unas lagrimas salía de sus ojos

-Rini…

-yo no quería… yo no quería que… -Trataba de decir ella mientras seguía llorando

La abrace fuertemente mientras ella recarga su cabeza en mi pecho aun llorando -basta, sabes que no fue tu culpa, el único culpable aquí soy yo…

-no digas eso… ambos sabemos que yo soy la única culpable! Si tan solo lo hubiera detenido, él…

Ella no tenía ninguna culpa de lo que le había pasado a Darién, me partía el alma verla así, ella era tan fuerte, pero el recuerdo de mi hermano lograba derrumbarla por completo. Rini es mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida, y aunque quisiera hacer más por ella en este momento, lo único que podía hacer era rodearla con mis brazos para abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas…

-dime porque Mamoru? Porque no quiso escucharnos? -dijo ella aun llorando

-sabes que Darién era un necio de lo peor, nunca nos escuchaba cuando tratábamos de hacerlo entrar en razón...

-lo sé, pero si tan solo lo hubiera detenido, él no…

-por favor ya no pienses en él, por favor...

-pero por que tuvo que pasarle eso? No fue justo… -dijo ella un poco más tranquila dejando de llorar mientras la sigo abrazando

-lo sé… también me gustaría saber el por qué de lo que le paso, pero no lo sé…

-al menos dime que la quemadura de mis manos no es tan grave? -dijo ella viéndome a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa

Mire sus manos las cuales aun seguían bajo el chorro de agua -estarás bien Rini, la quemadura no fue tan grave…

-menos mal…. Gracias…

-no tienes nada que agradecerme

-si tengo que agradecerte, no sé qué sería de mi si no estuvieras aquí conmigo

-he estado contigo desde que naciste, sabes que nunca te voy a dejar

Rini retiro sus manos del agua y me abrazo fuertemente -lo sé… lo sé…

**S&S**

Mamoru y yo llevábamos varios días aquí y afortunadamente todo estaba muy tranquilo. Yo continuaba con mis clases en la Universidad tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mis padres, lo cual era posible ya que compartía las mismas clases con mamá y papá la iba a buscar cada que tenia tiempo libre entre clase y clase. Mientras, Mamoru continuaba con su trabajo en el hospital y me contaba que también veía muy seguido a sus padres, además de que se llevaba muy bien con Cedric, su compañero.

Todo parecía ir mejor que nunca para ambos, y más después de lo que vivimos antes de llegar. No quería pensar en ello, por lo que trataba de seguir llevando una vida normal, bueno, trataba de seguir llevando mi vida bajo la apariencia de Shizuka, lo cual haría hoy mientras llamaba al celular de quien aquí es mi hermano…

-hola! Estas muy ocupado?

-Hola Shizuka? No, estoy en mi descanso comiendo con Cedric, por qué?

-es que estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos comer juntos antes de que me acompañes de compras

-claro! me agrada la idea, en donde estas?

-mira en la puerta de la cafetería…

Cuando Mamoru volteo a la puerta de la cafetería del hospital, allí estaba yo viéndolo con celular en mano mientras el levantaba su mano indicándome que me acercara a la mesa en donde estaba comiendo con Cedric…

-vaya, supongo que esa chica tan linda es tu hermana, verdad? -dijo Cedric

-si, así es -dijo Mamoru antes de que llegara a la mesa

-sorpresa hermanito!

-hola! A que debo esta sorpresa?

-bueno, es que como hoy no tengo mucha tarea y Serena se fue con su novio, ya sabes con eso de que están muy ocupados con sus planes, quise venir a saludarte. No te molesta, verdad? -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-claro que no, siéntate…

-gracias -dije sentándome a su lado -y quien es tu amigo, Edward?

-es mi compañero en la ambulancia, Cedric Mishima! -dijo Mamoru presentándolo

-mucho gusto, Shizuka Takeuchi! -dije estrechando mi mano con la de Cedric

-el gusto es mío Shizuka, Edward me ha platicado mucho sobre ti

-en serio? Espero que hayan sido cosas buenas

-si, lo fueron -dijo Cedric mientras me miraba con una sonrisa -quieres comer algo?

-claro!

-están ocupados estos lugares, chicos?

Mamoru volteo detrás de él y ahí se encontraban sus padres -doctores Chiba! Claro que no, siéntense por favor…

-gracias Edward! Pero por favor no nos digas doctores Chiba, ya te hemos dicho que solo nos llames por nuestros nombres -dijo Darién mientras ambos se sentaban

-por supuesto…

-y quien es esta linda chica, Edward? Es tu novia? -pregunto Miranda

La miro un poco sonrojada por el comentario mientras me rio nerviosamente -no, yo soy hermana de Edward, mi nombre es Shizuka Takeuchi, encantada de conocerlos -dije extendiendo mi brazo para saludarlos

-igualmente Shizuka, soy Miranda Chiba -dijo mientras ambas estrechábamos nuestras manos

-Darién Chiba, encantado de conocerte...

Esa tarde, me alegre mucho de ver a los padres de Mamoru, en especial a su madre, a quien recordaba vagamente ya que murió cuando ambos éramos pequeños. Durante la comida, todos me platicaban de cómo era el trabajo en el hospital y de lo curioso que era para todos que Mamoru y su padre parecían dos gotas de agua, no había duda de que eran padre e hijo. Al terminar la comida los padres de Mamoru se retiraron ya que su deber los llamaba, por lo que estuve un rato más con Mamoru y Cedric conversando ya que no tuvieron ningún llamado hasta el final de su turno, tras lo cual Mamoru y yo caminábamos por la ciudad de regreso a nuestro departamento…

-me alegre tanto de ver a tus padres, se ven muy felices juntos… viéndolos así, es extraño pensar que alguna vez tu papá y mi mamá fueron novios -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo sé, es raro, y más con las personalidades que ambos tienen… son polos opuestos!

-exacto! afortunadamente para nosotros no siguieron juntos, porque no quiero ni pensar como habrían sido las cosas si ellos se hubieran casado

-no hay que pensarlo, acuérdate de lo que nos conto Plut sobre la otra Rini

-lo sé… el que nuestros padres supieran como iba a ser su vida juntos para que después se separan…

-pero eso fue lo mejor para los dos, ya que ambos rehicieron sus vidas con las personas que aman

-si… es curioso, a pesar de que estábamos con cerca de ellos extraño demasiado decirles mamá y papá…

-si, yo también…

-también extraño demasiado a todos…. -dije volteando a verlo con una sonrisa -sabes que es lo peor de todo, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto las discusiones con Reira

-eso es lo único que no extraño, me daba dolor de cabeza de solo escucharlas gritar a ambas

-no seas exagerado, no eran tan grandes nuestras discusiones

-si tu lo dices… ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando me llamaste en el hospital dijiste que querías que te acompañara de compras, que quieres comprar?

-que bueno que lo mencionas, quiero una motocicleta!

-una motocicleta! -dijo Mamoru sorprendido -Ya se te olvido que te rompiste una pierna en el accidente que tuviste en esa famosa carrera con las chicas hace 3 años

-suenas igual a papá cuando le dije lo mismo en mi cumpleaños…

-y si mal no recuerdo, te dijo que no

-vamos! necesitamos algo con que movernos en la ciudad, y que mejor que una motocicleta!

-no crees que sería mejor si compraras un automóvil?

-pero no quiero un automóvil, quiero una motocicleta…

-es muy peligroso que tengas una moto Rini, que tal que te vuelves a lastimar

-claro que no, si andar en moto es como andar en bicicleta

-si, pero una bicicleta no hizo que te rompieras la pierna

-no seas así… además si me rompí la pierna fue porque Mitzuki y Reira se me cerraron en la última curva de la pista, si no, no me habría pasado nada

-no se... no has andado en motocicleta desde el accidente

-ya lo sé, pero sabes que Haruka me enseño muy bien a andar en motocicleta, será fácil

-Haruka te enseño demasiadas cosas que a tu papá nunca le agradaron del todo

-pero mamá si estuvo de acuerdo con todo lo que aprendí, anda vamos a comprar la motocicleta…

Hubiésemos seguido discutiendo sobre la moto que quería comprar de no haber sido por que cuando nos acercábamos al parque No. 10 vimos una gran multitud alrededor de un cordón amarillo de la policía, en donde había varios policías y varias ambulancias se acercaban al lugar para atender a las personas…

-disculpe oficial, que sucedió aquí? -pregunto Mamoru a uno de los policías

-no lo sé muchacho, encontraron a todas estas personas inconscientes en el parque

-sabe que les paso?

-no, pero muchos de ellos se encuentran muy mal -dijo el oficial mientras observaba sorprendida que subían en una camilla a Reí, estaba inconsciente

-Rei! Por favor déjenos pasar, la chica que llevan ahí es amiga mía…

-bien, pasen chicos! -dijo el oficial dejándonos acercarnos a Rei

-Rei! Rei, soy yo Shizuka!

-la conocen? -pregunto uno de los paramédicos

-es amiga nuestra, que le sucedió?

-no lo sé, pero se encuentra muy mal, apenas tiene pulso, tenemos que llevarla pronto al hospital…


	5. Capitulo 04

**Capitulo 4**

A pesar de que Seiya y yo planeábamos una boda pequeña, nunca imagine que fueran demasiadas las cosas por hacer, empezando por comunicarle a todos nuestros invitados sobre la boda, especialmente a la Princesa Kakyuu, lo cual hicimos cuando por medio de las piedras que tenían los chicos logramos comunicarnos con ella. La Princesa Kakyuu estaba muy feliz por la noticia, ya que quién alguna vez había sido una de las estrellas que la protegían, dentro de unas semanas se casaría conmigo, hecho del cual ella seria testigo ya que nos prometió que llegaría a la Tierra unos días antes del gran día.

Entre otras cosas que habíamos empezado a hacer estaba el elegir la iglesia en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Por lo que esa tarde recorrimos varias iglesias en la ciudad, las cuales eran muy hermosas, pero nos dijeron que no tenían lugar para realizar la ceremonia el día que habíamos escogido para la boda; así anduvimos por varias iglesias hasta que llegamos a una en las afueras de la ciudad, a unos kilómetros de donde estaba la cabaña. La iglesia era muy hermosa, no tan grande como las que habíamos visto esa tarde, pero me parecía el lugar ideal para ceremonia. Afortunadamente ahí si tenían libre el día que queríamos que fuese la boda, por lo que empezamos los tramites con el sacerdote.

Por la noche cuando volvíamos al departamento, recibí una llamada de Nicolás, se encontraba muy alterado ya que dijo que habían encontrado a Rei en el parque No. 10, y que la habían llevado al hospital, por lo que fuimos rápidamente para allá. Al llegar pregunte a una de las enfermeras por el estado de Rei, a lo que me dijo que se encontraba estable y que la habían internado esa noche para observar su estado. Poco después Seiya y yo subimos a la habitación de Rei y ahí encontramos alrededor de ella a Nicolás, el abuelo Hino, Edward, Shizuka, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Taiki y Ami…

-Rei! -Grite mientras corría a la cama donde estaba recostada ella -Rei estas bien?

-si Serena, no te preocupes estoy bien -dijo Rei con una pequeña sonrisa

-nos asustaron mucho cuando nos llamaste Nicolás, que fue lo que paso?

-no lo sé, Rei no lo recuerda muy bien… -dijo Nicolás dando un suspiro -afortunadamente Edward y Shizuka vieron cuando la subían a la ambulancia en el parque No. 10 y fueron quienes me avisaron que la traerían para acá, por eso llamamos a todos…

-y los demás?

-supongo que ya no deben de tardar en llegar -dijo Haruka antes de que se abriera la puerta de la habitación

-Rei! -gritaron Mina y Lita mientras entraban acompañadas de Yaten y Andrew

-amiga, que te paso? -Dijo Lita preocupada -estas bien?

-si chicas, estoy bien…

-hay que horrible susto nos diste al saber que estabas aquí Rei! -dijo Mina

-tranquilas chicas, estará bien… -dijo Ami

-no les había dicho que no podían estar más de cuatro personas en la habitación -dijo Darién desde la puerta de la habitación

Al voltear a verlo me di cuenta de que venía acompañado de dos policías, lo cual nos sorprendió a todos; porque Darién llegaba a la habitación de Rei con dos policías?

-lo siento Darién, pero ya sabes cómo son las chicas, no se quieren separar de Rei -dijo Nicolás con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo sé, pero necesito pedirles a todos que salgan un momento de la habitación por favor -dijo Darién

-por qué? pasa algo?

-verán, los oficiales necesitan hablar contigo Rei

-conmigo? -dijo Rei sorprendida

-si señorita, yo se que quizás este no es un buen momento, pero necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas sobre lo que ocurrió en el parque

-claro oficial, aunque no si le pueda ayudar mucho, apenas y recuerdo lo que sucedió…

-con lo que pueda decirnos, será de gran ayuda

-ya escucharon -dijo Drién -más tarde pueden regresar todos a verla

-si no les molesta oficiales, quisiera quedarme con mi esposa -dijo Nicolás

-bien, pero solo usted señor, a los demás les tengo que pedir que se retiren por favor…

Solo se quedaron en la habitación de Rei, los policías, Nicolás y Rei, mientras que los demás salimos a esperar en el pasillo afuera de su habitación. Aun no sabía que fue lo que le paso a Rei, pero por la cara de preocupación de Darién, me parecía que él si lo sabía. Se veía muy serio, demasiado quizás, estuvo platicando unos minutos con Andrew, y por la cara de ambos, el tema no era muy agradable…

-vaya, parece que van a tardar un poco ahí adentro, creo que voy a ir por un café chicos, alguien quiere acompañarme? -dijo Andrew

-yo si Andrew, yo también quiero un café -dijo Shizuka

-te acompaño Shizuka… -dijo Edward

-yo también los acompaño, a ver si así logro convencer a esta señorita para que sea una sacerdotisa en el Templo -dijo el abuelo Hino acercándose rápidamente a Shizuka

-hay abuelo Hino, si Rei lo escuchara…

-déjenlo chicas, vaya tranquilo abuelo, yo le avisare cuando pueda entrar a ver a Rei otra vez -dijo Darién

-bien, con permiso chicos -dijo el abuelo antes de retirarse con Shizuka y Edward

-Darién, tu sabes por qué la policía quiere hablar con Rei sobre lo que paso en el parque? -pregunto Ami

-la policía cree que lo que paso pudo haber sido algún tipo de ataque con un gas toxico que afecto a las personas ahí, por eso están interrogando a todos afectados

-y supongo que lo que paso no fue ocasionado por un gas toxico, verdad? -dijo Seiyaa

-no, no lo fue… -dijo Darién dando un suspiro -creo saber que esta sucediendo, pero no quise comentar nada frente al abuelo Hino, Edward y Shizuka, por eso le pedí a Andrew que mencionara lo del café para que ellos no escucharan lo que tengo que decirles…

-me estas preocupando Darién, que paso? -dijo Lita

-le robaron la energía a todos los que estaban en el parque

-como que les robaron su energía? -pregunto Yaten sorprendido

-si, la mayoría de los pacientes tenían su pulso muy débil por falta de energía, especialmente las mujeres, pareciera como si les hubieran succionado toda la energía que tenían sus cuerpos

-si eso es así, solo significa una cosa -dijo Haruka

-acaba de aparecer un nuevo enemigo… -dijo Michiru

-un nuevo enemigo! -dije sorprendida -están seguros de lo que dicen? De verdad creen que apareció un nuevo enemigo?

-es lo que parece Serena, si no que otra explicación tendría lo que paso en el parque -dijo Taiki

-es que esto tiene que ser una mala broma del destino, hemos tenido varios años de paz, sin enemigos ni guerras, todo estaba mejor que nunca para todos, yo estoy a unas semanas de casarme y sucede esto! Díganme porque ahora? Por qué? -dije alterada

-no sé por qué sucede esto justamente ahora, pero sé que este es nuestro destino, Serena -dijo Hotaru -nuestro deber es mantener la paz en este planeta y el resto del Sistema Solar, y únicamente lo lograremos deteniendo al enemigo

-ya lo sé, pero…

Mina toma mis manos y me mira con una sonrisa -animo Serena, esta no es la primera que aparece un enemigo cuando las cosas están bien para todos, pero si nos mantenemos unidos lograremos detenerlo y nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad

-Mina tiene razón, tenemos que ser fuertes si queremos eliminar pronto al nuevo enemigo -dijo Lita uniendo sus manos con las de Mina y las mías, mientras poco a poco todos ponían una mano sobre las nuestras

-no sabemos qué clase de enemigo sea al que nos enfrentaremos esta vez… -dijo Ami

-pero hay que estar preparados… -dijo Haruka

-ahora más que nunca para enfrentar esta nueva amenaza… -dijo Michiru

-puede que no sea fácil… -dijo Hotaru

-pero hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros… -dijo Darién

-para salir victoriosos en esta nueva batalla… -dijo Yaten

-solo así recuperaremos la paz que tanto anhelamos… -dijo Taiki

-y podremos continuar viviendo felices -dijo Seiya mirándome fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa

-así será chicos, si nos mantenemos siempre unidos, así será…

Habíamos regresado a los viejos tiempos, un nuevo enemigo que había aparecido, no sabía quién era o que era lo que quería, pero me daba paz saber que no estaba sola, junto a mi están las personas más importantes para mí dispuestos a luchar nuevamente juntos, como un equipo.

Mas tarde me encontraba en la terraza del departamento cubriéndome la espalda con una cobija roja observando la ciudad, no podía dormir ya que mi mente solo pensaba en lo que le había ocurrido a Rei en el parque, y recordaba lo que ella nos conto sobre lo que le paso…

_-Flashback-_

-no estoy muy segura de lo que paso ya que todo sucedió muy rápido

-no importa Rei -dijo Ami -lo poco que recuerdes nos ayudara a saber algo del nuevo enemigo

-bien… -dijo Rei dando un suspiro -iba manejando de regreso al Templo, pero antes quería unas cosas en el mini súper que esta frente al parque. Me estacione del lado del parque y alcance a ver a varias personas gritando asustadas mientras corrían hacia la calle, entre al parque y vi a varias chicas en el suelo, además había alguien que tomaba a una chica de cabello negro por el cuello, al verme lanzo a la chica al suelo y camino hacia mi…

-y después?

-después todo se vuelve muy confuso, recuerdo que iba a sacar mi pluma de transformación de mi bolsa pero ella me tomo por el cuello. Después de eso no se que más habrá pasado, porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver junto a mí a Shizuka y Edward en la ambulancia…

-recuerdas algo más? Como era la chica que se acerco a ti? -pregunto Taiki

-era alta, quizás media 1.70m, llevaba un traje negro ajustado, cabello rizado…

-trata de recordar algo más Rei, menciono algo? Su nombre o que buscaba?

-no, no logro recordar más que eso…

-bueno, al menos sabemos que fue una mujer la que ocasiono todo esto -dijo Lita

-si, pero me preocupa el hecho de que Rei ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de transformarse antes de que la atacaran -dijo Seiya

-significa que hay que estar alertas, parece que este enemigo es muy poderoso

-así parece…

-me pregunto qué es lo que estará buscando? -dijo Yaten

-es difícil saberlo, pero parece que está atacando principalmente a mujeres jóvenes, la mayoría de las personas que llegaron a Urgencias eran mujeres de entre 18 y 25 años de edad -dijo Darién

-eso está en el rango de edades de nosotras! -dijo Mina sorprendida

-si, así que todas deben de tener cuidado, no queremos que a alguna de ustedes le ocurra lo mismo que a Rei…

-Fin del Flashback-

-a alguna de nosotras nos puede pasar lo mismo que a Rei -suspire profundamente -porque tenía que aparecer un nuevo enemigo justo ahora?

-no lo sé bombón…

Di media vuelta y lo vi a unos pasos atrás de mi -osito… que haces despierto a esta hora?

-bueno, me desperté y vi que no estabas a mi lado, así que supuse que estarías aquí, ya sabes cómo tienes la mala costumbre de venir a la terraza en la madrugada cuando algo te preocupa -dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo siento, es que no podía dormir y vine aquí para no despertarte…

Seiya camino hacia mí y se detuvo a mi lado -aun así, se que estas preocupada por lo que paso esta noche, pero estando aquí no solucionaras nada, lo único lograras con este frio es enfermarte

-ya lo sé, es solo que… -suspire mientras regreso mi mirada a la ciudad -no entiendo porque justamente tenía que aparecer un enemigo ahora, ahora que todo estaba de maravilla para todos, cuando estamos a unas semanas de casarnos

Seiya tomó mi mano -te parece bien que pospongamos la boda hasta que se solucione todo?

-no -dije sin siquiera mirarlo

-quieres que la adelantemos?

-no…

-entonces dime qué quieres bombón?

-yo solo quiero que regrese la paz que tuvimos tantos años, que todo regrese a la normalidad, porque no quiero que el día de nuestra boda la ceremonia sea interrumpida por que apareció un monstruo en la ciudad o que se aparezca el enemigo cuando el sacerdote diga: _"si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o que calle para siempre" _y… -regrese mi mirada a Seiya -hay que me pasa, como si el enemigo supiera quién soy… olvídalo, son las 3:00am y no sé ni lo que digo…

-si sabes lo que dices, y te entiendo yo también me siento así, pero deberías verle el lado positivo a esto

-el que haya aparecido un nuevo enemigo tiene algo de positivo? -dije confundida

-si, solo que aun no sé exactamente que es en esta ocasión, porque por ejemplo, cuando fue la Guerra contra Galaxia tuvo algo positivo en mi vida

-osito, el que Galaxia apareciera en tu vida no tuvo nada positivo: tus padres murieron, Kinmoku fue destruido, tuviste que dejar tu planeta para buscar a la Princesa Kakyuu…

-si, ya lo sé, pero si no hubiesen ocurrido todas esas cosas yo nunca habría venido a la Tierra, no te hubiera conocido, ni me hubiera enamorado de ti bombón… -Seiya pasó una mano en mi mejilla -todas las horribles cosas que viví antes de llegar a la Tierra por primera vez me hicieron entender que cuando todo parece muy oscuro en nuestra vida, siempre aparece una luz que nos ayuda a tener esperanza y fe en los demás, y esa luz para mi eres tu bombón, tu eres mi luz de la esperanza…

-osito… -tomé entre mis manos su rostro y lo besé fugazmente -también eres mi luz de la esperanza, no sé que hubiese sido de mi sin ti estos últimos meses, te amo demasiado que no quiero que nunca te alejes de mí

Seiya me abrazó con fuerza -te prometo que eso nunca va a suceder, te amo tanto que no concibo la idea de que estés lejos -me dio un pequeño beso -no quiero separarme de ti nunca -me dio otro beso pequeño beso y me mira fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa -es más olvidémonos de todo y de todos, y casémonos ahora mismo…

-que! Ahora! -dije sorprendida

-si, ahora

-y todos los preparativos de la boda? la iglesia? Los invitados?

-bueno, eso será para nuestra segunda boda…

-segunda boda? -dije confundida -Pues cuantas bodas vamos a tener?

-todas las que tú quieras bombón, y la primera va a ser aquí en este momento: contigo entre mis brazos y con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos de nuestro matrimonio

-bien, y como se supone que empieza esta boda?

-con nuestros votos, quieres empezar tu o empiezo yo?

-mmm… empieza tú

-yo Seiya Kou, con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos, te prometo a ti Serena Tsukino, mi querido bombón, amarte como lo he hecho desde que era el Príncipe Seiya, como lo he hecho como Sailor Star Fighter y como Seiya Kou hasta el día de hoy, y aun amarte mucho más en tiempos de paz y de guerra, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, no sé si serán 10, 20, 100 o 1000 años, quiero seguir junto a ti siempre, formar una familia juntos, tener muchos hijos, quiero que envejezcamos juntos mientras vemos crecer a nuestros nietos, y sobre todo prometo seguirte amarte siempre en esta vida y en nuestras siguientes vidas –dijo él mirándome con una gran sonrisa

-yo Serena Tsukino, con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos, te prometo a ti Seiya Kou, mi querido osito, amarte siempre, amarte como lo hizo la Princesa Serenity, como Sailor Moon, como Serena Tsukino y sobre todo como tu amada bombón, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y enfermedad, porque yo también deseo con toda mi alma pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero que tengamos una gran familia con varios hijos los cuales crecerán con todo nuestro amor, al igual que nuestros nietos, y así pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos hasta que seamos viejitos, porque nuestro amor es tan grande que nos permitirá permanecer muchos años juntos en esta vida, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente…

-dado que no escucho que nadie tenga algún argumento para impedir que se lleve a cabo esta unión, y por el brillo que tienen la Luna y las estrellas creo que nos quieren decir que ya somos marido y mujer

-entonces supongo que esta es la parte en la que el novio besa a la novia

-si, así es… -dijo Seiya acercándose lentamente a mis labios

Cuando nuestros labios se unieron en ese beso, sentí que ese beso era totalmente diferente a los que habíamos compartido Seiya y yo en ese momento, ya que en ese instante una corriente de sensaciones invadió nuestros corazones, ya que aunque era obvio que aquella boda no tenía la misma validez que la boda que estábamos planeando, pero eso no nos importaba porque nosotros sabíamos que si nos habíamos casado.

Ahí, ambos en pijama, abrazados cubriéndonos con una cobija y en la terraza del departamento, habíamos realizado la boda más sencilla y más hermosa del universo, mientras nos seguíamos dejando llevar por ese beso que había comenzado muy lentamente, el cual en este momento era cada vez más apasionado, logrando así olvidar todas mis preocupaciones y disfrutando de la felicidad que siento en este momento…

**S&S**

Estando en la terraza principal del departamento pude contemplar los primeros rayos del sol anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día en Tokio, el aire frio de la mañana acaricia suavemente mi piel haciendo que logre olvidar por un momento mis preocupaciones. Me sentía culpable de lo que le había sucedido a tía Rei en el parque la noche anterior, ya que sabía que Alana era la causante de ello. Como estaba tan segura de ello? Por que cuando vi a Rei en la ambulancia me di cuenta de que le habían robado su energía, al igual que a la mayoría de las personas que llegaron al hospital, lo cual fue confirmado ya que Mamoru pudo conseguir una copia de los expedientes médicos de todas las personas que fueron afectadas, las cuales en su mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes y muchas de ellas pelinegras. No había duda, era Alana que había empezado su búsqueda en esta época para localizarme.

Seguía contemplando el amanecer perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que una voz familiar me hizo regresar a la realidad…

-buenos días Rini! -dijo Mamoru desde la puerta de la terraza

-hola Mamoru! -dije volteando a verlo y observo que lleva dos tazas de café en sus manos, de las cuales me entregó una

-como dormiste?

-me gustaría decir que bien, pero apenas y logre dormir después de lo que paso anoche…

-eso supuse -dijo él tomando un poco de café -estas tan preocupada que no te diste cuenta de que tengo un rato en la cocina preparando café

-y cómo quieres que no me preocupe si lo obvio que lo que sucedió anoche en el parque fue porque Alana nos está buscando para matarnos -tomé un poco de café mientras entraba al departamento rumbo a la sala -y lo peor del asunto es que no pudimos hacer nada para impedir que varias personas resultaran afectadas -dije alterada mientras me sentaba en un sillón

Mamoru caminó detrás de mí y se siento en otro de los sillones -ya lo sé, pero poniéndote así no solucionaras nada, además nosotros no podíamos saber que Alana atacaría en el parque

-lo sé, pero por eso no me pienso quedar sentada sin hacer nada esperando a que ataque otro lugar; si ella esta buscándome yo también la buscare y me enfrentare a ella

-acaso ya se te olvidaron las reglas de Plut? Dijo que no deberíamos usar nuestros poderes, así les será difícil encontrarnos

-hay esas reglas! No debemos usar nuestros poderes, no podemos decirle a nadie quienes somos, ni siquiera a nuestros padres! Ya me están empezando a desesperar esas reglas! -dije molesta

-y crees que a me gustan? Claro que no, pero sabes que son necesarias

-incluso la de no decirle a nuestros padres que somos sus hijos?

-en especial esa, ellos no deben de saber quiénes somos en realidad si queremos que estén a salvo

-entonces porque siento que están es más peligro al no saber quiénes somos...

-Rini, si Plut nos puso esas reglas fue por algo. Además vele el lado bueno a esa regla, así sabrán como el resto de las personas normales como serán sus hijos cuando crezcan

-claro, solo que el único problema aquí es que sus vidas nunca han sido del todo normales -tomé otro poco de café -además no es justo que ellos luchen por nuestra causa y que ni siquiera lo sepan. Todo sería más fácil si les dijéramos algo sobre el enemigo, así sabrían a que se van a enfrentar

-ya lo sé, pero Plut fue muy específica, ellos no deben saber nada de nosotros, del enemigo ni del futuro, tienen que averiguar las cosas ellos mismos…

-lo sé… pero y si los ayudamos un poco?

-y como ayudarlos? No pueden saber quiénes somos, además si les decimos lo que sabemos cómo Edward y Shizuka van a empezar a sospechar sobre nuestras identidades

-si, pero podemos ayudarlos bajo otra identidad

-otra identidad? Que tienes en mente? -pregunto Mamoru

-estaba pensando que si usamos la Pluma Mágica que me dio Luna y nos transformamos en algún tipo de súper héroes o algo así, podríamos usar nuestros poderes para así luchar y les podremos decir sobre el enemigo sin que sospechen nada

-mmm… me gusta la idea, se podría decir que así no estamos rompiendo del todo las reglas de Plut y ayudamos a nuestros padres al mismo tiempo -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-exacto! Solo que aun no sé cómo serán nuestros disfraces o como nos llamaremos…

-eso es fácil, en tu caso solo seria que cambiaras el color de tu traje de Sailor y usaras un antifaz o algo para que no te vean el rostro, algo al estilo de Sailor V

-puede ser… pero como se supone que me llamare? Sailor M? -dije dudando un poco

-no suena tan mal -dijo Mamoru con una pequeña sonrisa

-ok, seré Sailor M! pero como tú ya prácticamente escogiste mi nombre y sugerencia para mi disfraz, entonces yo escogeré el tuyo

-bien… que es lo que se te ocurre para mi disfraz?

-no estoy segura… tiene que ser algo con clase, al estilo de Tuxedo Mask

-seria más fácil si me disfrazara del Caballero de la Luna

-no lo creo, sería como revelarse indirectamente ante todos y eso no nos ayudaría

-entonces? Escucho las ideas de la señorita Kou -dijo él mirándome atentamente

-mmm… y si usaras un traje de ninja o algo parecido, eso te facilitaría usar una espada para defenderte

-me parece buena idea…

-ok, ahora solo falta un nombre -dije un poco pensativa

-que te parece Guerrero de la Luna?

-de la Luna? -dije sorprendida

-si… o es que no te gusta?

-si… bueno no… es que… -intente decir y di un largo suspiro -si te gusta ese nombre por mí no hay problema, serás el Guerrero de la Luna

-segura?

-sí, estoy segura -terminé mi café mientras me levanto del sofá y dejo la taza en la mesa del centro de la sala -bueno mejor me apuro y me voy a arreglar si no llegare tarde a la facultad

-claro… quieres que te prepare algo en especial para desayunar?

Camino hacia mi habitación -no te molestes, comeré algo más tarde en la escuela… ah y gracias por el café! -dije antes de entrar a mi habitación

Cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación no pude evitar pensar el por qué escogió Mamoru ese nombre para su nueva identidad, no quería pensar que el aun seguía sintiendo algo más que amistad por mí, pero eso simplemente no puede ser. Mamoru es mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo en todo momento y… hay por qué debo de pensar en tantas cosas, Mamoru es mi mejor amigo y nada más; ahora en lo único en que debo de enfocarme es en defenderme de Alana y luchar para que termine esta guerra y pueda regresar a mi época.


	6. Capitulo 05

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! Este es un fic al que le tengo un enorme cariño y en el que he invertido mucho tiempo, esfuerzo e imaginación, por lo que hoy les traigo un capítulo más!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el parque, las cosas se encontraban en una relativa calma, ya que en todo el día de hoy no habíamos tenido noticias de que hubiese ocurrido un nuevo ataque, pero no por ello significaba que todo estaba bien, la amenaza del nuevo enemigo seguía presente y nos mantenía a todos alerta, en especial al resto de la ciudad que no sabía lo que ocurría con certeza.

Me parecía curioso que a lo largo del día en los medios de comunicación se hablaban de varias teorías acerca de lo ocurrido la noche anterior en el parque; algunos creían que la teoría del gas toxico que difundía la policía en los medios era para ocultar algún tipo de ataque terrorista en la ciudad, algunos activistas del medio ambiente decían que lo ocurrido fue a causa del calentamiento global. Pero los más acertados eran los que creían que lo sucedido fue ocasionado por un monstruo o algo parecido, por lo que muchos creían que nuevamente aparecerían las Sailors Scouts, y aunque no me agradaba del todo la idea ya que quería seguir con mi vida normal, era cierto, si llegaba a ocurrir otro ataque, Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts estarían ahí protegiendo la ciudad.

Lo reconozco, la idea de que me volviera a transformar en Sailor Moon no me agradaba del todo ya que quería seguir viviendo como cualquier joven normal; pero tengo que recordar que mi vida dejo de ser normal desde el día que conocí a Luna cuando tenía 14 años y me convertí en Sailor Moon. Pero bueno, mientras no atacara nuevamente el enemigo podría seguir llevando mi vida como antes, lo cual sigo haciendo esta noche en la fiesta de inauguración del Restaurante Júpiter.

En el evento estábamos reunidos varios amigos de los socios de Andrew, y por supuesto todos los amigos de Andrew que no podíamos dejar de asistir a tan importante ocasión, incluida Rei, quien después de lo ocurrido en el parque la noche anterior la habían dado de alta del hospital esta tarde, por lo que llego acompañada de Nicolás y su abuelo. El listón para inaugurar el restaurante fue cortado por Three Lights, lo cual hizo que varios periodistas estuvieran presentes, dándole así al evento una mayor propaganda para el restaurante, además de que los reporteros no perdían oportunidad de entrevistar a los chicos con toda clase de preguntas, en especial a Seiya y a mi…

-Seiya, mucho se ha especulado sobre que antes de que termine el año te casaras con la señorita Tsukino, que nos puedes decir al respecto?

-bueno, casarme es algo que me encantaría hacer ya que es uno de mis grandes deseos en la vida, y más con la mujer que amo -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-entonces es cierto? si te vas a casar? -pregunto el reportero

-claro, algún día me casare…

-vamos Seiya, tus fans quieren saber si pronto contraerás matrimonio con tu novia, lo cual todos sospechan que será pronto ya que desde hace varios días hemos visto a Serena usando un anillo que quizás sea de compromiso, Serena que nos puedes decir sobre tu anillo?

-pues… sin comentarios -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Serena, solo dinos si Seiya ya te propuso matrimonio?

-pues... yo…

-señores, creo que eso significa que se termino la entrevista -dijo Seiya -si me llegara a casar pronto se los comunicare por medio de un comunicado que recibirán por medio de mi representante…

-gracias a ambos por su tiempo y buenas noches -dijo el reportero

-claro, buenas noches -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa antes de que los reporteros se alejaran de nosotros

-vaya... no tenía idea de que tan insistentes pueden ser los periodistas…

-si, pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras bombón, y más si tienes que evadir algunas preguntas

-pero porque si no soy una cantante famosa?

-o, pero eres la novia…. Mejor dicho eres la esposa de uno de los integrantes del grupo más éxito de Japón, aunque nadie lo sepa aun claro está, así que como hoy, los reporteros también querrán entrevistarte -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras acaricia mi mejilla

-si… tienes razón -tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le di un pequeño beso

-vaya, por fin se liberaron de los periodistas -dijo Michiru al llegar con nosotros del brazo de Haruka

-pues sí, ya sabes que el acoso de la prensa es parte de este trabajo

-ni que lo digas, pero el que los medios estén aquí ayudara mucho a la publicidad del restaurante de Andrew

-si, y por lo que se ve tendrá mucho éxito, mira cuanta gente hay aquí -dije antes de voltear a mi alrededor y ver el lugar lleno de gente

-ya me di cuenta de ello gatita, y para mi sorpresa no pensé que Lita y Andrew invitaran a los hermanos Takeuchi teniendo tan poco de conocerlos -dijo Haruka mientras los veíamos a lo lejos conversando con Darién y Miranda

-pues sí, pero a pesar de que conocemos a Edward y Shizuka desde hace poco han demostrado ser buenos amigos. Ayer no tenían por qué quedarse tan tarde con nosotros en el hospital pero lo hicieron porque estaban muy preocupados por Rei

-lo sé… pero siento que se están tomando muchas molestias con nosotros, por cómo estaban ayer en el hospital hasta me daba la impresión de que nos conocieran a todos desde hace tiempo

-vamos Haruka, como se te ocurre decir algo así?

-quizás Tenoh se siente así porque los conocían en sus vidas pasadas y no lo recuerda -dijo Seiya

Haruka mira sorprendida a Seiya por su comentario -como nosotras no recordábamos conocerte a ti en el pasado?

-puede ser… -dijo Seiya -que tal que Edward era el hermano menor de Darién, tan solo mira el gran parecido que hay entre los dos

-pero eso no significa nada Seiya, mucha gente dice que Mina y yo parecemos hermanas y no lo somos

-la gatita tiene razón, además una vez creo posible que nos hayan borrado de la memoria a una persona, pero dos sería demasiado, así que…

Haruka ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que se escucho un gran trueno seguido de una gran explosión que hizo estallar los ventanales del restaurante e hizo que todos los que estábamos en el lugar cayéramos al suelo por el impacto de la explosión, Seiya cayó junto a mi protegiéndome de la explosión, misma acción que hizo Haruka con Michiru para protegerla.

No podía ver nada a mí alrededor debido al polvo que había en el lugar producto de la explosión, y lo único que alcanzaba a escuchar eran varios gritos en el lugar. Llamaba desesperadamente a Seiya sin lograr que me escuchara ya que estaba inconsciente al protegerme; voltee tratando de ver a Haruka y Michiru que estaban junto a nosotros. Poco a poco el polvo que había producto de la explosión iba desapareciendo permitiéndome ver lo que ocurría, junto a mi vi a Michiru llamando a Haruka, pero al igual que Seiya, también Haruka estaba inconsciente. Voltee para todos lados buscando a mis amigos con la mirada, pero me era difícil poder verlos con el caos que había. Pero si pude ver caminando entre todas las personas que se encontraban en el suelo, aquella mujer que Rei describió que había visto en el parque.

La mujer de cabello rizado caminaba entre los cuerpos de las personas alzándolos para poder observarlos con detenimiento, como buscando a alguien, mientras robaba su energía colocando sus mano en los cuellos de las personas antes de lanzarlos al suelo. Michiru llamo mi atención hacia ella, diciéndome con señas que nos moviéramos a hacia el fondo del restaurante para ahí transformarnos y poder enfrentarnos a aquella mujer…

-se que deben estar aquí, no podrán esconderse por mucho tiempo -dijo ella antes de arrogar a otra persona al suelo

-alto ahí! -grite desde encima de una mesa donde estaba parada junto a S. Neptune -No te perdonare que te atrevieras a arruinar la fiesta del restaurante con el mejor menú de toda la ciudad! Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia… soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna -dije mientras movía mis brazos con mi característico estilo de presentación en estas ocasione

-al igual que yo también te castigare, soy Sailor Neptune!

-vaya, vaya… pero si tengo frente a mí a dos de las legendarias Sailors de este Sistema Solar: Sailor Neptune y Sailor Moon

-parece que tu si sabes quienes somos, pero no crees que también sería justo si supiéramos quien eres -dijo Neptune

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Alana y soy una de las leales sirvientes de mi señor…

-tu señor? Quien es tu señor?

-su nombre no importa, lo único que importa aquí es que cumpliré su deseo de venganza, lo cual haré empezando por eliminarlas

-eso solo si te lo permitimos…. Maremoto de Neptuno! -grito Neptune lanzando su ataque hacia Alana el cual esquivo

-crees que con un solo ataque me harás daño? -dijo Alana burlándose

-quizás uno no, pero que te parecen cuatro… Beso de amor y belleza de Venus! -dijo Venus desde la barra del bar estando al lado de Mercury, Mars y Júpiter mientras la atacaba

-Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

-Saeta llameante de Marte!

-Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

El ataque de las cuatro le dio directamente a Alana quien fue lanzada contra un poste de luz en la calle, las seis salimos a la calle para continuar la pelea mientras Yaten y Taiki aparecían transformados para poder luchar bajo sus identidades de batalla: Healer y Maker. Yaten usaba un traje color amarillo con franjas rojas a los costados, con un casco del mismo color de su traje; mientras que Taiki llevaba un traje y casco similar al de Yaten, solo que el de era color azul con franjas amarillas.

Ambos se acercaron a ver a Haruka y Seiya quienes empezaban a despertar para después transformarse, Haruka en Sailor Uranus y Seiya en Fighter usando un traje similar al de los chicos, solo que el de el era rojo con franjas azules, al tiempo en que Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Saturn se reunían con nosotras en la calle, mientras Alana se incorporaba después del ataque recibido…

-sus poderes son impresionantes, pero los míos lo son aun más… Ráfaga eléctrica!

Grito Alana al tiempo de que sus manos salían varios rayos que se dirigían directo a mí y a las chicas, pero el ataque fue interceptado por Sailor Uranus, mientras y los chicos se reunían con nosotros…

-no me digas que vas a empezar la fiesta sin nosotros, es que no vas a dejar que también se diviertan un poco contigo mis amigos… -dijo Uranus

-por supuesto, esto apenas está comenzando… -Alana extiendio sus brazos frente a ella con las palmas de sus manos hacia abajo antes de volver a hablar -convoco a los espectros del gran Xerves… vengan a mí, se los ordeno!

En ese instante frente a Alana aparecieron varios rayos que se fueron materializando hasta convertirse en seres con forma similar a la un humano, tan resplandecientes como los rayos a los cuales apenas se les podía distinguir un par de ojos…

-espero que se diviertan con mis espectros chicos, porque yo aun tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Alana con una gran sonrisa

-eso si que no, tu y yo tenemos asuntos que arreglar… Saeta llameante de Marte!

Mars lanzo su ataque directamente hacia Alana, pero uno de los espectros recibió el ataque en su pecho al proteger a Alana, sin tener daño alguno…

-que? cómo es posible? -dijo Mars ante lo que vio

-si quieres arreglar algo conmigo querida, primero tendrás que acabar con mis espectros, claro, si es que tú y tus amigos pueden -dijo Alana riendose mientras caminaba de regreso al restaurante

-chicos como se supone que vamos a acabar esas cosas si el ataque de Mars no les hizo nada?

Sailor Mercury sacó su pequeña computadora y empezó a analizar a los espectros -denme un minuto, esas cosas deben de tener un punto débil

-date prisa Mercury, porque esas cosas no parecen muy amigables que digamos -dijo Venus mientras los espectros comenzaban a acercarse a nosotros

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

Fue lo que se escucho antes que un rayo plateado proveniente del restaurante atacara a Alana y la lanzara al otro lado de la calle. Todos volteamos a ver a quien ataco a Alana, y frente la puerta del restaurante estaban un hombre y una mujer.

La mujer llevaba un traje similar al de una Sailor de color rojo y negro: usaba botas a la altura de la rodilla rojas, su moño rojo junto a un broche color dorado en forma de corazón y una capa roja; el resto de su traje era negro, la falda, la parte superior de sus guantes los cuales le llegaban a la altura de sus codos, así como un antifaz negro que cubría su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color verde, y su cabello era de color negro, el cual llevaba peinado por dos conguitos.

El hombre junto a ella llevaba un traje negro, similar a los tradicionales trajes de los ninjas, cubriendo su rostro con una capucha negra que solo permitía ver sus ojos, los cuales eran también de color verde, además de que llevaba en su mano derecha una katana la cual los protegió a ambos del ataque que Alana dirigió hacia ellos…

-ataquen a la cabeza de los espectros, solo así los destruirán! -grito ella

-que? como sabemos que así acabaremos con esas cosas?

-ella tiene razón -dijo Mercury -ese es el punto débil de los espectros

-estas segura de eso Mercury? -dijo Saturn sorprendida

-si, la computadora me lo acaba de confirmar

-entonces que estamos esperando, necesito darle su merecido a Alana… Saeta llameante de Marte!

Todos atacamos en la cabeza de los espectros tal como lo habían dicho aquella mujer y Mercury, logrando así acabar con los espectros mientras que Alana seguía luchando con aquellos sujetos…

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz! -grito ella atacando a Alana

-Ráfaga eléctrica! -grito Alana atacando nuevamente a aquella mujer quien fue defendida por aquel hombre que esquivo el ataque

-ríndete ya Alana, no conseguirás lo que quieres aquí!

-eso ya lo veremos… esta noche habrán ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra, así que muy pronto volverán a saber de mi -dijo Alana antes de que un rayo la envolviera y desapareciera

-espera, si todavía no he terminado contigo! -grito ella molesta

-quienes son ustedes? -grito Uranus para llamar la atención de esos sujetos

-es cierto, por un momento olvidaba que ustedes también estaban aquí -dijo él

-aun no me responden, quienes son ustedes y que es lo que hacen aquí? -grito Uranus molesta

-no tienes porque enojarte, nosotros no somos sus enemigos -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-quizás tienen razón Uranus, si fuesen nuestros enemigos ni siquiera nos hubieran ayudado… -dije caminando hacia ellos -pero aun así queremos saber quiénes son ustedes?

-claro -dijo ella -mi nombre es Sailor M…

-vaya que original -dijo Venus sarcásticamente

-y yo soy el Guerrero de la Luna

-de la Luna? -dijo Fighter sorprendido

-si, mi nombre es en honor a la Luna del lugar de donde vengo -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna con una sonrisa mientras Sailor M lo miraba sorprendida

-y de donde se supone que vienen? -pregunto Tuxedo Mask

-nosotros hemos venido de un lugar muy lejano porque alguien que los conoce nos ha enviado para que los ayudemos en la batalla que ha comenzado aquí

-alguien que nos conoce?

-quien los ha enviado aquí? -pregunto Maker

-disculpen pero no podemos decírselo, si lo hacemos pondríamos en peligro a quien nos ha enviado y a ustedes -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-entonces como sabemos realmente que ustedes no son nuestros enemigos si no nos dicen quien los envió

-tendrán que confiar en nosotros

-como esperas que confiemos si lo único que sabemos de ustedes son sus nombres

-les guste o no tendrán que hacerlo si quieren acabar con el enemigo

-dado que no dicen nada, para mi ustedes son el enemigo… Tierra Tiembla!

Uranus grito lanzando un ataque directo a Sailor M y al Guerrero de la Luna, el cual simplemente esquivaron

-no tienen por que atacarlos, solo queremos ayudarlos

-si claro… Tierra Tiembla! -ataco nuevamente Uranus sin hacerles daño

-vaya… parece que aun no logras entender que no somos sus enemigos Uranus -dijo Sailor M

-no, la que no entiende aquí eres tú -dijo Uranus corriendo hacia ella lanzándole un golpe

Sailor M esquivó un par de golpes de Uranus -no pierdas tu tiempo, he sido entrenada desde muy joven por personas muy poderosas, no lograras hacerme daño…

-pues yo también soy muy poderosa, así que veremos que tan bueno es tu entrenamiento niña…

Uranus atacaba a Sailor M con varios golpes y patadas, los cuales ella esquivaba con gran facilidad. Durante un par de minutos ambas continuaron así, hasta que Sailor M con tal de acabar con esa situación, se agacho esquivando un golpe mientras estiraba su pierna logrando tirar a Uranus al suelo ante el asombro de todos…

-creo que eso te demuestra que mi entrenamiento es muy bueno -dijo Sailor M poniendo una pierna sobre el estomago de Uranus

-ni tanto, eh… -dijo Uranu tratando de tomar la pierna de Sailor M, pero ella la movio evitando que la toque al tiempo que Uranus se ponía de pie

-ya deténganse las dos, no llegaran a nada si siguen con esa pelea sin sentido

-por fin alguien lo entendió! -grito Sailor M mientras voltea a verme

-si ya terminaste de jugar Sailor M, será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

Sailor M volteó a verlo -si… gusto en verlos a todos, en especial a ti Sailor Uranus, nos veremos después!

Sailor M alzo su brazo despidiéndose de nosotros antes de correr junto con el Guerrero de la Luna hacia el callejón que estaba al lado del restaurante, todos corrimos detrás de ellos, pero cuando llegamos al callejón no había rastro alguno de ellos.

Después de eso regresamos a nuestras apariencias normales y entramos al restaurante para ver la situación de los ocurridos durante el ataque mientras llegaban al lugar algunas patrullas de la policía y varias ambulancias. Afortunadamente Andrew, Nicolás, el Abuelo Hino, Miranda, Shizuka y Edward se encontraban bien, al igual que la mayoría de las personas presentes en el restaurante, excepto quienes Alana robo su energía que tuvieron que ser trasladados al hospital. Los daños materiales que tuvo el restaurante los pagaría el seguro, así que el Restaurante Júpiter estaría abierto al público en pocos días.

Al día siguiente los medios de comunicación no dejaban de hablar de lo ocurrido en el ataque del restaurante, ya que algunos de los periodistas que estaban en el restaurante lograron tomar algunas fotos y videos del ataque, mientras que todos nos encontrábamos reunimos en el Templo Hikawa para hablar de lo ocurrido la noche anterior…

-no me agrada como se está poniendo esta situación -dijo Luna -por lo que dicen nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy poderoso

-así es Luna, pero que me preocupa más es que Alana dijo que estaba aquí cumpliendo los deseos de venganza de _"su señor"_

-y lo peor es que no tenemos la más mínima idea de quien sea ese _"señor"_ -dijo Lita molesta

-pero si ella dijo que venía por una venganza quizás se trate de alguien a quien ya habían enfrentado -dijo Taiki

-pero quien? Hemos acabado con la mayoría de los enemigos con los que nos hemos enfrentado, mientras que otros tantos se han convertido en buenos seres y no tienen razón por la cual atacarnos -dijo Ami

-es cierto, pero también es posible que se trate de algún enemigo al que se enfrentaron durante el Milenio de Plata -dijo Artemis

-pero si es así, quien puede ser? -dijo Mina

-es difícil de decir -dijo Luna -en aquel entonces muchos enemigos no fueron eliminados por completo ya que escaparon…

-ya veo…habrá que investigar para saber quién está detrás de los ataques, así como averiguar si Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna realmente son nuestros aliados -dijo Darién

-yo realmente no creo que sea así, era obvio que esos dos sabían muy bien lo que ocurría y no dijeron más que sus nombres -dijo Haruka

-pues sí, pero si ellos fuesen enemigos no nos habrían ayudado durante el ataque -dijo Rei

-aun así, no me puedo confiar de esos dos -dijo Haruka -en especial de Sailor M

-pues no sé si esos dos sean de confianza o no, pero Sailor M ya me está empezando a caer bien y más después de que ayer no pudiste contra ella Tenoh! -dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya te habías tardado en hacer un comentario así, Kou! -dijo Haruka molesta -créeme que si fuera porque nuestra gatita esta aquí ya te hubiese dado tu merecido

-inténtalo, pero no se qué tan cierto sea eso después de que no pudiste con Sailor M -dijo Seiya retando a Haruka

-Seiya no es momento de que te pongas a pelear por tonterías con Haruka -dijo Yaten

-de acuerdo… además Haruka sabe que solo era una broma

-de cualquier forma, lo importante aquí es que tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos acerca de ella y del Guerrero de la Luna, y sobre todo quien fue la persona que los envió aquí

-especialmente eso, es obvio que quien los envió nos conoce, pero quien pudo haber sido? -dijo Hotaru

-y si fue la Princesa Kakyuu?

-lo dudo mucho Artemis -dijo Taiki -acabamos de hablar con ella hace unos días cuando le avisamos de la boda de Serena y Seiya, y nos dijo que todo está muy tranquilo en Kinmoku…

-si no fue ella, entonces quien?

-no sé, puede ser cualquiera… Alan y Ann, Fiore, las Hermanas de la Persecución, el Trío o el Cuarteto de las Amazonas, Neherenia, Eliot… inclusive Galaxia

-tal como veo las cosas nunca sabremos quien envió a esos dos…

-y si buscamos a Plut? -dijo Mina -Quizás ella nos diga todo lo que necesitamos saber: quien es el enemigo? El por que de su venganza? Quien envió a Sailor M y al Guerrero de la Luna?

-eso es aun más difícil Mina, recuerda que Plut está en el futuro y no sabemos con certeza en donde, ella puede estar 5, 10, 20 o más años en el futuro -dijo Lita

-y si Plut los envió? Aquella chica también es una Sailor y por lo que se ve es muy poderosa -dijo Hotaru

-no lo creo, el hecho de que Plut esté en el futuro la ayuda a saber que tan peligroso es el enemigo, y si necesitáramos ayuda vendría ella personalmente y no enviaría a alguien

-Michiru tiene razón… si ellos fuesen enviados por Plut nos lo habrían dicho, lo cual no hicieron; es obvio que fue otra persona la que los envió, el problema aquí es saber quién?

-pues hasta que no lo averigüemos habrá que mantenerlos alertas y no confiar del todo en Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna hasta que sepamos con certeza quien los envió…

**S&S**

Durante todo el día en los medios de comunicación seguía hablando del ataque que ocurrió durante la fiesta de inauguración del Restaurante Júpiter, aunando a la reaparición de Sailor Moon y las Sailors Scouts después de varios años sin saber de ellas, así como la aparición de varios personajes nuevos para las personas que lucharon contra Alana y sus espectros como Fighter, Healer y Maker; y por supuesto Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna, quienes estaban en la primera plana de todos los periódicos y eran la nota principal de los noticieros, los cuales veíamos Mamoru y yo en la televisión que estaba en la sala…

-_lo ocurrido ayer en el Restaurante Júpiter puede que también se encuentre relacionado a lo sucedió en el Parque No. 10 hace unos días, lo cual esta siendo investigado por la policía y…_

-sigo sin entender por qué quieres ver eso si estuviste en medio de toda la acción

-ya lo se Mamoru, pero quiero ver que tanto dicen sobre nosotros, después de todo creo que no fue mala la primera aparición de Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna

-es cierto no estuvo tan mal, es especial la parte en la que Uranus no pudo ni tocarte, creo que si me hubiese visto Uranus del futuro estaría muy orgullosa de ti -dijo él mirándome con una sonrisa

-pero si no fue la gran cosa, solo esquive sus movimientos

-si, pero sabes que ella es muy fuerte y ágil al momento de atacar, tantos años de entrenar todo tipo de artes de ataque y defensa con ella y Neptune te sirvieron de algo. Quien lo diría, la alumna por fin supero a la maestra…

-no digas eso, por más que entrene nunca seré tan fuerte y ágil como ella en combate

-puede ser…. pero me pregunto si también podrías ganarme en combate?

-supongo que si podría…claro, si es que no dejas que te gane fácilmente como lo hacías antes

-un momento Rini, yo no dejaba que me ganaras -dijo él molesto por mi comentario

-si lo hacías! y más después de que Uranus me daba una paliza cada que me enseñaba una técnica nueva

-si eso es lo que crees, que dices si averiguamos quien es más fuerte de los dos en este momento

-bien, pero si te gano dejaras que compre la motocicleta

-otra vez con el asunto de la moto! -dijo Mamoru sorprendido

-quiero una motocicleta, y si la única forma de conseguirla es dándote unos cuantos golpes, lo hare -dije guiñándole un ojo

-de acuerdo, pero si yo gano te olvidaras de la moto, no quiero que te vuelvas a lastimar por culpa de una motocicleta, entendido?

-esta bien, pero si me ganas ni pienses que me olvidare de la motocicleta por completo

-conociéndote se que así será…

Ambos nos levantamos del sillón y movimos la mesa de centro de la sala para tener espacio para llevar a cabo nuestro pequeño combate, el cual no era más que varios golpes y patadas al aire ya que ninguno de los dos lograba dar en el blanco ya que esquivábamos todos los movimientos; es obvio que no nos íbamos a lastimar seriamente ni mucho menos, aquello era como uno de esos tantos entrenamientos que teníamos desde pequeños para ver quién era más hábil que el otro, lo cual nunca supimos con certeza ya que Mamoru siempre me dejaba ganarle, tras lo cual siempre brincaba de alegría por mi fácil victoria.

Estuvimos esquivando los movimientos del otro por varios minutos, hasta que lo hice tropezar metiendo un pie para tumbarlo al piso, mientras yo me sentaba encima de su cintura tomando sus brazos con mis manos evitando que se moviera…

-creo que esto significa que voy a tener una motocicleta nueva -dije sonriendo sin moverme de posición

-si fuera tú, no creería eso…

Quite mis manos de sus brazos -claro que si, te gane y mañana vamos a ir a comprar mi…

Mamoru puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y giró conmigo quedando él recostado encima de mi -no señorita, te gane y significa que te olvidaras de la motocicleta

-hiciste trampa

-no es cierto -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-no mientas Mamoru Chiba, reconoce que te acabo de ganar y vamos a comprar la motocicleta

-no Rini… no quiero que tengas otro accidente en motocicleta

Acaricié con mi mano su mejilla -no tienes de que preocuparte, no me pasara nada

-y como estas tan segura?

-solo lo sé…

Continué observando fijamente los ojos de Mamoru y en lo único en que puedo pensar es que extraño ver esos ojos azules que me han mirado desde niña, los cuales al igual que los míos, están escondidos por los lentes de contacto café que ambos usamos como parte de nuestro disfraz cotidiano. Es curioso que en lo único pasa por mi mente son sus ojos y más por la cercanía que hay de nuestros cuerpos en este momento, tan cercana que puedo sentir como aceleran los latidos del corazón de Mamoru, al igual que su respiración es más rápida y es entonces que me doy cuenta que la situación se está saliendo de control ya que Mamoru comienza a aproximarse lentamente a mis labios, pero antes de que me bese lo detengo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios…

-por favor, no quiero que volvamos a cruzar esa línea otra vez

-si, lo sé… -dijo él cerrando sus ojos -perdóname…

-no te disculpes, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte -le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de que él se levantara sin siquiera verme

-aun así… yo…

Me levanté del suelo y me acerque a él -tranquilo, no paso nada…

-cierto… -Mamoru suspiro antes de voltear a verme con una sonrisa -sabes, olvide que ya no teníamos pan ni leche, así que voy a comprarlo a la tienda

-esta bien…

-quieres que te traiga unos bombones cubiertos de chocolate, es que note que se acabaron ayer

-si, gracias… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Mamoru tomó su cartera y sus llaves de la mesita que estaba junto a la puerta principal antes de salir del departamento, para después observar nuevamente el lugar donde Mamoru y yo estábamos recostados momentos antes de que intentara besarme. Mamoru es una de las personas a las que más quiero, y me duele mucho saber que su corazón sufre por mi culpa, sé que no es justo para él, pero no puedo, ni debo corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Me siento la persona más horrible del universo por hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo, pero es lo mejor para él, para ambos… bueno, quizás solo para mi es lo mejor, pero no quiero volver cruzar esa delgada línea que divide la amistad del amor, principalmente por que la única vez que me atreví a cruzarla, aquel día que Mamoru y yo nos besamos por primera y única vez, me dejo una herida tan grande que por más que lo intente, es muy difícil de olvidar para mi corazón…


	7. Capitulo 06

**Capitulo 6**

Después de lo ocurrido días antes en el parque No. 10 y en el restaurante Júpiter, Alana no había parecido en la ciudad durante varios días, y me parecía que por el momento la tranquilidad había regresado a la ciudad, aunque no estoy segura si debo sentirme tranquila o preocuparme de que Alana haya detenido su búsqueda por localizarme estos días. Claro está que el hecho de que Alana no haya aparecido en la ciudad no me hará dejar de estar alerta y más si tengo que estar preparada para la siguiente batalla; lo cual he hecho ya que me inscribí, al igual que Mamoru, a un gimnasio para poder seguir entrenando…

-eso es todo lo que tienes? -pregunto Mamoru mientras sostiene el saco de box

-claro que no, si apenas estoy empezando -dije con una sonrisa antes de darle un par de golpes al saco

-segura? porque me parece que ya te cansaste

-como se te ocurre decirme eso? -di un par de golpes más y una patada al saco de box -si no voy a dejar de entrenar hasta que logre vencer a Alana por lo que le hizo a Rei y por lo que paso en el restaurante

-y por eso te desquitas con el saco de box?

-no es que desquite, pero necesito hacer algo para sacar la ansiedad que siento por el simple hecho de no saber por que no se ha aparecido aun esa bruja -dije antes de volver a dar un golpe

-quizás no ha aparecido por que se está recuperando de la paliza que le dimos -dijo él con una sonrisa

-eso creo, pero créeme que cuando la vuelva a ver se va a dar cuenta que se equivoco al tratar de hacernos daño…

Di unos cuantos golpes más al saco de box cuando sentí que alguien tocó mi hombro, así que me doy la vuelta y sin pensarlo le doy un golpe en la cara al chico que me toco tumbándolo al piso…

-pero que hiciste! -grito Mamoru sorprendido ante mi acción

Me acerque para ver al chico que golpee -perdóname no era mi… Cedric! -dije sorprendida al verlo

-así saludas a los amigos de tu hermano, Shizuka?

-no, generalmente saludo con un hola -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-estas bien? -dijo Mamoru extendiendo un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse

-si, gracias… creo que sobreviviré después de ese derechazo -dijo Cedric al ponerse de pie -Aunque te confieso que me arde un poco la mejilla…

-de verdad perdóname, no era mi intención lastimarte -dije totalmente apenada por lo ocurrido

-tranquila, creo que es el precio justo por tomar por sorpresa a una linda chica -dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

-si, creo que si… no sabía que también estuvieras inscrito en este gimnasio

-pues sí, ya sabes, siempre es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio. Supongo que comenzaron aquí el día de hoy por qué no los había visto antes…

-si, así es -dijo Mamoru -aunque creo que mi hermanita ya entreno mucho el día de hoy y ya deberíamos irnos

-de hecho yo también ya me iba, solo que antes de irme los vi y venia a saludarlos

-Cedric, si no tienes prisa porque no nos esperas a que nos cambiemos y vamos a comer algo, y espero que digas que si ya que es lo menos que puedo hacer para disculparme por ese golpe

-claro, los esperare en la recepción…

Cuando salimos del gimnasio, los tres nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida árabe que nos recomendó Cedric. En el lugar cenamos a gusto mientras conversábamos amenamente; y aunque la comida estuvo muy rica, a uno de los tres definitivamente la comida no le cayó del todo bien…

-estas bien, Edward? Te ves muy mal -dije preocupada

-creo que no me cayó muy bien la comida… si me disculpan un momento -dijo Mamoru antes de levantarse de su lugar y dirigirse al baño

-recuérdame que la próxima vez no le sugiera venir aquí -dijo Cedric

-bueno, aunque es una lástima ya que la comida en este restaurante es muy buena

-me alegra escuchar que te agrado la comida de aquí

-si, definitivamente es muy buena… -tomé un poco de agua -por cierto, aun te sigue doliendo el golpe que te di?

-no, ya no me duele

-menos mal... creo que esta noche dormiré tranquila sabiendo que no te deje daños irreparables

-créeme yo también lo hare, y más porque nunca antes una chica me había dado un golpe así, definitivamente debo de saber donde aprendiste a golpear a las personas de esa manera -dijo Cedric

-lo dices como si anduviera por la calle golpeando a todo aquel que se me cruza enfrente

-no, claro que no, no me malinterpretes, es solo que nunca había conocido a alguien como tú. Nadie al verte pensaría que así como eres de hermosa también lo eres de peligrosa al defenderte

-gracias… -dije un poco sonrojada

-Shizuka, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro…

-tienes novio?

-no, no lo tengo…

-puedo hacerte otra pregunta? Y espero que tu respuesta no sea afectada por el hecho de que tú hermano es mi compañero de trabajo

-de acuerdo, aunque por tu comentario estoy algo intrigada, de que se trata?

-pues veras, me estaba preguntando si…

La conversación fue interrumpida ya que una fuerte explosión sacudió el lugar, similar a lo que había ocurrido días antes en el Restaurante Júpiter, el polvo que había en el lugar me permitía alejarme de Cedric para ir a transformarme, lo cual a pesar de la confusión que había me fue imposible, ya que me tope frente a frente con Alana quien me miraba con una sonrisa

-creo que voy a empezar mi trabajo contigo -dijo Alana

-disculpa! -dije haciéndome la desentendida mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás

-no temas, si no eres quien busco no te hare tanto daño…

Alana se acerco a mi tratando de detener que me alejara de ella tomándome del brazo, lo cual fue impedido ya que Cedric la golpeo con una silla…

-no te acerques a ella!

-no me estorbes estúpido! -dijo Alana antes de tomarlo del cuello y arrojarlo al otro lado del restaurante

-Cedric!

-bien, ya que tu novio nos dejo en paz ahora si regresare a lo que tenía en mente -dijo Alana tomándome con fuerza del brazo

-para tu información él no es mi novio -dije antes de darle una patada en el estomago logrando así que me soltara

-como te atreves niña insolente! -dijo ella enfadada lanzándome un par de golpes los cuales esquive -es una lástima pero voy a tener que matarte, no es nada personal pero necesito divertirme un poco

-eso si te dejo, bruja! -dije dándole un par de golpes en la cara antes de correr para poder transformarme

-Ráfaga eléctrica! -grito Alana lanzando su ataque hacia mí

Me tiré al suelo para protegerme del ataque -Mamoru en donde estas! Necesito que vengas para poder transformarme

-por fin me desharé de ti! Eres tan odiosa como la Pequeña Dama

-cuidado con lo que dices, bruja -dije dándole una patada antes de levantarme

-Ráfaga eléctrica! -dijo Alana lanzándome su ataque, el cual logro tumbarme ya que me dio en la espalda, tras lo cual ella camino hacia mi y me tomo del cuello con sus manos -este es fin tonta

-suéltame… -dije mirándola a los ojos mientras trataba de liberarme al tiempo que sentía que me robaba mi energía

-vaya esta energía es inconfundible, tú eres la Pequeña Dama! -dijo Alana con una gran sonrisa -Mi señor estará muy complacido cuando le lleve tu cabeza y la de tu amiguito, dime en donde esta?

-Nunca….

-respóndeme! En donde esta? -dijo ella enojada apretando con más fuerza mi cuello

-no te lo diré maldita bruja!

-será mejor que me lo digas, así no sufrirás tanto cuando mueras

-mátame… pero si lo haces… nunca sabrás en donde esta!

-se me está acabando la paciencia contigo, dime en donde esta? Mi señor no se alegrara al saber que él aun sigue con vida

-es una lástima… pero no te diré donde esta…quizás él pronto venga a ayudarme… así que dile a tu señor que si nos quiere ver muertos… dile que venga él personalmente a matarnos… por que no le tenemos miedo -dije un poco débil ya que cada vez me debilitaba más

-ya veremos lo que dice mi señor de tus tontas palab…

Alana dejo de hablar al tiempo que sus manos liberaban mi cuello y yo caía al suelo debido a que me sentía muy débil por la energía que me había robado. Levante mi mirada para poder entender por qué me había liberado Alana y me asombre ante lo veía: detrás de Alana se encontraba el Guerrero de la Luna quien sacaba de su katana ensangrentada del cuerpo de Alana ya que la había enterrado en la espalda de ella, Alana volteo a verlo para tratar de atacarlo, pero él mostro su espada en posición de ataque, tras lo cual ella escapo al ser envuelta por un rayo.

Trate de levantarme, pero me sentía tan débil que lo último que vi antes de cerrar mis ojos y desvanecerme fue al Guerrero de la Luna tomarme entre sus brazos para evitar mi caída mientras me miraba preocupado. Cuando desperté, para mi sorpresa me encontraba en una habitación del hospital y sentado a mi lado, tomando mi mano, estaba Mamoru mirándome con una cálida sonrisa…

-Mamoru...

-por fin despertaste Rini

-que paso? Porque estoy aquí?

-no lo recuerdas?

-te agradecería infinitamente si refrescaras mi memoria

-estas aquí porque Alana casi te mata

-Alana… no puede ser! Se dio cuenta de quién soy! -dije alterada al recordarlo

-si, aunque no sé si debemos preocuparnos por eso o no ya que…

-tú… la mataste?

-la herí gravemente, pero no sé si logre sobrevivir… -dijo Mamoru dando un largo suspiro -no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa para evitar que te matara y…

Apreté con fuerza su mano -habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en tu lugar, estoy viva por ti… gracias

-no me agradezcas Rini, en primer lugar no estarías en esta cama si hubiese llegado a tiempo para ayudarte

-no es tu culpa que no te cayera muy bien la cena… por cierto y Cedric? Como esta?

-solo tiene unos cuantos golpes, pero está bien

-me alegra escuchar eso, y para que mi alegría sea mayor dime que no tendré que estar aquí mucho tiempo, sabes que odio los hospitales y aun más su comida

-bueno, espero que te den de alta mañana en la tarde

-hasta mañana en la tarde! No puede ser antes? Mira ya estoy mejor, anda ve y dile a tus padres que me den de alta hoy, por favor no quiero pasar la noche aquí

-me encantaría pero eso no se puede, empezando por que mis padres ya se fueron a casa, además vele el lado bueno, mañana temprano vienen tus padres a ver como sigues

-estuvieron aquí?

-Si, de hecho no tiene ni una hora de que se fueron a casa

-los llamaste para que vinieran?

-no, después de que te desmayaras llegaron al restaurante Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Fighter y Healer por lo que el Guerrero de la Luna tuvo que hacer una salida rápida antes de que lo descubrieran; y ya sabes, cuando llego la policía y los servicios de emergencia al lugar, ellos casualmente _"pasaban por ahí"_ y se enteraron de lo que paso

-ya veo… entonces no me queda más que pasar la noche sola en este hospital a esperar que me den de alta mañana

-y quien te dijo que te ibas a quedar sola? yo me voy a quedar a acompañarte

-no tienes que hacerlo Mamoru, si sobreviví a lo de hoy, sobreviviré a una noche en el hospital

-insisto, será como cuando te rompiste la pierna y pasaste muchas noches en el hospital

-bien, solo consigue una baraja de póker y entonces si será como en aquel entonces

-ya lo hice -dijo él tomando una baraja de la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama

Definitivamente Mamoru me conoce muy bien ya que en la mesita que se encontraba cerca de la cama, ahí estaba una baraja de póker, por lo que nos pusimos a jugar mucho tiempo durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Mamoru se fue al departamento muy temprano para bañarse y regresar a verme antes de que empezara su turno en el trabajo, mientras sus padres estaban conmigo para ver como seguía, ya que estaban realizando sus rondas a sus pacientes…

-todos tus signos están normales Shizuka -dijo Darién -si continuas así durante la mañana, te daremos de alta más tarde

-que bueno!

-me da gusto por ti, Shizuka -dijo Cedric desde la puerta llevando en sus manos una rosa blanca

-buenos días Cedric! -dijo Miranda -Veo que tu también ya estas mejor

-como nuevo doctora Miranda

-me da gusto escucharlo -dijo ella con una sonrisa

-bueno, supongo que quieres hablar con Shizuka así que los dejamos solos… -dijo Darién antes de que saliera de la habitación con Miranda

Cedric se acercó a la cama y me entregó la rosa blanca -es para ti, espero que sea tu flor favorita

-de hecho las rosas rojas son mis favoritas, pero esta es muy hermosa, gracias...

-de nada, y no olvidare lo de las rosas rojas para la próxima

-me da gusto saber que aquella mujer no te lastimo gravemente

-si, pero lamentablemente a ti si te hizo daño y no fui de gran ayuda para evitarlo…

-estoy bien, eso es lo que importa

-si… dicen que Sailor Moon fue quien la detuvo, aunque lo malo fue que no la vi, si no le hubiese pedido un autógrafo

-quizás para la próxima se lo pidas -dije con una sonrisa divertida -pero yo no vi a Sailor Moon durante el ataque, fue alguien más el que detuvo a esa bruja loca y me salvo

enserio? Y quien fue?

-el Guerrero de la Luna

-no fue él quien apareció con Sailor M hace unos días?

-si, el mismo -dije con una sonrisa

-vaya, entonces parece que ellos si son de los buenos

-si, así es… ahora que lo recuerdo, antes del ataque me ibas a preguntar algo y no lo hiciste, que era lo que me ibas a preguntar?

-si… -dijo Cedric dando un suspiro -veras, yo me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo el viernes por la noche?

-espera, me estas pidiendo salir contigo? como en una cita? Una cita, cita? -dije sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

-bueno, si no quieres verlo como una cita, digamos que será _"como una cita"_ y…

Cedric fue interrumpido por que se escucho que golpearon un par de veces la puerta de la habitación, y al voltear a ver quien estaba ahí, para mi sorpresa estaba mis padres, tía Mina, tía Ami, tío Yaten y tío Taiki junto a Mamoru quien traía un ramo de rosas rojas y miraba a Cedric demasiado serio, lucía un poco molesto, o quizás estaba celoso?

La atmosfera se estaba tornando demasiado tensa y nadie decía nada, así que tenía que decir algo por que la situación en la que estoy es algo tensa, por no decir muy incómoda…

-hola chicos!

-buenos días Shizuka! Disculpen que hayamos interrumpido su conversación -dijo Taiki desde la puerta

-descuiden, pero no se queden ahí pasen -dijo Cedric antes de que todos entraran a la habitación

-chicos, él es Cedric Mishima y…

-ya lo conocemos Shizuka, Edward nos presento con él anoche -dijo Seiya

-bueno yo me retiro -dijo Cedric -mi turno esta por empezar

-claro, después continuaremos nuestra conversación

-por supuesto -Cedric me miró con una sonrisa para después mirar a Mamoru -Edward también puedo hablar contigo más tarde, yo se que debes de creer que…

-creo saber de qué quieres que hablemos, dame un segundo y hablamos abajo -dijo Mamoru aun serio

-si, con permiso -dijo Cedric antes de salir de la habitación

Mamoru se acercó a mi lado y me entregó el ramo de rosas -te traje tus rosas favoritas, espero te gusten

-sabes que me encantan, gracias… -dije mientras se inclinaba sobre mi y beso mi frente

-de nada, yo también me voy porque esta por empezar mi turno, más tarde regreso a verte Shizuka, hasta luego chicos -dijo Mamoru antes de salir de la habitación

-hasta luego Edward!

Nadie decía nada después lo ocurrido, me parecía que el tiempo se había detenido cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos. El silencio era demasiado incomodo y solo fue interrumpido cuando entraron dos enfermeras con el desayuno el cual colocaron en una mesita móvil frente a mí, y a pesar de eso nadie decía nada…

Suspiré profundamente mientras salían de la habitación las enfermeras -chicos este silencio me molesta demasiado, alguien me puede decir que tanto escucharon de mi conversación con Cedric?

-solo la parte en la que Cedric te invito a salir el viernes en la noche, y por lo que se ve a Edward no le agrado nada la idea, se nota que tienes un hermano demasiado sobreprotector -dijo Mina

-Mina! No seas imprudente diciendo eso

-pero si es la verdad Ami, si no por que toco la puerta para interrumpirlos

-nena ya no digas al respecto por favor -dijo Taiki

-de acuerdo, pero yo solo dije lo que vi, además Shizuka pregunto

-no le hagas caso y mejor dinos como estas Shizuka? Ayer nos quedamos un poco preocupados por qué no pudimos hablar contigo -dijo Serena con una sonrisa

-estoy bien, hace un rato vinieron Darién y Miranda y me dijeron que más tarde me darán de alta

-me da gusto escuchar eso…

-si, créanme que no me gusta estar aquí y menos la comida del hospital

-pero si hasta ve rica Shizuka, deberías de comer algo -dijo Serena

-no gracias, pero si alguno de ustedes me consigue una hamburguesa se los agradeceré infinitamente

-hamburguesas para desayunar? -dijo Yaten -Suenas igual que Seiya

-vamos, no la culpo por querer una hamburguesa, dicen que la comida de los hospitales no es muy buena… -dijo Seiya

-hay vamos no digan eso, si la comida luce muy bien, hasta se me antojo a mi

-pero si acabas de desayunar Serena! -dijo Taiki mirándola sorprendido

-déjala Taiki, si tienes hambre, come lo que quieras de la charola Serena

-enserio?

-si, adelante…

-gracias Shizuka! -dijo felizmente Serena tomando el plato de la gelatina

-oye Seiya, no será que Serena está embarazada y por eso tiene hambre, es normal comer mucho en los primeros meses de embarazo

Mamá apenas había probado un poco de la gelatina cuando al escuchar a tío Yaten empezó a toser fuertemente ya que se estaba ahogando con la gelatina, como alguien se puede ahogar con un poco de gelatina? Definitivamente el comentario la tomo por sorpresa…

-como dices eso Yaten? Serena casi se ahoga con la gelatina

-lo siento Serena

-descuida... creo que ya estoy mejor -dijo ella

-segura bombón?

-si, es que me sorprendió demasiado el comentario de Yaten, eso y que Shizuka tiene razón, la gelatina sabe horrible… es más Shizuka, lo primero que vamos a hacer cuando te den de alta será ir a comer hamburguesas -dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa

-de acuerdo…

Todos estuvimos platicando por un rato más antes de que ellos se fueran a la Universidad. Después de que se fueron me quede pensando en lo que me había dicho Cedric y la reacción de Mamoru cuando escucho mi conversación, y para mi pesar, me doy cuenta de que realmente estoy confundida.

En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, Cedric me ha parecido un chico muy guapo, inteligente y responsable, quizás el único problema con él es que yo le gusto y yo no estoy segura de que él también me guste.

Y por otro lado esta Mamoru… él es tan atento y amable conmigo, inteligente, responsable, siempre ha estado cuidándome como un gran hermano y tengo que aceptarlo es muy guapo, no por nada Reira estaba muy enamorada de él cuando teníamos 15 años, pero no, lo nuestro no debe ni puede ser. Mamoru es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, me refiero… quien se puede enamorar de su mejor amigo?

Claro, mis padres, ellos son un buen ejemplo de que una amistad puede convertirse en amor. Pero su caso es diferente, ellos tienen toda una historia juntos, se enamoraron en sus vidas pasadas y cuando se reencontraron en esta vida después de un tiempo se enamoraron, se casaron y… un momento, papá prácticamente se enamoro de mamá cuando la vio por primera vez, y mucho tiempo sufrió por eso ya que mamá solo lo veía como un amigo, ellos fueron mejores amigos antes de ser novios!

Pero porque estoy pensando en tantas cosas? En primer lugar mi situación es muy diferente a la ellos, además yo quiero a Mamoru como un amigo, un hermano, un cómplice de mis innumerables aventuras, no como un novio ni mucho menos el amor de mi vida, así que no debería estar dudando de mis sentimientos por Mamoru. Lo que debería hacer es tratar de que Mamoru me mire de la misma forma que yo lo miro a él, así eso signifique tener que romper su corazón en el proceso, pero no sé si podría hacerle eso, no lo merece y…

Mamoru tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar a la habitación -en que tanto piensas Rini? Por tu cara parece que hay lucha interna en tu cabeza

Lo miro sorprendida, realmente logro sacarme de mis pensamientos -no, claro que no, yo solo… pensaba en que quiero salir de aquí pronto, no me gusta estar internada en un hospital

-entonces qué bueno que vine, aprovechando que estoy en mi descanso vine a traerte tus cosas y algo de ropa para que te cambies, no estoy seguro de todo lo que metí en tu bolso, pero creo que es lo esencial ya que no creo que tarden en darte de alta -dijo él entregándome una bolsa grande negra

Abrí la bolsa para revisar rápidamente su contenido -está bien, aquí está todo lo que necesito para arreglarme, gracias…

-que bien, entonces te dejo para que te cambies y mientras voy a buscar a mamá para ver si ya tienen listos los papeles de salida

Tomé su brazo para evitar que se vaya -Mamoru espera…

-que pasa?

-puedo saber de que hablaron Cedric y tú cuando salieron de aquí después de… ya sabes, después de que interrumpieras mi conversación con él esta mañana

-se disculpo conmigo por no haberme comentado antes que pensaba invitarte a salir, después de todo para él yo soy tu hermano mayor, y hasta me pidió permiso para que salieras

-ah… y tu se lo diste?

-no, le dije que si quería salir contigo por mí no había problema, que solo tu decidías si querías o no salir con él. Pero como están las cosas es obvio que le vas a decir que no, así que…

-y si pienso decirle que si -dije interrumpiéndolo

-que? estás hablando enserio? -dijo Mamoru sorprendido

-si, no me parece mala la idea de salir con él

-Rini sabes muy bien que no estamos aquí de vacaciones, ni para divertirnos o tener citas, acaso se te olvida que anoche Alana casi te asesina

-no, por supuesto que no se me olvida, pero tampoco se me olvida que una de las reglas de Plut decía que debemos de tratar de llevar una vida normal, y si mal no recuerdo tener citas está incluido en eso

-por favor! Tu odias esas reglas y ahora si las quieres cumplir cuando ya hemos roto varias por culpa de tu idea para que luchemos sin que nos descubran! -dijo él alterado

-ahora resulta que tengo la culpa por querer tratar de ayudar a nuestros padres! Bien, entonces olvida mi idea y deja que nos asesinen a todos! -grite también alterada

-tampoco se trata de eso, estamos en medio de una guerra y en lo último que deberías de pensar es en tener citas

-genial! No puedo tener citas, no puedo tener una motocicleta… tratas de controlarme impidiéndome hacer lo que quiero, ni siquiera mis padres me han sobreprotegido tanto como tú lo haces

-vamos! no es que te impida hacer las cosas, me preocupas demasiado y no quiero que pase algo malo!

-ya tengo la edad suficiente como para cuidarme sola y saber qué es lo que hago, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí, nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas! -grite aun alterada

-aun así, sabes que siempre voy a estar a tu lado protegiéndote!

-pero yo no quiero que lo hagas! lo único que quiero es que me dejes vivir como yo quiera sin tener que escuchar algún reproche de tu parte! -grite totalmente molesta antes de percatarme de quien estaba en la puerta de la habitación

-disculpen, volveré más tarde…

-no, espera Miranda -dijo Mamoru suspirando profundamente para tranquilizarse -que sucede?

-es que… venia a buscarte Edward para que firmaras los papeles para que Shizuka se pueda ir a casa

-bien, vamos…

Un par de lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas al momento en que Mamoru salió de la habitación sin siquiera voltear a verme. Estoy segura de que está molesto, no, es más que eso, está herido por todo lo que le dije, lo cual ni siquiera era del todo cierto ya que no es lo que pienso y… como me puedo decir que lo quiero como un amigo cuando lo acabo de tratar de la peor manera posible? No es justo lo que le estoy haciendo, pero me preocupa demasiado que no puedo permitir que sufra más por mi causa, él simplemente debe verme como su amiga, no como algo más, es así como deben ser las cosas.

Quiero salir de esta habitación, de este hospital e irme lejos antes de que Mamoru regrese, no podría soportar verlo a los ojos después de todo lo que le dije. Me levanto de la cama y rápidamente me pongo la ropa que me trajo, y una vez lista salgo de la habitación con mi bolsa mirando a ambos con la esperanza de que no esté cerca, lo cual aparentemente así es. Camino deprisa por el pasillo hacia el elevador, el cual abre sus puertas cuando llego ahí mientras varios doctores entran en el. Cuando entre al elevador, a lo lejos pude ver a Mamoru y a su madre salir de la habitación en donde estaba mirando preocupados por el pasillo buscándome, y mientras se cerraban las puertas, por un segundo la mirada de Mamoru y la mía se encontraron, dándome cuenta de que sin quererlo, había destrozado su corazón con mis palabras…


	8. Capitulo 07

**Capitulo 7**

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tengo vagando sin rumbo en la ciudad, continuo caminando por las calles perdiéndome entre la gente mientras sigo pensando que soy la persona más horrible de la galaxia, si no es que del universo por le dije a Mamoru y de solo recordarlo varias lagrimas escapan de mis ojos.

Quizás aun no sea conveniente regresar al departamento porque si lo veo ahí no se qué le diría, quizás ni siquiera me quiera hablar ya que tal vez todo el amor que siente por mi lo debe haber tirado a la basura junto con su corazón y yo, yo solo quiero llorar como una niña pequeña esperando a que lleguen mis padres a abrazarme, diciéndome que todo estará bien, que solo fue una tonta discusión y todo volverá a ser como antes. Pero lo cierto es que no es así, la discusión que tuve con Mamoru no fue tan tonta y yo ya no soy una niña que llora por cualquier cosa, así que debo aceptar las consecuencias de mis acciones.

El hambre y el cansancio de tanto caminar están haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo, por lo que entro a una pequeña cafetería y ordeno tres rebanadas de diferentes pasteles con la esperanza de que el azúcar me ayude a olvidar la tristeza que siento en este momento. Y mientras espero mi orden, observo a la gente pasar dándome cuenta que del otro lado de la calle, hay una agencia de automóviles y motocicletas, logrando ver en el aparador una motocicleta plateada que me hace recordar la motocicleta que me regalaron mis padres cuando cumplí 14 años…

_-Flashback-_

-de verdad es para mí?

-si Rini, Haruka te ha ensañado bien a andar en motocicleta, así que tu padre y yo creemos que ya tienes la edad suficiente para que tengas tu propia motocicleta -dijo Serena sonriendo

-pero prométenos que siempre manejaras con cuidado y usaras tu casco -dijo Seiya

Me acercó a abrazarlos a ambos -por supuesto que sí! Muchas gracias a los dos!

-mamá yo también quiero una moto! -dijo Mitsuki -Verdad que cuando sea mi cumpleaños también me van a regalar una?

-no sé, pregúntaselo a tu papá, hija -dijo Mina

-verdad que si me van a regalar también una motocicleta papá -dijo Mitsuki volteando a ver a Yaten

-ya lo veremos Mitsuki, aún falta mucho para tu cumpleaños -dijo Yaten dando un suspiro -ya ves lo que ocasionas Seiya consintiendo de esa manera a Rini

-es mi culpa que quiera lo mejor para mi Pequeña Dama!

-vamos tío Yaten, que tiene de malo que Mitsuki también tenga una moto

-nada, pero eso lo veremos cuando ella tenga tu edad

-bueno…

-hija, porque no pruebas la motocicleta dando una vuelta con alguno de los chicos

-si tía Serena! Yo voy primero! -dijo Mitsuki muy emocionada

-no Mitsuki, yo soy la mayor, primero voy yo -dijo Reira

-y quien te dijo que ibas tú primero Reira?

-es lógico, soy mayor que tu Rini, tengo que ir primero contigo

-pero solo eres mayor que yo por un mes! En ese caso Darién y Mamoru van primero conmigo

-ya te habías tardado en decir eso-dijo Reira -se me olvidaba que siempre prefieres estar con ellos que conmigo

-no digas eso Reira, además tú empezaste diciendo que los más grandes iban conmigo, y en ese caso les corresponde a ellos; así que quien de los dos va conmigo

-yo! -dijeron Darién y Mamru al mismo tiempo

-bueno, parece que te tocara elegir a uno de los dos Rini

-pero no quiero elegir, me es imposible…

-hermano, ve tu primero con ella -dijo Mamoru

-en ese caso ve tu primero, yo esperare mi turno -dijo Darién

-no, yo esperare, no es correcto que Rini elija entre los dos -dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo -dijo Darién -vamos Rini

-si, dame un segundo -me acercó a Mamoru y le doy un beso en la mejilla -gracias Mamoru

-de nada, sabes que para eso somos los amigos…

-Fin del Flashback-

-él siempre ha sido muy bueno conmigo y yo… -suspiré profundamente mientras trato de no llorar -vaya amiga que resulte ser

-aquí tiene su orden señorita -dijo el mesero mientras dejaba en la mesa una rebanada de pastel

-Shizuka? Que haces aquí? -dijo Serena sorprendida al verme mientras se acercaba a mi mesa junto con Seiya quien cargaba un par de cajas medianas

-Serena? Seiya? Que hacen aquí?

-venimos de la tienda que está aquí a lado a recoger los disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween de la Universidad y te vimos aquí… pero por qué luces tan triste, te paso algo? -dijo Seiya preocupado

-si, algo así…

-quieres hablar de eso?

-yo… si, realmente necesito hablar con alguien. Siéntense y pidan algo mientras hablamos

Seiya se sentó a la mesa junto con Serena -bueno, pero nosotros invitamos de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-tu qué quieres bombón?

-un capuchino de vainilla y rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor -dijo ella

-yo quiero una rebanada de pastel de fresa y un café, por favor

-enseguida señor -dijo el mesero antes de retirarse

-ahora sí, dinos que te paso? Pensé que aun estarías en el hospital

-no… ya no soportaba estar ahí y prácticamente me escape del hospital

-pero porque? Edward debe estar preocupado por ti buscándote -dijo Seiya

-no lo creo, él estaba con Miranda firmando los papeles para mi salida y cuando regreso a la habitación se dio cuenta cuando me fui ya que me vio en el elevador cuando salió a buscarme

-pero por que te fuiste así Shizuka? No creo que haya sido porque ya no aguantabas la comida del hospital -dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, no fue por eso… discutí con Edward

-fue por lo que paso en la mañana con Cedric?

-en parte, le dije cosas demasiado horribles: que no quería que me sobreprotegiera demasiado, que ya no soy una niña pequeña y que sabia cuidarme sola, así que no tenía por que impedirme hacer las cosas que quisiera como andar en motocicleta y…

-andar en motocicleta? Que tiene que ver eso con tu discusión con Edward? -pregunto Serena confundida

-es que desde que llegamos a la ciudad le dije a Edward que quería una motocicleta, pero él siempre me dice que no ya hace 3 años me rompí la pierna izquierda al caerme de mi vieja motocicleta, desde entonces tanto él como mi padre no quieren que me vuelva a subir a una motocicleta por temor a que vuelva a tener otro accidente

-bueno, déjame decirte que si tú fueras mi hija yo si te dejaría que anduvieras en motocicleta -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-ojala no se te olvide eso la próxima vez que te diga que quiero andar en motocicleta -susurre discretamente mientras tomaba un poco de mi café

El mesero se acercó a la mesa y dejó los pasteles y los cafés en la mesa -aquí tienen sus ordenes

-gracias -dijo Seiya antes de tomar un poco de su café

-pero no creo que lo de la motocicleta sea de lo que te quiere proteger Edward, verdad? -dijo Serena

-así es, no es solo eso… es que él siempre se preocupa demasiado por mi y… -dije dando un suspiro -no sé, quiero creer que tiene miedo de que vuelva a salir con alguien ya que el ultimo noviazgo que tuve termino muy mal…

-que sucedió?

-es una historia muy larga… -suspiré profundamente -creo que lo mejor será que les cuente todo desde el inicio para que entiendan como sucedieron las cosas

-de acuerdo…

-bueno, mis padres tenían unos amigos muy cercanos que tenían dos hijos, los cuales eran gemelos: Da… Dan y Matt, y sus padres trabajaban todo el día, por lo que desde que tengo memoria ellos prácticamente estaban en mi casa todo el tiempo, por lo que los tres éramos inseparables, todo lo hacíamos los tres juntos; incluso mis amigas y mis primas estaban celosas ya que yo era la que pasaba más tiempo con ellos, lo cual era así ya que para mi eran mis mejores amigos, pero…

-pero?

-pero conforme íbamos creciendo los empecé a ver de diferente forma a los dos: me empezó a gustar Dan, mientras que para mi Matt seguía siendo mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y como tal yo le contaba todo, incluso que me gustaba su hermano. Dan también se estaba enamorando de mí y me lo confeso cuando cumplí 15 años, fue entonces que nos hicimos novios. Al principio la relación fue muy linda ya que Dan siempre quería estar conmigo y me llevaba a pasear por toda la cuidad, en fin, era muy detallista conmigo. -Suspiré profundamente -Pero cuando estaba en el último año de preparatoria las cosas empezaron a cambiar: él se centraba todo el tiempo en sus estudios y entre sus clases, tareas y los exámenes apenas y tenía tiempo para mi, varias veces cancelaba o me dejaba plantada cuando íbamos a tener una cita. Y siempre que sucedía eso, yo salía con Matt a divertirme... Y un día, uno de esos tantos en los Dan cancelaba nuestra cita al último momento, yo salí con Matt al cine y después fuimos a un parque al que solíamos ir todo el tiempo de niños, y…

_-Flashback-_

-no entiendo porque los romances en la vida real no pueden ser como en las películas, es más fácil ahí ya que las parejas no pelean todo el tiempo

-y como lo sabes, Rini? No sabes que sucede con los protagonistas después de que se acaba la película

-claro que si, siguen viviendo felices en la segunda parte de la historia y no tienen tontas discusiones con sus tontos novios que cancelan citas por estudiar por un examen. Es que acaso un examen es más importante que yo? -dije molesta

-no, tú eres más importante que cualquier examen -dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa

-entonces díselo a Darién porque parece que ya ni le importo -me recargó sobre un árbol -quizás debería de hacerle caso a las chicas y debería terminar con él

-quieres terminar con Darién?

-no se -suspiré profundamente -hemos sido novios por tres años…

-el tiempo que tengan como novios no importa, si no quieres estar con él terminen las cosas en buenos términos, así no arruinaran la relación que han tenido desde niños

-si, pero… y si le hago caso a Mitzuki y le doy una lección saliendo con alguien que realmente me quiera y no me cambie por un examen, así estará celoso y sabrá de lo que se pierde por estudiar para un examen

-Rini no se si funcione la idea de ponerlo celoso, además ya sales con alguien y Darién no se pone celoso

-ha si? Dime quien es porque no se dé quien me hablas

-como? La Pequeña Dama no sabe que sale conmigo?

-vamos, lo nuestro es diferente Mamoru -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Mamoru se acercó más a mí y acarició con su mano mi mejilla -lo sé, pero créeme que si tú fueras mi novia, siempre serias mi mayor prioridad, nunca te cambiaría por nada ni por nadie

-sin ser tu novia lo haces, a veces creo que tu pareces mi novio y no Darién

-no sabes cómo desearía serlo…

Lentamente Mamoru se empezó a acercar a mi rostro, a mis labios, hasta que se unieron en un beso, por un segundo me sorprendió su acción, pero no pude rechazar la calidez de sus labios y correspondí a su beso. Fue un beso muy lento, dulce, cálido, un beso totalmente diferente a los que había compartido antes con Darién, el cual me hace perder todo sentido de la razón. Simplemente me dejo perder en este mágico beso mientras coloco mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Mamoru y él me abraza colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras me aprisionaba con su cuerpo contra el árbol donde me encontraba recargada, disfrutando así la sensación de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos mientras profundizamos aun más este beso que se empieza a volver más intenso y apasionado. Ambos nos dejamos llevar por el momento, un momento muy especial que es interrumpido de la peor manera posible sacándome estrepitosamente del mundo de ensueño en el que me encontraba…

-Rini!

Al escuchar su voz me separé de Mamoru y volteé a ver a Darién que estaba a un par de metros de nosotros -Darién… yo

-no trates de justificarte Rini, no hay excusas para lo que vi, maldición Rini me has estado engañando con mi hermano! -grito Darién totalmente molesto

-no Darién! Fue solo un beso…

_-solo un beso! Lo que vi fue más que un beso… No puedo creerlo, eres una cualquiera!_

-no te permito que le hables así, Darién! -dijo Mamoru

-ni siquiera te atrevas a defenderla, jamás imagine que tú me traicionaras de esta manera, se nota que ambos son tal para cual

-hermano, créeme lamento mucho que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero al menos tienes la más mínima idea de cuándo ha sufrido Rini por tu indiferencia, por todas las veces que la has dejado sola cuando más te necesita -grito Mamoru alterado

-se nota que ha sufrido demasiado al estar contigo… además no ha sido por gusto el que no haya estado tanto tiempo como quisiera con ella

-por favor! Te la vives encerrado estudiando, si no porque cancelaste su cita de hoy?

-quieres saber por qué? porque estaba arreglando unas cosas porque pensaba llevarla mañana a la bahía para pedirle que sea mi esposa!

-que! -dije sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

-lo que escuchaste Rini, te iba a pedir que nos casáramos pero es obvio que ya no va a ser así ya que tienes otros planes a futuro

-Darién por favor no digas eso, vamos a hablar, te puedo explicar las cosas

-no hay nada que explicar Rini, si quieres estar con Mamoru puedes hacerlo porque lo nuestro se acabo! -dijo Darién molesto antes de dar un par de pasos retirándose

Corrí detrás de él logrando detenerlo -por favor Darién, no hagas esto, te lo suplico…

-se acabo Rini! No te quiero volver a verte nunca! -grito Darién molesto antes de retirarse

-Darién! -grite mientras varias lágrimas salían de mis ojos

-Rini… -dijo Mamoru mientras ponía su mano sobre mi hombro

-no digas nada, por favor -dije aun llorando

-perdóname, no quería ocasionar todo esto

-entonces por qué me besaste? -grite entre lagrimas mientras volteaba a verlo

-porque te amo, porque he estado enamorado de ti durante años, desde antes que me dijeras que te estabas enamorando de Darién pero calle por ti, porque quería que fueras feliz aun si no era a mi lado, pero simplemente no soporto que Darién no te dé el lugar que te corresponde, Rini tu realmente mereces estar con alguien que te ame por sobre todas las cosas

-alguien como tú?

-si me dieras una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, si

-como me puedes pedir que te una oportunidad de hacerme feliz sí por tú culpa, por culpa de ese beso, ahora mi vida se ha arruinado por qué Darién no quiere volver a verme! -grite alterada

-Rini, lo siento

-el decir lo siento no cambia las cosas, ese beso fue el más grande error que he cometido

-no digas eso Rini…

-por favor Mamoru, basta, no quiero verte más, ni siquiera me busques…

-Fin del Flashback-

-cuando salí del parque, fui a buscar a Dan a su casa y su padre me dijo que cuando llego metió algunas cosas en su maleta y se fue en su auto, ni siquiera se había despedido de él y no sabía por qué lo había hecho sus maletas ni sabia a donde iba, pero suponía que algo malo había pasado ya que se veía molesto cuando se fue…

-supiste a donde se fue Dan? -pregunto Seiya

-si, un par de días después hallaron su auto a las afueras de la ciudad con una carta de despedida dirigirá a su padre diciéndole que iba a estar un tiempo en el extranjero, que no tratáramos de localizarlo ni de buscarlo ya que no sabía si volvería algún día… Su padre por supuesto no hizo caso a la nota y uso todos los recursos que tenía a su alcance para buscarlo y logro localizarlo un mes después, no recuerdo el nombre del país en donde estaba ya que tenía un nombre muy raro y era un lugar un tanto exótico

-entonces supongo que lograste hablar con él para aclararle las cosas? -dijo Serena

-no, en el lugar donde estaba había una guerra civil y constantemente había enfrentamientos entre el gobierno y la población del lugar, y…

-que le paso? Acaso él murió?

-si, él murió… parece que hubo un enfrentamiento cerca del hotel en donde estaba, usaron alguna bomba o algo así y destruyeron todo el lugar y… ni siquiera existe una tumba donde vaya a llorar porque nunca encontraron su cuerpo -dije mientras caían un par de lagrimas en mi rostro

Serena tomó mi mano con fuerza -tranquila Shizuka, si ya no quieres seguir contándonos de eso lo entendemos

Limpié mis lagrimas y la miro con una sonrisa -no, yo quiero seguir hablando… es solo que, a pesar de que ya pasaron dos años de eso aun me es muy difícil recordarlo

-es normal, cuando alguien muy cercano muere siempre es difícil hablar de esa persona

-ya lo sé, es solo que… yo soy la única culpable de lo que paso, si no hubiera besado a su hermano, él… -dije mientras las lagrimas seguían brotando de mis ojos

-no digas eso, no fue tu culpa que Dan muriera

-si no hubiese sido por lo que paso ese día él no se habría ido y no estaría muerto y… y… -dije tratando de seguir hablando pero me era imposible controlar mi llanto

Serena se acercó un poco más a mí y me abrazó -tranquila, llora todo lo que quieras, necesitas desahogarte…

Y eso fue lo que hice, llore, llore como no lo hacía desde hace tanto tiempo mientras sentía el cálido abrazo de mi madre haciéndome sentir un poco mejor, realmente necesitaba abrazarla, sentirme segura junto a ella y papá, quien también se acerco a abrazarme. Allí rodeada de los brazos de ambos, abrazándome con fuerza susurrándome que todo estaría bien por un momento sentí que todo era como antes, como cuando era pequeña y cada que me sentía mal o tenía alguna pesadilla corría con mis padres para sentirme protegida; y sin saberlo ellos con este abrazo lo hacían, me protegían, me hacían saber que todo estaría mejor…

-gracias! Realmente necesitaba que alguien me abrazara -dije un poco más tranquila dejando de llorar

-no nos agradezcas, siempre que necesites hablar con alguien o quieras un abrazo bombón y yo estaremos ahí para ti, para eso son los amigos…

-de verdad se los agradezco mucho -dije con una sonrisa

-Seiya ya está oscureciendo, deberíamos de llevarla a casa -dijo Serena -supongo que Edward debe de estar muy preocupado por ella

-gracias, pero no, no puedo ni verlo después de lo que paso en el hospital

-pero Shizuka, no puedes quedarte aquí para evitar verlo, tarde o temprano tendrás que regresar al departamento y hablar con él; es tu hermano y te quiere por sobre todas las cosas, por eso trata de protegerte y es muy comprensible después de lo que has vivido, no quiere que sufras de nuevo, ahora comprendo mejor el porqué de su actitud cuando escucho que Cedric te invito a salir

-ya ni siquiera sé si deba salir con él después de lo que paso, lo único que me preocupa ahora es que le diré a Edward cuando lo vea otra vez, lo herí demasiado con todo lo que le dije y no sé si me perdone…

-lo hará, se nota que te quiere mucho

-antes así era, pero ahora…

-te sigue queriendo, es cierto que fue fuerte la discusión que tuvieron pero a pesar de eso te quiere, eres su hermana…

-yo…

Seiya me mira con una sonrisa -Shizuka que te parece si hacemos esto: regresamos al edificio y te quedas con bombón y conmigo en nuestro departamento hasta que sientas que quieres hablar con Edward, después de todo tu departamento no queda tan lejos del nuestro

-si, está bien…

Pagamos la cuenta de la cafetería y los tres subimos al auto de mis padres para dirigirnos al edificio donde estaban nuestros departamentos, al cual llegamos rápidamente, o al menos eso creo ya que ni siquiera estaba consciente del paso del tiempo durante el trayecto ya que solo me limite a observar los edificios de la ciudad durante el camino tratando de distraerme y de no pensar en nada más, pero no pude ya que solo a mi mente venían los recuerdos del día del funeral de Darién y mi reencuentro con Mamoru después de un mes; ya que desde el día que nos besamos yo no había querido hablar con él a pesar de su insistencia por buscarme y pedirme perdón de todas las maneras posibles…

_-Flashback-_

-como estas Rini?

-como crees que estoy? aun no puedo creer que Darién este muerto

-es cierto, que clase de pregunta te hice si yo tampoco puedo creer lo que paso… -dijo Mamoru suspirando profundamente -y pensar que iba a ir a Raitsu a buscarlo para aclararle las cosas

-si te hubieras ido tu también estarías muerto y tu padre no podría soportar la idea de perder a sus dos hijos, y menos por cómo murió tu mamá

-lo sé, pero al menos hubiera preferido haber muerto yo en lugar de Darién

-no digas eso…

-es la verdad, por mi culpa todos están sufriendo, en especial tú… -dijo él dando un suspiro -de verdad lamento lo que paso aquel día, y tienes toda la razón, ese beso fue un gran error que nos arruino la vida a todos; yo perdí a dos de las personas más importantes para mi

-no fuiste el único que perdió a personas importantes, yo perdí a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo

-no has perdido a tu mejor amigo, todavía puedo serlo, claro si es que tu así lo deseas

-de verdad crees que sea posible? Después de lo que paso? Será muy difícil y más después de que cruzamos una línea que nunca debimos de haber cruzado

-lo sé, estoy consciente de ello, pero quiero creer que podemos seguir juntos, como amigos, porque ahora necesito a mi mejor amiga en este momento tan difícil

-yo también necesito a mi mejor amigo, lo extraño demasiado y no tienes idea de cuánto me hace falta -dije antes de abrazarlo con fuerza

-yo también te he extrañado demasiado Rini…

-Fin del Flashback-

-Mamoru -susurre mientras continuaba viendo por la ventana del auto

-bombón, el auto que se acaba a estacionar frente al edificio del departamento no es el de Darién?

-qué? -dije sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver el auto que estaba estacionado en la entrada principal del edificio

-si, es su auto, que extraño… habrá pasado algo?

Papá toco el claxon como señal para hacer notar al auto frente a nosotros que los habíamos visto, en respuesta, parpadearon un par de veces las luces traseras del auto mientras del lado del conductor salió de la ventana una mano saludando, poco antes de que Mamoru bajara del auto, antes de que se retiraran del lugar…

-parece que vinieron a traer a Edward -dijo Seiya antes de que caminara a la entrada del edificio

-si, eso parece… Shizuka, si no quieres hablar con él todavía, le podemos decir que te quedaras un rato con nosotros para que no se preocupe por ti

-gracias, pero será mejor que baje para alcanzarlo, prefiero hablar con él de una vez, tengo que disculparme por lo que paso en el hospital

Seiya volteó a verme con una sonrisa -si, es lo mejor…

-y ya sabes cuándo necesites hablar con alguien nos puedes encontrar en la puerta frente a tu departamento, de acuerdo?

-si, muchas gracias por todo

-ni lo digas, para eso somos los amigos

-entonces nos veremos después chicos, y de nuevo gracias…

Cuando baje del auto, corrí hacia la entrada del edificio para alcanzar a Mamoru, quien estaba entrando al elevador, pero cuando llegue al elevador las puertas ya se habían cerrado. Presione el botón del elevador esperando que baje mientras pienso en por qué no se me ocurrió llamarlo para detenerlo de entrar al elevador? Pero si lo hubiese hecho no estoy segura de lo que habría dicho, no después de lo que le dije en el hospital.

Lo único que sé es que debo de pensar muy bien las palabras que diré cuando entre al departamento, no quiero herirlo aun más, solo quiero que me perdone y que las cosas entre nosotros sean como antes, que nuestra amistad continúe y que sigamos siendo amigos como hasta ahora, no quiero perderlo, no quiero perder a mi amigo… mi amigo… es eso lo que quiero? Quiero a mi amigo o… estoy empezando a quererlo como algo más que un amigo? Pero en que estoy pensando? Mamoru es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, nada más. Ok, eso es, quiero recuperar a mi amigo y es lo que voy a hacer.

Saque mis llaves de la bolsa para abrir la puerta del departamento, cuando entre, encontré a Mamoru sentado en el sillón mientras observa una foto, una de las pocas fotos que teníamos en el departamento, la cual nos habíamos tomado el día que llegamos a Tokio...

-Mamoru -dije acercándome lentamente a él

Mamoru volteó a verme sorprendido dejando la foto en la mesita de centro de la sala antes de ponerse de pie

-Rini…

Caminé hacia él hasta que quedamos frente a frente -perdóname… no debí de haber dicho todo lo que te dije en el hospital, ni siquiera me debí de haber ido de ahí como lo hice, pero es que…

-mira Rini, yo -dijo él interrumpiéndome

-no, déjame terminar de hablar… lo que te dije no es lo que pienso realmente, lo reconozca o no, si necesito que estés conmigo, que no me dejes hacer algunas cosas como lo de la motocicleta, porque conociéndome en cualquier arranque impulsivo soy capaz de salir por la ciudad y estrellarme contra un poste de luz y romperme otra vez la pierna, o puedo olvidarme por completo de las tontas reglas de Plut y decirle a mis padres quien soy aun sabiendo que eso los puede poner en peligro y... -dije mientras un par de lagrimas caen por mis mejillas -te necesito, una vez casi te pierdo y no podría soportar vivir lo mismo otra vez, eres muy importante en mi vida, no quiero perderte, no quiero!

Mamoru con su mano limpió mis lagrimas mientras me mira con una sonrisa -no digas tonterías, pase lo que pase tú nunca me vas a perder

-entonces perdóname, por favor… no quise herirte con lo que dije…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, soy yo quien te debería pedir disculpas

-que! -dije confundida -No, aquí yo soy la única que debe disculparse

-eso no es cierto, tenias razón en lo que dijiste, hay muchas cosas que quieres hacer y yo simplemente no dejo que las hagas, y no es justo para ti, no cuando odias que te limiten y te pongan reglas, y más porque eres tan libre como una estrella fugaz…

-soy la hija de quien alguna vez fue una estrella fugaz, que esperabas? -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya lo sé, y por lo mismo yo no soy quien para impedir que vivas como deseas, es por eso que debes hacer todo lo que quieras y eso incluye tener una motocicleta

-lo… lo dices enserio?

-si, si tanto la quieres mañana vamos a comprarla -dijo él con una sonrisa

Me acerque aun más a él para abrazarlo con fuerza -gracias Mamoru!

-y también… -dijo él suspirando profundamente -si quieres salir con Cedric, hazlo

-que! -dije sorprendida antes de voltear a verlo sin separarme del abrazo

-si, él te invito a salir y me dijiste que no te parecía mala la idea de tener una cita con Cedric… o es que no quieres salir con el?

-yo… -suspiré profundamente -sí, sí quiero salir con él

-entonces llámalo y dile que aceptas su invitación, es más deberías ir con él a la fiesta de Halloween de la Universidad

-Mamoru se supone que ibas a ir conmigo a esa fiesta

-es mejor que vayas con él, no creo que quieras ir a una fiesta el viernes por la noche con tu hermano mayor -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero…

-velo así, ahí van a estar tus padres y los demás y si en algún momento no te sientes a gusto con Cedric podrás estar con ellos

-Mamoru… por qué haces esto?

Mamoru acaricia mi mejilla con su mano -porque yo lo único que deseo en esta vida es que seas feliz, y si lo eres andando en motocicleta o saliendo con Cedric, no te detendré, yo no quiero ser un obstáculo para tu felicidad…

Me alcé de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Mamoru para después abrazarlo con más fuerza. A pesar de lo que paso en el hospital, Mamoru nunca dejara de sorprenderme ya que a pesar de cómo lo trate se sigue comportando igual o está más bueno, cariñoso y comprensivo conmigo, siempre preocupándose por mí y por lo que deseo hacer, como lo de la motocicleta y la cita que tendré con Cedric… mi cita con Cedric. No estoy segura si el hecho de que salga con Cedric ayudara un poco para que Mamoru me mire como lo que soy, su amiga, o complicara nuestra relación, solo espero no equivocarme al decidir salir con Cedric…

**S&S**

Pareciera que a pesar de que hace unas semanas empezó mi venganza, aun no logro obtener los resultados que deseo, la Pequeña Dama aun no ha sido capturada a pesar de que Alana ha dicho que la ha encontrado, pero lamentablemente regreso tan mal herida que solo ha dicho que la ha encontrado antes de desvanecerse a causa de la grave herida que tiene en su espalda para después ser atendida por mi gente esperando que se recupere para que me diga en donde está.

Tomo un poco más del whisky que hay en mi copa al instante en el que se abren las puertas del salón en donde me encuentro, ya que tras de ellas entra de mis más fieles sirvientes, Cordelia: una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos ondulados color naranja y ojos color verde olivo, usando un entallado traje de piel negro que muestra a detalle su bien formado cuerpo…

-mi señor... -dijo Cordelia haciendo una reverencia estando a un par de metros de mi

-que noticias me tienes Cordelia? Como se encuentra Alana?

-ella falleció… ni siquiera usando mis pociones y mi magia más poderosa logre salvarla, la herida que tenía era demasiado profunda y perdió mucha sangre

Suspiré profundamente tratando de contener mi molestia -antes de morir dijo algo más sobre la Pequeña Dama?

-no, solo seguía repitiendo lo mismo, que la había encontrado

-como es posible que la maldita de Alana no haya dicho en donde la encontró antes de morir! -grite molesto arrojando lejos mi copa de whisky

-mi señor no debería de molestarse por los errores de Alana, si usted me lo permite, le prometo que encontrare a la Pequeña Dama muy pronto…

-enserio? Como se que no te sucederá lo mismo que Alana cuando la encuentres?

-porque yo tengo un plan que no fallara -dijo Cordelia muy segura de sus palabras

-ha si? Y cuál es ese plan?

-es obvio que están custodiando muy bien a la Pequeña Dama, y la única forma de acercarnos a ella es encargándonos de sus protectores, especialmente a Sailor Moon

-como piensas lograrlo?

-tengo un pequeño truco que pienso usar contra Sailor Moon, tomara un poco de tiempo antes de que funcione por completo en ella, pero cuando lo haga la legendaria Sailor Moon no será un impedimento para que le traiga a la Pequeña Dama y a su amiguito, así usted mismo podrá asesinarlos

-bien, entonces encárgate de ellos

-gracias señor, le aseguro que no le fallare…


	9. Capitulo 08

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Poco a poco vamos a ir descubriendo quien es ese famoso "Señor" que quiere matar a Rini y sabremos más del porque de su venganza. En fin, no desesperen que todo eso se sabrá muy pronto._

_Hoy les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Antes de que se me olvide, en este capitulo escucharemos un par de canciones! _**Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love de Three Lights y The Nearness Of You de Nora Jones, ambas muy recomendables, en especial la segunda, asi que no duden en escucharlas**!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Por fin es viernes! Después de una agitada semana por fin empezara el fin de semana y que mejor forma de iniciarlo que alistándome para la fiesta de Halloween que será esta noche en la Universidad, para la cual este año he decidido disfrazarme de la famosa Reina de Egipto, Cleopatra, y por supuesto, mi osito se disfrazara del gran amor de Cleopatra, Marco Antonio…

-bombón date prisa, se nos hace tarde, Taiki ya se fue a recoger a Ami! -dijo Seiya tocando la puerta del baño de nuestra habitación

-ya voy! Es solo que… hay necesito que… -abrí la puerta del baño y lo miro sorprendida ya que lleva un traje de militar romano igual a los que aparecen en las películas -wow! Se te ve muy bien tu disfraz, ahora entiendo mejor por que Cleopatra estaba tan enamorada de Marco Antonio ya que supongo que se veía muy sexy con esa ropa

Seiya tomó mi mano derecha y la besa -gracias mi reina, también te ves muy hermosa, aunque aun te falta la peluca

-eso y que me ayudes a cerrar el vestido, no alcanzo el cierre -dije dando media vuelta para que me ayudara a cerrar mi vestido, el cual era un vestido largo blanco con detalles dorados estilo egipcio

-no seria mejor se te ayudara a quitártelo? -dijo Seiya besando un par de veces mi espalda

-no hace poco me decías que se nos hace tarde? Pero cuando regresemos con gusto dejare que me quites el vestido -dije girando mi cabeza para verlo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-y no puede ser ahora? no creo que importe mucho si llegamos un poco tarde a la fiesta…

Se acercó un poco más a mis labios para besarme lentamente para después comenzar a besar suavemente mi cuello con pequeños besos. Gire mi cuerpo para abrazarlo por el cuello para profundizar un poco más el beso mientras Seiya me rodea la cintura con sus brazos al tiempo en que acaricia suavemente mi espalda desnuda…

-cuñadito, no puedes esperar al menos a que regresemos de la fiesta para quitarle el disfraz a tu futura esposa -dijo Mina cerrando tras de ella la puerta de nuestra habitación

Ambos volteamos a verla y la vimos usando un vestido largo color rojo parecido a los que se usaban a finales del siglo XIX, ya que llevaba un apretado corsé que delineaba muy bien su cuerpo, y su cabello recogido dejando unos mechones de cabello sueltos que caigan suavemente en sus hombros…

-Mina, aun no has aprendido que debes tocar una puerta antes de entrar a una habitación?

-si, de hecho toque un par de veces pero como me respondieron decidí entrar a riesgo de encontrarme con una comprometedora escena

-pero que estas diciendo Mina?

-la verdad, acaso se te olvida la vez que Luna y yo los encontrados en la cama muy abrazaditos…  
_  
-Flashback- _

_-Seiya! ?–grito Mina observando apenada y asombrada al vernos _

_-Serena! -grito Luna totalmente sorprendida _

_Seiya abrió los ojos de golpe para ver a la rubia y a la gata negra junto a la puerta _

_-Mina! _

_Abri los ojos aun medio dormida al escuchar los gritos _

_-Luna! _

_-pero que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí! –Gritaba Luna sin mover la mirada de Seiya y yo _

_-Luna no ves que siguen medio dormidos! –dijo Mina mientras tapaba la boca de la gata -eh... bueno... nosotras nos vámonos y los dejamos solos par de picaros -dijo Mina riendo un poco nerviosa antes de cerrar la puerta saliendo de la habitación _

_-Fin del Flashback-  
_  
-si ya me acorde... por cierto, ya te dije que te vez muy linda con tu vestido

-no, pero muchas gracias

-y de que se supone que estas disfrazada Mina? -pregunto Seiya

-de la hermosa victima de mi adorado Drácula, pero aun me faltan los aretes que me ibas a prestar Serena

-cierto, aquí los deje Mina dije caminando al tocador para tomar un par de aretes dorados largos en forma de candelabro antes de entregárselos

Mina se pusó los aretes -gracias… y Serena mejor te ayudo a terminar de arreglarte por que si no nunca llegaras a la fiesta

-no seas exagerada Mina!

Mina se paró detrás de mi y cerró mi vestido -solo digo lo que veo… bien, solo te falta la peluca -la tomó del tocador antes de tratar de colocármela con cuidado para después mirarme sorprendida -no lo puedo creer! Yo pensé que solo Darién tenia un clon!

-que! De que hablas? -dije confundida

-bombón será mejor que te mires en el espejo -dijo Seiya mirándome sorprendido

Me doy media vuelta para mirarme en el espejo y estoy sorprendida ante lo que veo, me veo igual que Shizuka! Aunque claro, la diferencia entre nosotras es que yo tengo los ojos azules y los de ella son café, y la peluca que llevo a pesar de que es negra, larga ya que me llega a media espalda y tiene un pequeño fleco al frente…

-de verdad es increíble, si no supiera que eres tu Serena, al verte de verdad pensaría que eres Shizuka

-ya lo creo, el parecido entre nosotras es asombroso -dije aun mirándome sorprendida en el espejo

-bombón, no será que Shizuka es tu hermana perdida?

Me volteé para verlo -no lo creo, Sammy es mi único hermano

-pues a pesar de que no sean hermanas es sorprendente el gran parecido entre ambas, la única diferencia que hay son los ojos

-es cierto, y ahora que lo pienso es curioso por que los nombres de ambas tengan las mismas iniciales: S.T… supongo que cuando ustedes tengan una hija será como Shizuka… oigan no será que ella es la hija de ambos y esta aquí por que vino del futuro, eso explicaría el parecido entre las dos

-como se te ocurre decir algo así Mina? -dije sorprendida -Shizuka no viene del futuro, toda su vida ha sido en esta época, o acaso se te olvida que cuando la conocimos nos conto que vivió por muchos años en Kyoto con su familia hasta que se mudo con su hermano a Tokio, además Edward también se parece mucho a Darién y no tienen ningún parentesco…

-ya lo se, solo lo dije bromeando. Pero aprovecha que te ves igual que ella y dile que nos preste la motocicleta que acaba de comprar, por que esta genial esa motocicleta! hasta yo me quiero comprar una igual! -dijo Mina emocionada

-tal vez se lo diga, pero si lo hago es posible que Cedric piense que soy Shizuka y vaya con él a la fiesta

-eso si que no bombón! Así te veas igual que Shizuka tu vas a ir conmigo a la fiesta

-por supuesto que voy a ir contigo a la fiesta Seiya, yo soy no Shizuka, soy Serena, tu bombón -dije acercándome a él para darle un pequeño beso

-eso es cierto, así que ya vámonos chicos por que Yaten debe estar desesperado de tanto esperar

Los tres salimos de la habitación y caminamos a la sala en donde se encontraban viendo la televisión Luna y Artemis junto con Yaten quien llevaba un traje negro y una larga capa ya que estaba disfrazado de Drácula…

-de verdad van a ver ese maratón de películas de terror que van a pasar hoy? -dijo Yaten

-por supuesto, así Artemis no quiera por que es un gato miedoso -dijo Luna

-yo no soy miedoso Luna!

-si lo eres Artemis, se te olvida que no podías dormir después de que vimos _Destino Final_ -dijo Mina acercándose a ellos logrando que voltearan a verla

-Mina, no empieces a…-dijo Artemis antes de dejar de hablar mientras me ve sorprendido

-Shizuka! -dijo Yaten sorprendido al verme

-no, soy Serena

-esto si que da miedo, por un momento pensé que eras Shizuka, te ves igual que ella…

-lo se, yo también estoy sorprendida del parecido y todo por que la peluca es negra. Me pregunto si ella se vería igual que yo si se tiñe el cabello a rubio?

-yo creo que si, cualquiera al verlas diría que son como dos gotas de agua

-afortunadamente la gota más hermosa y maravillosa es mi esposa -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-Seiya se nota que ya quieres que sea la boda por que de un tiempo a la fecha ya se hablan a si mismos como esposos -dijo Yaten

-en nuestros corazones sabemos que somos esposos Yaten, así aun falte mes y medio para la boda

-si tú lo dices…

-será mejor que nos vayamos chicos, si no se nos hará más tarde

-si, será mejor irnos

-bien, cuídense todos! -dijo Artemis

-y diviértanse mucho!

-claro que si, nos vemos!

Los cuatro salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos a la Universidad, ya que la fiesta se realizaría en los enormes jardines que había. El lugar fue decorado por varios objetos como calabazas con velas, telarañas cerca de los arboles y monstruos que formaban parte de la decoración de la fiesta, así como un pequeño escenario en el que tocaría un pequeño grupo conformado por algunos estudiantes de la Universidad al igual que Three Lights también tocaría algunas canciones a petición de Sonoko Iyumi, la Presidenta del Club de Fans, y las cientos de firmas que logro reunir de las fans que estudian en la Universidad.

Cuando llegamos a la Universidad la fiesta ya había comenzado, y por supuesto mis amigos ya se encontraban ahí y lucían muy bien con sus disfraces: Ami se disfrazo de sirena ya que llevaba un top azul cielo y la cola de pescado en sus piernas del mismo color, Taiki se disfrazo de marinero con todo y sombrero como usaban los marinos en la antigüedad, el disfraz de Rei era de geisha mientras que el de Nicolás era samurai, mientras que Lita y Andrew llevaban trajes similares a los que usaban los príncipes en la Edad Media, ella con un largo vestido verde con detalles dorados y él con un traje de color azul marino.

Lo curioso fue que todos comentaron lo mismo sobre mi disfraz, con la peluca que llevo puesta de verdad me veo igual a Shizuka, y lo fue todavía más cuando ella llego a la fiesta acompañada de Cedric, quien esta disfrazado de Freddy Kruger, y ambos me miraban sorprendidos, especialmente Shizuka ya que me mira de la misma en la que yo me mire en el espejo cuando me vi con la peluca puesta. Insisto prácticamente nos vemos iguales, excepto por que ambas llevamos diferentes disfraces, ella esta disfrazada de una bruja ya que usa un vestido negro entallado a juego con un sombrero de pico negro...

-vaya, siento como si me mirara en un espejo -dijo Shizuka sorprendida

-lo se, yo también me siento igual

-ya lo creo… por cierto, recuerdan a Cedric? -dijo ella

-como olvidarlo después de que interrumpimos cuando te pedía una cita en el hospital

-Mina! -grito Lita regañándola

-lo siento…

-no le hagas caso -dijo Taiki -nos da gusto verte otra vez, Cedric

-lo mismo digo, se ve que la Universidad de Tokio se esfuerzo mucho para dar una gran fiesta como esta

-bueno, muchos de los alumnos se han trabajado mucho para que la fiesta salga muy bien y más después de tantas clases -dijo Rei

-si, se nota mucho, realmente lo merecen después de estar estudiando mucho

-así es, realmente necesitamos divertirnos, así que mejor vamos a bailar

-claro Shizuka, nos vemos chicos -dijo Cedric antes de retirarse con ella a la pista de baile

-se nota que ellos se quieren divertir mucho hoy -dijo Andrew

-por supuesto, esto es una fiesta así que nosotros también vamos a bailar!

Todos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y nos pusimos a bailar cada quien con su respectiva pareja, aunque durante varias canciones todos cambiamos de pareja para divertirnos al máximo todos juntos. La noche fue transcurriendo con tranquilidad y divirtiéndonos todos al máximo, hasta que llego el momento de que tocaran algunas canciones Three Lights con las cuales todos estaban emocionados de escucharlos…

_Asa yakehiterasareta / Bañada en la luz del sol de la mañana,  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite / tu sonrisa es tan linda y brillante  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku / Mas y más profundo  
Jibun ga koi yo / Me doy cuenta de que esto es terrible. _

_Fui ni naru PHS ga / El sonar del teléfono celular  
Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo / acorta la distancia entre nosotros dos.  
Tomodachi da to ii ni todato /¿Somos buenos amigos o buenas personas?  
Warikirenakute / No puedo saberlo. _

_Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo / Ayer tú fuiste tan amable,  
Ima doro aitsunou denonaka / y hoy estás en brazos de otro chico.  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he / La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
Aa kimi wo tsure saritai /¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo. _

_Motto deaiga hayakerebato / Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru / Encontraría todas las razones.  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he / La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai /¡Oh!, quiero llevarte conmigo._

-muchas gracias a todos! -dijo Taiki

-de verdad esperamos que hayan disfrutado nuestras canciones! -dijo Yaten

-y sigan divirtiéndose en esta fiesta! -dijo Seiya antes de que los tres se retiraran del escenario

Los tres bajaron del escenario mientras regresaba el grupo anterior para seguir tocando, mientras yo seguía platicando con Shizuka junto a uno de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar ya que tomabamos un descanso después de tanto bailar…

-no recordaba que lo que era escucharlos en vivo, de verdad tocan muy bien -dijo Shizuka muy emocionada

-lo se, cuanto tenia que no los escuchabas en un concierto?

-mucho, antes de que se retiraran de los escenarios hace años… -dijo ella dando un suspiro -ojala todavía hubiese boletos para el concierto que darán junto a Michiru Kaiou

-si quieres le puedo decir a Seiya que consiga unos boletos para que vayas

-de verdad puede conseguir boletos?

-claro que si, además seria un buen lugar para una siguiente cita con Cedric

-creo que si, esa si seria una cita no como hoy que dijimos que seria "como una cita"

-bueno, pero para no ser del todo una cita te estas divirtiendo con él

-como no hacerlo, Cedric es un chico muy lindo y si me estoy divirtiendo con él, me hace olvidar un poco mis preocupaciones

-eso parece, se nota que ya no estas pensando tanto en las clases ni en el examen de la próxima semana del Profesor Nakamura

-si… pero no hablemos de las clases, eso es de lo ultimo que quiero hablar hoy -dijo ella antes de que se acercara a nosotras Cedric con un vaso con agua

-aquí tienes, Shizuka

-gracias -ella tomó el vaso y bebio un poco de agua

-si tus pies ya se sienten mejor porque no regresamos a la pista de baile

-bueno… ya no me duelen tanto los pies por los tacones, pero no quiero dejar a Serena sola, Seiya aun no regresa

-de hecho creo que tardara un poco en volver -dijo Cedric -cuando venia de regreso vi que varias chicas se le acercaron para pedirle un autógrafo

-otra vez! -dije sorprendida

-eso parece…

-mejor voy a rescatarlo, por que si no nunca lo van a liberar…

Me aleje de Cedric y Shizuka para ir a buscar a Seiya, para mi buena suerte no fue tan difícil localizarlo ya que estaba en medio de un grupo de fans que no paraban de gritar mientras le tomaban fotos y le pedían su autógrafo…

-con permiso… con permiso… -dije metiéndome entre la gente para poder acercarme a Seiya -con permiso… Seiya! Aquí estas! -grite una vez que llegue frente a él

-bombón! Disculpen señoritas pero llego mi fan numero uno…

-de hecho según el registro del club de fans, yo soy la numero uno joven Seiya

-Sonoko… -dije sorprendida al verla

-señorita Tsukino, gusto en verla después de tanto tiempo

-lo mismo digo, a pesar de que estudiamos en la misma Universidad no habíamos hablado desde aquel partido de softbol de la preparatoria

-así es… y si mal no recuerdo, en aquel entonces dijiste que Seiya no era tu novio ya que tenías un novio más guapo y simpático que él

-si eso dije, aunque claro, después de tantos años Seiya ahora es mucho más guapo que el novio que tenia en aquel entonces

-es cierto, y tú ya no eres una mujer tan escandalosa como antes, pero sigues siendo una persona brillante, no por nada el joven Seiya esta tan enamorado de ti ya que quedo cautivado por tu brillo ya que ambos se esforzaron para que el club de fans aceptara su relación

-por supuesto, por que crees que entrenamos tanto ya que queríamos seguir estando juntos -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-además de que no quería defraudar a Seiya

-ya lo creo, no por nada se dice que pronto se van a casar…

-es lo que se dice, pero bueno estamos en una fiesta y de lo último que deberíamos de hablar es sobre lo que dicen los medios de comunicación, así que si me disculpan todas quisiera estar con mi novia…

Seiya tomo mi mano y ambos nos alejamos de aquel grupo de fans para perdernos entre la gente para llegar a la pista de baile al tiempo que comenzaba a sonar una canción mucho más lenta y tranquila que las anteriores, por lo que coloque mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Seiya mientras que él colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura…

_It's not the pale moon that excites me / no es la palida luna lo que me excita  
That thrills and delights me, oh no / toda esta emoción y delicia, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you / es simplemente la proximidad de ti_

__  
-me alegro que por fin puedo estar contigo otra vez

Seiya me mira con una gran sonrisa -a mi también, si no te hubieses acercado para rescatarme de todas mis fans no hubiese salido nunca de ahí

-bueno, pero lo importante es que ya estas conmigo osito -dije antes de recargar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

_It isn't your sweet conversation / no es tu dulce conversación  
That brings this sensation, oh no / la que me trae esta sensación, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you es simplemente la proximidad de ti_

-adoro tanto estar contigo así bombón, siento que olvido todas nuestras preocupaciones

-yo también me siento así, me da tanta paz el que estés junto a mí…

-sabes por que no mañana temprano nos vamos a la cabaña para olvidarnos de todo y de todos el fin de semana, realmente necesitamos un descanso después de lo que ha pasado estos días

-me gusta la idea, pero no estoy seguro de que nos debamos de irnos mañana

-y por que?

-bueno, es un secreto

-creía que ya no existían secretos entre nosotros

-este es el único secreto que tengo, pero no quiero decirte que es, es una sorpresa

-una sorpresa? y no puedes decirme un poco de que se trata?

-mmm… solo diré que se trata de algo muy importante que se supone que tendría listo desde hace varios días, pero se parece que para mañana ya estaría todo arreglado, así que tendrás que esperar para que lo sepas

-mejor dímelo ahora, no voy a soportar tanto tiempo sin saber que me ocultas

-hoy no, pero te prometo que si todo esta listo mañana lo sabrás…

_  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me /cuando estas en mis brazos y te tengo tan cerca de mi  
All my wildest dreams come true / todos mis sueños más salvajes se hacen realidad_

-y no existe una manera de convencerte para que me digas de que se trata esa sorpresa?

-no, no existe bombón…

-ni siquiera con un beso?

-mmm… no se, inténtalo y ya veremos si con eso logras que te diga algo -dijo Seiya con una coqueta sonrisa

Me acerco lentamente para unir nuestros labios convirtiéndose en un dulce beso que Seiya me correspondió de inmediato besándome con gran pasión mientras me abrazaba con más fuerza estrechándome aun más a su cuerpo al tiempo que yo acariciaba su cabello y su rostro dejándonos llevar por la sensación de estar juntos…

_I don´t need no soft lights to enchant me / no necesito luces suaves para encantarme  
If you'll only grant me the right /si tu me garantizas el derecho  
To hold you ever so tight / de abrazarte siempre tan fuerte  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you / y sentir en la noche la proximidad de ti  
_

Cuando ambos abrimos los ojos al separarnos de nuestro beso, nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos rodeados de una densa niebla que no nos permitía ver nada, apenas y podía ver a Seiya mientras a lo lejos alcanzábamos a escuchar varios gritos…

Nos tomamos de las manos para caminar entre la niebla tratando de localizar al resto de los chicos, lo cual era imposible debido a la niebla, la situación me esta empezando a poner nerviosa ya que además de no ver nada, los gritos que escucho parecen no terminar además de empiezan a sonar un tanto atemorizantes, como si salieran de una película de terror; como es posible que por un segundo la noche era como salida de cualquier película romántica y al siguiente se convirtió en una de terror y…

-ahh! -grite al caer al suelo

-bombón! Bombón! -grito Seiya llamándome, ya que al caer solté su mano

-aquí estoy! Es solo que… ahh!

No puede ser! Que esta pasando aquí? En que momento esto se convirtió en una película de terror! Junto a mí en el suelo hay una chica inconsciente disfrazada de momia a la que le robaron la energía, seguramente esto lo esta ocasionando Alana! Como es posible que tenga que arruinar hasta la fiesta de Halloween de la Universidad! Tengo que salir rápido de aquí, transformarme y…

-ahh! -rite asustada al sentir que alguien tocaba mi hombro

-soy yo bombón -dijo Seiya tomando mi mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie

-le robaron la energía a esa chica, debe ser Alana la culpable de esto

-entonces salgamos de aquí y busquémosla rápido

Continuamos caminando rápido entre la neblina hasta que llegamos a donde esta el escenario en donde la niebla ya no era tan densa y nos dimos cuenta de que grupo que estaba ahí se encontraba inconsciente, y en medio del ellos estaba una mujer de cabello largo ondulado usando un traje negro similar al que usaba Alana. Sin que nos viera, Seiya y yo nos escondimos debajo del escenario para así que nos transformamos rápidamente…

-como es posible que no estén aquí? No entiendo como Alana dijo que la había encontrado… -suspiró profundamente ella mientras ve a los chicos que están inconscientes en el escenario -Parece que esto será un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba…

-alto ahí! Como te atreves a arruinar una fiesta de Halloween para convertirla en una película de terror! Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre la Luna!

-al igual que yo, Fighter!

Ella volteó a vernos -Fighter y Sailor Moon… quien lo diría, por fin tengo frente a mí a la legendaria Sailor Moon que logro vencer a la poderosa Sailor Galaxia

-quien eres tu?

-permítanme presentarme, soy Cordelia, una de las más leales sirvientes de mi señor…

-tu señor… Eres amiga de Alana?

-mejor dicho era amiga de Alana, pero estoy aquí para vengar su muerte y cumplir los deseos de venganza de mi señor, empezando por acabar con ustedes dos, por supuesto empezando contigo Sailor Moon

-solo si te lo permito -dijo Fighter poniéndose frente a mi colocando su espada en posición de ataque

-suponía que sucedía esto -dijo Cordelia extendiendo sus brazos frente a ella con las palmas de sus manos hacia abajo -convoco a los espectros del gran Xerves… vengan a mi, se los ordeno!

Frente a Cordelia aparecieron decenas de hilos de agua que poco a poco se fueron materializando convirtiéndose en seres con una forma similar a la humana, parecidos a los que aparecieron cuando luchamos contra Alana, solo que estos eran de agua y se podía ver a través de ellos.

Fighter ataco a los espectros cortándoles la cabeza por la mitad logrando eliminar a algunos, mientras yo hacia lo mismo usando mi cetro. Me da la impresión de que Cordelia se esta divirtiendo al vernos eliminar espectros sin que siquiera logremos acercarnos a ella, por lo que a medida que elimino a algunos espectros, trato de acercarme a ella para así poder acabar con esta situación…

-Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada! -grite eliminando al último espectro frente a mi para llegar hacia Cordelia

-vaya, no por nada tu leyenda es grande Sailor Moon, acabaste rápido con mis espectros

-dejémonos de palabras Cordelia, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya… Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada!

Cordelia brincó esquivando mi ataque -no te será tan fácil Sailor Moon…

En ambas manos de Cordelia aparecen pequeñas dagas las cuales arroja hacia mi, me muevo tratando de esquivarlas, pero una de ellas me roza arriba del codo de mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que sangre un poco…

-Sailor Moon! -grito Fighter tratando de acercarse a mí

-no te entrometas! Huracán Marino! -grito Cordelia lanzando su ataque en forma de espirales de agua los cuales arrojaron a Fighter del otro lado del escenario

-Fighter!

-ahora acabare contigo Sailor Moon -dijo Cordelia lanzándome más de sus dagas

Me agaché para evitar que me toquen -como te atreves! Ni pienses que lanzándome tus dagas lograras acabar conmigo

-quizás no, pero eso es solo el principio de tu fin -dijo Cordelia antes de lanzarme más dagas

-estela de estrella fugaz! -grito Sailor M lanzando su ataque para eliminar las dagas

-Sailor M!

-oye no sabes que es peligroso lanzarle objetos filosos a las personas! -grito Sailor M

-y tu no sabes que no debes meterte en lo que no te importa… Huracán Marino!  
Sailor M esquivó el ataque -para tu información esto si me importa… estela de estrella fugaz! -grito atacándola

Cordelia esquivó el ataque -es una lastima que te hayas metido en esto cuando más me estaba divirtiendo, pero esta guerra apenas esta comenzando, así que nos veremos después…

Cordelia desapareció en una especie de manto de agua, al igual que la niebla que había en todo el lugar, permitiéndome ver a decenas de personas inconscientes en el suelo, otros tantos escondidos alrededor de los arboles que se encontraban cerca, así como a Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, Healer y Maker dispersos a lo largo del lugar…

-por fin desapareció la niebla, muchas gracias Sailor… -volteé hacia donde estaba Sailor M pero ella ya no esta -en donde esta Sailor M?

-estas bien? -dijo Fighter acercándose a mi

-si, y tu?

-si, no te preocupes

-me alegro… no viste a donde se fue Sailor M?

-no, hace un momento estaba aquí

-chicos! Se encuentran bien? -dijo Venus mientras ella y los demás se acercaban a Fighter y a mi

-yo si, pero Sailor Moon esta herida

-como que herida? Que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Mars preocupada

-estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño

-pues para ser solo un rasguño hay mucha sangre como en tu brazo

Sailor Mercury tomó mi brazo izquierdo para revisarme, arrancó un poco de tela de su traje para limpiar la sangre de mi brazo y después vendarme -afortunadamente solo fue una herida pequeña, estarás bien

-que bueno, entonces debemos de des transformarnos rápido y salir de aquí, por lo que paso aquí la policía no debe tardar en llegar -dijo Jupiter

-tienes razón, vamos…

Apenas alcance a dar un par de pasos junto a los demás cuando empecé a sentirme un poco mareada…

-estas bien, bombón?

-si… solo quiero salir de aquí e irme a casa -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien, vámonos…

**S&S**

Definitivamente esta ha sido una noche muy larga, tras el ataque de Cordelia tuvieron que llevar a varias personas al hospital ya que les robaron la energía, otros tantos solo recibieron atención tras tener solo pequeños golpes tras la confusión que se produjo durante la niebla, mientras que la policía interrogaba a quienes vieron lo ocurrido durante el ataque; afortunadamente yo me encuentro bien al igual que Cedric, quien me trae de regreso al departamento en su automóvil, un auto pequeño de color azul…

-bien ya llegamos -dijo Cedric mientras estacionaba su auto para después bajar de el y abrir la puerta de mi lado del auto

-gracias… -salí del auto mientras él me acompaña a la entrada del edificio -sabes, para ser esta nuestra cita "como una cita" me divertí mucho

-yo también, excepto por la parte en la que todo se convirtió en una película de terror cuando apareció esa niebla y nos separamos, por un momento temí de que te sucediera algo

-bueno, pero afortunadamente estamos bien -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-es cierto… Shizuka, estaba pensando que tal vez para recuperar esa parte de la noche que se arruino, no se si te gustaría que mañana nos viéramos para comer y tal vez ir al Acuario de la ciudad, estoy seguro que te gustara ya que hay muchas cosas que aun no conoces de Tokio ya que tienes poco en la ciudad

-si, suena bien la idea… pero debo preguntarte si eso será "como una cita" o una cita, cita? -dije deteniéndome en la puerta principal del edificio

-para ser honesto a mi me gustaría que si fuera una cita, cita

-entonces será una cita, te parece bien si nos vemos en el Restaurante Júpiter a las 2:00pm?

-claro, me parece bien…

-de acuerdo, entonces hasta mañana Cedric!

-buenas noches Shizuka…

Cedric y yo nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por unos momentos antes de que se acercara un poco a mis labios y me besara, me sorprendió un poco su acción ya que dude en corresponderle, pero al final correspondí al beso, un tierno y cálido beso, aunque un poco breve ya que yo me separe un poco de él para después mirarlo con una sonrisa…

-buenas noches Cedric!

-hasta mañana, que descanses Shizuka

-si, igual tu, nos vemos

Cedric camino de regreso a su auto, al tiempo en que yo entraba al edificio para subir a mi departamento mientras pensaba en mi cita de esta noche, definitivamente si me divertí con Cedric, después de todo es un buen chico y cuando estoy con él me olvido un poco de quien soy y de todos mis problemas ya que siento que realmente tengo una vida normal, aunque se que eso no es del todo cierto. Pero bueno, lo importante es que me agrada la compañía de Cedric, ya que después de todo también es amigo de Mamoru.

Cuando entre al departamento me encontré a Mamoru dormido en un sillón de la sala junto con un tazón vacio de palomitas y el control remoto de la televisión, la cual esta encendida ya que se quedo dormido mientras veía el maratón de películas de terror que iban a pasar esta noche. Me acerque a Mamoru y le quité el tazón de palomitas y el control para apagar la televisión, definitivamente esta noche ya tuve mi dosis de horror tras lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Fui a mi habitación por una cobija para tapar a Mamoru ya que esta haciendo un poco de frio, y una vez que lo cubrí, no puedo evitar sonreír mientras me siento a su lado para contemplarlo dormir tranquilamente, igual a que lo hacia cuando éramos niños siempre que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa. Se ve tan tranquilo que hasta me da curiosidad de saber que esta soñando ya que tiene una linda sonrisa en sus labios, esos labios que una vez sentí sobre los míos y que a pesar de haber pasado dos años desde entonces, aun recuerdo perfectamente su sensación a pesar de que no tiene ni 10 minutos de que sentí la calidez de los labios de Cedric…

Suspire profundamente mientras acaricio el rostro de Mamoru -yo también ya me debería ir a dormir, fue una larga noche… buenas noches Mamoru -dije antes de acercarme un poco más a él para darle un beso en su mejilla

Mamoru abrio sus ojos y me mira con una sonrisa -Rini…

-hola!

-vaya, me quede dormido… -dijo él dando un bostezo -que hora es?

-casi es la una de la mañana

-tiene mucho que llegaste?

-no, pero fue una larga noche ya me iba a ir a dormir, así que quise taparte con un cobija para que no tuvieras frio antes de irme -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias… parece que te divertiste en la fiesta

-si, fue una linda noche, o al menos gran parte de ella

-por que? que paso? Cedric te hizo daño? Quiso sobrepasarse contigo?

-no, claro que no, Cedric se porto como todo un caballero conmigo

-entonces?

-pues la fiesta estuvo muy bien, muy divertida e incluso tocaron unas canciones Three Lights, lo malo fue que de repente se convirtió en una de esas películas de terror ya que hubo un ataque

-Alana se apareció ahí?

-no, Cordelia… uso una neblina muy densa que no permitía ver nada, y en ella estaban varios de sus espectros robando la energía de muchos de los que estábamos ahí, afortunadamente entre la confusión logre separarme de Cedric para buscar a Cordelia, pero cuando la encontré ella estaba luchando con mis padres, y para colmo parecía como si quisiera acabar con mamá ya que la atacaba con decenas de dagas

-y ella se encuentra bien?

-si, solo sufrió un pequeño rasguño pero estará bien…

-que bueno... entonces si esta aquí Cordelia debe ser porque Alana no sobrevivió

-si, eso creo… aunque no se si halla dicho que me había encontrado y sabia como me veía aquí

-no lo creo, si así hubiese sido Cordelia no habría atacado un lugar con tanta gente

-tienes razón…

-lo importante es que estas bien, aunque siento mucho que se haya arruinado tu cita

-yo también, pero mañana quedamos en ir a comer e ir al Acuario

-entonces parece que lo suyo se va a volver algo serio

-aun es muy pronto para saberlo, Mamoru

-claro…

-pero bueno, estaba pensando que el domingo deberíamos ir a pasear un rato a la bahía, correr un rato en la motocicleta por la carretera…

-por supuesto, me parece buena idea…


	10. Capitulo 09

**Capitulo 9**

Giro al otro lado de la cama para evitar que los rayos del sol que cruzan mi ventana que despierten por completo, no me quiero levantar aun, me siento tan cansada que lo único que deseo es seguir durmiendo al lado de mi osito. Extiendo mi brazo para poder abrazarlo pero no esta, lo cual es confirmado cuando abro ligeramente mis ojos dándome cuenta de que estoy sola en mi cama. Quizás se debe de haber levantado para preparar el desayuno, conociéndolo debe de estar preparando algo especial para consentirme esta mañana; bueno, solo por ese simple hecho vale la pena que me levante para verlo, después de todo seguramente apenas deben de ser las nueve de la mañana.

Vuelvo a girar nuevamente en la cama para ver la hora en el despertador que esta en el buro junto a la cama y me doy cuenta de que son las once y media de la mañana… las once y media! Como es posible que me quedara dormida toda la mañana! Y lo peor es que a pesar de la hora que es, aun tengo sueño! Bien, mejor salgo de la cama rápido sino no me moveré de aquí en todo el día. Me levanto rápidamente y salgo de mi habitación, al salir me dirijo a la sala en donde me doy cuenta de que se encuentra sentado Seiya hablando por teléfono…

-perfecto, entonces estaré ahí como a las dos de la tarde, le parece bien?…. si, por supuesto, hasta luego -dijo Seiya terminando su llamada

Me acerco a él y rodeé su cuello estando detrás de él -hola osito!

-bombón! -se acercó a mis labios para besarme -pensé que la bella durmiente iba a necesitar un beso de su apuesto príncipe para despertar de su largo sueño

-hubiese sido lindo por que no me quería ni levantar de la cama, pensé que era más temprano… por que me dejaste dormir tanto?

-anoche cuando regresamos de la fiesta estabas muy cansada bombón, además no quería despertarte, te ves muy linda cuando duermes

Me movi para acostarme en el sillón donde esta Seiya colocando mi cabeza en sus piernas -entonces me quedare aquí todo el día, por que aun tengo sueño

-a mi también me gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí todo el día ya que tenemos el departamento para nosotros solos, pero eso no va a ser posible -dijo él mientras acariciaba mi cabello

-y por que?

-te acuerdas de la sorpresa que te comente anoche?

-si, ya me vas a decir que es?

-no, mejor aun, te voy mostrar tu sorpresa, así que ve a cambiarte que tenemos que estar ahí antes de las dos de la tarde

Me senté en el sillón para besarlo -bien, solo quiero tomar un poco de café para despertarme por completo antes de irme a bañar

-yo te lo preparo y algo de comer, supongo que debes de tener hambre

-si, gracias… -dije dándole un pequeño beso antes de que ambos nos levantáramos del sillón y camináramos a la cocina -ahora que lo recuerdo osito, quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor

-claro bombón, de que se trata?

-crees que podrías conseguir unos boletos para el concierto que los chicos y tú darán con Michiru el próximo fin de semana?

-supongo que si, solo tendría que hacer un par de llamadas a la disquera… para quien son esos boletos? -dijo él mientras prepara mi café

-para Shizuka, ayer que te escucho cantar con los chicos estaba muy emocionada ya que no había escuchado en vivo a Three Lights desde hace años, pero como no tiene boletos para el próximo concierto pensé que podrías conseguirle algunos boletos, sería lindo para la siguiente cita que tuviera con Cedric

-tan bien van las cosas entre ellos que ya van a tener otra cita?

-eso me pareció, aunque necesitan una buena cita después de lo que ocurrió anoche

-si tienes razón, me alegro por ella, después de lo que ha sufrido realmente necesita estar con alguien que la entienda y la quiera -dijo Seiya entregándome una taza de café

-gracias… -dije tomando un poco de café -es cierto, ojala esta vez tenga más suerte en el amor

-pues parece que ya la tiene, a pesar de tener poco en la ciudad Shizuka ya esta saliendo con alguien que se nota que es una buena persona como Cedric, es atento y muy amable, además trabaja con Edward en el hospital… pero me pregunto como se debe de sentir Edward, que tu hermana salga con quien es tu amigo y tu compañero de trabajo es algo complicado

-quizás un poco, pero como trabaja con Cedric conviven gran parte del día, así que sabe que Shizuka estará bien con él -dije antes de tomar un poco más de café

-si, creo que si…

Seiya y yo continuamos platicando mientras yo comía algo antes de arreglarme para irnos. Una vez que estuve lista, nos dirigimos al automóvil y cuando subimos, Seiya me dio un pañuelo rojo con el cual me vendo los ojos para después partir al lugar en donde tenia preparada mi sorpresa, la cual me pareció que no se encontraba muy lejos del departamento ya que Seiya no condujo por más de diez minutos…

-ya llegamos, osito? -pregunte al sentir que se detenía el auto

-si bombón, ya llegamos

-y ya me puedo quitar este pañuelo de los ojos?

-aun no… dame un segundo y te ayudo a bajar

Escuche como se cerró la puerta de su lado del automóvil, para segundos después escuchar que se abría mi puerta antes de sentir las manos de Seiya junto a las mías mientras me ayudaba a bajar con cuidado del automóvil para después dar unos cuantos pasos antes de detenernos poco antes de que Seiya me quitara el pañuelo de los ojos. Una vez que abro mis ojos estoy sorprendida ante lo que veo, me encuentro enfrente de la casa que era de mis padres antes de que se mudaran a Osaka, la casa en la que crecí junto con Sammy, y en la que viví un sinfín de cosas durante más de 18 años…

-que estamos haciendo aquí, osito?

-esta es la sorpresa que te tenia preparada bombón -dijo Seiya mirándome con una gran sonrisa

-no lo entiendo, por que estamos en la casa que era de mis padres?

-por que este es mi regalo de bodas para ti bombón, esta es tu casa

-que cosa? -pregunte sorprendida

-es nuestra casa bombón, ahora que estamos casados y que faltan unas semanas para nuestra segunda boda, no podemos seguir viviendo con Mina y mis hermanos, necesitamos nuestro hogar y es este, la casa en la viviste toda tu vida con tu familia y que me gustaría que aquí vivamos y formemos nuestra familia, nosotros y los hijos que nos quiera dar esta vida

-no se ni que decir osito… gracias!

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas antes de besarlo tiernamente demostrándole cuanto lo amaba ante las puertas de la que ahora seria nuestra casa, nuestro hogar…

-no tengo ni palabras para describir todo lo que siento, estoy muy feliz osito, gracias! gracias! -dije antes de volver a besarlo

-no me lo agradezcas bombón, yo solo deseo que seamos muy felices en nuestro hogar

-estoy segura de que así va a ser...

-buenas tardes señor Kou! -escuche que llamaban a Seiya muy cerca de donde estábamos

-señor Yamagata! Gusto en verlo! -dijo Seiya al acercarse a un hombre de alrededor de 50 años que vestía con un traje gris y llevaba un portafolios

-veo que llego antes de la hora acordada

-si, quería mostrarle a mi prometida la sorpresa que le tenia, permítame presentarle a la señorita Serena Tsukino

-encantada de conocerlo

-igualmente señorita, Shouji Yamagata…

-el señor Yamagata es uno de los abogados de la disquera y es quien me ayudo a realizar todos los trámites con los dueños anteriores durante la compra la casa -dijo Seiya

-ya veo… si mal no recuerdo era una familia con dos niñas quienes vivían aquí

-así es, por lo que me conto el señor Kou, sus padres eran los dueños originales de esta propiedad

-si, así es… aquí viví toda mi vida antes de que ellos vendieran la casa

-pues déjeme decirle que la casa se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, y tal como lo pidió señor Kou, ayer se termino con todos los trabajos de mantenimiento de la instalación eléctrica e hidráulica, además de que se termino de pintar toda la casa

-muy bien, le parece si entramos y revisamos que todo este en orden -dijo Seiya

-por supuesto…

El señor Yamagata abrió la reja de la casa antes de que los tres entráramos a la casa, la cual lucia como nueva, daba la impresión de que nunca nadie había vivido ahí, lo cual era conformado conforme revisamos cada habitación de la casa checando que todos los servicios estuvieran en orde

-como se dieron cuenta todo se encuentra en orden -dijo el señor Yamagata encendía las luces de la cocina

-perfecto, supongo que ya tiene listas las escrituras de la casa, verdad? -dijo Seiya

-si, solo falta la firma de la señorita -dijo el abogado antes de abrir su portafolio y sacar un folder beige

-mi firma?

-así es, su prometido me pidió que las escrituras de la casa se pusieran a su nombre

-a mi nombre? Un momento, Seiya la casa es de ambos, por que la casa solo estará a mi nombre?

-por que esta casa fue de tus padres bombón, y por eso lo más razonable es que este a tu nombre

-pero Seiya…

-nada de peros, los documentos de la casa están a tu nombre por que así lo deseo, recuerda que este es mi regalo de bodas -dijo Seiya apretando un poco mi mano mientras me mira con una sonrisa

-Seiya…

-anda bombón, firma los documentos

-bien… en donde firmo?

-aquí señorita -me señaló en donde firmar antes de entregarme un bolígrafo para firmar los documentos antes de entregarme las escrituras junto con las llaves de la casa -eso es todo, felicidades señorita Tsukino, oficialmente esta casa ya es suya

-gracias! -dije con una gran sonrisa

-muy bien, por mi parte es todo señor, así que me retiro…

-muchas gracias Sr. Yamagata, le agradezco por todo

-de nada Sr. Kou, sabe que puede contar conmigo cuando requiera de mis servicios, me retiro y nuevamente muchas felicidades por su boda

-gracias! Lo acompaño a la puerta -dijo Seiya antes de retirarse con el Sr. Yamagata

-aun no puedo creerlo, esta es mi casa… mía y de Seiya… -dije mientras contemplaba cada detalle de la cocina para después caminar por el espacio donde se encontraba el comedor, pero al llegar ahí me empecé a sentir un poco mareada por lo que me recargue en una de las paredes -que me pasa? Por que siento que todo me da vueltas?

-bien bombón, que te parece si… bombón estas bien? -pregunto Seiya al verme recargada en la pared

-si, estoy bien -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-segura?

Coloque mi mano en su mejilla -si, estoy bien… que era lo que me ibas a decir?

-bueno, ya que prácticamente la casa esta lista podríamos ir al centro comercial para ir viendo todo lo necesario para la casa, los muebles, cortinas…

-suena bien, pero antes de hacer todo eso deberíamos de decirle a Mina y a los chicos que nos vamos a mudar del departamento

-cierto, ni siquiera Yaten y Taiki saben de esto

-que te parece si les hablamos para que lleguen a cenar al departamento y les comentamos sobre la mudanza, y mañana vamos a las tiendas a escoger muebles y empezar a comprar todo lo necesario para la casa

-me parece bien, pero al menos hoy deberíamos ir viendo lo que compraremos para nuestra habitación

-de acuerdo, pero cual será nuestra habitación?

-la que tu quieras bombón

-entonces quiero que sea la que era mi antigua recamara, esa habitación es de las más grandes de la casa, además de que me encanta el balcón que esta ahí

-muy bien, entonces esa será nuestra habitación -dijo él antes de besarme

El resto de la tarde Seiya y yo la pasamos en varias tiendas viendo los muebles que compraríamos para nuestro hogar. Por la noche, nos encontrábamos reunidos en el departamento Luna, Artemis, Mina, Yaten, Taiki y Ami antes de que llegara la comida que habíamos ordenado para cenar…

-bueno chicos, ya no van a decir sobre que querían hablar con nosotros? -dijo Yaten

-si, verán bombón y yo queríamos decirles que nos vamos a mudar

Mina nos mira sorprendida -como que se van a mudar? Por que? cuando? A donde?

-si Mina, sabes que faltan unas semanas para que Seiya y yo nos casemos, y por lo mismo ya es tiempo de que tengamos nuestro propio espacio

-pero Serena, este departamento es muy grande y a pesar de que vivimos muchos aquí cada quien tiene su espacio, no es necesario que se muden

-Mina, Serena tiene razón, no creo que sea conveniente que ella y Seiya sigan viviendo aquí, necesitan tener el espacio y la privacidad que requiere todo matrimonio -dijo Ami

-ya lo se, pero no quiero que se muden! Como van a separar a la gran familia Aino Kou Tsukino que vive aquí! Artemis, Luna digan algo, como van a dejar que dos de sus hijos se vayan de la casa!

-pero si Serena y Seiya no son nuestros hijos! -dijo Luna exaltada

-pero yo si siento que si lo son! -dijo Artemis -Es increíble que rápido van a dejar nuestro hogar!

-tranquilo Artemis, no te pongas tan dramático…

-chicos traten de entender, especialmente tú Mina, nunca terminare de agradecerte que me permitieras quedarme aquí hace meses cuando no tenia a donde ir después de que termine con Darién, este que ha sido mi hogar desde entonces y que me da tristeza dejar -dije mientras tomaba las manos de Mina tratando de animarla

-al igual que también te estoy muy agradecido Mina, sin dudarlo nos brindaste un techo a mis hermanos y a mi cuando regresamos de Kinmoku, y si no hubiese sido por la convivencia que ha habido entre nosotros, especialmente entre bombón y yo, ahora nosotros no estaríamos a unas semanas de casarnos, y eso se lo debemos a la gran Mina Aino -dijo Seiya sonriendo

-chicos, me van a hacer llorar!

-hay Mina, no digas eso…

-bueno, solo por que son ustedes dejare que se muden, pero primero necesito saber a donde se irán, su nuevo hogar necesita la aprobación de la diosa del amor

-creo que entonces lo aprobaras por completo ya que nos mudaremos a la casa que era de mis padres

-que? pero como? -dijo Luna sorprendida -Serena, esa casa la vendió tu familia antes de que se fueran a Osaka

-lo se, pero sabes muy bien que yo adoro esa casa ya que ahí he vivido casi toda mi vida, y eso es algo que también sabe Seiya, por eso la compro y me la dio como regalo de bodas

-me alegro mucho por ustedes, esa casa tiene tantas historias que contar y estoy segura de que contara más ahora que se vayan a vivir ahí -dijo Ami

-y cuando se piensan mudar para allá? -pregunto Yaten

-lo más pronto posible, bombón y yo ya empezamos a ver los muebles y todo lo que vamos a ocupar para la casa, quizás para el próximo fin de semana ya estemos allá

-vaya, entonces se mudaran muy pronto… -dijo Taiki

-entonces eso significa que ya solo nos quedaremos en este departamento nosotros con Mina -dijo Yaten

-de hecho Yaten, creo que en este departamento solo te quedaras tú con Mina, aprovechando la ocasión queríamos decirles que Ami y yo también hemos decidido vivir juntos

-tu también Taiki? -dijo Mina sorprendida

-si Mina, de hecho Taiki y yo veremos algunos departamentos la próxima semana -dijo Ami

-me alegro mucho por ustedes chicos, se que serán muy felices ahora que van a vivir juntos -di je acercándome a ellos para abrazarlos

-a mi también me da gusto saber que vivirán juntos -dijo Seiya aunque últimamente ya parecía que así era ya que Taiki no salía de tu departamento Ami…

-bueno, pero eso ha sido por que nos hemos quedado hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes

-pero lo importante es que se decidieron a mudarse juntos, me da mucho gusto por los dos -dijo Yaten con una gran sonrisa

-y tu que dices Mina? No has dicho si te alegra la noticia -dijo Taiki

-claro que me alegra saber que vivirán juntos cuñadito, aunque me da un poco de tristeza saber que también te iras del departamento

-pero no tienes por que estarlo, nos vamos a seguir viendo como siempre y… -dijo Taiki antes de ser interrumpido por que sonó el timbre de la puerta

Los chicos fueron a abrir la puerta para recibir y pagar la comida que habíamos ordenado, mientras que Ami, Mina y yo fuimos a la cocina para sacar unos platos, vasos y todo lo necesario para poder cenar…

-Ami, aun no puedo creer que Taiki y tu pronto vayan a vivir juntos -dijo Mina mientras sacaba de la alacena unos vasos

-lo se, pero creemos que estamos listos para dar ese paso, aunque me siento un poco triste por que mi mamá se quedara sola en el departamento

-bueno, pero el que vivas con Taiki no significa que ya no veras a tu mamá, siempre podrás ir a visitarla a tu casa o al hospital

-si, eso es cierto Serena -dijo Ami mientras Mina le entregaba unas servilletas y varios cubiertos

-bueno chicas, que más nos falta por llevar a la mesa?

Conte los platos que tengo en mis manos -solo faltan un par de platos y… -dije sintiéndome nuevamente mareada antes de soltar los platos que tenia en mis manos al suelo

-Serena!

-que tienes Serena? Te sientes bien? -pregunto Ami preocupada

-si… creo que si -dije apoyando mi mano en la barra de la cocina

-chicas, que paso? Se encuentran bien? -pregunto Yaten preocupado estando junto con Taiki y Seiya en la puerta de la cocina

-estamos bien chicos, solo se me resbalaron los platos, no se preocupen -dije con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlos

-seguras?

-si Seiya, no se preocupen, nosotras recogemos este desastre -dijo Mina antes de que los chicos se retiraran mientras me agachaba para recoger los trozos de los platos rotos

-deja ahí Serena, yo limpio esto…

-no, esta bien… yo solo… -dije sintiéndome un poco mareada

-que tienes Serena? Estas bien? -dijo Ami ayudándome a levantarme

-si Ami, solo me maree un poco y por eso tire los platos, no se preocupen

-como quieres que no nos preocupemos Serena? No será que estas enferma o algo así

-no claro que no, estoy bien, quizás solo fue el estrés por todo lo que ha pasado últimamente

-aun así, deberíamos ir al medico para que te hagan un chequeo

-no es necesario, ya me siento mejor, así que les pido que por favor no le digan nada de esto a los chicos, en especial de Seiya, no quiero que se preocupe por un mareo sin importancia

-no nos pidas eso, a mi no me pareció que fuese un mareo sin importancia

-Mina, ya me siento mejor no te preocupes

-pero Serena…

-por favor chicas, no se preocupen, ya me siento bien así que les pido que esto que se quede entre nosotras…

-de acuerdo…

-bien… pero de una vez te aviso que si te vuelves a sentir mal no me importa lo que digas, vamos a ir al hospital para que te hagan un chequeo -dijo Mina

-bueno, pero se que no será necesario…

Los siguientes tres días, Seiya y yo empezamos a comprar todo lo necesario para la casa, así como los primeros muebles para la casa, los cuales nos entregarían en el transcurso de la semana. Y aunque durante estos días no ha aparecido Cordelia ni ha habido un nuevo ataque, mi vida no deja de ser un tanto agitada, ya que entre las cosas de las cosas de la mudanza, las clases en la Universidad, y todos los preparativos que siguen pendientes de la boda como elegir los vestidos de mis damas, la comida, las flores y demás cosas, sin contar que tengo que apurarme para terminar este examen...

-se acabo el tiempo, jóvenes pasen hacia adelante sus exámenes por favor

-hay no puede ser! -dije viendo mi examen al cual le falta unas preguntas por contestar

-Serena, la 27 y 28 es la opción b y en las últimas 3 es la opción e -susurro Shizuka discretamente a mi lado

-estas segura?

-según yo así es, pero es preferible que pongas eso a que entregues tu examen incompleto -dijo ella con una sonrisa

-si, tienes razón -marque las opciones que me dijo antes de pasar mi examen a mi compañero de enfrente

-bien jóvenes, es todo por hoy! Que tengan un buen día! -dijo el profesor antes de recoger los examenes junto con sus cosas y salir del salón

Guarde mis cosas en mi mochila y me levanto de mi lugar -definitivamente voy a reprobar ese examen…

-no te preocupes, por un examen que repruebes no significa que vayas a reprobar todo el semestre -dijo Shizuka levantándose de su lugar para ambas caminar a la salida del salón

-si, es cierto… lo bueno es que esta era nuestra ultima clase, que te parece si vamos a comer algo

-me encantaría, pero recuerda que quede en ir a comer con Cedric y Edward

-es cierto… y Seiya que se fue con los chicos a ver unas cosas del concierto y a ensayar un rato, y las chicas me dijeron que iban a estar ocupadas con algunas cosas de la escuela

-y por que no vienes conmigo, así comes con nosotros

-yo creo que si, gracias… ahora que lo recuerdo, ya le avisaste a Cedric que tienes los boletos para el concierto? -pregunte mientras caminábamos al estacionamiento de la Universidad

-si, pero no voy a ir con él

-por que? si mal no recuerdo dijiste que la cita en el acuario estuvo muy bien y ya hasta se besaron… que paso? ya no quieres salir con él?

-no es eso, si quiero seguir saliendo con Cedric, lo que pasa es que desde hace un mes había quedado con sus primos que se irían a acampar este fin de semana, incluso nos invito a Edward y a mi para que fuéramos con ellos

-pero tu quieres ver a Three Lights este fin de semana

-exacto, y más si Seiya y tu me hicieron el enorme favor de conseguirme boletos y en primera fila, así que voy a ir al concierto con Edward

-que bueno, así puedes pasar más tiempo con él

-si… por cierto, como van las cosas con la mudanza?

-bien, ya me entregaron la sala, el refrigerador, la estufa, y la lavadora, pero hasta pasado mañana llevan los muebles de la recamara y el comedor…

-entonces prácticamente para el fin de semana ya te vas a ir del edificio

-si, lo malo es que aun no he empacado mis cosas

-bueno, pero necesitas un poco de tiempo para hacerlo -dijo ella cuando llegamos a su motocicleta y me entregaba un casco

-exacto, solo necesito eso, tiempo…

Ambas llegamos al estacionamiento de la Universidad para subirnos a su motocicleta y dirigirnos al hospital, al cual llegamos pronto ya que no había mucho trafico…

-ya llegamos Serena -dijo Shizuka estacionando la motocicleta mientras se quitaba el casco

Me quité el casco y se lo entregé -bien, en donde quedaste de verte con los chicos?

-en la zona de ambulancias, vamos!

Ambas bajamos de la motocicleta y sin siquiera haber dado más de tres pasos me empiezo a sentir nuevamente mareada, como si todo me diera vueltas…

-Serena, que tienes? -pregunto ella preocupada

-me siento mareada, quizás fue por que veníamos muy rápido en la motocicleta… no te preocupes, creo que ya me siento mejor

-segura?

-si, tranquila, mejor démonos prisa, los chicos deben estarnos esperando

-de acuerdo, vamos -dijo Shizuka antes de que ambas camináramos a la zona de ambulancias en donde ya se encontraban Cedric y Edward -hola chicos!

-hola chicas!

-chicos, espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a Serena a comer con nosotros

-para nada, me alegra que nos acompañes Serena -dijo Cedric

-gracias Cedric…

-y bien, a donde vamos a ir a comer?

-al restaurante que esta en la esquina, tienen un estofado de carne que a todos nos caerá muy bien con el frio que esta haciendo

-muy bien, entonces va…

Nuevamente me empece a sentir mareada, pero esta vez creo que este mareo es más fuerte que el anterior, siento que pierdo el equilibrio, y después todo se vuelve negro antes de que me desmayara


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Hola!**_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Hoy nuevamente les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Antes de que se me olvide, en este capitulo escucharemos una cancion! En esta canción se trata de __**Lucky de Jason Mraz y Colbie Caillat!**__ Espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

Bombón se había desmayado y se encontraba en el Hospital General de Tokio, fue lo que me dijo Shizuka cuando me llamo hace unos minutos cuando me encontraba con mis hermanos, Michiru y Haruka en el Tokio Dome a la mitad de un ensayo para el concierto del fin de semana. Al recibir la llamada, todos rápidamente salimos del lugar para dirigirnos al hospital.

Durante el trayecto, Haruka y yo manejábamos nuestros respectivos autos a gran velocidad, como si estuviésemos en una carrera de Formula1, mientras escuchaba a Yaten y Taiki decirme que no manejara como un loco y que bajara la velocidad del automovil, pero ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus palabras, lo único que me importaba era llegar rápido al hospital para estar a lado de mi bombón.

Cuando llegamos al Hospital, todos entramos rápidamente y nos encontramos a Cedric, Shizuka y Edward en la sala de espera, quienes lucían muy preocupados por lo sucedido…

-Shizuka! -dije mientras caminaba hacia ella

-Seiya! que bueno que llegaste!

-que fue lo que le paso a bombón?

-íbamos a ir a comer a un restaurante que esta aquí enfrente con Cedric y Edward, pero desde que bajamos de mi motocicleta se empezó a sentir mareada, y dijo que no había sido nada, pero luego volvió a tener un mareo aun más fuerte y se desmayo, por eso Edward la cargo para llevarla a urgencias y ver que es lo que tenia

-pero como esta? Ya les dijeron algo? -pregunto Haruka

-Serena ya despertó y Darién la esta atendiendo -dijo Edward pero le van a hacer un chequeo general para ver que es lo que tiene, tenemos que esperar a que venga para saber que es lo que tiene

-como que esperar! No voy a esperar aquí sin saber como este bombón -dije totalmente alterado

-cálmate Seiya, hay que esperar, si Serena estuviera muy mal ya nos hubieran avisado

-pero como me pides que me calme Taiki! Me siento desesperado al no saber como esta bombón!

-Kou tiene razón, no podemos estar aquí tener noticias de la gatita, al menos hay que ir a buscar a Darién para que nos diga como esta -dijo Haruka también alterada

Michiru tomó las manos de Haruka -tranquilízate Haruka, y tu también Seiya, por ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta que nos den noticias de cómo se encuentra Serena…

Y aunque no me gustara la idea, eso hice, esperar, esperar a recibir noticias de cómo se encontraba bombón mientras poco a poco comenzaban a llegar el resto de mis amigos al hospital. Me encontraba impacientemente ya que los minutos pasaban y aun no recibía noticias de como se encontraba el amor de mi vida, lo peor de todo es que conforme avanza el reloj por mi mente cruzan mil ideas como el que la van a tener que operar por que descubrieron algo grave, o que tiene algún tumor o algo así, y yo solo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que se encuentre bien, por que si le pasara algo malo o la llegara a perder, mi vida se iría con ella.

Vuelvo a mirar mi reloj y me doy cuenta de que ha pasado una hora desde que llegue al hospital, cuando noto que Darién se acerca a la sala de espera, por lo que me acerco a él al igual que el resto de mis amigos que se encuentran conmigo…

-como esta bombón?

-ella se encuentra bien, pero Seiya necesito que me acompañes por favor…

-si, pero que tiene bombón? esta enferma? la van a operar o que? que es lo tiene? -dije totalmente desesperado

-por eso necesito que vengas conmigo, te voy a llevar con Serena -dijo Darién antes de que todos empezaran a hablar al mismo tiempo

-pero por que solo él?

-Darién, dinos que tiene Serena…

-tan grave es que esa tonta de Serena no nos lo quiere decir…

-por favor Darién dinos que tiene…

-tranquilícense todos por favor! -dijo Darién tratando de callar a todos -pronto sabrán lo que tiene Serena, pero primero ella quiere decirle lo que sucede a Seiya, por eso me pidió que lo llamara, así que les pido por favor que se calmen, más tarde podrán verla

-como nos pides eso Darién, queremos verla!

-y la verán más tarde Mina, pero por ahora solo Seiya la vera, así que por favor acompáñame…

Seguí a Darién alejándome de los demás, mientras a los lejos podía escuchar los gritos de los chicos quejándose por no poder ver a bombón aun. Pero por que solo yo la puedo ver? Tan grave es lo que tiene? Ok, debo tranquilizarme por que si se trata de algo grave tengo que ser fuerte para ser un gran apoyo para ella.

Continuo caminando por los pasillos del hospital junto con Darién hasta que llegamos a un pequeño consultorio en donde se encontraba Miranda y en una camilla estaba sentada bombón…

-los dejamos solos, más tarde regresamos

-si, gracias Miranda -dijo Serena antes de que Darién y Miranda salieran dejándonos solos

-bombón… -dije acercandome a ella

-osito… -tomó mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besarme lentamente

-bombón estaba tan preocupado por ti

-lo siento mucho, me imagino como te has de haber sentido sin tener noticias de mí

-no tienes ni idea… todos se encuentran muy preocupados por ti, Darién dijo que primero querías decirme a mi lo que sucede

-si, tú primero que nadie debes saber lo que me pasa

-y bien? Que tienes bombón? Estas enferma? Tienes algo grave? Te van a operar? -dije temeroso de escuchar una mala noticia

-es que… vaya pensé que cuando estuvieras aquí me seria fácil decírtelo, pero ahora no encuentro las palabras exactas para decir que tengo ni como me siento

-bombón, sea lo que sea que tengas sabes que lo vamos a enfrentar juntos, nunca te voy a dejar sola

-si lo se…

-entonces dime que sucede? Tienes algo malo? Algo grave?

-no, es todo lo contrario….estoy embarazada! -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

La miro totalmente sorprendido -ok, repítelo otra vez por que creo que estoy soñando ya que no estoy seguro de que escuche la noticia más maravillosa de mi vida

-Seiya Kou, muy pronto vas a ser padre por que estoy embarazada

-estas embarazada bombón… -dije aun sin creer esta gran noticia

-si -tomó mi mano y la coloca sobre su vientre -osito, en mi vientre se encuentra el fruto de nuestro amor… nuestro bebé!

-un bebé! Vamos a tener un bebé! estoy tan feliz! Te amo tanto bombón! -dije totalmente emocionado

-yo también te amo osito! -dije antes de volver a besarme

-aun no puedo creerlo, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado recientemente pronto llegara un hermoso bebé a iluminar nuestras vidas

-si, pero…

-pero? Que tienes bombón? No estas feliz con la noticia?

Serena pusó su mano en mi mejilla -por supuesto que estoy feliz, tener un bebé contigo es lo que más deseo en este mundo… -suspiro profundamente pero con el enemigo que ha aparecido y del que prácticamente no sabemos nada, y además de que no estamos seguros si realmente Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna son nuestros aliados, no se si este sea el mejor momento para estar embarazada

Tomé la mano que puso en mi mejilla y la beso -quizás sea cierto, pero el que estés embarazada es una gran bendición y nos da a nosotros y al resto de nuestros amigos, una razón más y muy fuerte para luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para acabar con el enemigo. Además frente a mi se encuentra la legendaria Sailor Moon, una hermosa mujer valiente y bondadosa que con la fuerza de su amor, logro derrotar al Caos y regresar la paz a toda la galaxia, y se que nuevamente lograra derrotar al enemigo para que cuando nazca nuestro bebé pueda vivir en un mundo lleno de paz y amor, junto con sus padres y de toda la gente que lo quiere…

-osito… -dijo ella antes de volver a besarme lentamente

Poco después Miranda le realizo a bombón una ecografía para poder saber aproximadamente cuantas semanas de embarazo y como se encuentra nuestro bebé. Mientras realizaban la ecografía, me sentía totalmente feliz ya que el pequeño puntito que aparecía en el monitor era mi hijo o hija que estaba creciendo dentro de bombón, no se como describir la sensación que sentí ver a nuestro bebé por primera vez, de lo que si estoy seguro, es que yo no dejaba de sonreír mientras que bombón lloraba de la felicidad al saber que tenia aproximadamente cinco semanas de embarazo.

Cuando termino la ecografía, nos entregaron las imágenes de nuestro bebé las cuales no podía dejar de ver, así como unas vitaminas prenatales que bombón deberá tomar para que se encuentre bien el bebé. Una vez que terminamos, bombón y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de espera en donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, y al vernos, todos corrieron a abrazar a bombón ya que se encontraban muy preocupados ya que aun no sabían lo que había sucedido…

-gatita nos tenías muy preocupados a todos

-Serena tonta, no se ocurra volver a darnos un susto así, hemos estado muy preocupados por ti -dijo Rei mientras la abrazaba

Serena se separó del abrazo de Rei y voltea a ver a todos -lo se chicos, y lo lamento, créanme que no era mi intención que se preocuparan tanto

-lo importante es que te atendieron rápido -dijo Edward

-si, afortunadamente cuando me desmaye estaba contigo, Shizuka y Cedric, si hubiese estado en otro lugar no se que hubiese sido de mi

-pero lo importante es que ya estas bien, verdad?

-si, estoy bien

-entonces queremos que nos expliques por que tardaron tanto -dijo Mina -tenemos aquí más de dos horas sin saber de ti y cuando Darién vino solo se llevo a Seiya por que dijo que querías decirle primero a él lo que sucedía, ya nos vas a decir que tienes Serena?

-si, pero no se si este sea el lugar indicado para contárselos

-por favor Serena, no nos dejes más tiempo sin saber que tienes

-bien… -ella volteó a verme -se los dices tu o se los digo yo?

-deben escucharlo de ti, bombón -dije viéndola con una sonrisa

-anda Serena, dinos que tienes?

-estoy embarazada! -dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa haciendo que al escucharla, todos se quedaron en shock por la noticia

-em… embarazada! -dijo Shizuka aun sorprendida

-Serena ya hiciste esa broma una vez y a Haruka casi le da un infarto en aquella ocasión -dijo Michiru -enserio, ya dinos que tienes

-pero si es verdad Michiru, tengo cinco semanas de embarazo

Miré a todos sorprendidos ya que aun no terminan de asimilar la noticia -chicos que nadie va a decir nada?

-ehh… muchas felicidades! -dijo Edward antes de abrazarnos

-felicidades hermano! Vas a ser papá!

El resto de nuestros amigos se acercaron a nosotros a felicitarnos, todos estaban muy felices por la noticia, principalmente mis hermanos y las chicas que no dejaban de decir que pronto serian tías, todos se encontraban tan contentos, ya que a pesar de lo ocurrido últimamente, en unos meses llegaría un bebé que iluminaria la vida de todos, principalmente mi vida y la de bombón, por que uno de nuestros más grandes deseos se haría realidad, pronto seriamos padres…

**S&S**

Aun sigo en shock por lo que escuche, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llegue al departamento con Mamoru dado que aun no me recupero del todo de la noticia, y lo peor de todo es que aun no creo lo que escuche a pesar de que tengo en mis manos una copia del expediente medico de mi mamá y confirma lo dicho, esta embarazada…

-lo que dice aquí es un error, mamá no puede estar embarazada! -dije alterada dejando los papeles en la mesa de centro de la sala

-pero no es un error, vuelve a leer los documentos Rini, ella esta embarazada

-pero es que no puede estarlo! Mamá no se embaraza hasta después de que tu naces y Rei se da cuenta de que esta esperando a Reira!

-ya lo se, pero esta embarazada

-es que me cuesta trabajo creerlo… todos estaban sorprendidos cuando escucharon la noticia, hasta me pareció escuchar a Michiru diciéndole a Haruka que le costaba creer que estuviera embarazada ya que en su Espejo nunca apareció algo al respecto

-bueno, quizás por primera vez no apareció un embarazo en el Espejo de Neptuno

-de verdad lo crees? Michiru siempre es la primera en enterarse cuando alguien esta embarazada, me cuesta trabajo creer que se le haya escapado algo así

-lo se, pero recuerda lo que dijo Plut, cada que alguien viaja al pasado, existe la posibilidad de cambiar el futuro. Puede que el que nosotros viajáramos en el tiempo provoco algún cambio que hizo que tu mamá se embarazara antes de que yo nazca

-puede ser, pero no me quedare aquí sin saber que fue lo hizo que mamá se embarazara, voy a regresar al futuro a ver a Plut -dije antes de caminar hacia mi habitación

-que! Rini espera, no puedes regresar al futuro -dijo Mamoru antes de seguirme

Entré a mi habitación y tomé un pequeño alhajero de madera el cual abri y tire todo su contenido en mi cama

-claro que puedo Mamoru, tengo la llave que me dio Plut y la voy a usar para regresar -dije mientras buscaba la llave entre varios collares y pulseras que había antes en el alhajero donde escondí la llave

-sabes muy bien que no podemos regresar, si lo haces te van a matar

-estando allá intentaron matarme varias veces, y Alana casi lo logra estando aquí, que más da si lo vuelven a intentar otra vez, no me mataran tan fácilmente (dije aun buscando la llave)

-Rini por favor! Por más que queramos no podemos volver!

-pero tengo que volver! Necesito respuestas y Plut es la única que las tiene!

-Rini…

-aquí esta! -tomé la llave junto con varios collares que estaban enredados con la cadena de la llave -hay! Por que se enredo la cadena! -dije tratando se desenredar los collares

-dame eso, no voy a permitir que te vayas -dijo él quitándome la llave con todos los collares que había en mis manos

-pero Mamoru, necesito la llave!

-claro que no, yo guardare la llave pero antes necesito sacarla de aquí -dijo él deshaciendo el nudo donde estaban todos los collares

-Mamoru, regrésame la llave!

-no Rini, quieres la llave o quieres esto…

Dijo mostrándome una cadena de oro blanco en la cual había un dije del mismo material, que tenia una luna y una estrella unidas, y en la parte de atrás tenia un grabado con la siguiente inscripción: _De S y S para nuestra amada Serena_…

-obvio que mi dije, es muy importante para mi por que me lo dieron mis padres, lo he tenido desde que naci -dije mientras tomo el dije en mis manos

-ya se que ese dije es muy importante para ti, por eso lo trajiste a pesar de que las chicas te dijeron que no lo trajeras… estas consciente de que si alguien lo llegara a ver nos pueden descubrir?

-si… suspiro mientras me siento en la orilla de mi cama -pero es lo único que podía traer del futuro, ni siquiera tengo aquí una fotografía de mi familia

-Rini -él se sento a mi lado -yo también extraño mucho a mi papá, al igual que a todos, pero sabes que no debiste haber traído ese dije

-lo se… pero si me das la llave puedo volver a casa y regresar el dije

-sabes que no puedes regresar, no hasta que todo esto haya terminado

-pero no me puedo quedar aquí, esto esta mal, mamá no debería estar embarazada, no aun

-ya lo se, pero no has pensado que sea posible que el bebé que esta esperando seas tu

-pero ese bebé no soy yo

-no estamos seguros de eso, debemos asumir que ese bebé eres tú

-y si ese bebé no soy yo?

-yo quiero creer que eres tú, así la diferencia de edades entre nosotros seria mínima y estaríamos en el mismo salón en la escuela, y esa niña traviesa con la que compartiré muchas cosas cuando crezca, se convertirá en la hermosa mujer que esta junto a mi -Mamoru tomo mi mano y me mira con una sonrisa - inteligente, valiente, un tanto impulsiva por que cree que es invencible… y lo eres, eres Rini Kou!

-basta Mamoru, no todo lo que dices es verdad -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-para mí si es verdad Rini, eres una mujer maravillosa, única en todos los sentidos…

-Mamoru…

-por eso ahora más que nunca debemos de proteger a tu mamá, ella ha hecho mucho por nosotros protegiéndonos, y ahora nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo por ella, se lo debemos, en especial yo por que desde que murió mi mamá ella siempre se ha comportado conmigo como una segunda madre

-entonces eso haremos, la protegeremos como ella nos ha protegido a nosotros…

**S&S**

Por fin hoy Seiya y yo nos mudaremos a la casa! aun me parece increíble que después de tanto tiempo regresare a vivir a la casa en la que crecí y en la que viví tantos años con mis padres y Sammy, y hoy regreso a ella con Seiya y felizmente embarazada. Aunque los mareos que he tenido se han vuelto un poco más frecuentes e intensos en algunas ocasiones, valen la pena ya que dentro de mi crece el fruto del gran amor que existe entre Seiya y yo…

-ya te sientes mejor bombón?

-si, ya estoy mejor, por lo que se ve nuestro bebé va a ser muy latoso ya que no me quiere dejar descansar de tantos mareos

-por suerte aquí esta su papá, así que hija deja a tu mamá descansar un rato hoy, al menos hasta que terminemos la mudanza, me escuchaste? -dijo Seiya hablándole a mi vientre

-hija? Osito, aun no sabemos si será una niña

-lo se, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que será una linda niña tan hermosa como su madre

-y es por eso ya hasta mandaste hacer un dije igual al mío para ella

-pero no es igual bombón, el de nuestra hija tendrá una inscripción: _De S y S para nuestra amada Serena_ por que se va a llamar Serena, pero para diferenciarlas le diremos de cariño Rini

-y si el bebé es un niño?

-pues le comprare a nuestro hijo un reloj que también tendrá una inscripción muy especial y guardaremos el dije para nuestra hija, y para eso tendremos que escribirle muy seguido a la cigüeña para que nos traiga una linda niña -dijo él antes de besarme

-Seiya ya deja de besar a Serena y ayúdanos a traer el resto de las cajas de tu habitación -dijo Yaten mientras dejaba una caja junto a las demás que estaban en la sala

Seiya suspiro al escuchar a Yaten mientras voltea a verlo -ya voy, además no te quejes que no son tantas

-no? Creo que hay más cajas con tus cosas que las de Serena

-oigan no discutan que aun no terminamos con la mudanza -dijo Taiki trayendo otra caja

-es cierto, debería de ayudar a las chicas a terminar de cerrar las cajas

-no te preocupes Serena, ellas ya terminaron solo falta que las traigamos -dijo Taiki

-bueno, al menos voy por las maletas

-no, nosotros iremos por ellas, recuerda que estas esperando a nuestro sobrino y no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico -dijo Yaten

-chicos, el que este embarazada no significa que no les ayudare, no pueden hacer todo ustedes

-lo se, pero por ahora lo mejor es que descanses un poco ya que más tarde tendremos que empezar a sacar de las cajas

-pero Seiya, si me siento bien y… -dije antes de ser interrumpida por que sonó el timbre del departamento -yo iré a abrir chicos! Eso no requiere de ningún esfuerzo

-bien, mientras vamos por lo que falta -dijo Seiya antes de que se retirara con los chicos mientras yo camino a la puerta para abrirla

-Hotaru! Michiru! -dije al verlas del otro lado de la puerta

-hola Serena!

-como estas? -pregunto Hotaru

-muy bien chicas, pasen -dije antes de que ambas entraran al departamento

-veo que llegamos a tiempo para ayudar a llevar tus cosas a la casa -dijo Michiru al ver las cajas que había en la sala

-si, solo falta que los chicos traigan el resto de las cosas y las bajamos al auto, aunque siento que vamos a tener que dar un par de vueltas en la camioneta de Rei para poder llevar todo

-entonces llegamos en buen momento, en donde esta Seiya?

-aquí Michiru! Hola Hotaru! -dijo Seiya saludándolas mientras caminaba con Yaten y Taiki trayendo cada quien una caja -y ese milagro que no viene Tenoh con ustedes?

-bueno, es que ella esta abajo

-y por que? -pregunto Seiya -ah! ya se! no quiso subir para no ayudarnos

-no, lo que pasa es que les tenemos una sorpresa a ti y a Serena -dijo Michiru

-una sorpresa?

-si, vengan para que la vean…

Seiya y yo acompañamos a Michiru y Hotaru a la entrada del edificio, y al salir, vimos a Haruka recargada en una hermosa camioneta blanca último modelo…

-como están los futuros padres? -dijo Haruka

-muy bien y tu?

-bien gatita, gracias

-linda camioneta Tenoh! No sabía que querías cambiar tu automóvil -dijo Seiya

-claro que no, nunca cambiaria mi Lamborgini

-y entonces?

-lo que pasa es que esa camioneta es la sorpresa que les tenemos, es nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes -dijo Hotaru

-muchas gracias chicas, no podemos aceptarla

-claro que pueden gatita, es nuestro regalo de bodas para ustedes, un poco adelantado claro esta, pero realmente la necesitan, con la mudanza y el bebé que viene en camino van a necesitar un vehículo con más espacio, el cual no tiene el carrito de Kou

-de verdad se los agradecemos, pero insisto no podemos aceptar algo así

-por supuesto que la deben de aceptar

-Tenoh, te lo repito no podemos aceptarles tal regalo

hay Kou! bueno, si no quieres la camioneta, te la regalo a ti gatita y sabes muy bien que no voy a aceptar un no como respuesta

-pero Haruka…

-sabes como es Serena, no la vas a convencer de otra cosa

-esta bien, muchas gracias Haruka, y a ustedes también Michiru y Hotaru -dije mirandolas con una sonrisa -no se como voy a poder pagarles esto

-solo prométenos que te cuidaras mucho durante tu embarazo para que nazca bien el bebé -dijo Hotaru

-por supuesto que si, gracias!

-de verdad muchas gracias chicas! -dijo Seiya

-tu ni agradezcas nada Kou, la camioneta es de la gatita, recuerda que tu no la quisiste, así que por eso le voy a dar las llaves a ella -Haruka tomo mis manos en las cuales coloca las llaves de la camioneta -y no se la vayas a prestar a él, de acuerdo? -dijo guiñándome un ojo

-hay Haruka… de verdad, muchas gracias!

-de nada gatita, y ven que te quiero mostrar un par de cosas que tiene la camioneta -Haruka tomó mis manos para llevarme al asiento del conductor, en el cual me sienta para después ella sentarse en el asiento del copiloto -que te parece la camioneta?

Observo detenidamente el interior de la camioneta -es muy hermosa y muy elegante, Haruka esto les debió de haber una fortuna

-esto es lo mínimo que merece nuestra princesa -dijo Michiru recargada desde el lado de Haruka

-y por eso esta camioneta tiene todas las comodidades modernas, además de un GPS y esta totalmente blindada como los vehículos que tiene el gobierno, además de estos pequeños botones -dijo Haruka mostrándome un par de botones rojos que estaban arriba de la pantalla del GPS que se encontraba en medio del tablero

-y esos botones que hacen?

-con este botón pueden entrar en contacto con nosotras o el resto de las chicas a través de los comunicadores, en caso de cualquier emergencia. Y si por alguna razón alguien que no sepa de nuestro secreto esta en la camioneta con ustedes y alguna de nosotras quiere comunicarse con ustedes, con este botón - Haruka señala en botón que estaba junto al que había indicado anteriormente -desviaran nuestro llamado a sus celulares, así nadie sospechara nada

-y como hicieron para instalar eso? Que yo sepa ningún automóvil tiene ese tipo de tecnología -dijo Seiya

-lo se, pero mi papá estos años ha desarrollado este tipo de tecnología especialmente para nosotras y lo vamos a instalar en los automóviles de todos ya que realmente lo necesitamos -dijo Hotaru -con la aparición del nuevo enemigo tenemos que estar más preparadas y mejor comunicadas, en especial tu Serena y más en tu estado, por eso tiene esos botones de emergencia y el blindaje para protegerte en caso de cualquier ataque sorpresa

-de verdad se los agradezco mucho chicas, no tenían que molestarse con todo esto para protegerme  
Haruka: debíamos gatita, recuerda que nuestra misión es protegerte así como al resto de la Familia Real Lunar, y eso incluye a Kou

-gracias chicas, de verdad nunca podríamos terminar de agradecerles por esto

-con que se encuentren bien al igual que el bebé es suficiente para nosotras, después de todo aun sigo preocupada ya que no vi el embarazo de Serena en mi Espejo -dijo Michiru

-no tienes por que estarlo Michiru, el bebé estará bien al igual que yo

-lo se… pero bueno se nos hace tarde, así que deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás para empezar a meter sus cosas para llevarlas a la casa, supongo que ya deben querer estrenar la camioneta y terminar con la mudanza

-si, vamos…

El resto del día, todos estuvimos ocupados ya que continuamos con la mudanza, llevando las cosas en la camioneta de Rei, así como en la que nos dieron las chicas hacia la casa, en donde todos nos ayudaron a desempacar y ayudándonos a Seiya y a mi a acomodar nuestras cosas, dándole por fin más vida a nuestra casa, en la cual a partir de hoy viviré felizmente con Seiya, y dentro de unos meses con nuestro bebé.

Al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado concierto de Three Lights y Michiru Kaiou en el Tokio Dome, el cual puedo disfrutar en primera fila junto con el resto de mis amigos, así como las cientos de fans que se encuentran en el lugar…

-muchas gracias a todos, para terminar este concierto interpretaremos una canción muy especial con Michiru quien además de deleitarnos con su violín, también lo hará con su hermosa voz -dijo Yaten

-gracias Yaten, esperamos que la última canción de esta noche sea de su agrado -dijo Michiru

-esta canción fue escrita inspirada en una situación que al igual que muchos de ustedes han vivido, cuando ese amigo o amiga que siempre ha estado con nosotros, un día sin que nos demos cuenta se vuelve más importante de lo alguna vez habíamos pensado -dijo Taiki

-ya que esa persona se convierte en el ser que más amamos -dijo Seiya -esta canción se llama _Lucky_y es con todo mi amor para ti bombón…

_Do you hear me? / Puedes oírme?  
Talking to you / Cuando te hablo  
Across the water / a través del agua  
Across the deep blue ocean / a través del profundo océano azul  
Under the open sky / debajo del cielo abierto  
Oh my, baby I'm trying / oh dios, nena lo estoy intentando_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams / nene puedo oírte en mis sueños  
I feel your whisper across the sea / puedo sentir tus suspiros a través del mar  
I keep you with me in my heart / yo te mantengo junto a mi dentro de mi corazón  
You make it easier when life gets hard / tu lo haces fácil cuando la vida se pone difícil_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend / tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga  
Lucky to have been where I have been / suerte de haber estado en donde estuve  
Lucky to be coming home again / suerte de estar volviendo a casa  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh / ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh_

_They don't know how long it takes / nadie sabe cuanto tarda  
Waiting for a love like this / esperar por un amor como este  
Every time we say goodbye / cada vez que decimos adiós  
I wish we had one more kiss / deseo que tengamos un beso más  
I'll wait for you, I promise you I will / aguardaré por ti, prometo que lo haré_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend / tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga  
Lucky to have been where I have been / suerte de haber estado en donde estuve  
Lucky to be coming home again / suerte de estar volviendo a casa  
Lucky were in love in every way / suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed / suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos  
Lucky to be coming home someday / suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea / y estoy navegando hacia el mar  
To an island where we'll meet / hacia una isla en donde todos nos encontraremos  
You'll hear the music fill the air / puedes oír la música que llenar el aire  
I'll put a flower in your hair / te pondré una flor en el pelo  
Though the breezes through the trees / a través de la brisa, a través de los árboles  
Move so pretty, you're all I see / te mueves de manera tan hermosa, tu eres todo lo que veo  
As the world keeps spinning round / mientras el mundo sigue dando vueltas  
You hold me right here right now / tu me tienes aquí y ahora mismo_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend / tengo suerte de estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga  
Lucky to have been where I have been / suerte de haber estado en donde estuve  
Lucky to be coming home again / suerte de estar volviendo a casa  
Lucky were in love in every way / suerte de estar enamorados de todas las formas  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed / suerte de habernos quedado en donde nos quedamos  
Lucky to be coming home someday / suerte de estar volviendo a casa algún día  
Ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh / ohhhohhhohhhohhohhohhhohh  
_

-realmente los chicos se lucieron con esta canción es muy hermosa

Observo con una sonrisa a Seiya .si, de verdad lo es, me encanta lo que dice la letra, tu que dices Shizuka? -volteé a verla y la noté un poco distraída

-ehh… si, es muy linda la canción -dijo Shizuka un poco pensativa

Cuando termino la música de la canción, todas las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar totalmente en la oscuridad, poco antes de que se escucharan varios gritos provenientes de diversos puntos del lugar, muchas de las personas que estaban ahí usaron la poca luz que daban los celulares para poder ver algo, y gracias a eso pudimos ver decenas de los espectros de Cordelia a lo largo del Tokio Dome. Aprovechando la situación y la confusión que había, camine junto con las chicas hacia la parte trasera del escenario para que nos transformáramos.

Una vez listas, nos dividimos en dos grupos: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Venus irían por un lado, mientras que Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus y yo iríamos por el otro para combatir a todos los espectros al tiempo en que terminaban de salir el resto de las personas que había en el lugar…

-todos salgan de aquí rápido! -gritaba Tuxedo Mask mientras la mayoría de las personas salían

-alguien puede ver en donde están esas cosas? -dije poco antes de que regresara la electricidad viendo cientos de espectros por todo el Tokio Dome en el cual ya no había más personas

-ahora si!

-entonces no perdamos el tiempo, veamos que tan bueno resulto mi entrenamiento de los últimos días… Tierra Tiembla!

-Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! -grite usando mi cetro para destruir a los espectros sin éxito alguno -no puede ser! Mi ataque no funciono!


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Como es posible! Mi ataque no funciono! Que lo que me esta pasando! Volteo a mi alrededor y veo que muchos de los espectros que había en el Tokio Dome ya fueron eliminados por las chicas, así como por Sailor Neptune, Fighter, Healer y Maker quienes también se han unido a esta batalla mientras yo miro asustada mi cetro ya que no me explico por que no funciono mi ataque…

-no lo entiendo! Por que no funciono mi ataque!

-no tengo idea, pero no te alejes de nosotros Sailor Moon! -dijo Uranus colocándose frente a mí en posición de defensa -no permitiremos que te hagan daño!

-eso ya lo veremos!

-Cordelia! -grite al dar media vuelta y verla sobre el escenario

-ya te lo había dicho Sailor Moon, tu leyenda acabara muy pronto ya que acabare contigo, y por lo visto será muy pronto ya que veo que funciono la poción que había en mis dagas… Huracán Marino! -grito Cordelia lanzando su ataque directamente hacia mí

-no te lo permitiré! -dijo Saturn colocandose frente a mí con su báculo para protegerme -Campo de Energía!

-estela de estrella fugaz! -grito Sailor M para contrarrestar el ataque de Cordelia -no te permitiremos que le hagas daño a Sailor Moon

-y si lo quieres intentar de nuevo tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros! -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-Sailor M! Guerrero de la Luna!

-con que ustedes también se interpondrán en mi misión, bien… veamos si pueden con mis espectros! -Cordelia extendio sus brazos frente a ella con las palmas de sus manos hacia abajo -convoco a los espectros del gran Xerves… vengan a m, se los ordeno! -dijo ella antes de que decenas de espectros aparecieran

Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna seguían luchando contra los espectros mientras Cordelia se acercaba a mi, tras lo cual el Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus trataban de detenerla usando sus ataques, los cuales ella esquivaba fácilmente…

-tienes que salir de aquí rápido Sailor Moon! -dijo Tuxedo Mask

-no me voy a ir de aquí, con poderes o sin ellos voy a seguir luchando

-piensa en el bebé, no puedes estar aquí! -dijo Uranus -Es muy peligroso!

-pero…

-tienen razón, debemos sacarte de aquí pronto… Healer! Maker! Tuxedo Mask! Hay que sacar de aquí a Sailor Moon, chicas ustedes encárguense de detener a Cordelia -dijo Fighter

-de acuerdo, dense prisa!

Apenas alcance a dar un par de pasos con los chicos cuando me empecé a sentir muy mareada, todo me comenzó a dar vueltas y sentía que no podía mantenerme de pie por mucho tiempo, por lo que los chicos me ayudan a sostenerme antes de que Fighter se colocara frente a mi para que lo abrazara por su cuello para que me cargara en su espalda para ayudarme a salir de ahí…

-no se escaparan tan fácilmente…Huracán Marino! -grito Cordelia lanzando su ataque hacia donde me encontraba con los chicos

-Campo de Energía! -grito Saturn usando su ataque para protegernos

-oye! Tu pelea es con nosotras! Saeta Llameante de Marte!

Cordelia esquivó el ataque de Mars -tonta, no me detendrán con eso

-ya lo veremos… Burbujas de Mercurio Estallen! -grito Mercury usando su ataque para crear una niebla para desorientar a Cordelia

-Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Tierra Tiembla!

Todos los ataques de las chicas fueron directamente hacia Cordelia, y cuando la niebla de Mercury se fue desvaneciendo, todos pudimos ver a Cordelia herida tras todos los ataques que recibió…

-malditas Sailors! Abran ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra! Muy pronto acabare con todas ustedes, en especial contigo Sailor Moon! -dijo Cordelia furiosa antes de desaparecer siendo cubierta por un manto de agua

-por fin se fue…

-pero ustedes dos no! -grito Uranus al ver a Sailor M y al Guerrero de la Luna sobre el escenario

-hola Sailor Uranus! -dijo Sailor M

-ni me saludes niñita, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes

-por fin aceptaras que puedes confiar en nosotros?

-yo nunca podre confiar en ustedes… Tierra Tiembla! -grito Uranus usando su ataque hacia ambos, el cual ambos esquivaron

-no deberías de atacarnos -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna -a quien deberías de atacar es a Cordelia, ella es la culpable de que los poderes de Sailor Moon no funcionaran

-y como se que ustedes no son los responsables de lo que le sucedió?

-solo piénselo, Sailor Moon, Fighter, ustedes me vieron en el ataque que hubo hace unos días en la Universidad de Tokio -dijo Sailor M -yo los ayude a que Cordelia no siguiera lanzando más dagas contra Sailor Moon, hasta Cordelia lo dijo, uso una poción en las dagas para que no funcionaran tus poderes Sailor Moon. No me di cuenta entonces, pero ahora tiene sentido, por que crees que solo te lanzaba dagas a ti y no a Fighter o a mi?

_-Flashback-_

Cordelia, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya… Por el poder del cristal de la Luna plateada!

Cordelia brincó esquivando mi ataque -no te será tan fácil Sailor Moon…

En ambas manos de Cordelia aparecen pequeñas dagas las cuales arroja hacia mi, me muevo tratando de esquivarlas, pero una de ellas me roza arriba del codo de mi brazo izquierdo haciendo que sangre un poco…

-Sailor Moon! -grito Fighter tratando de acercarse a mí

-no te entrometas! Huracán Marino! -grito Cordelia lanzando su ataque en forma de espirales de agua los cuales arrojaron a Fighter del otro lado del escenario

-Fighter!

-ahora acabare contigo Sailor Moon -dijo Cordelia lanzándome más de sus dagas

Me agaché para evitar que me toquen -como te atreves! Ni pienses que lanzándome tus dagas lograras acabar conmigo

-quizás no, pero eso es solo el principio de tu fin...

-Fin del Flashback-

-no es posible… a eso se refería cuando dijo que eso solo era el principio de mi fin!

-es por eso que deben escucharnos -dijo el Guerrro de la Luna -el hombre que esta detrás de esto es muy poderoso y no se detendrá hasta acabar con todos ustedes, y la mejor prueba de ello es lo que le hizo Cordelia a Sailor Moon

-bien, si dicen que no son nuestros enemigos demuéstrenlo! -dijo Mars -Dígannos en primer lugar quien los envió?

-lo lamento, no podemos decírselo

-pero saben quien esta detrás de esto? Quien es? Como se llama?

-perdonen, pero tampoco podemos decírselos -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-entonces como piden que confiemos en ustedes si ni siquiera nos dicen lo que saben sobre el enemigo? -dijo Neptune

-por más que queramos la persona que nos envió nos prohibió decirles esa información, pero si podemos decirles como Sailor Moon puede recuperar sus poderes -dijo Sailor M

El Guerrero de la Luna mira sorprendido a Sailor M -que? no podemos decírselos!

-claro que podemos! De todas formas no creo que tarden mucho en descubrirlo ellos mismos

-pero no podemos intervenir en eso, recuerda las reglas!

-no me recuerdes esas tontas reglas! -dijo Sailor M mientras seguían discutiendo

-oigan! Estamos aquí! -dijo Venus -Nos van a decir como Sailor Moon puede recuperar sus poderes o van a seguir con su discusión de pareja?

Sailor M la mira un poco sonrojada -en primer lugar nosotros no somos pareja!

-si, tú lo dices… pero para mi ustedes dos si son pareja, discuten como si estuvieran casados desde hace años

-pero no estamos casados!

-ya déjense de tonterías, si de verdad quieren ayudar dígannos como ayudar a Sailor Moon! -dijo Uranus

-bien, Cordelia para crear sus pociones usa hierbas provenientes de diferentes planetas a lo largo de toda la Vía Láctea, hierbas muy poderosas que combinadas tienen efectos realmente sorprendentes, como el regresarle sus poderes a Sailor Moon, pero las hierbas que necesitan solo se encuentran en tres planetas de esta galaxia: Kinmoku, Céfiro y..

-y Raitsu -dijo Maker completando la frase de Sailor M

Sailor M lo mira con una sonrisa -si, así es…

-ya saben en donde buscar, solo encuentren la combinación exacta para crear el antídoto -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-como sabemos que podemos confiar en lo que dicen? que esas hierbas realmente crearan un antídoto para ayudar a Sailor Moon? -pregunto Júpiter

-no lo sabemos, pero yo les creo! -dije mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos al tiempo que bajaba de la espalda de Fighter para caminar hacia ellos -a pesar de que prácticamente no sabemos nada de ustedes, han demostrado que nos quieren ayudar, en especial a mi, por eso yo creo en sus palabras

Sailor M brincó para bajar del escenario junto con el Guerrero de la Luna y ambos caminan hacia mí -de verdad me alegro que creas en nosotros, por que lo único que queremos es ayudarlos

-y así como tú, de verdad esperamos que el resto de ustedes confíen en nosotros -dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-yo también lo espero, pero así como yo confío en ustedes, espero que también confíen en nosotros y nos digan lo que saben sobre el enemigo, solo así podremos derrotarlo

-no podemos asegurarte que diremos mucho, pero les ayudaremos en todo lo posible…

Extendí mi brazo hacia Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna en señal de alianza de mi parte hacia ellos, pero cuando estaba a punto de estrechar mi mano con la de ellos, repentinamente empezaron a llegar varios policías por las puertas principales del lugar, tras lo cual todos volteamos a verlos, y cuando voltee nuevamente hacia donde se encontraban Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna, ellos ya se habían ido. Tras lo cual, yo al igual que el resto de los chicos también salimos del lugar explicándoles a los policías que ya todo se encontraba bien.

Una vez que todos salimos del Tokio Dome, afuera del lugar nos encontramos con Andrew, Nicolás y Miranda quienes habían salido rápido para que no les hicieran nada. Poco después también nos encontramos con Shizuka y Edward, quienes no nos habían encontrado dada la confusión que se creo cuando todos salieron del lugar. Nos despedimos de ellos para después todos dirigirnos a mi casa en donde tendríamos una reunión urgente para discutir lo que había ocurrido…

-aun no entiendo por que les dijiste que creías en lo que decían en esos sujetos gatita! No estamos seguros si debemos confiar en esos dos! -dijo Haruka alterada mientras caminaba de un lado al otro por la sala

-lo dije por que es la verdad, la mayoría de las veces que los hemos visto lo único que han hecho ha sido ayudarnos, y la mejor prueba de ello es lo que paso esta noche, si no ni siquiera hubieran dicho que existía una forma para que recuperara mis poderes

-pero no sabemos si es cierto lo que dijeron!

-de hecho eso no es del todo cierto -dijo Taiki -lo que dijo Sailor M sobre las hierbas curativas es verdad, y prueba de ello es que muchas de las plantas que crecen en Kinmoku, al igual que las plantas que hay en la Tierra, tienen muchas propiedades que benefician a la gente. Aunque no se si de verdad con esas plantas se pueda crear un antídoto que le regrese sus poderes a Serena

-es cierto, pero Raitsu es muy famoso por producir todo tipo de pociones y brebajes que pueden ayudar a sanar muchos tipos de males -dijo Taiki

-si, pero no han creado una poción o algo parecido que le regrese los poderes a una Sailor -dijo Taiki

-y si nosotros la creamos? -dijo Ami

-eso puede ser posible?

-quiero creer que si, sabemos en donde buscar, lo único que nos falta es saber que tipo de hierbas usar para crear un antídoto para Serena -dijo Ami

-me parece buena idea, con lo que conozco de la botánica de Kinmoku podemos empezar a revisar que plantas tienen las propiedades necesarias para crear el antídoto, así como comenzar la búsqueda en Céfiro y Raitsu -dijo Taiki

-si, incluso deberíamos de poner nuestro laboratorio en el nuevo departamento para comenzar con las investigaciones necesarias

-entonces si ustedes van a crear el antídoto, en cuanto tiempo creen que este listo? -dijo Seiya

-no lo se con certeza… entre ir a buscar las hierbas, empezar con los experimentos hasta hallar con el antídoto podría tardar varias semanas, incluso meses

-pero no puedo estar sin poderes tanto tiempo! que voy a hacer mientras encuentran el antídoto? -dije un poco alterada

-empezando por tranquilizarte, ya no puedes estar en batalla Serena! -dijo Rei

-no digas eso Rei, con poderes o sin ellos yo seguiré luchando, soy una Sailor!

-si, y también una futura madre, estas embarazada así que debes de preocuparte por tu bebé, no queremos que nada les pase a ambos -dijo Mina

-así que a partir de ahora no te dejaremos sola, hasta que recuperes tus poderes siempre estarás custodiada por al menos dos de nosotras -dijo Lita

-oigan no! Ya pase por eso una vez y no se ofendan chicas pero pueden ser un tanto asfixiantes, ustedes no me dejan sola ni siquiera para ir al baño!

-no seas exagerada Serena!

-pero no exagero, es la verdad!

-bombón tiene razón, en aquella ocasión de tanto que quisieron cuidarla se escapo de ustedes y la atacaron, así que si alguien la va a cuidar ese seré yo!

-eso no Kou! Yo también estaré al pendiente de la seguridad de la gatita! -dijo Haruka -Es más, Hotaru, Michiru y yo nos quedaremos con ustedes esta noche haciendo guardia!

-lo siento Tenoh pero aun no están listas las habitaciones de huéspedes, así que no se pueden quedar aquí

-no importa, dormiremos en el sillón pero no los vamos a dejar solos

Me puse de pie para tomar la palabra -esperen un momento! Les agradezco que todos quieran ayudar pero estaré bien, no necesito una escolta todo el tiempo, y si llegara a necesitar su ayuda o estoy cerca cuando Cordelia ataque de nuevo les llamare y me pondré a salvo en la camioneta, al fin y al cabo esta blindada y estaré a salvo

-pero Serena…

-por favor chicos, respeten mi decisión y no se preocupen, si no voy a luchar al menos quiero sentir que mi vida sigue con normalidad, así que tanto yo como él bebé estaremos bien…

-por eso mismo Serena, no puedes estar sola -dijo Luna -todo esto me sigue pareciendo muy extraño el que estés embarazada debería hacer que tus poderes se incrementen no que desaparezcan

-que quieres decir con eso Luna? Nuestro bebé puede estar en peligro? -pregunto Seiya preocupado

-no lo se Seiya, realmente espero que no -dijo Luna -pero cuando la Reina Serenity estaba embarazada de la Princesa Serenity sus poderes se incrementaron de manera inimaginable, prácticamente era invencible. Por eso es que no le encuentro sentido al hecho de que no funcionen los poderes de Serena…

-pero quizás la falta de poderes se deba a que como apenas se encuentra en los primeros meses de embarazo, su cuerpo aun no se acostumbra al incremento de poder en ella, y aun nado a eso, esta el veneno que había en la daga que rozo a Serena, por eso es que desaparecieron sus poderes… -dijo Artemis

-si, puede ser posible, muchas Sailors que han estado embarazadas durante los primeros meses de embarazo sus poderes disminuyen para después aumentar de manera considerable… -dijo Luna -por eso la prioridad será que Ami y Taiki encuentren rápido el antídoto contra el veneno de Cordelia, una vez listo, tus poderes regresaran Serena y sentirás el incremento de poder debido a la energía del bebé; mientras tanto serás escoltada por las chicas en todo momento

-Luna, ya dije que no quiero ser escoltada todo el tiempo, por favor entiéndanlo

-entonces si no quieres ser escoltada te entrenare para que puedas defenderte con mayor facilidad en caso de que estés en peligro -dijo Haruka

-además de que siempre llevaras contigo el kit de supervivencia que te dimos en la preparatoria -dijo Lita

-y de una vez te aviso que mañana mismo colocare amuletos de protección en toda la casa -dijo Rei

-bien, dejare que me entrenes Haruka y llevare todo lo necesario para cuidarme, con tal de que no estén todo el tiempo detrás de mi escoltándome, esta bien?

Recibí una respuesta afirmativa de parte de todos apoyando mi decisión, ahora empieza mi propia lucha por sobrevivir mientras Ami y Taiki encuentran el antídoto que logre regresarme mis poderes, de mi depende mantenerme a salvo por mi y mi bebé…

**S&S**

Definitivamente no puedo dormir, entre el ataque de Cordelia, el hecho que los poderes de mi mamá no funcionaron a causa del efecto del veneno que tenían las dagas de Cordelia y el concierto de Three Lights… hay ese concierto! Tanto que quería ver a mi papa cantar en vivo y tenia que cantar esa canción! Por que justamente esa canción! Se que es una de las favoritas de mi mamá, y por lo mismo al escucharla lo primero que vino a mi mente fue un recuerdo de cuando yo tenia cinco años, y una noche vi a mis padres platicando en la sala mientras escuchaban esa canción y yo estaba escondida detrás de la pared observándolos atentamente…

_-Flashback-_

-de verdad me desespera Darién, nos hubiera avisado con más tiempo que quería que cuidáramos a los gemelos esta noche, ya ni siquiera pudimos ir a cenar al restaurante al que querías ir bombón

-pero no te molestes osito, podemos ir otro día además entiéndelo, quería darle una sorpresa a Miranda por su aniversario de bodas

-lo se… pero cuando sea nuestro aniversario él cuidara a Rini, y no me importa que salga con el pretexto de que tiene una cirugía importante

-bueno, pero ya no hablemos de Darién, los niños están dormidos y tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, así que ven vamos a bailar -Serena tomó las manos de papá y él la abrazó acercándola lo más posible a su cuerpo para bailar muy abrazados

-ya te dije lo mucho que te amo?

-si, como un millón de veces, y con esta es un millón y uno… pero no me molestaría escucharlo otra vez -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-te amo bombón

-yo también te amo osito…

Ambos se acercaronn un poco más para besarse muy tiernamente, mientras yo continúo observándolos con una sonrisa hasta que siento que alguien toca mi hombro, y al voltear veo junto a mí a Darién y Mamoru…

-que haces despierta a esta hora Rini? Ya es muy tarde -dijo Mamoru

-pero si no es tan tarde, mis papás todavía siguen despiertos

-pero ellos ya son grandes, y nosotros no, en especial tu -dijo Darién

-pero si ya soy grande, y si ustedes dicen que no son grandes por que están también despiertos?

-por que queríamos algunas galletas de chocolate que trajo tía Lita

-galletas? -dije sorprendida

-si, ya te las comiste Rini? -pregunto Darién

-no, yo también baje por galletas pero como no alcance el frasco de la alacena le iba a decir a papá que lo bajara por mi, pero cuando llegue aquí los vi platicando y bailando no quise interrumpirlos, se ven tan lindos, me recuerdan al cuento que siempre me cuentan, en el que la Princesa se enamora de su amigo el Príncipe mientras el se queda en el reino de la princesa por orden de la Reina Kimiko… me encanta esa historia, cuando crezca me gustaría enamorarme de un príncipe que me quiera tanto como papá quiere a mamá

-entonces pídeselo a las estrellas, quizás un día te cumplan tu deseo -dijo Mamoru

-eso hare, pero ya no hablemos de deseos que tengo hambre, mejor vamos por esas galletas, y como ustedes son más grandes que yo si las van alcanzar

-si, vamos…

-Fin del Flashback- 

-ya no vuelvo a pedirle deseos a las estrellas, por culpa de ese deseo estoy metida en tantos problemas y ni puedo dormir… -suspiré profundamente mientras me levanto de la cama -necesito comer algo, eso siempre me ayuda a dormir

Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina por algo de comida, pero cuando pasé por la sala vi a Mamoru sentado en el sofá comiendo galletas de chocolate…

-veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian -dije al verlo en el sofá comiendo como un niño

Mamoru me mira con una sonrisa mientras termina de masticar su galleta -ya lo creo, quieres?

Me senté a su lado y le quité el frasco de las galletas del cual saque una galleta -cuanto tienes aquí Mamoru?

-un rato, no puedo dormir de tanto pensar en lo que hiciste, no debiste haberles dicho sobre el antídoto, ellos debían encontrarlo por si mismos

-y lo harán, yo solo les di una pequeña ayudita, de todas formas eso no hará ningún cambio en el futuro, si mal no recuerdo Ami y Taiki crearan ese antídoto en unas semanas, no te preocupes tanto -dije antes de comerme una galleta

-como quieres que no me preocupe, considerando que el futuro cambiara un poco ya que es posible que nazcas antes de tiempo, definitivamente no quiero arriesgarme a que haya algún cambio drástico, que tal que al final no tengamos un futuro al cual volver

-no digas eso ni de broma, habrá un futuro al cual regresar, uno en que esta pesadilla habrá terminado, y seguiremos con nuestras vidas como antes hasta que llegue el día en el que cada quien asuma el lugar que le corresponde, tú como el siguiente Rey de Tokio de Cristal y yo como la próxima Neo Reina del Milenio de Plata

-ya ni siquiera se si quiero que ese sea mi futuro, no se si estoy listo para suceder a mi padre

-lo estas, eres muy maduro y siempre te preocupas por los demás, tu si serás un buen rey, no como yo… ni siquiera me gusta seguir las reglas ni los protocolos, que clase de reina voy a ser?

-una que siempre luchara por que su pueblo este bien, ese es el tipo de gobernantes que necesita la gente

-si, aunque aun falta mucho para que llegue ese día… pero no hablemos de eso, aquí no somos príncipes, ni futuros gobernantes, solo dos jóvenes que comen galletas a la mitad de la noche igual que cuando éramos niños…

-cierto… -él tomó una galleta del frasco tras lo cual me mira con una sonrisa -por los viejos tiempos…

Tomé una galleta del frasco y la choque contra la de Mamoru mientras lo miro sonriendo -por los viejos tiempos…

**S&S**

Tiempo, eso es todo lo que se necesita, ya que con solo esperar los resultados que deseo poco a poco empiezan a darse, y por lo que me cuenta Cordelia sobre los avances en su plan, todo esta empezando a salir muy bien…

-Sailor Moon esta sin poderes, así que podre eliminarla fácilmente antes de que encuentren un antídoto que desaparezca los efectos de mi poción, definitivamente encontrare muy pronto a la Pequeña Dama

-perfecto Cordelia, quiero que me sigas manteniendo al tanto de tus avances, si todo continua así muy pronto acabaremos con todos nuestros enemigos

-tenga por seguro que así será mi señor, aquí todo esta saliendo según lo planeado y dentro de poco nuestro ejército destruirá a la Neo Reina Serena y su venganza será completada…

Mi conversación con Cordelia se vio interrumpida ya que entre uno de los soldados bajo mis órdenes al salón en donde me encuentro…

-mi señor... -dijo el soldado haciendo una reverencia

-que sucede?

-el Rey Endimión desea hablar con usted

-otra vez? Es que acaso nuevamente hubo problemas con nuestro prisionero?

-sigue sin querer comer y dice que solo comerá hasta después de que hable con usted

-bien, tráiganlo aquí

-enseguida -hizo otra reverencia antes de salir del salón

-mi señor, sigo sin entender por que aun mantiene con vida al Rey Endimión -pregunto Cordelia

-por que quiero que siga con vida hasta el día en que le muestre la cabeza de su amado hijo sin vida, así tendrá la certeza de que esta muerto, hasta entonces Endimión seguirá vivo… retírate Cordelia, quiero hablar a solas con él…

Cordelia hizo una reverencia antes de salir del salón, poco antes de que entrara el Rey Endimión luciendo un poco desaliñado, su traje arrugado, llevando el cabello despeinado y con una larga barba mientras caminaba hacia mi asiento siendo escoltado por algunos soldados, tras lo cual me quede a solas con él…

-realmente luces muy mal, por que no quieres comer, Endimión? Es que acaso quieres morir antes de tiempo?

-hijo por favor, no continúes con esto, no conseguirás nada bueno si sigues pensando en tu venganza Darién

-no me llames hijo! tu diste por muerto a tu hijo hace dos años, es que ya no lo recuerdas?

-lo se y fue un grave error, pero tras varios días de búsqueda nunca encontraron tu cuerpo, realmente creímos que habías muerto en aquella explosión

-es cierto, no fallecí en esa explosión, morí el día en que vi a la mujer que amaba, con la que pensaba casarme besando a otro hombre, a mi hermano! Pero a pesar de eso soy un sobreviviente, sobreviví a la traición de dos de las personas más importantes para mí, sobreviví a una explosión que casi me quita la vida, y heme aquí, le di su Independencia a Raitsu y ahora soy el gobernante, así como también gobierno de Tokio de Cristal, y muy pronto lo seré del Milenio de Plata y nadie podrá impedir que la Pequeña Dama muera por todo lo que me hizo, por ser la culpable de todo mi sufrimiento

-Darién, no sigas con esto, Rini estaba muy mal tras lo ocurrido, al igual que tu hermano. Cuando te creímos muerto ambos estaban realmente destrozados, sufrieron tanto al igual que tu…

-se noto mucho cuando regrese y los vi bailando juntos durante el Baile de la Fundación de Tokio de Cristal. Ellos no sufrieron, estaban felices de que ya no había nadie quien se interpusiera en su felicidad, pero esa felicidad no la disfrutaran mucho, aunque estén escondidos en el Siglo XXI pronto los encontrare y pagaran por su traición, así como todos los que los rodean, en especial la Neo Reina Serena, ella es la única culpable de que mi madre este muerta!

-eso no es cierto, quizás no recuerdas muy bien lo que paso por que eras muy pequeño, Serena no tiene la culpa de que Miranda muriera, tu madre murió al tratar de salvar tu vida y la de tu hermano

-mentira! Mamá murió por culpa de Sailor Moon! y por eso ella y todos los que la rodean deben morir, y cuando eso suceda yo seré quien gobierne el Milenio de Plata y me adueñare del Cristal de Plata y nadie podrá detenerme, fin de la conversación… guardias! -Grite poco antes de que entraran varios soldados al salón

-no hijo, espera…

-mi señor!

-llévense al prisionero, y si insiste en no comer déjenlo, si lo que tanto quiere es morir de hambre entonces se lo concederemos, al fin que pronto se reunirá en el infierno con el Príncipe Mamoru

-hijo, escúchame! Detén todo esto, no conseguirás nada bueno si sigues con esta venganza! Darién! -Grito Endimión mientras era sacado del salón por los soldados

-eso ya lo veremos, por más que lo intenten no podrán detener mi venganza…


	13. Capitulo 12

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Respecto a tu duda serenity824, Darién hijo si sabe lo mismo sobre los demás al igual que Rini y Mamoru, pero por ahí tiene un plan y es por eso que no los ha atacado directamente, pero eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos, no desesperes que eso se descubrirá muy pronto_

_Por hoy les dejo un par de capítulos más de esta historia por ser fin de semana. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 12  
**  
Definitivamente el que este sin poderes no es algo que me alegre demasiado, en especial por que a pesar de que me prometieron que no tendría una escolta tras de mi, prácticamente se les olvido a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, en especial ahora que Seiya, Taiki y Yaten se fueron a Kinmoku, Céfiro y Raitsu respectivamente a buscar las hierbas necesarias para crear el antídoto que me regresara mis poderes.

Los chicos estarán fuera una semana, tiempo durante el cual yo con el resto de las chicas, hemos estado ayudando a Ami a terminar de instalar el laboratorio en donde ella con Taiki estará trabajando en el antídoto en su nuevo departamento, el cual esta en el ultimo piso de un edificio no muy lejos de donde viven Mina y Yaten, mientras esperamos a que los tres regresen…

-ok, solo falta conectar aquel cable -dijo Ami -me lo pasas por favor Serena

-si -se lo entregé a Ami el cual conecta a una de las computadoras que tenia

-bien, creo que eso es todo chicas, prácticamente el laboratorio ya esta listo!

-que bien! solo falta que los chicos regresen y a trabajar se ha dicho! -dijo Lita observando el lugar

-hay ya quiero que regrese Yaten! Lo extraño demasiado!

-han pasado cinco días desde que se fueron Mina, estarán aquí en dos o tres días, ya no tardan en volver -dijo Rei

-aun así, para mi es una eternidad! no hemos estado tanto tiempo separados desde que nos hicimos novios! Extraño mucho a Yaten! -grito Mina haciendo berrinche

-cálmate Mina, yo también extraño a Taiki pero no me pongo como tu -dijo Ami -deberías de aprender de Serena, no esta gritando que ya quiere ver a Seiya

Suspiré mientras toco con mis manos el dije de Luna y Estrella que me regalo Seiya -no lo gritare pero yo también ya quiero que regrese, lo extraño mucho…

_-Flashback- _

_-promete que regresaras pronto osito _

_-te lo prometo bombón, volveré más pronto de lo que te imaginas para estar contigo y nuestro bebé -dijo Seiya acariciando tiernamente mi vientre _

_Me acerque aun más a él para abrazarlo con fuerza -vuelve pronto por favor, y no se te ocurra querer luchar en alguna guerra de nuevo, no quiero perderte… _

_-tranquila no me perderás, encontrare esas hierbas y regresare tan pronto las tenga _

_-te amo osito _

_-yo también te amo bombón _

_Ambos nos acercamos un poco más para besarnos muy lentamente mientras seguíamos abrazados, un beso tan tierno y cálido que ninguno de los dos queríamos terminar, ya que seria el último que tendríamos hasta que volviera en una semana… _

_-ya es hora chicos -dijo Taiki mientras volteaba a vernos mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de Ami quien volvía a besarlo _

_-no! Todavía no! -grito Mina abrazando fuertemente a Yaten _

_-nena solo será una semana, y si me dejas ir ahora veras que regresare más pronto -dijo Yaten _

_-esta bien… -dijo Mina resignadamente antes de besar nuevamente a Yaten _

_-ya debo de irme, bombón _

_-lo se… regresa pronto por favor _

_-lo hare bombón, volveré más pronto de lo que te imaginas -dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa _

_Volvi a besar a Seiya rápidamente antes de que nos separáramos y se alejara un poco junto con Yaten y Taiki para que se transformaran y partieran los tres en diferentes direcciones mientras observaba a Seiya viajar cual estrella fugaz que cruza el cielo nocturno tapizado de estrellas… _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-vamos chicas no estén tristes -dijo Lita -no creo que cuando los chicos regresen quieran que las vean con esas caras tristes

La miro con una pequeña sonrisa -no, claro que no… mejor vamos a comer por que este bebé ya tiene hambre

-pero Serena acabamos de comer hace un rato

-déjala Ami, si sigue así no le va a quedar el vestido de novia -dijo Rei

-claro que me va a quedar Rei! O eso espero… -dije dando un suspiro -bueno, lo sabré cuando este listo, aunque se supone que ya lo deben de tener listo

-hay Serena tonta, no le has hablado a tu mamá para preguntarle cuando les entregan el vestido?

-no, cada que hablo con ella trato de no tardarme mucho por que siento que le voy a decir que estoy embarazada, y eso no se lo quiero decir por teléfono! En cuanto regrese Seiya iremos a Osaka a ver a mis padres y les diremos que van a ser abuelos

-no me gustaría estar ahí cuando tu papá lo sepa, con lo sobreprotector que es no dudo que quiera matar a Seiya por no esperar hasta después de la boda para escribirle a la cigüeña

-no digas eso Mina, mi papá quiere mucho a Seiya y no le va a hacer nada

-pues eso espero Serena, no queremos que seas viuda antes de que te cases

-nunca faltan tus comentarios, Mina… -dijo Lita -pero bueno cambiemos de tema, si mi sobrinito tiene hambre vamos a prepararle algo

-si! Gracias Lita!

Las cinco caminamos hacia la cocina del departamento, pero cuando estábamos por llegar, me empecé a marear nuevamente mientras sentía un pequeño dolor en mi vientre; tras lo cual, todas me ayudaron a sentarme en un sillón de la sala…

-ok, tranquila Serena, respira profundamente -me pidio Ami

-si -dije siguiendo las indicaciones de Ami hasta que ya me siento mejor -ya estoy bien chicas…

-segura?

-si, ya estoy mejor chicas, no se preocupen

-siguen sin gustarme esos mareos que tienes Serena, si se sufre así cuando se esta embarazada no quiero tener hijos

-eso dices ahora Rei, pero ya te quiero ver cuando Nicolás te convenza de lo contrario y tú también estés embarazada -dijo Lita

-pues no, yo no me embarazare! -dijo Rei segura de si misma

-ya chicas, que no supone que íbamos a comer?

-hay Serena, anda vamos…

El resto de la tarde la pasamos entre risas y platicando un sinfín de cosas. Al día siguiente, yo continuo como siempre con mis clases en la Universidad, mientras que Haruka y Michiru me siguen escoltando todo el tiempo ya que también entran como oyentes a todas mis clases…

-con esto concluimos la clase del día de hoy jóvenes, que tengan un buen día! -dijo el profesor antes de recoger sus cosas y salir del salón

-por fin! Creí que nunca terminaría!

-si, yo también lo creía…

Shizuka empezo a guardar sus cosas en su bolso -vamos a comprar un refresco antes de que inicie la siguiente clase?

- claro Shizuka! me esperas en la cafetería, es que tengo que hacer algo antes

-por supuesto, ahí nos vemos -dijo ella antes de salir del salón

Guarde mis cosas y me diriji al fondo del salón en donde se encuentran Haruka y Michiru sentadas mientras terminan de salir todos mis compañeros de clase -chicas, no deben de estar todo el tiempo cuidándome, es que no tienen cosas que hacer?

-no gatita, aun falta mucho para que inicien nuevamente las competencias y Michiru ha reorganizo su agenda, así que tenemos mucho tiempo libre para cuidarte

-chicas, suficiente es con que se queden en la casa mientras Seiya regresa, no tienen que estar detrás de mí todo el tiempo

-sabes que es necesario Serena, no sabemos cuando vuelva a atacar Cordelia -dijo Michiru

-y hasta entonces déjenme sentir que tengo una vida normal, por favor no me va a pasar nada por que ustedes hagan otra cosa un rato. Por que no van a ver como ensayan los chicos de la Orquesta Sinfónica de la Universidad, estoy segura de que les emocionara que Michiru Kaiou este presente en uno de sus ensayos

-no nos convencerás con eso de dejarte sola

-no me va a pasar nada, solo voy a la cafetería y a mi siguiente clase, no tienen de que preocuparse, no quiero seguirme sintiendo vigilada todo el tiempo

-pero Serena…

-nada Michiru, estaré bien

-de acuerdo, pero solo un rato, ya me dio curiosidad ver los ensayos de la Orquesta -Dijo Michiru

-bien, entonces las veré después chicas…

Salí del salón para encontrarme con Shizuka en la cafetería, en donde compramos un par de refrescos mientras esperábamos a que empezara la siguiente clase…

-ya por fin te libraste de tus guardaespaldas?

-por un rato, insisten en cuidarme a mí y al bebé en caso de que tenga algún malestar o desmayo

-es comprensible, y más si no esta Seiya por que se fue con los chicos a grabar el video del siguiente sencillo -dijo Shizuka antes de beber un poco de refresco

-si… lo extraño demasiado, ya quiero que regrese

-me imagino… cuando vuelve? Hoy?

-no, espero que mañana en la tarde, aunque puede que tarde un poco más; ya sabes, con eso de que luego tienen que grabar algunas cosas de último momento

-claro, pero estoy segura de que tratara de terminar todo muy pronto para volver contigo -dijo ella con una sonrisa

-si… pero ya no hablemos de mi, como van las cosas entre Cedric y tú?

-bien, desde que volvió de acampar con sus primos trata de pasar más tiempo conmigo, se siente un poco culpable de que no me acompaño al concierto y más por lo que paso

Tomé un poco de mi bebida mientras la escuchaba -entonces las cosas entre ustedes si van muy enserio, si siguen así no dudo que en unos días me digas que ya son novios

-no…novios? -dijo Shizuka sorprendida

-si, o es que no quieres que Cedric sea tu novio?

-si, claro que me gustaría que Cedric fuera mi novio, es que como aun no hemos hablado al respecto de eso, me tomo un poco por sorpresa que usaras esa palabra… -Shizuka suspiró antes de terminar rápidamente su refresco -deberíamos irnos ya, si no llegaremos tarde a clase

-si, vamos…

Ambas nos levantamos de nuestros lugares para salir de la cafetería, cuando salimos, notamos que decenas de estudiantes corrían rápidamente, muchos de ellos dirigiéndose con prisa al estacionamiento y a la salida del campus, los cuales se encontraban cerca de donde me encuentro con Shizuka…

-que esta pasando? -dije al ver a todos correr desesperadamente

-chicas, no se queden ahí! Corran!

-porque? Que sucede? -pregunto Shizuka preocupada

-hay decenas de esas cosas que atacaron durante la fiesta de Halloween por todo el campus, no se que queden ahí, tenemos que salir de aquí!

-ahí! No puede ser! -dijo Shizuka al notar que los espectros de Cordelia se acercaban a nosotros mientras le robaban la energía a quienes trataban de escapar

-vámonos Shizuka! -dije jalándola del brazo mientras corría hacia el estacionamiento

-espera Serena, no vayas tan rápido! Ahh! -grito ella mientras sentía que me soltaba el brazo

-Shizuka! Shizuka!

Grite llamando a Shizuka mientras la buscaba con la mirada, pero me era imposible encontrarla ya que todos corrían en todas direcciones tratando de escapar a medida que se acercaban los espectros, por lo que sin más remedio tuve que correr hacia mi camioneta para ponerme a salvo tras lo cual presione el botón de emergencia que había para comunicarme con las chicas…

-por favor que alguien conteste -dije mientras me ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-gatita estas bien? En donde estas?

-si, estoy bien, estoy en la camioneta, hay espectros por todo el campus

-lo se, Neptune y las demás nos estamos haciendo cargo de ellos, así que por ningún motivo salgas de la camioneta, iré para allá junto con Mars y Júpiter

-de acuerdo, dense prisa, esas cosas no tardaran en acercarse a donde estoy -dije al ver que los espectros se acercaban más y más

-no te preocupes, vamos para allá -dijo Uranus terminando la comunicación entre ambas

Saque mi celular para llamar a Shizuka -vamos contesta… tienes que estar bien Shizuka…ahh! -Grite al ver como uno de los espectros golpeaba uno de los vidrios de la camioneta sin lograr romperlo -por eso no me gusta estar sin poderes, ni siquiera puedo defenderme

-estela de estrella fugaz! -se escucho gritar antes de ser destruido el espectro que golpeaba la camioneta

-Sailor M!

-estas bien? -me pregunto ella

-si, gracias…cuidado! Hay más espectros de ti!

Sailor M volteó y se agachó al instante que el espectro intenta atacarla -no te saldrás con la tuya, estela de estrella fugaz! -grito destruyendo al espectro -vete de aquí! Es muy peligroso este lugar!

-pero…

-haz lo que te digo! Tienes que salir de aquí!

-Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-Tierra, Tiembla!

Gritaron las tres destruyendo a los espectros que estaban cerca de Sailor M y de mi…

-que haces tu aquí? -pregunto Uranus al ver a Sailor M parada junto a la camioneta

-destruyendo espectros, ustedes no pueden solas con esto

-si claro, no pudiste eliminar a los espectros que estaban aquí -dijo Uranus

-vamos, en eso estaba pero primero trataba de convencer a la chica de la camioneta que se fuera, es muy peligroso que este aquí

-nosotras nos encargamos de ella, así que mejor ve a jugar a otro lado, si no puedes con esas cosas será mejor que te vayas -dijo Uranus mientras a lo lejos se seguían escuchando más gritos y podía ver más espectros no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos

Golpee el cristal de la ventana para llamar su atención -chicas les agradezco que quieran ayudarme, pero aun hay muchas de esas cosas por allá

-no puede ser! Si destruimos todos los espectros que había por aquí -dijo Mars

-parece que no eliminaron a todos, así que me encargare de ellos, hasta luego chicas! -dijo Sailor M antes de correr a donde se encontraban los espectros

-eso no! Yo me encargare de destruirlos! -dijo Uranus corriendo detrás de Sailor M

-parece que Uranus nunca aceptara que se puede confiar en ella

-pues yo ya empiezo a creer un poco en ella, después de todo te defendió de esas cosas sin saber quien eres -dijo Júpiter

-si, así es…

-como te encuentras Serena? No te hicieron nada los espectros? -pregunto Mars

-estoy bien, me puse a salvo de los espectros antes de que trataran de acercárseme, pero me preocupa Shizuka, cuando veníamos para acá entre la confusión nos separamos y no contesta su celular

-ojala que este bien, por cualquier cosa nosotras vamos a ir a buscarla para ver si no esta entre quienes les robaron su energía -dijo Júpiter

-si chicas, gracias

-y tú vete a tu casa, Serena -dijo Mars -nosotras nos encargaremos de destruir todos los espectros que sigan apareciendo, en cuanto terminemos, vamos para allá

-de acuerdo, allá nos vemos, y tengan cuidado por favor

-tú también, nos vemos más tarde…

Me dirigí a la casa en donde se encontraban Luna y Artemis contándoles lo sucedido, mientras en los noticieros de todos los canales transmitían todo lo ocurrido esta mañana en la Universidad de Tokio, tras lo cual mi mamá me llamo ya que estaba preocupada por lo que paso..

-estoy bien mamá, salí rápido de ahí antes de que me hicieran daño esas cosas

-y las chicas? Ya te hablo Seiya para saber como estas? Supo lo que paso? -pregunto Ikuko del otro lado de la linea

-todas estamos bien, y Seiya no sabe lo que paso, él esta trabajando con los chicos en su video, pero no tardo en llamarle para que no se preocupe

-bueno hija, entonces te dejo para que lo llames, si ya se entero de lo que paso debe estar preocupado por ti, después hablamos de acuerdo?

-si mamá, hasta luego -dije terminando la llamada

-tu mamá se preocupo mucho con lo que paso, verdad?

-si Luna, pero ya se tranquilizo al saber que estoy bien… solo espero que las chicas estén bien, ya tardaron mucho en llegar y… -dije antes de ser interrumpida por que sonó mi celular y al revisarlo, veo que llama Shizuka -que bueno que llamas! estoy muy preocupada por ti

-lo lamento mucho, pero con todo lo que paso apenas pude marcarte

-no te preocupes, en donde estas, Shizuka? Te encuentras bien?

-si, estoy en el Hospital con Cedric y Edward

-en el hospital? Te lastimaron esas cosas? -pregunte preocupada

-no, cuando nos separamos la multitud me arrastro hasta la entrada principal de la Universidad, y cuando llegaron los policías y las ambulancias al lugar entre ellos iban los chicos a ayudar a los heridos, por eso me fui con ellos al hospital, estaban muy preocupados por lo que paso, pero tranquila que yo estoy bien

-que bueno, me alegra saber que estas bien, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por… -dije al escuchar que tocaban el timbre

Artemis se asomó por la ventana -son las chicas Serena

-lo siento Shizuka están tocando la puerta de la casa, hablamos después? -dije mientras caminaba a la puerta

-por supuesto, más tarde voy para allá para ver como están tú y el bebé

-bien, entonces nos vemos -dije terminando la llamada antes de abrir la puerta -hola chicas!

-como estas Serena? Y mi sobrinito? No te hicieron nada? -pregunto Mina

Deje entrar a todas antes de cerrar la puerta y dirigirnos a la sala -no, estoy bien tranquilas

-como quieres que nos tranquilicemos gatita, no te dejamos sola ni quince minutos y empiezan a atacarnos! -dijo Haruka alterada

-no te pongas así, como íbamos a saber que iban a atacar en la Universidad?

-exactamente por que no sabemos cuando van a atacar no puedes andar sola, imagínate que ninguna de nosotras hubiésemos estado ahí, que crees que te hubiera pasado a ti y al bebé?

-cálmate Haruka, por favor -dijo Michiru colocando su mano en el hombro de Haruka para tranquilizarla

-es que no puedo calmarme, lo que paso hoy es prueba de que no puedes estar sin que te escoltemos gatita, mantendrás una escolta contigo siempre hasta que recuperes tus poderes y haya nacido tu bebé

-no es necesario Haruka, me has estado entrenado bien estos días y se que lo que debo hacer en caso de que me encuentre en peligro

-no me importa lo que digas, eres nuestra princesa y nuestra misión es protegerte

-entonces como su princesa les pido que respeten mi decisión, no quiero escoltas! -dije un poco alterada antes de sentirme mareada junto a un fuerte dolor en mi vientre

-que tienes Serena? Estas bien? -dijo Lita acercándose a mi preocupada tomando mi brazo para que me apoyara en ella

-no… yo… me duele mucho el vientre

-trata de tranquilizarte, te alteraste demasiado y eso no es bueno para el bebé -dijo Ami

-Ami me siento muy mal… ahh! Me duele demasiado! -dije sintiendo aun más fuerte el dolor en mi vientre

Ami me mira totalmente asustada -no puede ser! Tenemos que llevarte rápido al hospital!

-al hospital? -dije sorprendida

-ya no hables Serena, vamos al hospital y punto! -dijo Rei

-no te preocupes, vas a estar bien…

Después de eso lo demás me parece muy confuso ya que me encontraba un poco aturdida por el fuerte dolor que sentía y no podía pensar claramente ya que me preocupaba que el dolor que tenía pusiera en peligro al bebé, así que no estoy muy segura de lo que ocurrió. Recuerdo que Lita me cargo para subirme a mi camioneta subiendo el resto de las chicas diciéndome que todo estaría bien, mientras Haruka manejaba a gran velocidad y Ami hablaba por teléfono mencionando algo acerca de un sangrado repentino, tras lo cual todo se volvió negro y ya no supe que fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta de que me encontraba acostada en la cama de una de las habitaciones del hospital, en el sillón que se encontraba ahí estaban Ami, Hotaru, Rei y Nicolás que tenían sus ojos cerrados, como si estuvieran durmiendo. Recargados en la pared estaban Andrew abrazando a Lita, Cedric, Edward y Shizuka, quien recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, mientras que Mina, Michiru y Haruka estaban sentadas en unas sillas que estaban junto a mi cama.

Algo no estaba bien, todos tenían una mirada triste, con sus ojos un poco rojos, como si hubiesen estado llorando. Que fue lo que paso? Por que habrían llorado?

-chicos... -dije tratando de sentarme, lo cual me fue imposible ya que me sentía muy débil

Mina se acerca un poco más a mi -Serena, no te levantes…

-Mina, que me paso?

-será mejor que vaya a buscar a Darién para avisarle que ya despertaste -dijo Haruka antes de salir de la habitación

-a Darién? Que sucede? -pregunte preocupada

-tranquila Serena, todo estará bien -dijo Lita

-necesito que me digan que me paso, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estábamos en la casa y después me empecé a sentir mareada junto con un fuerte dolor en mi vientre… estoy bien? Y mi bebé?

-será mejor que esperes a que venga Darién y te diga lo sucedido -dijo Andrew

-no, ustedes saben que sucede? Díganmelo, por favor díganmelo! -grite alterada despertando a Ami, Hotaru, Rei y Nicolás mientras entraban Darién y Haruka a la habitación

-Serena…

-que sucede Darién? Como esta mi bebé? -pregunte alterada ya que nadie me explicaba que sucedía

Darién se acercó aun más y se sentó junto a mi -Serena por favor tranquilízate

-como me pides que me tranquilice si nadie me quiere decir que sucede! que fue lo que me paso? Como esta mi bebé -dije aun alterada

Darién suspiró profundamente -sufriste un aborto espontaneo, el feto no estaba bien sujeto a la placenta y se desprendió, lamentablemente a pesar de que las chicas te trajeron muy rápido al notar que sangrabas, no pudimos salvarlo…

Lo miro sorprendida y confundida mientras analizo lo que acabo de escuchar -no... No! Esto debe ser un error… no he sufrido ningún golpe y he seguido todas las indicaciones que me diste, tiene que ser un error! -grite mientras las primeras lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas

-desafortunadamente no es ningún error, a pesar de que no has sufrido ningun golpe, un aborto espontaneo es más común de lo que se cree… -dijo Darién dando un largo suspiro -esto sucedió a consecuencia de todo el estrés que has tenido recientemente, pero eres una mujer joven y muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que pronto Seiya y tú podrán tener otro bebé…

-no… no! No pude haber perdido a mi bebé! Mi bebé debe estar bien! -grite mientras golpeaba el pecho de Darién mientras seguía llorando

-de verdad lo siento mucho Serena -dijo Darién antes de abrazarme mientras yo seguía llorando

-no puede ser! No! Yo quiero a mi bebé! Quiero a mi bebé!

**S&S**

Lamentablemente este ha sido un día muy largo y muy triste, en especial para Rini, ella esta destrozada y prácticamente no ha dejado de llorar desde que supimos que su madre perdió al bebé que estaba esperando, por más que quisiera hacer algo que le ayude a olvidar todo el dolor que siente, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarla y tratar de ser lo más fuerte que pueda para ella en este momento…

-no es justo Mamoru! Ella no merece sufrir un dolor así! No es justo! No es justo! -gritaba Rini mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente

-lo se, pero no podemos hacer nada por ella…

-si podemos! Debo volver al hospital y decirle que no este triste, por que en unos meses ella volverá a estar embarazada y me tendrá a mi! Debe saber que soy su hija!

Suspiré profundamente tratando de mantenerme fuerte -ya hablamos de esto antes Rini, por más que queramos no podemos decírselo…

-es mi mamá! No puedo dejar que siga sufriendo así, no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá papá cuando lo sepa! Ambos estaban tan ilusionados con el bebé y de un momento a otro ya no… ya no… -ella trato de continuar hablando pero las lágrimas se lo impedían

-lo se… pero ahora sabemos que ese bebé no eras tú, por lo tanto el dolor que sienten en este momento desaparecerá cuando sepan que nacerás en unos meses

-y si siguen habiendo más cambios y no nazco! No quiero desaparecer! No quiero! -grito Rini alterada sin dejar de llorar

Levantpe suavemente su cabeza para verla a los ojos y limpiar con mis manos sus lágrimas -eso no va a pasar Rini, tu no vas a desaparecer, serás concebida y nacerás, me escuchaste

-tengo miedo Mamoru, después de lo que paso hoy, tengo mucho miedo de que no vaya a nacer! no puedo dejar de pensar en eso! Tengo miedo de que desaparezca de este mundo

Besé su frente y la abrazo aun más fuerte -ya no pienses en eso, necesitas descansar

-ni siquiera se si pueda dormir después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy… -ella suspiró tratando de dejar de llorar -te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo? Necesito que estés conmigo, sino no podre ni cerrar mis ojos

-por supuesto, no te dejare sola…

Continué abrazando por un rato más a Rini mientras seguía llorando, hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizo y dado al cansancio que sentía se fue quedando dormida entre mis brazos, tras lo cual la lleve a su habitación y la recosté con delicadeza en su cama para cubrirla con sus cobijas antes de acostarme junto a ella y observarla dormir profundamente…

-no vas a desaparecer Rini, no voy a permitirlo, así tenga que dar mi vida para que tu nazcas, pero hare todo lo posible para verte nacer… -Acerque mi mano a su rostro para mover unos mechones de cabello que cubren su cara -Te amo demasiado que simplemente no quiero vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú, eres lo más importante para mí, lo has sido siempre… Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños y debo decir que estoy aun más enamorado de la hermosa mujer en la que te has convertido… Rayos, si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo de confesarte lo que he sentido por ti todos estos años quizás nuestras vidas ahora serian muy diferentes, quizás ahora hasta estaríamos casados, o al menos eso quiero creer… -Suspiré mientras la miro con una sonrisa -Pero por mucho que me duela, tu no me quieres de la misma forma en la que yo te quiero a ti, así que debo acostumbrarme a la idea de que te veré siempre al lado de otros hombres: primero Darién, ahora Cedric, y no tengo idea de quien este contigo en un futuro; lo único que se es que el hombre que este a tu lado es el más afortunado del universo por estar con una mujer tan maravillosa como tu, mientras que yo sigo callando mi amor por ti y solo te confieso todo lo que siento mientras duermes. Me gustaría que me escucharas pero se que si lo haces te puedo perder, y no quiero perderte, prefiero seguir siendo tu mejor amigo y amarte en silencio, por que se que aun si no es a mi lado, quiero que seas muy feliz… mi Pequeña Dama…

Sigo contemplando su rostro por unos segundos más e inevitablemente mi mirada se pierde en sus labios, por lo que me acerco un poco más a ella rompiendo el poco espacio que nos separa y unir mis labios a los de ella, sintiendo la dulzura y calidez de esos labios que sentí por primera vez hace dos años, y ahora siento de nuevo ya que le robo un beso sin que ella se de cuenta. Pero por más que desee besarla cuando ella esta despierta, esta es la única forma en que puedo besarla y decirle cuanto la amo, solo en silencio y protegido por el manto de la noche que es mi cómplice en este beso, tras el cual, tomo su mano antes de dormirme pensando en ella, deseando que algún día podamos estar juntos siendo algo más que solo amigos…


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que supe que había perdido a mi bebé, me gustaría decir que ya me siento mejor pero no es cierto, siento que una parte de mi murió con el bebé y lo peor de todo es que Seiya y los chicos aun no regresan. Las chicas me decían que debían ir a Kinmoku a buscarlo, pero yo les pedí que no lo hicieran, él se fue a buscar las hierbas que crearían el antídoto que me regresaría mis poderes y ninguna de ellas debía ir para decirles lo que paso, me corresponde a mi decírselo, por lo que solo me queda esperar a que vuelva. Afortunadamente ya me dieron de alta del hospital y durante el trayecto no puedo evitar pensar en que Seiya regrese pronto, lo necesito más que nunca en este difícil momento…

-le dejo en esa estación Serena o le cambio a otra? Serena?

-pon la estación de radio que quieras Mina, no importa -dije mientras mi mirada esta perdida en la ventana del auto

Lita me mira por el espejo retrovisor del auto mientras sigue manejando -sabes que no estas sola Serena, se que han sido muy duros estos días pero siempre contaras con nosotras

-lo se Lita, me lo han demostrado más que nunca estos días, pero extraño demasiado a Seiya, me hace mucha falta

-estoy segura que no debe tardar en volver, si no ha regresado aun es por que no han encontrado todas las hierbas que necesitan, recuerda que dijo que muchas de ellas eran muy difíciles de conseguir, pero en cuanto las tenga estará de regreso muy pronto, no te preocupes

-creo los veremos más pronto de lo que imaginamos, el auto que viene ahí es el auto de Yaten! -dijo Mina emocionada

-que! -Dije volteando a ver al frente y en efecto, el auto amarillo que se acerca a nosotras es el de Yaten

-estaciónate Lita!

Lita estaciono la camioneta y rápidamente bajo Mina al tiempo que el auto de Yaten se estacionaba del otro lado de la calle para después bajar de él Yaten y Taiki poco antes de que Mina corriera a abrazarlo, seguida de Ami que tras ver a Taiki bajo de la camioneta de Rei para ir con Taiki. Poco después Lita y yo nos acercamos a ellos seguidas de Rei, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, quienes venían en el automóvil de Haruka detrás de la camioneta de Rei, para poder saludarlos…

-a nosotros también nos alegra estar de regreso, de verdad las extrañábamos mucho -dijo Yaten

-nosotras también, no saben cuanto deseábamos que ya regresaran

-pero en donde esta Kou? Es que él aun no llega a la Tierra? -pregunto Haruka

-él esta en su casa, después de dejar las plantas en el departamento vinimos a dejarlo, esta desesperado por verte Serena, te extraña mucho a ti y a nuestro sobrino -dijo Taiki -pero dinos como estas? Aun sigues con los mareos?

-bueno, yo… -suspiré profundamente desviando un poco la mirada

-que pasa? Esta todo bien? -dijo Taiki al ver mi reacción

-creo que este no es momento para hablar de ello -dijo Ami

-Ami tiene razón, no es lugar y momento para eso -dijo Lita -Serena deberíamos de llegar pronto a tu casa, estoy segura de que quieres ver ya a Seiya

-si, así es -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-oigan esperen, que esta ocurriendo aquí? -dijo Yaten

-amor te lo explicare en el departamento, por favor -dijo Mina

-Mina, Ami, deberían irse con los chicos, estoy segura de que quieren aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para estar juntos ahora que volvieron…

-pero Serena…

-por favor, ustedes también chicas, no es necesario que todas me acompañen hasta la casa, esta solo a unas calles…

-gatita, no se si sea correcto que…

Michiru interrumpio a Haruka -déjala Haruka, estará bien, además ella y Seiya tienen que estar solos un rato para hablar de muchas cosas

-esta bien…

Ami y Mina se fueron con Yaten y Taiki para contarles lo que había pasado en estos días, mientras que las demás me acompañaron hasta que llegara a la casa, tras lo cual Lita se fue con Rei en su camioneta y Haruka y las demás en su auto hacia su casa. Y yo, al entrar a la casa no encontré a Seiya en la planta baja, por lo que subí a nuestra habitación en donde lo encontré poniéndose un suéter gris sin percatarse de que yo estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta pensando como le diría lo que había pasado mientras él estaba lejos…

-osito...

-bombón! -volteó a verme, tras lo cual yo corrí a abrazarlo con fuerza -te he extrañado tanto bombón! No he dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto desde que me fui

-yo también te he extrañado mucho, no te imaginas cuanto deseaba que volvieras, que estuvieras a mi lado

-estoy aquí ahora bombón…

Levanta suavemente mi mentón con su mano para besarme tiernamente, disfrutan de la calidez de sus labios que me decían cuanto me había extrañado y lo pude notar aun más a medida que el beso se volvía intenso y apasionado mientras Seiya me cargaba entre sus brazos y me llevaba a la cama en donde me acomodo lentamente mientras me seguía besando hasta que nos separáramos debido a la falta de aire…

-me hacías tanta falta osito...

-estaba tan ansioso por volver, para mi mala suerte tarde un poco más de lo que creí en encontrar algunas hierbas, Yaten y Taiki terminaron antes de encontrar las hierbas y fueron a alcanzarme a Kinmoku para poder ver a la Princesa Kakyuu, pero lo que importa ahora es que ya estoy de regreso contigo y nuestro bebé -me besó fugazmente y se separó un poco para poder besar mi vientre tras lo cual se levanta de la cama para ir por una maleta que estaba junto al closet -y mira, aprovechando que estaba en Kinmoku traje varias cosas que estoy seguro que te gustaran

-osito, pero antes… -trato de decir mientras me levanto de la cama

Seiya tomó mi mano y me coloca frente al espejo -no digas nada, esto lo vi en una tienda y pensé que era perfecto para ti -colocó frente a mi un vestido largo de seda con un tirante en un solo hombro de color dorado -que te parece bombón?

-es muy hermoso, gracias -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Seiya me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello -de nada, y eso no es todo, también te traje un conjunto que va debajo de ese vestido y se te vera muy sexy, tal vez deberías de estrenarlo hoy, como estas aun en el primer trimestre de embarazo estoy seguro de que te quedara muy bien, y podemos ir a cenar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad para celebrar que volví, y después nos vamos a la cabaña para estar solos todo el fin de semana…

-todo eso suena muy bien, pero…

-pero? Si no te gusta mi plan podemos hacer otra cosa, lo que tú quieras bombón

-no es eso, es muy buena tu idea pero tengo que decirte algo sobre el bebé

-ya se, creíste que no traje nada para nuestro bebé, pero no es cierto, también le compre algo de ropita, se que es muy pronto pero no pude evitarlo -se acercó de nuevo a la maleta para sacar una caja amarilla en la cual había varios trajecitos de bebé -compre de todos los colores que había, y mira -tomó un mameluco color amarillo con rojo -este es un regalo de la Princesa Kakyuu, estaba tan feliz cuando se entero que íbamos a ser padres y…

Lo miré mientras inevitablemente comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente -osito…

Seiya se acercó a mi para limpiar mis lagrimas con sus manos -por que lloras bombón? Es que no te gusta lo que traje para nuestro bebé?

-no es eso, es que el bebé… -dije tratando de controlar mi llanto para seguir hablando

-que pasa con él bebé? -pregunto Seiya preocupado ya que no podía dejar de llorar

-es que… perdí a nuestro bebé, osito

-que! como que perdiste al bebé! -dijo él sorprendido por lo que dije

-sufrí un aborto espontaneo, el bebé se desprendió de la placenta y…y yo…

Ya no pude seguir hablando, el dolor que sentía dentro de mi es tan grande que continúe llorando sin control mientras Seiya me abrazaba con fuerza al tiempo también lloraba junto a mi, lo que escucho lo destrozo por completo, estaba tan feliz con el hecho de saber que pronto seria padre y ahora esa felicidad había desaparecido estrepitosamente.

No estoy segura por cuanto tiempo ambos estuvimos llorando abrazados, solo se que llego un momento en el que nuestras lagrimas se detuvieron tras lo cual yo le conté como habían sucedido las cosas, todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo en el que él no estuvo y yo estaba en el hospital, mientras estábamos abrazados y recostados en nuestra cama…

-aun no puedo creer por todo lo que pasaste estos días bombón, hubieras dejado que las chicas fueran a buscarme

-no podía, tú te fuiste a buscar las hierbas que servirán para crear el antídoto que me ayudara a recuperar mis poderes, has hecho tanto por mí y lo menos que podía hacer era que te buscaran para darte tan mala noticia… -suspiré profundamente -ahora que lo pienso seguramente debes estarme odiando por no habértelo dicho antes o por no haber hecho algo para impedir que nuestro bebé muriera

-no digas eso, yo jamás podría odiarte por lo que paso, no es tu culpa, este tipo de cosas les suceden a muchas personas

-lo se… pero sabes, he estado pensando mucho en lo que dijo mi madre cuando morí la noche de la boda de Rei: que el destino nos tenía grandes pruebas en nuestro camino, pruebas que nos podían hacer dudar de lo nuestro

-estas dudando de nuestra relación bombón? -pregunto él preocupado

-no, pero creo que entiendo a que se refería cuando dijo eso. Cuando estaba con Darién ya sabia que me esperaba en el futuro, sabia que tendría a Rini, y cuando me separe de él tenia miedo de que no pudiera ser madre, pero ese miedo fue desapareciendo mientras estábamos juntos por que sabia que algún día también seriamos padres, y fue confirmado cuando supe que estaba embarazada, pero… -Comence a llorar nuevamente -a veces me parece injusto saber que Darién tendrá dos lindos bebés y yo… yo perdí al nuestro… era tan pequeño, de apenas seis semanas de gestación

Seiya besó mi frente mientras me abraza con más fuerza -esto tan solo es una prueba que nos puso el destino para ver que nuestro amor puede contra todo, y lo puede, mientras estemos juntos nada ni nadie nos separara. Estoy seguro de que dentro de poco nuevamente volverás a estar embarazada y esta vez ese bebé nacerá y tendremos muchos hijos a los que les daremos nuestro amor, y veras que un día recordaremos esto como un hecho que nos unió aun más y hará que agradezcamos por la gran familia que tendremos…

-quiero creer que así será osito, pero el dolor que siento es tan grande que me hace desear alejarme de todo para olvidar lo que paso

-entonces hagámoslo bombón, vámonos, vámonos a donde tu quieras… los chicos pueden encargarse de proteger la ciudad mientras no estamos

-bien, entonces vámonos a Osaka, mis padres no saben nada de lo que paso, nunca tuvimos oportunidad de decirles que estaba embarazada… quiero estar con ellos, así podremos olvidar un poco lo que sucedió

-de acuerdo mañana nos iremos a Osaka…

Y así lo hicimos, a la mañana siguiente les avisamos a los chicos que nos iríamos de la ciudad por unos días para estar con mi familia. Y aunque Haruka no estaba del todo de acuerdo con que nos fuéramos ya que creía que era un poco peligroso que estuviera sin escoltas, pero al final acepto por que sabía que Seiya, como siempre, me protegería en todo momento.

Durante el camino a Osaka, Seiya y yo hablamos de varias cosas, siempre evitando tocar el tema del bebé, así que principalmente me conto todo lo que paso mientras estuvo en Kinmoku, de cómo tuvo que recorrer gran parte de aquel planeta para encontrar las hierbas, y de como los kinmokianos estaba muy feliz sabiendo que en poco uno de los guerreros más queridos de aquel en poco menos de un mes cumpliría su mas grande deseo al casarse conmigo…

-de verdad mucha gente me decía que deberíamos que realizar una boda allá, muchos quieren conocer a la famosa Sailor que venció a Galaxia -dijo Seiya mientras seguía manejando a pocas calles de llegar a casa de mis padres

-bueno, mientras no recupere mis poderes no verán a ninguna Sailor

-hey! Aprovechando que estos días la Universidad estará cerrada por el ataque que hubo ahí, Ami y Taiki ya están empezando a trabajar en el antídoto, y conociéndolos no dudo que lo encuentren muy pronto

-si, lo se… solo me gustaría recuperar pronto mis poderes para que pueda ir a Kinmoku, por todo lo que me cuentas estoy ansiosa por conocerlo

-y lo harás, creo que seria un buen lugar para ir en nuestra Luna de Miel, allá han lugares tan hermosos como los que hay aquí en la Tierra que simplemente son ideales para un buen viaje

-me parece buena idea, entonces iremos a Kinmoku para nuestra Luna de Miel -dije mientras notaba que llegábamos a la casa de mis padres

Seiya estaciono la camioneta frente a la casa -llegamos bombón…

Suspiré profundamente mientras contemplo la casa -si…

-estas bien?

Volteé a mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa -si, no te preocupes… vamos

Ambos bajamos de la camioneta para dirigirnos a la puerta de la casa y tocar el timbre, pero nadie nos abría la puerta…

-que extraño, pensé que al menos mamá estaría pero ya veo que no

-quizás salieron a algún lado, como no sabían que veníamos…

-si, tienes razón… creo que metí en mi bolsa la llave que me dio, así podemos esperarlos adentro -dije antes de abrir mi bolsa para buscar la llave

-Serena!

Volteé a ver a mamá y noté que se acerco a Seiya y a mí, mientras que Sammy y mí papá bajan de su automóvil llevando una caja larga de color blanco. Tras lo cual todos se acercaron para saludarnos para después entrar a la casa y cenar todos juntos mientras platicábamos amenamente…

-hija estoy tan feliz de que estes aqui! Pero me hubiera encantado que nos hubieran avisado que venían, así hubiera preparado algo especial para recibirlos

-es que queríamos sorprenderlos, aprovechando que no habrá clases por unos días en la Universidad quisimos venir a verlos

-de verdad me alegra mucho que hayan venido, saben que esta es su casa y pueden venir cuando quieran -dijo Ikuko

-pero dígannos como han estado ustedes? Supongo que muy ocupados con todo, entre la escuela, los preparativos de la boda, se acaban de mudar a su casa y tu muchacho con todo el trabajo que has tenido estos días entre los conciertos y el nuevo video -dijo Kenji

-pues si, hemos estado muy ocupados y trabajando mucho -dijo Seiya -debo trabajar mucho para darle todo lo que merece a su hija, ella merece lo mejor

-solo que no le vayas a cumplir todos sus caprichos a mi hermana, sino te vas a quedar en bancarrota -dijo Sammy

-Sammy!

-Sammy no pelees con Serena, deberías estar feliz de que este aquí con nosotros

-y lo estoy mamá, por eso aprovecho para molestarla mientras esta aquí

-hay Sammy… yo también te quiero dije antes de tomar un poco de agua

-yo también hermanita, y será mejor que me trates bien sino no te diremos lo que hay en esa caja -dijo Sammy señalando la caja que papá traía cuando lo vimos

-si, era lo que les iba a preguntar, que hay en esa caja? -pregunto Seiya

-es tu vestido de novia hija

-enserio?

-si, me avisaron hoy que ya lo tenían listo y fuimos a recogerlo, quieres probártelo?

-por supuesto!

Después de cenar, mamá y yo subimos a su habitación y ahí mamá me ayudo a ponerme el vestido, el cual era un tanto sencillo, pero no por eso dejaba de ser muy hermoso: strapless y de corte imperio, la parte superior tenia un bordado que tenia varias incrustaciones de diamantes que hacían resaltar mi pecho, mientras que el resto del vestido era de satín blanco y de corte A, por lo que el vestido era un poco suelto, pero aun así enmarcaba bien mi cuerpo…

-te quedo muy bien Serena, luces como toda una princesa

-gracias mamá! -dije mientras continuaba observándome en el espejo antes de que se escuchara que tocaran la puerta

-amor podemos pasar? Los tres queremos ver como se ve Serena -dijo Kenji

-los tres? No se supone que el novio no debe ver a la novia usando el vestido antes de la boda

-esa es solo una superstición, además ni siquiera es cierta, tu padre me vio con mi vestido de novia antes de la boda y míranos, aun seguimos felizmente casados

-bueno…

-pasen querido! -grito Ikuko antes de que entraran papá, Sammy y Seiya quienes me miraban con una gran sonrisa

-no puedo creerlo, te ves muy linda hermanita

-es cierto, serás la novia más hermosa que exista!

-no hay duda de eso bombón, realmente eres la mujer más hermosa del universo -dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa

-gracias! Ya estoy ansiosa por que ya llegue el día de la boda

-pronto hija, en cuatro semanas será el gran día

-cuatro semanas… y pensar que parece que ayer eras una niña a la que siempre llevaba al parque a comer helados y dentro de poco caminare contigo en la iglesia para entregarte a tu futuro marido…

-papá aunque este casada nunca dejare de ser tu niña

-lo se, y me siento muy feliz de que iniciaras una nueva vida con el hombre que amas -dijo Kenji

-vaya que si, y como los veo no dudo que dentro de poco me vayan a hacer tío

-que! No digas eso, primero Serena debe terminar sus estudios antes de estar pensando en tener hijos

-claro papa… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno ya, no nos adelantamos a los hechos y mejor salgan para que Serena se cambie, ya es tarde y supongo que ella y Seiya deben de estar cansados por el viaje y quieren descansar

-si, es cierto…

-entonces vamos por sus maletas para llevarlas a la habitación de huéspedes, ven ayúdame Sammy -dijo Kenji antes de que los tres salieran

-Serena, que ocurre? -pregunto Ikuko una vez que nos quedamos solas

-de que hablas mamá?

-algo pasa, lo note en tu mirada y en la de Seiya… sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, aquí estoy para escucharte hija

-si, lo sé...

-entonces dime que tienes? Me tienes preocupada, aunque sonríes puedo notar que hay un poco de tristeza en tus ojos. Si no supiera y viera cuanto se aman Seiya y tu diría que tienen problemas… que sucede hija? Por que percibo tanta tristeza en ti?

Suspiré profundamente -hace unos días estuve internada en el hospital

-por que? que paso? -pregunto ella preocupada

-es que… estaba embarazada, tenia seis semanas de embarazo y… -un par de lagrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas -perdí a mi bebé, lo perdí y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo -dije llorando desconsoladamente

Ikuko se acerco más para abrazarme -mi niña, lo siento mucho…

-siento que estoy en una pesadilla, no entiendo por que murió mi bebé, Seiya y yo estábamos tan ilusionados con el bebé, pensábamos decírselo en cuanto Seiya volviera, y… esto es horrible! siento que estoy muerta en vida, que fallecí con mi bebé -dije aun llorando

-se lo que sientes Serena, yo también pase por lo mismo que tu

-que? cuando?

-como un año antes de que nacieras, un día desperté con un horrible dolor en mi vientre y tu padre me llevo al hospital, ahí me dijeron que había abortado, tenia cinco semanas de embarazo y no me había dado cuenta, de hecho casi muero ya que perdí mucha sangre durante el aborto. Cuando supe que había perdido a ese bebé yo también me sentía como tu, me deprimí tanto que pasaron ideas terribles por mi cabeza, pero tu padre siempre estuvo a mi lado apoyándome y poco a poco salí adelante y después de varios meses me volví a embarazar, y ahora tengo frente a mi a esa bebé que ya es toda una mujer y pronto se casara y estoy segura que superas esto con el apoyo de Seiya, él te ama demasiado y no dudo que dentro de poco la vida los llenara de hijos, como lo hizo conmigo al darme a mis amados hijos…

-mamá…

Abrace con más fuerza a mamá mientras seguía llorando pensando en lo que me había contado, ella también había vivido lo mismo que yo. Me es un poco difícil imaginarlo pero me hace comprender tantas cosas, por eso ella siempre ha demostrado tanto amor hacia Sammy y a mi, siempre cuidándonos y protegiéndonos, preocupada por darnos lo mejor y todo su amor, el amor que ese bebé no pudo recibir, dándoselo a los hijos que le ha dado la vida así no sean suyos y que ahora ni siquiera recuerda, como lo hizo con Rini y Chibi Chibi.

Continuo un rato más abrazada a mamá hasta que me logro tranquilizar un poco más deteniendo mis lagrimas, tras lo cual, me quite mi vestido de novia para después dirigirme a la habitación de huéspedes con ella, en donde encontramos a Seiya desempacando algunas cosas de la maleta…

-guarda bien el vestido hija, no vayas a dejar que se arrugue

-claro mamá, no te preocupes que ya lo… -dije antes de ser interrumpida por que sonó el timbre de la puerta

-ya es muy tarde, quien será a esta hora? -dijo Seiya antes de que se escucharan los gritos de mi papá)

-Sammy! Que no le habías dicho a ese amigo tuyo que no viniera tan tarde, a esta hora la gente quiere descansar

-eso responde a tu pregunta Seiya, Sammy tiene un amigo que a veces le da por venir a horas no adecuadas

-por que no me sorprende eso…

-bien, entonces los dejo descansar y voy a ver que Kenji no le haga nada a tu hermano y a ese muchacho, buenas noches hijos!

-buenas noches!

-hasta mañana mamá! -dije antes de que saliera mamá de la habitación

-ya te dije que te veías muy hermosa con tu vestido de novia? -dijo Seiya acercándose a mi para abrazarme

Suspiré profundamente viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa -si, ya me lo dijiste…

Seiya me mira preocupado -estas bien bombón?

-si, es solo que mamá se dio cuenta de que algo nos pasa y le conté lo del bebé… ella me sorprendió diciéndome que también paso por lo mismo antes de que yo naciera

-le debió de haber afectado mucho, pero la vida la recompenso con la hermosa hija que tiene

-crees que a nosotros la vida nos deje tener hijos?

-si, y si no quiere le demostraremos que realmente queremos tener hijos, así tengamos que escribirle todos los días a la cigüeña, es más deberíamos de empezar ya para que vea cuanto deseamos tener hijos

-no deberíamos hacerlo aquí osito, la habitación de mis padres no esta lejos de la nuestra, no le des un motivo a mi papá de mandarte a la otra habitación de huéspedes, sabes que no esta del todo convencido de que estemos en la misma habitación así tengamos mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y nos vayamos a casar

-bien, pero en cuanto regresemos a Tokio no perderemos el tiempo para que te embaraces de nuevo, vamos a luchar para que podamos tener un bebé muy pronto

-de acuerdo, eso haremos -dije antes de besarlo

A la mañana siguiente Seiya y yo nos levantamos temprano para ayudar a mi mamá con el desayuno, pero para nuestra sorpresa ella ya tenia casi todo listo, mientras papá tomaba su café mientras veían las noticias…

_-Anoche nuevamente se presento un nuevo ataque en la Cuidad de Tokio, esta vez fue en cerca de la bahía de esta ciudad, afortunadamente no se reportaron heridos ya que intervinieron las Sailor Scouts junto a los cada vez más celebres Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna. Hasta ahora ninguno de ellos ha dado declaración alguna del porque estos seres atacan esta ciudad y…_

-otra vez atacaron Tokio... me pregunto quien estará detrás de todo eso? -dijo Kenji

-a nosotros también nos gustaría saberlo señor Kenji -dijo Seiya

-pues quien sea que este atacando, estoy segura que pronto Sailor Moon lo detendrá

-eso espero mamá, eso espero…

-pero mejor hablemos de cosas más agradables, tu mamá preparo los hot cakes que tanto te gustan hija

-si, de verdad gracias mamá, no tenias que haberte molestado

-es lo menos que puedo hacer para consentir a mi niña, pero si no bajan estos niños se les van a enfriar el desayuno… Sammy! Selene! Bajen ya que el desayuno se les enfría!

-Selene? -dijo Seiya confundido

-quien es Selene?

-como que quien es Selene? Es tu prima, hija

-prima! Yo no tengo ninguna prima que se llame Selene

-claro que si, es la hija de los difuntos tíos Albert y Hikaru -dijo Ikuko

-pero si ellos no tenían hijos

-Serena, mi hermano tenia a tu prima Selene, la pequeña Chibi Chibi -dijo Kenji

-Chibi Chibi? -dijo Seiya sorprendido

-si, que les pasa? Ayer estaban tan felices por verla y ahora ya ni se acuerdan de ella, si Chibi Chibi ha estado con nosotros desde hace más de dos años

-pero es que… -dije antes de ser interrumpida por mamá

-ya era hora niños, siéntense que se enfría la comida…

Al escuchar a mamá, Seiya y yo volteamos y vimos a mi hermano con una niña de unos seis años, cabello rojo que llevaba peinado con dos coletas y ojos azules. Por más que la veo, no salgo de mi asombro, es igual a la Chibi Chibi que conocí hace varios años, pero es imposible, no puede ser ella! Chibi Chibi era la semilla estelar de Galaxia! Pero si lo pienso, después de tantos años Chibi se vería igual a la niña que tengo frente a mi, hay no entiendo que esta pasando…

-Serena! Seiya! -grito Chibi Chibi mientras corría a abrazarme

-eres tu Chibi Chibi! -pregunte viéndola sorprendida mientras me abrazaba

-si! Estoy tan feliz de verlos!

Mientras me abraza Chibi Chibi siento una sensación tan cálida dentro de mi, no se que es o como definirlo, lo único que se es que el dolor que siento por haber perdido a mi bebé esta desapareciendo poco a poco siendo reemplazado por una felicidad indescriptible, y mientras abrazo a Chibi Chibi, no puedo evitar que un par de lagrimas resbalen por mis mejillas…

-y ahora por que lloras Serena? -pregunto Sammy

-es que estoy tan contenta de ver a Chibi Chibi. Mira Seiya, es Chibi Chibi! -dije con una sonrisa tratando de no seguir llorando

-si, la veo… y es que para mi no va a haber un abrazo princesita?

-si!

Chibi Chibi corrio a abrazar a Seiya, y por la mirada que me brinda mientras la abraza, se que él siente lo mismo que yo sentí al abrazarla. No se quien sea esta niña, ni como halla llegado aquí, solo se que al estar junto a ella siento una gran paz y calidez en nuestros corazones…

**S&S**

Definitivamente no dejo de pensar en mis padres y en el gran dolor que deben estar sintiendo por haber perdido a su bebé, un dolor tan grande que hizo que decidieran irse unos días de la ciudad para ir a ver a mis abuelos. Y mientras, yo estoy aquí pensando en que debería encontrar una forma de decirles que soy su hija, aun sabiendo que Mamoru tiene razón, no deben de saber de mi por que así lo marcan las reglas de Plut. Hay esas reglas, como odio esas reglas! Aunque claro sigo sin obedecer la que dice que no debo usar mis poderes, pero tengo que hacerlo si quiero ayudar a todos a vencer al enemigo, como lo hice durante el ataque que hubo anoche en la bahía. Lo malo es que anoche estaba haciendo un frio horrible y caí al agua que estaba helada, lo cual hizo que me enfermara de gripe…

-aquí esta tu té, Rini -dijo Mamoru entregándome una taza mientras me acomodaba en el sillón en donde estoy acostada

-gracias… -dije antes de estornudar -achu!

-salud!

-gracias… -tomé un poco del té -que horror! No me gusta estar enferma! Como es posible que me enfermara yo y tu no?

-no es mi culpa que Cordelia te tirara al mar cuando trato de escapar

-esa bruja aprovecho que me distraje un segundo para aventarme al agua, pero cuento la vuelva a ver se va a arrepentir por lo que hizo y… achu!

-Salud!... no te quejes, estarás bien en un par de días, lo bueno es que pedí que me dieran un par de días libres en el trabajo para cuidarte

-pero no tenías que hacerlo, no tienes que convertirte en mi enfermero personal solo por que tengo gripe

-claro que tenía, es lo menos que puedo hacer para que te recuperes pronto, es más creo que debería ir por otra cobija para que te abrigues mejor

-no es necesario, ya tengo suficientes cobijas y… achu!

-ese estornudo me dice que no

-pero Mamoru….

-nada, ya vengo -él me dio un beso en la frente hasta de irse a su habitación tras lo cual sonó el timbre del departamento

-yo abro! -dije levantándome del sillón

Mamoru caminó de regreso -no te levantes Rini! Estas enferma, debes descansar…

-solo voy a abrir la puerta, seguramente es Cedric, recuerdas que dijo que en cuanto pudiera venia a ver como estaba

-si, pero…

-nada, yo lo recibo… achu!... anda vete, que no decías que ibas por otra cobija para mi?

-esta bien, solo porque debes abrigarte…

Mamoru camino a su habitación por otra cobija mientras que yo camine hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrí, tras de ella se encontraba una chica de unos quince años, con una complexión similar a la mía, era delgada y media 1.60m. Llevaba un abrigo largo que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla color rosa, debajo del cual pude notar que traiga un suéter blanco de cuello de tortuga y una falda de mezclilla que también llegaba a sus rodillas, traía botas altas blancas y una boina de cuadros rosa y blanco a juego con una bolsa grande que traía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Su cabello era color negro, largo con las puntas onduladas y un fleco de lado que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos, los cuales eran color café mientras me miraba con una gran sonrisa…

-hola Rini!


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

Es ella… No, que estoy pensando, es imposible! O no? De verdad será posible que sea ella? Luce tan diferente, pero es su voz, esa voz es inconfundible… No sé ni que pensar, estoy tan sorprendida que apenas de mi boca sale solo un nombre…

-Bunny...

-sorpresa! Es que no te alegras de ver a tu hermana?

-Bunny! Eres tú! -grite abrazándola fuertemente -no puedo creerlo! Te he extrañado tanto!

-yo también te he extrañado mucho! Me has hecho mucha falta!

-pero no te quedes ahí, pasa -dije antes de que ella entrara al departamento

Bunny empieza a observar detenidamente el departamento -así que aquí vives en este siglo, es lindo, aunque es un poco retro…

-este es el siglo XXI, claro que es algo retro!

-cierto, no es tan moderno como me lo imaginaba pero no deja de ser lindo, se nota que es acogedor y mira la vista que tienen de la cuidad, es increíble! -dijo Bunny caminando hacia el balcón mientras Mamoru se acercaba con una cobija la cual coloca en mi espalda al tiempo que yo volvía a estornudar

-ahora sí, ya estas mas abrigada

-gracias Mamoru

-y por lo que veo ustedes dos no desaprovechan el tiempo ahora que están aquí solos -dijo Bunny al vernos caminando desde la terraza

Mamoru mira a Bunny sorprendido -Bunny! Eres tú!

-si, como esta mi novio de chocolate favorito? -dijo ella acercándose para abrazarlo

-bien, extrañando mucho a mi novia de chocolate…

-yo también te extrañaba mucho, aunque veo que sigues consintiendo demasiado a Rini, dime que al menos que ya son novios no te sigue tratando tan mal

-novios?

-si, por fin me hiciste caso hermanita y ustedes ya están juntos, verdad?

Mamoru suspiró profundamente -no Bunny, Rini y yo no somos novios, seguimos siendo amigos igual que siempre…

-ahh…

-pero… mírate! luces tan diferente, de no ser por tu voz no te hubiera reconocido… Tu cabello y tus ojos… que te hiciste?

-bueno, mis ojos son lentes de contacto, ya sabes para esconder los mismos ojos que tenemos idénticos a mamá, y esto es una peluca -Bunny se quitó la boina y la peluca negra para mostrar su cabello largo color rosa -afortunadamente existen las pelucas y no me tengo que cortar el cabello como tu, aunque debo decir que ustedes se ven muy bien, realmente se ven diferentes a como lucen en casa

Estornudé nuevamente -gracias… pero debo de preguntarte por que estas aquí? Dime que es solo por una visita social

-me gustaría decir que así es, pero no… -Bunny suspiró profundamente mientras se sienta en uno de los sillones al tiempo que Mamoru y yo nos sentamos en otro frente a ella -hubo un ataque en la Luna, uno demasiado grande…. atacaron en la ciudad y lograron llegar hasta el Palacio, casi me asesinan a mi y a Chibi Chibi, de no haber sido por Reira y las demás no estaría aquí contándoselos

-cuando fue eso?

-hace dos días… aumentaron más que nunca las medidas de seguridad en el Reino, nadie puede entrar o salir de las ciudades, bueno solo pueden entrar todos los refugiados y a los rebeldes que han logrado salir de la Tierra después de una larga revisión para asegurarse de que no entrara ningún espía al Reino. Antes de que me fuera estaban comenzando evacuar a la gente hacia los refugios subterráneos. Las cosas están muy mal, la mayoría de la gente de la Tierra se ha revelado al nuevo gobierno de Tokio de Cristal y quienes han intentado rescatar al Rey Endimión han muerto en el intento, como están las cosas parece que la guerra no tendrá fin… por eso mamá y papá decidieron enviarnos a Chibi Chibi y a mí con ustedes para ponernos a salvo

-y en donde esta Chibi Chibi?

-en Osaka, la deje anoche en casa de los abuelos y esta mañana tome el primer tren para Tokio. Aunque para ser honestos no sé porque me dijo Plut que la dejara allá, hubiese sido mejor que la dejara en casa de nuestros padres y no con los abuelos

-es que mamá y papá están con los abuelos

-que? es imposible! yo solo vi a los abuelos y al tío Sammy, y eso que fui muy tarde a dejarla, los hubiera visto… pero porque nuestros padres están en Osaka?

Suspiré profundamente -mamá estaba embarazada, hace unos días perdió a su bebé y ella y papá se fueron con los abuelos por unos días

-espera… como que mamá estaba embarazada? Eso es imposible! Ella no se embaraza hasta después de que Mamoru nace, y según tengo entendido, la mamá de Mamoru debe tener poco más de cuatro meses de embarazo

-lo sabemos, pero creemos que tu mamá se embarazo por algún cambio que ocurrió

-pero si no habido ningún cambio en la línea de tiempo, o al menos eso creo

-eso nos lo vas a responder tu… -dijo Mamoru -De cuánto tiempo es la diferencia de edades entre Rini y yo?

-y eso que tiene que ver? -pregunto Bunny confundida

-si ha habido cambios en la línea de tiempo tú nos lo dirás, solo responde unas preguntas y así lo sabremos. Y bien, cuantos años hay de diferencia entre Rini y yo?

-un año

-y entre Reira y yo? -Pregunte

-un mes

-cuando es mi cumpleaños?

-el 25 de diciembre

-cuando es el aniversario de bodas de nuestros padres?

-una semana antes de Navidad

-cual es el orden de nacimiento de todos?

-de todos? Oigan detengan su interrogatorio! -pidió Bunny

-solo contesta, empieza desde que nació Mamoru

-bien… después de Mamoru nació Reira, después tu Rini, luego Mitzuki, Makoto y Akiko, Andrew y Nicolás hijos, después los primos Yaten, Taiki y yo, y por ultimo Chibi Chibi… y bien? Hubo cambios en la línea de tiempo?

-no, todo sigue igual, no ha habido cambios… como es eso posible?

-solo encuentro una explicación Rini, tú mamá si iba a tener otro bebé antes de que nacieras

-pero por qué no nos lo dijo? De haberlo sabido no estaríamos creyendo que nuestra presencia aquí está cambiando el futuro y… achu!

-salud! -dijo Bunny -Pues no se que crean que ha cambiado, pero los datos que les di son los mismos que ustedes saben, así que no ha cambiado nada, todo sigue igual que cuando ustedes se fueron

-de alguna manera eso me tranquiliza -dijo Mamoru -los últimos días hemos tenido miedo de que no tuviéramos un futuro al cual volver

-pero lo hay, así que no se preocupen por eso, es más, les traje algunos regalitos del siglo XXXI -ella abrió su bolsa y empiezo a sacar varias cosas, empezando por una pequeña caja circular metálica la cual me entrega -esto lo envía Makoto, son sus galletas favoritas chicos!

-ya extrañaba sus galletas, gracias!

Bunny sacó un aparato circular del tamaño de un puño color plateado, el cual le entregó a Mamoru -esto es para ti Mamoru, Akiko hizo este proyector con todos la información de los libros de medicina conocidos en la galaxia, te será muy útil ahora que trabajas de paramédico

-gracias!

-veamos que más... -dijo ella sacando un pequeño cubo rojo que me entrega -esto lo envía Reira y Mitzuki, tiene todas las canciones que ellas han compuesto y también toda la discografía de Three Lights, incluyendo las canciones que papá nos ha compuesto… -Sacó un par de portarretratos digitales los cuales me entrega uno a mí y el otro a Mamoru -esos portarretratos los traje sin que se dieran cuenta Uranus y Neptune con la ayuda de Diana y los chicos, tienen todas las fotos que nos hemos tomado en el último año

Prendí el portarretratos y empiece a ver las fotografías, la primera que aparece es una donde aparecemos Chibi Chibi, Bunny y yo aun con mi cabello largo, la siguiente es una en donde estoy con Mamoru, después otra donde salimos todos mis primos: primero una rubia platinada de ojos azules, Mitzuki abrazada a su hermano Yaten, quien es idéntico a su padre. Junto a ellos Akiko y Taiki, ellos son iguales a tío Taiki y tía Ami. Después Chibi Chibi cargando a Diana, quien ya es toda una gata adulta, seguidas de Bunny, Mamoru y yo siendo abrazada por él. A nuestro lado están Makoto, Andrew, Reira y Nicolás, todos ellos idénticos a sus padres: Lita, Andrew, Rei y Nicolás.

En la siguiente fotografía esta Mamoru junto a su padre, realmente ambos se ven idénticos. Y por último, la última fotografía que veo es una en donde aparecen mis padres junto con mis hermanas y yo, todos muy felices y sonriendo, ya que recuerdo que esa fotografía nos la tomaron en el cumpleaños de Chibi Chibi…

-gracias Bunny, no tienes idea de cuánto deseaba tener aquí fotos de todos

-lo imaginaba, por eso las traje; como están las cosas se que extrañan a todos y todos los extrañan demasiado, en especial mamá y papá, no dejan de pensar en ustedes ni un solo momento

-de verdad muchas gracias -dije con una sonrisa

-pero si trajiste estas fotos supongo que fue porque no te dejaron traer el dije que te dieron tus padres -dijo Mamoru

-no, si logre traerlo conmigo -Bunny sacó la cadena con un dije un dije igual al mío que tenia escondido debajo de su suéter para ver la inscripción que tenia atrás -lo ves, _"De S y S para nuestra amada Serenity"_, no podía dejarlo

-guárdalo bien Bunny, nadie puede ver ese dije además de nosotros

-lo se, se que debo y no hacer aquí, Plut me dio las mismas instrucciones que a ustedes antes de venir… ah! Antes de que lo olvide, mamá me dio una carta para ustedes…

Bunny saca un sobre rosa de su bolsa y me la entrega, abriendo inmediatamente el sobre para leer la carta…

_Rini, Mamoru:_

Espero que ambos estén bien, se que debe ser difícil lo que están viviendo y hay muchas a las que no le encuentran sentido, pero les prometo que tendrán las respuestas que quieren cuando regresen, por ahora solo les pido que no olviden seguir las reglas que les ha dado Plut.

Los extraño mucho, al igual que todos, aquí estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que regresen pronto y para que todo regrese a la normalidad.

Los quiero mucho hijos…

Con todo mi amor  
Serena Tsukino de Kou

P.d. Mi Pequeña Dama, cuida bien a tus hermanas tanto como tú nos cuidas a tu padre y a mí allá. Tu padre y todos aquí te extrañamos mucho hija…

-yo también te extraño mucho mamá -dije derramando un par de lagrimas una vez que termine de leer la carta

Mamoru me rodeó con su brazo para abrazarme -tranquila Rini, ya verás que pronto regresaremos a casa

-si, lo sé…

-no te pongas triste Rini, yo pensé que iba a seguir viendo a la invencible de mi hermana aquí -dijo Bunny con una sonrisa

-y lo sigue siendo Bunny, ella ha demostrado ser más fuerte de lo que ya sabíamos que era

-oigan ya! me van a hacer llorar si siguen diciendo eso de mi…

-bueno, pero chicos tengo que decirles que estoy hambrienta, es que en este siglo la gente no come?

-la gente si come aquí Bunny -dije con una sonrisa divertida -vamos para que te prepare algo

-tu cocinando? No gracias…

-esta cocinando un poco mejor que antes, ya no se le quema tanto la comida, pero mejor yo cocinare algo, tu estas resfriada Rini, necesitas descansar

-pero ya me siento mejor de solo ver a Bunny aquí y… achu!

-salud! aun así, yo me encargo de la cocina, no te preocupes, preparare algo especial para esta damita

-gracias Mamoru -dijo ella antes de que Mamoru se levantara del sillón y caminara a la cocina -ese hombre no cambia, siempre cuidándote a más no poder

-ni te imaginas, no irá a trabajar un par de días para cuidarme hasta que me recupere de la gripe

-y eso que yo no te veo tan mal, aunque no dejas de estornudar… pero en donde andabas para que te enfermaras? -dijo Bunny mientras yo estornudaba

-en la bahía de Tokio a media noche

-y que estabas haciendo allá?

-eliminando espectros de Cordelia

-de Cordelia? Estas luchando? -Dijo ella sorprendida -Que no se supone que en las reglas de Plut hay una que dice que no debes usar tus poderes para que no te encuentren?

-sí, pero tranquila, Mamoru y yo usamos la Pluma Mágica que nos dio Luna para disfrazarnos y poder luchar y ayudar a todos, aunque eso nos ha traído algunos problemas con Uranus, no confía en que somos aliados y no enemigos

-no me sorprende de ella, deberías de ver cómo ha estado estos días, ya ni confía en su propia sombra! Todo el tiempo está cuidando a mamá y… -dijo ella antes de que fuera interrumpida por que sonó el timbre del departamento

-voy a ver quién es -Mamoru caminó hacia la puerta para ver por la mirilla -es Cedric!

-que! Rápido Bunny ponte la peluca!

-también hay que guardar todo lo que trajo Bunny, no puede verlo

-si, tu guarda todo y yo ayudo a Bunny con la peluca…

Mamoru tomo todo lo que había traído Bunny y lo llevo a su recamara, mientras yo ayudaba a mi hermana a ponerse la peluca al tiempo en que volvía a sonar el timbre…

-un momento! Listas chicas? -dijo Mamoru

-ya casi -dije mientras acomodaba la peluca de Bunny

-con cuidado que me duele…

-ok, ya esta -dije terminando de acomodar la peluca -Si sabes cuales son nuestros nombres aquí, verdad?

-Edward y Shizuka Takeuchi, tranquilos que se todo lo que debo saber sobre sus identidades aquí

-bien, aquí vamos… Mamoru suspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta -hola Cedric! Pasa…

Cedric entró al departamento -gracias Edward, traje caldo de pollo para Shizuka, espero que le ayude a sentirse mejor -dijo él mostrando una bolsa que llevaba en su mano

Mamoru tomó la bolsa -yo creo que si le ayudara, de hecho ya se siente un poco mejor

-ya lo veo… Hola Shizuka! Como sigues?

-hola Cedric! Achu!...creo que podre sobrevivir a la gripe -dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Cedric se acercaba a mi y a Bunny

-vaya, no sabía que tenían visitas, es su pariente? -dijo Cedric al ver a Bunny

Bunny se acerca a Cedric -bueno, eso se nota con el parecido que hay entre Shizuka y yo, mucho gusto soy Bunny Ko…

Interrumpí rápidamente a Bunny -Komatsu! Bunny Komatsu! Es mi prima!

-si, ella se quedara una temporada con nosotros -dijo Mamoru

-que bien! De verdad estoy encantado de conocerte Bunny, soy Cedric Mishima!... Vaya el parecido entre ambas es sorprendente, si no supiera que tu único hermano es Edward, diría que son hermanas

-es lo que todos nos dicen, y más porque quiero como a una hermana a la prima Bunny -jalé del brazo para abrazarla -no que sabias lo que debes hacer aquí? -susurre discretamente en el oído de Bunny

-si pero tu amigo es muy guapo, hasta se me olvido cual era mi nombre aquí -susurro Bunny antes de separarse de mi abrazo -y de donde conoces a mis primos Cedric?

-soy el compañero de Edward en el hospital y también estoy saliendo con Shizuka

-saliendo? -dijo Bunny sin comprender del todo -Saliendo en citas? Citas, citas?... Un momento, eres el novio de Shizuka?

-podría decirse que si…

-estas loca! Como que tienes novio! -me grito Bunny totalmente alterada

La miro con una sonrisa fingida para controlar mi molestia por la reacción de Bunny -deberías estar feliz por mi Bunny, hace mucho que no salía con nadie

-pero es que como se te ocurre tener novio! No deberías de estar pensando en tener novio ahora!

Mamoru se acerco a Bunny y la tomó de los hombros -Bunny cálmate… discúlpala Cedric, es que como no nos veía desde hace mucho se sorprendió por la noticia

-no te preocupes, es más creo que debería irme, solo vine rápido y supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar con su prima

-no es necesario que te vayas Cedric

-enserio Shizuka, tengo que irme…

-bueno… al menos te acompaño hasta el elevador

-esta bien, nos vemos luego Edward, gusto en conocerte Bunny

-si, hasta luego…

Me levante del sillón y camine con Cedric hasta la puerta para salir del departamento…

-de verdad te pido disculpas por como reacciono Bunny, no tenia por que ponerse así cuando se entero que estamos saliendo -dije mientras cerraba la puerta

-tranquila, no te preocupes… -dijo Cedric mientras caminamos hacia el elevador -después de todo fue mi culpa que se alterara así tu prima, parece que no le gusto saber que estamos saliendo y más por que dije que era tu novio cuando ni siquiera es cierto, porque yo no te lo he preguntado… y no por qué no quiera, si no porque te complicas un poco con ciertas palabras

-como que me complico con ciertas palabras?

-si, recuerdas la primera vez que te pedí que saliéramos? Estabas un poco alterada por la palabra cita

-bueno, pero eso no quiere decir que me complique con algunas palabras, es que… la ultima relación que tuve no término como hubiera querido y me dejo muy herida, y aunque fue hace mucho tiempo tengo miedo de que me lastimen de nuevo -dije mientras nos deteníamos frente al elevador volviendo a estornudar

-salud!... Shizuka, sabes que me gustas mucho y lo último que yo deseo es lastimarte, jamás te haría algo así

-lo sé Cedric, por eso me siento mal por lo que paso con Bunny, aun no eres mi novio y se comporta así… no quiero ni pensar como reaccionara cuando le diga que no somos novios, se pondrá aun peor por no haberle aclarado las cosas antes

-entonces si deberíamos ser novios para que ella no se disguste aun más contigo… Shizuka, te gustaría ser mi novia?

Me esta pidiendo que sea su novia? Vaya realmente no pensé que Cedric me pediría ser su novia… Vamos, a quien quiero engañar! Una parte de mi sabia que este día llegaría, ya que realmente le gusto a Cedric y si, él también me gusta, es un buen chico, cualquier chica estaría feliz de tener un novio él, incluso yo, pero…

Un momento, que me pasa? Porque estoy dudando? Cedric me gusta, entonces porque tardo tanto en responderle? Solo tengo que decir si…o no? Si o no, si o no… Ah! son solo dos letras las que tengo que decir! pero cuales? Debo responder rápido porque la mirada de Cedric me dice que parece un poco sorprendido de que aun no le dé una respuesta, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que darle mi respuesta ya…

-si Cedric… si quiero ser tu novia

-no tienes de idea de la alegría que siento al escuchar eso, por un momento temí que me dijeras que no

-no digas eso, es que esta gripe no me deja ni pensar rápido -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-con gripe o sin ella, eres una mujer que piensa rápido, esa es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti -dijo él aproximándose a mi boca

Alejé un poco mi cabeza de él -espera… que haces?

-intento besar a mi novia

-Cedric, estoy enferma… no me gustaría contagiarte

-si enfermarme es el precio que tengo que pagar por besarte no me importa, además he sufrido hasta golpes de tu parte solo por tocarte el hombro para saludarte

-no me lo recuerdes, eso si fue realmente horrible -dije un poco apenada

-entonces… solo un beso? El único hasta que te recuperes

-mmm… esta bien

Cedric se acerca un poco más a mí para besarme lentamente, al tiempo en que me rodea con sus brazos suavemente aproximando mi cuerpo aun más a él mientras continuo sintiendo la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos. No puedo quejarme, realmente Cedric besa bien, de verdad no entiendo porque dude en aceptar ser su novia, estoy segura de que él será un buen novio.

Al separarme del beso, Cedric se despidió de mi tras lo cual yo regrese al departamento. Apenas abrí ligeramente la puerta cuando alcance a escuchar discutiendo a Mamoru y Bunny…

-es que no entiendo porque dejaste que Rini saliera con ese sujeto! -grito Bunny alterada

-tranquilízate Bunny, Cedric también es mi amigo…

-con mayor razón, si se supone que aquí son hermanos actúa como tal! La mayoría de los hermanos se enojan cuando sus amigos salen con sus hermanas

-pero Rini no es mi hermana, ella es mi mejor amiga

-si, y tu estas enamorado de ella… por que no le dices lo que sientes y le pides que sea tu novia?

-lo acabas de escuchar Bunny, el novio de Rini es Cedric, no yo… -dijo Mamoru suspirando profundamente -además ella no me ama, ella solo me quiere de la misma forma en la que me ha querido siempre, como un amigo…

-yo no estoy segura de eso, cuando llegue yo creí que ustedes ya estaban justos, algo me dice que Rini también te ama Mamoru solo que no lo quiere aceptar…

-me gustaría creer lo que dices pero sé que no es verdad, si me quisiera de esa forma no estaría con Cedric… además yo quiero que sea feliz, lo merece y más después de lo que paso con Darién, y si ella es feliz con Cedric yo no me opongo

-no digas eso, amas demasiado a Rini, tu deberías ser su novio!

-pero no lo soy, además ya tengo a mi novia de chocolate

-tonto! Esto no es un juego, estamos hablando del amor de tu vida! No la dejes ir! yo quiero que seas mi cuñado!

-por más que lo desee, eso nunca va a ser así Bunny, así son las cosas…

Por que tuve que escuchar eso? Si Bunny le dijo todo eso a Mamoru no quiero imaginarme que me dirá a mí, esa niña nada más anda metiéndole ideas que no son a Mamoru. Él sabe que para mí solo es un amigo y lo acepta a pesar de lo que siente por mí, quiere que sea feliz y…achu! Ahh! Maldita gripe que no me deja en paz!... Rayos, acabo de estornudar! Mejor entro ya porque si escucharon mi estornudo seguramente se van a dar cuenta de que escuche su conversación…

-ya volví chicos! -dije cerrando la puerta del departamento

-por fin, pensé que ese novio tuyo no se iba a ir nunca -dijo Bunny un poco molesta

-mejor ni digas nada después de lo que hiciste

-yo? Si tu eres la que tiene novio! Como se te ocurre tener novio con todo lo que esta pasando?

-oye tengo la edad suficiente como para saber lo que hago -dije molesta

-claro… por eso te siguen diciendo Pequeña Dama, para algunas cosas aun eres una niña!

-tranquilícense las dos! -grito Mamoru -Son hermanas, deberían estar felices de que están juntas otra vez

-y lo estaba, hasta que me entere de lo que hace Rini aquí -dijo Bunny aun alterada

-pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo!

-no? Te parece poco lo que haces con…

-basta las dos! Es más saben que, me voy de aquí -dijo Mamoru caminando hacia la puerta del departamento

-que? como que te vas? -dije antes de volver a estornudar

-si, me voy, iré a comprar algo para comer, además no quiero escucharlas gritar todo el tiempo, suficiente es escuchar los gritos de una Kou como para escuchar a ambas. Así que ustedes arreglen sus diferencias en lo que regreso -dijo él tomando su cartera antes de salir del departamento

-porque te encanta hacer sufrir al pobre de Mamoru? -pregunto Bunny una vez que nos quedamos solas

-de que hablas? Yo no lo hago sufrir

-si lo haces! El hombre esta loco de amor por ti

-Bunny, eso no es cierto -respondí sentándome en el sillón

-estas ciega! Que no ves la mirada de cachorro que pone al verte!

-estas comparando a Mamoru con un perro?

-sabes a lo que me refiero, él te ama, te ha amado desde siempre… por que no le quieres dar una oportunidad?

-porque nosotros no debemos ser pareja

-por qué? explícame por qué dices que no pueden ser pareja?

-simple, porque tengo novio

-esa relación no tiene futuro! ya pensaste que pasara el día que todo esto termine y tengamos que volver a casa? que le vas a decir? Lo siento pero tenemos que terminar por qué tengo que regresar al siglo XXXI porque soy la siguiente Reina de uno de los reinos más poderosos de esta galaxia, si no es que de todo el universo

-en primer lugar no le diré eso a Cedric

-y que le dirás?

-ya pensare que le diré, hasta entonces seguiré con Cedric… achu!... Bunny, es mi novio, date una oportunidad para que lo conozcas, que no hace rato me decías que te parecía guapo?

-ya sé lo que dije, pero si estas con él porque esta guapo, entonces deberías estar con Mamoru, él es mucho más atractivo que Cedric!

-entiéndelo Bunny, Mamoru es mi amigo

-si, pero eso no borra el hecho de que él esta enamorado de ti

-pero yo no lo estoy de él… además no niego que Mamoru sea un hombre excepcional, estoy segura de que cualquier chica que este a su lado lo hará muy feliz

-cuando lo vas a entender, Mamoru no quiere a cualquier chica, él te quiere a ti

-Bunny esta conversación no va a ningún lado, ya te lo dije Mamoru y yo solo somos amigos, entre nosotros nunca va a haber algo más allá de una amistad

-pero por qué? Todos piensan que ustedes harían una linda pareja, además antes del Baile de la Fundación de Tokio de Cristal dijiste que pensarías en la posibilidad de que entre Mamoru y tú hubiera algo más

-exacto, dije pensar! lo pensé y lo mejor es conservar la amistad que hemos tenido toda la vida

-al igual que lo hiciste con Darién, como si fuiste novia de él y al pobre de Mamoru no le das ni una oportunidad?

-las cosas eran muy diferentes en aquel entonces

-diferentes en qué? en que su hermano no es ningún psicópata que nos quiere matar a todos? Darién no debe ser un impedimento para que seas tu feliz!

-y no lo es, por que Darién esta muerto

-Rini… tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto…

-si lo es! Darién murió en aquella explosión en Raitsu, y aunque el hombre que esta ocasionando todo esto se ve igual a él, no es Darién! Darién nunca me haría daño, mucho menos a su familia y a todos los que lo queremos!

-nos guste o no, es Darién el culpable de lo que esta pasando y sabemos muy bien que desato esto, fue ese beso, el beso que hubo entre Mamoru y tú! Rini no logro entenderlo, como si lo besaste aun sabiendo que era tu amigo y el hermano de tu novio, y ahora que ambos están solteros no le das la oportunidad de que estén juntos

-basta Serenity! Ya no quiero hablar de eso! Ni de Darién! -grite alterada

-pero Rini…

-No! Ya no quiero que me recuerdes ese día! Y si lo quieres saber, bese a Mamoru sin pensarlo, solo me deje llevar por el momento y no te imaginas cuanto me arrepiento de ese beso! Ese beso fue un grave error! y por culpa de ese beso, no por mi culpa, las personas que quiero están en peligro, estoy lejos de casa escondida de una guerra en la que mucha gente esta muriendo por mi culpa! -Grite totalmente alterada casi al borde de las lágrimas

Bunny se acercó a mí para abrazarme -Rini… tú no tienes la culpa de lo que esta pasando

-si la tengo! soy culpable de la muerte de Darién! De esta guerra! De que casi te mataran a ti y a Chibi Chibi! Y del dolor que siente Mamoru por que no correspondo a sus sentimientos! -dije mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Rini… de verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así, con todo lo que dije, por favor perdóname -dijo ella abrazándome aun más fuerte

-te perdono si ya no vuelves a mencionar a nada sobre lo de Darién y Mamoru y te das la oportunidad de conocer a Cedric

-mmm… no puedo hacer otra cosa para que me perdones?

-Bunny…

-esta bien, solo por ti soy capaz de hacer eso y darle una oportunidad a ese novio que tienes, pero sigue sin gustarme que estés con él

-cambiaras de opinión una vez que lo conozcas mejor a Cedric, y si lo haces te prestare mi motocicleta -dije con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de controlar mis lagrimas

Bunny se separó un poco viéndome sorprendida -tienes una motocicleta? Que papá no te había dicho que no quería que volvieras a andar en motocicleta después del accidente?

-eso es en el futuro, aquí le parece una buena idea que la tenga

-porque no sabe que eres su hija

-cierto, pero aun así aquí soy una buena amiga para él y para mamá, hay muchas cosas que no te he contado de cómo son ellos aquí

-entonces empieza a hablar! Estoy ansiosa por saber como son la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Seiya sin sus Damas de la Luna! Es más empieza por decirme como te conocieron! No, mejor dime la historia de esta fotografía! Mamá y tu parecen gemelas! Porque mamá trae una peluca negra, anda cuéntame -dijo emocionada mientras tomaba una foto que mamá y yos tomamos la noche de la fiesta de Halloween, la cual estaba en una mesita junto al sillón

-esta foto nos la tomaron en la fiesta de Halloween que hubo en la Universidad hace unas semanas y….

Empecé a contarle a Bunny de la fiesta de Halloween, de como conocí a nuestros padres en este siglo y de todas las cosas que hemos pasado aqui desde entonces. Después de todo, me alegro mucho de que mi hermana este aquí...


	16. Capitulo 15

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Yo sé, no les he dejado capítulos esta semana, pero no se preocupen que hoy les dejo tres seguidos para que disfruten al máximo de este fic! Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

A pesar de que fue un día muy largo mi cabeza no puede dejar de pensar en una cosa, de donde vino Chibi Chibi? Sera la misma Chibi Chibi que conocí cuando tenia 16 años o no? A pesar de todas las dudas que tengo sobre ella, de una sola cosa estoy segura, cuando estoy con ella siento una calidez y una paz que estoy segura ya había sentido antes, el problema es que no recuerdo donde; mientras, yo sigo observando a Chibi Chibi que esta recargada junto a Seiya ya que empieza a sentir un poco de sueño mientras que junto a mi familia terminamos de ver una película en la sala de la casa de mis padres…

-me gusto esa película -dijo Ikuko -que bueno que todos finalmente pudieron ser felices

-si mamá, estuvo muy linda la película

-cierto, lo malo es que estaba muy larga, miren la hora que es, deberíamos ir ya a descansar -dijo Kenji

-empezando por ti Chibi Chibi, te estas quedando dormida -dijo Sammy

-no es cierto, aun no tengo sueño -dijo Chibi Chibi mientras bostezaba

-pues a mi me parece que ya debes ir a dormir princesita -dijo Seiya viéndola con una sonrisa

-pero no quiero irme a dormir todavía -dijo la pequeña -que tal si tengo una pesadilla

-si tienes alguna pesadilla vas a mi habitación y duermes conmigo, de acuerdo?

-esa no es una buena señal Seiya, aun no se casan y Serena ya quiere dormir con alguien más, te va a tocar dormir en el sillón cuñadito -dijo Sammy bromeando

-no Sammy, tu dormirás en el sillón y Seiya se va a tu habitación

-oye no Serena!

-niños cálmense, ya váyanse a dormir todos

-esta bien, buenas noches a todos! -dijo Sammy despidiéndose de todos para dirigirse a las escaleras

-hasta mañana hijo! Ven Chibi Chibi, tú también debes de descansar -dijo Kenji

-bueno… pero Seiya y Serena pueden contarme un cuento antes de dormir?

-un cuento?

-si, por favor!

Seiya cargo a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos mientras se levantaba del sillón -de acuerdo, pero antes dile buenas noches a mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji

-buenas noches!

-hasta mañana Chibi Chibi!

-descansa pequeña!

-nosotros también nos retiramos señor Kenji y señora Ikuko -dijo Seiya -buenas noches!

-hasta mañana hijos!

-buenas noches! -dije antes de caminar hacia las escaleras junto con Seiya y Chibi Chibi

-y que cuento quieres que te contemos, princesita?

-el que ustedes quieran

-bueno, siendo así… que te parece el de La Cenicienta? -dije cuando llegamos arriba para entrar a la habitación de Chibi Chibi, que no era otra más que la habitación de huéspedes que antes estaba libre

-a mi se me ocurre una historia mejor, bombón

-mejor que la Cenicienta? entonces quiero escucharla

-si! yo también quiero escucharla! -dijo Chibi Chibi emocionada mientras Seiya la bajaba a la cama para que la tapáramos con sus cobijas

-bien… Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, una hermosa princesa que tenia el cabello rubio, tan dorado como el sol y unos hermosos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo que se llamaba Serenity. Ella vivía en un enorme palacio junto con su madre la Reina y sus mejores amigas, las cuales eran también sus guardianas ya que siempre estaban al pendiente de la princesa. Un día, la Reina le dijo a la princesa Serenity que el hermano de una amiga suya llegaría muy pronto a su reino, ya que viviría en el palacio por un tiempo y Serenity seria quien le mostraría las costumbres del reino a ese guapo príncipe -dijo Seiya mientras Chibi Chibi se iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos mientras escuchaba la historia

-lo malo es que la princesa siempre quería ir a patinar con el príncipe, pero él nunca aprendió a patinar

-como que el príncipe no sabia patinar bombón? -dijo Seiya sorprendido por mi comentario

-es cierto, siempre que la princesa trataba de enseñarle a patinar terminaban tirados en el hielo

-estas segura de eso?

-totalmente…  
_  
-Flashback- _

_Pista de Patinaje, Milenio de Plata… _

_- lo ves, te dije que no te pasaría nada, además lo haces bien _

_- si –dijo él sosteniendo con fuerza ambas mis manos _

_-ok, trata de mantener el equilibrio sin mi _

_-bien –dijo él separando ligeramente las manos de mi-creo que lo logre… _

_Pero Seiya se resbalo y volvió a tomar mis manos, haciendo que cayera sobre él _

_-lo siento… te encuentras bien Serenity? _

_-si, no te preocupes –dije algo ruborizada y regalando una hermosa sonrisa - vamos a seguir practicando de acuerdo… _

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-bueno, eso era antes bombón, veras que mañana que vayamos a la pista de patinaje te demostrare que si se patinar en esta vida

-eso espero, por que tengo ganas de que patinemos juntos sin que te resbales en el hielo

-veras que si patinare bien, y más por que cuidaremos de ti verdad Chibi Chibi… Chibi Chibi? -dijo Seiya llamándola, pero no le respondió ya que tenía los ojos cerrados -creo que ya se quedo dormida…

Me acerque a ella para acariciar su cabello -si, eso parece… me pregunto quien será ella? Por que estoy segura de que no tengo una prima que se llame Selene y que se parezca a la Chibi Chibi que conocimos antes

-honestamente no creo que sea la Chibi Chibi de hace años, y más por que esa niña era tu hermana

-osito, no era mi hermana, ella era la semilla estelar de Galaxia

-lo se, pero a pesar de no ser familia se parecían mucho, igual que esta Chibi Chibi se parece mucho a ti, en especial en los ojos

-los ojos?

-si, esos ojos son inconfundibles, son iguales a tus ojos bombón… no será que…

-que cosa osito?

Seiya suspiro profundamente -nada… quiero creer cosas que quizás ni son ciertas

-piensas que puede ser nuestra hija, verdad?

-si, quiero creerlo, cuando la veo siento que te veo a ti bombón

Tome su mano con fuerza -quizás si sea nuestra hija, conociéndote tu yo del futuro dijo _"bombón, vamos a enviar a nuestra pequeña al pasado para que no estemos tristes por que perdimos a nuestro bebe"_

-puede ser… pero entonces nuestra hija se llamaría Serena, no Selene… no se, todo esto es muy confuso… solo se que debemos llevarnos a Chibi Chibi con nosotros a Tokio

-mañana hablaremos con mis padres para decirles que queremos que Chibi Chibi se vaya con nosotros, no creo que se opongan a ello

-si, entonces vámonos ya a descansar nosotros también, mañana será un largo día…

Seiya y yo le dimos un beso a Chibi Chibi en su frente antes de irnos a nuestra habitación a descansar, y mientras me alistaba para dormir, no podía dejar en lo que dijo Seiya, de que quizás Chibi Chibi podría ser nuestra hija. Pero su nombre, Selene… por que se llama Selene y no Serena? O Serenity? Serenity es un nombre que también me gustaría que mi hija tuviera… a menos de que tenga varias hijas en el futuro, eso lo explicaría. Pero y si Chibi Chibi no es mi hija y es alguien más? pero quien? Mi cabeza es un desastre total con tantas ideas que cruzan mi mente, lo mejor es que ya no piense más en eso y me duerma…

-ya es tarde bombón, debemos descansar -dijo Seiya acostado en la cama mientras yo me termino de cepillarme mi cabello, el cual llevo suelto

Deje el cepillo en el tocador -si, ya quiero dormirme y más con el frio que esta haciendo

-entonces ven para que tu osito te cubra del frio

-voy, solo deja subirle un poco al calefactor para que no tengamos frio -camine al aparato que esta colgado junto a la ventana, desde donde me doy cuenta que afuera esta comenzando a nevar -no puedo creerlo! Ven, esta nevando osito!

Seiya se levanto de la cama y me abraza por la espalda -es muy hermoso! Ya sabes lo que dice una costumbre kinmokiana sobre quien ve caer los primeros copos de nieve bombón, tienes que pedir un deseo

-tu ya sabes que es lo que deseo osito, deseo que tengamos un bebé

-lo se, ese también es mi deseo… pero deberíamos de hacer algo para que se cumpla pronto -dijo Seiya mientras comenzaba a llenar de pequeños besos mi cuello, los cuales comenzaban a hacerme perder todo sentido de la razón que había dentro de mi

-osito… no deberíamos de hacer el amor aquí… la habitación de mis padres no están muy lejos -dije mientras disfrutaba cada uno de los besos de Seiya

-ya deben de estar dormidos bombón, no se darán cuenta y menos si no hacemos mucho ruido…

Seiya continua besando mi cuello para después sus labios continuaran su camino hacia mis labios mientras me dejo perder entre sus besos y sus caricias que simplemente me enloquecen y que no puedo ni quiero detener, a pesar de que se que la habitación de mis padres no se encuentra muy lejos; pero Seiya tiene razón, si no hacemos mucho ruido ni siquiera se darán cuenta.

Los besos y las caricias entre nosotros se vuelven más intensas y apasionadas a medida que caminamos a hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos hasta llegar a ella, en donde me recostó con cuidado quedando él sobre mí. Sus manos pronto se empiezan a abrir paso entre mi pijama para acariciar mi espalda y mi vientre, mientras sus labios se alejan de mi boca para seguir su recorrido por mi cuello hasta ir descendiendo hacia los botones que están al frente de mi pijama los cuales lentamente comienzan a ser desabotonados, mientras los besos de Seiya siguen su camino por donde antes se encontraban los botones, y hubiesen continuado un poco más allá de no ser que note que la puerta de nuestra habitación se abría lentamente…

-detente, osito...

-bombón, apenas estamos empezando, tan pronto quieres que me detenga? -dijo Seiya antes de regresar sus labios hacia mi cuello

-no es que quiera que te detengas, pero es que… -Dije al ver que Chibi Chibi estaba del otro lado de la puerta

-Serena… Seiya…

Seiya volteo rápidamente a verla al escucharla -Chibi Chibi!

-puedo dormir con ustedes? -pregunto Chibi Chibi -es que tuve una pesadilla y tengo miedo

-claro, ven pequeña -dije cubriéndome rápidamente para abotonarme la pijama mientras Seiya bajaba de mi para acostarse al otro lado de la cama poco antes de que Chibi Chibi se acostara entre Seiya y yo

-tranquila princesita, estando con nosotros no tendrás otra pesadilla -dijo Seiya

-buenas noches! -dijo Chibi Chibi acomodándose bien mientras cerraba sus ojos

-buenas noches!

-de haber sabido que vendría hubiera cerrado la puerta con llave -susurro Seiya cubriendo a Chibi Chibi y a mi con las cobijas

-osito, no sabíamos que iba a tener una pesadilla

-lo se… si así va a ser cuando este con nosotros en Tokio, será difícil que nos encarguemos de ese bebé que queremos

-quizás no tanto, los chicos pueden ser sus niñeros cuando queramos estar solos, pero ahora tenemos que dormir

-si… buenas noches, bombón -dijo Seiya acercandose un poco a mí para besarme

-buenas noches, osito…

Al día siguiente, todos fuimos a la pista de patinaje que había en un parque al centro de Osaka, en donde todos nos estábamos divirtiendo patinando, bueno casi todos, ya que Seiya no podía moverse del todo bien en la pista y siempre se sostenía de la orilla o de mi para no caer. Definitivamente esto, además de su amor por mi, es una de esas cosas que no cambian sin importar en que vida estemos…

-dame la otra mano, osito, no voy a dejar que te caigas...

-es que no puedo bombón, no tengo equilibrio en esto… no se como tu si puedes moverte con facilidad

-lo logre con practica, no creas que siempre fui buena patinando… anda dame la otra mano para que nos movamos de aquí -dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara

-bien, pero vamos despacio, esta bien? -dijo Seiya antes de tomar mi mano

Empecé a deslizarme lentamente frente a Seiya mientras él aprieta mis manos con fuerza -solo déjate llevar por el hielo, no es tan difícil patinar

-eso parece pero… -dijo él mientras sus pies comenzaran a resbalarse

-trata de mantener el equilibrio y… ahh! -grite al momento de que Seiya cayera en el hielo llevándome a mí también ya que caí encima de él -estas bien osito?

-si, eso creo… y tu?

-si, no te preocupes

-bombón, lo reconozco, patinar nunca ha sido ni será una de mis habilidades

-no digas eso, vamos arriba -dije antes de darle un pequeño beso para después tratar de levantarme

Seiya me abrazo con fuerza de la cintura para volverme a besar -bombón, ya no quiero seguir patinando, mejor vamos a descansar un poco y después seguimos

-de acuerdo…

Ambos salimos de la pista de patinaje para sentarnos en las gradas que estaban en uno de los costados de la pista desde donde pudimos observar patinando a Sammy y Chibi Chibi junto con mis padres, quienes después de un rato, también salieron de la pista y se sentaron junto a nosotros…

-no creí que ustedes se cansaran tan pronto de estar patinando -dijo Ikuko

-no es eso mamá, es que patinar no se le da muy bien a Seiya -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces me alegro hijo, de que seas cantante y no patinador profesional

-si, yo también me alegro de eso… aunque creo que a bombón le gustaría más si supiera patinar, así no tendría que estar sentada aquí conmigo

-pero si me gusta mas estar aquí contigo Seiya que estar patinando, así no nos caemos en el hielo

-hay bombón -dijo Seiya sonriendo antes de darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-deberían de volver a la pista y unirse a Sammy y Chibi Chibi -dijo Kenji -esos niños no tienen problemas patinando, en especial ella se mueve con tanta naturalidad en el hielo…

-si, tiene razón -dijo Seiya mientras observaba a lo lejos a Chibi Chibi

-ahora que lo recuerdo, Seiya y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes de Chibi Chibi

-por que? ocurre algo malo con ella?

-no papá, es que como ya saben, mañana Seiya y yo volvemos a Tokio por que ya se reanudaran las clases en la Universidad, pero como estos días la hemos pasado muy bien con ella y más por que la extrañábamos mucho, estaba pensando que nos gustaría que Chibi Chibi se fuera a vivir con nosotros un tiempo

-no se… una niña de su edad necesita mucha atención y que estén al pendiente de ella -dijo Ikuko -creen que podrán con la responsabilidad y más entre sus clases, el trabajo de Seiya...

-si podemos mamá, solo es cuestión de organizar bien nuestros horarios, no se preocupen la cuidaremos bien

-de acuerdo, Chibi Chibi se ira con ustedes a Tokio, pero cuídenla bien, con todos los ataques que han ocurrido en la ciudad por esos monstruos no queremos que le pase nada a nuestra sobrina -dijo Kenji

-no se preocupe, Serena y yo la cuidaremos como si se tratara de nuestra hija

-se que así será hijo, además les servirá de practica para cuando tengan sus propios hijos -dijo Ikuko sonriendo haciendo que Seiya y yo nos sonrojáramos por el comentario

-pues si todo sale bien no duden que pronto los hagamos abuelos

Kenji lo mira sorprendido -abuelos! Aun no soy tan viejo como para ser abuelo, deberían esperar un poco antes de tener hijos

-déjalos querido, ellos sabrán cuando quieran tener hijos -dijo Ikuko -además a mi me encantaría ser abuela muy prontoy poder cargar a una pequeña Serena o un pequeño Seiya

-eso si, tengo que reconocer que me gustaria cargar pronto a mi primer nieto o nieta -dijo Kenji

-pues si la vida nos lo permite, dentro de poco tendran a su primer nieto o nieta en sus brazos…

El resto de la tarde los cuatro nos la pasamos entre pláticas y risas acerca de los futuros miembros de la familia, los bebés Kou Tsukino. Al día siguiente muy temprano papá, Seiya y Sammy guardaban nuestras maletas en la camioneta ya que regresábamos a Tokio, en donde más tarde nos reuniríamos con los chicos en el Templo Hikawa para decirles sobre la llegada de Chibi Chibi, de la cual aun no les aviamos dicho nada…

-esa fue la ultima maleta, verdad? -dijo Sammy

-si, fue la última, ya es hora de irnos, bombón -dijo Seiya antes de cerrar la puerta trasera de la camioneta

-si, lo sé…

-ten hija, les prepare algo de comida para él camino -dijo Ikuko entregándome una bolsa de comida

-gracias mamá

-les agradecemos mucho habernos recibido estos días aquí señores Tsukino -dijo Seiya

-ni lo digas muchacho saben que esta es su casa, además recuerda que ya eres parte de la familia -dijo Kenji abrazando a Seiya

Ikuko se acercó a abrazarme -te quiero mucho mi niña, llámame cuando lleguen a Tokio para saber que llegaron bien

-claro que si mamá…

-y también cuiden bien a la pequeña Chibi Chibi, de acuerdo? -dijo Sammy antes de abrazarme mientras Seiya abrazaba a mi mamá

-no lo dudes Sammy, ellos me cuidaran bien, verdad? -dijo Chibi Chibi

-claro que si princesita, vamos, sube ya a la camioneta

-si!

Chibi Chibi subió a la parte trasera de la camioneta cargando un conejo de peluche y una pequeña mochila rosa que cargaba en su espalda, desde la cual pude notar que cayo un collar con un dije plateado.

Al agacharme a recogerlo me sorprendí por lo que vi, ya que el dije era idéntico al mío, una luna y una estrella unidas, al darle la vuelta al dije mi sorpresa fue aun mayor ya que el dije tenia una inscripción grabada: _"De S y S para nuestra amada Selene"._

Es la misma inscripción que Seiya había puesto en el dije que había mandado a hacer para nuestro bebé! excepto que cambia el nombre de Serena por el de Selene! De verdad será posible que Chibi Chibi sea…

-estas bien hija? Que se te cayo? -pregunto Ikuko al verme aun agachada

Me levante rápidamente y guarde el dije en el bolsillo de mi abrigo -si mamá, solo se me cayo una moneda…

-ya es tarde bombón, debemos irnos si no queremos encontrar mucho trafico en la carretera

-si…

Me despedí nuevamente de mis padres para después subir a la camioneta con Seiya y dirigirnos de regreso a Tokio. Durante la mitad del trayecto no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que Chibi Chibi de verdad fuera hija de Seiya y mía… Mi hija, de verdad seria ella mi hija?

-estas bien, bombón? Casi no has hablado desde que salimos de Osaka -dijo Seiya mientras seguía manejando

Voltee a ver a Chibi Chibi quien se acomoda sus audífonos ya que esta viendo una película en un DVD portátil -osito, creo que Chibi Chibi de verdad es nuestra hija

-por que dices eso?

-es que encontré algo que me hace creer que Chibi Chibi si es nuestra hija, pero no se si decírtelo aun ya que Chibi Chibi esta aquí

-pero esta viendo una película, no nos escucha, verdad Chibi Chibi? -dijo Seiya alzando un poco su voz sin obtener respuesta de ella -lo ves, esta entretenida con su película

-bueno… encontré un dije idéntico al mío que tenia una inscripción muy similar a la del dije que mandaste a hacer para nuestro bebé

-que? es igual? -dijo él sorprendido

-eso parece, excepto por un detalle de la inscripción

-cual detalle?

-mejor te muestro el dije para que lo veas

Saque el dije de mi abrigo y se lo entrego a Seiya, él al verlo se queda tan sorprendido que sin querer se sale del camino dirigiéndonos directo a un árbol. Al darme cuenta de que íbamos a chocar grite haciendo reaccionar a Seiya quien rápidamente regreso su vista al frente logrando frenar justo a tiempo antes de que nos estrelláramos contra el árbol…

-están bien las dos? -pregunto Seiya preocupado

-si, yo estoy bien

Chibi Chibi se quito los audífonos -si, que fue lo que paso?

-nada pequeña, no te preocupes -dije con una sonrisa antes de que Seiya se quitara el cinturón de seguridad y bajara de la camioneta para caminar hacia el árbol frente a nosotros, tras lo cual yo hago lo mismo para acercarme a él -osito…

-ella es… Chibi Chibi es nuestra hija... -dijo Seiya aun sin creerlo

-eso parece osito, no creo que haya cientos de dijes idénticos al mío ya que lo mandaste a hacer y además que tengan esa inscripción: De S y S…

-para nuestra amada Selene… -dijo él interrumpiéndome -por eso en sus ojos siento que te veo a ti… tiene tus ojos bombón -me mira con una enorme sonrisa antes de abrazarme y girar conmigo en sus brazos -ella es nuestra hija! Nuestra hija!

-si, es nuestra hija, osito -dije aun abrazada a él mientras deja de girar sin bajarme aun al suelo

-no puedo creerlo! creo que ya esta muy grande para usar la ropita que compre de bebé

Me rei un poco mientras no dejo de verlo sonriendo -jaja… si lo esta

-no importa, le compraremos ropa para una niña de su edad, muchas muñecas y juguetes, decoraremos una habitación de una forma muy especial para ella, la inscribiremos en la mejor escuela de Tokio y…

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo y callarlo ya que no deja de hablar de lo emocionado que esta, lo cual logro a pesar de que tardo un poco en reaccionar al contacto de mis labios, pero corresponde a mi beso con una calidez e intensidad indescriptible, logrando transmitirme la enorme felicidad que sentía dentro de él al saber que Chibi Chibi es nuestra hija…

-osito, haremos muchas por nuestra hija, le daremos lo mejor y lo más importante, todo nuestro amor -dije sonriendo

-que pasa? Por que nos detuvimos aquí? -pregunto Chibi Chibi al bajarse de la camioneta

Seiya me bajo al suelo para correr hacia Chibi Chibi y cargarla entre sus brazos -no pasa nada malo mi pequeña princesita, estoy muy feliz de que estés con nosotros

Chibi Chibi le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla -yo también estoy feliz de estar contigo Seiya y también con Serena

-no seria mejor que me llamaras…

-osito, si no nos llama así es por una razón

-tienes razón, bombón… listas para irnos a Tokio?

-si! ya quiero llegar a Tokio! -dijo Chibi Chibi emocionada

-entonces vámonos!

El resto del camino hacia Tokio, Seiya y yo no dejábamos de sonreír al ver a nuestra hija… nuestra hija, me encanta como suena eso! Chibi Chibi, Seiya y yo somos una familia! La familia que tanto anhelaba tener! Aunque aun hay cosas que no me explico, como el por que Chibi Chibi esta aquí? O por que no nos ha dicho a Seiya y a mi que somos sus padres? Se que todo esto debe tener una explicación, pero cual es esa explicacion?

Por ahora lo importante es que Chibi Chibi esta con nosotros y que los chicos sepan de su llegada, lo cual esta por ocurrir ya que los tres estamos subiendo las escaleras del Templo Hikawa para reunirnos con los demás, a quienes ya alcanzo a ver junto al edificio principal del templo…

-ahí están todos, se van alegrar mucho cuando te vean Chibi Chibi -dije sonriendo

-si!

-bombón, deberías adelantarte tu primero, para cuando nos vean a nosotros también se sorprendan

-ok! No tarden mucho… -Camine un poco más rápido para así llegar primero con los demás -hola chicos! -dije saludando a todos tras lo cual todos me abrazaron

-Serena! Me alegra mucho verte!

-que bueno que ya estas de regreso! -dijo Lita

-a mi también me alegra estar aquí chicos

-como te fue en Osaka?

-bien, me ayudo mucho estar unos días lejos de todo, aunque por lo visto aquí todo sigue igual, supe por los noticieros que han habido varios ataques

-ni te imaginas, pero mientras estemos aquí detendremos a Cordelia y sus espectros -dijo Rei

-Serena, y en donde esta Seiya? -dijo Taiki -se supone que nos reuniríamos todos aquí por que tenían algo muy importante que decirnos

-si así es, Seiya esta por llegar, lo que pasa es que esta con alguien que llego a casa de mis padres

-alguien que llego con tus padres? Quien? -pregunto Darién confundido

-es una niña de seis años, se llama Selene Tsukino, mi prima

-prima! Serena tu no tienes una prima que se llame Selene

-lo se, mis padres creen que es mi prima pero no lo es

-no lo entiendo, si no es tu prima entonces quien es? -pregunto Yaten sin entender lo que pasa

-será mejor que la vean ustedes mismos…

Hice una señal a Seiya para que se acercara con Chibi Chibi, al verla todos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos y nadie decía nada ya que no salían de su asombro…

-chicos, esta princesita es Selene…

-si, pero todos me dicen de cariño Chibi Chibi, buenas tardes a todos! -dijo la niña saludando cortésmente

-Chibi Chibi…

Michiru se acerco a Chibi Chibi y se agacho para quedar a la altura de ella -pequeña, sabes quien soy?

-si, tú eres Michiru

-y sabes quien es ella? -pregunto Michiru señalando a Haruka

-ella es Haruka

-princesita, nos puedes decir quienes son todos ellos por favor?

-si… -Chibi Chibi empezo a nombrar a todos en el orden en el que se encuentran de pie -ellos son Hotaru, Andrew, Lita, Rei, Nicolás, Taiki, Ami, Artemis, Luna, Mina, Yaten y… -dejo de hablar antes de nombrar a Darién

Me agache para quedar a la altura de Chibi Chibi -sabes quien es él?

Chibi Chibi me abrazo del cuello -no estoy segura… se parece al hombre malo

-al hombre malo? -pregunte confundida poniéndome de pie mientras cargo a Chibi Chibi

-cual hombre malo?

-él que envió a esa señora que quizo lastimarme

Darién se acerco a Chibi Chibi y a mi -no se quien sea ese hombre malo del que hablas, pero yo no te haría daño, preciosa

Chibi Chibi observa detenidamente a Darién -tú no eres el hombre malo, tú eres Endim… no! Eres Darién! Por fin te dejaron libre! -dijo ella emocionada

Darién la mira confundido -libre? Quien me dejo libre?

-el hombre malo que nos quiere hacer daño a todos!

-quien nos quiere hacer daño? -pregunto Yaten mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-mmm… mis papás me prohibieron decirlo

-tus papás?

-quienes son tus papás Chibi Chibi? -pregunto Mina haciendo que Chibi Chibi me abrazara con fuerza sin responder a la pregunta

-por que no nos respondes?

-porque si les digo me pueden regañar -dijo la niña

-nadie te va a regañar Chibi Chibi, te lo prometo -dijo Seiya sonriéndole

-enserio?

-enserio, y más por que te quiero mucho princesita, no tengo por que regañarte

-pero es que prometí no decir nada, y las promesas no se deben de romper nunca

-es cierto, las promesas no deben de romperse, pero puedes hacer una excepción por nosotros, nadie sabrá lo que nos digas

-pero si les digo estaría rompiendo la promesa que hice, perdónenme, no puedo decirles

La abrace con más fuerza -esta bien, no importa…

-chicos, no entiendo nada, si se supone que esa niña es tu prima Serena, como es que no sabes quienes son sus padres? -dijo Miranda totalmente confundida

-es una larga historia un tanto complicada, ni siquiera nosotros estamos seguros de muchas cosas

Chibi Chibi observa detenidamente a Miranda -tú… tú eres es Miranda, verdad?

-si, soy yo…

-por que tu panza se ve hinchada? Comiste mucho? -pregunto Chibi Chibi

-no, dentro de ella hay dos pequeños bebés

-bebes?

Miranda se acerco a nosotras -si, en mi crecen dos bebés que van a ser tan lindos como tú preciosa

-ahh! Y como es posible que dos bebés estén dentro de ti? Te los comiste? -pregunto Chibi Chibi curiosa

-no, no me los comí -dijo Miranda con una sonrisa

-entonces? Como es que hay dos bebes dentro de ti?

Seiya mira a Chibi Chibi un poco nervioso -ehh… bueno… Miranda se lo puedes explicar mientras nosotros hablamos, por favor?

-si, ven Chibi Chibi

-vamos adentro, aquí va a haber una platica de grandes -dijo Nicolás

-ahh! Mamá me ha dicho que cuando los grandes quieren hablar de cosas importantes los niños deben ir a jugar a otro lado

-y tiene razón, tu mamá es muy lista al decirte eso… anda ve con ellos -dijo Seiya

-si!

Baje a Chibi Chibi al suelo para que ella entrara junto con Miranda, Nicolás y Andrew al templo, mientras todos nos quedamos aun más sorprendidos analizando todo lo que dijo Chibi Chibi…

-de donde salió esa niña chicos? -pregunto Luna

-deja eso Luna, por que sabe tan bien quienes somos? -dijo Rei -Será la Chibi Chibi que conocimos cuando lo de Galaxia?

-no lo creo, si así fuese no sabría quien es Miranda, no la conocimos en aquel entonces -dijo Artemis

-entonces? Seiya, Serena explíquenos que esta pasando aquí? Quien es ella? -dijo Yaten

-Chibi Chibi es hija de bombón y mía

-que! -gritaron todos sorprendidos

-oigan! a que hora adelantaron se embarazaron y tuvieron una niña de seis años? -dijo Mina

-creemos que nuestra hija viene del futuro

-esperen un momento, no nos adelantemos a las conclusiones; como saben que de verdad es su hija? -dijo Haruka -No será que se trata de alguien más?

-quizás, pero viste el parecido que había entre Serena y ella, es especial en los ojos, son idénticos a los de Serena -dijo Lita

-pero la otra Chibi Chibi también se parecía a la gatita y no era su hija

-cierto, pero sabemos que es nuestra hija por que encontramos esto -Seiya metio su mano en su abrigo para sacar el dije de Chibi Chibi

-es igual a tu dije, Serena!

-si, además mira la inscripción que tiene Ami

Ami tomó el dije para verlo mejor -veamos… _"De S y S para nuestra amada Selene"_

-esa inscripción es igual a la del dije que mandaste hacer Seiya, pero si mal no recuerdo tenia el nombre de Serena, no Selene -dijo Taiki

-si, pero vamos no creo que sea solo una coincidencia lo que dice el dije y el enorme parecido entre bombón y Chibi Chibi  
H  
-cierto, no hace falta una prueba de ADN para saber de quien es hija esa niña -dijo Hotaru -y si se llama Selene y no Serena es por que quizás tienes dos hijas en el futuro

-es lo que yo había pensando, que puede que Seiya y yo tengamos dos o hasta más hijas en el futuro, si tuviera varias hijas las llamaría Serena, Serenity, Selene…

-detén ahí la lista de nombres Serena, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que tengas más hijas además de Chibi Chibi -dijo Mina

-pero si es cierto que Serena tiene más hijas, por que solo Chibi Chibi esta aquí? Y tus demás hijas no? Por lo que dijo es obvio que la enviaron aquí para protegerla del hombre malo del que hablaba. -dijo Michiru -Creo que todo lo que dijo esa niña esta relacionado con los ataques que han ocurrido aquí, en especial por que dijo que un hombre malo envió a una señora a lastimarla

-significa que quien esta detrás de lo que ocurre aquí, es el mismo que quiso lastimar a Chibi Chibi

-en pocas palabras, el hombre quien ha enviado a Alana y Cordelia también esta atacando en el futuro

-pero que punto del futuro? -pregunto Yaten

-uno en el que Darién se llama Endimión

-Endimión!

-si, de no haber sido por que se corrigio a si misma, Chibi Chibi hubiera llamado Endimion a Darién -dijo Mina -y si es así, es posible que él gobierne Tokio de Cristal

-Tokio de Cristal! Que es Tokio de Cristal! -pregunto Darién confundido

-dije Tokio de Cristal? Hay no me hagas caso Darién, ya ando inventando cosas… jajajaja -dijo Mina antes de reírse nerviosamente

-hay Mina…

-no me agrada como se están tornando las cosas y más por lo que dijo Chibi Chibi, por lo que dio a entender parecía que el enemigo me tenia de prisionero en el futuro -dijo Darién

-pero volvemos al mismo punto sin resolver, quien es el enemigo?

-bueno sabemos varias cosas que nos pueden ayudar a saberlo, como lo que ha dicho Chibi Chibi, y también Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna

-ellos deben de saber más sobre el enemigo, seguramente ellos vienen del futuro al igual que Chibi Chibi, debemos de tratar de hablar con ellos para que nos digan lo que saben!

-gatita, aun no sabemos si realmente podemos confiar en ellos

-te parece que no debemos confiar en ellos a pesar de que nos han estado ayudando?

-no sabemos cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones, no podemos confiar en ellos -dijo Haruka

-Tenoh, nos han estado ayudando mucho, en las batallas, en decirnos que existe un antídoto que le regrese a bombón sus poderes…

-aun así, yo no puedo confiar en ellos… -dijo Haruka

-entonces por ahora quien nos puede ayudar además de Sailor M es Chibi Chibi, tenemos que hacer que nos diga lo que sabe del enemigo -dijo Rei

-fue por eso que Seiya y yo la trajimos con nosotros, antes de saber que era nuestra hija nos pareció muy extraña la forma en que apareció. Cuando llegamos con mis padres no estaba ella, y de repente al día siguiente todos la conocían y decían que ella era mi prima

-no me sorprende, siempre que llega alguien con tu familia los engañan diciendo que es algún pariente, pero en esta ocasión realmente es un pariente muy cercano -dijo Lita

-vaya que si, me pregunto de que punto del futuro vino Chibi Chibi? Ni siquiera sabemos si ella haya venido de 10, 20 o hasta 1,000 años en el futuro

-solo hay una forma de saberlo -dijo Michiru -hay que ir a la Puerta del Tiempo y buscar a Plut para que nos diga que esta pasando en el futuro, ella es quien nos puede dar respuestas

-siendo así yo iré a buscar a Plut -dije totalmente segura

-no puedes ir gatita, aun no recuperas tus poderes!

-por eso mismo tengo que ir yo, no me puedo quedar sin hacer nada hasta que recupere mis poderes, además no los necesito para ir a ver a Plut…

-si quieres ir a ver a Plut yo iré contigo -dijo Haruka -no puedes seguir andando sin escolta mientras no recuperes tus poderes

-Haruka, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo, no quiero que me estés escoltando todo el tiempo y…

-chicos! Han visto a Chibi Chibi? -grito Miranda mientras corría hacia donde estábamos nosotros

-estaba contigo y los chicos, Miranda

-lo se, pero estábamos en la cocina y los tres nos distrajimos por un momento para ayudar a llevar unas cosas al Abuelo Hino, para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estaba

-como que no estaba? -dije preocupada

-no estaba, Andrew y Nicolás ya empezaron a buscarla pero aun no la encuentran, pensé que quizás estaba aquí

-aquí no ha venido, o al menos eso creo, estamos hablando de tantas cosas que si vino ni nos habríamos dado cuenta

-y si salió del templo?

-tranquila bombón, hay que dividirnos para buscarla, no debe de estar muy lejos…


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Bunny tiene ya varios días con Mamoru y yo, y pese a lo que creí en un principio, debo decir que las cosas están mejor de lo que esperaba. Ya arreglamos la que será su habitación en el departamento, se inscribió en la misma secundaria que Hotaru, lo cual para ella es maravilloso ya que siempre se han llevado muy bien; y aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya tuvo una platica con Cedric para conocerlo un poco mejor, pero sigue sin gustarle la idea de que tenga novio, reconoce que Cedric un buen chico, aunque claro esta que para ella siempre sea mejor Mamoru, y comprendo muy bien por que lo dice. Mientras estuve enferma de gripe no dejo de cuidarme y consentirme en todo momento, y más aun cumpliendo todos mis caprichos como prepararme mi comida favorita, quedarse conmigo hasta las cuatro de la mañana viendo películas de terror y llevarnos de compras a Bunny y a mí ahora que me he recuperado…

-son 600,000 yenes señor

-que! Chicas como gastaron esa cantidad solamente en ropa! -dijo Mamoru sorprendido

-no te quejes y págale al señor

Mamoru saco una tarjeta de crédito y se la entrego al vendedor -estas consiente de que ahí va mi sueldo de un mes en ropa para las dos?

-no es solo ropa para nosotras, también va este gorro para que no tengas frio -dije tomando un gorro tejido azul marino de las bolsas el cual coloco en su cabeza

-te ves muy guapo, el color te queda muy bien Edward, tu que opinas Shizuka? -dijo Bunny

-simplemente perfecto

-su novia tiene razón señor, se le ve muy bien -dijo el vendedor

-novia? -pregunte sorprendida

-si señorita, con todos los años que tengo de experiencia en esta tienda puedo decirle que cuando un hombre gasta tanto por una mujer es por que realmente la ama, vaya que es muy afortunada

-entonces le diré lo que me ha dicho a mi novio cuando quiera que me lleve de compras, por que él es mi hermano -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-disculpe, yo pensé que si era su novio, pero aun así se nota que su hermano la quiere mucho -dijo el vendedor regresandole la tarjeta a Mamoru -aquí tiene señor, muchas gracias por su compra

-si, gracias -dijo Mamoru tomando todas las bolsas de para después salir de la tienda -Chicas, díganme que esta fue la ultima tienda a la que quieren ir

-no me digas que ya te cansaste? Si aun tenemos que ir a comprar zapatos, bolsas, accesorios…

-Rini, el que tengamos algo de dinero extra no significa que lo vamos a gastar todo en una salida de compras

-y por que no? Además mamá y papá me dieron algo de dinero para gastarlo en lo que quiera, tengo que aprovechar y comprar cosas en este lugar. Me encanta el estilo retro con el que se viste la gente aquí! Es tan cómoda la ropa, no como esos enormes vestidos que tenemos que usar en Palacio -dijo Bunny con una gran sonrisa

-si siguen así las dos, sus padres van a tener que vender las joyas de la corona para poder pagar todo lo que quieren comprar

-no seas exagerado, Mamoru!

Me acerque al aparador de una zapatería -wow! esas botas se verían increíbles con el vestido que compre! Tu que dices Bunny? Bunny? -dije al no escuchar respuesta de ella

-que la niña que va corriendo detrás de ese perrito no es Chibi Chibi?

-que!

Retire mi mirada del aparador y en efecto, vi a Chibi Chibi corriendo detrás de un French Poodle blanco el cual atrapa a pocos metros de donde me encuentro con Mamoru y Bunny, tras lo cual los tres corremos hacia ella…

-Chibi Chibi!

-Rini! Eres tu, Rini! -grito Chibi Chibi emocionada al escucharme

-no puedo creerlo! Te he extrañado mucho, Chibi Chibi! -dije antes de cargarla entre mis brazos para abrazarla fuertemente

-yo también te extrañaba mucho, Rini! Te ves muy diferente, tu cabello esta chiquito y tus ojos ya no son azules

-te gusta como me veo?

-si, te ves muy bonita

-y ya viste quien es él? -le pregunte a Chibi Chibi volteando a ver a Mamoru

-Mamoru! Te ves diferente, pero aun así sigues estando muy guapo

-gracias, y tú princesita estas cada día más hermosa -dijo Mamoru

-y a mi no me saludas, Chibi Chibi? -dijo Bunny

-si, hola Bunny!

-hola hermanita! Te divertiste en Osaka?

-si, me divertí mucho con mamá, papá, los abuelos y tío Sammy! Pero no me gusta que no pueda decirle mamá y papá a nuestros padres

-tienes que hacerlo, acuérdate de todo lo que te dijeron que debías de hacer aquí, y eso incluye que no puedes decirles quienes somos -dijo Bunny

-lo se, aquí ustedes no son mis hermanas… Rini y Mamoru son hermanos y tú eres su prima

-si, sabes como nos debes de llamar aquí? -pregunto Mamoru

-si, tú eres Edward y Rini se llama Shizuka

-exacto, pero ahora tu dime por que andabas sola persiguiendo a ese perrito?

-es que lo vi muy solito en el Templo Hikawa y no quería que le pasara nada

-seguiste a ese perrito desde el Templo Hikawa? -dije sorprendida

-si…

-mamá y papá te llevaron al Templo?

-si, y allí estaban todos los tíos y tus papás Mamoru, tú mamá se ve más bonita que en las fotografías! -dijo Chibi Chibi

-ella es muy bonita, por que crees que Mamoru es muy guapo -dijo Bunny guiñado un ojo

-y dinos, que más hiciste mientras estuviste ahí?

-pues todos me preguntaban si sabían quienes eran, y les dije que si, aunque casi confundí a Endimión con él hombre malo por que se parecen mucho, todos me preguntaban por él y quienes eran mis papás

-y se los dijiste?

-no, no puedo decirles, recuerdas le prometí a mamá y papá que no diría nada

-exacto, nunca se te debe olvidar esa promesa Chibi Chibi, por ningún motivo deben saber que eres su hija ni quienes somos nosotros -dijo Bunny

-por ninguno? Ni siquiera por el dije? -pregunto Chibi Chibi

-el dije? Trajiste tu dije?

-si… pero esta guardado en mi mochila, así que nadie lo ha visto

-Chibi Chibi, nadie debe ver ese dije

-ni siquiera mamá y papá?

-en especial ellos, por eso debes de dármelo para que lo guarde -dije seriamente

-bueno… pero no traigo mi mochila conmigo, la deje en la camioneta de mamá

-y la camioneta esta en el templo, verdad?

-si!

-siendo así tenemos que ir al Templo Hikawa por el dije -dijo Mamoru -no podemos dejar que alguien además de nosotros lo vea; además de que supongo que todos deben de estar preocupados por ti princesita

-pero si vamos al templo ya no voy a estar con ustedes, y yo no me quiero separar de ustedes! Los he extrañado mucho! -dijo Chibi Chibi abrazándome más fuerte

-no te preocupes, nos vamos a estar viendo muy seguido

-me lo prometes?

-si, te lo prometo; ahora vámonos al templo para que no se preocupen… dije antes de ser interrumpida por el grito de mi madre

-Chibi Chibi!

Voltee y vi que junto a nosotros se estaciona la camioneta de mamá, de la cual rápidamente bajo ella y papá, tras lo cual baje a Chibi Chibi de mis brazos entregándome a su perrito para después ella correr a abrazar a mis padres…

-estaba muy preocupada por ti, temí que te pasara algo -dijo Serena aun abrazada de Chibi Chibi

-lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparlos

-no vuelvas a desaparecer así Chibi Chibi, es muy peligroso que andes sola en la calle, prométenos que nunca volverás a hacer algo así

-lo prometo…

-que bueno que Chibi Chibi ya esta con ustedes otra vez -dije con una sonrisa

-Shizuka! Edward! Que bueno que ustedes la encontraron, gracias chicos

-no nos lo agradezcas, mi prima la vio corriendo detrás de este perrito y nos dijo que estaba en el templo Hikawa, estábamos por llevarla para allá -dijo Mamoru

-cierto, que descortés de nuestra parte! Estábamos tan preocupados por Chibi Chibi que no me había dado cuenta que esta linda señorita estaba con ustedes, y por lo que dices es su prima, verdad? Mucho gusto, soy Seiya Kou -dijo él extendiendo su brazo para saludarla

-encantada de conocerte, soy Bunny Komatsu! -dijo ella estrechando su mano con la de Seiya

-y yo soy Serena Tsukino -dijo ella antes de estrechar su mano con Bunny -no me habías platicado que tenias una prima que se pareciera tanto a ti, Shizuka

-bueno, es que mi prima no habla mucho de la familia, pero ella si me ha platicado mucho de ustedes, estoy muy contenta de por fin poder conocerlos -dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias, espero que te hayan dicho cosas buenas de nosotros

-vaya que si, me puedo tomar una foto con ustedes? -dijo Bunny muy emocionada

-una foto?

-si, es que me gustaría tener una foto del mejor cantante de todo Japón junto con su novia, no les molesta, verdad?

-no, claro que no nos molesta -dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias! -dijo Bunny emocionada antes de entregarme su celular para que tomara la fotografía

-Shizuka, por que no te unes a la foto con Bunny? Se vería bien que las dos estén juntas, y más por que parecen hermanas -dijo Mamoru

-bueno, yo…

-si, ven Shizuka, así salimos los cinco, por que Chibi Chibi también quiere estar en la foto, verdad?

-si!

-de acuerdo

Mamoru bajo las bolsas que traía cargando tras lo cual yo le entregue el celular susurrándole un gracias, poco antes de unirme a la fotografía cargando el perrito que me había dado Chibi Chibi, la primera fotografía que todos nos tomábamos en esta época, y lo que mejor era que todos estamos juntos como familia que somos, aunque claro esta que los únicos que sabíamos eso eran mis hermanas, Mamoru y yo…

-listo, se ven todos muy bien -dijo Mamoru antes de mostrarnos la fotografía

-se ve muy linda, chicos me van a tener que enviar una copia de esa foto después -dijo Serena

-claro, si quieres mañana te llevo a tu casa una copia ya impresa

-gracias, así buscare un portarretratos para poner la foto y me platicas todo lo que has hecho en estos días

-si, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte

-me parece bien

-siendo así, nosotros nos vamos, los demás deben de seguir buscando a Chibi Chibi por todos lados -dijo Seiya

-bueno, Edward me regresas mi perrito, por favor? -dijo Chibi Chibi

-tu perrito! Que ese perrito no es de ustedes! -pregunto Seiya confundido

-no, cuando vimos a Chibi Chibi estaba persiguiendo a este perrito -dijo Mamoru acariciando la cabeza del animal para después entregárselo a Chibi Chibi

Serena mira sorprendida a Chibi Chibi -que! Desde donde perseguiste a ese perrito?

-desde el Templo Hikawa, lo vi solito pero cuando trataba de agarrarlo siempre corría… me lo puedo quedar? Por favor! -dijo Chibi Chibi

-yo diría que si, es tan adorable… tu que dices, Seiya? -dijo Serena

-esta bien, te puedes quedar con el perrito, Chibi Chibi

-gracias!

-entonces ahora si nos vamos, nos vemos después chicos! -dijo Serena

-hasta luego! -dije antes de los tres subieran a la camioneta y se retiraran

-no puedo creerlo, por fin vi a mamá y a papá! -dijo Bunny brincando de alegría

-si, por fin los viste -dije con una sonrisa

-si, y ya hasta tenemos una foto de todos juntos aquí! Por eso te adoro Mamoru, gracias! -dijo Bunny dándole un beso en la mejilla

-es lo menos que podía hacer por ver felices a las Damas de la Luna

-y vaya que lo lograste! Que no vas a agradecérselo Rini?

-si… -me acerque un poco más a él para poder besar su mejilla -gracias Mamoru…

Mamoru me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa -de nada Rini…

-Rini no seas así, yo esperaba que le dieras un beso más romántico a Mamoru -dijo Bunny inocentemente

-Bunny…

-no le hagas caso Rini, mejor vamos a ver las botas que querías -dijo Mamoru con una pequeña sonrisa

Lo miro con una sonrisa mientras me aferro a su brazo -si, vamos…

El resto del día los tres continuamos recorriendo varias tiendas y comprando infinidad de cosas para distraernos un rato; y empiezo a creer que Mamoru tenía razón, mamá y papá van a tener que vender las joyas de la corona para poder pagar todo lo que compramos, y vaya que compramos muchas cosas. Aun no entiendo como Mamoru tuvo tanta paciencia con Bunny y conmigo, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, diciendo que si a todo lo que quería. Vaya que solo él me tiene paciencia y me comprende en todo, por que hay veces que ni yo misma me tengo tanta paciencia como él la tiene conmigo.

**S&S**

Estaba decidido, hay tantas preguntas y dudas que tengo que solo existe una persona que puede resolverlas, y esa persona es Sailor Plut. Después de que Seiya y yo encontramos a Chibi Chibi tras su desaparición esta tarde, regresamos al Templo Hikawa y todos estuvimos intentando con cuanta idea se nos ocurrió de hacer que Chibi Chibi nos dijera lo que sabe del enemigo y del futuro, o algo que nos pudiera ayudar sin éxito alguno, por lo esta noche iré a la Puerta del Tiempo junto con Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru a buscar a Plut…

-Chibi Chibi esta profundamente dormida en mi habitación, no habrá problema con ella -dijo Rei

-gracias Rei!

-bombón, estas segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

-si estoy segura, esto debo de hacerlo yo, tu has hecho mucho por mi cuando te fuiste a buscar las plantas que crearan el antídoto, además nuestra hija necesitara a su padre mientras yo no estoy

-gatita, aun no estamos realmente seguros de que esa niña sea tu hija

-pero si ella es nuestra hija Tenoh, o es que necesitas una prueba de ADN para que estemos realmente seguros de que es nuestra hija? -dijo Seiya

-esa prueba ayudaría a descartar cualquier duda

-de verdad que no se puede contigo, Tenoh…

-mejor dejen de discutir, ya debemos irnos

Seiya se acerco para abrazarme -cuídate mucho bombón,

-si, y tu también cuídate y cuida a nuestra niña

-eso no lo dudes ni un segundo -dijo él antes de besarme lenta y tiernamente

-te amo osito…

-yo también te amo bombón -dijo antes de volver a besarme fugazmente

-ya es hora, Serena

-si -dije separándome un poco más de Seiya

-suerte chicas!

-y no preocupen que nosotras nos encarguemos de todo mientras regresan -dijo Lita

Nos despedimos de todos tras lo cual las cuatro nos separamos de ellos un poco para poder usar la llave…

-Guardián del Tiempo! -eleve mi brazo en el cual tengo la llave -Rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa Puerta del Tiempo! .un resplandor rosa comienza a cubrir mi mano con la llave -yo te invoco, oh Dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controlas el tiempo, padre guardián Cronos! Enséñanos tu camino, protégenos con tu poder, enséñanos tu sendero luminoso…

La llave se elevo encima nosotros para poder mostrar un largo resplandor vertical de color rosa, el cual nos llevaría hacia la Puerta del Tiempo. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y yo caminamos hacia el resplandor, y cuanto lo tocamos, no lo pudimos atravesar y nos arrojo a las cuatro a varios metros de distancia…

-Bombón! -grito Seiya mientras llegaba junto a mí ya que aun me encontraba en el suelo -estas bien, bombón?

-creo que si… -dije sentandome en el suelo -que fue lo que sucedió? Por que no pudimos cruzar el camino del tiempo?

-chicos, miren!

Regrese mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el camino del tiempo, el cual estaba desapareciendo por completo, tras lo cual la llave caía de nuevo al suelo…

-que paso? Por que desapareció el camino del tiempo? -pregunto Taiki preocupado

-esto lo hizo Plut -dijo Hotaru mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Darién y Lita

-como que lo hizo Plut! -Pregunto Mina confundida

-si, cerro todos los accesos para llegar a la Puerta del Tiempo, o al menos los que ella controla con ayuda de las llaves

-eso significa que nadie puede llegar a la Puerta del Tiempo -dijo Ami

-pero por que haría algo así?

-debe estar pasando algo muy malo en el futuro como para que Plut hiciera esto -dijo Haruka

-pero que?

-no lo se, pero conociendo a Plut, debe haber una razón muy poderosa para que hiciera algo así…

**S&S**

_Siglo XXXI…_

-como que se uso una de las llaves, Plut? -pregunte preocupada

-si, se utilizo una llave para tratar de ir a la Puerta del Tiempo

-quien la utilizo? Fue alguna de las Damas de la Luna? -pregunto Seiya

-no, fue la Neo Reina Serena, Su Majestad -dijo Sailor Plut -la Princesa Selene debió haber dicho algo que posiblemente hizo que en el siglo XXI pensaran que lo sucedido esta relacionado con lo que ocurre aquí, pero no se preocupen que por más que lo intenten, nadie que tenga una llave podrá ir a la Puerta del Tiempo y viajar al futuro

-pero si Chibi Chibi dijo algo sobre lo que sucede aquí, en el siglo XXI no se detendrán para averiguar de que se trata -dijo Jupiter

-y todo por culpa de esa niña, le decimos a Chibi Chibi que no dijera nada y lo hace, se nota que es tu hija, Serena -dijo Mars

-Rei!

-tenle más respeto Mars, acuérdate que es nuestra Reina, es que a ti también se te olvidan los protocolos reales -dijo Uranus

-olvida los protocolos Haruka, lo más importante ahora es terminar con esta guerra y hacer que mis hijas regresen a casa -dije dando un suspiro -todos aquí sabemos como termina esta guerra, y eso es algo que no voy a permitir que suceda

-y no va a suceder Serena, hemos hecho muchos cambios para evitar que terminen así las cosas -dijo Mercury

-pero a pesar de lo que hemos hecho no pudimos evitar la muerte de Miranda, ni la desaparición durante dos años del Príncipe Darién, nunca se le debió de dar por muerto!

-sabes muy bien que todo indicaba que había muerto en aquella explosión, y aunque buscamos mucho tiempo su cuerpo para estar seguros de su muerte, nunca lo hallamos, esto es algo que ya estaba destinado a suceder -dijo Saturn

-no me hablen de lo que esta destinado a suceder, mis acciones son prueba de que no todo esta destinado! -dije alterada

-excepto que lo único que no cambio del todo era que te convertirías en Reina -dijo Uranus

-pues hubiera preferido nunca haber subido al trono para así evitar todo esto... -dije suspirando profundamente antes de dirigirme a la puerta del salón del trono

-a donde vas, Serena? -pregunto Mars -En unos minutos nos reuniremos con el líder de la rebelión en la Tierra

-Seiya y el Consejo de Sailors pueden encargarse de ello, por que yo no puedo pensar en ello, no cuando se que aun puede ser posible que Rini muera

Salí del Salón del Trono y me dirigí a mis habitaciones, ya no puedo más con todo esto, no puedo ser la clase de Reina que la gente necesita en estos momentos, la que quieren que tome las decisiones más difíciles para que pueda terminar esta guerra pronto y vuelva la paz con la que ha vivido mi reino tantos años.

Antes que ser una Reina, soy una madre que envió a sus hijas lejos para protegerlas, pero a pesar de que he hecho todo lo que esta a mi alcance para ponerlas a salvo, siento que no es suficiente, no si quiero evitar el trágico desenlace de esta guerra…

-bombón -dijo Seiya mientras cerraba la puerta de la recamara

-ya no puedo más con esto, osito. Si Rini muere, no lo voy a soportar -dije mientras un par de lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-no digas eso, nuestra hija no va a morir, hemos cambiado muchas cosas de las que supimos que iban a ocurrir. -dijo Seiya sentandose junto a mí y limpiando mis lágrimas -empezando por que me has hecho muy feliz ya que no solo tenemos una sola hija, si no a tres princesas que son tan hermosas como su madre, inteligentes y muy fuertes,

-lo se, han sido entrenadas bien para este momento, pero a pesar de eso no puedo estar tranquila, no sabiendo como se supone que terminara esta guerra

-no te preocupes por eso, por que no va a suceder, ellas saben que deben y no deben hacer; mientras sigan las reglas estarán a salvo, así Darién no va a encontrar tan fácilmente a Rini mientras no nos diga que es nuestra hija

-sabes como es Rini, no soportara tanto tiempo sin decir nada

-lo hará, vamos a cambiar las cosas para que esta guerra no termine con su muerte y la de los gemelos

-eso espero... pero y si no lo logramos? Y si tantos cambios hacen que las cosas cambien en el pasado y provocan un futuro diferente a este?

-debemos tener fe en que lo único que cambiara es que nuestras tres hijas y Mamoru volverán a casa y lograremos salvar a Darién, haremos que se olvide de esta venganza

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Seiya -tengo tanto miedo, osito…

Seiya me rodeo con sus brazos -no lo tengas bombón, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien

-y si algo en el pasado cambia y nos separa?

-eso nunca pasara, no permitiré que nada me separe de mi hermosa esposa, ni en el pasado ni en el presente. Recuerda que siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, en esta vida y en la siguiente, nada ni nadie nos va a separar…

Seiya levanto con suavidad mi barbilla para así aproximar sus labios a los míos y besarme, sintiendo la calidez que solo él puede transmitirme sin importar el paso de los años, sus besos siempre me dan esa calidez y amor que Seiya siente por mi, siempre, como si se tratara de nuestro primer beso. Y ahora, este beso me da una gran paz y fortaleza de que todo se encontrara bien, de que podremos salir adelante y superar todo mientras estemos juntos…

-no lo olvides bombón, siempre estaremos juntos, todo se solucionara y volveremos a tener la paz y felicidad de antes al lado de nuestras hijas

-lo sé, osito, lo sé -dije antes de volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad que antes

-debemos de irnos, las chicas nos están esperando, la reunión esta por comenzar

-cierto… -dije dando un suspiro -no se nos puede hacer tarde…

-eso no importa, recuerda que somos los Reyes del Milenio de Plata, no afecta si llegamos un par de minutos tarde por que queremos estar a solas -dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy

-nosotros requerimos mucho más que un par de minutos cuando estamos a solas

-si, pero como esta la situación necesitamos al menos esos dos minutos de paz…

Seiya volvió a besarme con tanta pasión e intensidad que me hizo olvidar por completo la noción del tiempo, y para cuando me di cuenta había pasado mucho más de dos minutos, por lo que Seiya y yo nos dirigimos nuevamente al Salón del Trono para reunirnos con las chicas; tras lo cual al entrar al Salón, un guardia nos anuncio haciendo que al entrar, todos los presentes hicieran una reverencia con nuestra llegada…

-amento mucho la demora, iniciemos con esta reunión, por favor...

-Sus Majestades, permítanme que les presente al líder de la rebelión en la Tierra -dijo Neptune mientras un hombre que hace tanto no veía se acerca al frente

-les agradezco por recibirme, mi nombre es Cedric Mishima

-no nos lo agradezcas Cedric, después de todo tu eres quien ha logrado salvar a mucha gente para llevarlos a los refugios que se encuentran aquí en la Luna y en Marte

-es lo menos que puedo hacer Majestad, yo al igual que muchos tantos deseamos liberar al Rey Endimión y devolverle a Tokio de Cristal la paz con la que hemos vivido -dijo Cedric

-tengo entendido que tienes un plan que nos puede ayudar a penetrar el Palacio de Cristal para liberar a Endimion y lograr terminar con la guerra

-así es, este plan es un tanto peligroso pero tengo la confianza de que funcionara, necesitaremos el apoyo de toda las personas que quieran ayudarnos para crear un ejercito aun más grande que el que tiene el Príncipe Darién, crearemos el ejercito más grande de la Vía Lactea. Puede que tardemos en reunir a la gente, pero si funciona este plan, salvaremos a muchas personas, en ambos reinos

-tienes fe y esperanza en lo que dices y eso me agrada mucho, esperemos que tu idea funcione -dije con una sonrisa

-yo también lo espero Majestad, pero si funciona vera que terminara la guerra y tanto el Príncipe Mamoru como las Damas de la Luna regresaran a casa

-siendo así deseo escuchar todos los detalles que conllevan ese plan, y no te preocupes por la gente, que en nuestro reino hay tantos jóvenes tan valientes como tu que se han unido a la Guardia Real y ayudaran gustosos en ese ejercito que piensas crear

-muchas gracias, este plan tiene varios puntos a destacar, pero se lo explicare con detalles a todos ustedes

-bien, entonces te escuchamos

-bien, la primera etapa de este plan será…


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Estoy intranquila de solo pensar que mis padres pueden descubrir que Chibi Chibi es su hija, que viene del futuro y todo lo que esta sucediendo allá, por una parte me alegraría que lo supieran ya que así yo también podría decirles que Bunny y yo también somos sus hijas, pero hay muchas cosas que no quisiera que ellos supieran, por ejemplo la venganza de Darién contra todos, así que por algunos momentos prefiero que todo se quede como hasta ahora para que no sepan esos horribles detalles del futuro.

La prioridad ahora es recuperar el dije de Chibi Chibi, y tengo el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo ya que puedo ver a mi hermana para que me de su dije sin que se de cuenta, todo gracias a que le entregare copia de la fotografía que nos tomo Mamoru junto a mis padres y hermanas, pero para mi sorpresa cuando fui a buscarla a mamá junto con Bunny a su casa, nadie nos abría la puerta…

-hola? Serena! Seiya! -volví a tocar fuertemente la puerta con la esperanza de que me escucharan -parece que no están, tendremos que volver más tarde… y yo que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para que Chibi Chibi me diera su dije

-tal vez podemos aprovechar ahora que no están en casa nuestros padres

-de que hablas?

-hablo de que aprovechemos que no hay nadie para entrar y buscar el dije de Chibi Chibi

-Bunny, eso se llama allanamiento de morada!

-claro que no, esta es la casa de nuestros padres

-pero nadie lo sabe! Que tal si algún vecino nos ve y llama a la policía o ellos llegan cuando nosotras estemos adentro

-entonces llámale a mamá y pregúntale donde esta, así sabremos si tenemos tiempo de entrar o esperamos a volver más tarde con lo del pretexto de la fotografía

-de acuerdo… pero solo por que necesitamos recuperar ese dije antes de que lo lleguen a ver -dije antes de sacar mi celular y marcarle a mamá -hola Serena!

-Shizuka, que sorpresa! Como estas?

-bien, gracias… disculpa que te llame, pero es que pase a tu casa para llevarte la copia de la fotografía que querías pero no encontré a nadie

-si, lo que pasa es que Seiya y yo estamos en la escuela de Chibi Chibi haciendo los tramites de su inscripción para que pronto pueda empezar con sus clases

-ya veo… entonces vas a estar muy ocupada, verdad?

-si, voy a tardar aquí un buen rato y tengo que hacer un par de pendientes. -dijo Serena -Pero si quieres nos vemos en la noche y cenamos en mi casa, es que hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo, también dile a Bunny, Edward y a Cedric que están invitados

-gracias por la invitación, yo les aviso, creo que si podremos estar ahí los cuatro

-perfecto, entonces nos vemos a las 8:00pm

-por supuesto, nos vemos!

-hasta más tarde! -dijo Serena antes de que terminara la llamada

-y bien? que te dijo? -pregunto Bunny curiosamente

-pues nos invito hoy a cenar a nosotras junto con Mamoru y Cedric

-también Cedric? -pregunto ella sorprendida

-si, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos… me pregunto que nos querrá decir?

-eso lo sabremos más tarde, ahora lo importante: tenemos tiempo para entrar por el dije de Chibi Chibi?

-si, tenemos tiempo para entrar y salir sin que se den cuenta

-perfecto! Pero como vamos a entrar?

-eso es fácil… -Me agache y levante un poco la maceta que esta junto a la puerta de la cual saque una llave -mamá siempre dejaba una llave extra debajo de esa maceta por si olvidaba las suyas al salir corriendo por ir a buscarme a la escuela cuando se le hacia tarde…

Use la llave para abrir la puerta y ambas subimos a la habitación de Chibi Chibi, la cual era la habitación que estaba frente a la de mis padres, la misma que yo tenia cuando era niña. Una vez en la habitación, empezamos a revisar la mochila de Chibi Chibi para buscar el dije, el cual no se encontraba ahí, tras lo cual, Bunny y yo comenzamos a revisar el resto de la habitación con la esperanza de que mi hermana hubiera escondido el dije en otro lugar, el cual simplemente no encontrábamos…

-aquí tampoco esta, Rini -dijo Bunny cerrando un cajón del closet -en donde habrá escondido esa niña el dije?

-no lo se... pero ya me estoy preocupando de que no encontremos ese dije, y si lo perdió?

-o peor aun, que tal si mamá y papá lo encontraron?

-crees que sea posible?

-prefiero que sea así a que Chibi Chibi haya perdido su dije, deberíamos ir a buscar en la habitación de mamá y papá por si acaso

-bien, vamos…

Ambas nos dirigimos a la habitación de nuestros padres para comenzar con la búsqueda del dije, de verdad esperaba que ellos no lo hubieran encontrado y que si Bunny y yo no encontrábamos el dije de Chibi Chibi era por que ella lo llevaba consigo, pero me di cuenta de que eso no era verdad, ya que encontré el dije en el alhajero de mamá que estaba sobre el tocador. Si ese dije estaba ahí solo significaba una cosa, mamá y papá ya sabían que Chibi Chibi era su hija.

Deje el dije en el alhajero para después Bunny y yo salir de la casa, dejar la llave nuevamente bajo la maceta y dirigirnos en mi motocicleta hacia el Hospital para hablar con Mamoru, esto tenia que saberlo pronto! El que mis padres supieran que Chibi Chibi era su hija era algo que me preocupaba, ya que en las reglas de Plut era muy clara la que decía que mis padres ni nadie puede saber quienes somos, lo cual sabemos perfectamente bien mis hermanas, Mamoru y yo. Y aunque no me gustara esa regla, algo me decía que era importante, ya que Plut fue muy insistente en que no debíamos romper esa regla, además de que en la carta de mamá también pedía que no olvidáramos las reglas. Ojala que no traiga grandes consecuencias el que ellos sepan quien es Chibi Chibi.

Bunny y yo estábamos a solo unas calles de llegar al Hospital, pero cuando pasamos frente al Museo de Historia Natural y escuchamos una fuerte explosión que aparentemente venia de ahí, al acercarnos logre ver a varios de los espectros de Cordelia, por lo que me escondí en un callejón que estaba cerca del Museo para transforme…

-Bunny, vete rápido al Hospital y dile a Mamoru lo que esta pasando, mientras voy a detener a Cordelia

-no me voy a ir, yo también voy a luchar! -replico ella

-esto no es como los entrenamientos, cualquier error te puede costar la vida y te lo digo por experiencia

-he sido tan bien entrenada como tú, voy a luchar contigo contra Cordelia

-no esta a discusión esto, Bunny, sal de aquí y vete al Hospital…

Corrí rápidamente hacia la entrada del Museo alejándome de Bunny, al entrar, en la que recepción del lugar había un dinosaurio mecánico que daba la bienvenida al lugar, así como varias mantas que colgaban desde lo alto anunciando la exposición de dinosaurios que había allí, pero lamentablemente no eran parte de la decoración del lugar decenas de personas en el suelo, la mayoría de ellos eran niños y adolescentes ya que llevaban uniformes escolares. Y en la planta alta al final de las escaleras, estaba Cordelia con sus manos extendidas a las cuales regresaban sus espectros en formas de líneas de agua…

-buen trabajo mis espectros -dijo Cordelia -ahora es mi turno de buscar a…

-a mi Cordelia? -Grite interrumpiéndola

-otra vez tu? Es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de interrumpir mis planes?

-mmm… no, además es divertido detenerte… Estela de Estrella Fugaz! -Lance mi ataque hacia ella logrando derribarla, tras lo que subí hacia donde estaba ella -será mejor que te rindas, sabes que no podrás detenerme

-eso ya lo veremos estúpida… Huracán Marino! -Ataco ella antes de levantarse

Me agache esquivando el ataque y le lance una patada para tirarla de nuevo al suelo, tras lo cual me puse de nuevo de pie -ríndete ya, no conseguirás nada aquí, por que mejor no te vas de aquí antes de que termines igual que Alana

Cordelia se levanto de nuevo -estas muy equivocada, la que terminara en el infierno al igual que Sailor Moon eres tu…

Al escuchar lo que dijo, me acerque aun más a ella para lanzarle de nuevo una patada, la cual ella esquivó no sin antes lanzarme un golpe. Ambas continuamos lanzando golpes y patadas en contra de la otra mientras nos acercábamos peligrosamente al barandal que había en pasillo de la planta alta del Museo, hasta que Cordelia con un movimiento, trato de lanzarme del segundo piso hacia el suelo, lo cual significaba una caída de casi 10 metros, pero no lo logro del todo tirarme, ya que logre sujetarme de con mi mano derecha al barandal, lo cual impedía mi caída…

-llego tu final, Sailor M -dijo Cordelia antes de brincar sobre el barandal acercándose a la mano con la que me sujetaba

-eso jamás, Cordelia! -grite tratando de sujetar mi otra mano al barandal, lo cual fue imposible ya que piso fuertemente mi mano para que no me sujetara

-es una lastima que ni el resto de las Sailors, ni tu amiguito el Guerrero de la Luna estén aquí para ver tu muerte, pero bueno, solo te daré unos segundos más de vida por que quiero ver quien esta detrás de ese antifaz…

Cordelia acerco su mano hacia mi rostro para retirarme el antifaz, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, un destello plateado la arrojo hacia el pasillo de la planta alta del Museo, voltee a ver de donde provenía ese destello y vi a una Sailor a la mitad de las escaleras que usaba un traje similar al mío: usaba botas a la altura de la rodilla rosas, su moño rosa junto a un broche color dorado en forma de corazón y una capa rosa. El resto de su traje era negro, la falda, la parte superior de sus guantes los cuales le llegaban a la altura de sus codos, así como un antifaz negro que cubría su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color café, y su cabello era de color rosa, el cual llevaba peinado por dos chonguitos…

Un momento, esa Sailor es Bunny!

-creo que necesitas ayuda, Sailor M

-que no te dije que fueras por ayuda?

-y fue lo que hice, estas viendo a Sailor F! -dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa

-entonces ayúdame a subir que no podre aguantar aquí mucho tiempo -dije sosteniéndome del barandal con fuerza

-no sabia que tenias otra amiguita Sailor M, pero no te preocupes que también acabare con ella -dijo Cordelia poniéndose nuevamente de pie

-es una lastima, pero no te lo permitiré bruja… Laser Lunar! -grito Sailor F arrojándola de nuevo al suelo

Cordelia se levantó débilmente -disfruta la victoria Sailor F, por que la próxima vez te derrotare…

Antes de que Bunny pudiera impedírselo, Cordelia escapo del lugar, tras lo cual Bunny se acerco rápidamente para ayudarme a subir ya que yo no podía hacerlo por mi misma ya que me dolía la mano de la patada que me dio Cordelia, tras lo cual las dos salimos de ahí antes de que llegara la policía y los servicios para dirigirnos al hospital, en donde nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban afuera de afuera de Urgencias a esperar a Mamoru ya que había tenido que ir a atender a todas las personas que resultaron afectadas durante el ataque en el Museo…

-te sigue doliendo la mano?

-solo me duele un poco pero estaré bien, además solo fue un pequeño pisotón -dije con una sonrisa mientras movía ligeramente mi mano

-pero por ese pisotón pudiste haber caído de diez metros de altura, lo bueno es que estaba ahí… creo que con lo paso ya soy parte del equipo

-quizás… pero admito que extrañaba todas estas aventuras entre nosotras, primero en casa de mamá, hace rato en el museo, y quien sabe que más suceda más tarde en la cena

-no se… puede que le derrame el vino a tu novio -dijo Bunny inocentemente

-cuando dejaras ese asunto en paz?

-cuando dejes de hacer sufrir a mi novio de chocolate

-de verdad que no se puede contigo… -Suspire mientras a lo lejos veia que Cedric y Mamoru bajaron de la ambulancia para bajar a un paciente -mira Bunny, ahí están los chicos!

-si… -dijo ella sin prestarme mucha atención

-estas bien?

-si, es solo que… tengo la sensación que ya había visto antes a la doctora que esta ahí

-a cual doctora?

-a la rubia peinada con una coleta de cabello rizado, creo haberla visto antes, solo que no recuerdo en donde -dijo Bunny mientras la observaba a lo lejos mientras ayudaba a meter al paciente a urgencias junto con otros doctores, entre los cuales estaba Miranda

-ella es interna de Miranda, creo que se llama Marcia… quizás la viste el otro día que vinimos a ver a Mamoru y no te acuerdas de ella

-si, puede ser… Bunny suspiro mientras noto que Cedric y Mamoru nos saludan con su mano ya que nos habían visto a Bunny y a mi -por cierto, que vamos a hacer para que tu noviecito no oiga todo lo que le tenemos que contar a Mamoru?

-yo me encargo de Cedric, no te preocupes

-de acuerdo… -Susurro ella poco antes de que ellos llegaran con nosotras -hola chicos!

-chicas, que sorpresa verlas por aquí!

-es que teníamos algo de tiempo libre y venimos a saludarlos

-me alegro de que hayan venido, ya te extrañaba mucho Shizuka -dijo Cedric con una sonrisa antes de darme un pequeño beso en los labios

-si, yo también te extrañaba Cedric

-pues llegaron en buen momento, en unos minutos empieza nuestro descanso, les parece si vamos a comer algo -dijo Cedric mientras acercaba su mano a la mano que me había golpeado Cordelia, la cual separe de él rapidamente

-ahh! Cuidado que me duele!

-que te paso en la mano Shizuka? Por que te duele? -pregunto Mamoru preocupado

-es que hace rato me agache a recoger una moneda que se me cayo y sin querer Bunny me piso la mano

Cedric tomo mi mano para examinarla -parece que no es nada grave, pero debería de traerte algo para el dolor

-buena idea, ve y aquí te espero…

-de acuerdo, no tardo -dijo Cedric antes de retirarse

-Rini, lo que te paso no fue causado por que Bunny te piso la mano, verdad? -dijo Mamoru

-no, no fue por eso…

-entonces? Que fue lo que paso?

-quieres saberlo con detalles o te doy la versión rápida? -dijo Bunny

-quiero que me digan que fue lo que paso, por que estas lastimada Rini? -insistio Mamoru

-bien... primero fuimos a casa de mis padres a llevarles la fotografía que nos pidieron para ver a Chibi Chibi para que me diera su dije, pero como no estaban entramos a buscar el dije y lo encontramos en el alhajero de mamá, lo que significa que ya saben que ella es su hija. Cuando veníamos para acá a contártelo, pasamos por el Museo de Historia Natural y nos dimos cuenta de que lo estaban atacando, por lo que me transforme para luchar contra Cordelia, pero ella casi hace que me cayera de al menos 10m de altura y cuando trate de apoyarme del barandal ella pateo mi mano para que no me sostuviera; pero entonces Bunny se transformo en Sailor F para luchar contra Cordelia, pero ella escapo tras lo cual venimos a contarte todo esto

-haber si entendí, Cordelia fue quien te lastimo durante el ataque en el Museo y Bunny se transformo en Sailor -dijo Mamoru

-si…

-y si preguntas por que Sailor F; es por que si Rini es Sailor M por M de Moon, yo soy Sailor F por la F de Fighter -dijo Bunny

-ok… y además de todo eso, sus padres ya saben quien es en verdad Chibi Chibi

-si, y también mamá nos invito a cenar a los tres y a Cedric esta noche, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirnos

-importante? -pregunto Mamoru confundido -Que nos tiene que decir que sea importante? Nos va a invitar a la boda?

-no lo se, pero si es así será raro que salgamos en las fotos de su boda

-pero no debemos salir en esas fotos, recuerda que en ninguna de las fotos de la boda de tus padres aparecemos nosotros

-pero yo quiero ir a su boda!

-chicos, y si no se trata de la boda? Y si Chibi Chibi dijo que quienes somos? -dijo Bunny

-Chibi Chibi sabe que no debe decir quienes somos, no creo que haya dicho algo

-en eso tiene razón Mamoru, además si se tratara de eso no me habría dicho que invitara también a Cedric

-también invitaron a Cedric a la cena? -pregunto Mamoru

-a cual cena? -pregunto Cedric mientras se acercaba a nosotros con un botiquín de primeros auxilios

-es que Serena nos invito a cenar esta noche en su casa -respondi rapidamente

-va a ser cena de parejas? Serena y Seiya, y nosotros? -dijo Cedric

-en realidad también nos invito a Edward y a mí, así que no se trata de una cena de parejas -dijo Bunny muy seria

-ah…

-es que parece que quieren platicar de algo importante con nosotros, crees que podrás ir con nosotros? -le pregunte a Cedric

-claro, con gusto iré, a que hora es la cena?

-a las 8:00pm

-bien, entonces vamos a curar esa hermosa mano para que se encuentre bien para esta noche…

**S&S**

Ya todo estaba listo para la cena de esta noche, deseaba tanto animarme un poco con esta cena después de un largo y agitado día, entre ir a realizar los tramites necesarios para la escuela de Chibi Chibi, comprar unas cosas para terminar de arreglar su habitación y demás, y aun nado a ello estaba el hecho de que la prensa había informado que había aparecido una nueva Sailor durante el ataque del Museo que ocurrió el día de hoy, quería pensar en todo menos en el hecho de que no puedo hacer nada para luchar contra el enemigo, no hasta que recupere mis poderes…

_-gracias a las imágenes que hemos recibido de algunas personas que estuvieron en el Museo de Historia Natural el día de hoy, podemos ver a esta nueva Sailor acompañando a la cada día más popular Sailor M, y la pregunta que todos nos seguimos haciendo, Sailor Moon esta de vacaciones y le deja su trabajo al resto de las Sailor scouts, y a Sailor F y Sailor M? es que a Sailor Moon ya no le preocupa lo que sucede con esos monstruos que atacan la ciudad... _

Seiya apago la televisión -esos reporteros, no tienen ni idea de lo que esta pasando y dicen que Sailor Moon esta de vacaciones -dijo él molesto

-de alguna forma tienen razón, mientras no recupere mis poderes prácticamente los demás hacen mi trabajo al luchar contra el enemigo -dije mientras terminaba de cepillarme el cabello frente al espejo del tocador

-no digas eso, bombón, el que no por ahora no tengas poderes no significa que no te preocupes por lo que sucede -dijo él acercándose a mi para abrazarme por la espalda

-lo sé, osito… pero me siento tan impotente al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a luchar contra el enemigo

-ya no pienses en eso, has hecho muchas cosas por tratar de saber quien esta detrás de todo esto, además recuerda que nuestra prioridad ahora es cuidar y proteger a nuestra hija y que pronto tengamos un bebé…

-si, lo sé… -le di un pequeño beso a Seiya -y mejor démonos prisa que ya no deben tardar en llegar Shizuka y los demás

Seiya y yo terminamos de arreglarnos, tras lo cual salimos de nuestra habitación para ver que Chibi Chibi ya estuviera lista, pero cuando abrimos la puerta la vimos buscando algo desesperadamente en su mochila, mientras su perrito la observaba estando recostado en su cama…

-no puede ser! yo estoy segura de que el dije estaba aquí! Snow dime que viste mi dije -dijo Chibi Chibi preocupada al perrito quien solo respondió moviendo su colita alegremente

-que dije buscas, Chibi Chibi? -dije entrando a la habitación con Seiya

-ehh…

-buscas un dije que es igual al mío, verdad? -dije señalándole mi dije

-pues, es que… por que crees que busco un dije igual al tuyo?

-te vamos a mostrar porque princesita -dijo Seiya

Seiya salió de la habitación rápidamente para dirigirse a la nuestra y traer el dije de Chibi Chibi que esta oculto en mi alhajero, tras lo cual se lo mostro ante la mirada sorprendida de la pequeña…

-este dije es el que buscabas, verdad?

-si, ese es… en donde lo encontraron?

-se te cayó de tu mochila antes de que saliéramos de Osaka… -Suspire profundamente mientras acaricio las mejillas de Chibi Chibi -Seiya y yo sabemos que eres nuestra hija, Chibi Chibi

-como se dieron cuenta?

-por la inscripción del dije, esa inscripción la tendrá el dije que le demos a nuestra hija, además de que te pareces mucho a Serena

-ahh… pero se supone que no debían saber que soy su hija, me dijeron que ustedes no se debían dar cuenta

-quien te dijo eso?

-no puedo decirlo, prometí que no lo diría

Seiya la mira con una pequeña sonrisa -esta bien, no nos lo digas… lo que si me gustaría es que me dijeras papá

-pero me habías dicho que aquí debía decirte Seiya, además nadie debe saber que son mis padres

-que te parece si mantenemos en secreto que somos tus padres y solo cuando estemos los tres solos nos puedes decir mamá y papá, así nadie sabrá la verdad

-si! Me gusta la idea! -dijo Chibi Chibi muy emocionada

-de acuerdo, este será nuestro secreto…

-si, te quiero mucho mamá! A ti también te quiero mucho papá! -dijo Chibi Chibi felizmente abrazándome a Seiya y a mi

-nosotros también te queremos mucho hija…

Mientras estuvimos los tres abrazados, pude sentir una gran calidez dentro de mi al estar abrazada de mi hija, y sobre todo por que ella ya nos decía mamá y papá en vez de Serena y Seiya, era tan agradable lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que Chibi Chibi tuviera una o varias hermanas, y si era así en donde estaban? En el presente o en el futuro? Bueno, ya que las cosas estan mejorando más con Chibi Chibi, quizás pronto logre que nos diga sobre el futuro y si tiene hermanas.

Más tarde llegaron a la casa Cedric, Bunny, Shizuka y Edward, todos estuvimos conversando de todo un poco durante la cena hasta que llego el momento de contarles sobre que era de lo que queríamos hablar con ellos esta noche…

-bien chicos, mi curiosidad es muy grande -dijo Shizuka -ya quiero saber que es eso tan importante que nos querían contar, se trata de algo malo?

-no, al contrario es algo muy bueno, se que tenemos relativamente poco tiempo de conocernos, pero durante este tiempo hemos hecho una muy buena amistad y ya hasta los considero como miembros más de mi familia

-a nosotros nos pasa lo mismo con ustedes -dijo Edward -realmente les tenemos un gran cariño a ambos y también a la linda Chibi Chibi

-gracias Edward! Nosotros también sentimos lo mismo por ustedes

-pero basta de platicas, díganos que es eso tan importante que nos quieren decir! -pidio Bunny

-es que Seiya y yo nos vamos a casar y nos encantaría que estuvieran con nosotros el gran día! -dije con una gran sonrisa

Shizuka se acerco a abrazarnos a Seiya y a mi -muchas felicidades! Estoy totalmente segura de que tendrán una hermosa vida juntos cuando se casen! bueno, mucho mas feliz de la que tienen ahora juntos!

-gracias Shizuka! -dije mientras los demás se acercaban a nosotros para felicitarnos

-me alegro mucho por ustedes! Cuando es la boda? -dijo Edward

-en tres semanas -respondio Seiya

-vaya eso es muy pronto!

-ya lo creo, me pregunto si se puede organizar una boda en tres semanas -dijo Cedric

-bueno, tenemos ya casi todo listo, será algo sencillo y pequeño, por eso queremos que las personas más importantes para nosotros estén ahí el gran día…

-muchas gracias por invitarnos! Y claro que ahí estaremos! -dijo Shizuka con una gran sonrisa

Conforme se acercaba la fecha del gran día me parecía que los días pasaban rápidamente, y para cuando me di cuenta ya faltaba casi una semana para la boda, y a pesar de eso las cosas seguían igual: los ataques de Cordelia no se detenían. Sailor M, Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna también seguían luchando y no nos decían mucho sobre el enemigo. Ami y Taiki siguen realizando varios experimentos para la creación del antídoto que me regresara mis poderes, y mientras recupero mis poderes… bueno, Seiya y yo aprovechamos siempre que el resto de los chicos cuidan a Chibi Chibi durante las tardes para ponernos a trabajar en el bebé que tanto deseamos…

-bombón, te amo tanto -dijo Seiya una vez que su respiración se había normalizado

-yo también te amo mucho, osito-dije antes de volverlo a besar

Seiya retiro algunos mechones de mi cabello mirándome con una enorme sonrisa estando aun encima mí- no hay duda de que nuestra hija heredo tu belleza, y estoy seguro de que nuestro bebé también la tendrá

-puede que si… crees que pronto quede embarazada?

-yo creo que si, pero si quieres podemos seguir para estar seguros de ello -dijo con una sonrisa muy sexy

-mejor vamos a descansar un poco antes de seguir, tenemos el resto de la tarde ya que Yaten y Mina están cuidando a Chibi Chibi

-segura que quieres descansar, bombón?

Seiya me volvió a besar con tanto amor y pasión que me hicieron caer bajo sus encantos nuevamente, me refiero: como no caer bajo el hechizo del hombre que esta junto a mi? que me besa y me hace el amor de una manera única, haciéndome sentir la mujer más afortunada de todo el universo solo por el simple hecho de que me ama y yo correspondo a su amor.

Después de haber hecho el amor, ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Yo desperté un par de horas después notando que Seiya aun seguía dormido rodeándome con su brazo mi cuerpo, por lo que con cuidado me levante de la cama y me puse la camisa de Seiya para bajar a la cocina y preparar algo de comer.

Solo prepare un par de sándwiches ya que no tenía ganas de cocinar algo muy elaborado ya que quería regresar pronto con mi osito y consentirlo con ese pequeño detalle. Estaba por abrir el refrigerador para guardar la comida que había sacado para preparar los sándwich, cuando note que me rodeaba por la espalda con su brazo y me daba un dulce beso en el cuello…

-que haces, bombón?

Voltee a verlo y noto que su pecho esta al descubierto y que solo lleva su pantalón -preparaba algo para comer, supongo que debes de tener hambre

-si un poco, aunque se me antoja más comerme un dulce bombón a besos -dijo él besando nuevamente mi cuello

-tranquilo, vamos a comer algo primero que yo si tengo hambre -dije retirando su brazo de mi cintura mientras le doy un pequeño beso tras lo cual tome mi sándwich y le di una pequeña mordida

-esta bien, de que preparaste los sándwiches? -dijo Seiya mientras también tomaba su sándwich

-de jamón y pollo, nada extravagante…

-pero si esto es un platillo de alta cocina, claro que es extravagante

-eres un tonto, como dices eso de mis sándwiches

-cierto, soy un tonto enamorado que solo dice la verdad! Además esta muy rico -dijo él mientras seguía comiendo

-realmente soy muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado osito, voy a tener al mejor marido del mundo -dije con una gran sonrisa

-corrección, tienes al mejor marido del mundo, bombón. Acaso se te olvida que ya estamos casados?

-claro que no se me olvida, nuestra primera boda fue muy hermosa y lo será aun más la que será en unos días

-no dudes que así será, bombón…

Seiya se acerco un poco más para besarme, y el beso poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad, lo que hizo que me sentara en la barra de la cocina mientras nos seguíamos besando y la situación despertaba un gran deseo y pasión en ambos, tanto que tarde un poco en darme cuenta de que estaba sonando el teléfono…

-osito… esta sonando el teléfono -dije entre besos

-deja que suene, bombón -dijo él antes de seguir besándome

-y si se trata de algo importante? Que tal que le paso algo a Chibi Chibi?

-ok, solo por que espero que no le haya pasado nada a nuestra hija -Seiya se separo de mi y tomo el teléfono que se encuentra junto a la puerta de la cocina- bueno?... Ah! Hola Ami!... estas segura de eso?... entiendo…. si, no te preocupes vamos para allá -dijo él terminando la llamada

-que paso, osito?

-era Ami, parece que Taiki y ella ya tienen listo el antídoto que te regresara tus poderes bombón…


	19. Capitulo 18

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia! _

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. _

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Antes de que se me olvide, en este capítulo escucharemos un par de canciones: la primera" __**I**__**Love Rock n' Roll**__**de Joan Jett & The Blackhearts"**__ y la segunda es "__**Mercy" de Duffy,**__ espero que las disfruten!_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 18**

Tan pronto como Seiya me dijo que Ami y Taiki tenían el antídoto que me regresaría mis poderes, Seiya y yo salimos para el departamento de ellos, y al llegar vimos que tenían un frasco con un líquido de un amarillo muy brillante, el cual Ami introducía en una jeringa…

-este es el primero de los cinco posibles antídotos que hemos hecho Taiki y yo -dijo Ami -así que realmente no estamos del todo seguros de que este te regrese tus poderes Serena

-ya veo… entonces crucemos los dedos para que este funcione -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-esperemos que así sea Serena, ahora por favor descúbrete tu brazo izquierdo

-me vas a inyectar eso?

-el veneno de Cordelia entro en tu sangre por medio de las dagas, lo más razonable es que te inyectemos el antídoto

-no! No quiero que me inyecten!

-es solo un pequeño piquete bombón, no te va a doler

-no es cierto, si me va a doler!

-vamos Serena, quieres recuperar tus poderes o no? -dijo Ami

-si, pero no quiero que me inyecten, no me puedo beber el antídoto?

-no lo creo, lo más recomendable seria que te lo inyectáramos -dijo Taiki

-pero, es que…

-no te va a pasar nada, aquí estoy contigo, bombón

-lo sé, osito…

-entonces anda, deja que Ami te inyecte el antídoto

-esta bien dije levantando mi suéter para dejar descubierto mi brazo

-tranquila Serena, no te va a doler mucho -dijo Ami acercando la jeringa

-hay no Ami! No quiero la inyección!

-bombón, es solo un pequeño piquete, nada más…

Seiya se acerco a mis labios para besarme, durante el cual, pude sentir un pequeño piquete en mi brazo izquierdo…

-listo! Ya fue todo Serena! -dijo Ami retirando la aguja de mi brazo

-gracias, Ami…

-y como vamos a saber que el antídoto funciono? -pregunto Seiya

-hay que esperar dos o tres días para que el antídoto haga efecto, entonces realizaremos una prueba para ver si Serena recupero sus poderes. -dijo Taiki -Si no funciona, probaremos con el siguiente antídoto que estará listo para antes de la boda

-entonces no tengo más remedio que seguir esperando para ver si funciono el antídoto

-si, pero velo por el lado bueno Serena, la boda será en casi una semana y mañana es tu despedida de soltera y la de Seiya -dijo Ami -disfruta un poco de estos días y no pienses tanto en que si funcionara el antídoto o no, vas a recuperar tus poderes, no te preocupes…

-lo sé, Ami -dije con una sonrisa

-ahora que mencionan la despedida de soltera, bombón -dijo Seiya -me pueden decir que es lo que van a hacer para mañana?

-solo se que será en el restaurante Júpiter, pero no estoy muy segura de que vayamos a hacer, Mina es quien esta organizando todo

-Mina! -dijo Seiya sorprendido -Conociéndola va a hacer que todas terminen borrachas igual que en la despedida de soltera de Rei

-pero si esa fiesta estuvo muy divertida, además no terminamos tan borrachas

-entonces por que Nicolás, Andrew, Taiki, Yaten y yo tuvimos que sacarlas cargando del bar en el que estaban

-nos sacaron cargando! -dije confundida

-lo vez, ya ni recuerdas que sucedió aquel día, bombón

-además eso fue solo una parte del desastre que hicieron Mina y tú esa noche en el departamento -dijo Taiki

-bueno, pero no volverá a ocurrir lo mismo, no creo que tome tanto mañana. Además que tanto desastre podemos causar Mina y yo cuando tomamos de más?

La respuesta a eso la descubrí al día siguiente cuando durante mi despedida de soltera, Mina con ayuda de Lita instalaron un karaoke en el restaurante, además de eso, teníamos a nuestra disposición una docena de botellas de tequila para celebrar, las cuales nos estábamos bebiendo entre todas mis amigas, excepto Miranda por su embarazo y Hotaru y Bunny por tener quince años; y por supuesto como esto se trata de una fiesta, no podía falta que Mina y yo cantáramos emocionadas I Love Rock n' Roll…

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine / Lo vi bailando, por ahí cerca de la máquina de discos,  
I knew he must a been about seventeen / me di cuenta que tendría unos diecisiete,  
The beat was goin' strong / el ritmo golpeaba muy fuerte  
Playin' my favorite song / y sonaba mi canción favorita,  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long / y podría decir que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo,  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' / para que estuviera conmigo, sí conmigo cantando..._

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long / y podría decir que no iba a pasar mucho tiempo,  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin' / para que estuviera conmigo, sí conmigo cantando..._

_I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / así que pondré otra moneda en el reproductor, bebe  
I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me / así que vamos y tómate un rato para bailar conmigo._

_He smiled so I got up and' asked for his name / El me sonrió, así que me acerqué y le pregunté su nombre,  
That don't matter, he said, / eso no importa, me dijo,  
'Cause it's all the same / porque eso no cambia las cosas,_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone / dije, puedo llevarte a tu casa para estar solos?_

_An' next we were movin' on / e inmediatamente nos estábamos yendo,  
He was with me, yeah me / el estaba conmigo, sí conmigo..._

_Next we were movin' on / e inmediatamente nos estábamos yendo,  
He was with me, yeah me, singin' / el estaba conmigo, sí conmigo, cantando..._

_I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / así que pondré otra moneda en el reproductor, bebe  
I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me / así que vamos y tómate un rato para bailar conmigo._

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone / Dije, puedo llevarte a tu casa para estar solos?_

_An' next we were movin' on / e inmediatamente nos estábamos yendo,  
He was with me, yeah me / el estaba conmigo, sí conmigo_

_An we'll be movin' on / y nos estábamos yendo,  
An' singin' that same old song / y cantando la misma vieja canción,  
Yeah with me, singin' / sí, conmigo cantando..._

_I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby / así que pondré otra moneda en el reproductor, bebe  
I love rock n' roll / amo el rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me / así que vamos y tómate un rato para bailar conmigo._

-wow! Chicas, necesitamos hacer otro brindis! -Grito Mina emocionada acercándose a nuestra mesa

-y ahora por que va a ser el brindis, Mina?

-mmm… -Mina tomo la botella de tequila y empieza a llenar los vasos de todas- por que sigamos haciendo este tipo de fiestas entre nosotras sin la presencia de novios, maridos, hermanos o lo que sea! Salud! -todas alzamos nuestras bebidas y brindamos

-bueno, yo quiero hacer otro brindis por la futura novia! -dijo Shizuka -Por la felicidad que tendrá al lado de Seiya y por que estoy segura de que pronto tendrán al bebé que tanto anhelan! Salud!

-salud chicas! -dije brindando con todas y bebiendo todo el tequila que tenia

-antes de seguir con esta fiesta, tengo que darle un pequeño regalo a la futura señora Kou -dijo Mina tomando una caja de la mesa que esta junto a la nuestra y me la entrega -esto lo tienes que usar en tu noche de bodas, Serena!

Abri la caja y saque un baby doll de encaje negro el cual miro totalmente sorprendida -Mina! no se ni que decir!

-dime que lo vas a usar, Seiya como buen Kou supongo que es como Yaten en la intimidad, así que estoy segura de que le encantara quitarte ese modelito -dijo Mina guiñándome un ojo

-Mina! no hagas ese tipo de comentarios y menos frente Bunny y Hotaru! -dijo Ami

-pero que tiene? ellas ya no son unas niñas, además tu sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero por que haces lo mismo con Taiki

-Mina! -dijo Ami totalmente ruborizada

-ya bebiste mucho Mina, no deberías andar diciendo esas cosas -dijo Haruka

-no, no, no… yo todavía estoy bien

-enserio? Cuantos dedos hay aquí? -dijo Haruka mostrándole cuatro dedos de su mano

-a ver… uno, dos… cinco… no! No! No!... Son tres! -dijo Mina muy segura de su respuesta

-eso significa que ya no debes de beber más tequila, Mina

-déjala Haruka, esta es una fiesta y hay que olvidarnos de todo y de todos con un poco de alcohol y divertirnos! -dijo Shizuka sirviéndose un poco más de tequila y beberlo en un solo trago

-es cierto! es mi despedida de soltera! Tenemos que divertirnos a lo grande! Cuando me case ya no podre hacer las mismas cosas que antes!

-no necesariamente Serena, mientras siempre le dejes en claro a Seiya que la que manda eres tu, puedes hacer lo que quieras, es lo que yo hago con Nicolás! -dijo Rei

-pero si eso ya lo hacías desde antes de casarte Rei!

-y lo seguirá haciendo, no lo dudes! -dijo Shizuka -Dejara a Nicolás que se haga cargo de sus hijos cuando ella quiera salir a divertirse, y más por que el la ama tanto que soportara eso y todo lo que hagan sus hijos, y vaya que ellos si harán lo que quieran! En especial soportar a Reira, ella será igual a ti

-que!

Bunny se empezo a reír nerviosamente -jajajaja… se refiere a que tu matrimonio con Nicolás es muy fuerte, solido y hay mucha confianza entre ambos, y lo será aun más cuando tengan a sus hijos, ya sabes con eso que dicen que es difícil educar a los hijos

-eso es cierto! por eso no quiero tener hijos! O al menos no pronto…

Shizuka comenzo a reirse a carcajadas -jajajaja… ya quiero ver tu cara cuando sepas que estas embarazada… jajajaja… vas a ver que será más pronto de lo que te imaginas, será cuando…

-cuando tu quieras Rei, eso solo lo decidirán Nicolás y tu -dijo Bunny interrumpiendola rápidamente

-pues si, solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Shizuka tomo la botella de tequila y se sirvio un poco más -el tiempo es tan relativo que cuando se den cuenta, todas ustedes estarán casadas y llenas de hijos! Y vaya que les será difícil aguantar a tantos niños! Empezando por diferenciar a los gemelos de Darién y Miranda! Ellos si que les harán bromas con eso de que se verán como dos gotas de agua y serán tan diferentes en el interior, con decirles que ambos se enamoraran de la misma mujer y…

Bunny le quito la botella -que cosas dices Shizuka! Es difícil saber que pasara en el futuro y más con esos bebés que ni siquiera han nacido

-claro que no, es sencillo saberlo y más si…

-nada, estas diciendo muchos disparates! mejor vamos al baño para que te refresques un poco. Con permiso, chicas -dijo Bunny antes de que ambas se levantaran de la mesa y se retiraran al baño

-alguien me puede explicar que fue todo eso? -dijo Lita un poco confundida

-Shizuka esta mucho más borracha que Mina, por eso esta diciendo tantas cosas sin sentido

-pero si yo no estoy bolacha! -replico Mina

-ya no digas más, Mina…

-lo mejor será que guarden el tequila -dijo Bunny -esto se esta saliendo de control y las únicas que estamos sobrias somos Bunny, Miranda y yo

-nada de guardar el tequila! Esto es una fiesta, y hay que seguir feslejando!

-eso es cierto! mejor digan quien va a seguir cantando?

Todas continuamos un rato más en el karaoke a medida que poco a poco se nos empezaba a subir aun más el alcohol, en especial a Shizuka, por lo que Bunny llamo a Edward, quien estaba en el Templo Hikawa festejando la despedida de soltero de Seiya mientras que el abuelo Hino cuidaba a Chibi Chibi, para que fuera a recogerlas.

A los pocos minutos llego Edward acompañado de Cedric, Andrew, Nicolás, Darién, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya quienes estaban sorprendidos ante lo que encontraron, todas estábamos cantando bastante borrachas mientras que Shizuka seguía cantando animadamente frente el escenario del karaoke…

_  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_I love you / Te amo  
But I gotta stay true / Pero debo permanecer fiel  
My morals got me on my knees / Mi moral me tiene de rodillas  
I'm begging please stop playing games / Rogando por favor de que dejes de jugar_

_I dont know what this is / No se que es  
Cos you got me good / Porque tu me haces bien  
Just like you knew you would / Así como sabías que podías hacerlo  
I dont know what you do / No se que es lo que haces  
But you do it well / Pero lo haces bien  
I'm under your spell / Estoy bajo el poder de tu hechizo_

_You got me begging you for mercy / Tu me tienes rogando compasión  
Why won't you release me / Porque no me sueltas?  
You got me begging you for mercy / Tu me tienes rogando compasión  
Why won't you release me / Por que no quieres soltarme?  
I said release me / He dicho que me sueltes_

_Now you think that I / Ahora piensas que yo  
Will be something on the side / Seré algo de un lado  
But you got to understand / Pero tienes que entender  
That I need a man / Que yo necesito un hombre  
Who can take my hand yes I do / Que me tome de la mano, si, lo quiero_

_I dont know what this is / No se que es  
But you got me good / Pero tu me haces bien  
Just like you knew you would / Así como sabías que podías hacerlo  
I dont know what you do / No se que es lo que haces  
But you do it well / Pero lo haces bien  
I'm under your spell / Estoy bajo el poder de tu hechizo_

_You got me begging you for mercy / Tu me tienes rogando compasión  
Why won't you relase me / Por que no me sueltas?  
You got me begging you for mercy / Tu me tienes rogando compasión  
Why won't you release me / Porque no quieres soltarme?  
I said you'd better release yeah yeah yeah / He dicho que será mejor que me sueltes si si si_

_I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión  
Yes why wont you release me / Si, porque no quieres soltarme?  
I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión_

_You got me begging / Tu me tienes rogando  
You got me begging / Tu me tienes rogando  
You got me begging / Tu me tienes rogando_

_Mercy, why won't you release me / Compasión, por que no me sueltas?  
I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión  
Why won't you release me / Por que no me sueltas?  
You got me begging you for mercy / Tu me tienes rogando por compasión_

_I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión  
I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión  
I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión  
I'm begging you for mercy / Te estoy rogando compasión_

_Why won't you release me yeah yeah / Por que no me sueltas? Si si  
Break it down / Agáchate_

Al terminar de cantar Shizuka, se acerco a la mesa para servirse otro trago ya que aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Edward y del resto de los chicos, pero en cuanto lo vio nos dejo confundidos a todos por como lo llamo…

-Mamoru! Que bueno que llegaste! -dijo Shizuka corriendo a abrazarlo

-Mamoru?

-cuanto bebiste, Shizuka? Por que me dices así? -dijo Edward mientras la miraba totalmente sorprendido

-te digo Mamoru por que así te llamas, tontito -dijo Shizuka sin separarse de su abrazo

-Shizuka, bebiste tanto que ya estas confundiendo a Edward con un viejo amigo, anda ya vámonos! -dijo Bunny antes de recoger su bolsa y las cosas de Shizuka

-pero es que…

-nada, no discutas y vámonos!

-si quieren los puedo llevar, mi auto esta aquí afuera -dijo Cedric

-no es necesario Cedric, mi hermana necesita algo de aire fresco que no le caerá nada mal, no te preocupes -dijo Edward mientras la cargaba en sus brazos para que no se cayera

-insisto, ya es algo tarde y no puedo dejar que mi novia ande así en lo que llegan a su departamento

-gracias pero no, Shizuka estará mejor con su familia! Nosotros ya nos vamos chicos, que se la sigan pasando bien, nos vemos! -Dijo Bunny despidiéndose de todas antes de que los tres salieran rápidamente del restaurante

-eso fue muy raro…

-ya lo creo, por que Shizuka llamo a Edward como a uno de mis hijos? -dijo Miranda aun confundida por lo sucedido

-Shizuka esta muy tomada, anda confundiendo personas -dijo Rei -no escuchaste que Bunny dijo que ella confundió a su hermano con un viejo amigo...

-tienes razón, Mamoru es un nombre muy común, no se por que me sorprendo -dijo Miranda con una pequeña sonrisa

-si… -murmuro Haruka dando un suspiro -gatita, que tanto sabes de la familia de ellos?

-poco, casi no hablan de su familia… se que sus padres trabajan en el gobierno y por ahora están viviendo en el extranjero, por que lo preguntas?

-simple curiosidad, es todo!

-ya no platiquen tanto y vamos a seguirnos divirtiendo! La noche aun es joven y nosotros lo somos aun más, así que a divertirnos!

-nena, nosotros también deberíamos irnos, mira como estas -dijo Yaten

-nada de eso! -dijo Mina dando un trago a su bebida -Me encuentro mejor que nunca, verdad Serena?

-eso si, así que chicos regresen a su fiesta que aquí esta fiesta es de chicas

Seiya se acerco a mi retirando mi bebida de mi mano -bombón, ya bebiste demasiado también, vamos a casa

-no… además supongo que tú también bebiste y no te estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a casa

-pero yo solo bebí dos cervezas, no media botella de tequila reposado

-entonces vamos a cambiar eso -dije dandole a Seiya a beber un poco de tequila antes de besarlo apasionadamente

-oigan ustedes dos! contrólense, que todavía no es su Luna de Miel! -grito Haruka haciendo que nos separáramos del beso al escucharla gritar

-Tenoh! Por que nos arruinas el momento? -replico Seiya

-ya no discutan chicos, si se van a quedar lo menos que queremos es que discutan, así que vamos a divertirnos!

**S&S**

Ver a Rini totalmente borracha es algo que no veía desde hace mucho, no me molesta el hecho de que haya bebido ya que se encontraba en la fiesta de despedida de soltera de su madre, pero me preocupa todo lo que me ha contado Bunny que hizo mientras estuvo ahí, ya que empezó a decir cosas sobre el futuro, y principalmente por que me llamo por mi verdadero nombre frente a todos.

Por lo que dice Bunny, todas estaban tan tomadas que es difícil que alguna de ellas le encuentre un poco de sentido a lo que dijo Rini, ya que Bunny hacia que todos sus comentarios fueran tomados en broma y sin sentido alguno, lo cual ayudo a que cuando Rini me llamo Mamoru, Bunny hizo que no le hicieran mucho caso a lo que dijo, si no verdaderamente estaríamos en problemas… bueno, quizás no tantos como los que tengo que lidiar con mi querida señorita tequila…

-por que me trajeron a casa? Yo quería seguir divirtiéndome en la fiesta! -dijo Rini mientras los tres entrabamos al departamento

-ya te divertiste mucho hoy, debes descansar

-no… vamos a divertirnos! -dijo Rini dando un par de vueltas antes de acostarse en el sillón

-estoy agotada, encárgate de ella, Mamoru! -dijo Bunny

-un momento, no me vas a dejar solo con Rini! mira como esta!

-claro que puedo dejarte con ella! tu eres el experto en este tipo de situaciones! o ya se te olvido la borrachera que tuvieron ella y Mitsuki en el cumpleaños de Makoto?

-a mi no se me olvida lo que paso esa noche, verlas bailando como locas y después nadando en una piscina a las tres de la mañana es algo difícil de olvidar. Pero a ella si se le olvido, estaba tan borracha como ahora

-cierto, y cuando esta así solo a ti te hace caso, por eso encárgate de mi hermana, en mejores manos no podría estar, por eso yo me voy a dormir… suerte con la señorita tequila! hasta mañana! -dijo Bunny sonriendo antes de retirarse hacia su habitación

-pero Bunny… -Suspire profundamente -bien! se acabo la fiesta Rini, debes ir a… -Voltee al sillón en donde estaba y me doy cuenta de que ya no esta -Rini! Donde estas Rini?

-aquí! Ven a ayudarme! -grito Rini desde la cocina

Camine a la cocina y la veo arriba de una silla tratando de bajar una botella de tequila que estaba en la alacena -que estas haciendo Rini? Baja de ahí!

-ya voy, es solo que no alcanzo la botella…

Rini se alzo de puntillas para alcanzar la botella, la cual logro atrapar en pocos segundos antes de perder el equilibrio, pero antes de que cayera al suelo logre atraparla entre mis brazos…

-hola guapo! -dijo ella con una sonrisa pasando uno de sus dedos por mis labios

-se acabo la fiesta, Rini

-no… apenas comienza…

Retiro su dedo de mi boca para después unir sus labios con los míos brevemente, estaba tan sorprendido por su acción que ni siquiera cerré los ojos. Para cuando reaccione de lo ocurrido, ella había bajado de mis brazos, tomado un par de vasos tequileros de la cocina y tomo mi mano para dirigirnos a la sala, en donde me sentó en uno de los sillones mientras yo la observaba servir el tequila…

-Rini, no se supone que íbamos a guardar esa botella para cuando todo esto terminara? -dije mirándola sorprendido tras lo ocurrido

-lo se, pero hoy tenemos motivos para celebrar -dijo ella entregandome un vaso tequilero -hagamos un brindis por mis padres, por su boda y por que pronto seré concebida! -estiro su brazo esperando a que chocáramos nuestras bebidas para el brindis -que esperas! Brinda conmigo!

-salud! -choque su copa con la de ella y apenas le di un pequeño sorbo al tequila

Rini termino su bebida de golpe y noto que la mía esta casi completa -Mamoru, se supone que debes beberte todo el tequila

-no creo que…

-no creas nada, solo bebe -ella tomo mi mano e hizo que me tomara mi bebida, para después servir un nuevo trago a ambos, tras lo cual se sienta en mis piernas, quedando ambos frente a frente -brindemos por que todo esto termine pronto y regresemos a casa… así que bebe todo tu tequila, de acuerdo?

Suspire mientras la miro con una pequeña sonrisa -de acuerdo… salud! -dije antes de que ambos bebiéramos nuestras bebidas de golpe

-lo ves, mucho mejor! Ahora vamos a hacer otro brindis -dijo ella estirándose sin moverse de posición para alcanzar la botella que estaba en la mesita de centro de la sala

Rodee con mis brazos su cintura estrechándola más a mi cuerpo para evitar que tome la botella -no Rini, fue suficiente tequila por esta noche

-no! Quiero seguir bebiendo!

-basta! que tengo que decirte para que ya no tomes más?

Rini coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -nada… no digas nada…

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos por un momento antes de que Rini rompiera el poco espacio que separaban nuestros rostros y probara sus labios que sabían a tequila reposado. Sentir la sensación de la calidez de sus labios junto a los míos, besándome con tanta intensidad me hace creer que me encuentro en un sueño.

Pero no es un sueño, estoy besando a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma, la siento junto a mí, siento como se apega más a mi cuerpo, siento como los latidos de mi corazón incrementan aun más al estar juntos, siento como nuestras lenguas se deslizan con tanta ansiedad por querer estar el uno con el otro que solo nos separamos por un momento para recuperar un poco el aire, mirándonos brevemente con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarnos.

La pasión comenzo a crecer en ambos al igual que la intensidad con la que nos seguimos besando y las caricias que compartimos, lentamente bajo una de mis manos hacia las piernas de Rini abriéndome paso lentamente por debajo del vestido negro que esta usando, al tiempo que despego mis labios de su boca para dirigirme a su cuello, haciéndole saber cuanto disfrutaba de la dulzura y calidez de su piel.

Mientras que ella para no quedarse atrás, también fue recorriendo con sus manos mi pecho y poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa con tanta ansiedad y desesperación, hasta que finalmente me la quito para comenzar su recorrido con ambas manos sobre mi espalda y mi pecho con entera libertad, tras lo cual con una de sus manos tomo mi rostro para regresar mis labios a su boca, mientras con la otra siguió acariciándome, hasta que llego a cierto punto que me hizo consiente de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer si continuábamos así, por lo a pesar de cuanto deseaba hacerle el amor… me detuve…

Suspire profundamente mientras la razón volvía a mi cabeza, tratando de controlar mi agitada respiración y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón, ante la mirada sorprendida de Rini, quien simplemente no comprendía por que me detuve y más por que sus ojos me dicen que estaba disfrutando tanto como yo lo que hacíamos momentos antes…

-que… que pasa Mamoru?

-no podemos hacerlo, Rini

Rini me mira aun confundida -ehh?... ahh ya, entonces vamos a mi habitación -dijo ella antes de volver a besarme

-no Rini, no podemos

-Por que? no quieres que hagamos el amor? es que… no me deseas? no quieres que estemos juntos? -pregunto ella sin entender que era lo que ocurría

-no digas eso, te deseo como un loco… y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que estemos juntos

-entonces no lo entiendo… por que te detuviste?

-por que existen varias cosas que impiden que estemos juntos

-como que?

-como Cedric, es tu novio

-no me importa Cedric, me importas tú…

-entonces por que estas con él?

-no quiero hablar de él, quiero estar contigo… quiero que hagamos el amor -dijo ella uniendo su frente con la mía antes de besarme fugazmente

-Rini, a mi también me gustaría que lo hiciéramos, pero antes quisiera saber que es lo que sientes por mi?

-no es obvio que siento por ti?

-no, no lo es… de verdad quieres estar conmigo por que así lo deseas, o por que el tequila habla por ti?

-por que me preguntas eso?

Levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla -por que estas tan borracha que es posible que mañana quizás no recuerdes lo que sucedió esta noche entre nosotros, y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas

-no me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que haga hoy… o es que tu si te arrepientes de estar conmigo?

-nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… te amo Rini, y si mañana recuerdas lo que paso hoy y realmente decides estar conmigo por que así lo deseas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y te hare la mujer más feliz de todo el universo

-y podremos terminar lo que comenzamos hoy?

-si lo recuerdas, si…

-te prometo que lo recordare… recordare lo que paso esta noche por que quiero estar contigo -dijo ella dándome un pequeño beso

-no prometas algo que ni siquiera sabes si harás o no, si lo recuerdas mañana hablaremos y estaremos juntos como tanto lo he anhelado, como pareja, y seré muy afortunado ya que me harás inmensamente feliz al permitirme estar al lado de una mujer tan maravillosa como tu…

Rini se queda sin palabras tras lo que dije, solo mirándome fijamente con una gran sonrisa antes de volvemos a besarnos lentamente, como si nunca se quisiera separar de mi; tras lo cual la lleve cargando a su recamara, ya que difícilmente podía caminar tras todo lo que bebió. Después de eso también me fui a mi recamara para tomar una ducha que realmente necesito tras lo que paso, mientras pienso que había tomado la mejor decisión, por más que la deseara no podíamos hacer el amor y menos si Rini no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Ella no estaba del todo consciente de lo que íbamos a hacer y lo ultimo que quiero es que haga algo que no desea.

Aunque por ahí dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, entonces… será verdad que Rini realmente quiere estar conmigo? o solo dijo eso por que el tequila hablo por ella? Sus besos me decían que quería estar conmigo tanto como yo quiero estar con ella, y conociéndola como la conozco, una parte de mi me dice que es verdad, entonces por que no me lo dice? Por que?... será que el recuerdo de lo que paso hace dos años aun la afecta demasiado que no quiere estar conmigo de una forma diferente a la de una amistad? O tiene miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad si es que llegamos a ser algo más?

Es difícil saberlo y más por que esconde tantas cosas detrás de su fachada de chica fuerte. En fin, solo me queda esperar hasta mañana para ver si recuerda lo que paso esta noche, para saber si esto solo se quedara como un hermoso sueño de una noche o se convertirá en el principio de lo que tanto he esperado que suceda entre Rini y yo, todo dependerá de lo que suceda con mi amada Pequeña Dama…


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Gire nuevamente en mi cama cubriéndome con una almohada mi cabeza, no quiero ni abrir los ojos ya que me molesta demasiado la luz del sol y el ruido que alcanzo a escuchar proveniente del comedor… Rayos! Siento que la cabeza me va a explotar! Hace tanto que no tenia una resaca así! Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto bebí y como llegue a casa, pero supongo que fue bastante dado como me siento.

Me levante perezosamente de la cama y camine al baño que se encuentra en mi habitación, al llegar frente al espejo puedo notar los claros estragos de había en mi producto de la noche anterior: aun traígo el mismo vestido negro que llevaba anoche para la despedida de soltera de mamá, claro esta que hoy luce muy arrugado, mi cabello parece un nido de pájaros y mi maquillaje esta algo corrido.

Supongo que si fue una gran fiesta, pero ahora necesito algo para este horrible dolor de cabeza! Me lave la cara con agua fría para poder reaccionar un poco y lavar el maquillaje que aun sigue en mi rostro, tras lo cual arregle un poco mi cabello que de verdad luce fatal, tras lo cual sali de mi habitación y camino hacia el comedor en donde encontre a Bunny llevando varios platos a la mesa, por lo que se ve llegue justo a tiempo para el desayuno…

-por fin despertó la señorita tequila! -dijo Bunny dejando los platos en el comedor

Coloque mis manos en mis oídos -no grites, Bunny! Tengo una resaca horrible!

-y no solo eso, ya te viste en el espejo?

-si, y no me digas nada…

-y quieres que Mamoru te vea así?

-no te preocupes Rini, te ves muy linda. Además, te he visto en peores condiciones -dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa saliendo de la cocina con un café y un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, las cuales me entrego

-eso ya lo se… -tome las pastillas y me las tome, tras lo cual bebo un poco del café, el cual esta muy cargado -que bueno que tenias algo para mi resaca, me siento fatal, gracias…

-de nada, con eso de que siempre que bebes como lo hiciste anoche te levantas a la misma hora, no fue difícil tener esto listo a las 10 de la mañana

-son las 10 de la mañana! -Dije sorprendida

-si, quieres comer algo?

-si, gracias… -dije sentandome a la mesa

-entonces llegaste justo a tiempo por que Mamoru preparo un estofado de carne que te caerá de maravilla -dijo Bunny mientras Mamoru se retira a la cocina por la cacerola de comida

-todo lo que cocina Mamoru siempre me cae bien y más por que cocina muy bien

-me alegra que reconozcas las virtudes de este guapo hombre

-y como no podría hacerlo si hace muchas cosas por nosotras, en especial por mi -dije con una sonrisa mientras él regresaba y colocaba la cacerola al centro de la mesa

-solo hago lo mismo que haría cualquier otra persona en mi lugar, Rini

-aja… como también lo hiciste anoche? -dijo Bunny con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa

-Bunny…

Bebi otro poco del café mientras los miro confundida -anoche? Que paso anoche?

-no lo recuerdas?

-no, lo poco que recuerdo es a mamá y a tía Mina cantando, después todo esta en blanco. Ni siquiera se como llegue aqu

-pues esa parte solo fue el comienzo de todo lo que hiciste

-y que fue lo que hice?

-pues empezaste a decir cosas sobre el futuro y llamaste a Mamoru por su verdadero nombre frente a todos, y cuando digo todos eso incluye a todos los tíos, tías, nuestros padres y al tonto de tu noviecito -dijo Bunny

-que! es broma, verdad?

-no, no lo es… se que odias la regla que dice que no digamos nada sobre el futuro, pero acaso estas loca? Como se te ocurre decir tantas cosas? No, peor aun, como fue que bebiste como lo hiciste anoche sabiendo perfectamente bien que te pones muy loca con tanto tequila! Te olvidas de que eres la Pequeña Dama y dejas salir a la Señorita Tequila! -grito Bunny regañándome

Coloque mis manos sobre mis oídos por que no soporto los gritos de Bunny -no me grites que me duele la cabeza, ya entendí el punto… pero dime que hablar del futuro y llamar a Mamoru por su verdadero nombre fue lo único que hice anoche

-no, no lo fue… Mamoru le cuentas tu lo que hizo después de que la sacamos del restaurante

-después se lo contare, mejor vamos a comer -dijo Mamoru antes de empezar a servir los platos

-vamos, cuéntaselo! No tiene nada de malo -dijo Bunny con una gran sonrisa

-que es lo que no me quieren contar? Tan loca me puse que hice cosas peores a lo que hice en el restaurante? -dije bebiendo más café

-en mi opinión, diría que dijiste muchas verdades, o no Mamoru? -dijo Bunny viéndolo fijamente tratando de hacer que hablara

-aquí esta tu plato, Rini -dijo Mamoru colocándolo frente a mi evadiendo los comentarios de Bunny

-que no me quieres decir, Mamoru? Quise aprovecharme de ti o que?

Ese comentario lo hice en broma de una manera tan inocente, pero parecía que tenían algo de verdad mis palabras por que Mamoru al escucharme derramo algo de sopa sobre su ropa, que fue lo que pasó que hizo que se pusiera tan nervioso por lo que dije?

-que cosas dices, Rini? Mejor me voy a cambiar, con permiso -dijo Mamoru retirándose a su habitación rápidamente

-que dije, Bunny?

-nada -dijo ella tratando de no reírse

-si, claro… que es lo que no me quieren decir?

-no te preocupes, no se trata de algo malo

-entonces, por que evaden mi pregunta? dime que hice después de que me sacaran de la fiesta?

-tranquila, ni que te hubieras puesto tan borracha que hubieras besado a Mamoru, además de que dijeras que querías estar con él y no con tu tonto novio… y lo digo solo hipotéticamente, no por que Mamoru me lo haya contado…

Mire tan sorprendida a Bunny por lo que dijo, como se le ocurre decir una tontería así? Aunque… quizás no sea una tontería, por que a mi mente empiezan a llegar imágenes de Mamoru y yo en la sala, besándonos con tanta intensidad y pasión que dan a entender que estábamos a punto de hacer el amor. Sera posible que?... No, que estoy pensando? Quizás fue un sueño… Si, un sueño demasiado sensual por lo que veo en mi mente. Desde cuando tengo sueños así con Mamoru? Entonces si no fue un sueño, si paso?

Mi cabeza es un desastre de tanto pensarlo, hasta me duele más la cabeza, y se que no es por la resaca, sino por el hecho de que es posible que haya ocurrido algo demasiado intimo entre Mamoru y yo en el sillón de la sala, y la única forma de saber si de verdad paso o no, es enfrentando a quien aparece conmigo en esas imágenes, y ese es Mamoru.

Me levante rápidamente de la mesa ante la mirada sorprendida de Bunny para dirigirme a la habitación de Mamoru, en donde entro sin siquiera tocar antes a la puerta, por lo que lo encuentro usando solamente unos jeans grises, mostrándome una perfecta imagen de su bien formado cuerpo, en especial de su marcado abdomen; lo que hace que inevitablemente en mi mente vea como le quito su camisa desesperadamente para acariciar su cuerpo, mientras él besa mi cuello suavemente…

-que sucede, Rini? Por que entraste así? -dijo Mamoru mirándome sorprendido

Lo sigo mirando sin siquiera haber prestado atención a lo que dijo -ehh?

-estas bien?

-bueno, es que… necesito preguntarte algo Mamoru -dije cerrando la puerta sin siquiera acercarme a él

-claro

-quería saber si tu y yo… -dije sin poder decir más por que ni siquiera estoy segura de lo que voy a decir

-sí tu y yo… que? -dijo él sin entender lo que quiero decir

-sí tu y yo… ya sabes… hicimos eso que tiene que ver con piel, piel y más piel, cuerpo sobre cuerpo y…

-quieres saber si hicimos el amor?

-si!... Y bien, lo hicimos?

-por que me preguntas eso? -dijo él sorprendido

-calla y responde, lo hicimos si o no?

-no, no lo hicimos…

-que bien…

-ok, ahora es mi turno de preguntar, por que me preguntaste si habíamos hecho el amor?

-que?

-respóndeme, Rini. Por que me preguntaste eso?

-es que… tuve un sueño un tanto loco que nos involucraba a nosotros, ya sabes, de esos que tienen que ver con ropa… quitándose. Tu y yo en el sillón de la sala y… que locura? Nunca he tenido un sueño así… De acuerdo si los he tenido, pero no contigo… bueno, parece que ahora si tuve un sueño de ese tipo contigo, aunque por lo que veo en mi cabeza fue un sueño bastante excitante y…hay, que estoy diciendo? Sabes que, olvida que esta conversación ocurrió y lo que dije -dije dando media vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí rápidamente

Mamoru camino hacia donde estoy colocándose detrás de mi cerrando la puerta -no te vayas, Rini…

-déjame salir, Mamoru! es que disfrutas que diga cosas vergonzosas frente a ti? -dije sin siquiera voltear a verlo sintiendo demasiado cerca su respiración

-no, además no tienes que avergonzarte de lo que dijiste, no tiene nada de malo, todos alguna vez hemos tenido ese tipo de sueños

-pero no con tu mejor amigo, o es que tu si has tenido ese tipo de sueños conmigo?... No me respondas a eso, no quiero saberlo

-bien, no responderé… -Mamoru me tomo de los hombros y giro mi cuerpo para que lo vea a los ojos -pero estas segura que es un sueño lo que vez en tu cabeza?

.si, estoy segura… por que lo preguntas? Acaso no fue un sueño y de verdad paso? -dije mirándolo sorprendida temiendo su respuesta

-tú dímelo…

Mamoru me mira de una forma como diciendo _"piensa bien si fue un sueño o no"_. Ok Rini piensa, lo que viste en tu cabeza fue un sueño o no?

Ahh! No lo se! En mi mente solo puedo ver como beso de una manera tan apasionada a Mamoru, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en mi boca, para después sus labios recorrer mi cuello, sintiendo como sus manos acarician mis piernas y… Rini ya no pienses en eso!

Ok, por más borracha que haya estado no olvidaría si hubiera besado a Mamoru y hubiéramos hecho algo más, estoy segura de eso, lo recordaría! O no?

-bueno, yo...

-piénsalo Rini, por favor…

-que quieres que piense? No hay nada que pensar, lo que veo en mi cabeza solo se trata de un sueño, así que ni te emociones, vaquero -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Rini, mírame a los ojos y dime que estas completamente segura de que fue un sueño?

-no… digo si! Por supuesto que fue un sueño! Estoy completamente segura de ello! Por que no quieres creer que solo fue un sueño? es que me vas a besar para demostrarme que no lo soñé, o que?

Por que tuve que decirle eso? Pareciera como si Mamoru hubiera recibido una orden, por que eso hizo: me tomo de los hombros acercándose un poco más a mi rostro, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Que le pasa a este hombre! Me tomo tan sorpresivamente su acción que ni siquiera cerré los ojos, pero lo reconozco, sentir la calidez de sus labios se siente tan bien que sin pensarlo cierro mis ojos y correspondo a su beso.

Rodee con mis brazos su cuello acercándolo más hacia mi, mientras que él baja sus brazos hasta mi cintura abrazándome y estrechándome aun más a su cuerpo profundizando más este beso sintiendo como su lengua se mueve de una forma única por mi boca. Este beso es tan mágico, tan único, me refiero a que ni siquiera Cedric me ha besado como Mamoru me esta besando!

Y es entonces que me doy cuenta de la verdad, lo que veo en mi cabeza no fue un sueño, si paso! Y estoy más segura de ello por que empiezan a llegar más imágenes a mi cabeza mientras sigo besando a Mamoru…

_-Flashback_

_-que es lo que sientes por mi?_

_-no es obvio que siento por ti?_

_-no, no lo es… de verdad quieres estar conmigo por que así lo deseas, o por que el tequila habla por ti?_

_-por que me preguntas eso?_

_Mamoru levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla -por que estas tan borracha que es posible que mañana quizás no recuerdes lo que sucedió esta noche entre nosotros, y no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas_

_-no me voy a arrepentir de nada de lo que haga hoy… o es que tu si te arrepientes de estar conmigo?_

_-nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo… te amo Rini, y si mañana recuerdas lo que paso hoy y realmente decides estar conmigo por que así lo deseas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y te hare la mujer más feliz de todo el universo_

_-y podremos terminar lo que comenzamos hoy?_

_-si lo recuerdas, si…_

_-te prometo que lo recordare… recordare lo que paso esta noche por que quiero estar contigo -dijo ella dándome un pequeño beso_

_-no prometas algo que ni siquiera sabes si harás o no, si lo recuerdas mañana hablaremos y estaremos juntos como tanto lo he anhelado, como pareja, y seré muy afortunado ya que me harás inmensamente feliz al permitirme estar al lado de una mujer tan maravillosa como tu…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Por que tenia que recordar eso? Por que le dije todo eso a Mamoru? Yo no lo quiero de esa forma, es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo! No se por que dije todo eso, no es lo que pienso ni siento! Ni siquiera se por que estoy besando a Mamoru! De acuerdo, reconozco que se siente tan bien estar así con él, sintiendo sus labios, sus besos que me enloquecen, rodeada por sus cálidos brazos y… Basta! Esto no puede ni debe ser! tengo novio! Y lo peor es que Mamoru se esta aprovechando de la situación!

Ok, quizás eso no sea del todo cierto por que yo correspondí a su beso, además si lo hubiera querido, anoche él hubiera hecho lo que quisiera conmigo aprovechando que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho, pero no él, Mamoru es todo un caballero y es una pena lo que voy a hacer por que yo no puedo ni quiero estar con el, y eso lo tiene que entender, así sea a base de golpes.

Me separe bruscamente de sus labios y le di una cachetada algo fuerte, hasta mi mano quedo marcada en su mejilla, tras lo cual salgo de su habitación rápidamente siendo seguida por él, pero me sujeta del brazo deteniendo mis pasos en el pasillo…

-espera!

-no! eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre hacer eso! -grite molesta quitando su mano de mi brazo

-mira, yo…

-nada! No quiero escuchar tus excusas!

-Shizuka, Edward, que sucede? Por que discuten? -dijo Bunny acercándose a nosotros al escuchar mis gritos

-pasa que… espera, como me llamaste? -dije al notar que Bunny me dijo Shizuka

-tu noviecito esta en la sala Rini -susurro ella

-que! como que Cedric esta aquí!

-si, ahí esta, vino a verte. Pero si no lo quieres ver, encantada lo saco del departamento -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-eso deberías de hacer Bunny, Rini y yo aun no terminamos de hablar -dijo Mamoru

-no! La conversación que teníamos ya se acabo, así que voy a ver a mi NOVIO!

Dije la palabra novio con especial énfasis para ver si así Mamoru entiende de una buena vez que entre nosotros no va a haber nada, lo que ocurrió anoche y el beso del día de hoy no va a hacer que cambie las cosas entre nosotros. Entre nosotros simple y sencillamente existe una gran amistad, nada más.

Suspiro profundamente antes de dirigirme a la sala seguida de Bunny y Mamoru, en donde encontré a Cedric esperándome en el sillón, para mi buena o mala suerte, el mismo sillón en el que hice lo que hice anoche…

-hola Cedric!

Cedric se puso de pie al verme -Shizuka! Buenos días! Que tal Edward?

-hola Cedric! -dijo él un poco serio

-que sorpresa? Que haces aquí tan temprano?

-perdón por venir a esta hora, pero quería ver como estabas después de la fiesta de anoche, aunque por lo que veo apenas te vienes despertando

Lo miro un poco apenada al recordar que aun traigo el mismo vestido de anoche -bueno… si, culpa a la horrible resaca que tengo, bebí tanto que anoche ni me cambie de ropa

-no te preocupes, te ves muy linda… no se si llegue en buen momento, me pareció escuchar que discutían hace un momento

-la típica discusión de hermanos, ya sabes, me toco escuchar el sermón de mi tonto hermano mayor por beber de más, o no Edward? dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Mamoru

-si… aunque aun hay muchas cosas que debes escuchar -dijo Mamoru mirándome fijamente  
Rini: tonterías, ya se lo que me vas a decir, pero descuida que no volverá a suceder lo mismo otra vez. Es más hagamos de cuenta que lo de anoche nunca ocurrió por el bien de los dos

-pero, es que…

-nada, no quiero nuestra relación cambie por algo sin importancia -dije con una sonrisa mirándolo fijamente esperando que haya entendido el mensaje

Mamoru suspiro profundamente -si, es lo mejor hermanita…

-lo vez, mucho mejor! Ahora si no les molesta me podrían dejar a solas con Cedric, por favor

-hay que pena, pero es que iban a pasar un maratón de esa serie que me gusta y la televisión de mi recamara se descompuso -dijo Bunny con una sonrisa fingida

-la de mi recamara si sirve, Bunny -dije rapidamente -ve ahí a ver tu programa

-pero…

-no me lo agradezcas, anda ve

-anda vamos Bunny, con permiso -dijo Mamoru antes de retirarse con Bunny

-por lo que se ve parece que si discutiste mucho con Edward por lo de anoche, le molesto mucho que ayer estuvieras muy tomada?

-si, un poco… -suspire profundamente mientras me siento en el sillón al tiempo de que Cedric se sienta junto a mi -pero más que nada se puso así por que hice muchas tonterías cuando llegue al departamento

-me puedo dar una idea y más con lo que vi ayer cuando llegue con los chicos al restaurante, cantaste muy bien a pesar de cómo estabas

-no me acuerdo de que me vieras cantar, pero gracias, ese talento lo herede de mi padre

-pues con esa voz deberías de decirle a Seiya que te ayude a conseguir un contrato como cantante, realmente te iría muy bien

-no me veo a futuro como cantante, pero bueno, lo tomare en cuenta…

-bueno, cualquiera que vaya a ser tu futuro estoy seguro de que será algo grande y muy bueno

-si…

-Shizuka, te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-quien es Mamoru?

-por que lo preguntas?

-es que anoche cuando viste a tu hermano lo llamaste así, y Bunny dijo que era un viejo amigo tuyo

-y eso es, él es solo un amigo

-y alguna vez entre ustedes hubo algo más? -pregunto Cedric

-que quieres decir con eso?

-a que si fue tu novio, con eso de que anoche creías que Edward era Mamoru, lo abrazabas de una forma muy especial, como si fueran novios o al menos eso me pareció, y más por que reflejaste en tu hermano lo que sientes por tu amigo

-no… Mamoru es solo un amigo, jamás fue mi novio ni lo será, nunca va a ocurrir algo así entre nosotros

-nunca digas nunca, es imposible saber que pasara en el futuro… quien sabe, quizás algún día surja algo más allá de una amistad entre ustedes

-eres mi novio Cedric, no deberías de pensar en que yo salga con alguien más en el futuro

-lo sé, pero en los años que tengo como paramédico he visto muchas cosas que desearía que nunca vieras, y eso me ha hecho ser muy realista en muchos aspectos… Somos jóvenes, y aunque me gustaría que nuestra relación durara para siempre, no sabemos si de verdad será así. O cuanto tiempo estemos juntos, quizás el día de mañana alguno de los dos no este en este mundo

-no pienses en eso, lo que importa ahora es que estoy contigo…

Cedric inclino su rostro frente al mío para besarme, a lo cual le correspondí inmediatamente separando mis labios para poder disfrutar aun más de su beso. Y mientras nos besamos lo único que viene a mi cabeza es el beso de Mamoru, por que? por que tengo pensar en él cuando beso a mi novio? Quizás por que en este beso no siento la misma magia que sentí cuando bese a Mamoru… No! No! No! Esto esta mal! Tengo que sacar a Mamoru de mi cabeza, ya no quiero pensar en él! No quiero! No quiero!

-Cedric tienes cosas que hacer más tarde? -pregunte estando a pocos centímetros de su rostro

-no, esperaba que te sintieras de ánimos para salir después de cómo estabas anoche; estaba pensando que fuéramos al Festival de Invierno

-perfecto! Quiero que estemos juntos todo el día! -volvi a besarlo fugazmente -me puedes esperar en lo que me arreglo y nos vamos

-claro princesa, por ti hago lo que sea, estoy seguro de que te vas a divertir mucho!

-yo también estoy segura de ello, pero por favor no me digas princesa

-esta bien, si no te gusta ya no te llamare princesa, aunque para mí si lo eres

-que lindo eres, pero preferiría que no me llamaras de una forma que tuviera que ver con la realeza

-de acuerdo, preciosa -dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

-mucho mejor, entonces no tardo…

Volvi a besar a Cedric antes de dirigirme al baño de mi recamara para bañarme rápido. Él es un buen novio y me lo ha demostrado en el poco tiempo que tenemos de relación, y es por eso que aun no me explico el por que pensé en Mamoru mientras besaba a Cedric.

Mamoru es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal, no se por que hice lo que hice con él, y por más que lo intente, me parece imposible no pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Se que él me ama demasiado, lo pude notar en sus besos, por eso me da tristeza que tenga que sufrir por mi culpa, pero así son las cosas, al fin y al cabo se que Darién también ha sufrido por mi y por eso me duele saber lo que esta haciendo, por que aunque ya no lo amo de la misma forma que antes, en mi aun esta el gran cariño que he sentido por él y ha existido desde que éramos.

Por que mi vida tiene que ser así? tan complicada? Solo deseo con toda mi alma que pronto pueda recuperar la paz y la felicidad con la que vivía, por que eso es lo que más deseo, que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

**S&S**

Falta exactamente una semana para mi boda con Seiya y realmente me siento feliz! A pesar de cómo están las cosas con el enemigo siento que mi vida poco a poco vuelve a retomar la felicidad de antes, y hasta aumentada al saber que tendré a una niña tan maravillosa como Chibi Chibi, convivir con ella, los tres juntos como familia es algo que me llena de felicidad, y más por que pronto pasaremos nuestra primera Navidad en familia; lo cual disfrutamos mucho ya que esta tarde colocamos en Árbol de Navidad en la sala de la casa, lo cual hasta hizo que se me olvidara la resaca que tenia esta mañana tras mi despedida de soltera, y esta noche salimos a divertirnos los tres en el Festival de Invierno de la ciudad…

-y a donde quieren ir ahora, mis amores? -pregunto Seiya

-mmm… que les parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

-si! Pero antes vamos primero ahí! Yo quiero un osito como esos! -dijo Chibi Chibi señalando un local de juego del tiro al blanco

-quieres que gane uno de esos osos para ti, princesita?

-si papá! -dijo Chibi Chibi emocionada

-osito, yo también quiero uno de esos!

-pero si ya tienes un osito de carne y hueso, bombón!

-y que? yo quiero un osito de peluche!

-no quieres mejor un beso de tu, osito? -pregunto él con una sonrisa sexy

-si, también quiero un beso -dije mientras él se acercaba para besarme pero fuimos interrumpidos por que Chibi Chibi jalo un poco mi abrigo para llamar mi atención

-mamá, mejor vamos primero por los ositos, si no se los va a llevar todos Shizuka!

-Shizuka?

Voltee hacia donde estaba el local del juego y ahí vi a Shizuka con Cedric, quien también estaba jugando para conseguirle un oso de peluche a ella, por lo que los tres nos acercamos a saludarlos…

-hola chicos!

-hola! Que sorpresa verlos por aquí! Me da gusto verlos -dijo Shizuka sonriéndonos al vernos

-a nosotros también nos da gusto verlos, y más a ti Shizuka! -dijo Seiya -Después de como estabas ayer pensé que estarías recuperándote de la borrachera de ayer

-bueno si que me excedí con el tequila, no recuerdo que fue lo que paso

-yo estoy igual, ni me acuerdo a que hora llegaron los chicos al restaurante

-pero yo si me acuerdo chicas, ustedes son toda una tormenta cuando están borrachas, me pregunto que dirían tus padres Shizuka si te hubieran visto anoche?

-no mucho… ellos también hacían lo mismo cuando tenían mi edad, en especial mi mamá cuando se reunia con mis tías

-no me quiero ni imaginar la escena…

-ni yo… aquí esta tu osito, Shizuka! -dijo Cedric entregándole un pequeño oso de peluche café

Shizula tomó el oso en sus manos -gracias…

-que bonito, osito! -dijo Chibi Chibi al ver el peluche

-ten, te lo regalo Chibi Chibi -dijo Shizuka agachándose para entregárselo

-enserio?

-claro princesita, cuídalo mucho

-si! Gracias! -dijo Chibi Chibi antes de abrazar a Shizuka

-Cedric, no te molesta que le de el osito a Chibi Chibi?

-para nada, se me hace muy lindo de tu parte que se lo hayas dado a la niña. Pero tendré que conseguirte otro, preciosa

-y yo también te voy a conseguir uno bombón, no se me olvida que tu también quieres un osito de peluche

-Michiru también quiere uno Kou, así que no vayas a llevarte todos para dárselos a la gatita -dijo Haruka estando detrás de nosotros junto con Michiru

-Haruka! Michiru!

-veo que también se están divirtiendo, chicos -dijo Michiru con una cálida sonrisa

-claro! Necesitamos divertirnos mucho!

-mientras no termines como anoche todo estará bien gatita… por cierto, como te sientes tu Shizuka? Me imagino que debiste tener una resaca muy fuerte después de todo lo que bebiste

-pues si, pero nada que un par de aspirinas y un café bien cargado no puedan curar -dijo Shizuka

-por supuesto… afortunadamente vives con tu hermano y tu prima, si no ni quiero imaginar que te dirían tus padres después de cómo te vi anoche: diciendo cosas sobre que Rei se embarazaría pronto, como serian los gemelos de Miranda, llamar a Edward igual que uno de los bebés de Darién…

-bueno, tanto alcohol hace que la gente diga cosas sin sentido, Haruka

-cierto, pero muchas veces hace que la gente diga verdades

Shizuka la mira sorprendida -verdades? Vamos, cuando bebo así hago y digo muchas tonterías, nunca cosas reales, así que no me hagas mucho caso este borracha por que…

La conversación ya no pudo seguir por que a lo lejos alcanzamos a escuchar muchos gritos, así como que también notamos que mucha gente corría hacia diferentes direcciones notando que a lo lejos había decenas de espectros de Cordelia…

-tenemos que salir de aquí, esas cosas son muy peligrosas -dijo Seiya mientras cargaba a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos

-es cierto, vámonos Shizuka! -dijo Cedric tomando la mano de Shizuka

-si… vámonos chicos, hay que salir de aquí rápido y más por Chibi Chibi

-vayan adelante, nosotros los seguimos -dijo Michiru tras lo cual Cedric y Shizuka asintieron para caminar junto con el resto de las personas

-ustedes también váyanse, aun no sabemos si tus poderes ya funcionan gatita y no nos arriesgaremos a descubrir si que no funciono el antídoto -dijo Haruka

-pero Haruka…

-Tenoh, tiene razón, bombón! lo más importante es llevarte a un lugar seguro junto con Chibi Chibi. Ustedes encárguense de los espectros y yo me encargare de proteger a mi familia…

-esta bien. Tengan cuidado, chicos…

Haruka y Michiru aprovecharon la confusión que había transformarse y eliminar a los espectros, mientras que Chibi Chibi, Seiya y yo tratábamos de llegar a la camioneta para ponernos a salvo, lo cual parecía imposible ya que por más que corríamos para lograr escapar, había espectros por todos lados…

-es imposible salir de aquí osito, que vamos a hacer? -dije mientras observaba preocupada a mi alrededor

-vamos a salir de aquí bombón, no te preocupes

Chibi Chibi se aferro con fuerza del cuello de Seiya -mamá, papá, tengo miedo…

-tranquila hija, vamos a estar bien

-por ahí esta libre el paso…

Seiya me indico un pequeño espacio entre un par de locales de comida, en donde no había espectros cerca, por lo que corrimos para tratar de escapar por ahí, pero cuando estábamos por llegar un ataque nos lo impidió. Voltee a ver de donde provenía, y a unos cuantos pasos de ahí estaba Cordelia…

-no los dejare ir, y menos por que no creía que también estuviera escondida aquí la Princesa Selene -dijo Cordelia

-Princesa Selene? -Dije sorprendida

-entréguenme a la niña inmediatamente!

-nunca! Primero muerto antes de entregarte a Chibi Chibi! -grito Seiya

-como quieras… Huracán Marino!

El ataque de Cordelia iba directo a nosotros, por lo que Seiya dio media vuelta para poder protegernos a Chibi Chibi y a mí, tras lo cual difícilmente podía mantenerse de pie ya que recibió directamente el ataque…

-si no quieres morir lo mejor es que me entregues a la niña

-jamás dejare que te la lleves! -dijo Seiya

-es una lastima que tengas que morir por esa tonta niña, pero se que mi señor estará feliz de que mate a la hermana menor de la Pequeña Dama…

-la Pequeña Dama? Cuantas hermanas tiene la Pequeña Dama?

-dos, las Princesas Serenity y Selene -dijo Cordelia -pero ellas al igual que ustedes morirán cuando las encuentre… Huracán Marino!

Cordelia ataco un par de veces más a Seiya, quien lo único que hacia era tratar de aguantar el dolor que sentía para no preocuparnos más a Chibi Chibi y a mi, mientras nos miraba con una pequeña y cálida sonrisa limpiando las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas ante la impotencia que sentía al verlo así, ya que no podía hacer nada ya que aun no pasaba el tiempo necesario para que funcionara el antídoto, si es que de verdad funcionaba el que me había inyectado Ami.

Cuando Cordelia dejo de golpear a Seiya con su ataque, él estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas al suelo después del impacto que sufrió su cuerpo, por lo que con mis brazos lo sostuve para que no cayera poco antes de que me besara brevemente…

-te…te amo bombón -susurro él sobre mis labios

-yo también te amo osito…

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que como el corazón se me parte en dos al sufrir al hombre que amo por protegerme a mí y a nuestra hija. Mis lágrimas aumentaron aun más tras ese pequeño último beso y sus palabras, por que tras eso, Cordelia se acerco hacia nosotros tomando a Seiya del cuello con sus manos para arrogarlo contra los locales del lugar que estaban a varios metros de nosotros, lo que hizo que parte de ellos cayeran sobre él tras el impacto…

-Seiya!

-entrégame a la Princesa Selene ahora niña, si no quieres terminar igual que él

-no! No dejare que te la lleves! -Grite llorando mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Chibi Chibi

-como desees, por mi mejor… Huracán…

-estela de estrella fugaz! -ataco Sailor M lanzándola a varios metros de Chibi Chibi y de mi -no te perdonare lo que acabas de hacer Cordelia, vas a pagar por lo que hiciste… estela de estrella fugaz! -dijo volviendo a atacarla

Cordelia se puso de pie estando un poco herida -tu otra vez! Te eliminare al igual que a ellas… Huracán…

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Tierra, Tiembla!

Ambas atacaron al mismo tiempo, lo que hirió aun más a Cordelia, por lo que al ver que le seria imposible ganar decidió escapar. Tras ello, corrí rápidamente llorando desconsoladamente hacia donde Cordelia había arrojado a Seiya, notando que varios postes de los locales habían caído sobre él, las cuales quitaba con la ayuda de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor M, mientras que Chibi Chibi no dejaba de llorar al tiempo que junto con su llanto se empezaba a escuchar el sonido de las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia.

Al retirar todo lo que había sobre el cuerpo de Seiya , note que estaba inconsciente y con varios golpes visibles en su rostro y su cuerpo, pero lo que más me preocupaba es que tenia su rostro manchado de sangre producto de algunas heridas que tenia en la mejilla izquierda, y en la parte superior derecha de su frente…

-papito, por favor despierta! Papá! Papá! -gritaba Chibi Chibi llamándolo sin dejar de llorar

-por favor, osito! Abre los ojos! Seiya!


	21. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

El camino en la ambulancia hacia el hospital me parece eterno, me siento desesperada al ver así a mi padre, tan impotente, viendo como varios paramédicos junto con Cedric hacen todo lo posible por estabilizar a mi papá mientras llegábamos al hospital, y yo lo único que podía hacer era tratar de controlar mis lagrimas y abrazar a mi mamá quien sigue llorando.

Me duele verla así, pero tengo que tratar de ser fuerte por ella y mis hermanas, en especial por Chibi Chibi quien vio como Cordelia ataco cruelmente a nuestro padre. Afortunadamente ella esta con Haruka y Michiru quienes están siguiéndonos en su auto mientras le avisan a los demás de lo ocurrido para que nos vean en el hospital; al cual finalmente llegamos ya que veo como se abren las puertas de la ambulancia y tras de ellas esta Miranda junto con sus internos…

-Serena? Que fue lo que le paso a Seiya? -pregunto Miranda preocupada mientras bajaban a papá de la ambulancia

-hubo un ataque en el Festival de Invierno y Seiya nos protegió a Chibi Chibi y a mí, por favor dime que lo vas a salvar! -dijo Serena llorando desconsoladamente mientras ambas bajábamos de la ambulancia

-claro que lo voy a salvar amiga, muchachos llévenlo a trauma uno, rápido!

-si doctora! -dijo un doctor mientras todos entrabamos a la sala de urgencias

-Cedric, tu venias en la ambulancia con ellos -dijo Miranda -dime como esta Seiya?

-tenía demasiadas heridas, ha perdido mucha sangre, además de una fractura en su brazo izquierdo

-entiendo… Serena, que tipo de sangre es Seiya?

-tipo A, por que? -dijo Serena

-por que necesito hacerle un trasplante de sangre y en el hospital no hay suficiente sangre de su tipo, además de que es posible que tenga que entrar a cirugía

-has lo que sea necesario para salvarlo, y si necesitas mi sangre te la daré pero sálvalo!

-lo hare, pero necesito que el donador también tenga sangre tipo A

-mi sangre es tipo A! Si es necesario denle toda mi sangre a Seiya, pero sálvalo por favor, tienes que salvarlo! -grite mientras seguía llorando

-bien, sígueme Shizuka

-si…

Serena me abrazo con fuerza -gracias Shizuka! De verdad, muchas gracias!

-ni lo digas, Serena. Seiya estará bien, ya lo veras...

Camine con Miranda hacia donde tenían a mi papá y cuando entre quede horrorizada ante lo que vi, ya que en el monitor se escuchaba ese sonido acompañado de esa delgada línea que se seguía prolongando mientras que uno de los doctores, específicamente la doctora Marcia, sostenía entre sus manos el desfibrilador…

-carguen otra vez!

-300!

-despejen! -dijo Marcia dando una descarga en el pecho de papá que hizo que desapareciera aquella línea recta la cual se movía un poco débil, pero se movía

-necesito que todos se muevan y rápido! Marcia, revisa si hay algún quirófano disponible y si no es así, dile a mi esposo que termine su cirugía por que vamos a usar su quirófano, dile que es una emergencia

-enseguida doctora! -dijo Marcia saliendo rápidamente

-los demás encárguense de prepararlo para cirugía y asegúrense de que Seiya no se nos vaya a ningún lado, muévanse muchachos que tenemos que salvar una vida…

Todos obedecieron las órdenes de Miranda, mientras que ella me inserto un catéter en el brazo para poder sacar mi sangre. A los pocos minutos Miranda termino conmigo, al tiempo que regreso Marcia diciendo que podrían usar el quirófano en donde estaba operando Darién, por lo que todos salieron deprisa para llevar a papá a cirugía.

Tras eso, me dirigí a la sala de espera en donde estaba mi mama, Chibi Chibi, Haruka, Michiru, Taiki, Ami, Mina, Yaten y Cedric; todos muy preocupados, desesperados, llorando sin tener más noticias de mi papá. Y todo por mi culpa, si no hubiera llegado tarde hasta donde estaban mis padres, si tan solo hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes, Cordelia no hubiera atacado tan cruelmente a mi familia, en especial a mi padre.

No puedo ver a mi madre así, se me parte el alma con todo lo que esta pasando, por lo que camine de largo por la sala de espera para dirigirme a la entrada principal del hospital siendo seguida por Cedric quien noto que estaba llorando desconsoladamente…

-Shizuka! Shizuka espera! -grito Cedric mientras salía del hospital

-por favor Cedric, déjame sola! -grite mientras seguía caminando sin siquiera verlo

-se que esto te afecto mucho por que Seiya es tu amigo, pero no deberías estar aquí y menos sola, esta haciendo demasiado frio

Di media vuelta mientras sigo caminando hacia atrás, alejandome de él -no me importa! No puedo volver adentro! Si no quieres estar aquí regresa, pero yo no voy a entrar!

-Shizuka no discutamos por esto, por favor ven conmigo adentro -dijo Cedric mientras caminaba hacia mi

-no! Entiéndelo, quiero estar aquí! Sola! Por favor, quiero que me dejes en paz!

Le grite totalmente alterada a Cedric que ni me di cuenta que ya no pude seguir caminando ya que sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, al girar mi rostro detrás de mi vi a Mamoru, era él quien me estaba abrazando, mirándome con gran preocupación. No lo había visto desde esta mañana ya que cuando termine de arreglarme salí tan rápido del departamento con Cedric que ni siquiera me despedí de él por que no quería verlo después de lo que paso entre nosotros el día de hoy; pero aquí estaba, conmigo, como siempre cada que mi mundo se derrumba, él siempre esta ahí a mi lado.

Al verlo lo único que pude hacer fue girar el resto de mi cuerpo para abrazarlo y seguir llorando con más fuerza sin percatarme de que junto a nosotros estaban Hotaru y Bunny quienes también estaban llorando…

-chicas, vayan adentro con Cedric. Yo me quedare con Shizuka -dijo Mamoru

-esta bien, vamos Bunny -dijo Hotaru tratando de controlar sus lagrimas

-no Edward, yo también me quedare con Shizuka -replico Cedric

-déjala Cedric, ella estará mejor con Edward… -dijo Bunny antes de que los tres se retiraran dejándome sola con Mamoru

-todo esto es mi culpa! Si hubiera llegado antes con mis padres, nada de esto estaría pasando! -dije sin dejar de llorar

Mamoru me abrazo más fuerte -no digas eso Rini, tu no tienes ninguna culpa

-pero es que… si tan solo yo… -trate de seguir hablando pero las lagrimas me lo impedían

-tranquila, vamos adentro si no aquí te congelaras…

-no quiero ni entrar! no puedo ni ver a mamá! si lo hago soy capaz de decirle quien soy en realidad

-no vamos a ir con tu mamá, vamos a un lugar donde te tranquilices, por favor no quiero que te enfermes con el frio que esta haciendo…

Camine abrazada de Mamoru de regreso al hospital y nos dirigimos a la capilla, la cual estaba vacía, por lo que nos sentamos en una de las bancas en donde seguí llorando por un rato más hasta que me tranquilice y solo me quede abrazada de Mamoru sin decir nada, sintiendo como su cercanía y la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo me ayudaba a sentirme un poco mejor, pensando en todo lo que ha estado pasando las ultimas semanas, y más aun en como comenzó esta pesadilla…

_-Flashback-_

_-entonces si me vas a acompañar a Kinmoku? -dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía bailando con Mamoru_

_-mmm… no se, ese tipo de Congresos son muy aburridos_

_-por eso te pido que me acompañes, de por si no me agrada mucho la idea de que tenga que representar a mis padres en el Congreso Intergaláctico_

_-pero es tu deber como futura Reina, además has sobresalido muy bien cada que vas a un evento de ese tipo_

_-gracias, y tu también lo has hecho bien cuando vas. Vamos! dile a tu padre que iras en su lugar y así me acompañas, por favor…_

_-esta bien, iré contigo! -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa_

_-gracias Mamoru! Tú nunca me fallas! -le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abrace del cuello -es más, deberíamos de aprovechar que vamos a ir a Kinmoku para quedarnos unos días más allá, hace mucho que no vamos de vacaciones allí…_

_-solo nosotros? -pregunto él viéndome a los ojos estrechándome un poco más a su cuerpo_

_-si, no creo que los chicos nos quieran acompañar y menos si vamos a estar en ese Congreso, aunque claro allá veremos a la Reina Kakyuu, pero no creo que ella ni sus hijos quieran ir de vacaciones con nosotros…_

_-si, tienes razón… será bueno que estemos solos unos días, tal vez así podamos hablar de cosas importantes_

_-importantes? Como que? -pregunte un poco confundida_

_-como de…_

_Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Mamoru la música se detuvo y se abrieron de golpe las puertas del Salón de Baile del Palacio de Tokio de Cristal, entrando detrás de ellas estaban varias mujeres con trajes negros ajustados escoltando a alguien que creí muerto durante dos años…_

_-Darién... -Susurre sorprendida estando aun abrazada de Mamoru_

_-linda fiesta, celebrando la Fundación de Tokio de Cristal… -dijo Darién -y es que acaso no iban a invitarme a la fiesta?_

_Endimión camino hacia él -no lo puedo creer, estas vivo hijo!_

_-no me llames hijo, tú me diste por muerto hace dos años, lo recuerdas? -dijo Darién con un dejo de rencor antes de voltear a ver a Mamoru y a mi -pero ustedes parece que ya me olvidaron, me gustaría decir que hacen una linda pareja, pero no… ustedes dos solo son unos traidores!_

_-hermano, no digas eso -dijo Mamoru -lo que paso aquel día solo fue…_

_-basta! -grito Darién enfadado interrumpiéndolo -no quiero escuchar tus excusas, no vine a eso, vine a tomar el lugar que me corresponde como el nuevo Rey de Tokio de Cristal!_

_Tras decir eso todo se volvió un caos, la esplendorosa fiesta que había minutos antes paso a convertirse en el infierno mismo ya que decenas de soldados entraron al salón guiados por aquellas mujeres que escoltaban a Darién tratando de someter a quienes nos encontrábamos adentro, en especial a Mamoru y a mi por que se acercaban con largas espadas._

_Mis tíos y mis padres se transformaron para tratar de protegernos y a mis hermanas, algunas de mis primas se transformaron para luchar mientras los demás trataban de sacar a la gente del lugar ayudados por los guardias del palacio, incluido el Rey Endimión que trato de protegernos a Mamoru y a mi, lo cual hizo que Cordelia lo golpeara para tomarlo como prisionero. Lo peor de todo es que aquel infierno, era eso solo era el principio de todas las tragedias que no imagine que ocurrirían después…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-por que tienen ocurrir tantas desgracias a mi alrededor?

-Rini, eso no es verdad -dijo Mamoru

-tu y yo sabemos que si lo es… vi como le daban electroshocks, casi muere! Yo solo quiero que mi papá este bien, por que si él muere mis hermanas y yo… tengo miedo! No quiero desaparecer! -dije comenzando a llorar nuevamente

Mamoru limpio con sus manos mis lagrimas -escúchame, todo va a estar bien. El que aun estés junto a mi quiere decir que todo va a estar bien, tú padre estará bien y tú no vas a desaparecer

-aun así esto no esta bien, sabes que nada de esto ocurrió antes, mis padres se tienen que casar la próxima semana!

-y se casaran! Ya veras que la próxima semana se casaran y todo esto habrá sido una horrible pesadilla, y nuestra única preocupación será ver como haremos para no salir en las fotografías

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa sin dejar de llorar -pero yo si quiero salir en esas fotografías, Mamoru

-entonces si te llamas Mamoru…

Al escuchar la voz de Haruka sentí que el corazón de me detuvo por un segundo ya que escucho que llame a Mamoru por su verdadero nombre, voltee hacia la entrada de la capilla del hospital y ahí la vi junto a Michiru, ambas caminando hacia nosotros; por lo que Mamoru y yo nos pusimos de pie y tome con fuerza su mano, asustada ante el hecho de que ellas ya sabían quienes somos en realidad…

-sabes Shizuka, cuando escuche que lo llamabas Mamoru en la despedida de soltera de la gatita me sorprendió mucho por que se supone que él se llama Edward

-y así me llamo, Edward… -dijo Mamoru -no se por que piensas que me llamo Mamoru?

-quizás por que ella te llamo Mamoru, y ahora si esta en sus cinco sentidos… quienes son ustedes? -pregunto Haruka muy seria

-sabes quienes somos Michiru, Edward y Shizuka Takeuchi

-aquí se hacen llamar así, pero ahora que pienso en todo lo que Haruka me ha dicho muchas piezas del rompecabezas empiezan a tener sentido -dijo Michiru -ustedes no son de esta época, vienen del futuro

-del futuro? Eso es imposible, no se puede viajar a través del tiempo

-eso es lo que cree la mayoría de la gente, pero si no vinieran del futuro entonces por que anoche dijiste tantas cosas del futuro. Como ese posible embarazo de Rei y que tendrá una hija llamada Reira, o sobre los gemelos de Darién y Miranda, y parece que frente a mi tengo a uno de los gemelos, a Mamoru Chiba…

-yo no soy Mamoru Chiba, soy Edward Takeuchi!

-eres Mamoru Chiba, no creo que solo sea coincidencia tu gran parecido con Darién… lo que me sigo preguntando es quien eres tu Shizuka, claro si es así como te llamas realmente

-yo soy Shizuka Takeuchi y él es mi hermano Edward… -dije firmemente -No se por que piensas tantas cosas sobre nosotros, pero no estoy de humor para escuchar tontas teorías sobre que somos otras personas y que venimos del futuro, así que yo me voy -dije soltando la mano de Mamoru para caminar hacia la salida de la capilla

Haruka me tomo del brazo para detenerme -no tan rápido, tu debes de saber perfectamente bien quienes somos Michiru y yo, así no te iras hasta que no obtengamos respuestas

-suéltame Haruka! Me estas lastimando! -dije tratando de separarme de ella

-suéltala Haruka! -grito Mamoru

-no hasta que me digan quienes son ustedes!

Mamoru tomo rapidamente a Michiru del brazo doblándolo atrás de la espalda de ella -suéltala o si no soy capaz de romperle el brazo a Michiru!

-no le hagas caso, Haruka! -grito Michiru

-no estoy jugando -dijo Mamoru firmemente -suelta a Shizuka en este mismo instante si no quieres que lastime a Michiru

-pero que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Hotaru entrando a la capilla junto con Bunny

-cierra la puerta de la capilla, Hotaru! -grito Haruka

-por que? que esta pasando? -pregunto Hotaru confundida

-te lo explicare, pero haz lo que te pido! Cierra la capilla! -grito Haruka antes de que Hotaru hiciera lo que le pidió

-Haruka, que le estas haciendo a Shizuka! Suéltala! -dijo Bunny preocupada mientras Haruka apretaba con más fuerza mi brazo

-no hasta que me diga quien es en verdad!

Bunny la mira sorprendida -que! ya sabes que no se llama Shizuka!

-cállate Bunny!

-así que tu también estas metida en todo esto…

-bueno, yo…

-que sucede, Bunny? Como que Shizuka no se llama Shizuka? -pregunto Hotaru confundida

-no digas nada, Bunny -dijo Mamoru -recuerda las reglas…

-no! después de lo que paso esta noche, es mejor que ellas ya sepan la verdad! -dijo Bunny antes de quitarse su peluca mostrando su largo cabello color rosa

-Rini! -dijo Hotaru sorprendida al ver el cabello de Bunny

-no, ella es Rini! -dijo Bunny señalándome

Haruka me mira sorprendida mientras me suelta del brazo -que! es eso verdad?

-si… -Suspire profundamente -mi nombre es Serena Kou Tsukino y ella es mi hermana Serenity

-ustedes son las hijas de Serena y Seiya! -dijo Michiru mientras Mamoru la soltaba

-si, ellos son nuestros padres

Michiru volteo a ver a Mamoru -entonces tu…

-si… yo soy Mamoru Chiba, soy el hijo de Darién y Miranda

-no puedo creerlo, la gatita esta desesperada por saber en donde están sus otras dos hijas y ustedes estuvieron cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo! por que no nos dijeron antes quienes eran ustedes?

-realmente queríamos decírselos, pero no podíamos…

-por que no?

-por que Sailor Plut así nos lo dijo -dijo Mamoru -antes de llegar aquí ella nos dio una serie de reglas a cumplir, y entre ellas estaba que no debían saber quienes somos

-por que les diría eso Plut?

-conociéndola, debe haber una razón muy poderosa para que les dijera eso -dijo Hotaru

-si, básicamente es para que nos mantengamos a salvo del enemigo… Antes de llegar aquí Alana, y ahora Cordelia, nos está buscando para matarnos a Rini y a mi, pero quien detrás de esto nos quiere ver a todos muertos

-ustedes saben quien esta haciendo esto! Dígannoslo!

-no, ustedes ya saben demasiadas cosas que se supone no deberían saber, y los demás no deben saberlo. -dijo Mamoru -nadie además de ustedes tres deben saber quienes somos nosotros

-esta bien, no diremos nada. -dijo Haruka -si Plut les dijo que nadie debía saber quienes son ustedes, eso haremos, mantendremos en secreto quienes son. Pero necesitamos muchas respuestas de ustedes

-mientras todo esto se quede entre nosotros esta bien, les diremos lo que querían saber -dijo Mamoru

-de que punto del futuro vienen? Del siglo XXX?

-de hecho del siglo XXXI, del año 3010 para ser más exactos -dijo Bunny con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso quiere decir que el futuro es muy diferente al de este siglo -dijo Michiru -quiero suponer que sus padres son reyes, verdad?

-si, el padre de Mamoru gobierna Tokio de Cristal, aquí en la Tierra; y mis padres reconstruyeron el Milenio de Plata en la Luna y el resto del Sistema Solar…

-y tu hermano Mamoru? Quiero creer que si tienes un hermano gemelo y más por que tu mamá ya sabe que tendrá dos niños, en donde esta? -dijo Haruka

Mamoru suspiro profundamente -él esta en el futuro…

-él esta bien?

-no, no lo esta…

-lo mejor será que les digas la verdad, Mamoru -dije dando un suspiro -diles como esta Darién en realidad

-que sucede con tu hermano, Mamoru? -pregunto Michiru sin entender nada

-él es quien esta detrás de todo esto -dijo Mamoru -mi hermano es quien quiere vengarse de todos... en especial de Rini y de mí

-que! por que! -Pregunto Michiru totalmente sorprendida

-por algo que ocurrió entre Darién, Mamoru y yo principalmente. Por eso quiere destruir todo y a todos los que me importan, esa es la razón por la nos enviaron a Mamoru a mi aquí, para protegernos. Por esa razón también enviaron a mis hermanas hace unas semanas aquí también, las cosas están muy mal en el futuro, y ahora aquí también… -suspire profundamente -lo que paso esta noche con mi papá puede que traiga consecuencias en la línea de tiempo que Mamoru, Bunny y yo conocemos

-quieres decir que no deberían de estar operando a Seiya en este momento?

-si, así es… se supone que él debería de estar bien, mis padres se tienen que casar en una semana

-tenemos que hacer que eso ocurra, no debe de haber cambios en la línea de tiempo, sino puede ser que regresen a un futuro diferente al que conocen

-eso lo sabemos perfectamente bien…

-bueno, al menos ustedes si nos están diciendo más cosas que Sailor M, Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna… -dijo Haruka -hablando de ellos, ustedes saben quienes son?

La miro con una pequeña sonrisa -los estas viendo Haruka… Mamoru es el Guerrero de la Luna, Bunny es Sailor F y yo soy Sailor M. Y perdón por la paliza que te di hace tiempo cuando fue el ataque en el restaurante Júpiter, pero tenia que demostrarle a mi maestra que de algo me sirvieron tantos años de entrenamiento

-con razón eres tan buena en batalla, te entrene bien… -dijo Haruka con una sonrisa -una pregunta, por mi sacaste el gusto a las motocicletas?

-si… desde pequeña siempre me llevabas a pasear en tu moto y en tus autos de carreras

-eso explica tantas cosas, además de que ustedes son muy parecidos a sus padres

-en especial en los ojos, Chibi Chibi, Rini y yo tenemos los mismos ojos de mamá. Claro esta que usamos lentes de contacto para que no se den cuenta del parecido

-ya lo creo… pero están seguras de que no le quieren decir a Serena que son sus hijas?

-aunque a nosotras nos encantaría que supiera que somos sus hijas, ya no se si sea lo mejor. -dije dando un largo suspiro -después de que Cordelia vio que Chibi Chibi estaba con ella, la pondríamos en más peligro si sabe quienes somos y más por que aun no recupera sus poderes…

-ya veo…

-pero bueno, nosotras los protegeremos ahora así como a sus padres para que estén a salvo hasta que todo esto termine. Pero después les diremos a sus padres quienes son, la gatita esta deseosa de conocer a sus hijas

-si, es lo mejor… gracias Haruka

Abrace a Haruka con tanta fuerza como anhelaba hacerlo desde hace tanto, me alegra que tanto ella, Michiru y Hotaru ya sepan la verdad sobre Bunny, Mamoru y yo; y se que es cierto, ellas nos protegerán como siempre lo han hecho desde que tengo memoria…

**S&S**

Las horas pasaban y seguía sin tener noticias de Seiya, lo único que sabia era que Darién y Miranda junto con varios doctores lo estaban operando, y lo peor de todo es que nadie me decía que le ocurría ni como estaba, solo veía ir y venir a los doctores y enfermeras del hospital, así como también veía a todos mis amigos esperando, ya no llorábamos tanto pero seguíamos intranquilos, en especial Yaten y Taiki quienes caminaban de un lado a otro esperando noticias de Seiya.

Mientras yo solo observo dormir a Chibi Chibi en mi regazo, el cansancio la venció después de tanto llorar por su papá, yo trato aguantar mis lagrimas para no despertarla, y al verla en lo único en que pienso es que Seiya este bien y en nuestras hijas, tenemos tres hijas y no se en donde están dos de ellas, tengo que encontrarlas, pero como? Ni siquiera se como son o en donde están, lo único que se son sus nombres Serena y Serenity…

-Serena, deberías de tratar de dormir un poco -dijo Rei mientras se sentaba junto a mi

-no puedo Rei, no hasta que sepa que Seiya salió de cirugía y ya se encuentra bien

-va a estar bien, ya lo veras… -ella tomo mi mano con fuerza -vas a ver que todo esto solo habrá sido un mal sueño y en unos días Seiya y tu finalmente se casaran

-de hecho ya estamos casados -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Rei me mira sorprendida -que! Serena tonta te casaste y no me avisaste! Cuando fue eso?

-la noche que ocurrió el primer ataque en el Parque no. 10 y te internaron en el hospital. Me sentía mal de que hubiese aparecido un nuevo enemigo, me parecía absurdo por que todos hasta antes de ese momento vivíamos felices, en paz. Esa noche solo pensaba el por que ocurría todo esto de nuevo, después de varios años, a unas semanas de mi boda… -suspire profundamente -Recuerdo muy bien sus palabras, dijo: _"olvidémonos de todo y de todos y casémonos ahora mismo" _y eso hicimos, nos casamos en la terraza del departamento de Mina y Yaten teniendo como únicos testigos a la Luna y las Estrellas. Fue tan sencilla y tan romántico, solo nosotros dos en pijama, abrazados, diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos y que estaríamos juntos toda la vida, que tendríamos muchos hijos, y los tendremos Rei, tendremos tres hijas… -Mis ojos se empiezan a cristalizar mientras acaricio suevamente el cabello de Chibi Chibi -tres hijas y no se en donde están dos de ellas, y Seiya esta en cirugía, y…

Rei aprieto aun más fuerte mi mano -las vamos a encontrar Serena, así tengamos que recorrer todo el planeta, las encontraremos. Y tu esposo estará bien, vas a ver que será así…

-lo sé, Rei. Lo sé…

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas mientras notaba que se acercaban Darién y Miranda a la sala de espera, por fin habían terminado de operar a Seiya! pero algo no estaba bien, en sus rostros había mucha preocupación y tristeza, Miranda hasta tenia los ojos un poco rojos, como si hubiera llorado. Que fue lo que paso? Por que estaban así?

Moví con cuidado a Chibi Chibi y la acosté en el sillón de la sala de espera para poder acercarme a ellos así como con los demás que también habían notado que ellos se acercaban a nosotros…

-como esta, Seiya? -pregunte una vez que llegue con ellos

-Seiya tenía muchas heridas internas a consecuencia de todos los golpes que sufrió, además de la fractura de su brazo izquierdo -dijo Darién

-pero a pesar de eso salió bien de la cirugía, verdad?

-si, salió bien de la cirugía…

-eso significa que estará bien, se recuperara pronto -dijo Shizuka mientras note que Miranda derramaba un par de lagrimas

-que no nos están diciendo? Mi hermano va a estar bien, no es así? -dijo Taiki

-Seiya esta en coma

-que!

-entre todos los golpes que tiene, sufrió uno muy fuerte en la cabeza que hizo que entrara en coma y es posible que le traiga consecuencias

-que clase de consecuencias?

-no lo sabremos hasta que despierte -dijo Darién -pero puede ser desde algún fallo en sus capacidades motrices hasta la perdida total de su memoria

-va a olvidar todo y a todos?

-lo sabremos con certeza hasta que Seiya despierte

-y cuando va a despertar?

-no lo se, pueden pasar días, semanas, meses, si no es que hasta años. Es difícil saber cuando despertara un paciente en coma

-quiero verlo…

-lo acaban de llevar a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos -dijo Darién -no creo que sea recomendable que lo veas esta noche Serena, lo mejor será que esperes hasta mañana

-no me importa lo que pienses Darién! Quiero ver a Seiya ahora! -grite totalmente alterada

-mira Serena, lo mejor es…

-esta bien Serena, puedes ver a Seiya -dijo Miranda interrumpiendo a Darién

-pero Miranda…

-es lo mejor Darién, no estará tranquila hasta que lo vea… vamos Serena, te llevare con Seiya

-si, gracias…

-los demás más tarde podrán verlo, esta bien? -dijo Miranda

-esta bien, gracias

-muy bien, vamos…

Me retire junto con Miranda de la sala de espera para dirigirme con ella a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, al llegar ahí, entramos a la habitación en donde estaba Seiya. Allí estaba mi osito, sobre una cama con una venda sobre su frente y su brazo izquierdo vendado, conectado a varias maquinas que registraban sus signos vitales…

-siempre es bueno hablarle a un paciente que se encuentra en coma Serena, quizás si Seiya oye tu voz pronto despierte…te dejare a solas con él

-gracias Miranda -dije antes de que ella saliera mientras me caminaba a su cama -Osito, soy yo bombón… quiero creer que me puedes escuchar a pesar de que estas en coma, lo cual aun me parece absurdo por que te veo dormido y pienso que en cualquier momento abrirás esos zafiros que tienes por ojos y me dirás te amo, por que eso fue lo ultimo que me dijiste, me dijiste que me amabas mientras nos protegías a Chibi Chibi y a mi… -Derrame un par de lagrimas mientras acaricio su rostro con mi mano -tienes que despertar pronto Seiya, tienes que llegar a tiempo a nuestra boda, lo recuerdas es la próxima semana. Además debemos buscar a nuestras hijas, tenemos tres hijas: Serena, Serenity y Selene, y no se en donde están las hermanas de Chibi Chibi, tenemos que buscarlas, son nuestras hijas osito! -comence a llorar con más fuerza -te necesito a mi lado más que nunca osito, tienes que cumplir tu promesa, me prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola, que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestra vida, que estarías juntos en esta vida y la siguiente… te amo Seiya, no me puedes dejar sola, te necesito a mi lado, que me digas que esto es solo una horrible pesadilla y… y…

Ya no pude seguir hablando por mi llanto y mi dolor son tan grandes ahora que Seiya esta en coma, deseo con toda mi alma que despierte, que todo vuelva a ser como antes, que este bien… Siento que mi mundo se derrumba al no saber donde están mis hijas y al ver a Seiya así, no se si pueda soportar todo lo que siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ser fuerte por mis hijas: para encontrar a mis hijas y proteger a Chibi Chibi de Cordelia; y por Seiya, tengo que ser fuerte por él, se que no le gustaría verme así, pero el gran amor que siento por él es lo que me ayudara a mantenerme de pie…


	22. Capitulo 21

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_Y también les pido una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado por aquí en varios días, pero es que el tiempo no me ha rendido por asuntos personales y por lo que no podre actualizar tan seguido como antes hasta dentro de una semana más, pero para que no sufran y sepan que más va a pasar, las voy a recompensar muy bien ya que subiré 4 capítulos! _

_Los primeros dos son capítulos "especiales" por las situaciones que viven Serena y Rini, ya verán porque lo digo. Mientras que los capítulos 23 y 24 siguen la continuidad de la trama y tendrán varios sucesos de suma importancia. _

_Antes de empezar con los capítulos y respondiendo a una de las preguntas que me dejaron en sus reviews; el futuro que conocemos en este fic, se creó por la continuidad que dio lugar al final de __**Un Nuevo Comienzo**__, al estar Serena y Seiya juntos, desapareció el futuro que conocimos en el anime, pero se creó uno en el que Serena y Seiya se casaron, tienen a sus hijas__y ellos restauraron el Milenio de Plata mientras que Darién gobierna Tokio de Cristal. Ahora, Serena del futuro conoce todos los acontecimientos del presente ya que en su momento, ella vivió lo mismo, conoció a Rini y Mamoru y sabe cómo es que va a terminar todo, de allí es el que con las reglas de Plut y al pedirle a Rini que no revele su identidad en el presente, quieren cambiar la línea del tiempo para que no ocurra el mismo final que la Neo Reina Serena sabe que ocurrirá. Pero bueno, todo eso se irá descubriendo en los próximos capítulos ya que nos estamos acercando a la mitad de la historia y aun quedan muchas cosas por contar y aun no nos acercamos a la del continuara donde actualmente se encuentra el fic._

_Uff… ya me extendí mucho! Ya no las entretengo más y les dejo los capítulos. Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré._

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sin Ti y Sombras del Destino!**  
Hoy por fin subiré el capítulo 26 de **Sin Ti **no se lo pierdan que ya está en sus últimos capítulos, el capitulo 1 de **Sombras del Destino**; y por supuesto, tampoco dejen de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas **que pronto tendra su actualización!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 21**

Acaba de amanecer, Yaten, Taiki y los demás ya vinieron a ver a Seiya. Tan solo han pasado unas horas desde que supe que Seiya esta en coma y yo sigo mirándolo en esa cama pensando que no esta en coma, que en cualquier momento despertara y me dirá "buenos días bombón!" como todos los días. Extraño tanto escuchar su voz, y eso que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo escuche decir ese ultimo te amo; siento que voy a enloquecer si no despierta pronto, lo necesito tanto junto a mi y yo que ni siquiera puedo ni quiero salir de esta habitación…

-Serena... -dijo Lita mientras tocaba un par de veces la puerta de la habitación para llamar mi atención

-ahh… Lita, que pasa? -dije mientras me levantaba de la silla que estaba junto a la cama

-pasa que deberías de irte a tu casa a descansar

-no quiero irme a la casa, se va a sentir tan vacía sin Seiya

-debes de pensar en Chibi Chibi, Serena. No puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo

-lo se, pero no me quiero ir de aquí… -dije dando un largo suspiro -ya despertó, Chibi Chibi?

-si, y esta preguntando por ti. Necesita a su madre, Serena… además quiere saber como esta Seiya y si puede verlo

-no se si sea correcto que lo vea aun. Además como decirle a una niña de seis años que su padre esta en coma y que no sabes cuando va a despertar… -Suspire profundamente -esto es tan difícil, no se si voy a poder con todo esto: Seiya en coma y mis hijas en quien sabe donde con Cordelia buscándolas para matarlas

Lita se acerco para abrazarme -no estas sola, Serena, todos estamos contigo para apoyarte. Además eres una mujer muy fuerte y has superado cosas aun más difíciles que esto; ya veras que pronto encontraremos a tus hijas, Seiya despertara y todo esto será solo un mal sueño

-eso espero, Lita, eso espero…

-anda, vamos a la cafetería con los demás a desayunar -dijo ella separándose un poco del abrazo

-no, no quiero dejar a Seiya solo

-necesitas comer algo Serena, sino te vas a enfermar

-pero es que no tengo hambre

-aun así debes de comer aunque sea un pan, no quieres que te traiga algo para que no estés con el estomago vacio?

-bueno, si no es mucha molestia me podrías traer un café? -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-por supuesto, y voy a ver que más te traigo para que no estés solo con café, aunque insisto en que deberías de irte a tu casa, tomar un baño y dormir un poco

-ni siquiera se si pueda dormir... cada que cierro los ojos viene a mi cabeza como Seiya nos protegía a Chibi Chibi del ataque de Cordelia

-no pienses en eso, mejor piensa en todos los hermosos momentos que has vivido al lado de Seiya

La miro con una sonrisa -si, eso hare…

-y mientras haces eso, iré por tu café, no tardo…

Lita salió de la habitación tras lo cual yo regrese a la silla en la que estaba antes, entrelace mi mano derecha con la de él, recargando mi cabeza en la cama mientras seguía observándolo, empezando a recordar tantos momentos maravillosos que he vivido junto a él desde que nos conocimos hace ya varios años. Todas las cosas que hicimos cuando estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria, todo lo que hemos hecho desde que regreso de Kinmoku hace varios meses, como cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Fuji, cuando nos hicimos novios aquella noche en el parque, cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez estando en la cabaña la noche que hubo una gran tormenta, o cuando descubrimos que nos enamoramos desde la época del Milenio de Plata.

Tantos hermosos recuerdos hacen que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro mientras lentamente cierro mis ojos, recordando como siempre me ha llamado bombón con tanto amor, y con más amor me ha dicho te amo. Es curioso, pero hasta me parece escuchar su voz junto a mí, lo escucho llamándome por ese sobrenombre que adoro. Abri mis ojos y en efecto, lo veo sentado junto a mí, mirándome cálidamente y con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza...

-buenos días, bombón!

-Seiya…

Tan emocionada estoy de verlo que me levanto de golpe para abrazarlo mientras comenzaba a llorar de felicidad de verlo despierto junto a mi, había despertado y me había llamado bombón! No había perdido la memoria como temía que sucediera como lo había dicho Darién! No podía dejar de llorar, mirándolo con una sonrisa al tenerlo abrazado junto a mi, mirándome de una forma tan cálida segundos antes de me besara con tanta dulzura y calidez que hasta me hacen creer que estoy soñando…

-no puedo creerlo! Estoy tan feliz de que hallas despertado, osito!

-yo también estoy feliz de verte, bombón, aunque honestamente no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa forma al despertar

-como quieres que no despierte feliz de verte y más después de que anoche te operaron y entraste en coma

Seiya me mira sorprendido -en coma! No bombón, anoche le hice el amor toda la noche a mi hermosa esposa…

-de que hablas? Si estamos en el hospital

-mira a tu alrededor, estamos en nuestra habitación, en nuestra casa

Recorrí con mi mirada el lugar y vi que en efecto estaba en mi habitación, en mi casa. Además me di cuenta de que lo único que cubría mi cuerpo era una sabana de la cama, pero hubo algo que llamo mucho mi atención en mi mano izquierda llevaba una de las argollas de mi abuela, la cual estaba sobre el anillo de compromiso que me dio Seiya. No lo entiendo, que esta pasando?

-por que llevo la argolla de matrimonio que era de mi abuela? -pregunte confundida

-como que por que? todas las personas casadas llevan sus argollas de matrimonio -dijo Seiya mostrándome su mano izquierda en donde también llevaba una argolla

-casados! Se que nos casamos hace dos meses en la terraza del departamento de Mina, pero estas argollas las debemos de usar hasta que sea la boda real, y esa es la próxima semana

-bombón, nos casamos la semana pasada…

-no… la boda es la próxima semana!

-claro que no, mira…

Seiya tomo una fotografía que estaba en su mesita de noche, y allí aparecemos él y yo abrazados, con unas enormes sonrisas; él usando un elegante smoking y yo mi vestido de novia….

-lo ves, esta fotografía nos la tomaron después de la ceremonia

-no es posible… que día es hoy?

-24 de diciembre

-que! -dije aun más sorprendida -No! Aun faltan dos semanas para Navidad! debo de estar soñando, por que esto no puede ser real…

-de que hablas? Por que dices que no es real?

-por que tu dices que es Navidad y faltan dos semanas para ello! Además Cordelia ataco anoche en el Festival de Invierno, y ella quería llevarse Chibi Chibi, pero tu te interpusiste y te ataco de una forma tan horrible que por su culpa entraste en coma, y…

-tranquilízate, bombón -dijo él tomando mis hombros interrumpiéndome -nada de lo que dices tiene sentido

-si lo tiene por que yo estaba contigo en tu habitación del hospital, viéndote esperando que despertaras del coma, pensando en todo lo que hemos vivido juntos por que es lo único que me tranquiliza por que me siento desesperada al verte en esa cama, pensando en nuestras hijas y yo estando sin ti y…

-escúchame, tuviste una pesadilla bombón, una en la que estaba en coma, y se que estas asustada por eso, pero mírame… estoy aquí, contigo -dijo él mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-una pesadilla… no! fue demasiado real para solo haber sido una pesadilla! -dije aun alterada

-tranquila, solo fue un mal sueño… -Seiya elevo su mano a mis mejillas para acariciarme -no te preocupes, no estoy en coma, aquí estoy contigo

-de verdad estas aquí osito? No estoy soñando? -dije aun sin creer que Seiya estuviera frente a mi

-no estas soñando, bombón. Esto es real, tan real como que estoy tocando tu rostro…

-demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que de verdad estas aquí y que esto no es producto de mi imaginación, que de verdad te veo y me estas tocando…

Seiya rompió el poco espacio que nos separaba para rodearme con sus brazos mientras inclinaba su rostro hacia el mío para besarme, sintiendo la calidez de sus labios en este beso tan lento, tan dulce y tan tierno, que de verdad se siente real…

-aun sigues creyendo que no soy real? -murmuro él sobre mis labios

-no lo se… -lo miro a los ojos -tus labios se sienten como cuando me besas de verdad

-entonces eso te demuestra que soy real

Me mordi el labio inferior dudando -no lo se… no entiendo que esta pasando, pero si este es un sueño, es mucho mejor a esa pesadilla que dices que tuve osito, pero aun no me convenzo de que esto sea real -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-siendo así, no me queda más que convencerte de lo contrario…

Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan seductora con la clara intensión de volver a besarme, lo cual no fue posible ya que se escucho la música de la canción _Jingle Bells_ muy cerca de nosotros…

-hay no -dijo Seiya un poco decepcionado

-que es lo que esta sonando?

-mi celular -dijo él levantándose de la cama para tomarlo de su mesita de noche

-desde cuando tu celular tiene ese tono navideño?

-desde ayer que las niñas lo agarraron y se pusieron a jugar con el -dijo Seiya antes de contestar la llamada -bueno?

-niñas? Cuales niñas? -susurre confundida

-no seas exagerado! Tú te ofreciste anoche para cuidarlas… pero es que más tarde tenemos que ir por mis suegros al aeropuerto, no pasa nada por que el tío Yaten las cuides unas horas más… -Seiya suspiro mientras sigue escuchando a Yaten del otro lado de la línea -ya, no me grites! Vamos para allá! -dijo al terminar la llamada -lo siento bombón, pero tenemos que ir por las niñas al departamento de Yaten antes de que lleguen tus papás…

Lo miro totalmente confundida -ehh?... No entiendo de que hablas, cuales niñas?

-como que cuales niñas? Nuestras hijas, bombón

-hijas… pero si solo Chibi Chibi esta con nosotros, no sabemos en donde están Serena y Serenity

-no, las tres están con nosotros: Rini, Reny y Chibi Chibi…

-las tres… de verdad nuestras hijas están con nosotros? -dije sin creerlo

-si, Setsuna las estuvo cuidando hasta que se acabamos con el enemigo y las tres ya están con nosotros!

-no puedo creerlo… quiero verlas! Quiero verlas!

-las veremos en un rato más, solo vamos a cambiarnos e iremos por ellas…

No estoy segura de cómo me bañe y me cambie tan rápido por la emoción de ver a mis hijas, mis hijas! Aunque aun hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de lo que esta sucediendo y si esto de verdad es real, aunque todo me indica que es cierto, pero no se… quiero creer que esto no es un sueño, que Seiya no esta en coma, que de verdad él esta a mi lado y que de verdad estoy por ver a mis hijas.

Al llegar al departamento de Mina eso es en lo único que pienso, en mis hijas; no tengo ni idea de cómo son ni que edad tendrán, quiero pensar que al menos una de ellas se parece a la Rini que yo conocí, solo que un poco más educada y no tan gritona conmigo; pero que importa eso, yo lo que quiero es ver a mis tres hijas juntas…

-hay ese Yaten, dijo que viniera rápido y ni abre la puerta -dijo Seiya volviendo a tocar el timbre

-pues debería de abrir ya, quiero ver a nuestras hijas! -dije tocando nuevamente el timbre

-bombón, las vimos anoche que regresamos de Kinmoku. Me parece que ansias verlas como si nunca hubieran estado las tres con nosotros

-pero es que de verdad no… -dije mientras se abría la puerta y detrás estaba Yaten

-chicos, por que tardaron tanto! -dijo Yaten casi desesperado mientras entrabamos al departamento

-no deberías decirnos al menos _"buenos días"_

-Seiya, mis "buenos días" se acabaron cuidando al torbellino de tus hijas, son igual de inquietas que tú!

-ya, ya… pero así nos quieres, hermanito

-en donde están las niñas? -pregunte

-en la cocina con Mina…

Camine rápidamente a la cocina, y ahí me encontré con Mina cubierta de harina jugando con tres niñas, una de ellas era Chibi Chibi quien le arrojaba harina a las otras dos niñas: una de ellas una pelinegra de unos 12 años, y la otra de unos 9 años de cabellos rosas, ambas de ojos azul celeste y peinadas con un par de coletas. Las cuatro seguían jugando sin siquiera notar mi presencia en el marco de la puerta de la cocina…

-ya niñas, se nos va a acabar la harina para las galletas! -grito Mina

-no es cierto tía Mina, además Reny empezó a lanzarme harina -dijo Chibi Chibi mirando a la pelirosada

-claro que no Chibi Chibi, la culpable fue Rini! -dijo Reny viendo a la pelinegra

-no me eches la culpa Reny, tu empezaste!

-niñas ya! las tres empezaron! -grito Mina para controlarlas antes de verme -ahh… hola Serena!

-mamá! -grito Chibi Chibi corriendo a abrazarme al igual que las otras dos niñas

-hola, mis niñas! -dije rodeando con mis brazos a las tres con una gran sonrisa

-pero que paso aquí? Que tanto hicieron mis princesas? -dijo Seiya al llegar a la cocina con Yaten, por lo que las tres al verlo también fueron a abrazarlo

-tu que crees Seiya, intentamos cocinar galletas para dejárselas a Santa Claus esta noche, pero se pusieron a jugar con la harina

-hay niñas… -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida -anden, vayan a cambiarse que tenemos que ir por sus abuelos al aeropuerto

si! -dijo Chibi Chibi antes de salir con las tres de la cocina

-a que hora llega el vuelo de tus padres, Serena?

Me empece a reír nerviosamente -jajaja… la verdad es que no se

-hay Serena…

-a las 12:00pm llega su avión de Okinawa -respondio Seiya

-de Okinawa? Que hacían mis padres en Okinawa? -pregunte confundida

-se fueron por unos compromisos del trabajo de tu papá después de la boda, y Sammy se quedo con Haruka y las demás para que no estuviera solo a Osaka mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestra Luna de Miel en Kinmoku

-ahh…

-pero bueno, Seiya tu podrás ir por ellos con las niñas es que Serena y yo tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas -dijo Mina

-ha si? Que cosas? -pregunte confundida

-acuérdate Serena, me ibas a acompañar a recoger el regalo de Yaten -dijo mientras me miraba como diciendo _"no digas nada más y sígueme la corriente"_

-si, claro… Mina y yo tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas hoy

-bueno, siendo así me voy al aeropuerto con las niñas, vienes con nosotros Yaten? -dijo Seiya

-no, quede de ir a ayudarle a Nicolás con unas cosas en el templo para la fiesta de esta noche…

Las niñas a los pocos minutos regresaron cambiadas y salieron con Seiya y Yaten del departamento, mientras que Mina y yo nos dirigimos a su habitación para que ella se cambiara de ropa mientras yo seguía sin entender a que había dicho que si la acompañaba…

-y que tal la primer semana como Serena Tsukino de Kou? Tan buena como la imaginabas? -dijo Mina mientras se ponía un suéter naranja

-honestamente… siento como si estuviera soñando

-fue lo mismo que dijo Rei cuando regreso de su Luna de Miel

-pero es que de verdad me siento así, hay muchas cosas a las que no le encuentro sentido… por ejemplo que cosas son las que tenemos que hacer?

-hay Serena, después de todas las pruebas caseras de embarazo que hice estos días, vamos a recoger mis análisis para que este 100% segura de que estoy embarazada

-que! Embarazada! -Dije totalmente sorprendida

-si, te lo imaginas… Yaten y yo teniendo un bebé! Si es así, Lita, Rei y yo estaríamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo! -dijo Mina emocionada

-Rei y Lita también están embarazadas! -Grite aun más sorprendida

-si, acuérdate que nos lo contaron el día de tu boda, las dos tienen siete semanas de embarazo

-siete semanas de embarazo…

-si… -Mina se sienta a mi lado en la cama -mira se que aunque no lo digas se que estas un poco triste de que ellas tenga más tiempo de embarazo que el que tú tuviste, pero ambas sabemos que tendrás tres hermosas hijas, y quien sabe tal vez dentro de poco tu también estés embarazada

La miro con una pequeña sonrisa -si, puede ser… después de todo Seiya no esta en coma por culpa de Cordela

-no menciones a Cordelia, todo eso ya se acabo! Otra vez vivimos como personas normales!

-enserio! Es verdad? Tenemos vidas normales de nuevo?

-si, lo recuerdas la noche que estabas en el Festival de Invierno Haruka y Michiru atraparon a Cordelia y la obligaron a que nos llevaran con ese sujeto, el padre de Neherenia. Era él quien quería vengarse de nosotros. Afortunadamente todo salió bien y aun más por que logramos derrotarlo ya que recuperaste tus poderes

-mis poderes… tengo mis poderes otra vez?

-si, los tienes… que tienes? No me digas que no lo recuerdas?

-pues algo así, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso entre el día del Festival de Invierno y el día de hoy… -dije dando un suspiro -pero hablando de ello, dime una cosa: supimos quienes eran el Guerrero de la Luna, Sailor M y Sailor F?

-si, ellos venían del mismo planeta de donde venia el padre de Neherenia y vinieron aquí para detenerlo, pero ya regresaron a su hogar… pero basta de esas cosas, mejor vamos por mis análisis al hospital si no se nos hará tarde…

Ambas nos dirigimos en el auto de Yaten al hospital, ya que Seiya lo llevo al templo en la camioneta antes de irse al aeropuerto. Al llegar, ambas nos sentamos en la sala de espera a esperar a Miranda ya que ella fue quien le hizo los análisis a Mina; y mientras estamos aquí no puedo evitar pensar en todo el tiempo que pase esperando aquí a saber noticias de Seiya mientras lo operaban, para que después me informaran que él había entrado en coma.

Pero ahora que lo pienso todo eso parece tan lejano, como si no hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiese sido una pesadilla. Quizás eso fue, una horrible pesadilla y ahora tengo una vida normal de nuevo, recupere mis poderes, acabamos con él enemigo, mis tres hijas están juntas con Seiya y conmigo, me acabo de casar con Seiya, y la sortija que esta sobre mi anillo de compromiso es la prueba de ello, ahora soy Serena Kou, la esposa de Seiya…

-Serena Kou -suspire profundamente mientras sigo viendo la sortija de matrimonio -quizás todo lo que viví antes si solo fue una pesadilla…

-que! De que pesadilla hablas! -pregunto Mina confundida al escucharme

-de una que ahora ya no tiene importancia

Le dije a Mina mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa mientras alcance a escuchar la voz de Shizuka cerca de nosotras, al voltear a ella vi como entraba a ella junto con Bunny y un hombre y una mujer, ambos se veían igual que Edward y Shizuka, solo que lucían como si tuvieran 50 años y estaban muy bien vestidos con trajes sastres color azul marino y abrigos negros…

-aquí es donde trabaja Edward, estoy segura de que se sorprenderá de verlos aquí -dijo Shizuka a la pareja mientras seguían caminando

-mira Shizuka, son Serena y Mina… hola chicas! -dijo Bunny mientras se acercaban a saludarnos

Mina se puso de pie al igual que yo para saludarlos -hola chicas!

hola chicas! Que gusto verlas! Quiero presentarles a mis padres, Edward y Shizuka Takeuchi! Mamá, papá, ellas son Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino… perdón, ahora es Serena Kou -dijo Shizuka mientras estrechábamos sus manos saludándolos

-encantado de conocerlas! -dijo Edward

-Serena Kou, verdad? Tú eres la esposa de Seiya? -pregunto la madre de Shizuka

-si, soy yo… conoce a mi esposo?

-lo vimos en el aeropuerto con tus primas, mis papás creyeron que ellas eran sus hijas e inevitablemente salió tu nombre en la conversación, ya sabes que él adora hablar de ti…

-y es normal en un hombre enamorado, yo también hago lo mismo al hablar de mi esposa todo el tiempo -dijo el padre de Shizuka mientras veía a su esposa

-hay papá…

-mejor no digas nada hija, por que tu también haces lo mismo ahora que tienes novio y tu hermano esta saliendo con esa muchacha

-Edward esta saliendo con alguien! -pregunte sorprendida

-Serena, pero si tu le presentaste a Setsuna a mi hermano

-tu hermano esta saliendo con Setsuna! Cual Setsuna! Setsuna Meio! -dije aun más sorprendida

-si, cual más... lo recuerdas, el día de tu boda

-que tienes, Serena? -pregunto Bunny -parece como si no lo recordaras

-es que como han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, apenas y lo asimilo

-te entiendo, a mi también me cuesta asimilar que mis hijos estén saliendo con otras personas, y Shizuka sigue sin parecerme que tengas esa motocicleta

-suenas igual que Edward diciéndome eso, papá… Mejor vamos a buscar a mi hermano

-si, es lo mejor hija, ya quiero verlo

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos chicas! Nos vemos más tarde en el templo! -dijo Shizuka

-claro! Hasta luego! -dijo Mina antes de que los cuatro se retiraran

-no tenia idea de que fueran a venir los padres de Shizuka para las fiestas…

-pero si desde días antes de la boda nos contaron que vendrían para Navidad, de verdad que tu memoria no funciona muy bien hoy Serena

-si, eso creo. Además no es lo único, me siento un poco mareada -dije antes de sentarme mientras sentía el mareo

-mareada! Otra vez, anoche también te sentiste mareada y yo no me siento mareada y eso que creo que estoy embarazada… no será que… -dijo Mina antes de ser interrumpida por Miranda

-hola chicas! Perdón por venir hasta ahora, pero urgencias es un caos con tantos accidentes que hay ocurrido hoy -dijo Miranda al llegar con nosotras

-no te preocupes, tienes mis análisis?

-si -Miranda le mostro un sobre blanco a Mina -los quieres leer o quieres que te los lea?

-léelos tú -dijo Mina mientras Miranda abría el sobre y empezaba a leer el contenido

-y bien? Voy a ser tía? -pregunte poniéndome de pie una vez que me sentí mejor

-si… Mina estas embarazada

-ahh! Estoy embarazada! -Grito Mina brincando de felicidad abrazándonos a Miranda y a mi

-felicidades Mina!

-no puedo creerlo, voy a ser mamá!

-si, parece que él próximo año vamos a estar rodeadas de bebés: mis gemelos, los bebés de Rei y Lita, y ahora el tuyo Mina -dijo Miranda

-si! Y parece que Serena también tendrá un bebé

-yo! -Dije mirándola sorprendida

-si, desde que regresaste de tu Luna de Miel has sentido nauseas y mareos, y te volviste a marear hace un rato, puede ser posible que también estés embarazada

-no nos adelantemos a las cosas, puede que solo comiera algo en mal estado

-puede ser, pero también puede que estés embarazada, Serena -dijo Miranda -si quieres te puedo tomar una muestra de sangre para que la analicen y sepamos si estas embarazada o no

-mejor no, no me quiero ilusionar con algo que ni siquiera se si es cierto. Esperemos mejor unos días a ver si siguen mis malestares, si es así entonces dejare que me realices esos análisis

-bien, como tu quieras…

Las tres seguimos platicando un rato más, tras lo cual Mina y yo nos dirigimos hacia mi casa, mientras seguía pensando en la posibilidad de que nuevamente estuviera embarazada…

-por que no quisiste que te hicieran el análisis Serena? -pregunto Mina mientras seguía conduciendo

-por que si estoy embarazada y pierdo otra vez al bebé me voy a sentir peor que la última vez. Mina no quiero emocionarme con la idea hasta saber si de verdad mi embarazo va a llevarse por completo

-pero esta vez no vas a perder al bebé, vas a ser madre y la prueba de ello son las hermosas hijas que Seiya y tu tienen

-lo se, pero no sabemos si eso sucederá pronto

-tendrás un bebé pronto, ya lo veras…  
Suspire profundamente mientras Mina se estaciona frente a mi casa, en donde veo que enfrente de nosotras esta mi camioneta -eso espero… gracias por traerme, Mina

-de nada, y antes de que entres a la casa, toma. Afortunadamente me quedo una en la bolsa -Mina abrio su bolso y me entrego una prueba de embarazo casera

-no Mina, nada de pruebas de embarazo

-no me digas que no! Deberías de hacerla, que tal que si estas embarazada, así le darás a Seiya el mejor regalo de Navidad, es lo que voy a hacer yo cuando le diga que estoy embarazada -dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-bien… -Suspire mientras guardo la prueba en mi bolso -pero que quede entre nosotras la posibilidad de que este embarazada, no quiero que esto se haga más grande si es que no estoy embarazada

-de acuerdo…

Me despedí de Mina tras lo cual entre a mi casa, y allí se encontraban Seiya, mis padres y las niñas platicando en la sala. Al verme todos me recibieron con una gran sonrisa y estuvimos platicando por largo rato sobre varias cosas entre ellas el viaje de mis padres a Okinawa, varias cosas que pasaron el día de mi boda y por supuesto todo lo que haríamos como familia ahora que ellos se quedarían con nosotros para pasar las vacaciones de invierno en familia.

Después de ello todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones a arreglarnos para la fiesta de esta noche en el Templo Hikawa, mientras que yo no dejaba de pensar en la prueba de embarazo que me dio Mina y en la posibilidad de que estuviera embarazada, lo cual me haría muy feliz ya que si recuerdo que Seiya y yo nos poníamos a escribirle a la cigüeña muy seguido para lograr que me embarazada.

Y si de verdad estoy embarazada… puede ser posible, y la única forma de saberlo rápidamente es haciendo la prueba de embarazo, por lo que me encierro en el baño que esta en el segundo piso para hacer la prueba. Tras lo cual espero los cinco minutos que dice la cajita para ver cuantas rayitas aparecen; una significa que no estoy embarazada y dos que si lo estoy. Ojala que si aparezcan las dos rayitas, es lo que más deseo, que si este embarazada…

-tranquila Serena, faltan dos minutos para saber el resultado -me dije a mi misma caminando de un lado a otro en el baño

-bombón, te sientes bien? Tienes mucho rato encerrada en el baño -dijo Seiya tocando un par de veces la puerta

-ehh… si, estoy bien osito, no te preocupes -dije tratando de que no me escuchara nerviosa

-tu voz me dice lo contrario, puedo pasar?

-no!

-ok, ahora si estoy preocupado, que estas haciendo ahí adentro?

-de verdad no te preocupes osito, estoy bien -dije viendo de nuevo mi reloj viendo que faltaba un minuto para saber el resultado de la prueba

-bombón me preocupas demasiado, voy a pasar -dijo él antes de que abriera la puerta por lo que yo me puse detrás de la prueba de embarazo que estaba en el lavabo para que no la viera

Lo miro con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo -no tienes de que preocuparte osito, estoy bien

Seiya cerro la puerta del baño y se acerco a mi -por que tengo la impresión de que me ocultas algo

-para nada… entre nosotros no hay secretos

-bombón, dime la verdad…

-bien… -Suspire profundamente mostrándole la caja de la prueba de embarazo -estaba haciendo esto

-una prueba de embarazo! Estas… estas embarazada -dijo él viéndome sorprendido

-no lo sé aun… pero no quiero que te emociones mucho por que ni siquiera se si estoy embarazada, además no sabemos si otra vez pierda al bebé

-sea cual sea el resultado lo sabremos juntos, y si estas embarazada yo creo que esta vez si veremos nacer a nuestro bebé

-eso el lo que más deseo, osito -dije antes de darle un pequeño beso

-cuanto tiempo falta para saber el resultado?

Voltee a veri mi reloj -se supone que ya debe de estar…

Seiya tomo la prueba y la mira -que significan dos rayitas, bombón?

-que… que estoy embarazada

-y cual es el margen de error de esas cosas?

-casi ninguno, la caja decía que eran 99.9% seguros los resultados

-entonces… si estas embarazada, vamos a tener un bebé! Un bebé, bombón! -grito Seiya feliz antes de abrazarme y girar conmigo en sus brazos

-si, osito! Un bebé!

-no puedo creerlo! Este es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me podrías haber dado, bombón!

-tú también me lo has dado a mi osito, este bebé no lo hice sola, es de ambos

Seiya dejo de girar sin bajarme de sus brazos -lo se… estoy tan feliz que quiero decirle a tus papás que van a ser abuelos! Y a las niñas, Rini en unos meses nacerá!

-preferiría que esperáramos osito, al menos hasta que tenga más tiempo de embarazo, no quiero que se emocionen si es que vuelvo a perder al bebé

-como tu quieras, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que este bebé va a nacer y es Rini este bebé!

-eso espero, ojala que en unos meses veamos nacer a Rini

-así va a ser, bombón…

Seiya me miro con una enorme sonrisa antes de besarme tan suavemente, sintiendo como la alegría no le cabe en su corazón, vamos a tener un bebé! Un bebé!

Más tarde todos nos dirigimos al Templo Hikawa para la fiesta de Navidad, el salón principal tenia una hermosa decoración navideña, luces de colores por todos lados, y un enorme árbol de Navidad con esferas rojas y doradas y una hermosa estrella hasta arriba. También había una gran mesa con una gran variedad de platillos de la temporada: ponche de frutas, ensalada de manzana, bacalao, pavo, pastas, romeritos, galletas de jengibre, y un sinfín de cosas más.

Pero lo más importante, es que todo eso lo compartimos todos como una gran familia, ya que ahí se encontraban Rei, Nicolás, el abuelo Hino, Taiki, Ami y su mamá, Yaten, Mina y sus padres, Unazuki, Andrew y Lita, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, el profesor Tomoe, Setsuna, Edward, Bunny, Cedric, Shizuka y sus padres, Darién y Miranda, mis padres, Sammy, mis tres hijas, e indudablemente Seiya a mi lado…

-bueno, antes de continuar con esta gran fiesta, quisiera hacer un brindis por todos nosotros -dijo Rei alzando su vaso de ponche -por que sigamos compartiendo muchas navidades más todos juntos, con muchas alegrías y más por que a nuestras vidas pronto llegaran más bebés a este mundo… salud! dijo antes de que todos estrecháramos nuestras copas

-bueno, ya que hablamos de bebés, hay algo que tenemos Yaten y yo tenemos que decirles -dijo Mina

-siendo así, queremos escucharlos por que Ami y yo también tenemos algo muy importante que decirles -dijo Taiki

-espero que ambas sean buenas noticias…

-pues las nuestras lo son… Mina y yo vamos a ser papás! -dijo Yaten muy emocionado

-muchas felicidades! No puedo creerlo! Mina, Rei y yo estamos embarazadas al mismo tiempo! -dijo Lita aun más emocionada

-de hecho, eso no es cierto Lita, yo también estoy embarazada! -dijo Ami con una gran sonrisa

Ante tales noticias las felicitaciones y los abrazos de parte de todos no se hicieron esperar, cuatro bebés llegarían en unos meses a iluminar nuestras vidas, eso sin contar a los bebés de Darién y el que yo estoy esperando claro esta, verlos a todos, tan felices, me alegra tanto ver a todos así….

-segura que no quieres que les digamos de nuestro bebé -susurro Seiya en mi oído mientras me rodeaba por la espalda con sus brazos

-si, segura… -Suspire recargando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras sigo viendo a todos sonriendo abrazando a los futuros padres -me parece increíble que todo esto es tan distinto a aquella pesadilla que tuve. Me alegra mucho ver a todos tan felices por los bebés y no llorando por que tu estas en coma

-ya no pienses en eso, bombón, solo fue una pesadilla

-lo se… -Eleve un poco mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos -osito, promete que si alguna vez tu entraras en coma, despertaras pronto

-por que me dices eso?

-por que en esa pesadilla me sentía tan sola sin ti, eres muy importante para mi y no quiero que me dejes, quiero que siempre estés a mi lado…

-siempre voy a estar a tu lado, bombón, así como en tu dije, recuerdas lo que significa?

-si, la unión de la Luna y su Estrella -dije con una sonrisa

-y también la unión de bombón y su osito, y así siempre estaremos nosotros, unidos; sin importar que este en coma o pierda la memoria, siempre voy a estar contigo bombón, y siempre te voy a amar, siempre. No lo olvides bombón, siempre estaremos sin importar que intenten separarnos, jamás lo harán, ni siquiera la muerte nos ha separado…

-lo sé, y nunca lo voy a olvidar… te amo, osito

-yo también te amo, bombón…

Seiya inclino un más su rostro para unir sus labios con los míos y besarme, al principio nuestro beso fue un poco lento, pero lentamente se fue volviendo más apasionado, intenso, como si nunca quisiéramos terminarlo y separarnos, queríamos seguir en nuestro mundo, en ese mundo en donde solo existimos Seiya y yo. Pero empecé a escuchar la voz de Chibi Chibi llamándome, haciendo que regresara a la realidad. Me separe del beso de Seiya para después abrir mis ojos, al hacerlo vi a mi niña frente a mi con una cara de felicidad notando que resbalaba una lagrima de sus ojos…

-mamá! Mamá que bueno que tu si despertaste! -dijo Chibi Chibi emocionada antes de abrazarme

-Chibi Chibi… de que hablas, hija? Por que dices que yo si desperté?

-por que papá no ha despertado ha pesar de que lo he estado llamando y tu si lo hiciste

-que!

Eleve mi mirada de ella y vi que junto a mi estaba Seiya dormido, sobre esa cama en el hospital, estábamos en el hospital. Recorrí la habitación con mi mirada y vi que de pie junto a Chibi Chibi y yo estaban Rei y Lita observándonos, yo estaba en la misma silla junto a la cama de Seiya, con mi mano derecha aun entrelazada a la de él. Rápidamente eleve mi mano izquierda para verla y solamente vi que tenia mi anillo de compromiso, no llevaba la sortija de matrimonio…

-todo fue un sueño...

-Chibi Chibi hubieras dejado que Serena durmiera un poco más, ella esta muy cansada -dijo Rei

-estaba dormida?

-si, has dormido toda la mañana. Cuando regrese con tu café ya estabas dormida, y no quise despertarte, trate de moverte de esa silla al sillón para que estuvieras más cómoda pero no podía separar tu mano de la de Seiya, parecía como si ninguno de los dos se quisiera separar -dijo Lita con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces todo fue un sueño? No es Navidad, Seiya y yo no estamos casados, no están con nosotros mis tres hijas y ustedes no están embarazadas

-embarazadas! -Dijeron Rei y Lita sorprendidas al mismo tiempo

-no Serena, nada de eso es cierto, menos que Lita y yo estamos embarazadas, además aun faltan dos semanas para Navidad

-me hubiese gustado que eso hubiese sido real… nosotras tres embarazadas, al igual que Ami y Mina, que hubiésemos recuperado nuestras vidas normales, que ya hubiésemos vencido al enemigo, que ya hubiera recuperado mis poderes

-pero lamentablemente nada de eso es verdad, al menos no por ahora…

-si… por cierto, por que Chibi Chibi esta aquí? No es un poco pronto para que vea a Seiya?

-ni tanto, Ami y Taiki ya le explicaron lo que tiene Seiya, pero parece que esta linda niña no tiene mucha paciencia para esperar a que Seiya despierte

-lo siento… pero es que quiero que despierte para que vaya a casa con mamá y yo, quiero que este con nosotras

-lo esta hija, tu papá esta con nosotras, a pesar de que él esta dormido siempre estará con nosotras -dije con una sonrisa

-si! Pero nosotras al menos podemos ir a casa, ya me aburrí de estar aquí todo el día, este lugar no es muy divertido

-si, además es cierto, este lugar no es muy divertido…

-deberían de esperar un poco las dos, les será imposible salir del hospital -dijo Rei

-por que? que paso?

-la prensa se entero de que Seiya esta en coma, desde la mañana lo han estado diciendo en todos los noticieros y afuera hay decenas de reporteros y cientos de fans de Three Lights mostrando su apoyo a los chicos y a ti, de hecho ahora Yaten y Taiki están dando una conferencia de prensa al respecto

-ya veo… -Suspire profundamente -entonces parece que nos tocara estar un rato más aquí Chibi Chibi

Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras a lo lejos me parecía escuchar la voz de mi mamá, al voltear a la puerta de la habitación entran tras de ella, Sammy y mis padres muy preocupados…

-mamá! Papá! Sammy! Que hacen aquí? -dije sorprendida al verlos mientras me ponía de pie

-mi niña… -mamá se acerco a mi para abrazarme -nos enteramos de lo que le paso a Seiya esta mañana y vinimos corriendo a verte, pero estas bien? A ti no te hicieron daño?

-no te preocupes mamá, yo estoy bien… -me separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos -Seiya nos protegió a Chibi Chibi y a mí durante el ataque

-fue muy valiente lo que hizo Seiya, arriesgar su vida de esa forma por protegerlas -dijo Kenji

-lo se… pero se que él se pondrá bien, él estará a tu lado como antes hija y esto solo habrá sido una horrible pesadilla

-así será mamá, Seiya me ama demasiado así como yo lo amo a él y siempre estaremos juntos, siempre…


	23. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

No se como describir como me siento, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados por lo que le sucedió a mi papá que ya ni se como reaccionar. Anoche estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y hoy ya ni siquiera puedo llorar, no quiero seguir llorando, ya no quiero llorar y más por que solo una idea pasa por mi mente: venganza, vengarme de lo que Cordelia le hizo a mi papá y por todo el dolor que esta sintiendo mi familia.

Eso es lo único que pienso, ni siquiera puedo dormir de tanto pensar en como voy a encontrar a Cordelia y hacerla pagar en lo que hizo, ya ni siquiera siento como el frio viento de la madrugada mueve mi cabello y toca mi rostro mientras observo el cielo lleno de estrellas desde la terraza del departamento…

-no deberías estar aquí, Rini. Ya es muy tarde y te estas congelando -dijo Mamoru mientras colocaba una cobija en mi espalda

-ya ni siquiera siento el frio, Mamoru -dije sin voltear a verlo

-deberías descansar, apenas y dormiste un poco cuando estuvimos en el hospital

-no quiero dormir, quiero encontrar a Cordelia y hacerla pagar por lo que le hizo a mi papá

-vengándote no harás que tu padre despierte pronto

Voltee a verlo y note que esta de pie a mi lado -es cierto, pero no puede quedar sin castigo lo que hizo

-y lo recibirá, se hará justicia…

-empiezo a creer que en este mundo no hay justicia Mamoru, si la hubiera no pasarían todas cosas horribles a nuestro alrededor: mi padre no estaría en coma, tu mamá no hubiera muerto cuando éramos niños y… -Suspire profundamente -nuestra vida no debería de ser así, la vida de mi mamá no debería de ser así en estos momentos, es que no debería ser así! Por que le tiene que suceder todo esto a ella? Por que estas horribles cosas siguen pasando a nuestro alrededor? Una tras otra, tras otra… -dije alterada antes de que Mamoru me abrazara

-encontraremos a Cordelia, te lo prometo… haremos justicia por lo que le hizo a tu padre

Mamoru me abrazo aun más fuerte estrechándome aun más hacia él. No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, pero estando así con él me siento muy segura, y se que cumplirá su promesa de encontrar a Cordelia para que pague por lo que hizo…

-será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación, Rini, es tarde y necesitas descansar -dijo él sin separarse del abrazo

-puedo dormir en tu habitación contigo?

-que?

Eleve mi rostro para verlo a los ojos -recuerdas que cuando tu mamá murió prometimos que siempre podríamos dormir juntos cuando alguno de los dos se sintiera triste? Bueno, tienes que cumplir esa promesa por que en estos momentos no me soporto a mi misma por como me siento, y si estoy sola en mi habitación no lograre dormir

Mamoru me mira con una sonrisa -esta bien, vamos a dormir…

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, solo camine con él hacia su habitación, en donde al llegar solo me metí a la cama jalando las cobijas del lado en donde estaba acostada. Mamoru ni siquiera se quejo por que se quedara destapado en su propia cama, aunque lo único que hizo fue jalar un poco las cobijas para taparse del frio, moviéndome a mi en el proceso lo que hizo que quedara aun más cerca de él, tras lo cual finalmente se durmió.

Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera estoy muy segura del por que salieron esas palabras de mi boca. De verdad no quiero estar sola en mi habitación, pero quizás hubiese sido mejor irme a la habitación de Bunny, aunque lo malo es que ella es muy inquieta cuando duerme y se mueve demasiado en la cama. Pero me siento tan bien y con mucha paz al lado de Mamoru; y es curioso, pero no me incomoda el hecho de que estemos en la misma cama a pesar de lo que paso entre nosotros la noche de la despedida de soltera de mamá, aunque claro, hemos pasado por muchas más cosas juntos que solo una sesión de besos tan apasionados que pudieron haber terminado en algo más.

Y no puedo evitar preguntarme como serian las cosas si le diera una oportunidad a Mamoru y estuviéramos juntos como algo más que solo amigos. Nuestra vida seria tan diferente a como lo es ahora? No lo se, pero desearía saberlo… Un momento, ni siquiera se por que estoy pensando en eso cuando hay cosas mucho más importantes en las que debería de pensar en vez de cómo seria mi vida con Mamoru como mi novio. Pero que ideas las mías, lo mejor será que cierre los ojos y ya me duerma.

Eso es, tengo que dormir y dejar de pensar en Mamoru; dormir, dormir, dormir… Ahhh! Por que a pesar de que tengo los ojos cerrados no logro dormir? Ok, Rini pon tu mente en blanco y ya duérmete. Pero no puedo! Siento que no puedo dormir! Y lo peor de todo es que siento que los primeros rayos del sol están entrando por la ventana. Tan pronto va a amanecer! No! Pero si eran las dos de la mañana cuando me acosté, por que ya esta amaneciendo! Y para colmo esta sonando el despertador de Mamoru, es que no voy a poder dormir! No! tengo que dormir aunque sea un poco, así que sin siquiera abrir los ojos tomo el despertador de la mesita junto a la cama y lo aviento contra la pared, de verdad que necesito dormir…

-por que aventaste el despertador, Rini? -pregunto Mamoru antes de bostezar

-quiero dormir, así que cállate y déjame descansar, luego te compro otro despertador -dije acomodándome en la cama sin abrir los ojos

Mamoru se acomodo junto a mi rodeando con su brazo mi cuerpo -hoy no amaneciste de buen humor, verdad?

-estoy muy cansada, Mamoru. Por favor déjame dormir, necesito dormir…

-me parece que necesitas algo más que solo dormir

-si, que te calles… buenas noches!

-bien, buenas noches -dijo él antes de darme un pequeño beso en el cuello

Abri mis ojos mientras giro mi cuerpo para verlo sorprendida -no hagas eso, no tienes motivo alguno para besarme en el cuello

-claro que lo tengo, Rini. Eres mi novia -dijo él con una enorme sonrisa

-el que este aquí no significa nada, así que ni te emociones, nosotros no somos novios

-además de despertar de mal humor también tienes amnesia? Vaya que hoy necesitas que te refresque la memoria…

Se inclino un poco más a mis labios y me besa, vaya que se siente muy bien sentir sus labios a primera hora de la mañana, el contacto de sus cálidos labios en una fría mañana y… un momento! pero que estoy pensando?

-no Mamoru, tengo novio -murmure sobre sus labios al separarme rápidamente del beso

-lo se, soy yo

-desde cuando te volviste comediante? Sabes que mi novio es Cedric

-Cedric! Tienes fiebre o que te pasa? -dijo él colocando su mano en mi frente

-no! Que te pasa a ti? El que te haya pedido que pasara la noche aquí por que me sentía mal anoche por lo de mi papá, no te da ningún derecho de besarme y decir que somos novios, así que se acabo la broma, Romeo, hora de volver a la realidad -dije antes de levantarme de la cama para salir de la habitación

Mamoru se levanto de la cama y me tomo del brazo deteniéndome en el pasillo -Rini, esta es la realidad, nosotros somos novios. No entiendo por que dices que Cedric es tu novio cuando has rechazado todas las invitaciones que te ha hecho de salir juntos

Libere mi brazo rápidamente -claro que no! He salido con Cedric desde hace varias semanas, lo recuerdas? Desde aquella vez que discutimos en el Hospital cuando casi me mata Alana y te dije que quería salir con él, y cuando te pedí disculpas por esa discusión me dijiste que si quería salir con Cedric lo hiciera por que tú estabas de acuerdo con ello, y fue lo que hice, empecé a salir con Cedric y él es mi novio

-me parece que no recuerdas bien lo que paso ese día que discutimos

-claro que lo recuerdo bien, quien no lo recuerda bien eres tú…

-no Rini, el día de esa discusión cuando regresaste me dijiste que habías estado muy confundida de lo que sentías y que por eso dijiste que querías salir con Cedric, cuando en realidad me amas a mi, desde en entonces hemos estamos juntos, como novios…

-que? Eso no es verdad!

-pero lo es, es verdad… no entiendo por que crees lo contrario?

-por que esto no es verdad! Tu y yo no somos novios!

-ok, tranquila… -Mamoru coloco sus brazos sobre mis hombros -no tienes por que estresarte tan temprano, después de todo ambos sabemos que lo nuestro es verdad

-en primer lugar no existe _"lo nuestro"_! y además no estoy estresada! -grite un poco alterada

-bien… iré a prepararte algo de café y hablaremos cuando te tranquilices

-no hagas eso!

-hacer que? -pregunto él confundido

-no salgas con el pretexto de _"iré por un café y luego hablamos"_, sabes que yo tengo razón en lo que digo

-Rini, se que te ha afectado mucho el que tú papá este en coma y que quieres buscar a Cordelia, pero lo superaremos juntos, como pareja…

-pero es que ese es el problema, nosotros no somos pareja! -dije mientras notaba que se habría la puerta de la habitación de Bunny

-que les pasa? Por que discuten tan temprano? -dijo Bunny saliendo de su habitación

-pasa que Mamoru dice que es mi novio cuando ni siquiera es verdad!

-pero si es verdad, ustedes son novios!

-que no! Se pusieron de acuerdo para volverme loca o que les pasa?

Bunny me mira confundida -Rini, estas borracha!

-no durmió bien, amaneció de malas, y diciendo muchas incoherencias -respondio Mamoru

-con razón…

-basta los dos! Ya me harte de su jueguito de _"Mamoru es mi novio"_, voy a tomar un baño y cuando regrese a desayunar espero que ya dejen de estar jugando con esto por que simplemente no me agrada

Camine rápidamente a mi habitación cerrando la puerta con llave, tras lo cual me acosté boca abajo en la cama. Como era posible que a Bunny y Mamoru se les haya ocurrido jugar con algo así, cuando van a entender que entre Mamoru y yo no va a haber nada más allá de una amistad…

-por que me tiene que suceder esto a mi?

-porque tu lo deseaste Pequeña Dama…

Me levante sorprendida de la cama al escuchar esa voz, no lo podía creer, de pie junto a mi cama esta mi abuela, la Reina Serenity, aquella mujer que solo vi una vez cuando era pequeña cuando mis padres fundaron nuevamente el Milenio de Plata y que recordaba vagamente, pero aquí estaba, mirándome con una cálida sonrisa…

-abuela Serenity!

-hola Pequeña Dama…

-no puedo creerlo! no es posible… Abuela no te ofendas, pero… no se supone que estas muerta?

-sí, lo estoy Pequeña Dama. Pero estoy aquí para decirte que cumplí tu deseo

-cual deseo! -pregunte confundida

-tu querías saber como seria tú vida con el Príncipe Mamoru como tu novio, y lo cumplí

-wow! No, no, no… yo no quiero que Mamoru sea mi novio, no tenias que hacer eso… no eres mi hada madrina y no debes de andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas, suficientes problemas tengo con un ex novio psicópata que quiere matarme como para agregar al paquete que su hermano sea mi novio, además mi novio es Cedric!

-se todo lo que esta pasando, el estar en mi estado me da la facilidad de saber muchas cosas, así como hacer otras tantas para ayudar a los miembros de mi familia

-entonces si quieres ayudar haz que mi papá despierte del coma, no que Mamoru sea mi novio, yo no lo quiero de ese modo

-yo no creo eso, tu corazón esta dudando sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos y lo único que hice fue darle una pequeña ayuda para aclarar lo que siente -dijo la Reina Serenity con una pequeña sonrisa

-pues no tenias que hacerlo, mi corazón tiene muy claro cuales son mis sentimientos por Mamoru, así que deshaz esto!

-volverás a tu vida normal por ti misma, Pequeña Dama. Así que mientras tanto disfruta de esta experiencia y haz feliz a Mamoru, nunca se sabe cuando las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente…

Tras decir eso, la abuela desapareció en un manto de destellos blancos y dorados dejándome más confundida que nunca, por que hizo esto? Peor aun, que habrá querido decir con lo que dijo al ultimo? De por si mi vida es un desastre como para agregarle a Mamoru como mi novio. Bien, si la abuela no quiso deshacer su pequeña broma ya veré como lo hago yo, quizás Haruka y las demás me puedan ayudar.

Me metí a bañar rápido para cambiarme y ponerme unos jeans, un suéter beige junto con una chaqueta de piel café y botas altas del mismo color. Tras eso tome mi bolso y el casco de mi motocicleta para salir rápido del departamento e ir a casa de Haruka. Salí despacio de mi habitación esperando no encontrarme a Bunny o a Mamoru, quienes no estaban en el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, y tampoco estaban en la sala y el comedor, lo que significaba que probablemente estaban en la cocina; así que rápidamente camine hacia la puerta del departamento, pero para mi mala suerte me tropecé con la mesita de centro de la sala en mi intento de huida, lo que hizo que Bunny y Mamoru salieran de la cocina al escuchar mi caída…

-auch! Solo esto me faltaba -dije mientras me levantaba un poco adolorida

Mamoru se acerco a mi preocupado -Rini, estas bien?

-que fue lo que te paso? -pregunto Bunny

-estoy bien, no fue nada…

-vas a salir?

-por que preguntas, Bunny?

-por que ya estas arreglada para salir y traes el casco de la motocicleta, vas a algún lado?

-ahh… es que voy a ver a Haruka, necesito que me ayude con algo importante, así que nos vemos -dije caminando hacia la puerta principal

-al menos despídete como se debe de mi y de tu novio, o vas a seguir con la idea de que Mamoru no es tu novio? -dijo Bunny haciendo que me detuviera antes de abrir la puerta

Extendi mi mano despidiéndome -nos vemos chicos…

-Rini, estas enojada conmigo y no me di cuenta de por que fue? -dijo Mamoru

Voltee a verlo -que!

-si estas molesta dímelo, no me gusta verte así y mucho menos que digas que no soy tu novio, dime que te sucede

-yo… es solo que estoy pasando por más cosas de las que me gustaría, es todo

-segura que es solo eso? -dijo él caminando hacia mi

-si, segura…

-Rini no quieres desayunar primero, te prepare hot cakes, tus favoritos…

-gracias, pero guárdamelos para después, de verdad me tengo que ir a ver a Haru -dije antes de ser interrumpida por que sonó el teléfono del departamento

Bunny contesto la llamada -bueno?... Hola Haruka!... de verdad? Estas segura?... si, nos vemos en el hospital -dijo ella antes de terminar la llamada con una gran sonrisa -papá despertó!

-que!

-papá despertó del coma! Papá despertó del coma! -grito Bunny brincando de felicidad

-ahh! Papá despertó del coma!

Grite de la felicidad ante tan buena noticia que brinque a los brazos de Mamoru y lo bese tan efusivamente que ni me di cuenta de lo que hice, por lo que cuando la razón volvió a mi y me separe del beso, él simplemente me miraba con una cálida y enorme sonrisa abrazándome con gran fuerza…

-quiero suponer que si me besaste es por que ya recordaste lo nuestro, no es así?

-digamos que de la felicidad reaccione impulsivamente, pero eso no significa que acepto _"lo nuestro"_

-entonces yo también me voy a volver impulsivo hasta que lo aceptes -dijo Mamoru mientras se acercaba lentamente a mis labios

-ustedes dos, ya no coman pan frente a los pobres y mejor vámonos al hospital, ya quiero ver a papá!

-pero primero cámbiate Bunny, no creo que te quieras ir en pijama, o si?

-cierto, ya vengo -dijo ella antes de irse corriendo a su habitación

-buena táctica para deshacernos de Bunny, ahora en donde estábamos -dijo él intentando nuevamente besarme

Coloque un dedo en sus labios para detenerlo -también vete a cambiar, si no me iré sola al hospital

-bien, pero antes…

Mamoru se acerco un poco más a mi rostro rompiendo el poco espacio que separaba nuestros labios para besarme, a pesar de estar consciente de lo que iba a hacer, por alguna razón no pude negarle mis labios y correspondí a su beso, un beso tan maravilloso que me entristeció un poco cuando termino; por lo que Mamoru me dio un pequeño beso más antes de retirarse a su habitación y dejándome pensando en lo que paso.

Aunque para ser honesta en lo único en que pienso es en lo bien que me siento con los besos de Mamoru, por que sus besos son tan diferentes a los de Cedric y a los que compartí hace años con Darién. Es como si sus besos fueran una especie de droga a la que me estoy empezando a volver adicta; no por nada hace unos días hice lo que hice con Mamoru en el sillón de la sala, pero por que tengo que pensar en todo esto? Ok, mejor dejo de besar a Mamoru para poder pensar más claramente y ver como regresar las cosas a la normalidad, además en lo que debo de pensar ahora es en ver a mi papá, ya despertó del coma!

En cuanto Bunny y Mamoru estuvieron listos, los tres nos dirigimos rápidamente al hospital, en donde al llegar vimos a mi papá sonriente sentado en la cama, a mi mamá sentada en una silla junto a el y a todos los demás con una gran sonrisa ante la alegría de ver a mi papá bien…

-Seiya! -grite mientras corría a abrazarlo

-que gusto verte Shizuka! Pero no me abraces tan fuerte que me siento un poco adolorido

Me separe de él rápidamente -si, lo siento…

Bunny se acerco a él y lo abraza brevemente al igual que Mamoru para no lastimarlo -me alegro tanto de que hayas despertado, Seiya!

-a mi también, no me gusta estar tanto tiempo lejos de bombón -dijo Seiya antes de verla con una sonrisa

-lo importante es que ya despertaste, y ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar…

-si, es verdad -dijo Seiya -Es más no se que pienses, bombón, pero no quiero que termine el día de hoy sin que estemos casados

-lo dices enserio? -dijo Serena sorprendida

-por supuesto, pero no se que opinen los doctores, creen que pueda llegar a la iglesia el día de hoy para casarme

-pues solo llegarías a la capilla del hospital, Seiya, aun debes estar aquí varios días en observación, además esta la fractura de tu brazo -dijo Darién

-por mi no hay problema, Seiya, nos casamos en la capilla del hospital! -dijo Serena -después de todo la boda iba a ser pequeña, y prácticamente estamos todos aquí reunidos!

-eso es cierto, solo seria cuestión de hablar con el padre que generalmente viene a visitar a los enfermos para que realice la ceremonia más tarde

-perfecto!

Y así se hizo, Miranda hablo con el sacerdote para que oficiara la ceremonia esta misma tarde, todas mis tías en tiempo record hicieron lo posible por decorar la capilla con algunas flores, así como conseguir un vestido blanco strapless a la altura de la rodilla para mamá, ya que habían decidido que en cuanto papá se recuperara por completo se haría otra boda en la que si habría una gran fiesta ya que papá no podía salir del hospital, y por supuesto, ahí si usaría el vestido de novia que había mandado a hacer.

Por la tarde ya todo estaba listo, la pequeña capilla del hospital estaba adornada con decenas de rosas blancas y rojas, y todos estábamos ahí, un poco más arreglados que de costumbre para la ceremonia, mi papá estaba al pie del altar junto a los tíos Yaten y Taiki esperando a mamá, quien entro del brazo abuelo Kenji caminando por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa y un brillo indescriptible en los ojos.

No se si abre sido yo, pero la ceremonia paso tan rápidamente, que cuando me di cuenta el padre ya había dicho el clásico "…y los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia" tras lo cual mis padres se besaron con tanto amor y pasión que todo lo que había sucedido días antes tan solo parecía una horrible pesadilla, algo que jamás había sucedido, así como también me parece mi vida antes de la intervención de la abuela Serenity.

Me cuesta un poco recordar como eran las cosas entre Mamoru y yo cuando solo éramos amigos y como son las cosas ahora que somos novios, aunque en realidad su forma de tratarme prácticamente no ha cambiado y ante los demás seguimos siendo los hermanos Takeuchi, el hecho de saber que ahora somos novios hace que me sienta tan bien, que me olvide de todos mis problemas y preocupaciones, haciendo que me de cuenta de lo afortunada que soy al tener a un hombre como Mamoru como mi novio.

Tras la boda, papá tuvo que regresar a su habitación en el hospital, por lo que mamá decidió quedarse con él para pasar su noche de bodas juntos. Todos los demás nos retiremos a nuestras respectivas casas, excepto Bunny que decidió pasar la noche con Hotaru en casa de Haruka y Michiru, y Mamoru y yo caminando tomada de su brazo por el parque No. 10…

-no puedo creer que mis padres ya estén casados, aunque no fue la ceremonia que debió de haber sido originalmente, esta fue muy linda

-si, lo fue… se veían tan felices los dos, como si el dolor de lo que paso hace unos días hubiera desaparecido

-lo se, así me siento yo…

Mamoru me mira confundido -como? no te entiendo

-si, es solo que… pareciera que lo que vivimos antes cuando solo éramos amigos hubiese desaparecido, como si nunca hubiese pasado, y… no se, es extraño que estemos juntos

-a mi no me lo parece, prácticamente he estado junto a ti desde que naciste, solo que ahora estamos juntos de una forma mucho más especial que cuando éramos niños -dijo Mamoru viéndome con una sonrisa

-pero esto no debería de ser así, y con que papá despertó del coma y la boda ya ni pude hablar con Haruka para que me ayude con esto -susurre discretamente

-que dijiste, Rini? -pregunto él confundido al no entender lo que dije

Me detuve y lo miro directamente a los ojos -no te merezco Mamoru, no después de cómo te he hecho sufrir; primero saliendo con Darién, y luego con…

Mamoru me interrumpio rápidamente -no es cierto, soy yo quien no merece estar junto a ti, eres una persona excepcional, única en todos los sentidos. Te amo tanto y no tienes ni idea de lo inmensamente feliz que me haces al estar a mi lado, por eso no quiero que nuestra felicidad termine nunca… -dijo él suspirando profundamente -pensaba hacer esto hasta que regresáramos a casa, pero ya no puedo esperar más

-de que hablas, Mamoru?

Mamoru se inco frente a mi y saco una cajita negra del bolsillo de su abrigo, la cual al abrirla muestra un anillo de oro con un enorme diamante, mientras me mira con una enorme sonrisa -Rini, quieres casarte conmigo?

Escuche bien? Mamoru me esta pidiendo que me case con él? Definitivamente acabo de entrar en shock, y más por que esto es más de lo que esperaba, aun no termino de asimilar la idea de que se supone que Mamoru es mi novio y ya me propuso matrimonio! Realmente la abuela Serenity se sobrepaso al cambiar totalmente mi mundo.

Antes de que si siquiera pueda responder a semejante propuesta, muy cerca de nosotros alcanzo de escuchar un estruendo muy fuerte, por lo que al voltear a ver que fue lo que lo provoco, a unos cuantos metros de Mamoru y yo puedo ver a Darién, vistiendo un traje militar negro en el cual lleva una espada en la funda de su cinturón, mientras me mira de una manera tan fría que inevitablemente hace que recuerde lo sucedido hace dos años entre los tres justamente en este parque…

-Darién -susurre sorprendida mientras Mamoru se pone de pie

-vaya, vaya… después de tanto tiempo por fin encontré a mis traidores favoritos, debo reconocer que el que cambiaran su apariencia me dificulto un poco la búsqueda, pero bueno, ya vieron que nada es imposible para mi

-que haces aquí, Darién?

-sabes por que estoy aquí, Mamoru, para matarlos por mi propia mano. Aunque por lo que vi parece que interrumpí un hermoso momento para los dos. Vamos Rini, dale una respuesta, al menos uno de los dos merece escuchar que si aceptaste la proposición de matrimonio, después de todo yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de proponértelo -dijo Darién fríamente

-Darién, por favor no hagas esto…

-pero si yo no he hecho nada, la que comenzó todo esto fuiste tú… que se siente saber que por tu culpa dos hermanos inseparables se convirtieron en los peores enemigos? –dijo Darién estando a unos pasos de nosotros

-déjala en paz, hermano –dijo Mamoru -al que quieres es a mí, no la metas en esto

-oh vamos! Si ambos sabemos que ella ocasiono esto y tiene que pagar por su traición –Darién saco la espada de su funda y empezo a caminar hacia Mamoru y a mi -nos veremos en el infierno Pequeña Dama…

Tras decir eso, Darién corrio aproximándose más a mí con su espada en mano, por lo que Mamoru se coloca frente a mí para protegerme pero es traspasado por la espada de Darién en su estomago hiriéndolo gravemente…

-no!

-vaya que eres un idiota por tratar de protegerla –dijo Darién sacando la espada del cuerpo de Mamoru cubierta de sangre -pero después de todo era lo que merecías

-Rini… -me llamo Mamoru cayendo de rodillas para después caer en el suelo

Me agache para sujetar su cuerpo en mis brazos mientras comienzo a llorar -tonto! Por que lo hiciste?

-por que no puedo permitir que te lastime… jamás permitiré que te haya daño -dijo Mamoru débilmente

-no digas nada más, tienes que guardar energía Mamoru, vas a estar bien… me escuchaste, te pondrás bien -dije presionando su herida tratando de dejar de llorar

-Rini, te… te amo –dijo Mamoru antes de cerrar sus ojos

-Mamoru… abre los ojos, por favor! No me hagas esto!... Mamoru, no! No te puedes morir… Mamoru! -grite mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Mamoru

-no te preocupes Pequeña Dama, dentro de poco estarás con él en el infierno!

Su voz retumbaba con fuerza en mi cabeza al escucharlo decir tan cruelmente esas palabras, mientras me siento y trato de controlar mi agitada respiración abriendo aun más mis ojos examinando la oscura habitación en la que me encuentro. Al recorrer con mi mirada el lugar me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en la habitación de Mamoru, volteo a mi lado y lo veo durmiendo tranquilamente a mi lado susurrando algo que me es imposible comprender. Voltee hacia el otro lado para ver la hora en el despertador y me doy cuenta de que están por dar las cinco de la mañana.

Suspire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme al darme cuenta de que todo se trato de un sueño, quizás demasiado real, pero al fin y al cabo solo un sueño. Todo lo soñé: que Mamoru y yo éramos novios, papá despertando del coma y su boda con mamá en la capilla del hospital, el que Mamoru me pidiera matrimonio y que fuera asesinado por Darién.

Todo simplemente fue producto de mi imaginación, todo. Mamoru se encuentra bien, pero… y yo?

-escúchame bien Mamoru por que esta va a ser la única vez que diga esto y no pienso repetirlo -suspire profundamente mientras lo veia dormir -Yo… simplemente tengo todos estos sentimientos hacia ti y no se que significan… es como si no lo supiera y el darme cuenta de esto me golpeo de una manera increíble. Quiero ignorarlo, pero el solo pensar en todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros me parece que es imposible, pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo por que te quiero… no, no solo te quiero, te amo, aunque aun no se de que forma… Eres muy importante para mi Mamoru, siempre has sido una constante en mi vida, siempre a mi lado cuando más te necesito, a pesar de que Bunny tiene razón y no te trato como mereces, y que te hago sufrir al no estar a tu lado como tu deseas, pero… no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que Darién te asesine, por eso no podemos estar juntos. -Extendi mi brazo para acariciar el cabello de Mamoru -Creo que cometí el error más grande de mi vida al enamorarme del hermano equivocado hace varios años, aunque estoy segura que si tu hubieras sido un novio maravilloso, y de alguna forma lo eres por como me tratas así no seas mi novio…

Continue observándolo dormir por unos segundos más tras los que sin siquiera pensarlo me acerco hacia su rostro para unir mis labios con los suyos en un breve beso mientras siento como resbala una lagrima por mi mejilla antes de levantarme de la cama y salir de su habitación con cuidado para evitar despertarlo, me gustaría saber que es lo que siento por él con certeza, pero no lo se; lo único que se es que hare todo lo que este en mis manos por protegerlo para evitar que Darién lo lastime, él ya me ha hecho mucho daño y no permitiré que lastime a una de las personas más importantes para mi…


	24. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Es increíble como el ver dormir a Chibi Chibi en mi cama me da tanta paz a pesar de todo lo que esta pasando, verla dormida abrazando a su perrito del lado en que generalmente dormía Seiya antes de que entrara en coma me tranquiliza un poco, quisiera creer que mi vida es algo parecida al sueño que tuve hace varios días pero se que no es así, por lo que solo me queda afrontar mi realidad y estar al lado de mi osito esperando a que pronto despierte.

Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente de mi niña, antes de salir despacio de mi habitación para evitar despertarla, aun es temprano y no quiero que se despierte aun, quiero salir pronto de mi casa para llegar a ver a Seiya al hospital…

-a donde vas tan temprano, Serena? -pregunto Luna al verme bajar las escaleras

-al hospital Luna, así que no hagas ruido, no quiero despertar a mis papás o a Sammy, y cuida a Chibi Chibi, yo regreso más tarde

-Serena es demasiado temprano, las horas de visita aun no comienzan

-no importa, Darién me dejara ver a Seiya sin problemas ahora que ya no esta en Cuidados Intensivos y lo trasladaron a una habitación

-al menos desayuna algo antes de irte

-no gracias, comeré algo en el hospital -dije con una pequeña sonrisa caminando hacia la puerta

-no puedes seguir así, Serena. A Seiya no le gustaría verte así…

Voltee a verla con los ojos cristalizados -él esta en coma, por más que lo desee no puede verme o hablarme

-Serena…

-nos vemos después, Luna…

Salí rápidamente de la casa para subir a mi camioneta, en donde al llegar ahí comencé a llorar, he tratado de no llorar tanto, al menos no frente a los demás o en el hospital en la habitación de Seiya, quiero tratar de ser fuerte pero a veces siento que es imposible, mi mundo se cae a pedazos sobre mi y no se que hacer. Seiya esta en coma, no se en donde están dos de mis hijas… como termine en este punto? Quería creer que estos días no serían así, no cuando se supone que en un par de días me casaría con Seiya y ahora…

- ya no se que hacer! No se que hacer sin ti! Te necesito a mi lado, Seiya! te necesito!

Grite llorando recargada sobre el volante de la camioneta mientras escuchaba como sonaba mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsa y en la pantalla vi que me estaba llamando Ami, suspire profundamente tratando de controlarme un poco antes de contestar la llamada…

-hola Ami! -dije tratando de no llorar

-hola Serena! estas bien? -pregunto ella preocupada

-si, estoy bien… no te preocupes

-segura? Por tu voz me parece que estabas llorando

-no, claro que no… -suspire profundamente -que sucede?

-bueno, disculpa que te llame tan temprano pero quería saber si puedes venir a mi departamento

-por que? sucede algo?

-Serena ya paso una semana desde que te inyecte el primer antídoto y aun no hemos hecho una prueba para saber si ya regresaron tus poderes, por eso quería saber si podías venir para ver si funciono ese antídoto, y si no es así, ya esta listo el segundo para que te lo inyectemos…

-entiendo… bien, llegare allá en unos minutos

-bueno, pensé que vendrías más tarde, aun es muy temprano

-no, es que ya iba saliendo para el hospital; pero voy primero a tu departamento y de ahí me voy al hospital

-de acuerdo, aquí te espero…

Limpie mi rostro para evitar que Ami se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando, tras lo cual me dirigí a su departamento, en donde me recibió ella y Taiki y nos dirigimos a la azotea del edificio…

-bien chicos, y como se supone que sabremos que ya tengo mis poderes de regreso?

-pues primero necesitamos que te transformes, si mal no recuerdo en tu transformación no había problema alguno. -dijo Taiki -Una vez que estés lista usaras tus poderes para atacar aquel maniquí, y así sabremos si ya tienes tus poderes, si no es así te inyectaremos el segundo antídoto y nuevamente esperaremos unos días para saber si funciono

-muy bien

-de acuerdo, lista Serena?

-si… -suspire profundamente sacando mi broche de transformación -Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación! -grite antes de transformarme

-bien, en tu transformación no hubo problema alguno, ahora veremos si tienes de regreso tus poderes

-tranquila Serena, si aun no regresan recuerda que aun quedan otros cuatro antídotos -dijo Ami

-lo sé, Ami… -suspire profundamente -bien, aquí voy… -camine un poco hasta quedar a 3 metros del maniquí -Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Grite tan fuerte con la esperanza de que de verdad funcionara mi ataque, lo cual parecía que así era, ya que frente a mi salió un gran destello rosa el cual fue directamente hacia el maniquí que estaba frente a mi, y ante mi mirada sorprendida quedo destruido por completo…

-fun…funciono!

-si Serena, tu ataque funciono -dijo Ami con una sonrisa

-recuperaste tus poderes…

-recupere mis poderes… recupere mis poderes! Recupere mis poderes! -grite mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Serena…

Cai de rodillas mientras sigo llorando -recupere mis poderes y… Seiya…

Ami se agacho junto a mi y me abrazo -él despertara pronto, y se sentirá muy feliz de saber que recuperaste tus poderes

-si, pero… de haber sabido antes que recupere mis poderes, hubiera hecho algo para evitar que Cordelia lo lastimara -dije mientras seguía llorando

Taiki se agacho junto a Ami y a mi -ya no llores Serena, sabes que a Seiya nunca le ha gustado verte llorar; además ahora que recuperaste tus poderes haremos todo por hacer pagar a Cordelia por lo que le hizo a mi hermano…

Me quede llorando un rato estando abrazada de Ami y Taiki, llore con tanta fuerza como si con eso pudiera sacar todo lo que siento por dentro: dolor, tristeza, rabia, enojo, impotencia y tantas cosas más que se han albergado en mi desde que Seiya esta en coma.

Más tarde me dirigí con ellos al hospital, recibiendo una gran sorpresa al llegar a la habitación de Seiya, ya que ahí se encontraban Mina y Yaten junto a la princesa Kakyuu, quien no llevaba sus acostumbradas ropas, sino que estaba vestida con un vestido café, botas rojas y un abrigo largo del mismo color. Cuando los tres la vimos, solo nos quedamos de pie en la puerta, observándola al lado de la cama de Seiya, viéndolo con una profunda tristeza mientras acariciaba su cabello con mucho cariño, como esperando que con ese gesto despertara la persona que estuvo a su lado cuidándola durante muchos años…

-no puedo creer que Seiya este así, esperaba verlo con esa gran sonrisa que lo caracteriza al saber que finalmente se casaría -dijo la Princesa Kakyuu

-es lo que todos queremos ver pronto. princesa

La Princesa Kakyuu volteo al escuchar la voz de Taiki -lo sé, Taiki…

Taiki se acerco a la princesa haciendo una reverencia frente a ella -me da gusto verla nuevamente, Princesa

-a mi también me da gusto verte Taiki, pero por favor no es momento de hacer reverencias y menos ahora que una de mis estrellas se encuentra en tan terrible estado -dijo ella tomando una de las manos de Taiki para hacer que se pusiera de pie

-cuando llego de Kinmoku, Su Alteza?

-hace un par de horas, Yaten y Mina ya me informaron que fue lo que sucedió y por eso vine a ver a Seiya, claro usando estas ropas para pasar desapercibida entre la gente de este planeta que Mina hizo el favor de prestarme Mina -dijo la Princesa que al verme se acerco a mi y me abrazo -se como te sientes Serena, de verdad lamento mucho que tengas que pasar por esta situación

-gracias Kakyuu… -me separe de su abrazo para verla con una sonrisa -es curioso que tu viniste hasta aquí para estar presente en nuestra boda y hayas tenido que enterarte de cómo se encuentra Seiya

-si… pero Seiya es un hombre fuerte, y se que pronto despertara para estar nuevamente con todos los que los rodean

-espero que pronto sea así…

-cuanto tiempo planea quedarse en la Tierra, Princesa? -pregunto Ami

-dadas las circunstancias quisiera quedarme hasta que Seiya despierte, pero lamentablemente tengo que gobernar todo un reino y la Corte Real no se puede hacer cargo de todo mientras estoy fuera, por eso solo estaré aquí 3 días…

-ya veo… sabes que eres bienvenida de venir cuando lo desees

-muchas gracias, pero el deber con mi gente me llama… solo deseo que mientras este aquí Seiya despierte y se recupere pronto…

**S&S**

El que la Princesa Kakyuu este aquí en la Tierra me alegro mucho, hacia mucho que no la veía, desde antes de que comenzara toda esta guerra, es tan diferente verla en esta época a como ella es en casa, empezando por que desde que yo recuerdo, ella siempre ha sido Reina y no Princesa, pero bueno, ella subirá al trono en un par de años más. Además de que aun sigue soltera y no tiene a sus 4 hijos. Al verla junto a mi, en la misma habitación de papá me hace recordar tantas cosas lindas que he compartido con ella desde que era niña me hace muy feliz, pero a la vez me entristece por que por más que lo desee no puedo decirle que se quien es ella en verdad y mucho menos puede saber quien soy yo…

-señorita Kakyuu ya es algo tarde, quiere que vayamos al departamento para que cene algo? -dijo Yaten

-si Yaten es lo mejor, por más que lo queramos no lograremos hacer mucho por Seiya estando todo el día en esta habitación

-si, es verdad… -Yaten suspiro mientras la mira con una sonrisa -Serena, vienes con nosotros? tu casi no has comido en todo el día

-no Yaten, gracias… quiero quedarme un rato más con Seiya

-deberías de ir a cenar y a descansar Serena, no es bueno para ti que estés todo el día aquí

-Shizuka tiene razón gatita, vete con Yaten y Kakyuu; Hotaru, Michiru, Bunny, Shizuka y yo nos quedaremos cuidando a Kou un rato más, no te preocupes…

Serena suspiro profundamente -esta bien, pero solo por que tengo un poco de hambre

Mamá se levanto de su silla para darle un pequeño beso a papá en los labios antes de despedirse de nosotras, tras lo cual se retiro con la Princesa Kakyuu y el tío Yaten…

-no me gusta ver a mamá así, desearía poder hacer algo para que no este tan triste

-deberían de reconsiderar sobre decirle que son sus hijas -dijo Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso por ahora no es una opción Hotaru, si Setsuna les dijo que no dijeran quienes son es por algo -dijo Michiru

-pero parece que no importo mucho cuando nos lo dijeron a nosotras, de verdad que ustedes son igual que impulsivas que su padre -dijo Haruka

-Haruka, por algo llevamos el apellido Kou. Aunque si fuera tu no diría mucho, según papá tu has sido la culpable de parte de muchas cosas que me gusta hacer y que fomentan mi rebeldía -dije con una sonrisa un tanto divertida

-de verdad? Así que Kou será un padre sobre protector… que bueno que me dices eso Rini, así cuando crezcas le sacare canas verdes a tu papá por que te consentiré mucho

Bunny se empezo a reír -no creo que puedas sacarle más de las que ya tiene

-no digas eso, Bunny…

-si es la verdad, si Haruka es solo parte de muchas cosas que has hecho en tu vida

-y tu también hermanita, siempre me has metido en muchos problemas

-si, pero no tantos como los que has tenido desde pequeña con Darién y Mamoru

-no hables de ellos por favor, Bunny -dije un poco seria levantándome de mi lugar para caminar hacia la ventana

-claro…

-por que no quieres hablar de ellos, Rini? Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió que hizo que Darién este haciendo esto y que no nos han contado? -pregunto Michiru

-si, tiene que ver con eso -dije mientras observaba por la ventana que comenzaba a nevar

-nos vas a contar que fue lo que paso entre los tres?

-digamos que cometí el error más grande de mi vida y soy la culpable de convertir a dos hermanos inseparables en los peores enemigos, lo cual puede ocasionar que uno de ellos mate al otro sin compasión alguna

-no hables así, Rini -dijo Bunny -eso no es verdad

-lo es, Bunny, lamentablemente es la verdad… -suspire profundamente -ambos físicamente son iguales, pero en el interior son tan diferentes… y puede que esto termine con la muerte de alguno de los dos, si no es que con la de ambos, lo cual no quiero que suceda

-ellos no morirán, Rini, no permitiremos que eso suceda -dijo Hotaru -pero nos seria más fácil entender el por que de todo esto si nos cuentan la historia completa

-eso lo haremos en otra ocasión, Hotaru -dijo Bunny -allí vienen Cedric y Mamoru…

-que! -di media sorprendida mientras veo que entrar a la habitación los dos

-hola chicas!

-que tal chicos! Ya terminaron su turno?

-si, y veníamos a ver a Seiya y a saludarlas

-pero por lo que veo no esta Serena, ya se fue a su casa? -pregunto Mamoru

-se fue hace un rato con Yaten y Kakyuu, iban a cenar en el departamento de él -respondio Michiru

-ya veo, me da gusto que al menos intenta distraerse un poco a pesar de lo que esta sucediendo

-si, es cierto…

-quien también debería de distraerse un poco eres tu Shizuka, pasas aquí tanto tiempo como Serena -dijo Cedric -quieres que vayamos a algún lugar a cenar esta noche?

-no Cedric, no me siento con muchos ánimos como para salir a cenar -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-entonces vamos a mi departamento, pedimos algo de comer y vemos una película, que te parece?

Al escuchar decir eso a Cedric, sentí que por un momento los demás desaparecieron y en la habitación solo nos encontrábamos Cedric, Mamoru y yo, y más por que en la mirada de Mamoru pude percibir una mezcla de sentimientos de la que sobresalían los celos ante la invitación de Cedric, quien me miraba sonriente esperando mi respuesta…

-entonces que dices, Shizuka? -repitio Cedric

-ehh… si, me parece bien la idea. Edward no te molesta que me vaya con Cedric?

-no, claro que no… después de todo él es tu novio -dijo Mamoru tratando de fingir indiferencia

-muy bien, entonces vámonos…

Me despedí de todos, incluyendo a mi papá ya que le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de irme, tras lo que me fui en el automóvil de Cedric a su departamento, ya que le deje las llaves de la motocicleta a Mamoru ya que esta se quedaría en el estacionamiento del hospital debido a que es peligroso que ande en ella y más si esta nevando.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Cedric, el cual es algo pequeño comparado con el mío, ordenamos comida china, tras lo cual nos pusimos a ver una película en la sala de su casa, estando abrazados y cubriéndonos con una cobija, ya que debido a que esta nevando se empieza a sentir más frio…

-estas cómoda, Shizuka? no tienes frio?

-shh… quiero ver la película -dije sin voltear a ver a Cedric

-que no me dijiste que has visto _Titanic_ como un millón de veces?

-si, pero es de mis favoritas Cedric -voltee a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa -además quiero ver si esta vez Jack no se muere congelado en el Atlántico

-pero él quiso morir así para salvarle la vida a Rose

-aun así, si él muere, ella sufrirá mucho con su muerte

-Shizuka es solo una película, no te preocupes tanto por eso -dijo él antes de darme un pequeño beso

-entonces ayúdame a no pensar tanto en la trama de la película…

Cedric se acerco un poco a mi para besarme, al principio de una forma muy suave y tierna, la cual se fue intensificando lentamente mientras me rodeaba aun más fuerte con sus brazos para acercarme más a él, mientras continuamos besándonos a medida que nuestro beso comienza a volverse un tanto apasionado, sintiendo como sus brazos se deslizan lentamente hacia mi cintura mientras yo rodeo con mis brazos su cuello intensificando aun más el beso al tiempo que empecé a sentir como una de sus manos se abrió paso por debajo de mi ropa, acariciando mi espalda, lo cual me empezó a incomodar un poco, por lo que me separe del beso mientras tomaba un poco de aire…

-espera Cedric…

-que sucede, Shizuka? te incomodo lo que hice?

-es que, yo… yo nunca lo he hecho con alguien antes y no quiero que…

-no vamos a hacer nada que tu no quieras, no te preocupes por ello, lo que menos quiero es que te sientas incomoda conmigo… -Cedric acaricio mi mejilla mientras me mira sonriendo -te amo Shizuka

-tú que? -dije viéndolo sorprendida

-te amo

-ahh… gracias…

-sabes, pensé que cuando te dijera _"te amo"_ escucharía de ti lo mismo, no un gracias -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-no es eso Cedric, es que yo… la verdad no esperaba que me lo dijeras, nunca me lo habías dicho… bueno, ahora ya lo hiciste, y dos veces…

-no te preocupes, por un momento se me olvido que tienes problemas con ciertas palabras, por ejemplo la palabra _"cita"_, y ahora con _"te amo"_

-no es eso, es que yo… -suspire profundamente -de acuerdo, si tengo problemas con ciertas palabras, pero trata de entenderme, la ultima relación que tuve con alguien fue hace dos años, y termino muy mal, y…

-y te dejo muy afectada, lo se, me lo has dicho varias veces

-si…

-Shizuka no se que haya pasado con tu anterior novio, pero lo que haya sido tienes que dejarlo atrás. Yo no te voy a lastimar como lo hizo él

-lo se, tú eres muy diferente a él, y me alegro por eso, estando contigo me olvido de él

-entonces déjame hacerte olvidar lo que viviste con él

Cedric rompió el poco espacio que nos separaba para besarme tan despacio y con tanta ternura, como esperando a que le diera permiso de seguir hasta donde yo quisiera con tal de que olvidara mi pasado, y fue lo que hice. Termine el beso lentamente mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras sin mover la vista de sus ojos me acerque más a él sentándome sobre sus piernas, tras lo que tome con mis manos su rostro para besarlo nuevamente.

En un principio nos besamos tanta lentitud y suavidad, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos, pero poco a poco esos besos se fueron intensificando más, comenzando a llenarse de pasión, tanta que comencé a desear más de él. Con mis brazos lo acerque todavía más a mi, intensificando mucho más el beso mientras acaricio su espalda, deseosa de poder sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía.

Ni siquiera lo pensé mucho antes de comenzar a desabrochar algunos botones de su camisa para acariciar su pecho y espalda, ni siquiera se la alcanzo a quitar por que es tanta la necesidad de sentirlo junto a mi, lo cual se que él también siente que nuevamente siento como sus manos comienzan a abrirse camino por debajo de mi ropa, sintiendo como sus cálidas manos se deslizan suavemente por mi espalda, abrazándome acercándome más a él, a su cuerpo, al tiempo que sus labios se retiran lentamente de los míos descendiendo hacia mi cuello, el cual comienza a besar con tanta pasión que me hace dar pequeños gemidos de placer mientras susurro su nombre…

-Mamoru...

Cedric dejo de besarme al escucharme -que?

-por que te detuviste, Mamoru? -dije sin abrir los ojos esperando a que nuevamente me besara

-Shizuka, yo no soy Mamoru, soy Cedric…

Al escucharlo abrí mis ojos de golpe, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica pasaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo haciendo que regresara rápidamente a la realidad, ya que ante mi mirada sorprendida, Cedric se separo de mi cuello mirándome mucho más sorprendido de lo que yo estaba…

-por que me llamaste Mamoru, Shizuka?

-no! Yo no te llame Mamoru!

-lo hiciste, te escuche perfectamente… parece que después de todo si sientes algo por ese tal Mamoru -dijo él un poco decepcionado

-no, claro que no!

-no! Entonces por que me llamaste Mamoru? Dime por que? -dijo Cedric de una forma que alcance a percibir cierta molestia en sus palabras

Me levante de sus piernas para tomar mi bolso y mi abrigo sin siquiera verlo -será mejor que me vaya a mi departamento…

Cedric se levanto de su lugar y me tomo del brazo para impedir que abriera la puerta del departamento -no Shizuka, tenemos que hablar

-hasta luego, Cedric

Libere mi brazo rápidamente tras lo que salí de su departamento hacia el elevador, al cual afortunadamente estaban entrando unos vecinos a él, por lo que entre allí rápidamente mientras escuchaba a Cedric siguiéndome, repitiéndome que no me fuera y que habláramos. Pero de que íbamos a hablar? Ni siquiera se por que lo llame Mamoru, lo único que se es que por un momento me sentí como aquella vez en la que bese a Mamoru en la sala del departamento y al siguiente empecé a escuchar a Cedric molesto por como lo llame.

Mi cabeza es un caos total de solo pensar en lo que ocurrió hace un momento, todo seria más fácil si supiera que siento realmente, ya que por un lado esta Cedric, que si bien no se si lo amo, se que me gusta y me siento atraída hacia él. Pero por otro lado esta Mamoru, a él que lo conozco de toda mi vida y siempre lo he visto como mi mejor amigo, o al menos hasta ahora por que ya no se de que forma lo veo realmente.

Cuando salí del edificio en donde vive Cedric, comencé a caminar por la calle con tal de despejar un poco mi mente y aclarar mis ideas, lo cual simplemente me fue imposible ya que cuando llegue a la esquina de la calle a lo lejos alcance a ver a Cordelia y sus espectros atacando a las personas que pasaban por ahí. Pero lo peor de todo no esa eso, si no que alcance a escuchar la voz de Cedric no muy lejos de mi llamándome, por lo que corrí rápidamente para esconderme en un callejón, poder transformarme y que me perdiera de vista Cedric, esto ultimo no lo logre, ya que cuando termine de transformarme lo vi en la entrada del callejón mirándome totalmente sorprendido…

-Shizuka… tú… tú eres Sailor M!


	25. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Cedric descubrió que soy Sailor M! Si él esta sin palabras yo lo estoy aun más ante esto, y lo peor de todo es que no tengo tiempo de explicarle las cosas ya que Cordelia esta atacando y tengo que detenerla…

-Cedric te explicare todo después, pero ahora regresa a tu departamento, es peligroso que estés aquí -dije caminando hacia él

-pero es que Shizuka, tú…. Eres Sailor M! -dijo Cedric aun sin salir de su asombro

-si, y por eso tengo que detener a Cordelia, vete a tu departamento, por favor…

-no! No voy a dejar que enfrentes sola a esa mujer y a esas cosas!

-yo estaré bien, pero tu no, así que vete!

-no! Me quedare contigo a ayudarte a detener a esa mujer!

-no sabes lo que dices Cedric, y si de verdad quieres ayudarme regresa a tu departamento, yo me encargare de esto….

Salí rápidamente del callejón dejando a Cedric ahí y corrí hacia donde se encontraba Cordelia, notando que ya no estaban sus espectros y que empezaba a revisar los cuerpos de las personas que se encontraban inconscientes…

-no puede ser! aquí tampoco están! -grito Cordelia molesta

-buscabas a alguien Cordelia?

Cordelia volteó verme aun molesta -Sailor M… de nuevo por aquí, por que mejor no te entretienes con mis espectros, tengo trabajo que hacer

Cordelia extendió sus brazos para invocar a sus espectros, lo cual se lo impedí lanzando mi ataque directamente hacia ella; trato de defenderse pero ni siquiera se lo permití ya que la volví a atacar nuevamente, esta vez lanzándola hacia una tienda de antigüedades japonesas, en donde tome una katana que estaba cerca, colocándola sobre su cuello para evitar que se moviera…

-llego tu fin Cordelia, vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho

-no querida, tu pagaras por interferirte en mi misión -dijo Cordelia tratando de levantarse, con lo cual yo aproxime aun más la espada a ella

-ni siquiera lo intentes, no me des más razones de las tengo para matarte

-anda, hazlo! Mátame! No le tengo miedo a la muerte!

-matarte no seria suficiente castigo por todo el daño que le has hecho a tanta gente; te enviare de regreso al futuro para que te enjuicien por todos tus crímenes, al igual que sucederá con tu señor, pagara por todo!

-no lo creo, jamás podrás detenerme!

En un movimiento rápido, ella estiro su brazo tomando una espada que se encontraba en el suelo, con la cual comenzó a defenderse poniéndose de pie. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, buscando en todo momento la oportunidad de herirme, lo cual trataba de impedírselo ya que esquivaba cada intento que realizaba por lastimarme, pero en ciertos momentos me parecía imposible ya que ella hasta que lograra lo que quería…

-ríndete ya Sailor M! nunca podrás detenerme! -dijo Cordelia mientras nuestras espadas chocaban nuevamente

-jamás!

-detente Cordelia!

Al escuchar esa voz voltee rápidamente y a unos cuantos metros de Cordelia y de mi, pude ver a Sailor Moon. Haruka tenia razón, ella finalmente había recuperado sus poderes y ahora regresaba a la batalla para detener a Cordelia y al enemigo…

-no te permitiré que sigas haciéndole daño a gente inocente que solo ha querido proteger a sus seres queridos… Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia… Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna! -dijo ella haciendo sus característicos movimientos

-así que regresaste… pensé que el veneno que habías recibido en mis dagas además de quitarte los poderes te matarían, pero bueno con lo que recibiste si no te mato a ti, si podría matar a un feto

-que! tu… tu eres la responsable de que perdiera a mi bebé! -dijo Sailor Moon totalmente sorprendida

-ohh… estabas embarazada, que pena que lo perdieras! Pero dime cuantas semanas de embarazo tenias? Cinco? Seis? -dijo Cordelia hipócritamente

-no… no puede ser posible! Mataste a mi bebé y ahora por tu culpa Seiya esta en coma! -grito Sailor Moon desesperada casi al borde de las lagrimas

-pero no llores, con gusto te matare para que ya no sufras!

Al decir esto, Cordelia se olvido de que estaba luchando contra mi, y corrió hacia Sailor Moon con la intensión de matarla. Ella estaba en shock por todo lo que escucho de Cordelia que ni siquiera se movió al ver que podrían herirla, por lo que yo corrí detrás de Cordelia, y antes de que pudiera lastimar a mamá, le enterré mi katana en su espalda…

-no permitiré que lastimes a Sailor Moon!

Cordelia volteó a verme al sentir que la herí -tú… pagaras por esto Sailor M…

-no… -entierré un poco más la katana en su cuerpo -esto es por todo el daño que le has hecho a Sailor Moon, en especial por que por tu culpa Seiya Kou esta en coma! Y esto… -empujé aun más la katana dentro de Cordelia -es por todo el daño que tu y tu señor han hecho!

Tras ello, Cordelia cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras comenzaba a desangrarse, para poco después caer inconsciente al suelo en un charco de sangre mientras lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente desapareció ante mi mirada y la de mamá quedando solamente la katana con la que había matado a Cordelia…

-se acabo, ella esta muerta -susurre viendo la katana en el suelo

-gracias -susurro Sailor Moon

-que!

-gracias Sailor M, tu impediste que Cordelia me matara

-no me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti… me alegra verte de regreso en batalla

-si, a mi también me da gusto que ya haya recuperado mis poderes

-tengo que irme, nos veremos después -dije saliendo de la tienda de antigüedades caminando en la calle donde ya estaba nevando un poco más

-espera Sailor M! Necesito preguntarte algo! -gritó Sailor Moon haciendo que me detuviera

Di media vuelta para verla -que sucede?

-tu vienes del futuro, verdad?

-por que quieres saber de donde vengo

-por que tu sabes quien esta detrás de todo esto y quien esta buscando a la Pequeña Dama

-quieres saber de la Pequeña Dama, no es así? -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-si, sabes en donde esta?

-en un lugar seguro donde no la podrán encontrar a ella ni a su hermana

-llévame con ellas! Necesito verlas! -gritó Sailor Moon desesperada

-si lo hago te pondría en un peligro aun mayor en el que estuviste cuando Cordelia te vio con la Princesa Selene, suficiente es con que Seiya este en coma como para que también te hagan daño a ti

-pero… como sabes que… -trato de decir ella ya que estaba sorprendida por lo que dije

-se quien eres en verdad Sailor Moon, no te preocupes, no diré nada sobre verdadera tu identidad

-si tu sabes quien soy, al menos deberías de decirme tu verdadero nombre

-es lo que más deseo pero no puedo, no hasta que esto termine…

-entonces llévame con mis hijas, quiero verlas! Quiero saber como están!

-lo importante es que ellas están bien… -suspiré profundamente -lo siento, tengo que irme -dije antes de comenzar a correr alejándome de ella)

-diles que las amo! Dile a Serena y a Serenity que las amo!

Comencé a llorar en cuanto escuche las palabras de mamá mientras seguía corriendo alejándome de ella, por más que quería decirle quien soy no puedo, no hasta que sepa que todo esto ya haya terminado. No quiero ponerla en un peligro aun mayor al que estuvo cuando Cordelia ataco a papá, pero me duele demasiado saber que sufre al no saber que Bunny y yo estamos tan cerca de ella y no podemos decirle quienes somos en realidad.

La nieve seguía cayendo una vez que me des transforme y camine hacia mi departamento tratando de no seguir llorando, durante todo el trayecto escuche como sonaba mi celular insistentemente, pero ni siquiera quise sacarlo de mi bolsa, seguramente era Cedric que quería saber como me encontraba tras haberlo dejado en ese callejón cuando me aleje para irme a luchar con Cordelia.

No estoy segura de cuanto tarde en llegar al departamento ya que camine tan perdida en mis pensamientos sin darle importancia a nada ni a nadie, viví demasiadas cosas en una noche que apenas y puedo asimilarlas…

-acaba de llegar Haruka, después te llamo -dijo Mamoru terminando de hablar por su celular al verme entrar al departamento

-Rini! Nos tenias muy preocupados! Te hemos estado llamando al celular y no contestabas! -grito Bunny corriendo a abrazarme una vez que cerré la puerta

-Bunny… -susurre al abrazarla mientras Mamoru también se acercaba a abrazarme

-Rini estas helada!

-ve por unas frazadas Bunny, el cuerpo de Rini esta muy frio, hay que hacerla entrar en calor para que no le de hipotermia!

Bunny se retiro mientras Mamoru se quito su suéter para ponérmelo en la espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos estrechándome con su cuerpo para brindarme un poco del calor de su cuerpo en lo que Bunny regresaba…

-vas a estar bien Rini, no permitiré que te pase nada malo

-Mamoru… Cordelia quería matar a mamá y yo…

-lo se, Haruka llamo y nos lo conto a Bunny y a mi, tu mamá esta reuniendo a todos en el Templo Hikawa para hablar de lo que paso, en especial por que Sailor M le dijo que sabia en donde estaba la Pequeña Dama y que sabia quien era Sailor Moon en verdad

-me vas a regañar por haber hablado de más?

Mamoru me mira con una cálida sonrisa -no, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru nos ayudaran a solucionar con las demás lo que dijiste y que no nos metamos en más problemas, lo importante ahora es que estés bien

-Mamoru…

Levante mi mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el me mira tan cálidamente que siento que su sola mirada hace que olvide que mi cuerpo esta congelado por caminar bajo la nieve por la ciudad, aunque también sus labios pueden hacer que me olvide del frio. No se con exactitud en que momento me alce de puntillas mientras lo sigo mirando en silencio, acercándome ligeramente a su rostro, cerrando un poco los ojos para poder besarlo, al tiempo que Mamoru también se aproximaba a mis labios para besarme, lo cual así hubiese sido de no ser por que escuche la voz de Bunny algo cerca de nosotros, haciéndome consciente de lo que iba a hacer…

-traje todas mis cobijas y… me parece que acabo de interrumpir algo entre ustedes -dijo Bunny con una gran sonrisa

Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Mamoru y me separe de su abrazo -gracias por preocuparte por mi Mamoru… voy a tomar un baño y a dormir, ha sido una noche muy larga y necesito descansar

-Rini espera…

-buenas noches!

Camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación y di un largo suspiro una vez que cerré la puerta, pero que me sucede? Mi sangre se congelo del frio y no llega a mi cerebro o que me sucede? Por que iba a besar a Mamoru? Tengo que reconocer que quería besarlo, pero... No! No! No! No debo querer besar a Mamoru! Él es mi amigo y los amigos no se besan así! Además tengo novio… si! un novio al que llame Mamoru en plena sesión de besos y que además descubrió que soy Sailor M! Vaya caos en el que estoy! Sera mejor es que ya no piense en nada, tome un baño y me vaya a dormir…

-Rini! Puedo pasar? -grito Bunny mientras tocaba un par de veces la puerta

Me sente en mi cama quitándome mis botas -me voy a bañar Bunny, no puedes esperar hasta mañana?

-no! quiero hablar contigo, por favor! Solo son cinco minutos!

-bien, pasa! -grite tras lo cual Bunny entro a mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si-de que quieres hablar Bunny?

-Rini fue mi imaginación o de verdad me pareció que estabas por besar a Mamoru?

-por si no te diste cuenta lo bese en la mejilla

-me refiero a un beso en la boca, ibas a besar a Mamoru así?

-claro que no, por que piensas eso? -dije haciéndome la desentendida

-por que eres mi hermana y te conozco muy bien, además mi sexto sentido me dice que sientes algo más que amistad por Mamoru

-suenas igual a Mitzuki diciendo eso…

-no crees que si lo decimos es por algo?

-no, creo que solo son inventos de ustedes… ya tengo suficientes problemas con Cedric como para que vengas con tus teorías sobre que me gusta Mamoru

-que problemas tienes con aquel tonto? Tan graves como para que de una vez termines con él?

-pues tal vez no sea tan mala idea terminar con él…

-enserio? -dijo Bunny sorprendida -Aunque me siento feliz al escuchar eso, necesito saber por que lo harás, has estado muy encaprichada con esa relación

-Cedric descubrió que soy Sailor M

-que! como?

-vio cuando me transforme por que me estaba siguiendo ya que no quería hablar con él por lo que paso en su departamento

-y que paso? No me digas que tú y él… ya sabes… -dijo ella viéndome de una forma dándome a entender a que se refiere

-no, claro que no…

-entonces?

Suspiré mientras me pongo de pie, mordiéndome mi labio inferior -te lo diré si prometes no decirle nada a Mamoru

-y por que le diría lo que me vas a decir?

-por que eres su amiga, simplemente por eso

-Rini soy tu hermana, por más que Mamoru sea mi amigo no le diré nada que no quieras que él sepa

-lo se… pero aun así promételo

-esta bien, te prometo que no le diré nada… ahora si me vas a decir que paso en el departamento de Cedric?

-le dije Mamoru a Cedric mientras me besaba

-tú que! -dijo Bunny sorprendida

-lo que escuchaste, y no me hagas repetirlo!

Bunny me mira sorprendida analizando lo que dije -wow! No se que decir… no si se que decir, estas enamorada de Mamoru!  
-claro que no…

-entonces explícame por que llamaste Mamoru a Cedric mientras se besaban?

-por que… -suspiré profundamente -Solo le dije Mamoru sin pensar

-aja… no será que creías que besabas a Mamoru y no a Cedric?

-no -dije desviando un poco la mirada de ella

-en serio? A mi me parece que te acordaste de lo que paso entre Mamoru y tú la noche de la despedida de soltera de mamá

-de que hablas? Esa noche no paso nada entre nosotros -dije haciéndome la desentendida

-por favor! Mamoru sabe que tu sabes lo que paso entre ustedes esa noche! y créeme que me da una gran tristeza saber que no cumpliste con la promesa que le hiciste cuando es obvio que sientes algo muy fuerte por él, y ambas sabemos que lo que sientes por él no se llama amistad

-Bunny no te ofendas, pero creo que no eres la persona más indicada para hablar de este tema

-cierto, quizás yo no sea la más indicada para opinar sobre el amor ya que mi historial amoroso es más desastroso que el de Mamoru… bueno, quizás no tanto si tomamos en cuenta que el único noviazgo real que ha tenido fue con Reira hace cinco años y eso por que solo le hizo caso para tratar de olvidarse de que ti ya que recién empezabas tu noviazgo con Darién. Pero bueno, lo importante es que quiero que seas feliz, has sufrido mucho y mereces estar con alguien que te ame, y ese es Mamoru…

-vamos! Mamoru no me interesa de esa forma y yo no lo amo, además tengo novio

-ambas sabemos que tu noviazgo con Cedric no tiene futuro

-puede que sea cierto, pero también esta el hecho de que sabe que soy Sailor M

-y ese si que es un verdadero problema, que vas a hacer con eso?

-no lo se… tengo que pensar como arreglar eso, pero no le vayas a decir a Mamoru o a Haruka y las demás que él sabe quien soy, ya tenemos suficientes problemas con lo que le dije a mamá

-tranquila, de hecho no pensaba decírselos…tenemos que pensar en como resolver eso, mamá va a insistir mucho en tratar de localizarnos

-lo se, eso de verdad va a ser un problema

-quizás no tanto, tenemos que pensar en algo para contactar a mamá sin que sepa quienes somos, así estará un poco más tranquila con respecto a buscarnos… pero bueno, mientras pensamos en algo, recuerda que tenemos un problema aun mayor ahora que Cordelia ya no esta… pero estas consciente de que Darién enviara a alguien más a buscarte, verdad?

-si, lo se… ahh! Por que mi vida tiene que ser tan complicada! -grite desesperada

-tu misma te la complicas Rini, así que no te quejes…

-ahora es mi culpa todo lo que esta pasando?

-yo no dije eso, solo que a mi parecer has tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas

-como que decisiones equivocadas?

-como que haces sufrir demasiado a cierto pelinegro a pesar de que lo amas

-otra vez con eso? Cuando vas a dejar ese asunto en paz?

-cuando de verdad reconozcas lo que sientes por Mamoru

-lo que siento por él es un gran cariño por todos los años que hemos estado juntos como amigos

-Rini hasta cuando vas a seguir con el cuento de _solo quiero a Mamoru como amigo_? Se que lo quieres de otra forma muy diferente al de una amistad, lo vi en tu mirada hace rato cuando estabas abrazando a Mamoru y casi se besan

-basta Bunny, siempre que hablamos de este tema terminamos en lo mismo, así que ya no quiero hablar de esto

-bien, ya no hablaremos de esto. No se que es lo suceda en tu cabeza como para que no reconozcas tus sentimientos, pero si no me lo queras decir, bien, no lo hagas! Solo te pido que seas honesta con tu corazón y hagas lo que realmente desees hacer…

Bunny salió de mi habitación dejándome pensando en lo que dijo, pero es que ese es exactamente mi problema, mi corazón esta tan confundido que no se a quien quiero ni que es lo que deseo hacer, no se que siento con seguridad por Cedric y Mamoru.

El solo pensar en que entre Mamoru y yo exista algo más hace que sienta una calidez especial en mi corazón, se que él seria un gran novio y lo descubrí en aquel sueño que tuve hace días, pero también se que si estoy con Mamoru puede que sea asesinado por Darién y definitivamente no quiero que eso ocurra.

Pero también esta Cedric y el hecho de que descubrió que soy Sailor M. Se que tendrá muchas preguntas que quiera que le responda respecto a ello, y también sobre Mamoru; ni siquiera se que es de verdad Mamoru para mi, como le voy a decir quien es a Cedric? Bueno, lo que si se es que no le diré que conoce a Mamoru, solo que bajo el nombre de Edward.

Prácticamente no dormí de tanto pensar en ellos, por lo que en cuanto amaneció, me levante de la cama y me arregle para salir antes de que Mamoru y Bunny despertaran para dirigirme al departamento de Cedric, durante el camino pensé en las respuestas que le daría sobre lo que me preguntara, lo que quiero que sepa, y principalmente lo que quiero hacer, lo que de verdad se que quiero hacer, o al menos eso creo…pero bueno, lo que importa es que asumiré las consecuencias de todo lo que le diga y haga…

-bien Rini, ya estas aquí… -suspiré profundamente antes de tocar el timbre, pero para mi sorpresa la puerta se abrió

-Shizuka…

-hola Cedric! Puedo pasar?

-por supuesto… -dijo él mientras entraba a su departamento -estaba por ir a buscarte a tu departamento, anoche ya no supe nada de ti después de que…

-de que supiste quien soy y te deje en ese callejón, verdad?

-si, así es… quieres un café o algo?

-no gracias, estoy bien… -ambos nos sentamos en uno de los sillones -supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas, no es así?

-más de las que te imaginas…

-entonces pregunta y yo contesto -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-de acuerdo… -él suspiró profundamente -tú eres una Sailor Scout como Sailor Moon y las demás Sailors, verdad?

-si, así es…

-y tus poderes? Bueno, me refiero a que… eres alguna especie de alíen que tiene poderes o algo así?

-pues si soy humana si es lo que te preocupa, aunque mi padre no es de la Tierra, así que de alguna forma si, soy extraterrestre

-extraterrestre!... como los hombrecitos verdes de las películas?

-la mayoría de los extraterrestres son humanos, aunque hay algunas razas de seres humanoides cuya apariencia es gris y no verde, pero bueno esa es otro asunto aparte…

-ya veo… y esos monstruos liderados por esas mujeres que han atacado Tokio, quienes son?

-ellas fueron enviadas por un hombre muy poderoso, están buscando a alguien para cumplir la venganza de ese hombre

-a quien están buscando?

-a mi…

-por que te están buscando, Shizuka?

-recuerdas a ese ex novio del que nunca quiero hablar? Bueno, pues él esta buscándome para asesinarme por algo que sucedió hace dos años que hizo que las cosas entre nosotros terminaran muy mal

-y él también es un alíen?

-mi ex novio es de la Tierra y es el líder de todos aquellos que han estado atacando, pero créeme, han sido pocos a comparación de todos ellos

-todos ellos? Quieres decir que hay más?

-si, un ejercito más grande de lo que puedas imaginar…

-pero tantas personas no pueden estar al mando de ese sujeto solo para matarte, deben de estar planeando algo más

-si, así es… quiere extender todo su imperio en la Tierra y el resto de este Sistema Solar, si lo logran podrían conquistarían la galaxia entera

-pero como? Si estuvieran haciendo eso toda la Tierra lo sabría

-lo sabe…. todo eso ocurre en el futuro

-el futuro? -dijo él confundido

-Cedric yo vengo del siglo XXXI, lamentablemente las cosas allá no están bien y mucha gente ha muerto por una guerra que comenzó por mi culpa; y si antes no te había dicho nada es por que no quiero que te involucres en esto, quiero protegerte de todas las tragedias que me rodean, no quiero que te suceda nada malo…

-yo estaré bien, además Sailor M ha salvado a muchas personas

-eso no es cierto, Seiya esta en coma por que no pude llegar a tiempo para salvarlo la noche del Festival de Invierno

-quizás no pudiste hacer nada para evitar que este en coma pero le salvaste la vida, donaste tu sangre para que pudieran estabilizarlo y operarlo; además también ayudaste a proteger a Serena y Chibi Chibi, recuerda que Serena nos conto que esa mujer les quería hacer daño y por eso Seiya las protegió… -dijo él dando un largo suspiro -Mira de alguna forma entiendo lo que haces como Sailor M y como te sientes respecto a lo que sucedió con Seiya por que yo también he vivido lo mismo en mi trabajo, pero si algo he aprendido es que no siempre se puede salvar a todos, y no te puedes culpar por no poder ayudarlos, si no que debes estar orgullosa por lo que haces, detrás de esa persona a la que no ayudaste están otras tantas a las que has salvado y al final del día eso es lo que importa

-eso es lo que me gusta de ti, a pesar de todas las horribles cosas que has visto como paramédico, siempre estas salvando personas sin importar que no estén heridas físicamente -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte a combatir esas cosas

-lo haces al estar a mi lado, cuando estoy contigo logro olvidarme un poco de quien soy y las horribles cosas que me rodean… por favor, te pido que no le comentes a nadie que sabes esto, ni siquiera a Bunny y Edward…

-descuida, no se los diré… supongo que ellos saben que eres Sailor M? que pregunta, estamos hablando de tu hermano y tu prima, es obvio que deben de saberlo… y el Guerrero de la Luna y Sailor F? ellos son…

-ni siquiera lo preguntes por que no te lo voy a decir, es un tanto peligroso que sepas tantas cosas sobre ellos…

-bien... pero al menos dime quien es de verdad Mamoru? Ya no creo que solo sea un amigo tuyo

-pero eso es lo que es, es mi amigo… prácticamente hemos sido amigos desde que éramos bebés

-me resulta difícil creer que se conocen de toda la vida y nunca ha habido nada entre ustedes más allá de una amistad

-nunca ha ocurrido ni ocurrirá nada entre nosotros, yo siempre lo he visto como un buen amigo, nada más

-de verdad?

-si…

-en donde se encuentra él? En el futuro?

-si, Mamoru esta en el futuro… -suspiré profundamente -así que por favor ya no pienses en él, no tienes de que preocuparte, tú estas a mi lado, no él…

-pero por cuanto va a ser así? No creo que te quedes para siempre aquí

-no, tengo que volver con mi familia al futuro

-y cuando volverás?

-honestamente, no lo se… las cosas allá realmente están muy mal, así que no se cuando regrese a mi época

-quiero irme contigo, Shizuka

-que! -dije totalmente sorprendida

-cuando regreses al futuro, me quiero ir contigo al futuro

-Cedric tienes a tu familia aquí: tus padres, tus hermanos, dentro de poco tu cuñada dará a luz y serás tío. No puedes dejar tu vida aquí por mi

-pero es lo que quiero, quiero estar contigo! Y si es necesario que deje mi vida aquí para estar a tu lado, lo hare! Desde que te conocí aquella tarde en la cafetería del Hospital me deslumbraste con tu forma de ser, eres una mujer maravillosa, única en todos los sentidos, jamás había conocido a alguien como tu… has cambiado mi mundo de una manera sorprenderte y no quiero perderte, quiero estar a tu lado

-Cedric las cosas en el futuro no son como en este siglo, además vas a extrañar a tu familia, y te lo digo por experiencia… hay momentos en que me siento muy sola por que no estoy con mi familia

-pero tienes a tu hermano y a tu prima, no estas sola… además no me sentiré así por que estaré junto a ti -dijo Cedric con una sonrisa

-es muy pronto para pensar en eso ahora, ni siquiera se cuando regresare… lo mejor será hablar de ello cuando llegue el momento

-si, tienes razón, pero hasta entonces, nunca olvides que de verdad quiero estar contigo…

Cedric me mira fijamente a los ojos, inclinando su rostro sobre el mío para besarme, sintiendo la calidez de este beso, tan lento y tan tierno, demostrándome que sus palabras de verdad son honestas, que de verdad quiere estar conmigo…

-te amo, Shizuka -susurro él sobre mis labios separándose lentamente del beso

Suspiré profundamente sin abrir los ojos -yo también Cedric…

Lo bese nuevamente de la misma forma que antes, realmente no esperaba que las cosas resultaran así con Cedric, y mucho menos esperaba que me dijera que quiere irse conmigo. Se que aunque no le haya dicho toda la verdad, y no lo ame de la misma forma que él me ama, es mi novio y en el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos lo he llegado a querer, es un buen hombre y ahora que sabe algunas cosas de mi vida, quiero protegerlo de todo lo que me rodea. Seguramente no será tan fácil, pero quiero hacerlo feliz y quiero ser feliz con él aun sabiendo que mi decisión afectara a Mamoru. Me duele a pesar de no saber que es lo que siento realmente por él, pero lo que si se es que si estando con Cedric puedo protegerlo, entonces lo hare…

**S&S**

Observar Tokio de Cristal desde uno de los ventanales más altos del Palacio me hace consciente del poder que tengo sobre este planeta, pero a pesar de ese poder, el tiempo pasa y sigo sin saber en donde se encuentra escondida la Pequeña Dama. Se que ella es una mujer muy inteligente que hará todo lo que este a su alcance para evitar que la encuentre, pero eso no impedirá que destruya su mundo así como ella destruyo el mío con su traición.

Tan concentrado en mis pensamientos, que solo logro salir de ellos al escuchar como se abren las puertas del salón y se escuchan los pasos de una mujer aproximándose a mi…

-pedí que nadie me molestara

-lo lamento, pero necesito hablar contigo

Di media vuelta para verla -no esperaba verte aquí tan pronto, hay alguna novedad?

-se trata de Cordelia…

-que sucede con ella? Ya encontró a la Pequeña Dama?

-no, Cordelia esta muerta… murió durante una batalla contra Sailor M, ella la mato al impedir que Cordelia le hiciera daño a Sailor Moon

-que? Sailor Moon recupero sus poderes?

-así es…

-Cordelia tenia bien merecido como termino, tanto tiempo y no ha encontrado a la Pequeña Dama ni al Príncipe Mamoru, y ahora Sailor Moon nuevamente tiene sus poderes

-permiteme hacerme cargo de ellos, Darién

-no, enviare a Milena a buscarlos, Quiero que tu continúes con tu misión, eres quien mejores resultados me ha traído y quiero que eso siga siendo así

-muy bien, así lo hare Darién…


	26. Capitulo 25

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_Volvi y ahora si continuaremos con esta historia más seguido! Y para celebrarlo, les traigo 3 capítulos que realmente disfruten!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré._

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sin Ti y Sombras del Destino!**_

_Hoy tambien actualizare __**Sin Ti, **__no se lo pierdan!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 25**

Dos semanas, dos largas semanas desde que Seiya entro en coma y en ocasiones ya no se que hacer, no se si pueda más con el dolor que habita en mi corazón al ver a mi osito así. Por más que trato de animarme un poco no puedo, ni siquiera viendo todos los arreglos de flores, globos y cartas que llegan todos los días a la habitación de Seiya por parte de las fans, ni con los dibujos que hace Chibi Chibi que se encuentran junto a la mesita junto a su cama, en donde también se encuentran varias fotos con sus hermanos, las chicas, y por supuesto con Chibi y conmigo.

Trato de sonreír al recordar cada uno de esos momentos que están capturados en esas fotografías, pero me es tan difícil, y más hoy que es Nochebuena, hoy que esperaba pasar estas fechas a su lado, pero lo más aproximado a pasar las fiestas juntos dadas las circunstancias es estando con él en esta habitación, mientras Chibi Chibi y yo terminamos de decorar un pequeño arbolito de Navidad que esta en la mesa del lado derecho de su cama…

-solo pon esta esfera hija y terminamos .le dije con una pequeña sonrisa entregándole una esfera roja

Chibi Chibi coloco la esfera y miro el arbolito emocionada -listo! Se ve muy bonito el arbolito!

-si, nos quedo muy bien…

-como me gustaría que papá lo viera -dijo Chibi Chibi con un poco de tristeza

-quizás pronto lo vea, no hay que perder la fe… -suspire profundamente -por que mejor no le escribes tu carta a Santa Claus, así la pones junto al árbol

-pero no se si me pueda dar lo que deseo

-por que dices eso? Que es lo que deseas?

-deseo que papá despierte pronto

-pues si lo deseas con todo corazón quizás pronto tu papá despierte… -volteo a verlo y tomo su mano derecha -ya escuchaste osito, tienes que despertar pronto, tu hija quiere que estés con nosotras en Navidad, no nos puedes dejar solas…

-ya escuchaste cuñadito, si no despiertas te las veras con la gran Mina Aino! -dijo Mina entrando a la habitación cargando una caja llena de cartas la cual dejo en el suelo

-tía Mina! -grito Chibi Chibi emocionada al verla

-hola Chibi Chibi! Serena! que tal va la mañana?

-igual que siempre Mina -dije con un poco de tristeza

-no te pongas así Serena, hoy es Nochebuena!

-por que es Nochebuena estoy así, Seiya no va a estar con Chibi Chibi y yo esta noche, ni mis hijas… a pesar de que Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru dijeron que ellas se encargarían de buscarlas aun no han dado con ellas

-no es tan fácil como poner un anuncio en algún foro de Sailor Moon en Internet que diga _"Sailor Moon busca a sus hijas, si tiene información deje un comentario"_, además ellas deben estar en algún lugar seguro, siendo protegidas por Sailor M

-eso es lo que más me desespera de todo esto, que ella sabe en donde están y no me lo diga… y ahora que no ha habido nuevos ataques desde la muerte de Cordelia será difícil tratar de localizarla

-de hecho eso no es del todo cierto

-a que te refieres Mina?

-esta mañana informaron en las noticias que hubo un ataque en un almacén de ropa en el centro de la ciudad

-tiene que ser una broma, no podemos tener unos días de paz sin que ataquen la ciudad… sabes quien fue quien ataco?

-no, los testigos solo vieron a los espectros, no a quien estaba detrás de ellos. Solo nos queda esperar para saber quien esta atacando esta vez

-me estoy cansando de tanto esperar…

-tranquila Serena, que te parece si para matar el tiempo le leemos a Seiya las cartas de sus fans?

Gire mi vista hacia la ventana de la habitación -léelas tu Mina, no me siento de ánimos para las cartas de las fans...

-bien, yo las leeré… escoge una carta de la caja Chibi Chibi

-si! -Chibi Chibi tomo un sobre rosa de encima de la caja y se la entrego a Mina -esta

-veamos es de… -Mina observo el sobre por los dos lados -que extraño, en el sobre no dice de quien es…

-Mina esas cartas las vienen a dejar al hospital las fans, lo más probable es que en la carta diga quien la firma

-si, es lo más probable… -Mina abrio el sobre para sacar la carta y leerla -muy bien, dice… -dijo ella antes de quedarse callada -no lo puedo creer! Serena tienes que leer esto!

Voltee a verla confundida -que sucede? Que dice esa carta?

-léela tu misma y te darás cuenta…

Me entrego la carta, la cual comience a leer detenidamente…

_Mamá:_

_Sabemos por medio de M que nos estas buscando, y dadas las circunstancias, este es el único medio por el cual se nos ocurrió ponernos en contacto contigo._

_Antes que nada, debes de saber que las dos nos encontramos bien, te extrañamos mucho a ti, a Chibi Chibi y a papá, sabemos que estas sufriendo mucho debido al estado de papá y que quisieras que estuviéramos junto a ti en este difícil momento; y de alguna manera lo estamos, estamos junto a ti y a papá._

_Lamentablemente debido a ciertas circunstancias no podemos estar juntas por ahora, por más que lo deseemos aun no es tiempo de que estemos juntos, quien esta detrás de todo lo que esta pasando nos esta buscando y no queremos ponerte en un peligro mayor al que estuviste la noche en que papá entro en coma. Por eso te pedimos que no trates de buscarnos, nosotras nos presentaremos ante ti cuando llegue el momento, hasta entonces nosotras nos comunicaremos contigo cada que nos sea posible para que sepas que estamos, y no te preocupes ya que nosotras estamos bien._

_Te amamos mamá_

_Las Damas de la Luna; Serena y Serenity Kou Tsukino… _

-Mina… mis hijas, ellas… -trate de decir mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban

Mina se acerco a abrazarme -lo se Serena, se comunicaron contigo, quieren que sepas que están bien

-ellas dejaron la carta junto con la de las fans por que sabían que las leeríamos, seguramente ellas están entre el grupo de fans que acampa aquí afuera del hospital… -me separo un poco de ella para verla mientras derramo un par de lagrimas -hay que buscarlas Mina!

-Serena, hay decenas de fans allí afuera, sin contar las que están registradas en el club de fans, será difícil hallarlas

-pues ese será un comienzo, crees que puedas conseguir una lista de las integrantes del club de fans de Three Lights? Hay que investigarlas a todas, quizás entre ellas estén mis hijas

-supongo que si, necesitare la ayuda de Ami para hakear la base de datos del club de fans y conseguir la información y buscarlas, pero seria más fácil si supiéramos como son

-Chibi Chibi! Ella sabe como son sus hermanas! -voltee a verla y me inque para quedar a su altura -hija, tienes que ayudarnos, tienes que decirnos como son tus hermanas

-no puedo, me dijiste que no le dijera a nadie como son

-pero puedes decírmelo a mi, necesito encontrar a tus hermanas, tienes que decirme como son

-pero no puedo

-mira, al menos dinos como es su cabello o sus ojos

-pues sus ojos son como los de mamá, todos dicen que las tres tenemos los ojos de mamá

-bueno, con esa información al menos sabemos que debemos enfocarnos en buscar a chicas que tengan ojos celestes

-no es por ser aguafiestas Serena -dijo Mina -pero tienes idea de cuantas chicas Tokio tienen los ojos azules? Va a ser como buscar un pajar en dos agujas

-se dice una aguja en un pajar, Mina

-lo que sea, sabes a lo que me refiero

-lo se… -me pongo de pie y me siento en una silla junto a Seiya mientras suspiro frustradamente -me estoy volviendo loca, necesito encontrar a mis hijas

-las encontraremos, así que trata de tranquilizarte por que las encontraremos… quieres que vaya por un café?

-si, gracias Mina…

-muy bien, me acompañas Chibi Chibi?

-si! tía Mina también me puedes comprar una galletas de la maquina?

-claro! No tardamos Serena

-esta bien -dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las dos salían de la habitación -osito no que voy a hacer si no encontramos a nuestras hijas pronto, eso sin contar que deseo con todo mi corazón que despiertes pronto… estas consciente de que vino la Princesa Kakyuu para nuestra boda y no hubo tal por que sigues dormido? Y esta bien que te diga osito de cariño, pero ya deberías de terminar con la invernación Seiya… -tomo su mano derecha mientras suspiro profundamente -extraño mucho escucharte decir bombón, y tus besos, y tus abrazos, y que me hagas el amor. Te extraño tanto Seiya, por favor despierta ya, por favor…

Me incline hacia él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, sintiendo como una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, pero no fue lo único que sentí, ya que mientras lo besaba pude sentir que apretaba mi mano levemente…

Me separe del beso mirándolo sorprendida -Seiya! puedes oírme osito?

-que sucede mamá? -pregunto Chibi Chibi mientras entraba junto con Mina

-apretó mi mano… tu papá apretó mi mano!

-que! estas segura? -pregunto Mina sorprendida

-si, puede que ya este despertando, hay que llamar a Darién y Miranda para que vengan! -trate de separar mi mano para ir a buscar a Darién, pero no pude ya que nuevamente sentí que levemente apretó mi mano -aquí estoy osito… no me iré a ningún lado! -dije dándole un fugaz beso

-por favor! Que alguien nos ayude!

Mina grito lo más fuerte que pudo desde la puerta de la habitación con tal de que alguien la escuchara, mientras yo no soltaba su mano, hasta que llego Marcia, una de las internas de Miranda…

-que sucede? -pregunto Marcia acercándose rápidamente a la cama

-Seiya… apretó la mano de Serena!

-que! -dijo Marcia sorprendida

-lo hizo, creo que ya esta despertando! -dije emocionada mientras Miranda entraba a la habitación

-que esta pasando aquí? Por que gritaban tanto?

-creen que Seiya esta despertando por que toco la mano de Serena, pero eso no es garantía de que un paciente en coma este despertando

-claro que esta despertando! Apretó mi mano mientras lo besaba! Sabe que estoy aquí a su lado, sabe quien soy! no perdió la memoria!

-Serena no podemos saber con certeza si perdió o no la memoria, lo que sentiste seguramente fue un  
reflejo de sus músculos de la mano cuando lo tocaste, lo cual es común en pacientes comatosos -dijo Miranda

-pero el que haya movido su mano es bueno, o no?

-creo que si, puede ser una señal de que pronto despierte

-pero si movió un poco su mano, puede que despierte más tarde, quizás mañana

-no lo se Serena, es muy difícil saberlo, hay que esperar a que Seiya despierte en su debido momento…

No lo entiendo… acaso el que Seiya haya movido su mano solo fue una mala broma del destino para ilusionarme con la posibilidad de que pronto despierte? No se que pensar, quiero pensar que pronto va a despertar, ya ha estado dos semanas así, por cuanto tiempo más mi osito seguirá en coma?

Deseo tanto que Seiya despierte, algo dentro de mi me dice que pronto regresara a mi lado, tan es así que no quiero irme de esta habitación aun sabiendo que ya empieza a oscurecer y el cansancio me esta empezando a vencer…

-Serena, vamos a casa…

-no, no me iré hasta que Seiya despierte! El va a despertar pronto, lo se! -dije mientras seguía observando a Seiya en la cama

-no estamos seguras de eso -dijo Mina

-aun así, me quedare a su lado hasta que despierte

-es Navidad, vamos a casa

-no, pasare la noche aquí con Seiya

-escúchame Serena, si despierta Seiya nos avisaran, no es necesario que estés aquí día y noche, anda vamos! Sus papás seguramente deben estar esperándote en tu casa, vamos con ellos, desde que llegaron de Osaka has pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos por estar encerrada en este hospital

-pero…

-por favor, ya mañana será otro día…

Pese a que no estaba muy convencida, me fui con Mina y Chibi Chibi hacia mi casa, la idea de dejar solo a Seiya no me gustaba del todo ya que estoy segura de que despertara muy pronto y quiero estar a su lado cuando lo haga, pero también Mina tiene razón en lo que dijo, desde que mi familia llego de Osaka he pasado muy poco tiempo con ellos, lo menos que debo hacer es pasar esta noche a su lado.

Cuando llegamos las tres a mi casa, para mi sorpresa nos encontramos a mis padres, Sammy, Yaten, Taiki, Ami, Rei, Nicolás, Andrew, Lita, Darién, Miranda, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Bunny, Edward y Shizuka recibiéndonos con una gran sonrisa en la sala de la casa, la cual estaba decorada con muchos más motivos de los que había esta mañana, además de que desde la cocina podía percibir el rico aroma de comida…

-que sorpresa que estén todos aquí! -dije sorprendida al verlos

-bueno, todos sabemos que han sido muy difíciles estos días para todos Serena -dijo Rei -y como no estábamos muy de ánimos para la Navidad, trajimos la Navidad hacia ti

-si algo siempre ha caracterizado a mi hermano es que nunca le ha gustado ver tristes a las personas que lo rodean, y por hoy vamos a olvidarnos de la tristeza y vamos a divertirnos como se que a él le hubiera gustado vernos -dijo Yaten

-aunque Seiya no este físicamente con nosotros, lo esta en nuestros corazones, -dijo Taiki -así que por él vamos a pasarla bien, todos aquí sabemos que es lo que él querría

-la verdad no se que decirles, es muy lindo que hayan hecho todo esto

-se que es difícil, pero por Seiya es que entre todos decidimos traerte la Navidad Serena -dijo Shizuka con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias Shizuka… creo que Edward, Bunny y tu mejor que nadie comprenden lo que es pasar Navidad lejos de sus seres queridos, pero tienen razón, algo que Seiya anhelaba era pasar Navidad en familia y la familia esta reunida aquí esta noche, así que vamos a divertirnos juntos, como Seiya quisiera vernos esta noche…

A pesar de cómo están las cosas, se que es verdad, a Seiya no le gustaría verme a mi, a sus hermanos ni al resto de nuestros amigos deprimidos por él y menos en una fecha tan importante como lo es hoy, quizás esta Navidad no sea como la que vi en aquel sueño que tuve hace tiempo; pero no debo de perder la fe, ya que realmente deseo que pronto llegue esa Navidad que vi, pasándola junto con mi osito y nuestras hijas…

**S&S**

Aun es un poco temprano y no quiero levantarme de mi cama, anoche fue una larga noche en la fiesta de Navidad en casa de mamá, y pese a lo que esperaba en un principio, resulto mejor de lo que imaginaba, ya que por primera vez en semanas vi sonreír nuevamente a mamá, pero a pesar de no ser esa sonrisa que tanto la caracteriza, la vi tranquila, alegre, creo que ayudo mucho la carta que Bunny y yo le dejamos entre las cartas de las admiradoras de Three Lights, al menos con ello puede estar un poco más tranquila al saber que estamos bien.

Bunny y yo estamos tan cerca de ella y me duele no decirle quienes somos, al menos me gustaría poder decirle que soy Sailor M, pero si lo hago empezaría un interrogatorio de muchas cosas que aun no puedo decirle por culpa de las reglas de Plut. Pero en que pensaba Plut al darme esas tontas reglas? Según ella era muy peligroso las rompiéramos y que alguien supiera quienes somos, pero Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Cedric saben la verdad y no están en peligro, bueno, no tanto como el que Plut planteaba al mencionar que se rompiera las reglas. La extraño mucho, hay tantas cosas que quisiera hablar con ella y preguntarle que… Quien me llama al celular tan temprano? Tomo el aparato de mi mesa de noche y en la pantalla veo que es Cedric quien me llama, por lo que decido contestarle…

-hola Cedric! -digo aun acostada en la cama

-Feliz Navidad Shizuka! Como la pasaste anoche?

-bien, fue linda la fiesta en casa de Serena, y tu? Que tal las cosas en casa de tu abuela?

-igual de divertido que cada año, me toco ayudarle a matar al pavo para la cena

-no es más fácil comprarlo en el supermercado?

-no para mi abuela, además ese pavo era enorme y apenas y alcanzo para toda la familia

-me lo imagino…

-me hubiera gustado que estuvieras anoche conmigo para presentarte a mi familia

-a mi también… pero Serena necesita todo el apoyo de sus amigos en estos momentos

-si, es verdad… me voy a quedar todavía hoy con mi familia en casa de mi abuela, pero mañana paso temprano a tu departamento a verte y darte tu regalo de Navidad

-esta bien, hasta entonces yo también guardare tu regalo

-me parece bien… te amo Shizuka

-yo también… -suspiro profundamente -tengo que irme Cedric, mañana nos vemos

-si, hasta luego!

Di un largo suspiro terminando la llamada, aun no me acostumbro a como están las cosas entre Cedric y yo, y mucho menos me acostumbro a que me diga "te amo", me hace sentir tan incomoda escucharlo decírmelo… quizás sea por que no se lo he dicho directamente ya que lo quiero, más no lo amo; o por que cada que tiene oportunidad me dice que quiere irse conmigo al futuro cuando todo esto termine, pero no se… de un tiempo a la fecha ya no me siento tan bien como antes a su lado. Es como si la atracción que sentía por él poco a poco estuviera desapareciendo, pero por que?

Aun no son ni las diez de la mañana y ya ando pensando en tantas cosas sin sentido y lo peor es que tengo hambre después de todo lo que comí anoche, hacia tanto que no comía algo preparado por la abuela Ikuko que creo que casi me acabe con Bunny parte del relleno del pavo que preparo.

Me levante de la cama y salí de mi habitación rumbo a la cocina, pero para mi sorpresa en el comedor me encontré a Bunny y a Mamoru esperándome con lo que parecía un pastel que tenia una cubierta de merengue rosa y café que tenia una vela en medio…

-Feliz Cumpleaños Rini! -gritaron Bunny y Mamoru al mismo tiempo al verme

-cumpleaños! -dije sin entender que sucede

-si, hoy es tu cumpleaños Rini! -grito Bunny emocionada colocándome un gorro de fiesta antes de abrazarme

-de que hablas? Mamoru que le pasa a Bunny?

Mamoru me miro sonriendo cargando el pastel en sus manos -ya la escuchaste, hoy es tu cumpleaños!

-no, no es cierto! faltan varios meses para mi cumpleaños

Bunny se separa del abrazo viéndome con una sonrisa -eso es en el futuro, pero aquí según el calendario hoy 25 de diciembre y eso significa que es tu cumpleaños hermanita! Así que pide un deseo a la velita del pastel que te prepare

-Bunny…

-bueno, el pastel lo preparo Mamoru, pero yo le puse el merengue y la vela al pastel

-no tenían por que hacer esto chicos, gracias! -dije con una gran sonrisa

-no nos lo agradezcas Rini, la idea fue de Mamoru…

-de verdad?

-si, sin importar en que siglo estemos, no puede pasar un 25 de diciembre sin que se celebre tu cumpleaños, así aun falte un año para que nazcas -dijo Mamoru con una cálida sonrisa

-gracias Mamoru…

-ya fue mucha platica chicos, apaga ya la vela del pastel Rini y pide un deseo…

Un deseo… que puedo desear de cumpleaños? Hay tantas cosas que quiero pero necesitaría unas mil velas para pedir un deseo por cada una de esas cosas, pero creo que ya se que pedir, solo espero con todo mi corazón que se cumpla pronto…

-deseo que papá despierte del coma -susurre antes de soplarle a la vela

-wow! Ahora si a partir el pastel!

-pastel de chocolate para desayunar?

-por supuesto, se te olvida que es lo que siempre desayuno en mi cumpleaños? -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, claro que no se me olvida y menos de que el primer regalo de cumpleaños que recibes cada año siempre es de mi parte… -Mamoru tomo un par de cajas rojas de la mesa, una pequeña y una grande, las cuales me la entrega -Feliz Cumpleaños Rini!

Abro la caja pequeña y dentro encuentro un brazalete de oro blanco con varios colguijes en forma de luna creciente y estrellas a lo largo de todo el brazalete…

-es hermoso Mamoru… gracias!

-de nada, me alegra que te guste; pero aun no terminas, te falta la otra caja…

-que es?

-ábrela para que lo veas

Abrí la caja más grande y allí encontré un oso de peluche rosa pastel con la barriga, las patas y parte de las orejas blanca…

-hace unos días vi ese oso de peluche en una tienda y me acorde del peluche nunca soltabas cuando eras niña, pensé que seria lindo que tuvieras uno igual aquí

-me encanta, gracias! -dije antes de abrazar a Mamoru

Bunny empiezo a toser discretamente -oigan, aun falta mi regalo

Me separe del abrazo para verla -por supuesto…

Bunny me entrega una caja cuadrada rosa -anda, ábrelo

Abri la caja y saque un vestido de manga ¾ con un escote en forma de V a la altura de la rodilla color azul zafiro -es precioso Bunny, gracias!

-que bueno que te gusto Rini! y bien, que es lo que quiere hacer la chica del cumpleaños el día de hoy

-quiero ir a mi tradicional picnic en la bahía, y no me digan que no por que es lo que hacemos cada año!

-muy bien, entonces más tarde iremos a la bahía…

Después de comer pastel, los tres nos arreglamos y salimos hacia la bahía, la cual prácticamente estaba vacía y más considerando la fecha, pero es lo que siempre hago en mi cumpleaños, venir con mi familia y los que me rodean a esta bahía a divertirme todo el día y ver el mar. Me puse a caminar un rato sola por la bahía, y al ver la inmensidad del mar me hace pensar olvidarme de mis preocupaciones, viendo como desaparecen las olas en la playa, sintiendo la arena sobre mis pies y la brisa marina sobre mi piel mientras comienza a atardecer…

-debemos irnos ya Rini, es tarde y se siente más frio -dijo Mamoru

-no quiero… hace tanto que no veníamos aquí, vamos a quedarnos otro rato más

-me encantaría pero nos esta esperando Bunny, anda vamos -dijo Mamoru extendiendo su mano indicando el camino de regreso por la bahía hacia donde estaba Bunny

-mmm… no quiero, y si quieres que vaya contigo primero tendrás que alcanzarme

Comencé a correr por la playa en sentido contrario al que me indicaba Mamoru, tras lo que él también corrió para atraparme, lo cual logro varios metros de correr entre risas como no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

Al atraparme Mamoru, gire mi cabeza para verlo sonreírme de una forma tan cálida, teniendo una mirada tan tierna hacia mi que por un segundo fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si todo lo demás desapareciera y solo existiéramos los dos en ese momento . No estoy muy segura de cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos sin decir nada, como si cualquier palabra fuese a arruinar el momento mientras Mamoru inclinaba lentamente su rostro sobre el mío, rompiendo el poco espacio que separaba nuestros labios para tratar de besarme...

-que haces Mamoru? -susurre estando sus labios a pocos centímetros de mi

-quiero besarte a riesgo de que me des una cachetada como la ultima vez… -dijo Mamoru suspirando profundamente -se muy bien que no quieres que haya nada más allá de una amistad entre nosotros, pero no pude resistirme a querer besarte…

-bésame…

-que! -dijo él sorprendido

-hoy además de ser mi cumpleaños es Navidad, así que bésame, ese va a ser mi regalo para ti… somos adultos, así que manejemos ese beso como tal, solo será un beso con tu mejor amiga…

No se por que le dije que me besara, pero al escucharlo sentí dentro de mi una gran tristeza, que hizo que una parte de mi también deseara que me besara, lo cual ocurrió poco después ya que Mamoru dudo un poco en besarme pero al final lo hizo, correspondiendo de inmediato a su beso.

Un beso tan tierno y cálido, el cual llena mi corazón de una sensación tan reconfortante que me hace sentir tan bien, que simplemente me hace desear que nuestro beso nunca termine ya me siento tan bien entre sus brazos, escuchando no muy lejos de nosotros las olas del mar y la brisa sobre nosotros, mientras el beso se empieza a volver más intenso, tan apasionado que finalmente lo terminamos cuando ambos comenzamos a necesitar un poco de aire…

-gracias -murmuro él sobre mis labios

-no me lo agradezcas, solo fue un beso, así que ni te emociones vaquero… tenemos que darnos prisa que Bunny nos esta esperando

Me separe de sus brazos, tras lo que caminamos de regreso evitando hablar de ese beso; el solo pensarlo hace que se dibuje una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios ante lo sucedido. No estoy muy segura de por que deje que me besara, lo único que se es que cuando estoy al lado de Mamoru siento una calidez dentro de mi que no siento cuando estoy con Cedric, y eso me asusta. Me asusta que puede significar lo que siento por Mamoru por que no me puedo permitir sentir algo más por él, no si quiero que siga con vida…

**S&S**

Me siento algo aturdido, mareado quizás, mientras escucho cerca de mi un sonido muy cerca de mi, como el de un beep que suena constantemente. Trato de ver en donde estoy pero me es un poco difícil ya que esta habitación esta a oscuras, y solo es iluminada por la luz de la Luna que entra por las ventanas, la cual me permite ver que estoy sobre una cama, tal vez de hospital, en donde puedo ver que tengo mi brazo izquierdo vendado.

Mi mirada sigue recorriendo el lugar y puedo ver que hay varios arreglos florales por toda la habitación, pero hay algo que llama aun más mi atención, a mi derecha hay una mesita en donde hay un pequeño arbolito de Navidad junto con varias fotografías, fotografías en las que aparecen mis hermanos, mis amigos, mi pequeña hija y por supuesto mi bombón… deseo tanto abrazarla y besarla, pero no esta en esta habitación, solo veo a una mujer rubia de cabello rizado peinada con una coleta, ojos verdes y vestida como doctora; es Marcia, una de las internas de Miranda que esta sentada en un sillón cerca de ventana escuchando música en su Ipod…

-bombón… donde estas bombón? -dije tratando de levantarme de la cama llamando la atención de esa mujer al verme

Marcia se quito los audífonos mientras se pone de pie -no te levantes, te será un poco difícil y más después de estar dos semanas en coma

-en coma! He estado dos semanas en coma! -dije sorprendido por lo que escuche

-si, sabes Serena ha estado aquí todos los días contigo mientras estuviste dormido, de verdad que es una lastima que se haya ido hace un rato a su casa y no haya visto que ya despertaste -dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-eres Marcia, verdad? Una de las internas de Miranda… dile a Miranda o a Darién que ya desperté, que quiero ver a bombón!

-por supuesto que lo hare, pero aun no… -ella cierra la puerta con llave, tras lo cual cierra las persianas de la habitación que dan hacia el pasillo -antes dime donde esta la Pequeña Dama?

-la Pequeña Dama? Por que me preguntas por ella?

-por que es su hija Majestad, simplemente por eso

-quien eres tu?

-usted ya lo dijo Rey Seiya, mi nombre es Marcia… fui enviada aquí por mi señor desde el futuro para encontrar a la Pequeña Dama, así que dígame en donde esta

-no se en donde esta

-no le creo, como es posible que su hija tenga más de dos meses en esta época y no sepa en donde esta? Será mejor que me lo diga por las buenas, si no la Neo Reina Serena y la Princesa Selene pagaran por no querer hablar

-déjalas a ellas, ellas no saben nada! -grite alterado

-ellas deben de saber de la Pequeña Dama, tanto su esposa, sus hermanos y sus guardianas todo el tiempo están hablando en esta habitación, seguramente entre sus platicas debio de haber salido el tema de su hija en ellas, por lo que todos ustedes deben de saber en donde esta, así que dígamelo

-como es que sabes quienes son ellos?

-mi señor me ha pedido que los vigile todo este tiempo, y si aun no están muertos es por que primero ellos me llevaran a donde esta escondida

-ya te lo dije, ni yo ni ninguno de ellos sabe en donde esta

-será mejor que me diga en donde esta su hija por las buenas, en esta guerra ya se ha derramado mucha sangre y no queremos que se derrame la suya; así que le recomiendo Majestad que hable de una buena vez, créame que no desea verme enojada -dijo Marcia mirandome friamente

-te lo vuelvo a repetir, no tengo idea de donde esta mi hija… y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, no permitiré que tu señor le haga daño a mi familia

-Majestad, mi señor solo desea hacer pagar a su hija por todo lo que ella le hizo, así que lo quiera o no, él destruirá el mundo de la Pequeña Dama tal y como ella destruyo el de mi señor

-no se saldrán con la suya, no le harán daño a mi hija! -grite alterado

-claro que le haremos daño, y como usted no quiere decirme en donde esta por las buenas, me lo dirá por las malas, a ver si así la Pequeña Dama por fin aparece para evitar que le haga daño a su querido padre…


	27. Capitulo 26

_Hola! Yo otra vez!_

_En este capitulo aparecerá una canción, __**Broken de Lifehouse**__! Espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 26**

-bombón… Bombón…

Escuche la voz de Seiya en mi cabeza, tan cerca de mi que hasta pienso que se trata de un sueño, pero no, conforme voy abriendo los ojos lentamente puedo ver su silueta, sentado a mi lado en la cama, siendo iluminado por la luz de la Luna que entra por la ventana

-hola bombón!

-osito…

Me incorpore rápidamente y lo abrazo con gran felicidad de que nuevamente este en mis brazos, él toma suavemente mi cabeza antes de besarme con suma dulzura, beso tan anhelado en el que ambos parecemos fundirnos en uno mismo, abrazados con tanta fuerza disfrutando del contacto que nuestros cuerpos anhelaban desde hace tanto…

-te amo tanto mi bombón

-yo también te amo osito -lo beso fugazmente dejando mi frente unida a la suya -te he extrañado demasiado osito! Me has hecho tanta falta… tanta… nunca me vuelvas a dejar sola, nunca…

-jamás olvides que siempre te he amado y seguiré amándote sin importar lo que pase, te amo más que a mi propia vida bombón

-osito lo se, y se que nos amaremos mucho más que antes ahora que has regresado a mi lado

-por más que lo desee, eso no va a ser así

-pero que estas diciendo? Ahora que estas aquí, ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar

-escúchame bombón, ahora más que nunca tienes que fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que has sido hasta ahora

-por que me dices eso, osito?

-por que por más que lo desee, no estaré a tu lado apoyándote en todo lo que esta por venir

-no digas eso… nosotros siempre vamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que pase -dije sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar

-ya no me queda mucho tiempo así que por favor, te pido que hagas lo que te digo, se fuerte, por ti y nuestras hijas. Tienes que encontrarlas pronto y protegerlas, quienes están detrás de ellas no se detendrán hasta hacerles daño. No permitas que lo logren, ni dejes que te hagan perder esa luz que tanto te ilumina -Seiya me beso rápidamente antes de levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el balcón de la habitación

-osito… osito, espera no te vayas! -grite comenzando a llorar mientras yo también me levantaba

Seiya se detiene y da media vuelta para verme -te amo bombón… nunca olvides que te amo! -dijo mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse frente a mi

-no! Osito, por favor no me dejes! Por favor!

Le suplique convertida en un mar de lagrimas mientras poco a poco desaparecía, Seiya se inclino un poco sobre mí para besarme por última vez, sintiendo como desaparecía el calor de sus labios hasta que ya no sentí nada. Mi osito había desaparecido.

Desperté sobresaltada con varias resbalando por mis mejillas, sintiendo sobre mi los primeros rayos del sol y una tristeza muy grande en mi corazón al recordar el sueño que había tenido. El solo pensar en las palabras de Seiya hace que mi corazón se estremezca ante lo que signifiquen esas palabras, tanto que por más que trato no puedo dejar de llorar, logrando con mi llanto que despertara Chibi Chibi a mi lado, viéndome un poco adormilada con una gran ternura y limpiando con sus manitas las lagrimas que corren por mis mejillas

-porque lloras mamita?

-porque extraño mucho a tu papá, Chibi Chibi

-pero hoy también vamos a ir a verlo, verdad?

-si, así es… que te parece si nos ponemos bonitas para él, desayunamos algo y luego nos vamos a verlo

-esta bien, pero ya no llores mamá, a él no le gusta verte llorar

Limpie un poco mis lagrimas y trato de mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa a Chibi Chibi -bien, ya no llorare. Ahora ve a arreglarte para que vayamos pronto a ver a tu papá

Chibi Chibi me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir hacia su habitación a cambiarse. Cuando me quede sola, seguí llorando con tanta fuerza, dejándome llevar por el dolor que sentía dentro de mi, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en que momento entro Luna a mi habitación, brincando a la cama para acercarse a mi

-Serena, ya no llores más… arriba ese animo

-no puedo Luna… Seiya… él… -dije tratando de controlar mis lagrimas pero me parecía imposible

-yo se que estas muy triste porque Seiya sigue en coma, pero no hay que perder la fe, él va a despertar

-no Luna, no lo entiendes… tuve un sueño en el que me dijo que debía de ser muy fuerte porque ya no iba a estar a mi lado

-Serena…

-tengo tanto miedo Luna, miedo de que Seiya nunca despierte del coma… de que nunca vuelva a estar a mi lado

-no digas eso, ustedes van a volver a estar juntos como antes. Si tuviste ese sueño es porque quiere que seas fuerte ya que a él no le gustaría verte así…solo dime que pensaría Seiya al saber que duermes abrazando una fotografía de él y usando sus camisas como pijama?

-diría que a mi se me ven mucho mejor sus camisas -dije con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de no seguir llorando, lo cual me parece imposible -ya no puedo más Luna! No soy tan fuerte como para soportar esto! Necesito a Seiya a mi lado! Lo necesito!

Abrace a Luna y seguí llorando un largo rato mientras ella me decía que todo estaría bien, pero la verdad no sabía si seria así, y yo solo seguí llorando, con la esperanza de que cada lagrima se llevara el dolor que sentía dentro de mí y me regresara la felicidad que alguna vez tuve al lado de Seiya.

Después de un largo rato, me levante de la cama para arreglarme y salir lo más pronto posible hacia el hospital. Una vez lista, fui a la habitación de Chibi Chibi para ver si ya estaba lista, pero no la encontré ahí, seguramente ya había bajado a la cocina. Justamente ahí la encontré, pero no estaba sola, ya que estaba con mi mamá, quien estaba terminando de preparar varios hot cakes…

-buenos días!

-buenos días hija! Siéntate, el desayuno ya está listo

-gracias, pero no tengo hambre mamá

-no voy a dejar que te vayas a ningún lado sin que hayas comido algo, no puedes seguir viviendo solo a base del café del hospital

-no tomo solo café, mamá

-ha no? Que comiste ayer?

-pues… una galleta de las que llevo Lita y…

-y nada más, verdad? Serena estas muy delgada, por no decir que te veo casi anémica. Tienes que comer hija. No creo que a Seiya le moleste que llegues un poco tarde hoy por quedarte a desayunar con tu familia

-está bien… es imposible discutir contigo mamá

-cuando tengas tus hijos vas a entender que lo que sufro yo al tener una hija tan testaruda como tú que no me hace caso, Serena… -dijo Ikuko mientras llevaba la charola donde tenía los hot cakes al comedor y le servía en un plato a Chibi Chibi

-gracias mamá Ikuko

-de nada Chibi Chibi… antes de que lo olvide, ayer trajeron esto Serena, te lo iba a dar desde anoche pero solo llegaste con mucho sueño preferí dártelo hasta hoy… -dijo Ikuko entregándome una cajita roja que estaba a nombre de Seiya mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina por una taza de café

-está bien, gracias mamá

Abrir la cajita, y en ella encontré una cadena de oro blanco y un dije del mismo material con la forma de una luna y una estrella unidas, el cual en la parte de atrás tenia una pequeña inscripción: "De SyS para nuestra amada Serena"…

_-Flashback-_

_-vas a mandar a hacer un dije idéntico al mío?_

_-no va a ser idéntico bombón, va a tener una inscripción en la parte de atrás, algo que le recuerde a nuestra hija que sus padres siempre la van a amar_

_-no crees que es muy precipitado osito, aun ni siquiera sabemos si el bebé va a ser niño o niña_

_-lo se, algo dentro de mi me dice que será un bomboncito tan hermosa como su madre…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-es muy bonito ese dije, es idéntico al que Seiya te regalo cuando se hicieron novios

-si… Seiya lo mando a hacer al día siguiente de que supo que estaba embarazada, creía que nuestro bebé iba a ser una niña -dije pasando un dedo sobre la inscripción del dije -con todo lo que está pasando, ahora me parece muy lejana la posibilidad de que Seiya y yo tengamos hijos

-Serena, ya verás que pronto esta pesadilla terminara, y Seiya y tu se casaran y tendrán esa familia que tanto anhelan

-eso espero… -suspiro profundamente -mamá, como crees que serian mis hijos con Seiya? Él creía que tendríamos varias hijas y que tendrían mis ojos, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en cómo serian me resulta muy difícil imaginarlas

-pienso que se parecerían mucho a ustedes, tal vez físicamente más a ti, así como Chibi Chibi se parece a ti… o como también se parece a ti tu amiga Shizuka

-Shizuka? -dije sorprendida

-si, las dos parecen casi dos gotas de agua en esa fotografía que me enseñaste de la fiesta de Halloween. Además, hay algo en su forma de ser que me recuerda mucho a ti… quizás sea por que en Navidad ella y su prima estaban comiendo tanto como tu sueles hacerlo. No sé, siento algo especial cuando estoy cerca de ella… tal vez me siento así por que se llama igual que tu abuela y su forma de ser es muy similar a la de ella

-tal vez sea eso, ella se llama igual que la abuela… -dije un poco pensativa mientras comenzaba a sonar el teléfono de la casa, y en el identificador de llamadas vi que se trataba de Darién -Hola Darién!

- hola Serena! Disculpa que te llame tan temprano

-no te preocupes, ocurre algo?

-se trata de Seiya…

_The broken clock is a comfort, / El reloj roto es un confort  
it helps me sleep tonight/ eso me ayuda a dormir esta noche  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow / Tal vez mañana se detenga  
from stealing all my time/ de robar todo mi tiempo_

Cuando escuche las palabras de Darién, entre en estado de shock que hasta solté el teléfono al suelo, sentí como si mi corazón se hubiese detenido… me cuesta trabajo creer lo que escuche, no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo…

Ikuko tomo el teléfono del suelo sorprendida por mi reacción -bueno… Darién, habla Ikuko… si entiendo, vamos para allá -dijo terminando la llamada -Serena…

-es verdad lo que dijo Darién? Seiya…

-si, es verdad hija… Seiya despertó del coma pero parece que tiene amnesia

-no es posible, él sabía quién era cuando toco mi mano hace unos días… no puede tener amnesia! -grite alterada

-escúchame Serena, lo que importa ahora es que Seiya despertó y necesita que estén a su lado las personas que lo quieren, y no se, quizás al verte sepa quien eres y te recuerde, así que no pierdas la fe, está bien?

-si… vamos al hospital! Quiero verlo!

Mamá, Chibi Chibi y yo nos dirigimos al hospital rápidamente en mi camioneta, pero cuando llegamos, había un mar de reporteros que nos impedían llegar hasta la puerta principal del hospital, todos preguntando lo mismo: si sabía sobre el estado de Seiya ahora que había despertado del coma y si él sufría de amnesia parcial o total…

-señorita Tsukino nos puede dar alguna declaración sobre la salud de Seiya? -pregunto un reportero

-solo sé que esta mañana despertó del coma -dije abrazando fuertemente a Chibi Chibi mientras mamá y yo tratábamos de caminar

-Es cierto que sufre amnesia? Le han comentado algo los doctores que lo están atendiendo -dijo otro reportero

-todo eso se les informara a través de un comunicado que se les hará llegar por medio de nuestro representante, por ahora les agradecemos a todos su interés por la salud de mi hermano, muchas gracias -dijo Yaten ayudándonos a mamá y a mi a llegar a la entrada del hospital

-gracias por ayudarnos Yaten! -dije una vez que entramos al hospital

-ni lo menciones, se encuentran bien?

-si, estamos bien

-Serena! -grito Mina estando a las puertas del elevador junto con Bunny, Shizuka y Edward

Camine rápidamente hasta llegar con ellos -chicos! Qué bueno que también están aquí!

-vinimos corriendo en cuanto nos llamo Darién

-por suerte, nosotros íbamos saliendo de nuestro departamento al mismo tiempo que Mina y Yaten, y nos contaron de lo sucedido -dijo Bunny

-me alegro que estén aquí, ustedes han estado conmigo en todo momento desde que empezó esto

-no podríamos estar en otro lugar -dijo Shizuka -además nosotros siempre vamos a estar junto a ti sin importar lo que pase, eso no lo dudes…

-gracias Shizuka!

-mejor subamos ya, todos estamos ansiosos por saber cómo se encuentra Seiya -dijo Edward

_I am here still waiting / Estoy todavía aquí esperando  
Though I still have my doubts/ Aunque aún tengo mis dudas  
I am damaged at best, / Estoy fuertemente herido  
like you've already figured out/ como tu ya lo has averiguado_

Todos entramos al elevador para subir al piso en donde estaba la habitación de Seiya, al llegar caminamos tan rápido con la esperanza de poder verlo en cuanto estuviéramos allí, lo cual no nos fue posible ya que en su puerta se encontraba Marcia, con un vendaje que cubría parte de su frente, impidiéndonos pasar…

-lo lamento, pero no pueden pasar -dijo Marcia

-como que no podemos pasar? Queremos ver a mi hermano! -dijo Yaten un tanto alterado

-lo siento, pero fueron las órdenes que me dieron los doctores Chiba. Ellos están adentro con Seiya, en cuanto salgan podrán verlo

-bien, esperaremos a que salgan

-por cierto, que fue lo que te paso en la cabeza? -pregunto Marcia

-ah! esto… -dijo Marcia tocando su herida con una mano -nada grave, un paciente que me dio un par de problemas anoche -dijo ella mientras Darién y Miranda salían de la habitación de Seiya

-Darién, como está Seiya? Es verdad lo que dijiste… él…

-si, Seiya perdió la memoria… apenas y sabe cuál es su nombre

-entonces, sufre de amnesia total?

-aparentemente así es, pero necesito realizarle varios exámenes para confirmarlo. Dra. Kirasagi, prepare a Seiya para que le realicen las tomografías, por favor

-enseguida doctor -dijo Marcia antes de entrar a la habitación de Seiya

-Seiya podrá recuperar la memoria?

-es difícil de decir en este momento -dijo Miranda -pero hablaremos con algunos colegas del departamento de neurología para que lo examinen y veremos que podemos hacer por él

-podría ver a Seiya antes de que le realicen sus tomografías?

-honestamente Serena, no creo que sea prudente que lo veas en este momento

-por favor, solo dos minutos, quizás si me ve tal vez se acuerde de mi

-bien, pero solo dos minutos

Deje a Chibi Chibi en brazos de mi madre, tras lo cual, Darién me acompaño a la habitación de Seiya, en donde Marcia lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla de ruedas para llevarlo a realizarle los exámenes. Cuando ambos se percataron de nuestra presencia, Seiya me miro de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho, con una seriedad y una frialdad que provoco un escalofrió dentro de todo mi cuerpo, ya que me miraba como a una completa desconocida…

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing/ Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando  
With a broken heart that's still beating/ con un corazon roto que aún esta latiendo  
In the pain there is healing/ en el dolor está el alivio  
In your name I find meaning/ en tu nombre encuentro significado  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on/ así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando  
I'm barely holdin' on to you/ Estoy apenas aguantando por ti_

-doctora, podría salir un momento por favor -dijo Darién

-por supuesto, doctor Chiba -dijo Marcia

-estaré afuera por cualquier cosa que necesites Serena

-si, gracias Darién… -dije antes de que Darién y Marcia me dejaran a solas con Seiya, quien no dejaba de mirarme

-quien eres tú? -pregunto Seiya

-soy Serena, Serena Tsukino… -camine hasta llegar a su lado -tu prometida…

-prometida? -dijo Seiya confundido

Me agache para quedar a su altura y tomo entre mis manos su mano derecha -si, puedes recordarme Seiya? Soy yo, bombón…

-bombón…

Me miro con mayor detenimiento durante algunos segundos, como tratando de averiguar si podía recordarme, tras los cuales, desvió su mirada y retiro su mano de las mías

-lo siento, no te recuerdo

-está bien, quizás con el tiempo lo puedas hacer… solo quiero que sepas que todo estará bien, que como siempre voy a estar aquí, a tu lado -dije mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla al tiempo que se abría la puerta de la habitación

-lo lamento, tengo que llevarme a Seiya -dijo Marcia

Limpie mi lagrima mientras me pongo de pie -si, claro…

_The broken locks were a warning / Las cerraduras rotas fueron una advertencia  
you got inside my head/ tienes el interior de mi mente  
I tried my best to be guarded, / Intenté lo mejor siendo cauteloso  
I'm an open book instead/ Soy un libro abierto a donde ir  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes/ Aún veo tu reflejo dentro de mis ojos  
That are looking for purpose, / que buscan un próposito  
they're still looking for life/ están todavía buscando la vida_

Marcia se llevo a Seiya de la habitación para realizarle los estudios de los que había hablado Darién, tras lo cual, yo me senté en la cama, observando las fotografías que se encontraban al lado de la cama, tratando de no seguir llorando, lo cual me parecía imposible, y más ya que al poco tiempo entraron Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina, al verlas seguí llorando a su lado mientras les contaba lo sucedido con Seiya.

Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo de tanto llorar al lado de las chicas, ya que para cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en la sala de espera, rodeada de mis amigos y mi familia, viéndolos ir y venir, trayendo café para todos y preguntando a los doctores y enfermeras que pasaban por ahí cuando terminarían de realizarle los dichosos estudios a Seiya para que pudiéramos verlo.

Y yo, simplemente perdida en mis pensamientos, pensando en por que siguen ocurriendo estas cosas a mi alrededor: Seiya despertó del coma solo para encontrarse con un mundo en el que no recuerda nada ni a nadie, ni a mí ni a nuestras hijas, las cuales están escondidas en quién sabe dónde, deseando que se encuentren bien, queriendo verlas y abrazarlas con todas mis fuerzas. Pero hasta que ese día llegue, lo único que tengo de ellas es su carta y el dije que Seiya mando a hacer para Rini, el cual sostengo entre mis manos con la esperanza de que ella y Serenity también tengan un dije, y que cuando lo vean se acuerden de mi y de Seiya…

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing/ Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando  
With a broken heart that's still beating/ con un corazon roto que aún esta latiendo  
In the pain there is healing/ en el dolor está el alivio  
In your name I find meaning/ en tu nombre encuentro significado  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on/ así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando  
I'm barely holdin' on to you/ Estoy apenas aguantando por ti_

-es muy lindo ese dije -dijo Shizuka mientras se sentaba a mi lado sosteniendo entre sus manos una cajita de unicel

-es para Rini

-para Rini?

-el bebé que estaba esperando, Seiya creía que sería niña y se llamaría igual que yo, pero para diferenciarnos le diríamos Rini

-es muy lindo ese nombre… -Shizuka suspiro -por cierto, esto es para ti -dijo ella entregándome la cajita que traía

-que es?

-pastel de chocolate

-gracias Shizuka, pero no tengo hambre

-tienes que comer, no has comido nada en toda la mañana

-suenas igual que mi mamá, preocupada por que coma algo

-y con justa razón, has comido muy poco estos días. Además, el monitorear las comidas de los demás es una costumbre que también tenemos en mi familia… -dijo Shizuka dando un suspiro -cuando me caí de la motocicleta y me rompí la pierna, mi mamá estaba muy preocupada y prácticamente no coma por quedarse a mi lado en el hospital, y mi papá siempre le llevaba una rebanada de pastel para animarla un poco. Recuerdo que cuando me dieron de alta, mamá se enojo con él por que subió como 5 kilos por comerse todos esos pasteles; pero a él no le importaba que hubiera subido de peso, decía que no importaba si ella pesaba 50 o 100kg, para él mamá siempre iba a ser su… -decía ella emocionada hasta que de repente dejo de hablar

-su, que?

-su princesa… -dijo ella suspira profundamente -lo siento, todo lo que esta pasando con Seiya y yo hablando de los momentos cursis que han tenido mis padres

-no te preocupes, generalmente hablas poco de tus padres y cuando lo haces lo haces tan emocionada que siempre me quedo fascinada de sus historias, ellos parecen tener la clase de matrimonio que a mi me gustaría tener con Seiya… los debes de extrañar mucho, verdad?

-más de lo que te imaginas… pero creo que tu extrañas más al Seiya de antes

-si… -suspiro -me cuesta trabajo creer que el Seiya que me vio esta mañana, sea el mismo Casanova que trato de conquistarme desde el día que nos conocimos -dije conteniendo mis lagrimas

-Serena…

_I'm hanging on another day/ Estoy colgado en otro día  
just to see what you will throw my way / solo para ver que te abrazarás a mi camino  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say/ y estoy colgado en las palabras que dijiste  
You said that I will be ok/ dijiste que todo estaría bien_

-es curioso como aquel chico se convirtió en alguien tan importante para mi. Cuando estábamos en la preparatoria pasábamos mucho juntos, estudiando para los exámenes, entrenando para un partido de softball o estando en mi casa, siendo mi guardaespaldas en caso de que apareciera algún ladrón que nunca llego… siempre me decía cosas muy lindas, cosas que siempre me encantaban, aunque confieso que a veces me era difícil saber cuándo me estaba cortejando enserio -dije con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Shizuka también sonriera -Y a pesar de eso, siempre fuimos buenos amigos y me dolió mucho cuando se fue al extranjero, pero regreso cuando más lo necesitaba; Seiya siempre fue mi más grande apoyo cuando termine con Darién y me ayudo a superarlo con tantos pequeños detalles, como prepararme un café y el desayuno en las mañanas, me acompañaba de compras, o íbamos a pescar trucas al amanecer… ni siquiera se con certeza en que momento me enamore de mi mejor amigo y ahora tengo tanto miedo de que Seiya ya no vuelva a ser el mismo de antes

-Serena, el amor que existe entre Seiya y tu es más grande que cualquier cosa, incluso que la amnesia; estoy segura que dentro de poco superaran esto y volverán a estar juntos

-eso es lo que más deseo, que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes… pero no hay forma de saber si así será

-de hecho eso no es cierto, yo sé lo que va a pasar en el futuro

-y como lo sabes?

-lo sé porque… soy psíquica, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie -dijo Shizuka guiñándome un ojo

-está bien, no diré nada. Pero tengo curiosidad de que puedes ver en mi futuro

Shizuka tomo mi mano derecha, la cual extiendio viéndola con detenimiento -veamos… puedo verte usando un hermoso vestido de novia, y a tu lado esta Seiya viéndose muy guapo en un elegante smoking, saliendo juntos de la iglesia saliendo como el Sr. y la Sra. Kou. También veo que en unos meses tendrán una hermosa bebé, pero te advierto que será un tanto inquieta y se meterá en muchos problemas por querer comer galletas a media noche, así que no vayas a ser muy severa con ella

-bien, lo tendré en cuenta -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno, porque veo que no solo van a lidiar con la traviesa de Rini, sino con varias hijas que tendrán y que se sentirán muy felices y afortunadas al tener unos padres como Seiya y tu

La mire con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla -gracias Shizuka, de verdad deseo que se cumpla todo lo que viste en mi futuro

-se va a cumplir, créeme que hare todo lo que esté en mis manos para que se haga realidad ese maravilloso futuro…

Shizuka y yo nos quedamos abrazadas un largo rato, durante el cual, mi corazón se lleno de una gran calidez que de alguna forma me hacía saber que lo que ella me dijo sobre el futuro se cumpliría, eso es lo que más deseo, ser feliz al lado de Seiya y de mis hijas…

_The broken lights on the freeway / Las luces rotas en la carretera  
left me here alone/ me dejan aquí solo  
I may have lost my way now, / Tal vez he perdido mi camino ahora  
haven't forgotten my way home/ pero no he olvidado mi camino a casa_

-chicos -dijo Darién llamándonos al llegar a la sala de espera

-como se encuentra Seiya? -pregunto Taiki

-como ya lo suponía, el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza hizo que perdiera completamente la memoria; pero a pesar de eso, su memoria a corto plazo y las funciones motrices de su cuerpo responden muy bien, solo habrá que esperar unas semanas más a que se recupere de la fractura de su brazo izquierdo

-y su memoria? Va a recuperarla?

-es posible. Miranda y yo estuvimos hablando con algunos colegas que han estado trabajando en un tratamiento experimental, se trata de una cirugía en la que estimulando ciertas del cerebro pueden hacer que los recuerdos de una persona amnésica regresen paulatinamente. Pero es mi deber advertirles que es una cirugía muy peligrosa y no hay garantía de que Seiya recupere totalmente la memoria.

-y que nos recomiendas hacer? -pregunto Yaten

-les pido que lo piensen con detenimiento antes de tomar cualquier decisión, es una cirugía con muchos riesgos pero posiblemente ayude a Seiya, así que tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten para tomar una decisión

-si no operan a Seiya, que otras opciones hay para que Seiya recupere la memoria?

-estimular su cerebro, eso podría ayudarle a que recuerde. Hay que mostrarle fotografías, llevarlo a los lugares que solía frecuentar, que realice cosas que solía hacer… no son muchas las opciones que tenemos para ayudarlo, pero hay que intentarlo, y mostrarle a Seiya que aunque no lo recuerde, hay muchas personas que lo queremos y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo en su recuperación

-ya podemos verlo?

-por supuesto, lo único que les pido es que pasen en grupos pequeños, de dos o tres personas para que poco a poco se vaya familiarizando con todos

-siendo así, creo que deberían ir primero Yaten, Taiki y Serena

-si, esta bien

-bien, entonces acompáñenme por favor

Yaten, Taiki y yo caminamos con Darién hacia la habitación de Seiya, mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme y respiraba profundamente para lograrlo, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es ponerme a llorar en cuanto vea a Seiya al recordar lo que ocurrió cuando lo vi esta mañana…

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing/ Estoy cayendo a pedazos, estoy apenas respirando  
With a broken heart that's still beating/ con un corazon roto que aún esta latiendo  
In the pain there is healing/ en el dolor está el alivio  
In your name I find meaning/ en tu nombre encuentro significado  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on/ así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando  
I'm barely holdin' on to you/ Estoy apenas aguantando por ti_

-chicos, les pido que por favor tengan cuidado con la información que le den a Seiya, él tiene que ir asimilando poco a poco como era su vida antes del coma -dijo Darién al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Seiya

-eso significa que no puede saber nada de Kinmoku, nuestras otras identidades y sus hijas, verdad? -dijo Yaten

-así es, es mejor ocultarle esas cosas y más en su condición

-por supuesto, es lo mejor

-bien, entonces vamos -dijo Darien abriendo la puerta para que entráramos

-Serena… -dijo Seiya al verme entrar

-hola Seiya!

-Seiya, ellos son tus hermanos, Yaten y Taiki Kou

-hola!

-nos alegra que hayas despertado hermano -dijo Taiki

-que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor -dijo Yaten

-yo me retiro para que hablen, con permiso -dijo Darién antes de salir de la habitación

-ustedes son mi familia? -pregunto Seiya

-así es hermano -dijo Yaten mientras los tres nos acercábamos a su cama

-nuestros padres también están aquí? Por que no entraron con ustedes?

-no Seiya, nuestros padres murieron hace algunos años… pero allá afuera hay muchas personas que te quieren, y desean verte recuperado y fuera de esta cama

Seiya suspiro y volteo a ver las fotografías que están a un lado de su cama -esas personas son las que aparecen en las fotografías?

-si, así es… puedes recordar a alguno de ellos?

-no, no se quienes son esas personas, para mi son solo rostros sin nombre

-no te preocupes, más tarde podrás conocerlos a todos -dijo Yaten

-Serena, esta mañana dijiste que eras mi prometida, y Darién me dijo que eso significa que nos vamos a casar, no es así?

-si, eso significa… -tome su mano derecha entre las mias -pero me gustaría que antes de que me vieras como tu prometida, me vieras como una amiga en la que siempre puedes confiar, esta bien?

-si, esta bien

-lo mismo es con nosotros Seiya, no olvides que siempre puedes contar con nosotros

-y vamos a estar a tu lado siempre, sin importar lo que pase

-gracias, de verdad se los agradezco

Los cuatro nos quedamos más de dos horas contándole a Seiya como era su vida antes del coma: que estaba estudiando en la Universidad, sobre Three Lights y como eran sus conciertos, así como algunas anécdotas sobre su infancia que contaron Yaten y Taiki, obviamente omitiendo algunos detalles sobre su vida en Kinmoku. Si bien durante la plática lo note emocionado y sonriendo ante lo que le contábamos, también lo note un tanto diferente en su forma de tratarnos, si bien se mostraba amable, también percibí que ya no estaba esa conexión que tenía antes con nosotros.

Creo que ahora empiezo a comprender lo que me dijo Seiya en ese sueño, que tenía que ser fuerte, mucho a más de lo que había sido hasta ahora. No se si lo que Seiya me dijo en ese sueño fue porque sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, lo que si se es que voy a hacer lo que me pidió, seré más fuerte por él, por nuestras hijas y por mí misma, así tenga que cruzar cielo, mar y tierra, encontrare a nuestras hijas y las protegeré de quien les quiere hacer daño, y hallare la forma de regresarle a Seiya la memoria…

_I'm holdin' on/ Estoy aguantando  
I'm holdin' on/ Estoy aguantando  
I'm barely holdin' on to you/ Estoy apenas aguantando por ti_

**S&S**

-refuercen la seguridad de Endimión, por ningún motivo podemos permitir que escape y se ponga en contacto con la Neo Reina Serena o algún miembro de la rebelión -dije firmemente

-por supuesto, señor -dijo un soldado antes de que entrara otros mis los soldado al salón

-había pedido que nadie interrumpiera esta reunión!

-lo lamento, mi señor… -dijo el soldado haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Marcia acaba de llegar a Palacio y ha pedido hablar urgentemente con usted, parece que tiene noticias del Siglo XXI

-hazla pasar, quiero hablar con ella a solas

Todos los presentes en el salón salieron mientras las amplias puertas entraba Marcia, con un vendaje en su cabeza, y sosteniendo entre sus manos una esfera de cristal dentro de la cual habían miles de pequeños resplandores girando dentro de ella…

-tengo curiosidad por saber que noticias tan urgentes tienes que ha hecho que terminara tan abruptamente mi reunión

-Seiya Kou despertó del coma…

-vaya, comenzaba a preguntarme cuando despertaría… te dijo en donde esta Pequeña Dama?

-aunque use polvo de la verdad para sacarle información, preferí obtener algo más valioso que nos sacara de cualquier duda: sus recuerdos. Cada uno de ellos, desde el día que nació hasta su despertar del coma, todos ellos en esta esfera.

-buen trabajo… -dije caminando hacia ella -supongo que el vendaje que traes es a consecuencia de conseguir estos recuerdos

-fue el precio por conseguirlos, afortunadamente estaba solo y pude controlar la situación sin problemas

-tú puedes con eso y más Marcia, fue por ello que, además de cuidar a mi madre, te encomendé esa misión… -retiro su venda y curo con mi mano la cicatriz que tiene en su frente -eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar, la única que nunca me ha fallado…

Marcia se alzo en puntillas para besarme fugazmente -olvida a la Pequeña Dama, Darién. Regresemos a casa, a Raitsu…

-no hasta que complete mi venganza y tenga en mis manos el Cristal de Plata, solo así podre tener todo el poder que siempre he deseado… -doy media vuelta caminando hacia el balcón -en alguna de las memorias de Seiya aparece la Pequeña Dama?

-no… -dijo ella dando un suspiro -ni siquiera sabía de ella y de la princesa Serenity, hasta la noche en que Cordelia lo ataco y entro en coma

-debo suponer que tampoco sabe de la presencia de Mamoru en el pasado?

-no, no sabía nada de él… pero quienes aparecen frecuentemente en sus memorias son los Sailor F, Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna. Considera que ellos son aliados de Sailor Moon pero no sabe nada de ellos, de que planeta provienen o sus verdaderas identidades, ellos continúan siendo un gran misterio…

-de los hermanos Takeuchi y Cedric Mishima, has logrado averiguar algo más sobre ellos?

-solo que tienen una vida normal al igual que el resto de las personas de la época: escuela, trabajo, amigos… no existe relación alguna entre Sailor M y los demás; lo único extraño en sus vidas es que son amigos de Serena Tsukino y los demás, pero ellos no saben cuáles son sus otras identidades.

-ya veo… -suspiro y doy media vuelta para ver a Marcia -olvídate de los hermanitos y sigue investigando a Mishima, si él en verdad es el líder de la rebelión y está en el pasado escondiéndose, como lo creen nuestro servicio de inteligencia, quiero que te encargues de él. El simple hecho de que sea aliado de la Neo Reina Serena puede traernos muchos problemas.

-por supuesto…

-y una cosa más, el que Seiya no recuerde nada de su vida es una oportunidad que la Pequeña Dama seguramente utilizara para acercarse a su padre y ayudarlo a recuperar la memoria, así que quiero que estés cerca de él, gánate su confianza y haz que desconfié de Serena… si logramos separar a Serena y a Seiya, Mamoru y ella saldrán de su escondite para impedirlo y podremos librarnos de ellos de una vez por todas…


	28. Capitulo 27

_Yo de nuevo!_

_En este capitulo tambien escucharemos una canción, en esta ocasión se trata de __**Other Side of the World de KT Tunstall!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 27**

-entendí bien! Quieren darle a Darién toda la información que necesita para realizar la cirugía de Seiya?-dijo Haruka aun sorprendida

-si queremos que Seiya recupere la memoria -dijo Mamoru -mis padres deben de saber cómo llevar a cabo "El Método Chiba"…

Ahora que papá despertó del coma, podemos actuar para ayudarlo a que recupere la memoria. Las opciones? Pocas, por no decir nulas.

Los padres de Mamoru de Mamoru deben de realizar conocida en el futuro como "El Método Chiba", la cual en estos momentos puede que traiga más consecuencias que beneficios, ya que se trata de uno de los más grandes logros en la historia de la Medicina Moderna, ya que significa que muchas personas que sufren de pérdida de memoria, la pueden recuperar después de cierto tiempo de realizada la cirugía.

Pero como estamos hablando de en estos momentos no está perfeccionada, ni lo estará hasta dentro de algunos años, el simple hecho de que les hagamos llegar esa información en este momento podría alterar el futuro. Aunque considerando que durante mi estancia en el pasado han cambiado varias cosas, no creo que afecte mucho un cambio más, pero Haruka está más alterada que nunca ante lo que eso significa; afortunadamente no pueden escucharla gritar ya que nos encontramos reunidos en la azotea del hospital mientras esperamos a que nos permitan ver a papá, y por supuesto, evitar levantar sospechas en alguno de mis tíos…

-aun así, lo que están pensando hacer es muy arriesgado… estamos hablando de un gran avance medico que no se lograra hasta dentro de algunos años

-lo sabemos muy bien -dijo Bunny -pero el que nuestros padres no estén casados aun pone en riesgo nuestra existencia y más ahora que papá sufre de amnesia

-como que su existencia está en peligro? A que se refieren exactamente con eso? -dijo Michiru un poco confundida

-significa que tengo que ser concebida en tres meses, de lo contrario, desapareceré junto con Bunny y Chibi Chibi

-no podemos permitir que eso suceda! -dijo Hotaru

-ahora entienden la importancia de que les hagamos llegar a mis padres esa información -dijo Mamoru

-Mamoru, aunque ellos la reciban y realicen la cirugía con éxito, tú mismo dijiste que tardaría un tiempo en que Seiya recupere la memoria -dijo Michiru

-así es, pero tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que Seiya recuerde, es especial sus sentimientos por Serena, de ello depende que las chicas no desaparezcan

-tenemos que darle esa información a Darién y Miranda, es la única forma de que papá recupere la memoria

-puede que eso no sea del todo cierto Rini, puede que exista otra forma de ayudar a Seiya -dijo Hotaru

de verdad? -dijo Bunny sorprendida

-si, eso creo… podríamos usar el poder del Deseo de la Luna…

-no! Usar ese poder es demasiado arriesgado! -dijo Mamoru alterado

-sabes de qué se trata el Deseo de la Luna?

-si, al igual que tu deberías de recordar de que se trata, Rini

-ha si? -dije confundida

-no entiendo nada, Mamoru por qué dices que Rini debería de saber sobre el Deseo de la Luna?

-porque ella lo realizo cuando tenía cinco años

-qué? -dije totalmente sorprendida

-pongamos orden en esto; en primer lugar, alguien me puede explicar de qué se trata el Deseo de la Luna? -dijo Haruka

-es un antiguo ritual que data desde los tiempos de la fundación del Milenio de Plata -dijo Hotaru -la historia dice que la unión de tres lunas creara la energía más poderosa que jamás se haya visto, capaz de realizar cualquier cosa. Se dice que gracias a ese ritual fue posible la creación del Cristal de Plata

-esa parte si la recuerdo, Plut una vez me conto como fue que se creó el Cristal de Plata. Lo que en definitiva no recuerdo es que yo haya participado en ese ritual cuando era niña

-eras muy pequeña Rini, yo vagamente recuerdo lo que sucedió en ese entonces, pero recuerdo que se llevo a cabo cuando Serena estaba embarazada de Bunny

-eso fue cuando tu mamá… -levante mi mano y la puse en su mejilla

Mamoru coloco su mano encima de la mía -si, al poco tiempo de eso

-de que hablan chicos? Le va a suceder algo a Miranda en el futuro? -pregunto Michiru

-ella morirá al proteger a Mamoru y su hermano de un enemigo que aparecerá en unos seis años -dijo Bunny

-ahora que sabemos eso, no vamos a permitir que eso suceda -dijo Haruka

-aunque me gustaría que me mamá estuviera a mí lado toda mi vida igual que mi padre, se que si cambiara ese suceso podría traer consecuencias en nuestro futuro, así que solo me queda disfrutar estar con ella y verla emocionada durante su embarazo… esa es de las pocas buenas cosas que tiene el que este en este siglo y que disfrutare mientras esté aquí dijo Mamoru con una pequeña sonrisa

-Mamoru… -me acerque más a él para abrazarlo -sabes que no estás solo

-lo sé, a tu lado nunca me siento solo Rini…

Me aferre un poco más al abrazo de Mamoru, tratando de reconfortarlo un poco, el siempre lo ha hecho por mí y yo también lo hago cuando se siente triste al recordar el final que tuvo Miranda. La muerte de su madre siempre lo ha afectado por no tenerla a su lado cuando tantas veces la necesito a lo largo de su vida, y aunque me tiene a mí, a su padre y a todos aquellos que nos esperan en el futuro, nuestro amor por él nunca será igual al amor de su madre.

Me hubiese encantado seguir abrazando a Mamoru un rato más, pero de no haber sido porque Bunny tocio discretamente recordándome que no estábamos solos, y que debíamos continuar con esta reunión si queremos evitar que ocurran cosas peores, por lo que me separe de Mamoru un tanto ruborizada, notando que Haruka me miraba como pidiendo una explicación a lo que acababa de ver

-bueno, retomando el tema después del pequeño momento romántico que acabamos de presenciar

-Bunny!

-solo digo lo que veo hermanita -dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

-el punto aquí es que Hotaru dijo que tres lunas pueden realizar el Deseo de la Luna, eso significa que Chibi Chibi, Bunny y yo debemos realizarlo?

-si, solo los miembros de sangre de la familia Lunar pueden realizarlo, y como ustedes son hermanas lo pueden llevar a cabo -dijo Hotaru

-pero también esta mamá…

-ella no puede saber de esto si queremos seguir manteniendo a salvo sus identidades -dijo Haruka

-debería de saberlo, para realizar este ritual se requiere mucha energía de las tres, afectaría a Chibi Chibi siendo la más pequeña

-es un riesgo que hay que correr -dijo Haruka -si Plut les dijo que no debíamos saber sus verdaderas identidades fue por una razón y hasta que averiguamos cual es seguiremos con las reglas que les dio

-no puedes hablar enserio Haruka? Esas reglas…

-las vas a seguir al pie de la letra te guste o no, suficientes problemas tuvimos cuando Sailor M dijo que sabia quien era en verdad Sailor Moon, así que agradece que aun te permito usar tus poderes para disfrazarte de Sailor M, no quiero que te sigas metiendo en problemas

-de acuerdo

-siendo así solo nos quedara esperar la luna llena para realizar el ritual -dijo Hotaru

-luna llena?

-es cuando el ritual obtiene su maximo poder, si queremos que funcione habra que esperar

-y hace dos noches fue luna llena… no se si tengamos tanto tiempo…

-habra que esperar hasta que sea luna llena si queremos que funcione, -dijo Michiru hasta entonces, lo mejor que podemos hacer es hacerle llegar a Darién la información del "Método Chiba", solo tenemos tres meses y tenemos que aprovecharlos al máximo para que Seiya recupere la memoria antes de que las Damas de la Luna desaparezcan

Una vez terminada nuestra reunión habiendo decidido que íbamos a hacer, los chicas bajaron de dos en dos, primero Bunny y Hotaru, y luego Haruka y Michiru; según Haruka, había que hacer lo que fuese necesario para evitar que cualquier sospecha ante los demás.

Cuando finalmente me quede sola con Mamoru, solo nos quedamos en silencio contemplando el atardecer, esperando a que eso nos pueda ayudar un poco a olvidar todos los problemas que tenemos ahora ante los recientes acontecimientos…

-creo que deberíamos de bajar ya, se hace tarde

-vete adelantando, yo me quiero quedar un rato más aquí -dije sin mover la mirada para verlo

-estas bien?

-define "bien". -voltee a ver a Mamoru -El día de hoy mi padre despertó del coma con amnesia total, vamos a cambiar el pasado al darle a tus padres la información de cómo realizar una cirugía que se supone se lograría realizar hasta dentro de varios años, estuve a punto de decirle a mamá quien era varias veces en menos de cinco minuto, sin olvidar que tengo que esperar casi un mes para llevar a cabo un poderoso ritual que se supone lograra regresarle la memoria a papá antes de que mis hermanas y yo desaparezcamos de este mundo… -suspiro profundamente -y pensar que hace 24 horas me sentía feliz a pesar de todo lo que está pasando

-entonces tal vez debería besarte

-disculpa?

-digamos que será un regalo como el que tu me diste ayer en la playa, quizás eso te ayude a sentirte mejor -dijo Mamori tratando de sonar lo más inocentemente posible

-claro… mientras no estés abusando de la situación para aprovecharte de mí

-ten por seguro que aunque tuviera la oportunidad, jamás me aprovecharía de ti

Eso era cierto, y me quedaba más que claro con lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas la noche de la despedida de soltera de mamá, aunque honestamente en este momento si deseaba que Mamoru se aprovechara de mi, que me rodeara entre sus brazos y me besara hasta dejarme sin aliento. Anoche apenas y pude dormir ya que no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Mamoru en la playa, fantaseando ante la posibilidad de que nos besáramos nuevamente. Lo peor de todo, es que no debería permitirme sentir la tentación de besarlo… o si?

De por si aun no estoy muy segura de que es lo que en verdad siento por él; ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad cuando me mira de esa mirada tan cálida que conozco desde niña, y me sonríe de esa forma que me parece tan sexy que hace que quiera besarlo todo el tiempo. Rayos! Como es posible que tenga este efecto sobre mi? Es la única persona que me hace sentir segura e insegura al mismo tiempo, claro, si es que eso tiene sentido; pero lo cierto es que por más que lo intente, no me permite poner mis sentimientos en orden, lo único que no se con seguridad es si lo que siento por Mamoru es a consecuencia de todo lo que hemos vivido recientemente o de verdad será algo más?

-Mamoru… cuando crees que termine todo esto? Durante el tiempo que llevamos aquí las cosas han ido de mal en peor, y me da la impresión de que esto no terminara nunca

-no digas eso, todo esto se terminara muy pronto

-de verdad lo crees o solo lo dices para hacerme sentirme mejor?

-hay alguna diferencia entre las dos?

-tú dímelo…

-todo estará bien Rini… confía en mi…

Acaricio mi mejilla mientras su mirada se quedo fija en mi, y entonces comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a mi rostro, a mis labios, mientras yo esperaba a que finalmente me besara. Y cuando nuestros labios se alcanzaron a rozar, escuche como se abría de golpe la puerta de la azotea; por lo que me separe rápidamente de él, escuchando una voz demasiado familiar…

-Rini! Mamoru! Que bueno que aun están aquí, Bunny… -dijo Haruka

-que estaban haciendo muchachos? -pregunto Michiru al vernos un tanto nerviosos

-bueno, nosotros solo…

-estábamos hablando! Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Sucede algo? -dije cambiando abruptamente de tema

-eso parece, se trata de Bunny

-le paso algo malo?

-ella se encuentra bien -dijo Michiru -pero vio a alguien que ustedes conocen del futuro… Erica Sato

-Erica Sato… -dijo Mamoru sorprendido de escuchar ese nombre

-están seguras que dijo que se trataba de Erica Sato?

-totalmente. Cuando Bunny la vio se quedo tan sorprendida como ustedes, así que la siguió para asegurarse de que se trataba de la misma persona

-no es posible que la haya visto -dijo Mamoru

-pero por qué?

-porque Erica está muerta. -dije firmemente -Ella era parte de la Guardia Personal de Mamoru en Tokio de Cristal, pero murió al protegernos a Mamoru y a mi cuando tomaron el control del Palacio y secuestraron a Endimión

-en donde la vio Bunny?

-cerca de la cafetería del hospital

-vamos a buscarlas, hay que saber quién es esa chica que vio Bunny

Los cuatro bajamos y nos dividimos para buscar a Bunny: Haruka y Michiru por un lado, y Mamoru y yo por el otro. Después de varios minutos de andar vagando por el hospital, y para nuestra sorpresa, encontramos a Bunny en la sala de espera de Urgencias, hablando con Cedric. Cuando la vi, en definitiva me quede en shock, aquella chica era prácticamente idéntica a Erica Sato: complexión mediana, tez clara, cabello pelirrojo mediano y ondulado, ojos turquesa, un poco más alta que yo y luciendo perfectamente bien con jeans, abrigo y botas altas negras. Al verla a ella, definitivamente me cuesta trabajo creer que la chica que murió frente a mi hace unos meses, ahora está a unos pasos de mi platicando felizmente con Cedric y Bunny…

-es ella… es Erica -dijo Mamoru sin salir de su asombro al verla

-tu y yo sabemos que ella esta…

-muerta, lo se… pero es idéntica a Erica, se que se debe de tratar de alguien más, solo que aun no se dé quien

-entonces vamos a averiguarlo

-Edward! Shizuka! Por fin aparecen! -dijo Cedric acercándose a nosotros al percatarse que estábamos cerca de él

-hola Cedric!

- vengan! Hay alguien que quiero presentarles -Cedric tomo mi mano y los tres caminamos hacia donde esta Bunny -chicos, ella es Chloe Yakashima

-porque ese nombre me suena tan familiar? -susurre discretamente a Mamoru

-porque ella es la madre de Erica -susurro Mamoru dejándome sorprendida por lo que dijo -encantado de conocerte, Edward Takeuchi!

-igualmente Edward

-y ella es mi novia, Shizuka Takeuchi -dijo Cedric

-no puedo creer que al fin te conozco Shizuka! Cedric me ha hablado mucho de ti, me siento muy feliz de conocerte -dijo Chloe

-gracias, a mi también me da gusto de conocerte Chloe

-antes de que llegaran, le estaba platicando a Chloe que se parece mucho a una vieja amiga nuestra de Kyoto

-si, es verdad… por algo dicen que todos tenemos a un doble en este mundo

-ya lo creo, te pareces mucho al doctor Chiba

-lo conoces?

-por supuesto, yo trabaje como enfermera aquí hace unos años y tuve la oportunidad de trabajar con él atendiendo a varios de sus pacientes -dijo Chloe

-Chloe y yo nos conocemos desde que comencé como paramédico hace años, y desde entonces hemos sido buenos amigos -dijo Cedric

-qué bien! Sigues trabajando como enfermera Chloe?

-si, en Cruz Roja Internacional, he estado viajando desde hace un par de años por diversas partes del mundo en donde necesitan del apoyo del personal medico calificado; de hecho acabo de volver de África en donde estuve cerca de ocho meses

-en África ocho meses! Debe de haber sido una gran experiencia -dijo Mamoru

-lo fue. No te imaginas todo lo que se puede aprender de la gente de allá, sus costumbres, tradiciones, su forma de vida. Realmente me hace apreciar todas las cosas que generalmente uno no agradece por tener

-por supuesto, es toda una lección de vida…

-le estaba diciendo a Chloe que deberíamos ir todos a cenar esta noche, así nos podría contar más sobre su estancia en África -dijo Cedric

-me encantaría, pero yo me quisiera quedar a ver si ya vamos a poder entrar a ver a Seiya, hemos estado aquí todo el día y no lo hemos visto

-ni lo veremos hasta mañana Shizuka, Darién me dijo que podremos verlo hasta mañana. -dijo Bunny-Hoy tuvo un día muy largo y necesita descansar

-ya veo…

-bueno, dado las circunstancias, que dicen si los cinco vamos a cenar

-quizás la próxima vez, le dije a Serena que le ayudaría a cuidar a Chibi Chibi esta noche -dijo Bunny

-Edward, Shizuka… que dicen? Vamos a cenar los cuatro? -dijo Cedric

-claro, me encantaría

-si, esta bien…

Los cuatro fuimos, por sugerencia de Cedric, al restaurante Sakura, un lugar ubicado al centro de la ciudad donde, además de contar con un karaoke, sirven comida tradicional japonesa, lo cual simplemente fascino a Chloe, ya que al estar tanto tiempo en África, realmente extrañaba la comida de su país natal.

Durante gran parte de la cena, Chloe conto con entusiasmo varias anécdotas de la época en la ella trabaja en el hospital, algunos detalles de su amistad con Cedric, asi como sus experiencias mientras estuvo en el extranjero, las cuales, tanto Cedric como Mamoru escuchaban encantados. Recuerdo que Erica alguna vez me conto que admiraba mucho a su madre, ya que trabajo arduamente toda su vida por ayudar a los demás; pero lo que nunca me conto es que todas sus obras eran dignas de una santa que viste a la moda y que hace que los dos hombres en nuestra mesa le presten total atención.

De haber sabido que pasaría esto, me hubiese quedado con Bunny a cuidar a Chibi Chibi…

-pero bueno, a las dos semanas de ese incidente, el paciente se levanto de la cama y salió del hospital como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada -dijo Chloe emocionada con el relato

-es increíble, y más después de lo que le ocurrió a ese hombre

-si, de verdad lo es -dije antes de beber de golpe lo que quedaba de mi sake

-disculpen chicos, tengo que ir al baño un momento -dijo Chloe

-claro, adelante -dijo Cedric antes de que Chloe se retirara de nuestra mesa

-se nota que a pesar de ser tan joven, Chloe es una mujer muy interesante e inteligente con todo lo que ha aprendido en el extranjero -dijo Mamoru

-si, así es; ella es una de mis mejores amigas y de verdad me alegro que te haya agradado -dijo Cedric-tengo la sensación de que ustedes podrían hacer una linda pareja

-pareja! -dije sorprendida

-acabo de conocerla Cedric, no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso

-lo se, pero Chloe es una gran chica, tal vez ella te ayude a olvide a olvidar a tu misteriosa diosa, Edward

-cual misteriosa diosa? -pregunte confundida

-así le digo a la chica por la cual tu hermano ha rechazado toda cita con cualquier enfermera o doctora que lo invite a salir -dijo Cedric -y por la forma en que habla de ella, parece que hablara de una diosa, aunque en mi opinión es alguien que solo juega con los sentimientos de mi amigo

-de verdad?

-creo que no deberíamos de hablar de ella, hablemos de otra cosa… ya debe de estar por iniciar ese concurso de karaoke del que nos comento la mesera -dijo Mamoru tratando de cambiar el tema

-supongo que en unos minutos comenzara; pero regresemos al tema Edward, a mi me gustaría saber más de la misteriosa diosa

-buen punto, empecemos por qué me digas cual es el nombre de esa chica de la que has estado enamorado toda tu vida?

-que! -dije sorprendida ante lo que escuche. Mamoru le había hablado de mi a Cedric!

-si, el nombre de esa chica… seguro tu sabes de quien se trata, Shizuka -dijo Cedric

-si, se de quien se trata, de hecho la conozco muy bien -voltee a ver a Mamoru a los ojos -y te puedo decir que si ella no está al lado de Edward es por razones muy importantes

-pues sin importar cuales sean sus razones yo la amo y la seguiré amando esperando al día en que ella quiera estar conmigo, no importa si tengo que esperar para siempre por estar a su lado

-para siempre es mucho tiempo…

-por ella vale la pena esperar el tiempo que sea necesario

-lamento diferenciar Edward -intervino Cedric -pero alguien que no te ha sabido valorar en tantos años no creo que merezca la pena que la esperes toda tu vida

-bueno, si la conocieras tan bien como la conozco yo, no se ocurriría decir sobre ella algo así -dijo Mamoru

-hola chicos! Me perdí de algo? -dijo Chloe mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la mesa

-lo siento, pero creo que ahora soy yo la que quiere ir al baño

Me levante rápidamente de la mesa y camine deprisa al baño de mujeres totalmente abrumada, si me hubiese quedado allí 10 segundos más le habría dado una chaqueta a Cedric por lo que dijo de mi y hubiese besado a Mamoru sin importarme lo que creyera Cedric. De verdad que estoy perdiendo la cabeza, siento que alguien metió todos mis sentimientos y emociones en una licuadora dejándome más confundida que nunca: por un lado quiero terminar con Cedric y estar con Mamoru, y por el otro se que no debo de hacerlo porque… Un momento, de verdad estoy considerando terminar con Cedric para estar con Mamoru?

Estoy consciente de que de un tiempo a la fecha, mis sentimientos por Mamoru han ido de 1 a 1,000 en menos de un segundo, como si todo el cariño y afecto que siempre le he tenido se hubiesen transformado en algo mucho más fuerte de lo que quisiera reconocer, pero que está ahí, tal y como lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, y que Mitsuki me hizo ver y no quise reconocer hasta este momento…

_-Flashback-_

_-se llama amor, Rini_

_-de que estas hablando? -pregunte confundida_

_-de esa relación de "amigos" que han tenido Mamoru y tu últimamente. Por que crees que Mamoru te pidió que fueras su pareja en el Baile de la Fundación de Tokio de Cristal? -dijo Mitsuki_

_-por que no tiene pareja_

_-si… y tu quieres impresionarlo con ese hermoso vestido plateado que mandaste hacer para el baile_

_-es el evento más importante del año Mitsuki, tengo que lucir muy bien para la ocasión, no lo crees?_

_-lo se, no necesitas repetírmelo primita_

_-entonces, por que me haces tantas preguntas cuando sabes muy bien el porque de las cosas?_

_-por que quiero que veas lo que es evidente para todos… Mamoru y tu se aman, deberían de estar juntos_

_-eso no es verdad, Mitsuki. Y aunque lo fuera, yo no podría estar con Mamoru después de lo que paso con Darién_

_-ya pasaron dos años desde que murió Darién, y a pesar de cómo sucedieron las cosas, estoy segura que en donde quiera que este, le gustaría ver a las personas más importantes para él felices, juntos_

_-de verdad lo crees?_

_-él te amaba y querría que fueses feliz, Rini_

_-no lo se… -suspiro profundamente -no creo que este lista para volver a salir con alguien, mucho menos con Mamoru_

_-mira, por que no le dices a Mamoru que vaya contigo al Congreso que será en Kinmoku en lugar de Endimión. Una vez que termine, se podrían quedar unos días allá de vacaciones, quizás ese viaje te ayude a darte cuenta de lo que sientes_

_-es una locura tu plan, Mitsuki_

_-tal vez, pero estoy segura de que lo que necesitan ustedes dos es estar un tiempo lejos de todos para que te des cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos por él…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-tenías razón prima, estoy enamorada de Mamoru

Yo lo amo, amo a Mamoru con toda mi alma. Me había querido engañar a mi misma con todo lo que ha sucedido, pero lo cierto es que lo amaba desde antes de que llegáramos a este siglo, aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás lo amaba desde antes de que creyera que Darién había muerto, por que de no haber sido así, nunca nos habríamos besado como nos besamos aquella tarde en el parque.

Ahora lo que más deseo es salir corriendo para ir a besarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo. Pero en cuanto toque la puerta del baño, a mi mente vino rápidamente la imagen de aquel sueño en el que Mamoru yacía entre mis brazos al ser asesinado por su propio hermano. Me dolía saber que seguramente así sucedería si estábamos juntos como pareja, y estoy segura de que si Mamoru muere, yo moriré junto con él.

Por mucho que me duela, no podemos estar juntos, al menos no por ahora, no hasta que esta guerra termine y recuperemos nuestras vidas. Sé que, tal como lo dijo, él es capaz de esperar para siempre con tal de estar junto a mí, lo cual de verdad espero que solo sean unas cuantas semanas por qué no se cuanto tiempo pueda ocultarle mis sentimientos hacia él; creo que ahora más que nunca debo de controlarme para no actuar impulsivamente y no hacer que Cedric se de cuenta de lo que siento, al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de terminar con él sin herirlo demasiado y sin que revele que soy Sailor M.

Di un largo suspiro cuando salí del baño, y al llegar de regreso a la mesa vi que seguían conversando Mamoru, Cedric y Chloe, mientras una de las meseras del lugar subía al pequeño escenario de karaoke que había en el lugar, seguramente ya debe de estar por comenzar ese concurso del que nos habían hablado…

-buenas noches a todos! En este momento daremos comienzo a nuestro concurso de karaoke en el que tenemos como premio al primer lugar una cena gratis para dos personas, aquí en este restaurante. Y para comenzar les pido que le demos un fuerte aplauso a nuestra primera participante, la señorita Shizuka Takeuchi!

-esperen, acaba de decir mi nombre! -dije sorprendida

-si preciosa, yo te inscribí en el concurso

-eso explica el por qué insiste en que viniéramos aquí -dijo Mamoru

-Cedric te voy a matar por hacer esto sin consultarme! Como se te ocurre hacer esto! -dije un poco molesta

-lo hice porque tienes una hermosa voz y necesitas divertirte un poco después de lo que ha ocurrido estos días

-vamos Shizuka! No pierdes nada por intentarlo, además puede que ganes esa cena gratis

-tienen razón, ve a cantar y diviértete…

-está bien, voy a cantar

Me levante y camine hacia el escenario, al fin que esta no es la primera vez que canto frente a varias personas. Cuando llegue, la mesera me dio el micrófono y me pregunto qué canción iba a cantar, voltee de regreso a la mesa, en donde vi a Mamoru sonriéndome y dándome ánimos para cantar, y en lo único que pienso es en cantarle a él; tal vez no pueda decirle lo que siento directamente, pero lo puedo hacer medio de una canción…

_Over the sea and far away / Al otro lado del mar y lejos  
She's waiting like an iceberg / Ella está esperando como un iceberg  
Waiting to change / Esperando cambiar  
But she's cold inside / Pero ella es fría por dentro  
She wants to be like the water / Ella quiere ser como el agua_

_All the muscles tighten in her face / Todos los músculos se aprietan en su cara  
Buries her soul in one embrace / Entierra su alma en un abrazo  
They're one and the same / Ellos son uno y el mismo  
Just like water / Simplemente como el agua_

_The fire fades away / El fuego se apaga lejos  
Most of everyday / La mayoría de los días  
Is full of tired excuses / Están lleno de excusas cansadas  
But it's to hard to say / Pero es duro de decir  
I wish it were simple / Yo deseo que sea simple  
But we give up easily / Pero nos rendimos fácilmente  
You're close enough to see that / Tú estás bastante cerca para ver esto  
You're the other side of the world to me / Tú eres el otro lado del mundo para mí_

Conforme sigo cantando, sentí como si toda las personas que estaban en el restaurante desaparecieran y solo estuviera Mamoru, ahí viéndome cantar, y sin necesidad de comunicarse conmigo a través de las palabras, lo hace a través de su mirada y me dice todo lo que necesito saber… que me ama, tanto que lo amo yo a él…

_On comes the panic light / Sobreviene la luz del pánico  
Holding on with fingers and feelings alike / Esperando con los dedos y sentimientos igualmente  
But the time has come / Pero el tiempo ha venido  
To move along / Para seguir_

_The fire fades away / El fuego se apaga lejos  
Most of everyday / La mayoría de los días  
Is full of tired excuses / Están lleno de excusas cansadas  
But it's to hard to say / Pero es duro de decir  
I wish it were simple / Yo deseo que sea simple  
But we give up easily / Pero nos rendimos fácilmente  
You're close enough to see that / Tú estás bastante cerca para ver esto  
You're the other side of the world to me / Tú eres el otro lado del mundo para mí_

_Can you help me? /¿Puedes ayudarme?  
Can you let me go? /¿Puedes dejarme ir?  
And can you still love me when you can't see me anymore? /¿Y todavía me amas cuando no puedes verme ya?_

_The fire fades away / El fuego se apaga lejos  
Most of everyday / La mayoría de los días  
Is full of tired excuses / Están lleno de excusas cansadas  
But it's to hard to say / Pero es duro de decir  
I wish it were simple / Yo deseo que sea simple  
But we give up easily / Pero nos rendimos fácilmente  
You're close enough to see that / Tú estás bastante cerca para ver esto  
You're the other side of the world to me / Tú eres el otro lado del mundo para mí _

Al terminar la canción, la realidad llegaba nuevamente a mi por medio de los aplausos me daban todas las personas en el lugar, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese decir o hacer algo, sentí que de repente todo comenzaba a girar a mi alrededor, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente al suelo. Trate de incorporarme lentamente pero me parecía imposible, me siento demasiado débil como para lograrlo, y mientras, observo como lentamente, al igual que yo, todos las personas que estaban en el restaurante comienzan a caer, incluyendo a Mamoru, quien se acercaba a mi cuando cayó al suelo.

Como puedo, trato de arrastrarme por el suelo intentando llegar hasta él, usando toda la energía de la que soy capaz, pero me cuesta demasiado trabajo lograrlo, me siento demasiado débil y con mucho sueño. Cierro los ojos una vez y al abrirlos, veo que Mamoru también trata de llegar hasta mí. Cierro los ojos por segunda ocasión, y al abrirlos, lo veo un poco más cerca, estirando su brazo tratando de tomar mi mano. Cierro los ojos por tercera vez, y cuando los abrí me asuste ante lo que vi, decenas de espectros comienzan a caminar por el lugar y uno de ellos parece acercarse a nosotros…


	29. Capitulo 28

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_Me he atrasado mucho en actualizar por aquí, pero descuiden que les traigo más capítulos y veremos que tal van las cosas con Seiya y si pronto recuperara la memoria y por supuesto si Rini reconocerá sus sentimientos por Mamoru _

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré._

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sin Ti y Sombras del Destino!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 28 **

-Rini…

Extiendi mi mano logrando finalmente alcanzarla, rozando ligeramente su mano notando que el cansancio en ella es demasiado, que apenas y puede seguir moviéndose…

-aquí estoy Rini, todo saldrá bien…

-espec… hay varios… hay… -susurro Rini débilmente

-que!

-espectros…

Voltee y vi a varios espectros recorriendo el lugar, y uno de ellos caminaba directo hacia nosotros. Con toda la fuerza que me fue posible utilizar, me acerque más a ella y la jale debajo de la mesa que estaba más cerca de nosotros para ponernos a salvo, viendo como se esforzaba demasiado para no cerrar completamente sus ojos…

-estas bien, Rini?

-ahora lo estoy… pero me siento muy débil, con mucho sueño… que está pasando? Por que hay espectros aquí?

-creo que quien está detrás de esto debe hacer esparcido alguna toxina en el aire que está debilitando a todos y haciendo que queden inconscientes…

-lo único que nos faltaba, que quien esta buscándonos en lugar de Cordelia haya esparcido polvos del sueño…tengo que detener esto -dijo Rini cerrando los ojos con mucho cansancio

-estas muy débil, no creo que puedas hacer mucho

-pero tal vez tu si puedas… no te veo tan cansado como yo, quizas tus poderes curativos te están protegiendo contra esa toxina

-quizás, pero no tengo la fuerza necesaria para luchar, necesitamos refuerzos

-ok… -ella levanto su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar su comunicador, el cual nos dio Haruka a ella, Bunny y a mí en caso de alguna emergencia -Haruka, código rojo en el restaurante Sakura… date prisa -dijo débilmente

-repite en donde estas niña, no te escucho bien -respondió Haruka en el comunicador

-centro de Tokio, restaurante Sakura… no tenemos mucho tiempo, dense prisa… -dijo Rini aun más cansada terminando la comunicación -listo, ahora si ya puedo descansar -dio un largo bostezo cerrando los ojos

-quédate conmigo Rini, no dejes que el cansancio te venza

-me cuesta mucho trabajo… -ella abrio los ojos débilmente -no puedo…

-claro que puedes, tienes que seguir hablando para no quedarte dormida… te mencione que me encanto como cantaste?

-de verdad… que bueno porque… cante para… -Rini dejo de hablar y cerro nuevamente sus ojos

-para quien cantaste, Rini?... Rini… sigue hablándome, Rini…

Seguí llamándola insistentemente pero era imposible, finalmente la toxina hizo que se durmiera. Rini duerme con tan tranquilamente, ignorando completamente el peligro en el que nos encontramos, pero tal vez en esta ocasión es mejor que así sea, Rini siempre está dispuesta a enfrentarse a cualquier peligro con tal de proteger a quienes quiere, preocupándome siempre ya que su naturaleza impulsiva generalmente la lleva a meterse en tantos problemas sin que tome en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos, pero por esas cosas y más es que la amo, y mi deber es protegerla de cualquier peligro, lo cual también incluye protegerla de sí misma.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que pude observar a los espectros robarle la energía a varias personas del lugar, mientras sentía como poco a poco recuperaba mis fuerzas y el cansancio desaparecía; tal vez Rini tenía razón y mis poderes me protegieron de la toxina que había en el aire, quizás si uso mis poderes en ella pueda despertarla para que podamos luchar. Pero antes de que intentara hacerlo, escucho el firme caminar de un par de tacones muy cerca de nosotros, así que me asomo un poco fuera de la mesa y logro ver a una mujer con una larga cabellera rizada color morado con algunos mechones plateados, ojos gris, tez extremadamente blanca y usando un traje de piel negro, similar al que usaban Alana y Cordelia. Seguramente es ella quien está detrás de los espectros…

-dense prisa mis espectros, tenemos que encontrar a la Pequeña Dama a como de lugar!

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Tierra Tiembla!

Los ataques de Uranus y Neptune destruyeron a los espectros que había en el restaurante, dejando un tanto sorprendida a aquella mujer por su repentino ataque

-formo parte de una nueva era, soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción!

-lo mismo digo yo, soy Sailor Neptune y entrare en acción!

-no permitiremos que intrusos como tu continúen dañando a la gente de este planeta -dijo Uranus

-ustedes no detendrán a la gran Milena, en mi búsqueda por encontrar a la Pequeña Dama

-Milena?

-quizás pudieron acabar con las inútiles de Alana y Cordelia, pero conmigo no les será tan fácil..

-lo mismo decían ellas, así que no nos impresiona lo que tengas que decirnos… Tierra Tiembla! -grito Uranus lanzando su ataque, pero lo esquivo con gran facilidad al brincar encima de la mesa donde nos encontramos escondidos Rini y yo

-no les será tan fácil derrotarme

-eso ya lo veremos…

-Tormenta de Fuego! -ataco Milena

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

Las tres comenzaron a luchar, y antes de que siquiera pudiera hacer algo, uno de los ataques de Uranus fue esquivado por Milena antes de que la dañara a ella, pero ese ataque destruyo la mesa en la que me encuentro escondido junto con Rini, dándome apenas el tiempo necesario para protegerla de los escombros. Después de eso, escuche los sonidos de varios ataques seguidos de un fuerte estruendo de cristales rotos. Me incorpore retirando los pedazos de la mesa que estaban encima de mi y observaba el por que de lo que había escuchado momentos antes: un par de mesas más rotas, uno de los ventanales del restaurante totalmente destruido, y sobre la avenida, se encontraban Uranus y Neptune luchando arduamente contra Milena.

Regrese mi mirada hacia Rini y note que aun seguía dormida, sin tener algún rasguño, ella se encontraba bien pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Uranus y Neptune, quienes se enfrentan a una rival muy fuerte, así que me puse de pie para transformarme y poder ayudarlas…

-ríndete ya Milena, no podrás derrotarnos! -grito Neptune

-nunca! Tormenta de Fuego! -dijo Milena atacándolas nuevamente

-será mejor que les hagas caso sino quieres terminar igual que Cordelia -dije colocando mi espada a un costado de su cuello, tomándola así por sorpresa ya que no se había percatado de mi presencia

-tú debes de ser el Guerrero de la Luna… ya había escuchado sobre ti, vaya… realmente le haces honor a tu nombre

-no volveré a repetirlo Milena, vete de aquí si no le quieres hacer compañía a tus amigas

-me iré, pero volveré, de eso pueden estar seguros -dijo Milena desapareciendo envuelta en un torbellino de fuego

-por fin apareces… en donde te habías metido? -dijo Uranus

-debajo de una mesa con Rini

Neptune me miro sorprendida, al igual que Uranus -bien, no preguntare que estaban haciendo allí… donde esta Rini?

-adentro, dormida… Milena esparcio alguna toxina en el aire que debilito y durmió a todos en el restaurante, incluyendo a Rini, eso fue lo que nos dejo fuera de combate antes de saber con certeza que estaba pasando

-habrá que avisarle de esto a Ami para que consiga una muestra de sangre de las victimas para saber a que nos estamos enfrentando y contrarrestar sus efectos -dijo Uranus -posiblemente Milena lo vuelva a usar en otro ataque…

-ahora lo que debes hacer es sacar a Rini de aquí e irse a su departamento, los servicios de emergencia no tardaran en llegar y por ningún motivo pueden tomarles alguna muestra de sangre, no debe haber registro alguno de ustedes en el hospital, esta claro? -dijo Neptune

-por supuesto…

-mi auto está en la esquina, nosotras los esperaremos allí para después llevarlos a casa…

Entre nuevamente al restaurante y note que varias personas comenzaban a despertar. Cuando llegue hasta donde estaba Rini, la cargue entre mis brazos para salir rápidamente de allí antes de que alguien nos viera, mientras sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a abrirse y me miraron con una cálida sonrisa…

-hola!

-hola… me perdí de la diversión?

-si, pero tranquila que te contare todo con detalles

-está bien, vamos a casa… pero me gustaría agradecerle a mi caballero en armadura por haberme salvado -dijo Rini alzando un poco con sus manos la capucha que cubre mi rostro

Deje de caminar al sentir sus manos en mi rostro -que estás haciendo, Rini?

-algo que he visto en las películas y que siempre he querido hacer…

Dejo al descubierto solamente mis labios mientras seguía sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso tiernamente, con un anhelo que realmente me sorprendió, como si hubiese estado esperando cualquier oportunidad para besarme. Correspondí al beso dejándome llevar por la magia que nos envolvía en este momento, hasta que una voz demasiado familiar me regreso a la realidad…

-Shizuka!

Rini se separa del beso y ambos volteamos a ver a Cedric

-Cedric… hola! -dijo Rini

-me puedes explicar que esta pasando -dijo Cedric algo molesto mientras se acercaba a nosotros

-ehh… yo…

-tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro señorita -dije -debemos irnos

-que! Espera un momento, no entiendo nada… a donde la llevas? -pregunto Cedric

-hasta luego…

Salí rápidamente de ahí sin decir nada más con Rini entre mis brazos para que Cedric no nos alcanzara, hasta que llegamos a la esquina en donde me des transforme y Haruka y Michiru nos estaban esperando, ambas recargadas en la parte delantera del auto

-por fin llegan, pensé que tendríamos que ir a buscarlos -dijo Haruka

-pero no ha tenido que ser así, ya estamos aquí

-ya lo creo… veo que la bella durmiente despertó cuando ya término el espectáculo

-no me lo recuerdes, me quede con ganas de patear a algunos espectros -dijo Rini

-será para la próxima, ahora lo importante es llevarlos a casa -dijo Michiru

-de acuerdo, y además deben de contarme que fue lo que paso mientras caí en brazos de Morfeo…

Subimos al auto de Haruka para dirigirnos a casa, y durante el trayecto le contamos a Rini lo que había ocurrido. Y mientras ella y Haruka seguían hablando sobre aumentar su entrenamiento y algunas tácticas de combate para poner en práctica en el siguiente ataque, yo la observo como sigue actuando como si hubiese sucedido nada, pero bueno, eso es típico en ella cuando es obvio que no quiere evitar ciertos temas, como es el caso que no quiere hablar del hecho de que beso al Guerrero de la Luna frente a quien es su novio.

Definitivamente Rini me ha sorprendido más de lo habitual últimamente: primero cuando me pidió que la besara en playa, después el hecho de que casi nos besamos en la azotea del hospital, la canción que canto esta noche y ahora me beso sin importarle que estuviera Cedric a unos pasos de nosotros. Algo en ella está cambiando como para que esté haciendo estas cosas. Sus besos me transmiten tantas cosas, pero en especial ese algo que siempre he anhelado que sienta por mi y que parece que finalmente está sucediendo.

Pero, si bien es cierto que parece que al fin esta correspondiendo a mis sentimientos por ella, hay algo que no está bien, la conozco demasiado bien para saber que hay algo que la está deteniendo a estar conmigo, obviamente creo que sea Cedric por que no me habría besado sabiendo que existía la posibilidad de que nos viera, pero debe de estar relacionado con esas razones importantes de las que hablo durante la cena. Ignoro completamente cuales sean esas razones, pero lo que si se, es que seguiré esperando a que por fin llegue el día en que podamos estar juntos como tanto lo he deseado…

**S&S**

La luz del sol anunciando un nuevo día entra por mi ventana, haciendo que poco a poco abra mis ojos, notando aun estoy en la misma habitación en la que estuve ayer, y en la que he estado recientemente según me contaron aquellos que aseguran conocerme. No me acostumbro a la idea de que tantas personas me conozcan y yo no tenga la más remota idea de quiénes son y que es de sus vidas, pero todos a los que he visto hasta el día de hoy, quieren ayudarme a recordar cómo era mi vida antes de aquel accidente que me dejo en coma, en especial Serena, quien se quedo conmigo durante la noche y está dormida en la silla que está a mi lado.

Desde que vi a Serena supe que había algo especial en ella, que? No lo sé con certeza. Cuando la vi por primera vez quise tratar de recordar con todas mis fuerzas quién era aquella desconocida, ella que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, dueña de unos bellos ojos celestes y su cabello rubio que resplandecía con la luz del sol, para cuando tomo mi mano entre las suyas, una energía inexplicable me recorrió por dentro dejándome confundido ante lo que sucedió, no entendía por qué me sentía así a su lado.

Mientras me estuvieron realizando varios exámenes, estuve hablando con Darién preguntándole quien era ella y me lo dijo: ella era la mujer con la que compartía una hermosa vida y que estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando entre coma, que estuvo acompañándome a mi lado todos los días mientras estuve así y que pese a la tristeza que sentía por mi estado, nunca perdió la fe de que despertaría.

Cuando finalmente la pude ver nuevamente acompañada de mis hermanos, ellos me confirmaron lo dicho por Darién, así como también me contaron que nosotros éramos muy unidos, y así parecía ser por todas las fotografías que han en esta habitación, pero que al verlas me parecen tan ajena la vida que está plasmada ahí. Seguramente tenía una vida llena de amor, rodeada de mis amigos y mi novia, pero aun así siento que falta algo, no hay fotografías de mis padres o de mis hermanos y yo cuando éramos pequeños. Taiki dijo que nuestros padres murieron hace algunos años en un incendio en nuestro hogar, en donde prácticamente perdimos todo y al poco tiempo fue que comenzamos en el mundo de la música con Three Lights, otra parte de mi vida que por más que trato, no logro recordar…

-hola Seiya… -dijo Serena cubriéndose un poco con su cobija mientras termina de despertar completamente

-hola Serena!

-dormiste bien?

-si, gracias… y tu? Supongo que no debe ser muy cómoda esa silla

-ya me acostumbre a dormir aquí, así que no me parece tan incómoda -dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa

-solías quedarte a dormir aquí mientras estuve en coma?

-los primeros días si, pero después las chicas hacían hasta lo imposible para que me fuera a casa y durmiera allá

-debió de haber sido muy difícil para ti lo que pasaste mientras estuve así

-no pienses en eso, lo que importa ahora es que estas despierto y te estás recuperando

-excepto por el hecho de que sufro de amnesia y la fractura de mi brazo

-tu brazo esta sanando y en unas semanas te quitaran el yeso, y vas a recuperar tu memoria Seiya…-ella puso su mano encima de la mía -no lo dudes nunca

-eso espero… -suspiro profundamente mientras me llama la atención el anillo que lleva en su mano derecha -no me había fijado en el anillo que llevas

-es mi anillo de compromiso -Serena acerco más su mano para que pueda ver el anillo -era de tu madre…

-de verdad?

-si, así es…

-tú la conociste, Serena?

-no… ella murió antes de que nosotros nos conociéramos, pero siempre me contabas que ella era muy bonita y que te quería mucho a ti y a tus hermanos

-y ni siquiera tengo una fotografía de ella, o de mi padre…

-no estés triste Seiya, estoy segura que en donde quiera que ellos estén no les gustaría ver que te entristezcas por ellos

-si… tienes razón -dije antes de que entrara Marcia a la habitación

-buenos días!

-buenos días Marcia!

vienes a ver como se encuentra, Seiya? -pregunto Serena

-si, quise venir para ver como sigue Seiya, más tarde también vendrán los doctores Chiba… así que si quieres Serena, puedes ir tranquilamente por un café o algo para desayunar, seguramente quieres caminar un poco después de haber pasado la noche aquí

-gracias, pero no me gustaría a Seiya solo

-no estará solo, yo me quedare con él mientras regresas

-segura? No tienes que hacer otras cosas? -pregunto Serena dudando un poco

-no te preocupes por eso, Seiya se queda en buenas manos

-está bien, gracias Marcia, no me tardo -dijo Serena antes de levantarse de la silla y salir de la habitación

-Serena se preocupa mucho por mí, no quiere dejarme solo…

-si… -dijo Marcia mientras revisa mi expediente médico -aunque eso no es muy bueno en las relaciones, puede hacer que uno se sienta sofocado por la otra persona

-sofocado?

-si… mira -Marcia cierra el expediente -siempre es bueno que cada persona tenga su espacio personal, y el que dos personas estén juntas demasiado tiempo a veces puede cansar a alguno de los dos

-alguna vez te ha pasado eso?

-hace mucho me sucedió algo así… pero después conocí a alguien que me ayudo a no sentirme así jamás

-tu novio o algo así?

-estas haciéndome muchas preguntas sobre mi vida personal Seiya

-lo lamento, creo que por mi estado quiero saber todo sobre las personas que me rodean

-es normal querer saber muchas cosas sobre los demás, así se puede establecer la confianza entre la gente

-si… tienes razón, yo confió en Serena, aunque a veces tengo la sensación de que me oculta algunas cosas

-eso no es bueno Seiya, si ella te quiere se supone que debe de confiar en ti y no ocultarte nada, por más triste o doloroso que pueda ser

-si, creo que si...

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Marcia hasta que me percate de que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, alce la vista y allí vi a un hombre que se parece demasiado a Darién vestido con un uniforme azul marino, dos chicas pelinegras muy parecidas, una con el cabello corto y la otra largo, y una niña pelirroja que tiene un gran parecido con Serena…

-quienes son ustedes?

Marcia volteo a la puerta a verlos -lo lamento, pero la hora de visita aun no comienza, solo pueden estar aquí familiares

-tenemos autorización del doctor Chiba para ver a Seiya, además tengo entendido que Serena paso la noche aquí, así que no creo que le importe que hayamos venido temprano a ver a Seiya -dijo la pelinegra de cabello corto

-cierto, pero hay que esperar a que ella regrese para que los autorice a entrar

-chicos! Que sorpresa verlos aquí tan temprano! -dijo Serena entrando a la habitación con un vaso de café en la mano

-venimos a ver a Seiya, como no pudimos verlo ayer… pero Marcia no nos quiere dejar entrar

-pero por qué? -pregunto Serena sorprendida

-son políticas del hospital el que solo los familiares pueden estar con los pacientes cuando no son horas de visita

-pues con ellos viene mi prima, además yo los quiero como si fueran parte de mi familia, así que pueden venir a ver a Seiya a la hora que sea

-claro… entonces ya que regresaste Serena puedo continuar con mis labores, con permiso -dijo Marcia antes de salir de la habitación mientras los demás se acercaban a mi cama

-seguramente debes de estarte quienes son ellos, verdad Seiya? -dijo Serena

-si, así es

-bueno, entonces empecemos por la más pequeña del grupo… -dijo Serena -ella es mi prima, Selene Tsukino, pero todos le decimos de cariño Chibi Chibi

-hola Chibi Chibi! -dije acercando mi mano para tocarla, y al hacerlo sentí como una cálida energía me recorría por dentro

-hola Seiya!

-y ella es Bunny Komatsu…

-hola! -dijo Bunny acercando su mano a la mía, y cuando lo hizo, sentí lo mismo que con Chibi Chibi

-y finalmente ellos son los primos de Bunny, Shizuka y Edward Takeuchi…

-hola Seiya!

Cuando Shizuka me toco, nuevamente sentí la misma calidez que sentí con Bunny y Chibi Chibi, una calidez que me es muy difícil describir con palabras, una sensación que solo las tres me han transmitido, como si ellas tuvieran una especie de conexión conmigo que realmente me hace sentir muy cómodo estando a su lado…

-me da gusto conocerlos chicos…es curioso, en cuanto vi a Shizuka y a Bunny pensé que eran hermanas y no primas

-eso es algo que siempre nos dicen, pero nos queremos mucho, como hermanas… -dijo Shizuka abrazando a Bunny

-de eso no tengo dudas chicas, ustedes son demasiado unidas, se entienden una a la otra

-somos familia… y aunque no lo fuésemos entre nosotras siempre va a haber un lazo que nos unirá

-un lazo?

-si, una conexión que sentimos cuando estamos con personas que son especiales e importantes en nuestra vida

-ese tipo de lazos son el más grande tesoro que alguien puede tener, te unen con las personas que amas -dijo Edward

-creo que eso es lo que siento por ustedes, aunque no pueda recordarlos me siento muy bien estando a su lado

-esa es una buena señal, tus instintos te dicen quienes son importantes para ti -dijo Shizuka

-sin duda el corazón recuerda más que la mente -dijo Bunny con una gran sonrisa

-ya lo creo, porque aunque tu mente no recuerde quienes somos Seiya, nosotros si recordamos que eres muy importante para nosotros… eso nunca lo dudes… -Serena entrelazo su mano con la mia mientras un sonido se empezó a escuchar de repente

-que se escucha?

-es mi celular, perdón… -Shizuka saco un aparato rosa y se quedo viendo la pantalla

-no vas a contestar, Shizuka?

-es Cedric y honestamente no tengo ganas de hablar con él -dijo Shizuka apagando el teléfono

-no sabía que habían discutido

-en realidad no discutimos, está molesto por algo de lo que no tiene caso hablar ahora, además… -dijo Shizuka mientras fue interrumpida por qué nuevamente se escucho el timbre de un celular

-lo siento, ahora es mi celular… - Serena se separo de mi para sacar su celular de su bolsa -hola Rei!... no, nadie me había dicho nada, yo estoy en el hospital con Seiya… no empieces a gritarme Rei que no entiendo de que hablas, cual fotografía?… si, aquí está conmigo… ok, dame un minuto…

-sucede algo malo? -pregunto Bunny

-no estoy segura, podrían prender la televisión en el canal 4?

-claro…

Edward encendió la televisión, y en ella aparecía una fotografía en donde estaba Shizuka besando a un sujeto con una capucha negra en la mitad de su rostro y vestido completamente de negro…

_-tras el ataque de anoche y gracias a que uno de los presentes tomo esta imagen con su celular, podemos ver al Guerrero de la Luna besando a esta joven, cuya identidad se desconoce hasta este momento_

-ya lo vi Rei, te llamo después… -dijo Rei aun sorprendida terminando la llamada -besaste al Guerrero de la Luna, Shizuka?

-ehh… si, lo hice -dijo Shizuka totalmente ruborizada

-ahora entiendo por qué Cedric debe estar molesto contigo, hay una fotografía en donde apareces besando a uno de los héroes de la ciudad!

-basta Bunny… yo solo…

-alguien me puede explicar que esta pasando? Quien es el Guerrero de la Luna? -dije confundido

-él es una de las muchas personas que protegen Tokio de los seres que la están atacando

-atacando?

-si, hay personas que usan unos seres llamados espectros para dañar a las personas, pero hay quienes luchan para proteger a todos como el Guerrero de la Luna

-y como Sailor Moon! -dijo Chibi Chibi emocionada

-si, ella junto con otras sailors protegen a todas las personas de esos monstruos

-ya veo… Shizuka, besaste al Guerrero de la Luna porque te protegió de esos seres?

-si, digamos que lo bese para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por haberme salvado

-no es muy romántico! Shizuka y el Guerrero de la Luna! -dijo Bunny totalmente emocionada

-Bunny…

-creo que ya debería de irme, mi turno esta por comenzar… -dijo Edward de repente -me da gusto verte bien Seiya

-gracias Edward

-entonces te quedas con estas lindas señoritas, no podrías estar en mejor compañía

-si, espero poder verte después…

-por supuesto, nos vemos chicas -dijo Edward antes de salir de la habitación

-por lo que puedo ver ustedes tienen una vida muy interesante, en especial tu Shizuka…

-tienes razón, pero aun hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi -dijo Shizuka

-de verdad?

-oh si! Shizuka ha hecho muchas cosas muy interesantes además de besar a un superhéroe… -dijo Bunny -por dónde empezar: amante de las motocicletas, tiene el don de incendiar cocinas casa que trata de cocinar algo…

-no seas así con ella Bunny, no todos tenemos el don de cocinar bien -dijo Serena

-bueno, en eso tienes razón… mi mamá tampoco cocina muy bien pero aun así la quiero sin importarme sus galletas quemadas…

-entonces que les parece si me cuentan algo sobre ustedes además de las galletas quemadas, de verdad me gustaría conocerlas mejor

-siendo así empecemos por las cosas básicas…

Me quede gran parte de la mañana hablando con ellas, las cuatro me contaron varias historias muy divertidas sobre las cosas que suelen hacer, cada una de ellas emocionadas por sus relatos, riendo en todo momento. Si bien es cierto que no puedo recordar las cosas que solía compartir con ellas, puedo disfrutar de los momentos en los que estoy a su lado, sin duda alguna me alegro de que Serena, Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi formen parte de mi vida…


	30. Capitulo 29

**Capitulo 29**

-alguno de los dos me puede explicar que significa esto! -pregunto Haruka

Voltee a ver a Mamoru, quien me miraba con una expresión que simplemente decía "que vamos a decir por qué ni yo se que decir". Y la verdad es que yo tampoco sabía que decirle a Haruka y Michiru.

Sabía que este momento llegaría cuando vi la fotografía esta mañana en el noticiero, y sabía que era imposible evitarlo cuando vi a Michiru al salir de la habitación de papá casi al mediodía, con una expresión de que quería respuestas. Ella discretamente me llevo a la azotea del hospital en donde estaban Mamoru y Haruka algo molesta y sosteniendo entre sus manos un ejemplar de "Tokio Times" del día de hoy, en cuya primera plana aparecía la foto en donde besaba al Guerrero de la Luna cargada en sus brazos y cuyo encabezado era: Amor en medio del caos…

-y bien, uno de ustedes quiere decirme que es esto? -dijo Haruka irritada señalando el periódico  
-déjenme adivinar, ustedes tienen un romance secreto y en lugar de decírnoslo cuando nos enteramos de todo lo que está pasando en el futuro, nos tuvimos que enterar junto con el resto de la ciudad de su relación

-Mamoru y yo no tenemos un romance secreto, no hay romance…

-lo que Rini trata de decir es que nosotros somos amigos y no tenemos algún romance del que no les hayamos hablado -dijo Mamoru

-de verdad? Pues déjenme decirles que esa fotografía dice todo lo contrario. -dijo Michiru -Suficiente es con que aun no nos han contado que fue exactamente lo que desencadeno lo que hace que el día de hoy estén con nosotras y en esta época, así que queremos la verdad… ustedes son novios?

-no… no, claro que no -dijimos Mamoru y yo al mismo tiempo

-si, por supuesto… -dijo Michiru no muy convencida de lo que escucho

-no entiendo porque hacen tanto alboroto por esa fotografía, es solo un beso. Además en lugar de estar aquí interrogándonos por eso, deberían de preocuparse por Hotaru y no por nosotros

-Hotaru! -pregunto Haruka confundida -Y ella que tiene que ver en esto?

-no molestes a Haruka con eso desde ahora, Rini -me susurro Mamoru discretamente

-porque mencionaste a Hotaru, Rini? -pregunto Michiru -Sucede algo con ella?

-no, no sucede nada con ella… ni con mi tío Sammy -susurre esto último con una pequeña sonrisa

-creen que estamos jugando? No sé que esté pasando entre ustedes, pero ese beso puede poner en riesgo sus identidades, tanto la de Shizuka y Edward Takeuchi como la de Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna. Sus vidas están en peligro y más si se llega a saber la verdad de quienes son

-lo sabemos Haruka, y de verdad lo lamento. Todo esto fue mi culpa y Rini no tiene nada que ver con ello… -dijo Mamoru haciendo que lo mirara sorprendida

-que? No Mamoru, yo…

-no Rini -me interrumpio Mamoru rápidamente -no debí de haber aprovechado la ocasión para besarte sin que estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos después del ataque, así que descuiden que esto no se volverá a repetir, no volverá a aparecer algo así sobre nosotros en los medios…

-eso espero, no se les olvide que ustedes son los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal y del Milenio de Plata, y deben de comportarse como tal. Nosotras estamos a cargo de su protección y es nuestro deber cuidarlos hasta el día que todo esto termine y podamos decirle a sus padres quienes son, hasta entonces deben seguir las reglas, en especial las que Plut les impuso, les quedo claro?

-si

-si…

-bien, vuelvan abajo… nos veremos más tarde, está bien?

-ok

Mamoru y yo dejamos a Haruka y Michiru en la azotea, mientras nosotros bajábamos por las escaleras de regreso al piso en donde se encuentra la habitación de papá…

-porque les dijiste que fue tu culpa ese beso, Mamoru?

-porque esta mañana dijiste que fue algo que hiciste para agradecerme por protegerte anoche, además no podía dejar que ellas te hicieran sentir culpable por algo que siempre habías querido hacer -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias… tal vez debería agradecerte por asumir toda la culpa con Haruka y Michiru

-eso quieres hacer? -dijo Mamoru sorprendido

-era solo una idea… tal vez sería mejor si más tarde vamos a comer hamburguesas y…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Mamoru pasó su brazo por detrás de mi cintura para aproximarme más a él y besarme. Me tomo tan de sorpresa que ni alcance a cerrar los ojos; puse mis manos sobre su pecho y cerré mis ojos para disfrutar más el tierno y rápido beso que me dio

-que fue eso?

-dijiste que querías besarme como agradecimiento, así que solo me adelante un poco a los hechos -dijo él mirándome fijamente sin soltarme

-si me hubieras avisado, te lo hubiese agradecido mucho mejor que con un beso robado… mi caballero en armadura me ha protegido dos veces en menos de 24 horas y merece algo mucho mejor

-en serio?

-si… quiero decir, que tu significas muchas cosas para mí: mi mejor amigo, mi compañero en situaciones de peligro, mi confidente, mi guardián…

-Rini…

-pero sobre todo Mamoru, tu eres… mi héroe

Le di un fugaz beso en los labios antes de abrazarlo colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Porque Mamoru me tiene que hacer tan difícil el que siga callando lo que siento por él, si no hubiese reaccionado a tiempo ya le habría dicho que lo amo, y eso es algo que definitivamente no quiero hacer cuando estemos en las escaleras del hospital.

Me pregunto cómo hará para ocultar tan bien sus emociones cuando estamos solo nosotros o frente a los demás para no besarme todo el tiempo o decirme que me quiere, yo tengo muy poco tiempo de que descubrí cuales eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por él y me siento como si fuera una bomba de tiempo que fuese a estallar en cualquier momento si no le digo la verdad. Definitivamente tendré que hacer algo en lo que nunca he sido buena, autocontrol…

-que te parece si vamos a comer algo antes de que regrese con mamá y tu vayas a salvar al mundo en esa ambulancia -dije levantando mi cabeza para verlo con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo… quieres ir por esas hamburguesas que mencionabas?

-si, por que no

Ambos continuamos bajando hasta que llegamos a la planta baja para salir del hospital e ir algo más que fuera diferente a lo que habíamos comido últimamente: café, pan o cualquier cosa que vendieran en la cafetería del hospital.

Estábamos por llegar a la puerta principal cuando en la sala de espera de la recepción alcance a ver a Cedric platicando con Chloe; genial lo último que quería era encontrarme con él! Toda la mañana me ha estado enviando mensajes diciendo que necesitaba hablar conmigo sobre lo que paso anoche, y esa es una conversación que definitivamente quiero evitar…

-camina más rápido Mamoru! -dije jalándolo del brazo para salir antes de que me viera Cedric

-si que tienes mucha hambre…

-demasiada, además que…

-Shizuka! -grito Cedric al verme

-no puede ser… -susurre mientras Mamoru se detenía y volteaba a ver a Cedric

-al fin apareces Shizuka, te he estado llamando toda la mañana y no me contestabas -dijo Cedric al llegar con nosotros acompañado de Chloe

-estaba con Seiya y Serena, no podía contestar tus mensajes… hola Chloe! Que sorpresa verte aquí otra vez! -dije tratando de ignorar a Cedric que parecía algo molesto

-si, quise venir otra vez a saludarlos, y más considerando lo que paso anoche… -dijo ella

-hablando de anoche, Shizuka, tú y yo tenemos que hablar -dijo Cedric firmemente

-tal vez después, Edward y yo íbamos ir a comer algo antes de que regresen al trabajo

-esto no puede esperar

-tampoco mi estomago… me dio gusto verte Chloe, hablamos después Cedric -dije dando un par de pasos del brazo de Mamoru, pero Cedric tomo mi brazo deteniendome

-espera Shizuka

-Shizuka te acaba de decir que después hablaban, Cedric -dijo Mamoru

-lo siento amigo, pero es mi novia y hay cosas muy importantes que tenemos que hablar

-si, pero es mi hermana, y si te dijo que después hablaban, significa que después hablaran…

-discúlpame Edward, pero no te metas en esto, solo nos incumbe a Shizuka y a mí

-cuando se trata de Shizuka, también me incumbe a mi

-ok, basta los dos… Dado que el señor "vamos a hablar" quiere hablar conmigo, pues vamos a hablar. Mientras Edward, consígueme una hamburguesa con mucha carne, doble queso, jamón, pepinillos y todo lo que tiene que llevar una buena hamburguesa

-si, está bien…

-y tu Cedric, ven conmigo. Este no es lugar para hablar tranquilamente…

-lo sé y conozco el lugar perfecto para hablar tranquilamente, sígueme

Camine con Cedric por los pasillos del hospital hasta que nos detuvimos frente la puerta del lugar en donde él pretendía que habláramos…

-la morgue? Es broma, verdad? -dije sorprendida

-es el lugar más tranquilo de este hospital preciosa, además no creo que quieras que alguien escuche lo que tenemos que hablar

-bien, aquí hablaremos…

Abrí la puerta para entrar seguida de Cedric, el lugar estaba vacío y afortunadamente en las planchas metálicas que se encontraban ahí, no tenían ningún cadáver, al menos podíamos hablar tranquilamente sin que me sintiera incomoda por que había algún cuerpo a la vista…

-me puedes explicar que fue lo paso anoche? Porque vi a mi novia besando al Guerrero de la Luna? -dijo Cedric molesto

-eso solo fue mi forma de agradecerle que me salvara ayer

-hay muchas formas de expresar agradecimiento Shizuka, o es que acaso en el futuro la gente agradece con besos en los labios?

-no te pongas así, solo fue un beso…

-un beso! Acaso pensaste que eras Lois Lane y estabas besando a Superman? Tienes idea de cómo me sentí al verte anoche en brazos de ese sujeto besándolo! Y más aun esta mañana cuando vi esa fotografía en el noticiero!

-vamos Cedric, no te pongas dramático

-quieres saber cuál es la peor parte de esto? Que cuando supe que eres Sailor M, creí que él Guerrero de la Luna era Edward. Y eso no es lógico porque no besarías en la boca a tu hermano…. a menos de que él no sea tu hermano…

-no puedo creerlo… -dije mirandolo sorprendida -estas escuchando lo que estás diciendo? Estas perdiendo la razón!

-no, yo solo… -suspira -Shizuka necesito saber quién es él, quien es el Guerrero de la Luna?

-por favor dime que no me acabas de pedir eso

-Shizuka escúchame…

-no, tu escúchame! Estas llevando esto demasiado lejos! Y por culpa de esos ridículos celos no voy a poner en riesgo la identidad del Guerrero de la Luna! -grite alterada

-por que? Acaso tengo razón y Edward es el Guerrero de la Luna?

-no! En primer lugar, no entiendo por qué crees que él es el Guerrero de la Luna cuando yo nunca te he dicho, ni he dado pie a que creas eso; y en segundo lugar estas consciente de lo que pides? No te voy a decir quién es él Guerrero de la Luna!

-no me lo quieres decir porque no confías en mí

-tú eres quien no confía en mí. Las cosas que me rodean no son tan sencillas como crees y eso no lo entiendes… -Suspiro profundamente -no puedo estar con alguien que no me tiene confianza, simplemente no puedo

-quieres terminar conmigo por él?

-no confías en mi Cedric, ni en el por qué de mis acciones, le estas dando demasiada importancia a un simple beso. Ya pase por eso una vez y por eso estoy en este siglo, así que no quiero repetir la experiencia -dije caminando hacia la puerta de la morgue

-a dónde vas Shizuka?

-a donde haya alguien que si confié en mí…

Salí de la morgue rápidamente y camine lo más rápido que pude hasta salir del hospital, en donde me recargue en un árbol que estaba cerca de la entrada. Pensé que Cedric seguiría, pero no lo hizo, estaba tan alterado por lo que paso que lo más probable es que quiera pensar con claridad las cosas antes de que volvamos a hablar, si es que eso llega a suceder. La verdad es que con lo que acaba de pasar, creo que lo mejor es que terminemos nuestro noviazgo, no amo a Cedric y no tiene caso que se siga ilusionando con una relación que no tiene futuro.

El sonido de unos voces familiares me hicieron alejarme un poco de mis pensamientos, levante mi mirada y vi que a unos cuantos metros de mi, venían caminando Chloe y Mamoru, el cargando un par de bolsas del restaurante de hamburguesas que estaba a una calle de ahí mientras ambos seguían platicando amenamente hasta que llegaron hasta donde estoy…

-Shizuka, que haces aquí? -dijo Chloe

-termine de hablar con Cedric y vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco… y veo que traen mi hamburguesa

-aquí esta, tal como la pediste y también te compre unas papas fritas -dijo Mamoru entregándome una de las bolsas

-genial! Me muero de hambre!

-por cierto, en donde está Cedric? -pregunto Chloe

-adentro, aunque no creo que siga en la morgue -dije abriendo la bolsa para comerme una papa

-la morgue! -dijo él sorprendido

-mejor voy a buscarlo; Edward nos vemos después para ponernos de acuerdo sobre la película

-si, claro

-nos vemos después! -dijo Chloe antes de entrar al hospital

-película?

-hay una película que quiere ver, pero no hay quien la acompañe y no quiere ir sola al cine, así que…

-y tu como todo un caballero, le dijiste que irías con ella, verdad?…

-si… pero no tienes por qué estar celosa Rini, solo iremos a ver una película

-por supuesto que no tengo por qué estar celosa, las personas inseguras tienen celos y yo no estoy celosa, ni siquiera un poco… ya estas bastante grandecito como para decidir con quién quieres ir a ver una película, y si quieres ir con Chloe, pues ve, por mi no hay ningún problema

Lo dije tratando de sonar lo más segura posible, pero lo cierto es que si estoy celosa. Hace poco me robo un beso en las escaleras del hospital y en lo que fue por mi hamburguesa y ya tiene una cita con Chloe para ir al cine! Pero que le pasa! Prácticamente termine con Cedric por él y a la primera oportunidad esta con Chloe! Pero de que me sorprendo si anoche no dejaba de verla…

Ok, necesito tranquilizarme y controlarme, soy Rini Kou y no me tengo que poner celosa por algo sin importancia… Si claro, como si realmente se tratara de algo sin importancia…

Me aleje de Mamoru y camine hacia al parque que se encuentra a una calle del hospital, quizás allí me pueda sentir algo mejor y me pueda olvidar de lo que paso

-a donde vas, Rini? -pregunto Mamoru siguiéndome mientras cruzaba la calle

-al parque, no pienso comerme mi hamburguesa de pie

-Rini si estas molesta porque le dije a Chloe que iría con ella al cine…

-ya te dije que no estoy molesta y que no me importa con quien vas o no al cine, entendido?

-no, si estas enojada por eso le puedo decir que no podre acompañarla

Voltee a verlo -te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me importa si acompañas o no a Chloe al cine, así que puedes dejar de hablar de eso por que quiero comer tranquila

-bien… -suspiro él mientras entrabamos al parque -me puedes decir que hacían Cedric y tu en la morgue del hospital?

-hablando, no escuchaste que quería hablar conmigo de lo que paso anoche? dije antes de sentarme en la primer banca que vi comiéndome una papá

-si, lo escuche… que te dijo?

-cree que tengo complejo de Lois Lane

-bueno, no seré Superman y tampoco puedo volar, pero hago lo que puedo

-soy testigo de que a pesar de eso lo haces bien -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-y que va a pasar entre Cedric y tú? Van a terminar?

-aun no lo sé y honestamente no quiero pensar en ello

-sabes que pase lo que pase voy a estar apoyándote sin importar cual sea tu decisión

-lo sé… pero ya no hablemos de eso y mejor vamos a comer

Apenas iba a sacando mi hamburguesa de la bolsa dispuesta a darle una enorme mordida, cuando empezó a sonar mi celular. Lo saque y vi que llamaba Haruka, no hace más de media hora de que la había visto y ya me estaba hablando al celular! De verdad se está tomando muy enserio su papel de protegerme…

-si me hablas para saber si me he metido en problemas, puedes estar tranquila que aun no he hecho nada -dije al contestar su llamada

-que bueno niña, pero no te llamaba por eso

-en serio? Y entonces por qué?

-en donde estas?

-en el parque que está enfrente del hospital, por qué?

-si quieres que le realicen esa cirugía a Kou, ve a tu departamento y termina la copia del _Método Chiba_. Ami me acaba de decir que nos reuniremos en su departamento esta noche para discutirque ella y Taiki descubrieron del ataque de anoche, y creo que es el mejor momento para que todos lo vean y sepan de que se trata. Crees que lo puedan tener listo antes de las 9 de la noche?

-ya mismo me voy a terminar esa copia y para las 7 pm estará en la puerta de los padres de Mamoru

-perfecto, siendo así después hablamos

-muy bien, nos vemos -dije terminando la llamada -lo siento Superman, pero no podre quedarme a comerme esa hamburguesa contigo

-que sucede?

-más tarde se van a reunir todos en el departamento de tía Ami y Haruka quiere que tenga lista la copia del _Método Chiba_ para que la vean durante la reunión. Debo irme para terminarla y llevarla al departamento de tus padres

-está bien, yo durante la noche hice gran parte del trabajo, así que podrás terminarlo a tiempo

-eso espero, de ello depende que papá recupere su memoria…

**S&S**

-hola Serena! -dijo Taiki al abrirme la puerta de su departamento

-hola! Perdón por llegar tarde pero había algo de tráfico en la avenida camino aquí

-no te preocupes; vamos al laboratorio, ahí están los demás…

Ambos caminamos hasta el laboratorio que tenían instalado ahí Ami y Taiki, en donde encontré a Ami, Luna, Artemis revisando algo en una de las computadoras, mientras que Yaten, Mina, Lita, Rei, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru estaban sentados en las sillas que había distribuidas a lo largo del lugar viendo en una de las pantallas un noticiero en donde seguian hablando del motivo de nuestra reunión, el ataque de Milena…

-hola chicos! aun siguieran viendo las noticias? -dije sentándome en una silla que estaba al lado de Rei

-tenemos que entretenernos en algo mientras llegabas. -dijo Lita -Además aun siguen comentando lo del beso de Shizuka y el Guerrero de la Luna, parece que ella va a poner de moda eso de agradecernos con besos cuando alguien salve a alguna persona durante algún ataque

-pues a mi no me importaría que algún chico guapo me agradeciera con un beso por salvarlo -dijo Mina con una sonrisa

-Mina… -dijo Yaten mirándola un poco molesto

-era broma, Yaten… jajajaja

-en lugar de andar diciendo esas cosas, creo que deberíamos de iniciar ya la reunión -dijo Artemis

-y Darién? Aun no ha llegado

-llamo hace rato y dijo que comenzáramos sin él porque iba a tardar un rato -dijo Ami -aun seguía en el hospital y no había llevado a Miranda a su departamento, así que lo pondremos al corriente de todo cuando llegue

-siendo así entonces comencemos

-bien, con la muestra de sangre que consiguió Ami de las victimas que estaban anoche en el ataque del restaurante logramos identificar la toxina que debilito a los que se encontraban ahí -dijo Luna

-se trata de una toxina que se obtiene de las gardenias azules -dijo Taiki mientras mostraba en las pantallas la fotografía de una flor muy parecida a la gardenia, pero su flor era azul marino -esta flor es muy parecida a las gardenias de la Tierra, solo que en vez de ser blanca, es azul

-existe alguna forma de contrarrestar los efectos de la gardenia azul? -pregunto Michiru

-si, con la esencia de las gardenias de la Tierra. -respondio Taiki -Ami y yo ya estamos trabajando en ello para que en caso de que en algún otro ataque se vuelva a usar, no tenga ningún efecto en nosotros

-saben de donde provienen las gardenias azules? -pregunto Lita

-de Raitsu -dijo Taiki mientras en las pantallas aparecía un mapa de la galaxia, señalando un punto al centro -es un planeta que se encuentra al centro de la Vía Lactea, se caracteriza por ser un lugar muy exótico, digamos que es muy similar como lo es el Amazonas en la Tierra; es por eso que gran parte de su vegetación es única y no se encuentra en otros planetas de la galaxia, por ejemplo la gardenia azul, esa flor solo se encuentra ahí

-además hay otra cosa, muchas de las plantas que usamos cuando creamos el antídoto que le regreso a Serena sus poderes provenían de Raitsu -dijo Ami

-creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo al pensar que esto no se trata solo de una coincidencia-dijo Rei

-el enemigo viene de Raitsu -dijo Artemis

-me cuesta creer eso… cuando estuve ahí hace unos meses Raitsu estaba en paz, la gente de ahí es muy pacifica, dudo mucho que ellos estén detrás de lo que está pasando aquí -comento Yaten

-en el presente Raitsu es un planeta pacifico, pero no sabemos si en futuro siga siendo así. -dijo Hotaru -No hay que olvidar que el enemigo viene del futuro y está buscando a las Damas de la Luna

-eso también es otro punto que tenemos que aclarar, que fue lo que paso en el futuro para que las quieran asesinar y las hayan enviado aquí a esconderlas? -dijo Lita

-y no solo eso, los ataques comenzaron hace casi tres meses y no supimos nada de esas niñas sino hubiese sido por que Cordelia hablo la noche que Seiya entro en coma…-dijo Luna

-Chibi Chibi ha estado con Serena más de un mes y medio, y los ataques comenzaron hace tres meses… puede ser posible que ella estuviera con los padres de Serena desde que comenzaron los ataques y no supimos nada hasta que fue a Osaka? -dijo Michiru

-no lo creo; cada que llamaba a Osaka mamá me contaba como estaba mi papá y Sammy, si Chibi Chibi hubiese estado con ella antes de que yo fuera con Seiya a Osaka, mamá hubiera mencionado a Chibi Chibi

-es que esto sigue sin tener sentido… -dijo Rei -si enviaron a las Damas de la Luna a esta época para esconderlas, porque no se han presentado ante nosotros y están bajo la protección de Sailor M

-debe de haber un motivo por el que no vinieron con nosotros cuando llegaron, y para que estén siendo protegidas están con Sailor M -dijo Michiru

-pero quien es Sailor M? Lo único que sabemos de ella es que sabe cuáles son nuestras verdaderas identidades

-si, porque aun no sabemos quiénes son, de donde provienen y quien los envió -dijo Mina

-seguramente nuestros yos futuros los enviamos aquí porque los conoceremos en el futuro y nos ayudaran a proteger a mis hijas

-suena lógico, Sailor M debe de ser de gran confianza para nosotros como para que le hayan encomendado tal misión

-vaya Haruka! Será que estas empezando a confiar en Sailor M después de la paliza que te dio cuando la conocimos? -dijo Mina

-solo estoy aceptando los hechos -respondio Haruka -nos guste o no ella, Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna, han demostrado que no son nuestros enemigos

-pero no me han dicho donde están mis hijas, solo sabemos que están bien por la carta que me hicieron llegar hace unos días… -suspiro -Ami, lograste encontrar algo en la base de datos del Club de Fans de Three Lights?

-no, revise detalladamente el historial de cada una de sus miembros y no hay nada, ningún indicio de que alguna de esas chicas provenga del futuro. Realmente son muy hábiles para ocultar su rastro

-pero deben de haber cometido algún error que nos ayude a hallarlas -dijo Lita -ellas han estado al pendiente de cómo ha estado Serena y Seiya, en especial desde que Seiya entro en coma y ahora que despertó, quizás hayan intentado ir a visitarlo y no nos dimos cuenta

-eso es casi imposible, prácticamente no hemos dejado solo a Seiya en el hospital, si alguien ajeno a nosotros hubiese ido a verlo nos hubiésemos dado cuenta -dijo Taiki

-pero no solo nosotros hemos estado con Seiya en el hospital, a excepción del personal del hospital, la familia de Serena, el representante de Three Lights y la Princesa Kakyuu, hay cuatro personas que han estado muy al pendiente de la salud de Seiya… Cedric, Edward, Shizuka y Bunny. Principalmente ellas han estado muy al pendiente de la salud de Seiya -dijo Luna

-estas insinuando que ellas pueden saber en donde están las Damas de la Luna? -dijo Michiru

-no, creo que Shizuka y Bunny pueden ser las Damas de la Luna… -dijo firmemente Luna

-que! -dije sorprendida

-piénselo tan solo un momento. -dijo Luna -Edward y Shizuka llegaron a Tokio poco antes de que ocurriera el primer ataque, y Bunny apareció poco antes de que Serena y Seiya trajeran consigo a Chibi Chibi de Osaka…

-además ellos viven en el departamento que está enfrente de nosotros, que mejor forma de estar cerca, en especial por que cuando ellos llegaron Serena y Seiya aun no se mudaban a su casa -dijo Yaten

-a mí me parece que eso es solo una coincidencia -dijo Hotaru -Bunny está conmigo en la escuela y he pasado mucho tiempo a su lado, les puedo asegurar que ella y sus primos tienen una vida normal, no creo que vengan del futuro…

-tal vez, pero recuerdan la fiesta de Halloween? -dijo Rei -Serena traía una peluca negra y prácticamente se veía igual que Shizuka

-eso no quiere decir nada -dijo Michiru -Mina y Serena también se parecen mucho físicamente y no son hermanas. Además, Chibi Chibi menciono que las tres tenían los ojos azul celeste como Serena, y esa niña tienen los ojos café

-pero pueden estar usando lentes de contacto de color para ocultar sus ojos celeste -dijo Artemis

-bien, supongamos por un momento que tal vez tienen razón y esas niñas son las Damas de la Luna. Si es así, quien es Edward? Hasta donde sabemos la gatita y Kou no tienen ningún hijo varón -dijo Haruka

-y si es Mamoru -dijo Taiki

-cual Mamoru? Uno de los gemelos de Darién y Miranda?

-tendría sentido -dijo Taiki -Darién y Edward se parecen demasiado físicamente, exceptuando que Edward tiene una barba ligera y el cabello más corto que Darién. Además, la noche que fue la despedida de soltera de Serena, cuando Shizuka lo vio le dijo Mamoru

-de verdad? -dijo Mina mirandolo sorprendida -Yo no me acuerdo de eso…

-no me sorprende nena, esa noche estabas muy borracha al igual que todas… a excepción de Hotaru que estaba sobria, tu recuerdas cuando Shizuka le dijo Mamoru a Edward? -dijo Yaten

-pues… la verdad no le preste mucha atención, ella dijo muchas cosas por efecto del alcohol y no le hice mucho caso a lo que dijo

-pero si él es uno de los gemelos de Darién y Miranda, en donde está su hermano? -pregunto Artemis

-me parece que no tiene sentido que uno de los gemelos este aquí y el otro no, es ilógico pensar que solo enviaron aquí a las tres hijas de Serena y solo a uno de los hijos de Darién. -dijo Michiru -Además si fuese así, por que no enviaron a esta época a los hijos de los demás, o a Diana… No podemos crear teorías al aire solo por algunas coincidencias, tenemos que pensar las cosas claramente y con detenimiento

-es cierto, pero también es cierto que hay demasiadas cosas alrededor de ellos tres que no podemos ignorar -dijo Luna -y más porque es muy probable que Shizuka y Bunny sean las hijas de Serena y Seiya

-a mí no me lo parece, me cuesta trabajo creer que ellas sean las Damas de la Luna -dijo muy segura Haruka

-a mí me sorprende que no aceptes los hechos Haruka -dijo Rei -todo parece indicar que son ellas, porque no lo quieres creer?

-por qué no, yo he tenido oportunidad de conocerlas mejor desde que Kou está en el hospital y no creo que ellas sean las niñas que tanto hemos estado buscando

-no será que tu sabes algo y nos lo estas ocultando? -dijo Lita

-no creen que si supiera algo ya se los habría dicho?

-tal vez, pero últimamente has estado muy cerca de ellas, demasiado para mi gusto… -dijo Yaten

-bueno, es que Shizuka me había comentado que quería comprar un auto, como ya no puede usar su motocicleta por la nieve y eso, y la he estado asesorando para que escoja el mejor, ya saben, como hace unos meses gane el campeonato de Formula 1, quiere el consejo de un experto en la materia

-de verdad solo han estado hablando de autos? -dijo Taiki

-por supuesto, créanme que si supiera que ella es una de las hijas de la gatita se los habría dicho desde hace mucho

-chicos, en verdad creen que Shizuka y Bunny puedan ser mis hijas? Me cuesta asimilar la idea de que sean ellas… no creen que si lo fueran desde cuando nos habrían quienes son en realidad

-a mí también me cuesta asimilar la posibilidad de que ellas sean tus hijas Serena, pero seguramente tienen una razón muy importante por la cual no nos han dicho nada -dijo Lita

-solo investigándolas podremos saber si en verdad son Shizuka Takeuchi y Bunny Komatsu, o Serena y Serenity Kou Tsukino, pero solo tú decides si quieres que estemos 100% seguros de esto -dijo Ami

Me siento totalmente abrumada ante todo esto, esta mañana seguía preguntándome en donde estaban mis hijas y ahora muchas cosas parecen indicar que ellas han estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Ellas son unas chicas maravillosas que me han apoyado en todo momento, y más ahora por lo que está pasando con Seiya… Pero, y si Shizuka y Bunny no son mis hijas? No sé si podría soportar que se desvaneciera de mi el hecho de que finalmente encontré a mis hijas….

-Serena…

-de acuerdo, averigüemos si ellas en verdad son mis hijas…


	31. Capitulo 30

**Capitulo 30**

No podía dejar de ver a Ami trabajando rápidamente en una de las computadoras realizando la búsqueda sobre Shizuka, sigo sin poder asimilar la idea de que probablemente ella sea una de mis hijas, pero y si no lo es… No quiero pensar en ello… le prometí a Seiya que encontraría a nuestras hijas y eso voy a hacer

Poco a poco veo como van apareciendo en las pantallas una fotografía de Shizuka y datos de los resultados de la búsqueda que realizo…

-listo -dijo Ami -Shizuka Takeuchi, 20 años, nació en Kyoto, Japón, estudiante de la Facultad de Psicología en la Universidad de Tokio, tiene un hermano mayor, Edward Takeuchi…

-todo esto ya lo sabíamos -dijo Lita

-vamos Ami, debe de haber algo más! -dijo Mina -Tus búsquedas son mucho más efectivas que Google, tiene que haber algo que nos ayude a saber más de ella

-estoy accediendo a todas las bases de datos de Japón y esto es lo que aparece, no hay nada que indique que Shizuka venga del futuro o que indique que sea hija de Serena

-inténtalo nuevamente Ami, ellas son unas Kou y deben saber muy bien como cubrir de donde vienen, así como nosotros hemos creado una fachada para que nadie sepa que no somos de la Tierra -dijo Yaten

Ami volvió a realizar la búsqueda sobre Shizuka -no hay nada, siguen apareciendo la misma información que ya sabíamos sobre ella

-ahora inténtalo con Bunny, quizás con ella aparezca algo -dijo Rei antes de que Ami comenzara la búsqueda sobre Bunny

-Bunny Komatsu, 15 años, nació en Kyoto, estudia el tercer año de secundaria en la escuela No. 10 de Jubban…

-creo que esto indica que esas niñas no son las hijas de la gatita

-quizás ellas no sean hijas de Serena pero aun queda la posibilidad de que Edward sea Mamoru Chiba -dijo Artemis

-veamos -dijo Ami realizando la búsqueda sobre él -Edward Takeuchi, 21 años, hermano de Shizuka Takeuchi, paramédico en el Hospital General de Tokio… -suspira profundamente -él no es Mamoru Chiba…

-no puedo creerlo! -grito Luna -O ellas son muy hábiles para evitar que sepamos quienes son

-o ellas son quienes dicen ser, no vienen del futuro y mucho menos son mis hijas…

Suspire profundamente y camine hacia una de las ventanas observando la Luna mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, por más que me gustara la idea de que Shizuka y Bunny fueran mis hijas, la realidad era otra, ellas son quienes dicen ser.

No creo que pueda soportar todo por mucho más: Seiya con amnesia, sigo sin saber en donde están mis hijas, los ataques del enemigo continúan por toda la ciudad… Esto es demasiado para mí…

-eso no es cierto bombón…

En cuanto escuche la voz de Seiya, voltee y lo vi de pie junto a mí, sonriéndome de esa forma tan especial con la que siempre me ha sonreído desde el día en que nos conocimos…

-eres muy fuerte, nunca lo olvides… ten fe, pronto encontraras a nuestras hijas

-Seiya…

-que dijiste Serena?

Voltee a ver a Mina por un segundo, y en cuanto regrese mi mirada hacia donde estaba Seiya, él ya no estaba. No puede ser, él estaba junto a mi hace un momento!

-es que acaso no lo vieron?

-a quien? -pregunto Luna confundida

-a Seiya, él estaba junto a mi hace unos segundos -dije haciendo que todos me miraran realmente sorprendidos

-Serena, sé que es muy difícil todo lo que está pasando, en especial para ti… pero Seiya está en el hospital, seguramente a esta hora dormido, pero no aquí; es imposible que lo hayas visto…

-no me hables como si estuviera loca, Rei, por que no lo estoy! Estoy segura de que Seiya estaba a mi lado hace unos momentos! -grite alterada

-hay a tomar un descanso, chicos… vamos a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Serena -dijo Ami sacándome del laboratorio para ir a la cocina

-se que vi a Seiya, Ami… lo vi junto a mi

-no dudo que si haya sido, pero en tu mente Serena -dijo ella en cuanto llegamos a la cocina y buscaba un vaso -son demasiadas cosas las que han estado sucediendo y seguramente tu cerebro creó un escape de todo esto, uno en donde ves a Seiya a tu lado

-no estoy alucinando Ami, él estaba junto a mi… me dijo bombón

-estas estudiando psicología, así que te pido que pienses las cosas con claridad y me digas si de verdad viste a Seiya

Me dio el vaso con agua y yo lo bebí mientras hacia lo que me pidió Ami. Sé que vi a Seiya, junto a mí, me dijo bombón, se veía tan real; pero ya no sé si de verdad lo era porque no lo toque. Será que Ami tiene la razón? Fue solo una alucinación?

Seguramente fue eso, no creo que esté empezando a perder la cordura…

-es verdad Ami, es imposible que haya visto a Seiya… simplemente es mi mente que extraña al Seiya de antes del coma

-tranquila, ya no pienses en ello Serena. Creo que lo mejor será que te vayas a tu casa a descansar, no has dormido muy bien y eso es lo que te tiene así

-de acuerdo, solo iré a despedirme de los demás…

Sonó el timbre del departamento, seguramente era Darién. Ami fue a abrirle mientras que yo regresaba al laboratorio para despedirme de los demás e irme a mi casa a descansar, seguramente lo que vi fue provocado por no haber descansado lo necesario estos días…

-hola chicos! Lamento llegar tan tarde -dijo Darién mientras entraba al laboratorio con Ami sosteniendo en sus manos un sobre amarillo

-no te preocupes Darién, te pondremos al corriente de lo que descubrimos de la toxina que uso Milena -dijo Luna

-bueno, entonces yo ya me voy, necesito descansar

-aun no debes irte Serena, ocurrió algo muy importante -dijo Darién

-que cosa?

-cuando llegue a mi departamento para dejar a Miranda, encontré este sobre en la puerta de entrada y traía esto -Darién abrio el paquete y saco un pequeño sobre y varias hojas tamaño carta

-sabes quién dejo eso en tu departamento?

-las Damas de la Luna… -dijo Darién entregandole el sobre a Mina -podrías leerla, por favor

-claro -Mina abrio el sobre para sacar una hoja rosa y empiezo a leer la carta -_"Esto les será de ayuda para lograr que papá recupere la memoria. Con cariño, Las Damas de la Luna"_

-qué? Solamente eso? -dijo Rei

-no cabe duda de que las Damas de la Luna son tus hijas, Serena… -dijo Luna

-que quisiste decir con eso! -dije sorprendida

-aun te queda otro papel por leer, Mina

-veamos… -abre el sobre y encuentra un papel más pequeño -_"Posdata, díganle a mamá que la amamos y la queremos mucho"_

-bueno, aunque no fue tan larga esta carta, al menos mis sobrinas no se olvidan de decirle a Serena lo mucho que la quieren -dijo Yaten con una sonrisa

-que es lo que hay en esas papeles que había en el sobre Darién?

-es algo llamado _El Método Chiba_

-_el Método Chiba_?

-por lo que he leído, se trata de una cirugía neurológica en la que estimulando ciertas partes del cerebro, puede hacer posible que aquellas personas que han perdido la memoria, puedan recuperarla después de cierto tiempo de realizada la cirugía

-de verdad? Eso significa que Seiya recuperara la memoria!

-si, así es. Estamos hablando de un gran avance en la rama de la neurocirugía, la información sobre esta operación está basada en parte del tratamiento experimental del que les había hablado, pero muchos de los datos que se marcan aquí no se habrían obtenido hasta dentro de varios años después de una larga investigación

-ellas te hicieron llegar algo sumamente importante que puede cambiar por completo la historia de la Medicina Moderna si se hace pública esa información -dijo Ami

-por eso es que esa cirugía se llama _el Método Chiba_, tú lograras este avance medico y quieren que lo realices para ayudar a Seiya -dijo Michiru

-eso no lo sabemos con certeza, pero me preocupa el hecho de que hasta ahora ningún médico ha hecho público lo que aparece en estas páginas y vaya a ser yo el que de la noche a la mañana pueda ayudar a quienes sufren de pérdida de la memoria solo porque recibí esto de alguien que viene del futuro cuando seguramente algún otro doctor ya está trabajando en lo que aparece en estas paginas

-es posible, pero Miranda y tu han estado muy involucrados en este tema desde que Seiya despertó con amnesia -dijo Hotaru -si se llama así la cirugía es porque ustedes en algún tiempo iban a descubrir esta información tan valiosa

-pero esto podría traer algunos cambios en el futuro? Considerando que esos resultados se lograrían en algunos años de investigación

-tal vez, pero estamos hablando de una cirugía que ayudara a miles de personas, incluyendo a Seiya. Debes realizar esa cirugía Darién, tienes que hacerlo!

-estas totalmente consciente de lo que estas pidiendo Serena? Aunque esta cirugía puede ayudar a Seiya e impulsar mi carrera como médico, no sabemos qué consecuencias podría tener en el futuro, especialmente para tus hijas

-lo que sé es que es la única opción para que Seiya recupere la memoria y todo vuelva a ser como antes, si no es así mis hijas posiblemente podrían desaparecer, quizás antes de que las encuentre y no puedo permitir eso! Tú muy pronto vas a ser padre, así que eres quien mejor puede entender como me siento! Como te sentirías tu si supieras que puedes perder a tus hijos sabiendo que existe una forma de evitar que eso suceda! -grite alterada al borde de las lagrimas

-estaría destrozado si perdiera a mis hijos sabiendo que pude haberlo evitado…

-lo ves? por eso te suplico que operes a Seiya lo más pronto posible! Por favor, de ello depende el futuro de mi familia…

-de acuerdo, estudiare con detenimiento el procedimiento y en unos días realizaremos la cirugía…

**S&S**

Vuelvo a girarme al otro lado de la cama para ver si ahora sí logro conciliar el sueño y nada, son más de la una de la mañana y no logro dormir pensando que habrá pasado en la reunión que hubo en el departamento de tío Taiki y tía Ami, que habrán dicho sobre _el Método Chiba_? cuando operaran a papá? Sé que tengo que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Haruka y saber que sucedió, pero siento que falta una eternidad hasta que amanezca, así solo falten unas cuantas horas.

Resignada a no poder dormir esta noche, me levanto de la cama para ir a la cocina, si no puedo dormir, al menos podre comer algún dulce que encuentre allí, aunque honestamente no tengo hambre después de la cena de esta noche, todo por cortesía de Mamoru, y aunque no lo dijo, fue su forma de buscar que no estuviera enojada con él porque ira al cine con Chloe.

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación, me di cuenta de la puerta de la habitación frente a la mía también se abría, mostrando a Mamoru en su pijama azul de rayas mirándome sorprendido…

-hola…

-hola… tampoco puedes dormir?

-no, estoy inquieta por saber que sucedió en la reunión, pero si llamo a Haruka a esta hora estoy segura de que se enfadara conmigo por despertarla

-es cierto, no creo que quieras provocar la furia de Sailor Uranus y menos después de lo que nos dijo en el hospital -dijo Mamoru

-si…

Porque tenía que mencionar eso? Solo con recordar ese beso, me dan ganas de que se repita… No Rini, recuérdalo, control, control…

-ibas a algún lado? -pregunto Mamoru

-con esta pijama de lunas y estrellas? solo a la cocina, pero no tiene caso, ni siquiera tengo hambre… tu ibas a algún lado?

-no… pensé en ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, pero está haciendo mucho frio como para salir a la terraza

-entonces creo que volveré a la cama, haber si Morfeo se apiada de mí y me deja dormir

-si, yo también intentare dormir… buenas noches

-buenas noches… no, Mamoru espera! .dije antes de que él cerrara nuevamente su puerta

-si?

-podrías quedarte conmigo? Tal vez podemos platicar un rato en lo que logramos dormirnos

-si, claro…

Ambos entramos a mi habitación y nos acostamos en mi cama, él del lado izquierdo y yo del derecho. Sé que le dije que se quedara conmigo para platicar, pero lo cierto es que ninguno de los dos nos atrevíamos a decir nada, simplemente estábamos acostados de lado viéndonos sin decir una palabra, pero eso no importaba, su compañía me hace sentir tranquila, así solo me mire fijamente con una enorme sonrisa…

-porque me miras así?

-es solo que a pesar de los años, aun sigo viendo a la niña que me dejo dormir a su lado por primera vez, la noche que hicimos esa promesa de que dormiríamos juntos cuando cualquiera de los dos estuviera triste

-es curioso… recuerdo que hemos dormido en la misma habitación infinidad de veces, pero no puedo recordar esa noche en especifico

-tenías cinco años Rini, no me sorprende que no recuerdes esa noche

-pero tu tenias seis años y si la recuerdas…

-si, ese noche fue muy especial para mí, a pesar de que horas antes mi mamá había muerto

-y por que fue especial?

-porque por primera vez me di cuenta de que eres realmente importante para mi…

Extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, a lo cual le dio un pequeño beso a mi mano, para después entrelazar su mano con la mía. Nos quedamos así, simplemente mirándonos con las manos entrelazadas por un largo rato, hasta que sin darnos cuenta, el sueño finalmente llego a nosotros y nos quedamos dormidos.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que me encontraba entre los brazos de Mamoru, tenía mi cabeza sobre su pecho y una de mis manos sobre su corazón. No sé como termine ahí, pero lo cierto es que creo que entre sus brazos esta el lugar más seguro del mundo, y a pesar de que sigue dormido, la calidez de sentirlo junto a mi me hace sentir tanta paz, protegida, segura, disfrutando de despertar al lado del hombre que amo.

Me acurruque aun más en sus brazos, volviendo a cerrar los ojos esperando a que despierte. Quiero disfrutar al máximo el tenerlo a mi lado esta mañana, atesorar este momento más que nunca hasta que finalmente podamos estar juntos, seguramente cuando eso suceda, podremos disfrutar de un sinfín de mañanas juntos.

No paso mucho tiempo y Mamoru finalmente despertó. Creyendo que aun estaba dormida, tiernamente beso mi cuello y acaricio mi espalda lentamente, esperando a que abriera los ojos; y eso hice, abrí mis ojos y levante mí rostro para sonreírle con la mejor de mis sonrisas…

-hola…

-buenos días Rini… dormiste bien?

-si, y tú?

-si, mejor que nunca…

Con su mano retiro cuidadosamente un mechón de mi cabello, y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, acaricio mi cabello, no dejaba de mirarme ni yo a él, me siento envuelta en el mejor de mis sueños, me olvido del autocontrol y se acerco a su rostro para besarlo, pero él termina de romper el poco espacio que nos separa y me beso. Al principio fue muy tierno, lento…

Lo que había comenzado como un tierno beso, dio paso a otro más, mucho más largo y profundo, que se volvió más apremiante, apasionado, ansioso por más. Mamoru con una mano enredo su mano en mi cabello y con la otra seguía acariciando mi espalda, aferrándose aun más a mí, mientras yo con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con la otra busco desabrochar los botones de su pijama.

Mamoru giro en la cama, quedando encima de mí, y es entonces cuando sus labios dejan mi boca para comenzar a recorrer mi cuello, pero es en ese momento cuando se escucha el timbre del departamento, haciendo que él dejara de besarme… porque justo ahora que estaba disfrutando del mejor _buenos días_ de mi vida!

-ese fue el timbre?

-que importa! Mejor sigamos en donde estábamos -dije antes de volver a besarlo, pero volvió a sonar el timbre

-supongo que quien está tocando debe querer vernos con urgencia

-pero quien puede ser tan temprano…

-a menos que sea…

-Haruka! -Grite aventando a Mamoru al otro lado de la cama para levantarme

-habría sido más fácil si me hubieras dicho que tú querías ir a abrir, no tenias porque aventarme (dijo también levantándose de la cama

-lo siento… -me pongo mis pantuflas -pero debe ser Haruka y las demás, y quiero saber cómo les fue anoche, después te compensare por aventarte -camine a toda velocidad a la puerta de mi habitación, pero él tomo mi brazo deteniéndome mientras volvía a sonar el timbre

-Rini… por curiosidad, que paso aquí exactamente antes de que tocaran a la puerta?

-ehh… fue mi forma de agradecerte el que te quedaras conmigo anoche

-últimamente me has estado agradeciendo todo con besos

-te molesta?

-no, es solo que me sorprende un poco y más viniendo de ti

-es que… nos conocemos desde que yo era una bebé y no se… creo que nuestra relación está evolucionando y con todo lo que hemos vivido últimamente, se me ocurrió besarte así

-segura que es solo eso? Si hay algo más, sabes que puedes decírmelo

-lo sé… pero si te molesta que te bese ya no lo hare

-no, no me molesta… yo solo quería saber que estaba pasando entre nosotros, por… simple curiosidad…

-muy bien…

-y solo por curiosidad, claro está… si yo quisiera agradecerte por algo… también puedo besarte, así como tú me has besado a mi?

-si, supongo que lo correcto es que este asunto de agradecer con besos sea equitativo para ambas partes

-de acuerdo, me parece bien

Se acerco un poco más a mí y me beso nuevamente, muy despacio, disfrutando al máximo del contacto de nuestros labios… como me encanta besarlo! Al menos con esto de los besos por agradecimiento, ya no sentiré que me vuelvo loca por querer besarlo en todo momento…

-y ese beso por que fue? -pregunte con una sonrisa mientras lentamente separábamos nuestros rostros

-por haberme dado el mejor despertar de mi vida

-me alegra escuchar eso, aunque creo que hubiese sido mejor si no hubiese sonado ese timbre… no puede ser, no hemos ido a abrir la puerta!

Al recordarlo, salí corriendo de mi habitación siendo seguida por Mamoru, pero en cuanto llegue a la sala, vi que ahí estaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Bunny, quien no parecía muy feliz por haber sido levantada tan temprano por ellas…

-al fin aparecen! -grito Bunny -Pensé que se les habían pegado las sabanas…

-si, digamos que algo así paso -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-supongo que el motivo de su visita a esta hora debe de haber sido para decirnos que paso en la reunión de anoche, aunque honestamente pensé que hablaríamos de eso más tarde en el hospital -dijo Mamoru mientras me sentaba con él en uno de los sillones

-esa era la idea, pero sucedieron muchas cosas anoche que no podían esperar hasta más tarde… -dijo Michiru

-que sucedió? Todos vieron la copia del _Método Chiba_?

-si, Darién estudiara el procedimiento con detenimiento y en unos días más operara a Seiya

-que buena noticia! -grite emocionada

-lo es niña, pero aún hay más; ya sabemos que lo que esparció Milena la noche del ataque del restaurante fue una toxina que se encuentra en la gardenia azul, y ya están trabajando en el antídoto para que no nos afecten sus efectos en próximos ataques, en cuanto esté listo, les conseguiremos un poco para que no resulten afectados nuevamente

-muy bien, gracias chicas

-la gardenia azul proviene de Raitsu, verdad?

-si… ya los demás saben que el enemigo viene de Raitsu, aunque aún siguen sin saber quién es o porque está atacando -dijo Hotaru

-es lo mejor, no deben de saber aun quién es y porque nos está buscando

-pero aunque el enemigo aun no los haya localizado, ustedes estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos

-que! Como es posible! -dije sorprendida

-Luna empezó a atar los cabos sueltos alrededor de ustedes y prácticamente entre todos empezaron a armar todas las piezas del rompecabezas, a pesar de nuestros intentos por desviar la atención sobre ustedes… afortunadamente al final no fue así y no lograron averiguar nada diferente a las identidades que usan en esta época

-Akiko y Diana tenían razón, con el software que crearon es capaz de certificar nuestras identidades en este siglo, por más que lo intenten, nadie podrá averiguar algo diferente a lo que todo el mundo sabe de nosotros

-si, pero a pesar de eso, los demás no quedaron muy convencidos y los van a estar siguiendo, así que deberán llevar una vida normal y no podrán transformarse en Sailor M, Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna por unos días

-es necesario?

-totalmente, al menos hasta que dejen de seguir sus movimientos. Y otra cosa, van a tener que comprar un auto

-y porque vamos a comprar un auto? -dije confundida

-notaron que últimamente hemos hablado con ustedes más de lo usual, y les dije que era porque querían asesoría sobre que auto comprar, así que tendrán que comprarlo en esta semana

-bien, de todas formas ya no podríamos usar la motocicleta por la nieve y necesitamos movernos con facilidad en la ciudad

-si, hay varios modelos que son muy buenos, todo depende de qué tipo de auto quieran… si quieren más tarde podemos ir a la concesionaría para que vean varios modelos y escojan alguno…

Haruka empezó a hablar sobre qué tipo de auto nos convenía, si queríamos uno deportivo, uno con mucho espacio, uno elegante… ella y las demás se metieron tanto en el tema, lo cual me pareció extraño, y más por que actúan así cuando no quieren que sepa algo importante…

-hay algo más, verdad?

-por qué crees que hay algo más que debemos decirles? -dijo Michiru

-porque lo noto en ustedes, en especial en la mirada de Haruka; es la misma mirada que tenia Haruka cuando estaba ocultando que llevaría a Michiru a Paris en su cumpleaños

-Paris! -dijo Michiru sorprendida

-gracias niña, cuando planee ese viaje para Michiru ya no será sorpresa -dijo Haruka un poco molesta

Michiru coloco su mano sobre la pierna de Haruka -no te preocupes, fingiré estar sorprendida cuando me lleves a Paris…

-entonces, ya nos dirán que ocultan?

-díselo Haruka, tienen que saberlo… -dijo Hotaru

-saber qué? Paso algo malo? -pregunto Bunny preocupada

-si, se trata de la gatita… anoche creyó haber visto a Kou junto a ella

-que! -dije sorprendida

-verán, después de que los investigaron con las computadoras de Ami y no encontraron nada…

_-Flashback-_

-no puedo creerlo! O ellas son muy hábiles para evitar que sepamos quienes son

-o ellas son quienes dicen ser, no vienen del futuro y mucho menos son mis hijas -Serena suspira profundamente mientras camina hacia una de las ventanas

-Serena…

-si no logramos averiguar quiénes son ellas por medio de la computadora, quizás si lo logremos si las seguimos. -dijo Yaten -Podemos montar turnos para seguir sus movimientos y descubrir si son nuestras sobrinas

-seria una pérdida de tiempo Yaten, en este laboratorio contamos con la mejor tecnología disponible y acceso a todas las bases de datos, es imposible que puedan engañar a este sistema -dijo Taiki

-pero ellas vienen del futuro, quizás tienen tecnología que es capaz de engañar la que hay aquí. Debemos seguirlas y averiguar la verdad

-para qué? Taiki ya lo dijo, sería una pérdida de tiempo y más considerando que una de nuestras prioridades es averiguar evitar donde están las hijas de la gatita y Kou. -dijo Haruka -Lo único que podemos hacer es aceptar el hecho de que esas niñas no son las Damas de la Luna y Edward no es Mamoru Chiba

-Seiya…

-que dijiste Serena?

-es que acaso no lo vieron?

-a quien? -pregunto Luna confundida

-a Seiya, él estaba junto a mi hace unos segundos (dijo Serena haciendo que todos la miraran realmente sorprendidos

-Serena, sé que es muy difícil todo lo que está pasando, en especial para ti… pero Seiya está en el hospital, seguramente a esta hora dormido, pero no aquí; es imposible que lo hayas visto…

-no me hables como si estuviera loca, Rei, por que no lo estoy! Estoy segura de que Seiya estaba a mi lado hace unos momentos! -grito Serena alterada

-hay a tomar un descanso, chicos… vamos a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Serena -dijo Ami sacándola del laboratorio

-ella realmente cree que vio a Seiya, verdad? -dijo Lita

-no me gusta lo que voy a decir… pero creo que todo esto está haciendo que Serena pierda la razón

-Rei, Serena no está loca. Lo que sucede es que no ha descansado, ni comido bien últimamente; además Seiya despertó con amnesia, seguimos sin saber donde están sus hijas… es demasiado para ella, no crees que si estuvieras en su situación por un momento te gustaría ver a tu lado al hombre que amas?

-pero no así Mina! estoy muy preocupada por ella, no es normal lo que acaba de suceder, estaba convencida de que vio a Seiya cuando simplemente fue una alucinación

-y me parece que no es la primera vez que le pasa

-que quieres decir, Luna?

-la mañana que Seiya despertó del coma, Serena despertó muy agitada, dijo que vio a Seiya en un sueño en el que le dijo que debía de ser fuerte porque ya no iba a estar al lado de ella. Pensé que ese sueño era a consecuencia de su estado de ánimo, pero con lo que acaba de pasar… ya no se qué creer

-su mente, ante tantas presiones, le creó a Serena un escape en donde cree que ve a Seiya en sueños o en apariciones fugaces

-por el bien de la gatita, lo mejor es mantenerla alejada de todo lo que está pasando: los ataques de Milena, cualquier indicio que indique que encontró a sus hijas hazte que realmente sepamos si son ellas, lo que sea con tal de lograr que no vea cosas que no existen

-si, es lo mejor… debemos de mantenerla al margen de todo por su bien…

-Fin del Flashback-

-no puedo creerlo! Haruka estás hablando de mamá como si estuviera loca! -grite alterada

-yo no he dicho eso, pero es obvio que todo lo que está sucediendo la está afectando demasiado, no es normal que dijera que había visto a Kou cuando la realidad es que él estaba en el hospital en ese momento

-por favor! Yo he visto a la abuela Serenity en sueños y eso no quiere decir que haya perdido la razón!

-espera un momento, has visto a la Reina Serenity en tus sueños? -pregunto Michiru

-si…

-porque no nos habías dicho que la habías visto? Cuando fue eso? -pregunto Bunny

-fue hace unas semanas, si no se los dije fue porque no fue nada importante, solo se trato de un sueño… un poco loco, pero al fin y al cabo solo un sueño. Y que no dijo Luna que mamá también había visto a papá en un sueño, quizás lo que ocurrió fue algo similar

-de verdad lo crees?

-lo que se, es que debe de haber una razón lógica para que haya visto a papá… mamá no está loca!

-quizás ya llego el momento de decirle quienes somos, si mamá está afectada por no saber en dónde estamos, debemos decirle que hemos estado con ella todo este tiempo -dijo Bunny

-aunque me gustaría decirles que si, no podemos decirles que son sus hijas -dijo Hotaru -Plut así lo estipula en sus reglas y conociéndola debe de haber una poderosa razón por la que les pidió eso

-pero cual razón es esa? Por culpa de esa regla han cambiado varias cosas que quizás no habrían cambiado si les hubiéramos dicho desde que llegamos quienes somos

-quizás eso es lo quiere Plut, que al ocultarse cambien algo en la línea del tiempo que no serian capaces de lograr si se supiera quienes son -dijo Michiru

-si es así, que es lo que ella quiere que cambiemos? -dijo Mamoru

-Plut es la única que nos lo puede decir y no lo sabremos hasta que vuelva del futuro -respondio Hotaru

Me quede pensando en ello mucho tiempo, si la verdadera razón por la que Plut dijo que no deberíamos decirle a nadie quienes somos es porque quiere que cambiemos algo, porque no simplemente nos dijo que quiere que cambiemos en lugar de mantenernos escondidos ante el mundo. Debe de ser algo muy grande para que nos diera esas instrucciones tan específicas.

Tratare de no pensar tanto en ello el resto del día, lo que me importa ahora es llegar al hospital y ver a mamá, seguramente debe de estar alterada por lo que ocurrió anoche, pero de lo que estoy segura es que ella no está loca y que debe de haber una razón lógica que explique el incidente de anoche, cual es esa razón? No sé, pero hare todo lo posible para averiguarlo.

Cuando llegue al hospital, fui a la habitación de papá y por la ventana vi que él y mamá estaban platicando junto con Chibi Chibi. No quise entrar para no interrumpirlos, aunque aun no pueda decirles a mis padres quien soy, al menos me siento feliz de verlos juntos aunque no sea como lo eran antes, pero sé que cuando operen a papá y realicemos mis hermanas y yo _El Deseo de la Luna,_ las cosas volverán a ser como antes entre ellos, si no es que hasta mucho mejor…

-Shizuka…

Voltee y lo veo a un par de pasos de mi -hola Cedric…

-pensé que estarías adentro con Seiya

-esperare a que salga Serena para verlo, ella es quien más necesita estar al lado de Seiya

-y él también necesita de ella… viéndolos ahí a los tres, es difícil creer que él no las recuerda, parecen una familia…

-son una familia… -Suspiro -supongo que no estás aquí para hablar de Seiya, verdad?

-así es… podemos hablar?

-mientras no hablemos en la morgue…

-hay otro lugar en el que podremos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste, sígueme…

Lo seguí hasta las escaleras, por donde subimos hasta la azotea. Al llegar ahí, me quede sorprendida por lo que vi: había varios arreglos de rosas rojas por toda la azotea, varios pétalos de rosas por todo el suelo y una mesa lista para una comida…

-que es todo esto?

-es para ti, Chloe me ayudo a prepararte esto… -Cedric tomo una rosa de uno de los arreglos y me la entrega -es mi forma de disculparme por como reaccione ayer, sé que no debí de comportarme como un idiota celoso pero es que me duele pensar en que puedo perderte, eres la única chica de la que en verdad me he enamorado y no quiero perderte. No quiero que pienses que no confió en ti, porque eso no es cierto, si confió en ti y en lo que haces como Shizuka Takeuchi y como en Sailor M. Y tienes razón, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de tu mundo, se que no debe de ser sencillo ya que eso es lo que te tiene en el siglo XXI el día de hoy, así que no quiero que pienses que conmigo te puede pasar lo mismo como con ese sujeto que te quiere matar… empezando por que yo no tengo un ejército como el que tiene él, así que tiene no te preocupes por eso… yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño, lo que más quisiera hacer es protegerte de todo el peligro que te rodea

Lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa -lo sé… por eso quiero que entiendas que hay muchas cosas de mi que no te puedo decir

-eso incluye la identidad del Guerrero de la Luna

-si… el simple hecho de que sepas que soy Sailor M te pone en peligro. Si quien está detrás de mí se entera que sabes quién soy yo, en lugar de ir tras de mi irían por ti, ahora imagina que pasaría si te dijera quien es el Guerrero de la Luna o Sailor Moon. No te puedo exponer ante un peligro así, esta es mi forma de protegerte de todo esto

-lo entiendo, ni tu ni los demás podrían protegernos a todos si supiéramos quienes son… pero lo que quisiera entender es que significa el Guerrero de la Luna para ti?

-alguien que siempre ha estado ahí para protegerme, como lo hizo esa noche en el restaurante…

-empiezo a creer que eres alguien muy importante en el futuro para que tengas a un guardián protegiéndote de todo peligro

-lo soy… allá no soy una chica ordinaria como me gustaría ser…

-es que acaso eres alguna princesa o algo así?

-no voy a decírtelo, es mejor que no sepas muchas cosas de mi vida en el futuro

-no me apartes así, Shizuka… lo que quiero es comprenderte aun más, entender el mundo del que vienes. Por tantas cosas que me ocultas a veces tengo la impresión de que ni siquiera te conozco realmente… -Cedric suspira profundamente -no quiero sentirme así a tu lado

-quizás te sientes así sobre mi porque eso es verdad, no me conoces realmente… no sabes quién soy yo

-eso no es cierto… se que tus flores favoritas son las rosas rojas, tu comida favorita son las hamburguesas, adoras andar en tu motocicleta, tienes un impresionante gancho derecho, tienes problemas con ciertas palabras, y eres la chica más hermosa, fuerte y segura de sí misma que jamás haya conocido. Todo eso es parte de ti, de quien eres como persona, y eso te hace ser tú en este siglo y en siglo XXXI. Además de que se que amo a la chica que tengo frente a mí y no quiero perderla

-perdóname Cedric, pero creo que lo mejor es que cada quien siga su vida por su lado

-no digas eso Shizuka… yo creo que nuestra relación aun tiene futuro

-a mí también me gustaría creerlo, pero lo cierto, es que creo que es lo mejor para los dos…

-no, para mí no lo es

-vamos Cedric! Yo no soy la clase de chica que necesitas a tu lado, tú mereces a alguien mejor que yo

-eso no es cierto, tu eres lo que siempre he querido, eres a quien yo realmente necesito en mi vida

-no hagas esto más difícil de lo que es, te lo suplico… si en verdad me amas, me dejaras ir de tu vida

-por favor Shizuka, démonos una segunda oportunidad, y… si después de un tiempo aun sigues creyendo que lo mejor es que terminemos, entonces eso haremos

-Cedric…

-al menos intentémoslo, por favor…

-está bien… le daremos a esta relación una segunda oportunidad, pero si lo nuestro no funciona, entonces terminaremos definitivamente…


	32. Capitulo 31

**Capitulo 31**

Nunca me he considerado fan de seguir las reglas, pero la última semana he sido obligada a serlo.

Tal como lo había dicho Haruka, mis tíos, en especial Yaten y Taiki, han estado siguiendo constantemente mis movimientos, así como los de Bunny y Mamoru. Pero como hemos hecho lo que nuestras protectoras nos pidieron, no transformarnos y comprar un hermoso mini Cooper convertible rojo, logramos eliminar las sospechas sobre nosotros y por fin han dejado de seguirnos.

Hace tres días fue la famosa ida al cine de Mamoru y Chloe, en donde también terminamos acompañándolos Cedric y yo. No es que me agraden mucho las citas dobles, pero como fue sugerencia de Mamoru y últimamente trato de no quedarme a solas con Cedric desde que acepte darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación; de lo cual me arrepiento, porque ahora ha tratado de convertirse en el hombre perfecto y no logro encontrar alguna cosa que sirva de pretexto para terminar con él. Lo cierto es que tengo que esperar a encontrar alguna forma de terminar con él sin que rompa su corazón en el proceso.

Como describir en pocas palabras lo que paso a largo de la noche en el cine? Bueno, Chloe no dejaba de coquetearle todo el tiempo a Mamoru, Cedric quería abrazarme todo el tiempo, sin contar con que fuimos a ver una película de zombies que he visto con Mamoru al menos unas mil veces. Así que mi única diversión fue molestar a Mamoru durante toda la película, pidiéndole que fuera a comprarme cualquier cosa a la dulcería: palomitas, nachos, refrescos, chocolates… Lo cual le agradecí con varios besos en cuanto llegamos a nuestro departamento, besos que sin lugar a dudas, me hacen desear decirle cuanto lo amo y lo desesperada que me siento por no estar a su lado; pero bueno, todos estos sacrificios valdrán la pena cuando llegue el día en que nada ni nadie quieran separarnos y podamos vivir nuestro amor en paz.

Otra cosa me ha hecho muy feliz, es que el día de hoy finalmente operaran a papá. La noticia de su operación y la cirugía que le harán, han causado gran revuelo en los medios de comunicación. Los padres de Mamoru dieron una entrevista muy importante sobre _El Método Chiba_, lo cual sin lugar a dudas impulsara su carrera como médicos. Incluso, ya hay quien dice que serán nominados al Premio Nobel de Medicina este año por el gran avance que significa esa cirugía, pero bueno, ya sabía que eso ocurriría cuando se diera a conocer la cirugía, es por ella que ellos tendrán su primer Nobel de Medicina, el primero de muchos más que les esperan.

Lo único que no me agrada sobre la cirugía de papá, es que solamente mamá, tío Taiki y tío Yaten podrán verlo antes de la operación; pero afortunadamente tengo un plan para que Bunny y yo también podamos verlo antes de que lo operen…

-listo Rini, solamente estamos nosotras en el baño de mujeres -dijo Bunny

-perfecto! Haruka y las demás se fueron a atender ese ataque al otro lado de la ciudad, así que no se darán cuenta de nada

-siendo así, entonces no perdamos el tiempo

Saque la pluma de transformación del bolsillo de mi abrigo -Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar, transfórmanos en unas hermosas enfermeras!

La pluma nos cambio nuestras ropas por esos vestidos blancos que usan las enfermeras junto con unos lindos sueters blancos, además de que también cambio nuestra apariencia física, Bunny lucia su cabello rosa, solo que lo llevaba recogido por completo en un sencillo chonguito dejando solo frente a ella un pequeño fleco recto, mientras que yo seguía conservando mi cabello negro, pero esta vez lo llevaba muy largo, recogido en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, junto con un flequito de lado que me llega a la mitad de mi frente, además de que uso unos lentes; el disfraz perfecto para ir a ver a papá sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Bunny y yo salimos del baño de mujeres y caminamos hacia la habitación de papá. Pasamos por la sala de espera y ahí vimos a mamá hablando con mis tíos, ninguno de ellos noto nada extraño en nosotras. Continuamos caminando y cerca del elevador vi a Cedric, Chloe y Mamoru platicando, no alcance a escuchar de que hablaban, pero fuera lo que fuera, los tres se veían muy emocionados con la conversación, en especial Chloe que no dejaba de coquetearle a Mamoru, quien solo la miraba embobado con una enorme sonrisa…. No puedo creerlo! me daban ganas de regresar con ellos y separarlos! Pero como Bunny me empezó a ver un poco extrañada después de pasamos cerca de ellos, no puedo hacer nada si no se daría cuenta de cómo me siento, ya después buscare la forma de sacar todo mi enojo, tal vez patear a algunos espectros sea lo mejor.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la habitación de papá, lo vimos a través de la ventana sentado sobre su cama, viendo las fotografías que había al lado de él, lucía un poco nervioso. Bunny y yo también estábamos nerviosas porque esta seria vez que nos viera de una forma que se aproxima demasiado a como somos en verdad físicamente, nos tomamos de la mano y dimos un largo suspiro antes de que entráramos con él…

-buenas tardes señor Kou! Como se encuentra? -dije sonriendo al entrar a su habitación

-bien… -Volteo a vernos papá-ya me van a llevar a la cirugía?

-en unos momentos más, nosotras solo veníamos a ver como se encontraba y que se encuentre listo para su operación -dijo Bunny acercándose a los monitores fingiendo que los revisaba

-ah… ya veo…

-se encuentra bien? -pregunto Bunny

-si, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso por la operación

-no tiene por qué estarlo, los doctores Chiba son muy profesionales y realizaran su cirugía con mucho éxito -dije para tranquilizarlo

-no dudo que así sea, es solo que… no sé, tengo miedo de que cuando empiece a recordar, no me gustaría saber que las cosas son diferentes a como pienso que eran

-y como piensa que eran?

-quiero creer que era feliz, aunque siento que muchas personas me ocultan cosas

-seguramente lo que le ocultan eran algunas cosas tristes que no quiere que sepa para que no se deprima

-eso es lo que quiero pensar, pero no se…

-no debería de crear en su mente cosas que no son, lo único cierto es que si cree que era feliz antes de tener amnesia, es porque así era

-tal vez tengan razón… de verdad me ayudo el haber hablado con ustedes, aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca las había visto por aquí

-bueno… es que es nuestro primer día de trabajo en el hospital, por eso no nos había visto señor Kou -dijo Bunny

-por favor, llámenme Seiya… por cierto, como se llaman?

-nosotras? -dijo Bunny sorprendida

-si, es que sé el nombre de todos los doctores y enfermeras que me han estado cuidando, y me gustaría saber el de ustedes

-por supuesto… me llamo Rini -dije con una sonrisa mientras Bunny me miraba totalmente sorprendida

-Rini… es muy bonito ese nombre; y tú? -le pregunto Seiya a Bunny

-yo soy… alcanzo a decir Bunny antes de que se escuchara que abrían la puerta

-disculpa Seiya, vienen a ver Serena y tus hermanos, ya estamos por llevarte a cirugía -dijo Darién entrando con ellos a la habitación

-si, por supuesto…

-nosotras nos retiramos, y no te preocupes Seiya que tu cirugía salda bien y pronto te recuperaras

-gracias a las dos -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-de nada, con permiso…

Bunny y yo salimos de la habitación ante la mirada fija de mamá, nos veía como si nos hubiera visto antes solo que parecía no saber en dónde, parece que después de todo no supo que éramos nosotras…

-porque le dijiste a papá tu verdadero nombre? -me pregunto Bunny mientras caminábamos por el pasillo

-él pregunto cuál era mi nombre, no podía decirle Shizuka… ojala que mi verdadero nombre le ayude aunque sea un poco cuando empiece a recordar después de la cirugia

-eso espero, pero me preocupa que le diga a alguien sobre que conoce a una enfermera llamada Rini

-yo no me preocuparía tanto, así al menos mamá sabría que estamos al pendiente de ella -dije antes de escuchar que alguien nos llamaba

-disculpe enfermera! Podría ayudarme!

Voltee y vi que quien nos llamaba, una enfermera que traía varios expedientes médicos en sus manos y varios más en el suelo que trataba de levantar

-sigue caminando y quítate el disfraz, te alcanzo en cinco minutos -le susurre a Bunny

-de acuerdo -dijo Bunny alejándose mientras yo me acercaba a la enfermera

-te ayudo con todo eso -dije levantando los expedientes del suelo

-gracias, tengo que llevar estos expedientes a la estación de enfermeras y por las prisas se me cayeron -dijo la enfermera antes de las dos camináramos a la estación de enfermeras

-no te preocupes, a todas nos pasa eso

-si, es verdad… por cierto, nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nueva?

-si, es mi primer día, pero no aquí… bueno, es que yo estoy en el pabellón de maternidad, pero me enviaron a buscar a un doctor a este lado del hospital

-eso explica porque no te había visto antes -dijo ella mientras llegábamos a la estación y dejábamos los expedientes en una mesa

-si… disculpa, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo

-oh! Por supuesto! Y gracias por ayudarme!

Me aleje rápidamente de la estación de enfermeras para alcanzar a Bunny, pero justo cuando estaba por llegar a la sala de espera, me tropecé con alguien… Mamoru

Porque tenía que toparme con él? Ni siquiera le había dicho que me iba a disfrazar de enfermera! Además sigo molesta con él por la forma en que miraba a Chloe hace rato!

-lo siento mucho señorita, iba distraído -dijo Mamoru apenado

-no te preocupes… yo también iba distraída -dije mientras él no dejaba de verme

-Rini!

-Rini… -me empiezo a reir nerviosamente -jaja… no me confundes con alguien más, disculpa -dije dando un par de pasos pero tomo mi brazo deteniéndome

-se que eres tu Rini, te reconocería aunque llevaras una bolsa de papel en la cabeza

-enserio, me estas confundiendo con otra persona -dije antes de que Mamoru me quitara los lentes

-soy capaz de reconocer esa mirada a kilómetros de distancia… me puedes decir que haces vestida así?

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -le arrebato los lentes y me los vuelvo a poner -porque no regresas con Chloe, después de todo parecía que estabas muy entretenido con ella

-de que estás hablando? -dijo él confundido

-sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando, así que no finjas conmigo! -dije molesta

-este no es lugar para hablar -dijo Mamoru tomando mi mano, haciendo que camine detrás de él

-hey, espera! A donde me llevas!

Siguió caminando un poco más sin siquiera decirme nada, hasta que entramos a una habitación que estaba vacía, tras lo que cerró la puerta con seguro y cerró las persianas para que nadie nos viera.

-ahora si dime por que estas vestida de enfermera?

-fui a ver a papá antes de que lo operaran

-que!

-descuida, nadie me reconoció, excepto tu… dicho eso me voy de aquí -dije caminando hacia la puerta, pero él se coloco frente a mi impidiéndome el paso

-no te voy a dejar salir de aquí, Rini

-por qué? Acaso ya te aburriste de estar con Chloe?

-y ella que tiene que ver en esto? -dijo Mamoru confundido

-vi como la mirabas hace rato cuando pase cerca del elevador, al parecer la plática que tenían era muy entretenida, es que piensan repetir la salida al cine?

-para que lo sepas, nos invito a una Gala de Blanco y Negro que será en un par de semanas en el Hotel Imperial a beneficio de la Cruz Roja

-nos invito o te invito a que fueras con ella?

-nos invito, se supone que yo iré con ella porque tú iras Cedric… después de todo él es tu novio, por eso regresaste con él

-si, y al menos Cedric si me presta algo de atención cuando estamos los cuatro

-demasiada para mi gusto, no dejaba de abrazarte cuando fuimos al cine

-ahora estas celoso porque él me abraza?

-no tanto como tu estas celosa de alguien que solo es una amiga

-si claro, yo no estoy celosa!

-entonces dime porque estamos teniendo esta discusión?

-por… urg! solo olvídalo! Es obvio que el hecho de no transforme en Sailor M en varios días y la cirugía de papá, han trastornado mi sentido de la razón

-de verdad? Porque a mí me parece que de verdad te molesta la posibilidad de que entre Chloe y yo pueda haber algo más

-obviamente eso no es verdad, así que por mi haz lo que quieras -dije caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta

-bien, entonces eso voy a hacer!

Me tomo de los brazos para evitar que me fuera y me beso, trate de forcejear con él para que me soltara pero fue inútil, mi enojo desapareció en cuanto nuestros labios se unieron. Como es posible que él tenga ese efecto en mi? Me besa y se me olvida todo, haciendo que lo único que quiera es no dejar de besarlo y mucho menos separarme de él.

Como si Mamoru me leyera el pensamiento, me estrecho por la cintura aun más a su cuerpo, tanto que prácticamente ni un alfiler podría caber entre nosotros, mientras que nuestro beso se volvía más apasionante, apremiante, desesperado. En un rápido movimiento, Mamoru me alzo un poco haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura, paso su mano por mi cabello quitándome la liga que lo sujetaba dejándolo suelto, al mismo tiempo que rodee su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas, tras lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

Suavemente me coloco sobre la cama, él quedando encima de mí. Le quite rápidamente la chaqueta sin dejar de besarnos intensamente, por un instante pensé que dejaría de respirar ante la falta de aire, pero eso no me importa con tal de sentir a Mamoru cerca de mí, besándome, acariciándome, sintiendo como recorre con sus manos mi cuerpo, mis piernas, sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Nuestras respiraciones se volvían cada vez más rápidas conforme nuestra ropa comenzaba a desaparecer: mi suéter, su camisa, la parte superior de mí vestido comenzaba a mostrar cada vez más mi piel, pero en cuanto baje mis manos para desabrocharle los pantalones a Mamoru algo sucedió. Tomo mis manos retirándolas y se levanto de la cama suspirando de frustración, dejándome más confundida que nunca, es que acaso no quiere que hagamos el amor?

Un momento, estábamos a punto de hacer el amor en una de las habitaciones del hospital!

-Mamoru… -dije sentándome en la cama

-que estamos haciendo?

-creo que es obvio que si seguíamos como estábamos íbamos a terminar haciendo el amor

-no me refiero a eso… bueno, también a eso; lo que quiero decir es que estamos haciendo nosotros… Rini y Mamoru, como pareja

Suspire profundamente -Mamoru nosotros no somos pareja

-de verdad? -dijo Mamoru sentandose a mi lado -entonces porque siento que de un tiempo a la fecha si lo somos? Así no lo digamos pareciera que si somos pareja, la mejor prueba de ello es lo que ha pasado aquí. Un instante estamos discutiendo sobre Chloe y Cedric, y al siguiente nos estamos besando desesperadamente, estando a punto de hacer el amor… Rini te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo te está pasando, sea lo que sea, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

Mamoru, te amo! Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti pero no podemos estar juntos por qué sino tu hermano te asesinara enfrente de mí y no quiero perderte, eso sin contar que no hallo la forma de terminar con Cedric… pero por más que quiera no puedo decírtelo, no puedo!

-es solo que… me estoy empezando a hartar de todo esto, entre los ataques, papá que no recuerda nada, los días pasan y se acaba el tiempo antes de que desaparezca y… no lo sé… creo que simplemente busque un escape a todo eso con la persona que más confió sin pensar en que podríamos terminar haciendo en una situación demasiado intima, por decirlo de cierta manera…

Mamoru tomo mi mano -todo esto tarde o temprano terminara, se acabara la guerra, Seiya recuperara la memoria, y lo más importante es que tu no vas a desaparecer, yo no voy a permitir que eso suceda

-lo sé…

-hay algo más que quieras decir? Segura que lo que paso aquí fue por eso?

-si, fue solo eso… -menti mientras suspiraba profundamente

-entiendo… solo quiero que sepas que lo que dije aquella noche en ese restaurante es cierto, si llegara a existir una razón por la que no podemos estar juntos, algo que te lo impida, sabes que me lo puedes decir, sea lo que sea lo podremos superar juntos como lo hemos hecho miles de veces… yo soy capaz de esperar para siempre si eso significa que puedo estar contigo

No dije nada a ello por que sabia que era cierto, contuve mis ganas de llorar y me acerque un poco más a él para abrazarlo muy fuerte, como si tuviera la sensación de que en cualquier momento desaparecería y solo abrazándolo podía impedir que se alejara de mí.

Por más que quiera no puedo decirle toda la verdad de cómo me siento en realidad, de que es lo que siento por él. Es más que obvio que sabe que algo me pasa, y no dudo que con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, ya sepa que estoy enamorada de él, así que solo espero que cumpla lo que dijo… que espere por mí hasta que podamos estar juntos…

**S&S**

Al sentir la luz del sol sobre mí, poco a poco comienzo a despertar y me doy cuenta en donde estoy: en el hospital, en la habitación de Seiya.

Hace unas horas había terminado su cirugía, la cual en palabras de Darién "fue todo un éxito"; pero tendríamos que esperar a que amaneciera para que el despertara y supiéramos que tan bien estaba, así que todos decidimos pasar la noche con él: Taiki, Ami, Yaten, Mina y yo en su habitación, y los demás en la sala de espera.

Cubriéndome aun más del frio con mi cobija, pase mi mirada por la habitación: Seiya aun seguía dormido en su cama; Ami tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Taiki, ambos dormidos y tapados con una cobija para cubrirse del frio. Yaten abrazando a Mina, los dos durmiendo tranquilamente, y Seiya de rodillas frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa…

-buenos días bombón!

Me cubri la cabeza con la cobija -no eres real… no eres real… no eres real…

-llevas días haciendo eso y aquí sigo, hasta cuando vas a entender que si soy real?

Baje la cobija para verlo -no lo eres! Simplemente eres el resultado de lo que mi mente creo a consecuencia de todo lo que está pasando

-no soy una alucinación de tu mente bombón, no estás loca

-por supuesto que no lo estoy! Aun no he despertado completamente y creo estar viendo cosas que no existen… necesito un café muy cargado -dije levantándome de la silla para salir de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a los demás

-tu no necesitas un café, lo que necesitas hacer es escucharme! Hasta cuando vas a ignorarme?

-un café americano y quizás algunas galletas… si eso es lo que necesito para pensar con claridad -murmure mientras salía de la habitación

-sabias que una conversación funciona cuando las dos partes hablan entre si? No cuando uno habla solo y la otra persona habla de comida

-y si mejor voy a la cafetería por algo de pan? Quizás un muffin de chocolate… o tal vez un sándwich? Si se me antoja más un sándwich…

Seguí murmurando mientras caminaba por el pasillo a la máquina expendedora de café, es más razonable escuchar mi voz hablando de cualquier cosa que creer que veo y escucho a Seiya rogando por que le preste atención, lo cual no tiene lógica, por que cuando salí de su habitación él aun estaba dormido en su cama y no caminando a mi lado.

Continúe caminando hasta que choque contra Bunny, quien sin querer derramo su café encima de mi suéter blanco…

-ahh! Esta caliente! (-grite al sentir el café encima de mi

-lo lamento mucho Serena! iba distraída y no te vi! -dijo Bunny totalmente apenada

-descuida, yo también iba distraída y… -voltee por un segundo hacia donde estaba momentos antes pero ya no estaba -iba distraída y quería un café… pero no así… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad perdóname! Creo que aun estoy dormida, me desperté hace un rato y como todos aun siguen dormidos fui por un café… y acabo de arruinar tu suéter

-tranquila, no pasa nada. En mi camioneta tengo una maleta para cuando me quedo a dormir aquí, solo iré a buscar otro suéter para cambiarme

-si quieres yo voy por el

-descuida, no es necesario

-insisto, es lo menos que puedo hacer; además no puedo dejar que alguien más te vea con esa horrible mancha

-esta bien, gracias! -meti la mano en un bolsillo de mis jeans para sacar las llaves de mi camioneta y entregárselas -en la cajuela esta la maleta, ahí encontraras varios suéteres, cualquiera que traigas estará bien. Mientras iré al baño a limpiar un poco la mancha

-bien, en menos de cinco minutos estaré ahí

Di un largo suspiro mientras Bunny corría hacia el elevador y yo caminaba al baño de mujeres. Se que ella y Shizuka no son mis hijas, pero cuando estoy cerca de ellas me siento tan bien a su lado, que realmente me hace desear con todo mi corazón que ellas sean mis niñas ya que las dos siempre han estado a mi lado… Me gustaría que la forma de ser de mis hijas fuera similar a la de Bunny y Shizuka; aunque no puedo dejar de preguntarme que tanto se parecen mis hijas a Seiya y a mi?

-yo creo que nuestras hijas heredaran tu belleza, bombón -dijo Seiya sonriendo mientras entraba al baño

-no puede ser! Que no puedes guardar silencio! -grite alterada logrando que la señora que estaba en el lavabo me viera sorprendida

-pero que muchacha tan grosera! -dijo la señora molesta saliendo del baño

-creo que se enojo esa señora… -dijo Seiya divertido por la situación

-te parece? -dije molesta mientras revisaba que no hubiera alguien más en el baño, lo cual así era -ya no soporto esto! No sé si eres una alucinación o no, pero ya no quiero verte! Siento que me estoy volviendo loca!

-te lo he dicho un millón de veces, no estás loca bombón!

-enserio? Entonces porque siento que si lo estoy? Es que acaso no viste la forma en que miraron todos cuando dije que te había visto en el departamento de Ami y Taiki!

-sé cómo te miraron… pero si me dejaras explicarte las cosas, podrías entender perfectamente que no estas enloqueciendo

Suspire profundamente -bien, te escucho! Dime que eres? Un fantasma, una alucinación o que?

-ok… lo pondré así: de alguna forma hay dos Seiyas, él que ayer operaron y no recuerda nada, y yo… que si recuerdo cada momento que he vivido a tu lado, que te amo más que a mi propia vida… pero que solamente tú puedes ver

-pero por que solo yo? Por que no Taiki y Yaten? O Chibi Chibi?

-es complicado de explicar

-por que es complicado de explicado de explicar? Es que eres alguna especie de fantasma? No, que estoy diciendo, tu no estas muerto

Seiya dio un largo suspiro -digamos que soy como un espíritu, la esencia de mí que te recuerda

-si es así, entonces por que no regresas a tu cuerpo? Así tu otro yo ya no tendría amnesia y volveríamos a estar juntos como antes

-eso no es posible… mi otro yo tiene que recordarte por si mismo antes de que sea tarde

-tarde para que?

-lo sabrás en su momento…

-no entiendo, tiene que ver con nuestras hijas?

-si… tiene que ver con ellas

-tu mejor que nadie debes saber que eso es lo que he estado haciendo, buscándolas por todos los medios posibles… por un momento creí que eran Shizuka y Bunny pero no lo son, no tengo idea de donde están o por que no se presentan ante mi?

-ellas están cerca, pero para encontrarlas debes de dejar de ver con los ojos para poder ver con el corazón

-ver con el corazón?

-si, cierra los ojos

-para qué?

-ya lo sabrás, cierra los ojos bombón…

Cerré mis ojos y pude sentir una calidez inexplicable sobre mi mejilla y después sobre mis labios. Fue una sensación muy diferente a cualquier otra que haya sentido antes, algo que me cuesta describir con palabras; pero sea lo que haya sido, de verdad sentí que Seiya me beso

-pudiste sentirlo?

-si… me besaste, verdad? -dije abriendo los ojos

-si… tu me ves con tu corazón y por eso sentiste mi beso, fue real al igual que yo, no dejes que los demás te hagan creer lo contrario. Nunca te dejare sola bombón, voy a estar contigo siempre, tal como te lo prometí aquella noche que fuimos a la Luna y descubrimos nuestro pasado durante el Milenio de Plata

_-Flashback-_

-aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar todo lo que descubrimos esta noche

-yo me siento igual bombón, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conocieras a Darién…

-lo malo fue que falleciste y yo me sentía tan sola que hasta intente suicidarme…

-lo se… -Suspira profundamente -bombón… si alguna vez me llegara a pasar algo, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y nunca trataras de suicidarte

Me separe un poco de el, mirándolo sorprendida -lo dices como si estuvieras a punto de pasarte algo… es que acaso piensas irte a otra guerra?

Seiya me acerco a él y me abrazo nuevamente -claro que no, no tengo intenciones de separarme nunca de ti, es solo que si alguna vez me ocurriera algo malo, no me gustaría que hicieras alguna locura…

-aun así, no me gusta que hables de esa forma

-esta bien, no volveré a hablar así; pero dime que cumplirás con esa promesa –dijo antes de que le diera un pequeño beso

-te lo prometo osito… pero tu también prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola

-por supuesto bombón, es una promesa -se acerco lentamente a mis labios para besarla lentamente -y también prometo que te amare por el resto de mi vida…

-y en nuestra siguiente vida? también me seguirás amando?

-si, mi amor por ti durara hasta la eternidad…

-Fin del Flashback-

-jamás he olvidado ni olvidare esa promesa, y también he cumplido con la mia, de seguir adelante si te sucede algo… lo he tratado de hacer por ti y nuestras hijas

-lo sé… y te pido que la sigas cumpliendo, y que me prometas que ahora más que nunca debes de ver y sentir con tu corazón, no confíes en lo que tus ojos creen que ven, no todo lo que ves es cierto

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta del baño se abrió y tras ella entro Bunny acercándose hacia mí, caminando a través de Seiya quien desapareció en ese instante dejándome un poco confundida, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Sé que sentí que Seiya me beso, puede que después de todo él tenga razón en lo que dijo y no esté tan loca como creía…

-lo prometo Seiya… ya no veré con los ojos si no con el corazón -susurre suspirando profundamente

-estas bien Serena? Que fue lo que dijiste? -dijo Bunny mirándome confundida

-si, estoy bien… regresaste muy rápido

-dije cinco minutos y lo cumplí -me muestra un suéter de cuello de tortuga rosa- te traje este suéter, este se te ve muy bien y estoy segura de que quieres que Seiya te vea muy linda cuando despierte

-es perfecto, gracias Bunny!

Me cambie rápidamente, tras lo cual regrese con Bunny a la habitación de Seiya. Ahí se encontraban Darién y Miranda platicando con Ami, Taiki, Mina y Yaten, mientras revisaban los monitores que estaban al lado de la cama de Seiya, quien aun seguía dormido

-buenos días chicos!

-hola Serena! Hola Bunny! -dijo Ami

-ahí estas Serena, estaba por ir a buscarte cuando no te vi aquí cuando desperté -dijo Mina

-es que iba por un café cuando me tope con Bunny, pero me derramo su café sin querer y fui a cambiarme

-eso explica el por qué no estabas aquí -dijo Taiki

-como se encuentra Seiya?

-bien, sus signos son normales… solo hay que esperar a que despierte -dijo Darién

-y parece no tendremos que no tendremos que esperar mucho… ya está despertando -dijo Miranda mientras el empezaba a abrir los ojos, y todos nos acercábamos alrededor de su cama para verlo

-hola chicos…

-hola… como te sientes?

-bien Serena… aunque tengo hambre

-ese es una buena señal de que empiezas a recordar quién eres, ya estas pensando en comida

-no me molestes Yaten… como salió la cirugía?

-muy bien, si todo sigue con normalidad en unos días podrías dejar el hospital e irte a casa -dijo Darién

-a casa?

-claro, vives en una hermosa casa con Serena y Chibi Chibi

-ahh… es verdad, me habían dicho que yo vivía con Serena antes del coma -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro asimilando la idea -cuando se supone que empezare a recordar?

-en unas semanas -respondio Miranda -así que no te preocupes que tus recuerdos volverán poco a poco

-si, eso espero -dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-voy a avisarles a los demás que ya despertaste Seiya, deben de estar ansiosos por verte -dijo Ami

-está bien, gracias Ami… Darién, también podrías pedirles a las enfermeras que vinieron ayer que me traigan el desayuno

-cuales enfermeras? -pregunto Bunny curiosamente

-dos enfermeras que me vieron antes de la cirugía, estuve platicando con ellas y ambas fueron muy amables conmigo, me gustaría verlas para que sepan que mi cirugía salió bien

-claro -dijo Darién -aunque no recuerdo haberlas visto antes… sabes cómo se llaman?

-solo la pelinegra me dijo su nombre… Rini…

Al igual que todos, me quede en shock con lo que dijo Seiya, esas dos enfermeras que me llamaron ayer la atención y que solo vi por unos segundos eran mis hijas! Rini y Serenity vinieron a ver a su padre antes de la cirugía!

-que pasa? Acaso las conocen?

-no, no las conocíamos hasta ayer -dijo Taiki aun sorprendido

-voy a buscarlas, estoy segura que ellas querrán volver a verte -dije saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, siendo seguida por Ami y Mina

-Serena!

-mis hijas… ellas estuvieron aquí! Vinieron a ver a Seiya! Por eso en su carta decía que de alguna forma están cerca de nosotros, y lo están, se disfrazan para poder acercársenos sin que nos demos cuenta

-quién lo diría, realmente son muy hábiles e inteligentes -dijo Mina -quien sospecharía que dos enfermeras son las Damas de la Luna?

-nadie lo haría… tengo que ir a buscarlas!

-espera Serena! El que se disfrazaran de enfermeras para ver a Seiya, no significa que realmente sean enfermeras y sigan en el hospital

-lo sé, pero al menos es algo que nos ayuda para empezar a buscarlas. Avísenle a los demás, y iré a preguntar a la estación de enfermeras para saber si alguien las vio

Corrí hacia la estación de enfermeras sin siquiera darles oportunidad a las chicas de decirme algo más. No voy a dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que mis hijas estuvieron aquí y probablemente aun sigan en el hospital, lo que posiblemente así es si buscan una oportunidad para ver a Seiya nuevamente…

-buenos días Serena! Puedo ayudarte en algo? -dijo una enfermera cuando llegue a la estación

-espero que sí, Seiya me dijo que quería ver a unas enfermeras que lo atendieron ayer, pero no sabe donde encontrarlas. Una de ellas es pelinegra, cabello largo, usa lentes…

-ah si! Ella me ayudo ayer a traer unos expedientes, pero no me dijo su nombre… solo menciono que era nueva y que estaba en el pabellón de maternidad…

Habiéndome dicho eso, corrí nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia el elevador, el cual estaba vacío cuando entre y en donde Seiya volvió a aparecer a mi lado…

-no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que nuestras hijas fueron a verte…

-que te puedo decir? Heredaron la belleza e inteligencia de sus padres

-lo hicieron… Rini tiene el cabello negro igual que tu -dije con una sonrisa

-cierto, pero las tres tienen tus ojos celeste

Le sonreí mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían en el piso del pabellón de maternidad, camine por el pasillo en busca de alguna enfermera que me pudiera decir algo sobre Rini, hasta que llegue a donde estaban los cuneros.

Me detuve y me quede viendo a todos los bebés que estaban ahí, llevando m mano hacia mi vientre mientras trataba de contener el enorme impulso que sentía por empezar a llorar al recordar que hace unos meses también me encontraba de pie aquí, al lado de Seiya, imaginando como seria las cosas cuando tuviéramos a nuestro bebé, aquel bebé que esperábamos con tanta ilusión y que, tan repentinamente como había llegado esa ilusión, había desaparecido…

-porque tuve que haber perdido a nuestro bebé? Si no hubiera dejado que sus dagas me tocaran, no me habría envenado y no habría muerto nuestro bebé -dije mientras un par de lagrimas caían por mi mejilla

-ya no pienses en eso, no fue tu culpa, sino de Cordelia

-si, pero ella me arrebato muchas cosas importantes para mi: nuestro bebé, te dejo en coma y con amnesia… no entiendo por que el enemigo quiere destruir a nuestra familia? Por que? dije derramando varias lagrimas más

-se encuentra bien, señorita? -pregunto una enfermera mientras se acercaba a mi

-ehh…

-la puedo ayudar en algo?

-si -limpie mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano -estoy buscando a una enfermera, se llama Rini

-lo lamento, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre

-segura? Me dijeron que podría encontrarla aquí, es nueva en el hospital

-señorita, tengo más de 20 años trabajando en este hospital y le puedo asegurar que no hay ninguna enfermera en este hospital con ese nombre, además no ha ingresado ninguna enfermera nueva desde hace seis meses

Al escuchar eso mis lagrimas nuevamente amenazaron con inundar mi rostro, no quería que nadie me viera llorar así que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue caminar hacia la puerta que estaba junto al elevador, esa puerta daba a las escaleras, en donde me sentí y comencé a llorar desesperada, sumiéndome en un estado de absoluto dolor y depresión. Un estado que por sorprendente que parezca, disminuyo un poco cuando Seiya apareció nuevamente a mi lado, acariciando con su mano mi rostro…

-porque me tiene que suceder esto? Porque no pueden estar las más personas que más quiero a mi lado? Eso es lo que más deseo en este momento… me siento tan sola

-no estás sola…. Yo estoy contigo bombón

-pero tu otro yo no! -dije tratando de controlar mi llanto

-él no puede estar a tu lado todo el tiempo como yo

-antes lo estaba…

-y lo estará dentro de poco

-de verdad lo crees? No me mira como lo hacía antes… si esto sigue así siento que voy a morir de tristeza

-no lo harás, no mientras yo esté contigo… nunca te voy a dejar sola

-nunca me dejes osito, te necesito más que nunca a mi lado…

Seguí llorando mientras sentí una gran calidez rodeando mi cuerpo, Seiya me estaba abrazando.

Entre todo el dolor que siento dentro de mí, mi corazón y mi mente se siguen debatiendo ante el hecho de que solo yo pueda ver a mi osito a mi lado, él Seiya que me ama y me dice bombón.

Tal vez sea tan real como las caricias que siento que me da, o tal vez si sea una alucinación de mi mente, un escape en donde él está a mi lado como antes y me ayuda a aminorar mi dolor. No lo se con certeza, lo que se es que cualquiera que sea el caso, agradezco tenerlo junto a mi, ayudándome a superar la tormenta de dolor y soledad que hay en mi; si no fuera por eso, se que de verdad me volvería loca, o incluso, moriría de tristeza como casi lo hago en mi vida anterior…


	33. Capitulo 32

**Capitulo 32**

A pesar de que aun no empiece a dar signos de que ya empieza a recuperar la memoria, Seiya mañana será dado de alta del hospital; y aunque una parte de mi se siente muy feliz de que después de casi cuatro semanas de estar internado por fin va a salir del hospital, lo cierto es que no me siento así, no después de lo que paso ayer…

_-Flashback-_

-lo estuve hablando con Yaten, y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya al departamento de él y Mina cuando salga de aquí- dijo Seiya

-pero por qué? Tienes tu propia casa, tu hogar… -doy un largo suspiro -no entiendo porque no te quieres quedar ahí conmigo? No es necesario que estemos en la misma habitación como antes, puedes estar en tu propia habitación, sin contar que la casa es muy amplia

-lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero creo que Chibi Chibi y tu estarán mejor sin mi ahí, no quiero causarles ninguna molestia a las dos

-no digas eso Seiya…

-por favor trata de entenderme Serena, me parece extraño que vivamos juntos y más en mi situación… además por ahora preferiría pasar más tiempo con mis hermanos

-Fin del Flashback

Aunque no me gustara la idea, tuve que acceder a la petición de Seiya de irse con Yaten y Mina, y aunque sé que al lado de ellos él estará bien, me cuesta mucho asimilar esa decisión y más porque eso significa que tengo que sacar muchas de sus cosas de la casa para llevarlas al departamento de Mina y dejarlas listas cuando Seiya llegue; lo cual me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer ya que tengo varios minutos de pie frente nuestro closet, ante la mirada de las chicas que están en mi habitación, y no me atrevo a sacar algo de allí para meterlo en su maleta…

-Serena… ya decidiste que ropa de Seiya pondrás en la maleta?-dijo Lita acercándose a mi lado

-no… aun no

-quizás deberíamos de empezar por la ropa de invierno, prendas básicas… jeans, suéteres –dijo Ami

-si… -suspiro profundamente- jeans y suéteres primero -dije sacando varios pantalones para meterlos en la maleta que esta sobre mi cama

-de verdad no entiendo como Yaten me convenció de esto –dijo Mina molesta -Seiya debería de venir aquí cuando salga del hospital, no a mi departamento

-lo mismo digo yo, creo que a mi otra parte le está afectando la amnesia… como decidió hacer tal tontería! –dijo Seiya que me observaba estando de pie al lado del closet

-hay que tratar de entenderlo, no es fácil irse a vivir a la casa de la novia a la que no recuerda-dijo Rei

-lo sé… por eso es que accedí a esto -saco varios suéteres y los llevo a la maleta -ya sabes en que habitación lo vas a instalar, Mina?

-claro, en la que era tu habitación cuando vivías ahí Serena! Seguramente estar ahí le servirá de mucho ya que podrá empezar a recordar las noches que pasaron juntos ahí! –dijo Mina haciendo que me  
sonrojara un poco al recordar todo lo que vivi en esa habitación con Seiya

-que buena idea! Le tienes comprar un regalo para agradecerle tal idea, bombón!

-Mina acuérdame que vayamos de compras y te compre algo por esa idea, estar en esa habitación le va a servir a Seiya

-de acuerdo, después de dejar esto en el departamento vamos de compras

-mejor vamos mañana. Después de terminar de hacer esto, quiero pasar el resto del día en el hospital con Seiya

-bien, a ver si así empieza a extrañar tu compañía cuando este conmigo y Yaten

-lo hará, él extrañara estar a tu lado todo el tiempo Serena… -dijo Lita con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso espero, a veces tengo la impresión de que no quiere que este todo el tiempo con él… -dije guardando más ropa en la maleta

-no digas eso Serena –dijo Ami

-es la verdad Ami… todas sabemos que él no era así, siempre quería estar a mi lado; creo que los golpes que sufrió cuando lo ataco Cordelia crearon a otro Seiya distinto al de antes del coma

-pero eso es porque no recuerda todo lo que vivieron juntos, ya verás que en cuanto empiece a recordar vendrá corriendo a tu lado

-no sabes cuánto deseo que así sea Rei…

Di un largo suspiro mientras caminaba de regreso al closet, mi osito me miro con una sonrisa y poso su mano sobre mi hombro. Aunque aun no me acostumbro al hecho de que solo yo lo pueda ver, me hace sentir un poco más tranquila saber que está ahí en todo momento.

Moví a un lado del closet el disfraz de oso que uso el día que me pidió que nos casáramos y me puse a buscar algunos abrigos de Seiya para también guardarlos, cuando me detuve al ver su chaqueta de piel negra, la misma que traía aquella mañana que nos fuimos a pescar al lago de Fuji cuando estábamos de vacaciones el verano pasado…

_-Flashback-_

-osito, no puedo creer que llevamos dos horas aquí y no hemos atrapado ni una sola trucha -dije mientras miraba con tristeza la caña para pescar

-te lo dije bombón, por no levantarnos mas temprano, ya no encontramos nada

-pero como es eso posible si este lago es muy… ahhh! por fin -dije mientras tomaba la caña para pescar

-atrapaste uno! –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-aun no… no se quiere dejar -jalo con más fuerza la caña -a ver si así… -me empiezo a levantar en el bote

-bombón no te levantes si no te…

-ahhh! -grite en el momento en el que caí en el lago

-…vas a caer

-mira! –dije feliz saliendo del agua y mostrando mi caña de pescar con una trucha en ella -lo logre osito!

-bien hecho! Ven para que te ayude a subir

-ay si, por que el agua está un poco fría

Seiya extiende su brazo hacia mí para agarrarme -lista… 1, 2, 3

Seiya la ayuda a salir del agua, pero con el impulso Serena cae encima de Seiya quedando los dos frente a frente, dejando sus labios muy cerca pudiendo sentir la respiración de ambos…

-lo… lo siento –dijo Seiya totalmente ruborizado por cómo nos encontrábamos

-no te… no te preocupes –respondí algo ruborizada -estas bien? –dije mientras me retiraba de Seiya y se sentó en su lugar

-si -también se sienta -pero tu estas mojada bombón, toma – se quita su chaqueta y me la entrega  
-póntela si no te vas a congelar

-gracias -dije mientras e ponía la chaqueta para después acercarla más mi para que no me diera fio logrando percibir su aroma -mmm… huele rico!

-a si… -Dijo ligeramente sonrojado

-si –respondí con una sonrisa- y además es muy cómoda, así que despídete de ella

-pero solo por hoy bombón porque es mi favorita, -dijo con una sonrisa -además te parece si nos vamos al pueblo a desayunar?

-claro, y así compramos algo de ropa para que me cambie…

-Fin del Flashback-

-esa es la chaqueta favorita de Seiya, verdad? –pregunto Lita al verme poner mi mano sobre la chaqueta

-si… creen que le importe si me la quedo?

-si eso llegara a pasar, sería la mejor noticia del mundo porque eso significaría que está empezando a recordar –dijo Rei con una sonrisa

-tiene razón, además tú te vez muy sexy cuando la traes puesta -dijo Seiya mirándome coquetamente

-no empieces frente a ellas -le susurre discretamente buscando ropa en el closet mientras me pareció  
escuchar que sonaba el celular de Rei

-no puede ser! -dijo Rei molesta

-pasa algo?

-no! -grito un poco nerviosa -es que recordé que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas para mi abuelo, así que voy a comprarlas y más tarde regreso para que llevemos las cosas de Seiya al departamento de Mina

-voy contigo Rei, más tarde venimos chicas -dijo Lita saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con Rei)

-no se preocupen, no nos moveremos de aquí! –dijo despreocupadamente Mina

-que está pasando aquí? –pregunto viéndolas un poco confundida -Porque tengo la impresión de que me están ocultando algo? -dije llevando un par de abrigos a la maleta

-de que hablas Serena? Nosotras seriamos incapaces de ocultarte algo –dijo Ami un poco nerviosa

-si Serena, no se nos ocurriría ocultarte que en este momento está atacando Milena –dijo Mina tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Mina! –grito Ami regañándola

-ups!

-y nosotras aquí! Vamos a ayudarlas! -dije saliendo rápidamente de mi habitación

-espera Serena, no vayas! –dijo Ami siguiéndome

-porque no? -dije bajando rápidamente las escaleras para caminar hacia la puerta principal de la casa

-porque… por qué no hemos terminado de empacar las cosas de Seiya!

-eso puede esperar, la cuidad no… en donde están atacando? -pregunte tomando mi bolso del perchero que estaba junto a la puerta

-Serena…

-me lo van a decir o voy a tener que averiguarlo yo misma? -Dije ya un poco molesta, como es posible que no me dijeran que están atacando la ciudad en este momento!

-pero Serena…

-no puedo creerlo… Cierren la puerta cuando se vayan! -dije molesta saliendo de la casa

-Serena espera! No te pongas así! –grito Ami siguiéndome junto con Mina mientras abría la puerta de mi camioneta

-y cómo quieres que reaccione Ami? Saben que mi deber proteger la ciudad al igual que ustedes, no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes de que me estaban ocultando cuando atacaban!

-si lo hicimos fue para protegerte!

-de qué?

-de ti misma…

-que! -Pregunte confundida

-desde lo que paso aquella noche en mi departamento es obvio que todo esto te está afectando demasiado Serena, y más desde que tus hijas se hicieron pasar por enfermeras en el hospital y te encontramos llorando en las escaleras. Si te hemos mantenido al margen de todo es porque queremos que estés bien

-siguen creyendo que estoy loca porque vi a Seiya esa noche?

-claro que no Serena, solo queremos que estés bien antes de pensar en los ataques del enemigo

-véanme chicas, me encuentro bien…

-de verdad? –dijo Mina no muy convencida -has vuelto a ver a Seiya como esa noche?

-no, ya no lo he visto… -Mentí tras lo que di un largo suspiro -Ahora, si ya terminamos con esto, me gustaría irme de aquí para ayudarle a las chicas -dije mientras escuchaba que sonaba el celular de Mina  
Mina saca su celular y ve que tenía un mensaje

-ya no es necesario que vayas, las chicas ya se encargaron de eso…

-claro, alguien tiene que encargarse de los ataques de Milena… -dije mientras subia a la camioneta

-a dónde vas Serena?

-necesito estar sola chicas…

Encendí la camioneta y me aleje de allí, viendo a través del espejo retrovisor a Ami y Mina hasta que estuve lo suficientemente lejos para ya no verlas, mientras Seiya aparecía sentado en el asiento del copiloto mirándome fijamente, sin siquiera mover su vista de mi… no le agrado nada que haya discutido con las chicas

-no me veas así -dije sin voltear a verlo

-no debes de enojarte con ellas, si te ocultaban lo de los ataques fue para protegerte

-no debieron de ocultármelos, también es mi deber proteger la ciudad

-lo sé… pero su deber también es protegerte bombón, no solo porque son tus guardianas, también son tus amigas; si hicieron eso fue porque se preocupan por ti

-ya lo sé, pero no me gusta que hagan eso… no soy una niña pequeña a la que deben cuidar todo el  
tiempo, acaso se les olvida cuando empezaron a comportarse así cuando descubrió quien era Sailor Tyn Nyanko, no me gusta que me traten como si estuviera totalmente indefensa

-y no lo estas, después de todo tu eres la gran Sailor Moon

-pues parece que a veces se les olvida, osito porque no también apareces frente a ellas y se los haces entender?

-sabes que aunque quiera no puedo hacer eso

-lo sé… pero seguramente puedes hacer algo más que solo hablar conmigo y tocarme brevemente en algunas ocasiones, debe de tener algún beneficio estar en tu posición

-lo hay, estoy al lado de la mujer que amo todo el tiempo -dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Volteo a verlo brevemente con una sonrisa -porque tienes que decirme esas cosas? Hacen que me enamore aun más de ti…

-será mejor que regreses a la casa, Ami y Mina se quedaron muy preocupadas por ti…

-quiero seguir hablando contigo, me desespera fingir que no te veo cuando estoy frente a los demás

-a mí también me gustaría que estuviéramos más tiempo solos, pero si no regresas van a empezar a buscarte por todos lados, y sabes que Tenoh empezara la brigada de búsqueda

-Haruka está en el hospital cuidándote… bueno a tu otro yo, sabes a lo que me refiero

-sí, lo sé… entonces, regresaras con las chicas?

-sí, creo que si…

Di la vuelta en una esquina y maneje de regreso a la casa. Cuando llegue, note que la camioneta de Rei estaba estacionada frente a la puerta junto al auto de Mina, lo que quería decir que ellas aun seguían ahí. Me estacione y entre nuevamente a la casa, encontrando a las cuatro sentadas en la sala

-Serena! –dijo Mina al verme entrar

-yo… lo lamento, no debí de haber reaccionado así, entiendo que si me ocultaron lo de los ataques fue para protegerme

-no Serena –dijo Ami- nosotras somos quienes te debemos una disculpa

-con todo lo que está pasando lo último que deberíamos de hacer es dejarte fuera de algo tan importante como lo son los ataques de Milena-dijo Lita

-pero si lo hicimos fue porque lo más importante es que estés bien, lo demás puede esperar mientras te encuentres bien –dijo Rei con una sonrisa

-así que por favor di que nos perdonas, no soporto la idea de que estemos enojadas por algo así  
–suplico Mina sonriendo

-a mí tampoco me gusta que nos enojemos por algo como esto, pero por favor no vuelvan a hacer algo así, no me gusta sentir que ustedes me ocultan lo que sucede

-prometido Serena –dijo Mina antes de abrazarme al igual que las demás

-creo que ahora que está aclarado esto, deberíamos de apurarnos con las cosas de Seiya si queremos terminar antes del medio día para que Serena pueda ir a ver a Seiya-dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-si… voy a necesitar que me ayuden porque no creo que yo pueda sola con esto

-no estás sola Serena, nosotras estamos contigo –dijo Rei

-lo sé…vamos arriba, entre más pronto termine con esto mucho mejor…

Entre las cinco terminamos de guardar la ropa de Seiya, algunos CDs y DVDs, libros, su laptop, sus cosas de la universidad, todo aquello que pudiera necesitar durante las próximas semanas durante su estancia en el departamento de Mina, ya que sigo sin perder la esperanza de que solo pase ahí unas semanas mientras empieza a recordar, ojala que cuando recuerde que tan importante era para él regrese a nuestro hogar.

Poco antes del medio día terminamos de guardar todo y lo llevamos al departamento de Mina, en donde ya estaba preparada la habitación que yo ocupaba antes de mudarme a mi casa y en la que Seiya estará mientras comienza a recordar. Desempacamos todo y lo guardamos en el closet y muebles que había ahí, ya listo para recibirlo mañana.

Una vez que terminamos, comimos algo y de ahí nos dirigimos al hospital a ver a Seiya. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendió mucho que al llegar al piso de la habitación de Seiya, vi a mucha gente corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Me daba miedo que le pudo haber sucedido a Seiya, así que corrí rápidamente hacia allá dejando atrás a las chicas y vi una gran multitud a unos metros de su habitación.

Como pude me abrí paso entre la gente y al ver que era lo que veían todos me quede sorprendida: allí se encontraban Haruka y Michiru tratando de separar a Marcia y a Shizuka, quienes lucían un poco despeinadas y algo heridas; Marcia tenía el labio partido, sangrando y el ojo derecho inflamado y morado, mientras que Shizuka apenas y tenía una pequeña herida en la mejilla, la cual estaba algo inflamada…

-suéltame Haruka! Aun no he acabado con esa bruja! –dijo Shizuka forcejeando con Haruka para que la soltara

-yo tampoco he acabado contigo! No te voy a perdonar el que te hayas atrevido a tocarme! –dijo  
furiosa Marcia forcejeando con Michiru para que la soltara

-y yo no permitiré que te le vuelvas a acercas a Seiya!

-ya niña cálmate! –dijo Haruka sujetándola más fuerte

-no hasta que termine con ella! –grito furiosa Shizuka

-pero que está pasando aquí! –dijo Darién mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban ellas

-qué bueno que llega doctor Chiba! –dijo Marcia al lograr separarse del agarre de Michiru -esa señorita enloqueció y me ataco!

-eres una mentirosa! No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya descarada! –grito alterada Shizuka

-no te voy a permitir que me hables así niña estúpida! –grito furiosa Marcia

-basta las dos! Este es un hospital, no un club de pelea. No permitiré tales escándalos aquí! Haruka lleva a Shizuka abajo, pediré que una enfermera vaya a curar sus heridas. Y usted doctora Kirasagi, venga conmigo, creo que al Jefe no le agradara saber que golpeo a la hermana de uno de los paramédicos de este hospital

-pero doctor Chiba, si ella fue la que empezó…

-lo que importa es que usted también participo en esta pelea, venga conmigo… los demás vuelvan al trabajo –dijo firmemente Darién tras lo que se retiro siendo seguido por Marcia

La gente que había allí se empezó a dispersar y fue cuando pude acercarme a Haruka, Michiru y Shizuka junto con las chicas

-Shizuka! Que fue lo paso aquí?

-qué bueno que llegas Serena! –dijo Shizuka mientras Haruka la soltaba -No permitas que Marcia se vuelva a acercar a la habitación de Seiya!

-por qué?

-se está aprovechando de la amnesia de Seiya para conquistarlo! Grito Shizuka alterada

-que! -dije totalmente sorprendida –alguien me puede explicar cómo es eso!

-no me preguntes a mi –dijo a la defensiva Haruka -yo estaba adentro con Kou cuando empecé a escuchar varios gritos y cuando salí vi a la niña peleando con Marcia

-y que querías que hiciera! –replico Shizuka- Cuando llegue esa bruja estaba afuera de la habitación viendo a Seiya, y empezó a decir que era muy guapo y que lo mejor para él era que estuviera con otras mujeres en lugar de Serena, no podía permitir que dijera tal estupidez! -dijo alterada

-ese no es motivo suficiente para que actuaras como si fueras Rocky! Esas no son formas de arreglar las cosas! –dijo Haruka molesta

-lo sé… pero a veces son necesarias medidas extremas -dijo Shizuka con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero no tenias por que agarrar a golpes a Marcia, mira como te dejo la mejilla –dijo Ami angustiada al verla

-valió la pena y más viendo como deje esa bruja; además es una herida de guerra y la voy a llevar con orgullo – dijo Shizuka orgullosamente

-vamos ya a que te curen esa herida niña, a ver si logramos que no se te inflame más la mejilla –dijo Haruka seriamente

-está bien Haruka…

-espera Shizuka –me acerco a ella y la abrazo –gracias por preocuparte tanto por Seiya y por mí, pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer algo así

-claro, pero no dejes que Marcia se le acerque a Seiya, por favor… aunque él ya vaya a salir del hospital tengo la sensación de que ella no se detendrá a pesar de eso

-descuida, me encargare de eso –me separo del abrazo –ahora será mejor que vayas a que curen tus heridas, no quiero imaginar que dirán Bunny y Edward si te ven así

-ni yo… -dijo Shizuka con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse con Haruka

-no puedo creer que Shizuka se peleara con Marcia por Seiya y tú, Serena –dijo Mina mientras la veíamos alejarse –aunque con lo que dijo, me hace entender por qué el Seiya de ahora es un tanto diferente al Seiya de antes del coma

-a que te refieres Mina? –dijo Michiru sin lograr entenderla del todo

-a que aunque todos hemos tratado a Seiya casi de la misma forma en que lo tratábamos, él se  
comporta un poco diferente: sus miradas, sus gestos… especialmente actúa diferente cerca de Serena; no se… me parecía que alguien trataba de lavarle el cerebro a Seiya

-debes de dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción, Mina –dijo Rei –todo eso suena como una especie de conspiración del enemigo para separar a Serena y Seiya, y eso es imposible porque no saben quiénes somos

-si…-dijo Michiru un poco pensativa -Rei tiene razón, no creo que exista una conspiración de ese tipo solo porque a una doctora le gusta Seiya y quiere salir con él…mejor olvidemos el tema. Porque no entran con Seiya mientras voy a buscar a Bunny y Edward, tienen que saber lo que paso con Shizuka…

**S&S**

Mientras me estuvo atendiendo una enfermera en una habitación que se encuentra cerca de la sala de Urgencias, Haruka no dejaba de verme totalmente molesta, su mirada lo decía todo, desaprobaba totalmente el que haya terminado a golpes con Marcia, pero que podía hacer? No puedo permitir que esa mujer trate de separar a mis padres!

-no retire esa compresa de su rostro señorita –dijo la enfermera colocando mi mano sobre la compresa para que la sostuviera -le ayudara a desinflamar su mejilla y evitar que se le ponga morada

-muy bien, gracias –dije aun sentada en una camilla mientras la enfermera salía y entraba Bunny preocupada

-estas bien? Que fue lo que paso?

-pasa que la niña además de tener complejo de Lois Lane, también lo tiene de Rocky

-Rocky! –dijo Bunny confundida

-si –respondí mientras Bunny me miraba sin entender -ya sabes, golpes y más golpes contra Marcia

-de acuerdo… sabes que Marcia nunca me ha caído muy bien pero por qué peleaste con ella?

-está tratando de separar a mamá y papá

-que!

-lo que escuchaste, me toco separarlas junto con Michiru. Lo que no puedo creer es que llegaras a ese punto con ella, eres la próxima Neo Reina de la Luna y no puedes actuar de esa forma, no es correcto para alguien en tu posición…

-alguien en mi posición! –Conteste sorprendida -Aquí solo soy una chica normal, no la heredera del Milenio de Plata

-sigues siendo una princesa sin importar en donde estés… no puedes actuar de una forma tan inmadura e impulsiva, tienes que recordar quién eres y lo que harás a tu regreso al siglo XXXI, por ti y toda la gente que dependerá de ti –dijo Haruka duramente

-crees que no estoy lista para gobernar! –dije sin asimilar lo que escuchaba

-yo no he dicho eso

-no hace falta que lo hagas, eso es lo que piensas… -respondí mirándola fijamente -no crees que vaya a ser una buena reina porque soy demasiado impulsiva como para seguir las reglas

-lo que creo es que aun te falta madurar mucho para que puedas asumir un cargo tan importante, ahora comienzo a entender mejor porque esta guerra comenzó por tu culpa

-por favor Haruka, esto no comenzó por culpa de Rini! –dijo Bunny defendiéndome

-déjala Bunny! las dos sabemos que tiene razón, yo soy la única culpable de todo lo que está pasando. Y ya que tocamos el tema, quieres saber que paso para este frente a ti el día de hoy?

-claro, me encantaría escuchar que tontería hiciste. También te disfrazaste de enfermera para tratar de ver a alguien, creyendo que nadie se daría cuenta de lo que hiciste? –dijo sarcásticamente

-Haruka! –dijo Bunny tratando de controlar la situación

-no, Darién era mi novio, lo fue por tres años y un día, sabiendo muy bien quien era mi novio, yo bese a su hermano! bese a Mamoru!

Grite tan alterada que había besado a Mamoru que no me percate que se estaba abriendo la puerta, y para empeorar las cosas, tras ella entraron Mamoru y Cedric, que tenía una cara entre sorpresa y enojo, peor que la que tuvo cuando me vio besando al Guerrero de la Luna…

-ya supimos lo que paso, estas bien? –dijo Mamoru acercándose hacia mi

-sí, no te preocupes… voy a sobrevivir – dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa

-menos mal –respondió Mamoru dándome un pequeño beso en la frente, tras lo que me abrazo

-me podrían dejar a solas con mi novia, por favor -dijo Cedric mirándome fijamente de una forma muy seria estando a un lado de la puerta

-no puede esperar Cedric, Shizuka y yo estábamos hablando de algo muy importante antes de que Edward y tu llegaran –dijo Haruka tratando de controlar su molestia

-lo que tengo que hablar con ella también es importante Haruka, y no puede esperar

-oigan, dejen a mi prima tranquila por un momento, necesita descansar después de lo que paso –dijo Bunny tratando de romper la tensión

-está bien Bunny. Haruka y yo ya hablamos de todo lo que teníamos que hablar, creo que es mejor que hable con Cedric ahora; así que podrían dejarme a solas con él, por favor

-estás segura? –pregunto Mamoru no muy convencido

-si Edward, espera afuera con Haruka y Bunny por favor- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de que ellos salieran y me dejaran a solas con Cedric, quien cerró la puerta una vez que nos quedamos solos

-me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso, Shizuka?

-es que acaso no te lo dijeron?

-claro que lo sé. Michiru nos dijo a Edward y a mí que te peleaste a golpes con la doctora Marcia por Seiya; pero quiero saber por qué lo hiciste?

-por que esa mujer esta aprovechándose de la amnesia de Seiya para separar a Serena de Seiya

-enserio? Vaya, si que eres una muy buena amiga… -dijo sarcásticamente

–no será que estas enamorada de Seiya?

-no! –grite sorprendida -Por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre decir algo así?

-se me ocurre porque lo que hiciste no lo hace cualquier persona, solo una mujer enamorada

-no, lo hizo una mujer que quiere mucho Serena y Seiya. Ellos son mis amigos y no quiero ver que los separen, son muy importantes para mi

-demasiado por lo que puedo ver… te importan tanto como Mamoru –dijo fríamente

-y él que tiene que ver en todo esto?

-lo besaste! siempre me has dicho que él es tu amigo, que nunca hubo nada entre ustedes y acabo de escuchar que lo besaste

-bien… si, lo bese, y? –dije molesta –por que siempre que discutimos tiene que salir su nombre?

-tu dímelo? Cuando decidimos darle una segunda oportunidad a esta relación creí que las cosas mejorarían entre nosotros, pero obviamente no ha sido así; te siento distante, como si no quisieras que estuviera cerca de ti… es que acaso estas enamorada de Mamoru? O del Guerrero de la Luna?  
–dijo Cedric totalmente alterado sin que yo le respondiera por unos momentos –quiero la verdad Shizuka!

-perfecto, te diré la verdad –dije mirándolo fijamente – sí, estoy enamorada de Mamoru. Y ya que estamos siendo honestos, tengo que decir que no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberle dado una segunda oportunidad a lo nuestro cuando es obvio que esta relación no tenía futuro alguno, no cuando lo que más deseo en esta vida es estar al lado del hombre que amo! –grite antes de que Cedric, estando totalmente furioso ante lo que escucho me diera una cachetada

-yo… Shizuka, lo siento –dijo tratando de controlarse, acercando su mano hacia mi rostro

-aléjate de mí! –Retiro su mano rápidamente -no quiero volver a verte!

-de verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención lastimarte –dijo tratando de acercar su mano nuevamente a mi rostro, a lo que le avente la compresa que sostenía, baje de la camilla y tome mi bolso para caminar hacia la puerta –a dónde vas?

-a cualquier lado donde no te pueda volver a ver, ya no quiero estar contigo Cedric. Esta vez es definitivo! –dije saliendo de la habitación, caminando de largo hacia la salida sin siquiera detenerme en donde estaban Mamoru, Bunny, Haruka y Michiru

-Shizuka! A donde vas? –grito Bunny al verme pasar de largo

-espera Shizuka! –grito Cedric siguiéndome

-vete! –grite furiosa caminando hacia el estacionamiento volteando solo un segundo y que además de Cedric, tras nosotros venia Mamoru

-por favor espera! No te vayas Shizuka! –grito Cedric logrando alcanzarme antes de que llegara a mi auto –por favor no te vayas así, aun no terminamos de hablar

-yo ya dije lo que tenía que decirte! –grite caminando más aprisa buscando las llaves del auto en mi bolso–urg! Donde rayos están las llaves?

-Shizuka, Cedric… que está pasando? –dijo Mamoru al llegar con nosotros

-dime que tú tienes las llaves del auto Edward

-sí, yo las tengo… por qué?

-muy bien, entonces sácame de aquí!

-que! –dijo Mamoru confundido

-no Shizuka, espera!

-te lo suplico, vámonos de aquí Edward!

-de acuerdo –saca las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y le quita el seguro al auto –sube!

-no! Edward no te lleves a Shizuka! –grito molesto Cedric mientras Mamoru y yo subíamos al auto

-y a donde se supone que vamos? –pregunto Mamoru al encender el motor  
-a donde quieras, pero vámonos de aquí!

Mamoru puso en marcha el auto y salimos de ahí, perdiéndonos entre los vehículos de la avenida mientras trato de tranquilizarme después de lo que paso y Mamoru no deja de voltear a verme cada dos segundos totalmente preocupado

-estas bien Rini? Que fue lo que paso?

-termine con Cedric definitivamente

-enserio! –dijo sorprendido mientras note que se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro-ehh… lo lamento mucho –mintio tratando de disimular su sonrisa

-pues yo no, me había tardado en hacerlo… Bunny tenía razón, esa relación no tenía futuro

-por como vi a Cedric, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que terminaran

-eso lo hubiera pensado antes de…-guarde silencio para dar un largo suspiro antes de terminar de hablar, no quiero que Mamoru sepa que Cedric me dio una cachetada – de decirme todo lo que me dijo

-que fue lo que dijo?

-muchas cosas que ni valen la pena recordar, ya no quiero hablar de él

-suenas igual que Haruka, no me quiso decir de que estaban hablando antes de que llegara

-muy bien, porque tampoco quiero hablar de ella

-de acuerdo, hablemos de otra cosa… ya vi como dejaste a Marcia después de que la agarraras a golpes, se veía furiosa

-a ver si así aprende a no meterse con mi papá

-pero esa no es razón para pelearte con ella

-si me vas a dar un sermón sobre lo que debo y no debo hacer, mejor guárdatelo que no quiero escucharlo

-solo iba a decir que si nuevamente surgen motivos para que quieras golpear a Marcia por querer separar a tus padres, no lo hagas dentro del hospital, ya todos ahí te están diciendo Rocky… y no me gusta verte con el rostro hinchado

-estoy bien, ya no me duele tanto los golpes –dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa- por cierto, a donde vamos?

-ya lo veras, me dijiste que te llevara a donde quisiera y eso es lo que voy a hacer…

Mamoru continuo manejando por un rato más hasta que llegamos a un lugar al que no habíamos ido desde hace mucho tiempo y al que siempre me llevaba cuando trataba de hacerme sentir mejor

-no puedo creerlo! Me trajiste a Megalopolis! –dije sin salir de mi asombro al ver el letrero del parque mientras estacionaba el auto –tienes idea de cuánto tiempo tengo deseando que viniéramos aquí?

-por lo que veo bastante, has tenido un día horrible y que mejor forma de olvidarlo que viniendo aquí –dijo con una cálida sonrisa

-por eso te amo Mamoru! –grite felizmente mientras me miraba totalmente sorprendido –digo… amo todo lo que haces por mí, creo que no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte que seas tan bueno conmigo

-solo hago todo lo que está en mis manos con tal de verte feliz –dijo acercando sus manos a mi rostro para curar mis heridas

-espera –muevo mi cabeza un poco hacia atrás –será extraño si alguien me ve y nota que ya no tengo ninguna herida en el rostro

-diremos que usaste un viejo remedio para curar tus heridas, no me gusta verte así Rini

-está bien…

Mamoru nuevamente acerco sus manos a mi rostro, sintiendo como una cálida energía actuaba sobre mi rostro, mientras me acercaba más a él para besarlo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi caballero en armadura y más considerando todo lo que ha hecho por mí en menos de una hora… por eso me encanta esto de los besos de agradecimiento entre nosotros!

-gracias Mamoru –dije al terminar nuestro beso y sentir que había curado mi rostro completamente

-lo único que quiero es verte bien, Rini… será mejor que entremos al parque de diversiones –dijo bajando del auto rápidamente para abrirme la puerta

-gracias –dije sonriendo al salir del auto, caminando hacia la entrada – y nos vamos a subir a todos los juegos?

-claro, y las veces que quieras

-muy bien, entonces nos subiremos a la montaña rusa, a la rueda de la fortuna, a la casa del terror…

Continúe hablando emocionada de todos los juegos que quería que nos subiéramos, Mamoru no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa y continuábamos caminando, mientras un poco nerviosa acerque mi mano a la suya hasta que entrelazamos nuestras manos firmemente. No quiero que nos separemos ni un solo instante, no hoy que lo necesito cerca de mí más que nunca, no cuando siento que estamos un paso más cerca de estar juntos…


	34. Capitulo 33

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_En esta ocasión les traigo más capitulos de esta maravillosa historia que espero que disfruten!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré._

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sin Ti y Sombras del Destino!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Capitulo 33**

-no voy a repetirlo dos veces! O apagas tu celular o lo aviento con tal de no escucharlo sonar otra vez!

-pero Rini…

-tú decides Mamoru –dije mirándolo firmemente

-bien, lo apago –dijo apagando el aparato, tras lo que lo guardo en su abrigo –pero sabes que eso no va a impedir que nos sigan buscando

-lo sé… pero podemos fingir que no sabemos que nos están buscando si nos mantenemos ocupados

-enserio? Y como nos vamos a mantener ocupados si estamos en la rueda de la fortuna

-mmm… tal vez así…

Rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacia mí y besarlo plácidamente.

Toda la tarde recorrimos el parque de diversiones subiéndonos a todos los juegos, divirtiéndonos como no lo hacíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, entre juegos, risas y un sinfín de besos. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto diría que éramos una pareja de novios divirtiéndose en una gran cita, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijo, de alguna manera así nos sentíamos, que estábamos en una cita.

Lo malo fue que se rompió la burbuja de ensueño que sentía alrededor de nosotros cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, y para mi desgracia, era Haruka. Apague el celular creyendo que dejaría de molestarme, pero no fue así, por que también estuvo llamando a Mamoru incontables veces hasta que finalmente logre convencerlo de que lo apagara; pero parece que ni eso la va a detener por qué logro escuchar su voz a través del comunicador de Mamoru…

-se que pueden escucharme, así que respondan!

-tal vez deberíamos de responderle –murmuro Mamoru sobre mis labios

-o tal vez deberíamos de ignorarla y seguir en lo que estábamos –le doy un beso fugaz -no quiero hablar con ella

-Rini, sabes muy bien como es Haruka, no se detendrá hasta que le respondamos

-bien –suspiro profundamente –pero tú averiguaras que quiere, no tengo intención de hablar con Haruka hasta que regrese al futuro

-no creo que haya sido tan grave su discusión como para que no quieras volver a hablar con ella; además es Haruka quien esta buscándonos, quizás quiera solucionar las cosas entre ustedes

-eso no sucedería ni en mis peores pesadillas

-oigan! Hasta cuando me van a responder! –grito Haruka desde el comunicador

-será mejor que le contestes, Mamoru

-de acuerdo –toma el comunicador para responderle –habla Mamoru, que sucede Haruka?

-al fin! Esta ahí la niña? –pregunto Haruka mientras yo movía mi cabeza en forma negativa para que Mamoru le dijera que no

-no –mintió Mamoru -por qué?

-necesito que la traigas a mi casa, tenemos que reunirnos todos urgentemente

-que sucede? Le paso algo a Bunny o a sus padres? –pregunto Mamoru preocupado

-ellos están bien, pero Michiru descubrió algo que es de suma importancia para todos. Lo discutiremos cuando lleguen

-muy bien, estaremos ahí en un rato –dijo Mamoru antes de terminar la comunicación –creo que deben olvidar sus diferencias al menos por hoy, no me gusto nada lo que dijo Haruka

-a mi menos… que habrá descubierto Michiru?

-no tengo idea, será mejor que bajemos rápido de aquí para irnos…

Dado que estábamos en lo más alto de la rueda, tuvimos que esperar unos minutos para poder bajar e irnos a casa de Haruka.

Mamoru condujo lo más rápido que pudo, y aunque no me agradaba mucho verla después de lo que paso en el hospital, tendré que tratar de dejar de lado mis diferencias con Haruka por el momento, para lograr saber qué es eso tan importante que hizo que nos llamaran tan precipitadamente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Haruka, Michiru fue quien nos recibió y nos condujo hasta la sala, en donde nos estaban esperando Haruka, Hotaru y Bunny…

-Rini! Mamoru! –dijo Bunny al vernos –tu rostro… estas bien?

-si, Mamoru me curo –dije con una pequeña sonrisa viéndola, antes de voltear a ver a Haruka –ya estoy aquí Haruka, que era tan importante que querías hablar con nosotros?

-antes de hablar de eso niña, yo… quisiera disculparme contigo –da un largo suspiro mientras yo la miro sorprendida –Bunny nos conto la historia completa y ya se todo lo que pasaste… lo que pasaron los dos. Lo difícil que fueron las cosas después de ese día, no debí de haberte hablado así. Lo lamento mucho, Pequeña Dama –dijo antes de hacer una reverencia ante mi

-no hagas eso Haruka –dije levantándola inmediatamente –aquí no soy la Pequeña Dama, solo soy la niña que está acostumbrada a escuchar tus sermones. Yo también lo lamento, estaba muy alterada e hice las cosas sin pensar… por favor olvidemos este asunto

-me parece bien niña, no hay duda que aunque Kou todavía no recuerde nada, eres toda una Kou, actúas igual que él

-hay Haruka –dije antes de abrazarla

-parece que las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaba –dijo feliz Michiru

-eso parece –dijo Mamoru dando un pequeño suspiro –pero aun sigo preocupado por la razón por la que estamos reunidos aquí

-se los explicare, por favor tomen asiento –dijo Michiru haciendo que todos nos sentáramos a lo largo de la sala; Bunny y Hotaru de un lado, Haruka y Michiru en un sillón, y Mamoru y yo en otro –después de la pelea entre Marcia y Rini, Mina menciono algo que me dejo sumamente preocupada

-de que se trata? –dije sin comprender

-ella dijo que con lo que mencionaste sobre lo que te dijo Marcia sobre Seiya, de alguna forma explicaba el por qué la forma de actuar de él, es un tanto diferente a como lo era antes del coma. Como si hubiera alguien cerca de él que le estuviera lavando el cerebro, como si fuera un plan del enemigo para lograr separar a Serena y Seiya…

-creen que Darién envió a alguien para separar a los padres de Rini? –dijo preocupado Mamoru

-sí y más considerando que él sabe muy bien quienes somos todos nosotros –dijo Hotaru muy seria –lo que no entiendo, es que de ser así, porque perdería el tiempo tratando de separarlos cuando lo que quiere es acabar con todos, por que no nos ha atacado directamente

-por que es un hombre muy inteligente –dije suspirando –no le conviene que se sepa que él esta tras todos los ataques, no cuando Miranda tiene seis meses de embarazo y puede poner en riesgo su nacimiento; además no puede exponerse a cambiar algunas cosas del pasado si quiere llegar al punto en el que está en este momento

-Rini tiene razón –dijo Mamoru- además a quienes quiere es a Rini y a mí, seguramente cree que intentando separar a sus padres, en algún momento ella se revelara y podrá hacerle daño

-es posible, pero para lograrlo debe de haber puesto a alguien que no levantara ninguna sospecha, alguien que esté trabajando en el hospital… doctores, enfermeros, paramédicos –dijo un poco pensativa Haruka

-y si es Marcia? esa mujer es la única que ha intentado separar a mamá y papá

-Rini, ella es solo una fan obsesionada que quiere salir con Seiya… -dijo Michiru –además, después del incidente de esta tarde le pedí a Ami que la investigara y no salió nada fuera de lo común en ella

-eso no significa nada, lo mismo salió cuando casi descubrieron quiénes éramos, puede que también este ocultando su rastro. Así que si quieren yo me encargo de ella, aun tengo unos cuantos golpes preparados con su nombre

-mejor guarda los golpes niña y pensemos las cosas con claridad. –dijo Haruka -el infiltrado no necesariamente tiene que trabajar en el hospital, no tendría sentido porque Kou mañana es dado de alta

-buen punto, tiene que ser alguien que podría acercarse como un amigo, inclusive que este cerca de alguno de nosotros o de los demás… pero quien? –dijo Hotaru

-es casi imposible saberlo, como saber si alguien viene o sabe del futuro?

-podemos empezar sabiendo si le han dicho a alguien, aparte de nosotras, que vienen del futuro?–pregunto Haruka

-por supuesto que no Haruka –dijo firmemente Mamoru mientras yo daba un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos para no verla –Rini?

-Cedric sabe que vengo del futuro–dije abriendo los ojos preparada a escuchar sus gritos

-que! –grito Haruka sorprendida

-yo no se lo quería decir, pero él descubrió que soy Sailor M

-no puedo creerlo! –grito alterada Haruka -como puedes ser tan irresponsable al no asegurarte que nadie te vea cuando te transformas!

-tranquilízate Haruka –dijo Michiru colocando su mano sobre su hombro –desde cuando lo sabe?

-hace unas semanas, habíamos discutido y salí rápidamente de su departamento y vi que Cordelia estaba atacando cerca de ahí, cuando me transforme no me había dado cuenta de que Cedric estaba ahí

–que tanto sabe del futuro?

-muy poco. Sabe que vine aquí para evitar que me encontraran y que hay una guerra en el siglo XXXI, no sabe cuál es mi verdadero nombre, ni quienes son mis padres, ni que Mamoru no es mi hermano… mucho menos le he dicho cuales son las identidades de Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna

-aunque no sepa quién eres en verdad, eso no quiere decir que no sea el infiltrado del enemigo –dijo Michiru seriamente –quizás está esperando a averiguar más cosas sobre ti para saber quien eres en realidad, o cree que Sailor M lo puede llevar hasta la Pequeña Dama

-no estarás hablando enserio? –dije sorprendida –Cedric tiene una vida aquí, familia, amigos… no es posible que él sea un enemigo

-es cierto, aunque lo único que tengo en contra de Cedric es que este saliendo con Rini, dudo mucho que el hombre este aliado con el enemigo y venga del futuro, todo el mundo lo conoce en el hospital desde hace años… vamos! hasta cuando conocimos a Chloe ella dijo que eran amigos desde hace años –dijo Bunny

-pero todo eso puede ser simplemente una fachada como la que llevan

-no! Me niego a creerlo –grite alterada -Mamoru díselo, los dos trabajan juntos, es prácticamente imposible que este con el enemigo

-no sé qué decir… - Mamoru suspira profundamente –lo considero mi amigo, así que me cuesta trabajo creer que lo hayan enviado del futuro

-debemos averiguar si Cedric viene del futuro y lo envió el enemigo –dijo Haruka –Rini, Mamoru… creo que ustedes son los más indicados para averiguarlo ya que son los más cercanos a él, en especial tu niña ya que eres su novia

-no creo eso vaya a ser tan fácil Haruka… Cedric y yo terminamos esta tarde

-al fin! Qué buena noticia! –Grito feliz Bunny

-no me gusta ser yo quien te lo pida niña, pero... creo que deberías de regresar con él. Como su novia estas demasiado cerca de él y puede que logres sacarle algo de información, incluso es posible que nos des acceso a su departamento para averiguar si tiene algo que lo relacione con el futuro

-no voy a permitir eso Haruka –dijo Mamoru firmemente –si es cierto que Cedric está con el enemigo y descubre quien es de verdad Rini, podría asesinarla. Yo hare lo que sea para averiguar la verdad sobre él, pero dejen a Rini fuera de esto

-Mamoru no creo que sea fácil que logres averiguar algo, y más considerando que hasta donde sabemos, él sigue creyendo que Rini y tu son hermanos. Si Rini regresa con Cedric, es más fácil que ella logre averiguar algo –dijo Michiru

-está bien –doy un largo suspiro –volveré con Cedric con tal de averiguar si él es un infiltrado del enemigo o no

-Rini, eso es demasiado peligroso –dijo Mamoru preocupado

-estaré bien, me volveré una espía como Mata Hari

-a Mata Hari la asesinaron cuando la descubrieron

-pero a mí no me descubrirán, no te preocupes Mamoru, voy a estar bien –dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa –y bien, ya que acepte la misión. Cuando y como actuaremos pasa saber si Cedric está con él enemigo?

-si estás de acuerdo, lo mejor sería comenzar esta misma noche, no debemos perder tiempo considerando la gravedad de la situación

-por supuesto…

-y considerando lo grave de la situación, no podemos dejar a Rini sola en esto –dijo Mamoru preocupado

-y no lo haremos –dijo Hotaru –le colocaremos una cámara y un micrófono y monitorearemos todos sus movimientos estando a unos metros de ella, si llegara a estar en peligro estaremos con Rini en menos de un minuto. Denme una hora y le diré a mi padre que nos consiga todo lo que necesitamos

Creo que el tiempo avanzo demasiado rápido para mi, ya que cuando me di cuenta, Hotaru había logrado conseguir un broche en forma de rosa que tenia oculta una pequeña cámara y un micrófono, un audífono que era del tamaño de un chícharo que pondre en mi oido derecho, desde el cual escuchare todo lo que me digan Mamoru, y las demás, ya que monitorearan todo lo que haga desde una camioneta que esta equipada para que llegue la señal de la cámara, y que esta estacionada en la acera frente al edificio del departamento de Cedric.

El plan es simple, tengo que entrar al departamento de Cedric y reconciliarme con él, hacer que crea que nuestra relación es igual que antes, tras lo cual debo darle unos somníferos para que Haruka y Mamoru entren y busquemos en su departamento algo que nos pueda dar algún indicio de que viene del futuro y está aliado con él enemigo.

Lo que tengo que hacer es relativamente fácil, fingir que sigo queriendo a Cedric para que así logre averiguar la verdad; el problema es que después de lo que paso esta tarde en el hospital no creo que sea fácil lograr la reconciliación después de que le dije que estaba enamorada de Mamoru, además de que lo último que quiero es estar cerca de él, y más después de que me toco. Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo decepcionar a todos cuando de esto depende la seguridad de mi familia y de los demás…

-listo Rini –dijo Hotaru al terminar de colocar el broche sobre mi abrigo –tiene un pequeño botón en la parte de atrás, es de encendido y apagado, una vez que enciendas el broche, empezara a trasmitirnos todo lo que veas

-de acuerdo –presiono el botón que me había indicado Hotaru

-muy bien, ya está transmitiendo y el audio se escucha bien –dijo Michiru

-y con el audífono es igual, al momento que toque el botón los podre escuchar?

-sí, así es; enciéndelo para que comprobemos que nos escuchas bien –me indico Hotaru mientras hacia lo que pedía –puedes oírme?

-Fuerte y claro –suspiro profundamente -ok… entonces, deséenme suerte! –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no la necesitas hermanita, estarás bien –dijo Bunny

-si necesitas ayuda, estaremos ahí en menos de un minuto, está bien? –dijo Haruka tratando de tranquilizarme

-si… está bien –dije antes de bajar de la camioneta para cruzar la calle

-Rini, espera! –grito Mamoru mientras cruzaba la calle

-que sucede? –pregunte deteniéndome en la banqueta mientras él se acercaba

-no quiero que hagas esto, es demasiado peligroso –dijo al llegar frente a mi

-voy a estar bien, no te preocupes…

-para eso salió corriendo de aquí! Niña podrías decirle que regrese a la camioneta para que empecemos con esto –escuche decir Haruka a través del audífono

-podrías apagar la cámara un momento, lo siento chicas pero esta conversación es privada –dijo Mamoru mirando el broche

-no! Queremos escuchar de que van a hablar! –grito Bunny

-ya lo escucharon, dennos dos minutos –dije apagando la cámara y el audífono –Mamoru tranquilízate, voy a estar bien

-eso no lo sabemos con certeza, si de verdad Cedric está aliado con el enemigo, no quiero que te haga daño

-no lo hará, te lo prometo, pero… - me alce de puntillas y rodee su cuello con mis brazos –solo para que tenga buena suerte…

Acerque un poco más mis labios a los suyos, necesito un beso de él para recordarme que esto lo hago también por él, por nosotros, para que nadie se interponga entre nosotros cuando llegue el día en que estemos juntos.

La luz de los autos que pasaban por la calle nos alumbraba una y otra vez, algunas personas que pasaban chocaban contra nosotros. Mamoru me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos para estrecharme más a él, profundizando más el beso, haciendolo un poco más apasionado. Y aunque no quiero, termine el beso, ya que si no lo hacía, sé que soy capaz de quedarme aquí besándolo y nunca voy a entrar al edificio.

-tengo que irme -murmure sobre sus labios

-no quiero que te vayas… -dijo estrechándome aun más hacia él -debí de haberte hecho caso y no responderle a Haruka cuando nos llamo, quizás todavía estaríamos en Megalópolis

-yo también quisiera que todavía estuviéramos allá… no quiero ver a Cedric

-entonces no vayas, quédate conmigo

-eso quisiera, pero no puedo… no aun…

-Rini…

-no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, si sigues insistiendo me voy a quedar aquí entre tus brazos toda la noche

-si así puedo detenerte, entonces no te soltare… te amo

Los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron rápidamente al igual que las voces de mi cabeza que me decían que le dijera que yo también lo amo, que quiero mandar al diablo todo esto para poder irnos a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí, en donde no nos encuentren nunca y nos dejen amarnos en paz.

Pero llego rápidamente un miedo terrible que cayo todas las voces de mi cabeza, a mí al recordar que pasaría si le digo lo que siento por él.

Sin decir nada, me separe de Mamoru y entre al edificio, me detuve frente al elevador y voltee a verlo, aun estaba en el mismo lugar en el que había estado con él momentos antes, simplemente observándome.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y antes de entrar, lo observe brevemente, logrando decir en un susurro lo que mi corazón tanto desea decirle…

-yo también te amo…

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejándome sola ahí, presione el botón del quinto piso del edificio, y di un muy largo suspiro, antes de que encendiera nuevamente el audífono y la cámara que llevaba conmigo…

-ya estoy subiendo al departamento de Cedric, chicos

-al fin! –Respondió Bunny –dime que a diferencia de Mamoru, tu si nos vas a decir que tanto hablaron

-no pienso contarles mi conversación con Mamoru, es privado –dije mientras se abrían las puertas del elevador y salía de él

-me imagino… –dijo Haruka

-que quisiste decir con eso Haruka?

-nada… como tardaron demasiado los dos, creí que estaban hablando de algo muy importante

-en lugar de estar queriendo saber que fue lo que hablamos Rini y yo, deberíamos concentrarlos en él porque estamos aquí

-de acuerdo, pero ni crean que nos vamos a olvidar de este asunto –dijo Bunny

-oigan, solo les pido que se controlen todos me va a dar migraña si sigo escuchando todo lo que dicen y eso que aun no llego al departamento de Cedric

-descuida, tenemos un montón de aspirinas esperándote aquí –dijo Michiru

-más les vale…ok, ya llegue –dije tocando el timbre –el momento de la verdad llego

-recuerda el plan Rini –dijo Hotaru -tienes que hacer que regresen y luego lo debes dormir con los somníferos

-lo sé… -suspire mientras esperaba a que me abriera pero no lo hacía –creo que no está, no me abre

-inténtalo nuevamente Rini -pidio Michiru

Toque el timbre un par de veces más, golpee la puerta y nada, en donde podría estar Cedric a las once de la noche?

-no está chicos, creo que será mejor que olvidemos esto por hoy, obviamente no está en casa y yo tengo sueño –dije dando un par de pasos de regreso al elevador

-alto ahí niña –grito Haruka –si no está, creo que podríamos aprovechar la oportunidad y entrar a su departamento

-bien –regrese a la puerta y al poner mi mano sobre la perilla, note que no estaba cerrado con llave – parece que es nuestro día de suerte, está abierto. Voy a entrar

-no Rini, espérame ahí con Haruka. Vamos para allá –dijo Mamoru

-no es necesario, estare bien –dije abriendo la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a Cedric sobre el sofá, dejando sobre la mesa de centro la cerveza que tenía en su mano para hacerle compañía a las otras diez u once latas de cerveza que allí habían –quédense ahí, yo me encargo de esto –susurre para que no me escuchara Cedric

-que haces aquí? –pregunto al verme, obviamente estaba borracho

-vine a verte… -cerré la puerta y camine un par de pasos hacia él -la puerta estaba abierta

-si mal no recuerdo habías dicho que no querías volver a verme –dijo Cedric tratando de ponerse de pie, pero con toda la cerveza que bebió se le dificultaba lograrlo –por eso saliste corriendo del hospital y fuiste rescatada por tu querido hermanito, siempre ahí para protegerte… igual que el Guerrero de la Luna… parece que tienes alguna clase de complejo por los héroes

-Cedric…

-que me vas a decir? Que no es cierto? –dijo Cedric acercándose lentamente a mi –pareciera que todos los hombres que son importantes para ti tienen que estarte salvando… Edward es un hermano demasiado sobreprotector, siempre protegiéndote de todo… incluso de mi… el Guerrero de la Luna… yendo a tu rescate, cargándote entre sus brazos para alejarte del peligro… primero hace unos meses en ese restaurante cuando te internaron en el hospital y hace unas semanas en ese restaurante… y claro, tu como eres tan buena, le agradeciste besándolo…

-basta Cedric…

-y quien falta? Claro… tu querido Mamoru... –dijo sarcásticamente al estar frente a mí -tu gran amigo, al que tienes en un gran pedestal…

-no hables de él, ni siquiera lo conoces…

-es cierto, no lo conozco… pero no sabes cuánto me gustaría conocerlo para poder estar frente a frente del hombre que se gano tu corazón…

-de que está hablando Rini? –pregunto Bunny por el audífono

-por que eso fue lo que dijiste -dijo Cedric -que te arrepentías de estar conmigo por qué…

-sé lo que dije –interrumpí rápidamente, no iba a dejar que siguiera hablando de Mamoru cuando él estaba escuchando a pocos metros de ahí y se enterara de todo de lo que siento gracias a que Cedric está borracho –y si dije lo que dije fue por que estaba muy alterada y molesta por todo lo que paso… dije las cosas sin pensar

-a mi no me parece que lo hayas dicho sin pensar… todo lo que dijiste tenía sentido, explica muy bien porque tenía la impresión de que no querías que estuviera cerca de ti, porque te he sentido tan distante… hubiera sido más fácil que lo dijeras antes, en lugar de darme esperanza alguna en lo nuestro…aunque después de todo, no sé como creí que funcionaria todo si algún día vas a regresar al futuro y no quieres que vaya contigo

-por que tienes tanto interés en ir conmigo al futuro? –pregunte firmemente–respóndeme, porque quieres ir conmigo al siglo XXXI?

-tienes que preguntarlo? Es que no lo sabes? –pregunto Cedric

-solo quiero escucharlo

-quiero ir al futuro porque quiero estar contigo! Soy capaz de dejar todo mi mundo por ti Shizuka, es que no lo entiendes… te amo! Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que paso en el hospital… no debí de haberte golpeado…

-que! –grito Mamoru sorprendido

-Es verdad niña, te golpeo! –grito Haruka alterada

-por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esto! –grito Bunny alterada

-Escúchame Rini, olvida todo esto y sal de ahí –dijo Mamoru demasiado alterado, nunca lo había escuchado hablarme así -no quiero que estés cerca de él!

Porque tenía que mencionar eso Cedric? Obviamente a todos no les gusto escuchar eso y menos a Mamoru, solo espero que no se le vaya a ocurrir venir corriendo para golpearlo.

Tengo que tomar el control de esto para rápidamente el plan que se organizo, pero no quiero volver con Cedric… Ah! Porque accedí a hacer esto en primer lugar! Y ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, o si?

-Shizuka… -dijo Cedric

-los dos nos alteramos y dijimos e hicimos cosas que no debimos hacer, y si estoy aquí es por qué…-dije antes de dar un largo suspiro -lo único que quiero es que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser como antes…

-eso es lo quieres?

No! Yo quiero estar con Mamoru, no contigo!

-respóndele Rini, tienes que decirle que si –dijo Haruka por el audífono

-No! –dijo Mamoru firmemente –después de lo que escuchamos, no hay razón para que este al lado de Cedric. Buscaremos otra forma de averiguar la verdad sobre él

-no tenemos otra opción. Además solo seguirá con él por poco tiempo

-y exponernos a que ese idiota la lastima nuevamente –dijo Bunny molesta mientras seguía escuchando discutir a los demás

Las palabras no salen de mi boca y no sé qué hacer!

Escucho a Haruka discutiendo con Bunny y Mamoru para que no sigamos con el plan, y esas voces se mezclan con las de mi cabeza debatiendo entre sí, unas diciendo que debo seguir con esto porque es mi deber para evitar que lastimen a mi familia, y otras que debo de estar al lado de Mamoru; pero la voz de Mamoru diciéndome que me ama retumba en mi cabeza con demasiada fuerza…

-Rini... –dijo Mamoru

-Shizuka... –dijo Cedric

-sí, eso quiero –suspiro profundamente al escuchar lo que dije –es por eso que estoy aquí, por que quiero que regresemos –dije fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa

Cedric inclino su cabeza para acercarla a mi rostro, era obvio que quería besarme pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, así que moví mi cabeza y al final me beso en la mejilla, mientras yo lo miraba sonriendo, tratando de seguir ocultando que lo que más deseo en este momento es salir corriendo a los brazos de Mamoru.

Porque no hice eso! Hubiera sido lo más razonable! Debí haber mandado al diablo a Haruka por esto! Ah! Algo debe de andar mal conmigo… debería ir a que me realicen una lobotomía haber si así logro averiguar por qué termine diciéndole que si a Cedric

-por qué no te sientas y te traigo un vaso con agua, estas muy borracho y no me gusta verte así

-no Shizuka –Cedric me rodea con sus brazos y comienza a besarme el cuello –lo que quiero es que te quedes aquí a mi lado

-espera… -dije alejándolo un poco de mi -déjame ir a la cocina un momento, quizás tu no quieras un vaso de agua pero yo si

-eso puedo esperar Shizuka – dijo estrechándome nuevamente sin dejar de besar mi cuello

-no Cedric… basta… suéltame!-dije tratando de zafarme de sus brazos

-no puedo creerlo! Rini voy para allá! –dijo Mamoru un poco molesto

-Shizuka no sabes cuánto te deseo… quiero que hagamos el amor–dijo sin dejar de besarme y estrechándome con fuerza

-pero yo no quiero! –grite mientras lo pateaba en la entrepierna, logrando así que me soltara

-Shizuka… -logro decir tratando de incorporarse a pesar del dolor de mi golpe, acercándose nuevamente a mí

-aléjate de ella, Cedric! –grito Mamoru abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Mamoru! -grite sorprendida al verlo

-Mamoru! –dijo Cedric confundido al verlo

-esto es por haberte atrevido a tocarla! –grito Mamoru molesto golpeándolo en la mandíbula, logrando tirarlo al suelo y haciendo que sangrara un poco de la boca

-Mamoru, que estás haciendo aquí! -grite corriendo a su lado

-no entiendo… -dijo Cedric confundido sacudiendo la cabeza después del golpe, tratando de levantarse –Edward, acaso tu eres el gran Mamoru de Shizuka?

-sí, y no dejare que le vuelvas a hacer daño! –dijo molesto Mamoru, dándole un par de golpes más a Cedric, quien inútilmente intentaba defenderse ya que el alcohol se lo impedía

-ya déjalo Mamoru! Ni siquiera puede defenderse! –grite tratando de que se detuviera, tras lo que dimos cuenta de que estaba inconsciente

-que sucedió aquí! –grito Haruka llegar al departamento

-llegas tarde –dije mientras Haruka entraba

-vine lo más rápido que pude, Mamoru ya había salido corriendo de la camioneta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Que le paso a Cedric?

-esta borracho y noqueado, lo último fue por cortesía de Mamoru

-y todo esto es tu culpa Haruka! –dijo Mamoru molesto

-mi culpa? Yo no fui quien le dijo a ese sujeto sobre Sailor M y el futuro

-pero a ti se te ocurrió exponer a Rini a un peligro así, él quería aprovecharse de ella

-basta los dos! –grite para callarlos –yo estoy bien! Lo importante es que logramos lo que querían!

-yo no quería que volvieras con Cedric –dijo Mamoru

-ni yo –replico Bunny por el audífono

-ya me harte de oír voces en mi cabeza y de tantas discusiones –dije molesta apagando el audífono –ya hice lo que me dijeron, el resto les toca a ustedes. Me voy a mi departamento a dormir

-no tan rápido niña, no te vas a ir hasta que yo diga! -grito impidiendo que me fuera -Primero, Mamoru cura las heridas de Cedric, le haremos creer que esos golpes y el que escuchara tu verdadero nombre fue producto de la borrachera, así que no hay que dejar evidencia alguna. Y tu niña, me ayudaras a revisar el lugar…

Pese a que Mamoru y yo no queriamos hacerlo, hicimos lo que Haruka pidió, y una vez que Mamoru termino de curar las heridas de Cedric, entre los tres empezamos a revisar el departamento de Cedric en busca de algo que nos diera alguna pista que indicara que el tenia alguna relación con el futuro.

Después de buscar cerca de una hora en casi todo el lugar, no encontramos nada extraño que no hubiera en el departamento de un hombre de 23 años. Me tranquilizaba saber que todo parecía indicar que lo único que Cedric sabia del futuro, era lo que yo le había contado.

Pero mi tranquilidad desapareció cuando en el fondo del cajón de un mueble que tenía en su habitación, encontré una pequeña cajita negra y cuyo contenido me asusto demasiado. La cerré de golpe tratando de asimilar lo que había visto, hubiese preferido encontrar cualquier cosa menos eso…

-no hay nada aquí –dijo Mamoru cerrando el closet –han encontrado algo?

-no, yo no encontré nada, y tu niña? –pregunto Haruka

-halle esto –dije entregándole la caja a Haruka

-es un… -trato de decir Mamoru cuando Haruka abrió la caja para ver su contenido

-anillo de compromiso…

-dudo mucho que si estuviera aliado con el enemigo, no tendría un anillo de compromiso

-no estamos seguros de eso aun… niña tienes que seguir con Cedric hasta que estemos completamente seguros de que no tiene nada que ver con el futuro

–eso es una locura, -dijo Mamoru -Rini no puede seguir con él después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy…

-Mamoru, los conocemos a Cedric y sabemos que normalmente él no es capaz de lastimarme. Si hizo lo que hizo fue porque hoy estuvo al límite de sus emociones, además quiero creer que seguiré con él por poco tiempo

-así es niña, solo será poco tiempo mientras logremos averiguar si él es el infiltrado o no. Ya después podrás estar con quien tú quieras libremente… -dijo con una sonrisa volteando a ver a Mamoru

-más te vale que así Haruka -respondí con una pequeña sonrisa -solo espero que de verdad Cedric no tenga nada que ver con el futuro y que hallemos pronto al infiltrado, porque no permitiré que se salga con la suya…

**S&S**

-es inútil que intentes tener esta discusión conmigo Endimión, te lo he dicho cientos de veces –respondí firmemente

-hijo por favor, detén todo esto. No tienes por qué continuar con esta absurda venganza

-te parece absurda! Sailor Moon deberá pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, ella y la Pequeña Dama no se saldrán con la suya. Deberías de estar agradecido de que aun estas con vida, cuando deberías de estar muerto por el simple hecho de estar aliado con aquellas que me han hecho sufrir

-Darién recapacita… te lo suplico…

-ya me canse de escuchar tus suplicas. Guardias! –grite tras lo que las puertas se abrieron, entrando tras ellas dos guardias

-sí, señor –dijeron haciendo una reverencia al entrar

-lleven a Endimión de regreso a su celda!

-no hijo, por favor… -replico mientras los guardias lo sacaban – Darién no sigas con esto… Darién!

-deberías de escuchar alguna vez a tu padre –dijo Marcia mientras entraba al salón una vez que los guardias sacaron a Endimión

-ese hombre dejo de ser mi padre hace mucho tiempo –me acerco a ella al llamarme la atención varios golpes que tenía en el rostro –que te sucedió?

-la estúpida de Shizuka Takeuchi –respondió mientras acerco mi mano hacia ella para curarla –me ataco solo porque mencione que Seiya Kou no debería de estar con alguien como Serena Tsukino

-ellos le deben de importar mucho como para que casi te destrozara el rostro

-pero voy a arreglar cuentas con esa estúpida, casi logra que me despidieran del hospital, pero yo voy a sacarla de mi camino para siempre –dijo Marcia totalmente molesta

-no le hagas nada a esa chica

-que! –grito sorprendida -No voy a dejar este asunto así

-si la eliminas, tú podrías ser la principal sospechosa e irían detrás de ti sus amigos, en especial Serena Tsukino…

-no! En cuanto vuelva a verla, la eliminare de una vez por todas

-te he dicho que no! –grite sujetándola del cuello

-Darién… no… puedo respirar… -logro decir Marcia con la respiración entrecortada

-he planeado esta venganza por mucho tiempo, y no voy a permitir que por una pelea que tuviste con una chica insignificante, eches todo esto a la basura –dije furioso antes de soltarla

-esto ya se convirtió en una obsesión tuya! –dijo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración –que paso con el Darién que quería hacer de Raitsu un lugar mejor?

-esto también es por el bien de Raitsu…

-de verdad! Ya no creo que sea así, desde que llegamos aquí he visto morir a muchas personas que me importan: Alana, Cordelia… también tengo que esperar a ver morir a Milena?

-si no quieres estar aquí, entonces vete… pero tú y yo sabemos que no tienes a donde ir.

-si eso es lo que quieres me iré, tal vez pueda ir con la Neo Reina Serena. Le será de gran utilidad toda la información que yo poseo –dijo con una mirada retadora

-crees que te recibirá cuando estas tratando de separarla de su esposo en el siglo XXI?

-si es cierto que es la gran Reina que se dice que es en toda la galaxia, lo hará… todo por el bien de sus queridas hijitas

-de verdad piensas traicionarme?

-no… -dijo acercando su mano hacia mi pecho -solo quiero ver nuevamente al Darién que me salvo hace dos años y que regresemos a casa

-lo haremos, una vez que consiga lo que tanto quiero. Estuve a punto de conseguirlo una vez hace mucho tiempo, y lo conseguiré dentro de poco… -dije acercándome más a Marcia para besarla –encárgate de averiguar la verdad sobre Cedric Mishima, no me agrada que el líder de la rebelión se esté escondiendo en el siglo XXI

-también deja que me encargue de la estúpida de su noviecita

-la prioridad es él, averigua la verdad y elimínalo… ya después la futura reina de Raitsu hará lo que quiera con esa chica

**S&S**

Llevo horas sumergida entre tantos documentos, todos hablando sobre la información más reciente que se obtiene sobre la situación en la Tierra, registros sobre el ejercito que se está entrenando para defender el reino de las constantes amenazas y reportes sobre el armamento y la situación de la seguridad a lo largo del Sistema Solar. Pero no es hasta que escucho que uno de los guardias del palacio llama a la puerta de la biblioteca, que siento que me libero un poco de toda la información que he recibido

-Su Majestad –dijo el guardia haciendo una reverencia –disculpe que la interrumpa, pero las Damas de Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter desean hablar con usted

-está bien, déjelas pasar –dije antes de que cuatro jóvenes, todas ellas muy parecidas a sus madres entraran a la biblioteca –que sucede chicas?

-sabemos que estas muy ocupada tía Serena, pero queremos hablar contigo –dijo Akiko

-saben que para ustedes siempre tengo tiempo, que pasa?

-queremos que nos dejen formar parte del ejercito que están entrenando para atacar en la Tierra –dijo firmemente Reira

-chicas saben que estamos en guerra, no puedo exponerlas a un peligro así

-por favor! Nosotras también queremos ayudar para que regrese la paz que teníamos –dijo Makoto

-lo hacen al ayudar a que no les falte nada a todos los refugiados de la Tierra

-pero lo que queremos es entrar en batalla! –replico Mitzuki –no creo que Rini haya seguido la regla de Plut sobre no luchar contra el enemigo y este igual que nosotras

-no, no ha seguido esa regla –respondí con una pequeña sonrisa

-lo ves tía Serena… por favor! Si no tendremos que ir con tío Seiya para que él nos ayude a que nos dejen estar con los demás en el ejército

-dejemos a Seiya tranquilo por ahora… hablare con Uranus y con Cedric para que les permitan entrenar con el ejercito. Pero eso no significa que llegado el momento ustedes vayan a entrar en batalla

-eso es perfecto para nosotras! –grito feliz Mitzuki

-muchas gracias tía Serena! –dijeron las cuatro felices abrazandome

-de nada… así que vayan a descansar, el entrenamiento comenzara mañana a primera hora

Las cuatro salieron de la biblioteca mientras yo daba un largo suspiro, cada vez que las veo no puedo dejar de pensar en todos esos momentos que han compartido ellas con mis niñas desde pequeñas.

Organice rápidamente todos los papeles que tenía en el escritorio, apague la computadora y salí de ahí para dirigirme al otro lado del palacio, para llegar a una habitación en donde estaban trabajando Plut con Ami y Taiki con varias computadoras y una maquina en forma de capsula, dentro de la cual estaba acostado Seiya…

-como esta Seiya? –pregunte a Ami quien revisaba uno de los monitores

-bien, todos sus signos están normales. –respondió Ami -En unos momentos más debe de regresar…

-bien… aunque sigo creyendo que hacer esto es muy peligroso para él

-no lo es Serena –dijo Taiki –esto no afectara a Seiya de ninguna forma, además sabes que fue él quien sugirió que hiciéramos esto

-esta era la única forma de evitar una catástrofe tanto para el siglo XXI como para el nuestro siglo –dijo Plut –en especial tu vida y la de las Damas de la Luna depende de nuestra intervención para preservar ambas épocas

-lo sé… pero sigo creyendo que al cambiar el pasado de tantas formas, nos estamos poniendo en demasiado peligro

-mucho más peligroso seria si no hiciéramos nada –dijo Taiki –solo así podremos asegurarnos de cambiar el final de esta guerra y evitar la muerte de Rini y los gemelos

-pero si al final las cosas terminan de una manera mucho peor?

-el futuro siempre está en constante cambio, recuerda que nada está escrito –dijo Plut -así que no pienses en que las cosas puedan empeorar, no hay que perder la fe en que cambiaran para el bien de todos

-eso espero Plut...

-Seiya está regresando

Me acerque hacia la capsula en donde esta Seiya, mientras esta poco a poco comenzaba a abrirse, dejándome verlo aun con los ojos cerrados. A pesar del tiempo, Seiya luce casi igual que antes, solo algunas canas en su cabello hacen una pequeña muestra de que el tiempo ha pasado sobre él.

-osito… mi amor puedes oírme? -dije mientras poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-bombón… –respondió con una cálida sonrisa

-sus signos son normales, su mente volvió con normalidad –dijo Ami

-estas bien, como te sientes?

-sí… solo me siento un poco cansado –dijo mientras se incorporaba lentamente

-necesitas descansar… -dije colocando mi mano sobre su rostro -el que tu mente viaje al pasado te agota mucho

-no te preocupes bombón, el hecho de que tu yo del pasado me vea, ayuda a mantener las cosas estables

-pero por cuánto tiempo será así? Con los cambios que ha habido en el pasado no sabemos si el que aparezcas así, realmente la ayudara a enfrentar lo que está por venir

-lo hará… las conozco muy bien a las dos, a bombón del pasado y del futuro; mi presencia en el pasado ayudara a que puedas afrontar lo que está por suceder…


	35. Capitulo 34

_Hola otra vez!_

_En este capitulo aparecera una canción: __**I'm Yours de Jason M'raz, **__espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 34**

Desde muy temprano llegaron mis hermanos al hospital con una pequeña maleta en donde traigan mi ropa, hoy por fin me darán de alta del hospital y ante ese hecho no puedo evitar sentirme un poco asustado y nervioso. Desde que desperté del coma he estado refugiado en este hospital, escuchando a mis amigos un sinfín de historias sobre mi vida, y hoy volveré a ella, una vida que no recuerdo y que aun siento ajena a mí…

-definitivamente te vez mejor vestido así que con la bata del hospital

Retiro mi vista de la ventana y volteo hacia la puerta y veo a Serena ahí –si… yo también me siento mejor con esta ropa, ya me había aburrido con la bata del hospital

-como te sientes al saber que en un rato más ya no estarás aquí? –pregunto con una sonrisa acercándose a mi

-aun no lo sé, estoy abrumado ante todo esto… Yaten y Taiki dicen que hay varios reporteros abajo que quieren una declaración mía

-y se las vas a dar?

-no estoy seguro, ya no sé cómo hablar ante una cámara

-trata de ser tu mismo y actuar como si no te estuvieran viendo millones de personas, si no funciona, decir "sin comentarios" siempre sirve

-suenan como los consejos de toda una experta

-aprendí a cómo tratar a los reporteros de un buen maestro –dijo con una cálida sonrisa –lo harás bien Seiya, no te preocupes

-eso espero…

-y… ya que hoy sales de aquí, mañana me gustaría que pasáramos el día juntos…

-juntos!

-si…Darién dijo que debemos estimular tu cerebro llevándote a lugares a los que solías ir, y hay uno que es muy especial para los dos… para ti… -dijo Serena un poco nerviosa –quizás al estar ahí empieces a recordar

-claro, que lugar es ese?

-ya lo sabrás mañana, es una sorpresa…

-hola chicos! –dijo Taiki al entrar a la habitación junto con Yaten, Darién que traía una silla de ruedas

-ya todo está listo Seiya, es hora de irnos –dijo Yaten

-bien, porque la silla de ruedas?

-política del hospital –respondió Darién -solo será hasta que llegues a la entrada principal…

Taiki me ayudo a ponerme mi abrigo con cuidado para no lastimar mi brazo izquierdo ya que aun llevo el cabestrillo por la fractura, tras lo que me senté en la silla de ruedas y de ahí los cinco fuimos hasta la entrada principal, en donde estaban esperando decenas de reporteros. Todos ellos haciéndome mil preguntas sobre cómo me sentía, que pasaría con la gira que se había cancelado debido a mi estado, y un sinfín de cosas más, a las que respondí tratando de no olvidar lo que Serena me había dicho.

Después de eso, junto con mis hermanos y Serena, nos dirigimos al departamento de Yaten y Mina. En donde al llegar, ahí nos estaban esperando Mina, Ami, Lita, Rei, Nicolás, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Edward, Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi…

-bienvenido Seiya! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-wow! Que sucede aquí? –dije sorprendido al verlos

-es una pequeña forma de darte la bienvenida, cuñadito –dijo Mina

-vaya… gracias a todos

-y eso no es todo, más tarde hay una cena en el Júpiter en tu honor –dijo Lita

-y no vamos a aceptar un no como respuesta, Seiya –dijo Andrew

-está bien chicos

-esto es para ti Seiya –dijo Chibi Chibi acercándose hacia mí con una hoja de papel, en donde había un dibujo de ella y yo

-somos nosotros? –pregunte viendo el dibujo agachándome a su altura

-sí, te gusta?

-claro que me gusta Chibi Chibi, lo voy a poner en un lugar muy especial… gracias! –dije antes de que Chibi Chibi me diera un beso en la mejilla

-Seiya, quieres ver todo el lugar para que te vayas familiarizando? –pregunto Yaten

-claro…

-bueno, como vez esta es la sala y ahí está el comedor… del lado derecho esta la cocina, pero te advierto que no te acerques ahí cuando Mina este cocinando –dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras todos nos reíamos por el comentario –y de aquel lado está la terraza

Cuando la vi, instintivamente camine hacia allí. Me quede observando el paisaje que se puede apreciar, se puede ver gran parte de Tokio desde aquí; pero me sentía extraño al estar ahí, como si este fuera un lugar importante para mí, solo que no puedo recordar porque…

-estas bien, Seiya? –pregunto Taiki

-si… me quede viendo la ciudad, se tiene una vista maravillosa desde aquí

-eso es algo que me encanta de este edificio, se puede apreciar muy bien la ciudad desde las terrazas –dijo Shizuka

-ya lo creo… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa –y cuál es mi habitación, chicos?

-vamos para que te la mostremos –dijo Mina

Seguí a Mina y a Yaten hasta una habitación en donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, la cama en orden, el closet en donde toda la ropa estaba en orden, varios libros y discos sobre otro mueble, muchas fotografías donde aparezco con Serena, mis hermanos y mis demás amigos, una laptop sobre una mesa junto a la cual había una lámpara, y había otra puerta que daba acceso a un pequeño baño

-aquí están todas tus cosas, las trajimos de casa de Serena –dijo Mina mientras yo seguía observando la habitación

-gracias… los libros que hay aquí son de la Universidad?

-sí, -dijo Yaten -pero aunque estén aquí no significa que puedas volver a la Universidad en unos días cuando empiecen las clases

-lo sé… no podre hacer muchas cosas mientras no empiece a recordar, ni en la Universidad, ni con Three Lights

-no te preocupes por eso, ya verás que será por poco tiempo, la cirugía fue un éxito y dentro de poco recordaras tu vida… -dijo Mina –por qué no regresamos con los demás, supongo que debes de tener hambre Seiya y más considerando como es la comida del hospital

-les molesta si me quedo aquí un momento más, quisiera familiarizarme con todo esto…

-por supuesto –dijo Yaten –estaremos en la sala con los demás

Yaten y Mina salieron de la habitación, mientras yo me quede observando el lugar, cada fotografía, libro, o cualquier cosa que hubiera aquí, con la esperanza de que al verlas pueda recordar algo pero parece que no es así.

Tome uno de los libros que había sobre los muebles y empecé a hojearlo, leyendo algunas cosas que decía, pero que no logro entender nada de lo que dice, obviamente no voy a poder regresar a las clases de la Universidad por más que quiera.

Cerré el libro y lo iba a regresar a su lugar, cuando note que se había caído lo que parecía un papel con una pequeña nota, lo levante para verlo y vi que era una fotografía de Serena y vi la imagen detenidamente. Ahí estaba ella con una enorme sonrisa, totalmente empapada, cubriéndose con una chamarra de piel negra, sosteniendo una caña de pescar en donde había un pez y cuyo fondo parecía el de un lago.

Recuerdo que ella menciono alguna vez que durante las vacaciones de verano, fuimos a pescar, pero que al final solo ella atrapo un pez. Voltee la fotografía para ver si tenía marcada alguna fecha la foto, julio del año pasado y una pequeña nota escrita a mano: _Osito, el próximo verano volveremos a Fuji y atraparemos más de una trucha. Te amo, bombón _

Volví a guardar la fotografía en el libro y lo coloque en su lugar, a pesar de que se que nos íbamos a casar antes de que entrara en coma, no puedo evitar sentirme extraño al ver una nota de Serena en donde dice que me ama. No tengo duda de que ella es una gran chica, pero lo que siento por ella en estos momentos no creo que sea amor, ya que le tengo mucho cariño por ella, la quiero como a una amiga y me cuesta trabajo verla como algo más...

**S&S**

-estas perfecta así bombón, no necesitas de nada más

-seguro? Mi maquillaje está bien? Y mi cabello?

-estas hermosa, ahora baja ya del auto y sube al departamento de Mina, si no nunca llegaras

Di un largo suspiro viendo rápidamente por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta y baje de la camioneta caminando hacia la entrada del edificio. Me siento muy nerviosa, hoy llevare a Seiya a nuestra cabaña; ese lugar es muy especial para los dos y algo me dice que tal vez empiece a recordar todo lo que vivimos allí: la primera vez que hicimos el amor, el día que me propuso matrimonio, y un sinfín de momentos más

Estaba por presionar el botón del elevador, cuando se abrieron las puertas y pude ver adentro a Shizuka y Edward, con sus ropas un poco desordenadas y totalmente sorprendidos de verme…

-Serena… hola! –dijo Shizuka saliendo del elevador seguida de Edward, ambos ordenando sus ropas y peinando un poco su cabello que estaba algo desordenado

-hola chicos! Están bien?

-de maravilla… porque lo preguntas? –dijo Shizuka un poco nerviosa

-es que los noto un poco raros... como nerviosos

-no… lo que pasa es que… -trataba de decir Edward un poco nervioso

-nada importante, solo… le estaba agradeciendo a Edward por acompañarme de compras, vamos a ir a buscar mi vestido y su traje para la gala de blanco y negro a la que nos invito Chloe

-es verdad, me habias dicho que es la proxima semana... pensé que le dirías a Bunny que te acompañara

-esa era la idea, pero se fue con Hotaru a buscar un regalo para Sammy, como él ya está por regresar a Osaka

-y Sammy también anda en lo mismo, buscando que le va a regalar a Hotaru… díganme la verdad, Bunny no les ha dicho si Hotaru y Sammy son novios, o algo por el estilo

-hasta donde sabemos no, ellos aun siguen siendo amigos –dijo Edward

-no me sorprende, si Haruka se entera que entre Sammy y Hotaru puede haber otra cosa diferente a una amistad…

-se a lo que te refieres, me tocara intervenir por el bien de Sammy… pero como él regresara a Osaka y Hotaru se queda aquí en Tokio, quien sabe si entre ellos funcionara una relación a distancia

-algo me dice que si funcionara, después de todo Osaka está muy cerca de Tokio –dijo Shizuka con una sonrisa

-y… vienes a ver a Seiya, Serena? –pregunto Edward

-en realidad vengo por él, lo voy a llevar a nuestra cabaña, quizás al estar ahí finalmente empiece a recordar

-ya verás que así va a ser, muy pronto Seiya recordara lo que ha vivido a tu lado –dijo Edward

-ojala que así sea chicos…

-así será… -dijo Shizuka –bueno, nosotros nos vamos y dejamos que ya llegues con Seiya

-por supuesto, me vas a enseñar el vestido que vas a comprar, verdad Shizuka?

-claro! Nos vemos después Serena!

Shizuka se retiro del brazo de Edward y yo entre al elevador para subir al departamento de Mina, pensando en la forma en que actuaron Shizuka y Edward al salir del elevador, que habran estado haciendo? Seguramente peleando como todos los hermanos por que quizas Edward no queria ir de compras con ella

No quise pensar más en eso cuando se abrieron las puertas del elevador y llegue al piso del departamento de Mina, camine rapidamente para tocar el timbre, una vez que llegue ahí, Mina fue quien me abrió la puerta...

-hola Serena! Pasa…

-gracias… -dije mientras entraba al departamento, tras lo cual ambas caminamos a la sala –y Seiya?

-Ya no debe de tardar en venir, Yaten lo estaba ayudando a cambiarse… aun se le dificulta un poco vestirse por su brazo

-lo bueno es que en menos de dos semanas le quitan el cabestrillo

-sí, es verdad… crees que tu idea de llevarlo a la cabaña funcione?

-eso espero. Tengo planeado todo para que el día sea perfecto, incluso yo misma hice la comida que comeremos hoy

-tú hiciste la comida? –dijo no muy convencida

-bueno, le pedí a mi mamá que me ayudara a prepararla… no quiero que Seiya sepa aun que soy una horrible cocinera

-y si eso es lo primero que recuerda de ti?

-me perdonara por decirle es una pequeña mentirita que no afecta a nadie, y que no es nada comparado con mis otros secretos

-ya lo sé… aun no se qué haremos si lo primero que recuerda es algo sobre sus hijas, Kinmoku o sobre Sailor Moon

-ni yo, pero no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto si empieza a recordar eso, tal vez también recuerde muchas más cosas y comprenda todo mejor

-eso espero, de lo contrario estaremos en serios problemas y ni la gran Mina Aino los podrá resolver…

-hola Serena! –dijo Seiya al llegar a la sala junto con Yaten

-hola! Listo para irnos?

-claro…

Seiya y yo nos despedimos de Yaten y Mina, tras lo que bajamos para ir a mi camioneta, y de ahí irnos hacia la cabaña.

Durante gran parte del trayecto, la música se escuchaba en la camioneta, Seiya prácticamente no decía nada diferente a _falta mucho?_, yo no sabía que decir con exactitud para romper ese silencio, y más considerando que trataba de no reírme al ver por el espejo retrovisor al otro Seiya, sentado en el asiento trasero, reclamándole a su otro yo por no decir algo que ayudara a hacer más entretenido el viaje.

-falta mucho para que lleguemos? –pregunto Seiya

-ah! Tienes a la mujer más hermosa de la galaxia sentada a tu lado y no puedes decir otra cosa? –dijo desesperado Seiya

-como quince minutos… ya no estamos tan lejos –dije tratando de no reirme al ver a Seiya queriendo ahorcar a su otro yo por no decir nada más

-vaya… no pensé que fuese a estar tan lejos, ya casi salimos de la ciudad

-tranquilo, ya casi llegamos…

Nuevamente, lo único que se escucho fue la radio, al menos la canción que están pasando es una de mis favoritas, y empecé a cantarla sin darme cuenta mientras seguía manejando…

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it / Bien, tu hiciste me hiciste y puedes apostar que lo sentí  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted / Trate de estar frío pero eres tan candente que me derrito  
I fell right through the cracks / caí justo en las grietas,  
Now I'm trying to get back / y estoy tratando de volver  
Before the cool done run out / antes que el frío se acabe  
I'll be giving it my bestest / estaré dando mi mejor prueba  
And nothing's gonna to stop me but divine intervention / Y nada va a detenerme por intervención divina  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some / reconozco que es otra vez mi turno para ganar algo o aprender algo_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more / Pero no quiero esperar mas, no mas  
It cannot wait, I'm yours / no puedo esperar, Soy tuyo_

-esa canción… me parece familiar

-enserio? –dije totalmente sorprendida. Creo que este es el mejor indicio de que está empezando a recordar!

-Sí, solo que no recuerdo donde la había escuchado

-recuerdas la letra?

-no… no estoy seguro…

-canta conmigo, quizás así la recuerdes

-no sé Serena…

-de verdad que eres imposible! –grito alterado Seiya –te está pidiendo que cantes! Tienes que hacerlo!

-vamos! –dije antes de seguir cantando emocionada, pero Seiya solo me veía y no se animaba a cantar

_Well open up your mind and see like me / Bueno extiende tu mente y mira, como yo  
Open up your plans and damn, you're free / extiende tus planes y diablos, eres libre  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love / Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor amor amor amor  
Listen to the music of the moment, maybe sing with me / escucha la música en su momento y quizás canta conmigo  
Ah - all peaceful melody / ah! todas las melodías pacificas  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved / Es tu deseo divino ser amada amor amada amor amada_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more / Por eso no quiero esperar mas, no mas  
It cannot wait I'm sure / no puedo esperar estoy seguro  
There's no need to complicate / No hay necesidad de complicar  
Our time is short / nuestro tiempo es corto  
This is our fate, I'm yours / este es nuestro destino, soy tuyo_

-vamos Seiya canta! –dije tratando de animarlo, no parecía muy seguro de querer cantar –eres un cantante, canta conmigo… por favor

-no Serena…

-hazle caso, canta con bombón! –grito Seiya

-anda, por favor… por favor… por favor… -suplique con mi mejor sonrisa

-bien –dijo resignado comenzando a cantar conmigo

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror / He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo viendo mi lengua en el espejo  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer / y siendo honesto solo para verlo claro  
But my breath fogged up the glass / pero mi aliento empaña el vidrio  
And so I drew a new face and laughed / y por eso dibujo una nueva cara y rió  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason / supongo que lo que quiero decir es que no hay mejor razón  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons / que deshacerte tu vanidad e ir solo con las estaciones  
It's what we aim to do / es lo que nosotros tratamos de hacer  
Our name is our virtue / nuestro nombre es nuestra virtud_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more / Por eso no quiero esperar mas, no mas  
It cannot wait I'm sure / no puedo esperar estoy seguro  
There's no need to complícate / No hay necesidad de complicar  
Our time is short / nuestro tiempo es corto  
This is our fate, I'm yours / este es nuestro destino, soy tuyo_

Seiya y yo seguimos cantando como no lo habíamos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí tan emocionada por ello, que deje de prestarle atención al camino, y cuando me di cuenta, atropelle a alguien…

-no puede ser! –dije frenando de inmediato al darme cuenta de lo que paso

-que fue lo que sucedió Serena?

-no lo sé… creo que atropelle a alguien –dije aun asustada por lo que paso y me baje rápidamente de la camioneta, seguida por Seiya, y a solo unos metros vi a un cuerpo sobre el asfalto de la carretera

-ese hombre… esta…

-espero que no… –dije asustada acercándome a el hombre en el suelo, pero se comenzó a levantar lentamente y me di cuenta de que no era una persona, sino un espectro

-bombón, eso es un espectro… tienen que salir de aquí –pidió Seiya a mi lado

–sube a la camioneta Seiya… -dije sin dejar de ver al espectro

-que! –dijo Seiya confundido –hay que ayudarlo, puede tener heridas

-no es una persona… así que corre! –grite antes de correr a la camioneta al ver que el espectro se acercaba a nosotros

-qué rayos es eso! –dijo Seiya sin comprender mientras los dos nos subíamos nuevamente a la camioneta

-espectros… -dije poniéndome el cinturón de seguridad y viendo que frente a nosotros habían decenas de espectros por todo el camino. Eso definitivamente no está incluido en mi plan del día con Seiya. Que voy a hacer para detenerlos sin que Seiya se dé cuenta de que soy Sailor Moon?

-ah! –grito Seiya cuando uno de los espectros golpeo el vidrio –hay que movernos de aquí Serena, esa cosa va a romper el vidrio de la ventana

-no lo hará, la camioneta esta blindada

-blindada! –dijo Seiya sorprendido -En donde compraste una camioneta blindada?

-fue un regalo de Haruka…

-eso es, bombón! Usa la camioneta para acabar con los espectros sin que tengas que transformarte

-y si no funciona… -dije en un susurro

-que dijiste Serena?

-se te ocurre alguna mejor idea bombón? –dijo Seiya mientras lo veía por el espejo retrovisor

-no… -suspiro profundamente - Seiya sujétate bien!

-que vas a hacer Serena? –pregunto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad

-tratar de sacarnos de aquí y de paso, acabar con alguno de esos espectros… -Acelere un poco el motor de la camioneta, tras lo cual avance unos metros a gran velocidad destruyendo a algunos espectros

-en donde aprendiste a manejar así Serena! –dijo Seiya alterado por lo que hice

-Haruka me enseño…

-así maneja Haruka!

-a veces… -dije girando el vehículo para dar una segunda vuelta para acabar con los espectros que quedaban –sujétate fuerte!

Acelere nuevamente, destruyendo a algunos espectros más. Aun me quedaban varios más por destruir, pero un auto se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Trate de esquivarlo rápidamente, y me salí del camino, me estrellándome contra un árbol.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que se activaron las bolsas de aire y me dejo un poco aturdida por lo que paso. Levante mi rostro de la bolsa de aire y vi que Seiya lentamente trataba de ver que había pasado.

-Seiya… Seiya estas bien?

-sí, creo que si… y tú?

-estoy bien. Escúchame, quedate aqui, iré a pedir ayuda… volveré en cinco minutos

-que! Serena a dónde vas!

-no tardare, quédate aquí…

Me baje rápidamente de la camioneta y pude ver que sobre la carretera habían como cinco espectros, pero más adelante había un minisúper y ahí pude ver que había demasiados espectros. Corrí hacia un enorme árbol que estaba cerca y me transforme para destruir a esos espectros.

Primero destruí los espectros que había sobre la carretera y después los que estaban cerca de la entrada del minisúper. Una vez que los destruí, entre al minisúper y vi a varias personas inconscientes sobre el suelo, y a la mujer que habían descrito Haruka y Michiru que habían visto cuando atacaron nuevamente tras la muerte de Cordelia…

-alto ahí! –grite llamando la atención de Milena –no permitiré que arruines los planes de aquellas personas que solo quieren pasar el día con las personas que más quieren! Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

-Sailor Moon… al fin estamos frente a frente, lástima que solo será por esta ocasión ya que acabare contigo…Tormenta de Fuego! –grito lanzándome su ataque, el cual esquive rápidamente

-Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! –grite atacándola pero también esquivo mi ataque  
-no lograras vencerme Sailor Moon! Tormenta de Fuego! –ataco nuevamente,

Estaba por atacarla nuevamente pero aquí hay muchas personas inconscientes, así que salí rápidamente del minisúper tratando de esquivar un par de ataques más, pero al tratar de escapar, se me torció el tobillo y caí al suelo

-este es tu fin Sailor Moon…

-Serena! Serena, en donde estas!

Escuche horrorizada la voz de Seiya, me levante tratando de soportar el dolor de mi pierna y lo vi estando a menos de cinco metros de Milena y de mi, gritando mi nombre…

-vaya, vaya… miren que tenemos aquí –dijo Milena con una sonrisa al verlo

-corre Seiya! –grite con todas mis fuerzas

-no lo permitiré… Tormenta de Fuego! –ataco Milena, mientras Seiya corría, pero logro tirarlo al suelo por el impacto del ataque

-Seiya!

-ahora acabare contigo Sailor Moon…

-no! Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Lance mi ataque con tanta fuerza que Milena, haciendo que Milena quedara herida, tras lo que en lugar de atacarme nuevamente, desapareció envuelta en un torbellino de fuego.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia Seiya, y cuando llegue a él, caí de rodillas al suelo a su lado y gire su cuerpo con cuidado tratando de no lastimarlo para ver su rostro y levantar un poco su cuerpo apoyándolo sobre el mío

-Seiya… Seiya por favor… -coloque mi mano sobre su pecho, logrando sentir los latidos de su corazón, eso me tranquilizaba un poco, él seguía con vida pero por qué no me responde! –Seiya… por favor mi amor, ya pase por esto una vez y no quiero que se repita… abre los ojos -mis lágrimas empezaron a inundar mis ojos de la desesperación, porque no abre los ojos!

-urg…

-Seiya!

-urg…-se quejo del dolor mientras débilmente abría los ojos –tu… eres Sailor… Sailor Moon

-hola… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa limpiando rápidamente mis lagrimas

-hola –dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, observándome con detenimiento

-estas bien?

-sí, eso creo… por que estabas llorando?

-me preocupe mucho por ti… no quería que Milena te hiciera daño

-me llamaste por mi nombre para que me alejara de esa mujer, acaso me conoces?

-todo el mundo sabe quién es usted, señor Kou –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Por más que quiera no le puedo decir quien soy, no hasta que empiece a recordar, así que tengo que aparentar que no lo conozco

-Seiya… dime Seiya –dijo sentándose con dificultad –donde esta Serena? No sé a dónde se fue mi amiga…

-amiga!

-sí, bajo de su camioneta a buscar ayuda después de que nos estrelláramos

-ella está bien, no se preocupe señor Kou

-Seiya… llámame Seiya…-replico antes de volver a cerrar los ojos mientras a lo lejos escuche el sonido de las sirenas de los servicios de emergencia

-debo de irme –dije poniéndome de pie, tratando de soportar el dolor de mi pierna

-espera… te volveré a ver?

-aunque me encantaría preferiría que no fuese así, una persona como usted no debería de estar lugares tan peligrosos…

Mire a Seiya con una sonrisa antes de correr, para esconderme detrás de uno de los arboles que estaban cerca y des transformarme, mientras alcanzaba a observar cómo se acercaban varias patrillas y ambulancias al lugar. Fue entonces que salí de donde estaba escondida y fui corriendo hacia Seiya, quien volteaba hacia todas partes, parecía estar buscándome nuevamente…

-Serena!

-Seiya! –grite antes de que llegara con él y lo abrazara

-estaba muy preocupado por ti… estas bien?

-sí, estoy bien… y tú?

-si… te desapareciste y no tuve idea de a dónde te fuiste, y luego apareció esa mujer loca y Sailor Moon y… -suspira -tuve miedo de que te pasara algo…

-mírame, me encuentro muy bien… y más ahora que estamos juntos…

Me alce de puntillas para poder alcanzar fácilmente sus labios y besarlo, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo, movió su rostro y se separo rápidamente de mi abrazo…

-perdóname Serena, se que eres una gran mujer y que nos íbamos a casar antes de que entrara en coma, pero… yo te veo como una amiga…

-amiga! –dije sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Es la segunda vez que lo escucho referirse a mí como una amiga, y no me gusta cómo suena su voz cuando me llama amiga

-se encuentran bien? –pregunto un policía acercándose a nosotros

-uh? –que pregunto? Deje de prestarle atención al mundo cuando Seiya dijo que solo me veía como una amiga

-les hicieron daño? –pregunto el policía

-a mi me ataco por la espalda la mujer con la que luchaba Sailor Moon –dijo Seiya -pero creo que estoy bien

-venga conmigo señor, lo revisaran los paramédicos y tomaremos su declaración de lo sucedido

El policía se llevo a Seiya hacia una de las ambulancias, y yo me quede inmóvil viéndolo caminar hacia allá, sintiendo un enorme deseo de empezar a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero disminuyo un poco al sentir como Seiya acariciaba lentamente mi rostro y me hacia volver a la realidad: varios policías y paramédicos entraban al minisúper a ayudar a las personas que estaban allí mientras seguía nevando…

Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento comenzó a nevar…

-bombón…

-de verdad paso… No quiso que lo besara…

-está confundido, aun hay muchas cosas que no entiende… no sabe qué tan grande es nuestra relación

-si lo sabe, y aun así… -un par de lágrimas caen por mis mejillas -lo estoy perdiendo…

-eso no es cierto, en cuanto empiece a recordarte volverá todo a ser como antes

-y si no es así? Y si aun recordándome decide seguir su vida sin mí?

-mírame bombón –pidió haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos –eso no va a suceder, solo necesita tiempo para asimilar realmente las cosas ahora que salió del hospital y para que empiece a recordarte, solo eso necesita, tiempo…

-tiempo…

-sí, solo dale tiempo y veras que todo volverá a ser como antes…


	36. Capitulo 35

_Hola!_

_En este capitulo apareceran dos hermosas canciones: la primera es, quizas la recuerden por que tambien aparecio en _**_Un Nuevo Comienzo_**_, se trata de _**_The Story de Brandi Carlile._**_ Y la segunda, _**_One Moment More de Mindy Smith._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 35**

-listo, esa era la última maleta –dijo papá guardándola en la cajuela de su auto –llego la hora de irnos, hija

-lo sé… cuídense mucho –dije acercándome a abrazarlo

-tú también, cuídate mucho… y tu también Chibi Chibi

-si! –dijo abrazando a mi papá

-Serena, le podrías dar esto por mí a Hotaru –dijo Sammy entregándome una pequeña cajita cuadrada envuelta en papel de regalo color violeta

-a Hotaru? –dije viendo la cajita –se puede saber qué es?

-es un disco de su grupo favorito…

-ahh… yo creí que era una carta de amor

-que cosas dices Serena! –dijo Sammy ruborizándose por completo

-ya niños, no peleen –dijo mi mamá –segura que no quieres que me quede con Chibi Chibi y contigo, hija?

-segura mamá, estaremos bien… además Luna y Snow nos van a cuidar, verdad? –dije mientras Luna maullaba y Snow daba un pequeño ladrido

-de acuerdo, pero si cambias de opinión solo llámame y regresare a Tokio rápidamente

-descuida mamá, vamos a estar bien –dije antes de abrazarla –llámenme en cuanto lleguen a Osaka, de acuerdo?

-por supuesto, Serena…

Chibi Chibi y yo nos despedimos nuevamente de mis papás y Sammy, tras lo que ellos subieron al auto y se fueron, mientras nosotras junto con Luna y Snow veíamos como se iban alejando de la casa, hasta que finalmente los perdimos de vista…

-se fueron… -dijo Luna una vez que dejamos de ver su auto

-voy a extrañar mucho a la abuela Ikuko, al abuelo Kenji y tío Sammy –dijo Chibi Chibi un poco triste

-yo también… pero tenían que volver a Osaka, ya terminaron las vacaciones de invierno y tío Sammy debe de volver a la escuela

-y yo también debo volver a la escuela? –pregunto Chibi Chibi

-sí hija, también debes volver a la escuela

-y papá ira por mí cuando salga de clases?

-no, ya no podrá ir…

-pero aun así te sigo cuidando mi princesita –dijo Seiya agachado a la altura de Chibi Chibi mirándola con una sonrisa

-ahh… -dijo Chibi Chibi un poco triste

-pero yo te recogeré después de clases y después iremos al Júpiter a comer pasteles, te parece bien?

-si! –Grito emocionada Chibi Chibi –mamá, podemos ir hoy a comer pasteles?

-sí, claro que si… -dije con una sonrisa antes de darme cuenta de que estaba empezando a nevar

-está nevando! Está nevando! –grito feliz Chibi Chibi –puedo pedir un deseo?

-por supuesto, pero rápido para que entres por otro abrigo y vayamos por ese pastel

-De acuerdo –dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y guardar silencio por unos segundos –listo! Voy por mi abrigo y nos vamos mamá! –dijo antes de entrar corriendo a la casa seguida de su perrito

-tú no vas a pedir un deseo, Serena? –pregunto Luna

-deseo tantas cosas que ya no sé si alguna se cumplirá

-no hables así, Serena. Todo se solucionara pronto, acabaremos con el enemigo, encontraras a tus hijas, Seiya recuperara la memoria y volverán a estar juntos

-de verdad lo crees?

-Luna tiene razón bombón, todo se solucionara –dijo Seiya

-claro que si Serena, arriba ese ánimo! –dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-ya regrese mamá, -dijo Chibi Chibi usando un abrigo rosa -ya vamos a ir por ese pastel?

-por supuesto, vamos Chibi Chibi…

Subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos al restaurante Júpiter, en donde vimos que ahí estaban Ami, Rei y Lita. Nos sentamos con ellas, en donde estuvimos platicando mientras Chibi Chibi comía feliz una rebanada de pastel de chocolate…

-casi no has comido de tu pastel Serena –dijo preocupada Ami

-es que no tengo mucha hambre, chicas

-por que mamá? No te gusto el pastel? –pregunto Chibi Chibi

-si me gusto el pastel, es solo que no tengo hambre

-Chibi Chibi, por que no vas con tío Andrew a su oficina? –dijo Lita –él tampoco ha comido pastel y tal vez quiera un poco

-está bien, tía Lita –dijo Chibi Chibi antes de levantarse de la mesa

-debes de comer más Serena, por ti y por Chibi Chibi –dijo Rei

-lo sé, pero desde lo que paso el día que iba a llevar a Seiya a la cabaña… había planeado que ese día fuera perfecto y no lo fue… ni siquiera llegamos a la cabaña por culpa de Milena -suspiro profundamente –y ya no tengo ganas de nada, ni siquiera de comer…

-Serena, sabes que la cirugía de Seiya funciono con éxito, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a recordar –dijo Ami

-tiempo… ya me estoy cansando de escuchar que Seiya necesita tiempo para que recuerde. –Suspiro profundamente –entre más tiempo pasa, siento que lo estoy perdiendo… se está alejando de mi

-por que haya dicho que te ve como una amiga, no quiere decir que lo estés perdiendo –dijo Rei

–además, no recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, tu lo veías como un amigo –dijo Lita

-pero en aquel entonces las cosas eran diferentes. No estábamos a punto de casarnos, ni nuestras hijas estaban en peligro…

-Serena…

-será mejor hablemos de otra cosa chicas…

-bien… -dijo Ami –después de todo, ahora que las clases en la Universidad están por comenzar, debemos de ponernos a estudiar arduamente

-Ami porque tenias que hablar de las clases en la Universidad? –dijo Lita –aun no he terminado de leer ese libro que me pidieron antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones

-cual libro?

-uno sobre la historia de la gastronomía latinoamericana, voy a tener un examen muy importante sobre ese libro

-hay! por qué no me acorde antes! -grite desesperada –yo también tenía que leer un libro sobre el psicoanálisis

-Serena tonta, porque siempre dejas las cosas al último momento! –grito Rei

-con todo lo que ha pasado, lo último en lo que pensaba era en la Universidad!

-bueno, pero todavía tienes un par de días para leer ese libro, recuerdas cual era? –dijo Lita

-no… pero tal vez Shizuka sepa

-lo dudo mucho, ella está igual que tu–dijo Rei –todo el tiempo esta con Bunny, Edward y Cedric, y en lo último que piensa es en lo relacionado con la Universidad.

-hay que voy a hacer!

-y por qué no le llamas a alguno de tus compañeros de clase?

-Jimmy! Él seguramente ya leyó ese libro, lo voy a llamar para ver si me lo presta –dije sacando mi celular para marcar su número, pero no me contesta –no contesta la llamada

-que no Jimmy vive enfrente del parque? –dijo Ami -Porque no vas a su casa y le pides que te preste ese libro

-que buena idea! Voy ahora mismo a pedirle ese libro! –dije levantándome rápidamente de la mesa

-Serena, no se te olvida algo? –dijo Rei

-cierto! suma el pastel a mi cuenta, Lita

-eso no Serena tonta! Chibi Chibi… -dijo Rei

-es verdad! donde esta Chibi Chibi! –dije volteando a todas partes buscándola

-mejor la llevamos más tarde a tu casa, Serena. –dijo Ami

-No vaya a ser que la abandones en alguna parte –dijo Rei

-no soy capaz de abandonar a mi hija en cualquier parte Rei

-si no te decimos, casi la abandonas aquí…

-vete tranquila Serena, Chibi Chibi estará bien con nosotras –dijo Lita

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después chicas! –dije antes de salir del restaurante, viendo que Seiya no dejaba de verme fijamente –no me veas así, no soy capaz de abandonar a nuestra hija

-se que no lo harías a propósito bombón, pero estas bajo mucho estrés… necesitas relajarte un poco

-lo intentare después de conseguir ese libro, si no voy a reprobar el año…

Subí a mi camioneta y conduje hasta llegar al parque No. 10, en donde estacione el auto, para cruzar la calle para ir a casa de Jimmy, lo bueno es que de tantas veces que le he pedido que me ayude con cualquier cosa de la Universidad que ya sé muy bien en donde vive.

Cuando baje de la camioneta alcance a escuchar una canción muy familiar y sin pensarlo entre al parque para llegar hasta donde sonaba esa canción…

-adónde vas bombón? Que no ibas a buscar a tu compañero para que te prestara ese libro?

-sí, pero eso puede esperar cinco minutos… escuchas la canción?

-por supuesto que la escucho, es imposible que la olvide

-ni yo, nunca podre olvidar esa canción…

_-Flashback-_

_Cerca de la fuente se encontraba una cantante y un par de músicos acompañándola, mientras que varias parejas se encontraban bailando cerca de donde se encontraban…_

_Seiya se levanto enfrente de mí para ofrecerle su mano derecha -quieres bailar bombón?_

_-claro que si osito! -dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba y toma la mano de Seiya_

_Ambos nos acercamos hacia las persona, al llegar ambos nos acomodamos para bailar algo abrazados mirándose a los ojos, mientras en ese momento comenzaba una nueva canción…_

_All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
But these stories don't mean anything / Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true...I was made for you / Es verdad… Fuí hecha para tí_

_-es una linda canción, no lo crees? -dije mirando a los ojos a Seiya_

_-sí, pero no es más linda que tu bombón –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa_

_Después de ese comentario de, sonreí mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su pecho para continuar bailando…_

_I climbed across the mountain tops / Escalé las cimas de las montañas  
Swam all across the ocean blue / Y nadando crucé el océano azul  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules / Crucé todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas  
But baby I broke them all for you / Pero cariño las rompi todas por tí  
Oh… Because even when I was flat broke / Oh… Porque incluso cuando estuve arruinada  
You made me feel like a million bucks / Me hiciste sentir como un millón de dolares  
You do / Lo hiciste…  
I was made for you / Fui hecha para ti _

_-sabes bombón… esta una linda noche, hasta siento que parece mágica…_

_-es cierto osito… -levanto mi cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos a Seiya con una sonrisa -pero creo que le falta algo para que sea totalmente mágica_

_-así? Y que es lo que falta? -pregunto un poco curioso_

_-esto…_

_Me empiece a acercar lentamente a los labios de Seiya y sin dudarlo lo bese, acto que lo sorprendió demasiado, pero no tardo en reaccionar y responder al beso; fue un beso muy lento y tierno que parecía que ninguno de los dos quería terminar, hasta que por la falta de aire nos separamos lentamente para mirarnos nuevamente con una sonrisa…_

_You see the smile that's on my mouth / Ves la sonrisa que hay en mi boca  
It's hiding the words that don't come out / Esconde las palabras que no brotan  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed / Y todos mis amigos que me creen bendecida  
They don't know my head is a mess / Ellos no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre  
No, they don't know who I really am / No, no saben quién realmente soy  
And they don't know what I've been through / Ni tampoco saben por lo que hé pasado  
Like you do… / Pero tu lo sabes…  
And I was made for you... / Y fuí hecha para tí…_

_-bombón… yo… -Trataba de decir sin dejar de mirarme_

_-ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo... te amo, te amo Seiya Kou -dije poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo_

_-y yo te amo Serena Tsukino -dije antes de besar nuevamente a Serena con tanta una gran ternura y pasión mientras se dejaban llevar por la música_

_All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
Oh… But these stories don't mean anything / Oh… Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true... I was made for you / Es verdad… Fuí hecha para tí  
Oh yeah, it's true… And I was made for you / Oh si, es verdad… Y fui hecha para tí _

_-quieres ser mi novia bombón?_

_-si! –grite con una gran sonrisa -si quiero osito! -respondí antes de besar nuevamente a Seiya_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-Serena?

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Seiya, él estaba acercándose a mi abriéndose paso entre toda la gente que estaba alrededor de la fuente

-hola Seiya! No esperaba verte por aquí y menos cuando no ha dejado de nevar toda la tarde

-iba camino a un bar que está del otro lado del parque, quede de verme ahí con Edward para ver un partido de futbol americano, dijo que iban a jugar los Delfines de Miami contra los Acereros de… de…

-de Pittsburg… es tu equipo favorito de futbol americano –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-mi equipo favorito va a jugar y ni siquiera recuerdo de donde son -suspira profundamente –tu también vas a ir a ver el partido?

-no, iba a la casa de un compañero de la Universidad, quería ver si me prestaba un libro que tengo que leer para un examen

-cierto, que están por comenzar las clases en la Universidad…

-si… -fue lo único que logre decir. Desde el día que me dijo que me veía solo como una amiga, cada que nos veíamos la situación se vuelve algo incomoda y nuestras conversaciones no duran ni cinco minutos

-bueno, debo de irme, no quiero llegar tarde… nos vemos después Serena! –dijo Seiya antes de alejarse

-no dejes que se vaya bombón -dijo Seiya estando a mi lado

-y con qué pretexto lo voy a detener? Ni siquiera supe que más decir para que siguiéramos hablando

-entonces no hablen e invítalo a bailar, el que este amnésico y con un brazo roto no significa que no pueda mover los dos pies

-y si tu bailas conmigo?

-me encantaria, pero toda esta gente creeria que estas loca al verte bailando sola

-no que no estoy loca por verte!

-no estas loca bombón, pero recuerda que solo tu me puedes ver... vamos! invitalo a bailar!

-ojala que todavía sepa bailar… -murmure antes de salir corriendo detrás de él -Seiya!

-que pasa Serena? –pregunto sorprendido mientras llegaba con él

-quieres bailar conmigo?

-es que… se me hace tarde Serena…

-por favor, solo una canción… no creo que a Edward le importe que llegues cinco minutos tarde

-pero...

-por favor!

-está bien -Seiya da un pequeño suspiro -solo una canción…

Nos acercamos a la gente que está cerca de la fuente, hay mucha gente aquí a pesar de que no ha dejado de nevar en toda la tarde. Una vez que estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca de la fuente, rodee con mis brazos el cuello de Seiya, y el coloco su brazo derecho alrededor de mi cintura, mientras comenzábamos a bailar al tiempo que iniciaba una nueva canción…

_Hold me even though I know you're leaving / Abrázame aunque sepa que te vas  
And show me all the reasons you would stay / Y muéstrame todas las razones para quedarte  
It's just enough to feel your breath on mine / Es suficiente con sentir tu aliento sobre mí  
To warm my soul and ease my mind / Para calentar mi alma y aliviar mi mente  
You've got to hold me and show me now / Tienes que abrazarme y mostrarme ahora_

_Give me just one part of you to cling to / Dame sólo una parte de ti para aferrarme  
And keep me everywhere you are / Y mantenme en donde estés  
It's just enough to steal my heart and run / Es suficiente para robar mi corazón y correr  
And fade out with the falling sun / Y desvanecerse con la caída del sol_

_Oh, please don't go / Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Let me have you just one moment more / Déjame tenerte solo un momento más  
Oh, all I need / Oh, todo lo que necesito  
All I want is just one moment more / Todo lo que quiero es sólo un momento más  
You've got to hold me and keep me now / Tienes que abrazarme y sujetarme ahora_

Pese a lo que creía, Seiya aun sabe cómo moverse para bailar una canción conmigo. Y aunque ninguno de los dos hemos dicho ni una palabra desde que comenzamos a bailar, al verlo frente a mí, puedo recordar cada uno de los tantos momentos de felicidad que vivimos juntos antes de que entrara en coma, momentos tan similares a este, bailando en el parque, o en los jardines del Palacio de la Luna como cuando nos enamoramos durante el Milenio de Plata.

Pero por más que este momento se parezca a los anteriores, no es igual. Seiya no es el mismo de antes, y ya no tiene ese brillo que había en sus ojos cuando me miraba, ni me llama bombón. Aunque por fuera sea mismo, por dentro ya no lo es, ya no me quiere como antes.

Y al verlo así, no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuando recuperara su memoria, cuando volverá a mí y me dirá que me ama, cuando me dirá que me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito a él, cuando llegara el día en que vea nuevamente al hombre del que me enamore…

_Tell me that someday you'll be returning / Dime que algún día volverás  
And maybe... Maybe I'll believe / Y tal vez... Tal vez creeré  
It's just enough to see a shooting star / Es suficiente con ver una estrella fugaz  
To know you're never really far / Para saber que realmente nunca estás lejos  
It's just enough to see a shooting star / Es suficiente con ver una estrella fugaz  
To know you're never really gone / Para saber que realmente nunca te has ido_

_Oh, please don't go / Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Let me have you just one moment more / Déjame tenerte solo un momento más  
Oh, all I need / Oh, todo lo que necesito  
All I want is just one moment more / Todo lo que quiero es sólo un momento más_

_Oh, please don't go / Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Let me have you just one moment more / Déjame tenerte solo un momento más  
Oh, all I need / Oh, todo lo que necesito  
All I want is just one moment more / Todo lo que quiero es sólo un momento más  
You've got to hold me and maybe I'll believe / Tienes que abrazarme y tal vez creeré_

_So hold me / Así que abrázame_

_Even though I know you're leaving / Aunque sepa que te vas_

-tengo que irme, Serena –dijo Seiya deteniéndose una vez que termino la canción

-lo sé… -retiro mis brazos de su cuello –gracias por bailar conmigo

-buenas noches –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse

-buenas noches Seiya… -murmure mientras lo observo alejarse entre la gente –me pregunto qué tengo que hacer para que recuperes la memoria y regreses a lado mi osito

-has hecho más de lo cualquiera podría hacer, bombón

-enserio? –susurre mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del que se había ido Seiya –entonces porque siento que mis esfuerzos de nada sirven para que recupere la memoria

-eso no es cierto, te has esforzado mucho para recuerde, sabes que solo necesita…

-tiempo… -interrumpí dando un largo suspiro –ya no quiero escuchar que me digas que necesita tiempo, siento que aunque le de todo el tiempo del mundo, él no podría…-dije antes de escuchar muchos gritos detrás de mi –que fue eso?

-algo me dice que aun no vas a llegar donde Jimmy para que te preste ese libro…

Di media vuelta y vi a varias personas asustadas, corriendo hacia mi dirección. Como pude comenzó a abrirme paso entre la gente para ver lo que sucedía y alcance a ver a varios espectros… Están atacando y Seiya se fue en la dirección en la que están los espectros!

Corrí a esconderme a un árbol grande que no estaba lejos de ahí para transformarme sin que nadie me viera, tras lo que regrese y comencé a algunos espectros, buscando a Seiya y esperando que entre la confusión, hubiera logrado salir del parque rápidamente, pero parece que no fue así, ya que lo encontré rodeado de varios espectros que estaban robándole su energía…

-Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada! –ataque con todas mis fuerzas destruyendo a todos los espectros que lo rodeaban –Seiya!

-Sailor… Moon… -dijo cayendo de rodillas al suelo, parece que sí lograron quitarle gran parte de su energía

Me acerque rápidamente a él, cayendo a su lado para sostenerlo y evitar que cayera completamente al suelo -estas bien?

-nuevamente estas aquí Sailor Moon…

-Milena! –grite al verla a pocos metros de nosotros

-pero esta vez acabare contigo… Tormenta de Fuego!

Milena ataco con tanta fuerza, que apenas pude reaccionar y moverme para proteger a Seiya con mi cuerpo, aunque eso no evito que el ataque nos diera directamente y nos arrojara a varios metros de distancia, dejándome algo adolorida por el impacto de su ataque…

-hasta nunca Sailor Moon –dijo Milena con una sonrisa triunfal –Tormenta de Fuego!

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

-Laser Lunar!

Voltee rápidamente a ver de donde provenían esos ataques y vi a mi derecha, a pocos metros de nosotros a Sailor F, Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna. Los ataques de ellas interceptaron rápidamente el ataque de Milena impidiendo que nos lastimaran a Seiya y a mí…

-Sailor M!

-nos querías dejar fuera de la fiesta, Milena? –dijo Sailor M, mientras ella y los demás se colocaban frente a Seiya y a mi

-claro que no querida, también acabare con ustedes… Tormenta de Fuego!

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz! –ataco directamente al ataque de Milena

-nosotros nos encargaremos de Milena –dijo el Guerrero de la Luna -saca de aquí a Seiya, Sailor Moon!

-si! –tome del brazo a Seiya para poder levantarlo, pero se me dificultaba cargar todo el peso de Seiya sobre mi espalda –vamos Seiya… tienes que tratar de levantarte

-urg… que está pasando? –pregunto un poco aturdido, parece que no está consciente de la batalla

-tenemos que salir de aquí, crees que puedas moverte?

-supongo que si

-muy bien, debemos movernos de aquí –dije empezando a moverme lentamente cargando a Seiya

-no dejare que se vayan! Tormenta de Fuego! –grito Milena atacando cerca de nosotros

-hey! Tu pelea es con nosotros bruja! –grito furiosa Sailor M

-ya lo veremos insolente –dijo Milena

Seguí moviéndome lo más rápido que me fue posible, ya que Seiya estaba demasiado débil como para mover los pies, tratando de alejarnos de la pelea que libraban Sailor F, Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna contra Milena, quien al ver que tratábamos de huir, intentaba detenernos lanzando sus ataques muy cerca de nosotros.

Los tres nos protegieron mientras continuábamos avanzando hasta que nos alejamos lo suficiente para escondernos detrás de un árbol a varios metros de distancia de la pelea, en donde recargue contra el árbol a Seiya y yo me senté a su lado

-en donde estamos? –pregunto Seiya débilmente

-en un lugar donde estamos a salvo, te encuentras bien?

-me siento muy débil… la cabeza me da muchas vueltas

-te robaron mucha energía, por eso te sientes así… necesita descansar señor Kou

-Seiya… dime Seiya… creí que no te volvería a ver otra vez, Sailor Moon

-y yo no creí que nuevamente fueras a estar en peligro, voy a empezar a creer que te gusta estar en situaciones peligrosas

-situaciones como esta hicieron que me encuentre amnésico… en el accidente que me dejo en coma estaba una mujer como la que está atacando ahora

Como supo eso? Cuando pregunto que le había pasado para que estuviera en el hospital, los chicos y yo le dijimos que había sufrido un accidente, pero no le dimos más detalles… será acaso que…

-recuerdas el accidente que te dejo en coma?

-no… lo vi en la televisión. Hicieron un programa que hacia una crónica desde el día que entre en coma, cuando desperté con amnesia, la cirugía, hasta llegar al día que salí del hospital. Muchas de esas cosas que vi ahí no me las dijeron mis hermanos

-quizás no querían que sufriera al saber todo eso y se lo dirían después

-tal vez, pero hubiera preferido que me dijeran la verdad desde el principio. Siento que todos los que me rodean me ocultan cosas

-si lo hacen, es porque no quieren que sepas cosas que te puedan preocupar

-o por qué no confían en mí y todo lo que se de mi vida es mentira

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendida de lo que escuchaba. Desde cuando Seiya piensa así? –por qué crees eso?

-Sailor Moon! –Voltee a ver quién me llamaba y vi que se acercaban a nosotros Sailor F, Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna –se encuentran bien?

-yo te he visto antes… -dijo Seiya mirando al Guerrero de la Luna – tu besaste a una de mis amigas hace unas semanas! Hasta salió una fotografía de ese beso en los medios de comunicación

-sí, lo recuerdo, es una hermosa chica… pero en realidad fue ella quien me beso –dijo un poco nervioso el Guerrero de la Luna

-como sea, lo importante es que esa chica y tu se besaron –dijo Sailor F con una gran sonrisa –hasta creo que hacen una linda pareja, tú qué opinas M?

-en lugar de hablar de eso, deberíamos de preocuparnos por cómo está el señor Kou –dijo Sailor M

-Seiya… llámenme Seiya. Y si, estoy bien… gracias a ustedes

-nos alegra escuchar eso –dijo Sailor M mientras a lo lejos se alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido de varias patrullas y ambulancias acercándose –creo que esa es nuestra señal para irnos de aquí

-bien dicho, vámonos de aquí –dijo Sailor F

-me da gusto que este bien, hasta luego señor Kou –dije poniéndome de pie y alejándome de Seiya, seguida por ambas sailors y el Guerrero de la Luna

-te encuentras bien Sailor Moon? –pregunto Sailor F

-uh?

-que te sucede? -pregunto preocupada Sailor M

-es solo que Seiya... solo deseo que recuerde como era su vida pronto y deje de creer cosas que no son-dije haciendo que ellos me vieran totalmente sorprendidos –como están mis hijas?

-ellas se encuentran bien, te extrañan mucho –dijo el Guerrero de la Luna

-yo también las extraño mucho… desde el día que las vi vestidas de enfermeras en el hospital, no dejo de pensar en por qué no se acercaron un poco más a mí, o si físicamente son como las vi

-físicamente son muy parecidas a como las viste ese día –dijo Sailor M – y si no se acercaron más a ti, es porque no podían…

-por qué? Porque no pueden acercarse a mí? Ansió tanto poder verlas y abrazarlas

-ellas también desean estar más cerca de ti pero no pueden, al menos no por ahora –dijo Sailor M

-pero creo que deberías de tener esto –se acerco a mi Sailor F y me entrego una cadena con un dije de luna y estrella que con una inscripción muy familiar al reverso _De S y S, para nuestra amada Serenity_ - Sabemos que tienes el dije que trajo consigo Chibi Chibi y el que Seiya mando hacer para Rini, así que lo correcto es que también tengas el de la Princesa Serenity, así tendras algo que te acerque más a ellas a pesar de que aun no pueden estar juntas

-muchas gracias… diganles que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que Seiya recuerde y podamos estar juntos todos, como una familia

-se los diremos -dijo Sailor M -y no olvides que ellas te quieren mucho y haran lo que sea con tal de lograr que Seiya y tu nuevamente esten juntos


	37. Capitulo 36

_Hola!_

_En esta ocasion escucharemos hermosa una canción _**_Never Say Never de The Fray! _**_Espero que la disfruten!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 36**

-date prisa niña que se hace tarde! –grito Haruka desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación

-ya voy! -Grite mientras Bunny cerraba el cierre de mi vestido, tras lo que camine hacia el espejo para poder verme.

Llevo puesto el vestido que compre para la Gala de Blanco y Negro de esta noche: un vestido blanco de un solo hombro con aplicaciones de cristales, que enmarca detalladamente mi cuerpo hasta la cintura, desde donde la falta se vuelve más amplia. Mi cabello está completamente rizado, mi fleco como siempre de lado a la altura de mis cejas, zapatillas de tacón alto plateadas y para completar, unos discretos aretes de diamantes y por supuesto, el brazalete que Mamoru me regalo en mi cumpleaños.

-wow! Vas a dejar a más de uno con la boca abierta Rini! –dijo Bunny con una sonrisa

-de verdad?

-totalmente. Ya llevas todo lo que necesitas

-casi, falta mi broche de transformación – levante un poco mi vestido, tome una cinta beige que había sobre mi cama y mi broche, y lo amarre con la cinta alrededor de mi pierna derecha, asegurándome de que no se fuera a caer el broche

-no se te puedo haber ocurrido otro lugar donde guardarlo?

-no, además ya viste el tamaño de mi bolso de noche? Apenas cabe mi celular y la cartera.

-de acuerdo, mejor vámonos que Haruka va a tirar la puerta si no nos damos prisa

Tome el pequeño bolso plateado y el abrigo negro que estaban sobre mi cama, salí con Bunny de mi habitación para dirigirnos a la sala. Ahí estaban esperándonos Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Mamoru, que no dejaron de verme cuando llegamos con ellos, en especial Mamoru que me veía sin borrar la sonrisa que había en su rostro, y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo a él, se ve muy guapo y elegante con el smoking que lleva puesto y una pequeña rosa blanca que lleva en la solapa de su saco.

-te ves muy hermosa Rini –dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa al verme

-gracias… tu también te ves muy guapo, aunque el moño esta chueco, quien te ayudo a ponértelo? –dije dejando mi bolso y abrigo sobre el sillón para acercarme a él

-Haruka –dijo Mamoru con una pequeña sonrisa

-gran guerrera, pero no sabe colocar bien el moño de un smoking - dije arreglándole el moño para que quedara bien –se nota que casi no usas ropa de gala, Haruka

-me gusta andar con ropa cómoda, niña

-lo sé… listo, ahora si quedo perfecto –dije con una gran sonrisa viéndolo. Definitivamente Mamoru es un hombre que luce de maravilla con un smoking

-bien, y para que estén listos, aquí están los audífonos que usaran esta noche –dijo Hotaru mostrándonos una caja en donde había un par de audífonos en forma de chícharo,

-también tendremos que usar cámara y micrófono? –pregunte mientras tomaba uno de los audífonos y me lo colocaba en mi oído derecho al igual que Mamoru

-sí, Mamoru lleva una cámara pequeña cámara y micrófono oculta en la rosa que lleva en su saco, y tú la llevaras en este dije –dijo Hotaru mostrándome un collar con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella que estaba lleno de diamantes –es una micro cámara con audífono integrado oculta entre los diamantes

-es hermoso el dije… aunque sigo creyendo que ya no es necesario que hagamos esto, lo único que sabe Cedric del futuro es lo que yo le dije, él no es el infiltrado –dije mientras Hotaru me ayuda a ponerme el collar

-aun no estamos seguros de eso niña

-vamos Haruka! Ya buscamos en su casa, hemos tratado de sacarle información y nada. Cedric no está aliado con el enemigo

-Rini tiene razón –dijo Mamoru –Cedric no sabe nada, deberíamos de dejar de vigilarlo y averiguar quién es el verdadero infiltrado

-además estoy completamente segura de que Cedric no está aliado con el enemigo… y ya no quiero seguir saliendo con él, se ha vuelto un tanto empalagoso conmigo y me está desesperando

-y eso que Mamoru va con ustedes cada que te invita a salir, sino, no me quiero imaginar la situación –dijo Bunny

Vaya que tiene razón, desde que regrese con Cedric, cada que él me invita a salir, Mamoru también viene con nosotros para no dejarme sola con él. El problema es que también sale con nosotros Chloe y no deja de coquetearle todo el tiempo a Mamoru

-además Mamoru está con él la mayor parte del día por el trabajo y no se queja tanto como tu niña –dijo Haruka con una sonrisa burlona

-ya dejen de molestarla –dijo Mamoru -además recuerden que ustedes fueron los que la obligaron a regresar con Cedric

-no la obligamos a nada, ella acepto hacer esto porque sabía que era necesario –dijo Haruka

-pero ya no creo que sea necesario seguir con esto por más tiempo ya que Cedric no es el infiltrado, y no hemos descubierto nada que nos diga lo contrario

-tienes razón Rini–dijo Michiru -creo que si no averiguamos nada esta noche, lo mejor sería dejar de investigar a Cedric e investigar por otra parte quien puede ser el infiltrado

-eso significa que podría terminar con Cedric definitivamente? –dije tratando de ocultar un poco mi alegría al escuchar eso

-si

-pero solo si no descubrimos nada esta noche –dijo Haruka -de lo contrario tendrás que seguir con él

-de acuerdo, después de todo se que no descubriremos nada diferente a lo que ya sabemos de Cedric

-creo que deberíamos irnos ya, si no se nos hará tarde –dijo Mamoru

-bien…

-salgan ustedes primero –dijo Michiru –en cinco minutos saldremos nosotros hacia el Hotel Imperial en la camioneta

Mamoru y yo nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y nos despedimos de las cuatro, tras lo que salimos del departamento y caminamos hacia el elevador, esperando a que se abrieran las puertas

-debes de estar feliz de que pronto dejaremos de investigar a Cedric y por fin terminaras con él

-bastante –dije con una sonrisa mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y los dos entrabamos en él –solo espero que no averigüemos nada que cambie la situación

-todo saldrá bien –dijo él dando un largo suspiro presionando el botón de la planta baja, tras lo que se cerraron las puertas dejándonos solos -va a ser una larga noche

-si… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa volteando a verlo rápidamente, últimamente cada que estábamos aquí, no podía sacar de mi mente esa vez que nos besamos en el elevador y que casi nos descubre mamá en uno de nuestros cada vez más frecuentes besos de agradecimiento –vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para que todo salga bien esta noche

-hablando de eso, podríamos… ya sabes, para que tengamos suerte –dijo Mamoru mirándome pícaramente, obviamente el también quería repetir lo de aquella ocasión del elevador

Lo mire con una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza, y rápidamente Mamoru paso su brazo por mi espalda acercándome a él, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me aprisionaba contra una de las paredes del elevador, y nos besábamos apasionadamente, aprovechando al máximo el breve momento que estamos asolas, entregándonos por completo a este beso que dice lo que aun no le he dicho con palabras: que lo amo, que estoy loca por él, y que si por mi fuera, jamás me apartaría de sus brazos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron nuevamente y nos separamos rápidamente, tratando de disimular nuestras agitadas respiraciones mientras salíamos del elevador, saludamos rápidamente a una de las vecinas que vivía en el quinto piso del edificio antes de que entrara al elevador.

Salimos del edificio y nos subimos a nuestro auto para dirigirnos al Hotel Imperial, ya que ahí se llevaría la Gala de Blanco y Negro. A los pocos minutos, me di cuenta de que nos venía siguiendo una camioneta, eran Haruka y las demás que también iban hacia el hotel para monitorear todos nuestros movimientos durante el evento.

Al llegar al hotel, Haruka estaciono la camioneta en la acera del otro lado de la calle, Mamoru y yo encendimos los audífonos y las cámaras, lo tome del brazo y entramos al lugar. En la recepción nos esperaban Cedric y Chloe, ya que habíamos acordado que Cedric pasaría por Chloe, y Mamoru y yo llegaríamos justos. Cedric lleva puesto un traje negro, corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca, mientras que Chloe usa un vestido negro strapless en corte imperio,

Los cuatro subimos al primer piso del hotel para llegar al salón donde sería el evento, en donde ya había decenas de personas, algunas platicando y otras más bailando en la pista de baile. El salón estaba decorado elegantemente con varios candiles de cristales que iluminaban el lugar, arreglos de flores blancas y las decenas de mesas ordenadas exquisitamente esperando el momento de que se sirviera la cena.

Al ver todo eso, me embargo un enorme sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar todas aquellas cenas, galas y bailes a los que había asistido toda mi vida, elegantes eventos a los que no podía faltar la Familia Real de la Luna, ya fuese en el Milenio de Plata, Tokio de Cristal o cualquier planeta de la galaxia al que nos invitaran. Mamoru debió de notar en mis ojos como me siento, e inmediatamente me invito a bailar, evitando así que no me pusiera triste al recordar a todo lo que vivimos en el futuro.

Conforme transcurría la velada, la mayor parte del tiempo estuve bailando, algunas veces con Cedric, pero la mayoría de las veces baile con Mamoru, abrazada de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa, sintiéndome feliz y totalmente protegida en sus brazos

_Some things we don't talk about / Algunas cosas que no queremos hablar  
better do without / mejor hacer como si nada  
and just hold a smile / y simular una sonrisa  
falling in and out of love / cayendo en un vacio de amor  
a scene their proud of / una escena de su orgullo  
together all the while / juntos todo el tiempo_

_You can never say never while we don't know when / Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos  
time and time again / una y otra vez  
younger now then we were before / más jóvenes ahora que antes _

-te he mencionado que te ves muy hermosa esta noche? –dijo Mamoru sin dejar de verme con una sonrisa

-mmm… si, como unas mil veces.

-entonces esta será la mil y un vez que diga lo hermosa que te ves esta noche

-si sigues diciendo eso, voy a empezar a creer que solo hoy me veo hermosa

-no, tu siempre luces hermosa… solo que hoy es una de esas ocasiones en las que me pareces más hermosa que nunca

_dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir  
dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

No deja de verme con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracteriza y que hace que sienta un enorme deseo de besarlo en este momento, pero hay tanta gente aquí, sin contar que Bunny, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru están viéndonos a través de las cámaras que llevamos puestas; así que solo me limite a recargar mi cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos mientras seguimos bailando

_Picture you're the queen of everything / Una foto donde eres la reina de todo  
far as the eye can see / Tan lejos como el ojo puede ver  
under your command / bajo tus ordenes  
I will be your guardian from all that's coming down / Yo seré el guardián de todo lo que se está cayendo  
steady your hand / tomando tu mano_

_You can never say never while we don't know it / Tu nunca digas nunca mientras no lo sepamos  
time time and time again / una y otra vez  
younger now then we were before / más jóvenes ahora que antes_

-desearía que este momento durara para siempre –murmure sin dejar de bailar

-yo también desearía que así fuera… -dijo Mamoru dándome un pequeño beso en mi hombro estrechándome más a él

-Edward –dijo Cedric haciendo que abriera los ojos y lo viera acercándose a nosotros con Chloe –creo que ya es mi turno de bailar con Shizuka

-ahh… si, por supuesto –dije tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa. Quiero seguir bailando con Mamoru, no con Cedric

-no te preocupes, te rescatare de Cedric en dos minutos. No quiero que bailes con él mucho tiempo–susurro Mamoru mientras me daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tras lo que me separe de él y comencé a bailar con Cedric, y él con Chloe

_dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir  
dont let me go, dont let me go, dont let me go. /No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir_

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el hombro sobre el hombro izquierdo de Cedric y no deje de observar a Mamoru en todo momento. Aunque Chloe rodeo el cuello de él con sus hombros viéndolo fijamente, la mirada de Mamoru no estaba en ella, sino en mí, como mostrándose arrepentido de haberme dejado ir con Cedric, cuando lo que ambos queremos es bailar juntos nuevamente

_We're falling apart, / Nos deshacemos,  
and we're coming together, / y venimos juntos,  
again and again / Una y otra vez  
we're crawling apart, / Avanzamos lentamente aparte,  
but we're falling together, / Pero nos caemos juntos,  
falling together / Cayendo juntos  
together again / Juntos otra vez_

-Shizuka –dijo Cedric en mi oído

-si? –dije sin mover mi mirada de Mamoru

-hay algo que tengo que decirte

-te escucho…

-este no es lugar para hablar, vamos a otra parte

-adonde?

-ya lo veras, sígueme…

Cedric tomo mi mano, alejándome de la pista de baile, mientras yo no dejaba de ver a Mamoru. Note en su mirada que lo primero que quería hacer era ir detrás de mí, para impedir que me fuera con Cedric, pero supongo que algo le debió de haber dicho Haruka por el audífono, que hizo que se quedara donde estaba y no me siguiera.

_don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (oh oh oh) / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (oh oh oh)  
don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhhh ohhh) / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohhhh ohhh)  
don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go. (ohhh ohhh) / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohhh ohhh)  
don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go.(ohohhohhh) / No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir, No me dejes ir (ohohhohhh)_

Continúe caminando con Cedric hasta que llegamos a uno de los balcones que había en el salón y bajamos por unos escalones hasta llegar a un pequeño jardín techado, con una fuente y varias bancas alrededor de él, que estaba iluminado por varias series de luces blancas…

-no sabía que dentro del hotel había un jardín tan lindo

-quería traerte aquí para que habláramos

-podría ser rápido? es que tengo sed y quisiera una copa de vino –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no trates de escaparte niña –me regaño Haruka por el audífono –esta puede ser una buena oportunidad para averiguar algo sobre él

-descuida, después de lo que tengo que decirte beberemos todo el vino que quieras –dijo Cedric tomando mis manos para que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas alrededor de la fuente –además has estado tanto tiempo con Edward esta noche que… olvídalo, es una tontería

-que cosa?

-la noche que fuiste a buscarme a mi departamento para que regresáramos, tuve un sueño muy extraño: Edward entraba a mi departamento, tú lo llamabas Mamoru y él dijo que así se llamaba antes de darme un golpe gritando que no permitiría que te hiciera daño

-sí, fue solo un sueño muy extraño producto de todo lo que bebiste esa noche –dije un poco nerviosa, no pensé que recordaría todo eso considerando lo borracho que estaba en esa ocasión –y…de que quieres que hablemos?

-sabes que te amo Shizuka, no hay duda de eso… y después de lo que paso hace unos días con el incidente en el hospital y lo que paso entre nosotros, me he dado cuenta de que el tiempo es más valioso de lo que jamás me había imaginado, que debemos aprovecharlo más que nunca

-no entiendo a que quieres llegar con todo eso…

-quiero aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos más que nunca –Cedric se arrodillo frente a mí mientras sacaba una cajita negra de su saco, la abrió mostrándome el mismo anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante que había visto hace unos días en su departamento –quieres casarte conmigo, Shizuka?

Porque tenía que proponerme matrimonio? Tenía la esperanza de que no lo hiciera pronto y así podría terminar más fácilmente con él, pero ahora… Ok, debo de pensar como lo voy a rechazar sin hacerlo sufrir tanto

-Shizuka, dime algo por favor –dijo Cedric mientras yo sigo pensando que decir

-es fácil Rini, solo dile que no –dijo Bunny por el audífono

-no es tan fácil… alguien me puede decir que digo para no romperle el corazón? -susurre mientras pienso que decir

-espectros! –grito Hotaru

-esa no es una buena sugerencia chicas… -susurre tratando de mantener mi sonrisa mientras escuchaba varios gritos provenientes del salón

-que fue eso? –dijo Cedric al escuchar los gritos

-hay espectros en el salón de la gala, niña! –grito Haruka –tienes que regresar de inmediato!

Genial, lo único que le faltaba a esta noche! Me va a tocar patear espectros el día de hoy, es que acaso Milena no se toma una noche libre? Aunque debo de reconocer que prefiero pelear contra ella a darle una respuesta a Cedric.

Me levante de inmediato y regrese corriendo al salón seguida por Cedric, viendo a decenas de espectros por todas partes, las personas corrían en todas las direcciones tratando de escapar de ellos. Y para colmo, en cuanto un espectro me vio, comenzó a acercarse a mí para robar mi energía; rápidamente tome una charola de metal que había en el suelo y la lance contra la cabeza del espectro como si fuera un frizbi, destruyéndolo así…

-Shizuka….

-sal de aquí Cedric!

-no me voy a ir de aquí sin tratar de ayudarte

-me ayudaras sacando a todas las personas de aquí, recuerdas como se destruyen los espectros?

-sí, atacándolos a la cabeza y no debo dejar que me toquen

-exacto! Ahora vete! –grite haciendo que Cedric se alejara y yo, camine entre tanta confusión buscando un lugar donde esconderme para transformarme y buscando a Mamoru con la mirada –rayos! Chicas en donde están? –las llame por el micrófono pero no me contestaban –genial! Lo que me faltaba!

-tormenta de fuego! –grito Milena, haciendo que volteara logrando esquivar a tiempo su ataque

-déjala Milena! –grito el Guerrero de la Luna colocándose rápidamente frente a mi –estas bien?

-sí, solo entretenla para que pueda transformarme –le dije en un susurro

-por que me arruinas la diversión? Que tal que esa chica es la Pequeña Dama?

-ella no es la Pequeña Dama, así que déjala en paz! –respondió firmemente el Guerrero de la Luna

-eso ya lo veremos… Tormenta de Fuego!

Milena lanzo su ataque con tanta fuerza, que el Guerrero de la Luna apenas tuvo tiempo de tomarme entre sus brazos y saltar a una de las mesas que estaban cerca para ponernos a salvo.

-no los dejare ir hasta asegurarme que esa chica es la Pequeña Dama –grito furiosa Milena

-por que me parece que ya he vivido esto antes?

-hay que correr –dijo el Guerrero de la Luna -no voy a dejar que ella te descubra como casi lo hace Alana

-entonces, creo que esta es nuestra señal para irnos de aqui...

-Tormenta de Fuego!

Milena ataco nuevamente obligándonos a alejarnos lo más rápido posible de ella, lo cual se nos dificultaba ya que lanzaba ataque tras ataque y el Guerrero de la Luna me protegía tratando de hacer hasta lo imposible para detenerla, mientras yo seguía corriendo tratando de buscar donde poder transformarme.

La persecución me hizo correr hasta la cocina del salón, la cual estaba vacía y sin ninguna salida visible. El Guerrero de la Luna estaba a menos de dos metros de mí protegiéndome de Milena, que parecía no rendirse hasta poder atraparme…

-rápido! Sigue corriendo! –grito el Guerrero de la Luna acercándose más hacia mi junto con Milena

-a donde! No veo a donde ir!

-por fin te atrapare niña! –grito Milena mientras seguía atacando al Guerrero de la Luna

-Busca cualquier puerta o algo donde puedas estar a salvo!

Seguí corriendo por la cocina esquivando algunas vasijas, carritos con comida y demás cosas buscando a donde seguir, hasta que llegue a una enorme puerta metálica de color gris, con todas mis fuerzas la abrí ya que era muy pesada, di un par de pasos adentro y vi a donde daba: era un refrigerador que tenia dentro grandes piezas de carne colgadas, y demás comida que había ahí repartidas en varias alacenas.

Estaba por alejarme de ahí, cuando un par de los ataques golpearon la puerta, tumbándome adentro dejándome encerrada en ese enorme refrigerador. Bueno, al menos ya encontré un lugar donde transformarme. Levante rápidamente la falda de mi vestido para sacar mi broche de transformación, pero ya no lo llevaba conmigo. Trate de abrir nuevamente la puerta, pero me fue imposible, ya que parecía que estaba trabada.

Genial! Estoy encerrada en un enorme refrigerador, perdí mi broche de transformación y parece que mi audífono se descompuso porque ni Haruka, Bunny y las demás me responden.

-hola! Aquí estoy! Sáquenme de aquí! –grite con todas mis fuerzas golpeando la puerta para que alguien me escuchara –alguien ayúdeme, por favor!

Nada, no oigo que alguien me escuche. Y lo peor de todo, siento que tengo la piel de gallina y varios escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo, a que temperatura estará aquí? Tal vez a -5°C, o menos y siento demasiado frio

-Rini! –grito con fuerza Mamoru –donde estas Rini!

-aquí! Estoy aquí! –grite golpeando la puerta para que me escuchara –por favor sácame de aquí!

-no puede ser!

-que sucede! –pregunte confundida

-la manija de la puerta está rota, no logro abrirla!

-rayos! –grite molesta –solo esto me podía pasar y no tengo mi broche de transformación!

-como que no lo tienes?

-debo de haberlo perdido al tratar de escapar de Milena, búscalo y busca algo que ayude a sacarme de aquí. Dile a Haruka y a las demás que vengan a ayudarte!

-creo que ellas van a tardar, yo logre deshacerme de Milena, pero afuera y dentro del hotel hay demasiados espectros, aun no terminan con ellos. Debo sacarte de allí antes de que te de hipotermia

-primero busca mi broche, no puedes dejar que alguien lo encuentre antes que tu

-pero Rini…

-por favor! Yo estaré bien… no tengo intensión de morir convertida en una paleta de hielo, así que haz lo que te pido

-está bien… solo te pido que aguantes, te sacare rápido de allí…

Los minutos pasaban y yo comencé a caminar de un lado a otro, frotando mis brazos para poder resistir el frio y conservar lo más posible mi temperatura corporal, pero conforme el tiempo pasa los escalofríos que siento se hacen más violentos y me cuesta trabajo seguirme moviéndome, así que me senté a la orilla de la puerta, rodeando mis piernas con mis brazos tratando de mantener así algo de calor para mis órganos vitales.

No quiero pensarlo, pero creo que no me van a sacar a tiempo de aquí. Desde que empezó esta guerra, creí que posiblemente moriría en alguna batalla protegiendo a mis seres queridos y no convertida en una paleta de hielo. Al sentirme así, a un paso de la muerte, no puedo evitar pensar en todas las cosas que habría querido hacer antes de morir: decirle a mamá que yo soy su hija, haber hecho algo más para que papá recuperara pronto la memoria, mandar al diablo a Haruka por haberme hecho regresar con Cedric, y la más importante de todas… decirle a Mamoru que lo amo.

Imagino que mi vida al lado de él habría sido maravillosa, quizás nuestro amor hubiera sido igual o hasta más hermoso del que siempre han compartido mis padres. Pero yo desperdicie mucho tiempo al negarme a creer los sentimientos de Mamoru por mí; aunque no lo dijera, siempre los supe, pero me asustaba aceptarlo, por temor de perder a mi mejor amigo, por Darién… pero aquella tarde que me atreví a besarlo por primera vez, comprendí que mis miedos estaban justificados.

Quizás fui demasiado cobarde por mucho tiempo ya que su amor me asustaba, pero lo cierto es que mí amor por Mamoru me asusta aun más. Lo amo, lo amo tanto que me da miedo amarlo, pero al amarlo como lo amo, me da aun más miedo perderlo a manos de Darién. Por eso he callado mis sentimientos por él, porque sé que mi miedo de perderlo es tan grande como mi instinto de protegerlo, y por qué sé que no quiero que nuevamente el mayor de mis miedos se vuelva realidad.

Así que ahora, antes de morir, quiero olvidarme de mis miedos por una vez en la vida y hacer lo que mi corazón me ha pedido a gritos las últimas semanas…

-Rini! Ya encontré tu broche! –grito Mamoru del otro lado de la puerta

-de… verdad –dije débilmente, me está costando mucho trabajo mantener mi respiración y poder hablar

-estaba debajo del carrito de postres, pero descuida que ya te voy a sacar de ahí, solo resiste!

-Mamoru… tengo que… decirte algo importante

-yo también, después de esto nos iremos de vacaciones a donde tú quieras –dijo él mientras escuchaba que hacía varios ruidos contra la puerta intentando abrirla –tal vez a la playa

-a la… playa?

-o a donde quieras? A donde quieres ir de vacaciones?

- eso… no era lo que quería… decir… ya no siento mi cuerpo Mamoru

-tranquila, todo va a salir bien –dijo Mamoru mientras seguía tratando de abrir la puerta –sígueme hablando Rini, no dejes que el frio se apodere de ti

-no puedo… ya no puedo…

-claro que puedes! Eres Rini Kou! -grito Mamoru -Eres tan fuerte que a veces me haces sentir débil, pero a pesar de eso, me siento el hombre más fuerte del mundo por el simple hecho de que estas a mi lado, como siempre lo has estado toda mi vida

-Mamoru…

-así que no te voy a perder! No puedo perderte, por que sin ti me sentiría perdido! –grito desesperado

-por favor Mamoru… escucha…me… escúchame –se me dificulta demasiado hablar y mantenerme consciente, se me acaba el tiempo y no quiero morir sin decirle lo que siento por él

-no quiero escuchar que te despidas! solo aguanta un segundo… ya casi! – grito mientras lentamente se abrían la puerta y alcanzaba a verlo aun vestido como el Guerrero de la Luna

-yo… te… te…

-maldición estas azul! –grito desesperado, ni siquiera alcanzo a abrir la puerta completamente y entro deprisa, se quito la capucha mostrándome su rostro y se arrodillo a mi lado, tomándome entre sus brazos –no te preocupes… vas a estar bien

-Mamoru… te… te…

-no hables, te sacare de aquí -dijo levantándome entre sus brazos

-te amo…

Lo dije, logre decirlo haciendo uso de la poca energía que me queda, por que ya ni puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Cerré mis ojos dejando caer mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Mamoru, mientras lo escucho llamarme totalmente desesperado antes de que todo se volviera negro…


	38. Capitulo 37

_Hola!_

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_En esta ocasión les traigo un par más capitulos de esta maravillosa historia que espero que disfruten! Por fin veremos que sucedera con Rini, que tantos avances habra con Seiya y su memoria! En cuanto a algunas dudas que tenian, descuiden que la mayoria se aclararan en los proximos capitulos y si, Jimmy sera un personaje con cierta importancia en la historia, pero eso ya lo veremos un poco más adelante.  
_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré._

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Este capitulo tambien cuenta con una canción! En esta ocasion se trata de _**_Where I Stood de Missy Higgins! _**_Espero que la disfruten!_**_  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 37**

La tenue luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana iluminando la habitación, parpadee un par de veces tratando de averiguar en donde me encuentro, recorrí con mi mirada el lugar y me di cuenta de que estaba recostada en mi cama, en mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y vi el vestido que llevaba en la gala sobre la silla que esta frente a mi tocador, note que llevo puesta mi pijama lila de franela que tiene el estampado de varias lunas y estrellas; y a un lado de mi cama esta Bunny dormida, pero me llamo la atención que sus ojos lucían un poco hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando. Que fue lo que paso?

Lo último que recuerdo fue la Gala de Blanco y Negro, ataco Milena y ella empezó a perseguirme con tal de robar mi energía, el Guerrero de la Luna me estaba protegiendo, termine en un enorme refrigerador y luego… me estaba muriendo de hipotermia, y Mamoru estaba conmigo antes de perder la conciencia. En donde está Mamoru?

Me levante rápido de la cama tratando de no despertar a Bunny, salí de mi habitación y camine por el pasillo hacia la sala, pero antes de llegar, escuche varias voces, así que me quede en el pasillo escuchando la conversación…

-no creo que sea necesario que nos quedemos aquí, lo más probable es que Rini despierte hasta la mañana –dijo Michiru –además si pasamos el resto de la noche aquí, Artemis o los demás se darían cuenta y empezarían a sospechar

-entiendo, no se preocupen –dijo Mamoru

-así que mejor ve a dormir Mamoru, te vez agotado –dijo Hotaru

-aunque lo intentara, no podría dormir hasta saber que Rini está bien

-la niña está bien gracias a ti, le salvaste la vida

-pero casi no fue así, debí de haber hecho algo más para que Rini no terminara en ese refrigerador…. Sí Rini hubiera muerto, yo también moriría junto con ella

-ya no pienses en eso y ve a descansar, nosotras vendremos mañana temprano a verlos…

Escuche que las tres se despidieron de Mamoru antes de salir del departamento, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, camine para ver a Mamoru: estaba dándome la espalda, recargando su cabeza contra la puerta, aun llevaba el pantalón del smoking y la camisa con las mangas arrugadas hasta la altura de los codos, luciendo totalmente desaliñado; pero eso era poco comparado por como lo veía emocionalmente: triste, con una gran impotencia por dentro, destrozado… jamás lo había visto así…

-Mamoru…

Volteo de inmediato de una forma tan especial, su tristeza se desvaneció al escuchar mi voz. Nos acercamos el uno al otro rápidamente y antes de que pudiera abrazarlo, Mamoru me tomo entre sus brazos levantándome del suelo, estrechándome con fuerza entre sus brazos antes de besarme.

No fue un beso arrebatador y apasionado como los que habíamos compartido en el elevador, ni tan tierno y dulce como los de aquella vez que estuvimos en el parque de diversiones. Fue un beso totalmente diferente a los demás, fue un beso tan mágico, lleno de tantas emociones, pero la más grande de todas, fue sin duda alguna el amor.

-pensé que te perdería para siempre –murmuro sobre mis labios Mamoru volviendo a besarme rápidamente

-estoy aquí, a tu lado Mamoru

-no puedo creer que estés viva

-pero lo estoy, gracias a ti –dije derramando un par de lagrimas

-no llores, Rini –dijo con una sonrisa besando el camino por donde cayeron mis lagrimas

-creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de estar aquí, pensé que moriría

-ya no pienses en eso, lo importante es que estas aquí… pero deberías descansar, has pasado por mucho hoy

-me encuentro bien, no necesito descansar. Además Bunny está dormida en mi cama y quiero quedarme aquí contigo

-tienes que tomártelo con calma, casi te pierdo una vez y no quiero que pase otra vez

-Mamoru… -dije acariciando su rostro con mi mano

-yo también te amo Rini…

-wow! Creo que ya es hora de devolver mis pies al suelo –dije moviendo los brazos de Mamoru de mi cintura, dando un pequeño salto regresando al piso.

-Rini…

-lo siento, me tomaron por sorpresa tus palabras

-lo que dijiste antes, en aquel refrigerador… era cierto? Tú me amas, Rini?

Por un momento había olvidado que le dije a Mamoru que lo amaba, y si, por supuesto que lo amo y ahora que sobreviví podríamos estar juntos, pero… ese horrible recuerdo llena por completo mi mente

_-Flashback-_

_-que se siente saber que por tu culpa dos hermanos inseparables se convirtieron en los peores enemigos? –dijo Darién estando a unos pasos de nosotros_

_-déjala en paz, hermano –dijo Mamoru -al que quieres es a mí, no la metas en esto_

_-oh vamos! Si ambos sabemos que ella ocasiono esto y tiene que pagar por su traición –Darién saca la espada de su funda y empieza a caminar hacia Mamoru y a mi -nos veremos en el infierno Pequeña Dama…_

_Tras decir eso, Darién corre aproximándose más a mí con su espada en mano, por lo que Mamoru se coloca frente a mí para protegerme pero es traspasado por la espada de Darién en su estomago hiriéndolo gravemente…_

_-no!_

_-vaya que eres un idiota por tratar de protegerla –dijo Darién sacando la espada del cuerpo de Mamoru cubierta de sangre -pero después de todo era lo que merecías_

_-Rini… -me llamo Mamoru cayendo de rodillas para después caer en el suelo_

_Me agacho para sujetas su cuerpo en mis brazos mientras comienzo a llorar -tonto! Por que lo hiciste?_

_-por que no puedo permitir que te lastime… jamás permitiré que te haya daño -dijo Mamoru débilmente_

_-no digas nada más, tienes que guardar energía Mamoru, vas a estar bien… me escuchaste, te pondrás bien -dije presionando su herida tratando de dejar de llorar_

_-Rini, te… te amo –dijo Mamoru antes de cerrar sus ojos_

_-Mamoru… abre los ojos, por favor! No me hagas esto!... Mamoru, no! No te puedes morir… Mamoru! -grite mientras lloraba desconsoladamente abrazando con más fuerza el cuerpo de Mamoru_

_-Fin del Flashback –_

-Rini…

-por supuesto que te amo Mamoru… como un amigo –hubiera deseado no decir eso ultimo, pero no quiero que Mamoru muera… maldición! Nuevamente estoy huyendo de su amor!

-entonces, porque siento que eso no cierto

-qué?

-dices que me amas como un amigo, pero cuando me besas, tus labios me dicen algo muy diferente  
-bueno, esos besos son de agradecimiento Mamoru, quizás por eso lo sientes así

-no, porque para mí nuestros besos no son solo eso, son algo mucho más especial… -tomo mi mano y la coloco en su pecho, sobre su corazón –puedes sentirlo Rini? Cada latido de mi corazón es para ti, mi corazón te pertenece y te ha pertenecido durante toda mi vida, tú eres la única dueña de mi corazón

-por que me dices todo eso? –dije retirando mi mano de su pecho dando media vuelta caminando hacia la terraza para así evitar verlo a los ojos

-por que es la verdad, por que esta noche al tenerte entre mis brazos y sentir que casi te pierdo… -da un largo suspiro mientras escucho sus pasos acercándose a mi - sé muy bien que por más que queramos, no viviremos para siempre y no quiero que pase un día más sin estar a tu lado, sin decirte que te amo

-por favor… deja de decir eso… -murmure tratando de no comenzar a llorar, estoy tratando de salvarle la vida y me dificulta hacerlo con cada una de sus palabras

-amo todo de ti: la sonrisa que se forma en tu rostro por cosas tan sencillas como un café en la mañana o una buena hamburguesa, tu mirada que dice todo a pesar de que no digas una sola palabra, esas pequeñas arrugas que forman en tu frente cuando estas preocupada por algo; tu personalidad, tan fuerte y segura de ti misma que a veces parece que dominas el mundo… hasta amo esa forma tan particular que tienes de meterte en tantos problemas

-detente, ya no quiero escucharte!

-que! No quieres escuchar que diga que te amo? –grito Mamoru – Así tenga que repetirlo mil veces, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que toda la Vía Láctea se entere, no dejare de decirlo. Te amo Rini, te amo más que a mi propia vida, tu eres el amor de mi vida!

-ya no sigas! Por favor! –grite desesperada. Por qué Mamoru me tiene que hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya es

-te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que también sientes lo mismo. Si no, explícame que fue lo sucedió aquella vez en el hospital cuando te disfrazaste de enfermera? O cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones? Esta noche en la Gala?

-estas confundiendo las cosas, simplemente me deje llevar por el momento

-y cuando dijiste que me amabas, también te dejaste llevar por el momento?

-estaba asustada Mamoru, de verdad creí que iba a morir y si dije que te amo, es porque es cierto, te amo… pero no de la forma en la que tú me amas a mi

-a que le tienes miedo, Rini?

-de que hablas? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada

-te conozco muy bien, y sé que algo te pasa… ni siquiera te atreves a mirarme a los ojos

Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de mantener mi autocontrol antes de hacer alguna locura, porque tenía que mencionar eso?

-Rini…

-ok… -di media vuelta volteando a verlo –querías que te mirara a los ojos y eso estoy haciendo! Así que entiende que nosotros no podemos tener una relación

-por qué no quieres darle la oportunidad a algo más entre nosotros?

-por que nosotros simplemente somos amigos, por esa sencilla razón

-Rini, lo último que ha habido entre nosotros en las últimas semanas ha sido una amistad. No estoy seguro de en qué momento comenzamos a sentirnos y actuar diferentes uno respecto al otro, pero lo cierto es que las cosas están cambiando entre nosotros, por que no lo quieres ver? Por qué no quieres comprender que seriamos felices juntos?

-por que los dos sabemos que no seriamos felices. Entiendo que una parte de ti quiera creer eso y de verdad lamento que mis acciones te hayan hecho creer algo que no es, cuando lo cierto es que y yo no podemos estar juntos!

-por qué? Por qué no podemos estar juntos? –grito alterado

-por que yo no quiero que estemos juntos! –grite totalmente alterada -no te amo!

_I don't know what I've done / No sé lo que he hecho  
Or if I like what I've become / O si me gusta en lo que me he convertido  
But something told me to run / Pero algo me dijo que corriera  
And honey, you know me it's all or none / y cariño, tu sabes como soy yo, es todo o nada_

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que dije, quise retirar mis palabras inmediatamente. En mi desesperación por controlar la situación dije la mayor estupidez de mi vida, lo cual hizo que sienta como algo dentro de mí se rompe en mil pedazos. Lo peor de todo es que creo que a Mamoru le paso lo mismo, se estremeció tanto… como si se le hubiera caído el mundo encima.

Se alejo de mi y camino hacia la puerta principal, tomando las llaves del auto que estaban en la mesita que está a un costado de la puerta.

-tienes razón, Rini… no debí de haber creído que por fin sentías lo mismo que yo, cuando lo único cierto es que nunca me has amado como tanto lo he deseado

En cuanto vi salir a Mamoru, no aguante más y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, lagrimas desesperadas caían por mi rostro sin control alguno. Acabo de cometer el mayor error de toda mi vida por todo por culpa de mis miedos, por mi miedo al amor y ahora acabo de perder al hombre que más he amado en toda mi vida por culpa de mis estúpidas decisiones!

Corrí hacia la puerta, pero me detuve antes de tomar la perilla para girarla y salir. Si iba a ir tras de Mamoru, que le iba a decir? Que le mentí en mi desesperación por qué no quiero que muera por mi culpa, pero que estaríamos juntos sabiendo que con eso él firmaría su sentencia de muerte?

Tampoco puedo ser tan egoísta con tal de ser feliz solo unos días a su lado, sabiendo que sin él mis días estarán llenos de oscuridad…

-Rini…

Voltee y vi a Bunny de pie a un costado del sillón, viéndome con una gran tristeza

-es muy tarde Bunny, deberías estar durmiendo –dije limpiando mis lagrimas rápidamente, obligándome a no seguir llorando frente a ella

-no hagas eso Rini, no después de lo que paso entre Mamoru y tu

-que! –dije sorprendida – de que estás hablando?

-los escuche…

_There were sounds in my head / Había sonidos en mi cabeza  
LIttle voices whispering / Pequeñas voces susurrándome  
That I should go and this should end / Que tenía que irme y que esto tenía que terminar  
Oh and I found myself listening / Oh, y me encontré a mi misma escuchándolas _

No pude resistir más y seguí llorando con todas mis fuerzas, Bunny se acerco a mí abrazándome con fuerza, en ese momento deje de pensar en ser aquella mujer fuerte y valiente que se guarda todo dentro de sí misma y me deje acompañar en mi dolor, llorando el resto de la madrugada. Cuando empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol, me venció el cansancio de tanto llorar y me quede dormida.

Desperté sintiendo al máximo la luz del sol entrando en mi habitación, parpadee varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, viendo a Bunny acostada a mi lado…

-hola… -dijo Bunny con una sonrisa triste

-qué hora es?

-medio día, dormiste toda la mañana

-y tu no deberías estar en la escuela?

-Hotaru me pasara los apuntes de hoy más tarde, además no me podía ir dejándote aquí sola después de lo que paso anoche

-anoche… -murmure dando un gran suspiro –que tanto escuchaste anoche?

-casi todo, Mamoru esta devastado… -eso no tenía ni que decírmelo, me di cuenta por la forma en que me miro antes de irse

-lo viste hoy?

-esta mañana, estuvo en la bahía el resto de la noche y regreso temprano a cambiarse, quería hablar contigo antes de irse al trabajo

-me hubieras despertado, también quería hablar con él… ayer me llamo el amor de su vida, Bunny. Quien dice algo así?

-Mamoru lo hace, ha estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria –dijo Bunny –la cuestión aquí es que creo que tú sientes lo mismo por él

-por qué piensas eso?

-no soy tonta, Rini. Me he dado cuenta en la forma en que lo miras, la sonrisa que tienes cuando estas cerca de él… estas enamorada de Mamoru?

Me senté en la cama respirando profundamente, mientras Rini también se sentaba a mi lado y no dejaba de verme, mientras yo me mordí el labio inferior pensando que hacer. Si le digo lo que siento por Mamoru a Bunny es capaz de hacer todo lo posible para que estemos juntos esta misma noche, pero si no lo hago no dejara de interrogarme hasta que sepa que me sucede

Aunque a quien quiero engañar? Estoy segura de que ella ya sabe lo que pasa, ella ha sido la más cercana espectadora de mi relación con Mamoru dado que vivimos los tres bajo el mismo techo.

-Rini?

-sí, estoy perdidamente enamorada de él

-Oh, Rini! Entonces por qué le dijiste que no lo amabas?

-porque… es complicado…

-claro que no! Mamoru te ama y tú también lo amas a él, lo lógico es que estén juntos.

-no Bunny, nosotros no podemos estar juntos

-pero, por qué?

-Mamoru va a morir si yo estoy a su lado como su novia

-a menos de que seas una novia psicótica que haga todo para matarlo, eso no es posible

-lo es Bunny… Hace unas semanas tuve un sueño en donde vi a la abuela Serenity y ella cambio todo, hizo que papá despertara del coma sin sufrir amnesia, que Mamoru y yo fuéramos novios… pero Darién apareció de repente cuando Mamoru me propuso matrimonio y lo asesino enfrente de mí…

-Rini, eso solo fue un sueño… un mal sueño pero al fin y al cabo, solo un sueño

-y si no? Y si fue un sueño premonitorio advirtiéndome que puede pasar si nosotros estamos juntos? Bunny, si Mamoru muere, yo moriré junto con él -dije tratando de controlar mis ganas de llorar

-no digas eso, Mamoru no va a morir por que estén juntos

-eso no lo sabemos con certeza, así que lo único que puedo hacer es dejar las cosas como están entre nosotros hasta que todo esto termine, después si podre estar al lado de él sin impedimento alguno

-hasta que eso suceda puede pasar mucho tiempo Rini, lo sabes perfectamente bien… que tal que antes de que termine esta guerra, Mamoru conoce a alguien más y se enamora de esa chica? Chloe esta siguiendo los mismos pasos de Érica, a ella también le gusta Mamoru y puede que empiecen a salir juntos

-no creo que eso pase, se que Mamoru me ama y sería capaz de esperar el tiempo que sea necesario a que estemos juntos

-no desafíes a tu suerte, hermanita. Además, aunque fuese cierto lo que dices, que crees que haría Mamoru si supiera todo lo que me estás diciendo? Estaría lejos de ti solo para que pudiera seguir con vida? O querría ser feliz los últimos días de su vida a tu lado?

-querría estar conmigo los últimos días de su vida… -dije dando un largo suspiro - no voy a arriesgar su vida por unos días de felicidad cuando lo que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, y eso va a pasar cuando todo esto termine

-no puedo creerlo! No entiendo cómo es posible que vayas a dejar que tus temores te separen del hombre que amas!

-mira quien me lo dice… tu nunca le dijiste a Andrew estabas enamorada de él

-eso fue diferente –dijo Bunny a la defensiva

-claro que no! Tú creciste con Andrew y siempre han sido amigos, y cuando te empezó a gustar nunca le dijiste nada

-eso fue hace mucho Rini

-solo ha pasado un año…

-pero ya lo supere, ya no estoy enamorada de Andrew. Nosotros somos amigos, él es feliz con Akane Takashi y yo estoy feliz por él. –dijo totalmente segura de sus palabras –Y sé que serias muy feliz con Mamoru…

_'Cos I don't know who I am / Porque no sé quién soy  
who I am without you / Quién soy yo sin ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you / Y no sé si podría soportar otra mano sobre ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
'Cos she will love you more than I could / Porque ella te va a amar más de lo que yo podría  
She who dares to stand where I stood / Ella, quien se atreve a estar donde yo estuve_

Voltee a mi mesita de noche y ahí vi una fotografía que nos tomamos Mamoru y yo cuando fuimos al parque de diversiones, él me estaba abrazando por la espalda mientras los dos sonreíamos con las grandes de las sonrisas. Recordando cómo nos habíamos divertido ese día pese a todo lo que paso, estando juntos nos olvidamos de nuestras tristezas y problemas, siendo nosotros mismos, queriéndonos sin que nadie nos lo impidiera.

Tome la fotografía entre mis manos y entonces imagine como seria hacer eso el resto de nuestras vidas, amándonos a pesar de lo que pasara a nuestro alrededor, sabiendo que al final del día tendría la mano de Mamoru junto a la mía y me diría que todo estaría bien, y lo estaría por el simple hecho de que Mamoru estaría a mi lado.

Eso es lo quiero en mi vida, tener a mi lado a la persona que amo, decirle todo el tiempo a Mamoru que lo amo!

-Rini, créeme que entiendo tu deseo de proteger a Mamoru, pero estamos hablando de tu felicidad –dijo Bunny -lo que de verdad tienes que hacer es preguntarte, que es lo que deseas?

-sé lo que deseo, quiero estar con Mamoru… -dije sin mover mi vista de la fotografía -quiero tener miles de fotografías que plasmen mi felicidad y mi amor por él, quiero despertar cada mañana a su lado y decirle cuanto lo amo, casarme con él, que formemos una familia y envejecer juntos…

-entonces, que estas esperando?

-no sé… al diablo con todo! Voy a luchar por mi felicidad con Mamoru y si alguien quiere destruirla, se las tendrá que ver con Rini Kou

-eso quería escuchar! –grito feliz Bunny antes de abrazarme –al fin algo bueno va a pasar entre tantas tristezas!

–si me apuro, puedo llegar a tiempo al descanso de Mamoru para verlo y decirle lo que siento!

-no quiero arruinar el momento, pero… y Cedric?

-que pasa con él?

-anoche te propuso matrimonio, si vas al hospital es posible que lo veas y quiera escuchar una respuesta

-rayos! No había pensado en eso y no quiero verlo. Hablare con Cedric después, y preparare algo especial para Mamoru

-que tienes en mente?

-mmm… una cena romántica a la luz de las velas?

-típico cliché… no se te pudo haber ocurrido algo más original?

-qué más puedo hacer en menos de ocho horas? Además quiero cocinar para Mamoru

-piensas intoxicarlo con tu comida la noche que le dirás que lo amas?

-hey! –grite molesta

-es broma, te ayudare con la cena –dijo con una sonrisa

-bien, y necesito que hagas que Mamoru venga al departamento esta noche

-eso no es problema Rini, me dijo que vendría después del trabajo

-de acuerdo… y otra cosa, vas a tener que pedirle asilo a Haruka esta noche, quiero el departamento solo para Mamoru y yo

-no quiero saber que van a hacer para que me quieras echar de aquí

-no pienses cosas que no son Bunny, solo que quiero que tengamos privacidad, nada más… -dije brincando de la cama -hay que darnos prisa para ir al supermercado y comprar lo que necesito para esta noche.

Tome un baño rápido, me cambie y antes de que me pudiera percatar, Bunny y yo estábamos en el supermercado debatiendo que era lo mejor para preparar esta noche, ya que no tengo idea de que voy a preparar con exactitud y tengo poco tiempo para preparar todo…

-y si preparamos algo sencillo? Que si sepas cocinar? –dijo Bunny

-en ese caso hubiera ordenado algo de un restaurante y le diría que lo prepare yo

-tú y yo sabemos que te descubriría

-pero lo haría por una buena causa –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-Shizuka! Bunny! –grito Serena acercándose a nosotras con Chibi Chibi

-hola! Como están?

-bien chicas, gracias -dijo Serena -más tarde iba a ir a buscarte Shizuka, estaba preocupada por ti, hoy no fuiste a la Universidad

-sí, es que no me sentía bien en la mañana y por eso no fui… no esperábamos verlas por aquí, también están de compras?

-sí, con lo de Seiya no me había dado cuenta de que mi alacena se estaba quedando vacía y aquí estamos; supongo que ustedes también están aquí por lo mismo

-así es, estamos viendo que vamos a preparar para esta noche –dijo Bunny antes de que empezara a sonar mi celular

-lo siento –dije sacando el aparato rápidamente de mi bolso, viendo que me estaba llamando Miranda –bueno?

-Shizuka! –dijo Miranda entre lagrimas -Qué bueno que te localizo!

-estas bien, Miranda? Y los gemelos? -dije preocupada, porque esta llorando?

-los bebés y yo estamos bien, pero paso algo grave…

-que paso? Me estas asustando

-es que… -dijo Miranda llorando con más fuerza –se trata de Edward y Cedric…

_See I thought love was black and white / Ves, yo pensaba que el amor era blanco o negro  
That it was wrong or it was right / Que estaba mal o estaba bien  
But you ain't leaving without a fight / Pero tu no te vas sin dar pelea  
And I think I am just as torn inside / Y creo que yo estoy así de rota por dentro_

Solté el teléfono cuando escuche lo que dijo, entre en estado de shock y trato con todas mis fuerzas de asimilar lo que escuche… no es imposible que… Seguramente debe ser un error, Mamoru no…

-tranquila, estaremos allí en unos minutos –dijo Serena terminando la llamada, en qué momento tomo mi celular? –Shizuka…

-debe de ser un error, lo que Miranda dijo no es cierto… dime que no es verdad… -dije desesperada casi al borde de las lagrimas

-hay que darnos prisa, las llevare al hospital

Aun seguía en shock que ni me percate en qué momento iba en la camioneta de mamá con mis hermanas rumbo al hospital, sin importarme que deje mi auto en el estacionamiento del supermercado. Después iré por él, lo único que me importa ahora es llegar al hospital.

Mamá se estaciono en el primer espacio libre que hallo cerca del área de Urgencias. Tan rápido como apago el motor, baje del auto y corrí hacia el hospital, sin prestarle atención a sus gritos para que las esperara. No me importaba nada, lo único que quería era asegurarme de que no era verdad lo que escuche.

Cuando entre a Urgencias, era un caos total, doctores y enfermeras yendo y viniendo con varios pacientes. Busque con la mirada a alguien que me pudiera dar información en medio de ese caos, cuando alcance a ver a Miranda hablando con una enfermera, mientras trataba de dejar de llorar, parecía un mar de lagrimas…

-Miranda! –grite esquivando una camilla acercándome a ella

-qué bueno que estas aquí, Shizuka! –dijo limpiando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo

-aquí estas Shizuka! Miranda! –dijo Serena llegando hasta nosotras cargando a Chibi Chibi en brazos acompañada de Bunny –que fue lo que paso? -pregunto Bunny

-Cedric y Edward iban a responder un llamado en la ambulancia, atacaron nuevamente en la Torre de Tokio… estaban por llegar cuando el chofer de un tráiler se paso una luz roja y embistió la ambulancia de los chicos cuando pasaban por esa avenida –dijo Miranda llorando nuevamente con fuerza –lo siento… las hormonas del embarazo me tienen como loca y no puedo controlarme

-está bien –dijo Bunny tratando de tranquilizarla –en donde están?

-Edward esta en trauma uno…

En cuanto dijo en donde estaba Mamoru, no espere a que dijera más y fui a verlo. He pasado tanto tiempo en este hospital que sé muy bien en donde esta trauma uno, en cuanto vi la puerta, corrí más aprisa y abrí la puerta rápidamente para verlo, aunque no estaba preparada para lo que vi.

Recostado en la cama estaba Mamoru, usando la típica bata de hospital y sin ninguna herida visible, y sentada en la cama a su lado esta Chloe, inclinada hacia él besándolo… Sentí que paso una eternidad al verlos besarse, aunque creo que apenas y pasaron dos segundos cuando Mamoru se separo rápidamente de ella…

_'Cos I don't know who I am / Porque no sé quién soy  
who I am without you / Quién soy yo sin ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you / Y no sé si podría soportar otra mano sobre ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
'Cos she will love you more than I could / Porque ella te va a amar más de lo que yo podría  
She who dares to stand where I stood / Ella, quien se atreve a estar donde yo estuve_

-lo siento Chloe, pero… -dijo Mamoru antes de percatarse de mi presencia, al igual que ella que volteo a verme

-Shizuka… -murmuro poniéndose de pie rápidamente –creo que debería irme para dejarlos solos

-no Chloe, quédate, la que se va soy yo… me alegra saber que estas bien, Edward –dije fríamente saliendo de la habitación

-Shizuka espera! –grito poniéndose de pie para ir tras de mí, tomándome del brazo cuando me alcanzo en el pasillo a un par de pasos de la habitación en la que estaba para impedir que siguiera caminando –Rini déjame explicarte…

-no hay nada que explicar, yo vine aquí para saber si estabas bien y me doy cuenta de que es así –dije zafando mi brazo, camine unos pasos, pero nuevamente me sujeto -suéltame

-no hasta que me escuches –dijo jalándome de regreso a la habitación en la que estaba. Chloe ya no estaba, así que tan rápido como entramos, cerró las persianas y la puerta sin soltarme

-dije que me sueltes! –grite molesta. Que iba a escuchar? Anoche no dejaba de repetir que me amaba y hoy lo veo besando a Chloe!

-por favor, no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me explicarte lo que paso

-explícale a alguien que le interese –dije tratando de zafarme nuevamente, pero me aprisiono contra la pared sujetándome ambos brazos

-escúchame Rini, lo que viste…

-no me digas que no fue lo que pareció, porque claramente vi que la estabas besando

-ella me beso, yo no quería que lo hiciera; la única que me importa eres tu…

-eso lo note cuando te vi besando a Chloe –dije sarcásticamente

-te lo ruego, escúchame… sabes que…

-no quiero escucharlo, Mamoru. No me importa y no me interesa nada de ti

-ni siquiera mis labios?

-esos labios ya no son míos

-siempre serán tuyos… -dijo Mamoru inclinando su rostro para besarme.

Apenas alcance a sentir sobre los míos y nos besamos con tanta pasión, como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que nos besamos, aunque solo habían pasado algunas horas. Por que siempre que me besa se me olvida todo… porque estaba enojada con él?

-se honesta conmigo, Rini –murmuro Mamoru sobre mis labios apoyando su frente con la mía –que es esto? Anoche dijiste que no me amabas y hoy estas aquí, comportándote como una novia celosa y este beso… que es lo está pasando? Necesito entenderlo porque no le encuentro sentido a todo esto, siento que estoy enloqueciendo

_And I won't be far from where you are / Y no voy a estar lejos de donde tu estés  
if ever you should call / Por si alguna vez me fueras a llamar  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all / Significaste más para mí que cualquier otro a quien haya amado  
But you taught me how to trust myself / Pero me enseñaste a confiar en mí misma  
and so I say to you / Y así que te digo que  
This is what I have to do / esto es lo que tengo que hacer_

Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero escuchamos que se abría la puerta, Mamoru se separo un par de pasos de mi mientras entraban Miranda (que parecía que por fin ya se había tranquilizado y no lloraba más), Serena, Chibi Chibi y Bunny…

-Edward te encuentras bien –dijo Bunny corriendo a abrazarlo

-me alegra mucho de que estés bien –dijo Serena acercándose también para abrazarlo –nos asustamos mucho cuando nos avisaron del accidente

-tranquilas, estoy bien… no es así, Miranda?

-sí, pero no deberías estar de pie Edward –dijo Miranda –regresa a la cama

-claro… -dijo Mamoru obedeciéndola, como un niño obediente que no quiere que su madre lo regañe

-van a tener que internarlo? -pregunto Bunny

-espero que no, pero necesito esperar a que estén listos los exámenes que le hicimos para comprobar que no tenga heridas internas –dijo Miranda –Shizuka, quieres ir a ver a Cedric antes de que entre a cirugía?

-cirugía! –dije sorprendida, estaba desesperada por ver a Mamoru que me olvide por completo de Cedric –tan mal esta?

-tiene un par de costillas rotas y algunas heridas leves, pero estará bien, Darién lo va a operar… te llevo para que lo veas antes de la cirugía

-está bien…

_'Cos I don't know who I am / Porque no sé quién soy  
who I am without you / Quién soy yo sin ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you / Y no sé si podría soportar otra mano sobre ti  
All I know is that I should / Todo lo que sé es que debería  
'Cos she will love you more than I could / Porque ella te va a amar más de lo que yo podría  
She who dares to stand where I stood / Ella, quien se atreve a estar donde yo estuve _

Me despido con una pequeña sonrisa de todos, antes de salir de la habitación con Miranda y seguirla. Habría querido esperar antes de ver a Cedric para no tocar el tema del anillo de compromiso, pero como están por operarlo, prefiero verlo para darle ánimos de que saldrá bien de la operación, así podre prolongar lo más que pueda las cosas antes de terminar con él.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la habitación en la que estaba Cedric ya que no estaba muy lejos de la de Mamoru, pero note que las persianas estaban cerradas y la puerta cerrada con llave, impidiéndonos entrar a Miranda y a mi…

-qué extraño, no debería de estar cerrada –dijo Miranda girando la perilla comprobando que la puerta estaba cerrada, antes de tocar un par de veces con sus nudillos la puerta –hola! Hay alguien ahí adentro!

-deberíamos llamar a una enfermera para que abra la puerta

-creo que sí, pero me parece extraño que este cerrada… -dijo un poco pensativa antes de que la puerta se abriera de golpe

-disculpe doctora Chiba, no me había dado cuenta de que la puerta se cerró con llave –dijo Marcia con una sonrisa un tanto… orgullosa? feliz? Que le pasa a esta mujer, esta feliz de que Cedric haya sufrido un accidente? –Shizuka… -dijo con una mirada de acero manteniendo su sonrisa

-a mí también me alegra verte, Marcia –dije sarcásticamente

-Marcia, ve a ver si ya está listo el quirófano para que lleven a Cedric a cirugía

-por supuesto doctora –dijo Marcia antes de mirarme rápidamente manteniendo su sonrisa antes de irse

-te dejare sola con Cedric, si me necesitas estaré con Edward

-está bien, gracias

Entre a la habitación y sobre la cama estaba Cedric recostado, una sabana cubría su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo, su pecho mostraba varios vendajes cubriendo su tórax. Cuando me acerque a él, note que tenía varios rasguños en su cara y los ojos cerrados, seguramente le dieron algo para soportar el dolor y se durmió antes de que lo llevaran a cirugía…

-hola Cedric… me dijeron que te tienen que operar, vas a estar bien no te preocupes –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –aquí voy a estar, esperándote cuando salgas de la cirugía... no es que este muy emocionada pero, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de lo que paso anoche, no te diré mi respuesta hasta que en la siguiente conversación que tengamos tu también hables… me siento un poco ridícula hablando solo yo, sin saber que de verdad me escuchas –acerque mi mano a la de él para acariciarla –todo saldrá bien Cedric, te recuperaras pronto…

Me incline un poco sobre él, dándole un pequeño beso en su frente, pero cuando me incorpore, los monitores que registraban sus signos vitales empezaron a hacer varios sonidos, principalmente el que marcaba los latidos de su corazón, y las líneas que marcaban, empezaban a hacerse débiles rápidamente…

-no! Por favor, que alguien me ayude! –grite con todas mis fuerzas para que me escucharan –necesito que alguien venga! Por favor!

Continúe gritando con todas mis fuerzas mientras colocaba mis manos sobre el pecho de Cedric para darle RCP (Reanimación Cardio Pulmonar), jamás había puesto en práctica mis conocimientos en Primeros Auxilios. Debo recordar darle las gracias a tía Ami y tio Taiki, por enseñarme a hacer esto desde pequeña, sino me sentiría más desesperada de lo que ya estoy en lo que llega la ayuda.

Rápidamente llego Miranda acompañada de Serena para ver que sucedía, tras de ellos venia Darién y un par de doctores más, quienes me retiraron del lado de Cedric mientras sacaban un desfibrilador para reanimarlo…

-carguen a 200! –ordeno Darién con los electrodos en sus manos

-listo

-despejen –dijo Darién colocando los electrodos en el pecho de Cedric sin que hubiera cambios en el estado de Cedric –carguen a 300!

-Cedric estará bien…. Van a salvarlo, verdad? –pregunte al borde de las lagrimas al verlo, Serena y Mirando tomaron con fuerza mis manos, ambas tratando de no comenzar a llorar

-listo

-despejen! –Darién le dio una nueva carga a Cedric sin tener éxito alguno –carguen al máximo!

-listo doctor

-vamos Cedric! Quédate con nosotros…

Observaba todo con atención, aun en shock por lo que veía, llena de desesperación, y me parecía que todo ocurría en cámara lenta: Darién le dio a Cedric varias descargas más, varias dosis de medicamentos a lo largo de varios minutos. Cuantos con exactitud? Tres, cinco, diez minutos? No lo sé con exactitud ya que perdí la noción del tiempo, viendo como Cedric no reaccionaba a pesar de los esfuerzos de Darién.

Después, un gran silencio se produjo en la habitación. Darién retiro los electrodos del cuerpo de Cedric, los otros doctores no dejaban de ver a Cedric con gran tristeza, y el único sonido que se empezó a escuchar fueron los sollozos de mi mamá y Miranda, mezclándose con aquel sonido monótono del monitor, en el cual solo aparecían aquellas líneas rectas que seguían sin control.

-hora de la muerte… 2:38pm –dijo Darién rompiendo aquel silencio, su voz sonaba totalmente quebrada

-no! Por favor no! –grite desesperada sintiendo como las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro sin control, corriendo a la cama

-Shizuka… -susurro mamá, ella también estaba llorando

-no! Cedric!


	39. Capitulo 38

_Hola otra vez!_

_Como ya se me esta haciendo costumbre incluir canciones en los capitulos, esta vez no sera la excepción! En esta ocasión, escucharemos _**_Keep Breathing de Ingrid Michaelson!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 38**

-mi señor –dijo el guardia –disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero Marcia esta aquí y desea hablar con usted

-háganla pasar, y no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa

-sí, señor

El guardia salió del Salón, y a los pocos segundos entro Marcia con una gran sonrisa. Supongo que debe de traer excelentes noticias para que se encuentre de ese ánimo…

-quiero creer que traes buenas noticias por la expresión de tu rostro

-así es, ya me encargue del líder de la rebelión –dijo Marcia orgullosa acercándose a mi

-estoy sorprendido… como lo lograste tan pronto?

-con un poco de suerte, aunque creo que él había estado en contacto con la Pequeña Dama

-que averiguaste?

-veras…

_-Flashblack-_

_-ya me van a llevar a cirugía? –Pregunto Cedric mientras Marcia cerraba con llave la puerta de la habitación y cerraba las persianas – Marcia dile al doctor Chiba que espere a que llegue Shizuka, quiero verla antes de que me operen_

_-dudo mucho que veas a la tonta de tu novia antes de la cirugía, tu y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo Marcia acercándose al lado de la cama_

_-no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella, y nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar_

_-claro que tenemos que hablar, acaso creíste que escondiéndote aquí no te encontraríamos?_

_-de que estás hablando? –dijo Cedric confundido_

_-sabes de qué estoy hablando, te enviaron aquí a proteger a la Pequeña Dama?_

_-la Pequeña Dama? Quien es la Pequeña Dama? –pregunto aun más confundido_

_-tú sabes quién es, ella es la causante de la guerra en el futuro_

_-el futuro… no puede ser, es ella… -murmuro Cedric sorprendido -ella es la Pequeña Dama…_

_-dime donde está la Pequeña Dama?_

_-nunca, Sailor M te detendrá!_

_-yo no lo creo, ella caerá igual que la Pequeña Dama –dijo Marcia mientras se escuchaba que se trataba de abrir la puerta_

_-qué extraño, no debería de estar cerrada –se escucho la voz de Miranda al otro lado_

_-por favor ayudenm… -intento gritar Cedric pero Marcia rápidamente le cubrió la boca con su mano_

_-es una lástima, yo quería que siguiéramos platicando Cedric para que me dijeras en donde está la estúpida de la Pequeña Dama, pero creo que tendré que averiguarlo por otra parte_

_-hola! Hay alguien ahí adentro! –grito Mirando tocando un par de veces la puerta_

_-hasta nunca Cedric…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-tuve que inyectarle veneno de la raíz de Orquídea Negra para matarlo antes de que pudiera hablar con alguien, en menos de cinco minutos su corazón se detuvo y falleció; para todos murio a consecuencia de una herida interna que no le detectaron a tiempo. Hubiera querido poder quitarle sus recuerdos al igual que Seiya Kou, pero no tuve el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo

-lo importante es que lograste sacarlo del camino, la Pequeña Dama pronto aparecerá tras la muerte de uno de sus protectores… Como vas las cosas con Seiya?

-de maravilla. He estado hablando con él y me dijo que está tratando de no estar mucho tiempo con Serena, dice que no quiere estar cerca de alguien que le oculta tantas cosas, que no entiende como se iban a casar si ella guarda muchos secretos

-entonces el plan está marchando mejor de lo que esperaba… si todo sigue así, ellos pronto se separaran definitivamente y su querida hija aparecerá para impedirlo, será ahí cuando por fin nos encargaremos de ella…

**S&S**

Cerré despacio la puerta de la habitación de Rini, ella estaba dormida al igual que Serena y Bunny que estaban recostadas a su lado. Desde que Cedric murió, Rini no ha dejado de llorar y Serena ha estado con ella en todo momento acompañándola, anoche no durmieron y apenas esta mañana las venció el cansancio y se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

Me acerque a ellas y cubrí a las tres con varias cobijas del frio, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlas. Me gustaría hacer algo más para ayudar a Rini, pero no se qué hacer y sigo sin comprender cada una de sus acciones, me tiene sumido en una confusión tal que no se qué hacer…

-Mamoru… -me llamo Bunny abriendo los ojos lentamente al verla

-no hagas ruido, están dormidas –dije en un susurro

-qué hora es?

-ya casi van a dar las diez de la mañana, tienes hambre?

Bunny asintió con la cabeza, se levanto despacio de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y sin hacer ruido salimos de la habitación caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina, en donde serví un par de tazas de café, una para Bunny y la otra para mi…

-toma –dije entregándole la taza a Bunny –quieres omelets? o fruta?

-deja que el café entre en mi sistema primero y después te digo –dijo Bunny dando un largo sorbo a la bebida –tienes mucho rato despierto?

-un par de horas, no puedo dormir…

-ni yo… aun no puedo creer que Cedric haya muerto. Es cierto que lo único que tenia contra él era que salía con Rini, pero no era una mala persona y ahora esta…  
-lo sé…también me cuesta asimilarlo. La muerte nos ha estado rondando mucho –dije un poco pensativo andes de beber un poco de mi taza

-vaya que sí. A Rini le afecto demasiado… la única vez que la había visto así, fue hace dos años, cuando creímos que Darién había fallecido

-pero Cedric si murió, ella lo vio cuando ocurrió… además fue su novio y vivió muchas cosas con él, por eso es tan duro para Rini

-supongo que tu puedes comprenderla mejor, tu también viste cuando tu mamá… -Bunny dio un largo suspiro sin terminar la frase

-sí, es algo con lo que he aprendido a vivir. Sé que ella murió feliz haciendo lo más le gustaba hacer, salvar vidas y más porque salvo la vida de sus hijos de aquel enemigo

-recuerdas ese momento?

-no… solo imágenes borradas y confusas. Lo único que recuerdo de ese día es a Rini

-Por que no me sorprende –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –que recuerdas de ella?

-esa noche Darién y yo dormimos en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de tus padres porque mi padre estaba en el hospital, mi hermano estaba dormido y yo ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, así que salí de la habitación y fui a buscar a Rini a su recamara, ella también dormida, abrazaba a un oso de peluche idéntico al que le regale en su cumpleaños, era su favorito por que Seiya se lo había dado en su cumpleaños y nunca lo soltaba

-y después que paso?

-después…

_-Flashback-_

_-Rini… Rini… -dije moviendo suavemente su mano_

_-si… quiero otro helado de chocolate con fresas –murmuro ella entre sueños_

_-vamos Rini… por favor despierta –dije haciendo que Rini abriera un poco sus ojos_

_-Mamoru… que haces aquí?_

_-no puedo dormir… extraño a mamá_

_-pero mis papás dijeron que ella estaba en el cielo_

_-la extraño mucho y me siento solo…_

_-no estás solo Mamoru! Tienes a tu papá, y a Darién…_

_-pero papá se fue al hospital y Darién está dormido_

_-pero yo estoy despierta… súbete a mi cama, te quedaras conmigo para que no te sientas solo –dijo moviéndose en la cama para hacerme espacio_

_-puedo venir a dormir contigo cada que me sienta solo o triste –dije mientras me acostaba a su lado en la cama_

_-claro! Es más vamos a prometer que cada que alguno de los dos se sienta solo o triste, dormiremos juntos para que no nos sintamos solos_

_-de acuerdo, esa será nuestra promesa… -tomo la mano de Rini y las entrelazamos -estaremos siempre juntos, sin importar el tiempo que pase_

_-sin importar el tiempo, no importa que seamos adultos seguiremos juntos_

_-también cuando seamos viejitos?_

_-también –dijo Rini con una sonrisa –todo esto suena como las cosas que dicen mis papás, que siempre estarán juntos_

_-es verdad, ellos siempre estarán juntos y lo están por que están casados… y si nosotros nos casamos? Así siempre estaremos juntos_

_-pero soy muy joven para casarme! Y papá no me dará permiso para que me case ahora_

_-no ahora, pero si cuando crezcamos… así siempre estaremos juntos_

_-está bien –dijo Rini con una gran sonrisa –cuando seamos grandes, nos casaremos_

_-Flashback-_

-me quede viéndola toda la noche, imaginando como serian nuestras vidas ya que siempre estaríamos, me gusto la imagen que se formo en mi mente… mi vida junto aquella niña, dueña de una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos celestes como el cielo y su cabello tan oscuro como la noche peinado con dos pequeñas coletas. De repente mi mejor amiga me pareció la niña más bonita del mundo, y supe que nunca me quería alejar de ella

-me atrevería a decir que esa noche te enamoraste de Rini… -dijo Bunny con una pequeña sonrisa -porque nunca me habías contado esa historia?

-no sé, nunca se la había contado a nadie –dije dando un largo suspiro -ni siquiera Rini no recuerda lo que paso aquella noche

-deberías de recordársela, así podría cumplir la promesa que hicieron de casarse cuando crecieran

-hizo esa promesa a los cinco años, y ni siquiera la recuerda… además, ya no la voy a presionar más respecto a mis sentimientos. –dije dando un gran suspiro -No la entiendo, por momentos me parece que está enamorada de mí, que quiere que estemos juntos, y hay otros en los que pone una barrera tan grande que no quiere que nadie la rompa… y siento que algo más le pasa, algo grave y no dice nada

-el corazón de Rini es un mar tan grande y profundo que guarda cosas que nadie entiende –dijo Bunny -y si oculta las cosas detrás de su fachada de la mujer invencible es por razones que solo ella comprende

-lo sé… solo que quisiera que me dijera que es lo que pasa

-si no lo ha hecho es porque no quiere preocuparte

-tú sabes algo, Bunny?

-sí, pero por más que quiera, no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, te lo tiene que decir Rini… -dijo Bunny antes de que sonara el timbre del departamento –quien será a esta hora?

-debe de ser Haruka y las demás…

Camine hacia la puerta, y tras de ella estaban Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, las tres vestidas de negro: Michiru y Hotaru con vestidos negros que se escondían debajo de sus abrigos, y Haruka con un traje negro, camisa blanca y sin usar corbata. Haruka estaba cargando un par de vasijas y Michiru con un porta vestidos y una pequeña maleta.

-como están muchachos? –pregunto Michiru al entrar con las demás saludándonos a Bunny y a mi

-imagínate, aun no asimilamos la situación –dijo Bunny

-por supuesto… y la niña? –pregunto Haruka

-con Serena, las dos están dormidas, no durmieron en toda la noche

-le afecto demasiado todo esto… -dijo Hotaru -lo peor es que tenía razón, Cedric no era el infiltrado y nos dimos cuenta muy tarde

-ya no tiene caso pensar en eso –dijo Michiru –les trajimos algo de comida, supongo que no deben de tener ganas de cocinar con todo esto

-gracias –dije mientras Haruka dejaba las vasijas sobre el comedor –y el porta trajes?

-es el vestido que me pidió Serena que le trajera para el funeral

-pensé que Mina iba a ir por él? –dijo Bunny

-ella está ocupada cuidando a Chibi Chibi y Seiya, me pidió que yo fuera por las cosas de Serena –dijo Michiru antes de que volviera a sonar el timbre

–Disculpen chicas –camine nuevamente hacia la puerta y tras de ella esta Chloe, también usando un pantalón y abrigo negro, con sus ojos también rojos de tanto llorar

-hola Chloe…. pasa

-gracias –dijo al entrar al departamento -disculpa que venga tan temprano, pero quería hablar contigo

-por supuesto… recuerdas a mis amigas: Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru

-sí, hola! –dijo Chloe con una pequeña sonrisa –lo lamento, no sabía que tenias visitas

-descuida…

-vamos a ver a Shizuka, para que puedan hablar–dijo Michiru

-por supuesto –dije antes de que las cuatro se retiraran dejándome solo con Chloe –quieres tomar algo?

-no, gracias. Tratare de ser breve, quiero ir a ver al hermano de Cedric antes del funeral… -dijo suspirando profundamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón, y yo me senté a su lado–lo que paso ayer en el hospital… si te bese ayer fue porque me gustas Edward, y mucho….

-espera Chloe –dije interrumpiéndola -yo quiero ser honesto contigo, eres muy linda y una gran mujer, pero no puedo permitir que te hagas ilusiones con algo que no ocurrirá

-hay otra mujer?  
-sí, la amo con toda mi alma.

-ya veo… -dijo Chloe dando un largo suspiro –y ella te ama?  
-aun no estoy muy seguro de eso, mi relación con ella es un tanto… complicada

-es afortunada de que estés enamorada de ella

-el problema es que ella no quiere aceptar el hecho de que la amo

-lo siento Edward, estoy pasando por mucho con lo de Cedric, como para que conversemos sobre la mujer que amas… creo que debería irme –dijo ella poniéndose de pie rápidamente

-lo lamento –dije levantándome del sillón -no era mi intención incomodarte con lo que dije

-está bien, de todas formas, te agradezco que hayas sido honesto conmigo. Si entre nosotros no funciono nada romántico, espero que al menos funcione una amistad

-creo que una amistad entre nosotros funcionaria muy bien, Chloe –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien… -dijo Chloe caminando hacia la puerta –y Edward?

-si?

-sea lo que sea que haga que ella no acepte tu amor, no dejes que eso los separe, lucha por su amor

-lo hare…

-eso espero, me gustaría saber que pueden estar juntos y conocer a la afortunada que es dueña del corazón de Edward Takeuchi –dijo Chloe antes de salir del departamento

-Rini Kou es la dueña de mi corazón… -susurre suspirando profundamente –y yo deseo con toda mi alma, algún día ser el sueño de su corazón…

**S&S**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que Shizuka aun seguía dormida, me da tanta tristeza verla así. Sé que últimamente había tenido varios problemas con Cedric y su relación no era tan estable las últimas semanas, pero a pesar de eso lo quería, que tanto? No lo sé, pero él era muy importante para ella, fue su novio y ahora está muerto… igual que aquel novio del que me hablo una vez y que murió hace dos años…

-gatita…

Voltee la cabeza y vi que Haruka estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama –hola Haruka, tiene mucho que llegaste?

-un rato… como estas?

-un poco cansada –dije sentándome despacio en la cama –Shizuka estuvo llorando casi toda la noche

-deberías irte a tu casa a descansar

-no podría dejarla, Shizuka siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando Seiya estaba en el hospital y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ella, además… sé que no es mi hija, pero una parte de mi se siente muy unida a ella

-se han convertido en grandes amigas, es lógico que te sientas así…

-si… aunque una parte de mi, aun tiene la esperanza de que el sistema de Ami se haya equivocado y sea mi hija

-bombón… -dijo Seiya sentado a mi lado, acariciando cariñosamente el cabello de Shizuka sin dejar de verme

-no pienses en eso, encontraremos a tus hijas

-lo sé… qué hora es?

-casi es medio día, Michiru dejo el vestido que le pediste en el cuarto de Bunny. Tienes tiempo para alistarte para el funeral

-de acuerdo, te quedas con Shizuka?

-sí, descuida, estaré aquí cuidándola

Me levante despacio de la cama y salí de la habitación, en el pasillo me tope con Bunny que venía con una taza de té

-Serena, como dormiste?

-descanse un poco… Haruka me dijo que habían dejado mi ropa en tu habitación

-sí, en el baño hay todo lo que necesitas para que también tomes un baño

-gracias

-quieres comer algo?

-no, estoy bien… prefiero primero bañarme

-por supuesto, ya sabes que mi habitación es la del fondo a la izquierda y también tiene su baño

-ok, gracias Bunny –dije caminando hacia la habitación de Bunny

-deberías de comer algo, bombón –dijo Seiya mientras entraba en la habitación

-más tarde, quiero bañarme rápido para regresar con Shizuka… -dije dando un suspiro -no puedo creer que esto le esté pasando de nuevo. Hace un par de años murió el novio que tenia y ahora Cedric… no es justo que tenga que sufrir así

-lo sé, me gustaría hacer algo más para ayudarla

-lo has hecho... cuando la tocas, la tranquilizas un poco. Tengo una duda, al estar en tu condición, puedes hacer que las personas no sufran tanto?

-no estoy seguro, creo que de alguna forma siente mi presencia

-es eso posible? Aunque no te vea?

-quiero creer que si… aunque quisiera que me viera y escuchara como tú, para poder decirle que todo estará bien

-el otro Seiya se lo ha dicho, también se tranquiliza un poco cuando está con él… -suspiro profundamente -al menos a ella, y a Chibi Chibi no las trata tan diferente como lo hace conmigo

-bombón, ya sabes que…

-lo sé… pero al menos hoy me quiero olvidar de mis problemas y quiero apoyar a Shizuka

Tome un baño rápido y saque el vestido que había en el porta trajes que estaba sobre la cama de Bunny, un vestido negro con escote en V que me llega a la altura de la rodilla y un abrigo negro que me llega a la misma altura que el vestido. Me cambie deprisa, guardando la ropa que traía antes en la pequeña maleta y sacando un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto. Peine mi cabello como siempre, y use un maquillaje muy natural.

Salí de la habitación, de regreso a la de Shizuka; al llegar ahí, abrí la puerta despacio, alcance a escuchar su voz y la de Haruka. No me atreví a interrumpirlas, así que solo me quede escuchando…

-niña, por favor… tienes que levantarte, el funeral de Cedric es en un par de horas

-no voy a ir…. Odio los funerales

-niña…

-si voy, eso confirmara que de verdad está muerto, y es absurdo que aun no lo crea porque yo estaba ahí cuando él murió… era muy joven, se supone que iba a estar bien… lo iban a operar y estaría bien… –dijo su voz se escuchaba entrecortada, estaba llorando de nuevo –Haruka, dime por qué? Porque tenía que morir, Cedric?

Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, Haruka se acerco a Shizuka para abrazarla. Yo también entre y la abrace un largo rato, hasta que por fin se tranquilizo, y aunque no quería, Haruka y yo logramos convencerla para que se levantara de la cama y se arreglara para el funeral.

Dado que Shizuka y Edward no estaban en condiciones para conducir, me ofrecí para llevarlos a los dos junto con Bunny, en mi camioneta. Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru iban detrás de nosotros en su coche; y detrás de ellas iba Yaten en su auto con Mina, Seiya y Chibi Chibi; al menos mi niña está al lado de su padre a pesar de que aun no la recuerde.

Comenzó a nevar cuando llegamos al cementerio, ahí había muchas personas, la mayoría doctores, enfermeras y paramédicos del hospital; varias personas que no reconocí, supongo que eran los familiares de Cedric, y por supuesto, nuestros amigos: Ami y Taiki, Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew, Darién y Miranda, todos dándole nuestro apoyo a los Takeuchi.

_The storm is coming / La tormenta se avecina  
But I don't mind /Pero no me importa  
People are dying /La gente está muriendo  
I close my blinds /Cierro mis persianas  
All that I know is I'm breathing now /Todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando ahora_

La nieve no dejaba de caer, mientras todos estábamos reunidos alrededor del ataúd, yo a la derecha de Shizuka y Edward a su izquierda. Además de la voz del sacerdote, se alcanzaban a escuchar muchos sollozos por todas partes: Shizuka no dejaba de llorar por más que trataba, Edward acerco lentamente su mano a la de ella, y cuando la toco, entrelazaron sus manos con tal fuerza que parecía que no la soltaría jamás.

Bunny trataba de controlar sus lágrimas lo más posible, al igual que Hotaru y Michiru, pero no pudieron aguantar por mucho tiempo y también comenzaron a llorar. Haruka no lloraba, pero mantenía su mirada triste todo tiempo. Darién abrazaba a Miranda, quien estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ami, Lita y Rei lloraban en silencio, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus rostros por más que trataban; Taiki, Andrew y Nicolás las abrazaron tratando de tranquilizarlas. Moví mi mirada, y vi a Seiya, tomando la mano de Chibi Chibi, con una mirada muy triste, quizás más triste que la de Haruka. Me miro por un momento, y luego la retiro, primero miro hacia el suelo y luego hacia el ataúd de Cedric.

_I want to change the world /Quiero cambiar el mundo  
Instead I sleep /En lugar de eso, yo sueño  
I want to believe in more than you and me /Quiero creer en más que tu y yo _

Todo esto me ha hecho pensar en que hubiera pasado la noche en que Cordelia ataco a Seiya y él hubiera muerto, la sola idea me estremece por completo y hace que nuevamente comience a llorar. Si bien Seiya no murió aquella noche, siento que una parte de mi si lo hizo ya que esa noche, fue el comienzo de este infierno que vivo día a día al saber que él se aleja cada vez más de mi.

_All that I know is I'm breathing /Todo lo que sé es que estoy respirando  
All I can do is keep breathing /Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Now, now, now, now /Ahora, ahora, ahora, ahora_

Retire mi vista de Seiya y limpie las lagrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas, después sentí la mano de Seiya sobre la mía, mirándome con una sonrisa triste, él verlo me da un poco de consuelo aunque una parte de mi sigue creyendo que si estoy loca por al ver al Seiya que me ama, cuando el otro Seiya ni siquiera me recuerda y por momentos pareciera que no quisiera verme.

_All that I know is I'm breathing /Todo lo que sé es que estoy es respirando  
All I can do is keep breathing / Tolo lo que puedo hacer es seguir respirando_

Dentro de mí siento el impulso de llorar aun más, pero lo controlo para no llorar frente a Shizuka tratando de mostrarme lo más fuerte que puedo. Creo que de tantas veces que he llorado sola por Seiya, ya puedo controlarme para no llorar frente a los demás, aunque ahora me cuesta mucho trabajo ante el ambiente tan lúgubre en el que estamos…

_All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando_

-Cedric Mishima, descansa en paz… -dijo el sacerdote, antes de que escuchara el sonido del motor bajando el ataúd, tras lo que la gente comenzó a dispersarse

-Cedric… –dijo Shizuka en un susurro sin dejar de llorar

-tú debes de ser Shizuka –dijo un hombre acercándose a nosotros, muy parecido a Cedric, también tiene el cabello rubio y ojos turqueza, aunque se ve mayor que él, como un par de años más. Junto a él estaba una mujer castaña, que tendría como unos ocho meses de embarazo y no dejaba de llorar–soy Caleb Mishima

-el hermano de Cedric –dijo Shizuka tratando de no llorar

-sí, y ella es Sophie, mi esposa...

-hola… -dijo Sophie tratando de contener su llanto

-lamento mucho que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias, te reconocí por una fotografía tuya que me enseño mi hermano en Navidad, hablaba mucho de ti… -dijo Caleb dando un largo suspiro –supongo que tú debes de ser Edward

-sí, mucho gusto –dijo Edward –ella es nuestra amiga, Serena Tsukino

-hola…

-solo quería decirte Shizuka, que tienes el apoyo de nuestra familia, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes nunca en acercarte a nosotros…

-gracias Caleb

-Shizuka…

_All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando _

Seiya la llamo acercándose a nosotros, ella al verlo, corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con fuerza. Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, él acariciando su cabello y susurrándole todo el tiempo al oído que todo estaría bien. Los demás también se acercaron a ella y a Edward también abrazándolos. Chibi Chibi también se quedo abrazada a Shizuka, ella la levanto en sus brazos mientras Chibi Chibi limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manitas y le dio un beso en su mejilla, eso hizo que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa triste en Shizuka.

_All we can do is keep breathing / Todo lo que podemos hacer es seguir respirando  
Now / Ahora_

Pasaron varios días desde el funeral de Cedric, y como si el clima también estuviera triste por la tristeza que todos sentíamos, no dejaba de nevar en la ciudad. Incluso habían anunciado que el día de hoy, antes del anochecer, entraría una fuerte tormenta a la ciudad y pedían a todos que se quedaran en sus casas.

Después de las clases en la Universidad y de recorrer a Chibi Chibi en la escuela, pase al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres para mí y Chibi Chibi; y también para llevar al departamento de Shizuka. Había estado con ella todos estos días, ya no lloraba tanto pero estaba encerrada todo el tiempo en su habitación, Edward y Bunny también se quedaban con ella todo el día.

Todos íbamos a verlos diario, tratábamos de animarlos un poco llevándoles películas o algo que les levantara un poco el ánimo; con Edward y Bunny parecía funcionar, pero con Shizuka no. Ella siempre había estado a mi lado todo momento, animándome todo el tiempo con lo de Seiya, ahora era mi turno de hacer lo mismo por ella, pero no se me ocurría mucho que hacer, solo llevarle postres, eso es lo único que al igual que a mi, le puede ayudar un poco…

-todo ese pastel es para Shizuka? –pregunto Chibi Chibi mientras entrabamos al edificio del departamento

-sí, pero también para Bunny y Edward –dije mientras trataba de presionar el botón del elevador, pero con un pastel en mis manos y tres bolsas del supermercado, se me dificultaba la labor –hija, puedes presionar el botón por mi?

-mejor lo hago yo…

-Seiya! –dije al verlo presionando el botón del elevador, llevando sobre su hombro a Artemis

-hola… te ayudo con eso?

-no, está bien, solo necesitaba ayuda para entrar al elevador… no esperaba verte aquí

-bombón, recuerda que vive aquí –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida

-Serena, vivo en el mismo departamento de Mina y Yaten

-ya lo sé, es que… pensé que estarías en el departamento de Mina, por lo del aviso de la tormenta de nieve –dije mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y entrabamos en él

-salí a caminar un rato al parque y Artemis me acompaño –dijo Seiya mientras el gato maullaba

-siempre tan lindo Artemis, recuérdame comprarte un gran pescado –dije mientras Artemis volvía a maullar de felicidad

-nunca voy a comprender a este gato, parece que entiende todo lo que decimos

-es que Artemis…–dijo Chibi Chibi

-es un gato muy inteligente –dije rápidamente interrumpiendo a Chibi Chibi, no sea que vaya a decir que puede hablar

-ya me había dado cuenta –dijo Seiya mientras el elevador se abría y salíamos de él –supongo que todo eso es para Shizuka

-sí, espero que con esto se anime un poco, aun sigue muy deprimida… -dije mientras nos deteníamos frente al departamento de ellos –Seiya, podrías…

-claro –dijo tocando el timbre –le está costando mucho asimilar la muerte de Cedric

-mucho, era una buena persona, quería mucho a Shizuka… aun me cuesta creer que ya no esté aquí

-Mina me conto que tú estabas ahí cuando él falleció, debió de haber sido muy duro ver eso

-lo fue, se supone que estaría bien después del accidente, solo tenía unas costillas rotas y ahora ya no está. Me da miedo pensar que quizás tú también pudiste haber muerto la noche que entraste en coma

-yo también he pensado lo mismo, pero aquí estoy…-dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –este tipo de cosas te hacen pensar en tantas cosas, en no querer desperdiciar cada minuto por que uno no sabe cuando morirá

-o cuando las cosas cambiaran radicalmente…

-si…-dijo Seiya volteándose para no verme a los ojos

-odio cuando hace eso –susurre un poco triste

-bombón, recuerda que debes de ser paciente

-ya me estoy cansando de ser paciente!

-que dijiste, Serena! –pregunto Seiya confundido, al igual que Chibi Chibi y Artemis que me veían sorprendidos

-que… ya me canse de cargar el pastel y las bolsas, están algo pesadas –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-dame las bolsas –dijo Seiya moviendo un poco mi mano, la movió rápidamente de mí y me quito las bolsas que cargaba –de algo debe de servir el único brazo que puedo mover

-gracias… cuando te quitan el cabestrillo?

-mañana temprano iré a ver a Darién para que me revise, si está todo bien ya podre utilizar ambos brazos

-me alegra mucho escuchar eso –dije con una sonrisa

-y me podrás acompañar al parque, Seiya? –pregunto Chibi Chibi

-claro, eso va a ser lo primero que hagamos –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –no te molesta que pase con ella la tarde, Serena?

-no, por mi no hay problema. No tienes que pedirme permiso para estar con Chibi Chibi, puedes estar con ella siempre que quieras

-y si mejor vas por mí a la escuela y los tres vamos al parque? –dijo Chibi Chibi

-no creo que pueda ir por ti a la escuela –dijo Seiya -tengo que hacer muchas cosas importantes

-que cosas? –pregunto Chibi Chibi curiosamente

-bueno… preferiría no hablar de eso hasta que sea un hecho y todo esté listo

-está todo bien, Seiya? –pregunte confundida. A que se refiere con eso?

-será mejor que hablemos después de eso, se trata de algo importante –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –que raro… porque nadie abre? –dijo Seiya volviendo a tocar el timbre –Edward! Bunny!

-Serena! Seiya!

-hola Edward! –lo salude al verlo acercarse a nosotros por el pasillo, también cargaba varias bolsas del supermercado en sus manos

-qué bueno que te vemos, creíamos que no había nadie –dijo Seiya

-Bunny está con Shizuka, seguramente está tomando un baño y por eso no les abre. Yo fui a comprar algo de comida, quiero prepararle a Shizuka un pastel de chocolate

-creo que te ahorre el trabajo, yo traigo uno!

-gracias Serena –dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta –te ayudo con eso?

-me ayudaras más si abres la puerta –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Edward abrió la puerta del departamento y entramos, dejamos las bolsas de comida y el pastel en la cocina…

-voy a ver a Shizuka, a ver si quiere algo de pastel

-claro Serena, sabes que estás en tu casa –dijo Edward antes de que caminara a la habitación de Shizuka

-hola Serena! –dijo Bunny saliendo de su habitación

-hola Bunny! pensé que no estabas. Seiya, Chibi Chibi estábamos afuera y nadie nos abría, lo bueno es que Edward llego rápido

-perdón por hacerlos esperar, estaba en la tina cuando escuche el timbre. Creí que con un poco de suerte Shizuka saldría de su habitación a abrir, pero ya veo que no

-quizás salga por un poco de pastel, les compre un pastel de chocolate

-gracias! Supongo que eso si hará que salga –dijo Bunny acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de Shizuka, golpeando la puerta un par de veces –Shizuka! Vino Serena a verte, podemos pasar? –grito pero no nos respondió

-debe de estar dormida…

-vamos a ver -dijo Bunny abriendo la puerta, pero vimos que su cama estaba vacía –no está…

-seguramente esta en el baño –camine hacia la puerta del baño para golpear un par de veces la puerta  
–Shizuka, estas aquí? –dije sin obtener respuesta alguna

-esto no me está gustando -Bunny abrió la puerta del baño y también estaba vacío –en donde se metió esa niña?

-ella no está en el departamento, bombón

-hay que avisarle a Edward que Shizuka no está… -dije antes de que las dos corriéramos de regreso a la sala, en donde estaba Edward, Seiya y Chibi Chibi jugando con Artemis

-no está Shizuka! –dijo Bunny agitada

-como que no está? –dijo Edward preocupado

-no está, creo que se fue de aquí –dije preocupada

-y está empezando a nevar más fuerte, la tormenta no tardara en llegar –dijo Seiya –hay que encontrarla pronto

-hay que dividirnos para buscarla –dijo Edward –Serena, podrías ir a la Universidad a buscarla? Tal vez este allá

-por supuesto…

-llamare a Haruka, para que nos ayude a buscarla –dijo Bunny –puede que haya ido a la bahía

-les avisare a Yaten y Mina para nos ayuden a buscarla –dijo Seiya

-de acuerdo, yo iré al cementerio –dijo Edward –ojala que la encontremos antes de que empiece la tormenta de nieve…

**S&S**

No falta mucho para que anochezca, la nieve sigue cayendo con más fuerza y yo continúe caminando entre la nieve hasta que por fin llegue, me arrodille frente a la lapida y con mi mano limpie la nieve que estaba sobre ella, para así poder el nombre que estaba grabado: Cedric Mishima. Coloque el ramo de rosas blancas al pie de la lapida, y me quede mirándola durante un rato, sintiendo como la nieve seguía cayendo sobre mi hasta que por fin decidí hablar…

-tenias razón, no soy buena con las palabras. Llevo más de diez minutos arrodillada aquí y eso es lo único que se me ha ocurrido decir… ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué vine, o de porque fui a tu funeral cuando odio los funerales. No quería ir, no me gusta despedirme de la gente que quiero, te quiero muy a mi forma de ser y eras parte de mi vida… sigo sin asimilar que estés muerto Cedric y ahora estoy aquí, sintiéndome un poco ridícula por hablarle a tu tumba, creyendo que puedes escucharme… quiero creer que en donde estés si puedes oírme. Ojala que si me estés escuchando porque no voy a repetir lo que voy a decir…

Di un largo suspiro, limpiando un par de lágrimas que habían caído por mis mejillas, mire a mi alrededor y vi que estaba completamente sola, sintiendo como la nieve caía con más fuerza del cielo…

-nunca fui totalmente honesta contigo Cedric. Para empezar mí nombre no es Shizuka Takeuchi, me llamo Rini… Rini Kou Tsukino. Mis padres son Serena y Seiya, por eso he pasado tanto tiempo con ellos y me pelee a golpes con la bruja de Marcia, no quiero ni puedo permitir que los separen porque de eso depende mi existencia en este mundo. Y Bunny no es mi prima, es mi hermana menor al igual que Chibi Chibi. Y Edward… él es Mamoru…. Mi Mamoru… y estoy enamorada de él…

Lo dije sintiendo como más lagrimas caían por mi rostro y las limpie rápidamente, mordiendo mis labios obligándome a controlar mi llanto

-estoy enamorada de él y soy una cobarde por qué no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento. El día que lo iba a hacer fue cuando tú te fuiste y me dio tanto miedo, miedo de que el hombre que me ama muera, por estar a mi lado como te paso a ti… empiezo a creer que todos los hombres que están a mi lado, o mueren, o se convierten en psicópatas que me quieren matar. Lo sé, estoy loca por creer tantas tonterías pero con todo lo que me ha pasado ya no se que creer… no soy tan fuerte, ni tan invencible como todos creen y mis miedos se apoderan tanto de mí que me dominan y yo no era así! Yo no era de la clase de personas que se deja llevar por el miedo! Y ahora por culpa de esos miedos he cometido grandes estupideces…. Y uno de los grandes errores que cometí fue contigo, me engañe a mi misma al estar contigo y te hice mucho daño en el proceso, te di ilusiones de un futuro que no ocurriría entre nosotros y de verdad lo lamento, ojala puedas perdonarme por todo lo que hice… Quizás si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, hubiera funcionado algo entre nosotros, tal vez te hubiera dicho que si… tal vez, Cedric…

No me pude aguantar más y seguí llorando con todas mis fuerzas, sin control alguno, por más que quería no podía detener mi llanto. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, voltee y vi que Mamoru me miraba con gran pesar.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba detrás de mí? Que tanto escucho de lo que dije? No sé y no me importa, solo sé que me abrazo con fuerza mientras continuaba llorando sobre su pecho. Como siempre, él está a mi lado cuando más lo necesito.

Seguí llorando sin control por mucho rato, sin prestarle atención a mí alrededor, así que no me di cuenta en qué momento estaba en el auto con Mamoru, y mucho menos en qué momento llegamos al departamento. Cuando llegamos, me sentó en el sillón y coloco su abrigo sobre mi espalda; se arrodillo frente a mí, buscando mi mirada, pero mi mirada estaba perdida.

-quieres comer algo? Serena hace rato trajo varias cosas, trajo el pastel de chocolate que tanto te gusta, quieres un poco? –dijo sin que le diera respuesta alguna –te traeré una rebanada y un té, hoy va a ser mucho frio por la tormenta

Se puso de pie, beso mi frente y camino hacia la cocina, lo escuche moverse ahí sacando cosas de la alacena y después, escuche su voz hablando, parecía que estaba hablando por teléfono…

-soy yo, Bunny. Rini está conmigo… si, estamos en el departamento, en donde están?... no, quédate con Haruka, está nevando muy fuerte como para que sigan en la calle, nosotros estaremos bien… claro, nos vemos mañana

Termino la llamada y escuche que nuevamente iniciaba otra conversación, esta vez hablaba con mamá. A cuantas personas les dijo que lo ayudaran a buscarme? No tantas como seguramente lo habría hecho si estuviéramos en Tokio de Cristal, ahí habría mandado a todo un ejército tras de mí.

Siempre cuidándome, siempre protegiéndome, siempre amándome… y yo que he hecho por él? Romperle el corazón en cuanta oportunidad he tenido, y a pesar de todo, Mamoru siempre sigue ahí a mi lado. Cualquier persona en su lugar se habría hartado de la situación desde hace mucho y se hubiera ido, pero él no. Sin importar lo que pase, Mamoru Chiba siempre ha estado a mi lado… y yo quiero estar al lado de él, siempre.

-aquí está el pastel y tu té, Rini –dijo Mamoru colocándolos en la pequeña mesita de centro frente a mi, tras lo que Mamoru se sentó a mi lado

-estoy cansada…

-come algo y te llevo a tu habitación para que duermas

-no estoy cansada físicamente, sino emocionalmente… estoy cansada de huir

-que! –dijo Mamoru confundido

-ya no puedo seguir huyendo –dije volteando a verlo, él también me ve sin comprender lo que estoy diciendo –no quiero huir de lo que deseo, estoy cansada de tener miedo…

-Rini…

-le tengo miedo al amor Mamoru. No estamos juntos porque yo así lo desee, sino porque tengo miedo de que si estamos juntos, tu vas a morir –dije mientras Mamoru me miraba confundido, tratando de comprender mis palabras -hace unas semanas tuve un sueño: nosotros éramos novios, me propusiste matrimonio y Darién nos encontró… te asesino frente a mí, tú falleciste en mis brazos. Por eso he tratado de alejarte de mí, porque no quiero que mueras si estamos juntos –dije derramando un par de lagrimas- y yo estuve a punto de morir en ese refrigerador… y luego sufriste ese accidente en la ambulancia y tenia tanto miedo de perderte, de que murieras en ese accidente…Creo que me tomo mucho tiempo comprenderlo, pero ahora sé que lo único cierto es que los dos podríamos morir el día de mañana y no quiero morir estando lejos de ti, sin decirte que quiero que siempre estemos juntos, que si te amo, te amo Mamoru, te amo más que…

No pude seguir hablando, Mamoru rápidamente tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios con los míos. Me beso como nunca antes me había besado, con más amor del que podría expresar con palabras, con una ternura y pasión indescriptibles, como si jamás quisiera que nos separáramos a pesar de que empezaba a sentir la falta de aire.

Solo puedo interpretar este beso de una forma, lo que Mamoru me decía en sus labios: te amo…

-perdóname por todo lo que sufriste por mi culpa, no debí de haberte hecho sufrir de esa manera –dije sintiendo que más lagrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro

-eso ya no importa ahora, Rini…-dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa, limpiando con sus manos mis lagrimas

-para mi si importa, he estado a punto de perderte por culpa de mis miedos y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder jamás, no quiero perderte Mamoru

-ya no pienses en eso, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos, que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del universo al estar conmigo… te amo Rini

-también te amo, no quiero que nos separemos jamás… -dije volviendo a besarlo

-dilo otra vez… -murmuro sobre mis labios

Me separe un poco para verlo a los ojos -no quiero que nos separemos jamás

-no, antes de eso –dijo Mamoru besándome rápidamente

-te amo…

-otra vez –dijo Mamoru con una enorme sonrisa

-te amo… te amo… te amo….

La mirada de Mamoru me lo dice todo, la felicidad no le cabe en el corazón al igual que a mí. Nuestras miradas se pierden por unos segundos más mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos acercando mis labios a los suyos en busca de otro beso que no tardo en llegar. Un beso tan lento y tan tierno que parecía que no fuese a terminar nunca, al contrario, comenzó a volverse tan intenso y apasionado, sintiendo como Mamoru me estrechaba aun más a su cuerpo intensificando mucho más el beso mientras acaricia con ternura mi espalda.

A pesar de que siento que poco a poco los dos nos quedamos sin aire a consecuencia de este beso, solo nos separamos brevemente mirándonos con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarnos. No quiero dejarlo ir, necesito sentirlo aquí, junto a mí, besándome, acariciándome, sintiendo como sus besos y sus caricias me enloquecen haciéndome desear más, y es lo que deseo, demostrarle que ya no tengo miedo alguno, que lo amo y quiero estar con él siempre, en cuerpo y alma…

Mamoru me estrecho más hacia él, y sin dejar de besarnos, me sentó a horcadas sobre su regazo, los dos perdidos en un beso tan ansioso que pronto empezó a pedir más. Deslice mis manos hacia su camisa y comencé a desabotonarla torpemente, disfrutando de la sensación de sentir su piel, su cuerpo que tanto me enloquece, antes de quitarle la camisa y aventarla hacia algún lugar de la sala.

Me quite rápidamente mi abrigo, y solo nos separamos brevemente del beso para ayudarlo a sacar mi suéter por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto mi brassiere, tras lo cual volvimos a besarnos con la misma intensidad que antes, sintiendo como nuestros corazones latían mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Mamoru continuo besándome de una forma tan embriagante largo rato, tras lo que sus labios comenzaron a descender hacia mi cuello al tiempo que también comenzó a acariciarme las piernas y la espalda, lo cual me hizo gemir de placer al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre mi piel y ante tales caricias, sintiendo como su miembro se hacía cada vez más presente.

Repartí pequeños besos en sus hombros y pecho mientras seguía besando mi cuello y desabrochaba mi brassiere, retirándolo rápidamente. Bajo sus labios hacia mis senos, y comenzó a chuparlos y succionarlos con tal deseo que parecía que no quería despegarse de mí, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Baje mis manos para desabrocharle los pantalones, pero tomo mis manos deteniéndome…

-Rini espera –dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Mamoru ya pasamos por esto dos veces y no quiero que haya una tercera vez, si tengo que emborracharte para que hagamos el amor, créeme que lo hare! Quiero que lo hagamos!

-yo también quiero que lo hagamos –dijo dándome un pequeño beso –pero no en el sillón de la sala

-entonces vamos a mi habitación…

Estaba por levantarme de sus piernas para ir a mi habitación, pero me rodeo con sus brazos impidiendo que me moviera y volvimos a besarnos con pasión, en un beso tan arrebatador y con tanto deseo de estar juntos. Coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para sentirlo aun más cerca de mí, él coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cadera, sujetándome con fuerza, mientras se ponía de pie para cargarme, comenzando a caminar rumbo a mi habitación…

-vas a cargarme hasta mi habitación? -pregunte rodeando su cintura con mis piernas

-sí, te voy a tener siempre entre mis brazos para evitar que te vayas

-entonces no opondré resistencia porque no quiero que me dejes, nunca me dejes Mamoru

-nunca te voy a dejar Rini, nunca…

Volvimos a besarnos con la misma intensidad y cuando llegamos a mi habitación, Mamoru retiro un brazo de mi cintura para abrir la puerta, cerrándola con una pierna, caminando hacia la cama sin dejar de besarme un solo momento. Me recostó lentamente quedando el encima de mí, mirándome a los ojos de una forma tan tierna haciendo que las palabras sobraran, su sola mirada me dice que me ama, me ama y finalmente yo también puedo corresponder a su amor sin miedo alguno, ahora que mis miedos parecen tan lejanos e irreales.

Ambos bajamos nuestras manos para desabrocharnos mutuamente los jeans, la labor se nos complicaba un poco ya que no dejábamos de besarnos. Nos separamos un poco, buscando nuestras miradas en todo momento, mientras nuestros jeans y zapatos volaban lejos de nosotros en la habitación. Mamoru coloco sus manos sobre mis pantaletas, retirándolas lentamente, sin dejar de verme a los ojos en todo momento, tras lo que comenzó a retirar sus bóxers, pero antes de que los sacara por completo, coloque mis manos sobre las suyas para hacerlo yo.

Note en su mirada que tenía miedo de lastimarme, así que tomo entre mis manos su rostro acercándolo al mío para besarlo de una tan tierna y pasional a la vez, mostrándole que sabía que no me haría daño, jamás lo había hecho y estoy completamente segura de que nunca lo hará.

Seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos mientras nos acomodábamos entre las sabanas, sabiendo muy bien lo que seguía. Lentamente, Mamoru se introdujo dentro de mí sin dejar de vernos a los ojos en todo momento, sintiendo como su cuerpo se fusionaba con el mío. Sentí un poco de dolor que hizo que me aferrara a su espalda, clavándole las uñas al sentir que me penetraba por completo.

Se dio cuenta del dolor que siento y me miro un poco preocupado, enterré una de mis manos en su cabello para acercar más su rostro y besarlo tiernamente, haciéndole saber que no quería que se detuviera… y no lo hizo.

Mamoru se movió lentamente dentro de mí, haciéndome olvidar el dolor que sentí en un principio, siendo sustituido por un gran placer. Nos perdimos en un eterno beso, moviendo nuestros cuerpos de una acompasada, siguiendo los movimientos del otro, gimiendo y jadeando ante el placer que sentimos.

Poco a poco, nuestros movimientos se empezaron a volver más rápidos, intensos, sintiendo como todas nuestras sensaciones se incrementaban más y más, a tal grado que creí que no podría soportarlo. Afuera hay una fría tormenta de nieve, pero aquí, hay una tormenta de emociones que hacen notar el calor de la habitación.

Las sensaciones en mi crecieron más y más, hasta que sentí como una gran explosión recorrió todo mi cuerpo y el de Mamoru cuando llego nuestro orgasmo al mismo tiempo, besándonos con fuerza mientras ahogábamos un gemido de placer y sentía dentro de mí como él se liberaba dentro de mí y me llenaba por completo de todo su ser.

Mamoru se quedo recostado sobre mi, mirandonos a los ojos con unas grandes sonrisas mientras nuestras respiraciones se fueron normalizando lentamente, tras lo que salió con cuidado de mí para no lastimarme y se acostó a mi lado, jale la sabana para cubrirnos y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón, escuchando atentamente cada latido de ese corazón que late por mí, mientras él acaricia tiernamente mi espalda y nos dejamos envolver por el agradable silencio que nos envuelve.

Las palabras están de más, nuestras miradas y las sonrisas que hay en nuestros rostros lo dicen todo, no creo que haya palabras suficientes para expresar todo el amor que sentimos… bueno, quizás solo dos palabras lo pueden decir

-te amo Mamoru

-yo también te amo Rini…

Levante la cabeza para quedar a su altura y besarlo muy lentamente, disfrutando por completo de sus labios

-estas cansada, cariño? –pregunto mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi rostro

-no, por qué?

-te gustaría que lo hiciéramos de nuevo?

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande mientras asentía con la cabeza, antes de volver a besarlo y entregarme nuevamente a Mamoru, amándolo como tanto deseaba hacerlo, disfrutando de la primera de muchas noches de amor que viviría a su lado, diciéndole en cada caricia, en cada beso, las dos palabras que jamás me cansaría de repetir… te amo.


	40. Capitulo 39

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! No se la felicidad que me llena saber que les está gustando esta historia!_

_En esta ocasión les traigo tres capítulos más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que disfruten! Ya casi llegamos a la línea del continuara en donde va esta historia en Sailor Moon Foro, así que descuiden que tratare de actualizarles lo más seguido posible al menos dos capítulos._

_Por fin sabremos qué es eso que Seiya quiere hablar con Serena y como avanzara su memoria, y por supuesto, como iran las cosas con Rini y Mamoru ahora que ya están juntos! Ame90, no andes dando esos spoilers así como así! Todavía no llegamos a esa parte! Y descuiden, que más adelante se aclarara el misterio de Cedric del futuro ahora que el del presente murió._

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Me alegra mucho que les estén gustando las canciones que estoy incluyendo en estos capítulos! Y para no perder la costumbre, también este capitulo cuenta con una canción! En esta ocasión se trata de __**Empty de Road de Natalie Walker! **__Espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 39 **

La luz del sol entraba con fuerza por la ventana, como anunciando el más maravilloso de los días y yo aun quiero seguir durmiendo. Anoche tuve el más maravilloso de los sueños y quiero quedarme en mi cama recordándolo, sin abrir los ojos jale la sabana para cubrirme del frio, pero sentí un brazo muy familiar rodeándome por encima de las sabanas. Lentamente abrí los ojos y comprobé que lo que vi en mis sueños fue real, tan real como que Mamoru no deja de verme con la más hermosa de las sonrisas antes de besarme dulcemente…

-dime que de verdad estoy en el paraíso porque estás conmigo –murmure sobre sus labios  
-si… estamos en paraíso –dijo Mamoru antes de volver a besarme

-no puedo creer que por fin estamos juntos

-siempre hemos estado juntos, cariño; solo que ahora estamos juntos de una forma mucho más especial

-Rini y Mamoru, Mamoru y Rini… quien podría imaginar que esto sucedería algún día?

-yo lo hice

-deberías de haberme odiado por todas las cosas que te hice, te hice sufrir mucho Mamoru

-ya no pienses en eso, jamás podría odiarte, eres todo lo que siempre he querido en esta vida

-Mamoru…

-no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces había imaginado este momento y es mucho más hermoso de lo que habría pensado jamás

-entonces no dejemos que este momento termine jamás

Volvimos a besarnos, me aferre más a él, enterré una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra la entrelace con la suya, mientras me moví hasta quedar encima de Mamoru sin romper en ningún momento el beso, al contrario, lo que había comenzado como un cariñoso beso se volvió más intenso y apasionado, su mano libre acariciaba mi cuerpo aun desnudo mientras sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello, ansioso por repetir lo vivido la noche anterior…

-mi amor…

-mmm… -Mamoru ni siquiera me respondió con palabras, está muy ocupado concentrado en besar mi cuello

-espera un momento

-que sucede? –dijo volteando a verme -hice algo malo?

-no, todo lo contrario. Pasa que aunque me encanta esto, espero mucho de esta relación, no quiero que esté basada solo en el sexo

-yo también lo espero, pero no me importaría que al menos hoy se basara en eso

-creo que debemos poner algunas reglas –dije sentándome sobre sus piernas

-reglas! Desde cuando te volviste fan de las reglas!–dijo Mamoru confundido sentándose también en la cama sin que yo me moviera de posición

-desde nunca, pero es que… creo que deberíamos tener un poco de autocontrol, yo debería de tener más autocontrol

-Rini Kou teniendo autocontrol! –dijo no muy convencido de mis palabras –eso es difícil de creer

-ni tanto, como crees que aguante varias semanas sin decirte que te amo sin volverme loca en el proceso?

-tu quizás no enloqueciste pero yo sí, todos esos besos de "agradecimiento" me enloquecían

-y crees que a mí no? Pero creo que deberíamos de controlarnos un poco, si no me será muy difícil no besarte o decirte que te amo frente a los demás, sabes que…

-para todos somos hermanos… no me había acordado de eso y también me será difícil resistir la tentación de abrazarte y besarte frente a los demás, va a ser difícil que solo mantengamos entre nosotros lo nuestro

-lo sé… no quiero que nuestra relación sea un secreto para el resto del mundo

-yo tampoco, pero debe de ser así hasta que todo esto termine, y debemos de aprovechar cada momento que estemos solos –dijo Mamoru mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi rostro

-cierto… sabes hay muchas cosas que deseo que hagamos juntos y quiero que las cumplas

-por supuesto, como cuales?

-mmm… cenas a la luz de las velas, picnics en la playa, bailar bajo la nieve, escaparnos para tener un fin de semana lejos de todos

-de acuerdo, pero yo también te tengo que pedir que siempre hagas algo

-claro amor, que cosa es?

-nunca dejes de amarme, siempre que me amas

-créeme que eso no será ningún problema –dije antes de darle un fugaz beso –te amo, Mamoru

-yo también te amo, Rini…

Lo mire fijamente antes de volver a besarlo, un beso largo, intenso y apasionado que robo por completo mi respiración, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo se volviera deseoso del suyo

-Mamoru…

-si?

-tampoco me importaría que por hoy nuestra relación se basara en el sexo

Volvió a besarme intensamente, mientras con sus manos recorría todo mi cuerpo, enloqueciéndome con cada una de sus caricias, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento se abrió la puerta…

-buenos días Ri… no vi nada! –dijo Bunny rápidamente cerrando nuevamente la puerta, mientras Mamoru y yo nos separábamos al escucharla

-esa fue…

-Bunny! –dije levantándome de la cama mientras me envolvía con una sabana –no puedo creer que nos haya visto! Acabamos de dejar traumada a mi hermana menor!

-tranquilízate Rini, arreglaremos esto

-claro que lo haremos! –dije levantando del suelo los bóxers de Mamoru y se los arroje a la cama –anda vístete!

Salí rápidamente de mi habitación para buscar a Bunny y hablar con ella, pero me paralice al llegar a la sala y ver ahí a Bunny, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru viéndome totalmente sorprendidas, hasta Haruka escupió el café que bebía de su vaso al verme.

-así que a eso te referías cuando dijiste que Rini estaba ocupada –dijo Michiru un poco divertida por la situación, mientras yo estaba más ruborizada que nunca

-niña, me puedes explicar que está pasando aquí?

-mejor ustedes díganme que están haciendo en MI departamento tan temprano

-temprano! –dijo Bunny sorprendida –son más de las once de la mañana, Rini

-ahh…

-y bien, nos dirás que está pasando aquí?

-pasa que Rini y yo estamos juntos –dijo Mamoru colocándose detrás de mí, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura. Solo estaba usando sus jeans

-les dije que no faltaba mucho para que ellos se volvieran novios –dijo orgullosamente Hotaru

-que! –Dije sorprendida -Ustedes ya se habían dado cuenta de que…

-sí –dijo Michiru -el amor es como el fuego, ven el humo antes los que están afuera… que las llamas los que están adentro

-y considerando que ustedes que ustedes han echado mucho humo, y más desde esa fotografía del beso de Rini y el Guerrero de la Luna, comenzábamos a preguntarnos cuando llegaría este día -dijo Haruka

-y ya que llego este día, solo puedo decir: bienvenido a la Familia Kou Tsukino, Mamoru! –Grito Bunny de felicidad antes de correr a abrazarnos –serás mi hermana Rini, pero pobre de ti si lo haces sufrir de nuevo

-descuida, eso jamás va a volver a pasar

-eso espero, pero tienen que contarnos como paso esto? Cuando? Queremos saber todos los detalles!

-pero antes deberían de ir a vestirse –dijo Haruka –se ven mejor con ropa

-por supuesto…

Las chicas se quedaron en la sala, mientras que yo caminaba de regreso a mi habitación con Mamoru.

-estoy sorprendido, no creí que Haruka tomara tan bien la noticia –dijo Mamoru mientras entrabamos a mi habitación

-ella está feliz por nosotros, al igual que las demás y… -dije antes de estornudar

-salud… creo que te quiere dar un resfriado

-estoy bien, solo fue un estornudo

-no estoy tan seguro de eso, cuánto tiempo estuviste ayer entre la nieve?

-un buen rato… -dije suspirando profundamente –tengo curiosidad amor, que tanto escuchaste ayer de lo que le dije a Cedric?

-cuando le estabas pidiendo que te perdonara

-ojala que en donde quiera que este lo haga

-estoy seguro que ya lo hizo, cariño. Él te quería mucho y quería que fueras feliz

-ahora lo soy –dije antes de alzarme de puntillas para besarlo, pero estornude nuevamente

-esa es señal de que estas resfriada

-y que hará mi enfermero personal al respecto? –pregunte con una sonrisa coqueta

-mmm… tal vez mantenerte en la cama hasta que mejores –dijo Mamoru con un tono de voz muy sensual

-de verdad?

-definitivamente

Mamoru inclino un poco su rostro para besarme, pero alcanzamos a escuchar un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la cocina

-y ahora que hicieron en la cocina? –dijo Mamoru preocupado

-no voy a soportar esto, vamos a tener que hacer que Bunny se mude con Haruka

-no puedes echar a tu hermana de aquí, cariño

-claro que puedo, soy la mayor. Además desde que llegaron no tenemos un solo momento de privacidad

-pero ahora estamos solos, no creo que les importe si nos tardamos diez minutos

-y que sucederá con el autocontrol?

-podemos dejarlo para después…

Nos besamos olvidándonos por completo de las chicas y del autocontrol, después de varios minutos finalmente nos arreglamos y nos reunimos con ellas para almorzar, respondiendo al amplio interrogatorio al que nos sometieron Bunny y Haruka, quien no dejo de regañarme por haber desaparecido sin avisarle a nadie antes de que iniciara la tormenta de nieve.

Bunny decidió irse unos días a casa de Haruka y Michiru sin que tuviera que decirle nada, según dijo, era lo más razonable para darnos a Mamoru y a mí la mayor privacidad posible con tal de no volver a ver una escena no apta para menores de edad, así que empaco algunas cosas tras lo que se fue con las chicas.

Y aunque creí que Mamoru y yo al fin tendríamos algo de privacidad, a los pocos minutos llegaron mamá y Chibi Chibi. Así que se tuvo que posponer el plan de "novio sexy cuidando a su novia enferma" (que ni siquiera me siento enferma, pero Mamoru se preocupa por unos cuantos estornudos como si tuviera alguna enfermedad mortal), por el de "hermano mayor cuida a su hermana menor, por un resfriado que ni siquiera tiene"…

-aquí está tu café, Serena –dijo entregándole una taza con café

-gracias Edward…

-tú no necesitas algo más, Shizuka? Otra cobija, un té, o…

-no, estoy bien. No te preocupes

-ella se ve bien Edward, no creo que tenga algo serio –dijo Serena bebiendo un poco de la taza –aunque de verdad nos preocupaste ayer que no estabas aquí, si querías ir a ver a Cedric, me hubieras dicho y yo te llevaba

-no quería molestarte, has estado conmigo todos estos días soportando mi estado de "zombie que no sale de su habitación", que no quería molestarte con eso

-sabes que no es ninguna molestia, tú hiciste lo mismo por mi cuando Seiya estaba en el hospital. Además es la primera vez que veo tu rostro tan iluminado, tan feliz…

-es cierto, te gusto el pastel que te trajimos ayer? –pregunto Chibi Chibi

-sí, me gusto mucho –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-pero esa alegría que noto en ti no solo es por el pastel, o si?

-no… digamos que entendí que la vida es muy corta para dejarla pasar sin disfrutar un momento de felicidad, y yo quiero ser feliz… -voltee brevemente a ver a Mamoru con una sonrisa -creo que tambien Cedric querría verme feliz

-es verdad, él querría que fueras feliz –dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa

-además todos me han estado mucho y eso me ha ayudado mucho, en especial cuando ustedes vienen… se que sonara extraño lo que voy a decir, pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, Serena, de alguna forma el dolor que sentía dentro de mí se desvanecía… como si alguien lo hiciera desaparecer

-de verdad? –dijo Serena un poco sorprendida

-sí, cerca de ti sentí una presencia muy familiar solo que no sé quien es

-bueno, quizás sea alguien de te quiere mucho y se preocupa mucho por ti –dijo Serena antes de tomar un largo trago de café

-tal vez…

-si… creo que ya debería de irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer sin contar que hoy dejaron mucha tarea en la Universidad

-por supuesto, creo que debería de ponerme al corriente con lo que has visto en clase… me va a tocar llamar al nerd de Jimmy para que me ayude

-creo que si, pero podrías empezar leyendo mis apuntes, si quieres más tarde te traigo para que los revises

-gracias! Creo que si todo va bien podre regresar a clases el lunes

-tu también ya vas a volver al trabajo, Edward?

-sí, el lunes… ya me van a decir quién va a ser mi nuevo compañero

-que bueno, entonces ahora si me voy que se me hace tarde…

Nos despedimos de mamá y Chibi Chibi, y cuando se fueron, me quede pensando en lo que le dije. Los últimos días, cuando estaba cerca de ella, sentía como si alguien más estuviera a su lado y en ocasiones que me tocaba el rostro y me hacía sentir bien, lo curioso es que tengo la sensación de que era la presencia de papá… pero eso es prácticamente imposible.

-Rini, estas bien? –pregunto Mamoru mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-si… solo pensaba en lo que le dije a mamá

-de verdad sentiste una presencia cerca de Serena?

-sí, creo que era la presencia de papá pero no se lo quise decir… no tiene lógica lo que dije, o si?

-no lo sé, creo que una parte de ti quería sentir a tus padres juntos, y más considerando que las cosas entre ellos no han ido bien últimamente

-tal vez haya sido… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Acerque mis labios a los suyos, dándole un tierno y dulce beso, que poco a poco se convirtió en uno más intenso y apasionado, las caricias entre nosotros aumentaron más y no supe en que momento ya que encontraba recostada en el sillón, estando Mamoru sobre mi sin dejar de besarme y robando mi respiración…

-Mamoru…

-si?

-recuérdalo, autocontrol

-por supuesto… autocontrol –dijo él levantándose del sillón –deberia ir a lavar todos estos platos y pensar en que preparare de cenar

-claro… -me levante tambien para tomar el teléfono que estaba en la mesita a un costado del sillón –y yo… llamare a Jimmy, quien mejor para ayudarme a ponerme a corriente en la escuela que el numero uno de la clase

Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras cada uno se disponía a hacer sus cosas, no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que corriéramos el uno hacia el otro y nuestros labios volvieran a unirse en un beso aun más espectacular que el anterior, si es que eso puede ser posible. Creo que después de todo, será muy difícil, por no decir casi imposible, que Mamoru y yo tengamos control alguno cuando estamos juntos y solos, despues de todo… creo que es mucho mejor así

**S&S**

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en la planta baja y salí de él con Chibi Chibi y Seiya que no dejaba de cuidarla, sin dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Shizuka. De verdad pudo sentir al Seiya que solo yo veo? Como es eso posible si no lo ve?

-mamá, que ese no es el auto de tío Yaten? –dijo Chibi Chibi al salir del edificio

-ehh? –voltee y vi el convertible amarillo de Yaten, bajando de él Mina, Yaten y Seiya. En cuanto Chibi Chibi vio a su padre no lo dudo y corrió hacia él –Chibi Chibi no corras!

-hola preciosa!

Seiya la tomo en sus brazos y la levanto para abrazarla, mientras me acercaba a ellos, note de inmediato que ya no llevaba el cabestrillo, parece que su brazo izquierdo se recupero muy bien de su fractura.

-hola Serena –saludo Yaten al acercarme a ellos

-hola chicos!

-ya viste, Seiya ya está bien de su brazo –dijo feliz Chibi Chibi

-ya lo vi –dije con una sonrisa -me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor Seiya

-gracias Serena…

-esta mañana lo llevamos con Darién y dijo que Seiya se encuentra mejor que nunca –dijo Mina –ya no necesita usar el yeso ni el cabestrillo

-bueno, parece que muchas cosas buenas están pasando hoy. Chibi Chibi y yo acabamos de ver a Shizuka y la veo mucho mejor

-de verdad? que alegría! –dijo Mina

-por fin esta asimilando la muerte de Cedric –dijo Yaten

-sí, de hecho dice que la próxima semana ya regresara a clases, esa es la mejor señal de que está saliendo adelante

-me da gusto por ella –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro –Serena, si no estás muy ocupada, me gustaría hablar contigo

-por supuesto…

-Chibi Chibi por que no nos acompañas a Yaten y a mí a la cafetería de la esquina –dijo Mina un poco nerviosa tratando de mantener su sonrisa –me dijeron que iban a poner varios pasteles nuevos en el menú y quiero probarlos

-sí, vamos a comer pasteles, me muero de hambre –dijo Yaten

-está bien –dijo Chibi Chibi mientras Seiya la pasaba a los brazos de Yaten

-nos vemos después, chicos –dijo Mina con una mirada inquieta antes de irse con Yaten y Chibi Chibi. Algo no anda bien aquí, que me están ocultando?

-sobre que querías hablar conmigo, Seiya?

-vamos arriba al departamento, allí hablaremos con calma

-esta bien…

Entre nuevamente al edificio con Seiya, durante el trayecto en el que subíamos en el elevador y caminábamos al departamento de Mina no dijimos ni una sola palabra, Seiya evitaba verme a los ojos mientras el otro Seiya no dejaba de verlo, analizando el por que de su actitud, como si con eso lograra saber de que queria hablar conmigo.

-quieres beber algo, Serena? Agua? Café? –pregunto Seiya una vez que entramos al departamento

-estoy bien, gracias –dije dando un pequeño suspiro mientras nos sentábamos en la sala –ya estamos aquí… de que querías que hablaramos?

-veras… me voy a ir de viaje

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendida –cuando? A donde?

-en un par de días, me ire a México

-México… -repeti tratando de asimilar lo que escuchaba -tu solo?

-no, Yaten y Taiki iran conmigo. Ami y Mina tambien lo saben, pero les pedi que no te dijeran nada hasta que hablara contigo, crei que lo mejor es que supieras del viaje por mi

-por supuesto… pero, y tu memoria?

-eso no es ningún impedimento para que salga del país

-Seiya, te operaron hace poco y tengo entendido que ya no debe tardar en dar resultados tu cirugía, no te puedes ir

-si puedo –dijo Seiya seguro de sus palabras -ya lo hable con Darién y dice que me encuentro bien de salud, es posible que mi memoria no de muestras de regresar hasta dentro de varias semanas más, además mi amnesia no es impedimento alguno para que pueda viajar… y no estare solo, mis hermanos estarán conmigo

-se que no estaras solo, pero… no lo entiendo. Por que tomar una decisión así? tan repentinamente?

-no es tan repentino, tengo muchos días pensando en esto y con lo que paso con Cedric… eso definitivamente me ayudo a tomar una decisión. La vida es tan fugaz y cuando menos te lo esperes, es posible que estes tres metros bajo tierra –dijo Seiya antes de hacer una pausa –despues de estar en coma y sabiendo que tengo amnesia, quiero aprovechar cada minuto de mi vida, vivir al máximo sin sentir que me están obligando a vivir una vida que ya no me pertenece

-espera un momento… nadie te esta obligando a vivir nada, tu sabes muy bien cual era tu vida antes de que entraras en coma

-de verdad? Cada que veo alguna de esas fotografías, siento que veo la vida de un extraño, no la mia… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –además, yo no podría vivir esa vida nuevamente por que… yo no quiero estar a tu lado, Serena

-que! Que estas diciendo! -dije sin creer lo que escuchaba, sintiendo como un gran dolor se albergaba en mi corazón

-bombón, tranquila… lo que esta diciendo seguramente se trata de una equivocación

-yo… no logro entender como es que estábamos a punto de casarnos, no cuando es obvio que no confiamos el uno en el otro, no cuando hay tantos secretos alrededor de ti

-secretos?

-o acaso me vas a decir que no me ocultas muchas cosas?

-si no te he dicho algunas cosas es por que son muy dolorosas y no quiero que sufras por eso

-eso no es motivo para ocultarme las cosas, Serena. No cuando lo que yo más deseo es entender mi vida, saber que es lo que me rodea…

-hay muchas cosas que por más que quiera decírtelas, no las entenderías

-quizas si lo entendería, por que no puedes ser honesta conmigo?

-por que quiero protegerte, por que te amo Seiya! –grite alterada -Tan difícil de entender es eso!

-para mi si, no entiendo como dices amarme con todas las cosas que te rodean y que nos separan, no comprendo que clase de amor era el que teníamos

-nosotros teníamos, no! Mejor dicho: nosotros tenemos un amor maravilloso… un amor que es muy fuerte, capaz que es de superar muchas barreras

-pero no la de la confianza, ni la honestidad… -dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie, dando un par de pasos lejos de mí sin siquiera verme –que clase de vida era la que íbamos a tener, Serena?

-una vida feliz, esa vida íbamos a tener! –me puse de pie y me coloque frente a Seiya, tomando su rostro entre mis manos para que me viera a los ojos –mirame Seiya, se que una parte de ti sabe que es cierto, que teníamos una vida maravillosa juntos y nuestro matrimonio tambien lo seria… una parte de ti sabe que lo que sientes por mi, eso es algo que ni la amnesia te podría quitar. Con que yo recuerde lo que hemos vivido es suficiente para que las cosas entre nosotros sean como antes, y se pronto una parte de ti lo sabra… sabras lo importante que soy y que he sido en tu vida, estoy segura que debes de ver algo en mi que te lo haga saber

-tal vez… es cierto que la primera vez que te vi en el hospital quede deslumbrado al verte, por tu belleza y tu forma de ser, pero todo eso desapareció al darme cuenta de que simplemente fue la primera impresión que tuve de ti… no todo lo que creía de ti era cierto –dijo Seiya tomando mis manos, para separarse de mi

-por que dices eso? que es lo que ahora piensas de mi, Seiya?

-no importa ya…

-para mi si importa! Si, es cierto que no te he dicho algunas cosas, pero eso no cambia lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Sea lo que sea que este haciendo que te alejes de mí, lo podemos arreglar para que estemos juntos de nuevo. No es necesario que nuestra relación vuelva al punto en el que estaba, podemos comenzar de nuevo, creeme que no seria la primera vez que lo haríamos

-pero yo no quiero iniciar de nuevo una relación contigo… -dijo Seiya haciendo una larga pausa -conoci a otra mujer y me gustaría intentar algo con ella

Si creía que esta conversación iba mal, con lo que me acaba de decir Seiya se puso peor, mi mundo se esta desmoronando. Como que conoció a otra mujer? A quien? Cuando?

-quien es? La conozco? –dije tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila, pero con todo lo que he escuchado, cada vez me estoy alterando más

-no tiene ningún caso que te lo diga, Serena

-y luego dices que soy yo la que te tiene secretos!

-esto es diferente

-en que?

-no haría ninguna diferencia entre nosotros si te digo quien es ella

-claro que la haría, quiero saber el nombre de la mujer que me esta quitando al hombre que amo! –grite desesperada

-asi como tu no me quieres decir que es lo que ocultas, yo no tengo por que decirte quien es ella

-bien, ya que insistes tanto en saber que te oculto, te lo dire!

-bombón… -dijo Seiya preocupado

-yo estaba embarazada!

-que! –dijo Seiya totalmente sorprendido –Cuando!

-hace tres meses, perdi a nuestro bebé por que me envenenaron… -dije con los ojos cristalizados, parpadee varias veces para evitar que salieran mis lagrimas -hay unas personas que quieren hacerle daño a mi familia, por culpa de esa gente he sufrido demasiado este tiempo. Dos personas muy importantes para mi están desaparecidas y por más que las he buscado no las he encontrado, me quitaron a mi bebé y por más que intentamos que me embarazara de nuevo, lo cierto es que no logramos concebir un bebe antes de que entraras en coma. –Suspiro profundamente tratando de no comenzar a llorar -Si no te lo había dicho nada de esto, era por que no quería que sufrieras el mismo infierno que sufro yo al ser consciente de todo lo que esta sucediendo a mí alrededor

-por que no has ido a la policía para que te ayuden a detener a estas personas?

-ellos no pueden ayudarme… creo que nadie puede ayudarme

Se produjo un largo silencio, Seiya no decía ni una sola palabra y yo trataba de resistir lo más que podía mis deseos de llorar, cada una de las palabras habían sido como agujas que se enterraban directamente en mi corazón y comenzaban a clavarse más y más, haciéndome sentir el peor dolor que había sentido en toda mi vida.

Y mientras el Seiya que solo yo veía seguía sin decir nada, se mantenia callado al igual que lo había estado toda la conversación, solo escuchando atentamente cada palabra y observando los movimientos de su otro yo, con una mirada en la que se mezclaban tantos sentimiendos: enojo, impotencia, dolor, ira…

Definitivamente no aprobaba en nada lo que su otra parte me decía. Veo a los dos y no puedo evitar pensar en que aunque físicamente sean iguales, son muy diferentes. Uno me parece un completo desconocido a pesar de lo cerca que esta de mi, y el otro es tan familiar, pero lo siento tan lejano… como si ya no existiera.

Lo único que el Seiya que solo yo veo puede hacer, es rozar mi rostro con sus manos, como si con eso pudiera evitar que derramara mis lágrimas.

-lamento mucho lo de tu bebé y todo lo que has sufrido por culpa de esas personas –dijo Seiya rompiendo aquel silencio dando un largo suspiro –pero… creo que fue lo mejor, es mejor que no estes embarazada. Ese bebé no merecía vivir en un mundo en donde sus padres están separados… Pienso que todo lo que ha sucedido los últimos meses es muestra de que nosotros no debemos estar juntos, que cada quien debe de seguir con sus vidas por separado

-de verdad eso deseas? Que cada quien siga con su camino? –dije derramando un par de lagrimas –aun sabiendo que dentro de un tiempo recuperaras la memoria y recordaras lo que vivimos? Sabiendo que recordaras nuestro amor?

-si… el que recupere mi memoria no cambiara mi decisión de vivir mi vida lejos de ti

-vaya… no se si he sido muy ingenua o muy tonta al creer que algún dia regresarías a mi, pero lo cierto es que ahora eres muy diferente al Seiya del que yo me enamore… y yo ya no puedo más con esto, ya no… lo mejor es que cada quien siga con su propio camino –un par de lagrimas más cayeron sobre mi rostro mientras me quitaba mi anillo de compromiso

-no, bombón… por favor, no hagas eso –suplico Seiya mientras dejaba el anillo sobre la mesa

-esto te pertenece, despues de todo ese anillo era de tu madre y… estoy segura de que a Ami o a Mina se les vera mejor que a mi. Y…

Trate de contener mis lagrimas con todas mis fuerzas mientras abria la cadena de mi collar y miraba por ultima vez el dije de Luna y Estrella que llevaba conmigo, nunca me lo había quitado desde que Seiya me lo había dado ya que era un símbolo de nuestro amor, de que siempre estaríamos juntos… algo que obviamente ya no sera así

-este dije me lo diste al poco tiempo de que nos hicimos novios, decias que representaba la unión de la Luna y su Estrella… la unión de bombón y su osito, pero como eso ya no es así, no tiene caso que lo conserve, yo ya no quiero este dije… haz lo que quieras con el, no me importa

Seiya no dejaba de observar cada uno de mis movimientos en silencio mientras dejaba el dije sobre la mesa, al lado del anillo. Su otra parte me suplicaba que no me fuera pero no lo escuche, solo camine hasta la puerta y la abri, antes de salir del departamento, voltee a verlo por última vez…

-deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, Seiya…

Sali tan rápidamente del departamento sin mirar atrás un solo momento, tratando de no derramar una sola lagrima hasta que estuviera fuera del edificio, pero en cuanto llegue a mi camioneta y subi a ella, comencé a llorar amargamente al ser consciente de que se había acabado… mi historia con Seiya acababa de terminar, nuestro amor quedaba en el pasado, al igual que los maravillosos días de felicidad que vivimos y que ahora quedaban atrás…

-bombón, por favor… no puedes dejar que esto termine así, sabes que te amo

-callate! Tu solo eres una manifestación creada por mi mente del Seiya que ya no existe, no eres real! –grite desesperada entre lagrimas, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-eso no es cierto, bombón. Tú sabes que soy real

-no, no lo eres! Ya no quiero verte u oírte! Vete! No te quiero volver a ver!

-no me voy a ir, bombón. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos y lo voy a cumplir

-no es cierto! Por que me prometiste algo que jamás cumplirías! Porque! Porque!

-bombón…

-me mentiste, no cumpliras ninguna de tus promesas! Todas quedaron en el olvido, así como quedo en el olvido tu amor por mi!

-bombón, por favor… por favor…

Seiya siguió suplicándome, pero no quiero verlo, no quiero oírlo. Él no es real, es solo una alucinación de mi mente que voy a dejar atrás, así como él me dejo a mí. Desesperada por no querer escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, encendí la radio del auto a todo volumen y puse en marcha mi camioneta alejándome a toda velocidad de allí. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba mi propio llanto, solo aquella canción que sonaba a todo volumen…

_I hear the sound of distant cars / Oigo el sonido de coches distantes  
Headlights flicker in the dark / El parpadeo de las luces en la oscuridad  
I've been waiting, waiting for you / He estado esperando, esperando por ti  
Waiting for you / Esperando por ti_

Segui manejando sin dejar de llorar un solo instante, por la música ya no escucho la voz de Seiya suplicándome, pero eso no impedía que en mi mente lo escuchara, me retumbaba su voz en mi cabeza al recordar cada uno de los momentos que vivimos juntos desde que nos conocimos…

_-Flashback-_

_-esta prohibido pasar por ahí_

_-ah! discúlpame yo solo pensaba ver a Alice de cerca, no quiero decir... yo solo, ahí lo siento mucho! -dije apenada mientras el se levantaba y me observaba detenidamente -mejor me retiro_

_-pero si tu eres esa chica_

_-ehh?_

_-vaya, no lo recuerdas?_

_-disculpa, ¿acaso te he visto en alguna parte?_

_-no sabes quien soy yo? –dijo Seiya sorprendido_

_-no_

_-enserió? Entonces creo que no soy tan famoso como pensaba_

_-ah ya se! Eres el nuevo Casanova de aquí! Siento decirlo pero ya estoy comprometida, te queda claro?_

_-que graciosa eres –dijo levantándose de aquella banca_

_-pero que grosero eres! –grite al ver que se alejaba - Si tu me dijiste que estaba prohibido entrar a ese lugar!_

_-yo si puedo entrar ahí, nos veremos después bombón!_

_…_

_-tratame bien bombón…_

_-no soy bombón, soy Serena_

_-ah… Serena-Bombón_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_One of a thousand promises / Una de mil promesas  
I'm alone and I am stoned from / Estoy sola y estoy drogada de  
The silence of our empty road / El silencio de nuestra carretera vacía  
Empty road / Carretera vacía _

_-Flashback-_

_-hola!_

_-ehh? –voltee al verlo esperándome recargado en un arbol_

_-te invito a salir mañana, que dices?_

_-que! Y por que?_

_-no tengo planes_

_-urgg! Que grosero eres, mañana estare muy ocupada. Primero tengo que desayunar, luego tengo que ver la televisión, leer unas cuantas historietas, y… y… tengo que… que comer unas cuantas golosinas y puede que tambien me ponga a jugar un poco con los videojuegos_

_-no tienes planes, verdad?_

_-urgg!_

_-nos vemos mañana a las once, en el parque –dijo Seiya antes de retirarse_

_-oye Seiya! A donde crees que vas? Espera! Por que?_

_….._

_-bombón!_

_-uh? –voltee y lo vi recargado en uno de postes de luz –a donde te fuiste? Estaba muy preocupada por ti!_

_-perdoname…_

_-perdoname? Crees que con eso, yo… te encuentras bien? –dije mientras el se acercaba a mi_

_-si -dijo Seiya con una calida sonrisa_

_-que alivio..._

_-puedes quedarte con eso_

_-ehh?_

_-te lo regalo por haberme hecho el favor de acompañarme este día_

_-muchas gracias –dije observando el osito rosa que había obtenido Seiya en el parque de diversiones y que ahora llevaba en mis manos_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_Maybe its time for me to tell you / Quizás es el momento para mí de decirte  
Cause you never thought to ask / Porque nunca se te ocurrió preguntar  
I've finally figured out you're not coming back / Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no regresaras  
So I'll move on / Entonces, seguiré adelante  
But I'll sure miss what we had / Pero seguro extrañare lo que tuvimos _

_-Flashback-_

_-recordé a Darién al ver esa rosa roja!_

_-bombón…_

_-pense que no abria ningún problema si él no me escribia o me llamaba por que se dedicaría a estudiar, crei que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo, pero… pero…no puedo vivir sola! No puedo!–grite llorando con todas mis fuerzas_

_-bombón…_

_Cai de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de llorar –te extraño… te extraño Darién!_

_Seiya se arrodillo frente a mi y coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros, voltee a verlo sorprendida por lo que hizo_

_-y no puedo reemplazarlo? –Dijo viéndome con la más calida de las sonrisas, mientras yo no salía del asombro por sus palabras_

_-que!_

_-dejame reemplazarlo…_

_…_

_- bombón las cosas que te dije ayer eran en serio_

_- Seiya… bueno... yo quiero…_

_-por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, sólo porque me gustas bombón_

_-eh?_

_-sabes, cuando termine el concierto te secuestraré –susurró en mi oído, una parte de mi temia que lo dijera enserio, pero realmente queria que lo hiciera –Sólo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti cómo no tienes idea. Bombón, sólo quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que en pronto tiempo dejaré de ser el cantante Seiya Kou…_

_-Seiya…_

_-ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el último concierto que tendremos, bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio._

_–discúlpame…_

_-no! No tienes porque disculparte. Sólo que... - se acercó a mi, inclino su cabeza para besarme pero yo movi mi cabeza y sus labios terminaron en mi mejilla. Unas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, no debi de haberme movido! Debi de haber dejado que me besara!_

_- Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón…_

_- Seiya…_

_…._

_-bombón… sabes, yo nunca me olvidare de ti_

_-si, nosotros siempre seremos buenos amigos_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_You were a best friend / Eras el mejor amigo  
I loved you well / Te ame, bien  
Don't forget / No olvides  
The good life that we once had / La buena vida que una vez tuvimos  
We once had / Que una vez tuvimos _

_-Flashback-_

_-hola Bombón!_

_-Seiya! –me quite rapidamente el pañuelo de los ojos al escuchar su voz y lo vi a unos tres metros de donde estaba_

_-que gusto verte bombón! -dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro_

_-Seiya! -Corri rápidamente a abrazarlo -No lo puedo creer! Volviste Seiya!_

_-te extrañe mucho bombón! –dijo abrazandome con fuerza_

_-yo también te extrañe Seiya!_

_…_

_-lo siento, estaba distraído_

_-yo más bien diría que pensabas en una súper hamburguesa con papas_

_-jaja… para nada bombón; anda escoge tu peluche y nos vamos_

_-pero Seiya…_

_-anda no importa que nos tardemos, escoge el que quieras_

_-bien -tome nuevamente los peluches - cual de los… hay mira que lindo osito! -solte los muñecos que traía en las manos y me dirigi hacia donde estaba Seiya_

_-como me llamaste? –pregunto un poco extrañado al verme caminar al estante que estaba detrás de el_

_-de que hablas? -voltee hacia el con una sonrisa -Mira que lindo osito! –dije mostrandole un osito de peluche blanco que abrazaba una rosa roja_

_-aahhh…_

_-que te pasa?_

_-no nada –dijo Seiya un poco sonrojado -es solo que creí que me habías llamado osito_

_-no, pero si quieres te llamare así_

_-Bombón! –grito estando totalmente sonrojado_

_-si, eso hare! tu siempre me dices bombón, entonces… porque no he de llamarte osito? Ah y además quiero este oso, osito!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_You gave me a safe place / Me diste un lugar seguro  
But often circumstances change / Pero a menudo las circunstancias cambian  
Now I'm gonna take my life back / Ahora voy a recuperar mi vida  
Cause I gave too much of it away / Porque di demasiado lejos _

_-Flashback-_

_-bombón… yo… -Trataba de decir sin dejar de mirarme_

_-ya no puedo callarlo por más tiempo... te amo, te amo Seiya Kou -dije poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello sin dejar de mirarlo_

_-y yo te amo Serena Tsukino -dije antes de besar nuevamente a Serena con tanta una gran ternura y pasión mientras se dejaban llevar por la música_

_…_

_-gracias osito…_

_-por que me das las gracias bombón? -pregunto Seiya mientras me acariciaba el cabello_

_-por todo lo que has hecho desde que volviste de Kinmoku, por que volviste a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, por lo que hemos vivido juntos desde entonces, pero sobre todo… -Levante la cabeza para verlo -por que me hiciste volver a creer en el amor cuando yo creía que este ya había desaparecido de mi vida_

_-bombón, tu también me hiciste volver a creer en el amor, por que cuando volví pensé que te encontraría comprometida o quizás casada… -Acaricia tiernamente mi mejilla -pero no fue así, y al fin tuve una verdadera oportunidad de luchar por tu amor…_

_-y sin darme cuenta lo hiciste y ganaste mi corazón osito_

_-tu también ganaste el mío desde hace más de tres años, cuando yo me enamore de ti, y a pesar del tiempo y de la distancia, este amor que te tengo no ha desaparecido ni desaparecerá, por que te amo como un loco… mi dulce bombón -susurro antes de besarme muy lentamente_

_-yo también te amo…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_I hear the sound of an empty road / Oigo el sonido de una carretera vacía  
Tied in suspense / Empate en suspenso  
But you'll never show / Pero nunca aparecerás _

_-Flashback-_

_-aun me cuesta trabajo asimilar todo lo que descubrimos esta noche_

_-yo me siento igual bombón, pero estoy muy feliz de saber que te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que conocieras a Darién…_

_-lo malo fue que falleciste y yo me sentía tan sola que hasta intente suicidarme…_

_-lo se… -Suspira profundamente -bombón… si alguna vez me llegara a pasar algo, prométeme que seguirás con tu vida y nunca trataras de suicidarte_

_Me separe un poco de el, mirándolo sorprendida -lo dices como si estuvieras a punto de pasarte algo… es que acaso piensas irte a otra guerra?_

_Seiya me acerco a él y me abrazo nuevamente -claro que no, no tengo intenciones de separarme nunca de ti, es solo que si alguna vez me ocurriera algo malo, no me gustaría que hicieras alguna locura…_

_-aun así, no me gusta que hables de esa forma_

_-esta bien, no volveré a hablar así; pero dime que cumplirás con esa promesa –dijo antes de que le diera un pequeño beso_

_-te lo prometo osito… pero tu también prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola_

_-por supuesto bombón, es una promesa -se acerco lentamente a mis labios para besarla lentamente -y también prometo que te amare por el resto de mi vida…_

_-y en nuestra siguiente vida? también me seguirás amando?_

_-si, mi amor por ti durara hasta la eternidad…_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-me mentiste, Seiya! -grite entre lagrimas mientras continuo manejando –no cumpliste con tu promesa… no lo hiciste!

_I hear the sound of an empty road / Oigo el sonido de una carretera vacía  
Tied in suspense / Empate en suspenso  
But you'll never show / Pero nunca aparecerás _

_-Flashback-_

_-desde que supimos de la historia que tuvimos durante el Milenio de Plata he pensado en lo afortunado que fui al poder estar contigo en aquella vida, y aunque el destino no quiso que estuviéramos juntos en aquel entonces, en esta vida nos dio la oportunidad de estar juntos otra vez. –dijo Seiya mientras seguía escuchándolo atentamente -Se que yo no recuerdo lo que vivimos en aquel entonces, pero si se que desde que te di por primera vez en esta vida, aquel día en el aeropuerto, el amor que sentía por ti en el pasado regreso a mi, haciendo que conforme nos fuimos conociendo me diera cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, que poco a poco nuevamente me empezara a enamorar de ti como un loco. Y el amor que siento por ti no ha desaparecido, ni desaparecerá jamás, y con ello mi más grande deseo en esta vida, el cual es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…_

_Lo miro con la más grande de mis sonrisas mientras siento que estoy a punto de llorar de la felicidad, mientras Seiya se mueve de la cama hincándose frente a mí mientras saca de un pequeño bolsillo de su disfraz de oso, una cajita roja, la cual al abrirla contenía un anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante y tres pequeñas estrellas adornándolo en ambos costados…_

_-por eso quisiera saber si Serena Tsukino, mi amado bombón desea lo mismo que yo, logrando con ello hacerme el hombre más feliz de la galaxia al casarte conmigo_

_Por unos segundos sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, trate de decir algo, pero me fue imposible, ahora que esperaba que le diera una respuesta y no salía palabra alguna de mi boca; así que lo único que logre hacer fue saltar a sus brazos, cayendo encima de el en el piso, mientras lo besaba con todo mi amor…_

_-debo tomar eso como un si? -me pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa_

_-si Osito! Si quiero casarme contigo! -Dije feliz mientras empezaba a llorar de felicidad y él limpiaba mis lagrimas_

_-te amo bombón!_

_-yo también te amo osito!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_Maybe its time for me to tell you / Quizás es el momento para mí de decirte  
Cause you never thought to ask / Porque nunca se te ocurrió preguntar  
I've finally figured out you're not coming back / Finalmente me he dado cuenta de que no regresaras  
So I'll move on / Entonces, seguiré adelante  
But I'll sure miss what we had… what we had / Pero seguro extrañare lo que tuvimos… lo que tuvimos _

_-Flashback-_

_-yo Seiya Kou, con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos, te prometo a ti Serena Tsukino, mi querido bombón, amarte como lo he hecho desde que era el Príncipe Seiya, como lo he hecho como Sailor Star Fighter y como Seiya Kou hasta el día de hoy, y aun amarte mucho más en tiempos de paz y de guerra, por que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti, no se si serán 10, 20, 100 o 1000 años, quiero seguir junto a ti siempre, formar una familia juntos, tener muchos hijos, quiero que envejezcamos juntos mientras vemos crecer a nuestros nietos, y sobre todo prometo seguirte amarte siempre en esta vida y en nuestras siguientes vidas –dijo él mirándome con una gran sonrisa_

_-yo Serena Tsukino, con la Luna y las estrellas como testigos, te prometo a ti Seiya Kou, mi querido osito, amarte siempre, amarte como lo hizo la Princesa Serenity, como Sailor Moon, como Serena Tsukino y sobre todo como tu amada bombón, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en salud y enfermedad, por que yo también deseo con toda mi alma pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quiero que tengamos una gran familia con varios hijos los cuales crecerán con todo nuestro amor, al igual que nuestros nietos, y así pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos hasta que seamos viejitos, por que nuestro amor es tan grande que nos permitirá permanecer muchos años juntos en esta vida, y en la siguiente, y en la siguiente…_

_-dado que no escucho que nadie tenga algún argumento para impedir que se lleve a cabo esta unión, y por el brillo que tienen la Luna y las estrellas creo que nos quieren decir que ya somos marido y mujer_

_-entonces supongo que esta es la parte en la que el novio besa a la novia_

_-si, así es… -dijo Seiya acercándose lentamente a mis labios_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

_I hear the sound of distant cars / Oigo el sonido de coches distantes  
Headlights flicker in the dark / El parpadeo de las luces en la oscuridad  
I've been waiting, waiting for you / He estado esperando, esperando por ti  
I've been waiting. / He estado esperando _

Ya no puedo más… no soporto este dolor que vive dentro de mi y que me consume día a día, haciéndome consciente de que mis días de felicidad terminaron, mi felicidad termino tan abruptamente que ya no se que será de mi ahora, que pasara con todo este amor que tengo por Seiya? que? Lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es manejar más rápido como si eso fuera a liberarme de todo lo que siento…

Pero, por que tuvo que pasar esto? Porque? Que fue lo que hice mal como para que Seiya se haya alejado definitivamente de mi? Que?

No lo sé, solo se que frente a mi veo una luz que me deslumbra por completo, no me permite ver por donde seguir manejando. Me parece escuchar con fuerza el sonido de un claxon que no deja de sonar antes de que todo se desvaneciera de mi vista…


	41. Capitulo 40

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Este capítulo también incluye una canción, _**_Fui de Reik! _**_Gracias a ala210 por la inspiración que me brindo esta canción para este capitulo!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 40**

Definitivamente el autocontrol es algo que Mamoru y yo nunca tendremos. Prueba de ello es que los dos estamos recostados en el sillón, yo estando entre sus brazos, cubriéndonos solo con una de las cobijas que me había traído para que me abrigara de mi "no resfriado", viendo como él me mira con una sonrisa divertida…

-autocontrol, eh?

-tu tuviste la culpa –dije tratando de sonar seria

-yo!

-me besaste

-tú me quitaste la camisa

-y? no soy perfecta

-para mí lo eres… -dijo Mamoru dándome un fugaz beso –Rini Kou, la reina del autocontrol

-mejor cállate Mamoru –dije antes de darle otro pequeño beso

-creo que lo más sano para los dos es olvidarnos de este asunto del autocontrol, no funciona para nosotros

-totalmente de acuerdo…

Acerque mi rostro para besarlo nuevamente, pero de repente su encantadora sonrisa desapareció y su rostro se lleno de un miedo y preocupación que me asusto demasiado.

Levante una de mis manos y note que mi cuerpo comenzó a volverse transparente, nuevamente volvi a ser de carne y hueso, me sentí con una gran debilidad y me desplome por completo sobre el cuerpo de Mamoru

-Rini! Rini! –grito preocupado acomodándome entre sus brazos para que pudiera verlo

-que sucedio? Por que me empece a desvanecer? –pregunte muy débil

-no lo sé… algo debió de pasar con tus padres para que te sucediera esto

-pero que? Esto nunca me había pasado…

-lo averiguaremos cariño, no te preocupes –dijo Mamoru dándome un pequeño beso en los labios mientras sonaba el teléfono

-Mamoru… el teléfono –dije tratando de usar todas mis fuerzas para levantarme

-no te muevas, yo contestare

Se movio un poco sin soltarme en todo momento para alcanzar el teléfono del departamento que estaba en la mesita al lado del sillón y contestar la llamada…

-bueno, Haruka?... rayos! deja ponerte en el altavoz para que te escuche, Rini –dijo Mamoru presionando el botón del altavoz del teléfono

-Haruka?

-niña, te encuentras bien? –pregunto preocupada

-me siento muy débil, me desvaneci por un momento… que esta pasando?

-definitivamente algo muy malo, Bunny tambien se desvaneció por un momento

-como esta ella? –pregunto Mamoru

-algo débil, Hotaru la esta cuidando –respondio Haruka -pero me preocupa que si a Bunny y a Rini les paso esto, seguramente Chibi Chibi tambien se desvaneció por un momento

-es lo más probable… debe de haber sucedido algo grave con Serena y Seiya para que las tres se hayan desvanecido por un momento –dijo Mamoru

-lo mismo pienso, hay que averiguar que sucedió entre ellos y rápido. Michiru esta tratado de localizar a la gatita pero no le contesta el celular, tienen idea de donde esta?

-hace un rato estuvo mamá aquí, pero debe de estar en su casa o en la Universidad… dijo que tenia muchas cosas que hacer de la escuela

-la buscare ahí para ver si esta bien - dijo Haruka -hablare con Mina y Yaten para que me den noticias de Kou, a alguno de los dos les tuvo que haber pasado algo para que esto sucediera

-espero que estén bien, ire a ver a Seiya para asegurarme que este bien –dijo Mamoru

-preferiria que te quedaras con la niña, no sabemos si esto volverá a suceder otra vez y no se puede quedar sola

-por supuesto, avisanos si averiguas algo –dijo Mamoru

-claro, hablamos despues –dijo Haruka antes de terminar la llamada

-no me voy a quedar aquí sin hacer nada, vamos a ver a papá

-pero Rini…

-nada, Mamoru! Anda, ayudame a buscar mi ropa

Me vesti con toda la fuerza que me fue posible, ya que aun me siento algo débil. Una vez que estuvimos vestidos, alcanzamos a escuchar varios gritos provenientes del pasillo, fuera del departamento. Abrimos la puerta y vimos a Yaten más que alterado gritándole a Seiya que iba saliendo de su departamento

-ni creas que te vas a ir Seiya! Me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso! –grito Yaten –que le hiciste a Serena?

-chicos, que esta pasando? –pregunto Mamoru

-lo siento, no crei que mis gritos se escucharan hasta su departamento

-por favor! creo que se escucharon en todo el edificio, Yaten –dijo Seiya

-esta todo bien?

-preguntaselo a Seiya, Shizuka. Nos tiene que decir por que Serena se fue de aquí como un rayo y llorando a mares

-que! –dije sorprendida

-que paso, Seiya? –Insistio Yaten –nunca la habíamos visto así, Mina hasta se fue detrás de ella con Chibi Chibi en mi auto, pero dudo que la alcance ya que iba manejando más rápido que Haruka. Que sucedió?

-ya te lo dije Yaten, no quiero hablar de eso –dijo Seiya dando un par de pasos hacia el elevador

-espera Seiya! –grite corriendo detrás de él, pero nuevamente me debilite y empece a tambalearme

-Shizuka!

Al escuchar el grito de Mamoru, Seiya volteo y corrió hacia mí al ver que estaba por caer al suelo y me tomo entre sus brazos deteniendo mi caida

-estas bien, Shizuka? –pregunto preocupado Seiya

-si… no es nada… -menti tratando de sonreir, lo cierto es que me siento aun muy débil, consecuencia de que me desvaneci por un momento

-vamos Shizuka, tienes que descansar –dijo Mamoru

-no… no quiero…

-no seas necia, te llevare adentro –dijo Seiya levantándome entre sus brazos cargándome

-seguro que puedes llevarla? –pregunto Yaten

-si, vamos…

Seiya me llevo en brazos de regreso al departamento, Mamoru le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar, y él y Yaten nos siguieron hasta mi habitación, en donde papá me bajo cuidadosamente en la cama y me cubrió con una de las cobijas…

-debemos de llamar a Darién para que venga a verla –dijo Yaten –esta muy débil por no comer bien desde lo de Cedric

-no es necesario… solo necesito descansar un poco

-ella tiene razón, ya empezó a comer –dijo Mamoru -solo tiene que dormir bien

-siendo así te dejamos para que duermas –dijo Seiya mientras empezaba a sonar un celular

-lo siento, es el mio –dijo Yaten sacando su celular del bolsillo interior de su abrigo para contestar la llamada –hola nena!... como que Serena tuvo un accidente!

-que! –dije más que asustada, si las cosas iban mal, ya empeoraron

-no Mina, quedate con ella. Ire para allá en cuanto pueda –dijo Yaten terminando la llamada –estaras feliz, Seiya. Tan mal estaba Serena que se estrello contra un trailer!

-ella esta bien? –pregunto Seiya seriamente, note en su mirada mucha preocupación y… culpa?

-afortunadamente su camioneta esta blindada y no paso de un par de golpes leves, sino quizas ahora estaría muerta–dijo Yaten más que alterado -la van a llevar al hospital para revisarla y cerciorarse de que esta bien

-debemos de ir a verla –dije tratando de levantarme de la cama, pero se me dificultaba

-no te muevas Shizuka, necesitas descansar –dijo Mamoru

-no! Quiero ver a Serena!

-necesitas descansar Shizuka –dijo Yaten -vamos Seiya, tu y yo tenemos que hablar muy seriamente

-hablaremos despues, no vez que Shizuka no se siente bien? Me quedare a cuidarla

-y Serena?

-la esta cuidando Mina y… seguramente no querra verme en este momento, vete a verla Yaten, yo me quedare aquí

-Seiya! –dijo irritado Yaten

-esta bien Yaten, deja que Seiya me cuide –dije tratando de tranquilizarlo –Edward, por que no vas con Yaten a ver a Serena?

-pero… -intento replicar Mamoru

-por favor!

-de acuerdo, creo que eso ayudara a calmar los animos de todos –dijo Mamoru sentándose a mi lado, para darme un beso en la mejilla

-averigua como esta mamá y que lo que paso –susurre en su oído –yo tratare de averiguar lo que pueda con papá

-por supuesto –dijo Mamoru asintiendo con la cabeza -Vamonos Yaten

Mamoru y Yaten salieron de mi habitación, dejándonos a Seiya y a mis solos. Como pude me sente en la cama apoyándome en el respaldo de madera de la cama mientras papá se sentaba a mi lado a la altura de donde estan mis piernas, mirándome en silencio…

-Seiya…

-quieres saber que paso entre Serena y yo, verdad?

-no es que quiera sonar como disco rayado igual que Yaten, pero… si quieres hablar con alguien, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo

-lo sé… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –no crei que esto se saliera un poco de control… que las cosas terminarían así y afectara tanto a Serena…

-aun estamos a tiempo de hablarle a Yaten y Edward para irnos con ellos a verla

-no tiene caso que vaya a verla… y tu necesitas descansar

-estoy bien… quieres hablar de lo que paso?

-si, pero estas pasando por mucho ahora con lo de Cedric, como para preocuparte con mis cosas

-él esta muerto, eso no va a cambiar por más que lo desee. Solo me queda aceptar que ya no esta aqui, recordar lo que vivi con él con cariño, y preocuparme por los asuntos de los vivos… específicamente con lo que te esta pasando, tu me has apoyado mucho estos días y quiero hacer lo mismo por ti. Por favor Seiya, sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

-ya lo sé…

-me vas a decir que paso?

-no vas a dejar de insistir hasta que te lo diga, verdad?

-así es, consideralo un defecto de familia

-yo más bien diría que tu perseverancia es todo un don

-lo mismo me decía mi padre… hasta que me metia en problemas

-me lo imagino –dijo Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa

-y bien, me lo diras?-pregunte mirando fijamente mostrándole que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que me dijera la verdad. Es curioso, esta conversación me recuerda a las que teníamos cada que estaba en problemas. Quien diria que ahora cambiaron los papeles y yo estoy haciendo el interrogatorio

-esta bien… despues de todo pensaba decírtelo esta noche –dijo él suspirando profundamente -me voy a ir de viaje a México

-que! Cuando! –dije sorprendida

-en dos días, Yaten y Taiki se iran conmigo

-por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-no queria decir nada hasta que tuviera los boletos y todo listo, y con todo lo que has pasado… yo…

-ese no es pretexto para no habérmelo dicho antes… te iras por mucho tiempo?

-tal vez, aun no he decidido cuanto tiempo estare ahí…

-y tu memoria?

-Darién dice que aun faltan varias semanas para que empiece a recordar y cuando eso suceda, regresare. Quieres que te traiga algo de alla? Una botella de tequila?

-me encantaría más que no te fueras

-tengo que irme… realmente quiero hacer ese viaje…

-ya veo… pero no creo que la noticia de tu viaje halla hecho que Serena saliera del edificio como Yaten dijo que lo hizo y… -dije al ver que la preocupación y la culpa inundaran el rostro de papá cuando estaba por mencionar el accidente de mamá –ya sabes…

-Serena y yo hablamos de muchas cosas y… me dijo lo de su bebé –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –por que nadie me lo dijo antes?

-ustedes sufrieron mucho cuando paso, les afecto demasiado… para que recordarte algo tan triste? Solo te lastimaría más el recuerdo de ese bebé que no nacio

-aun así tenia derecho de saber que hace tiempo estuve a punto de ser padre

-ya no tiene caso pensar en eso, además Serena y tu serán padres en algún tiempo y verán nacer a un bebé fruto de su amor

-eso no va a pasar… -dijo Seiya haciendo una pausa -decidimos que lo mejor para los dos, es que cada quien seguiría con su vida en diferentes caminos, lejos el uno del otro

Me quede en shock con lo que escuche, esto no puede ser cierto! Mis padres no se pueden separar!

-incluso me dio esto… -metio la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco el anillo de compromiso de mamá y su dije de luna y estrella.

Jamás había visto que mamá no los llevara consigo, y ahora estaban en las manos de Seiya, que no dejaba de mirarlos con una mirada de tristeza mientras el silencio se prolongaba entre nosotros y yo trato de asimilar esto sin que me de un ataque

-no pensé que las cosas terminarían así entre nosotros –dijo Seiya despues de un rato, rompiendo el silencio –no queria herirla

-pero lo hiciste…

-ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer –dijo él guardando nuevamente el anillo y el dije en su pantalón

-claro que si, ve a buscarla y arregla las cosas entre ustedes

-eso no cambiaria nada… además, me di cuenta de que quiero vivir mi vida sin ella, a veces siento que me están obligando a estar cerca de alguien que no amo

-nadie te ha obligado a nada, Seiya. Todos sabemos que antes del coma, estabas loco de amor por ella -dije respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse y no alterarme demasiado, siento que la cabeza me esta dando vueltas entre mi debilidad y lo que ha dicho papá –acaso no has notado lo felices que se veian juntos en todas las fotografías que has visto?

-se muy bien lo que muestran esas fotografias, pero siento que no dicen toda la verdad… que yo no era feliz con ella

-de donde sacas semejante estupidez! Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta!

-y las parejas perfectas se tienen secretos entre ellos?

-todo el mundo tienen secretos, hasta yo los tengo

-eso no es cierto, creo que tu eres de las personas que menos secretos me tienen, siempre has sido muy honesta conmigo

-te sorprendería saber cuales son mis secretos

-dejame adivinar…tus secretos tienen que ver el Guerrero de la Luna? –pregunto con una mirada inquisitiva

-por que piensas eso? –dije sorprendida de la pregunta mientras me ruborizaba

-por la fotografía de tu beso con él y por que estas totalmente ruborizada

-bueno… eso es por que él besa muy bien y me gusta mucho –corrección, estoy locamente enamorada de él y es mi novio! Pero no le puedo decir eso, ahh! No me gusta ocultar mi relación con Mamoru a mi propio padre!

-desde que vi esa fotografía supuse que te gustaba pese a que estabas con Cedric…

-a él no le gustaba que hablara de el Guerrero de la Luna por que creía que tenia un romance secreto con él

-y lo tienes? Has salido con él? Sabes quien esta detrás del disfraz?

-hey! No puedes bombardearme de esa forma con preguntas sobre él! –grite exaltada -Pesé a que Haruka diga que tengo complejo de Lois Lane, no soy ella y no salgo con Superman!

-ya lo sé, lo siento… pero ya vez que no estaba equivocado, te gusta el Guerrero de la Luna

-si, reconozco que me gusta y mucho. Y muchos chicos están enamorados de Sailor Moon, pero eso no significa que ella salga con alguno de ellos. Además, en que momento esta conversación se concentro en mi y el Guerrero de la Luna? Si mal no recuerdo, estábamos hablando de ti y de que sentías por Serena

-ya sé pero yo no quiero a Serena, no de la forma que ella espera que la quiera, por eso es lo mejor que estemos separados. Además… hay otra mujer

-otra mujer? Quien? –dije totalmente sorprendida

-preferiria no decirlo, además no creo que la conozcas…

-y ni quiero conocerla! –grite alterada –No, sabes que? si quiero conocerla! Dime quien es? Como se llama? Donde la conociste?

-la conoci al poco tiempo de que me dieran de alta del hospital… ni siquiera se cual es su nombre, solo la he visto un par de veces

-y por eso estas dejando ir a la mujer que más te ha hecho feliz? Por alguien a quien solo has visto dos veces y no sabes como se llama?

-trata de entender Shizuka, ella es diferente. Cuando la vi algo paso dentro de mi, hubo algo en ella que me cautivo al primer instante, la forma en la que me veía… no se como describirlo

-si me dices que fue amor a primera vista, te voy a dar un almohadazo –dije molesta

-no se si haya sido eso, algo en ella me hizo sentir muy bien a su lado

-lo mismo dijiste de Serena cuando despertaste del coma, tus instintos te decían que ella era importante para ti

-pero ya no lo es…

-que fue lo que te paso Seiya? Que fue lo que hizo que cambiaras tu forma de pensar sobre ella?

-solo abri los ojos sobre lo que había alrededor de ella

-o alguien te ha estado diciendo cosas que no son ciertas…

-que! –pregunto Seiya confundido

-alguien te ha dicho cosas sobre Serena? Que ella no es buena para ti? O que no es una buena persona? –pregunte mirándolo a los ojos.

Seguramente esto es plan del infiltrado del enemigo, por eso papá tiene todas esas ideas en la cabeza. Lo peor es que creo que di en el punto exacto, Seiya esquivo mi mirada y no me dice nada, tengo que hacer que me diga quien le esta metiendo ideas en la cabeza

-Seiya, por favor respondeme… -dije sin obtener respuesta –bien, si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas, pero escuchame bien. Si alguien te ha dicho esas cosas, te esta mintiendo. No dejes que nadie te mete ideas que no soy, escucha lo que dice tu corazón, confía en tus instintos, deja de ver las cosas con los ojos y velas con tu corazón, solo así te daras cuenta de quien te esta diciendo la verdad y quien no… tu sabes que Serena es una gran mujer

-eso lo sé, se que ella es una buena mujer –respondio finalmente Seiya -es solo que… quiero seguir mi propio camino, descubrir quien soy en verdad. A veces siento que hay cosas que no encajan en mi vida y quiero saber por que. Quiero saber quien es Seiya Kou, no el cantante de Three Lights, o el novio de Serena Tsukino… quiero saber cual es mi verdadera esencia, quien era antes del coma sin que otras personas me lo digan, quiero descubrirlo yo mismo… a veces siento que ni siquiera soy de este planeta, es por eso que me voy de viaje

-es bueno que quieras descubrir quien eres, y para empezar, he de decir que tu eras muy diferente al que eres ahora. Hacias que las personas sonrieran con cada una de tus palabras, buscabas cualquier pretexto para divertir a los que estaban a tu alrededor, a veces mostrabas esa faceta de playboy que solo tu tienes, pero a pesar de eso, jamás te atreverías a engañar a la persona que amas. Expresabas sin dificultad alguna tus sentimientos, eras muy perseverante, más que yo he decir –dije con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que él sonriera –eras impulsivo, cariñoso, apasionado en todo lo que hacias, detallista, protector… que fue lo que te paso Seiya? –dije sintiendo como varias lagrimas caian por mi rostro

-Shizuka…

-tu eras muy diferente al que eres ahora, y no tienes ni idea de cómo deseo volver a ver al Seiya que yo conocía… si estas ahí, en alguna parte dime que vas a volver algún día –dije sin dejar de llorar

-Shizuka, no llores… -dijo Seiya abrazandome rápidamente, acariciando mi cabello -crei que despues de todo lo que has llorado estos días ya no había lagrimas dentro de ti, pero veo que me equivoque

-eres un tonto –dije soltando una pequeña risa entre lagrimas

-empiezo a creer que si lo soy despues de todo lo que dijiste de mi

-vas a ir a buscar a Serena para regresar con ella?

-yo no he dicho que vaya a hacer eso

-entonces te acabas de convertir en el tonto más grande que haya visto en toda mi vida –dije aferrándome más a su abrazo. –Ya me imagino como reaccionaras cuando empieces a recordar y te des cuenta de lo que hiciste…

Papá no me respondio, solo nos quedamos en silencio abrazados durante largo rato mientras yo seguía llorando sin poder detenerme. En que clase de mundo papá quiere estar lejos de mamá por una mujer que solo ha visto dos veces? Creo que debo de haber entrado en la dimensión desconocida para que esto este pasando.

Y a pesar de eso, por un momento sentí que era como si estuviéramos en casa, en el futuro; papá abrazandome hasta que dejara de llorar como lo había hecho toda mi vida, así fuera por que me había caído en el parque cuando era pequeña, o por que lloraba al haber tenido alguna tonta discusión con las chicas. Mi padre siempre estaba a mi lado, consolando a su Pequeña Dama.

Debi de haber perdido la noción de todo de tanto llorar, ya que no me di cuenta cuando deje de hacerlo y me dormi. Desperté al sentir los labios de Mamoru dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello, estaba acostada de lado, asi que me acoste boca arriba para poder verlo, estaba recostado junto a mi de lado, rodeando mi cintura con uno de sus brazos mirándome con una pequeña y dulce sonrisa

-hola…

-tiene mucho que llegaste?

-no, Seiya se acaba de ir a su departamento con Yaten y Taiki, me dijo que dormiste toda la tarde… ya averigue que paso entre ellos

-yo tambien…-dije dando un largo suspiro -como esta mamá?

-fisicamente esta bien, afortunadamente no paso del susto y ya esta en su casa descansando. Pero emocionalmente esta muy mal… le afecto demasiado lo que sucedió

-y como no hacerlo? Esto es una pesadilla, si mis padres no están juntos voy a desaparecer

-no digas eso, el que aun estes aquí es señal de que todo estará bien

-y si no? Se me acaba el tiempo, Mamoru… voy a desaparecer

-escuchame, eso no va a suceder, no voy a permitir que eso suceda. Ahora que estamos juntos, no voy a permitir que nada nos separe

Acerque mis labios a los suyos y lo bese dulcemente, Mamoru me estrecho aun más hacia el y yo enterre mi mano en su cabello profundizando más el beso mientras siento que una lagrima resbala por mi rostro y me di cuenta de que no era mia. Mamoru esta igual de devastado con esto que yo y aun así trata de mostrarse fuerte ante mi, me da miedo pensar que si mis padres no vuelven a estar juntos, este posiblemente sea uno de nuestros últimos besos.

-no quiero desaparecer y dejarte solo! No quiero! –dije comenzando a llorar con fuerza –debe de haber algo que podamos hacer que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos… Maldición! Y papá se ira de Tokio pasado mañana, no tenemos tiempo

-creo que tenemos el tiempo perfecto para hacer algo, mañana es Luna Llena, sabes lo que eso significa…

-el ritual del Deseo de la Luna! –grite emocionada –podremos realizarlo!

-si, Haruka se esta encargando de que este listo todo lo que necesitamos para que tus hermanas y tu lo realicen, y si todo sale bien, tus padres volverán a estar juntos y no desapareceras.

-entonces lo único que nos queda por hacer es esperar a mañana en la noche a que realicemos el deseo de la luna y reestablezcamos la memoria de papá, solo asi podremos terminar con esta horrible pesadilla…

**S&S**

El primer día del resto de mi vida sin Seiya y me quiero morir. Porque aun sigo viva? Despues del accidente que sufri ayer, los doctores me dijeron que era afortunada de que no me hubiera pasado nada grave, todo gracias a que Haruka me había regalado una camioneta blindada, sino hubiera sido por eso, quizas ahora estaría bajo tierra descansando en paz, quizas eso me libraría de todo el dolor que siento dentro de mí.

Pero el dolor que me carcome por dentro no se va, se hace más fuerte. Todas las chicas estuvieron aquí tratando de consolarme, hasta Shizuka que ha estado sufriendo mucho estos días vino entrada la noche a verme, pero ninguna de las palabras de nadie me pueden ayudar a olvidar lo que siento, ni siquiera la voz de esa alucinación que no me deja sola, no deja de verme, diciéndome que todo estará bien, pero se que no es cierto, ya nada estara bien.

Lo único que se me ocurre para borrar su voz y su imagen de mi cabeza, es enterrarme en mi cama entre cobijas y almohadas, cerrar mis ojos mientras sigo escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez en mi Ipod, todo con tal de no volver a oir su voz…

_Hoy,  
Con el dolor,  
Llega el fantasma de tu voz,  
Diciéndome,  
Ya no llores amor._

_Soy,  
Un eslabón,  
Que se ha perdido entre tú y yo._

_Por favor,  
Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó._

_Fui,  
Fuego por ti,  
Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,  
Los restos de mí._

_Fui,  
Todo y sin ti,  
Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,  
Dentro de mí._

Lo peor es que sigo llorando sin control alguno, quizas llorar sea lo único que me pueda ayudar, pero lo dudo mucho. Ayer no deje de llorar toda la tarde, llore gran parte de la noche hasta que el cansancio me venció y me dormi, y desde que desperté no he dejado de llorar.

Ni siquiera soy consciente de que hora es o de que día es hoy, todo pierde sentido sin Seiya a mi lado. Me siento como si hubiese caído en el más profundo de los abismos y nada, ni nadie me pudiera sacar de él…. Nadie, ni siquiera esa imagen que muestra mi mente y que me parece que me acaricia…

-no me toques! vete! –grite entre lagrimas -Deja ya de atormentarme!

-no me voy a ir, bombón! No te dejare sola

-tu no existes… solo eres un recuerdo de alguien que ya no existe y te quiero olvidar! Igual que tu me olvidaste! –grite desesperada colocando mis manos en mis oidos para no escucharlo, poniendo al máximo mi atención en esa canción

_Fue,  
Frío el adiós,  
La despedida de los dos,  
Por favor,  
Sólo llévate el silencio que quedó._

_Fui,  
Fuego por ti,  
Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,  
Los restos de mí._

_Fui,  
Todo y sin ti,  
Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí, _

Entre las frias lágrimas que recorren mi rostro sin cesar, repentinamente sentí una calidez sobre mis labios. Abri mis ojos y vi a Seiya alejándose lentamente de mi rostro, mirándome con una mirada triste pero con una de esas sonrisas que me encantan y que me enamoraron de él…

-se que estas sufriendo mucho por esto, y me parte el alma verte así bombón. Pero tú sabes que si soy real, tu corazón te lo dice

-no… yo estoy loca, solo existes por que eres producto de mi mente… mi mente recreo al Seiya que ya no existe

-eso no es cierto, soy más real de lo quieres creer. Si no por que crees que Shizuka ha sentido mi presencia? Por favor mi amor… se que estas molesta, enojada, devastada por esto, y tienes razón al sentirte así pero yo te amo. Siempre te amado y te amare, y no voy a dejar que te hundas en esa oscuridad a la que te esta llevando el dolor, no cuando tu tienes una luz maravillosa y no permitiré que la pierdas

-basta! no intentes hacerme creer que me amas cuando tu no existes, ya no existes más!

-bombón…

-me destrozaste! Tantas veces me dijiste que me amabas y al final me abandonaste! Y no te importo todo este amor que siento por ti! Acabaste conmigo Seiya! –grite desesperada sin dejar de llorar -Por que me tenias que hacerme esto? Por que?

_A tu lado fui,  
Tan fuerte,  
Nunca imaginé,  
Perderte,  
No… no no no_

_Fui,  
Fuego por ti,  
Hoy sólo quedan las cenizas,  
Los restos de mí._

_Fui,  
Todo y sin ti,  
Desaparezco poco a poco y me perdí,  
Dentro de mí._

_Dentro de mí. _

-bombón, por favor –dijo Seiya mirándome con mucho dolor

-no se como fui tan tonta al creer que regresarías a mi. Empezaste a poner esa barrera sobre mi y debi de haberme dado cuenta de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto sucediera. Despues de todo, nuestro amor no era tan fuerte como creía, pudo superar tu muerte en nuestras vidas pasadas, muchas cosas en contra, incluso la misma muerte, pero no es capaz de romper la barrera de la amnesia. Creo tu amor por mi no era tan grande como creía…

-eso no es cierto, sabes que te amo, bombón!

-vete de aquí! Vete! No quiero verte nunca más!

Tome una almohada y la arroje contra él, creyendo que eso lo alejaría, pero no funciono, solo lo traspaso y la almohada siguió su camino y termino contra Mina, que en ese momento entraba en mi habitación…

-hey! Acaso quieres matar a alguien con esa almohada! –grito Mina

-vete! No quiero ver a nadie! –grite volviendo a sepultarme en las cobijas –mucho menos a ti!

Mina se sento a mi lado en la cama, levanto un poco las cobijas que estaban encima de mi y retiro los audífonos de mis oídos

-bien, si crees que gritándome te sentiras mejor, entonces hazlo Serena… grítame! te escucho!

-tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada! –grite alterada -Por que? Por que no me lo dijiste, Mina?

-yo lo único que sabia era que se iria de viaje, no sabia que queria cortar cualquier lazo contigo y que había otra mujer

-él vive en tu departamento! Deberías de saberlo! Deberías de haberme dicho todo esto desde el principio!

-lo lamento, Serena –dijo Mina estrechándome contra su regazo

-que voy a hacer ahora, Mina? Que voy a hacer sin él? –grite sin poder controlar mis lagrimas

-bombón, sabes que estoy aquí… no te voy a dejar sola asi grites que no me quieres ver

-en primer lugar debes de levantarte de la cama, no puedes pasar el resto de tu vida aquí –dijo Mina

-si puedo y lo voy a hacer

-estan pasando muchas cosas Serena, tienes que pensar en tus hijas… -dijo Mina suspirando profundamente -Chibi Chibi se desvaneció ayer por un momento…

-que!

-sabes que si Seiya y tu no están juntos, Chibi Chibi y sus hermanas desaparecerán

-no! Ellas no pueden desaparecer! no pueden desaparecer mis hijas! No pueden desaparecer Rini y Serenity sin que las haya encontrado!

-lo sé, afortunadamente Chibi Chibi aun esta aquí, eso significa que sus hermanas tambien estan aquí, pero no sabemos por cuanto tiempo será así. Asi que tienes que levantarte y luchar para recuperar a Seiya

-ya me cansé de luchar, he dado todo de mi para que me recordara Seiya y no sirvió de nada, además él se va mañana a México y esta esa otra mujer

-podriamos empezar por averiguar quien es ella

-en que nos ayudara saber quien me esta quitando a Seiya?

-que pregunta? La vamos a poner en su lugar, no dejaremos que otra te separe del hombre que amas -dijo Mina segura de sus palabras

-y como lo haremos? Ni siquiera me dijo quien era

-si mañana Seiya se va de Tokio, lo más probable es que vaya a despedirse de ella, entonces debemos seguirlo y averiguar quien es esa mujer

-es una locura Mina, además no sabemos en donde esta él ahora

-va camino a una reunión en la disquera con Yaten y Taiki, iban a ver algunas cosas para programar el regreso de Seiya al grupo despues que vuelvan de viaje. Así que tenemos dos horas para que te arregles, esperar a que salgan de ahí y empecemos a seguirlo, asi que levantate!

Pese a que no estaba muy convencida de la idea y queria seguir en mi cama esperando a que pasara el resto de mi vida, Mina me saco de mi cama y me metió a la regadera para que tomara un largo baño y así limpiara cualquier rastro que indicara que por fuera estoy tan acabada como por dentro.

Para cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba con Mina en el auto de Yaten, estacionadas en la acera contraria al edificio de la disquera en el centro de la ciudad, esperando a que saliera del estacionamiento el auto de Taiki para empezar a seguirlos. Y mientras, pasábamos el tiempo bebiendo y café, mientras Mina me insistia en que comiera el sándwich y las donas que compro…

-no es necia Serena, no has comido nada

-escuchala bombón –dijo Seiya, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del auto –debes comer

-ya dije que no quiero comer nada –le respondi a los dos

-no seas tan testaruda bombón, come algo

-sabes que? ya me estoy cansando de estar aquí, llevame a mi casa Mina

-a que vuelvas a sepultarte en tu habitación? No lo creo –respondió ella

-bien, entonces tomare un taxi –dije quitándome el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto

-espera! Esta saliendo el auto de Taiki! –grito Mina, voltee y vi que efectivamente iba saliendo el auto del estacionamiento de la disquera

-y que estas esperando! Ya síguelos!

-que no has visto las películas? tengo que dejar al menos dos autos de distancia para que no se den cuenta que los estoy siguiendo

-ahí va uno… dos… ahora si arranca!

Mina puso el auto en marcha y comenzamos a seguirlos, solo había tres autos de separación entre el auto de los chicos y el nuestro. Los seguimos por la avenida un par de minutos, pero el semáforo empezó a mostrar la luz amarilla indicando que cambiaria a roja. Ellos alcanzaron a cruzar antes de que cambiara la luz y Mina acelero cuando la luz ya estaba en rojo con tal no perderlos de vista.

-Mina! Te acabas de pasar la luz roja!

-quieres que los alcancemos o no, Serena?

-quiero que nos detenga una patrulla por pasarnos la luz roja, eso es lo quero! –dije cuando alcance a escuchar la sirena de una patrulla siguiéndonos

-para que tenias que hablar? –dijo Mina al ver que la patrulla nos hacia señales de que nos detuviéramos –rayos! Si me detengo voy a perder su auto

-tienes que detenerte Mina, sino estaremos en problemas

-bien

Mina estaciono el auto y la patrulla tambien se detuvo detrás de nosotras, del vehiculo bajo un hombre como de unos cincuenta años y con cara de muy pocos amigos que se acerco a la ventanilla del lado del conductor

-esto se pondrá interesante… -dijo Seiya con una mirada divertida

-buenas tardes, señoritas! Saben por que las detuve?

-si… sabemos que no debemos de pasarnos la luz roja de los semáforos, pero le prometemos que volverá a suceder –dijo Mina inocentemente con su mejor sonrisa

-no, tienen rota una de las luces traseras del auto, y el que hayan pasado la luz roja del semáforo es motivo para que les ponga una multa

-esta bien, entonces deme la multa rápido, llevamos prisa –dijo Mina

-no tan rápido señorita, permítame su licencia de conducir y el registro del auto, por favor

-claro –Mina saco su licencia de su bolso y el registro de la guantera y se los entrego al policía

-el auto esta a nombre de Yaten Kou, señorita Aino

-es mi novio… usted sabe, todo lo suyo es mio y lo mio es mio!

-asi no se dice, Mina! –dije corrigiéndola

-claro que asi se dice, Serena! –Respondio Mina segura de sus palabras –como sea, seguramente ha escuchado hablar de él, Yaten Kou, integrante de Three Lights…

-Three Lights!

-si, los cantantes! Vamos, todo el mundo los conoce… seguramente ha escuchado esa canción de ellos _Search for your love…_ –dijo Mina cantando

-no lo creo… y señorita Aino, temo que su licencia esta vencida

-que cosa! Claro que no! –grito Mina alterada

-lamento decirle que no la voy a poder dejar ir

-oiga oficial… -dije leyendo el apellido del policía en su placa –Takashi, no puede simplemente darnos esa multa y dejar ir a mi amiga por lo de la licencia, creame que yo misma la llevare a que la renueve. Por favor, llevamos mucha prisa

-a donde van?

-vera, estamos siguiendo a mi novio y a sus hermanos, ya que uno de ellos es el novio de mi amiga… bueno… lo que sea –dijo Mina –resulta que el muy tonto tiene amnesia y acaba de dejar a mi amiga por otra mujer y tratamos de averiguar quien es ella antes de que se vayan del país, entienda esto es cuestión de vida o muerte!

-claro… -dijo el oficial no muy convencido –y me va a decir que usted es Sailor Moon

-no, ella es Sailor Moon –dijo Mina inocentemente señalándome

-Mina! –grite regañandola

-yo soy Sailor Venus

-se esta burlando de mi! –dijo el policía enojado

-por supuesto que no! Además respetamos a la ley, ya sabe somos las Sailor scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia

-callate Mina!

-acaso están borrachas! –pregunto el policía muy enojado

-no, solo llevamos encima mucho café, en especial ella –dijo Mina tranquilamente

-no le haga caso oficial, como ya se dio cuenta mi amiga esta algo loca y no sabe lo que dice –dije tratando de calmar al oficial -solo dennos esa multa y nos iremos a nuestra casa tranquilamente

-bajen las dos del auto

-que cosa!

-he dicho que se bajen, señoritas –dijo el policía más que enojado

-bien, ya oímos –dijo Mina mientras las dos bajamos del automóvil

-estan arrestadas por falta de respeto a la autoridad –dijo el oficial sacando sus esposas para arrestar a Mina

-que! No puede hacer eso!

-oiga, que le pasa! No nos puede detener! –grite alterada

-sera mejor que guarden silencio si no quieren tener más problemas de los que ya tienen…

Si creía que mi vida ya estaba mal, empeoro ahora que el policía nos llevo detenidas a Mina y a mi a la estación de policía, y todo comenzo por pasarnos una luz roja!

Ahora no nos queda más que esperar en una celda de la estación a que venga Ami y pague nuestra fianza para que nos saque de aquí…

-no puedo creer que esto este pasando…

-no te preocupes, Ami no debe tardar en venir por nosotras –dijo Mina

-tranquila bombón, dentro de poco estaras fuera de aquí…

-tú ni me hables! –grite molesta

-vamos Serena! No te enojes conmigo! –grito Mina. Obviamente creyo que le hablaba a ella

-como quieres que no este enojada, ya viste en donde estamos? Yo no debería de estar aquí, debería de estar en mi casa cuidando a Chibi Chibi

-Chibi Chibi esta muy bien con Hotaru y Bunny, ellas dijeron que la iban a cuidar todo el día, no te preocupes por ella

-nunca debi de haberte hecho caso, Mina. Yo no debería de estar aquí!

-relajate Serena, ya veras que pronto saldremos de aquí…

-Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino –dijo un policía acercándose a nuestra celda

-te lo dije! –dijo Mina felizmente

-ya pueden irse señoritas

El policía nos saco de la celda y nos regresaron nuestros bolsos, tras lo que caminamos a la recepción de la estación en donde nos esperaban Ami, Rei, Lita Yaten y Taiki…

-chicas! –grito Rei al vernos

-Yaten, que bueno que viniste! –dijo Mina corriendo a abrazarlo

-se encuentran bien? –pregunto Ami

-considerando que mi vida se esta desmoronando, creo que el que estuviera encarcelada es el menor de mis problemas

-no hables así Serena tonta, lo importante es que las dos están bien –dijo Rei

-es verdad –dijo Taiki -y aunque en menos de 48 horas has pasado por mucho lo importante es que estes bien Serena

-que les parece si nos vamos de aquí y vamos a cenar al Jupiter, hoy la casa invita –dijo Lita con una sonrisa mientras todos saliamos de la estacion

-me parece muy bien, así podremos estar todos juntos la ultima noche antes de que se vayan y… -dijo Mina antes de quedarse callada

-no hables de más, Mina –la regaño Ami

-lo siento…

-esta bien…-dije suspirando profundamente –mi vida es así ahora y me tengo que acostumbrar a esto

-por cierto, en donde esta Seiya? –pregunto Mina

-en el departamento con Artemis, Shizuka y Edward –dijo Yaten -le están ayudando a terminar de preparar su maleta

-es un hecho que se van mañana… estarán mucho tiempo fuera?

-esperamos que no, Seiya aun no decide cuanto tiempo estaremos fuera del país. –dijo Taiki –no te preocupes Serena, lo vamos a estar cuidando

-lo sé Taiki, es solo que…

De repente sentí una gran fuerza detrás de mi que me tumbo al igual que los demás al suelo, voltee a ver al otro lado de la calle y vi que a varias personas tambien les había pasado lo mismo que a nosotros, pero note que miraban confundidos al cielo nocturno. Levante mi mirada y vi que de la Luna se desprendía un resplandor luminoso plateado en forma vertical que bajaba hasta algún punto en la Tierra, pero no logro saber a donde con exactitud…

-que rayos es eso! –dijo Rei observando aquel resplandor

-Ami, tienes idea de que es eso? –pregunto Lita

-denme un segundo –dijo Ami trabajando en su pequeña computadora –sea lo que sea desprende una energía muy poderosa, me atrevería a decir que hasta más poderosa que el Cristal de Plata

-que!

-eso es posible? –pregunto Taiki

-creia que no, pero ese resplandor es muy poderoso

-debe de ser el enemigo –dijo Yaten –sabes en donde proviene esa energía?

-si… vine del edificio de tu departamento Mina

-Seiya…


	42. Capitulo 41

_Hola otra vez!_

_Este capítulo también incluirá una canción, _**_What If de Kate Winslet_**_**!** Espero que la disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 41**

_2 horas antes…_

-estoy nerviosa Mamoru –dije mientras tocaba el timbre del departamento de Mina y Yaten

-no te preocupes, mientras sigamos el plan de Haruka no hay de que preocuparnos

-lo sé… espero que esto salga bien

-tranquila, ya veras que así será –dijo Mamoru mientras se abria la puerta del departamento

-hola Yaten!

-hola chicos, pasen! –dijo Yaten dejándonos entrar a Mamoru y a mi –que sorpresa verlos por aquí

-solo queríamos venir a saludarlos y pasar un rato con ustedes antes de que se fueran mañana, les trajimos un poco de vino –dijo Mamoru mostrándoles una botella de vino tinto

-y Seiya?

-en su recamara, terminando de empacar su maleta –dijo Yaten mientras sonaba el teléfono de su casa –disculpen

Yaten camino hacia el mueble donde estaba el televisor ya que aun lado estaba el teléfono y lo tomo para contestar la llamada

-hola Taiki!... estas hablando en serio! –grito Yaten alterado -Como terminaron ahí las dos?... deacuerdo, allá los veo –dijo Yaten terminando la llamada con un rostro de gran preocupación

-esta todo bien, Yaten? –pregunto Mamoru

-no… la policía detuvo a Mina y a Serena, y están encerradas en la estación de policía

-pero por que? Que paso? –pregunte sorprendida

-no estoy seguro, parece que tuvieron un problema con un oficial de transito, llamaron a Ami para que las sacara y tengo que ir con ella y Taiki a sacarlas pero no quiero dejar a Seiya solo

-vete tranquilo, Edward y yo nos quedamos con él

-seguros?

-no te preocupes. –Dije con una gran sonrisa -Tardate todo lo que quieras, nosotros lo cuidamos

-si, le ayudaremos con su maleta, ordenaremos algo para cenar y veremos alguna película, descuida estaremos bien –dijo Mamoru

-de acuerdo, muchas gracias chicos. Solo dejen que le avise a Seiya que saldré antes de irme –dijo Yaten antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Seiya

-quien diría que mamá y tía Mina las detendrían en la estación de policía igual que a mi y a Mitsuki, no se por que hicieron tanto escándalo aquella vez? Solo nos pasamos una luz roja –le dije en su susurro a Mamoru

-será por que ellas aun no se encargan de gobernar y tu eres la heredera al trono –respondio Mamoru  
-esos solo son detalles insignificantes… -dije despreocupadamente

-Shizuka! Edward! –dijo Seiya al vernos mientras caminaba a la sala acompañado de Artemis y Yaten

-hola Seiya!

-espero no tardar mucho, cualquier cosa me buscan al celular

-tranquilo Yaten, estaremos bien

-de acuerdo, regreso más tarde –dijo Yaten antes de salir del departamento

-les dijo Yaten por que se tenia que ir? –pregunto Seiya

-no… -menti para no preocuparlo. Ya suficiente es que se sienta culpable por el accidente de ayer de mamá, como para que sepa que esta detenida en la estación de policia –solo dijo que tenia que resolver algo importante

-ya veo… por que no pedimos una pizza para cenar? Ya es tarde y seguramente deben de tener hambre

-claro…

Papá ordeno una pizza de peperoni y mientras esperábamos, Mamoru y yo platicábamos con él sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia, todo con tal de no mencionar algo relacionado con lo que sucedió entre Serena y él ayer.

La pizza llego a los pocos minutos, lo cual significaba poner el plan en acción…

-mmm… esa pizza huele rico! –dije cuando Seiya la dejo sobre la mesa

-vaya que si… ire por los platos y las copas a la cocina –dijo Seiya caminando a la cocina

-te ayudo! –dije dándole una rápida mirada a Mamoru antes de caminar con papá a la cocina –tambien deberíamos de darle algo de comer a Artemis, supongo que debe de tener hambre

-si… solo que no me acuerdo de donde deje la lata de atun de Artemis

-yo la busco, Mina ya me había dicho donde guarda la comida de él

-de acuerdo, yo llevare los platos y las copas para el vino

-bien

Papá saco lo que necesitaba de la alacena mientras yo hacia tiempo en abrir la lata de atun de Artemis, cuando él se fue de regreso al comedor, saque el pequeño frasco que tenia en el bolsillo de mis jeans: gotas para dormir. Haruka me había dicho que con cinco gotas eran más que suficientes para dormir a Artemis, pero al tratar de abrir el frasco, derrame la mitad de su contenido en la comida. Bueno, al menos voy a estar de segura de que Artemis dormirá un buen rato.

Puse la comida en el plato de Artemis y lo deje a un costado del refrigerador, como suponía, Artemis al oler la comida corrió hacia el plato y empezó a comer, solo me queda esperar a que se quede dormido.

Regrese al comedor y ahí Seiya y Mamoru ya tenían la mesa más que lista, una rebanada de pizza en cada plato y estaban terminando de servir el vino. Me sente en la cabecera de la mesa, entre Mamoru y papá, mientras el me pasaba una copa de vino…

-chicos, quisiera hacer un brindis –dije alzando mi copa –por el viaje de Seiya, por que encuentres lo que buscas mientras estes fuera y por que regreses pronto

-salud!

Los tres chocamos nuestras copas y papá bebió un poco de su copa, Mamoru y yo solo lo observamos mientras fingíamos beber, pero no probamos ni una sola gota, tras lo que empezamos a comer de la pizza.

-Seiya, por donde empezaran el recorrido en Mexico? –pregunto Mamoru antes de darle una mordida a la pizza

-en la Cuidad de Mexico, por lo que investigue tienen muchas cosas interesantes ahí. Ya de ahí iremos recorriendo todo el país de norte a sur

-suena a que va a ser un viaje muy largo

-si, de hecho creo que si lo será… de varias semanas

-ahh… -dije dando un suspiro –pero nos vas a estar llamando para saber en donde estas, verdad?

-por supuesto Shizuka –dijo Seiya bebiendo más del vino

-y me puedes enviar postales de los lugares que visites? Con eso de que todo el mundo siempre usa el teléfono y los e-mails, quiero saber que se siente recibir algo por correo tradicional

-claro, si me es posible tratare de enviarte… -dijo Seiya tambaleándose un poco tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos -una postal diaria…y… y… -fue lo ultimo que papá dijo antes de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa

-pense que tardaría más en dormirse, pero me equivoque –dijo Mamoru –fue buena la idea de poner somníferos en el vino

-ya lo creo, hay que dejar todo limpio antes de irnos

-bien, tirare el vino y tu ve a ver a Artemis

Ambos nos levantamos de la mesa, Mamoru recorrió las copas y la botella de vino para tirarla en el lavabo de la cocina; cuando llegamos ahí, Artemis yacia profundamente dormido a un lado de su plato de comida, prácticamente se había comido todo lo que había allí. Lo levante entre mis brazos y lo lleve cargando a la sala, para recostarlo sobre el sillón.

-dulces sueños Artemis…

-date prisa Rini, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Ayude a Mamoru a levantar a Seiya, y cada uno tomo uno de sus brazos para llevarlo a cuestas y repartir su peso entre los dos. Salimos del departamento asegurando de que no nos viera nadie, subimos 7 pisos por el elevador, para luego subir por un pequeño tramo de escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Ahí nos esperaban Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Bunny y Chibi Chibi…

-pense que tardarían más en llegar –dijo Haruka ayudándonos a mover a papá

-tuvimos suerte de que Yaten se tuviera que ir a la estación de policia

-a la estación de policía? Que paso? –pregunto preocupada Michiru

-no les avisaron? –pregunto Mamoru

-obviamente no, sino Haruka ni estaría aquí

-de que estás hablando, niña? –pregunto Haruka confundida

-mamá y tía Mina están detenidas en la estación de policía

-es broma? –dijo Haruka

-no, Yaten se fue a sacarlas

-y luego dicen que Mitsuki y tu tienen problemas con la ley –dijo Bunny divertida

-de que hablan? –pregunto Hotaru sin entender

-es mejor que no sepan algunas cosas de Rini ahora, solo les pido que no vayan a ser tan duras con ella –dijo Mamoru mientras entre Haruka, él y yo bajamos con cuidado a papá al suelo

-y aquí va el defensor de la Pequeña Dama –dijo Bunny

-uhm… quien es la Pequeña Dama? –dijo Seiya tratando de abrir los ojos

-por que esta despertando, Kou? Cuando vino bebió? –grito Haruka molesta

-no es momento de pelear, Haruka –dijo Mamoru –saca las gotas para dormir Rini!

-ya voy! Ya voy! –dije arrodillándome al lado de papá sacando el frasco de mis jeans

-uhm… Rini… quien es Rini? –dijo Seiya abriendo un poco los ojos

-shh… -dije abriendo un poco la boca de papá para que bebiera las gotas –tranquilo… vuelve a dormir papá

No estoy segura de cuantas gotas le di, pero creo que se tomo todo lo que quedaba del frasco ya que rápidamente se volvió a quedar dormido.

-me pueden explicar que paso aquí? Por que Kou despertó antes? –grito Haruka molesta

-tu tienes la culpa, dijiste que con media copa de vino era suficiente para que se durmiera

-niña, te dije una copa! Y lo peor es que acaba de escuchar tu verdadero nombre!

-no tiene ni idea de quien soy, no hay de que preocuparse –dije tranquilamente

-ahora no, pero cuando empiece a recordar, que? Va a recordar que su hija lo durmió y sabra que eres tu

-no necesariamente –dijo Michiru -estaba medio dormido, podemos hacerle creer que estaba soñando; además será más fácil ya que con todas esas gotas, Seiya no va a despertar hasta mañana

-sera mejor que olvidemos este pequeño incidente y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer aquí –dijo Hotaru

-muy bien… pero, como se supone que se debe de realizar el ritual del deseo de la luna? –dijo Bunny

-creo que quien ya lo realizo debería decirnos como hacerlo

-pero si no me acuerdo, tenia cinco años! –grite un poco alterada –como quieren que me acuerde de todo lo que hice a esa edad?

-pero deberías de hacerlo –dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa

-que quieres decir con eso? –dije confundida. Por que me mira así Bunny? Acaso sabe algo que yo no?

-chicas ya! –grito Mamoru –me acuerdo vagamente de una parte, las Kou se tienen que parar a un costado de Seiya

-por edades o como sea? –pregunto Bunny

-como sea chicas, solo háganlo

Bunny tomo la mano de Chibi Chibi y las tres nos acomodamos a un lado de papá: yo al centro, Bunny a mi derecha y Chibi Chibi a mi izquierda

-listo… y despues?

-no estoy seguro… Hotaru? –dijo Mamoru volteando a verla

-se tienen que tomar de las manos y concentrarse en que es lo que desean, tienen que ser un deseo que nazca desde lo más profundo de su corazón

-eso es fácil, sabemos lo que queremos

-que papá recuerde todo lo que ha vivido al lado de mamá –dijo Chibi Chibi

-bien dicho, hermanita

-muy bien, estan listas? –dijo Haruka

-esperen, yo tengo una pregunta –dijo Chibi Chibi –esto nos va a doler?

-no Chibi Chibi, las tres van a estar bien –dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa –no les va a pasar nada, estarán bien

-de acuerdo chicas, adelante…

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Mamoru se alejaron unos tres metros de nosotras, tome las manos de mis hermanas y voltee a ver la Luna concentrándome en lo que más deseo: que papá recuerde a mamá, que recuerde toda la historia que ha tenido a su lado y que vuelvan a estar juntos, eso es lo que más deseo.

Senti como una gran calidez comenzaba a surgir de mi pecho, mi ropa y la de mis hermanas cambio por la de nuestros vestidos blancos de princesas antes de que un resplandor plateado bajara desde la Luna, rodeándonos a las tres y a papá, haciéndome imposible ver que había alrededor de nosotros. Solo se que que nos rodeaba la energía más grande que jamás había sentido, al tiempo que mis pies dejaron de tener contacto alguno con el suelo.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo los cuatros estuvimos rodeados por esa energía, pero me di cuenta de que poco a poco iba desapareciendo aquel resplandor alrededor nuestro, volvíamos a bajar al suelo mientras nuestras ropas volvían a la normalidad, sintiéndome sumamente agotada.

Ni siquiera creo tener energía para poder mantenerme en pie, así que antes de que tocara por completo el suelo, sentí como Mamoru me sostuvo entre sus brazos, bajándome suavemente al suelo. Movi mi mirada para ver a mis hermanas, y vi que Michiru sostenía entre sus brazos a Chibi Chibi, Hotaru a Bunny, y Haruka a papá…

-te encuentras bien, Rini?

-algo cansanda… la energía que sentí fue asombrosa, jamás había sentido tal poder en toda mi vida… crees que funciono? Que papá recupero ya su memoria?

-no estoy seguro… aun esta dormido, tendremos que esperar a mañana para saberlo –dijo Mamoru dándome un pequeño beso –no te preocupes, veras que todo salio bien…

-hay que llevarlos abajo –dijo Michiru levantándose, cargando a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos –tras ese resplandor, estoy segura de que los demás no tardaran en venir para investigar lo que ocurrio

-de acuerdo

-como están Chibi Chibi y papá? –pregunto Bunny

-Chibi Chibi esta tan cansada que se quedo dormida y Kou aun no ha despertado –dijo Haruka –vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen los demás

Haruka cargo a papá en su espalda, al igual que Hotaru cargo a Bunny. Michiru cargo sin problema alguno a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos, y Mamoru tambien me levanto del suelo en sus brazos, así que recargue mi cabeza en su pecho mientras caminaba de regreso al departamento de Yaten.

Bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta el elevador y de ahí bajar hasta el piso del departamento. Apenas habíamos bajado un par de pisos cuando el elevador se detuvo dejándonos en la oscuridad, unos segundos despues, se encendio la luz de emergencia iluminándonos un poco…

-que sucedió? Por que nos detuvimos? –pregunto Bunny

-debe de haber algún apagón o algo, no funciona el botón de emergencia –dijo Michiru presionando el botón de emergencia del elevador

-no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que movernos rápido –dijo Haruka antes de que empezara a sonar su comunicador

-Haruka! Me escuchas? Por favor responde! –grito Serena del otro lado

-aquí estoy gatita, que ocurre?

-estamos en problemas, hay espectros desde cinco calles alrededor del departamento de Mina

-que! –dije pero Mamoru puso su dedo sobre mis labios de que guardara silencio

-ese resplandor en el cielo debe de haber atraído al enemigo a averiguar que sucedió –dijo Haruka

-eso es lo que creemos, en donde estas?

-en el edificio de Mina con Michiru y Hotaru, al ver ese resplandor vinimos a investigar y a ver a Kou, pero nos quedamos atrapadas en el elevador. Nosotras saldremos de aquí para ver a Kou y ustedes eliminen los esprectos que hayan alrededor de aquí, tantas de esas cosas son un gran peligro para todos

-bien, en cuanto sepas algo de Seiya avísame, tratere de llegar con las chicas ahí lo más pronto posible

-de acuerdo, seguiremos en contacto –dijo Haruka terminando con la comunicación –bien, esto cambia el plan. Seguramente hay espectros en todo el edificio. Hotaru, Mamoru, quédense con los Kou aquí, ustedes los cuidaran mientras regresamos

-no Haruka, tambien quiero luchar contra los esprectros –replique debilmente

-aun estas débil niña, no podras hacer mucho. Michiru y yo nos encargaremos de eliminar a los espectros y de tratar de abrir el elevador desde fuera para sacarlos de aquí, en cuanto lo logremos, tienen que llegar lo más rapido que puedan llegar al departamento –dijo Haruka firmemente – y otra cosa, Hotaru va a ser la única que se transforme, ustedes deben de mantenerse así en caso de que la gatita y los demás lleguen antes para que no sospechen nada

Haruka y Michiru bajaron a Seiya y Chibi Chibi, dejándolos recargados en una de las paredes del elevador antes de transformarse y salir por el techo del cubo del elevador para tratar de sacarnos de aquí. Mientras Hotaru, Bunny, Mamoru y yo, nos sentamos en el piso esperando a que nos saquen pronto de aquí.

-como te sientes Rini? –pregunto Mamoru

-mejor, creo que estoy recuperando un poco de mi energía… -dije dando un pequeño suspiro –no me gusta estar aquí sin hacer nada

-bueno, al menos estamos a salvo en nuestro elevador –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-nuestro elevador?

-tomando en cuenta todo lo que hemos hecho aquí, creo que lo podemos considerarlo nuestro elevador

-si, creo que si…

Puse mi mano sobre su rostro y me acerque un poco más para besarlo, Mamoru enterro una mano en mi cabello profundizando más el beso, haciéndolo más apasionado. Senti que mi corazón se aceleraba aun más y entonces…

-hey! No se les olvide que tambien estamos nosotras aquí! –grito Bunny

Mamoru y yo terminamos el beso separándonos brevemente, algo sonrojados por habernos interrumpido en la mejor parte…

-no deberían de estar haciendo algo más en lugar de interrumpirnos?

-en un espacio tan reducido como este, nuestra única diversión es molestarlos un poco –dijo Bunny divertida

-tenias razón Rini, debemos de echar a Bunny del departamento –dijo Mamoru

-oigan! Si me echan a donde ire?

-sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa Bunny –respondio Hotaru

-lo sé! no sé que haría sin ti ahora que Rini y Mamoru no me quieren cerca de ellos! –dijo Bunny melodramáticamente

-calmate Bunny, no te pongas dramática

-no me pongo dramática, es solo que… -dijo Bunny antes de que notaramos que las puertas del elevador se abrían

Al no distinguir quien abria la puerta, Hotaru se transformo rápidamente y se coloco en posición de defensiva frente a nosotros, activando su campo de energía para protegernos. Las puertas se abrieron por completo y Saturn quito campo de energía, eran Uranus y Neptune quienes nos sacaron de ahí…

-nos extrañaron mucho? –pregunto Uranus

-algo, tardaron mucho

-lo lamento Rini, hay demasiados espectros por todas partes –dijo Neptune

-entonces hay que movernos rápido, debemos llegar pronto al departamento –dijo Mamoru

Como ya me siento con algo más de energía que antes, ayude a Mamoru a cargar a Seiya y asi entre los dos moverlo rápidamente. Bunny cargo a Chibi Chibi entre sus brazos, mientras que Uranus, Neptune y Saturn iban al frente para eliminar todo espectro en nuestro camino.

Bajamos rápidamente tres pisos más, y antes de llegar al decimo piso, alcanzamos a escuchar un par de voces. Uranus nos hizo una señal de que no hiciéramos ruido, mientras tratábamos de escuchar lo que decían

-aun no las has encontrado? Esa energía era procedente de las Damas de la Luna, ellas no deben de estar muy lejos –dijo una mujer firmemente. Su voz me parece muy familiar, pero como hablo en un tono muy bajo, no logro identificar quien es

-no –dijo Milena -mis espectros están cubriendo cada centímetro del lugar, pero no logramos encontrarlas

-encuentralas Milena, ellas no pueden escapar, en especial la Pequeña Dama…

-quedensé aquí y no se muevan hasta que se los diga –susurro Uranus antes de bajar con Neptune un par de escalones para acercarse a ambas

-lo sé, te aseguro que no escaparan –dijo Milena

-Tierra Tiembla!

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

Los ataques de ambas se escucharon con mucha fuerza, causando un gran estruendo. No sé escucho ningun contraataque por parte de Milena y la mujer con la que hablaba, supongo que deben de haberlas atrapado…

-ya pueden bajar! –grito Neptune

Bajamos rápidamente, acorralada contra las puertas del elevador por Uranus siendo amenazada con la Espada de Urano, y visiblemente herida, estaba Milena, pero no había rastro alguno de la otra mujer…

-Saturn sacalos de aquí, nosotras nos encargaremos de Milena –dijo Neptune

-si, vamos chicos

-no, yo quiero quedarme –dije sin dejar de ver a Milena quien rápidamente volteo a verme

-tu eres la chica de la Gala de hace poco –dijo Milena con su mirada fija en mi –quizas ahora si pueda saber si tu eres la Pequeña Dama

-no lo creo–dijo Uranus acercando aun más la espada hacia ella -donde esta la otra mujer con la que hablabas?

-eso no te interesa, ella junto a mi señor se encargara de destruir a todos ustedes

Milena le dio una patada en el estomago a Uranus, ella solto la espada y Milena la tomo rápidamente antes de atacarla con sus poderes arrojándola a varios metros de distancia a lo largo del pasillo que daba acceso a los departamentos de ese piso

-Uranus!

-vayanse rápido! –grito Neptune

-pero Neptune…

-ahora! –grito Neptune haciendo que todos corriéramos escaleras abajo, mientras ella luchaba con Milena –Maremoto de Neptuno!

-deprisa! Sigan corriendo –grito Saturn mientras llegábamos al noveno piso -Solo nos falta un piso más para llegar!

-no podemos dejarlas solas, debemos regresar! –grite mientras seguíamos bajando rápidamente

-ellas estarán bien! La prioridad es que Seiya y ustedes estén a salvo, y lleguen al departamento!

Seguimos bajando las escaleras a prisa hasta que llegamos al octavo piso, solo nos faltaba recorrer el pasillo hasta llegar al departamento. Ya no alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de la batalla de ellas arriba, voltee por un momento mientras seguíamos avanzando, cerca del elevador vi a Milena sosteniendo la espada de Urano en su mano, volteando a todas partes en nuestra búsqueda

-ahí están! –grito Milena en cuanto nos vio, corriendo hacia nosotros

-lleven a Seiya al departamento, tratare de detenerla! –grite soltando a papá, dejando que Mamoru lo cargara al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Mina

-Rini, no! –grito Mamoru

-Rini… eres tu –dijo Milena sorprendida –tu eres la Pequeña Dama

-sorpresa!

Corri para tomar el extintor que estaba en el pasillo, lo active haciendo que la espuma cayera en su rostro para distraerla, antes de darle una patada con tal de quitarle la espada. Milena trato de atacarme con ella con tal de que no se la quitara, por lo que me defendi con el extintor dándole un golpe en la cara y otra patada haciendo que soltara la espada.

Me agache para tomar la espada, pero Milena se lanzo sobre mi, logrando tirarme al suelo, tratando de quitarme la espada de Urano. Estuvimos forcejeando por unos momentos antes de que la espada saliera volando por el pasillo lejos de nosotras, en dirección al elevador

Me separe rápidamente de Milena para tomar la espada antes que ella, logre tomarla primero y al girarme para defenderme, la cuchilla quedo enterrada en el vientre de ella. Saque rápidamente la espada de su cuerpo, arrastrándome un poco lejos de ella en el suelo, mientras que Milena caia hacia el frente estrepitosamente gravemente herida, y yo trataba de tranquilizarme sin mover mi mirada de ella, ya no se movia Milena y poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente desapareció, igual que había sucedido cuando murió Cordelia…

-Rini... –dijo Mamoru corriendo a mi lado, se arrodillo frente a mi y me estrecho en sus brazos

-estoy bien… - le susurre dándole un beso en la mejilla -y las demás?

-en el departamento de Mina, les dije que no salieran. Vamos, es peligroso estar aquí

-lo sé…

-niña!

Escuche la voz de Uranus, mientras Mamoru y yo nos poníamos de pie, voltee y la vi acercándose junto con Neptune, ambas se veian algo heridas

-se encuentran bien? –pregunto Mamoru preocupado

-si, nada a lo que no podamos sobrevivir –respondio Uranus –en donde esta Milena?

-muerta, intento asesinarme con la espada de Urano –dije devolviéndole la espada –encontraron rastro alguno de la mujer con la que hablaba?

-no, debió de haber escapado cuando las sorprendimos. –dijo Neptune –crei que solo Milena estaba a cargo de su búsqueda peo veo que nos equivocamos, seguramente esa mujer tiene algo que ver con el infiltrado

-o ella era el infiltrado –dije un poco pensativa –su voz se me hizo familiar, pero no logro recordar de quien es

-a mi tambien me pareció familiar su voz, pero no recuerdo de quien es… -dijo Uranus -debemos de estar más alertas que nunca, seguramente ella se encarga de su búsqueda en el presente y dara ordenes junto con el enemigo para enviar a alguien en lugar de Milena

-es lo más probable… -dijo Mamoru

-será mejor que regresen al departamento –dijo Neptune -los demás deben de estar por llegar y nosotras seguiremos revisando el edificio para asegurarnos de que no haya más espectros

Mamoru y yo regresamos al departamento, allí estaban Hotaru y Bunny esperándonos impacientes, caminando alrededor de la sala; Seiya, Chibi Chibi y Artemis seguian profundamente dormidos en los sillones.

A los pocos minutos llegaron al departamento Serena, Yaten y Taiki corriendo para ver a Seiya, les dijimos que habíamos estado viendo una película, durante la cual Seiya, Artemis y Chibi Chibi se quedaron dormidos. Al escuchar aquellos ruidos de que había espectros por todas partes, nos encerramos para que no nos hicieran daño, y en cuanto llegaron Haruka y Michiru, ellas fueron en busca de ayuda.

No sé si la historia habrá sido muy creible o no, pero ninguno hizo pregunta alguna que hiciera tambalear nuestra versión de los hechos, Serena al ver a papá no quizo quedarse más de cinco minutos, solo tomo a Chibi Chibi en sus brazos y se fue del departamento argumentando que se sentia muy cansanda y queria llegar pronto a su casa.

La noche se me hizo eterna ya que no podía dejar de pensar en si había funcionado el ritual y si papá habría recuperado su memoria, haciendo que eso lo hiciera desistir de su viaje. Practicamente no dormi pensando en eso, y para cuando me di cuenta ya había amanecido.

Tome un baño rápido y me arregle, ni siquiera Mamoru estaba listo cuando yo ya estaba tocando el timbre del departamento de Mina para ver a Seiya, pero solo me encontré con que Seiya ya estaba por bajar las maletas a su auto para irse con Mina al aeropuerto, Yaten había salido desde temprano y lo verían allí junto con Taiki antes de que saliera su vuelo a la Cuidad de Mexico a las 9:00am.

Así que más que resignada a no saber si Seiya ya recordaba algo o no, (y todo parecia indicar que no recordaba nada ya que seguía comportándose como el amnésico que tanto me desespera), me ofreci a llevar a Mina y Seiya al aeropuerto con Mamoru, esperando tener alguna oportunidad a solas para hablar con papá, mientras poco a poco llegaban nuestros amigos al aeropuerto a despedirlo, y nosotros seguíamos esperando en la sala de espera a que fuera la hora de tomar el vuelo…

-que extraño, ya deberían de haber llegado Yaten y Taiki –dijo Nicolás mirando su reloj –si no se apuran, perderan el vuelo

-fueron a hacer algo importante, pero descuiden que llegaran pronto –dijo Mina

-parece que no tendremos que esperar mucho –dijo Darién -ahí vienen

Movi mi mirada, y entre el mar de gente que había en el lugar, vi acercándose a Yaten, Taiki y Chibi Chibi. Entonces comprendi por que no habían llegado antes: habían ido a casa de Serena a tratar de hacer que fuera al aeropuerto a ver a Seiya, seguramente para evitar que se fuera, pero obviamente no lo lograron ya que solo venia con ellos Chibi Chibi.

Voltee a ver a Seiya, y en su mirada note un poco de tristeza que trataba de ocultar. Será que tambien esperaba que Serena viniera?

-Seiya, estas bien? –pregunte al verlo distraído en sus pensamientos

-si… –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –me acompañas por un café? Creo que aun estoy a tiempo de tomar algo más antes de que salga mi vuelo

-claro, vamos

-no tardamos, vamos por un café –dijo Seiya antes de que nos levantaramos de nuestros lugares para caminar al area de comida del aeropuerto

-seguro que estas bien? Dime que ya te arrepentiste de irte!

-no, nada me va a hacer dudar de este viaje, es solo…

-esperabas que viniera Serena, verdad?

-no, por que crees eso? –dijo Seiya un poco nervioso

-por tu reacción, de verdad quieres verla?

-yo… no sé, creo que si… es una tontería creer que vendria considerando lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros

-a mi no me parece así… Seiya, estas empezando a recordar? O por que querías que ella viniera?

-no, aun no recuerdo nada. Solo que, deseaba que viniera para hablar con ella y disculparme por ser tan duro con ella por todas las cosas que le dije…

-Seiya, entonces por que no fuiste a buscarla hace rato?

-no sé, supongo que tienes razón y soy un tonto y un cobarde por no querer estar frente a ella. –dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente -hazme un favor no le digas a nadie lo que te dije Shizuka, en especial a Serena

-pero… -intente replicar

-por favor, quizas cuando regrese las cosas se hayan calmado entre nosotros, y tal vez la busque para disculparme con ella. Así que te pido que no le digas nada de lo que te dije

-bien… -dije no muy convencida –sabes que puedes confiar en mi, no dire nada

-gracias –dijo Seiya mientras llegábamos al Starbucks

-buenos días! Puedo tomar su orden? –dijo la cajera del lugar

-hola! Me da un café americano, por favor… tu quieres algo Shizuka?

-tambien un café americano, aun no he llegado a mi dosis diaria de café –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-que sean dos, por favor…

-enseguida señor

La señorita fue por nuestros pedidos, mientras que Seiya no dejaba de verme un solo instante

-que pasa? Por que me miras así?

-es solo que me acorde de algo

-que cosa? Algo antes de tu coma? –pregunte emocionada

-no, el sueño que tuve anoche… fue muy extraño. Tú estabas ahí, pero alguien te llamo Rini y me llamaste papá... incluso me parecio que Haruka estaba ahi regañandote por algo, solo que no recuerdo por que

-de verdad? –dije sorprendida. Como fue que recordo eso?

-si, fue muy raro… creo que mi subconciente aun sigue sin asimilar que alguna vez pude haber sido padre y quizo imaginar que tu eras mi hija

-seguramente fue eso. Aunque dejame decirte que me sentiría muy feliz y orgullosa de que tu fueras mi padre –dije con una gran sonrisa

-yo tambien me sentiría feliz si algún día tuviera una hija como tu

-tal vez eso algún día se haga realidad…

-aquí tienen su orden –dijo la señorita entregándonos nuestros cafés, los cuales Seiya pago y caminamos de regreso a la sala de espera

-debemos darnos prisa, mi vuelo saldrá en una hora

-una hora… -repeti para mi misma -no quiero que te vayas, Seiya. Te voy a extrañar mucho

-yo tambien te voy a extrañar Shizuka, pero sabes que vamos a seguir en contacto y te voy a enviar esas postales que querías, te lo prometo…

**S&S**

_Here I stand alone / Aquí estoy sola  
With this weight upon my heart / con este peso sobre mi corazón.  
And it will not go away /¿Y si esto no se marchara?  
In my head I keep on looking back / en mi cabeza sigo mirando hacia atrás.  
Right back to the start / Justo al principio,  
Wondering what it was that made you change / preguntándome que fue lo que te cambió._

Me acurruque en las cobijas de mi cama viendo fijamente el reloj, falta menos de una hora para que salga el vuelo de Seiya a México. Yaten y Taiki estuvieron aquí a primera hora tratando de convencerme de que fuera al aeropuerto para hablar con él e impedir que se fuera. Yo no podría ser capaz de detenerlo, no cuando lo que él quiere es estar lejos de mí… y yo sigo sin saber que fue lo que pasó para que quiera estar lejos de mí

_Well I tried / Bueno, lo intenté  
But I had to draw the line / pero tuve que dibujar la línea.  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind / Y sigue esta pregunta sigue girando en mi mente _

-Serena… -dijo Luna dando un brinco para subir a mi lado en la cama

-uhh?

-de verdad no vas a ir al aeropuerto?

-para que voy a ir, Luna? Él no quiere verme, por eso se va a ir… ni siquiera se molesto en venir a verme o llamarme cuando sufri ese accidente, o cuando estuve en la estación de policia

-eso no significa que no piense ni se preocupe por ti, Artemis ha estado con él y lo ha visto muy preocupado… se siente culpable por lo que te paso

-escucha a Luna, bombón. Ella tiene razón –dijo Seiya. Sigue sin desaparecer esta horrible alucinación y se mantiene sentado a mi lado

_What if I had never let you go /¿Que si nunca te hubiera dejado ir,  
Would you be the man I used to know / serías el hombre que yo solía conocer?  
If I'd stayed / Si me hubiera quedado,  
If you'd tried / si lo hubieras intentado,  
If we could only turn back time / si pudiéramos sólo volver en el tiempo  
But I guess we'll never know / pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos._

-Serena, se que estas muy afectada por todo esto, pero piensa las cosas. Que crees que te diría el Seiya del que te enamoraste al darse cuenta de que lo estas dejando ir sin luchar?

-yo he luchado mucho por él y al final me abandono

-dejame terminar de hablar, Serena –dijo Luna –ustedes han luchado mucho por estar juntos, pero debes de hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance por recuperarlo, quizas esta sea tu ultima oportunidad por lograr que estén juntos. Así que dime que crees que te diría Seiya en este instante? Que te diría al ver que estas desperdiciando la ultima oportunidad que tienen de hablar y solucionar las cosas entre ustedes antes de que él se encuentre del otro lado del planeta?

-diria que te levantes de la cama, tomes las llaves de tu camioneta y vayas al aeropuerto ahora mismo a detenerme –dijo Seiya firmemente –por favor bombón, la primera vez que te vi fue en el aeropuerto, cuando yo llegue a Tokio. Estoy seguro de que si él te ve ahí, lograras hacer que no se vaya. Por favor, tienes que ir, aun estas a tiempo

_Many roads to take / Muchos caminos que tomar,  
Some to joy / algunos de alegria,  
Some to heart-ache / algunos de dolor de corazón.  
Anyone can lose their way / Nadie puede perder su camino  
And if I said that we could turn it back / y si dije que podríamos volver atrás,  
Right back to the start / justo al principio,  
Would you take the chance and make the change /¿tomarías la oportunidad y harías el cambio? _

Me retumbaron en la cabeza las palabras de Seiya y de Luna, es cierto, aun estoy a tiempo de tratar de detenerlo. Quizas pueda hacer que no suba a ese avión y tratar de solucionar todo… Esta es mi última oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar.

Me levante rápidamente de la cama, saque mi abrigo y mis botas del closet y me las puse rápidamente -cuanto tiempo me queda para llegar al aeropuerto antes de que salga su avión?

-cuarenta minutos –respondio Luna -pero el aeropuerto esta a mediahora de aquí

-entonces tendre que acelerar todo lo que pueda para llegar a tiempo

Sali deprisa de mi habitación, tome mi bolso antes de salir de la casa, subiendo deprisa a mi camioneta poniéndome en camino hacia el aeropuerto

_Do you think how it would have been sometimes /¿Piensas como podría haber sido a veces?  
Do you pray that I'd never left your side /¿Rezas para que nunca te hubiera dejado? _

Maneje lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de voltear en cada oportunidad al reloj del tablero del vehiculo, sentia que el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo normal y me entro una ansiedad terrible ante la posibilidad de no llegar a tiempo.

Es cierto que Seiya se convirtió en un idiota amnésico que me dejo ir por culpa de otra mujer, pero lo amo tanto que no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad para detenerlo, si no, se que significaría perderlo para siempre y no voy a permitir que eso suceda

_What if I had never let you go /¿Que si nunca te hubiera dejado ir,  
Would you be the man I used to know / serías el hombre que yo solía conocer?  
If I'd stayed / Si me hubiera quedado,  
If you'd tried / si lo hubieras intentado,  
If we could only turn back time / si pudiéramos sólo volver en el tiempo  
But I guess we'll never know / pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos. _

Apenas vi que me acercaba al aeropuerto maneje más deprisa, en cuanto llegue a la primera puerta de salidas internacionales, estacióne la camioneta y me baje tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de que un policía se acercaba a mí

-lo lamento señorita, no puede estacionarse aquí. –dijo el policía –tiene que llevar su vehiculo al estacionamiento que esta más adelante

-lo hare cuando regrese, esto es una emergencia! –grite mientras corria hacia las puertas del aeropuerto

-oiga! Tendre que llamar a la grua para que se lleven su camioneta!

-entonces hágalo!

_If only we could turn the hands of time /si solo pudiéramos volver las manos del tiempo  
If I could take you back would you still be mine /si pudiera te llevaría de regreso, todavía seria mio_

Corri rápidamente entre la gente para llegar a la terminal de donde saldría el vuelo de Seiya, pero choque con Darién que me miraba sorprendido, junto a él estaba Miranda y las chicas

-Serena…

-diganme que aun no es tarde! Que aun puedo detener a Seiya! –grite desesperada –diganme que aun no ha salido su avión!

-Serena tonta, por que dejas todo al último momento –dijo Rei –se acaban de ir

-que!

-él, Taiki y Yaten se acaban de ir hace cinco minutos a abordar el avión –dijo Lita

-pero aun puedes alcanzarlos antes de que despeguen, tienes que alcanzarlos! –grito Shizuka -estaban abordando en la puerta 15, tienes que subir al segundo piso e ir a la derecha, la puerta de abordaje esta al final del corredor. Es el vuelo 539 de Japan Airlines

_'Cos I tried / Por que, lo intenté  
But I had to draw the line / pero tuve que dibujar la línea.  
And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind / Y sigue esta pregunta sigue girando en mi mente _

Tan pronto escuche las instrucciones de Shizuka, me aleje de ella y los demás rápidamente corriendo por el camino que me había indicado.

Segui avanzando rápidamente entre la gente recorriendo el mismo camino que había seguido hace cuatro años cuando Darién se había ido a Estados Unidos (o al menos creía que él estaba allá en aquel entonces), pero ahora recorría el mismo lugar para detener a Seiya. Corri aun más rápido, tratando de esquivar a todas las personas que había ahí, para llegar a la puerta de abordaje y ahí una empleada de la aerolínea estaba cerrando las puertas que daban al túnel para abordar el avion

-no, espere!

-lo lamento señorita –dijo la empleada –pero ya termino el abordaje y el avión esta por salir. El siguiente vuelo a Mexico sale esta noche

-no, el hombre que amo va en ese avión y no puedo dejar que se vaya. Tiene que dejarme pasar, por favor

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso

-se lo suplico, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y pese que hay muchas cosas en nuestra contra, no puedo perderlo. Esta es la ultima oportunidad que tendre de solucionar las cosas entre nosotros antes de que sea demasiado tarde y mi vida se vaya con él en ese avión, por favor –dije al borde de las lagrimas

-bombón… -susurro Seiya a mi lado

-ayudeme por favor, si estuviera en mi situación, no querria que alguien le ayudara a detener al amor de su vida

Ella me miro con una mirada comprensiva y llena de tristeza por unos momentos, que se me hacían eternos al no escuchar su respuesta. Tan ansiosa estoy que si no me dice nada en dos segundos, voy a tener que pasar sobre ella, tumbar a patadas esa puerta y si es necesario, brincar frente al avion con tal de evitar que se fuera

-espero que las azafatas aun no hayan cerrado la puerta del avión –dijo la empleada abriendo rápidamente la puerta que daba acceso al tunel–espero que te tenga suerte para deterlo, señorita

_What if I had never let you go /¿Que si nunca te hubiera dejado ir,  
Would you be the man I used to know / serías el hombre que yo solía conocer?  
What if I had never walked away / que sucedería si nunca me hubiera alejado?  
'Cos I still love you more than I can say / por que yo todavia te amo más de lo que puedo decir  
If I'd stayed / Si me hubiera quedado,  
If you'd tried / si lo hubieras intentado,  
If we could only turn back time / si pudiéramos sólo volver en el tiempo  
But I guess we'll never know / pero supongo que nunca lo sabremos.  
We'll never know / nunca lo sabremos _

Las puertas no se habían abierto por completo cuando ya había entrado corriendo por el túnel dirigiéndome más rápido que nunca hacia el avión. Logre ver la puerta del avión cerrada cuando me faltaban solo unos pasos por llegar. Acelere aun más dispuesta a golpear con todas mis fuerzas la puerta con tal de que me abrieran.

Pero al llegar al final del túnel, tuve que frenar estrepitosamente antes de que cayera varios metros hacia la pista de aterrizaje, el avión comenzaba a alejarse de la terminal para enfilarse en la pista de aterrizaje y poder despejar, y yo sentia que junto con el avión que veía partir, mi corazón y mi alma se iban en el.

Me deje caer de rodillas en el piso al final del túnel mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mi rostro. Se había acabado, finalmente todo se había acabado.

Sin despedidas, sin palabras, sin miradas, sin nada. Solo la imagen de su avión elevarse por el cielo hasta desaparecer era muestra de que la única esperanza que quedaba dentro de mi había desaparecido, al igual que ese avión, todo dentro de mi desapareció excepto el único sentimiento que seria mi eterno compañero de ahora en adelante… el dolor.

**S&S**

_-Seiya… Seiya despierta_

_Abri perezosamente los ojos y arrodillada frente a mi vi a una hermosa mujer con unos profundos ojos zafiro mirándome cálidamente, una agradable y linda sonrisa, su cabello era un rojo tan intenso como el fuego y estaba arreglada perfectamente, su hermoso vestido rojo con dorado la hacia lucir magistralmente…_

_-que sucede Kimiko?_

_-ya estamos por llegar, anda arriba –dijo ella poniéndose de pie_

_-no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, sabes que yo no queria venir… -dije de mala gana dando un suspiro -me hubiera quedado en Kinmoku con Yaten y Taiki en lugar de estar aquí_

_-no te quejes tanto, la pasaras bien. Además sabes que tu estancia en la Luna es necesaria para fortalecer las relaciones entre Kinmoku y la Luna_

_-ya sé, ya sé –respondi no muy convencido levantándome del sillón arreglando mi traje_

_-y te tienes que portar bien Seiya, en especial con la Reina Serenity que será tu anfiotriona este tiempo, no quiero que le des problema alguno_

_-descuida y no te preocupes tanto, no tendrá queja alguna de mi Su Majestad –dije con una sonrisa burlona haciéndole una reverencia_

_-que gracioso hermanito –dijo Kimiko un poco molesta_

_-que? si tu eres la Reina, no yo –respondi inocentemente_

_-Su Majestad, Su Alteza –dijo uno de los guardias haciendo una reverencia al acercándose a nosotros_

_-si?_

_-ya estamos por aterrizar la nave en la Luna_

_-gracias, sabe en donde están las Starlights?_

_-esperandolos en las puertas de la nave, Su Majestad_

_-muy bien, ya es hora Seiya_

_-segura que no me puedo regresar contigo en unos días?_

_-comportate Seiya! –dijo Kimiko dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo_

_-bien…_

_La nave aterrizo mientras que Kimiko y yo caminábamos hacia las puertas de la nave en donde nos esperaban las Starlights. Una vez que tocamos tierra firme, las puertas se abrieron y bajaron las plataformas para que bajaramos. Al frente íbamos mi hermana y yo, y detrás de nosotros estaban nuestras guardianas escoltándonos._

_En el hangar, había varias mujeres esperándonos, seis de ellas usaban trajes de Sailor Scouts de diferentes colores, escoltando a dos mujeres al frente de ellas con vestidos blancos, una mujer de largo cabello lavanda… y ella. Una hermosa joven de cabello dorado como el oro peinado en dos coletas, y los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto, de un encantador color celeste._

_-sean bienvenidos al Milenio de Plata! –dijo la Reina Serenity con una calida sonrisa cuando Kimiko y yo llegamos hasta ella y aquella hermosa rubia_

_-muchas gracias Serenity! –respondio Kimiko amablemente –seguramente recuerdas a mi hermano, Seiya_

_-por supuesto, es un placer que vayas a estar una temporada en la Luna, Seiya…_

_-creame que el placer es mio Su Majestad –dije sin mover mi mirada de aquella joven, quien ya estaba ruborizada al ser consciente de que no puedo dejar de verla_

_-permitanme presentarles a mi hija, la princesa Serenity… ella será la encargada de mostrarte nuestro Reino, Seiya_

_-encantada de conocerlo, Principe Seiya –respondio Serenity con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-soy yo quien realmente esta encantado de conocerla Princesa –dije tomando la mano de ella para besarla, haciendo que ella se ruborizara aun más_

_-por favor, solo llamame Serenity… _

Abri los ojos de golpe con la respiración agitada, voltee varias veces confundido para averiguar en donde estoy: aun estoy en el avión, la vista de la ventanilla me muestra que estamos sobrevolando el océano de noche, mientras mis hermanos están profundamente dormidos al igual que el resto de los pasajeros.

Doy un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme, pero que sueño tan más extraño. Solo recuerdo imágenes borrosas de ese sueño y nombres que jamás había escuchado, que es Kinmoku? Starlights o el Milenio de Plata? Pero lo que más me intriga es ella, no recuerdo bien su imagen, ni su rostro, solo su nombre…

Serenity


	43. Capitulo 42

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Ya llegamos más allá de los 100 coments! mil gracias!  
_

_En esta ocasión les traigo un par de capítulos más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente! _

_Después de que vimos que Serena y Seiya terminaron, las Damas de la Luna realizaron el Deseo de la Luna y ya vimos que uno de sus efectos fue el que Seiya recordara su vida pasada al lado de Serena, pero ahora que falta ver si recuperara sus recuerdos de esta vida, cuándo será que regresara de México, quien es la mujer de la que está enamorado Seiya y por supuesto, que ha sido de Serena tras la partida de él._

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Para no perder la costumbre, también este capítulo cuenta con tres canciones! (vaya, creo que ahora si me emocione con esto) Primero escucharemos __**You Could Be Happy de Snow Patrol**__, seguida de __**You Lost Me de Christina Aguilera,**__ y por ultimo __**Say It Again de Marie Digby!**__Espero que las disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 42**

_-rapido Seiya! Corre!_

_Serenity y yo llevabamos varios minutos corriendo por el bosque bajo la lluvia, el agua cada vez caia con más fuerza y los rayos se escuchaban por todas partes. Lo único que nos daba un poco de protección del agua eran nuestras capas, pero estaban totalmente empapadas al igual que el resto de nuestras ropas. El agua esta sumamente fría, pero aun así, no tengo frio, mi cuerpo aun mantiene su calor por el simple hecho de correr de la mano de Serenity, y su sonrisa me dice que tambien siente lo mismo._

_Continuamos corriendo hasta que logre ver una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque, aceleramos el paso hasta llegar a ella y entramos al lugar rápidamente. Se veía un poco vieja, había un sillón viejo frente a la chimenea, una pequeña cocina más al fondo y un par de puertas al fondo del corredor, supongo que debe de ser el baño y la recamara._

_-al fin… pensé que tardaríamos más en llegar –dijo Serenity con la respiración agitada_

_-que es este lugar?_

_-es mi pequeño escondite_

_-escondite? –dije confundido_

_-si, era la antigua cabaña del guardabosques… solia venir aquí con mi papá cuando era niña, decía que era nuestro escondite –dijo Serenity con una pequeña sonrisa triste_

_-lo extrañas mucho, verdad?_

_-si… creo que tu mejor que nadie me comprende Seiya, tambien sabes lo que es perder a los padres_

_-si, aunque como durante mucho tiempo hemos sido solo Kimiko y yo que apenas y los recuerdo, ella es mi única familia_

_-pero tambien tienes a tus primos… como me habías dicho que se llaman? Yaten y Taiki?_

_-si, estoy seguro de que te llevaras muy bien con ellos, aunque esos tontos son algo amargados y se preocupan por todo… necesitan un poco de diversión en sus vidas_

_-tal vez solo necesitan conocer a alguien que los haga felices y… ahh! –grito Serenity abrazandome con fuerza de inmediato al escuchar el rayo_

_-tranquila, fue solo un rayo –dije dándole un pequeño beso en su cabeza_

_-ya sé, pero los odio! No me gustan! –dijo ella, mientras sentia que tiritaba de frio_

_-estas temblando, Serenity!_

_-es solo que el agua estaba fría… no te preocupes_

_-como dices eso? Claro que me preocupo, además necesitas entrar en calor_

_Incline mi cabeza y la bese tiernamente, Serenity me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y yo la estreche aun más intensificando el beso, mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Como me encanta besarla, si me fuera posible, lo haría todo el tiempo._

_-esta es tu idea de hacerme entrar en calor? –pregunto ella con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-tienes alguna objeción contra eso?_

_-no… -dijo Serenity con una gran sonrisa dándome un pequeño beso -pero me gustaría que tambien prendieras la chimenea, eso nos ayudaría un poco considerando que vamos estar aquí hasta mañana_

_-tanto tiempo? Y si Uranus o tu madre envían a la Guardia Real a buscarnos?_

_-lo haran hasta mañana, la tormenta esta empeorando y saben que al lugar que vendría a refugiarme es aquí. Estaremos bien Seiya, hay cobijas en la habitación y creo que por ahí debo de tener algunos dulces escondidos_

_-bien, entonces encenderé la chimenea y ve por esas cobijas, si no te vas a enfermar_

_-de acuerdo, no tardo_

_Serenity se alzo de puntillas dándome un fugaz beso antes de salir corriendo hacia una de las puertas para buscar con que cubrirnos del frio. Me acerque a la chimenea y a un lado de ella habían varios leños y cerillos, no tarde mucho en encenderla y hacer que el fuego se mantuviera con fuerza para mantener caliente el lugar._

_Estaba por ponerme de pie cuando sentí los brazos de Serenity alrededor de mi cuello mientras me cubria con una cobija roja, gire la cabeza para verla, ella tambien tenia una cobija sobre su espalda. El espacio que separaba nuestros rostros era muy pequeño, nos acercamos un poco más hasta unir nuevamente nuestros labios._

_Lo que había empezado como un beso tierno y dulce, pronto se intensifico y volvió intenso y apasionado. La acerque aun más hacia mí, mientras lentamente la recostaba en el suelo. Segui acariciando delicadamente su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, el besarla y sentirla tan cerca de mi me hacen sentir en el paraíso. Ella es tan hermosa, tan perfecta que me es imposible no amarla como la amo._

_-te amo Serenity –murmure sobre sus labios_

_-yo tambien te amo Seiya–dijo ella antes de volver a besarnos, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que nos separaramos un poco para respirar_

_-te amo tanto que no quiero separarme de ti jamás_

_-entonces nunca me dejes Seiya, no podría vivir si estas lejos de mi_

_-jamás te dejare, te lo prometo –dije antes de volver a besarla_

_Volvimos a besarnos con mucha ternura y pasión mientras lentamente nuestra ropa comenzaba a quedar esparcída por el suelo, retire mi boca de sus labios repartiendo pequeños besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras Serenity no dejaba de decir mi nombre entre suspiros de placer._

_Nuestras prendas desaparecieron poco a poco, los besos y las caricias no se detenían, mi cuerpo se fusiono con el de ella mientras nos entregábamos por completo a nuestro amor. _

Desperte con la respiración agitada y di un largo suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme mientras me siento en la cama y observo el amanecer desde mi ventana. Otra vez aparece ella en mis sueños y en esta ocasión en una situación sumamente intima. Me vi haciendo el amor con Serenity y ni siquiera soy capaz de poder recordar claramente su rostro. Por que siempre aparece Serenity en mis sueños? Quien es ella? Quien?

La misma pregunta sigue girando en mi cabeza desde que soñé con ella por primera vez, ha pasado un mes desde entonces y no logro entender cada uno de estos sueños. Los vagos recuerdos de esos sueños en mi cabeza siguen atormentándome igual que los recuerdos de la última vez que vi a Serena.

_You could be happy and I won't know / Tú podrías ser felíz y yo no sabré  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go / pero tu no eras felíz el día en que te ví ir. _

La imagen de ella frente a mí en el departamento de Mina, tratando de mantenerse en pie frente a mí a pesar de que note en sus ojos que estaba destrozada por dentro, no me deja en paz un solo momento… al igual que las últimas palabras que me dijo y que siempre retumban en mi cabeza

_Deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz, Seiya… _

Esas palabras son las que repite su voz en mi cabeza sin cesar, ella desea que sea feliz a pesar de que lo único que he hecho ha sido mantenerme lejos de ella causándole un gran sufrimiento, ella estuvo prácticamente en todo momento a mi lado desde que desperté del coma apoyándome y le rompi el corazón. Ella queria que fuera feliz cuando lo más probable es que no sea feliz en este momento. Quizas si la hubiera detenido aquella tarde antes de que se fuera del departamento las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, empezando por que tal vez no habría sufrido ese accidente en su camioneta…. quizas todo estaría mejor de lo que esta ahora.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said / Y todas las cosas que desee y no pude decir  
Are played on lips 'till it's madness in my head / fueron jugadas en mis labios hasta esa locura en mi cabeza_

Abri el cajón de la mesita que esta junto a la cama sacando el dije y el anillo de Serena que ella me dejo la ultima vez que la vi, los llevo siempre conmigo como un recordatorio del costo que estoy pagando por querer seguir mi propio camino lejos de ella.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were / Es demasiado tarde para recordarte como eramos  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur / pero no nuestros ultimos días de silencios, gritos, borroso. _

Lo peor es que sigo sin saber algo de ella, ni siquiera Shizuka que es con quien frecuentemente hablo por teléfono, solo se limita a decir que esta bien, concentrada en la Universidad. No dice más al igual que los demás, supongo que no me quieren decir más para no preocuparme, pero lo cierto es que mis pensamientos no dejan de volver a Serena, siempre regresan a ella.

Ya ni siquiera se que siento con certeza por Serena, al principio note que había algo especial en ella, casi mágico me atrevería a decir, pero luego poco a poco fue cambiando esa imagen de ella ante todos sus secretos y las cosas que me decían todos los que me rodeaban. Paso de ser una chica especial a alguien con quien no quiero estar cerca, pero que no puedo evitar pensar en ella, por que?

_Most of what I remember makes me sure / Debo estar seguro que partes recordar.  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door / Debí detenerte cuando tu estabas a punto de cruzar la puerta. _

Y tambien esta ella, a quien solo vi brevemente en dos ocasiones y no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Quizas Shizuka tiene razón, es estúpido enamorarse de alguien que solo he visto dos veces, pero esas dos ocasiones que la vi fueron tan especiales que lograron cautivarme de una forma tan asombrosa, indescriptible…

Pero a pesar de eso, siento que será difícil poder acercarme a ella… como fue que me enamore de Sailor Moon?

_You could be happy, I hope you are / Tu podrías ser felíz, espero que lo seas.  
You made me happier than I'd been by far / me hiciste más felíz de lo que había sido con muchas. _

No sé su verdadero nombre, ni en donde esta o como localizarla. Seguramente ella tiene a algún hombre especial a su lado y lo menos que haría seria fijarse en alguien que se encuentra al otro lado del mundo y no sabe quien es de verdad. Por eso no le he dicho a nadie lo que siento por Sailor Moon y ni creo que lo haga, como podría hacerlo? Todos pensarían que estoy loco.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you / De alguna manera todo mi huele a ti.  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true / Y por pequeños momentos todo no me parece real. _

Mi celular empezó a sonar y lo tome de la mesita junto a la cama para ver quien llamaba, vi que era Marcia. Simplemente deje que el aparato siguiera sonando, no quiero hablar con ella.

Desde que tuve esa conversación con Shizuka en su departamento antes de irme de Tokio he estado más confundido que antes, muchas de las cosas que dijo sobre que alguien me estuviera diciendo que no eran ciertas me dejo pensando. Quizas sea que al estar lejos de todos en Tokio me ha ayudo a pensar con más claridad, pero me di cuenta de que algo dentro de mi me decia que las cosas que me había dicho Marcia no eran del todo ciertas, me hacen dudar, por eso trato de evitarla lo más que puedo. Ocasionalmente solo le hago una llamada para decirle que estoy bien, sin abundar en más detalles.

_Do the things that you always wanted to / Haz todas las cosas que siempre quisiste hacer.  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do / Sin mi ahí esperando que vuelvas, no pienses, sólo haz. _

Con quien realmente mi relación ha mejorado es con Shizuka, nuestra amistad se ha ido fortaleciendo a pesar de la distancia y me hace sentir comodo cuando hablamos, realmente confio en ella. No se si sea por aquel sueño que tuve en donde imagine que ella era mi hija o por el hecho de que tenemos muchas cosas en común; por ejemplo que ella esta enamorada del Guerrero de la Luna, y a pesar de lo que paso con Cedric, parece que la vida le ha sonreído más en el amor: han salido otras dos fotografías de ella en los periódicos besando al Guerrero de la Luna. En internet ya la llaman "la Lois Lane de Tokio".

No puedo dejar de preguntarme si algún día yo tendre la misma suerte con Sailor Moon, al igual que Shizuka la tiene con el Guerrero de la Luna. Tres besos en menos de dos meses deben de significar que su relación con él realmente puede funcionar.

_More than anything I want to see you girl /Más que cualquier cosa quiero verte niña.  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world / Toma una mordedura gloriosa del mundo entero. _

Mi celular dejo de sonar y decidi marcarle a Shizuka, quizas hablando un rato con ella pueda dejar de pensar en tantas cosas desde temprano. El teléfono sono varias veces pero no me contesto. Recordé que me había dicho que saldría el fin de semana de la ciudad con Edward a ver a una tía de ambos y que posiblemente no tendría señal; decidi dejarle un mensaje en su correo de voz.

-Hola Shizuka! Soy yo! –Saludé animadamente –solo llamaba para saludarte, aun sabiendo que lo más probable es que no escuches esto hasta que regreses a Tokio. Los chicos y yo nos encontramos bien, ayer te envie otra postal de la Riviera Maya, espero que te guste, llamame en cuanto puedas. Dale mis saludos a Bunny y Edward de mi parte, bye!

Di un largo suspiro al colgar el celular, aun no son ni las siete de la mañana y mi cabeza es un caos total. No me quiero ni imaginar como estará el enjambre que es mi cabeza al medio día.

-Seiya, estas despierto? –pregunto Taiki golpeando un par de veces la puerta

-si Taiki, pasa –dije mientras él entraba a la habitación

-por que no me sorprende verte levantado, otra vez no pudiste dormir bien?

-no… yo solo… esta haciendo mucho calor aquí y eso me despertó. No tenia idea de que haría tanto calor

-es el Caribe, Seiya. Obviamente aquí no esta nevando como en Tokio -dijo Taiki sentándose en la orilla de la cama

-ya lo sé, no sé en que estaba pensando

-lo mismo me pregunto, últimamente has estado un tanto distraído

-no es nada, no te preocupes

-aun no recuerdas nada? Ni lo más minimo?

-no, acuérdate que Darién dijo que tomaria algo de tiempo en recuperar la memoria

-lo sé… Es curioso, aun no recuerdas nada y a Darién ya le van a dar el Nobel de Medicina por el _Método Chiba_

-de verdad? –dije sorprendido

-si, Yaten salio del hotel por el periódico de esta mañana y ahí aparece

Me levante deprisa de la cama y me dirigi a la pequeña sala de la suite en la que estamos hospedados. Alli estaba Yaten, caminando de un lado a otro con el celular pegado a la oreja.

-buenos días Yaten! –salude al llegar a la sala con Taiki

-hola Seiya! –respondio presionando irritado un botón del celular –urg! Por que nadie contesta!

-que sucede? –pregunto Taiki

-ya le marque varias veces a Mina y no me contesta, les marco a las demás y nadie responde

-quizas se fue al cine con las chicas y por eso no te responde –dije tranquilamente mientras tomaba el periódico que estaba sobre el sillon

-no lo creo, sabe que esta es la hora a la que le hablo y no contesta. Algo debe de andar mal

-no te pongas paranoico Yaten, tal vez Seiya tiene razón y está con las chicas en el cine –dijo Taiki –Ami me había dicho que querían ir al cine a ver Eclipse, iban a llevar a… -dijo él hasta que guardo silencio repentinamente.

Voltee a verlo mientras abria el periódico y me di cuenta de que iba a mencionar a Serena, pero se retracto, como siempre lo hacia cada que estaba por hablar de ella

-ya sabes, iban a ir todas a ver esa película. Seguramente más tarde te llame al ver que tiene varias llamadas perdidas -dijo Taiki

-tal vez, pero Mina vive pegada al teléfono y es muy raro que no me conteste –dijo Yaten mientras volvia a marcar el numero de Mina en su celular

Ojee el periódico mientras ellos seguian hablando en la sección internacional. Ahí había un artículo sobre el premio que le darían a Darién y una foto de él con Miranda, quien se veía radiante junto a su esposo con sus poco más de siete meses de embarazo.

Estaba por leer el artículo sobre Darién, cuando la fotografía de otro artículo llamo mi atención. Allí estaba Sailor Moon, luciendo tan hermosa con su traje y esas alas dignas de un angel, pero su mirada me llamo la atención, era triste, casi sin vida. Habia visto otras fotografías de ella más alegre, a pesar de que las imágenes la mostraban luchando contra esos seres de los que me ha salvado. Todas esas fotografías eran muy diferentes a la imagen que mostraban de ella ahora…

-urg! Nada! –grito Yaten exasperado

-a lo mejor Mina perdió el celular o se fue de compras con las chicas –dijo Taiki

-eso suena más razonable, cada que ellas salen de compras se olvidan de todo –dije sin mover mi mirada de la fotografía de Sailor Moon –como esa vez que se fueron a comprar zapatos antes de la boda de Rei, por más que tratamos de localizarlas nunca respondieron los celulares y supimos de ellas hasta que llegaron casi a media noche al Templo Hikawa

-Seiya tiene razón. Esa vez Yaten, casi llamas a la policía para buscarlas y… -dijo Taiki hasta que volvió a guardar silencio

-un momento, que dijiste Seiya? –pregunto Yaten sorprendido

-que? Que las chicas se fueron a comprar zapatos? –dije volteando a verlos

-si, vuelve a repetirlo –pidio Yaten

-que quizas se fueron a comprar zapatos como esa vez antes de la boda de Rei, que tiene de raro eso? –pregunte sin entender

-que eso paso como meses antes de que entraras en coma y no te habíamos contado de esa anécdota! –grito Taiki feliz –tu cirugia da muestras de que funciono! estas recuperando la memoria!

-que! Es enserio? –dije totalmente sorprendido

-si, recuerdas algo más de ese día?

-no estoy seguro, dejame pensar…

_-Flashback-_

_-Mina es el decimo mensaje que te dejo, en donde estas? Llamame en cuanto escuches esto –dijo Yaten terminando la llamada_

_-tranquilizate Yaten –dijo Taiki tratando de mantenerse tranquilo -ellas dijeron que se irían de compras, ya no deben tardar en volver_

_-ya viste que hora es? Son las 11:30 de la noche y ni rastro de ellas! –dijo Yaten alterado caminando de un lado al otro en la explanada del templo_

_-no te preocupes, aun es temprano –dijo Nicolás despreocupadamente_

_-temprano! –dije sorprendido_

_-si, las hubieran visto cuando fue su graduación de preparatoria –dijo Andrew – habían dicho que irían al centro comercial un sábado temprano y regresaron 24 horas despues con decenas de bolsas. Se enteraron de una barata que había en Osaka y todas se fueron para allá. Compraron tantas cosas como para estrenar los próximos cinco años._

_-menos mal que no fuimos con ellas esa vez, por que nos hubieran puesto a cargar todas sus cosas –dijo Nicolás_

_Seguimos esperando unos minutos más hasta que escuchamos sus voces provenientes de las escaleras del templo, cuando llegaron a la explanada, cada una traia al menos cinco bolsas. Yaten corrió desesperado hacia Mina, al igual que Taiki fue con Ami. Nicolás y Andrew se acercaron hacia Rei y Lita, mientras yo camine hacia Serena fingiendo estar molesto_

_-que horas son estas de llegar, bombón? Pense que volverían más temprano_

_-calmate Seiya, si no es tan tarde –dijo con una linda sonrisa_

_-casi es media noche –dije seriamente_

_-no es para tanto. Además te traje algo –dijo Serena sacando de una de las bolsas una camisa azul marino para mostrarmela –en cuanto la vi, me acorde de ti y te la compre. Creo que si te quedara, la puedes usar para el primer concierto del regreso de Three Lights_

_-es muy linda bombón, gracias_

_-de nada osito, vamos a ver si te queda –dijo Serena colocando la camisa sobre mi pecho midiendo que me quedara, coloque mi mano sobre la que ella tenia cerca de mi corazón y se ruborizo al instante_

_-bombón…_

_-ehh… si, te va a quedar bien, hara resaltar tus ojos –dijo ella un poco nerviosa_

_-creo que esta se va a convertir en mi camisa favorita, gracias bombón_

_Incline mi rostro dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Serena se ruborizo aun más y no dejo de sonreírme con una enorme sonrisa…_

_-Fin del Flashback–_

-Seiya…

-ehh?

-que más recuerdas, Seiya? –pregunto Taiki

-solo… solo que Yaten estaba igual de alterado tratando de localizar a Mina –dije omitiendo el recuerdo donde aparecia Serena, no quiero que sepan que la estoy recordando

-bieno, el que hayas recordado aunque sea eso ya es algo y significa que se acabo este viaje! Vamos de regreso a Tokio! hay que llamar a las chicas para avisarles que vamos de regreso –dijo Taiki

-haber si contestan, por más que las llamo nadie responde –dijo Yaten molesto

-mejor así, podremos sorprenderlas con nuestra llegada –dijo Taiki –llama a la aerolínea Yaten, reserva en el primer vuelo de regreso a Tokio. Definitivamente debemos de volver…

Ellos siguieron hablando y yo regrese a mi habitación buscando en mi maleta la misma camisa que vi en ese recuerdo, hasta que la encontré en el fondo de la maleta. Esta camisa desde que la vi me había gustado y es la que más seguido me pongo, no sabia que tan importante era hasta ahora… Todo me vuelve a regresar a Serena

Aun no estoy preparado para volver a verla y ni siquiera se que hare en cuanto la vea… No, si se lo que hare, la buscare y le pediré perdón por lo que le dije, quizas podamos ser amigos. Aunque esa pequeña muestra de que estoy recordando me asusta un poco, por que tambien significa que estoy recordando algunas cosas que vivi con Serena y no estoy preparado para saber todo ello, no estoy seguro si quiero saberlo, por que no quiero que mis recuerdos tambaleen mi decisión de estar con Sailor Moon.

Ella es sin duda la mejor parte de mi regreso a Tokio, quizas con un poco de suerte vuelva a ver a Sailor Moon, a pesar de que en las ocasiones en las que la he visto, me encuentro en peligro por esos mounstros. Un precio justo que debo pagar por ver a la chica de la que me enamore.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de Sailor Moon, pero lo más importante es que le paso para que se vea reflejada tanta tristeza y dolor en sus ojos. Ojala que se encuentre bien….

**S&S**

Abri los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz que me rodea, me siento un poco aturdida ya que ni siquiera estoy segura de donde estoy. Lentamente recorri el lugar con la mirada y me di cuenta de estoy acostada en una cama del Hospital General de Tokio, sentadas a mi lado están Miranda, Rei, Nicolás, Lita, Andrew, Ami y Mina, y de pie observando, esa horrible alucinación que no me deja sola…

_I am done, smoking gun / Ya he terminado de sacar humo de la pistola  
We've lost it all, the love is gone / Lo hemos perdido todo, el amor se ha ido  
She has won, now it's no fun / Ella ha ganado, ahora no es divertido  
We've lost it all, the love is gone / Lo hemos perdido todo, el amor se ha ido_

-Serena, al fin despertaste –dije Miranda acercándose a mi lado

-que sucedió? Por que estoy aquí?

-te desmayaste a la mitad del ataque de Pandora, por poco te asesina –dijo Lita

-la hubieran dejado, así ya no estaria aqui

-no hables así Serena –me reprendió Mina –tu estado zombie casi te mata!

-tienes hipoglucemia por no haber estado comiendo todo este tiempo, es la tercera vez que te internan en el hospital este mes! –dijo Rei sumamente alterada –primero te dio neumonía hace tres semanas, casi te atropeyan la semana pasada y ahora tienes hipoglucemia. Es que acaso quieres morirte?

-ese es el plan…

-Serena!

-basta Rei! Dejala descansar –dijo Ami tratando de tranquilizarla mientras tomaba la jarra de agua de la mesita a mi lado y sirvió un poco en un vaso –Bebé un poco de agua Serena, eso te ayudara

Ami acerco el vaso a mis labios y la bebí despacio, realmente eso me ayudo un poco a sentirme mejor, pero solo un poco. Di un largo suspiro volteando hacia la ventana observando el atardecer.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se fue, treinta días en el que el día siguiente se vuelve peor que el anterior. No he dejado de llorar, sintiendo que de verdad mi vida ya no tiene ningún sentido, que de verdad me quiero morir para acabar con el dolor que siento dentro de mí, ya que aquí las cosas van de mal en peor.

Tras la muerte de Milena la noche que apareció aquel resplandor en la Luna, del cual por más que hemos investigado no sabemos que lo origino, apareció en su lugar Pandora. Una pelirroja que ha estado atacando constantemente la ciudad y sigue en la búsqueda de Rini.

_And we had magic / Y tuvimos magia  
And this is tragic / Y esto es tragico  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself / Tu no pudiste mantener tus manos en ti mismo_

Por si fuera poco, mis calificaciones en la Universidad han bajado, Shizuka y Jimmy ha estado detrás de mí tratando de ayudarme a que no repruebe el semestre. Pero ya nada de eso me importa, lo único que trato es de localizar a mis hijas lo antes posible antes de que este dolor que llevo por dentro me mate por completo, dolor que creció aun más desde que él se fue.

Él, el único culpable de que me haya convertido en zombie, según palabras de las chicas, y que no me importe ya nada en este mundo. Lo peor es que su imagen sigue torturándome día a día por que no me deja sola un solo instante, siempre me esta hablando implorando mi atención, pero yo simplemente lo ignoro, trato de olvidar su imagen así como su nombre. Ni siquiera lo puedo pronunciar por que es demasiado doloroso recordarlo.

_I feel like our world's been infected / Siento como si nuestro mundo estuviera infectado  
And somehow you left me neglected / Y que de alguna manera es tu culpa  
We've found our lives been changed / Hemos visto que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
Babe, you lost me / Querido, tú me perdiste_

-gatita! –grito Haruka haciendo que volteara, entro deprisa a la habitación al lado de Michiru, Hotaru, Bunny y Chibi

-Serena! –grito Bunny abrazandome con fuerza al borde de las lagrimas al igual que Chibi Chibi, que se recostro a mi lado abrazandome con fuerza –que bueno que estas bien! Tienes idea de cómo nos sentimos cada que sabemos que estas aquí!

-no era mi intención preocuparlas tanto –dije abrazando a ambas con todas las fuerzas

-pero lo haces! Ah y Shizuka que no me contesta el celular por más que la llamo! –dijo Bunny derramando algunas lagrimas –deberia de estar aquí en este momento y no en quien sabe donde!

-dejala, no debemos preocuparla a ella y a Edward ahora que se fueron a ver a su tía –dije acariciando el cabello de Bunny y Chibi Chibi –quizas si te hubieras ido con ellos tampoco estarías aquí en este momento

-pero no me fui, me tuve que quedar para estudiar para el examen de admisión de la preparatoria con Hotaru.

-ojala que esa niña tampoco se hubiera ido –dijo un poco molesta Haruka –aunque sigo preguntándome gatita, que es lo que pasa contigo y los hospitales? Es que acaso te gusta estar aquí?

-sabes que no Haruka, este lugar me trae horribles recuerdos –todos aquellos relacionados con el comienzo de mi infierno, acerca de su coma y su despertar con amnesia

-entonces deberías de cuidar más de tu salud, bombón. Esto no te esta haciendo bien

-Miranda no me puedes dar ya de alta, no me gusta estar en el hospital

-no te puedes ir aun, tienes que estar un par de días aquí descansando –dijo Miranda

-puedo descansar en mi casa, te lo suplico, no quiero estar aquí.

-lo siento, pero no puedo. Tienes que quedarte aquí

-por favor! Si no llamare a Darién para que regrese de Oslo para que él mismo me de de alta, simplemente no quiero estar en este hospital, por favor!

-sabes que Darién no regresara hasta dentro de unos días, despues de que le entreguen el Nobel –dijo Miranda –tienes suerte de que por mi embarazo no me haya podido ir, cualquier otro doctor a tu cuidado seria más estricto que yo

_And we tried, oh how we cried / Y lo intentamos, oh como hemos llorado  
We lost ourselves, the love has died / Nos perdimos, el amor ha muerto  
And though we tried you can't deny /Y aunque lo intentamos, no se puede negar  
We're left as shells, we lost the fight / Nos quedamos como conchas, hemos perdido la lucha_

-además si no quieres estar aquí gatita, eso lo hubieras pensado antes de poner en constante riesgo tu vida, y todo por culpa de ese sujeto! –grito Haruka totalmente alterada y molesta –Pero esta vez si se va a enterar de lo que te paso, si es necesario voy a ir por él para que sea consciente de lo que te ha hecho!

-tranquilizate Haruka –dijo Michiru colocando su mano sobre su hombro

-como quieres que lo haga! Él ha acabado por completo con nuestra princesa! –grito Haruka mientras sonaba el celular de Mina

-ah no! –dijo Mina al sacar su celular – otra vez es Yaten!

-no puedes seguir ignorando sus llamadas Mina –dijo Ami –tienes que contestarle

-ya lo se, pero no quiero hacerlo aun –dijo Mina –me va a empezar a interrogar sobre que pasa, y si le digo que Serena otra vez esta en el hospital, esta vez se lo dira a Seiya

-ya sabes que no quiero que sepa nada de mi, Mina –dije haciendo que esa alucinación me mirara con total desaprobación

-si no quieres hablar con él, yo lo hare. Voy a hacer que Yaten me pase a ese tipo para que sepa lo que ocurrió! –dijo Haruka aun alterada

-no lo hagas Haruka –dije alzando la voz

-tiene que saberlo, gatita

-he dicho que no!

-maldición, esto ya llego demasiado lejos! –grito Haruka

-Haruka… -susurro Hotaru

-me pueden dejar todos a solas con la gatita, por favor

La habitación se lleno en un silencio total, todos miraron a Haruka y sin decir nada, salieron de la habitación dejanme sola con ella, bueno, no estábamos por completo solas ya que esa alucinación no se va por más que quiera. Haruka se acerco a la silla que estaba a un lado de la cama, se sento y tomo mi mano entre las suyas.

-sabes que mi deber como tu guardiana es protegerte de todo aquello que te puede hacer daño

-ya lo sé, no tienes que decirmelo Haruka

-tengo que, ya que mi deber tambien incluye protegerte de ti misma

-eso es ridículo, no tienes por que protegerme de mi misma

-claro que tengo que hacerlo. No solo por que eres mi princesa, sino por que tambien eres mi amiga y sabes que te quiero mucho y soy capaz de hacer todo por tu bienestar y el de los que te rodean.

-Haruka…

-y sé que este mes ha sido muy duro para ti, por que pese a ese dolor que vive en ti aun lo amas y estas sufriendo por que te abandono, pero no puedes seguir así. Piensa en tus hijas

-crees que no lo hago? No he parado de buscarlas, y no dejo de rezar todos los días por que no despierte una mañana y Chibi Chibi haya desaparecido, no puedo perder a mis hijas

-las pierdes cada día que sigues con esa vida tan destructiva que estas llevando, se que las cosas para ti los últimos meses han ido cuesta abajo, pero tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante

-y como lo hago, Haruka? Como? Mi vida es se ha convertido en un infierno total

-se que no será fácil, pero debes de hacerlo. Tienes que levantarte y volver a ser la que eras antes de Seiya Kou

_And we had magic / Y tuvimos magia  
And this is tragic / Y esto es tragico  
You couldn't keep your hands to yourself / Tu no pudiste guardar tus manos para ti mismo_

-no menciones su nombre, quiero olvidarlo… quiero sacarlo de mi vida, de mis pensamientos. Olvidarlo tal y como me olvido a mí –dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –si él lo hizo, yo también lo haré. Necesito arrancarlo de mi vida por completo, solo así podre levantarme nuevamente

-bombón, no digas eso ni de broma

-Haruka… si quieres que vuelva a ser la de antes, vas a tener que ayudarme a salir de este hospital

-ya oiste a Miranda, tienes que estar varios días en observación, no te puedes ir

-claro que si… si Shizuka una vez se escapo del hospital yo tambien hare lo mismo –dije levantándome lentamente de la cama

-vaya ejemplo que te da esa niña

-tengo que hacer esto Haruka, lo hare con tu ayuda o sin ella… aunque sería mucho mejor que estuvieras de mi lado ya que él tampoco es santo de tu devoción

-por que tenias que decirle eso, bombón?

-eso era antes –dijo Haruka

-y ahora?

-no me preguntes eso gatita, sino hare algo de lo que me arrepienta despues

-por favor, solo te pido que me saques de aquí y me lleves a mi casa, ya despues me traeras de regreso. Pero tengo que ir para allá, es una orden de tu princesa

-sabes que si dices eso no puedo decirte que no

-lo sé, entonces cuento contigo?

-sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, princesa –dijo Haruka resignada con una ligera sonrisa

-te las vas a ver conmigo Tenoh! Como le haces caso en algo así! –grito Seiya molesta lanzándole un puñetazo en el rostro a Haruka, quien de repente llevo su mano a su mejilla

-esta todo bien? –pregunte sorprendida, acaso Haruka sintió el golpe invisible de Seiya?

-no estoy segura… sentí como si me hubieran tocado en el rostro

-tuviste suerte, por que si no te hubiera dolido! –grito Seiya victorioso –lo vez bombón, si Tenoh sintió eso es prueba de que soy real, soy real! y no puedes olvidarte de mi, sabes que te amo!

-no es cierto, no es real, no es real –susurre para mi misma. Cada que tocaba a alguien y de alguna forma cuestionaban que había sido, me hacia dudar sobre si es otra cosa además de una alucinación de mi mente. Pero eso es lo que es, es solo una alucinación

-que dijiste, gatita? –pregunto Haruka confundida

-que… que quiero que me saques rápido de aquí Haruka, antes de que los demás se den cuenta

Haruka me presto su largo abrigo café para taparme y cubrir la bata de hospital que llevo puesta, tras lo que salimos de prisa de la habitación hacia la escalera de servicio por donde bajamos hasta salir del hospital e irnos en su auto hacia mi casa.

_I feel like our world's been infected / Siento como si nuestro mundo estuviera infectado  
And somehow you left me neglected / Y que de alguna manera es tu culpa  
We've found our lives been changed / Hemos visto que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
Babe, you lost me / Querido, tú me perdiste_

Cuando llegamos ya había oscurecido y toda la casa se encontraba en penumbras, al encender la luz di un largo suspiro al ver el motivo de por el cual queria venir, todo el lugar me recordaba a él: sus fotografías, sus discos, ropa que aun seguía en el closet, cada rincón de la casa me recordaba a él y tenia sacarlo ahora que me sentia fuerte para hacerlo, sino jamás lo haría

-que quieres hacer ahora, gatita?

-arrancarlo de mi vida para siempre –tome la fotografía que estaba colgada al pie de la escalera de ambos y la arroje lejos –ya no lo soporto! No quiero tener nada que me recuerde a él! No quiero!

-gatita…

-ya no quiero nada de él, por eso le di mi dije y el anillo, por que el tenerlos me quemaba al recordar que sus promesas se fueron a la basura! –grite alterada

-por favor, sabes que eso no es cierto bombón

-ayudame a quitar todas las fotografías en donde aparezca, no quiero ningún retrato de él, nada. Todo lo que tenga de él ira a la basura

-que! Estas segura de eso? –pregunto Haruka sorprendida

-completamente, ya no existe él hombre del que me enamore y no quiero nada que pruebe que alguna vez existió. Él es alguien totalmente diferente ahora –me acerque a la mesita que estaba en el pasillo y tome las postales que había allí –desde que se fue le envía una postal diaria a Chibi Chibi y siempre firma de la misma forma: _"Sabes que te quiero mucho pequeña. Dale mis cordaliales saludos a Serena" _. Por favor, él no decía eso! Ese hombre es un completo desconocido para mi!

Las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro mientras arroje las postales al suelo y me sente en los primeros escalones de las escaleras, abrazandome a mi misma y gritando con todas mis fuerzas. Necesito gritar como si eso me ayudara sacar todo el dolor que hay en mí, todo lo que ya no quiero seguir sintiendo. Ya estoy harta de todo esto

_Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet / Ahora se lo que sientes y éramos dulces  
But you chose lust when you deceived me / Pero elegiste la lujuria cuando me has engañado  
And you'll regret it, but it's too late / Y te arrepentiras, pero ya es demasiado tarde  
How can I ever trust you again? / Como voy a confiar en ti otra vez? _

Grite hasta que ya no pude más y el aire se me fue de los pulmones. Mis ojos están totalmente empañados y apenas y pude ver que Haruka se acerco a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza…

-ya me canse de imaginar que un día el aparecerá tras la puerta principal y me dira que recupero la memoria y que todo volverá a ser como antes… ya me canse de imaginar cosas que no sucederá y no son reales

-asi te niegues a reconocerlo, sabes muy bien que un día aparecerá y todo volverá a ser como antes, bombón

-no! Ya nada volverá a ser como antes!

-tranquila, todo estará bien gatita, todo estará bien –susurro Haruka en mi oído

- Haruka debo de hacer esto para que de verdad este bien, solo así podre estarlo…. Ayudame a limpiar esta casa de su presencia, ya no quiero tener nada que me recuerde a él, por favor…

Me puse de pie nuevamente y saque una enorme bolsa negra de basura y allí metimos todas las cosas que conservaba de él: fotografías, discos, ropa, el disfraz de uso cuando me pidió que nos casaramos, todos los regalos que me dio, incluyendo el osito que me dio en nuestra primera cita y el que compro en Fuji cuando le puse su apodo. Meti en aquella bolsa todo aquello que conservaba de él en la casa mientras no dejaba de escuchar su voz pidiéndome que no lo hiciera.

-creo que ya es todo –dije metiendo en la bolsa el vestido dorado que me trajo cuando regreso de Kinmoku hace unos meses -solo me queda llevar esa bolsa al bote de basura

-yo la llevo gatita, por que no te cambias esa bata, esta haciendo mucho frio. No tardo –dijo Haruka saliendo de mi habitación

-bombón, esto no esta bien, no sigas con esto te lo suplico… regresara pronto y recuperara la memoria, volveremos a estar juntos como antes

Di media vuelta alejadome de él ignorándolo y me detuve al ver mi reflejo en el espejo. Todos no dejaban de decirme que parecia zombie y ahora me doy cuenta de que tienen razón, mis ojos están rojos de tanto llorar y debajo de ellos, las enormes ojeras, muestra de mis noches en vela por llorar en vez de dormir, mi cabello ya no brilla como antes y estoy tan delgada que casi puedo ver mis huesos.

De verdad acabo conmigo, mi reflejo muestra que soy los restos de lo que alguna vez fui y no soporto verlo, no quiero verme a mi misma así. Así como saque todo lo que había esta casa de él, sacare de mi cuerpo aquello que muestre lo deprimente de mi estado tras su abandono, ya no quiero ver los estragos que causo en mi.

Abri unos de los cajones del tocador y saque unas tijeras, deshice por completo mi peinado dejando mi largo cabello suelto. Lo lleve al frente, sujetándolo con en mi mano, tome las tijeras y comencé a cortar mi cabello ignorando su voz por que no lo hiciera, mientras mi nuevo corte apenas me llega pocos centimetros por debajo del hombro….

-gatita, que haces? –grito Haruka al entrar y ver mi nuevo corte de cabello

-sacando a flote a la nueva Serena Tsukino…

_I feel like our world's been infected / Siento como si nuestro mundo estuviera infectado  
And somehow you left me neglected / Y que de alguna manera es tu culpa  
We've found our lives been changed / Hemos visto que nuestras vidas han cambiado  
Babe, you lost me / Querido, tú me perdiste_

Lo que alguna vez fue mi largo cabello, quedo tan corto que apenas y me reconoci, me vi tan diferente a la que era hace unos momentos y me gusto. Mi cabello es la primera muestra del cambio que quiero lograr en mi misma, ahora falta hacer lo mismo con el resto de mi vida, solo así podre seguir mi vida sin él.

**S&S**

_The thing about love / Lo que pasa con el amor  
Is I never saw it coming / Es que nunca lo vi venir  
It kinda crept up and took me by surprise / Se deslizó hasta un poco y me tomó por sorpresa  
And now there's a voice inside my heart that's got me wondering / Y ahora hay una voz dentro de mi corazón que me tiene preguntándome  
Is this true, I want to hear it one more time / Es esto cierto? quiero oírlo una vez más_

-camina más rápido, Mamoru! Deprisa que tengo hambre! –dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo por la calle

-no hubiese sido más fácil que nos quedaramos en el hotel y pidiéramos servicio al cuarto?

-pero si desde que llegamos no hemos salido del hotel, amor

-esa fue tu idea –dijo Mamoru deteniéndose y jalándome hacia él para abrazarme –te dije si querías ir a recorrer el lugar y dijiste que no

-si… pero yo no escuche ninguna queja de tu parte –dije con una sonrisa coqueta

-lo sé, pero mi única queja ahora es que quiero volver al hotel y allá pedimos algo de comer, esta nevando Rini!

-y? eso no va a detener a mi estomago! Además, cada que como algo del hotel me dan nauseas y unas horribles ganas de vomitar…

-pero no me haces caso cuando te digo que vayamos al doctor a que te revise

-no tengo nada, solo no me cayo bien el sushi de anoche. Lo único que necesito para sentirme bien es comer una enorme hamburguesa

-a ver si no te hace daño despues

-no lo hara, solo necesito eso

-solo eso?

-mmm… tambien esto…

Rodee su cuello con mis brazos mientras me alzaba de puntillas para besarlo tiernamente sin preocuparme por las personas que pasan a nuestro lado en la calle, o la nieve que no deja de caer sobre Fuji.

_Move in a little closer / Se desplaza un poco más cerca  
Take it to a whisper / Llévelo a un susurro  
Just a little louder / Sólo un poco más fuerte_

Es cierto que las cosas no han ido a las mil maravillas el último mes, que mamá ha estado en un estado total de zombie desde que se fue papá y él sigue de viaje por México sin intenciones de volver pronto, y por más que he tratado hacer algo para tratar de arreglar las cosas entre ambos parece que no ha funcionado. Es cierto que ni siquiera el hecho de que nuestras vidas estuvieron en peligro cuando mis hermanas y yo realizamos el ritual del deseo de la luna, ha servido para que Seiya recupere la memoria. Y sin contar que tras la muerte de Milena, ha aparecido Pandora en su lugar para buscarnos, aun no hemos averiguado quien es el infiltrado y la mujer con la que hablaba Milena aquella noche…

Ok, se que todo se ha vuelto en un escenario digno del apocalipsis con todo lo que esta pasando, pero a pesar de que el mundo se derrumba a mi alrededor, la única persona que me ha dado la mayor de las felicidades y se ha convertido en lo mejor de mi vida es Mamoru. Nuestra relación es maravillosa y tan estable que me cuesta creer que hasta hace poco no estábamos juntos por mis miedos, aunque eso sigue siendo un terrible sueño que por más que trato no puedo olvidar.

_Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm / Porque me encanta la forma en que se siente cuando me estás diciendo que soy  
The only one who blows your mind /La única que sopla tu mente  
Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
It's like the whole world stops to listen / Es como todo el mundo se detiene a escuchar  
When you tell me you're in love / Cuando me dices que estás enamorado  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez_

Pero bueno, el saber que Mamoru esta a mi lado, que me ama y yo lo amo plenamente me hace más fuerte que nunca, casi invencible podría añadir. Aunque eso nos ha traido los celebres sermones de Haruka sobre que debemos cuidar nuestras identidades y que no debo besar a Mamoru cuando esta disfrazado como el Guerrero de la Luna, algo que definitivamente me ha costado trabajo cumplir y no puedo evitar hacer, y para muestra es que que hay otras dos fotografías de nosotros besándonos en internet que me han hecho un tanto popular.

Eso ha sido de lo más difícil para nosotros, tratar de mantener nuestra relación en secreto. Aunque eso me ha hecho aprender que con una pequeña mirada a lo lejos puede ser tan intima como el más hermoso de los besos, o un leve rose de manos es tan calido como un abrazo, o un simple hola significa tanto como un te amo.

Por eso es que a pesar de todo el caos que hay a nuestro alrededor, literalmente nos escapamos de Tokio para venir a Fuji a pasar el fin de semana con el pretexto de que íbamos a ir a visitar a una tía sin decirle a nadie a donde iriamos. Obviamente Haruka no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que nos fueramos y trato de convencerlos de no dejar la ciudad, lo cual no le funciono. Y aunque nos estuvo buscando en el celular y los comunicadores, apagamos todo para que nadie nos pudiera localizar.

_Thing about you is you know just how to get me / Cosa acerca de ti, es que tu sabes cómo conseguirme  
You talk about us like there's no end in sight / Hablas de nosotros como si no hubiera final a la vista  
The thing about me is that I really want to let you / La cosa sobre mí es que yo realmente quiero dejar  
Open that door and walk into my life / Abre la puerta y entrar en mi vida_

Simplemente este fin de semana nos olvidamos de ser Shizuka y Edward Takeuchi, Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna, la Pequeña Dama y el Príncipe Mamoru; aquí simplemente somos Rini y Mamoru, disfrutando de nuestro amor y de este maravilloso beso… hasta que escuchamos el sonido de campanas cerca y terminamos el beso en busca de un poco de aire y buscamos de donde provino el sonido que nos separo.

Recorri con la mirada la plaza central del pueblo hasta que vi que produjo las campanas. Del otro lado de la plaza esta una iglesia de donde va saliendo una pareja de recien casados, rodeados de decenas de personas que no dejan de sonreir y felicitarlos. Regrese mi mirada a Mamoru y note que él no debaja de ver aquella escena, deseando que algún día nosotros tambien podamos casarnos… tal vez ese día llegue si no desaparezco en un mes.

-Mamoru…

-si? –dijo volteando a verme

-vamos a cenar, por favor. Me muero de hambre

-claro, vamos…

Me dio un fugaz beso y continuamos nuestro camino por la calle tomados de la mano. Considerando que no sabemos cual será nuestro futuro, es mejor distraerlo de ilusiones que quizas nunca se hagan realidad.

_Move in a little closer / Se desplaza en un poco más cerca  
Take it to a whisper / Llévelo a un susurro  
Just a little louder / Sólo un poco más fuerte_

Llegamos a un pequeño restaurante que estaba en la esquina de la calle, entramos y vimos que el lugar estaba casi lleno, así que nos sentamos en una mesa libre a un lado de la ventana, poco despues una mesera se acerco a nosotros con un par de menus…

-buenas noches –dijo la mesera entregándonos el menú –me llamo Katie y en un momento más tomare su orden

-hey! Espera! –dije deteniéndola –ya sabemos que vamos a ordenar

-oh! Muy bien –dijo la mesera sacando una pequeña libreta para anotar la orden

-un par de hamburguesas dobles con queso con todo: carne, jamón, tocino y todo lo demás. Una orden grande de papás a la francesa, unos nachos con mucho queso y una coca cola grande –dije regresándole el menú antes de voltear a Mamoru –y tu que vas a pedir, amor?

-tambien una hamburguesa doble y una coca cola, por favor –dijo él viéndome con una sonrisa divertida

-ok, enseguida traigo su orden

La mesera se retiro con nuestro pedido, y Mamoru no deja de verme con la sonrisa más boba, dulce y tierna del mundo

_Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm / Porque me encanta la forma en que se siente cuando me estás diciendo que soy  
The only one who blows your mind /La única que sopla tu mente  
Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
It's like the whole world stops to listen / Es como todo el mundo se detiene a escuchar  
When you tell me you're in love / Cuando me dices que estás enamorado  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez_

-por que me vez asi?

-sabes, me he dado cuenta de algo

-de que cosa?

-estoy perdidamente enamorado

-ah si? Y quien es la afortunada?

-una pelinegra algo loca y que hoy tiene tanta hambre como para alimentar a todo un ejercito

-te dije que tengo hambre pero no me querías hacer caso, querías quedarte en el hotel… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, por que era tanta insistencia por que nos quedaramos allá?

-bueno, yo…

-buenas noches muchachos! –dijo una señora de pie al lado de nuestra mesa con una cámara instantánea –les gustaría que les tomara una foto?

-una foto?

-si, es una costumbre en este restaurante que todos nuestros clientes se tomen una fotografía aquí. Muchos turistas suelen dejar sus fotografías en la pared de allá –dijo la mujer señalando la pared que estaba a mis espaldas y que esta tapizada por cientos de fotografías –cuando vuelven a Fuji, suelen venir a ver la foto que se tomaron antes, es toda una tradición aquí.

-por que no? Suena lindo!

Mamoru y yo nos juntamos un poco más, él me rodeo la cintura y yo coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, quedando abrazados y nuestros rostros muy juntos, mostrando unas enormes sonrisas que quedaron plasmadas en la fotografía que nos tomo aquella mujer.

-wow! Se ve muy bien! –dije observando la fotografía

-ya lo creo, de todos los años que llevo haciendo esto, esa una de las fotografías que más amor refleja

-gracias…

-ahora que lo pienso jovencita, tu no eres esa chica que sale en los periódicos besando al Guerrero de la Luna? La "Lois Lane de Tokio"? –pregunto la fotografa

-no! Solo me parezco a ella, o al menos es lo que la gente me dice –menti con una linda sonrisa. Porque todo el mundo me reconoce por esas fotos?

-pues si que te pareces mucho… oh! Acaban de llegar más clientes, disculpen –dijo la fotografa retirándose de nosotros

-empiezo a creer que no puedes estar mucho tiempo sin volverte famosa –dijo Mamoru

-considerando quien es mi padre, es algo hereditario… Tienes una pluma, Mamoru?

-creo que si –dijo él buscando en los bolsillos hasta que saco una pluma y me la entrego

En la parte inferior de la fotografía escribi: _Rini y Mamoru, 25 de febrero._ Le regrese la pluma a Mamoru y camine hacia la pared de las fotografías, seguida por Mamoru que esta totalmente sorprendido

_And it feels like it's the first time / Y se siente como si fuera la primera vez  
That anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain / Que nadie se ha llevado nunca el sol sin la lluvia  
And never in my whole life / Y nunca en toda mi vida  
Have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name / He oído palabras tan hermosas como cuando dices mi nombre_

-no lo estaras pensando, enserio? No puedes dejar una fotografía nuestra aquí! –grito Mamoru alterado

-baja la voz, y claro que puedo

-y si alguien que nos conoce la ve?

-nadie lo hara considerando como están las cosas, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre irnos de Tokio con todo lo que esta pasando –dije deteniéndome frente a la pared buscando donde poner la fotografia

-Rini…

-por favor, quiero sentir que en alguna parte del mundo existirá una prueba de que existi y que estuvimos aquí juntos

-sabes que no vas a desaparecer

-no estamos seguros de eso

-yo estoy seguro de que no te voy a perder y no puedes dejar una fotografía nuestra aqui

-claro que puedo

-Rini… -dijo él mirándome seriamente

-mira, si sigo aquí en abril, volvemos y nos llevamos la fotografía. Pero si no, prométeme que vendrás y la recuperaras

-no voy a prometerte eso por que no voy a volver aquí solo

-entonces prométeme que volveremos en abril por la foto, me da una razón más para aferrar mi existencia en este mundo

-sabes que esto es una locura, no vas a desaparecer

-por favor, por favor, por favor –le pedi con mi mejor sonrisa

-no hagas eso, sabes que cuando lo haces no puedo negarte nada

-entonces es un si?

-solo si tu tambien me dices que si

-a que? –dije confundida

-pensaba decírtelo más tarde cuando volviéramos al hotel, pero ahora creo que este es un momento perfecto para hacerlo –dijo Mamoru mientras metia su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacaba una pequeña cajita negra que me sorprendió demasiado

-no me digas que esa caja tiene lo que creo que tiene

-de hecho si –dijo Mamoru arrodillándose frente a mi –Rini, te…

-no lo digas!

-no hagas eso, llevo días planeando esto para que sea algo grande y un discurso que no quiero olvidar, así que no si me interrumpas

-pero no quiero que lo digas! Y levantate ya! –dije tomandolo del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

Una vez que se levanto, note un gran silencio en el lugar, voltee a ver y todas las personas del restaurante nos miraban a Mamoru y a mi

–disculpen, conocen el termino _"conversación privada"_? –grite molesta logrando retirar las miradas de nosotros

-que te sucede ahora? Por que no me dejas pedirte que…

-por que no –dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios para que no hablara –todos los hombres que han pensado en casarse conmigo, o son psicópatas, o están muertos

-no crees estas exagerando las cosas

-claro que no! Darién pensaba pedirme matrimonio, y tú y yo sabemos como termino. Cedric me pidió que me casara con él y murió al día siguiente. Y tú me lo preguntaste en ese sueño, ni siquiera te di una respuesta y te asesinaron frente a mí. Así que no me pidas que me case contigo! Y no es por que no quiera casarme contigo, sino por que no te quiero perder

-no me va a pasar nada Rini, Darién no va a aparecer aquí por que no sabe en donde estamos. Ni siquiera Haruka o Bunny lo saben

-no estamos seguros de eso

-claro que si, no va a pasar nada, cariño. Así que Rini Kou te casar….

-si! –grite interrumpiéndolo

-no que no querías que te lo pidiera?

-no lo has hecho por que yo te di mi respuesta antes

-se supone que debo terminar de preguntártelo antes de escuchar tu respuesta. Y aun no he terminado de pedirtelo!

-pero ya me lo habías pedido antes y no te di una respuesta en ese momento

-eso fue un sueño! Y estas arruinando mi proposición…

-no es cierto!

-claro que si

-Rini, no vayas a hablar y dejame terminar de preguntártelo

-pero si ya te di mi respuesta

-esto no esta funcionando. Mejor regreso a mi plan original y te lo pregunto más tarde en el hotel y con mi discurso

-no puedes hacer eso! tienes que terminar de pedírmelo

-me vas a dejar hacer las cosas como se debe?

-si… no! Sabes que, mejor vamos a hacer esto: dejame poner nuestra fotografía en la pared, hacemos como si no hubiera pasado y me lo pides, de acuerdo?

-bien

_Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
Cuz I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm / Porque me encanta la forma en que se siente cuando me estás diciendo que soy  
The only one who blows your mind / La única que sopla tu mente  
Say it again for me / Dilo otra vez para mí  
It's like the whole world stops to listen / Es como todo el mundo se detiene a escuchar  
When you tell me you're in love / Cuando me dices que estás enamorado _

Me di media vuelta y tome una tachuela que estaba ahí pero me di un pequeño piquete en el dedo que hizo que sangrara un poco. No hubiera pasado como algo del otro mundo de no haber sido por que un pequeño y calido resplandor dorado cubrio mi herida curándola por completo. Desde cuando mis heridas se curan por si mismas?

Tome la tachuela para colocar nuestra fotografía entre las fotografías de una familia y una pareja de ancianos. Voltee a ver a Mamoru que no retiraba su mirada de mí, esperando impacientemente y muy nervioso. Con ese pequeño incidente de que me cure a mi misma, casi se me olvida que esta por pedirme que me case con él…

-ahora si?

-ehh... si. Muy bien, toma dos!

-ok… -dijo Mamoru suspirando profundamente –Serena Kou Tsukino, te cas…

-te quieres casar conmigo, Mamoru? –grite interrumpiendolo

-espera, que? –dijo él sorprendido

-dije que si te quieres casar conmigo, Mamoru?

-y no se supone que debo ser yo quien te lo pregunte?

-por que? Quien fue el idiota que estipulo que el hombre le debe pedir matrimonio a la chica?

-es la tradición, Rini

-vaya tradición! Si una chica quiere pedirle a su novio que se case con ella, tiene que esperar a que sea él quien lo pida. Eso es arcaico!

-si seguimos discutiendo sobre esto, nunca voy a terminar mi proposición de matrimonio

-pero si ya la hice yo! Y no me has dado una respuesta!

-y que hay con la proposición que te queria hacer? Y mi discurso?

-me lo puedes decir el día que nos casemos. Anda dime que si, yo ya te había dicho que si hace un rato

-de verdad quieres que responda a tu pregunta?

-por supuesto que si!

-bien, entonces si

-si?

-si!

-de verdad, si? Considerando que estoy algo loca y no se cocinar… no creo que vaya a ser una buena esposa…

-eso no me importa, te amo así como eres. Te amo Rini, y si me quiero casar contigo!

_Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
_

-te amo! Te amo! Te amo! –grite emocionada

_ Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez_

No lo pensé ni dos veces y brinque a sus brazos para besarlo, mientras él no dejaba de dar vueltas conmigo de felicidad. El sonido de varios aplausos que hicieron que Mamoru se detuviera y terminaramos nuestro beso. Volteamos y vimos que toda la gente del lugar tenía la mirada puesta en nosotros, sin dejar de aplaudir…

_ Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez_

-con que no pasaría nada si me proponías matrimonio? –susurre mirando a los ojos

-velo por el lado bueno, aun no me han asesinado

-ni quiero que lo hagan…. Por cierto, como es el anillo?

-te habías tardado en preguntar eso

-anda dime

-mejor velo por ti misma…

Mamoru abrió la cajita que sostenía en su mano mostrándome un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un enorme diamante, que coloco en mi dedo anular izquierdo.

_When you tell me you're in love... / Cuando me dices que estás enamorado ...  
Say it again / Dilo otra vez_

_Ohhh... Ohhhhhh_

Es cierto que muchas de las cosas que me rodean pueden hacerme sentir que estoy en el centro del infierno, pero a pesar de eso, el hombre que tengo frente a mi me lleva al paraíso con nuestro amor y eso es lo que definitivamente me da más fuerza para seguir adelante en medio de la tempestad, para que en un futuro no muy lejano podamos llegar al altar y seamos marido y mujer…


	44. Capitulo 43

_Hola otra vez!_

_En este capítulo aparecerán un par de canciones: _**_Pero Me Acuerdo De Ti de Christina Aguilera_**_ y _**_Pride and Joy de Brandi Carlile!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 43**

Mamoru presiono el interruptor de la luz de nuestro departamento sin soltarme de sus brazos, tratando de no tropezar con nuestras maletas que había dejado a un costado de la mesa junto a la puerta. Acerque mi rostro un poco al suyo para besarlo mientras el caminaba por la habitación buscando el camino hacia nuestra habitación entre la oscuridad del lugar. Pero en vez de eso, tropezó con el sofa y caimos los dos sobre el mueble, él quedando encima de mí, aunque apoyo su brazo a un costado de mí para que no sintiera su peso encima de mí

Domingo por la noche y ya estábamos de regreso en Tokio, por más que quisimos, no pudimos quedarnos más tiempo en Fuji. Por que no pudimos tener más tiempo solos! Si algún día vuelvo a ver a Plut, le pediré que haga algo respecto a la duración del tiempo, siempre siento que pasa volando cuando estoy con mi ahora futuro esposo…

-Mamoru, me podrías decir el discurso que me ibas a decir cuando querías pedirme matrimonio?

-pensé que lo querías escuchar hasta el día que nos casaramos

-ya sé, pero quiero oírlo ahora… por favor

-claro –dijo Mamoru dándome un fugaz beso –Serena Kou Tsukino, te…

Antes de que Mamoru pudiera decir algo más, la puerta del departamento se abrió mostrándonos a Haruka, Michiru, Bunny Hotaru tras ella, mirándonos sorprendidas al verlos

-Rini! Mamoru! –dijo Hotaru aun sorprendida al cerrar la puerta

-hola! –dije mientras Mamoru se incorporaba al igual que yo para ponernos de pie –que hacen aquí?

-vinimos por unas cosas mias que necesito de la escuela –dijo Bunny –pero la pregunta es porque aparecen hasta ahora?

-y por que apagaron los celulares?–grito Haruka molesta

-quizas por que no queríamos que nos molestaran –dije poniéndome de pie para caminar hacia ellas –vamos chicas, no se enfaden! Acabamos de llegar hace cinco minutos, además les tenemos una buena noticia… Mamoru y yo nos vamos a casar! –grite emocionada mostrándoles mi anillo de compromiso

-de verdad? felicidades! –grito Bunny antes de brincar a abrazarnos a Mamoru y a mi –al fin una buena noticia despues de este fin de semana infernal!

-que quisiste decir con eso, Bunny? –Pregunto Mamoru –paso algo?

-pues…

-aunque estamos felices por la noticia, no quisiéramos arruinar el momento con esto –dijo Michiru

-hablen por favor, me están asustando –dije preocupada. Y ahora que paso?

-sera mejor que se sienten –dijo Hotaru. Mamoru y yo nos sentamos en el mismo sofa en el que estábamos, mientras que ellas se sentaron en los otros que había en la sala

-hablen chicas, que paso ahora? –pregunte preocupada –otra vez ataco Pandora?

-si, y no solo eso –dijo Michiru –volvieron a internar a Serena el sábado en el hospital. Tiene hipoglucemia

-que! Pero esta bien? Cuando la dan de alta? –pregunte alterada

-esta bien, ya esta comiendo y su nivel de azúcar en la sangre esta subiendo –dijo Bunny –y tranquila que ya no esta en el hospital todo por cortesía de Haruka que ayudo a mamá a escapar del hospital

-que hiciste, que! –pregunte totalmente sorprendida viendo a Haruka. Ella que no deja de regañarme por seguir las reglas y ahora resulta que ayudo a mamá a escapar del hospital

-no tuve opción, niña. Además no deje de cuidarla en todo momento. Pero…

-pero, que?

-dile Haruka…

-que sucedió? –pregunto Mamoru

-la gatita ya reacciono de su estado zombie y tomo muchas medidas extremas: se deshizo de todas las cosas que tenia de Kou, se cortó el cabello…

-un segundo, como que se deshizo de las cosas que tenia de papá!

-si, se deshizo de todo: fotografías, discos, ropa, regalos… todo. Lo metió en una bolsa para tirarlo a la basura

-no es posible… de verdad tiro todo! –dije sin creer lo que escuchaba

-al menos cree que lo hizo, yo guarde todo eso en la cajuela de mi auto. –Dijo Haruka -Seguramente las querra recuperar cuando se solucione todo

-rayos! me siento mareada…

-yo tambien me sentia así cuando lo supe Rini –dijo Bunny –pero mamá…

-no, literalmente me siento mareada y tengo que vomitar

Sin pensarlo dos veces sali corriendo al baño, llegue justo a tiempo antes de que vomitara la cena que había comido con Mamoru en una cafetería en la carretera kilómetros antes de llegar a Tokio. Esto me enseñara a no comer nada que no prepare mi novio, lo más probable es que haya contraído una infección estomacal…

-Rini? Puedo pasar? –dijo Michiru tocando un par de veces la puerta del baño

-si, pasa…

Baje la llave del W.C. al ponerme de pie mientras entraba Michiru al baño cerrando la puerta tras de ella

-estas bien? –pregunto Michiru

-ahora si –dije abriendo la llave del agua para salpicarme un poco la cara, antes de abrir el gabinete del baño en busca de pasta dental y mi cepillo de dientes –no es nada de que alarmarse, seguramente tengo una infección estomacal que se me pasara en unos días, me enfermo la comida de Fuji

-has tenido otros síntomas? Otra cosa además del mareo y el vomito?

-unas nauseas horribles por las mañanas –dije al notar por el espejo que Michiru observaba todos mis movimientos, mirándome de esa forma en que siempre lo hacia cuando ocultaba algo –que no me estas diciendo Michiru?

-por que crees que te oculto algo?

-conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tienes cuando sabes algo por medio de tu espejo y no lo quieres decir –di media vuelta para verla directamente –no soy tonta, que sabes que yo no?

-no creo que quieras saberlo por mi

-claro que quiero, dime que sucede

-tranquila, no es nada malo –respondio Michiru con una sonrisa

-se me acaba la paciencia Michiru, habla ya

-confia en mi, pronto lo sabras por ti misma

-eso no me ayuda, lo sabias?

-descuida, y mejor descansa para que puedas ver mañana a Serena

-no, eso es algo que hare hoy! Tengo que ir a verla!

-ya es muy tarde, mañana la veras temprano…

No pude dormir en toda la noche, entre que me levante como cinco veces a vomitar por culpa de esta infección que tengo y por el hecho de que ansiaba ver a mamá para saber como se encontraba.

Por lo que me habían dicho las chicas, estaba comiendo cada tres horas sin objeción alguna para que se recuperara nuevamente su salud (todo un logro considerando que las últimas semanas su único alimento era las galletas y el café); además de que tenia curiosidad de verla con el cabello corto, desde que tengo memoria mamá siempre ha llevado su cabello largo, me dijeron que se veía muy bien, diferente a como era antes y eso era lo que más me hacia sentir más ansiedad por verla.

Al sentír el sol entrar a mi habitación, abri los ojos viendo el reloj, apenas había dormido poco más de una hora desde la ultima vez que me levante al baño y Mamoru no estaba a mi lado. Apenas me iba a levantar de la cama para ir a buscarlo, cuando lo vi ya vestido con su uniforme de paramédico, sosteniendo entre sus manos un plato con caldo de pollo.

-hola amor! Y eso? –dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

-para ti, seguramente esto le caera de maravilla a tu estomago –dijo Mamoru sentándose a mi lado, dejando el plato sobre la mesita de noche

-gracias, pero no quiero nada de comer… otra vez tengo nauseas

-estoy preocupado Rini, no dejaste de levantarte en toda la noche

-estoy bien, solo tengo que evitar la comida hasta que mi estomago me de una tregua

-no me gusta nada esto, hoy no vayas a la Universidad y ven conmigo al hospital para que te revise mamá

-no es necesario, además quiero ir a ver a mi mamá. Lo más probable es que vaya a la facultad hoy

-por favor Rini, al verte así me pasan por la cabeza muchas cosas horribles que no quiero que tengas, me sentiré más tranquilo si vas a que te hagan un chequeo general

-vamos a hacer esto: voy a buscar a mamá para ver como esta, y en cuanto salga de la Universidad, me voy al hospital a que me revise tu mamá, esta bien?

-de acuerdo… pero tienes que ir, no salgas con ningún pretexto para evitar ir al hospital

-estare ahí, a pesar de que no quiero ir al hospital para no tomarme con la bruja de Marcia

-pero no te revisara ella, yo mismo le pediré a mamá que lo haga ella… seras de sus ultimas pacientes antes de que tome su retiro por los bebés

-lo sé… dentro de poco te vere como un lindo y adorable bebé –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo –estoy ansiosa por poder tener entre mis brazos al bebé Mamoru

-eso significa que prefieres a un bebé que a mi?

-yo no dije eso, con un bebé no puedo hacer esto…

Volvi a besarlo mientras me levante sin dejar besarlo hasta sentarme a horcadillas sobre sus piernas. Lentamente mis labios dejaron los suyos y empezaron a descender por su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa de su uniforme y repartía pequeños besos por sus hombros y su pecho…

-Rini… se nos va a hacer tarde…

-y? –dije levantando mi mirada para verlo, mientras lo acariciaba insinuantemente –te he dicho lo sexy que te vez cuando usas tu uniforme de paramédico?

-tengo que ir a trabajar… y tu tienes que ir a ver a tu mamá

-no seria la primera vez que se nos haría tarde un lunes por la mañana

Mis labios buscaron nuevamente los suyos y despues de eso, Mamoru me estrecho más hacia él y no volvimos a decir ni una sola palabra en un buen rato. Definitivamente hoy si se nos hara muy tarde…

**S&S**

Hasta ahora creo que entiendo perfectamente bien por que dicen que Roma no se construyo en un día, hasta ahora mi idea de seguir mi vida dejándolo atrás a él y mi pasado, mi vida va recuperando su normalidad y pese a todo se encuentra relativamente bien. Ayer fui a la estética a que me arreglaran mi improvisado corte de cabello y quedo bien, aun sigo conservando mi flequito recto al frente, y el resto mi cabello quedo pocos centimetros por debajo de los hombros.

_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, ooh  
Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar, ooh ohh  
Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie  
Ahora que, me va muy bien_

Mi ropa fue otro asunto aparte, las últimas semanas lo único que usaba era mi pijama, jeans, mis convers rosas y cualquier sueter que no estuviera en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Hoy definitivamente me arregle más y me puse un vestido de beige que me regalo mamá en Navidad, de cuello alto, manga corta, falda en corte A y que me llega a la altura de la rodilla, mi abrigo largo rosa (que tambien me llega a la rodilla), y tacones altos.

_Ahora que con el tiempo logre superar, mmhmm  
Aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar, no ooh  
Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)  
Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo _

Definitivamente un gran cambio considerando cual era mi aspecto hasta hace unos días, pero eso no significa que todo este muy bien. Por más que traté, nuevamente no pude dormir y me la pase llorando toda la noche. Por que no puedo sacarlo de mi mente tan fácilmente como él lo hizo conmigo! Ya no quiero acordarme de él, ya no…

_Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas, ooh ohh_

No quize que mis lágrimas nocturnas empañaran lo que he logrado hasta ahora, así que me levante temprano, prepare el desayuno para Chibi Chibi y yo, y la lleve a la escuela. Tras lo que me dirigi a la Universidad, pero no recordé que no tendría clases las primeras dos horas, todo por no haber prestado atención las ultimas semanas a la escuela. Shizuka aun no había llegado a la facultad y las chicas tenian que ir a sus propias clases.

Mina me había dicho que no entraría a sus clases para quedarse conmigo, pero le dije que iria un rato a la biblioteca por unos libros para ponerme al corriente con mis clases. Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, me puse a caminar entre los estantes de libros de Psicología ya que ni siquiera sabía que iba a buscar, lo último a lo que le puse atención fue a algo relacionado con el psicoanálisis, así que busque un libro sobre eso.

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar, mmhmm  
Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, oh ooh  
Ahora ya (ahora ya), no hay más dolor (no hay más dolor)  
Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo_

Vi un libro que me llamo la atención en lo alto del estante, me alce de puntillas para alcanzarlo, pero al bajarlo vi la portada y me di cuenta que ni siquiera estaba relacionacionado con el tema que buscaba, lo peor fue que ese libro ya lo había visto antes e hizo que me acordara de algo…

_Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y otra vez pierdo la calma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se borra mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y mi mundo se hace trizas_

_-Flashback-_

_-vamos… ya casi –susurre mientras estaba de puntillas para tomar el ultimo ejemplar del libro que necesitaba, hasta que una mano lo tomo y lo bajo –oye! Ese era mí…_

_-shh! No hagas ruido bombón –murmuro Seiya sosteniendo mi libro en sus manos_

_-no deberías de estar ahora en clase, osito_

_-si, pero te extrañaba y vine a buscarte –dijo dándome un pequeño beso –como vas con el trabajo del que me hablaste?_

_-no tan bien como quisiera por que necesito ese libro_

_-este libro? –dijo Seiya levantándolo para mostrármelo_

_-si, ese. Así que podrías darmelo por favor_

_-mmm… no_

_-necesito ese libro Seiya! Damelo por favor_

_-no lo creo –dijo él con una gran sonrisa_

_-no estoy jugando, de verdad necesito ese libro!_

_-y ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar, bombón_

_-Seiya Kou no quieres verme enojada, dame ese libro! –dije molesta_

_-no, no y no –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida_

_-no estoy de humor para tus bromas, voy a reprobar si no termino ese trabajo, dame el li…_

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, rápidamente Seiya me rodeo la cintura con su otro brazo estrechándome a él y unió sus labios con los mios tan rápido que ni cerre mis ojos, ni lo pensé antes de cerrar los ojos y corresponderle el beso. Unos segundos despues, nos separamos y me miro con una enorme sonrisa…_

_-ese beso no va a hacer que deje de estar enojada contigo, dame ese libro_

_-no –dijo Seiya volviendo a besarme -no te enojes conmigo, bombón… perdóname_

_-perdoname? No conseguiras mi perdón con dos besos –dije antes de que me volviera a besar_

_-que tal ahora tras tres besos?_

_-osito, dame el libro y te perdono_

_-pero no quiero, no me prestas atención cuando estas haciendo tus trabajos de la facultad_

_-eso no es cierto… si te hago caso_

_-no lo haces cuando tu y Shizuka se ponen a hacer sus cosas de la Universidad, además puedes posponer un momento tu trabajo para que podamos estar solos ahora_

_-estamos solos ahora… pero si me das ese libro ahora te voy a recompensar más tarde_

_-de verdad, bombón?_

_-si… -dije antes de volver a besarlo_

_-Flashback-_

_Ohh ooh ohh  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
No ohhh...no no  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Y se me desgarra el alma  
Oh, pero me acuerdo de tí  
Mi sonrisa  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Mi mundo trizas _

-no pienses en él, Serena… no pienses en él –susurre limpiando rápidamente la lagrima que resbalaba por mi mejilla, mientras volvia a poner el libro que tenia en su lugar

-entiendo que con todo lo que ha pasado quieras olvidarme bombón, pero sabes que nuestro amor es muy fuerte. Y si tu no puedes olvidar lo nuestro, él tampoco lo hara…

No le respondi a la alucinación y sali rápidamente de la biblioteca, se que de nada me servirá ya que por más que quiera no me dejara sola, pero al menos puedo alejarme de uno de los lugares que me trajo un recuerdo de él.

_Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Ooh, ahh...  
Pero me acuerdo de tí  
Oh, pero me, pero me, pero me  
Pero me acuerdo de tí, oh ah  
Pero me acuerdo de tí, oh ooh ohh oh  
Pero me acuerdo de ti _

Segui caminando hasta que choque con alguien más grande que yo, levante la vista y me encontré con un hombre más alto que yo, su cabello corto color avellana perfectamente peinado, ojos del mismo color detrás de unos lentes de pasta negra. Era casi imposible que no reconociera al hombre frente a mí ya que hemos sido compañeros de clase desde el primer año en la universidad y las últimas semanas me ha apoyado en muchos aspectos de mi vida como zombie

-Serena!

-si, hola Jimmy! –salude con una pequeña sonrisa

-vaya, por un momento no te reconoci, te vez tan… diferente

-esa es la idea, como me veo? –dije dando una pequeña vuelta frente a él para que me observara por completo

-hermosa… digo, tu siempre has sido una chica muy hermosa. Pero te vez muy… hermosa, linda, quiero decir diferente. Estas… muy diferente –dijo Jimmy muy nervioso

-gracias, me siento diferente ahora…

-ya lo veo, que fue lo que hizo ese cambio en ti?

-digamos que me di cuenta que no vale la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que no me valoro

-me da gusto que te hayas dado cuenta de eso, hay muchas personas que te valoramos y queremos verte bien

-gracias… no se como voy a pagarte todo lo que tu y Shizuka han hecho por mi para ayudarme y no repruebe el semestre

-ni lo menciones, lo hice con mucho gusto. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos hacer algo juntos, para celebrar que ya te encuentras mejor… tal vez ir al cine… como amigos claro esta –añadio Jimmy rápidamente -no quiero que te sientas presionada

-yo… no se que decir… -dije sorprendida. De verdad no esperaba que me invitara a salir

-pero que le pasa! –dijo Seiya molesto –será tu amigo, pero no tiene derecho de invitar a salir a mi novia! No, no y no!

-si, claro Jimmy, me encantaría que fueramos al cine –dije con una sonrisa. A ver si saliendo con alguien esta alucinación me deja en paz. Además, si él me dejo por otra, por que yo no he de salir con otras personas?

-genial, te parece bien Serena si vamos al cine el miércoles despues de clases? –pregunto Jimmy

-si perfecto!

-hey Jimmy! –grito Shizuka mientras se acercaba a nosotros –has visto a… wow! Serena!

-hola Shizuka!

-vaya mirate, cuando Bunny me dijo que habías estado en el hospital no había imaginado encontrarte así –dijo Shizuka sorprendida

-estuviste otra vez en el hospital, Serena! –pregunto Jimmy preocupado

-tengo hipoglucemia, pero mientras coma cada tres horas estare de maravilla

-y ya comiste algo? –pregunto él

-si, antes de dejar a Chibi Chibi en la escuela

-y de eso hace ya un buen rato –dijo Shizuka –Jimmy, por que no vas a la cafetería a comprarle algo a Serena?

-por supuesto, algo en especial Serena?

-lo que sea estará bien, soy feliz con un muffin de chocolate

-muffins… ok, ya vuelvo –dijo Jimmy antes de dejarnos solas

-me encanta la facilidad con la que logro que Jimmy nos deje solas, pero ahora si dime como estas? –dijo Shizuka –Bunny ya me puso al tanto de todo lo que paso el fin de semana

-estoy bien Shizuka, no te preocupes… fuera de que tengo que estar comiendo a cada rato, estoy bien. Pero dime como les fue a Edward y a ti con su tía

-tía!... Oh si! Nuestra tia esta muy bien, mejor que nunca diría yo

-me da gusto, y ese anillo Shizuka? –Pregunte al notar el enorme anillo de diamante que llevaba en su mano –parece un anillo de compromiso

-compromiso? Por favor, sabes que estoy soltera! –dijo Shizuka riéndose nerviosamente –el anillo me lo dío mi tía, es que ella es un encanto y como la quiero mucho no me quiero quitar el anillo, ya sabes, para siempre acordarme de ella

-pues si que tienes una tía muy explendida… ese anillo debe de costar una fortuna

-eso creo, pero es el anillo más bonito que he visto y… -dijo Shizuka antes de guardar silencio y llevarse una mano frente a su boca

-estas bien, Shizuka? Que tienes? –pregunte preocupada

-si… es solo que tengo días con nauseas, vomitos y mareos… nada de que preocuparse

-dijiste días? Desde cuando?

-todo el fin de semana… parece que mi estomago esta en una montaña rusa –dijo Shizuka con una pequeña sonrisa

-no será que estas embarazada

-que cosa! –dijo ella totalmente sorprendida

-embarazada! –grito Seiya sorprendido y muy alterado

-todo lo que describes son síntomas de un embarazo -dije -cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste tu periodo?

-no! no puede esto ser cierto, bombón! Ella es muy joven para estar embarazada! –grito Seiya sumamente alterado. Por que reacciono así ante esto?

-wow! No, no no! Espera Serena, yo no puedo estar embarazada… no estoy embarazada! Definitivamente no puedo estarlo, me he estado cuidando! –grito Shizuka igual de alterada que Seiya

-espera, dijiste que te estas cuidando!

-ehh… si

-no entiendo nada, si estas embarazada lo más lógico es creer que Cedric es el padre por que era tu novio

-tal vez es lógico creer eso, pero yo nunca hice el amor con él

-entonces con quien? Con el Guerrero de la Luna?

-pues… -dijo Shizuka mordiéndose el labio inferior

-es en serio! –grite sorprendida –estas saliendo con el Guerrero de la Luna!

-shh! La gente nos volteara a ver

-no puedo creerlo… jamás crei que fuera enserio que él y tu…

-pues creelo porque es verdad, él es mi novio

-y Cedric? Me refiero a que… lo engañaste con él?

-sentía algo por él desde que estaba con Cedric e intente terminar con Cedric para que estuviéramos juntos, pero días despues de que él murió nosotros empezamos a estar juntos oficialmente

-vaya… no puedo creer todo esto

-no se lo vayas decir a nadie, Serena. Ni que él es mi novio o de este embarazo… aunque no creo estar embarazada… pero por favor, nadie debe de saber esto…

-descuida, no lo dire a nadie. Pero tengo curiosidad… sabes quien esta detrás de la capucha?

-no puedo decirte… ya sabes, cuestión de superhéroes. No pueden protegernos si la gente sabe quien esta detrás del disfraz

-eso lo comprendo, pero crees que puedas hacer que me reuna con él? O con Sailor M? Solo ellos me pueden ayudar en algo sumamente importante

-no sé… veré que puedo hacer

-creeme que si lo logras te estare eternamente agradecida, Shizuka… -dije dando un suspiro -aun no puedo creerlo, vas a tener un bebé

-no sabemos si voy a tener un bebé… rayos! En que momento el sushi que me daba nauseas se convirtió en un bebé! No puedo tener un bebé ahora!

-no lo quieres?

-si lo quiero, pero no queria estar embarazada ahora… no creo estar lista para ser madre, definitivamente no estoy lista para ser mamá

-es curioso, tu no te sientes preparada para tener un hijo y eso lo que más deseo en este mundo –dije derramando una lagrima, debería estar sumamente feliz de que una de mis mejores amigas posiblemente va a tener un bebé, y estoy triste por que no logre embarazarme

-hay Serena… yo… perdóname, no queria que…

-oye no, soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas… se supone que debo estar feliz por ti y me siento como la peor persona del mundo–dije limpiando rápidamente las lagrimas que cayeron por mi rostro

-entonces dejemoslo como disculpas mutuas, esta bien?

-si… -dije respirando profundamente para no llorar –pero tenemos que salir de dudas, vamos al hospital para que te revisen

-no!

-por que?

-allá esta Edward y no quiero que lo sepa, no aun… es más, no se si quiero que lo sepa

-es tu hermano Shizuka, tiene que saberlo

-pero no todavía…

-bueno, entonces vamos a comprar pruebas de embarazo y las realizas en tu departamento

-buena idea

-aquí tienes, Serena –dijo Jimmy estirando su brazo para entregarme una bolsa con un par de muffins de chocolate

-Jimmy! gracias, pero tengo que irme

-esta todo bien? –pregunto él preocupado

-cosas de chicas –dijo Shizuka rápidamente –tenemos que irnos, luego nos pasas los apuntes de las clases

No dejamos que Jimmy respondiera ya que las dos salimos corriendo hacia el estacionamiento, paramos en el supermecado a comprar más de diez diferentes pruebas de embarazo, tras lo cual, fuimos al departamento de Shizuka a que los realizara.

Facil, Shizuka realizo como 8 pruebas de embarazo y todos daban el mismo resultado: que esta embarazada

-dice lo mismo que las otras pruebas, estas embarazada, Shizuka -dije revisando el resultado de la novena prueba de embarazo

-No! esto no puede ser posible! –grito ella demasiado alterada –quizas es un error, debe de serlo! esas cosas no son 100 % seguras. Debo de realizar otra prueba!

-no se si necesario, de nada te sirve negar las cosas, todas las pruebas dicen que estas embarazada y tiene lógica: tus nauseas, mareos, el vomito

-los mareos son por que he estado muy estresada últimamente, las nauseas y el vomito por culpa del sushi que me hizo daño

-Shizuka…

-ese sushi no se pudo haber convertido en un bebé!

-tranquilizate, deberías de estar feliz por esto!

-no sé ni que siento, me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza que yo… esto debe de ser un error, tiene que serlo, no puedo tener un bebé ahora! Rayos, no quiero ni pensar en que dira Mamoru

-Mamoru! –pregunte confundida –quien es Mamoru?

-dije Mamoru? –dijo Shizuka sorprendida

-si… así se llama el Guerrero de la Luna? Mamoru?

-si, ese es su nombre –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –no me preguntes más de él por que no puedo decírtelo por más que quiera

-mira, se que no es el momento, pero tengo que verlo y hablar con él! Se trata de una cuestión de vida o muerte

-creeme que lo que me esta pasando tambien lo es! Yo no puedo estar embarazada ahora por que no se si no voy a desa…. –dijo Shizuka antes de guardar silencio rápidamente

-no sabes que? Que ibas a decir?

-no me preguntes más Serena, por favor. Despues te responderé lo que quieras pero ahora no… yo necesito estar sola, por favor

-pero Shizuka…

-por favor, Serena!

-de acuerdo… -dije dando un largo suspiro, poniéndome de pie y tomando mi bolso –llamame despues cuando te tranquilices para saber que te encuentras bien

-claro…

Me despedi de Shizuka y sali de su departamento. En cuanto entre a mi camioneta, la puse en marcha rumbo al parque No 10, aunque quizas vaya a comprar algo de comer antes de llegar ahi, ya pasaron casi tres horas desde la ultima vez que comi y yo tambien necesito pensar muchas cosas y con mucha claridad.

Aun me cuesta asimilar el embarazo de Shizuka, su relación con el Guerrero de la Luna, que ahora se que se llama Mamoru, y las cosas tan raras que ella dijo. Que es lo que esta pasando? Porque se comporto así? A veces me da la impresión de que hay todo un mundo alrededor de ella que desconozco completamente.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que Shizuka me puede ayudar para que me reuna con el Guerrero de la Luna y Sailor M, ojala que así por fin pueda ver a mis hijas…

**S&S**

_-ven Seiya, vamos por aquí…_

_Serenity tomo mi mano y seguimos avanzando entre la gente cubriendo nuestras cabezas con nuestras respectivas capas. Hoy habíamos decidido que íbamos a recorrer la ciudad, pero no con una escolta de Sailors detrás de nosotros, sino simplemente nosotros como una pareja de novios como cualquier otra, tratando de pasar la tarde como dos personas normales y no miembros de la realeza._

_Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a una dulcería que estaba al final de la calle, había una gran variedad de dulces en el aparador y cuando entramos a la tienda, había aun muchos más, de tamaños y colores innimaginables…_

_-wow! Estamos en el país de los dulces! –dijo Serenity emocionada_

_-Serenity, es una dulcería, no el país de los dulces –dije con una sonrisa divertida_

_-no seas así Seiya, tu solo sígueme la corriente_

_-buenas tardes muchachos! En que los puedo ayud… -dijo un señor mayor de cabellos grises, cejas pobladas que tambien llevaba un bigote y barba. Se nos quedo observando unos momentos antes de inclinarse para hacer una reverencia –oh! Lamento mucho no haberla reconocido antes Princes…_

_-no, por favor –dijo Serenity ayudando a poner de pie rápidamente al hombre frente a nosotros –le pido que no le mencione a nadie quienes somos, hemos salido a recorrer la ciudad como el resto de las personas del reino y no queremos que se sepa de nuestras identidades_

_-comprendo Prin… señorita –dijo el señor corrigiéndose rápidamente –en que les puedo ayudar? Buscan algún dulce en especial?_

_-vera… quiero mostrarle a mi novio la variedad de dulces que hay aquí –dijo Serenity -tengo entendido que tiene la más grande variedad de dulces de toda la Via Lactea_

_-así es señorita, tenemos dulces de los rincones más alejados de la galaxia, definitivamente solo los mejores… por ejemplo estos los acabamos de traer de la Tierra –dijo el señor mostrándonos una bandeja que tenia pequeñas porciones de chocolate redondos –se llama bombón_

_-bombón?_

_-si, son pequeños chocolates que en su interior tienen licor o algún otro dulce. Son únicos en la galaxia, solo en la Tierra se puede conseguir tal maravilla. Por favor pruébenlos_

_Serenity y yo tomamos un bombón de la bandeja, al probarlo su sabor era totalmente delicioso, algo que jamás había probado, algo totalmente dulce, indescriptible, único…_

_-esta delicioso! –dijo Serenity –podria vendernos una caja, por favor_

_-pueden llevarse los que gusten por cortesía de la casa –dijo el señor amablemente_

_-no podemos aceptar eso, le pagaremos como corresponde, señor –dijo Serenity_

_-ella tiene razón, no puede negársele a una dama_

_-esta bien, les venderé una caja pero les dare otra como regalo… enseguida se las traigo_

_-gracias… -dijo Serenity mientras el señor se dirigía a la parte de atrás del mostrador -de verdad que esos dulces son deliciosos, jamás había probado algo así_

_-ni yo… se parecen a ti_

_-en que me parezco a un bombón, Seiya?_

_-en que eres muy dulce, única, indescriptible… creo que ahora te dire bombón y te comeré a besos –dije abrazandola repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro_

_-no Seiya! No quiero que me llames bombón!_

_-por que no?_

_-por que no soy un dulce!_

_-claro que si, para mi lo eres… -dije acariciando suavemente su rostro dándole un pequeño beso en los labios –para mi siempre serás mi dulce bombón…_

Desperte sobresaltado levantándome pero me pegue contra el techo del avión, por lo que nuevamente me volvi a sentar en mi lugar, mientras escuchaba un par de risas a mi lado…

-yo se que estas ansioso por llegar, pero tranquilo que ya vamos a aterrizar –dijo Yaten aun entre risas

-mejor no se rian que si me dolio ese golpe –dijo sobándome la cabeza con mi mano

-no lo dudo, que estabas soñando como para que despertaras así? –pregunto Taiki

-con dulces o algo así

-por que no me sorprende que ya tengas hambre…-dijo Yaten

-descuida Seiya, ya estamos por llegar y entoces si comeremos algo –dijo Taiki

Suspire mientras volteaba a la ventanilla desde donde ya pude ver que estábamos sobrevolando Tokio. Habia sido un viaje muy largo, más de doce horas de vuelo primero de la Riviera Maya a la Cuidad de Mexico y de allí hacia Tokio, sin contar las horas que habíamos estado esperando entre cada vuelo en los aeropuertos.

_Time of day I can't recall / La hora del día que no puedo recordar  
The kind of thing that takes it's toll / El tipo de cosa que toma su peaje  
Over years and over time / A lo largo de los años y con el tiempo  
Over smiles and over wine / Sobre sonrisas y sobre el vino  
All in all it wasn't bad / En general no era malo  
All in all it wasn't good / En general no era bueno  
But I still care / Pero todavía me preocupo _

Pero parecia que eso no les importaba a mis hermanos ya que se estaban felices por volver y ver a sus respectivas novias, había sido mucho tiempo lejos sin contar que casi me matan cuando el día de San Valentin por no estar con ellas. No tanto por que les agradara la festividad en si, sino por que les pego duro la distancia a los dos y ese día no soltaron el teléfono ni las computadoras con tal de estar cerca de ellas de alguna forma. Por eso estaban ansiosos por que llegar a tierra y poder ir a buscarlas, ya que ellas seguian sin saber que íbamos de regreso.

Yo en cambio, en vez de sentirme emocionado por volver, tengo sentimientos encontrados: me alegra volver a estar en la misma ciudad de Sailor Moon, ya que eso significa que podre hallar la forma de verla; nervioso ante la posibilidad de que en cuanto me sea posible buscare a Serena, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccione cuando me vea y eso me da algo de miedo. Y ahora me siento confundido ante el sueño que acabo de ver donde aparece Serenity; sigo sin poder recordar con claridad su rostro, pero si recuerdo que la llame bombón… por que bombón?

_That's the problem with the days / Ese es el problema con los días  
They're never long enough to say / Ellos nunca son lo bastante largos para decir  
What it is you never said /¿Qué es lo que nunca dijiste?  
All the books you never read / Todos los libros nunca leíste  
I throw myself into the wind / Me lanzo al viento  
Hoping somebody will pick me up / Esperando que alguien me recogerá  
And carry me again / Y me llevan de nuevo _

Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando desperté del coma y vi a Serena por primera vez ella dijo que era bombón… Y estoy relacionando a Serenity con Serena, esto es absurdo! Ellas no son la misma persona! Lo peor es que como siempre, todos mis pensamientos vuelven a Serena.

El avión aterrizo a los pocos minutos, y tal como imaginaba que sucedería, en cuanto las azafatas dieron la indicación de que ya nos podíamos quitar los cinturones de seguridad, Yaten y Taiki fueron los primeros en levantarse de sus asientos y caminaron hacia la puerta del avión para salir de él. Una vez fuera, caminamos hacia la terminal en donde podríamos recoger las maletas. Obviamente mis hermanos salieron corriendo hacia allá mientras yo trataba de seguirles el paso lo más que podía.

_Where are you now /¿Dónde estás ahora?  
Do you let me down /¿Me defraudaras?  
Do you make me grieve for you / ¿Me harás llorar por ti?  
Do i make you proud / ¿Te hago sentir orgulloso?  
Do you get me now /¿Me conseguirás ahora?  
Am i your pride and joy /¿Soy tu orgullo y alegría?_

Segui caminando hasta que me llamo la atención una chica que iba en dirección contraria a la mia, me detuve y voltee cuando me di cuenta de que era Serena usando un uniforme escolar mirándome fijamente caminando del brazo de otro hombre que se me hizo muy conocido, tal vez era Darién. Corri en dirección a ella, pero me di cuenta de que no era Serena sino otra mujer que me veía confundida por mi reacción. Me estoy volviendo loco, ahora creo ver a Serena cuando no es así.

Retome mi camino en busca de mis hermanos y los encontré recogiendo nuestras maletas en la terminal que nos habían indicado. Una vez con nuestras cosas, tomamos un taxi y llevamos a Taiki a su departamento, tras lo que Yaten y yo nos dirigimos a su departamento. Cuando llegamos, vimos a Mina revoloteando varios papeles que tenia sobre el comedor mientras sostenía su celular en su mano, hablando con alguien en la otra línea…

_I believe this to be true / Creo que esto es verdadero  
Nothing sacred nothing new / Nada nuevo, nada sagrado  
No one tells you when its time / Nadie te dice cuando es el tiempo  
There are no warnings only signs / No hay advertencias sólo signos  
And you know that you're alone / Y sabes que estás solo  
You're not a child anymore / Tú no eres una niña  
But you're still scared / Pero todavía estás asustado_

-no Lucy, ese trabajo te lo di a ti! Yo no lo tengo! Revisa entre tus cosas, lo debes de encontrar para que no nos repruebe el profesor! –dijo Mina mientras seguía sin notar la presencia de Yaten y yo en la puerta

-Mina! –grito Yaten para llamar su atención, haciendo que ella volteara a vernos rapidamente

-no lo puedo creer… te llamo despues Lucy!

Mina solto su celular y corrió a toda prisa a la puerta al ver a Yaten ahí. En cuanto llego a él, brinco a sus brazos, le rodeo a Yaten la cintura con sus piernas y se besaron apasionadamente. Obviamente estaban felices por estar juntos otra vez…

-volviste Yaten! Volviste! –grito Mina emocionada

-yo tambien te extrañe mucho, nena! –dijo Yaten volviendo a besarla

-y no me vas a saludar a mi, Mina?

-oh! Claro! –dijo Mina bajando de los brazos de Yaten para abrazarme –me da gusto verte otra vez Seiya! No puedo creer que estén aquí! Por que no avisaron que regresarían?

-lo intentamos, pero cada que te llamaba no me contestabas el celular –dijo Yaten –puedo saber por que no lo hacias?

-es una larga historia… -dijo Mina volteando a ver a Yaten -han pasado muchas cosas mientras no estaban, en especial este fin de semana

-bueno, ya que estoy aquí, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharlas –dijo Yaten rodeando la cintura de Mina con sus brazos –empezando por que haces aquí a esta hora, aun no terminan las clases en la Univerdad

-ya sé, pero estoy en la búsqueda de un trabajo que estoy segura que Lucy perdió, y si no lo encuentra ella antes de mañana, nos reprobara a ambas el Profesor Yagamata

-hay Mina… solo eso te pasa a ti –dijo Yaten dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello

-saben, creo que yo debería de dejarlos solos un rato… supongo que tienen muchas cosas que hablar

-vamos Seiya, no te vayas –dijo Mina

-esta bien Mina, estuve mucho tiempo sentado en el avión y necesito caminar para estirar las piernas, nos veremos más tarde

_All your mountains turn to rocks / Todas sus montañas empiezan en rocas  
All your oceans turn to drops / Todas sus océanos empiezan en gotas  
They are nothing like you thought / No son como pensabas  
Can't be something you are not / No pueden ser algo que no son  
Life is not a looking glass /La vida no es un espejo  
Don't get tangled in your past / No te enredes en el pasado  
Like i am learning not to / Al igual que estoy aprendiendo a no hacerlo_

Sali del departamento rápidamente y tome un taxi para ir a casa de Serena. Cuando llegue no vi su camioneta estacionada y no se veía que hubiera alguien ahí, obviamente no estaba en casa. Me puse a caminar rumbo al parque No. 10 pensando en que hacer.

Probablemente ella estaría en la Universidad ya que era medio dia, podía ir a buscarla allá, pero el problema es que el campus es muy grande y es posible que me pierda en mi intento por buscarla, sin contar que más tarde Chibi Chibi saldrá de la escuela y lo lógico es que Serena vaya por ella. Podria ir a buscarla allá, pero entre tantos niños y personas que hay enfrente de una primaria a la hora de la salida va a ser imposible encontrarla. O podria ir nuevamente a buscarla a su casa más tarde, pero a que hora? Puede que vaya con alguna de sus amigas y no regrese a su casa hasta quien sabe que hora.

En donde esta Serena ahora?

Llegue al parque sin decidir aun que hacer, me recosté en una de las bancas que estaban en uno de los caminos a pocos metros de la fuente del centro. Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón su dije y su anillo, y los puse alce en mi mano, comtemplandolos y pensando que hacer mientras sentí que caian varios copos de nieve sobre mi.

_Where are you now /¿Dónde estás ahora?  
Do you let me down /¿Me defraudaras?  
Do you make me grieve for you / ¿Me harás llorar por ti?  
Do i make you proud / ¿Te hago sentir orgulloso?  
Do you get me now /¿Me conseguirás ahora?  
Am i your pride and joy /¿Soy tu orgullo y alegría?_

Al poco tiempo que desperté del coma, una vez Chibi Chibi me dijo que cuando empieza a nevar se debe de pedir un deseo que quieras que se vuelva realidad. Se que son cosas de niños, pero cerre mis ojos, estreche entre en mi mano el dije y el anillo, y pensé claramente lo que deseo en este momento: deseo ver a Serena…

-hola Ami!

Abri los ojos rápidamente al escuchar su voz, puede que me este volviendo loco pero estoy seguro que es la voz de Serena. Me sentí de prisa en la banca y vi a pocos metros de mí a una rubia de cabello corto, usando un abrigo rosa, hablando por su celular, tiro un vaso de café de Starbucks y una envoltura de un sandwich en un bote de basura que estaba cerca de ella, tras lo que siguió caminando rumbo a la fuente.

Puede que no sea Serena por que ella tiene el cabello largo y la rubia que veo lo tiene corto, pero el abrigo que lleva es inconfundible ya que mientras estuve en el hospital, vi a Serena usarlo infinidad de ocasiones. Debe de ser ella, tiene que ser ella…

-Serena!

En cuanto grite, la rubia se detuvo a pocos pasos de la fuente mientras yo guardaba nuevamente su dije y el anillo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, y me puse de pie para correr hacia ella. No hay duda de que es ella, es Serena…


	45. Capitulo 44

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Les traigo un par de capítulos más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente! _

_Nos quedamos a un pie del reencuentro de Serena y Seiya! Que creen que ocurra?mmm… lo sabremos en unos momentos más!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Para no perder la costumbre, también este capítulo cuenta una cancion! **Stronger Than Ever de Christina Aguilera**! Espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 44**

-me escuchaste, Serena? –dijo Ami del otro lado de la línea –Taiki esta aquí conmigo; él, Yaten y Seiya regresaron a Tokio…

En cuanto Ami me dijo que él había regresado a la ciudad entre en shock, y aun más por que no habían pasado ni dos segundos cuando escuche su voz diciendo mi nombre. Me estoy volviendo loca, no es suficiente con esta alucinación que no me deja sola, ahora lo escucho gritar mi nombre…

_What you gave me I know you gave me / Lo que me diste se que me lo diste  
You remind me all the time / Me lo recuerdas todo el tiempo  
And how you hurt me and you don't see it / Y el como me heriste y tu no lo ves  
Again I am the child / De nuevo soy una niña  
And though you tell me that you love me / Y aunque me digas que me amas  
I can't feel it and I'm afraid to let you down / No puedo sentirlo y tengo miedo a decepcionarte  
It's all or nothing, I fear that something's wrong / Es todo o nada, Me temo que algo esta mal_

-Serena!

-voltea bombón, él esta aquí… volvió a Tokio

-hola! Estas ahí, Serena! –Pregunto Ami –Serena!

-Serena… -escuche su voz detrás de mí

-te llamo despues Ami…

Termine la llamada y guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. La nieve seguía cayendo y no me había decidido si dar media vuelta para verlo o comenzar a correr para alejarme de él, cuando él camino y se coloco enfrente de mí. De verdad es él, esos ojos, su cabello, esa ropa… yo le compre esa camisa hace varios meses, antes de la boda de Rei! Es él…

-Serena…

-hola -dije en un tono de voz apenas audible. No puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo, él este frente a mi

-por un momento crei que no eras tu… te cortaste el cabello

-si… -respondi con más fuerza

-se te ve muy bien tu nuevo corte –dijo él con una amable sonrisa

-gracias… cuando regresaste?

-hace menos de dos horas, te estaba buscando

-a mi? –dije sorprendida

-si, yo… quisiera hablar contigo. Te parece si vamos a tomar un café?

_I'm tired of walking on eggshells so terrified to fail / Estoy cansada de caminar encima de cascaras de huevo tan aterrorizada de fallar  
And in order to please you I've abandoned myself / Y para complacerte me he abandonado a mi misma  
And though it used to hurt me when you push me away / Y aunque esto solia herirme cuando vos me rechazabas  
I'm stronger than ever, you made me this way / Estoy mas fuerte que nunca, tu me hiciste de esta manera._

No supe que responder, por que ahora aparece aquí? Buscándome? Esto no tiene sentido y yo no quiero estar cerca de él… ya no, me lastima demasiado estar cerca de él. El corazón me duele como nunca antes me habia dolido desde aquella tarde en que él me dejo

-que dices, Serena? Vamos por un café? Hay una cafetería en…

-no puedo, estoy muy ocupada –dije firmemente sin permitirle hablar

-bueno… que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche?

-no lo creo

-entonces mañana?

-no

-bien, entonces que dices si más tarde vamos a comer? O almorzarmos juntos mañana? Lo que tú prefieras

-ninguna opción me parece bien, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado contigo. Acaso ya se te olvido todo lo que me dijiste la ultima vez que nos vimos?

-no, no se me olvida lo que dije. Pero por eso mismo, quiero que me des una oportunidad para disculparme contigo

-no crees que ya es tarde para eso? Ya ha pasado un mes

-lo sé, pero quiero reparar el daño que te hice

-ahora?

-si… quiero hacerlo ya que no fui capaz de ir a buscarte antes de que me fuera a México. Queria verte antes de irme…

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendida. No creo que este hablando enserio –si querías verme por que no pospusiste tu viaje y fuiste a buscarme

-por que me dio miedo verte nuevamente despues de lo que habia pasado. Antes de irme no deje de desear que ocurriera un milagro, que si yo no iba a buscarte, al menos tu irias al aeropuerto a detenerme pero no sucedió así… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –por eso estoy aquí, queriendo hablar contigo para que me perdones por lo que pasó

-ya es muy tarde para eso. Me destrozaste…

-lo sé –susurro él

-no, no lo sabes…

_How I wish you, you suffered less too / Como deseo, que sufrieses menos tambien  
It tears us both apart / Nos destroza a los dos  
And it's not pretty the way you criticize me / Y no es bonita la manera en que tu me criticas  
And how it breaks my heart / Y como esta roto mi corazon_

Varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, las limpie rápidamente con mi mano mientras asimilo sus palabras. Queria verme antes de que se fuera y no fue capaz de ir a buscarme, y yo estúpidamente corri por el aeropuerto tratando de detenerlo sin lograr conseguirlo. Si realmente le importara un poco y tuviera verdaderas intenciones de disculparse lo habría hecho antes, no ahora, no hubiera dejado que pasara tanto tiempo.

Entonces me di cuenta de que si finalmente queria liberarme de todo lo que había dentro de mi, tenia que decirle todo lo que vivido este tiempo y que no había querido que supiera hasta ahora, tenia que saber lo que me habia hecho para así poder cerrar definitivamente el capitulo de mi vida en donde Seiya Kou me habia lastimado más que cualquier otro…

_And though you tell me that you love me / Y aunque me digas que me amas  
I can't feel it and I'm afraid to let you down / No puedo sentirlo y tengo miedo a decepcionarte  
It's all or nothing, I fear that something's wrong / Es todo o nada, Me temo que algo esta mal_

-quieres saber que ha sido de mi todo este tiempo? Me hiciste caer en el más profundo de los abismos, mi vida se derrumbo por completo, he llorado día y noche por alguien que dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo, y a pesar de que él ya no existe, ustedes son iguales físicamente. –dije tratando de contener mis lagrimas -Y aun así, estúpidamente no he dejado de desear por que un día regresaras y que todo volviera a ser como antes, lo cual ya no es así por más que lo desee!

-lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento. Se que no es suficiente, pero…

-sabes que es lo peor de todo? –grite impidiéndole seguir hablando –muchas veces me paso por la cabeza ponerle fin esto, y he estado cerca de conseguirlo, tan cerca de terminar con mi vida para acabar con el dolor…. Pero me di cuenta de que no vale la pena seguir sufriendo por alguien que me abandono sin darse cuenta de que soy lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esta vida. Quizas ni siquiera esa mujer por la que me dejaste te pueda amar tanto como yo lo hice! Todo el amor que sentia por ti lo tiraste a la basura y no creo que puedas llegar a comprender las consecuencias de todo el daño que me has hecho, Seiya Kou!

Seiya guardo silencio mucho rato, solo se limito a mirarme con un profundo arrepentimiento y dolor en los ojos, tras todas mis palabras. No quiero creer en lo que veo en sus ojos, como hacerlo despues despues de todo el daño que me hizo? Yo limpie mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano tratando de mantenerme entera despues de haber explotado de esa forma, no me voy a derrumbar nuevamente por su culpa.

Al ver que ni siquiera seria capaz de decirme algo, di media vuelta y camine para ir a donde habia dejado estacionada mi camioneta

_I'm tired of walking on eggshells so terrified to fail / Estoy cansada de caminar encima de cascaras de huevo tan aterrorizada de fallar  
And in order to please you I've abandoned myself / Y para complacerte me he abandonado a mi misma  
And though it used to hurt me when you push me away / Y aunque esto solia herirme cuando vos me rechazabas  
I'm stronger than ever, you made me this way / Estoy mas fuerte que nunca, tu me hiciste de esta manera._

-me lo merezco, eso no te lo voy a discutir. –dijo Seiya y detuve mis pasos para voltear a verlo –Todo este tiempo no he dejado ni un solo segundo de preguntarme como estabas por que nadie me decía algo de ti, y se que todo eso lo tenia que saber tarde o temprano… de verdad lo lamento

-eso no es suficiente para reparar lo que has hecho

-yo se que no. Aunque viviera mil años, no sería el tiempo suficiente para remediar todo el dolor que te he causado

-al menos te has dado cuenta de ello…

Segui caminando rápidamente hacia donde había estacionado mi camioneta para alejarme de él, pero Seiya tomo mi mano tratando de detenerme

-no te vayas, Serena…

-yo ya dije lo que te tenia que decir –dije retirando rápidamente mi mano de él –y no tengo intención de escuchar lo que pretendas decirme. Ya no soporto estar cerca de ti, es demasiado doloroso que estemos en el mismo lugar. No te quiero volver a ver

Retome mis pasos con mayor velocidad, mientras más lejos este de Seiya, es mejor para mí. Definitivamente yo ya no puedo estar ni a cien metros cerca de él…

-bombón!

_How I wish you knew, how much I need you / Como deseo que supieses, lo cuanto que te necesito  
I feel like running but I can't abandon you / Siento que corro pero no puedo abandonarte  
You avoid my gaze, withdraw from me these days / Evitas mi mirada, retirandola de mi estos dias  
You punish me for trying to be all that you wanted / Me castigas por tratar de ser todo lo que querias  
What more can I do? / Que mas puedo hacer?_

Me detuve a pocos metros de llegar a mi camioneta al escuchar ese sobrenombre, por que me llamo así? No lo abria hecho a menos de que hubiera recuperado la memoria, lo cual es imposible… o no? Ahora que decidi olvivarlo, regreso el hombre del que me enamore?

-espera… por favor

-como me llamaste? –dije dando media vuelta para verlo. Estaba a un par de pasos detrás de mí.

-bombón… así me habías dicho que te decía cuando desperte del coma. Se que no debería decirte así Serena, pero…

-no me vuelvas a decir asi! –grite furiosa dándole una cachetada que le dejo totalmente roja la mejilla por el golpe –solo me podía llamar así el hombre del que me enamore, pero yo lo perdi hace varios meses cuando arriesgo su vida para protegerme a mi y a Chibi Chibi de Cordelia. Asi que no me vuelvas a decir bombón! No tienes ningún derecho de llamarme así!

-Serena, por favor –dijo Seiya tomandome del brazo para impedir que me fuera -Escuchame, necesitamos hablar

-ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decir –dije molesta mientras forcejando con él para que me soltara

-por favor, Serena…

-sueltame! Entiende que yo no…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, rápidamente Seiya me rodeo la cintura con su otro brazo estrechándome a él y unió sus labios con los mios tan rápido que ni cerre mis los cinco segundos más largos de mi vida en los que no supe que hacer, jamás había dudado tanto en toda mi vida como ahora y solo tengo dos opciones a elegir: golpearlo o corresponderle el beso.

_I'm tired of walking on eggshells so terrified to fail / Estoy cansada de caminar encima de cascaras de huevo tan aterrorizada de fallar  
And in order to please you I've abandoned myself / Y para complacerte me he abandonado a mi misma  
And though it used to hurt me when you push me away / Y aunque esto solia herirme cuando vos me rechazabas  
I'm stronger than ever, you made me this way / Estoy mas fuerte que nunca, tu me hiciste de esta manera._

Escogi la primera opción…

Me separe bruscamente de él y le di otra cachetada, más fuerte que ya anterior he de añadir, antes de volver a gritarle…

-alejate de mi! Entiendelo, no te quiero volver a ver! Te odio! Te odio!

Corri lo más rápido que pude hacia mi camioneta, entre en ella y con las manos temblándome ante lo que paso, saque la llave y puse en marcha el vehiculo antes de que pudiera detenerme, pero esta vez no había corrido detrás de mi para evitar que me fuera. Gire a la derecha como tres calles despues de dejar atras el parque y me estacione.

Trato de tranquilizarme pero no puedo, mi respiración es demasiado agitada y mis manos no dejan de temblarme al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, no por el frio o por la nevada, sino por el breve contacto que tuvieron nuestros labios después de tanto tiempo. Por que me beso? Por que ahora? Porque cuando yo quize hacerlo, se separo tan rápido de él que apenas pude reaccionar y ahora él me acaba de besar cuando yo no queria que lo hiciera. Es que acaso no le basta con todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir? Ahora le complace que sufra al llamarme bombón y besarme!

Las lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a inundar mi rostro, las limpie rápidamente mientras trato de evitar que siga llorando, pero no puedo. Es que nunca llegara el día en que deje de llorar por él?

_I'm tired of walking on eggshells so terrified to fail / Estoy cansada de caminar encima de cascaras de huevo tan aterrorizada de fallar_  
_And in order to please you I've abandoned myself / Y para complacerte me he abandonado a mi misma_  
_And though it used to hurt me when you push me away / Y aunque esto solia herirme cuando vos me rechazabas_  
_I'm stronger than ev_er, _you made me this way / Estoy mas fuerte que nunca, tu me hiciste de esta manera. _

Senti una gran calidez sobre mi cabello, como si me estuvieran acariciando… no es suficiente con me atormente un Seiya, ahora tambien lo hace su alución…

-no me toques! –grite molesta sin voltear a verlo

-bombón… no me gusta verte llorar así, me parte el alma cada que te veo así

-entonces vete y dejame en paz!

-no me voy a ir

-tampoco quiero volverte a ver! Te odio! –grite furiosa mientras sigo llorando y voltee a verlo, esta sentado en el asiento del copiloto

-ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto

-tu no sabes lo que yo siento…

-se que estas dolida, que estas sufriendo mucho. Yo he sufrido tanto o más que tu al verte así, al ver como te estas destruyendo día a día… pero a pesar de eso, sabes que aun me amas, yo amo bombón!

-mentira… si así fuera no me habrias dejado por otra! No cumpliste tu promesa de nunca dejarme sola! Dijiste que siempre me amarías, en esta vida y la siguiente, tal como me amaste en el pasado y no lo cumpliste!

-yo te sigo amando y no te he dejado sola, yo he cumplido con mi promesa! No como tu que me habías prometido que si me pasaba algo, tú no harias cosas estúpidas como dejar de comer para que te diera hipoglucemia, ah! Sin contar que aceptaste la invitación del nerd de Jimmy! Como se te ocurre hacer algo así!

-estoy soltera y puedo salir con quien yo quiera, y lo que pase con mi salud, no es tu problema! Y si tu rompiste tus promesas, yo no tengo por que cumplir las mias y menos si me dejaste por otra, además tu no cuentas! Eres una alucinación, fantasma, espíritu o que se yo… no eres real!

-soy real

-no es cierto! –grite alterada y escuche que un par de golpes tocaron la ventanilla de mi lado

-Serena! –dijo Jimmy preocupado al verme –estas bien? Que tienes?

-ehh… si –limpie deprisa mis lagrimas mientras bajaba un poco la ventanilla –no tengo nada, no te preocupes

-no estas bien, Serena. Que te sucedió?

-ya te lo dije, estoy bien… que haces aquí?

-iba camino para mi casa y te vi, si quieres que vamos para allá y hablamos para que te tranquilices

-gracias Jimmy, pero tengo que ir por Chibi Chibi a la escuela…

-por supuesto, quizas otro día…

-ni lo sueñes, no permitiré que te acerques a bombón! –grito Seiya molesto

-ya cállate! –grite molesta

-lo lamento Serena, si quieres olvidalo, no queria molestarte –dijo Jimmy. Se me olvido que él no puede escuchar a Seiya

-no Jimmy, es solo que… sabes que me están pasando muchas cosas y siento que me estoy volviendo loca

-comprendo, no se si sepas pero Taiki Kou fue a la Universidad a buscar a Ami. Eso significa que…

-lo sé, ya lo vi

-por eso estas así? Te hizo algo, Seiya?

-no… solo necesito estar sola y tengo que ir a recoger a Chibi Chibi, espero que comprendas eso Jimmy

-por supuesto, si quieres hablar o algo… sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Serena

-gracias, de verdad que eres un buen amigo Jimmy

-si, un buen amigo… -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-nos vemos despues –dije despidiéndome de él, poniendo nuevamente en marcha la camioneta

-bien, ya que nuevamente estamos solos, podemos continuar hablando –dijo Seiya

-no eres real… no eres real… no eres real… -susurre para mi misma, sin siquiera voltear a verlo

-no puede ser! No hagas eso, bombón! Grítame o lo que sea, pero no me ignores! –grito él exasperado sin que le hiciera caso – y aquí vamos de nuevo! Se que me estas escuchando asi que escuchame bien, sabes que te amo, te amo con toda mi alma, no me voy a ir de tu lado y aquí voy a estar cuando quieras volver a hablarme, gritarme o lo que quieras hacer, voy a seguir a tu lado siempre. Ah! Y pese a lo que digas, no me odias! Eso lo sabes perfectamente bien…

No le respondi ya que sé que tiene razón en lo que dijo, no lo odio, por más que lo desee jamás lo odiaré. La parte que enterre dentro de mi de la vieja Serena va a seguir amando con todo su corazón a Seiya Kou por más que lo niegue la actual Serena…

**S&S**

-por que no me dijiste antes que estoy embarazada, Michiru!

-tranquilizate Rini, le hara daño al bebé –dijo ella tratando de calmarme del otro lado de la línea de telefono

-como quieres que me tranquilice! Si me lo hubieras dicho me hubiera ahorrado mucho en pruebas de embarazo caseras, despues de que se fue mamá hice otra prueba. En total realice diez pruebas! Diez! Y todas son positivas!

-calmate ya, Rini

-como me pides que me calme! Que parte de _estoy embarazada_ no te hace comprender que esto no puede estar pasando? –grite sumamente alterada -No puedo estarlo! Ni siquiera se si voy a seguir en este mundo para abril, y ahora estoy embarazada! Que voy a hacer?

-se supone que deberías estar feliz por tu bebé

-se supone, tu lo has dicho… -dije dando un suspiro -Esto es un desastre

-quieres que vaya para tu departamento?

-no, necesito estar sola para pensar… le has dicho a alguien sobre esto?

-no, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Bunny y Haruka. Quieres que se los diga?

-quiero mantener el secreto hasta saber que voy a hacer, suficiente es con que mamá lo sepa y no estoy segura de decírselo a Mamoru

-deberias de decirle que será padre

-como lo haré? Ya es mucho para él no saber si desapareceré o no, como para sumarle al paquete que estoy esperando un hijo de él y si llego a desaparecer, el bebé tambien lo hará… es demasiado para Mamoru

-yo no me preocuparía tanto, en mi espejo te vi con varios meses de embarazo

-meses! –dije sorprendida

-si, y si vi esa imagen, significa que no desapareceras y seguramente veras nacer a tu bebé

-no estamos seguras de eso, lo que ves en tu espejo siempre puede cambiar

-confia en mi, Rini… todo estará bien

-ojala tengas razón –dije dando un largo suspiro –te llamo más tarde

-claro, hasta luego…

Termine la llamada dando un largo suspiro, me hundi en el sillón viendo las pruebas de embarazo que están sobre la mesita de la sala, y yo no término de asimilar esto: voy a tener un bebé de Mamoru!

Apenas y puedo creerlo, tantas cosas que están pasando y yo estoy embarazada! Como fue que paso esto? Bueno, ya se como hice a este bebé, pero no puede estar sucediendo esto. Me refiero a que no planteaba tener hijos, al menos no pronto. Soy la clase de chica a la que le gusta andar en motocicleta, patear espectros, hacer mil y un cosas antes de dedicarse a cambiar pañales. Como voy a luchar contra el enemigo sabiendo que hay un pequeño ser dentro de mí? No puedo exponerlo a un peligro así! Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada!

Si Michiru tiene razón en lo que dijo, que me vio en su espejo con varios meses de embarazo, con un poco de suerte pueda ver nacer a mi hijo si no desaparezco, me pregunto como seria? Tal vez un hermoso ser producto del amor de Mamoru y yo, que tenga muchos de nuestros razgos físicos y tal vez de nuestras habilidades o poderes… como los poderes curativos de Mamoru! Por eso fue que se curo por si misma la pequeña herida que me cause en Fuji, el bebé me curo!

Es raro de solo pensarlo, a lo mucho tengo cuatro semanas de embarazo como para que el bebé sea considerado un ser pensante y capaz de protegerse a si mismo y a su madre… si puede curarme siendo tan pequeño, posiblemente su poder sea impresionante cuando nazca.

Aunque si es así, este embarazo me hace invulnerable a cualquier daño físico que sufra, pero que tanto? La herida que sufri hace unos días fue muy pequeña, apenas y la puedo considerar con un 1.5 en la escala del 1 al 10, pero tengo que saber hasta que punto mis heridas se pueden curar por si mismas.

Mi celular volvió a sonar, vi que me llamaba Mamoru y no le conteste, deje que siguiera sonando, aun no decido si le dire o no del bebé. El aparato volvió a sonar y lo deje ahí mientras me levantaba del sillón y camine a la cocina, saque de un cajón un filoso cuchillo para cortar y lo mire por unos segundos dándome valor a lo que voy a hacer…

-mi amor, desde ahora debes de saber que tienes a una mamá que generalmente hace muchas locuras, así que acostúmbrate desde ahora –le dije dando un suspiro –ojala que esta estupides no me haga correr a Urgencias por que no se que le dire a Mamoru

Extendi mi mano izquierda y con la otra sostuve el cuchillo con fuerza mientras oprimía con fuerza la cuchilla sobre la palma de mi mano, cortándomela. Empece a sangrar de inmediato, sentí el dolor pundanzome ante la profunda herida que me cause en la mano y no se curaba. De verdad que soy una idiota! Como fue que crei que el bebé me haría invensible por una pequeña herida que me curo!

Avente el cuchillo al fregadero y tome una toalla de tela de la cocina blanca enrrollandola en mi mano para cubrir la herida, rápidamente la toalla se mancho con mi sangre que parecia no detenerse. Definitivamente tengo que pensar en que le dire a Mamoru cuando llegue al hospital, podria empezar con un _"es que estaba preparando la comida y se me resbalo el cuchillo en la mano"…_De acuerdo, nunca me creería algo así, se me tiene que ocurrir algo más.

Levante un poco la toalla que cubria mi mano para ver mi herida, con un poco de suerte quizas no sea tan grave como pienso y me puedo ahorrar el viaje al hospital. Pude ver como mi herida era cubierta por el mismo resplandor dorado que habia visto cuando me autocure en Fuji, unos segundos despues, mi mano se veía tan bien como se veía antes de mi pequeño experimento con el cuchillo. Despues de todo no era tan loca mi idea de que el bebé me hace invencible al curar mis heridas.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, avente al fregadero la toalla manchada de sangre que cubria mi mano y corri deprisa a la sala por mi teléfono, si era Mamoru nuevamente lo iba a tener que apagar, pero sonreí enormemente al ver que me llamaba papá…

-hola Shizuka! –dijo él cuando conteste la llamada

-hola! Que alegría que me llames! Como va todo por la Riviera Maya?

-no tambien como quisiera

-me lo imagino como para que me llames a esta hora, que hora es allá? La una de la mañana?

-más o menos, pero yo no estoy en México. Acabo de regresar a Tokio –dijo Seiya

-y por que no me avisaste antes?

-queria que fuese sorpresa… tengo muchas ganas de verte, necesito hablar con alguien

-sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo Seiya, en donde estas?

-en este momento, saliendo del elevador en el piso de tu departamento

Sali de prisa de mi departamento con el celular en la mano y lo vi a un par de pasos del elevador, sonriéndome mientras mantenia aun su celular en su oreja. No lo pensé ni dos veces, antes de correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Me sentí nuevamente como aquella niña de cinco años que corria hacia sus brazos cuando él regresaba de alguna gira o compromiso que tuviera con Three Lights…

-no te imaginas cuanto me alegra que hayas regresado –susurre a su oído

-a mi tambien me da mucho gusto verte –dijo Seiya separándose un poco del abrazo para verme –cada día estas más hermosa

-y tú estas tan guapo como siempre… vamos a mi departamento y ahí hablamos –dije tomandolo del brazo mientras caminábamos a mi departamento –cuando llegaste? Por que no me dijiste que regresabas? Me hubiera encantado ir por ti al aeropuerto

-de verdad lo siento, pero creeme que apenas tiene unas horas que llegue. Intente avisarte pero tenias el celular apagado… por cierto, como te fue con tu tía? –pregunto Seiya mientras entrabamos a mi departamento

-muy bien… pero siéntate, sabes que estas en tu casa. Quieres algo de tomar o de comer?

-no, estoy bien así… y eso Shizuka? –dijo Seiya sorprendido mientras se sentaba en el sillón, viendo sorprendido las pruebas de embarazo que tenia sobre la mesa –estas embarazada!

-pues, si…

-wow! No se que decir… -dijo Seiya totalmente sorprendido –no eres muy joven para estar embaraza?

-tenemos la misma edad, Seiya. Además hace unos meses ibas a ser padre –dije guardando rápidamente las pruebas en la bolsa del supermercado, tras lo que las guarde en mi bolso

-pero no soy padre… aunque sabes que me encantaría tener a una hija como tú

-lo sé, a mi tambien me gustaría que fueras mi papá –dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

-imaginate si lo fuera, me convertirías en abuelo y soy muy joven para serlo –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida

-ya sé… -dije tratando de mantener mi sonrisa para no gritarle _"papá, vas a ser abuelo!"_ –pero… que me dirías si realmente fuera tu hija y esperara a tu nieto?

-felicidades! Se que vas a ser una estupenda madre, mi niña!

Seiya me abrazo y me acaricio suavemente mi cabello como cuando era pequeña. Realmente me quede sorprendida por que estoy segura que eso hubiera el hombre que me crio, claro, despues de escucharlo gritar que soy muy joven, me quedan muchas cosas por hacer en mi vida como para tener hijos ahora, por más que el padre de mi bebé sea el hombre con el que creci y él lo vea como a un segundo hijo.

-de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera traido flores para la feliz mamá –dijo él mientras nos separábamos del abrazo

-que eso no se dice cuando la madre tiene a su bebé en brazos!

-no veo diferencia alguna en eso, debes de estar feliz por tu bebé

-honestamente no se ni que siento, me acabo de enterar de esto hace poco y apenas lo estoy asimilando…

-imaginate como me siento yo? Sigo sorprendido por esto… quizas no debería hacerlo, pero… el padre de tu bebé es Cedric?

-no, es mi enmascarado favorito –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-de verdad? no tenia idea de que tu relación con el Guerrero de la Luna fuera tan seria! –dijo él sorprendido

-lo es, lo amo y él tambien me ama… pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, por favor. No quiero que nadie lo sepa

-no te preocupes, sabes que lo que hablamos queda entre nosotros… pero quisiera pedirte un favor

-claro, de que se trata?

-crees que puedas hacer que me reuna con él? O con Sailor M? o tal vez con Sailor Moon? Si es con Sailor Moon mucho mejor

-por que? –pregunte sorprendida. Por que quiere verlos?

-es complicado de explicar, crees que puedas hacerlo?

-no estoy segura… por que tienes tanto interés en verlos?

-tengo que ver a Sailor Moon

-pero por que? –Pregunte confundida –que pasa con ella?

-es… difícil de decir –respondio Seiya -crees que me puedas ayudar?

-no tengo tantas influencias con Sailor Moon, solo con Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna

-esta bien, ese es un comienzo. Puedes lograr que me reuna con ellos?

-lo intentare pero no te aseguro nada

-creeme, con eso es suficiente para mi

-ahora que lo pienso, cuando llamaste dijiste que necesitabas hablar con alguien… esta todo bien?

-no… acabo de ver a Serena

-como te fue?

-definitivamente no fue como yo hubiera que fuese nuestro reencuentro… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –me dijo muchas cosas, dijo que me odia y que no quiere que me acerque a ella

-esta dolida Seiya, por eso te dijo eso, pero estoy segura que eso no es lo que de verdad piensa

-yo no estoy seguro de eso… también me dijo que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida, es verdad?

-si, es verdad…

-porque no me lo habías dicho antes!

-no podía! Serena pidió que nadie te dijera nada de ella!

-ahora ella ya me dijo algunas cosas. Quiero detalles Shizuka, como estuvo Serena mientras yo no estuve?

-estare en problemas si ella se entera que yo te lo dije

-solo dimelo, por favor

-bien… -dije dando un suspiro -si de por si estaban mal las cosas antes de que te fueras, estas semanas fueron dignas del apocalipsis para ella… fue peor al principio cuando ella fue al aeropuerto a buscarte

-fue a buscarme?

-si, llego cuando tu avión estaba despegando. Eso la afecto demasiado, literalmente se la pasaba llorando día y noche, una vez incluso estuvo llorando en el parque a la mitad de una nevada. Le dio neumonía y estuvo cerca de una semana en el hospital

-no puede ser… -susurro él agobiado –por que no me lo dijiste antes?

-ella no queria que lo supieras, así como tu me pediste que no le dijera que querías verla antes de irte… ustedes me ponen en un enorme conflicto y tengo que hacer lo que me piden!

-entiendo… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro -que más paso?

-en resumen, todos estos días que estuviste de viaje fueron un desaste y para rematar, el fin de semana la internaron nuevamente, tiene hipoglucemia.

-no puedo creerlo, despues de todo tenia razón… la destrocé…

-no Seiya, si buscas nuevamente la oportunidad de hablar con ella, quizas se solucione todo

-lo dudo mucho, eche a la borda la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas por una tontería

-que paso?

-le dije bombón

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendida –si hiciste eso, es por que ya la recuerdas!

-no… apenas y recordé algo muy pequeño de poco antes de que se casara Rei, creo que fue de antes de que nos hiciéramos novios; fue por eso que regrese a Tokio

-entonces por que la llamaste bombón?

-ni siquiera estoy seguro. Las cosas se estaban poniendo peor, ella se queria ir y yo no queria que se fuera sin darme la oportunidad de hablar… esa palabra me vino a la mente y fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle para detenerla. Además, arruine todo por que tambien la besé

-espera, como que la besaste! –grite totalmente sorprendida, no esperaba escuchar eso –porque! Te correspondió el beso?

-no, ese beso duro solo unos segundos y luego ella me dio una cachetada, grito que me odiaba y se fue… no me atrevi a impedir que se fuera después de eso. –dijo Seiya -Ni siquiera se porque la bese! Solo se que por un momento sentí que no era yo, que algo dentro de mi me gritaba _dile bombón y besala!_ y fue lo que hice…

-quizas te sentiste así por que esta saliendo a flote el Seiya que eras antes del coma, por que una parte de ti quiere volver con ella

-no, no fue eso… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro, se puso de pie dando unos pasos hacia la terraza evitando verme

-como lo sabes?

-solo lo sé…

-ni siquiera sentiste algo cuando la besaste?

-no estoy seguro, fue tan rápido… aun no comprendo por que lo hice

-dime la verdad, que es lo que sientes por Serena?

-preguntame eso cuando se aclare mi mente. De lo único que estoy seguro, es que por más que trato, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza

-eso debe de significar algo bueno

-no, solo significa que me siento culpable por lo que le hice

-vamos Seiya! ni siquiera te gusta? Aunque sea un poco?

-sabes que mi corazón le pertenece a otra persona, Shizuka

-si, la chica que solo has visto dos veces y que no sabes cual es su nombre –dije molesta poniéndome de pie caminando hacia él –al menos estas consciente de las dimensiones de esto? Estas dejando a la mujer que te ha amado más de lo que podria hacer alguien más, por alguien que ni conoces

-lo sé –dijo Seiya volteando a verme –pero ella es tan especial, tan diferente a las demás… si la conocieras, lo comprenderías

-entonces llevame con ella y yo te dire si de verdad es tan especial como dices, aunque no creo que nadie sea más especial que Serena para ti

-si al menos hubieras visto lo que yo vi cuando la conoci: la luz de sus ojos, la forma en que me miraba, tengo la sensación de que ella y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes de mi coma. Ella es única, necesito verla otra vez… por eso es que tengo que ver a Sailor M o al Guerrero de la Luna, ellos me pueden llevar con Sailor Moon para que la vea de nuevo

-si es por esa mujer que quieres que te reuna con Sailor Moon y el Guerrero de la Luna, olvidalo Seiya!

-por favor, entiendeme Shizuka

-no! entiéndeme tu a mi! No voy a permitir que dejes ir lo mejor de tu vida por una desconocida!

-Shizuka…

-escuchame Seiya, muchas veces tenemos al amor de nuestras vidas frente a nosotros y somos demasiado ciegos para ver que ahí esta, nos aferramos a ideas que no son y eso nos puede hacer perder la verdadera felicidad. Y tu estas arriesgando tu feliciadad con Serena por alguien que solo has visto dos veces… Y mira que te lo dice alguien que mucho tiempo negó al amor de su vida, a pesar de que lo he tenido frente a mi prácticamente toda mi vida, y solo hasta hace poco me atrevi a ser feliz con él…

Se escucho que se abria la puerta de mi departamento, Seiya y yo volteamos a ver quien era y vi que entraba Mamoru con un rostro de preocupación total, que cambio a uno de sorpresa en cuanto me vio con Seiya…

-Seiya!

-que tal Edward! –dijo papá acercándose a él para abrazarlo

-no esperaba verte aquí, cuando llegaste? –pregunto Mamoru cuando se separaron

-hace un rato, vine a ver a Shizuka

-me alegra que lo hayas hecho, ella te extrañaba mucho

-creeme que yo tambien extrañaba hablar con mi hermosa amiga –dijo Seiya volteando a verme –pero creo que ya debería irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer, como desempacar mi maleta.

-no Seiya, quedate otro rato –dije para evitar que se fuera

-volvere más tarde, Shizuka y les traeré los obsequios que les traje de México -dijo él dándome un pequeño beso en la frente –además, le tengo que traer flores a la feliz mamá –dijo esto en su susurro

-pero…

-hasta luego! –dijo Seiya antes de salir de mi departamento

-menos mal que estabas aquí con Seiya, me estaba preocupando demasiado cuando no me contestabas el celular, por eso vine a buscarte

-lo lamento, Mamoru –dije dándole un pequeño beso

-eso no justifica que no hayas ido al hospital como me dijiste que lo harias

-ya sé, pero es que me quede aquí mucho rato hablando con papá… mis padres ya se vieron y las cosas siguen muy mal, me da miedo pensar que nunca se reconciliaran

-no digas eso Rini, ya veras que todo se solucionara

-eso espero…

-y tu como te sientes? Ya no te has sentido mal el día de hoy?

-estoy bien, no hay de que preocuparse –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-me da gusto escuchar eso, ya comiste algo?

-no y me muero de hambre

-bien, por que yo tambien tengo hambre. Voy a ver que hay en el refrigerador para que comamos algo

-claro

Mamoru me beso nuevamente y se alejo hacia la cocina, me sente en el sillón dando un largo suspiro, ya tenemos muchas preocupaciones encima como para que se entere de mi embarazo. Se que merece saber que espero un bebé de él, pero si llego a desaparecer, estoy segura de que Mamoru no soportaría perderme a mi y nuestro bebé…

-que es esto, Rini? –grito Mamoru mostrándome una toalla de cocina manchada de sangre, la misma con la que cubri la herida de mi mano

-que pregunta? Es una toalla de cocina –dije haciéndome la desentendida

-me refiero a la sangre

-eso no es sangre, es salsa de tomate –menti con mi mejor sonrisa. No se pudo haber ocurrido decir otra cosa?

-por favor, se diferenciar la sangre de la salsa de tomate, y esto es sangre! Tambien hay un cuchillo con sangre en el fregadero de la cocina!

Maldición, se me olvido limpiar las evidencias de mi pequeño experimento con mi mano!

-te lastimaste con el cuchillo, Rini? Tienes alguna herida?

-no, no tengo nada

-dejame verte –dijo Mamoru revisando mis manos y brazos en busca de alguna herida

-hey! ya te dije que no tengo nada! No te pongas paranoico!

-y como quieres que reaccione al ver que la cocina esta bañada de sangre

-no seas ridículo, Mamoru –dije levantándome del sillón, retirando mis brazos de él -la cocina no es parte de la locación de _Masacre en Texas!_

-estas conciente de cuanta sangre hay en esta toalla de cocina?

-Mamoru, por favor…

-dime la verdad Rini, no me ocultes tu herida para no preocuparme, donde te cortaste?

-ya te lo dije, no tengo…

Por más que quizé seguir hablando no pude, la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, alcance a ver a Mamoru corriendo hacia mi antes de que me desmayara.

Cuando abri los ojos, vi que estaba en una habitación del hospital, en la puerta de la habitación estaban Miranda, Haruka, Seiya y Mamoru, creo que aun no se han dado cuenta de que estoy despierta

-no hay de que preocuparse, va a estar bien –dijo Miranda –solo necesita descansar

-segura? No tiene nada más?-pregunto Seiya preocupado

-estoy segura, lo que paso son síntomas de su condición, nada del otro mundo –dijo Miranda -Aunque me preocupa su reacción cuando lo sepa, considerando que Cedric…

-la niña es muy fuerte, va a estar bien –dijo Haruka

-es verdad, Shizuka estará bien –dijo Mamoru

-Edward… -dije llamándolo, todos voltearon a verme

-al fin despertó la bella durmiente –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa al verme

-me podrían dejar solo con ella? –dijo Mamoru -yo se lo dire…

-muy bien…

Miranda, Seiya y Haruka se retiraron, Mamoru cerro la puerta con seguro y cerro las persianas de la habitación. Se sento en la silla que estaba a un lado de mi cama, tomo mi mano y me beso intensamente…

-Mamoru…

-como te sientes?

-bien… que estoy haciendo aquí?

-no sabes?

-deberia?

-no, creo que no… -dijo él con una gran sonrisa –mi mamá te hizo varias pruebas y ya sabe que tienes, estas embarazada Rini! -dijo emocionado

-ahh…

-que pasa? No estas feliz con la noticia? No es posible… ese bebé no es mio!

-que! –grite sorprendida -Claro que este bebé es tuyo!

-entonces que pasa?

-ya sabía que estoy embarazada, Mamoru…esta mañana hice diez pruebas caseras de embarazo que me lo confirmaron

-y por que no me lo habías dicho antes?

-con todo lo que esta pasando, no debería estar embarazada

-Rini…

-ambos sabemos que es verdad, se supone que nos estábamos cuidando para que esto no pasara. Cuando concebimos a este bebé si se supone que nos estábamos protegiendo?

-no estoy seguro… creo que fue la vez que lo hicimos en la playa

-y yo que pensé que fue aquella noche en el auto cuando casi nos descubre la policía

-o esa vez despues del ataque de Pandora

-si seguimos así, será más fácil que averiguemos cuando usaste un condón… -dije dando un largo suspiro -Mamoru, esto no puede estar pasando! Estamos haciendo muchas cosas y planes como si de verdad supiéramos que voy a seguir aqui, cuando no es así, es posible que desaparezca y si es así, tambien desaparecerá el bebé

-no digas eso, eso no va a suceder

-debemos de ser realistas

-lo estamos siendo, se que realmente no vas a desaparecer. Nosotros nos vamos a casar, veremos crecer a nuestro hijo, vamos a envejecer juntos, eso es lo que más deseo, que algun día dentro de sesenta o setenta años, nosotros estemos juntos viendo jugar a nuestros nietos… -dijo Mamoru apretando con más fuerza mi mano, dándome un beso en ella -Asi que no me vuelvas a decir que no tenemos nuestro futuro asegurado, por que si lo tenemos, vamos a estar juntos con nuestro bebé, no estoy dispuesto a perderlos a ambos

-Mamoru…

-por favor Rini, debes de estar feliz por esto. Bunny esta feliz de saber que será tía

-Bunny lo sabe!

-ella, mi madre, Seiya, Haruka…los demás ya deben de saberlo. Incluso ya casi todo el hospital lo sabe y mi padre llamo desde Noruega para felicitarte, pero…

-pero que?

-practicamente todos creen que el padre de tu bebé es Cedric, ya están hablando de la chica embarazada cuyo padre de su hijo esta muerto…

-no me importa lo que la gente diga, yo se quien es el padre de mi bebé y tu lo sabes, eso es lo que importa!

-lo bueno es que Bunny, Hotaru, Haruka y Michiru saben la verdad

-no solo ellos, tambien mis padres lo saben… fueron los primeros en enterarse de mi embarazo y les dije la verdad

-les has hablado de mi?

-no exactamente de ti, les hable del Guerrero de la Luna; saben que él es mi novio y el padre de mi bebé… descuida, no se lo diran a nadie. Aunque tengo curiosidad, como lo tomo Haruka cuando lo supo?

-digamos que ya lo esta asimilando, aunque me pregunto si en el futuro dejaron de existir los métodos anticonceptivos, ya que no se explica como no tomamos precauciones

-debe de creer que somos unos irresponsables por esto

-si, pero ya se le pasara. Lo que si debemos de tomar en cuenta, es que ya no podras transformarte en Sailor M, no podemos exponer al bebé

-no le pasara nada Mamoru, puedo seguir luchando, este embarazo me volvió invulnerable

-como que invulnerable! –pregunto él sorprendido

-o al menos algo así, el bebé hace que sanen mis heridas. La sangre que viste en la cocina era mia, me corte la mano con un cuchillo para comprobarlo y mi herida sano por si sola, no tengo ningún rasguño

-pero como es posible eso? tienes muy poco de embarazo como para que el bebé haga algo así

-no estoy segura, pero considerando los genes que tengo y los tuyos… nuestro bebé es poderoso

-si esto es ahora, imaginate cuando nazca Rini

-de verdad crees que lo veremos nacer? O al menos llegare al final del primer trimestre?

-si, por supuesto que si, ya te lo dije... tus padres se reconciliaran y podremos ver a nacer a nuestro hijo o hija

-debemos hacer algo para hacer que nuevamente estén juntos, papá sigue empeñado con esa misteriosa chica y mamá se quiere reunir con el Guerrero de la Luna

-supongo que para pedir que le permita ver a sus hijas…

-si, es lo mismo que pienso… -dije dando un suspiro –ya debe de saber que soy su hija

-no, recuerda las reglas de Plut, además aun no sabemos quien es el infiltrado

-ella no puede seguir sufriendo por eso, Bunny y yo estamos tan cerca de ella y merece saber la verdad

-entonces encontraremos la forma de que Serena hable contigo y con Bunny sin que sepa sus identidades

-y si le dice a alguien? Estaremos en un enorme problema si Haruka sabe que nos contactaremos con ella

-Haruka no tiene por que saberlo, hallaremos la manera de que hablen con ella sin que le diga a los demás, no te preocupes por eso. Así, que por ahora en lo único en que debemos de pensar es en nuestro bebé –dijo Mamoru inclinándose un poco sobre la cama para besar mi vientre

-que crees que sea? Niño o niña? –pregunte mientras acariciaba su cabello

-considerando los antecentes de tu familia, pienso que será una niña… tal vez deberíamos de pensar ya en nombres

-no es muy pronto?

-no, el que llamemos a nuestro bebé por su nombre, nos da una razón más para luchar por nuestra felicidad Rini. No vamos a permitir que les hagan más daño a nuestras familias

-Mamoru…

-así que dime, que nombres se te ocurren para el bebé?

-si es niño, quiero que se llame como su padre… Mamoru

-me parece bien. Y si es niña?

-yo ya escogi su nombre si es niño, ahora escoge tu su nombre si es niña, Mamoru

-de acuerdo, si es una niña como creo que así será… me gustaría que llevara el nombre de la mujer que ha sido como una segunda madre para mi, que nos ha protegido a ambos toda la vida y nos envio aquí juntos para mantenernos a salvo de lo que sucede en el futuro. Si no hubiera sido por eso, tal vez nosotros ahora no estaríamos juntos

-me parece muy bien, si es niña que se llame como mi mamá… Serena

**S&S**

_Siglo XXXI  
Salón del Trono, Palacio de la Luna _

-que Rini esta embarazada! –grite sorprendida

-puedes creerlo, bombón? Ella apenas es una niña! –grito Seiya alterado –es muy joven para estar embarazada!

-osito, yo tenia su edad cuando me embarace de ella…

-es verdad, además esto definitivamente comprueba que la Pequña Dama ya creció y ya no es tan niña como creías Seiya –dijo Yaten

-no digas nada, Yaten –dijo Seiya -ya te quiero ver cuando Mitsuki tambien este embarazada

-pero si ella si es una niña! –grito Yaten alterado

-tienen la misma edad!

-ya dejen de discutir –intervino Lita –vamos a tener a un bebé en la familia!

-es verdad, voy a ser abuela! –dije emocionada

-abuela… eso significa que yo voy a ser tia abuela! –grito Mina –soy muy joven para ser tia abuela!

-tu si que aun eres muy joven Mina, no como la futura abuela –dijo Rei

-Rei!

-no empiecen, chicas –dijo Ami –debemos de estar felices por el embarazo de Rini

-yo lo estoy, aunque me encantaría ver a mi sobrina para felicitarla –dijo Taiki

-no eres el único, a todos nos encantaría que la Pequeña Dama estuviera aquí –dijo Setsuna

-aunque sigo pensando que con esto que acaba de pasar con la niña, definitivamente se nota que es tu hija, Kou –dijo Haruka –esa niña es una inconsciente! Sabe perfectamente bien como están las cosas y mira lo que hace

-ni se te ocurra decirle esas cosas, Tenoh –dijo Seiya

-a mi no me digas nada, díselo a mi yo del siglo XXI

-como si me escuchara! Nadie en ese siglo me escucha! –grito Seiya –principalmente tu, bombón

-osito, hemos hablado de eso un millón de veces, te lo mereces por lo que me hizo tu yo pasado

-y quien sufre soy yo y no él! –grito Seiya sin poder controlarse –no he dejado de pedirte perdón de mil y un formas por eso

-lo sé, pero también lo tiene que hacer tu yo pasado para que se solucione todo pronto

-ya sé… se acaba el tiempo. Se tienen que solucionar las cosas pronto, sino nuestro mundo cambiara por completo –dijo Seiya

-todos estamos conscientes de ello, también debemos rescatar a Endimión pronto… se pondria feliz al saber que será abuelo –dijo Michiru

-si, lo haría… -dije dando un largo suspiro –hay que actuar rápido, los informes que tenemos de su situación no son nada buenos. Como van las cosas con el operativo que estamos planeando?

-muy bien. El ejército esta casi listo, al igual que las naves y todo el equipo que necesitamos –dijo Hotaru –no podrán contra nuestro ataque, el factor sorpresa nos ayudara mucho y obtendremos ventaja contra el enemigo

-perfecto, en cuanto todo este preparado, pondremos el plan marcha –dije mientras se abrían rápidamente las puertas del salón

-Su Majestad! –dijo uno de los guardias del palacio haciendo una rápida reverencia, acercándose a mi

-que sucede?

-lamento interrumpir su reunión, pero estan atacando en Moon City!

-que!

-hay miles de hombres del enemigo ahí atacando todo. –dijo el guardia -Las Damas y Caballeros de Mercurio, Marte, Jupiter y Venus salieron para allá a luchar contra ellos

-no es posible! Por que los chicos tambien salieron para allá? –dijo Ami

-si sus hermanas están entrenando para luchar, ellos no querían perder la oportunidad de hacerlo –dijo Lita

-entonces vamos a traerlos de regreso al palacio rápido… -dije caminando de prisa hacia la salida del salón –preparen a todos rápido para ir para allá. Tambien llamen a Cedric, él comandara a uno de los escuadrones de ataque… No permitiré que continúen haciéndole daño a la gente de nuestro reino…


	46. Capitulo 45

_Hola! Yo otra vez!_

_La canción que aparecerá en este capítulo es **Dreamer de Uh Huh Her**! Espero que la disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 45**

_-y dice Venus que el vestido para la fiesta, lo traerán la próxima semana –dijo Serenity emocionada_

_-vaya si que es pronto, y eso que aún faltan como 2 semanas para que vayamos a la Tierra a la fiesta del príncipe Endimión_

_-lo sé –Serenity puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello -pero quiero que todo sea perfecto para ese día…_

_Serenity se acerco un poco más a mis labios para besarme, poco a poco nuestro beso se fue profundizando más que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que había a nuestro alrededor, mucho menos que Mars se había acercado a nosotros y empiezo a toser discretamente…_

_-su alteza..._

_Serenity se separó del beso y del abrazo y volteó para verla -que pasa Mars?_

_-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Sailor Uranus la está esperando en el invernadero_

_-enserio? –dijo Serenity con alegría -me trajo las orquídeas de…_

_-Princesa Serenity! Príncipe Seiya! -gritaba Venus mientras corría hacia nosotros_

_-Venus! –dijo Mars al verla acercarse a ellos_

_Sailor Venus llego a su lado rápidamente e hizo una pequeña reverencia -disculpen que los moleste pero sucede algo muy importante!_

_-que es lo que ocurre Venus?_

_-acaba de llegar a palacio la Reina Kimiko_

_-que! -dije sorprendido -pero si mi hermana vendría hasta dentro de unos meses_

_-lo sé, pero llego escoltada por tres de sus sailors diciendo que venía por un asunto de suma importancia –dijo Venus_

_-y donde se encuentran ahora? –pregunto Serenity_

_-en el Salón del Trono con la Reina Serenity, Princesa. Ellla me pidió que llamara con urgencia al Príncipe Seiya_

_-muy bien, entonces vamos –dijo Seiya_

_-Princesa disculpe, y Uranus? –dijo Mars -también la está esperando_

_-es cierto…_

_-Serenity no te preocupes, ve donde Uranus, cuando termine la reunión nos veremos de acuerdo –tome la mano de Serenity y le di un pequeño beso_

_-está bien Seiya –dijo Serenity con una sonrisa, mientras yo me alejaba acompañado por Venus hacia el Salón del Trono_

_-mencionaron cual era el motivo de esta reunión, Venus?_

_-no Seiya, eso es lo que más me preocupa. Las dos se ven preocupadas pero no dicen que sucede…_

_Venus y yo continuamos caminando hasta el Salón del Trono, una vez allí tanto la Reina Serenity como mi hermana me esperaban. Salude a ambas, y con mayor efusividad a Kimiko ya que tenía varios meses sin verla. Una vez concluidos los saludos y que me quedo a solas con la Reina Serenity y mi hermana, al ver mi rostro que le exigía respuestas del porque de su anticipada llegada, comenzó a hablar…_

_-sé que mi llegada no estaba en lo planeado, pero si vine es porque las cosas en Kinmoku no están nada bien –dijo Kimiko –sabes que la Reina Nerisa de Raitsu está obsesionada con vivir eternamente y cree que con las flores que hay en nuestro reino podrá conseguir lo que quiere, además de extender su reinado sobre el nuestro, tenemos informes de que incluso piensa atacar nuestro planeta_

_-no pueden llegar a un acuerdo diplomático con ella?_

_-créeme que ya lo he intentado, la situación se está complicando y si sigue así, estallara una guerra en nuestro reino_

_-que! Estas segura de eso? –dije preocupado_

_-completamente… está buscando obtener control sobre el planeta y así tener las plantas curativas que tenemos allá, eso es algo que no podemos permitir…_

_-por supuesto, pero aun no comprendo el motivo de tu presencia en la Luna –dije confundido -acaso buscas el apoyo de la gente de aquí?_

_-si es eso Kimiko, sabes que nuestro reino te ayudara en todo lo que necesites –dijo la Reina Serenity_

_-se lo agradezco Majestad, pero si estoy aquí es para pedirle que demos fin a nuestro acuerdo de que Seiya esté aquí para que regrese conmigo a Kinmoku_

_-no estarás hablando enserio? Yo no me voy a ir! No dejare a Serenity! –grite alterado_

_-Seiya, por favor… tienes que volver –suplico Kimiko –créeme que si yo pudiera solucionar todo por mi misma lo haría, pero necesito de ti para arreglar esta situación._

_-tú eres la diplomática hermana, no yo_

_-pero tú eres un gran guerrero, un buen líder… si las cosas siguen así, requeriré que alguien se encargue de liderar al ejercito y el más indicado para el puesto eres tú, Seiya_

_-no… pídeselo a Taiki o a Yaten_

_-ya lo hice, y ellos creen que también debes de volver… por favor Seiya, se razonable –dijo Kimiko_

_-comprendo tu deseo de no abandonar a mi hija, Seiya –dijo la Reina Serenity –pero como Príncipe de Kinmoku tienes un deber con tu pueblo y lo debes de cumplir, ellos te necesitan más ahora… Serenity comprenderá eso_

_-Seiya…_

_-de acuerdo… -dije dando un largo suspiro –regresare contigo a Kinmoku, hermana. Pero solo tengo una petición que hacerle Reina Serenity_

_-claro Seiya, te escucho_

_-le pido su permiso para casarme con Serenity a mi regreso de Kinmoku _

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el despertador, lo apague rápidamente mientras parpadeaba varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Esos sueños cada vez me dejan más confundido por qué no logro entender nada de ellos. Son demasiado extraños al igual que el resto de mi vida, todo me sigue pareciendo un desastre y más desde que volví a ver a Serena.

El gran remordimiento de conciencia que siento no me deja en paz y más por que sé que Serena tiene razón, deje ir a una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido, le cause más daño del que jamás podría imaginar y todo por alguien que solo he visto dos veces… Sé que definitivamente estoy loco, pero no puedo olvidar los sentimientos que tengo hacia Sailor Moon y aun más el odio que Serena me tiene, se que debo de encontrar la manera de arreglar las cosas con ella, pero como? Como conseguiré que Serena me perdone? Se me tiene que ocurrir algo y pronto.

Me levante de la cama y me bañe rápidamente, y una vez que me arregle, salí de mi habitación y me encontré con Mina y Yaten que estaban preparando el desayuno. Los tres desayunamos rápido, tras lo que salimos del departamento y fuimos a la Universidad a dejar a Mina. Cuando llegamos a lo lejos pude ver la camioneta de Serena, esta puede ser mi oportunidad perfecta para hablar con ella y arreglar todo. Apenas iba a abrir la puerta del auto para bajarme, cuando vi que Serena bajaba de su vehículo y hasta su puerta se acerco un hombre más alto que ella, con el cabello de color avellana y usando lentes. Él le entrego un vaso de café y se pusieron a platicar al lado de la camioneta de ella. Por lo que se ve, su conversación debe de ser muy divertida ya que Serena comenzó a reírse… no me había fijado en lo hermosa que se ve cuando se ríe.

Pero de que se ríe? De que están hablando? Y lo más importante, quien es ese sujeto?

-Seiya… Seiya!

-ehh… –dije volteando a ver a Yaten y Mina –que pasa?

-que estabas viendo? –pregunto Mina volteando en la misma dirección en donde veía a Serena hace unos instantes, después nuevamente regreso su mirada a mi –estabas viendo a Serena?

-no… no me había dado cuenta que estaba allí –mentí tratando de hacerme el desentendido

-Si claro… -dijo Yaten no muy convencido –quien está con ella? Es Jimmy?

-si, últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos ya que le está ayudando con lo de sus clases –dijo Mina volteando a verla nuevamente –pero por la sonrisa de Serena no creo que estén hablando de las clases… quizás la quiera invitar a salir

-a salir! –dije sorprendido

-si, ya sabes, a una cita. Eso es lo que hace un chico cuando le gusta una chica. Pero no estarás celoso de que pueda ver algo entre ellos, verdad Seiya? –pregunto Mina con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, claro que no. Ella es libre de salir con quien quiera –dije tratando de sonar indiferente.

Aunque honestamente no me agrada la idea de que puedan salir juntos, hasta me dan ganas de partirle la cara al tal Jimmy… Pero porque me siento así? Porque no quiero que Serena salga con otra persona y mucho menos con él?

No Seiya! ya no pienses en Serena! Debes sacarla de tu cabeza y buscar la forma de ver nuevamente a Sailor Moon!

-aja… –dijo Mina volteando a ver a Yaten brevemente con una sonrisa de complicidad –tengo que irme ya a clases, los veo más tarde, chicos!

Mina beso a Yaten, me dirigió una gran sonrisa y bajo del auto, tras lo cual Yaten y yo nos dirigimos al hospital. Al llegar, en la recepción nos dijeron que Miranda estaba ocupada con un paciente y en cuanto le fuera posible nos vería, así que ambos la esperamos en la sala de espera. Los minutos pasaron y fue cuando vi pasar a Marcia en dirección al elevador, ella al verme cambio su rumbo y se acerco a saludarme

-no puedo creerlo, Seiya! Me alegra verte! –dijo Marcia con una sonrisa

-hola Marcia!

Me puse de pie para saludarla, pero ella me abrazo y fue entonces que una rápida imagen llego a mi cabeza…

_-Flashback-_

_-dime en donde esta! –grito Marcia furiosa mientras apretaba con sus manos mi cuello_

_-no lo sé… no se… no sé en donde esta Rini –dije entrecortadamente tratando de alcanzar el florero que estaba al lado derecho de mi cama_

_-será mejor que cooperes conmigo si no quieres que lastime a Serena_

_-aléjate de ella… no permitiré que… lastimes a bombón_

_Finalmente logre tomar el florero y en un rápido movimiento lo estrelle en contra de la cabeza de Marcia. Ella me soltó de inmediato al empezar sangrar su frente por el golpe, yo me quite lo más rápido que pude los claves que tenia conectados a mí y me baje de la cama, lo malo de que solo puedo usar un brazo ya que en el otro tengo una fractura._

_Corrí hacia la puerta de la habitación y salí de ahí mientras Marcia aun seguía aturdida por el golpe que le di. Tengo que salir rápido de aquí para avisarle a bombón de lo que está sucediendo…_

_-no escaparas, Seiya! –grito Marcia desde la puerta de mi habitación mientras yo daba vuelta a la derecha para tratar de perderla –ni tu ni nadie evitaran que la Pequeña Dama pague por lo que ha hecho!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Al ver eso, me separe tan rápido del abrazo de Marcia que ella y Yaten se quedaron confundidos por lo que hice. Lo que vi fue un recuerdo… estoy seguro que lo era, ella quería hacerme daño, a mí y a Serena. Estoy consciente de que ella me ha dicho muchas cosas de las que ahora dudo y ahora este recuerdo… Quien es Marcia en realidad? Porque le quiere hacer daño a Serena? Porque me ataco a mí? Quien es Rini? Y la Pequeña Dama?

Nada de esto tiene sentido, pese a todo, Marcia nunca me había tratado de dañar físicamente al contrario, siempre se había comportado muy amable conmigo… Me siento demasiado confundido, no entiendo nada de esto

-está todo bien, Seiya? –pregunto Marcia

-que tienes Seiya? Estas pálido –dijo Yaten preocupado

-sí, estoy bien –mentí para no preocupar a Yaten, no quiero que Marcia le vaya a hacer daño a mi hermano

-a mi no me parece que estés bien, quieres que te examine para ver si tienes algo? –pregunto ella

-no!

-que te pasa, Seiya? –pregunto Yaten

-nada, es solo que… estoy bien -dije tratando de mantenerme tranquilo –no se preocupen, no tengo nada

-Seiya! Yaten! –dijo Miranda acercándose a nosotros –hola! Lamento haberlos hecho esperar

-descuida Miranda –dijo Yaten

-te parece si vamos a que me realices de una vez los estudios que me decías, Miranda?

-claro Seiya

-la puedo asistir doctora Chiba? –pregunto Marcia

-gracias Marcia, pero el doctor Uchida está solicitando varios internos en urgencias, porque no vas a ayudarlo por hoy? –dijo Miranda

-preferiría ayudarla a usted doctora, además me encantaría saber que tantos resultados ha dado la cirugía de Seiya

-prácticamente ninguno, Marcia -dije tratando de sonreír, pero me está costando trabajo hacerlo –de verdad, ve a urgencias. Seguramente allí necesitan la ayuda de una buena doctora como tu

-de verdad Marcia, yo me encargo de Seiya –dijo Miranda

-muy bien, con permiso –dijo Marcia no muy convencida antes de alejarse de nosotros

-voy a realizarte varios exámenes Seiya, necesito saber cómo se encuentra tu cerebro tras varias semanas de la cirugía y de qué forma están llegando los recuerdos a tu mente –dijo Miranda mientras comenzó a sonar el celular de Yaten

-lo siento –dijo Yaten sacando su celular –es nuestro representante, tengo que contestar

-claro –dijo Miranda mientras él se alejaba de nosotros para contestar la llamada

-Miranda, se supone que mis recuerdos deben de volver poco a poco, verdad?

-si, así es… prueba de ello es ese recuerdo que tuviste en México, aunque también pueden llegarte como imágenes repentinas, hasta incluso como sueños

-sueños?

-si, en tus sueños has visto algo que te parezca familiar?

-no, todo lo contrario… veo imágenes borrosas y escucho nombres que jamás había oído, todo es muy raro… -dije dando un suspiro -no me hagas caso, quizas simplemente estoy loco

-yo no diria eso, todos los sueños tienen una razón de ser, incluyendo los tuyos

-de verdad, Miranda? que crees que signifiquen mis sueños?

-no te lo podría decir con certeza ya que no soy psicóloga, pero conozco a una que te podría ayudar. Se llama Amelia Yazawa, es una vieja amiga de mi familia que se especializa en el psicoanálisis de los sueños, incluso da clases en la Universidad de Tokio. Ella dice que los sueños revelan mucho de lo que sucede en nuestras vidas. La voy a llamar para que vayas a verla y te pueda ayudar

-de acuerdo, gracias… -dije dando un pequeño suspiro -Todo esto que estamos hablando entra en la confidencialidad médico-paciente, verdad?

-por supuesto, Seiya

-muy bien, es que no quiero que mis hermanos ni nadie se entere que voy a ir a ver a una psicóloga, van a empezar a creer que estoy loco

-no lo harán, la gente tiene la errónea idea de que cuando van a ver a un psicólogo es por que están locos cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario. Así que no te preocupes por lo que digan tus hermanos

-aun así, preferiría que este asunto quedara solo con mis doctores de cabecera: Darién y tu –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –por cierto, cuando regresa Darién?

-esta noche, su vuelo llegara en unas horas

-que bueno, te debe de extrañar mucho a ti y a los bebés

-bastante, aunque estos niños no han dejado de moverse en días, están muy inquietos… extrañan a su padre

Miranda comenzó a acariciar con dulzura su vientre y al verla así no pude imaginar pensar en cómo se hubiera visto Serena con un enorme vientre abultado si su embarazo no se hubiera interrumpido tal pronto, seguramente habría estado radiante y aun más al saber que dentro de ella crecía su hijo… y el mío.

Nuestro hijo… como habría sido un hijo de Serena y yo?

-Seiya… Seiya, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Miranda sacándome de mis pensamientos

-ehh… si, muy bien –respondí con una sonrisa, sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza para sacar rápidamente de mi mente la imagen de Serena embarazada –casi se me olvidaba preguntarte algo, que tanto sabes de Marcia? De su vida?

-muy poco, casi no habla de su vida privada… se dedica plenamente a su trabajo, sin contar de que se preocupa mucho por Darién, mis gemelos y yo. Marcia de verdad es un encanto de mujer, pero por que lo preguntas Seiya?

-solo… simple curiosidad –dije mientras Yaten se acercaba nuevamente a nosotros

-disculpa Miranda, pero cuanto crees que tardes en realizarle todas esas pruebas a Seiya?

-al menos mediodía, por que? sucede algo?

-es que tengo que ir a una reunión importante a la disquera y voy a tardar mucho allá –dijo Yaten –parece que quieren que asistamos a un evento de beneficencia la próxima semana y quien sabe cuántas cosas más. Quieren que el grupo se muestre en público por primera vez desde lo que le paso a Seiya

-y no es necesario que vaya?

-no Seiya, con que vayamos Taiki y yo es suficiente. Nuestro representante sabe que te tienen que hacer estos estudios y ahora lo más importante es tu salud y que recuperes pronto la memoria.

-no te preocupes, Yaten –dijo Miranda -vamos a tardar mucho con esto, puedes irte tranquilo yo me encargare de Seiya

**S&S**

-que Seiya estaba celoso? –pregunte sorprendida antes de darle otra mordida a mi sándwich

-si Shizuka! Chicas, hubieran visto su cara cuando vio a Serena platicando con Jimmy, parecía como si lo quisiera fulminar con la mirada –dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa –esa mirada no se la había visto desde la época en que Darién quería regresar con Serena antes de que él se casara

-creo que eso es prueba de que está empezando a recordarla –dijo Lita –sino porque Seiya se comportaría así

-es verdad, además recuerden lo que dijo Serena que paso cuando la vio, él le dijo bombón y la beso –dijo Ami bebiendo un poco de su café –creo que finalmente la cirugía de Seiya está dando resultados, no dudo que pronto recupere la memoria

-pero si es así tenemos un problema mayor, ella ya no quiere saber nada de él –dijo Reí

-eso dice pero sabemos que no es cierto, Serena aun sigue amando a Seiya

-Shizuka tiene razón, por eso debemos hacer algo para que se reconcilien y que él se olvide de esa otra mujer–dijo Mina –que les parece que los citemos a ambos por separado en el Júpiter? Podríamos organizar todo para una cena súper romántica, así ellos cenarían juntos, hablarían y se solucionaría todo

-el plan suena bien, pero tiene una falla –dijo Reí

-y cuál es?

-que en cuanto Serena vea que Seiya la espera en el restaurante, es capaz de arrojarle una botella de vino encima –dijo Reí

-si es que no le avienta todos los platos en la cabeza –dijo Lita

-no sean exageradas chicas, Serena no haría algo así –dijo Ami

-está dolida Ami, quiere sacar todo su dolor contra Seiya y no le va a importar dañarlo un poco físicamente –dijo Reí

-eso es verdad -dijo Mina -entonces se nos tiene que ocurrir otra cosa…

-que les parece si más tarde nos reunimos en el Templo Hikawa para pensar en algo con más calma? –dijo Rei -Además, Serena ya debe estar por regresar del baño

-de acuerdo, nos reuniremos más tarde –dijo Lita –aunque ahora que lo pienso, Serena ya tardo en regresar

-es verdad, voy a ir a buscarla…

Me levante de la silla en la que estaba reunida con las chicas en la parte exterior de la cafetería de la Universidad y entre al edificio a buscar a Serena, iba a dar vuelta en una de las esquinas del establecimiento cuando escuche su voz y la de Jimmy, estaban platicando…

-ya pensaste en que película vamos a ir a ver hoy, Serena? –pregunto Jimmy

-no estoy segura, alguna sugerencia?

-hay una película de zombies que se acaban de estrenar, o esa comedia romántica…

-la de zombies es perfecta! –dijo Serena interrumpiéndolo

-de verdad? creí que no te gustaban las películas de terror

-si me gustan –mintió convincentemente.

Obviamente no le gustan esas películas a mamá, pero creo que prefiere ver sangre antes que ver a una pareja profesándose amor eterno. Y yo tengo que evitar esa cita, pero como? Piensa rápido Rini…

-bien, entonces nos veremos en el cine esta tarde. –dijo Jimmy –a qué hora te parece bien?

-Serena, aquí estas! –dije acercándome rápidamente a ellos. No voy a permitir que se fije la hora de su cita, no voy a permitir que mamá salga con otro!

-hola Shizuka! –dijo ella

-que bueno que te encuentro, es que quería preguntarte si me puedes acompañar esta tarde al hospital?

-hoy?

-si, para que me realicen una ecografía para ver como esta mi bebé y claro! Tenemos que ver que ya estés mejor de tu hipoglucemia

-bueno, es que…

-que pasa? Acaso tenían planes hoy? –pregunte inocentemente

-podemos dejarlo para otro día, Serena –dijo Jimmy –lo primero es tu salud

-seguro?

-si, los zombies no se irán a ninguna parte –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa –tengo que ir a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca, las veré en clase, chicas

-claro –dijo Serena antes de que él se alejara de nosotras

-vas a tener una cita con Jimmy?

-no es una cita, solo vamos a ir a ver una película

-a mí eso me suena a una cita. Pero… y Seiya?

-que tiene que ver él en esto, Shizuka?

-tu lo amas

-él me dejo por otra

-Serena, por favor… Seiya está arrepentido de lo que paso

-no quiero hablar de él

-pero…

-por favor! mejor vamos a terminar de comer, aun tenemos un par de horas de clases antes de irnos al hospital

Pasaron las dos horas más eternas de mi vida ya que quería alejar lo más posible a Jimmy de mamá. Como se atreve a invitarla a salir? Ni crea que por que mis padres están temporalmente separados voy a permitir que estén juntos. Ya logre estropearles la cita hoy pero, y cuando elijan otro día para salir? Que puedo hacer? Se me tiene que ocurrir un plan para impedir esa cita.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás Jimmy sea el infiltrado y quiera separar a mis padres! O será que solo es un tonto chico enamorado de ella sin relación alguna con el futuro?...

Tomando en cuenta todo lo que se de Jimmy desde que lo conocí cuando llegue a este siglo, es más razonable la segunda opción, aunque prefiero la primera, eso me da mayor razón más para patearle el trasero por querer salir con mi mamá.

Una vez que terminaron las clases, Lita se fue por Chibi Chibi a la escuela ya que ella la cuidaría mientras que Serena y yo nos fuimos al hospital. Cuando llegamos, nos dijeron que Miranda estaba ocupada con un paciente pero que nos podría atender otra doctora, Marcia para mi mala suerte; así que Serena y yo decidimos ir a buscar a Miranda ya que ni siquiera vimos que Mamoru estuviera en Urgencias y no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa para entretenerla y evitar que se reanudara esa cita.

Entramos al elevador y presionamos el botón del tercer piso, ahí nos dijeron que estaba Miranda. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, prácticamente todos los doctores que entraron con nosotras al elevador en la planta baja salieron de él dejándonos solas, o casi, ya que para nuestra sorpresa ahí entraron Mamoru, Miranda y Seiya. No pensé que papá estuviera aquí! Aunque el ambiente se torno muy denso cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron nuevamente dejándonos a los cinco adentro, principalmente porque Serena ni siquiera volteo a ver a Seiya

-no pensé verlas por aquí chicas, que hacen aquí? –pregunto Miranda

-buscándote Miranda, quería ver si me podrías realizar… -dije mientras sentí que el elevador se detuvo bruscamente, las luces se apagaron y volvieron a encender a los pocos minutos pero con menor intensidad

-que paso? Porque nos detuvimos? –pregunto Seiya

-se debe de haber ido la luz –respondió Miranda –descuiden, la energía eléctrica regresara en unos momentos

-eso espero, no quiero estar aquí –murmuro Serena tan bajo que apenas y la pude escuchar

-ojala, ni siquiera sirve el botón de emergencia –dijo Mamoru presionándolo

-no hay de que preocuparse, estaremos bien… por cierto, que era lo que querías que te realizara, Shizuka? –pregunto Miranda

-una ecografía para ver como esta mi bebé y quisiera que tú me la realizaras

-por supuesto

-gracias –respondí con una sonrisa –por cierto Seiya, que haces aquí? No esperaba verte aquí

-vine a que Miranda me realizara unos estudios –dijo Seiya –ya sabes, para ver la evolución que he tenido desde mi cirugía

-ya veo…y tú Edward, no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?

-estoy en mi descanso y vine a ver un rato a Miranda… solo que no esperaba quedarme atrapado aquí

-no hay que perder la calma, dentro de poco alguien se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí y nos sacaran

Los minutos empezaron a pasar y la luz no regresaba, para cuando me di cuenta, ya había pasado más de una hora y aun seguíamos atrapados en el elevador. Lo peor es que en el cubo del elevador el calor empezó a encerrarse rápidamente, mis padres continuaban sin hablarse, Serena estaba sentada en la esquina contraria a la de Seiya y ni de reojo volteaba a verlo, pesé a que él volteaba a verla cada que creía que nadie se daría cuenta. Y para colmo, Miranda se veía que estaba más que incomoda, mantenía una respiración profunda, con su mano acariciaba su vientre; ya la había visto hacer eso antes cuando los bebés se movían demasiado, pero hoy había algo diferente en ella, solo que no estoy segura que…

-cariño, te encuentras bien? –me susurro Mamoru muy bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara mientras recargaba mi cabeza en su hombro. Esta sentado a mi lado, del lado contrario de nuestros padres

-sí, solo quiero salir de aquí. –Murmure en un tono apenas audible para Mamoru -De haber sabido que iba a haber un apagón hoy, ni se me hubiera ocurrido meterme en un elevador

-un apagón… no fue hoy el _Gran Apagón de Tokio_? El que dejo sin electricidad la ciudad por casi dos días?

-no puede ser hoy o sí? El día que inicio fue miércoles –le susurre

-hoy es miércoles…

-rayos! por que no me acorde antes!

-bueno, pero supongo que si te acuerdas de otra cosa importante que sucede el día de hoy

-ah si? que?

-no lo recuerdas?

-no

-mi cumpleaños, es hoy

-no, eso no es cierto; aun es febrero y tu naciste de el primero de marzo

-hoy es primero de marzo…

-cómo es posible que se me olvidara tu cumpleaños! Qué clase de novia soy? –susurre sin salir de mi asombro –y que clase de novio eres tú? por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-con todo lo que ha pasado no me había acordado hasta que lo del apagó

-aun si, en cuanto salgamos de este elevador te daré el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… -susurre mirandolo de forma provocativa -hay que asegurarnos de que Bunny ni se aparezca el resto de la semana en el departamento

-me encanta la idea, pero… hay otra cosa

-qué?

-recuerdas la historia que me conto papá sobre como naci?

-significa que…

-ahh! –grito Miranda

-que tienes Miranda? –pregunto Serena preocupada

-los bebes… creo que se me rompió la fuente

-pero si aun no es hora de que nazcan tus bebés –dijo Serena

-ya lo sé, aun faltan unas semanas más para que nazcan

-creo que eso significa que debemos movernos para salir de aquí –me levante deprisa y comencé a golpear las puertas del elevador –hola! Alguien me escucha? Sáquennos de aquí!

-no creo que los gritos nos ayuden a salir de aquí, Shizuka –dijo Mamoru, se coloco a lado de Miranda para ayudarla; ella tomo su mano con fuerza mientras respiraba profundamente

-se te ocurre algo más? Ni siquiera tenemos señal en los celulares para llamar a alguien y que nos saquen de aquí

-lo sé, pero en vez de gritar, deberíamos buscar la forma de salir de aquí –dijo Mamoru -hay dos mujeres embarazadas, una espera gemelos y hoy dará a luz, además de que Serena…

-también quiero salir de aquí –dijo Serena poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la puerta –Edward tiene razón, hay que salir de aquí pronto por Miranda. Tal vez podamos salir si buscamos una salida por el techo del elevador.

-buena idea, yo iré –dije rápidamente

-no, es arriesgado por tu bebé, Shizuka –dijo Serena –yo intentare salir por ahí. Edward, crees que podrías cargarme para que pueda salir por allí?

-yo lo hare –respondió Seiya

-no, gracias –dijo fríamente Serena

-podrías olvidarte de que me odias por hoy, Serena? –dijo Seiya –necesitamos salir de aquí rápido, principalmente por Miranda y los gemelos

-bien –dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –espero que aun tengas equilibrio porque me subiré sobre tus hombros para que llegue al techo y abrirlo

-de acuerdo, pero podrías quitarte tus zapatos? Esos tacones me van a lastimar

-lo siento, necesito los centímetros extras para llegar al techo –dijo Serena con una sonrisa un tanto… maliciosa. Reí tenía razón, si lo quiere dañar un poco físicamente por todo lo que ella ha sufrido emocionalmente.

La ayude a subir con cuidado sobre Seiya hasta que con un gran equilibrio se mantuvo en pie sobre los hombros de él, y aunque mamá parecía que le clavaba a propósito los pies en su cuerpo, Seiya no se quejo y hasta trato de no hacer muecas de dolor, creo que siente que está pagando su penitencia.

Serena estiraba sus brazos para tratar de alcanzar el techo y así abrirlo para que pudiera salir, cuando ya estaba por alcanzarlo se comenzó a tambalear, como si estuviera mareada… Ya han pasado más de cuatro horas desde la última vez que comió, le está faltando glucosa en la sangre por culpa de la hipoglucemia!

Cuando Serena ya no pudo mantener el equilibrio por más tiempo, se dejo caer y Seiya rápidamente la atrapo entre sus brazos evitando así que se golpeara contra el piso. Se miraron a los ojos sin siquiera moverse, Seiya no hizo nada para bajarla y Serena ni siquiera intento pelear por que la soltara. Y por un momento me pareció que estaba viendo una de esas escenas de las películas románticas en las que las miradas de los protagonistas se pierden uno en la del otro, antes beso final y del _"felices para siempre"_…

-lo siento –susurro Serena

-no… yo lo siento. –dijo Seiya –Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, Serena, de verdad lo lamento

Papá lo dijo con tanta sinceridad, ya que se estaba disculpando por todo el daño que le hizo a mamá.

Miranda, Mamoru seguíamos contemplándolos en silencio, ellos no hablaban, nuevamente sus miradas se perdieron en las del otro. Y entonces vi algo en la mirada de Seiya que no veía desde hace meses, ese brillo que tenían sus ojos cuando la miraba fascinado sin perder detalle de ninguno de sus rasgos; entonces….

Se escucho un fuerte ruido proveniente de las puertas del elevador que hizo que se abrieran apenas unos milímetros que hizo que se rompiera la burbuja en la que estaban mis padres.

-hola? Me pueden escuchar allí adentro? –grito alguien del otro lado

-ehh… si! Sáquennos de aquí! –grito Mamoru con fuerza

-Edward!–pregunto Yaten del otro lado

-si! Aquí estoy! –gritó Mamoru nuevamente –están conmigo Serena, Seiya, Shizuka y Miranda. Ella ya está por dar a luz! dense prisa, las contracciones son cada vez más seguidas!

-hacemos lo que podemos! –grito Yaten -Hay un apagón en toda la ciudad, atacaron cerca de la planta eléctrica y todo Tokio se quedo sin electricidad

Es culpa de Pandora que estemos aquí atrapados! Los libros de historia no marcaban que ella fuera la responsable del apagón, dicen otra cosa muy diferente… o quizas no, mencionaban un problema en la planta de energia pero nunca mencionaban cual, será que ese problema fue el ataque de Pandora?

Eso significa que después de todo, no importa cómo, hay algunas cosas que deben realizarse y no alteran del todo la línea del tiempo, no más de lo que ya ha sido alterada. Un punto más a la lista de preguntas que debo de hacerle a Plut en cuanto la vea

-entonces apúrense! –grito Miranda –estos bebés quieren nacer hoy! Y llamen a mi esposo!

-doctora Chiba? Esta ahí –pregunto Marcia del otro lado

-si Marcia! –grito Miranda mientras apretaba con más fuerza la mano de Mamoru, creo que está teniendo otra contracción –localiza a Darién, dile que llegue ya a Tokio si quiere ver nacer a sus hijos!

-enseguida! –grito Marcia

-resista doctora! La sacaremos de allí rápido! –dijo otra voz mientras nuevamente se volvían a oír ruidos del otro lado

-Seiya… -susurro Serena débilmente

-si?

-me puedes bajar, por favor

-claro –dijo Seiya bajándola con cuidado al piso para que se recargara en una de las paredes del elevador –te sientes mejor?

-no… tengo que comer algo –respondió Serena

-tienes hambre? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-Serena tiene hipoglucemia –dijo Miranda –tiene que comer algo para que no baje más el azúcar de su sangre

-creo que yo tengo un chocolate en mi bolso

Tome mi bolso y lo saque rápidamente, se lo di a Seiya y él se dio de comer a Serena sin quejarse demasiado, creo que ella se siente muy débil como para discutir con él. Después, me senté al lado de Miranda para ver como se encontraba. Seguía tratando de mantener su respiración profunda y cada que sentía una contracción, las cuales se están volviendo mucho más seguidas, apretaba con tanta fuerza la mano de Mamoru que parecía que le cortaba la circulación. Al verla así me pregunto si yo también estaré en su lugar si no desaparezco y nace mi bebé…

-tranquila Miranda, respira –dije tratando de calmarla – vas a estar bien

-si… -dijo ella respirando profundamente –pero no debería de estar en labor de parto aun… tengo miedo de que les afecte a los gemelos nacer antes de tiempo

-ellos van a estar bien, no te preocupes por eso –dijo Mamoru –los gemelos se encontraran muy bien

-de verdad, lo crees Edward?

-si, estoy seguro. Tus hijos estarán muy orgullosos de ti al saber que estas soportando esto con gran valor y fuerza; créeme que si yo fuera tu hijo me sentiría muy orgulloso de tener a una mamá como tu

-gracias… -dijo Miranda derramando una lagrima mientras lo veía con una sonrisa –ojala que mis niños lleguen a ser tan guapos como tú

-lo serán, créeme que así será…

Los minutos continuaron pasando mientras seguían trabajando afuera para abrir las puertas del elevador y sacarnos de aquí. Creo que perdí la noción del tiempo que no supe si habían pasado diez minutos o una hora cuando alcance a ver del otro lado a Yaten, Taiki, tres doctores y cuatro bomberos que empujaban las puertas del elevador logrando abrirlas lentamente…

-se encuentran bien? –pregunto uno de los doctores

-debemos llevar a Miranda a la sala de partos pronto! –grito Mamoru

-por supuesto –dijo otro doctor entrando con los demás para ayudarnos a Mamoru y a mí a levantar a Miranda

-estas bien, Serena? –pregunto Taiki preocupado

-no se preocupen por mi –respondió Serena, aun se sentía débil –saquen a Miranda de aquí, rápido!

Con ayuda de los chicos y los doctores, sacamos primero a Miranda y la subieron en una camilla que ya la esperaba en el pasillo para llevarla a la sala de partos. Mamoru y yo continuábamos a su lado mientras nos dirigíamos hacia allá…

-y Darién? Ya llego a Tokio? –pregunto Miranda

-desviaron su avión a Osaka por el apagón, pero ya aterrizo y viene en camino –respondió una doctora –estará aquí dentro de poco

-de acuerdo…

-lo lamento chicos –dijo una enfermera a Mamoru y a mi –pero solo pueden entrar familiares a la sala de partos

-déjenlos entrar -pidió Miranda –quiero que ellos estén conmigo durante el parto

-muy bien…

Llevaron a Miranda a la sala de parto mientras que a Mamoru y a mí nos condujo una enfermera para darnos unas batas azules que debíamos usar para poder entrar, tras lo cual ambos corrimos hacia la sala de partos en donde tenían a Miranda. Todo un ejército de doctores y enfermeras estaban al cuidado de ella, incluyendo a Marcia que en cuanto me vio, puso cara de pocos amigos…

-como se encuentra, Miranda?

-bien, pero parece que será un parto largo, eso le dará tiempo al doctor Chiba de llegar justo a tiempo –respondió Marcia

-Darién va a llegar a tiempo, ya me dijeron que Haruka fue a recogerlo y van a llegar pronto –dijo Miranda

-ya verás que si, no por nada Haruka es la mejor piloto de carreras –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-eso espero… -dijo Miranda abrazándose a si misma al sentir otra contracción –las contracciones cada vez son más rápidas

-va a llegar a tiempo, no se perderá por nada el nacimiento de sus hijos –dijo Mamoru tomando la mano de su madre

-y por lo que veo ustedes tampoco… -dijo Marcia mirándome de forma penetrante–disculpe que lo diga doctora Miranda, pero no creo que ellos deban de estar aquí, ya hay mucha gente aquí

-ellos se quedaran aquí, Marcia –respondió Miranda -quiero que estén aquí cuando mis hijos nazcan

-ya escuchaste, así que si sientes que hay mucha gente aquí, porque no te vas tú –dije con una sonrisa feliz que hizo enojar aun mas a Marcia

-no lo creo, yo no me iré a ningún lado. Me asegurare de que los bebes nazcan perfectamente bien pese a que serán algo prematuros…

Me pareció que el tiempo avanzo tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta, ya había oscurecido, había lámparas de emergencia, algunas velas iluminando la sala y una mujer embarazada que ya estaba por dar a luz. Las contracciones de Miranda fueron tan continuas hasta que llego el momento de que empujara para que nacieran los niños y Darién aun no llegaba.

No había querido estar en la sala de partos con mis padres cuando nació Chibi Chibi, en aquel entonces tenía catorce años y me parecía algo difícil ver a mi madre empujar con todas sus fuerzas para que naciera mi hermana mientras algún sádico le decía que no dejara de empujar hasta que el bebe saliera. Ahora creo que me hubiese encantado estar ahí.

Recuerdo que cuando nació Chibi Chibi, papá decía que era la experiencia más hermosa que había presenciado ya que estaba en todo momento al lado de mamá durante el trabajo de parto, que era un momento único y que se llenaba de dicha de haber estado presente cuando nacieron sus hijas. No había comprendido cuan ciertas eran sus palabras hasta este momento en que veo como Miranda da todo de sí para que sus bebes puedan nacer, pese a que Darién aun no ha llegado.

Voltee a ver el reloj que estaba en lo alto de la pared y según lo que nos había contado Endimión cuando nacieron sus hijos, él debe de estar aquí en menos de dos minutos

-vamos Miranda, continua empujando un poco más –dijo Mamoru mientras sostenía su mano con fuerza

-de verdad sirve para algo esto? –pregunto Miranda

-sabes que si –respondió una doctora –continua empujando un poco más

Las puertas de la sala de partos se abrieron repentinamente, y tras de ellas entro corriendo Darién usando una bata azul igual a la que usamos Mamoru y yo. Se acerco a Miranda y la beso rápidamente, viéndola con una gran sonrisa…

-eres increíble, me voy unos días y se te ocurre dar a luz en mi ausencia –dijo Darién con una sonrisa tomando la mano libre de ella, en la cual le dio un pequeño beso

-lo importante es que estas aquí –dijo Miranda con una sonrisa –no te hubiera perdonado nunca si no llegabas para ver nacer a tus hijos

-aquí estoy, por nada en el mundo me iba a perder este momento

Miranda siguió empujando con fuerza hasta que la sala se lleno del sonido del llanto de un bebé, ese bebé es Darién, él nació primero que Mamoru. Algunos minutos después, un segundo llanto acompaño al primero y pude ver como el doctor sostenía al pequeño Mamoru en sus brazos. Darién cortó los cordones umbilicales de ambos niños. Los dos se ven tan pequeños, tan inocentes, que al verlos así es casi imposible creer cuáles serán sus vidas cuando sean mayores, aun sabiendo perfectamente cuales son.

Miranda comenzó a llorar de felicidad en cuanto le llevaron a sus bebés a sus brazos, Darién no dejaba de verla con un gran brillo en los ojos y la más hermosa de las sonrisas, misma sonrisa que heredo Mamoru y que él también tiene en este momento al ver la felicidad de sus padres. Al ver esa escena yo tampoco puedo derramar algunas lágrimas, tanto de alegría como de tristeza al ser consciente de que el pequeño Darién Chiba Katsuragi cambiara drásticamente. Lo único que se me ocurre hacer es abrazar a Mamoru, darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras seguimos observando a sus padres

-feliz cumpleaños, Mamoru! –Susurre dándole otro pequeño beso en la mejilla –recuérdame que debo comprar tu regalo de cumpleaños

-no es necesario que me regales nada más –respondió él en un murmuro –me has dado el mejor regalo con nuestro bebé y al estar a mi lado en este momento…

Alcé la mirada para verlo a los ojos, me mira con esa maravillosa sonrisa que tiene y lo que más deseo hacer en este momento es besarlo. Se dio cuenta de lo que pienso y su mirada me dijo las dos palabras que más me gusta que me diga

_"También te amo"_

Me leyó el pensamiento y Mamoru sonrió aun más, si es que eso puede ser posible…

-Shizuka! Edward!

Ambos volteamos cuando escuchamos la voz de Darién

-si?

-quieren cargar a los bebés? –pregunto Darién

-claro –respondí con una sonrisa

Ambos nos acercamos a ellos y Darién coloco a mis brazos a uno de los bebés, por la mirada del pequeño me di cuenta de inmediato que se trataba de Mamoru. Tiene el mismo brillo que tiene cuando se le iluminan sus ojos azules cada que me ve, incluso dejo de llorar y me sonrió tiernamente

-hola, mi amor! –dije con una gran sonrisa y el bebé sonrió aun más

-creo que le gustas a Mamoru, Shizuka –dijo Darién al ver la reacción del pequeño

-si, lo mismo creo yo… es tan maravilloso y tan guapo, lo será aún más cuando crezca

El pequeño Mamoru no deja de sonreírme y al verlo así no puedo evitar pensar en cómo a pesar del tiempo, su sonrisa y su mirada no han cambiado y tiene esa calidez que lo ha caracterizado toda su vida.

Voltee a ver a Mamoru y vi que el sostenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano, él sonreía mientras lo observaba pero una chispa de tristeza empezó a inundar sus ojos. No puedo dejar de pensar en ese terrible y triste futuro que le esperaba y que hizo que ahora sienta tanto odio y rencor contra los que lo que queremos, un contraste total al que muestra en este momento Darién bebé con esa ternura que manifiesta al ser recibido con tanto amor en este mundo.

Regrese mi mirada al pequeño bebé que sostengo en mis brazos y no puedo dejar de preguntarme si algún día yo también sostendré a mi bebé recién nacido en mis brazos, deseo tanto que llegue ese día, que pueda conocer a esa personita que está creciendo dentro de mí.

Ahora más que nunca voy a luchar para lograr que mis padres vuelvan a estar juntos, de eso depende mi supervivencia y la de mi bebé…

**S&S**

Aun me siento mareada, me encuentro recostada en una camilla del hospital que está en penumbras al igual que el resto de la ciudad y que apenas es iluminada por lámparas de emergencia, y el mareo no se me quita. No tanto porque me haya debilitado dentro de ese elevador por culpa de la hipoglucemia, sino por lo que paso ahí, me cuesta creer que lo que sucedió.

Claramente trate de evitar a Seiya todo lo que pude mientras estuvimos encerrados hasta que tuvimos que trabajar juntos para salir de allí, pero cuando estuve a punto de caerme y él me atrapo en sus brazos, fue como si por un momento hubiéramos retrocedido en el tiempo y hubiera visto al hombre del que me enamore, creí haber visto a MI Seiya!

Por la forma en la que me miraba estoy segura de eso, y sus palabras fueron tan honestas que me fue imposible no creer en su arrepentimiento, que una él realmente se preocupa por mi y lo que me pase, prueba de ello es que no me ha dejado ni un momento sola (al igual que mi alucinación que no me abandona) desde que salimos del elevador y me atendieron para asegurarse de que mi recaída no hubiese sido grave…

_You've seen the worst of me now / Ahora, tú has visto lo peor de mi  
I'm all alone see / Estoy sola, ves  
You lost me somehow / Tu me perdiste de alguna manera  
And what we're fighting for is peace / Y por lo que estamos peleando es por paz  
Are you still in love with me, / Todavía estas enamorado de mi,  
Or someone else? / o de otra persona? _

-se pondrá bien? –pregunto Seiya

-si, los niveles de glucosa en la sangre de Serena ya están normales –dijo el doctor –los mareos pasaran dentro de poco, así que no intentes levantarte hasta que ya te sientas bien

-bien… -dije dando un suspiro -cree que ya hayan nacido los bebés de Darién?

-no sé, iré a investigar y les avisare

-gracias –dije antes de que el doctor saliera de la habitación dejándome a solas con Seiya

-Serena…

-si?

-lo que te dije es cierto. De verdad yo lamento todo lo que te he hecho, por lo que te dije antes, por todo lo que has sufrido por mi culpa y… realmente espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo

-yo también lo siento, Seiya –dije interrumpiéndolo

-que?

-lo que paso en el parque, todo lo que te dije… Supongo que si tenía que soltarlo y te merecías lo que dije, pero no debí de haberlo hecho de esa forma, eso no soluciono nada

-tal vez no, pero me hizo consciente de que todas tus palabras eran ciertas…

-no todas, yo no te odio… -di un largo suspiro mientras me siento lentamente en la camilla -por más que lo deseé, jamás podre hacerlo

-no eres la única que ha dicho cosas que no son ciertas… no es cierto que quiera estar separado de ti

_Well are you such a dreamer? / Bien eres un tipo de soñador?  
Put yourself in my shoes / Ponte en mi lugar  
Careful what you wish for love / Cuidado con lo que deseas por amor_

-que! –susurre totalmente sorprendida

-durante el tiempo que estuve lejos del país he pensado en muchas cosas, más de las que quisiera, y aunando a todo lo que ha pasado desde que regrese… tenias razón, no me había dado cuenta de que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida: eres hermosa, inteligente, generosa, divertida, atenta, te preocupaste mucho por mí mientras estuve internado y tienes una maravillosa sonrisa. Fui afortunado en que una mujer como tu se enamorada de alguien como yo y realmente me gustaría que siguieras en mi vida como una amiga…

-amiga?

-si, sé que es difícil y más con todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, pero me gustaría que tuviéramos una amistad… El día que desperté del coma me dijiste que antes que otra cosa, eras una amiga en la que puedo confiar

-pero tu no confías en mi… -dije dando un largo suspiro -Ponte en mi lugar, Seiya, como me pides eso con todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros? Con lo que piensas sobre mí?

-eso era antes, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de cosas que me han hecho dudar en lo que creía

-eso me incluye a mi?

-principalmente a ti

_I've seen the worst of you too / También yo he visto lo peor de ti  
I let it go see / Lo dejo ir, ves  
Because I have to / Porque debo  
And when I'm falling on my knees / Y cuando caía de rodillas  
You'll take my hand in yours / Tomaste mi mano en las tuyas  
What will be, we'll be / Que será, que será_

-que es lo que ha hecho este cambio en ti, Seiya? Ya empezaste a recuperar la memoria? Me recuerdas?

-solo he tenido recuerdos pequeños, cosas que no tienen mucha importancia… a excepción de una importante

-cual?

-solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado de Marcia, no confíes en ella, ni siquiera dejes que se te acerque

-porque? –dije confundida -por que me dices que tenga cuidado de Marcia?

-solo haz lo que te pido y no se lo digas a nadie, por favor Serena, no quiero que te haga daño

-hazle caso bombón, sabe porque lo dice

No entiendo nada, que saben los dos que no me lo dicen? Que no quieren que se lo diga a los demás?

-no hagas preguntas bombón, solo haz lo que te pide

-de acuerdo, hare lo que me pides sobre Marcia

-gracias! Créeme que eso me tranquiliza mucho

-pero, sobre lo ser amigos… honestamente no se que decir

-se que las cosas nunca serán como lo fueron en el pasado, pero realmente me gustaría que existiera una buena relación entre nosotros… como amigos

-crees que eso funcione?

-desearía que funcionara, así podría ir a visitar a Chibi Chibi sin temer que me des una cachetada

-ya te lo había dicho antes, yo nunca te voy a impedir verla

-aun así prefiero asegurarme. Además, quizás con el tiempo si podamos ser buenos amigos

-quizás si podemos ser amigos, pero…

-pero?

-tengo una duda, por que me besaste? Por que me llamaste bombón?

_Cause are you such a dreamer? / Porque eres un tipo de soñador?  
Put yourself in my shoes / Ponte en mi lugar  
Careful what you wish for love / Cuidado con lo que deseas por amor_

-honestamente no sé por que lo hice…. fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer en ese momento para que no te fueras, Serena. Sé que fue estúpido y que eso te afecto aun más, no quería lastimarte con eso, pero me sentía desesperado por solucionar las cosas. Estoy consciente de que no debí de haberte dicho bombón y mucho menos debí de besarte… no sé por que creí que con un beso se arreglarían las cosas entre nosotros

-es curioso, así arreglábamos las cosas cuando discutíamos

-que? –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-eso hacías… bueno no tu, el Seiya antes del coma. Generalmente cuando discutíamos o peleábamos por cualquier cosa sin importancia, esperaba a que estuviera realmente molesta y me besaba… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa -eso hacía que olvidara el motivo de la discusión

-hablas como si hubiera muerto

-es como si así hubiera sido por que no lo he vuelto a ver desde hace meses, tú eres muy diferente a él…

-tal vez no lo sea si hice algo que solía hacer

-tal vez, pero eso no significa que vayas a volver conmigo y somos amigos… otra vez. Además, tu tienes a… -no termine de hablar, siento que las lagrimas resbalaran por mi rostro en cualquier momento. Me cuesta mucho imaginarlo con otra mujer

-Serena…

-estoy bien, no te preocupes –dije con una sonrisa limpiando rápidamente la lagrima que cayó por mi mejilla.

Me levante de la camilla y camine deprisa para salir de la habitación, no quiero que me vea aspi, pero Seiya tomo mi mano para impedir que me fuera.

_What's the matter with our ways / Cual es el problema con nuestros caminos  
I'm missing something, / Me falta algo  
not to blame / No te culpo  
But don't you worry, / Pero no te preocupes  
this will pass / Esto pasará  
It's only cause my mind's / Es solo porque mi mente  
been spinning / ha estado girando  
No control, / Sin control  
I've lost my head / He perdido mi cabeza  
All of this is just beginning / Todo esto solo está empezando  
Not enough, / No es suficiente,  
it's never enough / Nunca es suficiente  
I'll only want to keep on dreaming / Yo sólo quiero seguir soñando_

-de verdad lo lamento, no quiero hacerte sufrir aun más por eso

-está bien Seiya, no tienes que hacer esto –dije separando lentamente mi mano de él

-quiero hacerlo, es lo único que se me ocurre con tal de hacerte sentir mejor…

_Cause are you such a dreamer?/ Porque eres un tipo de soñador?  
Put yourself in my shoes / Ponte en mi lugar  
Careful what you wish for love / Cuidado con lo que deseas por amor_

Seiya me rodeo con sus brazos y me abrazo, instintivamente enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, aferrándome aun más a su abrazo. Me parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que me abrazo de esta manera que ya ni recordaba lo bien que se sentía, como olvido mis tristezas al simplemente estar en sus brazos.

Soy una masoquista de lo peor, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado aquí estoy entre los brazos de Seiya y no me quiero separar de él, acepte que intentáramos una amistad entre nosotros pese a que me da miedo que esa convivencia pueda hacer que me vuelva a enamorar de él. Aunque a quien quiero engañar? Por más enojada y molesta que este con él, jamás he dejado de amarlo…

Es afortunada esa mujer por la que me dejo, ella tiene el amor del hombre que amo y yo deseo con todas mis fuerzas estar en su lugar, ser yo de quien Seiya está enamorado pero por más que me duela, sé que no es así

_Cause are you such a dreamer?/ Porque eres un tipo de soñador?  
Put yourself in my shoes / Ponte en mi lugar  
Careful what you wish for love / Cuidado con lo que deseas por amor _

-Serena!

Rei abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación y al escucharla, Seiya y yo nos separamos rápidamente

-perdón… interrumpí algo? –pregunto ella

-no, nada… que pasa Rei?

-ya nacieron los gemelos

-que alegría! como se encuentran? –pregunto Seiya

-muy bien, están un poco bajos de peso pero están de maravilla. Ya llevaron a Miranda y a los niños a una habitación; Darién está con ellos y el resto de los chicos, quieren verlos?

-claro, vamos…

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia la habitación de Miranda, allí estaba ella recostada en la cama observando cómo Darién sostenía a uno de sus hijos en brazos, mientras que Shizuka cargaba al otro bebé, y Haruka, Michiru, Nicolás, Andrew y Lita contemplaban a los niños.

-felicidades chicos! –dije con una pequeña sonrisa contemplando a los bebés. -son preciosos!

-totalmente, se parecen mucho a ti, Darién –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-vaya que si, Darién y Mamoru son la viva imagen de su padre –dijo Andrew

-gracias! –dijo Darién con una sonrisa –quieren cargar a sus ahijados?

-ahijados? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-seguirás teniendo amnesia, Seiya, pero eso no cambiara nuestra decisión de que Serena y tu sean los padrinos de los niños –dijo Miranda –vamos, cargen a Darién y Mamoru

Mamoru…

Así también se llama el Guerrero de la Luna, es una gran coincidencia pese a que no es un nombre común, a menos que… no, en que estoy pensando? No es posible que el Guerrero de la Luna sea el pequeño Mamoru solo que mucho más mayor, aunque tendría sentido ya que él conoce a mis hijas y las está protegiendo. Pero si eso es cierto, entonces por que no habían dicho que él también está aquí?

Para no preocupar a Darién y Miranda al no saber en donde están, es la única explicación lógica. No quieren que sufran como yo al no saber en donde se encuentran sus hijos. Y si ellos no son los únicos que están aquí? y si también los futuros hijos de los demás están en esta época? Pero por que tanto secreto? Porque ni siquiera me dejan ver a mis hijas cuando es lo que más anhelo!

-Serena… estas bien, Serena? –dijo Darién estando junto a mí, estaba por darme a uno de los gemelos para que lo cargara

-ehh… si, estoy bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa al volver de mis pensamientos –yo solo… necesito tomar algo de aire, con permiso

Salí de prisa de allí y me aleje de la habitación tan rápido hasta que me recargue en una de las paredes, mientras siento que resbala una lagrima en mi mejilla. No puedo dejar de pensar en mis hijas, necesito encontrarlas pronto…

-bombón…

-no me digas nada, por favor –dije en un susurro

-vas a seguir sin hablarme?

-no, volveremos a hablar, solo que quiero que no digas nada por un rato, por favor… solo un rato

-Serena! -grito Darién, voltee y lo vi acercándose rápidamente a mi –estas bien?

-sí, perdón por irme así pero

-estabas pensando en tus hijas, verdad?

-si… siento que cada día me vuelvo loca al no saber en donde están, si se encuentran bien

-te entiendo, al por fin tener a mis hijos en mis brazos me cuesta mucho imaginar que estén lejos de mi o que les suceda algo malo… no soportaría perderlos

-no los perderás, son afortunados al tener a un padre como tu –dije con una pequeña sonrisa –Darién y Mamoru se convertirán en grandes hombres

-eso espero… así como también se que tus hijas se convertirán en grandes mujeres al tener a unos padres como Seiya y tu. Sé que resolverán sus problemas y volverán a estar juntos

-de verdad lo crees, Darién?

-claro, de eso dependen muchas cosas, incluyendo la supervivencia de tus hijas. No se te olvide que necesitas de Seiya para que ellas nazcan y si Chibi Chibi aun sigue aquí, es prueba de que su relación volverá a ser la de antes, así que no pierdas la fe

-doctor Chiba! –dijo un doctor acompañado de otros dos acercándose a Darién y a mi –muchas felicidades! Ya nos enteramos que nacieron sus hijos!

-gracias! –respondio Darién con una sonrisa

Mi celular empezó a sonar y me aleje unos metros de Darién y los doctores que se acercaban a él para felicitarlo. Saque deprisa mi celular para ver quién me llamaba, no reconocí el número pero aun así conteste

-hola?

-Shizuka me dio tu mensaje, lamento mucho llamar hasta ahora –dijo la voz distorsionada de un hombre del otro lado de la línea

-eres… -logre decir al comprender que se trataba del Guerrero de la Luna

-no menciones mi nombre

-como conseguiste mi numero?

-Shizuka me lo dio. Te pido que no le menciones esta llamada a nadie, especialmente al resto de las sailors, te estoy vigilando y me daré cuenta si le dices alguien de esto

-comprendo… estas aquí en este momento? –dije volteando a todas partes para ver si lo veo, pero solo ver ir y venir a varios doctores y enfermeras, algunos otros doctores que se acercaron a Darién para seguir felicitándolo

-deberías ser más discreta, vas a llamar la atención de alguien si sigues mirando así a todas partes

-como sabes que…? –dije sorprendida, no veo a nadie que tenga un teléfono en la mano

-recuerda lo que dije, te estoy vigilando

-ok… no creo que tenga que explicarte el motivo por el que quería hablar contigo, verdad?

-no, se que quieres ver a tus hijas… pero para que así sea, no le puedes decir a nadie de esto, nadie debe de saber de esta reunión

-de acuerdo, te prometo que no diré nada

-te veré en el parque No.10 en la fuente principal a medianoche…


	47. Capitulo 46

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Les traigo un par capítulos más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente!_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_

_Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.d. Ah! antes de que se me olvide, tambien acabo de publicar **Quédate Conmigo** es un one-shot navideño (obviamente S/S) así que no se lo pierdan!_

* * *

**Capitulo 46**

-qué hora es?

-faltan cinco minutos para la medianoche –respondió Mamoru –tranquilas, saldrá bien esto

-eso espero, estoy nerviosa

-No más que yo -dijo Bunny –saben en el problema que estaremos si Haruka se entera de esto?

-si todo sale según lo planeado, Haruka no tiene por que enterarse, así que tranquilícense las dos, Serena no debe de tardar en llegar

-eso espero, quiero saber que se siente estar de este lado de la cámara cuando sucede la acción, no sabía que fuera tan divertido

-créeme que no lo es tanto

Di un largo suspiro recargándome en el respaldo del auto mientras continuo viendo la imagen que recibe la computadora, el solitario parque que ve Mamoru y que Bunny y yo vemos ya que lleva consigo una cámara. Él trae consigo ocultos en su traje del Guerrero de una Luna una micro cámara, un pequeño micrófono y un audífono desde donde nos escucha a Bunny y a mi, igual que como hacíamos cuando monitoreaban mis movimientos cuando veía a Cedric en nuestras citas poco antes de que él muriera; solo que en lugar de la camioneta que usábamos, estamos Bunny y yo en nuestro auto observando todo desde aquí…

-ahí viene, chicas –dijo Mamoru mientras en la computadora veíamos a Serena caminar hacia la fuente, mirando hacia todas partes en busca de él

-muy bien, recuerda el plan

-sí, y tu tampoco olvides tu parte, cariño… -susurro Mamoru mientras se acercaba a Serena, se detuvo a pocos pasos de ella –Serena…

-estas aquí –dijo ella con una sonrisa al verlo

-llegaste justo a tiempo

-y mis hijas? En donde están?

-no se encuentran aquí

-qué? Pensé que estarían aquí, que me permitirías verlas…

-no puedo hacer eso, es muy peligroso para todas –dijo Mamoru

-hice lo que me pediste, nadie sabe de esto y no diré de esta reunión, por favor! –Dijo Serena -realmente estoy desesperada por verlas. Por favor déjame verlas! llévame con ellas!

-por más que lo desee, no puedo hacerlo, es por el bien y la seguridad de las tres. Pero si puedo dejarte que hables con ellas, solo unos minutos

-está bien, lo que sea con tal de saber que están bien

Saque del celular de prepago (el cual en caso de que rastreé el numero, no podra dar con nosotros) que uso antes Mamoru para llamar a mamá y fijar la reunión, active el programa de la computadora que cambio el tono de nuestras voces para que no nos reconozca y llame al celular de mamá; su aparato comenzó a sonar a los pocos segundos…

-son ellas, contesta –dijo Mamoru mientras Serena sacaba rápidamente su celular para contestar la llamada

-hola?

-mamá… habla Rini

-Rini! –grito ella emocionada derramando varias lagrimas –no puedo creer que te este escuchando! Como estas?

-bien, me encuentro bien… feliz de hablar contigo

-yo también lo estoy de escucharte! Y tu hermana? En donde está Serenity?

-aquí estoy, mamá –dijo Bunny –no llores, nosotras estamos bien

-en donde están? Quiero verlas!

-estamos cerca, pero no podemos vernos aun

-porque no?

-es muy complicado… las cosas no están tan bien como quisiéramos. –Dijo Bunny dando un largo suspiro -Sabemos que las cosas no están muy bien entre papá y tú; que estas muy dolida por lo que está pasando, pero debes de perdonarlo y arreglar todo para que estén juntos de nuevo

-nosotros hablamos esta noche y decidimos que seriamos amigos, pero eso no significa que estemos juntos nuevamente

-entonces deberían intentar que su relación de amigos pase al siguiente nivel porque de eso dependen muchas cosas… principalmente el que nosotras no desaparezcamos –dije antes de dar un largo suspiro –ustedes deben de estar juntos para que nosotras podamos nacer, tú no puedes hacer todo el trabajo por más que quieras

-sé que es difícil pero deben de intentarlo y aun más por que los recuerdos de papá regresando lentamente y dentro de poco te recordara –dijo Bunny –nosotras ya hemos hecho lo que ha estado a nuestro alcance para ayudarlo, ahora es tu turno de hacer que realmente se dé cuenta lo maravillosa que eres y que tan importante eres en su vida para que podamos sobrevivir

-eso hare, el que volvamos a ser amigos podría ayudar a que nuevamente estemos juntos, así fue como comenzó nuestra historia juntos

-algo me dice que eso será de gran ayuda para que ambos estén juntos –dije volviendo a suspirar profundamente –debemos de despedirnos ya, mamá

-no, por favor no…

-tampoco nosotras queremos pero es necesario

-volveré a hablar con ustedes pronto?

-si… en cuanto nos sea posible, volveremos a hablar –dijo Bunny

-de acuerdo, cuídense mis niñas… las amo

-nosotras también te amamos a ti, mamá

Termine la llamada y respire profundamente para no ponerme a llorar, quería seguir hablando con ella pero estoy segura de que si lo hacía, en cualquier momento le diría la verdad y por más que lo desee, no puedo hacer eso aun. Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla de solo pensarlo y la limpie rápidamente. Seguí observando a mamá a través de la computadora, ella también está controlando sus lágrimas…

-gracias… de verdad te agradezco que me permitieras hablar con ellas

-solo hice lo que debía de hacer, las tres merecían comunicarse, así fuese brevemente –dijo Mamoru –ahora solo debes de dar tu mayor esfuerzo por solucionar las cosas con Seiya, de eso depende el futuro de tu familia

-lo sé… -dijo Serena dando un suspiro –pero sobre el futuro tengo una pregunta

-no te puedo dar mucha información del futuro

-lo sé, pero esto es muy importante. Por favor

-bien, de que se trata?

-eres Mamoru Chiba? El hijo de Darién?

-por qué crees eso?

-Shizuka me dijo que te llamas Mamoru y ese no es un nombre muy común, además tu estas al cuidado de mis hijas… quiero creer que tu creciste con ellas ya que tu padre es Darién

-no te puedo responder eso, el momento de las respuestas aun no ha llegado

-por favor… no me lo quieres decir porque tengo razón? Es eso y no quieres preocupar a tus padres? Si es así, no les dire nada sobre tu identidad para no angustiarlos

-hay muchas cosas que por más que desee no puedo decirte… además, Shizuka no debió decirte mi nombre

-no lo hizo a propósito, eso fue lo único que Shizuka me ha dicho sobre ti, además de que eres el padre de su bebé –dijo Serena -Por favor cuídala, ella es una de mis mejores amigas y no quiero que sufra, ni ella ni su bebé. Ella realmente merece ser feliz después de todo lo que le paso con Cedric

-descuida, la cuidare y no permitiré que le pase nada a ella, ni a nuestro bebé. Ambos son lo más importante para mi y no permitiré que nadie los lastime…

**S&S**

_no! no! no puedes irte! –grito Serenity sin dejar de llorar_

_-por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es_

_-es que no te puedes ir, Seiya! Que voy a hacer si te pasa algo? No lo soportare… si tu mueres yo moriré contigo_

_-no, no digas eso… nada me va a pasar –dije limpiando sus lagrimas_

_-te vas a la guerra! Estas consciente de ello?_

_-mi pueblo me necesita_

_-yo te necesito aun más! Te amo!_

_-también te amo Serenity… pero tengo que irme, es mi deber_

_-no…_

_-por favor, no te quiero ver así. Quiero recordar la última noche que estaremos juntos con una sonrisa ya que eso me dará fuerza durante el tiempo que este lejos, ya que tu iluminaras mis días en medio del caos que me espera_

_-y si no vuelves?_

_-volveré, regresare a tu lado para casarme contigo_

_-casarnos? –dijo ella sorprendida_

_-así es, te quieres casar conmigo Serenity?_

_-no era así como esperaba que me propusieras matrimonio_

_-esta no es la proposición oficial, ni siquiera tengo tu anillo. Aunque me encantaría escuchar tu respuesta ahora_

_Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Serenity que opaco sus lagrimas, ella brinco a mis brazos y me beso profundamente_

_-debo de tomar eso como un sí?_

_-si Seiya! Si quiero casarme contigo! Si es posible ahora mismo_

_-yo también quisiera que nos casáramos ahora, pero tendremos que esperar a mi regreso_

_-y regresaras pronto?_

_-lo más pronto que pueda, volveré y no te dejare jamás Serenity_

_Volvimos a besarnos intensamente e hicimos el amor toda la noche olvidándonos por completo de la triste despedida que nos espera por la mañana, esta noche nos entregamos por completo a nuestro amor, ese amor tan grande que sentimos el uno por el otro y que nos vuelve uno mismo. Y este amor va a poder superar esta separación temporal y mucho más._

_Cuando amaneció las cosas fueron mucho más difíciles de lo que esperaba, ya que quisiera pasar toda mi vida al lado de Serenity, ver crecer a nuestros hijos y envejecer juntos. Eso es lo que deseo, tener una vida normal junto a ella y no tener que alejarme de su lado por deber cumplir mi deber con la gente de mi planeta. No quiero que se olvide de mí._

_Mientras nos despedíamos le entregue algo que es muy importante para mí, un dije en forma de estrella que me dieron mis padres desde mi nacimiento y que mi hermana también posee uno idéntico, quiero que al llevar ese dije sienta que de alguna forma estoy a su lado pese a que me hallare al otro lado de la galaxia…._

_-toma, yo también quiero que lleves esto contigo –dijo ella entregándome una pequeña caja roja que contenía un collar con un dije en forma de luna creciente_

_-gracias Serenity… te lo devolveré cuando regrese_

_-entonces espero que sea pronto, porque no soportare mucho el que estés lejos de mi_

_-no te preocupes –la abrace con fuerza - te prometo que volveré y estaremos juntos para siempre, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente pero volveré a ti…_

_Serenity se acerco lentamente mis labios y me beso lentamente y sin prisa, prolongamos lo más que podemos este momento, esperando que nunca acabe ya que este sería nuestro último beso antes de que parta hacia Kinmoku… _

Desperté con la respiración agitada, estos sueños no dejan de aturdirme ya que no termino de ver todo lo que muestran y apenas comprendo la mitad de las cosas que veo ahí, de lo que estoy seguro es de una cosa: Serenity es alguien importante. Pero quien es ella? Eso lo voy a averiguar a partir de hoy.

Hace un par de días Miranda me dio la tarjeta de la psicóloga de la que me había hablado y hoy tengo una cita en su consultorio para verla. Al menos uno de los misterios de mi vida se revelaran, pero aun tengo que averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre Marcia.

Desde que tuve ese recuerdo de ella la he investigado en internet sin parar y todo lo que he averiguado es muy diferente a lo que vi en ese recuerdo: hay artículos en los que se menciona que ha ayudado en sin fin de casos médicos importantes, en _Facebook_ no aparece nada negativo sobre ella ni en ninguna parte, pero debe de existir una prueba que muestre que no es la doctora ejemplar que el mundo piensa que es y la voy a encontrar. No le he mencionado esto a nadie ya que temo que si ella se llega a dar cuenta de que se la verdad o nota algún cambio en el comportamiento de los demás hacia ella, posiblemente lastime a mis hermanos y a Serena, por eso es que le pedí a Serena que se cuidara de Marcia. Además de que debo encontrar primero que Marcia a la chica que mencione en ese recuerdo: Rini.

Es la tercera vez que escucho ese nombre: primero cuando me dijo como se llamaba la enfermera que me atendió antes de mi cirugía (a la cual no he vuelto a ver desde ese día), después en ese sueño en donde escuche que alguien le decía Rini a Shizuka y ahora esto. A veces pienso que todo esto es parte de algún enorme secreto que hay alrededor de mí… Claro, como si eso fuera posible.

Me arregle y tome un café rápido antes de que viera a Mina, así que salí deprisa hacia la casa de Serena ya que llevare a Chibi Chibi a la escuela, además de que así me escapo de la plática con Mina sobre el evento al que asistirá Three Lights la próxima semana y que se realizara en un importante club a orillas de la bahía de Tokio, mismo donde tengo entendido que ahí mismo se casaron Rei y Nicolás el verano pasado. El evento es un Baile de Mascaras a beneficio de los niños enfermos de cáncer, al cual nos pidieron a los tres que vayamos acompañados.

Obviamente mis hermanos irán con sus novias, pero y yo? Mina me ha insistido en que le diga a Serena que me acompañe, pero no estoy muy seguro de eso y más considerando nuestros antecedentes. Tengo que pensar bien si le diré que me acompañe, aunque como las cosas van un poco mejor entre nosotros, posiblemente si la invite al Baile de Mascaras, sino, quizás invite a Shizuka, ella es mi amiga y las cosas serán menos complicadas.

A los pocos minutos llegue a casa de Serena, y toque el timbre mientras espero que me abra. Siento una sensación que no puedo describir al estar aquí, quizás sea porque yo viví aquí con ella antes del coma o por qué no entrado en la casa después de que desperté de él, me siento nervioso al estar aquí.

Al darme cuenta de que no me abría Serena (quizás porque aun sigue dormida) volví a tocar nuevamente el timbre, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y vi a Serena totalmente ruborizada al verme, con el cabello mojado, haciendo que varias gotas de agua resbalando por su piel, usando únicamente una toalla rosa que cubría parte de su cuerpo, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas.

Me quede sin palabras al verla así, se ve realmente hermosa, parece una ninfa que está saliendo del mar, se parece a Serenity en ese sueño en donde ambos corríamos por un bosque en medio de la lluvia… Debo dejar de comparar a Serena con Serenity

-que haces aquí a esta hora? –grito Serena al otro lado de la puerta. En qué momento ella cerró la puerta y yo me quede como un idiota con mis pensamientos de Serenity bajo la lluvia?

-es que… habíamos quedado que íbamos a desayunar hoy juntos e iba a llevar a Chibi Chibi a la escuela

-pensé que llegarías dentro de un rato

-lo siento! Si quieres volveré después!

-no! –grito ella abriendo la puerta nuevamente. Escondió su cuerpo tras la puerta y asomando solo su cabeza –no es necesario que te vayas, Seiya, pasa…

-gracias –dije entrando a la casa evitando verla. Solo escuche que cerró la puerta tras de mí –de verdad lo siento, no creí que te estuvieras bañando

-descuida, también es mi culpa por tardarme tanto en la ducha. Además, me has visto con menos que esto… bueno, antes… sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo ella totalmente nerviosa –porque no me esperas en la sala, voy a vestirme rápido

-claro

-enseguida regreso

Serena subió tan rápido las escaleras que apenas fui consciente del borrón rosa que pasó frente a mí. Di un largo suspiro mientras observaba la casa. Además de las escaleras frente a mí, habían varias fotografías en las paredes, en la mayoría aparece Serena con su familia, sus amigos y mis hermanos, pero no veo ninguna en la que aparezca yo. Camine hacia la sala, allí también había varias fotografías y al igual que en las anteriores, yo no aparezco en ninguna de ellas.

Que me pasa? De verdad creí que habría una fotografía mía en esta casa considerando la reciente historia entre Serena y yo? Lógicamente no hay fotografía mía aquí... aunque me habría gustado ver alguna de nosotros.

Metí mi mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saque su dije para verlo. Una luna y una estrella juntas… porque le abre dado un dije con estas figuras? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en el sueño que tuve hoy vi un par de dijes con las mismas formas: una luna y una estrella. Porque?

-miau! -Voltee y vi a Luna mover su cabeza contra mi pierna

-hola Luna! Vienes a hacerme compañía?

-miau!

-tomare eso como un si –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Me agache para acariciar su cabeza y la gatita se quedo observando el dije –es lindo, verdad? Posiblemente debería regresarle este dije a Serena, tú qué opinas, Luna?

-miau!

-eso me pasa por hablarle a un gato y creer que me va a responder…

-Seiya!

Voltee y vi a Chibi Chibi usando un uniforme azul con una blusa blanca y un moño rojo en ella. Guarde el dije rápidamente antes de que la pequeña corriera hacia mí, a abrazarme

-viniste Seiya! Si me vas a llevar a la escuela, verdad?

-si! Me siento muy contento de llevar a una princesita tan linda como tú a la escuela

-y también me vas a ir a recoger después de clases?

-claro y también te llevare a comer postres, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –dijo ella con una sonrisa –y me prepararas tu el desayuno?

-si quieres, que quieres de desayunar?

-hot cakes! Si me los puedes hacer, Seiya! Por favor!

-claro, pero hay que esperar a que Serena baje y…

-no le va a molestar que uses la cocina, anda ven -Chibi Chibi me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta la cocina –si recuerdas como se hacen, verdad?

-espero que sí, pero si me olvida algún paso me vas a ayudar, de acuerdo?

-si!

Chibi Chibi y yo llegamos a la cocina seguidos por Luna, ahí saque un bowl de la alacena y un paquete de harina para hot cakes, mientras ella me pasaba el resto de los ingredientes para preparar la mezcla del refrigerador, pero me llamo la atención que al menos la mitad de la comida que estaba ahí, se encontraba en recipientes con los logotipos de algún restaurante, en especial del Restaurante Júpiter. Es que acaso Serena nunca cocina?

-que están haciendo? –dijo Serena. Voltee y la vi acercándose a nosotros, usando jeans y un suerte color turquesa, los cuales definitivamente no me permiten ver nada de lo que había visto cuando llegue a la casa

-es que Chibi Chibi quiere desayunar hot cakes y empezamos a prepararlos, espero que no te moleste que estemos aquí cocinando

-no, claro que no me molesta -dijo Serena con una sonrisa –por qué no vas a ver la televisión, Chibi Chibi? Mientras nosotros terminamos de preparar el desayuno

-si –dijo la niña antes de irse a la sala acompañada de Luna

-te ayudo con algo?

-no gracias, tengo todo en orden –dije caminando hacia uno de los estantes de donde saque un sartén

-como sabias que allí están los sartenes?

-yo…no sé. Supongo que la distribución de tu cocina es muy parecida a la de Mina -rayos, que fue lo que dije? Ni yo lo crei, aunque ahora que lo pienso, como supe donde encontrar las cosas que necesitaba para el desayuno?

-eso o recordaste donde guardo las cosas aquí

-tal vez… -dije dando un largo suspiro. Es eso, recorde cual es la distribución de la cocina de Serena y en donde guarda todo –mejor hay que darnos prisa, si no se le hará tarde a Chibi Chibi

-claro. Déjame ir preparando los hot cakes

-segura que puedes?

-por supuesto, acaso lo dudas?

-es que por toda la comida preparada que vi en tu refrigerador empiezo a dudar que sepas cocinar, tú me habías dicho que sabias cocinar, Serena

-si… ya sé lo que dije, además no tiene nada de malo que me guste la comida preparada -dijo ella un poco nerviosa. Será verdad que no sabe cocinar? -Y para que no te queden dudas, te voy a enseñar mi técnica especial para preparar hot cakes

Serena puso un poco de mantequilla y una pequeña parte de la mezcla en el sartén, cuando ya estuvo listo, tomo el mango del sartén y lo movió con tal de hacer brincar el hot cake para que pudiera voltearlo, pero lo desbarato en su intento

-con que esa es tu técnica especial para preparar hot cakes? –dije con una sonrisa divertida

-estaba calentando! –Dijo molesta poniendo otro poco de mezcla de hot cakes en el sartén –ahora si prepárate a ver como se hace

-bien, estoy listo

-de acuerdo –dijo Serena dándole un tirón al sartén, pero apenas y se movió brinco un poco sin conseguir girarlo –eso no cuenta, Seiya

-creo que necesitas un poco de ayuda

Me coloque detrás de Serena, rodee con un brazo su cintura y puse mi mano encima de la cual sostenía el sartén, para así impulsar con más fuerza el sartén. Logramos con un solo tirón darle media vuelta al hot cake para que terminara de cocinarse.

Ella giro un poco su cabeza para verme y me quede absorto en su mirada color cielo y en el olor de su cabello, creo que huele a rosas… Si, definitivamente su olor es de rosas y algo como quemado

Serena también se dio cuenta del olor a quemado y regreso su vista a la estufa, el hot cake dejo de verse comestible. Como fue que no nos dimos cuenta que se nos quemo el hot cake?

-creo que ni con mucha mermelada nos lo podríamos comer –dije observando divertido el desastre que había en el sartén, mientras bajo mi barbilla apoyándola suavemente sobre el hombro de ella

-creo que tienes razón, hay que preparar otro

-me parece buena idea

-Seiya…

-si?

-podrías soltarme? Necesito moverme para preparar los hot cakes rápido, si no se hará tarde

Me separe rápidamente de Serena al ser consciente de la forma en que la estaba abrazando. Pareciera que conforme mis recuerdos van regresando, mi cuerpo busca de forma inconsciente estar cerca de ella. Reconozco que es me sentí muy cómodo al tenerla entre mis brazos e inhalar su dulce aroma, pero no, ella no es la chica que realmente quiero tener en mis brazos.

Entre los dos preparamos el desayuno sin siquiera mencionar lo que había sucedido, desayunos los tres, tras lo cual yo lleve a Chibi Chibi a su escuela y Serena se fue a la Universidad. Después fui al consultorio de la psicóloga, llegue antes a la sesión y me quede esperando a que terminara con el paciente que estaba atendiendo para que pudiera recibirme. Fue en eso que sonó mi celular, era Shizuka…

-hola Shizuka! No se supone que deberías estar en clases ahora

-sí, pero te hablo por un asunto de vida o muerte

-de que se trata?

-estas ocupado hoy en la tarde?

-no, por qué?

-es que hay una película de zombies que quiero ver en el cine y me encantaría que me acompañaras

-es un asunto de vida o muerte que vayamos a ver una película de zombies? –pregunte confundido

-para mi si, Seiya! –grito ella alterada

-qué te pasa? Estoy hablando con mi amiga o sus hormonas de embarazada?

-ambas! –grito ella antes de dar un suspiro -Entonces, me vas a acompañar o no?

-claro, a qué hora nos vemos?

-a las seis y yo compro los boletos!

-bueno, yo comprare las palomitas

-perfecto!

-señor Kou… –llamo la recepcionista

-me tengo que ir Shizuka, nos vemos más tarde

-muy bien, hasta entonces!

Termine la llamada, y un par de minutos después finalmente me recibió la psicóloga Amelia Yazawa. Una mujer castaña de unos treinta y tantos años que en cuanto la vi me dio la impresión de que era muy amable, y realmente así fue en cuanto nos presentamos. Además, creo que su consultorio refleja mucho de ella, parece la sala de esa vieja amiga a la que cada que visitas te sientes cómodo en su casa y no el lugar en donde vas a hablar de las cosas más raras que te pasan por la cabeza con una desconocida…

-por qué no empiezas describiendo esos sueños que has tenido, Seiya?

-bien… no estoy seguro de las cosas que veo, la mayoría de las veces son imágenes muy borrosas y cuando despierto apenas soy consciente de lo que soñé ya que no logro recordar todos los detalles. No veo claramente los rostros de quienes me rodean, mucho menos los lugares… pero en la forma en que me relaciono con todos es como si yo fuera un miembro de la realeza, un príncipe o algo así ya que muchas veces me llaman alteza, excepto ella… -dije dando un largo suspiro mientras la doctora continuaba escribiendo notas en su libreta – es la chica a la que siempre veo y es la única que me llama por mi nombre. Se llama Serenity, no recuerdo con claridad su rostro, solo que ella tiene el rubio cabello y muy largo, además de ojos azules, celestes como el cielo…

-háblame más de Serenity, qué papel juega ella en tus sueños?

-es mi novia, o mi prometida... no estoy muy seguro. Lo que se, es que tenemos una relación muy fuerte, muy unida y lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado es tan real como esta conversación. Nos veo haciendo muchas cosas, aunque últimamente han sido un tanto íntimas… usted sabe… de esos sueños en donde se ve mucha piel por todas partes

-has tenido sueños sexuales con ella -dijo ella en una afirmación, no una pregunta. Seguramente debe de creer que soy un pervertido por tener ese tipo de sueños con alguien que ni recuerdo

-si… -dije dando un largo suspiro –pero eso no es lo importante, sino que tengo la sensación de que la conozco de alguna parte, que ya la había visto antes, pero obviamente mi amnesia no me ayuda mucho en averiguar quién es o como localizarla

-no hay que tomar de manera literal los sueños, Seiya –dijo Amelia -el que veas a esta mujer en tus sueños, puede ser una manifestación de alguien que conoces y que es muy importante en tu vida. Conoces a alguien con la descripción de Serenity? rubia de cabello largo y ojos azules?

-si, a varias mujeres con esas características. Mina Aino, ella es la novia de mi hermano Yaten; con ellos estoy viviendo actualmente. También esta Marcia Kirasagi, ella es una de las doctoras que más estuvo al pendiente de mi cuando estuve internado en el hospital; y… también hay otra chica que conocí al poco tiempo de salir del hospital, pero preferiría no decir el nombre de ella

-está bien, hay alguien más que conozcas con las características de Serenity?

-sí, Serena Tsukino. Ella es mí… ex novia, bueno, somos amigos actualmente. Ella tenía el cabello largo pero recientemente se lo corto.

-comprendo… háblame de Serena. Como es tu relación con ella?

-muy buena, Serena es una mujer maravillosa, divertida, inteligente… es como un diamante que brilla con más fuerza que el resto de las personas que están a mi alrededor, me siento a gusto cuando estoy a su lado. –dije con una sonrisa antes de dar un suspiro -Ahora comprendo mejor porque nos íbamos a casar poco antes de que entrara en coma. Cuando desperté ella siempre estuvo a mi lado en todo momento en el hospital, había veces que se quedaba a dormir ahí conmigo para no dejarme solo, pero… yo decidí terminar esa relación con ella, aunque ahora somos amigos

-porque terminaste con ella?

-por muchas cosas, una de las principales es por la chica a la que conoci al salir del hospital

-tu misteriosa chica?

-sí, ella es… única. Cuando la vi por primera vez fue algo indescriptible lo que sentí a su lado, había algo en la forma en que me miraba que… no sé, no hay palabras para describirlo. Tengo la sensación de que ella y yo ya nos habíamos visto antes, que hay un lazo muy fuerte que nos une. El problema es que las ocasiones en las que la he visto, ella sale corriendo antes de que pueda preguntarle algo sobre sí misma, hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ella… -dije suspirando profundamente -quizás ella sea Serenity, es ella a quien veo en esos sueños, aunque… una vez soñé que a Serenity le decía bombón.

-bombón? Significa algo ese sobrenombre para ti?

-así llamaba a Serena antes del coma. Por qué? Cree que Serenity es la manifestación onírica de Serena?

-dímelo tu, Seiya. Crees que sea ella?

-no, no puede ser ella. Fuera de los rasgos físicos, Serenity y Serena son personas diferentes. Además, eso es como creer que Serena y mi misteriosa chica son la misma persona, lo cual es imposible… aunque a veces pienso que todo sería más fácil si las dos fueran la misma mujer

-Seiya, tienes sentimientos muy fuertes hacia Serena y esa chica misteriosa de la que hablas, al estar intentando unirlas para crear a la mujer de tus sueños, eso es lo que hace que proyectes a Serenity en tus sueños. –Dijo Amelia –Puede que debas poner las cosas sobre una balanza y ver quien de las dos es mejor para ti: Serena o tu misteriosa chica…

**S&S**

-vamos a ver _Zombieland_?

-sí, la crítica dice que es buena, tiene algo de comedia –dijo Jimmy –pero si te arrepentiste de ver esta película, podemos ver otra

-no, está bien

Nos acercamos a la taquilla a comprar los boletos para la película que empezaría dentro de unos minutos más, lo cual nos da tiempo suficiente para comprar palomitas y buscar buenos lugares en la sala de cine. No es que me emocionara mucho ver una película de terror, pero esta mañana acordamos que hoy vendríamos al cine y no podía negarme después de que lo canceláramos hace unos días, además eso me daba tiempo para mantenerme un poco alejada de Seiya y aclarar mi mente.

La cabeza no deja de darme vueltas después de lo que paso en la mañana con el incidente de los hot cakes, sin contar el hecho de que me vio semidesnuda, la forma en la me miraba, sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentirlo tan cerca de mí, inhalando su olor… por un momento fue como si hubiéramos regresado en el tiempo a un punto que ahora me parece muy lejano, uno en donde era prácticamente imposible imaginar lo que ocurre ahora.

Siento que estoy formando castillos en el aire y eso lo único que va a lograr si no mejoran las cosas con Seiya, es que en algún momento caiga en un abismo mucho más profundo que en el que estaba hace unas semanas, y esta vez no sobreviviré a él. Por eso tengo que proteger mi corazón lo más que pueda, pese a que todo mi ser lo necesita desesperadamente y mi cuerpo no deba de anhelar sus besos y caricias…

-vamos a comprar palomitas, aun tenemos tiempo antes de que empiece la película –dijo Jimmy mientras caminábamos a la dulcería

-sí, está bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-ojala que se le atoren por salir hoy contigo, bombón -dijo Seiya molesto.

-shh! Ya no hables! –lo regañe en un susurro. Seiya no ha dejado de hacer lo mismo en todo el día

-dijiste algo, Serena? –pregunto Jimmy

-no, nada…

-Serena!

Voltee y me quede en shock al ver a Shizuka acompañada de Seiya, que parecía igual de sorprendido que yo al verme con Jimmy. Ambos se acercaron a nosotros y llevan al menos dos recipientes grandes con palomitas, refrescos y unos nachos gigantes.

-que sorpresa verlos por aquí! –dijo Shizuka

-lo mismo digo… que hacen aquí, chicos? –dije sin salir de mi asombro.

-venimos a ver _Zombieland_ –dijo Shizuka rápidamente –ustedes cual van a ver?

-la misma película

-qué bien! Podremos sentarnos todos juntos! –dijo ella emocionada. –ah! Pero que olvidadiza soy, no he hecho las presentaciones. Seiya, es el Jimmy Sato; estudia en la Facultad de Psicología con Serena y conmigo. Jimmy, recuerdas a Seiya Kou? El _novio_ de Serena? -dijo ella haciendo enfasis en la palabra novio

-ex novio –dije con una sonrisa amable

-novio, bombón. Novio! -recalco Seiya

-bueno, somos amigos –dijo Seiya –gusto en conocerte… otra vez, Jimmy

-igualmente… -respondió Jimmy -me da gusto verte mejor, Seiya

-gracias, Jimmy. Entonces los tres son compañeros de clase, por un momento creí que estabas saliendo con Serena –dijo Seiya

-y si así fuera? –dije logrando que me miraran sorprendidos

-que estás haciendo, bombón? –dijo Seiya molesto

-me da gusto por ti, Serena, se nota que Jimmy es un buen sujeto –respondió Seiya seriamente, demasiado serio para mi gusto. Porque se puso así?

-ehh… ya que vamos a ver la misma película, porque no vamos ya a la sala y buscamos lugares para los cuatro juntos –dijo Shizuka

-gracias, pero Jimmy y yo vamos a ir a comprar palomitas primero

-podemos compartir las que tenemos Seiya y yo, hay suficientes para todos –dijo Shizuka -Anden, vamos ya a ver la película

-pero…

-nada, vamos ya a buscar buenos lugares –dijo Shizuka tomando mi mano y ambas caminamos hacia la sala en donde veríamos la película seguidas de Seiya y Jimmy

-no me habías dicho que ibas a venir hoy al cine acompañada de Seiya –dije en un tono muy bajo para que solo Shizuka me escuchara

-no? que raro, pensé que si te lo había dicho –dijo ella inocentemente

-pues no lo hiciste, y es curioso que vinieran a este cine y escogieran la misma película que Jimmy y yo. Es mucha coincidencia, no crees?

-quizás, pero no me quejo, o tu si?

-Shizuka, que estas tramando? –pregunte firmemente mientras entrabamos a la sala donde veríamos la película

-porque crees que tramo algo?

-tu dímelo…

-mira, allá hay cuatro lugares vacios a la mitad de la sala! –dijo ella ignorando mis palabras

-Shizuka…

-vamos Serena, que nos ganan los lugares! –dijo ella subiendo rápidamente hasta llegar a la fila

Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a la fila en donde estaban los lugares vacios, Shizuka y yo nos sentamos juntas dejando un lugar al costado de cada una, Seiya se sentó al lado izquierdo de Shizuka y Jimmy a mi derecha.

-me cambias tu lugar, por favor Seiya? –dijo Shizuka

-que haces, Shizuka? –susurre sorprendida por lo que dijo. Que pretende? Dejarme entre Seiya y Jimmy?

-es que tu lugar está más cerca de la salida –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa -ya sabes, chica embarazada-vejiga pequeña…

-claro…

Seiya se puso de pie y Shizuka y él cambiaron sus lugares, por lo que Seiya quedo a mi izquierda y Shizuka me miro con una pequeña sonrisa digna de una niña que está cometiendo una gran travesura. Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con ella por esto. Sé que ella es una gran partidaria por que las cosas entre Seiya y yo sean como antes y volvamos a estar juntos, pero esto es demasiado. Definitivamente el embarazo la está alterando como para que hiciera algo así.

Pasaron primero los traílles antes de la película, yo me entretuve comiendo palomitas con tal de no pensar en la situación en la que estoy, para cuando empezó la película, ya no le hice caso a lo demás ya que empezaron a aparecer zombies por todas partes, persiguiendo a la gente y…

Brinque de mi asiento cuando de repente salió un zombie de un baño público e instintivamente aferre mi mano izquierda al descansabrazos que se encuentra de ese lado, sobre la mano de Seiya, quien volteo a verme al sentir mi mano sobre la suya.

-lo siento –susurre retirando mi mano lentamente, pero él la tomo para que no la moviera

-si tienes miedo…

-estoy bien –dije retirando mi mano de la suya con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que soy posible

No dijimos más, regrese mi mirada a la pantalla y seguí viendo la película sin siquiera voltear de reojo a ver a Seiya. La película siguió avanzando, y al cabo de un rato, me di cuenta de que Shizuka salió corriendo de la sala. Me iba a levantar para seguirla, pero Seiya coloco su mano sobre la mía para que no me levantara…

-Shizuka no tarda –susurro Seiya –ya sabes, chica embarazada-vejiga pequeña

-ah! pensé que eso solo lo había dicho para… -murmure antes de ser interrumpida

-hacer que nos sentáramos juntos? Sí, yo también creí que solo se trataba de un pretexto, pero no. Necesidades de una chica embarazada

-por supuesto -susurre dando un suspiro -Seiya...

-si?

-sabias lo que ella tramaba? que se aparecieran los dos así?

-no, cuando me dijo que quería que la acompañara hoy al cine porque era algo de vida o muerte, pero jamás pensé que te vería aquí con tu cita -dijo él con la misma seriedad de antes

-no es mi cita, es solo un amigo

-como sea… -susurro él dando un largo suspiro -me alegro de haber venido al cine

-y por qué?

-pues… la película es buena, tiene la dosis exacta de sangre, zombie y comedia

-qué bueno que te gusta la película, al menos te siguen gustando las peliculas de terror –dije mientras de repente sentí sobre mi hombro la cabeza de Jimmy -hey! Jimmy… -susurre moviendo suavemente mi hombro para hacer que se moviera, pero no lo hizo

-oye que no la escuchas? -dijo Seiya molesto

-lo siento Jimmy, pero… -dije moviéndolo para que no quedara encima de mí, pero estaba dormido

-quien se duerme a la mitad de una película de zombies?

-ni idea, debe de ser el único de la sala que se durmió

-no lo creo, Serena. Mira a tu alrededor

Voltee hacia arriba y gracias a la luz de la pantalla pude ver que todas las personas que estaban sentadas detrás de nosotros estaban dormidas. Dos segundos después, Seiya me rodeo la espalda con el brazo e hizo que me agachara

-que haces?

-shh… mira –murmuro señalando al frente.

Había decenas de espectros que empezaban a subir e iban robándole la energía a la gente que estaba sentada en los asientos delanteros, también estaban dormidos. Como fue que ellos se quedaron dormidos y Seiya y yo no? Claro, por el antídoto contra los efectos de la Gardenia Azul, eso impide que nos durmamos como el resto de las personas. Pandora debe de estar usando lo mismo que uso Milena en aquel restaurante hace meses cuando durmió a toda la gente de ahí.

Tengo que transformarme rápido para luchar contra ella, pero como lo voy a hacer con Seiya a mi lado? Primero debo asegurarme de llevarlo a un lugar seguro.

Voltee a verlo mientras pienso en algún plan y lo vi marcando un numero en su celular

-que haces?

-llamando a la policía, ellos vendrán y acabaran con esas cosas –dijo Seiya

-eso no nos servirá de mucho en este momento

-se te ocurre otra cosa, Serena?

-salir de aquí rápido antes de que nos atrapen

-y como lo haremos? Hay decenas de esas cosas y…

-Shizuka! Ella está en el baño de damas! Llámala para asegurarnos que este bien –dije mientras Seiya marcaba deprisa al celular de ella

-no me contesta, me manda al buzón. A lo mejor al ver esas cosas salió deprisa del cine

-y si no? debemos ir por ella rápido…

-hay que llegar hasta una de las puertas de la sala. Esta muy oscuro aquí, si vamos gateando posiblemente no nos vean y podamos salir de aquí

-buena idea, hay que intentarlo

Comenzamos a gatear entre las filas para poder llegar a la salida de emergencia que estaba en la parte de abajo junto a la pantalla, pero conforme avanzábamos, los espectros bloqueaban nuestras posibles rutas de escape ya que iban robando la energía de las personas que estaban en toda la sala. Afortunadamente aun no nos han visto, ni nos ha visto Pandora, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos atrapen y ni siquiera tengo oportunidad de llamar a las chicas para que vengan como refuerzos ya que Seiya está a mi lado, y se me acaban las opciones!

Qué debo hacer? No puedo transformarme porque eso significaría delatarme yo misma, pero estoy segura de que estaremos en un peligro aun mayor si no intento hacer algo…

-no te preocupes, Serena –susurro Seiya poniendo su mano sobre la mia

-qué?

-se que estas asustada pero pase lo que pase, yo cuidare de ti

-Seiya…

-no permitiré que te pase nada, vamos a estar bien y saldremos de aquí. Es más si salimos de esto, te prometo que te llevare al parque de diversiones –dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa

-aquí no hay zombies, Seiya

-y? Si en la película quieren llegar a un parque de diversiones, pues nosotros también

-muy bien, si sobrevivimos me llevaras al parque de diversiones. Ok, pero primero debo sacarte de aquí -murmure dando un largo suspiro y tomando mi broche de transformación.

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que transformarme. Ya despues me las arreglare para solucionar todo cuando sepa que soy Sailor Moon. Pero como va a reaccionar cuando lo sepa?

Preocupate de eso despues, Serena, primero debes de sacarlo de aqui y acabar con los espectros.

–Eternal….

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

El ataque de Sailor M ocurrió con tanta fuerza de la que jamás había visto, es como dos o hasta tres veces de lo que la había visto antes luchar. Que fue lo que la hizo más poderosa?

Tan asombrada estoy que me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que ella destruyo a todos los espectros que nos estaban rodeando a Seiya y a mí, y estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de nosotros.

-salgan de aquí! Deprisa! –grito Sailor M

-vamos, Serena!

Seiya y yo nos pusimos de pie y salimos corriendo de la sala de cine, mientras que Sailor M se quedo allí luchando. Al salir de la sala, vimos a varias personas inconscientes a lo largo de todo el lugar, sin que hubiera rastro alguno de algún otro espectro

-todas estas personas…

-debemos irnos, Serena –dijo Seiya jalando mi mano para movernos

-no!

-no podemos quedarnos aquí!

-y… y Shizuka? Posiblemente no logro salir y en su estado es peligroso dejarla aquí

-cierto, vamos a los sanitarios a buscarla

-yo iré a buscarla ahí y tu búscala entre la gente inconsciente, posiblemente este inconsciente si no logro salir

-que no recuerdas las reglas para estar a salvo de los zombies de la película? Regla No. 4: Ten cuidado con los baños

-eso era una película y esto es la vida real!

-no te voy a dejar sola!

-ahorraremos tiempo si la buscamos por separado, además solo dos minutos! Te veré en la taquilla del cine

-pero…

-ve, yo estaré bien

Seiya se fue a la taquilla no muy convencido de dejarme sola, tras lo que yo corrí deprisa al sanitario de damas. En la entrada había un par de mujeres inconscientes y adentro estaba vacío, no había rastro de Shizuka, ojala la encuentre Seiya y salgan rápido del cine.

Al ver que estaba sola, me transforme rápidamente y mi apariencia no se vio afectada por el hecho de que hace poco me corte el cabello, ya que aun sigo manteniendo mis dos coletas largas. Salí deprisa de los baños y vi varios espectros salir de un par de salas, Sailor M luchando contra ellos y Pandora invocando aun más espectros para unirse a la lucha

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz! –dijo Sailor acabando rápidamente con la mitad de los espectros que había allí

-ríndete Sailor M! –dijo Pandora –jamás acabaras con mis espectros!

-eso ya lo veremos, bruja! –dijo Sailor M desafiándola

-de ninguna manera permitiré que causes más daño, Pandora –grito llamando la atención de ambas –Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

-vaya, vaya… apareció la gran Sailor Moon! –dijo Pandora con una sonrisa burlona –quisiera quedarme, pero mis espectros acabaran con ambas

-no te dejare escapar! –dijo Sailor M lanzándose hacia ella para evitar que se fuera

-Sailor M!

Corrí hacia ambas que empezaron a luchar entre ellas de inmediato, pero no pude acercarme tanto hubiera querido ya que me impedían el camino decenas de espectros. Comencé a destruir a esos seres dándome cuenta que la lucha entre Sailor M y Pandora se había vuelto muy cerrada y entre sus intentos de esquivar los ataques de la otra, habían comenzado a subir por unas escaleras, posiblemente rumbo a la sala de proyección.

Destruí todos los espectros lo más rápido que pude, tras lo que corrí deprisa por el mismo camino que había visto recorrer a Sailor M y Pandora. Apenas había subido tres escalones cuando sentí que alguien detenía mi mano, voltee deprisa y vi que era Seiya quien me detenía; no dejaba de mirarme fijamente… Pero que está haciendo aquí? Ya debería haber salido del cine!

-espera Sailor Moon

-tienes que salir de aquí rápido, es muy peligroso!

-por favor, necesito hablar contigo –insistió Seiya apretando aun más mi mano

-tal vez después, tengo que ayudar a Sailor M

Me solté deprisa del agarre de Seiya y subí a toda prisa, allí no vi a ni a Sailor M ni a Pandora, pero se escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de sus ataques. Recorrí el lugar deprisa orientándome por el sonido para llegar al lugar a donde estaban luchando, después de esquivar a un par de hombres inconscientes, mobiliario medio destruido y un camino de cintas de película, llegue a unas escaleras en forma de espiral que daban a unas escaleras hacia arriba y desde donde se escuchaba con fuerza el ruido de la batalla.

Subí rápidamente y abrí una puerta, daba a la azotea del cine. Ya había oscurecido y solo se veían las luces de los edificios que están alrededor, el brillo de algunas estrellas. Ninguna se percato de mi presencia en la puerta de la azotea y ambas continuaron la lucha…

-Tornado Infernal! –ataco Pandora, pero Sailor M esquivo rápidamente el ataque

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

-Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Ataque al mismo tiempo que Sailor M aprovechando que Pandora ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia, se sorprendieron al verme y tal fue la sorpresa de nuestra enemiga, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar los ataques de ambas, los cuales le dieron directamente dejándola malherida…

-me las pagaran malditas! esto no se quedara así! –dijo Pandora antes de escapar en un tornado de aire que la envolvió por completo

-no es posible! Tenía que irse justo ahora que casi acabamos con ella! –dijo Sailor M un poco molesta

-lo haremos la próxima vez, Sailor M –dije con una pequeña sonrisa -creo que el que tus poderes incrementaran tanto ayudo mucho, como fue que tus poderes aumentaron de esa manera?

-es una larga historia, quizás en otra ocasión te la platique. Nos vemos!

Sailor M dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cayó al vacío, corrí deprisa hacia ella pero solo logre ver parte de su capa desaparecer en el balcón del piso de abajo, ella escapo por allí

-Sailor Moon…

Voltee deprisa y vi a Seiya a unos pasos de la puerta de la azotea observándome

-no debería estar aquí, señor Kou

-por favor, dime Seiya

-bien, Seiya… no debes estar aquí, la batalla recién acabo y si hubieras llegado dos minutos antes, posiblemente hubieras resultado herido

-lo sé, pero no me importa arriesgarme a lo que sea con tal de verte –dijo él acercándose a mi

-pues ya me viste, debo de irme –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-por favor, no! quédate al menos cinco minutos!

-es que…

-por favor! Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante

-quieres un autógrafo? Eso siempre me pide la gente cuando me ve –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-no, ningún autografiado

-ah! ya se! me vas a pedir que me tome una fotografía contigo! Seguramente el famoso Seiya Kou quiere una fotografía conmigo

-no, nada de fotografías –dijo con una sonrisa divertida hasta llegar frente a mi

-entonces? –dije confundida. Que es lo que le pasa? Porque actúa así?

-es que… -dijo él dando un suspiro -lo había pensado un millón de veces y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo

-lo que sea, solo hazlo…

Seiya extendió su brazo acariciando lentamente mi rostro sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, yo no me moví ante su contacto y solo trato de ver en sus ojos que es lo que le sucede, porque me mira de esa manera? Su mirada me es tan familiar y hacia tanto que no la veía, hacia mucho de esa manera tan cálida y tierna, como cuando...

-estoy enamorado de ti, Sailor Moon…

Me quede en shock sorprendida por lo que escuche. De verdad escuche bien o sera que estoy soñando? Seiya Kou dejo a Serena Tsukino por Sailor Moon cuando somos la misma persona.

Esto debe de ser un sueño… o una pesadilla. He deseado con todas mis fuerzas todo este tiempo que él volviera algún día a mi lado, que me recordara a mí y a nuestro amor, pero no de esta forma. Esto es una locura!

-desde la primera vez que te vi, provocaste algo en mí que me hizo ver que lo único que quiero es decirte que te amo y estar a tu lado. Espero que esto no te este causando muchos problemas, ya que solo quería decirte lo que siento por ti -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –de verdad que estoy loco por hacer esto

-no, no… es que, estoy sorprendida, muy sorprendida –dije suspirando profundamente para asimilar esto –es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? Tu de verdad estas enamorado de mi?

-sí, es verdad. Yo he hecho muchas cosas solo por buscar una oportunidad de decirte esto y estar contigo, sé que es absurdo ya que solo te he visto dos veces, pero desde la primera vez que te vi supe que había algo en ti que te hace totalmente única. Sólo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti cómo no tienes idea

-yo… tengo que irme –dije alejándome de él rumbo a la puerta por donde entre a la azotea. Esto es demasiado para mí y lo único que quiero es salir corriendo

-no, por favor no te vayas –dijo Seiya tomando rápidamente mi mano para detenerme

-no te vayas, bombón. Escúchalo!

-esto es una locura… ni siquiera me conoces

-quizás es cierto que se muy poco de ti, pero quiero conocerte, saber quién está detrás del traje de Sailor Scout…

-no, estoy segura que no quieres saber quien soy en realidad

-eso no es cierto, quiero saber quién eres. Además, algo me dice que tu y yo ya nos conocíamos desde antes de que entrara en coma…

-aunque eso sea cierto, eso no cambia nada. Por favor, déjame ir –dije intentando liberar mi mano, pero él la sujetaba más fuerte

-entonces es verdad? Nos conociamos desde antes?

-yo... debo de irme!

-no te vayas, por favor quédate –suplico Seiya –no tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento, de cuantas veces he deseado volverte a ver, hablar contigo, conocerte más

-no, no, no… -murmure para mí misma. No puedo hacer esto. Que va a pasar cuando sepa quién soy en realidad? Con todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura que ni siquiera querrá volver a acercarse a mí

-quédate, quédate bombón! por favor, quédate! –pidió Seiya desesperado

-no tienes ni idea de todo lo que he hecho con tal de estar contigo, así que por favor quédate! –dijo Seiya -Yo de verdad estoy enamorado de ti!

-Seiya…

Voltee al escuchar que lo llamaban, ahí vi a Shizuka frente a la puerta en total estado de shock tratando de asimilar lo que veía…

-era…era ella. Hablabas de ella todo este tiempo –dijo Shizuka totalmente sorprendida –estas enamorado de Sailor Moon!


	48. Capitulo 47

_Hola otra vez!_

_En este capitulo aparecera una canción: _**_Dirty Laundry de BitterSweett. _**_En verdad escuchenla en cuanto aparezca, creanme es altamente recomendable y no se arrepentiran!_

_Nos leemos pronto en el capitulo 48!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 47**

Esto realmente es de locos y aun no termino de entender lo que sucede. De verdad mi padre dejo a mi mamá por Sailor Moon cuando ambas son la misma persona!

-tengo que irme –dijo Sailor Moon separándose rápidamente de Seiya, corrió a mi lado y entro rápidamente de regreso al cine

-espera! –grito Seiya corriendo detrás de ella para detenerla

-un momento, Seiya! –dije poniéndome en su camino para detenerlo –que está pasando aquí? Es verdad lo que escuche?

-después hablamos, Shizuka! Tengo que detenerla!

Seiya corrió detrás de ella como un rayo y yo lo seguí deprisa. Cuando subí a buscar a mis padres ya que no los halle en el cine, jamás imagine encontrarme a Seiya diciendo que está enamorado de ella. Esto debe de ser una locura… en qué clase de mundo mi padre deja a mi madre porque está enamorado de ella misma!

Seguí a Seiya hasta la planta baja a la entrada de las salas de cine, él volteaba para todas partes buscando a Sailor Moon pero no se veía en ninguna parte, solo veía a las personas que aun estaban inconscientes en el suelo a quienes les robaron la energía los espectros y se escuchaban las sirenas de los servicios de emergencias…

-no puede ser, en donde esta? -dijo Seiya mirando a todas partes -En donde esta? No se pudo haber ido

-creo que eso hizo, no la veo por ninguna parte

-no! debo de encontrarla! -grito él alterado

-ella se fue! Además, ahora debemos buscar a Serena

-maldición, Serena! –grito él corriendo hacia los baños de damas

-a dónde vas ahora! –grite confundida siguiéndolo al entrar a los baños

-Serena! Serena! –la llamo sumamente alterado

-qué pasa? Por qué crees que ella está aquí?

-ella entro al baño a buscarte, Shizuka! –respondió Seiya saliendo de los baños caminando por los pasillos del cine –Serena!

-ok, tranquilízate, Seiya. Quizas ya salio del cine, se quedaron de reunirse en alguna parte?

-si, dijo que nos veríamos frente a la taquilla

-vamos para allá, seguramente nos debe de estar esperando

Ambos caminamos hacia la taquilla y no la vimos. Varios policías y paramédicos entraban al lugar revisando a las personas que estaban inconscientes

-se encuentran bien, muchachos? –pregunto un policía al acercarse a Seiya y a mi

-sí, creo que sí. No nos hicieron nada esas cosas

-muy bien, les voy a pedir que me acompañen a una de las ambulancias para que los revisen y nos aseguremos de que estén bien. –dijo el policía llevándonos fuera del cine

-no espere! Primero necesito encontrar a mi amiga! –dijo Seiya

-es una rubia de cabello corto como de su edad?

-sí, es Serena. Sabe donde esta?

-la acabo de llevar a la ambulancia de la esquina, pobre muchacha, se veía muy asustada por lo que sucedió…

Seiya salió corriendo hacia la ambulancia que el policía nos había indicado, yo lo seguí y al llegar ahí vi que Seiya abrazaba a Serena, que se veía visiblemente nerviosa y lo estuvo aun más ante el contacto de él. Mamoru estaba con ella atendiéndola, le tome la mano brevemente para hacerle saber que estaba bien y después me acerque a Serena para ver como se encontraba, ahora la veía pálida

-lo siento, lo siento… no debí de haberte dejado sola –dijo Seiya sin soltarla

-estoy bien –dijo ella al separarse de él

-como estas, Serena?

-bien, no se preocupen. Es solo que… esas cosas por todas partes y ustedes que no estaban aquí –dijo Serena tratando de sonar tranquila –en dónde estabas, Shizuka? Te busque en el baño y no te encontré allí

-me escondí en la dulcería mientras todo pasaba –respondí rápidamente -fue el único lugar en el que se me ocurrió ponerme a salvo

-menos mal, Serena me estaba contando que vio a Sailor M destruyendo a los espectros que estaban atacando –dijo Mamoru mirándome seriamente. Obviamente no le agrado que me hubiera transformado

-sí, yo también la vi. Gracias a ella estoy bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

-también viste a Sailor Moon, Serena? –pregunto Seiya

-ehh… si, también la vi, pero se fue muy rápido de aquí –dijo Serena visiblemente nerviosa

-ya veo… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro.

-que no llevan en esa camilla a Jimmy? –dijo Serena mirando por detrás de mi hombro. Voltee y ahí vi que lo subían a otra ambulancia

-lo van a llevar al hospital?

-sí, parece que a muchas personas les hicieron daño los espectros –dijo Mamoru

-hay que ir con él al hospital para ver que se encuentre bien –dijo Serena

-por supuesto, así también aprovechamos el viaje y vamos a ver como siguen Miranda y los gemelos

-bien, entonces los veré en el hospital –dijo Serena antes de alejarse de nosotros caminando rápidamente a su camioneta

-se encuentra bien, Serena? –pregunto Seiya

-sí, solo estaba algo nerviosa y asustada por el ataque –respondio Mamoru

-por supuesto… nosotros también vamos al hospital, Edward, te veremos allá

-de hecho, Shizuka, yo creo que debería irme a casa y… -dijo Seiya rápidamente

-no lo creo, Seiya! Tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

-hablando de hablar –dijo Mamoru -tú y yo también tenemos que hablar

-lo sé, lo haremos más tarde en el hospital! –dije con mi mejor sonrisa para Mamoru antes de alejarme de él, llevando a Seiya a rastras hacia mi auto

-de verdad, Shizuka, tomare un taxi y me iré a casa

-claro que no, no te dejare ir tan fácilmente Seiya Kou! Así que podemos hacerlo a la manera fácil o la difícil, tú decides! –dije firmemente cuando llegamos al vehículo -Vamos, sube al auto!

-Shizuka, no te alteres así, le hará daño al bebé…

-el bebé estará bien, pero tú no si no me haces caso. No te conviene meterte en problemas con una chica embarazada y sus hormonas, así que te recomiendo que elijas la forma fácil, no quieres saber de lo que soy capaz con la forma difícil

-de acuerdo –dijo él subiendo al auto. Me subí también deprisa al vehículo y lo puse en marcha rumbo al hospital

-sabes Seiya, se supone que soy tu amiga y confías en mi, y tengo que decir que me siento sorprendida de que no me hayas dicho antes que la misteriosa mujer de la que estas enamorado sea Sailor Moon

-considerando como reaccionabas cada que siquiera mencionaba que estaba enamorado de otra mujer, como crees que te lo iba a decir?

-bueno, reconozco que si exagere en mi reacción. Pero me duele que no me lo hayas dicho

-si te consuela un poco, eres la única que lo sabe. No se lo había dicho a nadie por que suena un poco loco decirle a las personas que estoy enamorado de Sailor Moon

-eso sí –murmure dando un suspiro, es aun más loco esto sabiendo que abandono a Serena siendo que ella es Sailor Moon! - Aunque si me hubieras dicho el día que me pediste que tratara de reunirte con Sailor Moon que sentías algo por ella te hubiera ayudado

-de verdad? –dijo él sorprendido

-sí, es enserio, te hubiera ayudado a acercarte a ella

-desearía haberlo hecho, eso hubiera evitado el desastre de hoy

-ya lo creo, la asustaste, Seiya! Como crees que reaccionarias tu si te dijera _Hola! Adivina qué? estoy enamorada de ti!... _hasta yo habría salido corriendo de esa manera

-yo no le dije eso

-quizás no con esas palabras exactamente, pero lo que importa es que hiciste que se fuera corriendo

-ni me lo recuerdes… posiblemente ella ya tiene a alguien en su vida y yo diciendo esas cosas! No sé qué voy a hacer, tengo que volverla a ver, solucionar esto –dijo él –Shizuka, sabes cómo contactarla para que pueda verla?

-no, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Aunque esto me deja un punto en el aire… y Serena?

-que pasa con ella?

-tu dímelo. No creas que no me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas antes del ataque

-y como se supone que la miraba?

-como un hombre celoso

-celoso?

-sí, celoso –dije firmemente -te molesta que ella pueda tener algo con Jimmy?

-ya lo dije antes, me daría gusto por ella –respondió él demasiado serio.

Voltee a verlo brevemente y realmente se veía que no le agradaba del todo la idea de que Serena estuviera con Jimmy

-te conozco demasiado bien como para que me mientas, y se que estas celoso de que pueda existir algo entre ellos

-no estoy celoso, solo… no me gusta verla con ese sujeto!

-eso en mi diccionario, significa que estas celoso!

-no, significa que ella merece a alguien mejor y no a un nerd como Jimmy

-totalmente de acuerdo, y el hombre perfecto para Serena… eres tu

-y por eso me pediste que te acompañara al cine sabiendo que nos encontraríamos con ella y con Jimmy?

-yo no sabía que nos los íbamos a encontrar –dije inocentemente –eso fue una simple casualidad

-por favor, Shizuka! No creas que no descubrí tu plan, fue más obvio cuando me pediste que te cambiara el lugar

-sabes porque te pedí que me cambiaras el lugar: chica embarazada-vejiga pequeña, recuerdas?

-como olvidar los pequeños trucos que usas para hacer que Serena y yo estemos juntos

-y veo que funcionaron, se tomaron de la mano…

-solo dos segundos antes de que ella la retirara

-pero tú querías tener su mano más tiempo, además hace un rato estabas desesperado buscándola, y la forma en que la abrazaste en la ambulancia

-estaba preocupado por ella, nada más. Eso no significa que sienta algo más por Serena

-pues a mí me parece que si sientes algo más por ella

-basta Shizuka, lo único que quiero es irme a casa, no ir al hospital a ver como se encuentra el nerd ese –dijo él tratando de ocultar su molestia –no entiendo porque Serena quiso venir a ver como se encontraba?

-es Serena, ella siempre se preocupa por todos sus _amigos_ –dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amigos" –además, aprovechamos el viaje para venir a ver a Miranda y a los gemelos, me parece que si siguen así, la próxima semana los darán de alta

-eso es lo único que me entusiasma, siempre es todo un espectáculo ver como Mamoru se pone a llorar cada que lo carga alguien más, solo quiere que lo cargues

-y yo no me quejo, me encanta tenerlo en mis brazos –dije con una enorme sonrisa. Además, tambien me encanta que Mamoru me tenga entre sus brazos

-si sigue así ese niño, no dudo que cuando crezca vaya a querer casarse contigo

Mire de reojo el anillo que brilla en mi mano izquierda sin que se borrara mi sonrisa, pensando en cuan ciertas son las palabras de Seiya.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos dirigimos a la sala de Urgencias en donde estaban llegando todas las personas que habían sido afectadas durante el ataque del cine. Vimos a Serena de pie junto a una de las camillas del área de Urgencias, Seiya y yo nos acercamos a ella y al acercarnos, vimos que en la camilla estaba Jimmy que ya había despertado y estaba siendo atendido por un doctor

-Jimmy, como te encuentras? –pregunte al llegar con ellos

-bien, algo débil y mareado –respondió Jimmy

-vas a estar bien, muchacho –dijo el doctor –dentro de un rato te podrás ir a casa a descansar

-Shizuka…

Voltee y vi con una sonrisa a un par de pasos detrás de mí a Chloe, quien también me sonreía y me acerque a ella para abrazarla. La había visto algunas veces las últimas semanas después del funeral de Cedric, afortunadamente para mi tranquilidad había dejado de coquetearle a Mamoru, pero cada que nos veíamos inevitablemente nuestras conversaciones giraban en torno a él y era un tema que a Chloe aun le afectaba

-Chloe! Qué alegría verte! Como estas?

-bien, Shizuka –respondió ella al separarnos del abrazo –me entere que ya habían nacido los bebés de los doctores Chiba y vine a verlos, y aprovechando quise venir a saludarte a ti y a Edward

-me alegra que lo hayas hecho, me da gusto verte

-si, a mi también. Por cierto, felicidades! Ya me entere de tu embarazo!

-uh… gracias

-creo que a Cedric hubiera estado feliz al saber que sería padre

-sí, creo que si –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. No me agrada del todo que todos crean que Credic era el padre de mi bebé, pero al menos me consuela que mi familia sabe la verdad al respecto

-Chloe! –grito Mamoru al acercarse a nosotros –que sorpresa verte!

-lo mismo digo, Edward. –respondió ella

-también te trajeron por lo que paso en el cine? –pregunto Mamoru

-en el cine? –pregunto ella confundida

-no Edward, ella solo vino a saludarnos –respondí rápidamente –Chloe, recuerdas a mis amigos? Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou?

-por supuesto, gusto en verlos –saludo Chloe a Serena y Seiya, quienes también la saludaron–pero no conozco a tu otro amigo. Hola! Soy Chloe Yakashima! –dijo presentándose con Jimmy

-mucho gusto, James Sato! –dijo él –pero dime Jimmy, así me llaman mis amigos

-muy bien, Jimmy –dijo Chloe con una sonrisa

-entonces es él… -susurro Mamoru. Voltee a verlo confundida, a que se refiere con eso?

-qué pasa? –murmure sin comprender

-no puedo decirte aquí, te espero arriba –susurro Mamoru –disculpen chicos, pero aun tengo unas cosas que hacer, los veré después

-claro –dijo Serena antes de que él se retirara

-que fue lo que paso? –pregunto Chloe -Porque hay tanta gente en urgencias?

-ya sabes, esos ataques que siguen sin cesar en la ciudad, Sailor Moon apareciendo por todas partes. Lo típico en Tokio…

-ya me di cuenta, creo que si todo sigue así voy a volver pronto a África –dijo Chloe

-África? –pregunto Jimmy

-sí, es que trabajo en Cruz Roja Internacional y hace un par de meses volví de África –respondió Chloe

-suena interesante

-vaya que lo es. Chloe, porque no les platicas de Africa mientras yo regreso, no tardare

-a dónde vas, Shizuka? –pregunto Seiya

-voy por un chocolate a la maquina expendedora, el bebé tiene hambre

-si quieres yo voy por él

-no es necesario, volveré pronto

Me aleje de la sala de Urgencias, y subí lo más rápido posible hacia la azotea, en donde Mamoru ya me estaba esperando. Corrí hacia él, me alce de puntilla, rodee con mis brazos su cuello y lo besé con todas mis fuerzas mientras él me estrechaba en sus brazos. No lo había besado desde la mañana y ya me sentía desesperada por que tuviéramos un momento a solas…

-estaba por volverme loca por no estar contigo, Mamoru –susurre uniendo mi frente con la suya

-yo también y más al saber que Sailor M apareció en acción en el cine. El que el bebé cure tus heridas, no significa que dejes de estar en peligro al luchar contra Pandora

-estoy bien, no hay de qué preocuparse

-eso dices tú, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de pensar que algo te puede pasar a ti y al bebé –dijo él agachándose para besar mi vientre, y después regreso sus labios para besarme fugazmente

-es que de verdad no tienes que preocuparte por nada, además de que el bebé cura mis heridas, hizo que mis poderes aumentaran en batalla. Mi ataque se hizo más fuerte, y estuve a punto de derrotar a Pandora

-estás segura de lo que dices, Rini?

-completamente, el bebe me está haciendo sumamente poderosa

-aun así, no puedes confiarte en batalla

-no te preocupes –dije antes de besarlo rápidamente –tengo que decirte algo sumamente importante, pero antes, me tienes que explicar que fue lo que paso ahí abajo, cuando dijiste _"entonces es él"_. A que te referías?

-al padre de Erica… es Jimmy

-estás hablando enserio? –dije sorprendida

-sí. El padre de Erica se llama James Sato, no lo había relacionado con Chloe hasta ahora que los vi juntos. Erica tenía la misma nariz de su padre

-wow! No puedo creerlo… eso significa que el nerd de Jimmy por fin dejara en paz a mi mamá y ella por fin podrá estar con Seiya!

-eso parece, pero aunque sirvió de mucho que hayas estropeado la cita de Serena y Jimmy, eso no significa que ella quiera estar con Seiya. Además, esta esa misteriosa chica de la que Seiya está enamorado

-cierto, pero ya descubrí quien es esa chica… es Sailor Moon

-que! –dijo Mamoru totalmente sorprendido

-lo que escuchaste! Seiya se enamoro de Sailor Moon! ha estado enamorado de ella todo este tiempo! Los vi en la azotea del cine cuando él se lo estaba confesando!

-y que dijo Serena?

-no mucho, salió corriendo. La tomo por sorpresa esto… a mi todavía me cuesta asimilar que mi padre la dejo por sí misma, esto es una locura! Y lo peor es que creo que Seiya está confundido sobre lo que siente por Serena. Obviamente siente celos de que Jimmy este con ella, pero siento que hay algo más, creo que le empieza a gustar Serena

-tal vez está empezando a recordarla y por eso se siente así

-tal vez… creo que deberíamos hacerle saber que Serena es Sailor Moon

-no sé si sea lo correcto, y si eso hace que se aleje de ella nuevamente?

-y si no? Mamoru, me quedan tres semanas para hacer que estén juntos antes de que desaparezca

-no vas a desaparecer

-se acaba el tiempo y lo sabes. Siento que todo el tiempo escucho un _tic, tac_ en mi cabeza recordándome que desaparece si no hago algo más

-has hecho todo lo que está en tus manos, lo sabes muy bien –dijo Mamoru estrechándome en sus brazos. Yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón pensando que hacer

-que vamos a hacer?

-podríamos intentar unir a Seiya más con Serena que con Sailor Moon

-y como haremos eso? Seiya más que enamorado de Sailor Moon, definitivamente esta encaprichado con ella y no quiere ver lo maravillosa que es Serena…

-a menos que hagamos todo para que su corazón vea más a Serena y se enamore de ella al igual que Sailor Moon. Que te parece si mañana salimos en una cita triple, Rini?

-cita triple? –pregunte confundida alzando mi cabeza para verlo

-si, también haremos que Chloe y Jimmy vengan con nosotros  
-y como para qué?

-si Seiya esta celoso de Jimmy, no va a dejar que se acerque a Serena durante la noche e intentaría alejarlos estando él con ella. Además, Jimmy y Chloe se podrían conocer mejor y empiecen a salir juntos

-dos pájaros de un tiro… que buena idea! –grite emocionada alzando la cabeza para besarlo -Por eso te amo! Definitivamente ese plan va a funcionar!

**S&S**

-esto es una locura… no es posible que se enamorada de Sailor Moon -dije mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala de mi casa

-pero lo es, bombón. Recuerda lo que siempre te he dicho, que nunca te dejare de amar y para prueba es lo que sucedió

-es ilógico… como paso esto? Y que pasara si sabe que yo soy Sailor Moon?

-bombón, tranquilízate

-no me pidas que me tranquilice porque no puedo!

-con quien hablas, Serena? –pregunto Luna al bajar de las escaleras

-con… nadie –dije dando un suspiro volteando a ver a Seiya. Odio no poder decirle que lo veo, pero si lo hago va a creer que estoy loca

-te escuche hablando con alguien, Serena

-hablaba conmigo misma… No me hagas caso, estoy alterada por lo que paso

-porque no me lo cuentas de una vez que fue lo que sucedió durante el ataque del cine?

-preferiría esperar a que lleguen los demás para hacerlo, ya no deben de tardar… Chibi Chibi está dormida?

-como un angelito, no te preocupes –dijo Luna mientras sonaba el timbre

-ya voy! –corrí a la puerta y al abrirla vi a Ami, Taiki, Artemis, Lita y Rei –gracias por venir tan rápido, chicos

-vinimos tan pronto como pudimos –dijo Rei mientras ella y los demás entraban a la casa -Andrew y Nicolás llevaron a Seiya al templo y ahí se quedaran jugando poker toda la noche

-genial! Quieren té o algo en lo que esperamos a que lleguen los demás?

-sí, gracias –dijo Taiki

-te ayudare a prepararlo, Serena –dijo Ami

-gracias –dije antes de que ambas camináramos a la cocina –averiguaste algo sobre el numero que te di?

-se trata de un celular prepago, no hay forma de rastrearlo

-estás segura de eso?

-completamente. Porque es tan importante ese número, Serena? De quién es?

-de nadie… olvídalo, Ami, no tiene importancia. De todas formas, gracias por averiguar lo que pudiste –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. No puedo creer que no haya podido rastrear el número para localizar a Rini

-Serena, porque me pediste que no le dijera a nadie de ese teléfono? ni siquiera a Taiki? Que sucede con ese número? –pregunto ella preocupada

-Ami por favor, confía en mí, no te preocupes por ese número…

-si se trata de algo malo o…

-no, no es nada malo. Solo te pido olvides este asunto, por favor

-está bien -dijo ella dando un suspiro –pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea, Serena

-lo sé, fue por eso que te pedí que averiguaras lo que pudieras –dije con una sonrisa –ya no pensemos más en esto y vamos a preparar ese té

-de acuerdo

Ami me ayudo a preparar el té mientras a los pocos minutos llegaron Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Darién, Mina y Yaten. Una vez reunidos todos, comencé a contarles lo que había ocurrido horas antes en el cine, hasta que llegue a uno de los dos puntos por los que había convocado la reunión…

-entonces apareció Sailor M y destruyo a todos los espectros con un solo ataque. Sus poderes aumentaron de una manera sorprendente, dos o tres veces más de lo que eran antes. Incluso estuvo a punto de derrotar definitivamente a Pandora

-que pudo haber hecho que sus poderes se incrementaran de esa manera? –pregunto Darién

-un embarazo –dijo Artemis -cuando una Sailor está embarazada sus poderes aumentan de acuerdo al tiempo de gestación del bebé

-entonces Sailor M debe de estar apenas en el primer trimestre de embarazo –dijo Ami

-pero si es así, su bebé debe de ser muy poderoso para que empiece a manifestar ese aumento de poderes tan pronto, no es normal un incremento de ese tipo. –dijo Luna -Esa clase de poderes se manifiestan hasta el segundo trimestre de embarazo, no antes

-crees que el padre de ese bebé haga que Sailor M manifieste esa clase de poderes? –pregunto Michiru

-es probable si el padre también tiene alguna clase de poder –dijo Luna -de ser así, prácticamente Sailor M se volvería invencible

-entonces el aumento de poderes de ella nos será de gran ayuda para derrotar al enemigo –dijo Haruka

-sí, no dudo que con su ayuda podamos derrotarlo

-muy bien, esa era una de las cosas que querías decirnos, Serena. Cuál es la otra? –pregunto Rei

-bueno… una vez que se fue Sailor M, Seiya se acerco a mi porque dijo que quería hablar conmigo y… -dije dando un suspiro –me dijo que está enamorado de mi

-que buena noticia, Serena! Por fin van a estar juntos otra vez! –dijo Mina emocionada

-no Mina, no lo entiendes. Cuando Seiya me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, me lo dijo cuando yo estaba transformada como Sailor Moon… él no está enamorado de Serena Tsukino, sino de Sailor Moon!

-que! –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-espera un momento, Serena! De verdad escuche bien? Seiya está enamorado de Sailor Moon?

-sí, eso fue lo que dije!

Mire a los chicos que estaban en total estado de shock por lo que escucharon y apenas y lo creía. Yo no puedo creerlo. Tanto tiempo había deseado que regresara conmigo, que volviera a quererme… pero no de esta forma, es una locura!

-no puedo creerlo, solo al idiota de Seiya le podría pasar algo así! Te dejo por ti misma! –dijo Yaten sorprendido

-pero fuera de la ironía de los hechos, es algo romántico –dijo Mina –sigue enamorado de ti, Serena!

-no es cierto, no está enamorado de mi sino de Sailor Moon

-es lo mismo, ella es una parte de ti!

-pero como se enamoro de Sailor Moon? Solo la vio dos veces… bueno, tres, contando esta noche –dijo Lita

-no sé, apenas y hablamos en esas ocasiones, y lo que me dijo esta noche… cree que ya nos conocíamos antes de que entrara en coma

-lo cual es cierto –dijo Rei

-pero no lo ha recordado… -dijo Taiki -puede que sus sentimientos hacia Sailor Moon tengan que ver con el proceso de recuperación de su memoria?

-es posible, sus recuerdos pueden volver paulatinamente de forma espontánea y él ni siquiera se dé cuenta –dijo Darién

-como lo que paso esta mañana. –dijo Luna -Seiya supo donde encontrar todo lo que necesitaba en la cocina para preparar el desayuno sin que nadie se lo dijera, no supo lo que hacía hasta que Serena se lo menciono

-eso fue coincidencia, Luna

-y también lo fue la forma en que te miraba y te abrazo? O como te miro cuando le abriste la puerta –dijo ella haciendo que me sonrojara de solo recordarlo

-de que habla, Luna? Que no nos contaste, Serena? –pregunto Mina ansiosa

-por el rubor del rostro de Serena ya me imagino que habrá pasado –dijo Lita con una sonrisa

-oigan! No se desvíen del tema! El asunto aquí es que va a pasar cuando sepa que soy Sailor Moon, se va a alejar de mi otra vez!

-no digas eso, Serena –dijo Ami

-es la verdad. De por si siento que a veces pone una barrera para que no acerque a él cuando las cosas avanzan entre nosotros y si sabe la verdad… -dije dando un suspiro -no quiero imaginar lo que pasaría

-no crees que estas exagerando la situación, Serena –dijo Rei –si Seiya en ocasiones pone esa barrera posiblemente es por Sailor Moon, pero si le dices la verdad, ustedes volverían a estar juntos

-y si no es así?

-esta situación debe de pensarse con detenimiento –dijo Michiru –recuerden que existencia de las Damas de la Luna depende de si vuelven a estar juntos Serena y Seiya, sino esas niñas desaparecerán; así que mucho depende de cómo reaccione él cuando sepa la verdad, por lo que esta decisión no se debe de tomar tan apresuradamente.

-eso es verdad… creo que la mejor manera de saber cómo reaccionara Seiya ante la verdad es evaluar con detenimiento como trata a Serena y a Sailor Moon, saber quien de las dos es más importante para él. Eso nos podría dar una idea de cómo actuar al ver como interactúa con las dos –dijo Mina

-es fácil decirlo, pero apenas y puedo estar cerca de él. Me siento nerviosa de tenerlo cerca ya que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que paso en el cine… -dije suspirando profundamente -No sé cómo me deje convencer por Shizuka de que mañana en la noche Edward, Chloe, Jimmy, Seiya y yo fuéramos al _Club Scarlett_

-al _Scarlett_! Shizuka es una genio! –grito Mina emocionada

-porque lo dices?

-solo imagina la escena, Serena: la pista de baile en la terraza del club, la vista nocturna de Tokio, las estrellas en todo su esplendor, Seiya y tu bailando, y de repente se besan! Es sumamente romantico!

-desde cuando te volviste fan de los planes de Shizuka por juntarnos a Seiya y a mi?

-vamos, hay que reconocer que su idea de arruinar tu cita con Jimmy llevando a Seiya al cine fue maravillosa!

-que no fue una cita!

-no, pero la niña te hecho abajo los planes de esta noche, gatita

-basta! es más, no iré al _Scarlett_ mañana. Voy a ver qué le diré a Shizuka, pero yo no me voy a arriesgar a estar nuevamente a uno de sus planes. No voy a ir!

-tienes que ir, Serena!

-no! tengo que cuidar a Chibi Chibi

-yo la cuidare –dijo Amii

-gracias, pero… tengo mucha tarea de la Universidad, debo de hacerla

-la harás el domingo –dijo Rei -no te vas a quedar aquí encerrada un sábado por la noche

-claro que sí! Además, ni siquiera tengo que ponerme

-ese no es problema, mañara iremos de compras! –grito Mina

-con todo lo que está pasando, no tengo ganas de ir de compras

-no vuelvas a decir algo así en mi presencia, Serena Tsukino! –dijo Mina –vamos a comprarte un vestido que dejara a Seiya con la boca abierta y hará que lo piense dos veces antes de estar con Sailor Moon ante lo despampanante que te veras!

A primera hora de la mañana, Ami, Rei Lita y Mina me llevaron al centro de comercial en donde prácticamente recorrimos todas las tiendas en busca de "_el vestido perfecto"_. Pero parecía que no lo encontrábamos por más que lo buscábamos ya que a todos los que me probaba, tenían un pero: si a mí me gustaba el modelo, Rei decía que ese color no me favorecía, Ami decía que estaba muy escotado, Lita que me quedaba demasiado apretado y Mina siempre encontraba cualquier detalle que hacía que descartáramos la prenda con tal de buscar algo mejor.

Cuando parecía que la búsqueda del vestido iba a ser todo un fracaso, Mina hallo un vestido que finalmente convencernos a todas, tras lo que pasamos al plan B que era buscar los zapatos y accesorios adecuados, seguido el ritual de belleza más largo de la historia de la humanidad en la estética.

Por la noche, hasta yo misma me sorprendí al ver los resultados de un largo día al verme frente al espejo, realmente valió la pena el esfuerzo. Un vestido negro strapless ajustado y dando una buena imagen de todo mi cuerpo, stilettos altos negros, unos discretos aretes de oro con un collar que llevaba un dije de corazón a juego y un brazalete del mismo material. Mi corto cabello lo peine en una coleta de lado con las puntas ligeramente onduladas

-wow! Serena, definitivamente vas a dejar a mi cuñadito con la boca abierta! –dijo Mina con una sonrisa al verme

-te ves maravillosa –dijo Lita

-totalmente de acuerdo, bombón. Estas realmente hermosa!

-gracias!

-a qué hora se supone que llega, Seiya? –dijo Rei

-llegara en cualquier momento, Shizuka y él pasarían por mi. Nos vamos a ver con Edward, Jimmy y Chloe en el club

-siendo así espero que no tarden, quiero ver la reacción de Seiya cuando te vea –dijo Mina mientras sonaba el timbre –es él! Yo iré a abrir!

-espera Mina, yo voy

-no, deja que yo lo haga! Tu tienes que hacer tu gran entrada al bajar de las escaleras! –dijo Mina antes de salir corriendo de mi habitación

-creo que está más emocionada que yo por esto

-es lógico que la Diosa del Amor se emocione cuando ha dado todo al igual que nosotras para que tú cita con Seiya sea perfecta –dijo Lita

-no es una cita!

-aun no, pero la noche es joven, Serena… quien dice que más tarde esta se convierta en una cita entre Seiya y tu

Tome mi abrigo negro de la cama, mi bolso y salí de mi habitación junto con Rei y Lita. Al llegar a las escaleras escuche las voces de Seiya, Shizuka Mina, Ami y Chibi Chibi provenientes de abajo. Rei y Lita bajaron antes que yo, según ellas querían ver "mi entrada" desde primera fila. Una vez que ellas bajaron, di un largo suspiro y comencé a bajar los escalones lentamente.

La mirada de todos rápidamente se centro en mi, Chibi Chibi y las chicas no dejaban de sonreír, en especial Shizuka que vestía un entallado vestido rojo de cuello halter. En cuanto vi a Seiya creo que se detuvo mi corazón por un momento al ver lo guapo que se ve: su cabello perfectamente ordenado, su pantalón, camisa y abrigo negros le dieron una gran elegancia. Pero sin duda lo que me cautivo aun más, fue su sonrisa y la forma en que me veía, totalmente absorto en mí…

-hola chicos!

-hola Serena! –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa cuando llegue abajo –te… te ves muy hermosa esta noche

-gracias!

-solo eso vas a decir, Seiya? –dijo Shizuka –vamos, se ve como toda una princesa!

-gracias…

-creo que ya deberíamos irnos, se nos hara tarde

-claro –dije mientras me ponía mi abrigo -Chicas, acuesten a Chibi Chibi temprano, nada de darle dulces y dejarla viendo películas hasta tarde

-descuida Serena, estará bien –dijo Ami

-pórtate bien princesita, y obedece a las chicas en todo, de acuerdo? –dijo Seiya dándole un pequeño beso en su frente

-si

-ya mamá y papá, no se preocupen por su hija que las tías la cuidaran bien –dijo Mina despreocupadamente mientras el resto de las chicas y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas por lo que dijo

-Mina! –dijo Lita dándole un codazo a ella

-qué?

-que les sucede a todas? –pregunto Seiya confundido

-nada! –gritamos todas al mismo tiempo

-deberíamos irnos ya –dijo Shizuka rápidamente –se hace tarde

-las veré después, chicas! –dije abriendo la puerta y salí rápidamente de la casa con Shizuka y Seiya

-que fue lo que paso ahí? –pregunto Seiya

-ya sabes que las chicas están algo locas, en especial Mina

-ni que lo digas –dijo él -al paso que va un día va a dar a la cárcel

-no lo dudes –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. No me quiero ni acordar del día en que nos detuvo la policía a ella y a mí.

Los tres caminamos hacia el auto de Seiya, un Ferrari rojo último modelo, en donde al llegar ahí, Seiya nos abrió la puerta del auto a Shizuka y a mí para que subiéramos, tras lo que él subió rápidamente y puso el vehículo en marcha. Durante el camino platicamos de cosas sin mucha importancia, a excepción de Shizuka que se quejaba que no podría beber alcohol por su estado, a lo que Seiya la animaba diciendo que bailaría con ella toda la noche; aunque ella insinuaba que sería mejor que él bailara conmigo. Nuevamente voy a tener que sobrevivir a uno de los planes locos de Shizuka.

Después de un rato, llegamos a uno de los edificios más altos del área de la bahía, entramos y subimos hasta el piso 30 en donde se encuentra el _Club Scarlett_, uno de los mejores clubs nocturnos de la ciudad y con una decoración de lo más moderna, sin contar que muestra una maravillosa vista del mar, del _Rainbow Brigde_ con su grandiosa iluminación nocturna y del despejado cielo nocturno de Tokio que muestra las estrellas en su máximo esplendor y una brillante Luna menguante…

-vaya, no me acordaba lo grandioso que se veía este lugar

-ya habíamos estado aquí antes? –pregunto Seiya

-sí, un par de veces

-allí están Edward y los demás, vamos!

Seguimos a Shizuka a través de la gente para llegar a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos, note que muchas miradas se posaron en Seiya y en mi mientras avanzábamos, un par de segundos después, sentí el brazo de Seiya posarse alrededor de mi cintura. Voltee a verlo sorprendida de lo que hizo y él ni siquiera había volteado a verme, pareciera que puso su brazo alrededor de mi como si fuera algo completamente natural. Antes lo era, pero ahora…

-Seiya…

-por la forma en que te miran algunos sujetos, es mejor que sepan que estas acompañada antes de que quieran hacer algo –dijo él en un tono bajo, estrechándome un poco más hacia su cuerpo

-uhh… gracias!

-chicos, hola! –saludo Edward en cuanto llegamos a la mesa, también saludamos a Chloe y Jimmy que ya estaban allí –sientense, espero que no les moleste que hayamos ordenado unos tragos en lo que llegaban

-para nada, gracias! –dijo Seiya mientras me ayudaba a quitarme mi abrigo y nos sentamos juntos entre Edward y Shizuka

-debes estar bromeando, Edward! Agua mineral? –grito Shizuka al ver su vaso

-ya no puedes beber tequila en tu estado

-te odio…

-yo también te amo, hermanita –dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Edward tiene razón, no debes beber alcohol –dijo Chloe

-ya sé, pero mínimo hubiera preferido una piña colada sin alcohol a esto. Extraño el tequila!

-vamos Shizuka, la última vez que tomaste tequila te acabaste tu sola como dos botellas

-sí, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba! Era tu despedida de soltera, Serena! –dijo Shizuka sonriendo -esa sin duda fue una de las mejores fiestas en las que he estado… aunque no me acuerdo de mucho de esa noche

-despedida de soltera? –dijo Jimmy sorprendida

-sí, la clásica fiesta que se realiza antes de que una persona se case, como la fiesta de Serena antes de que se casara con… -dijo Shizuka antes de que se diera cuenta de que le pedia con la mirada que no hablara de eso. Se dio cuenta y dio un largo suspiro –se supone que vinimos a divertirnos, vamos a bailar de una vez. Jimmy, quieres bailar conmigo?

-pero Shizuka, yo…

-nada, vamos!

Shizuka jalo a Jimy a la pista de baile, unos segundos después, Edward y Chloe también se pusieron de pie y fueron a bailar. Yo tome el vaso de tequila que tenia frente a mí y lo bebí de un solo trago. Porque rayos Shizuka tuvo que mencionar eso?

-por lo que menciono Shizuka esa fiesta debió de haber sido muy divertida –dijo Seiya

-sí, lo fue… es especial la parte en que ella estaba sumamente borracha y anda cantando, y haciendo un monton de cosas

-me hubiese encantado estar ahí para ver el espectáculo que hizo ella

-si estuviste, Bunny llamo a Edward para que fuera por ellas y todos, incluyéndote, dejaron tu fiesta y fueron a ver que estábamos haciendo. Cuando llegaron fue muy curioso ver como Shizuka llamo a Edward, Mamoru y… -un momento, ahora que lo pienso… porque ella le dijo Mamoru a Edward esa noche?

Voltee a la pista de baile y busque a Edward con la mirada. Es cierto que él se parece mucho a Darién y que hasta en algun momento llegue a creer que era su hijo… Y si realmente lo fuera? Y si él es el Guerrero de la Luna? Entonces significaría que él es padre del bebé de Shizuka! Pero ellos son hermanos!

Esto no tiene sentido, debe de haber una explicación lógica… si, que me hizo daño beber tequila de un solo trago, ya estoy pensando en cosas ilógicas

-Serena…

-ehh… perdón, que me decías? –dije regresando mi mirada a Seiya

-estas bien?

-sí, es solo que creo que no debo de beber tanto esta noche

-ahh… creí que al acordarte de la boda…

-no, es que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y estoy un poco distraída

-créeme que no eres la única con muchas en la cabeza –dijo él dando un suspiro antes de beber un poco de tequila -de verdad lo lamento lo de ayer, no debí de haberte dejado sola

-estoy bien, no te preocupes… aunque tengo una duda, en donde te metiste cuando nos separamos? No estabas en la taquilla del cine, ni en ningún otro lado

-estaba buscando a Shizuka y a ti

-solo estabas haciendo eso?

-sí, que más podría haber hecho en medio de ese caos?

-no sé… buscar a Sailor Moon –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ojala que me diga qué piensa de ella

-a Sailor Moon? –dijo él sorprendido

-si, tal vez querías pedirle un autógrafo o algo! Supongo que si la vieras eso harías… quizás yo lo haría si la viera

-mejor no hablemos de Sailor Moon esta noche… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro –ya mencione que te ves muy hermosa noche?

-sí, pero siempre es bueno escuchar ese tipo de recordatorios. –dije ligeramente ruborizada -Tu tambien te ves muy bien, muy guapo

-gracias… el negro sobre negro fue idea de Shizuka, por más que intente no logre zafarme de su plan esta vez

-ni yo, creo que las chicas se aliaron esta vez con ella para lo que sea que ella planee… crees que podamos escaparnos de su plan?

-lo dudo, voltea para ver que estamos haciendo cada diez segundos –dijo él mirando por detrás de mi espalda

-enserio? –dije girando mi cabeza para verla

-no la veas! –grito Seiya haciendo que regresara mi mirada a él –no se ha dado cuenta de que se que nos mira

-y entonces que vamos a hacer? No me gusta tener a _Big Brother_ detrás de mi

-ni a mí, el embarazo realmente está afectando a Shizuka. Esa mujer y sus hormonas son un peligro para todos

-en especial para nosotros. Alguna idea para que nos deje en paz?

-tengo una que tal vez funcione. Qué te parece si vamos a bailar, nos perdemos entre la gente y en cuanto este distraída nos vamos de aquí

-me gusta el plan, pero tengo una duda, a donde iremos una vez que salgamos del club?

-yo ya hice el plan de escape, elige a donde quieres que vayamos –dijo él con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia mi –ven, vamos a poner en marcha nuestro plan

Tome su mano y caminamos a la pista de baile mientras una nueva canción comenzaba. Llegamos al centro de la pista, estando algo lejos de donde está bailando Shizuka ahora con Edward ya que Jimmy esta con Chloe…

-recuerdas como bailar, Seiya?

-no, pero podemos averiguarlo...

_I've got a bad boy and that's alright with me / ando con un chico malo pero está bien para mí,  
His dirty laundry is nothing that I can't keep clean / su ropa sucia no es algo que no pueda limpiar,  
And when he needs an alibi / y cuando él necesita una coartada…  
He can use me all night / él puede usarme durante toda la noche._

_Oooh What's the fun in playing it safe? / Cual sería la diversión si no hubiera riesgo?  
Oooh I think I'd rather misbehave / yo creo que me porto bastante mal…  
Your way / … como tú lo haces. _

Seiya rodeo mi cintura con su brazo y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual el uno con el otro, simplemente dejándonos llevar por la música olvidándonos de todos los demás

_I'm just a bad girl, that's why we get along / Soy una chica bastante mala, por eso seguimos juntos,  
Won't make excuses for anything I'm doing wrong / no tengo que excusarme por nada que haga mal,  
I'll pull the trigger in a flash / puedo apretar el gatillo en un parpadeo…  
Watch out honey, step back / cuidado querido, da un paso atrás_

_Oooh What's the use in playing it safe? / Cual sería la utilidad si no hubiera riesgo?  
Oooh Wouldn't you rather misbehave? / Te has portado lo suficientemente mal...  
My way / … como lo hago yo? _

Seiya hizo que girara antes de que nuevamente me estrechara contra su cuerpo mientras seguimos bailando. Los movimientos de ambos se volvieron más sensuales y seductores, mi corazón late desbocado ante cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma en que suavemente recorre su mano por mi espalda, su mirada que no pierde la mía, siento la calidez de su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, mis manos que no dejan de tocarlo de la misma manera en la que él me toca.

Oficialmente esto es totalmente diferente a la última vez que bailamos en el parque, no recuerdo cuando fue que la última vez que bailamos de esta manera, tan compenetrados el uno con el otro, de esta manera tan única… realmente estoy disfrutando mucho de este baile!

_Oh baby show me the money my evil friend / Oh Cariño, muéstrame el dinero… mi maldito amigo,  
Let's go to Mexico, drink margaritas in sin / vámonos a México, tomemos Margaritas y pequemos,  
I'll light a candle for good luck / encenderé una vela para la buena suerte,  
Now come on baby let's... / dale querido… vamos…_

_Oooh What's the fun in playing it safe? / Cual sería la diversión si no hubiera riesgo?  
Oooh I think I'd rather misbehave / yo creo que me porto bastante mal…  
Your way / ... como ambos lo hacemos._

_We're simply mad / Estamos completamente locos…  
Simply mad / completamente locos_

Cuando termino la canción, nuestros cuerpos quedaron demasiado cerca el uno con el otro, mirándonos fijamente y nuestros labios separados por solo unos milímetros. No tengo control alguno de mi respiración al estar tan cerca de Seiya y creo que él tampoco ya que su respiración es tan agitada como la mía. Cerré mis ojos y lentamente rompí el pequeño espacio que separa nuestras bocas, y en cuanto alcance a sentir el roce de sus labios…

…Escuche el sonido de varios aplausos y gritos. Abrí los ojos de golpe y voltee para ver que sucedía, a mi alrededor vi que había un circulo de gente que nos rodeaba y nos veía atentos. Vi a Chloe y Jimmy, ella sonreía y él me miraba con totalmente sorprendida y con un poco de… decepción. Mi mirada siguió recorriendo a la gente, vi a Edward sonriendo sin dejar de aplaudir y a Shizuka a su lado con una enorme sonrisa y sosteniendo su celular frente a ella… nos grabo bailando a Seiya y a mí!

-creo que esto no nos ayudara a escaparnos de Shizuka

-aun podemos intentarlo, vámonos –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano para caminar entre la gente y salir del lugar, pero repentinamente se apagaron las luces del club y apenas y se podía ver algo gracias a la luz de la Luna

-un apagón!

-al menos esta vez no estamos dentro de un elevador

-pero estamos en el piso 30 del edificio

Seiya paso un brazo con el que rodeo mi espalda y me acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarme -no te preocupes, Serena, no pasa nada

Recargue mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya, cerré mis ojos y me deje envolver por su calidez. Sé que nada más me estoy haciendo ideas que no son y que saldré más herida que antes si él se aleja cuando sepa la verdad de mi otra identidad, pero no puedo evitarlo y menos cuando por momentos parece que Serena Tsukino está por encima de Sailor Moon para él. Al menos por este momento quiero creer que todo entre nosotros es como solía ser antes.

Se empezaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de todas partes, en un momento las personas que estaban en club chocaron contra Seiya y yo separándonos. Lo escuche llamarme, pero no logre verlo ante el caos que de repente apareció, pero si vi a decenas de espectros por todo el lugar y a Pandora detrás de ellos. Corrí hasta la barra del bar y me escondí detrás de ella para transformarme.

-no permitiré que arruinen la diversión de un sábado por la noche! Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!

-Sailor Moon! –gritaron varias personas al verme, entre ellos estaba Seiya que trataba de acercarse a mi

-esta vez no impedirás que cumpla con mi misión! –grito Pandora –ni tu ni Sailor M podrán detenerme!

-eso ya lo veremos! –grito Sailor M junto con el Guerrero de la Luna al otro extremo de donde me encuentro yo

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

-acaben con ellos mis espectros!

La batalla comenzó rápidamente, el Guerrero de la Luna, Sailor M y yo tratábamos de acabar con los espectros tan rápido como podíamos, pero entre más espectros eliminábamos, más invocaba Pandora para que nos atacaran.

Muchas de las personas que aun se encontraban en el club, empezaron a evacuarlo deprisa. No pude ver si Seiya había salido o no ya que la última vez que lo vi, se mantenía oculto detrás de una de las mesas buscando la oportunidad para acercarse a mí. Es que acaso no se da cuenta del peligro en el que esta al no irse?

Después de rato de estar eliminando espectros, por fin hallé la oportunidad de acercarme a Pandora y atacarla, pero ella al esquivar mis movimientos, fue a dar hasta donde Seiya estaba oculto y lo tomo de rehén…

-suéltalo Pandora!

-no lo creo –dijo ella sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello acercándolo a la orilla de la terraza –si no quieren que haga que este hombre caiga desde aquí hasta la planta baja, será mejor que se rindan

-déjalo ir, Pandora! Esto es entre nosotros, él no tiene nada que ver! –grito Sailor M

-vamos! Acaso creen que no sé quién es este hombre?

-deja ir a Seiya, no le hagas daño! –suplique acercándome lentamente a ellos

-no den un paso más o si no lo aventare! –grito Pandora –díganme en donde está la Pequeña Dama si quieren que lo deje ir!

-qué? –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-no sabemos en donde esta!

-respuesta equivocada, lo siento… -dijo Pandora antes de arrojar a Seiya por la terraza

-Seiya!


	49. Capitulo 48

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente!_

_Chicas, ya casi llegamos a la linea del continuara en la que se encuentra actualmente el fic, así que tratare de subirles un capitulo diario para que ya pronto estemos al día. Mientras tanto, ya sabremos ahora si que será de Seiya y que pasara con su relación con Serena, mejoraran las cosas? se dara cuenta de que ella es Sailor Moon?_

_Ya saben, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, todas sus dudas que tengan sobre la trama ya que con mucho gusto se las resolveré. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 48**

Empecé a caer rápidamente, sabía que solo faltaban unos momentos para que mi vida acabara. No me da miedo pensar en la muerte, pero definitivamente lamento no haber tenido tiempo para hacer tantas cosas que deseo, ya no me queda tiempo…

O quizás aun no es mi tiempo de partir ya que vi un ángel caer del cielo acercándose a mí para tratar de salvarme, MI ángel…

Sailor Moon extendió sus brazos hacia mí, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarme. Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y en cuanto tome su mano, la entrelace con fuerza con la mía y nos abrazamos estando a pocos metros del suelo, después ella extendió sus hermosas alas y alzo el vuelo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo.

Volamos tan alto que los edificios de pronto se volvieron muy pequeños, el mar desde aquí parece no tener fin y se extiende más allá de donde llega mi visión. Pareciera como si pudiéramos alcanzar las estrellas con solo extender la mano y la Luna se volvió más grande y hermosa que nunca, sus rayos de plata iluminaron los ojos del ángel que está entre mis brazos…

-me salvaste…

-no soportaría perderte de nuevo, Seiya

La mire fijamente y me acerque lentamente a su boca, me sentí nervioso al sentir el roce de sus labios pero no dude y la besé. Ella no rechazo mi contacto y me correspondió con suavidad y ternura. Una extraña calidez familiar inundo mi corazón al sentir sus labios; creo que la mejor forma de describirlo es que siento como si al fin llegara a casa después de un largo viaje. Regrese al único lugar a donde pertenezco… a su lado.

Nuestros labios se movieron con una perfecta sincronía, como si nuestras bocas estuvieran hechas exclusivamente el uno para el otro y supieran lo que ambos deseamos, extender este beso hasta la eternidad. Ella me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, acercándome aun más para profundizar el beso. Baje mis brazos hasta su pequeña cintura y la estreche con fuerza entre mis brazos. Su cuerpo se amoldo al mío como el más perfecto de los rompecabezas. La abrace como si con eso evitara que ella saliera corriendo nuevamente en cualquier momento, aunque por lo apremiante, apasionado e intenso que se está volviendo nuestro beso, creo que lo último que ambos deseamos es separarnos el uno del otro.

Ella separo lentamente sus labios de los míos, más por la falta de aire que por gusto, yo abrí mis ojos y me perdí en el color cielo de sus ojos. Alce una de mis manos para acariciar su rostro, Sailor Moon sonrió de una manera sumamente hermosa, y me perdí en su forma de mirada, tan tierna, cálida y amorosa a la vez; su sonrisa tan brillante.

Todo en ella me parece tan familiar, me recuerda a Serena…

Serena…

Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme de una forma impresionante, como si me fuera a estallar en cualquier momento. Cerré los ojos esperando a que pasara el dolor pero no lo hacía, se volvía cada vez más intenso; grite al no soportar más el dolor. Después, todo se volvió negro…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y sentí de golpe la luz del sol, volví a cerrar mis ojos de inmediato y parpadee varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz. Recorrí con mi mirada el lugar y lo reconocí rápidamente: estoy en una habitación del Hospital General de Tokio; imposible no saberlo después de todas las semanas que pase internado aquí…

-Seiya!

El grito de Serena me sorprendió y sin darme cuenta, ella rápidamente se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos abrazándome con fuerza. La escuche sollozar en mi oído, porque está llorando? Y como fue que llegue aquí? Algo debe de haber pasado ya que no tengo idea de en qué momento amaneció y Serena ya no lleva ese vestido negro que la hacía ver como una diosa sexy, sino que trae jeans y su abrigo rosa, pero no por eso deja de verse hermosa.

Ante esta confusión, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue rodear su cintura con mis brazos y sin poder evitarlo, me perdí en el dulce aroma a rosas de su cabello… me encanta como huele su cabello.

-Serena…

-me alegra tanto que hayas despertado –dijo ella tratando de dejar de llorar

-y a mi también me da gusto verte, pero no llores… –dije tomando su barbilla con mi mano girando su rostro para que me viera. Recorrí lentamente las yemas de mis dedos por su rostro para limpiar sus lagrimas -Mi consciencia ya carga con muchas de las lagrimas que has derramado por mi culpa como para añadirle más

-entonces no me hagas llorar! Debería estar furiosa contigo por hacer que nuevamente estemos aquí! Odio los hospitales y más verte internado aquí!

-lo siento…

-lo siento? Crees que diciendo eso es suficiente! -grito ella derramando algunas lagrimas más sin poder contenerse -Sabes que es lo peor? No he dejado de llorar por tu culpa!

-entonces grítame, prefiero mil veces eso a verte llorar. No me gusta verte así… -dije dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Realmente odio verla así, ya le hecho mucho daño como para que siga llorando por mi culpa. Al menos logre hacer que apareciera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –Mucho mejor, te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes, Serena

-como haces eso?

-hacer qué?

-hacer que olvide lo enojada que estoy contigo cuando te portas así conmigo

-no sé, debe ser parte de mis encantos

Serena sonrió aun más y me quede hechizado al verla, esa misma sonrisa ya la había visto cuando vi por primera vez a Sailor Moon… Será posible que…

-que pasa, Seiya? Porque me ves así?

-no… por nada –dije dando un suspiro. Que me pasa? Es una locura! Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon no son la misma persona. La psicóloga tiene razón, debo de dejar de unirlas para crear a la chica de mis sueños –porque termine aquí esta vez?

-hubo un ataque en el club y… -ella da un largo suspiro -sufriste una lesión en la cabeza al tratar de salir. Has inconsciente por más de 36 horas. Que es lo último que recuerdas?

-veamos… recuerdo el apagón, que nos separamos cuando la gente empezó a salir del club, te empecé a buscar en cuanto vi a varios de esos monstruos y… -dije dando un suspiro al recordar que sucedió después de eso –la pelirroja que estaba detrás de esas cosas me arrojo al vacio y Sailor Moon salto para salvarme

-Sailor Moon?

-si! Y después besé a Sailor Moon! Ese beso fue grandioso! Tan apasionado, mágico…

Serena me miro fijamente y me pareció ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Un momento, ella sonrió porque bese a Sailor Moon? No estoy seguro de lo que vi ya que rápidamente ella se puso de pie frente la ventana dándome la espalda.

Aunque también creo que en verdad estoy mal de la cabeza, como se me ocurre decirle a mi ex novia que bese a la chica por la que la deje? Un punto más a la lista de errores que he cometido con Serena Tsukino. Me deje engañar por una doctora psicótica que me lleno la cabeza de mentiras, le rompí el corazón a Serena, la he herido profundamente, soy culpable de su autodestrucción mientras estuve en México, y lo peor es que aquí voy nuevamente lanzando una flecha que puede herirla aun más que antes.

Que puedo hacer cuando he herido de más de mil y un formas a la chica frente a mi?

-Serena…

-ese golpe debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que creí para que pienses eso –dijo ella sin voltear a verme

-se que suena una locura, pero fue lo que paso. Sé que Sailor Moon me salvo, que volamos entre la Luna y las estrellas, y nos besamos –dije antes de suspirar profundamente -Sé que esto no es algo que le dices a tu ex novia, pero estoy completamente seguro de lo que sucedió…. De verdad lamento mucho haberte dicho esto. Perdóname, por favor

-no te disculpes, Seiya. Si dices que eso paso es porque… -dijo ella dando un largo suspiro –No sé, quizá fue una alucinación a consecuencia de la lesión que sufriste, o un sueño…

-no, fue real… tan real como que te estoy viendo en este momento

-no siempre las cosas que vemos son reales por que más que lo deseemos

-no me crees, verdad?

-yo no he dicho eso –dijo Serena suspirando profundamente mientras voltea a verme –Es solo que la forma en que hablas de que besaste a Sailor Moon suena más a un sueño que a la realidad

-fue real, no lo soñé

-como estas seguro de eso?

-solo lo sé…

La mire fijamente y me cautivaron sus ojos celestes y la forma en que brilla su cabello ante la luz del sol. Se ve tan hermosa, es como si tuviera frente a mí a la reencarnación de una diosa…

Que ideas pasan por mi cabeza! Una parte de mi me dice que no debería de pensar así de ella, pero no puedo evitarlo!

Serena me regalo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba nuevamente, sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y puso su mano en mi cabello acariciándolo cariñosamente. Se siente tan agradable que haga eso, es tan relajante que no quiero que se detenga mientras no dejo de mirarla. No puedo evitarlo, creo que podría pasar el resto del día observándola y no aburrirme jamás. Me gusta memorizar cada detalle de su rostro, la forma de sus ojos, de su nariz, de sus labios… esos labios que quise probar después de ese excitante baile en el club.

No puedo dejar de pensar en que habría pasado si la hubiera besado anoche mientras me dejo llevar en este agradable silencio que nos envuelve mientras siento sus caricias en mi cabello

-Serena…

Ambos volteamos y en el marco de la puerta vimos a Jimmy sosteniendo un vaso de café, nos miraba a los dos totalmente sorprendido, en especial a Serena ya que no movía su mirada de ella.

-ehh… Jimmy! Hola –dijo ella retirando su mano de mi -Seiya al fin despertó!

-ya lo veo, me da gusto –dijo Jimmy con algo de seriedad

-voy a buscar a Darién. Enseguida regreso –dijo ella poniéndose de pie caminando hacia la puerta

-y tu café, Serena?

-guárdamelo, Jimmy! Ya vuelvo! –dijo ella antes de prácticamente salir corriendo.

Jimmy avanzo unos pasos dentro de la habitación, sin que ninguno de los dos rompiera el incomodo silencio que nos rodeaba. Porque tenía que dejarme solo con el fideo con cara de nerd?

-por lo que veo eres tu quien le proporciona el café a Serena

-disculpa?

-es que siempre que te veo cerca de Serena, le das un vaso con café

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella. Me preocupo mucho por Serena y no la quiero ver sufrir. Ya ha sufrido demasiado recientemente

-eso lo sé perfectamente bien y créeme que lo que más deseo en este mundo, es que ella sea feliz

-si eso es cierto, entonces… aléjate de Serena

-que! –dije totalmente sorprendido. Que le pasa a este tipo?

-ambos sabemos que la única persona que más la ha hecho sufrir, eres tú. No tienes ni idea del estado en el que ella estaba mientras tú estuviste en el extranjero. Sé que ustedes se iban a casar, pero ustedes ya no están juntos. Serena merece ser feliz y no lo será si no la dejas en paz. Si al menos te importa un poco, déjala ir

-para que este contigo?

-si ella así lo quiere, si… voy a luchar por Serena

-no te va a ser tan sencillo. En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale

-lo sé, pero con todo lo que han vivido, me pregunto que hay entre ella y tú, Seiya? Guerra o amor?

-eso es algo que solo nos concierne a Serena y a mí. Sé que le hice daño y no pasa un solo día en que me arrepienta de todo lo que le hice, pero soy muy afortunado de que a pesar de eso, ella aun este en mi vida y voy a luchar para que ella sea feliz

Me calle al ver que en el marco de la puerta estaban Darién, Yaten, Taiki y Serena mirándonos sorprendidos, en especial a mí. Que tanto habrán escuchado de lo que dije?

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Serena, y entonces me di cuenta de que todas mis palabras realmente son ciertas y no las dije solo para callar al imbécil de Jimmy. Y no solo eso, Serena es una de las mejores partes de mi vida y… la quiero, realmente la quiero. Y aunque suene egoísta, no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie la alejen de mí.

No puedo creerlo! Pero que me ha hecho Serena Tsukino? Esta trastornando mi mundo! Muchas de las cosas que pienso de ella, debería de enfocarlas en Sailor Moon, no en ella!

Darién se aclaro la garganta y se acerco con paso firme a mi lado junto con Serena y mis hermanos. Jimmy sin decir nada, salió de la habitación, pero se quedo observando lo que sucedía desde la ventana

-me da gusto que por fin hayas despertado, Seiya –dijo Darién -Como te sientes?

-bien, Serena ya me dijo porque estoy aquí, aunque honestamente yo no recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza

-que es lo último que recuerdas?

-que besaba a Sailor Moon

Darién volteo a ver fijamente a Serena al igual que mis hermanos, ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa, tras lo que miro firmemente a los tres que no movían sus ojos de ella

-las alucinaciones suelen ocurrir y más después de golpes como el que sufrió Seiya

-no fue una alucinación –replique rápidamente

-entonces posiblemente fue un sueño –respondió Serena

-si tú lo dices… –dijo Yaten poco convencido de las palabras de ella

-puedo? –dijo Darién sacando una pequeña linterna con la que comenzó a examinarme los ojos

-como esta, Darién? –pregunto Taiki

-mmm…

-y eso que significa? Con tanto tiempo que he pasado en el hospital, odio cuando los doctores hacen eso

-nada, no significa nada, Seiya –dijo Darién con una sonrisa tranquila retirando su linterna de mi -voy a tener que realizarte unas pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden

-de acuerdo… y me podre ir a casa pronto?

-ya lo veremos conforme a tus resultados, pero lo más probable es que mañana te dé de alta

-Seiya! –grito Shizuka desde el marco de la puerta. Todos volteamos a verla –que alegría que despertaste!

-hola!

-no te quedes ahí, pasa –dijo Darién antes de voltear a ver a Serena y mis hermanos –necesito hablar con ustedes un momento

-claro

Shizuka corrió hacia mi cama, y como si fuera una niña, brinco feliz a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza. Vi como Serena, Darién, Yaten y Taiki salieron deprisa al pasillo. Afuera seguía Jimmy observando lo que sucedía, pero se le había unido Marcia y parecía que estaban hablando.

Marcia y Jimmy se acercaron a ellos. Jimmy le dio el café que sostenía en sus manos a Serena y unos segundos después la abrazo. Porque la abraza ese tipo! Ni crea que voy a permitir que este cerca de ella y trate de conquistarla! Serena se merece a alguien mejor que al fideo con cara de nerd!

-Seiya? Que estás viendo?

Voltee a ver brevemente a Shizuka que me veía confundida, dirigió su vista hacia el pasillo y frunció el ceño al ver que Jimmy buscaba tocar a Serena, aunque lo bueno es que solo se limito a un pequeño roce de manos después de ese abrazo.

-urg! Jimmy parece no entender después de lo del video! –dijo Shizuka un poco molesta

-cual video?

-uno que les tome a Serena y a ti mientras bailan en el club –respondió ella muy orgullosa

Fije mi vista en Serena y no puedo evitar pensar en lo extraño que me sentí anoche, como si no fuera yo mismo… o quizás si lo era? Bueno, el punto es que no sé si será por el hecho de que empiezo a recordar pequeñas cosas o porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza, pero no quería que nadie se acercara a Serena, mucho menos el idiota de Jimmy, no cuando junto a mi estaba una Serena sexy y sensual que me hechizo como un idiota con cada uno de sus movimientos al bailar y quería que solo estuviera conmigo.

Me pregunto, qué habría pasado si hubiéramos logrado irnos del club a otra parte a seguir solos la noche? Suspire de solo pensar en la idea, realmente tengo que poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Vi que Darién le dijo algo que no escuche a Marcia, luego ella fijo su mirada en Serena tratando de ocultar su molestia tras una sonrisa. Marcia volteo a verme a través del cristal con una mirada firme que me produjo un escalofrió antes de alejarse. Esa definitivamente no es una buena señal, debo irme de aquí antes de que esa mujer piense siquiera hacerme algo a mí o a Serena

-Shizuka, dime que Marcia no está a cargo de mí

-no te preocupes por la bruja, no puede entrar a esta habitación si quiere conservar su rostro intacto

-por qué dices eso? –pregunte confundido

-es solo que ella y yo tenemos nuestras…. diferencias

-diferencias?

-por así decirlo, pero mejor no pienses en eso. Lo bueno es que Serena pidió que ella no te atendiera y que no se acercara por ningún motivo

Suspire de tranquilidad, al menos me hizo caso y recordó que no quiero que este cerca de Marcia, pero eso no me saca de la cabeza que tengo que salir de este hospital para estar lejos de ella. Pero como lo voy a hacer? Voy a necesitar armar un buen plan para lograrlo y… ya sé que hacer!

-Shizuka…

-si?

-necesito pedirte un favor

-el que quieras, soy toda oídos…

**S&S**

No puedo dejar de sentir que tengo un _deja vu_ desde que traje a Seiya al hospital después de que al besarnos, él quedara inconsciente. Lo peor es que se que es mi culpa lo que ocurrió, ya que algo ocurrió mientras nos besábamos, no estoy segura de que, pero sé que paso algo. Llegue a creer que él recuperaría al fin la memoria después de uno de los mejores besos que hemos compartido, pero lamentablemente no fue así y hace aun más extraña esta situación.

Darién le hizo varios estudios la noche que trajimos a Seiya del club; de acuerdo a los resultados que obtuvo, no sabía que pensar ya que nunca había visto algo así ya que parecía que Seiya tuviera una gran migraña causada sin razón aparente que poco después desapareció. Las pruebas que le realizo hoy a Seiya no mostraron nada, todo se encuentra en perfecto orden, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Todo esto me llevo a la conclusión de que Sailor Moon no puede estar cerca de Seiya Kou y mucho menos besarlo por más que lo desee, pese a que los demás no estaban de acuerdo, le dije que quizás alucino o soñó que beso a Sailor Moon. Sé que está mal lo que hice, pero que podía hacer? Después del más mágico y maravilloso beso que tuvimos en meses y escucharlo gritar tan terriblemente de dolor, lo único que quiero es protegerlo y que este bien. Me consuela saber que pese a todo, Seiya recuerda nuestro beso y piensa que fue maravilloso.

-Serena…

Voltee y vi a Jimmy, se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de la cafetería del hospital en la que me encuentro

-y ahora que quiere el fideo con cara de nerd? –dijo Seiya molesto.

-no le digas así y comportarte! –lo regañe en un susurro

-que dijiste, Serena? –pregunto Jimmy confundido

-que… que sorpresa verte aun por aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido a tu casa

-no, pero quien debería descansar eres tú, prácticamente no has dormido

-estoy bien, solo necesitaba otro café –dije tomando otro trago a mi taza –además, quise aprovechar que Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi están con Seiya para venir a tomar un café y despejar un poco mi mente

-aun así, deberías ir a casa y dormir un poco. No has salido aquí del hospital en casi dos días

-estoy bien, no me quiero mover del hospital hasta que Darién de dé alta a Seiya

-y cuando será eso?

-posiblemente mañana, aun lo mantendrán en observación hoy

-ya veo… no hay duda de que él es un sujeto con suerte, te preocupas mucho por él a pesar de todo lo que te hizo. Deberías pensar más en tu bienestar –dijo Jimmy colocando su mano sobre la mía

-lo hago. Si Seiya está bien, yo también lo estoy

-hey! aleja tus sucias manos de bombón! –grito Seiya molesto.

Genial! Ahora Seiya está mostrando el gen Kou de los celos y esto se pondrá horrible. Para su tranquilidad, y la mía ya que me siento un poco incomoda con la forma en que me ha tratado Jimmy recientemente, retire sutilmente mi mano de la suya

-ahora que me acuerdo, Jimmy, hay algo que quería preguntarte. De que estaban hablando Seiya y tu cuando fui a buscar a Darién en la mañana?

-digamos que estábamos aclarando algunas cosas entre nosotros?

-que cosas? Sobre mi?

-si no te molesta, preferiría que lo que hablamos Seiya y yo se quedara entre él y yo

-lo mismo me dijo él cuando se lo pregunte. Te advierto que diciéndome eso no harás que me olvide del asunto

-te aseguro que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Sabes que lo que más me interesa es que estés bien

-Serena! –grito Rei acercándose a la mesa. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Jimmy al verlo junto a mi –hola Jimmy! Necesito que vengas conmigo, Serena, es urgente

-claro. Hablamos después, Jimmy

Me levante de mi silla y salí a toda prisa con Rei de la cafetería, caminando por los pasillos del hospital

-que pasa, Rei? Apareció Pandora después de que escapo anoche? Está atacando otra vez?

-no, se trata de Seiya. No está en su habitación, creo que desapareció

-pero estaba ahí la última vez que lo vi con Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi

-lo sé, pero fui a verlo y ninguno de los cuatro estaba ahi. Yaten y Taiki ya fueron a avisarle a Darién que no están

-no habrán llevado a Seiya a hacerle algún otro estudio?

-lo dudo, ellos dijeron que iba a estar en su habitación y… -dijo Rei antes de detenerse repentinamente y apoyar su mano en una de las paredes

-Rei? Rei, que tienes?

-estoy bien, me maree un poco. Ya sabes, mucho estrés entre Pandora, buscar a tus hijas, la Universidad, mis problemas con Nicolás…

-tienes problemas con Nicolás? Porque no me habías dicho nada?

-Serena tonta, ya tienes muchos problemas como para preocuparte por los míos

-esa no es razón para que me ocultes cosas. Ve como estas, deberíamos decirle a Darién que te examine

-yo estoy bien, lo importante ahora es buscar a Seiya y a las chicas

-pero Rei…

-nada, ya me siento mejor. Hay que buscar a Seiya y a las chicas por todo el hospital, seguramente no han salido de aquí. Si nos dividimos, los encontraremos más rápido

-no te voy a dejar sola, Rei

-ya te dije que estoy bien, no te preocupes. Yo iré a Urgencias a buscarlos y tú sube, si los veo, te llamare enseguida.

Pese a que no me convencía separarme de Rei después del mareo que sufrió, nos separamos y yo corrí hacia el elevador para buscar a Seiya y a las chicas. No entiendo cómo fue por que desaparecieron los cuatro así? Por que se querrían ir de aquí?...O por quien!

Seiya no quiere estar cerca de Marcia, no quiere que este cerca de nosotros, esa es razón más que suficiente para tratar de irse del hospital. Pero porque? Que es lo que paso entre ellos que no me quiere decir y hace que actué de esta forma?

Presione varias veces el botón del elevador como si eso hiciera que las puertas se abrieran más pronto. Voltee a mi alrededor mientras espero y me llamo la atención ver que de las escaleras de emergencia salieron un par de chicas vistiendo jeans, abrigos, boinas negras, y lentes oscuros lo que me impedía ver sus rostros. Una de ellas llevaba cargando a una niña pequeña cuyo rostro no veo, y que llevaba un gorro tejido rosa que ocultaba su cabello. Junto a ellas iba un hombre de jeans, chaqueta negra y una gorra de beisbol, que lleva cargando un enorme arreglo de rosas blancas y rojas que ocultan su rostro. Todos caminan deprisa hacia la puerta de salida.

No sé si será mi sexto sentido o qué, pero algo no está bien con la escena que veo. Se supone que cuando alguien lleva un arreglo de flores de ese tipo, es para llevárselo a alguien dentro del hospital, no para salir con algo así sin que te den de alta. No lo pensé mucho y los seguí rápidamente. Salieron del edificio y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. El hombre que cargaba las rosas giro la cabeza y me quede sorprendida al reconocer el rostro que se ocultaba tras su gorra.

-Seiya!

Se detuvo en cuanto me escucho, al igual que las chicas que están junto a él, sin duda son Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi. Ellas también se detuvieron al escucharme, las tres viéndome con una mirada de culpabilidad mientras me acercaba corriendo a ellos…

-que están haciendo aquí? Seiya, no deberías estar aquí, sino en tu habitación! Y de dónde sacaron esas rosas?

-son para ti, Serena! –dijo Seiya extendiendo sus brazos para entregármelas. No las tomé y me limite a verlo molesta, él suspiro bajando al suelo las flores

-con rosas no vas a lograr que olvide que no estás arriba en tu habitación. Quiero que me expliquen que hacen aquí los cuatro? Y por que secuestraron a Chibi Chibi?

-en primer lugar, nosotros no secuestramos a Chibi Chibi, ella quiso venir por voluntad propia, verdad? –dijo Bunny

-es cierto! Yo también quería jugar con ellos a los fugitivos! –dijo Chibi Chibi sonriendo

-pues el juego ya se acabo, vamos a regresar todos adentro ahora mismo!

-lo lamento, Serena, pero esa no es una opción. No voy a volver al hospital

-lástima, porque eso vas a hacer, Seiya! No puedo creer que ellas te hayan ayudado a escaparte del hospital!

-de algo deben de servir las locas hormonas de embarazada de Shizuka, además de llevarnos en citas obligadas

-ah! Pero por culpa de mis hormonas bien que te divertiste en el club, o no Seiya? –dijo Shizuka con una enorme sonrisa –o es que se te olvida el video que…

-Shizuka! –grito Seiya interrumpiéndola. Seguramente ya vio que ella nos tomo en el club

-el punto aquí es que no pueden hacer esto! No te puedes ir así, Seiya!

-claro que puedo, o es que acaso tu nunca te has escapado de un hospital?

-no puedes irte, Seiya! Estuviste inconsciente por más de 36 horas! Apenas despertaste esta mañana!

-mayor razón para no perder más tiempo e irme de aquí

-a donde? Porque esta urgencia de irte del hospital?

-no lo entenderías

-es por Marcia?

-confía en mí, Serena, no puedo estar más tiempo en este hospital

-porque? Qué pasa? Porque tanto misterio? Que está sucediendo?

-te lo suplico, Serena! Confía en mí! No te lo puedo explicar por ahora, pero lo hare en cuanto tenga las pruebas que necesito. Necesito que confíes en mi!

-lo hago, pero tienes que volver adentro, no puedes andar por allí después de lo que te paso, no te dejare solo

-es bueno escuchar eso ya que ahora que eres testigo de mi fuga, voy a tener que tomarte como rehén –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano llevándome corriendo hacia el mini Cooper de Shizuka

-qué? no me puedes secuestrar, Seiya!

-yo creo que si puedo

-pero no vamos a caber todos en mi auto, Seiya! –dijo Shizuka mientras corriamos a su auto -Necesitamos otro vehículo!

-tu camioneta, Serena! –grito Bunny

-no, de ninguna manera!

-por favor, Serena! Vamos a seguir con el juego! –pidio Chibi Chibi

-anda bombón! Debes de ir con ellos –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa mientras su otro yo seguía corriendo conmigo de la mano. Me mira con esa sonrisa de que sabe algo que yo no, y ahora que es lo que sabe que no me dice? –no me veas así y hazme caso!

-bien! Iremos en mi camioneta! –grite antes de que todos gritaran de alegría ante mi respuesta, corriendo más rápido hasta mi camioneta, esta estacionada a un par de autos del de Shizuka –pero iremos a mi casa para que Seiya descanse!

-de hecho tengo una mejor idea –dijo Seiya

-debes de descansar, Seiya. Lo podrás hacer en mi casa

-Serena tiene razón, Seiya –replico Shizuka –ese era nuestro acuerdo

-por favor! Quiero aprovechar la tarde en compañía de mis chicas favoritas, no me hagan rogarles

-yo te apoyo, Seiya! –dijo Bunny entusiasmada -algo me dice que será divertido. Que dices, Chibi Chibi? También te apuntas a la idea de Seiya?

-claro!

-Shizuka?

-por supuesto!

-Serena? Que dices?

-tengo opinión a pesar de que me están secuestrando?

-claro que si

-mmm… de acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal Seiya, regresaremos al hospital sin objeción alguna

-me parece bien, pero dame tus llaves para que yo maneje, Serena

-no creo que estés en condiciones de conducir

-descuida, me encuentro bien, puedo manejar bien y no nos pasara nada considerando el tanque que tienes como camioneta

-oye, no le hables así! Es mi ángel guardián! Me ha salvado muchas veces y… -guarde silencio al ver como el rostro de Seiya se tensaba y se puso muy serio

-no dudo que tu camioneta sea tu ángel guardián… no te imaginas cuanto lamento que por mi culpa, tu…

-Seiya, no… –dije interrumpiéndolo, ya sea por dónde va la conversación. Saque mis llaves y abrí las puertas del vehículo –suban todos, yo manejo

Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi subieron a los asientos traseros de la camioneta, yo abrí la puerta del conductor, pero Seiya cerro nuevamente impidiéndome que subiera

-perdóname, Serena

-lo haré si me dejas que me suba a mi camioneta y maneje

-no hablaba de eso, sino de tu accidente… el que tuviste el día que chocaste contra ese tráiler. Si te hubiera pasado algo, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado

-no hablemos de eso, además no fue tu culpa

-ambos sabemos que lo fue, te dije todas esas cosas y…

-por favor Seiya…

-de verdad lo lamento, Serena. Perdóname

-yo ya te perdone hace mucho –dije poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla –y quiero dejar eso en el pasado y espero que tu también lo hagas

-créeme que eso trato de hacer, compensarte por todo el dolor que has sufrido por mi culpa…. Y quiero empezar por esta tarde, así que serias tan amable de darme tus llaves

-no dejare que manejes, Seiya. Dime a donde vamos a ir

-preferiría no hacerlo

-vas a tener que hacerlo, sino tendré que llevarte adentro

-bien –dijo él dando un suspiro –vamos a Megalopolis

-a Megalopolis? No creo que sea conveniente ir a un parque de diversiones considerando tu reciente historial medico

-vamos! te prometí que si sobrevivíamos al ataque en el cine te iba a llevar al parque de diversiones y quiero cumplirlo

-gracias, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo

-si tengo. Te he hecho mucho daño y al menos quiero hacer algo que te ayude a olvidar todo eso. Digamos que es mi forma de agradecerte que a pesar de que me he comportado como un idiota. Tu siempre has estado ahí conmigo, cuidándome y preocupada por mi; y prueba de ello es que no me has dejado solo mientras estuve en el hospital… Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Serena

-gracias, Seiya… -dije antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla. No pasaron ni dos segundos y escuche tres gritos de alegría, voltee y vi que Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi aplaudían y gritaban festejando el pequeño acercamiento entre Seiya y yo

-será una tarde muy interesante si vamos a pasarla con mis hijas –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida

-tus hijas? –dije confundida

-es algo gracioso, una vez soñé que Shizuka era mi hija y a veces bromeamos de que ella es mi hija y yo soy su papá… lo cual me hace demasiado joven para ser abuelo

-vaya que si –dije divertida de lo que escuchaba. Y pensar que en algún momento llegue a creer que ella era nuestra hija -y Bunny y Chibi Chibi también son tus hijas?

-sí, dado que las tres son muy unidas, como si fueran hermanas –dijo él mientras empezaba a sonar mi celular

-mamá, papá –grito Bunny dando un par de golpes contra la ventanilla –hay que irnos ya antes de que se den cuenta de que aun seguimos aquí

Seiya me abrió la puerta del auto, me subí de prisa y encendí el vehículo mientras él subía rápidamente al asiento del copiloto. Salí del estacionamiento del hospital, incorporándome al tráfico de la ciudad al tiempo que sonaba nuevamente mi celular y el de Bunny y Shizuka. Deje que mi teléfono sonara, Bunny apago el suyo y por el espejo retrovisor vi que Shizuka mordía nerviosa su labio inferior…

-si es Edward ni le contestes, Shizuka –dijo Bunny firmemente

-por favor! Son solo dos minutos!

-no le va a pasar nada a tu novio si no sabe en donde estas por unas horas

-que? que fue lo que dijiste, Bunny?

-no le hagas caso, Serena –dijo Shizuka tratando de tranquila, pero la note nerviosa –ya sabes que Bunny dice muchas incoherencias y más cuando Edward se preocupa por mi

-si, por supuesto

Seguí manejando mientras veía a Shizuka por el espejo retrovisor con su celular en mano, supongo que debe de estar escribiendo un mensaje de texto a Edward para que no se preocupe por ella. Desde la noche en el club y después de que me encontré completamente sobria, por momentos no deja de dar vueltas la relación de Shizuka y Edward, se que son hermanos, que se quieren mucho y él algunas veces puede ser muy sobreprotector con ella; pero otras veces me parece que su relación cruza la línea de la amistad y hermandad y se convierte en algo más… No sé, quizás solo sean ideas mías y estoy imaginando cosas, pero si no? Que es lo que está sucediendo entre ellos?

Ya no pude seguir pensando más en el asunto cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones. Una vez ahí íbamos de un lado al otro de juego en juego, comiendo todo lo que nos encontráramos en el trayecto de un juego a otro, divirtiéndonos como hacia tanto no lo habíamos hecho y Shizuka tomándonos fotos todo el tiempo, realmente esto parece un paseo familiar… o casi, de no ser por las veces en que Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi se separaban de Seiya y de mi, aprovechando cada oportunidad que tenían para dejarnos solos.

Después voy a tener que agradecerles por eso, ya que no puedo dejar de sentir como si de alguna forma hubiera regresado en el tiempo a mi primera cita con Seiya, aunque no se lo quiero mencionar para que no se sienta presionado ante la idea. Eso es algo que quiero guardar para mi…

Al atardecer, los cinco fuimos a una pista de patinaje en hielo que habían puesto en el parque por el invierno. Shizuka, Bunny y Chibi Chibi patinaban con gran facilidad sobre el hielo, tomándose fotografías y divirtiéndose enormemente con cada una de las piruetas que hacían. En cambio, yo me quede con Seiya, que lucha por mantener su equilibrio para no caerse; algo que internamente me alegra ya que eso demuestra que dentro de él está mi osito, el peor patinador del mundo y el hombre del que me enamore…

-dame la otra mano, Seiya, no voy a dejar que te caigas...

-es que no puedo, Serena! no tengo equilibrio en esto… no sé como tu si puedes moverte con facilidad

-lo logre con practica, no creas que siempre fui buena patinando… anda dame la otra mano para que nos movamos por toda la pista -dije extendiendo mi mano para que la tomara

-bien, pero vamos despacio, está bien? -dijo Seiya antes de tomar mi mano

-claro -Empecé a deslizarme lentamente frente a Seiya mientras él aprieta mis manos con fuerza -solo déjate llevar por el hielo, no es tan difícil patinar

-eso parece pero… -dijo él mientras sus pies comenzaran a resbalarse

-trata de mantener el equilibrio, Seiya! –grite ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio, lo cual hizo que me abrazara con fuerza, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, buscando apoyo para que no terminara en el hielo

-sonrían!

Voltee al escuchar a Shizuka mientras ella tomaba la fotografía, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando sentí que iba para abajo. Grite al ser consciente de que Seiya no pudo sostenerse más tiempo en él y me llevo consigo en su caída contra el hielo, termine encima de él

-estas bien, Seiya?

-sí, eso creo… y tú?

-sí, no te preocupes

-perfecto, entonces salgamos de aquí. Sabes que patinar nunca ha sido ni será una de mis habilidades

-se encuentran bien? –pregunto Shizuka al llegar a nuestro lado junto con Bunny y Chibi Chibi, ayudándonos a ponernos de pie

-sí, aunque no sé cómo me trajeron aquí, saben que yo no sé patinar!

-como sabes que no sabes patinar, Seiya? –pregunto Bunny

-yo… lo recordé!

Tan emocionada estaba Chibi Chibi al escucharlo, que abrazo a Seiya, que nuevamente cayó sobre el hielo. Él intento frenar su caída agarrándome a mí, pero yo trate de buscar apoyo en Bunny y Shizuka y al final terminamos todos en el hielo. Las cuatro abrazamos a Seiya felices de escuchar que recordó un poco y entre risas luchamos por ponernos de pie lo cual logramos después de varios intentos.

Seiya y yo salimos de la pista de patinaje, ya que ahora que recordó que no sabe patinar, no quería seguir ni un minuto más ahí. Las chicas se quedaron un rato más patinando mientras que nosotros caminamos en busca de algo comer. Me detuve al ver una maquina de monedas de donde sacas muñecos de peluche. Camine instintivamente hacia la maquina, y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al ver un pequeño oso de peluche rosa… es idéntico al que Seiya me había dado hace años y que yo hace poco, en un ataque de desesperación, tire a la basura.

-Serena…

-vamos a comer algo, Seiya –dije alejándome de la maquina.

-espera!

-qué pasa? –dije deteniéndose a unos pasos de él para verlo

Seiya saco una moneda de su pantalón, la metió en la maquina y comenzó a mover la palanca para sacar aquel osito. Logro sacarlo al primer intento. Se agacho para recogerlo, camino hacia mí y tomo mis manos para colocar el osito en ellas

-es para ti, te lo regalo por acompañarme el día de hoy

-muchas gracias… osito –me alce de puntillas y lo besé en la mejilla

-cuídalo bien, así lo podrás ver con él otro que te había dado

-qué?

-también te había dado uno igual la primera vez que estuvimos aquí

-lo recuerdas? –dije sorprendida

-recordé ese osito de peluche cuando lo vi y algunas otras cosas, pero son imágenes muy fugaces…en muchas de ellas te veo comiendo tanto como hoy –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida

-hey!

-no me malinterpretes, me gusta verte comer después de lo mal que te vi cuando tuviste hipoglucemia, afortunadamente ya te encuentras bien de eso

-sí, y tú estás recordando: la pista de patinaje, este osito… quizás pronto recuperes por completo la memoria

-sí, quizás… -dijo él dando un largo suspiro, desviando su mirada de mi

-estas bien?

-sí, es solo que…

-estas pensando en Sailor Moon

-no! bueno, no exactamente. Es solo que han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy que ahora parece realmente un sueño el que la besara… -dijo él volviendo a suspirar –no me hagas caso, mejor vamos a buscar que comer antes de volver con las chicas

Retomamos nuestro camino y noté que Seiya estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, un tanto distraído. En momentos como estos no puedo evitar pensar que a pesar de que estamos tan cerca, a veces siento que él se encuentra en un barco, perdido en el mar mientras que yo estoy en la orilla de una playa, sosteniendo una bengala y gritando _Mírame! Aquí estoy! Soy yo! Yo soy la chica de tus sueños! _Pero por más que grito no me ve, se quedo perdido pensando en algo que le hice creer que es un sueño. No sé cómo vaya a reaccionar si llega a recordar la verdad sobre mí.

Retire ese último pensamiento de mi cabeza al notar que llegamos a una dulcería, tenían una gran variedad de dulces en el mostrador que no sabía ni cual iba a pedir

-que quieres comprar, Serena?

-no sé, hay tantas cosas deliciosas… siento que estoy en el país de los dulces

-el país de los dulces? –dijo Seiya mirándome totalmente sorprendido

-no me veas así, yo sé que es algo infantil decir eso a mi edad pero así me siento

-si, por supuesto… -dijo él alejándose de mí para recorrer el resto del local con la mirada perdida, totalmente confundido

-no debí de haber dicho lo del país de los dulces –susurre dando un suspiro

-estuvo bien, bombón. Ha sido mucho para él considerando que esta mañana despertó en el hospital. No te preocupes…

Seguí observando a Seiya vagar por la dulcería mientras le pedí al encargado una bolsita con besos de chocolate. Cuando los pague, me acerque a Seiya que estaba al fondo del local, estaba viendo los bombones de chocolate

-Seiya…

-porque te decía, bombón?

-qué?

-si… cuando desperté del coma me dijiste que te llamaba así. Porque lo hacía?

-dile lo mismo que te diga, por favor –dijo Seiya. Lo vi de reojo sin comprender –no me veas así, y repite mis palabras, bombón, de acuerdo? –dijo él y yo asentí ligeramente con la cabeza

-me decías así por muchas razones, Seiya… decías que mi peinado era parecido a los bombones de chocolate y no solo por eso, decías que yo también era dulce, única, indescriptible… por eso yo era tu dulce bombón

Seiya no me respondió, pero me miraba detenidamente como tratando de buscar la respuesta a alguna pregunta que giraba en su cabeza. Sera que esta recordando algo más? Que me recuerda a mi? Recuerda todo lo que vivimos juntos?

Después de los 60 segundos más largos de mi vida, él respiro profundamente y llevo su mano hacia su cabeza, igual que lo había hecho antes de que quedara inconsciente

-Seiya… estas bien, Seiya?

-sí, solo me dolió un poco la cabeza

-eso no es bueno, hay que regresar al hospital

-no, ya estoy bien

-pero…

-de verdad, no te preocupes, Serena –dijo él tomando mi mano entre la suya –además, creo que ya se dé que lado poner la balanza…

-de que hablas? –pregunte confundida. A que se refiere con eso?

-Serena, tienes planes para el sábado?

-no, por qué? No me digas que otra vez quieres ir al _Scarlett_?

-es tentador considerando lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido negro, pero no. Three Lights asistirá a un evento de beneficencia el sábado, es un Baile de Mascaras y me gustaría que me acompañaras

-vaya… no sé qué decir –dijo ella totalmente sorprendida. Esperaba escuchar todo menos eso

-me gustaría que dijeras que sí. Yo sé que quizás sea raro que estemos juntos en un evento público, pero realmente quiero que me acompañes, quiero que tu estés conmigo esa noche. Que dices?

-sí, claro! me encantaría ir contigo, Seiya!

**S&S**

-gracias por traernos, Serena!

-de nada! Buenas noches, chicas!

Bunny y yo le dimos un beso en la mejilla a Serena y Chibi Chibi que estaba tranquilamente dormida en el asiento trasero, y nos bajamos de su camioneta. Seiya se quedo dentro hablando con ella mientras nosotras caminamos hacia la entrada del edificio

-crees que pronto vuelvan a estar juntos, Rini?

-algo me dice que sí y más por la forma en que la miraba… siento que volvimos a casa y vemos a nuestros padres!

-parece que después de tanto sufrimiento, al fin habrá orden en nuestras vidas

Vi que Seiya bajo de la camioneta de Serena, se despidió de ella con la mano y se quedo viendo como su camioneta desaparecía por la calle. Presione el botón del elevador, mientras él caminaba hacia nosotras, apretando sus labios mostrando apenas una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que los tres entrabamos al elevador

-soy yo o siento que el amor flota por el aire

-es lo que pasa, Bunny! No vez los corazoncitos que flotan alrededor de Seiya, como le brillan los ojos al ver a Serena, y…

-niñas, deberían de dejar de decir puras incoherencias…

-solo decimos la verdad, Seiya! Deberías invitarla a salir!

-ya lo hice –dijo él tranquilamente cuando el elevador se abrió en nuestro piso. Bunny y yo nos quedamos en shock mientras lo veíamos caminar hacia su departamento

-qué? De verdad? Serena y tu van a tener una cita? –pregunto Bunny aun sin creerlo, las dos corrimos detrás de él

-no es una cita, le pedí que fuera conmigo al Baile de Mascaras del fin de semana

-pero después de ir allí, la puedes llevar a cenar

-tal vez…

-wow! Que provoco este cambio de actitud en ti, Seiya?

-digamos que quiero conocer mejor a Serena Tsukino y ver si ella es la chica de mis sueños

-lo es, eso ni lo dudes –dijo Bunny con una enorme sonrisa

-pero tengo una duda, y… ya sabes… que pasa con la chica ángel? –dije dándole a entender que me refiero a Sailor Moon

-aun no lo sé, ella corre cada vez que estoy cerca y trato de hablarle, además ese viaje por la Luna y las estrellas me parece más un sueño que algo que realmente paso –dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente –por ahora quiero centrarme en la mujer frente a mí y descubrir a la chica de mis sueños

-me gusta la idea pero aun falta que nos digas que pasa con Marcia

-eso es fácil, ella es la mujer de mis pesadillas

-Seiya, por favor dinos la verdad –dije firmemente -nos la ibas a decir una vez que te sacáramos del hospital, lo olvidas?

-no, es solo que necesito tiempo y pruebas. Mientras hagan lo que les dije, por favor –dijo él mientras se abría la puerta de su departamento y apareció Mina tras ella

-sabía que había escuchado tu voz, Seiya! –dijo ella antes de abrazarlo –donde has estado? Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti!

-descuida Mina, solo andaba paseando por ahí. Te lo platicare todo…

-siendo así te dejamos para que descanses. Ah! mañana a primera hora te enviare una copia de las fotografías

-muy bien, buenas noches

Nos despedimos de Mina y Seiya antes de que entraran al departamento y escucháramos las voces de Ami, Yaten y Taiki al verlo. Bunny y yo entramos a nuestro departamento, ahí estaba Mamoru sentado en la sala con una taza de té en sus manos, que dejo rápidamente en la mesita de centro; y para mi sorpresa estaban acompañándolo Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru,

-Rini, al fin! –grito Mamoru acercándose a mí para abrazarme -dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti!

-pensé que habías recibido mi mensaje en el que dije que estaba bien y no te preocuparas por mi

-no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, te extrañe mucho

Me alce de puntillas para besarlo y después él se separo un poco de mi para depositar un pequeño beso en mi vientre. Lo iba a volver a besar, pero Haruka se aclaro la garganta pidiendo que le prestara atención. Aquí va otro de sus regaños…

-saben, niñas, después de todo lo que ha pasado los últimos meses, creí que al menos sabrían como actuar responsablemente, pero ya veo que no…

-hay una explicación para lo que sucedió el día de hoy, Haruka

-enserio? Estoy ansiosa de escucharla porque aun no encuentro sentido a que ustedes hayan sacado a Seiya del hospital, y no solo eso, se llevaron a Chibi Chibi con ustedes y a la gatita ya que ella nunca regreso. En que estaban pensando para hacer una locura así

-en primer lugar, créeme que no fue nuestra idea, Seiya fue quien me pidió que lo ayudara a salir del hospital

-y como Kou es tu padre, si te dice que saltes de un puente lo harás sin cuestionarlo

-no digas tonterias, Haruka! Además no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo por esto. Papá está bien, en ningún momento estuvo solo ya que tanto nosotras, Chibi Chibi y Serena estuvimos cuidando de él en todo momento; y sea lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, ya lo supero y se encuentra mejor que nunca! Hasta la relación entre él y mamá va mejor que nunca! Miren…

Saque mi celular de mi bolso y busque rápidamente la fotografía que les tome esta tarde en la pista de patinaje: ambos estando abrazados, Serena volteando a la cámara con una sonrisa mientras que Seiya la miraba completamente perdido y fascinado en su rostro. Le mostré la fotografía a Mamoru, quien después se la dio a Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru que la veían sorprendidas

-ok, comprendo que estuvo mal que sacáramos a Seiya del hospital el día de hoy y que no le dijéramos a nadie, pero esa fotografía prueba que valió la pena ya que la relación entre mis padres está mejorando, lo cual es excelente considerando que se nos acaba el tiempo

-al menos esta fotografía prueba que los esfuerzos de todos están dando resultados –dijo Michiru –pero lo que no termino de entender, es porque Seiya querría irse de esa manera del hospital

-ni siquiera nosotras lo entendemos –dijo Bunny –solo sabemos que tiene que ver con Marcia

-Marcia? Qué pasa con ella? –dijo Mamoru confundido

-no estoy segura, creo que algo paso entre la bruja y papá, no sé qué ya que no nos lo quiso decir, pero debe haber sido algo muy malo… Empiezo a creer que Marcia es la infiltrada

-ya investigamos a esa mujer después de que se pelearon y no hay nada extraño en ella, Rini –dijo Hotaru

-y cómo podemos estar 100% seguro de eso? quizás ella este cubriendo bien sus rastros como Bunny, Mamoru y yo.

-lo cual es probable si ella viene del futuro igual que nosotros –dijo Bunny –además, se que ya la había visto antes de llegar a este siglo, solo que no recuerdo en donde o cuando

-quizás es porque se parece a alguien que conocen del futuro, como Chloe se parece a Erica

-no, lo dudo mucho… Hay algo extraño en esa mujer, debemos de investigar nuevamente a Marcia hasta estar completamente seguros de quien es ella

-de acuerdo, niñas –dijo Haruka –vigilaremos a Marcia unos días para estar completamente seguros de si en verdad es una doctora como creemos, o una infiltrada del enemigo

**S&S**

-Marcia… no esperaba verte tan pronto, ya encontraste a la Pequeña Dama?

-no, aun no

-entonces deberías de volver al siglo XXI y encontrarla pronto

-vine porque quería verte, Darién –dijo ella besándome fugazmente mientras con su mano recorre mi pecho -es que acaso no me has extrañado?

-lo que importa ahora es encontrar a la Pequeña Dama, lo demás puede esperar –dije tomando su muñeca con fuerza para apartar su mano de mi cuando llego al cierre de mis pantalones

-podríamos ocuparnos de otras cosas mientras ella aparece…

-después… -dije con fastidio soltándola, di media vuelta y camine hacia la terraza –como van las cosas con Seiya Kou? Ha recuperado la memoria?

-no por completo, pero creo que esta recordando a Serena Tsukino, se ha vuelto muy unido a ella

-que te ha dicho sobre ella?

-nada, me ha estado evitando desde que regreso de México y apenas y he cruzado algunas palabras con él

-crees que recordó lo que le hiciste antes de borrarle la memoria?

-si lo hubiera hecho, ya estarían sobre mi las Sailor Scouts, lo cual no es así. Pero me llama la atención que haya escapado del hospital con la ayuda de Shizuka Takeuchi y Bunny Komatsu; por lo que pude averiguar, también se fue acompañado de la princesa Selene y de Serena Tsukino

-eso no es bueno, si Seiya regresa con Serena concebirán a la Pequeña Dama y nuestros planes se vendrán abajo… debes de hallar la forma de alejarlo de ella. Si es necesario bórrale nuevamente la memoria, pero no permitas que Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino vuelvan a estar juntos


	50. Capitulo 49

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente!_

_Varias de ustedes en sus comentarios me preguntaron que significa "que ya casi llegamos a la linea del continuara"; bueno, como muchas sabran y recordaran, tiene más de un año que inicie escribiendo **El Deseo de la Luna** y lo publique primero en Sailor Moon Foro antes de llegar a FF, el resto de mis fics van a la par en ambas paginas excepto este ya que tengo avanzados varios capitulos de esta historia ya que en SMF actualmente se encuentra el fic en el capitulo 54. _

_Asi que descuiden que dentro de poco les subire los capitulos restantes y sabran lo que pasara, por eso hago un llamado especial a mis queridas lectoras, principalmente a quienes tambien me siguen en el foro, para que por respeto a las lectoras de FF, principalmente por todo lo que sucedera en los siguientes capitulos, por favor ¡NO DEN SPOILERS! _

_Ahora si, dicho lo anterior como siempre, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!** De este ultimo, hoy hay actualización, así que no se lo pierdan  
_

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. En este capitulo escucharemos _**_The Special Two de Missy Higgins!_**_ A esta grandiosa cantante ya la habiamos escuchado en un capitulo anterior, así que espero que nuevamente disfrutemos escuchandola a ella!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 49**

-chicas, no puedo creerlo!

Saque de la caja blanca un vestido largo de seda de un solo hombro de color dorado, lo mire fascinada ya que no puedo creerlo, este vestido es idéntico al que Seiya me regalo hace meses cuando volvió de Kinmoku!

-te gusta el vestido, gatita?

-me encanta, es precioso! Donde lo consiguieron? Es idéntico al que Seiya me regalo cuando volvió de Kinmiku! –dije emocionada viendo el vestido -Si no supiera lo que le hice al vestido original diría que es el mismo

-quizás te sientes así porque es el mismo vestido –dijo Michiru

-de verdad?

-sí, supuse que cuando pasara tu crisis depresiva posiblemente querrías tus cosas de regreso, así que las guarde

-gracias Haruka!

Me acerque a Haruka y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, después del maravilloso día que pase con Seiya en el parque de diversiones y me pidiera que fuera con él al Baile de Mascaras, me entro un profundo arrepentimiento por haberme desecho de todas sus cosas, y ahora las voy a poder recuperar!

-me podrías regresar todas las cosas de Seiya? Sus fotografías, discos, ropa…

-todo lo que metiste en esa bolsa volverá a tus manos, gatita –dijo Haruka con una sonrisa -te llevare todo a tu casa más tarde

-gracias! Gracias!

-y ya que tienes el vestido para el baile, me encantaría hacerte una máscara que quede a juego con tu atuendo –dijo Lita

-y no se olviden de que tenemos que hacer otro viaje al centro comercial para comprar zapatos, accesorios, ir al salón de belleza a que te arreglen el cabello

-Mina, no sé si logre sobrevivir a otra excursión en el centro comercial

-vamos Serena! Todo esto está dando excelentes resultados entre Seiya y tú! –dijo Mina emocionada -Sino por qué crees que te invito al Baile de Mascaras?

-por qué no tenía a nadie más que pedírselo?

-tal vez, pero no has visto la forma en que te mira? –dijo Ami

-y como se supone que me mira?

-como un hombre enamorado –respondió Lita

-Seiya no está enamorado de mí, sino de Sailor Moon

-por la forma en que te ha tratado estos días, yo no diría eso –dijo Michiru –además solo hay que ver el video del baile entre Seiya y tu y las fotografías que les tomo Shizuka en Megalópolis para darse cuenta de que se está enamorando de ti

-chicas, no hagan eso… No me hagan formar castillos en el aire cuando siento que se pueden derrumbar en cualquier momento

-si te lo decimos es porque nosotros así lo percibimos –dijo Ami –nuevamente su amor está demostrando que puede superar cualquier barrera que trate de separarlos, y está superando la barrera de la amnesia ya que poco a poco te esta recordando

-pero no me ha recordado por completo ni todo lo que vivimos, así que hasta que eso suceda quiero mantener mis pies en la tierra y aferrarme a los hechos. Y el hecho es que entre Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino no hay nada romántico, solo una amistad que se está fortaleciendo. Él está enamorado de Sailor Moon, le confesó que la ama y la beso… -dije dando un suspiro -no ha tratado de besar a Serena Tsukino

-pero si lo hiciera que harías? –pregunto Lita

-mantendré mis labios alejados de los suyos.

-sí, claro!

-pues es lo que haré –respondí muy segura de mi misma -Saben lo que le paso cuando nos besamos

-Serena, los besos no hacen que la gente se quede inconsciente por casi dos días –dijo Ami

-si no es así, entonces explíquenme que otra explicación hay a lo que le sucedió –dije firmemente, todas se vieron entre sí sin decir alguna palabra por unos momentos –lo ven, hasta no saber que le sucedió, no lo voy a besar por más que lo desee

-eso dices, bombón, pero no podrás resistirte por mucho tiempo –dijo Seiya con una enorme sonrisa

-aunque confíes totalmente en tu autocontrol, Serena, dudo que Seiya resista la tentación de besarte –dijo Lita

-no solo eso, ya que le hiciste creer a Seiya que soñó que beso a Sailor Moon. Qué crees que pase cuando la vuelva a ver y trate de averiguar si realmente fue un sueño o no ese beso? –dijo Mina -Posiblemente trate de besar nuevamente a Sailor Moon

-si eso sucede me alejare de él, no estaré cerca de Seiya como Sailor Moon

-y si no puedes?

-no sé… se me ocurrirá algo –dije dando un largo suspiro. Que puedo hacer en caso de que Sailor Moon no pueda librarse fácilmente de Seiya Kou? Definitivamente no puedo estar cerca de él cuando estoy transformada, pero tampoco puedo estar sin luchar si nos encontramos en peligro… a menos que… -Mina! Tú podrías disfrazarte de Sailor Moon!

-que cosa? –dijo Mina sorprendida

-ni pensarlo! No sé te ocurra hacer algo así, Bombón! –grito Seiya alterado –Mina, no la escuches!

-te disfrazaras de Sailor Moon y le dirás que por su seguridad no pueden verse y mucho menos estar juntos

-no! a mi no me metas en ese extraño enredo amoroso que es Serena-Seiya-Sailor Moon!

-por favor! ya te has disfrazado de mi antes, esta vez también funcionara y así Seiya estará a salvo ya que no estará frente a la verdadera Sailor Moon

-no sabremos si funcionara… y si se da cuenta de que soy tu doble?

-no tiene porque saberlo, el plan es perfecto porque le dirás que no puede estar cerca de Sailor Moon! Por favor! Te lo suplico, Mina!

-en lugar de estar pensando en algo así, creo que sería mejor que le dijeras que eres Sailor Moon, gatita

-no creo que sea una buena idea, no sabemos cómo reaccione Seiya al saberlo y por su bien es mejor que siga alejado de todo esto como hasta ahora

-le va a encantar saber que eres Sailor Moon, bombón! Te lo aseguro, pero por favor no sigas con esa locura de que Mina se disfrace de ti!

-Serena tiene razón –dijo Ami –Seiya haría muchas preguntas a las que no podrias responderle tan facilmente y estaría en más peligro si sabe la sabe la verdad, no podemos exponerlo de esa forma

-no! –dijo Seiya sumamente alterado caminando por toda la habitación. No entiendo por qué reacciona así, el plan es perfecto y nada puede salir mal -Ah! Odio que no me puedan escuchar, chicas!

-lo ven! por favor, Mina! Te prometo que solo lo harás una vez!

-bien! –dijo Mina dando un suspiro de resignación -Pero solo me disfrazare de Sailor Moon en caso de que llegara a ser absolutamente necesario

-esto va a ser un desastre, bombón!

-perfecto! Gracias, Mina!

-será mejor que nos concentremos en lo que vinimos a hacer antes de que se le ocurran más planes locos a Serena –dijo Lita

-pero falta Rei y aun no ha regresado –dijo Ami –seguramente se entretuvo ayudando en algo al abuelo Hino

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, escuchamos varios gritos provenientes del pasillo del templo, me parece que son las voces de Rei y Nicolás, después escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte, como de vasijas cayendo al suelo. Todas nos pusimos de pie y corrimos a ver qué es lo que está pasando, al abrir la puerta corrediza, vimos a Nicolás y Rei agachados recorriendo una charola en la que estaban las piezas de lo que alguna vez que el juego de té mientras los dos seguían discutiendo…

-Rei, por favor escúchame! –suplicaba Nicolás

-escuchar qué? Ya estoy harta de que hagas idioteces como esas! Entiéndelo, quiero el divorcio!

-Rei…

Los dos voltearon al ser conscientes de que los estábamos viendo discutir, Nicolás termino de recoger todo y se puso de pie

-será mejor que hablemos más tarde con más calma –dijo Nicolás retirándose del otro lado del pasillo.

Rei se puso de pie y volteo a vernos –lamento mucho que hayan tenido que ver eso

-dinos que escuchamos mal, no le pediste el divorcio a Nicolás, verdad?

-si lo hice, pero no creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso ahora –dijo Rei entrando en el salón –iniciemos de una vez y veamos si el fuego nos muestra algo de tus hijas, Serena

-podemos hacer la ceremonia más tarde. Cuéntanos que paso, porque estaban discutiendo Nicolás y tú?

-saben que todos los matrimonios tienen problemas, chicas

-sí, pero no creo que sean tan graves como para que te quieras divorciar cuando aun no cumples un año de casada –dijo Lita

–que les paso? Hasta hace unas semanas todo estaba muy bien entre Nicolás y tú –dijo Ami

-eso sin contar que prácticamente tuvieron una segunda luna de miel el día de San Valentin –dijo Mina -no sé pudo haber terminado su matrimonio así nada más

-claro que sí y más cuando me di cuenta de quién es en verdad el hombre con el que me casé. Como fue que dejaron que me casara con alguien tan tonto e inútil como Nicolás que le sigue la corriente a cada locura de mi abuelo?

-aunque te quejes, esa fue una de las muchas cosas que te enamoraron de él

-pues ya no –dijo Rei dando un largo suspiro –no hablemos más de Nicolás y comencemos ya con la ceremonia

-pero, Rei…

-por favor, chicas

No le seguimos insistiendo más y todas nos sentamos detrás de Rei, ella nos daba la espalda mientras encendía el fuego en el altar que tenia frente a ella, iniciando la oración para ver si por medio del fuego, podía ver algo que nos ayudara a localizar a mis hijas…

-espíritus, los invoco a este lugar sagrado para poder consultar las dudas que existen en mi mente, oh dioses, denme una razón para saber qué es lo que debo hacer, escuchen mis suplicas, quiero que me den una señal, denme poder para saber qué es lo que ocurrirá en este mundo…

Rei siguió orando por unos minutos más, hasta que ella de repente empezó a tambalearse y sin más se desplomo sobre el suelo, todos nos acercamos preocupadas a su lado para saber que tiene

-Rei! Rei, que tienes!

-hay que avisarle a Nicolás rápido!

-por favor, Rei! Puedes escucharnos?

-se desmayo –dijo Ami –debemos de llevarla al hospital para saber que tiene!

Llamamos a Nicolás y al Abuelo Hino para que supieran lo que le había pasado a Rei, tras lo que la llevamos rápidamente al Hospital General, ahí nos recibió Darién y la atendió rápidamente para saber que le había ocurrido. Los minutos pasaban y no teníamos noticias de ella, Nicolás es el más angustiado de todos ya que no deja de caminar nervioso por la sala de espera.

Yo trato de mantenerme tranquila, tratando de no pensar en lo peor pero no puedo, ya la había visto sentirse mal hace unos días y no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por no haberle insistido más en que se realizara algún examen médico para asegurarnos de que se encuentra bien de salud.

El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos y no pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro al ver que me llama Seiya

-hola Seiya!

-hola! En donde estas? Estoy con Chibi Chibi frente a tu casa; recuerdas que me pediste que la trajera después de que la llevara al parque en la tarde

-lo sé, es que estoy en el hospital y se me había olvidado que ibas a llevar a Chibi Chibi

-en el hospital? Estas bien, Serena? –pregunto él preocupado

-sí, yo estoy bien. Rei se desmayo y la trajimos para que la revisaran

-sabes que tiene?

-no, aun no nos han dicho nada

-voy para allá ahora mismo, no quiero que estés ahí sola preocupada por ella

-no es necesario, aquí están las chicas, Nicolás y el abuelo Hino; además preferiría que te quedaras cuidando a Chibi Chibi, ya ha estado mucho tiempo en los hospitales y no vaya a ser que otra vez quiera jugar a los fugitivos

-entiendo… segura que no quieres que vaya?

-sí, segura. Estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estas cuidando a Chibi Chibi, te parece que más tarde vaya al departamento de Mina a buscarla allá

-por supuesto, descuida que ahí estaremos bien –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -Serena, si vez a Marcia mientras estés ahí…

-lo sé, descuida que estaré bien. Ya me vas a decir que pasa con ella?

-aun no, lo siento

-por que no? me preocupas más al no saber que ocurre

-lo entiendo, pero si hago esto es para protegerte

-de qué?

-lo comprenderás cuando llegue el momento –dijo él mientras veía que se acercaba Darién a la sala de espera

-viene Darién a decirnos como esta Rei, nos vemos más tarde

-bien, hasta más tarde

Termine la llamada mientras todos se acercaban a Darién, yo también me acerque para saber que noticias había de Rei…

-y bien, Darién? Que tiene, Rei? –pregunto Nicolás ansiosamente

-felicidades amigo! Rei está embarazada!

-em… embarazada –dijo Nicolás totalmente sorprendido

-quieres ir a verla?

-si, por supuesto! Pero no sé si ella quiera que vaya, hace un rato discutimos y…

-los cambios de humor son comunes durante el embarazo, quizás por eso dijo lo que dijo –dijo Ami

-y si no? Y si aun se quiere divorciar de mi y no me deja ver a mi hijo? –dijo Nicolás nervioso

-no digas eso, Nicolás –dijo Darién -Ella misma pidió que fueras tu el primero en verla

-muy bien, entonces vamos!

Darién se llevo a Nicolás a ver a Rei, mientras que nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera a tener oportunidad de verla. No puedo creerlo, Rei va a tener un bebé!

Un bebé… y pensar que hace unos meses yo iba a tener uno con Seiya. Porque siempre que se habla de bebés no puedo evitar pensar en el bebé que perdí y en mis hijas? No puedo evitar que la tristeza se embargue en mí al pensar en ellas y más al sacar del bolsillo de mis jeans una pulsera en donde coloque los tres dijes de mis hijas… las extraño tanto

-no te pongas triste, bombón, nosotros también tendremos pronto a un bebé

-ni siquiera puedo tocarte para que hagamos el amor, dudo mucho que pronto tengamos un bebé –susurre sin levantar la vista de la pulsera, asegurándome de que las chicas no se den cuenta de que estoy hablando con él

-a mi no me puedes tocar, pero a mi otro yo sí. Y te recomiendo que te olvides de esa loca teoría de que tus besos me pueden hacer daño

-no es una loca teoría, está comprobada con hechos

-lo único cierto es que cuando nos besamos siento que me llevas al cielo. Quizás no literalmente como hace unos días, pero así me siento a tu lado, bombón

-porque me dices esas cosas? Haces que me enamore más de ti

-tienes algún problema con eso?

-si no me vuelves a lastimar, no hay ningún problema

-jamás volverá a pasar algo así, te lo prometo…

Lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa y unos momentos después, Darién regreso a la sala de espera para avisarnos que ya podíamos ir a ver a Rei.

Seguimos a Darién y mientras caminábamos todos hacia la habitación de Rei, vi a Marcia caminando en dirección contraria a la nuestra, ella "accidentalmente" choco contra mi hombro y sentí una corriente que me dio un gran escalofrió con ese breve contacto, algo que me estremeció por completo de una forma terrible de manera inexplicable…

Ella se disculpo rápidamente y siguió su camino. Voltee brevemente a ver a Marcia y vi que ella me miraba fijamente, su mirada me estremeció nuevamente. No puedo dejar de pensar que es eso que no me quiere decir Seiya, que fue lo que ocurrió entre ellos para que él actué así y me pida que me cuide de ella?

-estas bien, Serena? –pregunto Michiru, voltee a verla en cuanto la escuche

-sí, estoy bien –dije tratando de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa, pero estoy muy nerviosa. Tengo que averiguar que paso entre Seiya y Marcia a como dé lugar

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Rei, Nicolás estaba sentado a su lado en la cama sin dejar de besarla. Parece que las cosas ya están mejor entre ellos

-felicidades a los futuros padres!

-hola! –dijo Rei ruborizada al separarse un poco de Nicolás para vernos

-felicidades mi niña! –dijo el abuelo Hino acercándose a ella para abrazarla –no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy, voy a tener un bisnieto!

-lo sé, ni yo puedo creerlo. Agradécele al tonto de mi marido por embarazarme antes de que terminar la Universidad y cuando tengo cosas importantes que hacer en estos momentos

-yo sé que querías esperar más tiempo antes de que tuviéramos hijos y más ahora –dijo Nicolás dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano de Rei –pero eres una mujer muy fuerte y valiente, estoy seguro de que serás una gran madre

-y no te preocupes por nada, Rei –dijo Lita –nosotras nos encargaremos de todo de ahora en adelante

-eso sí que no, no las voy a dejar con todo esto a ustedes.

-lo único que importa ahora es que tú y tu bebé se encuentren bien, esa es tu única responsabilidad ahora, no te preocupes por lo demás –dije acercándome a ella para abrazarla, le di un beso en su mejilla y le susurre al oído –oficialmente vas a tomarte un año sabático como Sailor Scout, no quiero que te pase nada ni a tu bebé. Es una orden que doy como princesa y la tienes que cumplir, ya no puedes luchar en tu condición

-bien –me susurro Rei dando un suspiro -Quizás ya no vaya estar en el campo de batalla, pero no me detendré hasta que encontremos a tus hijas. Ahora que voy a ser madre, te comprendo mucho mejor y las encontraremos así sea lo último que haga…

Todos nos quedamos con Rei y Nicolás, que ya hasta estaban pensando en cómo ella iba a sobrevivir al embarazo, con todos los malestares típicos de su condición y el mar de hormonas que tenia encima que hacía que cambiara de humor constantemente, eso era lo que hacía que discutiera con Nicolás por cualquier tontería y que incluso pensara en divorciarse. Creo que eso es lo que preocupa más a todos, ya teníamos mucho con Shizuka y su revolución hormonal que nos mete en problemas a todos como para que ahora Rei se le una al club de las embarazadas. Definitivamente los próximos meses van a ser toda una odisea.

Ya por la noche, Darién dio su autorización para que Rei pudiera volver al Templo Hikawa, por supuesto recordándole que iba a necesitar mucho reposo y cuidados por su embarazo. Por lo que después de que ella estuviera instalada en el Templo, todos regresaron a sus hogares y yo me fui con Mina a su departamento para recoger a Chibi Chibi.

Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Yaten y Artemis viendo el noticiero en el sofá de la sala; en el sillón más amplio esta acostado Seiya con Chibi Chibi entre sus brazos, ambos están dormidos y tapados con una cobija roja. Me arrodille a un lado de ellos contemplándolos, a Seiya le encantaba que Chibi Chibi se durmiera a su lado mientras veían la televisión…

-se durmieron hace más de una hora –dijo Artemis –se pusieron a jugar mucho rato, estaban viendo _Shrek_ y como a media película se quedaron dormidos

-me da gusto que hayan aprovechado la tarde juntos –dije mientras acariciaba el cabello de Chibi Chibi, para después llevar mi mano al cabello de Seiya y acariciarlo

-y como esta, Rei? –Pregunto Yaten –se encuentra bien?

-está embarazada –dijo Mina

-enserio?

-sí, la primer miembro de la próxima generación de Sailor Scouts está en camino…

-nena, como sabes que su bebé no será un niño?

-no sé, pero mi intuición femenina me dice que será una niña

Seguí escuchando la conversación de Mina y Yaten mientras continuo viendo dormir a Seiya y Chibi Chibi, creo que es mejor no despertarlos y que mi niña se quede con su padre esta noche. Me incline sobre Seiya y le di un pequeño cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Realmente no resistí la tentación de besarlo, al menos no fue en los labios así que espero que no le pase nada por lo que hice. Él empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sonrió con una ligera al verme, la misma sonrisa con la que me miraba cuando despertaba por las mañanas

-hola…

-hola… -dijo el dando un bostezo -no me di cuenta cuando llegaste, Serena

-no importa, mejor vuelve a dormir

-estoy bien, no te preocupes. Supongo que ya es tarde… te acompaño a llevar a Chibi Chibi a tu camioneta para que vayan a casa

Seiya se levanto lentamente cuidando de no despertar a Chibi Chibi, la cargo entre sus brazos, colocando suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro y cubriéndola con la cobija para que no le diera frio. Me despedí de Artemis, Yaten y Mina, tras lo que Seiya y yo salimos del departamento y fuimos al elevador para bajar hasta llegar a mi camioneta…

-de verdad no tenias que hacer esto, Seiya, no quería despertarte

-está bien, no pasa nada… por cierto, no me has dicho como esta Rei, se encuentra bien?

-de maravilla, está embarazada

-wow! No esperaba escuchar eso! –dijo Seiya sorprendido -Nicolás debe de estar feliz por la noticia

-lo está, tener un hijo con Rei es lo que más desea en este mundo –dije mientras se abría el elevador al llegar a la planta baja, ambos salimos de él

-por supuesto… y Rei que dice? Supongo que esto le complica un poco continuar con sus estudios

-sí, ella quería esperar hasta terminar la Universidad para tener hijos, pero a pesar de eso está feliz

-me alegro mucho por ellos, seguramente serán muy buenos padres…

Salimos del edificio y caminamos hasta mi camioneta que esta estacionada frente a la entrada principal, le quite los seguros al vehículo y abrí la puerta de los asientos traseros para que Seiya recostara a Chibi Chibi ahí, ella empezó a moverse mientras la acomodábamos…

-shh… descansa, princesita –dijo Seiya cubriéndola bien con la cobija -Buenas noches

-buenas noches, papá

Seiya beso la frente de Chibi Chibi antes de cerrar la puerta para que no tuviera frio por la suave brisa de la noche. Note que la mirada de Seiya cambio cuando Chibi Chibi le dijo papá, como si algo hubiera cambiado dentro de él y deseara con todas sus fuerzas que la pequeña niña que duerme en mi camioneta fuera su hija. Tengo que resistir el enorme impulso que siento de decirle que en verdad Chibi Chibi es su hija…

-estas bien, Seiya?

-sí, es solo que siento que estamos en medio de la invasión de los bebés: primero con el nacimiento de los gemelos de Darién, el embarazo de Shizuka y ahora Rei -dijo él dando un largo suspiro –no sé… hay veces que no dejo de preguntarme como habría sido nuestro bebé

-es la misma pregunta que yo me hago todos los días… Mi madre también perdió a un bebé antes de que yo naciera y ella dice que todo pasa por alguna razón, que si ahora no tengo un bebé es por alguna razón… -dije dando un suspiro –A veces me pregunto por qué razón tengo que pasar por tantas cosas tan difíciles…

-quizás sea para que aprendas a valorar lo que tienes, Serena. No siempre valoramos todo lo que tenemos frente a nosotros hasta que ya es demasiado tarde

-nunca es demasiado tarde

-a veces creo que para mí sí lo es –dijo Seiya extendiendo su brazo, para así acariciar mi rostro suavemente –no entiendo como fui tan tonto como para no darme cuenta de que eres una de las mejores partes de mi vida

-Seiya…

-es la verdad, realmente eres muy importante para mí, Serena.

Me quede tan sorprendida de lo que escuche que no supe que decir, ni siquiera fui capaz de romper el contacto visual con Seiya. Por un momento siento que regreso el Seiya de antes, su mirada es tan cálida, tan familiar… así me miraba cuando quería besarme!

Me paralice al notar que lentamente inclinaba su rostro sobre el mío, esto de verdad está pasando? Seiya quiere besarme? No puedo creerlo! Esto debe de ser un sueño! Ahh! Qué hago?

Estoy tan ansiosa de besarlo nuevamente, pero tengo tanto miedo de que si lo hago, nuevamente quede inconsciente como la primera vez o que le suceda algo peor.

Usando toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que soy posible, moví mi rostro y sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos…

-tengo que irme, Seiya. Buenas noches

Subí rápidamente a la camioneta y puse en marcha el vehículo antes de que pudiera detenerme, dejándolo con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión total. Por el espejo retrovisor vi que se quedo ahí, viendo como me alejaba hasta que di vuelta en la esquina desapareciendo completamente de su vista. Su otro yo solo se limito a observarme en el asiento del copiloto, mientras yo trato de mantenerme fuerte para no derramar más lagrimas

-bombón…

-perdóname, Seiya! Pero lo tuve que hacer para protegerte, no soportaría que te pasara algo malo por mi culpa

-no va a suceder nada… aunque me da un poco de lastima ese pobre hombre, lo dejaste en una confusión total

-no sabía qué hacer, lo único que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo… tengo miedo

-no lo tengas, todo va a estar bien. Haz sido muy valiente con todo lo que está pasando

-no soy valiente! Solo soy una chica asustada que tiene que luchar contra seres que quieren destruir a su familia y que por más que lo desee no puedo besar al hombre que amo y estoy hablando con la alucinación de alguien que se fue hace mucho –dije mientras las lagrimas caían por mi rostro –Mi vida es un desastre!

-no… se que todo esto es muy difícil, pero eres muy fuerte y muy valiente al enfrentarte a esto día a día. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, bombón –dijo él acariciando mi mano, suspire al sentir su cálida energía sobre mi piel

-te necesito, Seiya….te extraño tanto

-pronto regresare a tu lado y todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo…

**S&S**

_-sus tropas se encuentran en estos tres puntos –dijo Taiki señalando tres puntos del mapa que está en la mesa –hemos reforzado el número de guardias en estos puntos para que no entren a la ciudad_

_-pero aun así, están rodeando las entradas a la ciudad –dijo Yaten -si sigue esto así, dentro de unas semanas nos quedaremos sin provisiones, no podremos recibir alimentos ni medicinas y tomaran el palacio, debemos atacar ahora que es el momento_

_-sabes que tienen más soldados que los que hay aquí, Yaten! Si los atacamos en este momento, sería una misión suicida –dijo Taiki_

_-claro que no, además tenemos a las Sailor Starlights!_

_-ellas son nuestra última alternativa, sabes que su misión es proteger a la Reina Kimiko. Es imposible discutir esto contigo, Yaten! Seiya, explícale nuevamente la situación para ver si así entiende nuestras alternativas… Seiya, Seiya?_

_-lo lamento, que me decían? –dije distraídamente_

_-no puedes seguir pensando en esa mujer, Seiya! Tienes que concentrarte en esto! –dijo Yaten alterado_

_-como quieres que me concentre, han pasado varias semanas desde que deje la Luna y Serenity no ha podido recibir ni una de mis cartas ya que las comunicaciones del planeta están bloqueadas!_

_-si te concentraras en esto, resolveríamos pronto el problema de las comunicaciones y tu adorada princesa podría recibir tus cartas –dijo Taiki_

_-ustedes creen que es fácil para mí no saber cómo está Serenity? pensando en lo angustiada que esta al no saber nada de mí_

_-vamos Seiya, no te pongas dramático_

_-el día en que ustedes se enamoren, entenderán como me siento yo al no saber nada de la persona amada –dije dando un largo suspiro –chicos, mejor tomemos un descanso. En un rato continuaremos con la reunión_

_-pero Seiya…_

_-por favor, necesito estar solo un momento para aclarar mi mente_

_Yaten y Taiki se pusieron de pie y salieron de la biblioteca, yo saque el dije de luna que me dio Serenity antes de que volviera a Kinmoku y me quede contemplándolo, mientras sigo sentado en el sillón. La extraño demasiado, me hace tanta falta que más de una vez he pensado en salir a como dé lugar de Kinmoku para ir con ella y así casarnos. Pero por más que lo quiera, no puedo hacer eso, tengo un deber que cumplir con mi pueblo. Deseo tanto que pronto acabe esta guerra para poder volver al lado de bombón…_

_-Su Alteza –dijo uno de los guardias del Palacio al entrar haciendo una reverencia_

_-qué pasa?_

_-disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero el General Kou está aquí y solicita verlo_

_-bien, hazlo pasar por favor_

_El guardia hizo otra reverencia y salió de la biblioteca. Guarde el dije de Serenity y unos momentos después, entro un hombre alto de cabello negro largo, peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos son de un azul muy profundo y porta un uniforme militar en rojo y negro. Hizo una referencia al estar a unos pasos de mí_

_-Su Alteza…_

_-rayos, Sebastián! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso! –dije poniéndome de pie para acercarme a él_

_-sabes que hay que cumplir con los protocolos –dijo él mientras me acercaba a abrazarlo –como has estado, Seiya?_

_-bien, aunque estaría mejor si estuviera en Milenio de Plata –dije mientras le indicaba con una mano que se sentara frente a mi_

_-entonces, los rumores son ciertos… te enamoraste de la Princesa de la Luna_

_-no solo eso, me casare con ella al terminar la guerra_

_-vaya, estoy sorprendido! Y pensar que ni siquiera querías pasar una temporada allá como te lo pidió la Reina Kimiko_

_-que te puedo decir, es imposible no enamorarse de una mujer tan maravillosa como Serenity_

_-me alegro mucho por ti, Seiya!_

_-gracias! Pero cuéntame cómo has estado, Tania aun sigue contigo a pesar de que te mandan al frente cerca de las montañas del norte?_

_-sí, Tania y yo seguimos juntos, y no solo eso, le pienso pedir que se case conmigo_

_-eso sí que es toda una sorpresa! Jamás pensé ver al General Kou llegando al altar! –dije con una sonrisa divertida –no me digas que ya hasta le compraste el anillo de compromiso…_

_-pues sí, en algo debo de invertir lo que gano al estar al servicio de la Familia Real Kinmokiana_

_Sebastián saco del saco de su traje una cajita negra que me entrego, la abrí y vi un anillo de oro que tenía un diamante incrustado y en ambos costados, tiene tres pequeñas estrellas adornándolo…_

_-es muy bonito, seguramente a Tania le gustara mucho –dije regresándole el anillo_

_-eso espero. Ya le diste un anillo de compromiso a Serenity?_

_-no, y estoy buscando el anillo perfecto para ella. Porque no me vendes el tuyo? Te pagare el doble de lo que te costo_

_-buen intento, Seiya, pero no funcionara. Mejor hablemos de una vez por lo que vine_

_-ya me imaginaba que esta no era una visita social –dije dando un suspiro – que información tienes sobre el ejercito de Nerisa?_

Abrí los ojos al escuchar el despertador, la luz del sol me dio directo en los ojos, parpadee varias veces hasta acostumbrarme a la luz que hay en la habitación y apague el despertador. Otra vez estos sueños, realmente me van a volver completamente loco!

Di un largo bostezo, me levante de la cama para buscar una libreta en la repisa. En la última sesión que tuve con Amelia me pidió que escribiera todos los detalles que recordara sobre mis sueños, para así analizarlos la siguiente sesión, y vaya que necesito que me ayude a entender lo que vi esta vez. Ya no veo a Serenity en mis sueños, ahora veo constantemente a mis hermanos y a otras personas, como al hombre que vi en esta ocasión, Sebastián Kou… es curioso, así se llamaba mi abuelo y Tania, la mujer que menciono tiene el mismo nombre de mi abuela. La psicóloga no deja de decirme que lo que vemos en los sueños, no se puede tomar de forma literal, pero ahora no se qué pensar: vi a alguien que se llama igual que mi abuelo y no solo eso, el anillo que vi es idéntico al anillo de compromiso que era de Serena.

Encontré una de mis viejas libretas de la Universidad en la repisa, esto me servirá por mientras para escribir el sueño que tuve hoy. Saque la libreta de la repisa y una hoja doblada cayó de la misma, me agache a recoger la hoja y al desdoblarla vi que tenía la letra de una canción escrita a mano con mi letra. Conforme la fui leyendo, en mi mente escuchaba el sonido de la música que le daba ritmo a la canción, es una balada. Tengo que reconocer que si soy bueno componiendo canciones, la letra es muy hermosa y sin duda me hace pensar en una sola persona: Serena… Algo me dice que escribí esto para ella

Me asusta pensar en que es lo que me está pasando con ella, lo que estoy sintiendo por Serena. Mis sentimientos hacia ella crecen conforme paso el tiempo a su lado de una forma que no me puedo explicar, creo que eso es lo que me impulso a querer besarla hace un par de noches… aun no puedo creer que Serena haya salido corriendo y me dejara como un idiota pensando en que fue lo que paso para que reaccionara de esa forma.

No logro explicar que fue lo que paso, si hice o dije algo mal para que actuara así; lo que si es que me niego a pensar en la posibilidad de que a Serena le guste el fideo con cara de nerd y por eso no quiso que la besara. Creo que nunca voy a saber la verdad, intente preguntarle que sucedió a la mañana siguiente que fui a su casa para llevar a Chibi Chibi a la escuela, pero ella actuó como si nada hubiera pasado y lo único que dijo es que tenia cosas que hacer esa noche y por eso se fue deprisa. No me atreví a preguntarle nada más sobre el asunto para no estropear los avances de nuestra relación e intento olvidar ese tema sin éxito alguno.

Serena, me está volviendo loco! Y lo peor es que me siento divido entre ella y Sailor Moon!

Decidí darme la oportunidad de conocer a fondo a Serena es porque ella la merece más que nadie, se la debí de haber dado desde que desperté del coma y no lo hice, me arrepiento profundamente de haberlo hecho antes, le hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento que sin duda ahora trato que olvide. Pero también esta Sailor Moon, de verdad la quiero, pero trato de ser realista respecto a ella. Las cosas definitivamente no van como hubiera querido, quizás ya tiene a alguien en su vida ya que huye de mí en cada oportunidad y ese beso… no sé qué pensar. Al solo recordarlo me parece que aun puedo sentir sus labios, pero a la vez parece tan irreal que realmente parece solo un maravilloso sueño. Tengo que hallar la forma de volver a ver a Sailor Moon, saber que está pasando entre nosotros, solo así podre tomar una decisión final respecto a las dos.

Escribí en la libreta rápidamente el sueño que tuve hoy, tome un baño deprisa y una vez listo, salí de mi habitación llevando conmigo la hoja donde está escrita la canción que encontré, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, al menos les podre preguntar a Yaten o a Mina sobre la canción.

-buenos días, Yaten

-hola Seiya! No sabía que hoy ibas a ir a ver a Serena

-no, la veré hasta la noche –dije mientras me servía café en una taza -por qué creías que iba a ir a verla?

-como estos días solo te levantas temprano para ir a su casa –dijo Yaten bebiendo de su café

-si voy temprano para allá, es para llevar a Chibi Chibi a la escuela y así Serena llegue a tiempo a la Universidad

-claro hermanito…

-por cierto, habías visto antes esta canción? –dije entregándole la hoja a Yaten para que la viera –creo que la escribí para Serena, pero no estoy seguro

-ya puedes estarlo, porque si le escribiste esta canción a Serena… pensabas cantársela el día de su boda

-enserio?

-sí, la escribiste unas semanas antes de que entraras en coma, nos pediste a Taiki y a mí que te ayudáramos con la música e incluso la grabamos en un disco

-sabes donde esta ese disco? Me gustaría escuchar la canción

-la tengo guardada en la sala –dijo Yaten caminando hacia la sala a la repisa donde tiene sus DVD´s para buscar ese CD

-Serena sabe de esta canción?

-claro que no! Los únicos que sabemos de esto somos nosotros y Taiki. Lo querías mantener en secreto para que fuera sorpresa el día de la boda

-pues el sorprendido soy yo… debí de haber estado muy enamorado de ella para escribir algo así

-Serena era tu mundo, Seiya. Por ella arriesgaste tu vida para protegerla la noche que entraste en coma

-y yo lo único que hice semanas atrás fue tratarla de la peor forma –dije dando un largo suspiro

-no pienses en eso, lo importante es que estas tratando de arreglar el desastre que hiciste con ella

-ya sé…no entiendo como pude ser tan ciego para no ver lo maravillosa que es…

-te gusta, Serena?

-gustarme? –dije sorprendido

-vamos, saber que puedes decirme lo que sea

-lo sé, es solo que… obviamente, me parece muy atractiva y es una gran chica, pero nada más

-seguro?

-Si… –dije haciéndome el desentendido. Honestamente no sé a ciencia cierta que siento por Serena

-aquí esta! –dijo Yaten sacando un CD de la repisa que me entrego –esta es la canción de Serena, escúchala y con un poco de suerte, puede que recuerdes más cosas de ella

Escuche el CD y sí, me llegaron a la mente muchos recuerdos de Serena, la mayoría muy fugaces de cuando estábamos en la preparatoria principalmente de cuando la entrené para un partido de softball de la escuela y cuando me ofrecí ser su guardaespaldas una noche que se quedo sola en casa. No pude dejar de sonreír al recordar esas cosas, verla en mi mente esforzándose con los entrenamientos de softball a pesar de lo agotada que estaba, ver la expresión de su rostro cuando me vio salir del baño con solo una toalla ya que mi ropa se había ensuciado, y ni del desastre que hicieron ella y las chicas en la cocina cuando vieron un insecto en la pared… lo cual ya me confirma que mis sospechas son ciertas, Serena no sabe cocinar y sus _habilidades culinarias_ que se resumen a ordenar comida a domicilio, que después me dice que ella misma preparo.

Sin duda Serena es una caja de sorpresas, me gusta recordar cosas de ella por más pequeñas que sean, aunque realmente quisiera poder recordar cosas más grandes, poder recordar todas esas cosas que sabía de ella, saber con certeza que fue lo que me enamoro de ella, que tan cierta es la felicidad que muestran todas las fotografías que veo de ella.

Mina despertó mientras Yaten y yo preparábamos el desayuno. Más tarde, Taiki llego al departamento con los smokings de los tres y las mascarás negras que usaremos esta noche. Mina se fue a casa de Serena, allá ambas se arreglarían junto con Ami para el Baile. Tome una ducha y comencé a arreglarme para verme presentable. Me afeite, peine mi cabello cuidando que quedara en orden y me vestí con el smoking… fuera del hecho de que siento de que parezco pingüino con este traje, me veo bien.

Falta unos minutos antes de que llegue la limosina que pasara por nosotros para ir al baile y yo me estoy peleando con las mancuernillas y el moño del traje, tratando de recordar desesperadamente como colocan, cuando sonó el timbre del departamento. Fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Shizuka sosteniendo un ramos de rosas rojas, mirándome con una sonrisa que rápidamente cambio a un gesto de desaprobación por no encontrarme ya listo

-qué bueno que llegue justo a tiempo –dijo ella mientras la dejaba pasar al departamento

-también me da gusto verte. No esperaba verte, pensé que tenías planes esta noche

-mis planes esta noche es hacer que Edward cumpla con todos mis antojos y los del bebé mientras veo cobertura en vivo del evento en donde estará Three Lights esta noche

-van a cubrir el evento en vivo? –dije sorprendido

-bueno, solo la alfombra roja, el resto del baile se sabrá mañana por medio de las revistas y los periódicos. Todo el mundo está ansioso por ver a Seiya Kou con Three Lights desde tu accidente. Ah! Y antes de que lo olvide, toma –dijo Shizuka antes de darme las rosas que traía

-uhh… gracias. Nunca una chica me había regalado rosas

-no son para ti! Son para que se las des a Serena! Le va a encantar que le des rosas y que llegues bien vestido como todo un príncipe

Yaten y Taiki llegaron a la sala, saludaron a Shizuka mientras me arreglaba el moño del smoking y me ayudaba a abrocharme las mancuernillas y yo me siento más nervioso que nunca porque voy a salir con Serena esta noche.

-y bien? Como me veo? –pregunte una vez que Shizuka termino

-honestamente, pareces el muñeco de un pastel de bodas –dijo Yaten con una sonrisa divertida

-no le hagas caso, te vez muy guapo y elegante –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa –los tres se ven muy bien

-gracias Shizuka –dijo Taiki –estás listo, Seiya?

-sí, creo que sobreviviré a esta noche

Unos momentos después, sonó el teléfono avisándonos que la limosina ya nos estaba esperando abajo. Tomamos las mascaras negras que usaríamos esta noche, nos despedimos de Shizuka y los tres bajamos a la limosina para ir a casa de Serena. Al llegar, Lita, Rei y Chibi Chibi nos recibieron ya que las chicas no estaban listas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la primera en bajar fue Ami, luciendo un vestido azul celeste y llevando en sus manos, un antifaz a juego con su vestido; Taiki la recibió con un beso de alegría. Después, bajo Mina usando un vestido naranja con una máscara del mismo color, ella al ver a Yaten prácticamente corrió hacia él y lo beso como si no se hubieran visto en días, aunque simplemente hayan pasado separados esta tarde.

Cuando vi a Serena bajar por las escaleras, me quede hechizado al verla. Lleva un vestido dorado que enmarca perfectamente cada detalle de su figura, su cabello está recogido con unos mechones rizados que caen suavemente sobre sus hombros y que resaltan su rostro y su maravillosa sonrisa. Lleva unos discretos aretes y una sencilla pulsera; en sus manos lleva un antifaz del mismo color de su vestido.

-hola!

-hola Serena! –logre decir una vez que logre recuperarme de lo que vi. Wow, está más hermosa que nunca! –toma, son para ti! –dije entregándole las rosas

-gracias Seiya! Son preciosas! No tenias que molestarte

-créeme que no fue ninguna molestia –dije con una sonrisa. Nota mental: invitar a almorzar mañana a Shizuka para agradecerle por el detalle de las flores –nos vamos?

-por supuesto!

-dámelas las flores, Serena –dijo Lita -Las pondré en un florero

-gracias –dijo Serena entregándole las rosas -Chicas, no olviden…

-lo sabemos Serena, no te preocupes por nada –dijo Lita

-mejor váyanse ya y disfruten del Baile! –dijo Rei

Nos despedimos de Lita, Rei y Chibi Chibi, tras lo que nosotros nos subimos a la limosina que nos llevaría al Baile de esta noche. Durante gran parte todos empezaron de hablar sobre quienes iban a estar en la fiesta, si la prensa iba a cubrir el evento y demás cosas. He tenido la mente en otras cosas que apenas soy consciente de que es la primera vez que aparezco en un evento publico con Three Lights desde mi coma…

-estas bien, Seiya? –pregunto Serena

-sí, es solo que apenas soy consciente de que es mi primera aparición pública con Three Lights desde hace mucho y estoy nervioso

-no te preocupes, lo harás bien. Intenta ser tu mismo –dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la mía

-lo hare. Me alegra que estés conmigo en esta noche –dije tomando su mano dándole un beso en el dorso de su mano. Serena se ruborizo al instante. –mencione que te vez muy hermosa esta noche?

-no, pero gracias. Tu también te vez muy bien –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la limosina se detenía. Llegamos al baile.

El chofer abrió la puerta del vehículo, por las ventanas podía ver que nos esperaba una alfombra roja, en la que en ambos costados, había periodistas por todas partes con cámaras y micrófonos para cubrir el evento en el mismo club náutico donde se casaron Rei y Nicolás el verano, aunque la fiesta no será al aire libre, sino en el salón principal de un edificio que data de los años 20.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Mina y Yaten, iban del brazo avanzo y no pude evitar reírme al ver lo diferente que actuaban los dos en público, Mina saludando como toda una _Miss Universo_ y posando para las cámaras mientras que mi hermano a lo mucho mostraba una discreta sonrisa; definitivamente algo diferente a lo cariñosos que accidentalmente me ha tocado verlos recientemente.

Después bajaron Ami y Taiki, él coloco su brazo atrás de la espalda de ella, descansando su mano sobre su cintura mientras avanzaban por la alfombra roja, saludando amablemente a las cámaras como si se ambos fueran diplomáticos, deteniéndose con aquellos periodistas que los querían entrevistar.

Por último salimos de la limosina Serena y yo tomados de la mano para avanzar sobre la alfombra roja del evento, sintiendo como una lluvia de flashes y todas las cámaras se posaban sobre nosotros, prácticamente como si fuéramos miembros de la realeza a los que todos quisieran ver. Saludamos a las cámaras, y no paso mucho hasta que un grupo de reporteros nos detuvieron para que nos entrevistaran…

-Seiya, es tu primera aparición pública desde tu salida del hospital y todas tus fans están ansiosas por saber cómo te sientes?

-muy bien, me da gusto estar de regreso con Three Lights ahora que mi salud ha mejorado y quisiera agradecerle a todas las fans por su preocupación y sus muestras de cariño mientras estuve internado

-cuéntanos, pronto el grupo ofrecerá conciertos ahora que estas mejor?

-estamos en arreglos con la disquera sobre las fechas de la serie de conciertos que daremos, posiblemente sean antes del verano

-mucho se había dicho que ya habías terminado tu relación con la señorita Tsukino, pero por lo que vemos su relación sigue tan bien como los habíamos visto antes de tu coma, Seiya. Será que ahora si los veremos pronto llegar al altar?

-bueno… la verdad es que… -trate de decir pensando que responder. No esperaba que me preguntaran algo sobre mi relación con Serena

-Seiya ahora tiene muchos planes con Three Lights, así que la idea de una boda no entra en nuestros planes en un futuro cercano –dijo Serena rápidamente. La mire agradeciéndole por su intervención con la prensa

-de verdad? Es increíble creer eso después de todas las semanas que te vimos prácticamente viviendo en el Hospital General de Tokio, Serena, nunca dejaste solo a Seiya mientras estuvo internado! Creíamos que se iban a casar tan pronto lo dieran de alta! Tienes a una gran chica a tu lado, Seiya!

-lo sé, y estoy eternamente agradecido con Serena por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Ella ha estado apoyándome en todo momento y es por ella que estoy aquí frente a ustedes esta noche. Sin duda alguna, Serena Tsukino es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en esta vida!

Voltee a verla y en sus ojos vi que estaba realmente sorprendida por mis palabras, pero así es como me siento respecto a ella. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de eso antes!

-no hay duda de que sigues completamente enamorado de ella, Seiya! –Un momento, dijo enamorado? Yo no estoy enamorado de Serena! O sí? -creo que el público que nos está viendo en vivo en estos momentos, quiere ver un beso de estos enamorados

-un beso? –dijo Serena sorprendida

-sí… por qué no, Serena? –qué rayos fue lo que dije? Qué más da! si quiero besarla! Aunque por la sorpresa de su rostro, ella no parece del todo convencida de la idea

-no lo creo, Seiya. Tus fans se van a enojar –dijo ella con una sonrisa que trata de ocultar su nerviosismo –los chicos ya entraron al baile, debemos de alcanzarlos. Buenas noches a todos!

Dicho eso, Serena prácticamente me arrastro lejos de los reporteros y seguimos caminando más deprisa que nunca por la alfombra roja para alcanzar a mis hermanos.

-te enojaste por lo que dijeron sobre nosotros? La boda? Lo del beso?

-no, claro que no. Mientras sepamos lo que hay entre nosotros, no importa lo que piense la prensa…

Ese es justamente el problema! Se supone que somos amigos pero no sé con certeza si te quiero solo como una amiga o como algo más!

-y también debes de recordar que algunos reporteros hacen ese tipo de cosas para vender sus noticias –dijo Serena -Además qué crees que piensen tus fans de que me beses en televisión? Hay que cuidar tu imagen de Casanova del grupo

-no creo que eso importe mucho considerando lo que dije sobre ti, lo cual es totalmente cierto

-de verdad?

-sí, es tan cierto como lo que te dije hace unos días. No dudes de eso

-y… y que hay de Sailor Moon?

-tú estás conmigo esta noche, Serena, no ella…

Me incline sobre ella y le di un rápido beso en su mejilla, Serena sonrió enormemente mientras entrabamos en el salón de baile.

La decoración del enorme salón es muy elegante, diversos arreglos de flores, candiles en lo alto de los techos y grandes ventanales que daban una magnifica vista del mar y de un cielo totalmente despejado lleno de estrellas. Hay gente por todas partes, tengo entendido que la mayoría son cantantes, actores y gente relacionada con el mundo del espectáculo, todos usando mascaras de más de mil formas y colores diferentes. Me puse mi mascara al igual que Serena y nos mezclamos entre la gente del lugar. Vi a mis hermanos y a las chicas acercarse a la pista de baile, también lleve a Serena a la pista de baile.

Mientras transcurría la velada y seguía bailando con Serena, no podía dejar en el parecido que ahora veo que tiene con Serenity. La máscara que lleva resalta aun más sus hermosos ojos celestes, estoy casi seguro de que son los que veo en mis sueños, y ni que decir de su precioso cabello, de verdad lamento que no sea tan largo como antes.

_I've hardly been outside my room in days, / Apenas he salido de mi habitación en días  
'Cause I don't feel that I deserve the sunshine's rays. / Porque siento que no merezco los rayos del sol  
The darkness helped until the whiskey wore away, / La oscuridad ayudó hasta que el whisky se borró  
And it was then I realised the conscience never fades. / Y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la conciencia nunca se desvanece  
When you're young you have this image of your life, / Cuando eres joven tienes esta imagen de tu vida  
That you'll be scrupulous and one day even make a wife. / Que serás escrupuloso y un día hasta tendrás una esposa  
And you make boundaries you'd never dream to cross, / y que harás fronteras que nunca soñarás cruzar  
And if you happen to, you wake completely lost / y si da la casualidad que lo haces, te despertarás completamente perdido_

Al tener a Serena aquí, frente a mí y entre mis brazos, no puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás sea ella Serenity y no Sailor Moon como quería creer. Quizás por eso he tenido esos sueños, para descubrir por medio de ellos lo maravillosa que es Serena, lo que tanto tiempo me negué a creer que hay en ella.

Es irónico, pasé tanto tiempo tratando de alejarme de ella y aquí estoy, de alguna forma estoy regresando hacia ella…

_But I will fight for you, / Pero yo pelearé por ti  
Be sure that I will fight, / No dudes que pelearé  
Until we're the special two once again. / hasta que seamos la pareja especial otra vez_

-estas muy callado, Seiya. Estas bien?

-sí, muy bien

-de verdad? Te daré cinco dólares dólares si me dices que estas pensando

-mejor invierte tu dinero en algo más, Serena. No creo que valgan tanto mis pensamientos.

-para mi si valen mucho, quizás debería ofrecerte más hasta que me digas que piensas

-oye, no quiero estafarte

-entonces dime que estas pensando! Por favor! –dijo ella con su encantadora sonrisa

_And we will only need each other, we'll see together, / Y sólo nos necesitaremos el uno al otro, veremos juntos,  
Our hands will not be faught to hold another's, / nuestras manos no tendrán que aferrar las de otro  
'Cause we're the special two! / porque somos la pareja especial  
And we could only see each our father, we'll breathe forever / Y sólo podemos vernos el uno al otro, respiraremos por siempre  
These arms will not be taught to need other's, / Estos brazos no aprenderán a necesitar los de otro  
'Cause we are the special two / porque somos la pareja especial _

-de verdad, quieres saberlo?

-si!

-lo que estoy pensando en este momento?

-sí, vamos! Anda dímelo, Seiya! –me pidió con una grandiosa sonrisa y su hermosa mirada. Es increíble, cuando me mira así siento que no le puedo negar nada!

_I remember someone old once said to me, / Recuerdo que alguien anciano una vez me dijo  
That "lies will lock you up with truth the only key." / que "las mentiras te encerrarán con la verdad, la única llave"  
But I was comfortable and warm inside my shell, / Pero yo estaba cómodo y cálido dentro de mi caparazón  
And couldn't see this place could soon become my hell. / Y no pude ver que este lugar podía convertirse pronto en mi infierno  
So is it better to tell and hurt or lie to save their face? / Entonces, ¿es mejor decir y herir o mentir para salvar las apariencias?  
Well I guess the answer is, don't do it in the first place. / Bueno, supongo que la respuesta es, no lo hagas en primer lugar  
I know I'm not deserving of your trust from you right now, / Sé que no merezco tu confianza ahora mismo  
But if by chance you change your mind, you know I will not let you down, / pero si por casualidad cambias de opinión, sabes que no te decepcionaré  
'Cause we were the special two, and we'll be again. / Porque éramos la pareja especial, y lo seremos de nuevo_

-bien, estoy pensando en que te tengo envidia

-por qué? –dijo ella sorprendida

-porque tu recuerdas tantas cosas que yo deseo poder recordar

-pero ya estas empezando a recordar, Seiya

-sí, pero solo pequeñas cosas y quiero recordar cosas grandes

-como que cosas?

-a ti…

_And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together, / Y sólo nos necesitaremos el uno al otro, sangraremos juntos  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's, / Nuestras manos no aprenderán a aferrar las de otro  
'Cause we're the special two. / porque somos la pareja especial  
And we could only see each other, we'll breathe together / Y sólo podemos vernos el uno al otro, respiraremos juntos  
These arms will not be taught to need another's, / Estos brazos no aprenderán a necesitar los de otro  
'Cause we're the special two. / Porque somos la pareja especial_

-a mi?

-sí, quiero poder recordarte. Deseo poder recordar cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros antes del coma, como te trataba, que cosas hacíamos…

-Seiya…

-realmente fuimos felices, Serena?

-sí, lo fuimos. Fuimos más felices de lo que te puedas imaginar

Puse mi mano en la mejilla de Serena, observando el cielo de sus ojos, es tan hermosa que no dejo de recriminarme por enésima vez el no haberme dado cuenta de ello antes. Quisiera con todas mis fuerzas poder borrar todo el sufrimiento que le he causado y solo dejarle en su memoria los momentos felices, quisiera besarla…

I step outside my mind's eyes for a minute. / Salgo de los ojos de mi mente por un minuto  
And I look over me like a doctor looking for disease, / y me examino como un médico buscando una enfermedad  
Or something that could ease the pain. / O algo que pueda aliviar el dolor  
But nothing cures the hurt you, you bring on by yourself, / Pero nada cura lo que te lastima, lo provocas tú misma  
Just remembering, just remembering how we were... / sólo recordando, sólo recordando cómo éramos

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios mientras ella me mira fijamente y no dejo de pedir que no trate de alejarse nuevamente.

-Seiya…

Me detuve estando a solo unos centímetros de ella cuando la escuche, la mire a los ojos y la note nerviosa, insegura por lo que quiero hacer. En verdad quiero besarla pero también me siento nervioso por esto, Serena me vuelve loco y hace girar mi mundo por completo, y al ver que me mira así, su mirada me hace recordar a…

When we would only need each other, we'd bleed together, / Cuando sólo nos necesitemos el uno al otro, sangraremos juntos  
These hands would not be taught to hold another's, / Nuestras manos no aprenderán a aferrar las de otro  
We were the special two. / Éramos la pareja especial  
And we could only see each other we'd breathe together, / Y sólo podemos vernos el uno al otro, respiraremos juntos  
These arms would not be taught to need another's, / Estos brazos no aprenderán a necesitar los de otro  
'Cause we're the special two. /porque somos la pareja especial

No! Es Serena quien está frente a mí, NO SAILOR MOON! Porque tengo que seguir pensando en ella y en beso que ya no sé si realmente paso o no…

Deseche cualquier pensamiento de mi mente que no fuera el besar a Serena y termine de romper el espacio que nos separa. Apenas logre rozar sus suaves labios y…

Se escucharon gritos por todas partes, Serena y yo volteamos para saber qué es lo que ocurre, y vimos que las personas comenzaron a ir en todas las direcciones Así fue como había comenzado el ataque en el Club _Scarlett_ y para confirmar mi teoría, vi a decenas de esos monstruos por todas partes.

-hay espectros por todas partes –dijo Serena aun viendo a nuestro alrededor

-debemos buscar a mis hermanos y las chicas, y salir de aquí –dije tomando su mano con fuerza

Empecé a recorrer el lugar buscando a mis hermanos y las chicas pero no los veo, solo caos por todas partes que nos arrastra hacia la salida principal, mientras los espectros están lastimando a la gente que aun no ha logrado salir de aquí. Sentí como la mano de Serena se separaba de la mía, pero al voltear a buscarla ya no pude verla por ninguna parte. La preocupación se apodero de mí de una forma sorprendente al no saber en donde esta Serena, tengo que hallarla pronto antes de que le pase algo.

Me abrí paso entre la gente para volver al salón, al volver vi a muchas personas inconscientes en el suelo, me agache para ver quiénes eran y para mi consuelo, ninguna de esas personas eran ni Serena, Ami, Mina, Yaten y Taiki. Al estar tan ocupado buscándolos, no me había percatado que estaba un espectro muy cerca de mí, se acerco a mí para atacarme, de repente algo golpeo contra esa cosa que lo destruyo al instante, voltee y vi a Sailor Moon a unos metros cerca de mí….

-tienes que salir de aquí, Seiya! De prisa!

Me tomo varios segundos darme cuenta de que Sailor Moon está aquí. Quizás no sea lo mejor pensar esto justo ahora que estoy buscando a Serena, pero no sé cuando la volveré a ver y necesito que ella me aclare de una vez que está pasando entre nosotros y si fue real o no el beso de la semana pasada.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, se escucho un fuerte estruendo proveniente de una de las salidas del lugar, voltee y a lo lejos vi que salía la mujer pelirroja que me arrojo desde el club, detrás de ella la perseguían muy de cerca Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Healer y Maker para tratar de atraparla.

Sailor Moon corrió para unirse al grupo en la persecución, pero corrí tras ella y logre tomar su brazo para detenerla…

-espera, por favor!

-tengo que ir a detener a Pandora! –dijo ella tratando de zafar su brazo

-los demás podrán hacerlo sin ti, por favor! Necesito hablar contigo! Solo será un momento!

Ella volteando hacia la puerta por donde habían salido los demás. Regreso su mirada a mí y dio un largo suspiro –bien! Creo que podemos aprovechar el momento ya que esta será la última conversación que tengamos

-qué? Por qué dices eso?

-no puedes estar cerca de mí, Seiya, no podemos estar juntos. El simple hecho de que estemos hablando ahora mismo te pone en un riesgo muy grande y mi deber es protegerte

-no me importa el peligro con tal de verte, eres una parte muy importante de mi vida!

-pero no soy la única importante para ti… que me dices de Serena Tsukino? Ella también es importante para ti?

-por supuesto que ella es importante en mi vida, pero que hay de nosotros? De lo que tuvimos en el pasado, lo que podríamos tener en el futuro

-siento recordarte que estamos en el presente, Seiya –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa -Además, he estado vigilándote y vi que hace unos minutos estabas a punto de besar a Serena Tsukino

-como es que…

-no preguntes como, solo lo sé. He visto la forma en que la miras, como le hablas… Serena es tan importante para ti, como tú lo eres para ella y ambos merecen volver a ser felices juntos, tanto o más como lo fueron alguna vez a pesar de que no lo recuerdes.

-tal vez sea así, pero tú también eres importante para mí, formas parte de mis recuerdos más importantes desde que desperté del coma… Daría lo que fuera por poder recordarte antes de que perdiera la memoria, saber tu nombre, verte sin tu traje de Sailor Scout

-eso no puede ser posible. Hay muchas cosas muy complicadas que me rodean, cosas que quizás no comprendas el porqué están sucediendo, por eso es que solo así puedo mantenerte a salvo de la maldad que acecha en Tokio, es la forma en que puedo protegerte

-no… esto no puede terminar así, no después de lo que paso en el _Scarlett._ -dije poniendo mi mano sobre su mejilla -Pese a lo que digan los demás, algo dentro de mí me dice que realmente paso…

Me acerque más a ella inclinando mi rostro sobre el suyo y la besé. Intento moverse hacia atrás, pero coloque mi brazo sobre su cintura y enterré mi mano en su cabello para acercarla más. Y aunque ella no besa nada mal, no hay química entre nosotros, ni siquiera siento aquella magia que creí haber sentido en aquel sueño, alucinación o lo que haya sido…

Me separe de ella totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar, realmente acabo de besar a Sailor Moon y no sé compara en nada a como lo imaginaba!

-Seiya…

Voltee y vi a unos metros de mi a Yaten, Taiki, Ami y Serena mirándome en un estado de shock total…


	51. Capitulo 50

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas! De verdad gracias! Les traigo un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia que espero que estén disfrutando enormemente!_

_Como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!**  
_

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. En esta ocasión escucharemos **Cielo de Benny Ibarra!**_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 50**

-por favor alguien dígame que Seiya no acaba de besar a mi Mina –susurro Yaten sin recuperarse de la sorpresa de lo que vimos, volteando a verme molesto. De por si no estaba convencido de la idea de que Mina se disfrazara de Sailor Moon y ahora para empeorar las cosas Seiya la acaba de besar

Tan pronto como Mina y Seiya nos vieron, ella salió corriendo por una de las puertas al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal sin que Seiya se diera cuenta.

A Seiya le tomo más tiempo reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo empezaron a entrar al salón varios paramédicos y policías para atender a los heridos. Nos sacaron a todos para revisarnos y asegurarse de que estábamos bien, y tras asegurarse de que estábamos bien. Cuando terminaron de revisarme a mí, note que Ami y Taiki aun estaban con Seiya ya que aun lo estaban revisando los paramédicos, así que me acerque con Mina y Yaten para disculparme por lo que paso.

-lo lamento tanto, Yaten, no creí que fuera a ocurrir algo así

-entiendo que quieras proteger a Seiya, pero esa no fue una buena forma de hacerlo y menos involucrando a Mina en algo así

-lo sé, y créeme que lo siento mucho

-pero esto no se va a volver a repetir, así que ya puedes estar tranquilo, Yaten –dijo Mina dándole un fugaz beso –y Serena, siento mucho lo que paso! De verdad perdóname! Ese beso me tomo por sorpresa y yo intente separarme de Seiya, pero él…

-está bien, Mina. Lo entiendo, no te preocupes

-es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo

-hey! tranquila, no fue tu culpa. Comprendo que Seiya solo quería saber si había besado a Sailor Moon o no

-creo que hubiera sido mejor si le dijeras la verdad, Serena –dijo Yaten

-por ahora esa no es una opción, es así como puedo protegerlo. Así que mejor olvidemos este asunto por el bien de todos

-gran idea!... aunque creo que me va a ser algo difícil de lograr –dijo Mina dando un suspiro

-Mina, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero, pero por favor no se te ocurra decirme que te gusto que te besara Seiya

-rayos, no! Ya entiendo porque te enloquecían sus besos, Serena, pero prefiero mil veces los de Yaten, con él si siento que hay fuegos artificiales por todas partes!

-me alegra tanto escuchar eso, así ya no me darán tantas ganas de romperle la cara a mi hermano

-ni sé te ocurra tocarle ni un solo cabello, Yaten, si no quieres vértelas conmigo –dije firmemente

-entonces mantenlo alejado de mi por unos días si no quieres que le pase nada al idiota de tu novio, ex novio, esposo o lo que sea que tengas con Seiya

-descuida que eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer, Yaten

-Serena… -Escuche la voz de Seiya detrás de mí, cuando voltee, lo vi mirándome fijamente –podríamos hablar un momento, por favor?

-claro…

-nosotros los dejamos para que hablen… nos vemos! –dijo Mina antes de retirarse con Yaten

-te parece bien que vayamos a caminar mientras hablamos, después te llevare a tu casa, Serena

-sí, está bien…

-bien –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro mientras caminábamos hacia la playa. Se quito su saco y lo puso sobre mis hombros

-Seiya, no es necesario que…

-ya es más de medianoche, Serena, y el aire es muy frio, por favor

-gracias –dije con una pequeña sonrisa poniéndome bien su saco para cubrirme

-Serena, yo… lamento mucho lo que paso, lo de ese beso

-está bien, supongo que tenias que saber si en realidad había pasado o no aquel beso del que hablaste hace unos días, así que no te preocupes, no pasa nada

-a mi no me parece que no pase nada. Me refiero a que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado esta noche y luego yo… -dijo él dando un suspiro –no tienes por qué actuar como si me entendieras perfectamente

-pero lo hago, entiendo que ella es importante para ti y por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. Y lo que pase entre ustedes…

-no pasa nada entre Sailor Moon y yo –dijo él interrumpiéndome -creo que aquel sueño que tuve no hizo más que enredar mi cabeza y hacerme creer cosas que no son

-yo… lo lamento

-no! no lo hagas! Pienso que fue muy bueno que pasara esto

-enserio? –dije confundida. No entiendo porque dice eso –No me digas que ahora vas a presumir que besaste a Sailor Moon?

-no lo creo ya que fue mucho mejor el beso que soñé –no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso, mordí mi labio para que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrisa

-entonces?

-es solo que llevo días pensando seriamente en que rumbo quiero que tome mi vida y lo que pasó me ayudo a tomar una decisión

-qué clase de decisión?

-bueno, veras… yo… es que… –trato de decir Seiya suspirando profundamente –digamos que me di cuenta de que me conviene más centrarme en las cosas importantes que me ofrece el presente

-eso suena como si hubieras tenido una gran revelación

-es que así fue. Ahora más que nunca quiero recuperar mi memoria y quiero que me ayudes a lograrlo, Serena. Quiero saber todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que vivimos juntos, desde el día que nos conocimos hasta el día que entre en coma, que vayamos a los lugares a los que solíamos ir… quiero conocerte como te conocía antes. En fin, que seamos honestos el uno con el otro para que esto funcione

-bien… siendo así, creo que mañana deberíamos ir a un lugar al que he querido llevarte desde hace tiempo

-a donde?

-ya lo sabrás mañana, Seiya…

Cuando llegue a mi casa, Chibi Chibi ya estaba dormida y Lita, Rei y Luna se encontraban platicando en la sala y les conté lo que había ocurrido en el baile y que pienso llevar mañana a Seiya a nuestra cabaña, sin lugar el mejor lugar en donde podría recordar más cosas ya que ahí hemos vivido muchas cosas importantes de nuestra relación. Así que para que todo salga perfecto el día de mañana, Rei se ofreció a cuidar todo el día de Chibi Chibi (se está empezando a tomar muy enserio el papel de futura madre y prueba de ello es que quiere probar lo que es cuidar de una niña) y para que no me preocupara por la comida, Lita me la traerá ya preparada del Restaurante Júpiter.

Pasé gran parte de la noche pensando en que el que pasemos todo el día Seiya y yo solos en nuestra cabaña, lo ayudara en su recuperación, me emociona pensar que a pesar a lo que sucedió en el baile, las cosas entre nosotros van mejorando enormemente y que ahora si es Serena Tsukino quien le interesa a Seiya Kou.

Logre dormir poco antes de que amaneciera, cuando desperté el sol ya entraba de lleno por la ventana y vi a Seiya acostado a mi lado, mirándome con una enorme sonrisa

-buenos días, bombón!

-buenos días, osito! –dije con una sonrisa extendiendo mi mano para tocar su rostro, suspire de frustración cuando lo traspase –cuando será el día que se haga realidad mi sueño de que de verdad estés aquí por las mañanas y pueda tocarte?

-ten paciencia, pronto llegaría ese día

-sabes que odio que me digas eso

-lo sé, bombón, y no creas que tampoco es fácil para mí esto, tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de realmente tocarte, besarte, hacerte el amor día y noche y tenerte solo para mí?

-me imagino que las mismas ganas que yo tengo de que hagas todo eso

-se nota considerando que no dejas que mi otro yo te bese

-ayer me deje llevar tanto por el momento que prácticamente estuve a nada de besarlo… lo cual hubiera ocurrido de no haber sido por Pandora

-y hoy? Si se diera la oportunidad de que se besaran, lo harías?

-no sé… -suspire mordiendo mi labio inferior -sabes lo que paso la semana pasada cuando lo besé

-no va a pasar nada

-como lo sabes?

-confía en mí y quítate esa horrible idea de la cabeza, quieres? Vas a enloquecer aun más al pobre tipo con el que quieres volver

-sabias que cuando dices ese tipo de cosas me haces sentir como si fuera bígama? Me pregunto si eso es posible considerando que son la misma persona

-ni idea, bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa divertida –pero si es así, realmente yo soy afortunado por estar a tu lado en todo momento

Sonreí enormemente y me quede allí recostada un rato frente a él, viéndolo verme con una sonrisa. Dado que no podemos tocarnos, estar así es lo más parecido que podemos tener a un abrazo o un beso, pero a pesar de eso, realmente me alegra que no me deje nunca sola ya que me ha ayudado a superar muchas cosas que habrían sido muy difíciles de lograr sin su ayuda. En momentos como estos me arrepiento tanto de haber sido tan dura con él hace varias semanas cuando lo ignoraba totalmente.

Me levante para bañarme y arreglarme para estar lista para cuando llegue Seiya, tengo tiempo suficiente ya que acordamos que vendría después de las once de la mañana por que tenia un par de asuntos que arreglar. Así que me puse mis mejores jeans, mis botas café y una blusa blanca y una chaqueta rosa; mi maquillaje algo natural pero que resaltara mis ojos y el cabello suelto.

Estábamos terminando de desayunar Chibi Chibi y yo cuando llegaron Rei y Lita con un una canasta de picnic…

-hay risotto, brochetas de atún, también coctel de frutas y esto –dijo Lita mostrándome una botella de vino blanco de la canasta –cortesía del restaurante para que tengan una comida perfecta

-muchas gracias, Lita!

-entonces solo queda que hagan las cosas bien, para que Seiya y tú vuelvan a estar juntos–dijo Rei

-significa que papá va a volver y estarán juntos como antes? –pregunto emocionada Chibi Chibi

-posiblemente, por eso voy a llevar a tu papá a un lugar importante para los dos, eso lo ayudara a que pronto regrese y todo vuelva a ser como era

-a qué hora iba a llegar, Seiya? –pregunto Rei

-ya no debe de tardar, dijo que tenía que hacer un par de cosas importantes

-que cosas importantes puede hacer en domingo, Seiya?

-ni idea, no me lo dijo

-no será que él también te está preparando alguna sorpresa –dijo Lita -eso era algo que solía hacer cuando se iba a hacer esas cosas que no mencionaba a nadie

-no empiecen a pensar en cosas improbables, eso hacia el Seiya de antes y él no es igual

-al menos por ahora, no creo que pase mucho más para que volvamos a ver al Seiya que conocimos –dijo Rei mientras escuchaba que sonaba el timbre de la casa

-llego papá! –grito Chibi Chibi emocionada corriendo hacia la puerta

-Chibi Chibi, no corras!

Fui corriendo tras ella, viendo como Chibi Chibi abría la puerta esperando a ver a Seiya, pero nos quedamos sorprendidas al ver que no era él quien llamaba a la puerta, sino Jimmy…

-no es Seiya! –dijo Chibi Chibi frunciendo el seño –a Seiya no le gusta que tu estés cerca de Serena!

-Chibi Chibi, ve con tus tías

-pero…

-nada de peros jovencita, si no le diré a tía Rei que no te deje comer dulces. Así que hazme caso –dije firmemente por lo que Chibi Chibi se regreso al comedor con las chicas –siento mucho eso, Jimmy, ya sabes cómo son los niños

-no te preocupes por eso, se nota que Seiya es una gran influencia para tu prima

-ni te imaginas cuanto… -dije dando un suspiro –pero pasa, no te quedes ahí

-gracias, pero solo venia a ver como estabas, ya me entere que ayer estabas en ese baile de mascaras que atacaron anoche

-sí, descuida que estoy bien

-me alegra que estés bien, Serena –dijo Jimmy dando un suspiro –Se que puede sonar muy imprudente de mi parte decirte esto, pero sabes que conocemos desde el primer semestre en la Univerdad y eres muy importante para mí, y por que me preocupo por tu bienestar, tengo que decirte que no puedes seguir haciendo esto

-hacer qué?

-seguir viendo a Seiya. Entiendo que te preocuparas por él cuando lo internaron en el hospital la semana pasada, pero por tu bien no puedes seguir junto a él después de todo lo que te hizo, ya has sufrido mucho por su culpa y mereces ser feliz lejos de él

-ah! No puedo creer esto! –dijo Seiya molesto –mejor deja en paz a bombón y vete de aquí fideo con cara de nerd!

-mira Jimmy, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero…

-te amo, Serena

-perdón! –dije totalmente sorprendida

-he estado enamorado de ti desde que te conocí y si no me había atrevido a confesártelo era porque siempre habías estado con alguien, primero Darién y después Seiya… Pero ahora estas soltera y quiero hacerte feliz porque realmente te amo, jamás sería capaz de hacerte

-no puedo creerlo! Pero que le pasa a este tipo! –grito Seiya sumamente alterado –no puedes decirle esas cosas a una mujer casada y madre de tres hijas!

-Jimmy, yo no tenía idea de que sentías eso por mí, por eso es que tengo que ser completamente honesta contigo ya que yo te quiero, pero solo como a un buen amigo

-sigues enamorada de Seiya… –dijo Jimmy suspirando profundamente

-si… de verdad lo siento, pero mereces que saber la verdad

-después de todo lo que te ha hecho, lo que has sufrido por él las últimas semanas, no lo entiendo, Serena…

-no hay mucho que entender. Intente arrancarlo de mi vida de muchas formas, pero no lo pude arrancar de mi corazón y no creo que pueda hacerlo nunca. Sé que ha cometido muchos errores y que a veces se ha comportado como un idiota, pero Seiya es mi idiota y yo lo amo con toda mi alma

-una parte de mi sabia que me dirías eso pero no la quise escuchar, pero al menos lo intente…me da gusto que sabes lo que quieres, espero que Seiya también lo sepa y se dé cuenta de la grandiosa chica que eres –dijo él dando un suspiro –hasta luego, Serena -dio media vuelta y camino hacia la reja de la calle sin siquiera voltear a verme.

-Serena –dijo Lita y voltea a verla, estaba detrás de mi junto con Rei y Chibi Chibi

-escucharon todo, verdad?

-sí, espero que esto no haga que pierdas su amistad

-igual yo… Jimmy! –grite mientras corría hacia él, se detuvo dando media vuelta cuando llego a la banqueta y lo abrace –realmente te quiero, y no quisiera que nuestra amistad se viera afectada por esto. Es un buen amigo para mí y no quisiera perderte

-eso no pasara, me dolería mucho perder tu amistad. Seremos amigos sin importar lo que pase, si no quien te ayudara a no reprobar tus clases

-gracias –dije con una sonrisa mientras veía que se estacionaba frente a nosotros el auto de Seiya. Me separe de Jimmy cuando él también se dio cuenta de que estaba su auto, también me miro con una sonrisa

-cuídate, Serena…

Jimmy se fue caminando por la calle, mientras que Seiya bajaba de su auto lo observo alejarse con un poco de molestia. Unos momentos después, Seiya volteo a verme a mí y se acerco a mi lado…

-quizás no deba preguntar, pero que estaba haciendo aquí el fideo con cara de nerd?

-se entero del ataque de anoche y vino a ver como estaba. Descuida, no hay razón para que te pongas celoso, Seiya –dije caminando de regreso a la casa

-celoso yo de ese sujeto? Por favor…

-yo solo decía, y más por la forma en que lo veías

-mejor no arruinemos el día hablando de él

-buena idea…

-hola chicas!

-Seiya! –grito Chibi Chibi corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo

-hola princesita! –dijo él levantándola en sus brazos -Que linda te ves hoy!

-tú también estas muy guapo

-gracias. Aunque no sé si estoy vestido correctamente ya que Serena no me ha dicho a donde me va a llevar

-estas perfecto así, Seiya –dije con una sonrisa mientras lo veía detenidamente. Lleva jeans, una camisa azul (la misma que le había regalado) una chaqueta negra y zapatos del mismo color

-bien, ya me dirás a donde vamos a ir?

-no, es sorpresa…

Decidimos que iríamos en mi camioneta, así que ahí guardamos la canasta de comida, nos despedimos de las chicas y de Chibi Chibi y por fin Seiya y yo salimos hacia la cabaña.

El trayecto, a diferencia de la vez anterior, fue mucho más divertido, teníamos la radio encendida y cantábamos cada canción que Seiya recordara, me preguntaba sobre mis canciones favoritas y todo lo referente a mis gustos musicales, lo cual ayudaba demasiado para evitar que me preguntara a donde lo llevo.

Era después de la una de la tarde cuando por fin nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la ciudad, salimos de la carretera para entrar a un camino privado en medio del bosque. Continúe conduciendo un par de kilómetros más por el camino lleno de arboles, hasta que llegamos a un prado rodeado de arboles en donde al centro estaba nuestra cabaña. Una vez que me estacione frente a la cabaña y nos bajamos del vehículo, Seiya se quedo observando cada detalle del lugar

-que es este lugar, Serena?

-es nuestra cabaña

-nuestra? –dijo él sorprendido

-sí, nuestro pequeño escondite. Este lugar es muy importante para nosotros porque aquí hemos vivido muchas cosas importantes

-como cuales?

-aquí me pediste que me casara contigo… -dije con una sonrisa. Han pasado casi seis meses desde esa noche y no puedo creer como ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces, quizás ahora ya estaríamos casados Seiya y yo. Suspire retirando cualquier pensamiento triste de mi mente, hoy no quiero pensar en cosas que me depriman –creo que es mejor que entremos para que la veas por dentro

Entramos en la cabaña, deje las llaves de la cabaña y de la camioneta en la mesita de la sala mientras Seiya empezaba a recorrer la cabaña, observando a detalle la distribución de los muebles y las fotografías de nosotros que están en la sala en las paredes y la chimenea…

-recuerdas algo de este lugar, Seiya?

-eso creo, recuerdo la sala llena de pétalos de rosas y por alguna razón me veo usando un disfraz de oso

-así te vestiste la noche que nos comprometimos –dije con una enorme sonrisa recordando cómo se veía vestido así

-y por qué haría algo así?

-porque yo te decía osito

-y como siempre me decías así, termine convirtiéndome en uno

-exacto

-ya veo… -dijo Seiya dando un suspiro. Camino hacia uno de los sillones en donde se sentó. Dos segundos después, se puso de pie totalmente ruborizado

-nunca te había visto tan ruborizado, que tienes?

-es que… recordé algo más

-que cosa?

-bueno, te vi… mejor dicho, nos vi haciendo… ya sabes… tu y yo sin ropa…

-ahh… -fue lo único que logre decir ya que ahora la ruborizada soy yo. Seguramente recordó que fue justamente en esta sala donde hicimos el amor por primera vez.

-creo que voy por la canasta de la comida, tengo algo de hambre

-sí, está bien

Seiya salió de la cabaña evitando verme a los ojos ya que aun no desaparecía el rubor de su rostro, yo camine hacia la cocina, respire profundamente y abrí la botella de vino blanco que había en la alacena para tomarme una copa. Si sigue teniendo recuerdos de ese tipo, sin duda este se va a convertir en un día muy largo…

-bombón, por que no "accidentalmente" pierdes las llaves de la camioneta y se quedan aquí toda la noche, así podrían revivir todos esos buenos recuerdos

-no me des esas ideas cuando sabes que no debo de besarlo –dije terminando de tomarme mi copa de vino

-por favor, olvídate ya de eso. Mina no le hizo nada anoche, y dudo mucho que tú se lo hagas, así que puedes besarlo sin ningún problema

-no sé, lo voy a pensar

-pensar que, Serena? –pregunto Seiya dejando la canasta sobre la barra de la cocina

-en que… hacer para que se me quite el frio –respondí rápidamente con mi mejor sonrisa. Eso me pasa por hablar con Seiya cuando esta el otro Seiya cerca -Es absurdo, en unos días por fin será primavera y hace frio

-si quieres puedo prender la chimenea

-es una gran idea! Tú encárgate de eso y yo pondré la mesa para que comamos

-muy bien –dijo Seiya caminando hacia la chimenea para encenderla; yo saque los recipientes con la comida

-espero que te guste lo que prepare, Seiya. El menú de hoy consiste en rissoto, brochetas de atún y conseguí un maravilloso vino blanco

-todo eso suena excelente, pero…

-pasa algo?

-sí, hay algo que tengo que decirte

-de que se trata? –dije mientras sacaba un par de platos de la alacena para llevarlos al comedor

-ya sé cuál es tu secreto, Serena

Solté los platos al suelo al escucharlo. Ya lo sabe! No puedo creer que lo haya recordado! Ojala que no se enoje por habérselo ocultado tanto tiempo y menos por lo de anoche! Que no me odie por haber hecho que Mina se disfrazara de Sailor Moon!

Me tarde en reaccionar del shock en el que estaba al escucharlo, ya que para cuando me di cuenta, se había acercado a mi lado a recoger los restos de los platos.

-supongo que por tu reacción, obviamente no querías que lo supiera –dijo Seiya recogiendo del suelo lo que quedo de los platos

-no es eso por que si te lo iba a decir… –dije agachándome para ayudarlo a recoger, pero me corte en la mano derecha al tomar uno de los trozos, empecé a sangrar de inmediato

-déjalo, yo lo hago, no quiero que te lastimes

Se puso de pie, busco un paño de cocina con el que envolvió mi mano tratando de controlar la hemorragia y me llevo la sala para que me sentara mientras terminaba de recoger los restos de los platos en el cesto de basura de la cocina, tras lo que se sentó a mi lado trayendo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios de la cocina para curar mi herida…

-lo siento…

-no es tu culpa que le hayas cortado, fue un accidente –dijo él mientras limpiando la sangre de mi mano

-no me refería a eso… -dije dando un suspiro –realmente te lo he querido decir desde hace mucho, pero me daba miedo pensar en cómo reaccionarias cuando lo supieras… lo hice para protegerte

-no era necesario que lo hicieras y no te preocupes, créeme que entiendo por qué lo hiciste –dijo él con una sonrisa

-Oh Seiya! no sabes lo feliz que me hace que entiendas por que lo hice! –dije emocionada abrazándolo, me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos

-ya no te preocupes por eso, Serena. Obviamente cocinar no es lo tuyo, pero eres muy buena haciendo otras cosas y…

-qué? –dije confundida separándome del abrazo para verlo. De que está hablando?

-entiendo que trataras de impresionarme diciéndome que sabias cocinar, pero me di cuenta de que no era verdad desde hace varios días, ya no tienes que mentirme más

-ahh… es bueno saber eso –dije suspirando profundamente. Aun no sabe que soy Sailor Moon

-estas bien? Pareciera como si creyeras que te hablaba de otra cosa

-no, no… es que mi habilidad en la cocina se limita a preparar sándwiches y pedir comida a domicilio, si algo diferente a eso, corro el riesgo de intoxicar a alguien con mi comida. Puedes culpar a una chica por tratar de impresionar a alguien con amnesia?

-no, y eso me hace creer que eres grandiosa ya que a pesar de que no cocinas, ni Chibi Chibi ni tu han muerto de hambre

-hemos sobrevivido gracias a Lita y Andrew ya que siempre nos alimentan

-así que supongo que todo esto lo preparo Lita

-sí, el risotto nunca me ha quedado bien

-pero a mi si, tal vez un día debería enseñarte cómo prepararlo

-es una excelente idea

Seiya tomo la mano que me corte, revisando la herida antes de cubrirla con una gasa –parece que no tendré que llevarte a urgencias. Vas a estar bien, Serena

Le dio un pequeño beso a mi mano y cubrió mi herida para que no se infectara, Seiya sostuvo mi mano entre las suyas sin tener intención alguna de soltarme y nos quedamos así en silencio unos momentos. Es tan reconfortante que estemos así, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos tocándome…

Rayos! Tengo tantas ganas de besarlo! Pero si lo hago… quizás lo que le paso la noche que lo salve solo haya sido una desafortunada coincidencia previo a que quedara inconsciente 36 horas y por eso cuando Mina lo beso no le paso nada, pero y si no? Ah! Que hare!

-será mejor que yo sirva la comida –dijo Seiya soltando mi mano antes de irse a la cocina.

Me levante de mi lugar y camine hacia la chimenea, debatiendo conmigo misma sobre si debo besarlo o no. No sé qué hacer ya que me mira como si quisiera besarme, pero no hizo nada que mostrara que quiere hacer lo que piensa, seguramente ya se canso de que huya cada vez que intenta acercarse a mí. Y para colmo, el otro Seiya mira a su otro yo y a mí con una sonrisa divertida, riéndose de algún chiste que no me ha dicho

-que te pasa? –le pregunte en un susurro

-pasa que ustedes dos son muy divertidos, bombón

-me alegra que te diviertas mientras yo siento que me va a explotar la cabeza

-lo mismo que a él –dijo señalando a Seiya mientras terminaba de colocar los platos en la mesa y servía las copas de vino –está loco por besarte pero no lo va a hacer

-por qué?

-por muchas razones, pero principalmente no quiere presionarte. Ya veremos cuanto tiempo resisten con esa tensión hasta que por fin se besen

-al menos estará a salvo de mi por un tiempo mientras me quede algo de autocontrol… si es que aun me queda alguno –susurre dando un suspiro de solo pensarlo mientras regresaba mi mirada al fuego de la chimenea. Tal vez si debería "perder" las llaves de la camioneta con tal de que nos quedemos aquí solos toda la noche

-Serena… -voltee y lo vi acercarse a mí –aun sigues teniendo frio?

-ya no, gracias. Vamos a comer ya

-muy bien…

Regresamos al comedor quedando nuestros lugares uno frente al otro. Serena, me miro con una sonrisa y tomo su copa de vino

-quiero hacer un brindis… por este hermoso lugar, por que frente a mi tengo a una maravillosa chica con la cual viví algunas cosas muy interesantes y por todos esos recuerdos que quiero recuperar

-por qué recuperes la memoria, Seiya…

Brindamos tras lo cual comimos mientras hablábamos sobre las cosas que solíamos hacer en la cabaña, como fue la noche la primera noche que estuvimos aquí y la noche que nos comprometimos. La tarde siguió pasando mientras hablamos de todo eso, él me escuchaba totalmente absorto en cada una de mis palabras como si le estuviera narrando la más maravillosa de las historias. Ya había oscurecido y nosotros seguíamos bebiendo vino sentados frente a la chimenea…

-quieres que te sirva un poco más de vino, Serena?

-por favor –dije mientras él volvía a servir las copas -a ver si no termino tan borracha y pierdo las llaves de la camioneta

-no te preocupes por eso, yo las guarde y si quieres yo manejo de regreso –dijo él con una sonrisa

-muy bien, gracias –dije bebiendo de un solo trago el vino de mi copa. Adiós al plan de perder las llaves

-te sirvo más vino?

-después, estoy bebiendo demasiado –dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba la copa en la mesita de la sala

-bien… -dijo él dando un suspiro, bebió lo que quedaba de su copa, tras lo que la dejo con la mía -hay algo que he querido preguntarte, Serena, pero no sé si este sea un buen momento

-puedes decirme lo que sea, Seiya. Qué pasa?

-es que antes de que me fuera a México, mencionaste que estabas buscando a dos personas importantes…

-sí, ya lo recuerdo

-me preguntaba quiénes son esas personas a las que estas buscando?

-te lo diré si tú me dices que es lo que sucede entre Marcia y tu, por qué tanta preocupación respecto a ella?

-no quiero arruinar un maravilloso día hablando de esa mujer, además, yo te pregunte primero

-cierto, pero quiero saber que está pasando… por favor, Seiya. No fuiste tú quien dijo que debíamos ser honestos el uno con el otro?

-sí, y te lo diré… pero hoy no. Por favor, dime, a quienes estas buscando?

-a… -intente decir dando un suspiro. Debo de decírselo sin mencionar que son sus hijas –estoy buscando a las hermanas de Chibi Chibi

-hermanas? –dijo él sorprendido –no tenía idea de que tuviera hermanas Chibi Chibi

-las tiene, son mayores que ella. No tengo idea de donde están, se que las cuidan personas en las que confían y que se encuentran bien ya que he recibido una carta de ellas y hablamos por teléfono hace poco, pero no he podido verlas–dije mientras unas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, las limpie rápidamente –lo siento, no quería ponerme a llorar

-no, discúlpame. No era mi intención que te pusieras así –dijo Seiya limpiando mis lagrimas con sus manos –si ya no quieres seguir hablando de esto, lo comprendo

-está bien, quiero hacerlo –dije suspirando para tratar de dejar de llorar –es solo que quisiera verlas, poder abrazarlas y decirles cuanto las quiero

-por supuesto… por qué no has podido ver a tus primas? Que les paso?

-hay personas que las están buscando para matarlas, están escondidas para que no las encuentre nadie… ni siquiera su propia familia sabe donde están con exactitud

-lo siento mucho, no imagino lo que debes de estar pasando con una situación así –dijo él terminando de limpiar mis lagrimas, beso mi mejilla y me abrazo –quiero que sepas que no te voy a dejar sola en esto, te ayudare a encontrarlas… ya verás que las localizaremos pronto

-gracias, Seiya –susurre acurrucándome en su pecho, mientras él acaricia mi cabello. Ojala que juntos podamos encontrar pronto a nuestras hijas

-por cierto… como se llaman las hermanas de Chibi Chibi?

-Rini y Serenity

-igual que… -susurro el sorprendido. Levante mi cabeza para verlo sin separarme de sus brazos, está tratando de asimilar lo que escucho

-pasa algo, Seiya? Recuerdas esos nombres?

-bueno, una de las enfermeras que me atendió antes de que me operaran se llamaba Rini, por eso me llamo la atención ese nombre y Serenity…. –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -Ese no es un nombre muy común, verdad?

-no, no lo es… Así se llamaba también la Princesa de la Luna

-la Princesa de la Luna? Se trata de alguna historia antigua o algo así?

-sí, es nuestra historia favorita… Serenity era la heredera al trono de la Luna y un día llego a su reino alguien que venía de un planeta muy lejano, un príncipe llamado Seiya

-Seiya? Se llamaba igual que yo?

-sí, por alguna extraña coincidencia te llamas igual que ese príncipe –dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Ojala que contarle esto le ayude a darse cuenta que era él –pero no me interrumpas para que te cuente toda la historia

-no lo hare, estoy ansioso por saber más de Serenity y Seiya –dijo él mirándome con total atención -Cuéntame más sobre ellos

-ellos se enamoraron perdidamente y planeaban pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos, pero… estallo la guerra en el planeta de Seiya y eso los separo. Antes de irse, Seiya le prometió a Serenity que regresaría a su lado, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ya fuese en esa vida o en la siguiente, pero volverían a estar juntos

-que paso con Seiya? Regreso de la guerra para volver con Serenity?

-no, él murió….eso la devasto por completo –dije suspirando profundamente al recordarlo -Tiempo después, Serenity también murió cuando atacaron a su reino.

-que horrible historia, Serena! Porque nos gustaba una historia tan trágica y terrible?

-espera, aun no he terminado de contarte todo –dije con una sonrisa -El amor de Serenity y Seiya era tan fuerte que él cumplió su promesa y se encontraron nuevamente en su siguiente vida, teniendo así la oportunidad de amarse nuevamente y tener esa felicidad que se les negó en su vida anterior, prometiendo que en cada siguiente vida se reencontrarían para vivir su amor plenamente

-para así amarse por toda la eternidad… eso sonó mucho mejor, creo que ya me gusto la historia -dijo Seiya dando un suspiro –lástima que algo así no suceda en la realidad

-quien dice que no? Posiblemente Serenity y Seiya estén por ahí en este momento tratando de reencontrarse nuevamente para volver a ser felices

-posiblemente…

Nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos sin siquiera romper el abrazo, disfrutando de sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío, queriendo sentir más, poder besarlo pero me aterra pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Seiya… Su otro yo tiene razón, debo de quitarme ese miedo que tengo, pero me es tan difícil...

Suspire profundamente, cerré mis ojos y recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón: es tan rápido como el mío, hacia tanto que no lo escuchaba así. Seiya beso mi cabeza, envolviéndonos por completo en el momento. Ojala que esto durara para siempre, aunque sería mejor que regresara mi Seiya…

_Regresa Seiya, cumple tu promesa de volver a mi lado, encuéntrame otra vez para que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes…_

**S&S**

Al llegar la casa de Serena, me estacione detrás de mi auto que esta frente a la puerta principal, apague el motor y me quede contemplando a Serena bajo la tenue luz de la luna que cae sobre nosotros. Se quedo dormida mientras veníamos de regreso, todo el camino mantuvo su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo la estreche contra mi cuerpo con mi brazo libre del volante. Me gusta tanto que este cerca de mí que me asusta que mis sentimientos hacia ella sean tan fuertes y más después de un día tan maravilloso como este, en donde solo éramos Serena y yo en nuestro pequeño paraíso en la Tierra…

Realmente fue bueno que Sailor Moon saliera de mi mente después de lo de anoche, por fin puedo disfrutar plenamente de estar en compañía, sin cuestionarme tanto en lo que debería o no de hacer, simplemente disfrutando del presente al lado de Serena… Ojala que también hubiera así de buena la reunión que tuve esta mañana antes de verla.

A primera hora recibí una llamada de Saito Watsuki, el detective privado que contrate para que investigara a Marcia y averiguara algo sobre quién es Rini. Me reuní con él en el restaurante del Hotel Imperial ya que creí que me tendría buenas noticias, pero…

_-Flashback-_

_–realmente espero que haya logrado averiguar algo sobre la doctora Kirasagi_

_-en realidad no tanto como hubiera esperado, señor Kou –dijo Saito abriendo su portafolio. Saco un folder negro que me entrego –ahí está el reporte y las fotografías que le tome mientras la estuve siguiendo, pero ella no hizo nada fuera de este mundo, los únicos lugares en los que estuvo fue el Hospital General de Tokio y en su casa_

_-seguro? No fue a otro lugar o se reunió con alguien? –pregunte mientras revisaba el contenido del folder_

_-totalmente seguro. Su rutina explica porque se le considera una buena doctora, esa mujer dedica completamente su vida al hospital, ni siquiera tiene vida social._

_-eso no puede ser posible! La mujer es una psicópata! –dije alterado -Intento asesinarme y me da miedo pensar que intente lastimar a Serena Tsukino_

_-entiendo la preocupación que tiene por la seguridad de la señorita Tsukino, señor Kou, pero lamentablemente Marcia Katsuragi ha cubierto muy bien su rastro. A excepción de su testimonio, es su palabra contra la de ella y así es muy difícil lograr que las autoridades la encarcelen solo con eso. Aunque si le sirve de algo, usted no es el único preocupado en las actividades de la doctora Katsuragi_

_-a que se refiere?_

_-a que me di cuenta de que hay otras personas siguiéndola –dijo Saito sacando otro folder, ahí había varias fotografías de Edward, Shizuka, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Bunny vigilándola cerca de su casa y en el hospital_

_-son amigos míos… pero por que ellos también están vigilando a Marcia?_

_-supongo que por la misma razón que usted. Indagando en el hospital, averigüe que hace más de dos meses la doctora Katsuragi y la señorita Shizuka Takeuchi tuvieron una pelea_

_-qué? -dije sorprendido -Sabía que tenían sus diferencias, pero no que se habían peleado. Marcia le hizo algo a Shizuka?_

_-más bien Shizuka hirió más a Marcia, pero no fue nada grave para ninguna de las dos_

_-y aun así no hay pruebas de lo que ha hecho Marcia?_

_-ninguna de las dos presento cargos en contra de la otra, por lo que volvemos a la misma situación que tiene usted, es la palabra de una contra la otra_

_-comprendo… -dije dando un suspiro de frustración. Esperaba tener ya las pruebas suficientes para detener a Marcia –ha averiguado algo sobre Rini?_

_-afortunadamente ese nombre no es muy común y creo saber a qué Rini que está buscando_

_Saito saco una fotografía de su portafolio que me entrego. En ella aparece una niña como de unos once años, tiene el cabello de color rosa peinado de dos coletas con un fleco al frente, sus ojos son rojos, como los de un rubí y lleva un uniforme escolar. Esta niña se parece mucho a Serena_

_-su nombre es Rini Tsukino_

_-Tsukino? –dije sorprendido_

_-sí, es prima de Serena Tsukino. Ella vivió hace unos años con la familia de ella_

_Es Rini a quien está buscando Serena! Pero ella dijo que está buscando a dos personas; obviamente Rini es una de ellas, pero a quien más está buscando? Porque Marcia está buscando a la prima de Serena? No tiene sentido, Marcia que tiene que ver con esta niña? Tengo que encontrar a Rini pronto antes de que Marcia la localice_

_-sabe en donde está Rini?_

_-no. Los últimos registros que hay de Rini son de hace cuatro años, esa fotografía fue tomado antes de que ella desapareciera, es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Seguramente ella ahora debe de tener unos quince años_

_-la misma edad de Bunny… -susurre dando un suspiro. Es solo una niña, porque le querrían hacer daño? –no hay algún otro registro de Rini? Tiene hermanos o más familiares además de la familia Tsukino?_

_-es muy poca la información que he encontrado de Rini, no podría decirle más de ella por ahora_

_-entiendo. Investigue todo lo que pueda de Rini, quienes son sus padres, si tiene hermanos, en donde estudio, lo que sea. Haga hasta lo imposible hasta dar con el paradero de Rini, si es necesario búsquela en el fin del mundo, pero sea como sea, hay que encontrarla…_

_-Fin del Flashback –_

Ahora una parte de este rompecabezas tiene sentido con lo que me conto Serena, Marcia está buscando a sus primas para asesinarlas, pero por qué?

Debe de haber una forma de localizarlas, pero en donde? Ni siquiera Serena sabe en donde están y me había mencionado que ni siquiera la policía podía ayudarla… pero posiblemente el Guerrero de la Luna pueda ayudarnos a encontrarlas. Tengo que hablar con Shizuka para que pueda reunirme con él y me ayude a encontrarlas

Porque le tiene que ocurrir esto a Serena? No es justo… una chica como ella no merece sufrir de esa forma. Ojala que pudiéramos seguir teniendo días como estos, en los que no importe nada más que nosotros, seguir conociendo más el uno del otro.

Me alegro conocer aquella historia que me conto Serena sobre Serenity y Seiya, al menos ya entiendo más del porque tengo esos sueños. Si lo pienso detenidamente, de alguna forma Serena y yo estamos viviendo lo mismo, separados por algo más grande que nosotros y esperando poder reencontrarnos para así estar juntos nuevamente… vaya, después de todo si me están sirviendo de algo las sesiones con la psicóloga.

_Cielo, por tu luz  
Por esa caricia  
Yo sería capaz  
De rendir mi ser  
Ya no tiene caso  
Mirar hacia otro lado  
Todo lo que espero  
Lo encuentro en ti_

Acaricie el rostro de Serena lentamente para no despertarla. Al verla si y pensar en esos pequeños y fugaces recuerdos que tengo de ella, al recordar lo maravilloso que ha sido el día de hoy, lo maravillosos que han sido todos estos días que hemos convivido juntos más que antes, haciendo cosas tan cotidianas como preparar una comida, llevar a Chibi Chibi a la escuela, hablar de cualquier cosa, disfrutando de esos sencillos momentos como abrazarla o contemplarla en silencio se vuelven especiales por el simple hecho de estar a su lado.

Empecé a visualizar mi vida junto a Serena, haciendo esas cosas por el resto de mi vida, iniciar y terminar mis días al lado de una bella y grandiosa mujer con la que compartir todo, formar una familia juntos, ver a nuestros hijos crecer, nuestros nietos… la imagen fue tan maravillosa que realmente deseo que mi vida sea así.

-así quiero que sea mi vida, Serena –susurre mientras me acercaba lentamente a sus labios

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos, el cielo de sus ojos se ilumino al verme y me sonrió con una tierna sonrisa. Se ve tan preciosa…

_Siéntete segura  
Que no te quepa duda  
Cuenta con mi vida  
Y mi devoción  
Vivo para amarte  
Para mi alejarme  
Es como quedar sin  
respiración_

-hola…

-hola… -ella extendió su mano y acaricio mi mejilla, en su rostro se dibujo la sonrisa más hermosa que le haya visto antes –al fin se volvió realidad

-que cosa?

-tenerte a mi lado cuando despierto. Ya es de día?

-no, son las once de la noche

-tan tarde?

-había mucho tráfico al regresar a la ciudad. Te llevare adentro para que descanses…

Aparte un mechón de su rostro y bese su frente, lentamente me baje de camioneta para no moverla tanto ya que aun esta medio dormida. Al abrir la puerta del lado de Serena, ella intento bajarse por sí misma pero la cargue entre mis brazos y camine hacia la puerta de su casa…

_El cielo en tu mirada  
Cada madrugada  
Es a donde pierdo  
mi confusión  
Y cuando estas ausente  
Te abrazo a mi mente  
Cielo para sobrevivir  
Mi cielo para poder vivir_

-no es necesario que me cargues, Seiya, puedo caminar

-lo sé, pero sigues medio dormida y no quiero que tropieces con alguna maceta

-no me voy a tropezar con nada

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar –dije al llegar frente a la puerta –me podrías prestar tu llave para abrir?

-un segundo –dijo ella abriendo su bolso, saco su llavero y me lo dio

-gracias…

Serena aferro sus brazos a mi cuello para que no caerse mientras yo trataba de abrir la puerta sosteniéndola con firmeza para no soltarla. Cuando finalmente logre abrir la puerta, me encontré con otro problema ya que la casa estaba a oscuras. Recuerdo que había visto un interruptor de luz cerca de la mesita que tiene a la entrada, así que camine en la oscuridad con Serena en brazos buscando el interruptor, el cual logre encender antes de que me tropezara con el escalón que da al corredor principal, por lo que los dos caímos al suelo, yo quede encima de ella, a muy pocos centímetros de sus labios…

_El cielo en tu mirada  
Cada madrugada  
Es a donde pierdo  
mi confusión  
Y cuando estas ausente  
Te abrazo a mi mente  
Cielo para sobrevivir  
Mi cielo para poder vivir _

Ni siquiera lo pensé, solo baje mi cabeza y la besé. Serena se tenso un poco al sentir mis labios, pero solo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que separara sus labios permitiéndome un mejor acceso a su boca, me atrajo más hacia ella colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y enterrando su mano en mi cabello, mientras yo la aprisionaba contra mi cuerpo procurando no aplastarla, dándome cuenta de lo bien que se amoldan nuestros cuerpos.

Todo el día he tratado de no volverme loco ya que no he dejado de pensar en que quiero besarla (y aun más después de ese recuerdo en donde nos vi haciendo el amor). Quería darle su espacio para que no se sintiera presionada por nada de lo que hiciera, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas esto que no resistí más y al fin puedo disfrutar de sus dulces labios.

Me siento tan bien al besarla, como si finalmente estuviera completo. Mi corazón se desboca por la emoción de este momento que hasta creo que podría volar…

_-Flashback-_

_Sailor Moon extendió sus brazos hacia mí, tratando desesperadamente de alcanzarme. Extendí mis brazos hacia ella y en cuanto tome su mano, la entrelace con fuerza con la mía y nos abrazamos estando a pocos metros del suelo, después ella extendió sus hermosas alas y alzo el vuelo hacia arriba, hacia el cielo._

_Volamos tan alto que los edificios de pronto se volvieron muy pequeños, el mar desde aquí parece no tener fin y se extiende más allá de donde llega mi visión. Pareciera como si pudiéramos alcanzar las estrellas con solo extender la mano y la Luna se volvió más grande y hermosa que nunca, sus rayos de plata iluminaron los ojos del ángel que está entre mis brazos…_

_-me salvaste…_

_-no soportaría perderte de nuevo, Seiya_

_La mire fijamente y me acerque lentamente a su boca, me sentí nervioso al sentir el roce de sus labios pero no dude y la besé._

_._

_._

_-es una lástima, pero Three Lights y los pasajeros de este avión sacrificaran su vida a cambio de su semilla estelar, entrégamela inmediatamente Serena Tsukino, quiero decir… Sailor Moon!_

_-que! Que fue lo que dijiste? Sailor Moon? –dije totalmente sorprendido observando a Serena que estaba en shock total_

_._

_._

_-Eternal Sailor Moon! Transformación! –grito Serena usando su broche de transformación antes de que su ropa cambiara por su traje de Sailor Scout y aparecieran sus hermosas alas_

_-entonces… si era cierto!_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-eres tu…. –dije totalmente sorprendido separándome de Serena para ponerme de pie, aun sin poder creer lo que recordé –eres tu…

-que? –dijo ella confundida también poniéndose de pie -de que estás hablando, Seiya?

-eres tu… Eres Sailor Moon!


	52. Capitulo 51

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas!_

_Esto se esta poniendo más emocionante y yo que me porto mal dejandolas en la mejor parte... (lo siento, no lo puedo evitar, se apodera de mi la Reina del Drama que llevo dentro!) Pero bueno, para que vean que por ser fin de semana me voy a portar bien, les dejo los capitulos 51, 52 y 53! Si no me gana el tiempo, espero poder subir a más tardar el capitulo 54 lunes o martes  
_

_Como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!**  
_

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

* * *

**Capitulo 51**

El corazón se me detuvo abruptamente al escucharlo y yo me quede en un estado de shock total que no supe que decir. Que podría decir cuando Seiya me mira tan sorprendido como lo estoy yo?

-tú eres Sailor Moon, lo acabo de recordar! No puedo creerlo… si has sido tú todo este tiempo, entonces….

-ok, tranquilízate, Seiya! Te lo puedo explicar todo!

-no lo comprendo… Te veo en mi mente transformándote, recuerdo perfectamente bien el beso de la noche que me salvaste en el Scarlett… -dijo él totalmente alterado -Porque no me lo dijiste y me hiciste creer que solo fue un sueño? Porque… Maldición! A quien besé en el Baile de Mascaras?

-a Mina…. –dije dando un suspiro -fue a ella a quien besaste…

-que! –Dijo él aun más sorprendido que antes – como es posible? Acaso ella sabe que tú…

-sí, lo sabe porque ella es Sailor Venus y las demás, Ami, Rei, Lita, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru son también Sailor Scouts. Todas nosotras estamos en esto desde que tenía 14 años, y nos hemos encargado desde entonces de proteger el mundo de todos aquellos que quieran hacerles daño a las personas que viven en la Tierra y en este Sistema Solar. Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Luna y….

-espera bombón! Ten piedad! –grito Seiya alterado –no puedes soltarle una bomba de este tamaño simplemente así al pobre hombre!

Me calle al darme cuenta de todo lo que estoy diciendo, estoy tan nerviosa por todo esto que estoy hablando de más y el pobre de Seiya me mira aun más sorprendido y confundido que antes (si es que eso puede ser posible) tratando de asilar toda la información que ha recibido en menos de dos minutos…

-lo siento! Estoy nerviosa, estoy diciendo muchas cosas que tu ya sabias antes del coma y no quería abrumarte con esto, Seiya. Quieres sentarte? Te traigo un vaso con agua?

-no, no, no… yo…

-estas enojado conmigo?

-no lo sé… no lo entiendo -dijo él dando un largo suspiro tratando de mantener la calma

-descuida, te explicare todo

-entonces empieza por explicar porque me engañaste de esta manera? Haciéndome creer que no había pasado nada de lo que ocurrió en el club y luego en el baile… Porque rayos enviaste a Mina a decirme que no querías saber nada de mí cuando es obvio que si me quieres en tu vida! –dijo Seiya totalmente alterado –Es por Jimmy? Claro, tiene que ser por el fideo con cara de nerd que hiciste esto! Por eso lo vi aquí esta mañana!

-no! que estás diciendo?

-él sabe tu secreto? Es eso? A que estás jugando, Serena? –grito realmente molesto. Ahora si está enojado

-Jimmy no tiene nada que ver en esto! Él único que me importa eres tú, Seiya!

-enserio? Entonces explícame porque juegas conmigo de esta manera? Porque no me dijiste que tú eras Sailor Moon la noche que te dije que te amaba en el cine?

-como lo iba a hacer? Acaso olvidas que prácticamente me dejaste por mi misma y después te fuiste de Tokio?

-no lo olvido, pero hubiera preferido mil veces saber la verdad en aquel momento… No te imaginas cuantas veces quise creer que la chica frente a mi era Sailor Moon y ahora que lo sé… Maldición, Serena! porque? Porque tenias que hacer algo como esto? Porque justamente tú?

No puedo evitar que me duela tanto la forma en que me mira: molesto, decepcionado, pero principalmente dolido. Limpie las lágrimas que siguen cayendo por mi rostro, ni siquiera me di cuenta de en qué momento comencé a llorar…

-perdóname! Si hice lo que hice fue únicamente para protegerte, Seiya

-protegerme… he escuchado cientos de veces que dices que haces las cosas para protegerme, pero eso no explica que me mintieras de esta forma, no cuando lo que quiero es saber la verdad acerca de mi vida, de las cosas que me rodean y ahora me doy cuenta de que mi mundo está lleno de engaños y mentiras...

-no! eso no es así!

-no trates de decirme nada más, porque no vale la pena. Ya me han engañado antes y no sabes cuánto me duele que tú también lo hayas hecho… No tiene caso que siga aquí ni un minuto más

-Seiya, por favor! –grite desesperada corriendo hacia él, me puse frente a él para evitar que se fuera –Perdóname, por favor… yo sé que no estuvo bien ocultarte las cosas, realmente te lo quería decir cuando pudieras comprender mejor lo que está pasando

-lo único que comprendo es que cada que confió en alguien, me doy cuenta de que me engaña… y tú te acabas de llevar el primer lugar al engañarme de la peor manera

-ni siquiera me darás una oportunidad para que me escuches?

-ya he escuchado mucho de ti y no pretendo escuchar una sola palabra más –dijo Seiya pasando a un lado de mi, abriendo la puerta

-al menos trata de escucharme por nuestras hijas!

Se detuvo al escucharme y me miro sin poder creer lo que dije. Este es el momento de decirle toda la verdad si quiero evitar perderlo otra vez

-perdiste al único bebé que hubiéramos tenido hace meses, Serena. Nosotros no tenemos hijos

-eso no es cierto, tenemos tres hijas… Chibi Chibi es una de ellas

-eso no es posible… Ella tiene 6 años y nosotros nos conocimos a los 16 en la preparatoria, las fechas simplemente no coinciden. Es ilógico que Chibi Chibi sea nuestra hija

-pero lo es, Chibi Chibi es nuestra hija. Y sus hermanas, de quienes te hable hoy y estoy buscando, Rini y Serenity, también son nuestras hijas. Las tres vienen del futuro

-eso es imposible, así que no trates inventar absurdas historias sobre que las personas no viajan a través del tiempo. Tal vez lo harían con un _DeLorean_, pero esto no es _Volver al Futuro_

-yo sé que todo esto suena como si estuviéramos en medio de una película de ciencia ficción, pero es la verdad. Que ganaría con inventarte algo así? Ahora te cuesta trabajo creerme, pero lo harás conforme recuperes la memoria y recuerdes que los viajes en el tiempo son parte de las cosas que rodean mi mundo como Sailor Moon! Además, también tú eras parte de este mundo

-claro… y que me vas a decir ahora? –dijo él sin creerme una sola palabra -que soy un alíen?

-pues si… -dije dando un suspiro mientras mordía mi labio. Ojala que cuando se lo diga recuerde algo de esto para que me crea -Yaten, Taiki y tú son de un planeta al otro lado de la galaxia llamado…

-esto era lo único que faltaba! Tengo amnesia, Serena, no soy un idiota para creer algo así! Mis hermanos y yo nacimos en un pueblo al norte de Japón, no en un planeta al otro lado de la galaxia

-si no me crees, ve y pregúntaselo a Yaten y Taiki! Ellos te dirán que cada una de mis palabras es cierta

-basta Serena! Ya no quiero seguir escuchando esto!

-Seiya, por favor! Tiene que haber una forma de probarte que todo lo que digo es cierto… Luna! Ella te lo podría decir

-los gatos no hablan, Serena

-Luna lo hace! y también Artemis!

-adiós, Serena

Seiya dio media vuelta, saliendo de la casa; corrí tras de él por el jardín mientras se dirigía a su auto. Debe de haber algo que le pueda decir que lo convenza de mis palabras, pero qué?…. ya sé!

–yo soy Serenity!

-qué? –dijo él sorprendido deteniéndose para voltear a verme antes de entrar a su auto

-la historia que te conté hoy sobre Serenity y Seiya, somos nosotros. Yo soy la reencarnación de la Princesa de la Luna y sigo siendo una princesa en esta vida y tú, eres el Príncipe Seiya

-se que nuestra historia tiene ciertas semejanzas con la historia que me contaste, pero ya basta! No sigas con esto!

-maldita sea, Seiya! Deja de verme con los ojos y mírame con el corazón! –Grite alterada tomando su rostro entre mis manos –Sé que en este momento estas enojado y te cuesta creer lo que digo, pero también sé que una parte del hombre que amo y que sabía todas estas cosas, está dentro de ti… solo te pido que pienses en lo que dije por un momento y darás cuenta de que digo la verdad, por favor

Seiya me miro en silencio directo a los ojos por unos momentos, suspiro profundamente y después cerro sus ojos sin permitirme leer en ellos lo que está pasando por su mente

-quisiera creerte… realmente quisiera hacerlo, Serena

-entonces hazlo, Seiya. Todo lo que dije es verdad… por favor…

-ya no puedo creerte -dijo él abriendo los ojos mientras retiraba mis manos de su rostro -no cuando se acaba de perder la confianza que te tenia….

Me quede allí viendo como subía rápidamente a su auto, tras lo que lo puso en marcha y desapareció por la calle. Mis lágrimas empezaron a correr poco a poco por mi rostro, hasta llegar al punto en que ya no pude detenerme; ni siquiera pude mantenerme en pie más tiempo y me deje caer en el suelo sin poder dejar de llorar.

Lo que tanto temía ocurrió y ahora Seiya ya no quiere saber nada de mí, ni como Serena Tsukino, ni como Sailor Moon. Se acabo todo sin que él tratara de darme una oportunidad para entenderme, no me va a perdonar nunca.

-bombón…

-por qué? Porque… no me quiso escuchar? –dije sin dejar de llorar –ni siquiera intento creerme

-le afecto demasiado que no le dijeras que eres Sailor Moon

-pero si no se lo había dicho fue para protegerlo

-lo sé, pero él no lo entiende aun ya que no ha recuperado por completo la memoria, no comprende la magnitud de todas tus palabras

-por qué? Porque tenía que suceder esto? –dije llorando con más fuerza -Nunca me va a perdonar, ya no va a querer saber nada de mi

-no digas eso, está conmocionado por todo esto, pero todo se solucionara

-no es cierto! Su mirada lo dijo todo… lo perdí para siempre!

-Serena…

Levante la vista y vi a Luna arriba en el borde del muro de la casa. Porque rayos no llego hace cinco minutos? La mire furiosa sin dejar de llorar mientras caminaba de regreso a la casa

-a buena hora se te ocurre aparecer, Luna!

-con quien estabas hablando, Serena? Porque lloras?

-pasa que ya no lo soporto más, eso es lo que pasa! –grite alterada mientras cerraba la puerta con Luna detrás de mi –me canse de todo esto, de ser Sailor Moon, de Seiya… ya estoy harta!

-bombón, por favor tranquilízate

-como me pides eso cuando ya no lo soporto más!

-con quien estás hablando, Serena? –pregunto Luna realmente confundida

-contigo, Luna!

-no… afuera te escuche hablando sola y otra vez lo acabas de hacer. Con quien hablabas?

-con Seiya! contenta?

-Seiya? Pero su auto no estaba afuera y él no está…–dijo Luna asustada. Me mira como si hubiera enloquecido -otra vez lo estás viendo, Serena?

-sí, Luna estoy viendo a Seiya en este momento y lo he visto desde hace casi tres meses! Así que no me veas como si hubiera enloquecido por qué no estoy loca, ya suficiente tuve con Seiya como para escucharte a ti también!

-no tengo idea de lo que haya pasado entre Seiya y tu para que estés así de alterada. Pero sin duda lo que más me preocupa es que creas que ves a Seiya, eso no es normal! No quiero asustarte, pero para que tengas esas alucinaciones… debes ir al hospital a que Darién te examine

-bombón no tiene ningún tumor ni nada malo, así que no te preocupes, Luna

-si tuviera algún tumor en el cerebro o algo, ya me lo hubieran descubierto después de todas las veces que me internaron en el hospital. Además, Seiya dice que no te preocupes que no tengo nada malo

-vaya, es bueno saberlo –dijo Luna sarcásticamente –Has pasado por mucho estos meses, Serena, no estás bien… necesitas ayuda

-el único que necesita ayuda es Seiya, porque ese idiota simplemente que no me quiso escuchar!

-que paso? Por que discutieron?

-recordó que soy Sailor Moon, le dije toda la verdad de lo que está sucediendo y no creyó nada de lo que dije

-qué? Por qué? –dijo Luna totalmente sorprendida

-ve y pregúntaselo! A ver si cuando vea que puedes hablar, cree en lo que le dije! Yo… yo ya no puedo más con todo esto! Así que me voy!

Subí a toda prisa hacia mi habitación, saque del closet una maleta que puse en la cama y empecé a sacar de los cajones ropa para guardarla en la maleta mientras que Luna caminaba detrás de mí, mirándome sumamente preocupada.

-irte? No puedes irte, Serena!

-oh! Claro que puedo y eso hare!

-entra en razón! No puedes simplemente hacer tu maleta e irte a la mitad de la noche! A donde iras a esta hora?

-a donde sea! –Grite cerrando la maleta. Saque mis tarjetas y el dinero en efectivo y mi pluma de transformación que tengo guardado en mi buro y los guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta -quiero irme lejos de aquí, a algún lugar en donde pueda estar lejos de todo esto, donde nadie crea que he enloquecido!

Tome la maleta y baje de prisa las escaleras, al llegar abajo busque deprisa mi bolso y lo tome mi bolso,

-entiendo que estés muy alterada y molesta por lo que paso, pero huyendo no vas a solucionar nada

-quizás no, pero necesito hacerlo. Nadie va impedir que me vaya y no quiero que me busquen! -dije sacando mi comunicador del bolso y lo arroje lejos por el pasillo, también apague mi celular y salí de la casa

-Serena, por favor…

-tengo que irme y estar sola por un tiempo, para pensar, saber que quiero hacer… -dije mientras guardaba mi maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta -Hubieras visto como me miro, Seiya… tan enojado estaba por que no le dije la verdad sobre mí que ni siquiera intento creerme cuando le dije sobre nuestras hijas, sobre que él viene de Kinmoku, sobre nuestras vidas pasadas…

-Serena, por favor no te vayas

-lo siento, Luna. Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que cambie de opinión

Subí deprisa a mi camioneta y la puse en marcha antes de que Luna pudiera decirme algo más. Seiya apareció en el asiento del copiloto observándome fijamente

-ni sé te ocurra decirme que no debo irme, porque si lo haces, no volveré a hablarte de nuevo

-solo iba a decir que te amo con toda mi alma, bombón; no te voy a dejar sola y porque comprendo por qué haces esto, pero… no tardes tanto en regresar

-podrán sobrevivir sin mí por unos días

-no todos

-a que te refieres con eso?

-a que… -dijo Seiya suspirando profundamente. Voltee a verlo rápidamente y me mira con esa mirada de que me está ocultando algo

-que sabes que no me estás diciendo, Seiya?

-es solo que Chibi Chibi te va a extrañar…

Es cierto, casi olvido que Chibi Chibi está en el Templo Hikawa con Rei y Nicolás, pero si voy para allá por ella, seguramente trataran de detenerme, sin contar que Luna en estos momentos debe de estar llamando a las chicas para avisarles de que me fui y van a estar buscándome. Por más que me duela dejarla, lo mejor es que Chibi Chibi se quede en Tokio, estoy segura que todos la cuidaran bien.

Voltee a ver brevemente a Seiya y me da incertidumbre su mirada, se que sabe algo que ignoro pero por más que quiera no va a decir. Me desconcierta cuando actúa así, me dan ganas de dar media vuelta y volver, pero sé que si lo hago me afectara aun más con todo lo que está pasando.

Ya me derrumbe una vez por culpa de Seiya y siento que estoy a un paso de volver al fondo del abismo del que salí hace unas semanas. Amo demasiado a Seiya y lo que paso me destrozo el alma por completo. Ya no sé qué hacer! No soy tan fuerte como todos creen y es por eso que me voy, necesito tiempo para mí misma y decidir que hare con mi vida…

**S&S**

Me pareció que un zumbido empezó a retumbar por toda la habitación, el despertador? El celular? Estoy tan dormida que ni siquiera quiero abrir los ojos y mucho menos logro identificar que se escucha. Aun con los ojos cerrados, empecé a mover a Mamoru entre las sabanas para que apagara lo que sea que este sonando…

-Mamoru… Mamoru apaga lo que sea que se escuche!

-es el timbre del departamento… –susurro él bostezando mientras se acercaba más a mí y me abrazo por la cintura –quien sea se irá al ver que no abrimos

-mejor levántate a ver quién es. Si no duermo mis ocho horas, te pateare el trasero por no dejar que tu prometida embarazada duerma bien!

-bien… iré a abrir la puerta –susurro Mamoru aun medio dormido, me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y se levanto de la cama –quien rayos será a esta hora?

-lo averiguaras si vas a abrir la puerta y haces que dejen de tocar el timbre

Escuche a Mamoru moverse por la habitación buscando su ropa para vestirse, cerró la puerta al salir de nuestra habitación y unos momentos después dejo de sonar el timbre. Me acurruque nuevamente en mi cama para dormir en paz, pero nuevamente escuche otro ruido, esta vez era el timbre de mi celular… Maldición! Que ya no es posible dormir en paz por las noches!

Medio abrí los ojos y tome mi celular de mi buro, sin siquiera ver quien llamaba conteste…

-quien quiera que sea, más vale que tenga una buena razón para no dejarme dormir

-Seiya recordó que la gatita es Sailor Moon

Abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar a Haruka, ni siquiera estoy segura de haber escuchado bien lo que dijo

-niña? Hola? Sigues ahí?

-te dije que debíamos ir a buscarla al departamento, no decirle esto por teléfono –replico Bunny al otro lado de la línea

-no hay tiempo para eso! Niña, me escuchas?

-aquí estoy… repíteme eso que no estoy segura de lo que escuche

-papá recordó que mamá es Sailor Moon! –grito Bunny alterada –Así que prácticamente estallo el apocalipsis, Rini! Esto es un desastre!

-porque? Que paso?

-Luna acaba de llamarnos –dijo Michiru –no sabemos cómo pasaron las cosas exactamente, pero por lo que sabe Seiya recordó que Serena es Sailor Moon, le conto toda la verdad y las cosas no salieron bien. Serena se fue de Tokio y Seiya no aparece por ninguna parte

-como que no aparece papá? Y a donde se fue mamá?

-nadie sabe en donde están –dijo Hotaru -Los dos apagaron los celulares por lo que no hay forma de rastrear la señal y localizarlos, sin contar que Serena dejo su comunicador en su casa y desconecto el que tiene el su camioneta.

-si sirve de algo, creo que lo más probable es que Serena se haya ido a Osaka

-es lo que yo también creo –dijo Haruka –voy a ir para allá a buscarla con sus padres. Rei está en el laboratorio de Ami con ella y Taiki tratando de localizar a la gatita, pero será difícil rastrearla sin que ella encienda su celular o use alguna de sus tarjetas de crédito. Mientras, los demás saldrán a buscar a Seiya por la ciudad

-muy bien, yo salgo ahora mismo a ayudar en la búsqueda –dije brincando de la cama, con una sabana cubrí mi cuerpo y corrí al closet para vestirme rápidamente –si todos salimos a buscarlos, los hallaremos más pronto y arreglaremos esto. Ellos no se pueden separar ahora que quedan pocos días antes de….

-lo sabemos… descuida, Rini, los encontraremos –dijo Hotaru

-hay algo más que también tienes que saber, niña…

-Haruka, no! –grito Bunny alterada -Luna debe estar equivocada! Eso no puede ser posible!

-que cosa? De que están hablando?

-yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero….

-hablen ya! Qué pasa?

-Luna escucho a Serena hablando con Seiya, pero él no estaba ahí

-que me estas tratando de decir, Michiru?

-Serena alucina que ve a Seiya y habla con él, parece que ha sido así desde aquella noche en que la escuchamos todos hablando sola

-mamá no está loca, Michiru!

-yo tampoco quiero creerlo, pero no es normal que le suceda eso! Ha sido demasiado todo lo que le ha pasado los últimos meses y…

-no voy a escuchar una palabra más sobre eso! Mamá no está loca y no quiero volverlas a escuchar decir algo así! Las llamare si se algo de papá!

Cerré el celular molesta por lo que escuche, mamá no está loca, nunca lo ha estado y no comenzara a estarlo ahora. Debe de haber alguna explicación lógica para lo que le pasa y no la locura no entra en ello.

Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme por todo lo que escuche, lo importante ahora es encontrar a mis padres y solucionar las cosas entre ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Me puse deprisa unos jeans, botas y mi chaqueta de piel negra. Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando Mamoru volvió a la habitación con la preocupación grabada por completo en su rostro

-eran Mina y Yaten quienes tocaba a la puerta, me dijeron que… a qué hora te levantaste y te vestiste para salir? –pregunto él confundido al verme cambiada

-en el momento en que Haruka y las demás llamaron y me contaron lo que está pasando con mis padres

-bien, porque no tengo muchos detalles de lo que paso; ellos solo dijeron que Serena y Seiya discutieron, los dos desaparecieron y creían que tal vez Seiya estaría aquí. Les dijes que iba a ayudarles a buscarlo

-ok, entonces salgamos de aquí, te contare lo que se en el camino

-deberías quedarte a descansar, Rini, piensa en el bebé

-por que pienso en nuestro hijo es que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Así que no perdamos tiempo discutiendo y vámonos. Tenemos que encontrar a mis padres

Mamoru y yo nos fuimos en nuestro auto a buscar a Seiya mientras le contaba mi llamada con las chicas; ya que todos los demás estaban en diversas zonas de la ciudad, a nosotros nos toco ir hacia el norte para buscarlo. Creí que sería fácil hallarlo considerando que a la mitad de la madrugada prácticamente no hay tráfico y podemos recorrer la zona más rápido, pero en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio… bueno, es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Llevábamos más de dos horas manejando en círculos y nada, ni un rastro de Seiya o algo que nos ayudara a encontrarlo, y dado que estamos en constante comunicación con las chicas, parecía que nadie había tenido éxito en localizarlo a él ni a Serena. Mamoru estaba tratando de convencerme de llevarme al departamento para que durmiera mientras él seguía buscando a papá cuando vimos su automóvil en el estacionamiento de un bar.

El estacionamiento prácticamente estaba lleno de automóviles y había varios motociclistas cerca de la entrada del establecimiento. Afortunadamente había un espacio libre a un lado del auto de Seiya, Mamoru se estaciono allí y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia la entrada del bar…

-no te separes de mi, Rini

-no me va a pasar nada, se cuidarme sola

-ya lo sé. Lo digo porque no has dormido bien y no quiero que te metas en problemas

El bar constaba de dos plantas que estaba lleno considerando que, a lo mucho, faltan dos horas para que amanezca y todo el mundo vaya a trabajar el lunes a primera hora, claro, todos menos los que están aquí…

-encontraremos a Seiya más rápido si nos separamos

-no te voy a dejar sola

-descuida, no me meteré en problemas. Tu ve arriba a buscarlo, yo lo buscare aquí abajo.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Mamoru me dio un fugaz beso antes de subir hacia la planta alta. Yo me empecé a abrir paso entre la gente para poder llegar a la barra, empezare preguntándole al bar tender si ha visto a Seiya.

Cuando llegue, había un hombre como de unos 25 años al otro extremo que no dejaba de observarme mientras el bar tender se acercaba a mí…

-que te sirvo, linda? –pregunto el bar tender con una sonrisa

-aunque me encantaría un tequila doble, preferiría que me dijeras si has visto a este hombre por aquí –dije mostrándole una fotografía de Seiya al bar tender. La vio por un momento y regreso su mirada a mí, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro

-acaso eres policía?

-no, solo estoy buscando a mi amigo. Vi su auto afuera y creí que estaría aquí… y bien? Lo has visto?

-que te parece si te invito algo de tomar y después te ayudo a buscar a tu amigo–dijo el hombre que no ha dejado de verme mientras se acercaba a mi

-no, gracias. No me interesa

-ya oíste, Jack, déjala en paz –dijo el bar tender a aquel sujeto –no lo he visto por aquí, linda. Seguramente debe de estar en la parte de arriba

-bien, gracias!

Guarde la fotografía de Seiya y di media vuelta para ir hacia arriba, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando sentí que alguien me dio palmada en el trasero, voltee y vi al idiota de Jack mirarme con una estúpida sonrisa

-te vas sin decir adiós, preciosa?

-cierto… pero que maleducada soy –dije con una sonrisa fingida –adiós, Jack

Cerré mi mano derecha en un puño y le di justo en medio de la nariz, empezó a sangrar y me miro totalmente furioso. La gente que estaba cerca de la barra volteo al escuchar al pobre tipo gritar de dolor

-maldita! Me rompiste la nariz!

-eso es para que aprendas a respetar a una mujer, idiota!

-bien hecho! A ver si así aprendes, Jack! –escuche gritar a varias personas detrás de mi

-ni creas que voy a dejarte ir! –grito Jack tratando de detener la hemorragia -Es que acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

-no y ni me interesa. Y es mejor que me dejes en paz… si mi novio se entera de lo que hiciste, realmente te va a ir peor

-me las vas a pagar, desgraciada!

Jack intento tomarme del brazo, le di otro puñetazo en el rostro y una patada en la entre pierna. Me aleje de él mientras se retorcía de dolor en el piso, camine entre la gente para subir a buscar a Seiya, pero un par de meseras del lugar me detuvo el paso…

-gracias! Llevamos años soportando al idiota de Jack que se cree intocable porque es el hijo del dueño y al fin alguien lo puso en su lugar!

-cuando quieran, chicas!

-Rini!

Voltee al ver a Mamoru llevando a Seiya recargado contra su cuerpo en una imagen que jamás había visto en toda mi vida: estaba totalmente borracho y apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Me acerque a ellos y al ver todo el escándalo que había dejado detrás de mí, Mamoru me miro buscando una explicación

-no me mires así, solo puse a un patán en su lugar!

-solo te deje sola cinco minutos! Aun no comprendo como haces para meterte en problemas tan rápido

-ya deberias de saber que meterme en problemas es una de mis muchas cualidades

-Serena… porque, Serena? –Susurro Seiya realmente borracho –por qué?

-de esta hablando?

-no me preguntes. Seiya esta demasiado borracho y es lo único que dice –dijo Mamoru -Mejor vámonos ya para llevarlo a casa. Hay que avisarles a los demás que lo encontramos

-allí esta! Fue ella la que ataco a Jack! –escuche gritar a un par de gorilas que se abrían paso entre la gente para acercarse a nosotros

-ah no! Vámonos de aquí! –grite jalando a Mamoru del brazo

-que fue exactamente lo que hiciste, Rini?

-no preguntes y salgamos de aquí!

Mamoru sostuvo con fuerza a Seiya mientras prácticamente salimos corriendo del bar con tal de escapar de esos sujetos. Acostamos deprisa a Seiya en el asiento trasero y puse en marcha el auto antes de que pudieran atraparnos…

-ya me vas a decir por qué nos estaban persiguiendo?

-golpee al hijo del dueño del bar… -me mordí el labio al ver que me miraba de una forma en que me hizo sentir un poco culpable ya que se supone que no me metería en problemas -Se lo merecía! Era un completo idiota e intento sobrepasarse conmigo!

-qué? Da media vuelta! –grito Mamoru totalmente alterado -No voy a permitir que ningún idiota trate de hacerte algo!

-ya me encargue de él, no te preocupes… Aunque si quieres recordarle que no se meta conmigo cuando volvamos por el auto de Seiya, no hay ningún problema!

Llamamos a Yaten para avisarle que ya habíamos encontrado a Seiya mientras manejaba hacia su departamento. Llegamos mientras empezaba a amanecer, Yaten nos estaba esperando ahí y nos ayudo a llevar a Seiya a su habitación; él se quedo dormido mientras veníamos para acá, y con todo lo que bebió (Mamoru vio dos botellas de tequila vacías en la mesa en la que lo encontró), Seiya va a tener una resaca monumental cuando despierte…

-de verdad, gracias por traer a Seiya, chicos –dijo Yaten mientras salíamos de la habitación de Seiya

-ni lo menciones… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa dando un suspiro –tienen noticias de Serena?

-aun no, Haruka acaba de llegar a Osaka. Nos avisara si sabe algo en cuanto llegue a casa de los Tsukino

-ya veo… -dije dando un suspiro -Yaten, en cuanto despierte Seiya, le podrías decir que quiero hablar con él? Hay algo importante que tengo que hablar con él

-seguro. No creo que despierte hasta después del medio día, así que vayan y descansen, en especial tu Shizuka, no vaya a hacerle daño al bebé que no hayas dormido

-descuida, estaremos bien. Solo vamos por el auto de Seiya y dormiremos el resto de la mañana. Nos vemos después

Mamoru y yo salimos del departamento de Yaten y fuimos hacia el elevador para salir nuevamente del edificio…

-sobre qué quieres hablar con Seiya?

-le voy a decir que soy su hija –dije mientras entraba al elevador, Mamoru entro conmigo antes de que se cerraran las puertas

-se que la situación está mal, pero por más que lo desees, sabes que no puedes hacer eso

-por qué? Por las reglas de Plut? Ya me canse de esas estúpidas reglas!

-Rini, sabes que si Plut nos la dio, fue por una razón y hay que obedecerla

-ella no está aquí y ya me canse de obedecer esas reglas! Por culpa de esas reglas es que estamos en este punto en el que voy a desaparecer ya que mis padres no saben que quedan pocos días antes de que deje de existir! –grite totalmente alterada -Así que ni tú ni nadie va a impedir que le diga la verdad a Seiya!

Mamoru suspiro profundamente mientras presionaba el botón de parada del elevador y se detuvo, se acerco a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros

-no quiero que peleemos por esto, Rini, por favor… entiendo que todo lo que está sucediendo es demasiado, pero por más que quieras, no puedes decirle la verdad a Seiya

-si no lo hago, voy a desaparecer, los dos lo sabemos perfectamente bien.

-no vas a desaparecer!

-así será si mis padres no están juntos pronto

-no hables así! Eso no va a pasar!

-estoy consciente de mi realidad y eso va a pasar!–dije dando un suspiro, levante mi mano hacia su rostro para acariciarlo -Si desaparezco, prométeme que…

-no! No vas a desaparecer! Así sea lo último que haga, no permitiré que eso ocurra! No te voy a perder, ni a nuestro bebé!

-Mamoru, escúchame!

-que quieres que escuche? Que te voy a perder? -grito él alterado -Que nuestro futuro desaparecerá contigo? Que no veremos nacer a nuestro bebé?

-esto tampoco es fácil para mí, Mamoru. Créeme que no dejo de pensar que posiblemente no conozca a la personita que crece dentro de mí, que no me podre casar contigo o que mis padres nunca escucharan de mí que soy su hija… -dije mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi rostro, la limpie rápidamente al tiempo que suspiraba profundamente –Creo que nos engañamos al creer que algo de eso ocurriría cuando no va a ser así, no como están las cosas. Por más que queramos, nada de lo que deseamos va a ser posib….

-cásate conmigo –dijo Mamoru interrumpiéndome

-creo que ya te había dicho que si me casaría contigo, mi amor –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos para darle un pequeño beso –pero no tenemos tiempo

-aun lo hay, Rini. Quiero que te cases conmigo el día de hoy

-qué? –dije totalmente sorprendida

-te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Rini, eres el amor de mi vida y no te voy a perder… mi vida eres tú y por eso quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa el día de hoy

Empecé a llorar al escuchar sus palabras, no estoy segura si fue por la emoción, alegría, tristeza o porque razón las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por mi rostro y las palabras se atoraron dentro de mí. Lo único que pude decir, es lo que se con certeza que siento por él…

-te amo, Mamoru

Limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos, me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso tiernamente, sin prisas. Pero cuando empezaba a pedir más de ese beso, se separo un poco de mi dejándome con la ansiedad de seguir besándolo y susurro sobre mis labios

-eso significa que si te casaras hoy conmigo?

-y luego dicen que yo soy la impulsiva….

-lo sé, pero cásate conmigo… cásate conmigo –dijo él dándome pequeños besos –cásate conmigo… por favor, lo prometiste. Prometimos que siempre estaríamos juntos y que nos casaríamos cuando fuéramos mayores

-un momento… cuando prometí eso?

-cuando tenias cinco años

-debes estar bromeando

-no, nunca he hablado más enserio. –dijo Mamoru mirándome fijamente estrechándome más a su cuerpo –Se que quisieras una boda en donde estén nuestras familias y amigos, en una enorme iglesia y tu usando un hermoso vestido, pero podemos casarnos hoy, será una boda secreta. Ya después cuando todo esto se solucione y veas que no desaparecerás, nos casaremos nuevamente. Pero por favor, Rini Kou, quiero que desde hoy seas Rini Chiba

-si! si! si! por supuesto que me caso contigo, Mamoru!

Deslice mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras nos besábamos nuevamente, en un beso más profundo, intenso y apasionado, demostrándole todo el amor que siento por él. Realmente el día de hoy quiero convertirme en su esposa, ser la señora Chiba.

Un rato después, después de que nos acordamos de que los vecinos llamarían a mantenimiento porque otra vez el elevador "se descompuso" dejándonos atrapados a Mamoru y a mí, nos subimos al auto y fuimos hacia el otro lado de la ciudad con tal de asegurarnos de que nadie que nos conozca se dé cuenta de la boda. Llegamos a una pequeña capilla en donde el sacerdote accedió a casarnos.

Cuando comenzó la ceremonia, me abrumo un poco el hecho de que el lugar esta vacio y nadie sabrá de esto, ni siquiera Bunny, Haruka y las demás; si sigo en este mundo en después de que se acabe mi fecha limite antes de desaparecer, no dudare dos veces en volver a casarme pero esta vez en compañía de todas las personas que quiero. Además, al ver a Mamoru junto a mí en el altar, mirándome con tanto amor y con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta, confirmo que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Qué más da si me estoy casando usando jeans y no un gran vestido blanco, y que la iglesia está sola; lo único que me importa es que me estoy casando con el hombre que amo…

-Serena Kou, aceptas a Mamoru Chiba como tu legitimo esposo? Juras amarlo y respetarlo, en salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-que pregunta? Por supuesto que acepto! –dije emocionada dándole un pequeño beso a Mamoru, pero el sacerdote se aclaro la garganta para llamar mi atención –perdón… continúe, por favor

-Mamoru Chiba, aceptas a Serena Kou como tu legitima esposa? Juras amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la alegría y la tristeza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto –dijo él con una gran sonrisa

-siendo así, yo los declaro marido y mujer…

-ahora sí, padre?

-Rini…

-solo preguntaba

-sí, muchachos –dijo el sacerdote con una pequeña sonrisa –ya puedes besar a la novia

Mamoru me sonrió con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta antes de estrecharme entre sus brazos y besarme, esta vez ya convertidos en marido y mujer.

Sé que puede parecer que Mamoru y yo estamos siendo un poco egoístas al disfrutar de nuestra felicidad en medio del caos que hay en estos momentos, pero quiero ser egoísta por una vez y disfrutar del amor y felicidad de al fin casarme con el hombre que amo, así sea solo por unos instantes más antes de volver a la realidad de la que estoy plenamente consciente. Sé que el tiempo se me termina, y si desaparezco, lo hare sabiendo que fui feliz, que ame y fui amada, y pude realizar una de las tantas cosas que anhelaba con toda mi alma…

**S&S**

_-saquen a Kimiko de aquí! Deprisa!_

_-no me voy a ir, Seiya! –grito ella entre lagrimas -No te voy a perder a ti también!_

_-estaré bien… tienes que ponerte a salvo._

_-no, no me iré sin ti!_

_-chicas, asegúrense de que mi hermana se encuentre a salvo_

_Las Starlights trataron de llevarse Kimiko, pero ella simplemente forcejea con ellas con tal de no irse del palacio._

_Esta noche había entrado a la ciudad la Reina Nerisa junto con su ejército y empezaron a atacar a todos los que encontraron en su camino; todo el pueblo se levanto en armas para luchar contra nuestros invasores y han llegado refuerzos del ejército de nuestro reino para tratar de controlar al enemigo, pero de nada ha servido ya que han logrado entrar al palacio y buscan a mi hermana para así poder tomar el control total de Kinmoku._

_La batalla ha sido muy larga, han caído muchos en ambos lados y lo que más me duele, es que Yaten y Taiki se cuentan entre los caídos al intentar protegernos a Kimiko y a mí. Ahora es mi turno de asegurarme de que ella se encuentre a salvo y asegurarme de que esta guerra termine para así regresar la paz a Kinmoku y yo pueda volver a lado de Serenity._

_Ayude a las Starlights a tratar de sacar a Kimiko del Salón del Trono para poder llevarla a uno de los pasadizos secretos que la podrían sacar de aquí, pero entonces las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par y entraron Nerisa junto con cinco de sus soldados._

_-por fin Kinmoku será mío y ustedes no podrán evitarlo! –dijo Nerisa sonriendo de satisfacción_

_-llévense a Kimiko, me encargare de ellos!_

_Desenvaine mi espada y me acerque a luchar contra los invasores. Detrás de mi escuchaba llorar a mi hermana con todas sus fuerzas mientras las Sailors se unían a la batalla con tal de mantener a salvo a su Reina._

_Tres de los soldados habían caído ya, Maker mantenía al lado de Kimiko en posición de defensa, Healer trataba de capturar a Nerisa, mientras que Fighter y yo luchábamos contra los dos soldados que aun se mantenían en pie. Uno de ellos logro herir a Fighter y aprovechando su descuido, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad de acabar con ella. Logre acabar con mi oponente y corrí hacia donde estaba Fighter para salvarla, lo ataque justo a tiempo antes de que la asesinaran._

_Ahora éramos solo él y yo, esquivando y contraatacando al otro ya que aquel soldado es tan hábil en batalla como yo, hasta que finalmente, nuestras espadas chocaron por última vez y después, silencio. Saque mi espada de su cuerpo y él cayó al suelo muerto._

_Escuche a gritar a Kimiko con una gran desesperación y dolor mientras yo me desplomaba en el piso, lleve mi mano a mi vientre y pude sentir la espada de mi oponente dentro de mi cuerpo. Eso es lo único que puedo sentir en estos momentos ya ni siquiera siento dolor alguno. Creo que definitivamente eso no es muy bueno y lo único que deseo en este momento es ver a Serenity, pero a quien veo a mi hermana arrodillada a mi lado; ella saco la espada de mi cuerpo y con su mano presiono mi herida…_

_-Seiya mírame! No te preocupes, vas a estar bien! –dijo Kimiko sin dejar de llorar –solo resiste, vas a estar bien!_

_-te amo, Kimi…estoy orgulloso de ti, hermanita y… se que seguirás gobernando con bien Kinmoku_

_-no, Seiya! No te despidas! estarás bien!_

_-dile a Serenity que la amo… la amo con toda mi alma y que…_

_-Seiya, por favor! No!_

_-dile que cumpliré mi promesa, que nos volveremos a ver en nuestra siguiente vida y… regresare al lado de bom…bombón _

Desperté sintiendo que todo el cuerpo me dolía, lleve mi mano a mi vientre y con tranquilidad vi que no había sangre alguna, me pareció demasiado real ese sueño, pero al final solo fue eso, un sueño.

Me parece que la cabeza me va a estallar, la luz del sol entraba de lleno en mi habitación y no hace más que empeorar mi condición. Y como rayos fue que llegue aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en aquel bar porque…

Suspire mientras masajeaba mis sienes para aminorar un poco la resaca, parece que todo ese tequila no me sirvió de nada para olvidar lo que paso con Serena. Anoche después de irme de su casa, maneje lo más rápido que pude, tratando de liberar todo el dolor que siento dentro de mi hasta que llegue a un bar al norte de Tokio y bebí tanto como si estuviera a punto de acabarse el mundo… para mí se acabo.

Aun no puedo terminar de creer que Serena es Sailor Moon. Que irónico! Deje a mi ex novia por la más grande súper heroína y resulta que son la misma persona! Aunque creo que debí de haberlo sospechado: todas las similitudes físicas, todas las veces que Serena desaparecía en medio de los ataques… Aun no termino de entender porque no me lo dijo antes? Me duele demasiado que me haya engañado de esta forma. Por que hizo eso? La chica más hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa que he conocido, y con todo lo que siento por ella… mis sentimientos por Serena hacen que me duela aun más todo esto.

Primero la psicótica de Marcia que me envolvió con sus mentiras y ahora Serena! Creando una gran red de mentiras haciéndome creer que estaba loco por creer que había besado a Sailor Moon y cuando por fin paso, resulta que no era ella sino Mina, a quien envió para que terminara conmigo! Es una locura! Y todas las cosas que dijo… se que pasan cosas extrañas en Tokio, pero hijas que vienen del futuro? Gatos que hablan? Serena y yo reencarnaciones de príncipes del pasado? Yo vengo de otro planeta? Es ilógico, nada de eso tiene sentido!

Pero y si sí lo tuviera? Y si fui demasiado duro con ella y si me estaba diciendo la verdad?

Es cierto que Chibi Chibi se parece demasiado a Serena, tanto que hay veces que creo ver a Serena en los ojos de Chibi Chibi y a esa niña la quiero como si fuera mi propia hija, realmente me encantaría algún día tener una hija como mi princesita… Tal vez debería de realizar una prueba de ADN y así comprobaría que soy su padre.

No, en que estoy pensando! Por más que lo deseara, Chibi Chibi no es mi hija y no viene del futuro. Es como creer que la historia de la reencarnación es cierta, lo cual es imposible! Me refiero a que Cleopatra y Marco Antonio no andan por ahí reencarnando por quinta vez para estar juntos nuevamente! Realmente me está afectando la resaca como para pensar en tantas tonterías.

Me levante de la cama y en despertador vi que es la una de la tarde y yo aun vestido con la ropa que traía ayer; después tomare un baño, necesito con urgencia un café bien cargado y un par de aspirinas. Salí de mi habitación y al llegar a la sala, vi a Yaten hablando por teléfono sumamente alterado…

-seguras que no está en Osaka? Tal vez haya ido a otra parte primero y más tarde llegara allá!... No, no se me ocurre en donde puede estar…

Tan absorto estaba Yaten en la llamada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cruce la habitación y llegue a la cocina. De quien está hablando? Quien podría estar en Osaka? No le preste mucha atención mientras sacaba las aspirinas de uno de los cajones y me prepare un café, al menos esto me ayuda a sentirme mejor…

-Seiya? Vaya, al fin despertaste –dijo Yaten en el umbral de la cocina mientras yo tomaba mi café

-tengo una resaca horrible, así que no quiero que me molestes

-que humor tienes… así de mala debió de haber sido tu discusión con Serena

-no quiero hablar de Serena –dije pasando de largo a Yaten saliendo de la cocina

-lástima, porque yo si quiero hablar de ella… que fue lo que paso?

-ya te dije que no quiero hablar de ella, que no lo entiendes?

-ni creas que te vas a ir así nada más! –grito Yaten alterado tratando de detenerme -Me vas a explicar que fue lo que paso!

-no, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni a ti, ni a nadie! Mucho menos a ti!–grite molesto –Seguramente tu lo sabías todo desde el principio y por eso permitiste que Serena me engañara de esa forma! Pero sabes que, ya estoy harto de que las personas en las que confió me engañen, pero no más!

-nadie te ha engañado, Seiya! Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido protegerte, es lo que Serena ha hecho siempre por ti

-no! eso es lo que ella dice para justificar sus mentiras!

-maldición, Seiya! Porque no entras en razón? Cuál es tu problema?

-mi problema es que amo a Serena!

En cuanto lo dije, me di cuenta de que es total y absolutamente cierto, realmente amo a Serena. Yaten me miro sorprendido por mi confesión y justo en ese momento me empezó a doler terriblemente la cabeza, era como un zumbido que cada vez es más se hacía y más fuerte. Solté mi taza al llevar ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de que aminorara el dolor, pero era inútil y unos instantes yo también caí al piso tratando de soportar el dolor.

Escuche a Yaten llamarme preocupado, preguntándome que me sucedía, pero su voz empezó a oírse más y más lejana. El dolor se volvió insoportable mientras en mi mente escuchaba miles de voces e imágenes sin sentido, cerré mis ojos deseando que pasara el dolor, pero era inútil, se volvía más intenso. Las imágenes seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza, pero ya no escuchaba miles de voces, solamente la voz de Serena…

_- me hiciste volver a creer en el amor cuando yo creía que este ya había desaparecido de mi vida_

_.  
-disculpa, ¿acaso te he visto en alguna parte?_

_.  
-yo también te extrañe Seiya!_

_.  
- tú siempre me dices bombón, entonces… porque no he de llamarte osito?_

_.  
- soy la mujer más feliz de todo el universo porque tú eres mi novio_

_.  
-prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola_

_.  
-si Osito! Si quiero casarme contigo!_

_.  
-quiero estar siempre contigo, en esta vida y en la siguiente_

_.  
-Seiya Kou, muy pronto vas a ser padre porque estoy embarazada_

_.  
-realmente soy muy afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, osito. Voy a tener al mejor marido del mundo_

_.  
-te amo, osito… te amo _

Todas aquellas imágenes de los recuerdos de Serena seguían dando vueltas por mi cabeza mientras la escuchaba decir que me ama. Veo sus ojos se le iluminan al mirarme como si fuera la única persona que existe en el mundo en este momento, acompañada de la sonrisa más encantadora que jamás haya existido.

Quiero tocarla, besarla, estrecharla entre mis brazos, hacerle el amor como si no existiera un mañana y estar a su lado siempre. Quiero estar por siempre junto a ella…

-haz estado perdido mucho tiempo, Seiya, ya es momento de que regreses a donde perteneces

Escuche una voz retumbar en mi mente y vi a una figura se acercaba a mí, no pude distinguirla hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y vi que era idéntico a mí, en sus manos sostenía una esfera que contenía miles de destellos que parecían dimitas estrellas…

-al recordar tus verdaderos sentimientos por Serena, al fin me es posible regresarte aquel preciado tesoro que te fue robado.

-tu… tu eres yo? -dije sorprendido de verme a mi mismo frente a mi

-sí, lo soy… o lo seré, depende de cómo lo quieras ver

-no entiendo

-descuida, lo entenderás en el futuro –dijo él con una sonrisa -Ahora, es tiempo de que recuerdes quien eres en verdad, Seiya Kou

Mi otro yo soltó la esfera de sus manos que se estrello en el piso y se rompió, las pequeñas estrellas que contenía se elevaron entre los dos rodeándonos y poco a poco fueron entrando a mi cabeza, mientras a mi mente regresaban todos aquellos recuerdos que había olvidado: Kinmoku, la Princesa Kakyuu, mi época como Sailor Star Fighter, Three Lights, mis amigos, mi familia y por supuesto, mi dulce bombón…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve claro quién soy en verdad, soy Seiya Kou y lo que más deseo en este momento es volver al lado de la mujer que amo…

-Bombón…


	53. Capitulo 52

_Hola otra vez!_

_En este capitulo escucharemos una canción que seguramente muchas conocen: **Same Mistake de James Blunt**!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 52**

-bombón…

-di…dijiste bombón, Seiya?

Yaten esta arrodillado a mi lado, viéndome sorprendido por mis palabras. Jamás lo había visto tan sorprendido en toda mi vida…

-sí, quiero ver a mi bombón –dije mientras me ponía de pie y me abrumo horriblemente el recordar lo que paso anoche –No puede ser! soy un idiota!

-bueno, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho pero…

-basta Yaten! tengo que ir a ver a bombón! Cometí el peor error de mi vida y tengo que arreglarlo!

_So while I'm turning in my sheets / Veo el mundo entre mis sabanas  
And once again, I cannot sleep / Y una vez más, no puedo dormir  
Walk out the door and up the street / Camino hacia la puerta y salgo a la calle  
Look at the stars beneath my feet / Miro las estrellas debajo de mis pies  
Remember rights that I did wrong / Recuerdo bien en que me equivoque  
So here I go / Así que aquí voy _

Corrí hacia la mesa junto a la puerta para tomar las llaves de mi auto, allí estaban junto a las del auto de Yaten. Las tome y salí a toda prisa del departamento sin escuchar una sola palabra más de mi hermano. Salí del edificio y vi mi auto en el estacionamiento, me subí en él y maneje deprisa hacia la casa de bombón

No puedo creer que la amnesia me haya hecho ser tan idiota y equivocarme tanto con bombón. Maldita sea! Porque le tuve que hacer tanto daño? Por qué? No debí de haberme enojado tanto anoche, debí de haberle creído en el primer momento y no dejarme cegar por el enojo…

_Hello, hello / Hola, hola_

Todo lo que dijo es cierto, lo hizo para protegerme, ella me ha estado protegiendo todo este tiempo; y lo que dijo sobre nuestras vidas pasadas, sobre eso eran todos mis sueños, mis recuerdos sobre lo que viví en mi vida anterior cuando conocí a bombón. La chica de mis sueños siempre ha estado a mi lado y fui tan ciego que no me di cuenta de ello antes. Pero ahora que recupere la memoria voy a hacer todo por reparar cada uno de los errores que conocí, empezando sin duda por el más importante. Recuperar a bombón

Ni bien había estacionado el auto cuando llegue a casa de bombón, me baje del vehículo y corrí hacia la puerta golpeándola con desesperación

-bombón, perdóname! Lo siento tanto, se que fui un idiota y me equivoque, mi amor… lo siento, lo siento tanto! Perdóname, bombón! Perdóname!

Comencé a llorar lleno de impotencia sin recibir respuesta alguna de ella, está enojada y esta vez no me va a perdonar por lo que paso. No puedo perderla por culpa de mis errores, no cuando siento que me muero si no estoy a su lado. Me deje caer al suelo sin dejar de llamar a la puerta, no obtuve respuesta alguna de ella.

_There is no place I cannot go / No hay lugar al que no pueda ir  
My mind is muddy but / Mi mente esta embarrada pero  
My heart is heavy, does it show / Mi corazón es fuerte y lo demuestra  
I lose the track that loses me / Perdí la canción que me volvía loco  
So here I go / Así que aquí voy_

Vi la maceta con el rosal rojo que tanto le gusta y me acorde que allí había puesto una llave de repuesto para emergencias, ojala que todavía siga esa llave ahí. Levante la maceta y efectivamente debajo estaba la llave, sin dudarlo, la tome y abrí la puerta para poder entrar.

-bombón!

_And so I sent some men to fight, / Y entonces envié a algunos hombres a pelear  
And one came back at dead of night, / Y uno volvió al caer la noche  
Said "have you seen my enemy?" / Dijo "Has visto a mi enemigo?"  
Said "he looked just like me" / Dijo "El se parece a mí"  
So I set out to cut myself / Entonces intente cortarme  
And here I go / Y aquí voy_

Empecé a recorrer la casa llamándola, pero nadie me respondía, no se escuchaba ruido alguno. Desesperado subí hasta nuestra habitación y al entrar sentí una rara sensación de estar aquí otra vez; pareciera que ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuve aquí con ella…

_-Flashback-_

_Bombón abrió los ojos lentamente, al sentir la luz del sol se cubrió con las cobijas y volvió a cerrar sus ojos…_

_-ni siquiera me vas a decir buenos días, bombón? –susurre acostado a su lado tratando de quitarle las cobijas de la cabeza_

_-lo siento! tengo una resaca horrible… -dijo ella quitándose las cobijas del rostro y se acurruco en mi pecho, la estreche en mis brazos y bese su cabello –buenos días, osito!_

_-buenos días! Quieres que te traiga un café?_

_-no, quiero que te quedes a mi lado todo el día –dijo ella cerrando nuevamente los ojos, le lastima la luz del sol -Que paso anoche, osito?_

_-tu despedida de soltera y mucho tequila, eso paso._

_-no voy a volver a ir a otra fiesta que organice Mina… me siento fatal!_

_-si te sirve de consuelo, creo que la que estaba peor era Shizuka. Andaba diciendo muchas incoherencias y hasta le cambio el nombre a Edward…_

_-me lo imagino, apenas y recuerdo vagamente lo que paso… y quiero quedarme aquí todo el día_

_-también me encantaría, pero no creo que eso sea posible. Le habíamos dicho a Chibi Chibi que la llevaríamos al Festival de Invierno_

_-no creo moverme de aquí en tres días hasta que me sienta mejor_

_-entonces te ayudare a que te sientas bien –dije repartiendo pequeños besos por el cuello de Serena –mejor?_

_-mucho… -dijo ella con una sonrisa levantando la cabeza para besarme –te amo, osito_

_-yo también te amo, bombón_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Esa fue la última vez que estuvimos aquí juntos antes de aquella terrible noche en que inicio toda esta pesadilla para nosotros, porque nos tuvieron que separar cuando estábamos a unos días de casarnos?

_I'm not calling for a second chance, / No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice, / Estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, / Dame la razón, pero no me des opción  
'Cos I'll just make the same mistake again, / Porque cometeré el mismo error otra vez_

Seguí observando la habitación, no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí. Mire con una sonrisa que tiene varias fotografías de nosotros juntos en su buro, además del osito de peluche que le di el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones. Camine hacia el closet y vi que ahí estaban guardadas varias prendas mías, bombón conservo algunas de mis cosas aquí. Pero mi sonrisa desapareció al ver que del lado donde guarda su ropa, muchas de sus prendas no estaban y había un par de cajones vacíos; sentí un agujero en el estomago al darme cuenta que no esto no es una buena señal…

Alcance a escuchar que la puerta se abría nuevamente, sin pensarlo baje las escaleras creyendo que era bombón, pero me encontré a Yaten mirándome sorprendido, Taiki venía detrás de él…

-maldición, son ustedes! Pensé que era, bombón!

-bombón… entonces, recuerdas que así la llamabas, Seiya? –dijo Taiki

-recuerdo todo de ella, de ustedes… recupere la memoria

-no sabes la alegría que nos da escuchar eso! –dijo Taiki acercándose para abrazarme –me da gusto que hayas vuelto, hermano!

-a mi igual, nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto al viejo tu! –dijo Yaten también abrazándome –realmente has sido un gran idiota los últimos meses!

-ni me lo recuerdes, hice muchas cosas que jamás debí de hacer

-qué bueno que lo reconoces. Y ahora que me acuerdo –dijo Yaten dándome un fuerte golpe en el brazo

-que te pasa? porque fue eso, Yaten!

-por qué besaste a mi novia en el baile de mascaras!

-no es mi culpa! como iba yo a saber que Mina se había disfrazado de Sailor Moon?

-ay vamos, Seiya! No te quejes tanto, di que antes no te rompí la cara por qué no podía hacerte nada por tu amnesia y porque me alegro de que recuperaras la memoria

-menos mal que estas feliz de que recuperara la memoria, si no, no me quiero imaginar que harías

-no empiecen a pelearse los dos –dijo Taiki -Hay cosas más importantes en que pensar en este momento

-buen punto, saben en donde esta bombón? Ella no está aquí, su closet esta medio vacío…

-Serena se fue…

-irse? A donde?

-no lo sabemos. Creímos que iría a Osaka con sus padres, pero Haruka llego allá a primera hora y ella no se ha aparecido por allí –dijo Taiki -Estamos intentando rastrearla por medio de sus tarjetas ya que apago su celular y no lleva su comunicador… pero no tenemos idea de donde pueda estar en este momento

_And maybe someday we will meet / Y tal vez algún día nos volveremos a encontrar  
And maybe talk and not just speak / Y tal vez conversaremos en vez de solo hablar  
Don't buy the promises cause / No conserves las promesas porque  
There are no promises I keep, / No hay promesas que yo pueda mantener  
And my reflection troubles me / Y me trae problemas ser así  
So here I go / Así que aquí voy_

Suspire profundamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala y me sentaba en uno de los sillones sintiendo que el alma se me iba del cuerpo, no es posible que bombón se haya ido y nadie sepa en donde este

-sus padres saben que se fue de Tokio?

-no, Haruka les dijo que aprovechaba que estaba en la ciudad para visitarlos –dijo Yaten -No quiere preocupar a los Tsukino por la desaparición de Serena

-por supuesto…

-que fue lo que paso anoche, Seiya? Todos creíamos que volverían a estar juntos despues de que pasaran el día en su cabaña… –dijo Taiki –que paso? Salió algo mal mientras estuvieron allá?

-no… al contrario, el día fue maravilloso: estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, recordé varias cosas de bombón y estaba desesperado por besarla, y eso hice… pero al besarla recordé que ella es Sailor Moon –dije dando un largo suspiro –Me enoje con ella por no haberme dicho la verdad, intento explicarme las cosas pero no la quise escuchar… Y ahora todas sus palabras tienen sentido y no le quise creer que solo me estaba protegiendo… Creí que bombón estaba haciendo lo mismo que aquella maldita mujer!

-de que mujer hablas?

-de Marcia… fue por ella que me aleje de bombón cuando desperté del coma, me lleno la cabeza con sus mentiras. Maldición! Jamás debí de haberla escuchado!

-no te aflijas más por eso, Seiya. Sabemos que esa mujer tiene cierto interés romántico en ti, pero…

-eso no es cierto, Taiki –dije interrumpiéndolo -Ella intento matarme

-qué? –Dijeron los dos sorprendidos -Cuando?

-la noche que desperté del coma

-un momento… tú despertaste de mañana, no de noche

-eso no es cierto, ella estaba ahí cuando desperté, lo recordé hace tiempo. Ella empezó a preguntarme sobre la Pequeña Dama, quería saber en dónde estaba y me amenazo con lastimarlos a ustedes y a bombón si no le decía donde estaba. Intente escapar de ella para avisarles, pero me atrapo y algo me hizo porque cuando desperté del coma, yo recordaba perfectamente todo… Creo que Marcia me borro la memoria

-desde cuando sabes todo eso, Seiya?

-como hace dos o tres semanas…

-y por qué rayos nunca nos dijiste nada! –dijo Yaten exaltado

-como hacerlo si no sabía que mis hermanos y amigas luchaban contra el enemigo! Hasta ahora todas las piezas del rompecabezas tienen sentido! Temía por la seguridad de todos y contrate un detective para seguirla, pero no ha averiguado nada sobre ella. Si no pregúntenle a Haruka, Michiru, Shizuka, Edward; ellos también la están siguiendo

-no sabíamos que Haruka y Michiru tenían sospecha alguna de Marcia, como lo sabes tú? –pregunto Taiki

-el detective les tomo varias fotografías mientras la vigilaban fuera del hospital y de su casa. Pensé que ustedes sabían sobre eso… aunque no me explico por qué Edward y Shizuka están trabajando con ellas, cuando es obvio que Marcia trabaja con el enemigo. Por que involucrarlos en algo tan peligroso?

-no tenemos idea, Seiya… hay muchas cosas que aun no sabemos con exactitud sobre el enemigo, han sucedido muchas cosas desde que tu entraste en coma

-ya me había dado cuenta de ello… -dije dando un suspiro –cuando recupero bombón sus poderes?

-nos dimos cuenta como una semana después de que entraras en coma –dijo Taiki -Funciono el primer antídoto que Ami y yo le inyectamos

-y mis hijas? Bombón me hablo ayer sobre ellas, dijo que las está buscando… tienen idea de donde pueden estar?

-no… llevamos meses tras cualquier pista que nos ayude a encontrarlas, pero no hemos tenido éxito. Sabemos que Sailor M y el Guerrero de la Luna las están cuidando, pero no sabemos en donde están las Damas de la Luna

-Damas de la Luna?

-es el título que llevan, así firmaron una carta que recibió Serena –dijo Yaten –pero descuida, creemos que están bien ya que una vez las vimos brevemente: se hicieron pasar por enfermeras, fueron a verte antes de que te operaran

Suspire mientras pienso en ese día, aquellas enfermeras eran mis hijas. Serenity tiene el mismo color de pelo que la Rini que conoció bombón hace años; y Rini tiene el cabello negro como yo, pero no dejo de pensar en que me parecía muy familiar.

_I'm not calling for a second chance, / No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice, / Estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, / Dame la razón, pero no me des opción  
'Cos I'll just make the same mistake / Porque cometeré el mismo error _

Me puse de pie y recorrí la sala observando las fotografías que hay, en la mayoría aparece bombón con sus padres, las chicas… Me detuve a ver detenidamente la fotografía de bombón y Shizuka que les tomamos en Halloween, en donde las dos parecen gemelas por que ambas llevan el cabello negro, además de que sus sonrisas son muy similares y sus ojos… no puedo creerlo! Como no me había dado cuenta!

-Shizuka es Rini!

-eso es imposible, Seiya –dijo Yaten

-no, miren esta fotografía! Bombón y Shizuka se parecen demasiado, además de que el parecido entre Shizuka y Rini el día que la vi vestida de enfermera es demasiado, ella es mi hija! Lo sé!

-siento decirte que eso no es posible, Seiya –dijo Taiki –nosotros ya consideramos esa posibilidad hace meses, la investigamos, la seguimos y Shizuka no es tu hija

-ella es Rini, estoy seguro. Además, lo primero que Shizuka dijo cuando la conocimos fue "ya se quienes son" y nos miraba como si nos conociera de toda la vida

-pero eso no significa nada, ella siempre ha sido fan de Three Lights

-sí y se sabe mucho mejor que nosotros las canciones del grupo, mis gustos, los de bombón… Una vez tuve un sueño en donde la escuche llamarme papá, fue tan real que hasta a veces creo que a veces si paso, incluso me parece que escuche a Haruka regañarla por algo. Tal vez Haruka y Michiru sepan que ella es Rini y por eso han estado investigando juntas a Marcia

-si Haruka supiera que Shizuka es tu hija, nos lo habría dicho desde hace mucho –dijo Yaten –ella al igual que todos, hemos sido testigos de lo mucho que ha sufrido Serena al no saber donde están sus hijas. Hubiera sido la primera en hablar si supiera algo desde hace mucho

-a menos de que lo ocultara por una buena razón. Shizuka es Rini y se los voy a probar, iré a verla ahora mismo

-bien pero te darás cuenta de que tenemos razón, así que mejor aprovecha la visita para agradecerle por llevarte a casa después de que ella y Edward te encontraron en una condición terrible. Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, Shizuka también quiere hablar contigo

-dijo porque?

-no, solo que era importante –dijo Yaten -Pero antes deberías de tomar un baño, apestas a alcohol

-seguro, no quiero que mi hija me vea así

-Shizuka no es tu hija, Seiya

-les demostrare que lo es! Y ahora que lo pienso, es posible que Bunny sea Serenity… pero si es así, quien rayos es Edward?

-definitivamente no es uno de los hijos de Darién –dijo Taiki - Ya investigamos a los tres hace tiempo y son quienes dicen ser, así que por más que quieras creerlo, tu mejor amiga no es tu hija

-algo dentro de mí, me dice que si lo es… y si es así, eso significa que voy a ser abuelo!

-tranquilízate Seiya, Shizuka no es tu hija y no vas a ser abuelo –dijo Yaten

-eso lo veremos cuando vaya a verla, si en verdad ustedes tienen razón y no es mi hija, al menos Shizuka me ayudara a hablar con el Guerrero de la Luna, ella sabrá como localizarlo

-y cómo? Acaso ellos son novios?

-no solo eso, él es el padre de su bebé, no Cedric

-qué? –dijeron ambos sorprendidos –estás seguro de eso?

-completamente… así que no hay que perder tiempo hay muchas cosas que hacer además de ir a verla, tenemos que capturar a Marcia, localizar a bombón

-avisarles a los demás que recuperaste la memoria –dijo Yaten

-no lo saben?

-no, tan pronto saliste del departamento, apenas y me dio tiempo de llamar a Taiki. Hay que avisarles a todos, Chibi Chibi estará feliz de saber que recuperaste la memoria

-mi princesita está en Tokio? No se la llevo bombón?

-no, Chibi Chibi está en el Templo Hikawa con Nicolás, iré por ella para que la veas –dijo Yaten

-perfecto, tengo muchas ganas de verla. Sera bueno que este con ella antes de todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer… Reúnan a todos en el laboratorio mientras yo voy a ver a Shizuka. Díganle a Tenoh que vuelva de Osaka, bombón sabe que ese es el primer lugar en que la buscaríamos y no va a ir para allá, haremos un plan para buscarla, incluso llamare al detective para que comience con su búsqueda. También les diremos de Marcia y haremos un plan para atraparla y haremos que nos diga todo lo que sabe del enemigo

-de acuerdo, hay una habitación libre en mi departamento, podemos adecuarla como cuarto de interrogatorios –dijo Taiki

-perfecto, una vez que atrapemos a Marcia, me iré de Tokio a buscar a bombón. Si es necesario, iré hasta el fin del mundo por ella, pero no me voy a quedar aquí sentado esperando a que regrese

-eso suena muy bien, pero Seiya… –dijo Yaten dando un suspiro -hay algo que tienes que saber sobre Serena

-no creo que sea conveniente decírselo, Yaten –dijo Taiki

-que no me quieren decir? Qué pasa con bombón?

-tiene que saberlo, Taiki

-saber qué? –dije alterado. Que es lo que me están ocultando?

-antes de que Serena se fuera, Luna la encontró hablando sola y…

-como que hablando sola? –pregunte confundido -De que hablas, Yaten?

-Serena tiene alucinaciones, cree que puede hablar contigo… -dijo Yaten dando un suspiro -La primera vez que le sucedió fue hace tres meses y creemos que ha tenido esas alucinaciones desde entonces.

-bombón no está loca, así que no quiero que digan eso de ella

-nosotros tampoco queremos creerlo, pero los últimos meses han sido muy duros para ella… entre no encontrar a sus hijas, tu coma, su separación, la depresión en la que estuvo mientras estuvimos en México, sin contar que una vez la arrestaron y…

-un momento… como que la arrestaron? –dije sorprendido

-hace dos meses. A Serena y Mina las detuvo la policía por cruzarse un semáforo y parece tuvieron algún problema con ese oficial. Nada grave, solo fueron unas horas las que estuvieron detenidas y no quedo ningún cargo en sus expedientes –dijo Taiki –Hay muchas cosas que no sabes que ocurrieron y eso ha afectado demasiado a Serena… ella no está bien

-basta! No quiero seguir escuchando más que bombón está loca porque eso es una tontería!

-Seiya…

-no quiero que se vuelvan a hablar así de ella! Así que vayan por Chibi Chibi y avísenle a todos que en un par de horas nos reuniremos en el laboratorio!

Mis hermanos se fueron de la casa a hacer lo que habíamos acordado, yo subí a bañarme hasta lograr eliminar cualquier rastro de la borrachera de anoche. Mientras terminaba de vestirme, me abrumo demasiado el silencio y la soledad en que la casa se encuentra, me duele pensar que bombón ha vivido así más de tres meses. Yo a lo mucho tendré una hora aquí y siento que me muero en esta soledad al saber que ella no está aquí.

_I'm not calling for a second chance, / No estoy pidiendo una segunda oportunidad  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice, / Estoy gritando hasta el límite de mi voz  
Give me reason, but don't give me choice, / Dame la razón, pero no me des opción  
'Cos I'll just make the same mistake again, / Porque cometeré el mismo error otra vez_

Me hace mucha falta, la extraño tanto, necesito al menos escuchar su voz. Tome el teléfono de la repisa y marque a su celular, me mando directamente a su buzón de voz…

_-Habla Serena! Estoy ocupada con mi osito por lo que no puedo contestarte en este momento, deja tu mensaje y te llamare en cuanto pueda!_

Inevitablemente sonreí al escuchar la grabación de su buzón de voz, todo lo que hemos pasado estos meses y no lo ha cambiado. Escuche el tono del buzón y no supe que decir, no quiero decirle _Hola! Es Seiya, adivina qué? Recupere la memoria!_ Definitivamente no quiero que lo sepa por un mensaje de voz.

Colgué y volví a marcar a su celular, al escuchar nuevamente su voz pensé que decirle sin revelarle que recupere la memoria, eso se lo diré cuando este frente a ella…

-Soy yo, Serena… Perdóname por lo de anoche, sé que me comporte como el más grande de los idiotas, y realmente lamento lo que paso. Ya pensé con más calma lo que dijiste y creo totalmente en todo lo que dijiste, se que solo has estado protegiéndome. Llámame tan pronto escuches esto, tenemos que hablar. Hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte…Por favor, regresa… Te amo…

Colgué al darme cuenta que otra vez estoy llorando por ella. Me hace demasiada falta, la necesito aquí a mi lado, quiero ver sus ojos, su sonrisa, oler su cabello, estrecharla entre mis brazos…

_So while I'm turning in my sheets / Veo el mundo girar entre mis sabanas  
And once again, I can not sleep / Y una vez más, no puedo dormir  
Walk out the door and up the street / Camino hacia la puerta y salgo hacia la calle  
Look at the stars / Miro las estrellas  
Look at the stars, falling down, / Miro las estrellas caer  
And I wonder where, did I go wrong. / Y me pregunto donde fue que me equivoque?_

Volví a marcarle a su celular y mientras escuchaba su voz, alcance a oír que se estacionaba un auto frente la casa, me asome por el balcón y vi que era Yaten, venia con Chibi Chibi. Colgué el teléfono y corrí hacia abajo, abrí la puerta antes de que ellos tocaran el timbre

-Seiya! –grito Chibi Chibi emocionada al verme y yo la alce, estrechándola con fuerza

-mi princesita… -dije abrazándola con fuerza. Extrañaba a mi niña –gracias por traerla, Yaten

-de nada –dijo él con una sonrisa

-es verdad lo que dijo, Yaten? Recuperaste la memoria?

-sí, mi amor… recupere la memoria

-que alegría, papi! –dijo ella dándome un beso en la mejilla –mamá y tu van a juntos otra vez?

-sí, encontrare a mamá y a tus hermanas, y estaremos juntos como una familia…

**S&S**

Me desperté al sentir directamente la luz del sol sobre mi rostro, parpadee varias veces tratando de acostumbrarme a ella y estire mi brazo para abrazar a Mamoru, pero no está a mi lado en la cama. Acomode mi cabeza en su almohada y sonreí al oler el aroma de su cabello impregnado en ella.

Aun no puedo creer que me haya casado, siento que lo quiero gritar al mundo, pero ambos sabemos que no podemos hacerlo, al menos no ahora con todo lo que esta pasando. Después de que después de la boda vimos a Yaten cuando trajimos el auto de Seiya y hablamos con Bunny, Michiru y las demás esperando tener noticias de Serena, pero como lo único que sabemos es que ella no está en Osaka.

Mamoru ha intentado distraerme con nuestra _luna de miel_ para que no me preocupe demasiado … y reconozco que ha funcionado muy bien su idea, pero aun así no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el que tanto mis hermanas como yo desapareceremos al igual que mi bebé. Tengo aproximadamente ocho semanas de embarazo y una de las cosas que más deseo es conocer a la personita que crece dentro de mí, poder tener entre mis brazos a mi pequeño Mamoru o Serena. Pero como están las cosas, es probable que eso no sea así.

Suspire profundamente conteniendo mis lagrimas, hoy no quiero llorar, no cuando a pesar de la tormenta, soy feliz por haberme casado con el hombre que amo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en donde está Mamoru?

Me levante de la cama y tome su camisa que estaba en el suelo, me la puse y salí de la habitación a buscar a mi esposo. Llegue a la cocina y allí lo vi bebiendo un poco de agua, dejo su vaso, se acerco a mí, me abrazo y me beso…

-no deberías dejar que tu esposa despierte encontrándose sola en su cama, querido esposo mío –dije con una sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo

-lo siento, esposa mía, ya iba para allá. Es que llamo Bunny y…

-saben algo de mamá?

-no, dijo que viene para acá por que Michiru y Hotaru van a reunir con los demás. Así que deberíamos aprovechar que aun estamos solos antes de que ella llegue –dijo Mamoru besándome nuevamente,

-espera… -murmure rompiendo el beso –te dijeron por que se van a reunir todos?

-no… -dijo él antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello

-mentiroso, si sabes y me estas distrayendo para que no responderme

-mencionaron algo, pero nadie ha sabido decir si es cierto o no.

-dímelo…

-preferiría no hacerlo, no quiero que te deprimas si no es verdad. Y quiero aprovechar el tiempo que tengo a solas con mi hermosa esposa antes de que llegue Bunny –dijo Mamoru antes de continuar besando mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído

-dime lo que te dijeron, sabes que no podrás distraerme de esta manera siempre

-por qué me haces tan difícil hacer que dejes de pensar por un momento, Rini? –Mamoru me estrecho más a su cuerpo mientras seguía besando mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros

-para tu información… tampoco es sencillo concentrarme… cuando haces eso…

-entonces ya no pienses en nada más, necesito hacer el amor con mi esposa antes de que lleguen a molestarnos

Sus labios nuevamente buscaron los míos e le hice caso, deje de pensar y me puse a disfrutar plenamente de sus besos y sus caricias. Ya hasta se me olvido que era lo que quería que me dijera! Rodee su cuello con mis brazos para profundizar más el beso, mientras acariciaba provocativamente su cuerpo, Mamoru me alzo del piso, rodee su cintura con mis piernas mientras él caminaba hacia nuestra habitación sin separar nuestros labios.

-chicos, ya lleg…

-Shizuka? Edward?

Me quede en shock al escucharlos, Mamoru y yo rompimos el beso y volteamos a ver en la puerta a Bunny y Seiya que nos miraban realmente sorprendidos, principalmente Seiya que no daba crédito a lo que veía y yo siento que me muero de la vergüenza! Me separe de Mamoru rápidamente pensando en que decir… no puedo creer que papá visto esto!

-hola… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de mantener la calma, pero no puedo. Qué horror!

-Bunny… señor Kou –dijo Mamoru muy nervioso, tanto como para decirle a papá "señor Kou" cuando nunca lo ha hecho

-señor Kou?

-desde cuando le dices así a Seiya? –murmure tratando de tranquilizar a Mamoru

-desde hoy, estas consciente de lo que tu padre acaba de ver… -susurro él

-ya sé, ya sé… -susurre a Mamoru dando un suspiro –ok, todo esto es una explicación razonable y es…

-que Shizuka y yo somos adoptados –dijo Mamoru interrumpiéndome

-adoptados?

-mejor dicho, yo soy adoptado, por lo que no somos hermanos… es una larga historia

-que vamos a explicar con calma para aclarar esta situación, porque obviamente lo que vieron no es incesto ni mucho menos

-por qué no primero se van a poner algo más de ropa y nosotros aquí los esperamos –dijo Bunny

-es una gran idea, hay algo que tengo que hablar con ustedes –dijo Seiya

-por supuesto… yo también tengo algo importante que decirte

-Shizuka, ve a vestirte primero –dijo Bunny

-claro! Ya vuelvo

Mamoru tomo mi mano y prácticamente salimos corriendo hasta nuestra habitación, en donde nos encerré. Voltee a verlo y lo mire molesta por lo que dijo

-adoptado? Como se te ocurrió decir eso, Mamoru?

-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

-hubiera sido preferible que le dijeras la verdad sobre nosotros

-sabes que no podemos hacer eso, Rini

-amor, entiendo tu punto pero lamento recordarte que se acaba el tiempo para mis hermanas, a mí y a nuestro bebé. Así que cuando regrese a esa sala, le voy a decir toda la verdad a papá, lo cual posiblemente le ayude a recuperar la memoria y haga que vaya a buscar a Serena. Por eso te pido que me apoyes, por favor… es importante para mí que apoyes mi decisión y estés conmigo en esto

-y para mi es importante que seas feliz, Rini –dijo Mamoru tomándome de la mano dando un suspiro -y si diciéndole la verdad a Seiya lo eres, estaré contigo en esto

-gracias, Mamoru –dije con una sonrisa antes de abrazarlo

-sabes que esto nos meterá en problemas con Plut y el resto de las outers?

-descuida, nos ocuparemos de ellas después

-y también estas consciente de que cuando Seiya sepa la verdad me va odiar

-claro que no, papá te adora! Eres como el hijo que nunca tuvo!

-lo sé, pero es tu padre, Rini! Cuando se trata de alguna de sus hijas, y en especial de ti, sabes que es un tanto especial

-no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga nada

Bese a Mamoru tras lo que nos arreglamos rápidamente, yo me puse unos jeans y una blusa ligera rosa mientras que Mamoru se cambio los jeans y se puso una camisa negra que lo hiciera lucir más presentable ante papá, está mucho más nervioso que yo por esto. Una vez listos regresamos a la sala en donde Bunny y Seiya estaban esperándonos. Un incomodo silencio se apodero del lugar mientras Mamoru y yo nos sentábamos en el sillón frente a ellos, suspire profundamente dándome valor y repasando mentalmente las palabras que le diré a papá, pero él fue quien empezó a hablar primero…

-bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, primero que nada quiero agradarles Edward y Shizuka por lo que hicieron por mi anoche, de no haber sido por ustedes, no sé donde abría acabado después de esa horrible borrachera

-ni lo menciones, solo hicimos lo que debíamos, Seiya –dijo Mamoru

-y hablando de cosas que debemos de hacer, hay algo que Edward y yo debemos decirte –dije entrelazando mi mano con la de Mamoru

-ahora que lo mencionas, yo también tengo algo muy importante que tengo que hablar con ustedes –dijo Seiya

-si no te molesta, quisiera empezar yo primero, Seiya. Sé que aun no recuperas la memoria, pero…

-sobre eso, Shizuka… –dijo Seiya interrumpiéndome

-por favor déjame continuar, esto es realmente importante y te pido que mantengas tu mente muy abierta sobre lo que voy a decir

-de acuerdo, las damas primero

-ok… lo que dijo Edward no es cierto, bueno, si es cierta la parte de que no somos hermanos, pero lo que quiero decir es que eso es solo una parte de lo que no sabias de nosotros. Todos estos meses me has conocido y sabes que estoy algo loca, soy muy impulsiva y que odio seguir las reglas… y hoy voy a romper la que me impide decirte la verdad sobre mí

-pero que estás haciendo, Shizuka? –dijo Bunny sorprendida

-déjala continuar, Bunny –dijo Mamoru

-mi nombre no es Shizuka Takeuchi… me llamo Rini Kou. Soy tu hija, Seiya y vengo del futuro

Bunny me miro realmente sorprendida al escuchar mi confesión, Mamoru apretó con más fuerza mi mano mientras esperábamos a que Seiya dijera algo durante los segundos más largos de toda mi vida, en los que Seiya me miro con una enorme sonrisa…

-entonces no me equivoque al creer que eres mi hija, Rini, mía y de bombón

-bombón? eso significa que…

-Michiru tenía razón en lo que dijo –susurro Mamoru sorprendido –esto era lo que no quería decirte hasta que se confirmara, Rini

-recupere la memoria… esto es lo que quería decirles…

Me levante de la alegría al escuchar eso y corrí a abrazarlo, él también se puso de pie y me estrecho con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar de la emoción…

-mi niña… –dijo Seiya besando mi cabeza antes de limpiar mis lágrimas, después, volteo a ver a Bunny sin dejar de sonreír –y supongo que tu eres Serenity?

-si… pero dime Bunny, solo me dices Serenity cuando estoy en problemas y no estoy en uno por haber ocultado esto, verdad?

-no, claro que no…

Seiya extendió uno de sus brazos y se unió al abrazo, papá nos estrecho con fuerza a ambas, besando nuestras cabezas y nosotras no dejábamos de decirle en susurros cuanto lo extrañábamos

-no puedo creer que ambas han estado junto a nosotros todo este tiempo… aunque ahora que lo pienso, debí de haberme dado cuenta antes, las dos se parecen mucho a bombón

-más de lo que te imaginas…

Bunny y yo nos separamos un poco de Seiya, me quite los lentes de contacto mientras Bunny también se quitaba los suyos y se quitaba la peluca mostrando su largo cabello color rosa, él se quedo asombrado al vernos

-wow! Siento que veo a bombón en ustedes

-es lo que siempre nos has dicho, papi

-ya veo por qué, son tan hermosas como ella… pero me sigo preguntando quien es él –dijo Seiya volteando a ver a Mamoru -Obviamente no se llama Edward, verdad?

-no, señor…

-deja de decirle señor a papá! –dije tomando la mano de Mamoru mientras se ponía de pie. Pobre, jamás lo había visto tan nervioso, aun no se recupera de lo que paso –papá…

-mejor dime Seiya… es fácil escuchar que Chibi Chibi me llame así, pero considerando que tenemos la misma edad, es muy extraño que me digas papá

-ok, Seiya… -dije con una sonrisa apretando la mano de Mamoru para tranquilizarlo -él es Mamoru Chiba

-Mamoru? El pequeño Mamoru? El hijo de Darién? –dijo Seiya realmente sorprendido

-sí, soy yo…

-vaya, si que vas a crecer mucho –dijo Seiya abrazándolo. Después se separo de él y me volteo a ver – y ustedes… ustedes son novios?

-ehh… en realidad… -dijo Mamoru y volteo a verme pidiendo ayuda, no sabe si decirle o no de nuestra boda

-Mamoru es mi esposo

-esposo? –dijo Seiya aun más sorprendido

-un momento! Ustedes estaban comprometidos, no casados! –dijo Bunny sorprendida

-es que nos casamos esta mañana, Bunny! Sorpresa! –dije tomando la mano de Mamoru

-y estoy consciente de que no fue correcto hacerlo tan rápido y en secreto, ya que lo mejor hubiera sido que le pidiera la mano de Rini primero y hacer todas esas cosas tradicionales, pero Rini no es muy tradicional en cuanto a bodas. El día que intente proponerle matrimonio, ella termino pidiéndomelo a mí y…

-entiendo tu punto, Mamoru –dijo Seiya interrumpiéndolo -Conociendo a Rini como la conozco, supongo que era de esperarse que hiciera algo así. Pero tengo que saber algo muy importante, la amas?

-más que a nada en el mundo. Hemos estado juntos toda la vida y siempre he estado enamorado de ella, Rini es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

-y yo amo con toda mi alma a Mamoru, es el amor de mi vida y estamos hechos el uno para el otro

-siendo así yo no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que espero que sean felices –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa -pero necesito que me expliquen algunas cosas que aun no comprendo, en especial tu, Rini. Me habías dicho que el padre de tu bebé es el Guerrero de la Luna…

-y él es Mamoru. Yo soy Sailor M y Bunny, es Sailor F

-ya veo, ustedes de que año vienen?

-siglo XXXI, exactamente del año 3010

-mil años en el futuro… Se fundó Tokio de Cristal, verdad?

-sí, sucederán muchas cosas en los siguientes años que hicieron que el mundo cambiara

-comprendo. Dónde está tu hermano, Mamoru? También está en el presente o se quedo en el futuro?

-es una historia muy larga y complicada, tiene mucho que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo

-le paso algo?

-por decirlo de alguna manera

-ok… todos ya deben de estar reunidos en el laboratorio de Ami, los tres vendrán conmigo. Hay algunas cosas que ignoran sobre el enemigo que necesitan saber y seguramente ustedes nos podrán decir exactamente lo que no sabemos. Además a Darién y Miranda les alegrara saber que eres su hijo, Mamoru

-espera, no sé si sea lo mejor que los demás sepan la verdad sobre nosotros, Seiya –dijo Mamoru

-porque no?

-Sailor Plut nos dio una serie de reglas que debíamos cumplir mientras estemos aquí, la principal dice que nadie debe de saber la verdad de nosotros, fue por eso que no habíamos dicho la verdad sobre nosotros –dijo Mamoru -Hasta hace unas semanas, comprendimos que nos dio esa regla ya que el enemigo tiene un infiltrado en esta época que está cerca de alguno de ustedes, principalmente de ti y de Serena, que esta buscándonos para asesinarnos

-lo cual hubiera logrado de no ser porque estaban a salvo ya que yo ignoraba la verdad sobre ustedes… -dijo Seiya –por eso me preguntaba tanto sobre ti, Rini, y si sabía dónde estabas

-un segundo… Sabes quién es el infiltrado?

-sí, es Marcia… ella intento matarme e hizo lo posible por alejarme de bombón

-por eso tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes de llegar a esta época –dijo Bunny sorprendida

-esa bruja! Me las va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho! –dije alterada –debo de llamar a Haruka y decirle esto!

-Haruka? Ella sabe la verdad de ustedes? –pregunto Seiya sorprendido

-si… lo descubrió la noche que entraste en coma. Ella, Michiru y Hotaru nos han estado protegiendo desde entonces. Si no habían dicho nada a los demás fue por las reglas de Plut, ellas nos han hecho obedecerlas

-ya veo… tenemos que ir a ver a los demás, tienen que saber todo esto y haremos un plan para detener a Marcia esta misma noche…

Los cuatros nos fuimos en el auto de Seiya hacia el departamento de Taiki, no cabíamos de la felicidad de que finalmente estamos juntos, aunque claro, falta mamá para que estemos todos juntos como una familia. Así que para no empañar un poco la alegría que sentimos, Seiya no dejaba de preguntarnos a Mamoru y a mí como fue que nos casamos, cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos y esas cosas, mientras que Bunny no dejaba de sentirse "ofendida" por no haberle avisado de la boda ya que quería ser mi dama de honor.

Cuando finalmente llegamos, Taiki nos recibió en la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a Bunny, Mamoru y a mí con Seiya, mientras él sonreía enormemente…

-te lo dije, Taiki

-no puedo creerlo… ustedes son…

-sí, tío Taiki

Bunny y yo abrazamos a Taiki mientras él aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa al saber quiénes somos los tres realmente. Una vez recuperado de la impresión, nos guio hasta el laboratorio en donde estaban Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Yaten, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Darién y Miranda. Todos se sorprendieron al vernos entrar, en especial Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru…

-Taiki, que hacen ellos aquí? –pregunto Lita

-será mejor que Seiya se los diga –dijo Taiki -Fue él quien convoco esta reunión

-entonces es verdad! –dijo Rei sorprendida –Recuperaste la memoria, Seiya!

-sí, chicos y no solo eso… -dijo Seiya volteando a verme a Bunny y a mi –chicas…

-no comprendo –dijo Haruka confundida -que sucede aquí, niña? Porque estás aquí con ellos?

-porque ya llego la hora de que todos sepan la verdad…

-no se te ocurra hacer una tontería, niña! –dijo Haruka molesta

-di lo que quieras, Haruka, pero no me vas a detener. Ellos también merecen saber la verdad

-alguien explíqueme que sucede aquí? –pregunto Mina confundida

-yo soy la Pequeña Dama

-qué? –dijeron todos sorprendidos. Haruka me miro reprochándome con la mirada lo que hice, no está de acuerdo en esto

-Shizuka, tu… tu eres Rini

-así es, mi verdadero nombre es Rini Kou Tsukino. Soy la hija mayor de Serena y Seiya

-yo soy su hermana, Bunny Kou Tsukino, una de las Damas de la Luna

-y mi nombre es Mamoru Chiba…

-Mamoru… -dijo Darién totalmente sorprendido -entonces tú eres…

-sí, soy su hijo

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sucedió demasiado rápido y no sé exactamente como describirlo. Miranda comenzó a llorar y se acerco rápidamente a Mamoru, la estrecho entre sus brazos y unos momentos después, Darién se reunió con ellos en aquel abrazo familiar. Un momento único que Mamoru había ansiado por mucho tiempo, tener a sus padres juntos a su lado.

Los demás se acercaron a Seiya, Bunny y a mí para abrazarnos, aun no pueden creer la verdad sobre nosotras. Momentos más tarde, también abrazaron a Mamoru con tal de no interrumpir aquel instante con sus padres, todos felices por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por un momento, fue como si volviera a casa y viera a las personas que amo disfrutando toda esta alegría, aunque claro, nos sigue faltando la persona más importante que necesita saber lo que está ocurriendo.

Haruka se acerco a mi lado mirándome fijamente, iba a hablar pero se acerco a su lado y la abrazo…

-gracias por cuidar a mis niñas, Tenoh

-de que hablas? –pregunto Haruka confundida

-ya sabe que tu conocías nuestro secreto

-es eso cierto, Haruka? –dijo Lita sorprendida

-sí, lo descubrí la noche en que Kou entro en coma. Desde entonces, Hotaru, Michiru y yo hemos estado protegiendo a los tres

-y por qué nunca dijeron nada? –dijo Mina –Todos hemos visto como ha sufrido Serena al no saber en donde estaban sus hijas, y ustedes sabían que han estado a su lado todo el tiempo y no lo dijeron! Por qué?

-por Plut

-ella que tiene que ver esto?

-fue ella quien nos dijo que no les dijéramos nuestras identidades –dijo Mamoru

-por qué haría algo así?

-para mantenernos a salvo del enemigo, él principalmente nos quiere a Mamoru y a mi

-por qué? Quien es el enemigo?

-y dónde está Darién, hijo? –Pregunto Darién –tu hermano también está en el presente?

-no… -dijo Mamoru dando un largo suspiro. Me acerque a él y entrelace mi mano con la suya para apoyarlo, no le va a ser fácil que hablemos de esto frente a sus padres

-qué pasa? En donde esta, Darién? Él está bien? –pregunto Miranda angustiada

-Darién es el enemigo… quiere destruir todo y a todos, con tal de vengarse de Rini y de mi

-qué? –dijo Darién realmente sorprendido

-por qué haría eso? que paso?

-bueno, será mejor que se sienten porque esta es una historia muy larga…

Empezamos a contarles todo, que desde niños Darién, Mamoru y yo habíamos estado juntos (obviamente omitiendo la parte en donde Miranda muere), mi relación con Darién cuando era adolescente y todos los hechos que ocurrieron desde el día en que Mamoru y yo nos besamos hasta el día de hoy con todas las cosas que hemos realizado en esta época, como disfrazarnos de Sailor M, Sailor F y el Guerrero de la Luna; así como que finalmente descubrimos quien es la infiltrada.

Obviamente no fue sencillo decirles esto, en especial a Darién y Miranda, tomando en cuenta que hace unas semanas nacieron los gemelos. Todos imaginaban una grandiosa vida para Darién y Mamoru, pero al saber que la realidad sería muy diferente… fue algo muy difícil de asimilar, principalmente para sus padres ya que les fue imposible dejar de llorar al conocer tantas cosas del futuro. Ahora comprendo mejor porque Plut toda la vida me ha dicho que no es bueno saber tantos detalles del futuro.

Lo único que logro animarlos un poco fue al saber cuál es mi verdadera relación con Mamoru, nuestro bebé y nuestra boda exprés ocurrida esta mañana, lo cual dejo totalmente sorprendidos a la mayoría…

-no puedo creerlo… naciste hace poco Mamoru y ahora estas casado con Rini –dijo Darién sorprendido

-no solo eso, Darién, vamos a ser abuelos! –dijo Seiya -Soy demasiado joven para ser abuelo, jovencita!

-vamos, tenias mi edad cuando mamá se embarazo de mi

-enserio? –dijo Seiya sorprendido –eso significa que en unos meses te veré nacer?

-sí, si logramos encontrarla antes de que desaparezca

-como que vas a desaparecer?

-ya estás hablando de más, niña! –me reprendió Haruka

-tiene que saber esto, Haruka, se acaba el tiempo

-por qué dices eso, Rini?

-no es que quiera poner más presión en este asunto, pero… tengo que ser concebida en una semana, sino desaparece al igual que mis hermanas

-y sabiendo eso no habían dicho nada sobre ustedes antes? –dijo Rei

-no creímos que fuera tan necesario considerando lo bien que avanzaban las cosas entre Serena y Seiya, pero ahora…

-una razón más para encontrar pronto a bombón

-y para detener a Marcia y a Pandora –dijo Michiru –hay que pensar en un plan pronto para atraparlas

-pues yo tengo una idea en mente para que detengamos a la bruja de Marcia y ella caiga sin que se dé cuenta

-me da miedo cada que empiezas con tus planes, Rini

-pero este es perfecto! Lo que tendríamos que hacer es… -dije antes de que me empezara a sonar una alarma. Ami se puso de pie y empezó a trabajar en sus computadoras

-qué pasa? Que es lo que suena? –pregunto Seiya

-es un sistema que indica cuando ataca Pandora y ella está atacando en este momento–dijo Rei

-en donde esta?

-un momento… -dijo Ami mientras seguía trabajando, unos segundos después apareció un mapa de la ciudad y un punto rojo cerca del centro de Tokio –Pandora está en la Torre de Tokio!

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, es nuestra oportunidad para detenerla –dije me ponía de pie junto con los demás

-Rini, es peligroso que sigas luchando! –dijo Seiya

-estaré bien, el bebé me protege ya que cura mis heridas

-aun así… no estoy tranquilo sabiendo que estas luchando, yo iré con ustedes

-no creo que sea conveniente, Seiya –dijo Taiki –el enemigo no sabe que recuperaste la memoria, si apareces en batalla se darán cuenta

-pero…

-Taiki tiene razón. Estaremos en contacto y descuida que estaremos bien, volveremos pronto!

Abrace a Seiya para que se tranquilizara antes de salir junto con los demás a detener a Pandora. Seiya, Ami, Rei, Miranda, Luna y Artemis se quedaron en el laboratorio tratando de hallar alguna pista para encontrar pronto a Serena.

Cuando llegamos a la Torre de Tokio, había espectros por todas partes que ya habían robado la energía a la mayoría de las personas del lugar y estaban atacando a quienes intentaban escapar. El caos se expandía por todas partes y para cubrir mayor terreno nos dividimos en tres grupos que recorrerían el lugar para acabar con los espectros y poder buscar a Pandora para detenerla. Maker, Healer, Sailor Venus y Sailor Júpiter serian un grupo; Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask y Sailor F formaron otro grupo; y finalmente Sailor Uranus, el Guerrero de la Luna y yo formamos el tercer grupo.

Nos separamos y empezamos a destruir rápidamente a los espectros, durante varios minutos no logramos hallar rastro alguno de Pandora mientras continuábamos eliminando a todos los espectros que había en los miradores de la Torre…

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz! –dije eliminando al último espectro que quedaba

-bien hecho, ese era el ultimo –dijo Uranus

-este es tu fin, Sailor M

Escuche la voz de Pandora detrás de mí, voltee y apenas pude ser consciente de que ella lanzo su ataque directamente hacia mí, antes de que el Guerrero de la Luna me protegiera con su cuerpo recibiendo todo el impacto ya que nos arrojo varios metros lejos.

-no te escaparas esta vez, Pandora, pagaras por lo que has hecho… Tierra Tiembla!

Uranus y Pandora comenzaron a luchar y poco a poco se alejaron de nosotros, recosté con cuidado a Mamoru en el suelo y me di cuenta de que al tocarlo en su cabeza, mi mano se cubrió de sangre. Le quite su capucha mientras mis lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, tiene una enorme herida a un costado de su frente y la sangre no deja de detenerse. Esto no puede estar pasando!

-Mamoru, no me hagas esto! Por favor, no! No nos puedes dejar! Por favor!

-Sailor M! Que sucedió? –dijo Júpiter al acercase a nosotros junto con Sailor Venus, Healer y Maker

-mi amor, por favor!

Ni siquiera escuche lo que decían los demás, seguí presionando con mis manos la herida de Mamoru sin dejar de llamarlo, pero no me responde. De mis manos se produjo un cálido resplandor dorado y la herida de Mamoru poco a poco se fue curando, hasta que finalmente se curó por completo y solo quedo la mancha de sangre en donde estaba la herida…

-como hiciste eso, Rini? –pregunto Venus sorprendida

-no lo sé, el bebé lo hizo…

-no puedo creerlo! –dijo Maker -Sus poderes están creciendo!

-Rini… -susurro Mamoru abriendo los ojos lentamente

-aquí estoy –dije bajando mi cabeza para besarlo –grandísimo tonto, no me vuelvas a hacer eso

-no podía permitir que nada les pasara –dijo Mamoru tomando mi mano

-y el bebé no quería perder a su padre… él te sano

-qué?

-sin duda ustedes van a tener a un bebé muy poderoso, chicos –dijo Júpiter con una sonrisa

-pero para eso primero hay que acabar con Pandora –dije poniéndome de pie –no permitiré que esa bruja se siga saliendo con la suya

Healer y Maker se quedaron con Mamoru mientras que Júpiter y Venus se fueron conmigo a buscar a Pandora. Subimos por el mismo camino que había visto a Uranus irse a luchar con aquella bruja hasta que llegamos al mirador más alto de la Torre de Tokio. Además de ver a Uranus luchar contra Pandora, tambien vimos a Neptune, Saturn, Sailor F y Tuxedo Mask luchando para evitar que ella escapara, y parecía que lo estaban logrando, ya que Pandora tenía algunas ligeras heridas

-por fin pagaras por todo el daño que has hecho, Pandora! Estela de Estrella Fugaz! –ataque a Pandora, pero logro esquivarlo

-no lograran detenerme!

-claro que lo haremos! Tierra Tiembla!

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-Laser Lunar!

-Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

Todas atacamos al mismo tiempo a Pandora, creando una explosión al chocar nuestros poderes contra ella dejándola inconsciente en el suelo y mucho más herida que antes. Nos acercamos lentamente a ella, Saturn movió su cuerpo con cuidado con su báculo, pero Pandora no reacciono…

-creo que está muerta

-si así fuera, su cuerpo se habría desvanecido

Me agache junto al cuerpo de Pandora para verificar si aun tenia pulso, pero antes de que lograra comprobarlo, ella abrió los ojos y sujeto con fuerza mi cuello con sus manos impidiéndome respirar. Uranus saco rápidamente la Espada de Urano y se abalanzo sobre ella, mientras yo trato de separarme de ella. Cuando finalmente enterró la espada en el cuerpo de Pandora, ella perdió fuerza en sus manos y soltó mi cuello.

Me separe rápidamente de ella luchando por respirar con normalidad, mientras veía como Uranus sacaba su espada del cuerpo inmóvil de Pandora. Lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse hasta que finalmente desapareció ante la mirada de todos…

-al fin se acabo –dije aun con la respiración agitada

-estas bien, Rini? –pregunto Tuxedo Mask mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

-si… una menos, ahora solo nos queda detener a Marcia de una vez con todas


	54. Capitulo 53

_Hola de nuevo!_

_En este capitulo tambien escucharemos a** James Blunt **con **If Time Is All I Have** !_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 53**

-Hola Serena! Soy yo otra vez… No sé si has escuchado los 25 mensajes que deje antes en tu buzón de voz, pero de verdad necesito verte, saber donde estas. Si no quieres volver a Tokio, bien, pero al menos dime en donde estas y yo iré a verte… de hecho me iré de la ciudad a buscarte después de que me encargue de un asunto pendiente esta noche. Hay algo sumamente importante que tengo que decirte así que por favor llámame, o a alguna de las chicas para que sepamos que estas bien -dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -Te amo…

Seiya colgó dando otro largo suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia la Luna, toda la tarde le ha dejado mensajes al celular de Serena, se la pasado revisando cualquier cosa que nos ayude a encontrarla en el laboratorio de Ami: checando las llamadas que reciben los Tsukino en Osaka por si se comunica con ellos, hackeando con ayuda de Taiki las bases de datos de todos hoteles en Japón, pero como son miles, es un proceso que tardara varios días en realizarse. Incluso llamo a su representante para que convenciera a la disquera de cambiar el sencillo que iban a lanzar Three Lights por una canción en la que le enviara un mensaje a Serena para que volviera, lo cual logro y a partir de mañana, _If Time Is All I Have_ sonara en todas las estaciones de radio de Japón

-que haces aquí escondida, Rini?

-me espantaste, Mamoru! –dije volteando a verlo, me recargue en el árbol que esta a mis espaldas –ya salió Marcia del hospital?

-aun no, todavía hay tiempo antes de poner en marcha el plan. Pero aun no me respondes que haces aquí

-cuidando a papá, se que dijo que quería estar solo antes de que iniciáramos el plan, pero me parte el alma verlo así

-entonces no lo dejes solo. Recuérdale que todo saldrá bien, encontraremos a Serena y tendrán una bebé que se convertirá en la hermosa mujer que esta frente a mi –dijo Mamoru tomando mi mano y la beso suavemente en el dorso

-pero tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti. Casi te pierdo por culpa de Pandora el día de hoy y si no hubiera sido por nuestro bebé…

-aquí estoy, mi amor, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. No tengo intención alguna de dejarlos –dijo él bajando mi mano hacia mi vientre

-lo sé… el final de esta guerra está cerca, pero tengo la sensación que no vamos a estar aquí cuando todo termine

-no hables así, vamos a estar bien. Si hemos sobrevivido hasta llegar a este punto, sobreviviremos hasta el final

-realmente deseo que así sea, Mamoru –dije alzándome de puntillas para besarlo, pero él puso un dedo sobre mis labios

-yo también quiero besarte, pero recuerda que estamos en un parque público, alguien nos puede ver

-solo uno rápido antes de que vaya con papá –dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y lo besara rápidamente –avísame en cuanto salga la bruja

Volví a besar rápidamente a Mamoru antes de alejarme de él con una sonrisa, él regreso a la camioneta que esta estacionada del lado del parque, frente al Hospital General de Tokio mientras que yo camine hasta llegar a la banca en donde está sentado Seiya, retiro la vista de la Luna y volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa

-ya es hora?

-en un rato más. Seiya, se que este plan es algo loco y si no quieres hacerlo…

-no te preocupes por eso, todos han hecho su parte por ayudarme y ya es hora que yo también haga algo para detener al enemigo

-de acuerdo, pero si al último minuto te arrepientes, podremos pensar en otra cosa

-descuida, Rini, tu plan es bueno y saldrá a la perfección sin que Marcia sospeche algo. Todo saldrá bien –dijo Seiya poniendo su mano sobre la mía

-entonces tampoco olvides que todo saldrá bien, vamos a encontrar a Serena

-lo sé, tengo en mente varios lugares en donde puede estar, pero con lo que ha pasado, no sé si realmente este allí

-como cuales?

-conociendo a bombón, iría a un lugar pequeño, un pueblo en donde se sienta tranquila y que le ayude a pensar…

-es muy probable, pero habiendo tantos pueblos en Japón… -dije dando un suspiro

-recorreré todos, la buscare en cada hotel que vaya. Puede que con un poco de suerte este en Fuji, aunque no estoy seguro considerando lo que ha pasado entre nosotros

-en Fuji fue donde se reencontraron el verano pasado, verdad?

-sí, ella estaba en Osaka cuando volví de Kinmoku y nos volvimos a ver allá

-cuéntame una historia sobre mamá y tu, de cuando estaban allá

-bien, veamos… había una vez, un pelinegro muy guapo que estaba loco de amor por una chica que poseía los más hermosos ojos color cielo que había visto jamás, y como siempre quería estar a su lado un día la convenció de ir a pescar a un lago en donde solo atraparon una trucha. Tiempo después, ella después se enamoro de él, se casaron y ahora él le cuenta esta historia a una chica que tiene los mismos hermosos ojos que su madre

-eres un desastre contando historias, lo sabías? Debes de contarlo bien!

-fue lo que paso… y aunque bombón y yo nos casamos con la Luna y las estrellas de testigos, creo que debimos haber hecho lo mismo que Mamoru y tu

-estas molesto de que nos casáramos en secreto?

-no, claro que no, solo quiero que seas feliz, Rini. Pero honestamente me hubiera gustado estar allí para acompañarte hasta el altar… -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa -Me alegra que estés junto a un hombre que te ama tanto como Mamoru

-lo soy, soy feliz con él… y tu también lo serás al lado de Serena, sino de donde crees que salieron tres niñas que vienen del futuro? –dije con una enorme sonrisa que a él también lo contagiaron. Pero se desvaneció por un momento al ver detrás de mi hombro, voltee y vi a Haruka a unos pasos de nosotros

-lo siento, pero ya es hora

-muy bien –dijo Seiya mientras nos poníamos de pie

-enciende la cámara y el audífono, Kou. Nosotros los seguiremos desde la camioneta

-de acuerdo

Seiya encendió la cámara que lleva oculta en uno de los botones de su camisa y el pequeño audífono que tiene en su oído, me abrazo rápidamente y salió rápidamente hacia su automóvil, que está estacionado enfrente de la entrada principal del Hospital. Haruka y yo regresamos a la camioneta y allí nos reunimos con Mamoru, Michiru, Yaten y Taiki, todos estaban en la parte de atrás del vehículo observando las pantallas que teníamos en frente y que mostraban las imágenes que captaba la cámara de Seiya, las cuales también estaban observando desde el laboratorio Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Hotaru, Bunny y Darién

Pudimos ver como Marcia salía del hospital y en cuanto vio a Seiya, lo miro sorprendida mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-hola Marcia!

-vaya! Que sorpresa, Seiya! No esperaba verte por aquí

-te estaba esperando

-a mi? Realmente estoy sorprendida, casi no hablamos como lo hacías antes de que te fueras de viaje, has estado muy distante conmigo

-lo sé y me disculpo por eso, he tenido muchas reuniones en la disquera con eso de mi regreso a Three Lights que casi no he tenido tiempo libre

-en serio? Y por una reunión fue que te escapaste del hospital con ella hace poco? Pensé que no querías volver con Serena, y supe que asistieron juntos a ese baile de mascaras

-eso fue culpa de mi representante, insistió en que fuera con ella. Ya sabes, para hacer propaganda al grupo… si por mi hubiera sido, habría invitado a otra persona

-en verdad?

-vas muy bien, Seiya, casi muerde el anzuelo –dijo Yaten

-sí, Marcia, si he estado un poco distante contigo es porque… -dijo Seiya dando un suspiro –vaya, me siento como un adolescente tratando de decir esto

-lo que sea, solo dilo Seiya

-estoy enamorado de ti, Marcia

-qué?

-si no te había dicho nada antes, es porque no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por ti. Pero ahora se con certeza que la única que me importa eres tu

-vaya… no sé qué decir

-no me digas que estas saliendo con alguien?

-no, pero yo creía que nuevamente te interesaba Serena Tsukino

-ella no es la mujer que necesito a mi lado, sino tu… que te parece si vamos a algún lugar en donde podamos conversar sin que nadie nos moleste?

-de acuerdo. Te parece bien que vayamos a mi casa? no está muy lejos de aquí

-perfecto

Marcia lo miro con una sonrisa y se alzo de puntillas hacia él. En donde esa bruja besé a mi padre le voy a arrancar cada uno de sus rubios desabridos cabellos que tiene en la cabeza.

Afortunadamente, Seiya le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y la alejo sutilmente de él

-deberíamos llevar las cosas con calma, tenemos toda la noche

-es verdad, Seiya. Vamos –dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia el auto de él

-urg! Es una descarada! Mira que intentar besar a Seiya! –grite molesta

-acuérdate que este es tu plan, niña, no te quejes tanto. Sabíamos que era probable que intentara eso

-lo importante es Marcia que mordió el anzuelo –dijo Taiki mientras veíamos como Marcia entraba al auto de Seiya –bien hecho, Seiya

-chicos, recuérdenme una vez más porque estoy haciendo esto –susurro Seiya mientras daba la vuelta al auto para subirse  
-por tu familia, cuñadito –respondió Mina –por Serena y tus hijas

Seiya entro en su auto y lo puso en marcha, Haruka también se puso frente al volante para seguirlos a pocos metros de distancia. Por la cámara seguíamos viendo que pasaba, pero Seiya solo le preguntaba como había sido su día en el hospital mientras cada tanto Marcia le decía por donde seguir hasta su casa. Después de unos diez minutos de estar manejando, por fin Seiya llego hasta la casa de Marcia, una pequeña casa de dos pisos no muy lejos de la biblioteca de la ciudad.

Haruka se estaciono del otro lado de la calle frente a la casa, mientras Seiya y Marcia entraban a la casa. En las pantallas, veíamos el interior de la casa, una típica sala con una sencilla decoración, una televisión y un reproductor de música de un lado, y del otro, se podía ver un mueble con decenas de libros y un montón de cd´s. Más al fondo se podía ver lo que parecía una cocina y un pequeño antecomedor

-siéntate, Seiya. Te ofrezco algo de beber? Tengo café, agua, vino tinto…

-vino estará bien, esta es una noche especial –dijo Seiya amablemente

-muy bien

Seiya se acerco al librero mientras Marcia estaba en la cocina y se acerco a ver con detenimiento los libros que había allí, la mayoría eran de medicina y botánica, otros eran de historia de diversas partes del mundo.

-tienes una interesante colección de libros, Marcia, te gusta la historia?

-sí, creo que siempre es bueno recordar el pasado, saber que fue lo que hace que el mundo como lo es ahora –dijo Marcia mientras regresaba a la sala con un par de copas y una botella de vino tinto –además, es muy interesante la historia de la Tierra, en especial la de Alemania durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial

-si… vaya que si, Hitler causo mucha destrucción en esa época.

-no todo fue caos, tenía en mente grandes planes que beneficiarían a la humanidad –dijo ella mientras servía las copas de vino –se que fue terrible todas las muertes que se ocasionaron por su culpa, pero fuera de eso, era un visionario, quería cambiar al mundo y lo hubiera logrado de haber ganado la guerra

-pero afortunadamente, no la gano. Salud por eso –dijo Seiya levantando su copa

-salud –dijo Marcia chocando su copa con la de Seiya, ambos bebieron un poco de vino

-mejor ya no hablemos de guerras, porque no ponemos algo de música. Ya vi que tienes una colección muy interesante, discos de todos los géneros musicales

-que también incluye los cd's de Three Lights, quieres que ponga alguno?

-preferiría que pusieras lo que tú quieras, el disco que más te guste

-de acuerdo –dijo ella poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia el librero –pero como puedes ver me gustan muchas cosas?

-lo sé, elige lo que creas que es más apropiado para la ocasión…

Seiya metió rápidamente su mano en el bolsillo de su saco y saco un pequeño frasco con gotas para dormir, lo abrió y puso el contenido en la copa de vino de Marcia sin que ella se diera cuenta ya que estaba colocando un cd en el reproductor. Después, guardo nuevamente el frasco vacio en su saco y sirvió más vino en las copas de ambos.

El sonido de un piano empezó a inundar la estancia mientras Marcia se sentaba nuevamente al lado de Seiya, Mamoru volteo a verme ya que ambos reconocimos la melodía al instante

-Nocturno de Chopin… quien diría que pondría eso –dijo Haruka

-es la favorita de Darién. La aprendió a tocar para Miranda desde que era niño –dije en un susurro al inundarme tantos recuerdos relacionados con esa canción, solia tocarla muy seguido para de alguna forma sentirse cerca de su madre. Me acerque a Mamoru y lo abrace, hacia más de dos años que no la escuchábamos

-eres una mujer de sorpresas, Marcia, no tenía idea de que te gustara Chopin –dijo Seiya

-le tome gusto por un amigo, a él le encanta esa canción –dijo Marcia bebiendo de su vino

-quien es ese amigo tuyo? Alguien que conozca?

-no, pero es a quien le debo muchas cosas. Gracias a él mi vida es como es ahora y no me puedo quejar

-salud por eso

Marcia y Seiya volvieron a chocar sus copas antes de beber lo que quedaba en ellas de vino. La bruja iba a decir algo, pero se empezó a marear y unos momentos después se desplomo inconsciente en el sillón.

-listo, está dormida –dijo Seiya

-de acuerdo, vamos para allá –dijo Yaten

Taiki tomo la bolsa que teníamos guardada en la camioneta y todos bajamos de la camioneta, nos dirigimos hacia la casa y Seiya nos abrió, cuando entramos ya no se ninguna melodía, papá apago el reproductor al escuchar lo que mencione de esa canción. Taiki abrió la bolsa que traía y saco de ella una camisa de fuerza, y unas correas de piel para sujetarle las piernas, él se las coloco a Marcia con ayuda de Mamoru y Michiru, mientras que Yaten, Haruka, Seiya y yo registrábamos la casa en busca de algo que la vinculara con el enemigo…

-estas bien, Rini? –Pregunto Seiya -Lo que dijiste sobre Darién…

-estoy bien. Solo fue una canción, se nota que él tiene una gran influencia en ella

-y confianza como para mandarla aquí de infiltrada –dijo Yaten –su casa es un tanto peculiar y mira los libros que tiene…

Yaten tomo uno de los libros para sacarlo del estante, pero de este se cayó una fotografía. Me agache a recogerla y vi que en ella aparecían Darién, un poco más joven, quizás esta imagen es de hace más de un año. Él esta abrazando a Marcia, sonriendo enormemente, parecen una pareja de enamorados.

-creo que esto es prueba suficiente de que Marcia y Darién se conocen muy bien –dije mostrándole la fotografía a Seiya

-es Darién?

-sí, es él… Definitivamente esa fotografía fue tomada antes de que iniciara esta guerra porque las pocas veces que lo vi antes de llegar a este siglo, no se veía así

-aun no me explico que fue lo que lo hizo cambiar de esa forma, si después de que dejara la Tierra se veía así, feliz… que fue lo cambio tan radicalmente? –dijo Yaten

-lo mismo quisiera saber

-quizás Marcia lo sepa, se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte –dijo Haruka –Ahora hay que seguir buscando que más tiene escondido

Yaten regreso el libro a su lugar y seguimos recorriendo el lugar. En el piso de abajo no hallamos nada fuera de lo normal al igual que en la planta alta, pero accidentalmente moví un cuadro y revelo un muro oculto en donde tenía decenas de frascos con toda clase de polvos, flores, hojas, plantas y raíces de todo tipo

-chicos, encontré algo!

-wow! eso explica por qué tenía tantos libros de botánica –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-la mayoría son plantas de Raitsu –dijo Taiki –muchas son toxicas y tienen sus antídotos, pero hay otras que no sé para qué sirven. Por ejemplo, esta –dijo tomando un frasco con un polvo rojo

-ya había visto eso antes, la noche que desperté del coma –dijo Seiya -Marcia me arrojo un poco en el rostro después de perseguirme en el hospital

-es polvo de la verdad –dijo Mamoru al ver el frasco -Cuando inhalas eso, no puedes mentir por más que lo intentes. Es muy eficaz cuando realizan interrogatorios a los delincuentes

-podríamos usarlo en ella si se niega a darnos información sobre el enemigo

-hay que llevarnos todos los frascos al laboratorio y poner a Marcia en el cuarto de interrogatorios –dijo Taiki –no podremos interrogarla hasta que despierte en unas horas

-yo quiero interrogarla cuando despierte –dije firmemente

-no sé si esa sea una buena idea, Rini –Yaten

-quiero ser yo quien le diga a esa mujer que no me pudo atrapar ni hacerme nada, por favor

-si es así, yo también la interrogare con Rini –dijo Seiya –debe de saber que sus engaños no sirvieron de nada para destruirnos

-de acuerdo, ustedes lo harán, pero si las cosas se salen de control, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso

Guardamos todos los frascos que hallamos en casa de Marcia junto con la fotografía y la llevamos hacia el laboratorio de Ami, allí llevamos a Marcia, que aun está dormida, al cuarto de interrogatorios, la sentamos en una silla y la amarramos para que pudiera escapar, lo cual sería algo difícil de intentar ya que la puerta tiene una cerradura electrónica, hay cámaras de seguridad dentro del cuarto que vigilan sus movimientos, y si aun así lograra salir, se enfrentaría a todos nosotros.

Darién, al igual que los demás, vio la fotografía que encontramos en casa de Marcia, pensé que comentaría algo al respecto, pero solo se quedo observando la imagen de su hijo en silencio, en sus ojos me di cuenta de que siente mucha tristeza, confusión, le sigue costando asimilar que sea su propio hijo el que nos esté haciendo tanto daño a todos.

Pasaba de media noche cuando el cansancio empezó a hacer estragos en todos, todos estamos dormitando en los sillones mientras esperamos a que Marcia despierte. Prácticamente no habíamos dormido bien en casi 48 horas, con todo lo que ha pasado desde que Serena se fue. El único que parece un búho es Seiya que sigue contemplando la Luna, deseando en silencio que su princesa regresa de donde quiera que este. Al verlo así, imagino que sea donde sea que esta mamá, seguramente ella también está observando la Luna, sin saber que eso los une en la distancia.

-Rini… Rini… -susurro Mamoru llamándome en sueños. Alce mi cabeza para besarlo

-aquí estoy, mi amor… aun estoy aquí contigo

Acomode mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos escuchando como Mamoru me sigue llamando dormido, mientras una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla. No quiero desaparecer y dejarlo, quiero seguir a su lado al igual que con el resto de mi familia, quiero ver nacer a nuestro bebé.

Me costó trabajo poder dormir, pero creo que al final lo logre ya que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi que el reloj marcaba las 3:30 am, dormí como tres horas. Iba a volver a cerrar los ojos cuando empecé a escuchar varios gritos que me hicieron abrir los ojos al igual que los demás…

-que es lo que está pasando? –pregunto Lita al levantarse

-es Marcia, ya despertó –dijo Luna

-y de paso nos despertó a todos! –dijo Mina molesta

Me levante para reunirme con ellas, en las pantallas vimos que Marcia estaba forcejeando tratando de liberarse de la silla y de todas sus ataduras, esta gritando como loca

-suéltenme! No pueden tenerme de esta manera! Suéltenme!

-creen que sepa que nosotros la capturamos?

-me las vas a pagar, Seiya! Suéltenme! –grito Marcia con fuerza

-eso responde a nuestra pregunta –dijo Seiya acercándose a nosotros junto con Ami y Mamoru –hay que hacer que hable de una vez

-no has dormido nada, Seiya, por que no esperas a que amanezca y descansas un poco –dijo Luna

-no puedo descansar cuando el tiempo está en nuestra contra. Entrare yo primero y después tú, Rini, así que vuelve a dormir

-dudo poder dormir después de escuchar los gritos de esa mujer. Solo denme un café y estoy lista

-ya me encargo yo de eso. Todos vamos a necesitar mucho café –dijo Lita dirigiéndose rápidamente a cocina

-seguros que ustedes quieren hacer el interrogatorio? –pregunto Ami

-sí, totalmente

Lita volvió rápidamente con un par de tazas de café para Seiya y para mí, mientras bebíamos un poco, Taiki nos dio rápidamente la fotografía que habíamos encontrado en casa de Marcia y el frasco de polvo de la verdad. Los demás ya estaban despiertos tomando café y observando los movimientos de Marcia en las pantallas, ya casi no gritaba, pero seguía forcejeando para tratar de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

Seiya y yo entramos al cuarto de interrogatorios, ella nos miro sorprendida, en especial a mí, y momentos después nos molesta, principalmente a papá…

-vaya, vaya… deberían de darte un premio por tu gran actuación, Seiya –dijo Marcia sarcásticamente

-no, más bien creo que el Oscar lo mereces tu, has representado muy bien el papel de la buena doctora… lástima que al recuperar la memoria, se te haya ido a la basura esa fachada

-y para decirme eso, tenias que atarme de esta manera y traer a tu inseparable amiguita a verme así. Te da gusto verme así, Shizuka?

-más de lo que te imaginas, Marcia, al fin detuvimos a una de las personas que más daño le han hecho a mi familia –dije mientras me acercaba a ella –y ya que se están cayendo las mascaras de todos, tengo que decirte que no me llamo Shizuka… Soy Rini Kou, la Pequeña Dama

-la hija prodiga al fin aparece y resulta que ha estado frente a mi todo este tiempo

-son las sorpresas que dan la vida, por ejemplo esto –dije mostrándole la fotografía –por que no me hablas de Darién

-no lo creo…

-sabes que las mujeres embarazadas tienen muchos cambios de humor y yo no soy la excepción, y realmente me pongo de malas fácilmente por mi estado y aun más cuando no duermo bien, así que es mejor que cooperes con nosotros. Milenio de Plata siempre se ha caracterizado por tener un trato respetuoso incluso con aquellas personas que nos han atacado, así que te sugiero que hagamos esto por las buenas, Marcia

-podrás ser la Pequeña Dama, pero no estamos en Milenio de Plata, no tienes autoridad aquí. Ninguno de los dos la tiene. Y les digo que lo único que voy a hacer va a ser acabar contigo Rini y ese pequeño que llevas dentro

-te estamos dando la oportunidad de hacer las cosas por las buenas, Marcia, es mejor que cooperes con nosotros –dijo Seiya

-aun no eres Rey, Seiya, no insistas. Y aunque traigan a la Neo Reina Serena, no les diré nada

-Marcia, no ganas nada haciéndote la difícil. Así que coopera con nosotros y háblanos de Darién

-hagan lo que hagan, nunca voy a traicionar a Darién. No les diré ni una palabra sobre él

-tú lo quisiste, Marcia. Sera por las malas

-recuerdas esto –dijo Seiya mostrándole el frasco –usaste polvo de la verdad en mi la noche que me preguntaste sobre Rini, ahora es mi turno de usar esto en ti

Seiya abrió el frasco y esparció el polvo en el rostro de Marcia, ella intento no inhalarlo, pero con la cantidad que uso, le fue imposible que entrara en su organismo

-habrá funcionado? –pregunto Seiya

-averigüémoslo. De que planeta eres, Marcia?

-Raitsu –respondió Marcia sin dudar

-eso sí fue efectivo

-no les diré nada más!

-yo creo que si nos dirás todo lo que queremos saber… cuando conociste a Darién?

-hace dos años

-en Raitsu?

-si

-bien, háblanos de él –dije mientras me sentaba en una silla frente a ella –cuéntanos, como fue que lo conociste?

-yo vivía en el palacio del Principe Baltazar, su padre, el Rey estaba gravemente enfermo y yo era su doctora personal. Cuando el rey murió, Baltazar subió al trono y sumergió a Raitsu en un caos total, aumento los impuestos con tal de aumentar sus riquezas que compartía con su ejército para que lo apoyaran. Si quería algo lo tomaba, no importaba si era oro o personas; eso incluía principalmente a las mujeres. Me mantuvo en el palacio junto con varias mujeres que le gustaban, entre ellas estaban Alana y Cordelia. Abusaba de nosotras cada que quería, día y noche… La gente de Raitsu estaba harta de todo eso y pronto estallo una guerra civil; en una ocasión lograron entrar al palacio y Alana, Cordelia y yo no desperdiciamos la oportunidad y logramos escapar. Íbamos a reunirnos con un grupo que luchaba contra Baltazar al sur de Raitsu, pero no contábamos con que mandaría a su ejército a buscarnos a las tres. Fue huyendo del ejército en un pueblo muy lejos del palacio como conocí a Darién…

_-Flashback-_

_-dense prisa! Nos están alcanzando!_

_Nos adentramos en un mercado de artesanías para mezclarnos entre la gente y así perder al ejercito, durante la persecución me separe de Alana y Cordelia, y choque contra un extranjero alto y moreno que estaba en un local en donde vendían velos, Darién estaba observando uno azul celeste que sostenía en sus manos_

_-se encuentra bien, señorita?_

_-por favor, ayúdeme. No deje que me encuentren_

_-rápido! No deben estar muy lejos! –grito uno de los soldados que se acercaba_

_-tranquila, no le harán nada_

_Me coloco el velo en la cabeza, cubriendo con el mi cabello y parte de mi rostro. Pago el velo y caminamos un par de calles hasta el hotel donde se hospedaba, me escondió en su habitación para que no me encontraran_

_-aquí estará a salvo, señorita, no le harán daño. Puede pedir que le traigan algo de comer o tomar un baño, por su estado parece que necesita ambas cosas_

_-muchas gracias, pero no quiero abusar de su gentileza. Debería ir a buscar a mis amigas, deben de estar preocupadas por mi_

_-es muy peligroso que salga a buscar a sus amigas considerando todos los soldados que había, quedaron de verse en alguna parte?_

_-vamos al sur, a un lugar donde no nos encuentren_

_-al sur. Qué buena suerte, también voy para allá! Si le parece bien, podría acompañarla hasta que encuentre a sus amigas_

_-es usted de Raitsu?_

_-no, vengo de muy lejos pero también voy a un lugar donde no me encuentren. Pero por favor no me hables de usted, me haces sentir viejo. Me llamo Darién_

_-Marcia, mucho gusto… disculpa que pregunte, pero si no eres de aquí, porque estas huyendo?_

_-no huyo de nada, simplemente no quiero que me encuentren…_

_-te escapaste de casa o algo así?_

_-algo así… y tú? También escapaste de casa?_

_-algo así –dije con una pequeña sonrisa quitándome el velo –toma, seguramente esto era para alguien importante para ti_

_-en realidad, no estaba muy seguro de dárselo a una chica que conozco_

_-tu novia?_

_-no… una amiga muy especial_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

-me quede con Darién en ese hotel un par de días, me dio comida y me consiguió ropa para que cambiara las sucias prendas que traía. Se comporto como todo un caballero y realmente quería ayudarme, por lo que realmente me sentí muy mal cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta de donde estaba escondida y atacaron el hotel. Darién casi fallece al tratar de protegerme y afortunadamente logre escondernos en las afueras del pueblo en una vieja casa abandonada para tratar todas sus heridas

-sabias que él era el hijo del Rey Endimión?

-lo supe tiempo después del ataque en el hotel. Darién casi no hablaba de su vida, mucho menos de donde era; cuando llegaron noticias de que uno de los príncipes de la Tierra había fallecido y de su funeral, me di cuenta de que era él.

_-Flashback –_

_-hola… -dijo Darién abriendo los ojos lentamente_

_-hola Darién!_

_-como estas?_

_-bien, gracias a ti. Como te sientes? –dije mientras me sentaba a un lado en la cama_

_-aun sigo vivo, es lo que importa._

_-no según la prensa_

_-de que hablas, Marcia?_

_-cuando salí a buscar las medicinas que necesitas, vi un periódico en donde dicen que murió el Príncipe Darién de la Tierra, y el hombre de la fotografía es igual a ti._

_-me estas confundiendo con otra persona, quizás el hombre de la fotografía era el Príncipe Mamoru_

_-no, y considerando lo que hemos vivido desde que nos conocimos, creo que deberías decirme la verdad ya que yo te dije porque me buscan… Eres tú, verdad? eres el Príncipe Darién_

_-si así fuera, realmente eso importa?_

_-saber si el hombre que casi muere por salvarme es uno de los hijos de Endimión de la Tierra? Definitivamente a mi importa saberlo. Tu familia cree que falleciste, Darién, y deben de saber que no fue así_

_-no, es mejor que crean que estoy muerto_

_-tu padre está destrozado, no puedes ocultarle que estás vivo_

_-si puedo, lo he pensado con detenimiento y se que mi vida dejo de estar en la Tierra hace mucho, ya no hay nada que me dé haga volver allá_

_-ni siquiera esa amiga especial de la que me hablaste cuando nos conocimos?_

_-ella quiere a mi hermano, no a mí y no la culpo, Mamoru siempre ha estado a su lado cuando más lo necesita. Él cree que nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rini, pero lo hice y a pesar de eso yo la quería solo para mí porque la amo… -dijo él dando un suspiro –creo que fui muy egoísta al querer casarme con Rini cuando no soy lo que ella merece_

_-esa Rini de la que hablas es la Pequeña Dama? La hija de la Neo Reina Serena?_

_-sí, la misma. Ella es una chica increíble, única en todo el universo y merece ser feliz, y se que lo será con Mamoru pero yo no debo representar ningún obstáculo para ellos. Ya les cause mucho dolor a Rini y Mamoru el día que deje la Tierra, por eso no deben de saber que estoy con vida, para que así continúen su vida sin que yo les estorbe. Nadie debe de saber la verdad, Marcia, prométeme que a nadie le dirás quién soy_

_-te lo prometo, Darién_

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Me puse de pie y limpie las lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, aun no amanece. Ese es el Darién con el que yo crecí! Él que yo recuerdo! Aun ahora después de tanto tiempo no lo comprendo, que le paso? Estaba decidido a que el universo creyera su muerte con tal de que Mamoru y yo buscáramos nuestra felicidad juntos, algo muy difícil de creer considerando que le puso un precio a mi cabeza y la de Mamoru, y está destruyendo todo aquello que nos importa.

-no te está haciendo bien estar aquí, Rini, tienes que salir –susurro Seiya acercándose a mi lado

-no… no me voy a ir. Necesito saber que paso para que Darién dejara de ser el hombre con el que crecí y se convirtiera en el psicópata que quiere destruirme

Limpie mis lagrimas, suspire profundamente para tranquilizarme y voltee a ver a Marcia, nos está mirando fríamente. Sabe perfectamente bien que todo lo que esta contándonos es por el efecto del polvo de la verdad, no por voluntad propia.

-bien, Marcia. Después de todo eso que sucedió?

-cuando Darién estuvo mejor, viajamos al sur y nos reunimos con los miembros de la resistencia. Allá volví a ver a Alana y Cordelia

-Darién se unió en su lucha contra Baltazar?

-sí y no solo eso, al poco tiempo se convirtió en uno de los líderes de la causa sin que nadie supiera la verdad sobre él y finalmente logramos derrocar a Baltazar. La gente estaba tan agradecida con él que decidieron que se convirtiera en el nuevo gobernante de Raitsu. Darién empezó a hacer muchas cosas por el pueblo, les regreso todo aquello que Baltazar les había quitado, empezó a construir escuelas, hospitales… Raitsu estaba renaciendo de las cenizas gracias a Darién

-entonces que paso? Ambas sabemos que el hombre del que hablas, es muy diferente al que tomo por la fuerza Tokio de Cristal. Si estaba decidido a seguir su vida en Raitsu, por qué decidió volver?

-ni siquiera yo estoy segura. Cuando hablaba de la Tierra, solo lo hacía conmigo y muy pocas veces, generalmente cuando llegaban noticias de su padre, su hermano y de ti; le interesaba saber cómo seguían sus vidas a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la Tierra. Su prioridad era el avance de Raitsu, o al menos así fue hasta que llego aquel hombre a verlo

-que hombre?

-no lo sé, solo lo vi una vez como hace ocho meses, vestido una larga capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo, ni siquiera vi su rostro y desconozco su nombre. Después de que Darién hablara con él, empezó a hablar de volver a Tokio de Cristal, recuperar el lugar que le correspondía como Príncipe de la Tierra y hacer pagar a aquellas personas que lo traicionaron

-Darién le dijo la verdad sobre quien era a la gente de Raitsu?

-sí, y como todos estaban agradecidos con él por liberarlos de la opresión de Baltazar, no dudaron en seguirlo rumbo a Tokio de Cristal ya que los convenció de que sería lo mejor para el futuro de Raitsu. Todos en Raitsu le debemos mucho a Darién, principalmente yo

-ya me di cuenta de eso, que eres para él? su amante?

-mucho más que eso: su amiga, su novia, su mano derecha, la única persona en que él puede confiar plenamente... nos casaremos en cuanto ganemos esta guerra y para asegurar su victoria me envió a este siglo para asegurarme de que así sea

-porque razón te envió al siglo XXI? Para buscarme?

-no solo me encargaba de buscar a la Pequeña Dama, también mi deber es proteger a Miranda y Darién, y hacer todo lo que él me pida, como deshacerme del líder de la rebelión en la Tierra

-el líder de la rebelión esta aquí? –dije sorprendida.

-estaba, lo elimine hace un par de meses ya que él sabía en donde estaba la Pequeña Dama y no me quiso decir que era la tonta de su novia

-de que estás hablando, Marcia?

-es que acaso no sabías que Cedric Mishima era el líder de la rebelión?

-qué?

-oh! no lo sabías! Y él que en sus últimos minutos de vida lucho por proteger a la Pequeña Dama, diciéndome que no la encontraría y que Sailor M me detendría!

-tú lo mataste… -dije mientras las lagrimas empezaban a derramarse en mi rostro -mataste a Cedric!

-era un estorbo para Darién, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer

Me abalance contra Marcia y le di un derechazo en el rostro, esa bruja mato a Cedric cuando él no tenía nada que ver en todo esto!

Seiya rápidamente fue detrás de mí para separarme de ella y no siguiera golpeándola, enseguida escuche la puerta abrirse y entraron Haruka y Mamoru, entre los tres me separaron de Marcia

-porque? Porque tenias que matarlo! Cedric no venía del futuro! Él no merecía morir! –grite mientras me sacaban Seiya, Mamoru y Haruka de la habitación –Déjenme volver! Esa mujer tiene que recibir su merecido! Cedric no tenía nada que ver con esto!

-Rini, por favor…

-ella lo mato! Asesino a Cedric!

Mamoru me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras yo seguía llorando con más fuerza. Cedric supo la verdad sobre mí antes de morir y eso le costó la vida, él no tenía por qué morir y ahora se suma a la larga lista de personas que conocí y han muerto en esta guerra.

Después de mucho rato logre dejar de llorar mientras estaba amaneciendo, Lita me preparo un té y eso logro que me tranquilizara un poco

-ya te sientes mejor, Rini? –pregunto Mina

-sí, gracias…

-no es bueno para ti y para el bebé que te alteres de esa forma –dijo Ami

-debes irte a casa a descansar, no es bueno que sigas aquí y menos después de lo que paso con Marcia –dijo Darién

-no pienso moverme de aquí, esa mujer merece pagar por todo lo que hizo… Cedric no tenía nada que ver con esto, no merecía morir

-entonces por que ella cree que era el líder de la rebelión en la Tierra? –pregunto Rei

-seguramente porque ella cree que lo era –dijo Mamoru -no puede mentir por el efecto del polvo de la verdad

-pero nosotros investigamos a Cedric antes de que muriera, lo único fuera de lo normal en su vida era que salía con la niña –dijo Haruka

-cierto, pero Rini había mencionado que él sabía que ella es Sailor M y viene del futuro –dijo Luna –quizás sabia más cosas sobre ti

-si lo supo fue por Marcia, nunca le dije más que eso. Si sabia parte de la verdad fue porque descubrió que soy Sailor M, sino nunca lo hubiese sabido

-esto no tiene sentido, porque ella cree que Cedric está involucrado en esto?… conocieron al líder de la rebelión antes de llegar aquí

-no, solo sabíamos que reunió gente para luchar contra el enemigo y sacar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles de la Tierra –dijo Mamoru –desconocemos quien sea

-él llego a contactar a mamá una vez para pedirle que le diera refugio a toda esa gente –dijo Bunny -ella tenía intenciones de reunirse con él para hallar una forma de acabar con la guerra, pero cuando nos fuimos Chibi Chibi y yo, esa reunión aun no se llevaba a cabo

-supongo que el líder de la rebelión y la Neo Reina Serena se aliaron para luchar contra el enemigo –dijo Michiru –es la única explicación para que lo consideren un rival peligroso y querían acabar con él. Seguramente es alguien que físicamente se parece a Cedric por eso la confusión

-o era el mismo Cedric –dijo Hotaru –al saber la verdad sobre Rini, su futuro yo lucharía por protegerla en contra del enemigo

-pero de ser así, al morir joven, cambia la línea del tiempo y ya no lucharía en el futuro –dijo Taiki –aunque claro, todo esto es una suposición

-lo único cierto, es que muchas de las cosas que han ocurrido los últimos meses ya cambiaron la línea del tiempo que conocimos Bunny, Mamoru y yo. No sabemos que tanto haya cambiado la situación en el futuro y…

Me empecé a marear, la taza de té que sostenía cayó al suelo y todos me miraron con preocupación. Vi como Bunny se desvanecía y al ver mis manos, vi que se volvían transparentes antes de nuevamente me volviera solida y me desplomara en el sillón, Mamoru me atrapo entre sus brazos. Seiya tomo a Bunny entre sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo y la recostó a mi lado en el sillón

-Rini…

-díganme que aun sigo aquí

-sí, aquí estas, mi amor –dijo Mamoru antes de besarme, su rostro refleja angustia total

-esto está muy mal –dijo Artemis –creen que a Serena le haya pasado algo?

-creo que no, las niñas aun siguen aquí y esa es buena señal –dijo Haruka –esto indica que el tiempo esta contra nosotros aun más que antes

-hay que encontrar a Serena antes de que sea demasiado tarde –dijo Lita

-lo sé. Ojala que bombón este en donde creo, pero no me quiero ir y dejarlas… se ven muy débiles

-estaremos bien –dijo Bunny –necesitamos descansar un poco y estaremos como nuevas

-no te preocupes por nosotras y ve por mamá –dije tomando la mano de Seiya –si alguien puede encontrarla eres tú. Sé que arreglaran sus problemas y volverán a estar juntos…

**S&S**

Me senté frente al piano y empecé a tocar Nocturno de Chopin en uno de los salones del palacio. Supongo que siendo más de medianoche ya debería de estar dormido en mis habitaciones pero no puedo, entre las mismas conversaciones sin fin con Endimión de que detenga esta guerra y los planes para derrotar a la Neo Reina Serena, mi mente no descansa ni un momento y prefiero tocar un rato, recordar a mi madre.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, una gran doctora y madre de dos hijos, no debió de morir tan joven, no cuando tenía toda su vida por delante y quería ver crecer a sus hijos. Si tan solo Sailor Moon hubiese llegado a tiempo, mi madre no habría tenido que sacrificar su vida para protegernos de aquellos monstruos que nos querían hacer daño. Son puras mentiras eso de que lucha por amor y la justicia, por proteger a sus seres queridos, si así hubiese sido, Miranda Chiba no habría muerto. Sailor Moon y su hija me quitaron lo que más me importaba, y no descansare hasta que ellas también sepan lo que es perder a las personas que les importan.

-mi señor! –grito uno de los soldados abriendo las puertas del salón de golpe

-que es lo que pasa? –grite molesto dejando de tocar –porque me molestas de esa manera?

-lo lamento mucho, mi señor, pero se trata de una emergencia! La Neo Reina Serena y su ejército han entrado al Palacio!

-qué? Que has dicho?

-viene con sus guardianas y un ejército mucho más grande que el nuestro, incluso el líder de la rebelión esta con ella

-como es eso posible? Marcia se había encargado de él!

-no lo sé, mi señor, pero tienen intenciones de liberar a Endimión y de capturarlo a usted

-no lo permitiremos. Traigan a Endimión aquí, no permitan que se lo lleven! Y llamen a Marcia y a Pandora! Tienen que volver

-enseguida…

El soldado hizo una reverencia y salió del salón, logre escuchar varios estallidos a los lejos, es señal de que el ejercito de la Neo Reina Serena se está acercando.

Me dirigí al salón del trono y saque varias armas que tengo allí en caso de emergencia, camine hacia el balcón y logre ver como su ejército está luchando contra él mío, pero sin duda los superan en número, esta será una difícil batalla pero sea como sea, la voy a ganar.

Las puertas se abrieron y pude ver a varios soldados que escoltaban a Endimión, cada día que pasa son más notorias las arrugas que marcan su rostro y las canas que cubren parte de su cabello, estos meses se ha debilitado mucho y ha envejecido considerablemente.

-hijo, que está sucediendo? -pregunto Endimión

-Pasa que no permitiré que caigas en manos de la Neo Reina Serena –dije firmemente –localizaron a Pandora y a Marcia?

-no señor, no logramos localizar a ninguna de las dos y la gente de la Neo Reina está tomando control del Palacio, no tardaran en llegar aquí. Debemos salir de aquí

-de ninguna manera me rendiré ante ella, jamás!

-si me lo permite, mi señor, esta es una batalla perdida que nos puede costar la guerra si no actuamos adecuadamente –dijo otro de los soldados –si queremos ganar la guerra, hay que usar el portal e irnos de aquí, así buscaremos una manera de contraatacar a su ejercito

-de acuerdo… díganle al resto de los hombres que nos iremos de aquí y abran el portal, nos iremos a donde la Neo Reina Serena no pueda detenernos. Y busquen la forma de contactar a Marcia!

Un par de soldados se fueron a llamar al resto del ejército para anunciarles nuestra retirada, mientras otro más empezó a abrir el portal por medio del cual podremos escapar de aquí. Esto es una de las muchas rasgaduras universales que existen, con características similares a las de un agujero negro y a la puerta del tiempo que nos pueden llevar a cualquier lugar y tiempo que se quiera, es la mejor vía de escape ya que les será difícil alcanzarnos.

-Darién no!

Reconocí esa voz de inmediato, voltee hacia las puertas del salón del trono y vi a Sailor Moon acompañada por varios soldados de uniformes blancos y dorados

-hay que irnos, mi señor!

-no! Darién, por favor! –grito Sailor Moon –esta guerra llego a su fin, de nada te servirá huir! Ya no quiero que se derrame ni una gota más de sangre!

-esto aun no se ha terminado, pagaras al igual que la Pequeña Dama por todo lo que han hecho!

-todos hemos sufrido con esta guerra, tanto Rini como yo en este siglo como en el siglo XXI. Detengamos esto, deja ir a Endimión y terminemos esto de forma pacífica –dijo ella acercándose lentamente a mi

-escucha a Serena, hijo… por favor

-yo no tengo nada que escuchar. Podrás haber ganado esta batalla, Sailor Moon, más no la guerra. Nunca me rendiré y no descansare hasta que haya eliminado a la Pequeña Dama…

-espera! Darién!

Entre en el portal junto con Endimión y los soldados que nos escoltan, mientras sigo escuchándola llamarme hasta que el portal finalmente se cerró. Esta guerra definitivamente no se ha terminado y no lo hará hasta que haya logrado mi venganza

**S&S**

Ha pasado casi una semana desde que deje Tokio y no me ha sido fácil mantenerme escondida de todos para que no me encuentren. Estoy consciente de que de nada me sirve huir de mis problemas, pero he pasado por tanto que realmente necesitaba hacer esto, alejarme de todo para tratar de encontrar un poco de paz

La noche que me fui estaba tan afectada por la discusión que tuve con Seiya que maneje toda la noche y termine en Kioto. Allá dormí en un pequeño hotel y después conduje hacia casa de mis padres, consciente de que ese sería el primer lugar en donde me buscarían, pero quise ver a mi familia al menos por un momento y así fue cuando los vi conversando con Haruka, ni siquiera me he atrevido a hablarles por que se que es probable que los estén vigilando y puedan saber en dónde estoy.

Ya que aun no quiero volver, he mantenido todo el tiempo apagado mi celular y use mi pluma de transformación para disfrazarme; mis ojos siguen siendo azules, pero ahora llevo mi cabello largo, ondulado, y en un tono rojizo para pasar desapercibida. He estado viajando por pequeños pueblos a la orilla del Mar de Japón, hospedándome en pequeños hoteles difíciles de encontrar en el mapa y sin usar mis tarjetas de crédito por que se que Ami podría estarlas rastreando, así que mi dinero en efectivo se ha ido reduciendo considerablemente entre hospedaje, gasolina y comida. Afortunadamente ayer llegue a Fuji justo a tiempo para el festival que celebra el inicio de la primavera, así que he andado por el pueblo a pie por el festival y tengo mi camioneta en el estacionamiento del Sakura Inn, un pequeño hotel de estilo tradicional japonés en donde me estoy hospedando.

Siempre me ha gustado la primavera por que vuelve a florecer todo aquello que quedo sepultado por el invierno, el mundo renace y todo vuelve a brillar con esplendor, pero este año no fue así, al menos no para mí. Siento que quede enterrada por todo lo que me ha ocurrido los últimos meses y no creo que llegue el día en que mi vida vuelva a brillar como el más hermoso día primaveral.

Mis hijas siguen lejos sin que yo tenga idea de donde están. El enemigo ha seguido atacando, aunque tiene varios días que no he escuchado nada sobre algún ataque, pero estoy consciente de que la calma nunca dura mucho y es cuestión de tiempo para ataquen nuevamente. Y Seiya… por más que me duela, ya debería de aceptar completamente que nosotros nunca volveremos a estar juntos por más que parezca que así será.

No he dejado de pensar en él ni un solo momento, me duele demasiado recordar todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos recientemente y en especial el día que estuvimos solos en la cabaña, fue demasiado perfecto y se vino abajo cuando nos besamos. Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso a mis impulsos, si no lo hubiera besado quizás no se habría dado cuenta de que yo soy Sailor Moon… pero sé muy bien que eso es algo que tarde o temprano hubiera recordado.

Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado de otra forma, quizás si le hubiese explicado las cosas de otra forma me hubiera creído, pero simplemente no fue así y sé que no querrá volver a verme, dudo mucho que le importe el que me haya ido de Tokio. Y yo… bueno, ya intente sacarlo de mi corazón una vez y no lo logre, y una segunda vez no me serviría de nada ya que a pesar de todo lo amo con toda mi alma. Lo peor es que ahora que estoy lejos, siento que su ausencia y la distancia incrementan aun más mi amor por él. Jamás voy a poder dejar de amar a Seiya.

Sé que soy un poco masoquista, pero ahora que estoy en Fuji, he visitado los lugares a los que fuimos el verano pasado, simplemente llevo cerca de dos horas sentada en una banca frente al lago, recordando aquella mañana que fuimos a pescar truchas…

-rayos, por pensar en truchas ya tengo hambre

-entonces vamos a desayunar, bombón –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa

-ya me queda poco dinero… -abrí mi cartera y vi que solo me quedan un par de billetes, justos para pagar una de comida más. La ventaja es que solo tengo que pagar mi comida por que este Seiya es invisible, pero pronto voy a tener que usar una de mis tarjetas

-si ya no tienes dinero, entonces vuelve a casa, bombón… por favor

-sabes que no regresare aun, no insistas. Vamos a buscar una cafetería

Me levante de la banca y camine por las calles de Fuji, cuando llegue a la plaza central vi un pequeño restaurante en una esquina del otro lado de la plaza a la que me dirigí. El lugar es pequeño pero acogedor, me llamo la atención ver que una de las paredes esta tapizada por cientos, sino es que miles de fotografías. Una de las meseras del lugar me llevo a una mesa vacía junto a las ventanas, y mientras veía el menú para ver qué voy a pedir, me llamo la atención que la estación de radio que se escuchaba en el lugar, empezó a sonar la misma canción de Three Lights que he escuchado en cada lugar a donde voy…

_When you wake up / cuando despiertes  
Turn the radio on / enciende la radio  
And you'll hear this simple song / y escucharas esta sencilla canción  
That I made up / que compuse  
That I made up for you / que compuse para ti_

_When you're driving / cuando conduzcas  
Turn the radio up / súbele el volumen a la radio  
Cause I can't sing loud enough / porque no puedo cantar lo suficientemente fuerte  
Hard these days / es difícil en estos días  
To get my message through / conseguir transmitir mi mensaje _

-es muy triste esa canción, verdad? –dijo una mesera al acercarse a mi mesa

-sí, bastante…

-hay rumores que dicen que Seiya Kou la compuso para su novia. No imagino que clase de chica dejaría a un hombre como él para que este en tal estado

-quien sabe –dije con una pequeña sonrisa dando un suspiro. Más bien es él quien siempre me deja y no al revés –me podrías traer un café y un omelet, por favor

-oh! seguro. En un momento te los traigo –dijo la mesera retirándose

-gracias

_If time is all I have / si el tiempo es todo lo que tengo  
I'll waste it all on you / lo gastare en tí  
Each day I'll turn it back / traeré de vuelta cada día  
It's what the broken-hearted do / es lo que hacen los quebrantados de corazón  
I'm tired of talking to an empty space / estoy cansado de hablarle a un espacio vacío  
Of silences keeping me awake / de silencios que me mantienen despierto_

_When you marry / cuando te cases  
And you look around / y mires a tu alrededor  
I'll be somewhere in that crowd / en algún lugar de esa multitud estaré yo  
Torn up, that it isn't me / destrozado, es que no será conmigo_

_When you're older / cuando envejezcas  
The memories fade / y los recuerdos se desvanezcan  
I know I'll still feel the same, yeah / se que aun sentiré lo mismo, si  
For as long as I live / mientras siga con vida_

Suspire profundamente tratando de no prestarle atención a la canción, lo cual me es imposible, siento que lo escucho cantar con tanto dolor del que jamás me imagine.

Voltee hacia la ventana, viendo a la gente y los autos pasar frente a mí. Me sorprendí al ver pasar un auto idéntico al de Seiya, incluso me pareció haberlo visto, pero no estoy segura ya que no le vi bien el rostro al hombre del auto porque traía unos lentes oscuros y solo lo vi unos segundos…

_And if time is all I have / Y si el tiempo es todo lo que tengo  
I'll waste it all on you / lo gastare en tí  
Each day I'll turn it back / traeré de vuelta cada día  
It's what the broken-hearted do / es lo que hacen los quebrantados de corazón  
I'm tired of talking to an empty space / estoy cansado de hablarle a un espacio vacío  
Of silences keeping me awake / de silencios que me mantienen despierto_

_Won't you say my name? / no dirás mi nombre?  
One time… please / una vez… por favor  
Just say my name / solo di mi nombre_

-no… no era Seiya, que estoy pensando?

-era él, bombón. Te está buscando

-él sería la última persona en buscarme y más después de todo lo que me dijo la última vez que nos vimos, seguramente era alguien que se parecía a él… si, debe tratarse de eso!

-me parece que no, simplemente escucha la canción, bombón. La hizo para ti, porque le importas y quiere que regreses

_And if time is all I have / Y si el tiempo es todo lo que tengo  
I'll waste it all on you / lo gastare en tí  
Each day I'll turn it back / traeré de vuelta cada día  
It's what the broken-hearted do / es lo que hacen los quebrantados de corazón  
I'm tired of talking to an empty space / estoy cansado de hablarle a un espacio vacío  
Of silences keeping me awake / de silencios que me mantienen despierto_

_If time is all I have / si el tiempo es todo lo que tengo  
I'll waste it all on you / lo gastare en tí  
Each day I'll turn it back / traeré de vuelta cada día  
It's what the broken-hearted do / es lo que hacen los quebrantados de corazón  
I'm tired of talking to an empty space / estoy cansado de hablarle a un espacio vacío  
Of silences keeping me awake / de silencios que me mantienen despierto_

_Won't you say my name / no dirás mi nombre  
When the song is over? / cuando esta canción acabe? _

La mesera regreso y me sirvió una taza de café, mientras sigo repitiéndome a mí misma que no vi a Seiya, solamente vi a alguien que se parecía a él, ya que no me puede estar buscando… pero, y sí si era él? Si realmente me está buscando?

Haya sido Seiya o no, prefiero creer que no se trataba de él, es lo mejor para mi corazón, no sé como actuaria al verlo nuevamente... no soportaria hablar con él.

Sea como sea, voy a tener que sacar dinero de mis tarjetas lo que significa que tendré que irme de Fuji para que no me encuentren y si Seiya también está aquí, me iré lejos a donde no me encuentre

-no puedes jugar por siempre a atrápame si puedes, bombón. Tienes que hablar con Seiya, es muy importante

-él no me quiso ver ni escuchar cuando le dije la verdad, yo no tengo por qué hacerlo. No insistas más –susurre antes de tomar un poco de mi café

-mi amor, es realmente importante que se vean, sino no te insistiría tanto en ello

-me dirás por qué?

-es mejor que él te lo diga

-sea lo que sea que me ocultes, es mejor que me lo digas si quieres que exista una mínima posibilidad de que haga lo que dices

-créeme, me encantaría poder hacerlo

-entonces hazlo. Odio no entender que todo misterio que te rodea, las cosas que sabes, que eres en realidad

-lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, por ahora y por más que quiera, no debo decirte nada de esto por más que lo desee. Hay cosas muy hermosas que te esperan y si te digo algo, puede que no sucedan y odiaría que eso pasara

-odio cuando dices cosas así. Que sabes que no me estas diciendo? -pregunte tomando más café

-ya lo sabrás pronto, solo deja de ser tan testadura y hazme caso en lo que te digo. Vuelve a Tokio

-lo siento, eso no va a pasar…

Seiya seguía tratando de convencerme de que vuelva a Tokio y hable con Seiya, pero estas discusiones las hemos tenido por días, no llegamos a ningún lado con esto y siempre termino haciendo lo que quiero, así que de nada sirve que escuche sus argumentos.

La mesera me trajo mi omelet, Seiya se rindió momentáneamente para que comiera tranquila sin pelear con él, aunque no tuve mucha tranquilidad porque no dejaba de hacerme notar lo felices que se veían las familias y parejas que entraban en el restaurante o que les tomaban una fotografía que después colocaban en el muro, diciéndome que así nos veríamos nosotros si hablara con su otro yo y estuviéramos con nuestras hijas.

Seiya estaba viendo sobre mi hombro a un par de niños que colocaron una fotografía en la pared a mis espaldas, cuando de pronto su rostro se lleno de sorpresa y se puso de pie caminando hacia la pared

-no puedo creerlo!

-qué? De que hablas?

Me puse también de pie y camine detrás de él, me acerque buscando lo que miraba. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver una fotografía de Shizuka y Edward abrazados, ella rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos quedando sus rostros muy juntos y sonriendo enormemente, pero sin duda lo que me sorprendió más, fue ver escrito al pie de la fotografía con la letra de Shizuka: _Rini y Mamoru, 25 de febrero_

Retire la fotografía de la pared mientras lagrimas de alegría caen por mi rostro y acaricio con mis dedos la imagen, fue tomada hace casi un mes. Lo que pensé que eran locas teorías, realmente es cierto, Edward es Mamoru, el hijo de Darién y Shizuka es Rini, ella es mi hija! Mi mejor amiga que siempre ha estado a mi lado es mi hija, ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Y si es así, lo más probable es que Bunny sea Serenity, su hermana.

-se encuentra bien, señorita? –pregunto la mesera que me atendió acercándose a mi

-mejor que nunca… -dije con una sonrisa limpiando mis lagrimas

-es amiga de ellos? –pregunto ella señalando la fotografía

-sí, son amigos míos. Hablo con ellos cuando estuvieron aquí?

-sí, claro, como olvidarlos! La noche que se tomaron esa fotografía, él intento proponerle matrimonio a ella, y al final fue ella quien le pidió que se casaran. Esa fue una noche inolvidable aquí! Sin duda una escena muy tierna

Casarse? Realmente no esperaba escuchar eso, Rini se va a casar con Mamoru! Claro, por eso ella siempre lleva ese enorme diamante en su mano, es su anillo de compromiso!

Pague con los últimos billetes que me quedaban mi almuerzo, guarde la fotografía en mi bolso y salí del restaurante corriendo hacia el hotel donde me hospedo, definitivamente voy a regresar a Tokio…


	55. Capitulo 54

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas!_

_Chicas, por fin les traigo el tan esperado capitulo 54! Sera que se reencontraran Serena y Seiya? Habra más discusiones o la tan esperada reconciliación? mmm... ya lo sabremos el día de hoy!  
_

_Como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Nos seguimos leyendo en __**Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!**  
_

_Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!_

_XOXO_

_Serenity_

_P.D. Hoy escucharemos un par de canciones: __**Amor Quédate**__ de __**JenCarlos Canela! **__Y __**When you say you love me **__de **Josh Groban**!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 54**

Termine de cerrar mi maleta, revise la habitación asegurándome que no dejara nada por las prisas de volver a Tokio, estoy tan ansiosa por ver a mis hijas que he estado a punto de dejar la mitad de las cosas que había en mi maleta por las prisas, pero ya me asegure de que no deje nada olvidado. Tome mis cosas y finalmente salí de la habitación. Corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, baje un piso para finalmente llegar a la recepción.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme ya que estando al pie de la escalera, vi a la recepcionista del hotel hablando entre risas con Seiya que no deja de sonreírle y coquetearle. No sé que me molesta más, si verlo aqui a menos de tres metros de mi o verlo coquetear con otra mujer…

-lo lamento, Seiya, no puedo darte esa información

-vamos, tu y yo sabemos que si puedes, por favor, Mary –dijo Seiya galantemente a la recepcionista sin notar mi presencia -nadie tiene que darse cuenta que me ayudaste, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar un nombre. Además lo considerare un gran favor personal y te estaré muy agradecido

-rayos! Que hace aquí! –susurre sacando unos lentes oscuros de mi bolso. Sé que le costara trabajo reconocerme porque llevo el cabello pelirrojo y largo, pero se puede dar cuenta de que soy yo por mis ojos

-buscándote! que más haría, bombón?

-entonces porque le coquetea a la recepcionista? –murmure poniéndome los lentes

-para que le diga si estas hospedada aquí, nada más. Así que ve y habla con él

-olvídalo! –Susurre acercándome al mostrador de la recepción –me iré de aquí sin que sepa que soy yo

-eso ya lo veremos, bombón…

-entonces que dices? Me ayudaras?–pregunto Seiya con su sonrisa de millón de dólares a la recepcionista

-bueno, yo… -dijo la recepcionista indecisa hasta que me vio acercarme a ellos –oh! en que la puedo ayudar, señorita?

-vengo a liquidar la cuenta de mi habitación –dije entregándole la llave y mi tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista. Mire de reojo a Seiya y él volteo a verme al instante

-por supuesto, Seiya -dijo ella buscando la información de mi hospedaje en su computadora –discúlpame un momento, Seiya…

-Claro –respondió él sin dejar de sonreír ni mover la vista de mi -disculpa, nos habíamos visto antes?

_No quiero que te vayas  
Aun la noche es larga  
Cada momento nuestro  
Quisiera detenerlo, en esta cama _

-no lo creo –respondí sin voltear a verlo

-segura? Tengo la sensación de que sí nos conocemos, tal vez nos hemos visto en Tokio? Eres de allá?

-no quiero ser grosera, pero eso no le importa, señor. Y debería dejar de molestarme, soy una mujer casada y con tres hijas –dije firmemente volteando brevemente a verlo. Después regrese mi vista al frente

-en verdad eres increíble, bombón! Como se te ocurre decirle eso? –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida, mientras su otro yo no deja de mover la mirada en mi.

Sonó el celular de Seiya, lo saco para ver quien llamaba, me miro rápidamente antes de contestar la llamada –hola Ami!

Si está hablando con Ami, seguramente es porque ya se dieron cuenta que estoy aquí por que use la tarjeta para pagar mi hospedaje. Por favor, que Seiya no se dé cuenta que soy yo!

-bien, gracias. Te llamo después –fue lo único que dijo Seiya y termino su llamada sin dejar de verme –Señorita, de verdad me disculpo por molestarla, pero no se preocupe que yo también estoy casado y jamás le seria infiel a mi esposa –dijo él con una sonrisa metiendo su mano en el bolsillo interior de su saco -De hecho la estoy buscando, de casualidad no la habrá visto?

Extendió una fotografía mía sobre el mostrador para que la viera, él me tomo esta fotografía el día que Rini lo saco a Seiya del hospital y fuimos todos al parque de diversiones. Allí aparezco sonriendo con un helado en la mano y al fondo se ve la rueda de la fortuna

_Que largas son las horas  
Cuando tú te demoras  
Me vuelvo loco  
Esperarte me mata_

-se llama Serena Tsukino. Desapareció hace casi una semana y desde entonces he estado buscándola por todas partes, diario le dejo al menos 30 mensajes en su celular que no me ha respondido, le escribí una canción pidiéndole que volviera y simplemente no aparece

-quizás no aparece porque no quiere ser encontrada

-es lo mismo que pienso, pero llegare hasta el fin del mundo con tal de hallar a la mujer que amo. Fui un estúpido con ella y me arrepiento enormemente de eso. Cuando se fue, se llevo gran parte de mí y me siento más vacio que nunca sin ella –dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro -La conoce? La ha visto por allí?

No sé que responderle, cada una de sus palabras describe muy bien lo que yo he sentido al tenerlo lejos. Pesé a lo que creía, si le ha importado el que yo esté lejos. Pero por más que lo parezca, no es el Seiya del que me enamore, que me amaba tal y como soy, él no ha recuperado la memoria y yo lo único que quiero es llegar pronto a Tokio y ver a mis hijas…

-lo lamento, pero no la he visto –dije entregándole la fotografía

-señorita, me podría regalar una firma, por favor? –dijo la recepcionista extendiéndome una pluma y recibo de pago de mi hospedaje. Firme y me regreso mi tarjeta; la guarde rápido evitando que Seiya la viera –Gracias por hospedarse con nosotros, vuelva pronto y tenga un buen viaje!

-gracias. Adiós, señor Kou –dije tomando mi maleta para salir del hotel

-como sabe mi nombre si nunca se lo dije, señorita? –dijo Seiya caminando detrás de mí. Rayos, porque mencione su apellido!

-todo el mundo sabe quiénes son los integrantes de Three Lights

-así como yo sé que tú eres Serena Tsukino

_Amor quédate, quédate  
Quiero más de tus besos  
Necesito tu cuerpo  
Hazme el amor mátame de placer  
Amor quédate, quédate  
Desearte así es un vicio  
Del cual nunca me curare  
Amor quédate... _

Me detuve a unos pasos de la entrada principal del hotel, en medio de un precioso jardín de cerezos que tiene un pequeño estanque, un clásico jardín oriental. Maldición! Porque me tuvo que reconocer!

-reconozco que te vez bien de pelirroja, pero me gustas mucho más de rubia

-no quiero hablar contigo, así que déjame en paz, Seiya! –dijo ella molesta avanzando por el jardín para llegar al estacionamiento, pero él tomo mi brazo deteniéndome

-vas a seguir jugando a atrápame si puedes?

-suéltame! –grite forcejeando con él tratando de separarme

-no te dejare ir hasta que hablemos

-ahora si quieres hablar? Adivina qué? Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo!

-pero yo si tengo muchas cosas que decirte, así que por favor escúchame

-así como me escuchaste tu? Tú no me escuchaste y mucho menos me creíste cuando te dije toda la verdad sobre mí, ahora yo no tengo por qué escucharte

-comprendo que estés enojada conmigo por haber sido el más grande de los idiotas y lo siento. Todo lo que te acabo de decir allí adentro es totalmente cierto y realmente lamento todo lo que dije esa noche. Espero que algún día me perdones

-es lo que mismo que dijiste aquella tarde en el parque no 10 cuando volviste de México, que tratarías de reparar todo el daño que he sufrido y a pesar de todo volvimos al punto! Ya me canse de vivir así! Ya no sé que esperar de ti, Seiya, y no pienso quedarme aquí a averiguar que harás para romperme el corazón otra vez!

Solté furiosa mi brazo del agarre de Seiya y me aleje de él sin mirar atrás con tal de cruzar rápidamente el jardín de cerezos para llegar al estacionamiento e irme de aquí…

-recupere la memoria, bombón!

_De ganas yo me enfermo  
Cuando tu amor no tengo  
Hasta escuchar tus pasos  
Y verte entre mis brazos  
Me siento preso_

Me llamo bombón? Dijo que recupero la memoria? Sin siquiera estar segura de lo que escuche, detuve mis pasos y voltee a verlo a pocos metros de mí mirándome de una forma complemente distinta a como me miro desde que despertó del coma. Todo el enojo que sentí hace unos momentos se desvaneció al ver cómo me observa mientras camina acercándose a mi… De verdad será posible que…

-lo único que puedes esperar de mi de ahora en adelante, bombón, es recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido al estar separados. Te amo con toda mi alma y por ningún motivo pienso perderte otra vez ahora que volví, bombón

Solté mi maleta y corrí a los brazos de Seiya sintiendo como una enorme ráfaga de felicidad me recorrió todo el cuerpo al darme cuenta de que es verdad lo que dijo. Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y me besó intensamente hasta dejarme sin aliento. Esto debe de ser un sueño, este es el mejor día de mi vida porque las dos cosas que más deseaba por fin sucedieron: saber en donde están mis hijas y que recuperara la memoria el amor de mi vida

_Que largas son las horas  
Cuando tú te demoras  
Me vuelvo loco, esperarte me mata_

-porque tardaste tanto en volver a mi lado, Seiya?–dije mientras rodaban por mi rostro lagrimas de felicidad

-y desde cuando deje de ser osito? –pregunto limpiándome mis lagrimas

-desde que tu dejaste de llamarme bombón.

-pues eso va a cambiar, porque eres mi bombón… mi dulce bombón –dijo él volviendo a besarme

-me habías hecho tanta falta, te he extrañado demasiado –dije enterrando mi mano en su cabello para volver a besarlo

-y yo te he extrañado como no tienes idea. He estado a un paso de volverme loco por no poder besarte –dijo dándome otro beso –tenerte entre mis brazos, ver tus hermosos, tu cabello… que definitivamente me gusta más rubio –dijo haciendo un puchero y no pude evitar reírme al ver la expresión de su rostro. Agite mi cabeza y el cabello se me fue aclarando hasta que regreso a su color original y volví a tener el cabello corto. Seiya sonrió y me volvió a besar –mucho mejor. Y también tu sonrisa, tu encantadora risa. Pero sabes qué extraño más?

-mmm… no, qué? –dije mordiéndome el labio inferior

-hacerte el amor mientras te digo cuanto te amo –susurro él en mi oído antes de comenzar a besar mi cuello

-yo también extraño mucho eso, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, osito

-se te ocurre un lugar en donde tengamos algo de privacidad?

-bueno… considerando que estamos enfrente de un hotel –dije con una sonrisa divertida

-cierto! Ven –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano y prácticamente fuimos corriendo de regreso a la recepción

-espera! Y mi maleta? –dije divertida al verlo así. Esto es prueba de que realmente le urge que estemos juntos

Seiya regreso sobre sus pasos por mi maleta, tras lo que fuimos de regreso a la recepción en donde pidió que nos dieran la mejor suite del hotel. La recepcionista, obviamente miro a Seiya un poco decepcionada cuando él entro conmigo ya que ahora ni siquiera le coqueteo.

Mientras nos daban la llave de la suite, su otro yo me veía con la sonrisa más encantadora y con su mano rozaba mi rostro como si estuviera acariciándome, pero la forma en que me mira… algo no está bien

_Oh amor quédate, quédate  
Quiero más de tus besos  
Necesito tu cuerpo  
Hazme el amor  
Mátame de placer  
Amor quédate, quédate  
Desearte así es un vicio  
Del cual nunca me curare_

-te amo, bombón. Siempre te he amado y te amare por siempre –dijo él en un tono de voz que me dio la impresión de sé está despidiendo

-que sucede? –susurre para que no me escuchara Seiya

-ha llegado el momento de irme

-qué? No… no te vayas –murmure sorprendida por lo que me dijo

-mucho tiempo me dijiste que me fuera y ahora que es hora no quieres, bombón –dijo con una sonrisa divertida -Escúchame bien, se que tienes muchas preguntas sobre mi y recibirás las respuestas pronto. No te pongas triste por esto, ahora tienes a ese tonto que tanto te ama a tu lado. Te prometo que nosotros nos volveremos a ver en el futuro. Se feliz, bombón, y no olvides que te amo –dijo él con una sonrisa mientras se desvanecía

-te amo, Seiya

-yo también te amo, bombón.

Me respondió mi osito de carne y hueso una vez que su otro yo desapareció por completo, voltee a verlo con una sonrisa y lo besé lentamente, pero nuevamente sonó su celular que interrumpió nuestro beso. Saco su celular simplemente para apagarlo y volverlo a guardar…

-porque no contestaste? Quizás era algo importante

-nada es más importante que tú, bombón

Me levanto entre sus brazos, tomo mi maleta y salió de la recepción hacia nuestra suite, una amplia cabaña en la parte de atrás del hotel separada del edificio principal por un pequeño el jardín de cerezos muy parecido al de la entrada principal. De un lado tenemos la vista del jardín y del otro se podía contemplar el lago y al fondo el Monte Fuji, únicos testigos del gran amor que existe entre Seiya y yo…

_Soy adicto a tu boca  
A como me provocas  
A tus ojos de cielo  
A tu risa y tu pelo  
A tu forma de ser...  
Adicto a tu querer..._

Seiya dejo mi maleta a un costado de la puerta en donde también deje mi bolso sin dejar de besarlo y me bajo lentamente sobre la enorme cama. Deslice mis manos sobre su pecho para quitarle el saco que arroje lejos y empecé a desabrocharle la camisa, tomándome mi tiempo para deleitarme al sentir su cálida piel que se extiende sobre sus duros músculos y su bien formado abdomen, disfrutando de su maravilloso cuerpo que no deja de fascinarme y que tanto extrañaba.

Los labios de Seiya trazaron un sendero de besos entre mi cuello y mis hombros que fueron quedando al descubierto cuando él me fue bajando los tirantes de mi vestido. Me estrecho más a su cuerpo cuando sus labios nuevamente se unieron a los míos y pude sentir su miembro junto a mi vientre, lleno del mismo deseo que siento yo porque estemos juntos como uno solo.

Seiya bajo el cierre de mi vestido y me lo quito lentamente mientras yo le desabrocho los jeans, desvistiéndonos mutuamente sin dejar de besarnos, redescubriéndonos nuevamente entre besos y caricias llenas de amor, deseosos el uno del otro. Seiya besaba y acariciaba mis senos haciéndome gemir de placer, deseando desesperadamente unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo

-te amo bombón…

-te amo, osito…

Cuando finalmente ambos quedamos desnudos, Seiya siguió repartiendo besos por cada rincón de mi cuerpo sin que dejáramos de acariciarnos y separo mis piernas besando la parte interna de mis muslos. Cuando creí que finalmente me iba a penetrar, su boca llego hasta mi sexo llenándome de un gran placer, enterré mis manos en su cabello mientras pronunciaba su nombre entre gemidos llegando hasta al climax.

Mientras recuperaba la respiración, Seiya nuevamente se coloco encima de mí y me beso. Giramos sobre la cama y yo quede encima de él, rompí el beso y me senté a horcajadas en él sin dejar de tocarlo, repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su piel. Seiya también se sentó y nuevamente me volvió a besar, puso sus manos en mis caderas y lentamente me penetro asegurándose de no lastimarme, mientras nos estrechábamos el uno al otro en un eterno abrazo.

Nos movimos como uno solo, al principio despacio y luego más rápido, cada movimiento lleno de amor mientras Seiya me brinda la mirada que sin duda más extrañaba en todo este tiempo: me mira como si fuera la única persona que existe para él en el mundo y para mi, él es mi mundo. Seiya no dejo de decirme cuanto que ama, que soy la única para él y que me amara por siempre, mientras no dejo de repetirle lo mucho que yo también lo amo. Por fin, juntos como uno solo.

Sentí como una cálida llama me lleno por completo cuando nuestros orgasmos llegaron al mismo tiempo y nuestros gemidos se perdieron en un beso. Recargue mi frente con la suya, notando las perlas de sudor que brotan de nuestros cuerpos, zafiros y celestes en una única mirada sin que importe nada más en este momento, mientras nuestras respiraciones luchaban por volver a la normalidad, sintiéndolo aun dentro de mí.

-te amo tanto, osito… -susurre acariciando su rostro –nunca más me abandones

-nunca, jamás dejare a mi chica perfecta, mi amiga, mi novia, mi amante, mi esposa… eres mi vida, bombón. Te amo

Rompí el poco espacio que separa nuestros labios para besarlo. Nos quedamos así un largo rato hasta que nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad. Seiya salió despacio de mí y se recostó sin soltarme, giro conmigo en la cama para quedar encima de mí…

-no estás cansada, verdad bombón? –pregunto Seiya con un brillo pícaro en los ojos. No pude evitar reírme al saber muy bien lo que eso significa

-en verdad tienes que preguntarlo? –pregunte divertida

-yo solo decía, porque te advierto que no pienso dejarte salir de aquí en mucho tiempo…

Seiya me miro con esa sexy sonrisa suya que tanto me gusta antes de besarme. De todas formas, no pensaba oponerme a que me retenga en esta cama todo lo que quiera. Lo único que deseo es entregarme a él por completo con todo mi amor y mi alma, tal como Seiya se entrega a mí plenamente.

Una parte de mi tiene miedo de que esto no esté sucediendo realmente, que se trate solo de un sueño a pesar de que siento a Seiya dentro de mí, me muevo al compas de su cuerpo y lo escucho decirme con la voz entre cortada que soy la única para él, que me ama, que me amara por siempre. Pero al besarlo, acariciar su cuerpo y sentir su cálida piel sobre la mía, verlo mirarme con tanto amor compruebo que realmente este maravilloso sueño está sucediendo, que es real y yo no dejo de repetirle cuanto lo había extrañado, cuanto lo amo, implorándole que nunca más me abandone.

Cuando finalmente quedamos exhaustos, me acurruque en el pecho de Seiya, acariciándolo suavemente mientras repartía pequeños besos en su piel, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Él me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, jugando con mi cabello y trazando líneas invisibles en mi espalda, mientras el mundo afuera sigue su curso y nosotros nos envolvemos este paraíso que es estar nuevamente juntos con un confortable silencio.

Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar pero pueden esperar, hay conversaciones que no quiero que tengamos aun. Los brazos de Morfeo caen sobre nosotros y yo solo deseo con todas mis fuerzas que este maravilloso sueño no desaparezca cuando despierte…

-te amo, osito

-yo también te amo, bombón

Seiya beso dulcemente mi hombro, cerré mis ojos inhalando su aroma y me entregue al mundo de los sueños estando entre los brazos del hombre que amo…

_Oh amor quédate, quédate  
Quiero más de tu besos  
Necesito tu cuerpo  
Hazme el amor mátame de placer  
Amor quédate, quédate  
Desearte así es un vicio  
Del cual nunca me curare  
Amor quédate..._

**S&S**

Desperté al sentir la luz del atardecer entrando en la habitación, sonreí enormemente al ver a Seiya junto a mí acostado de lado y su cabeza apoyada en su mano, observándome con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas. Acerco su rostro al mío y me beso tiernamente, lo cual sin duda me termino de comprobar que Seiya es real, tan real como que hicimos el amor toda la tarde y no es mi alucinación que me acompaño por tres largos meses. …

-hola…

-hola extraño

Extendí mi mano izquierda para tocar su rostro, pero me quede muy confundida cuando en mi dedo anular, vi un anillo blanco con un hermoso diamante y tres pequeñas estrellas adornándolo en ambos costados que reconocí rápidamente: era mi anillo de compromiso, el que le regrese hace un par de meses cuando terminamos

-que hace este anillo en mi mano?

-está ahí porque te pertenece, bombón –dijo Seiya acercó su rostro al mío para besarme dulcemente, con sus dedos, recorrió mi rostro hasta que llego al final de mi cuello –al igual que tu dije

Lleve mi mano a mi cuello y note que tenia puesta una cadena que tenía mi dije de la luna y la estrella unidas, pero me sorprendió aun más ver en el reverso del dije una inscripción que antes no estaba allí: _te amaré por siempre, bombón_

-estaba en Kioto hace tres días y vi un lugar donde hacían grabados, pedí que grabaran en tu dije lo que siento por ti, para que nunca olvides que te amo y te amare por siempre

-es hermoso, osito –dije dándole un pequeño beso -No puedo creer que conservaste el anillo y el dije…

-los he llevado conmigo todo el tiempo desde que me los diste, era una forma de tenerte cerca de mí y creo que este es el momento perfecto para que regresen a su dueña –dijo Seiya besándome nuevamente –bombón…

-si?

-te casarías conmigo?

-no…

La sonrisa de Seiya desapareció y su rostro se paralizo de la incredulidad, la sorpresa y la confusión están escritas en su mirada ya que no puede creer lo que dije. No pude evitar reírme al ver la expresión de su rostro y mi risa lo confundió aun más…

-ya estamos casados, osito. Recuerda que hace seis meses nos casamos con la Luna y las estrellas de testigos

-maldición, bombón! No me hagas eso! Casi me da un infarto al escuchar ese no!

-lo siento –dije tomando mi rostro y le di un pequeño beso -pero tenía curiosidad de saber cómo reaccionarias si te decía que no

-y si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo por segunda vez, que me dirías?

-diría que sí, claro que si me caso contigo otra vez!

Seiya se acerco a mis labios besándome con una enorme alegría, enterré mis manos en su cabello profundizando más el beso que se volvió muy intenso y no nos separamos hasta que realmente nuestros pulmones reclamaron la falta de aire. Me quede acostada sobre mi espalda sonriéndole sin dejar de tocar su rostro; él me rodeo con uno con uno de sus brazos mi cintura, observándome desde arriba sin dejar de sonreír

-dime que esto en verdad está pasando, osito. Dime que realmente estamos juntos, que recuperaste la memoria y nos vamos a casar

-sí, bombón –dijo Seiya bajando su rostro besándome otra vez -Todo eso es cierto, realmente está sucediendo

-menos mal, necesitaba estar totalmente segura de que esto no es un sueño. He tenido muchos sueños como este y es horrible cuando despierto y me doy cuenta de no fue real

-este sueño es real, bombón, estamos viviendo este momento perfecto. Lo único que desearía es que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas metidos en una cama, teniéndote entre mis brazos y haciéndote el amor siempre

-me encanta la idea, pero no podemos estar aquí por siempre. Vamos a necesitar ir de vez en cuando por comida y dulces

-cierto… -dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida mientras escuchábamos un pequeño gruñido –y por lo que escuche, tienes hambre, bombón.

-sabes que siempre me da mucha hambre después de que hacemos el amor toda la tarde

-entonces voy a pedir que nos traigan a la habitación todo el menú del hotel

Seiya me beso rápidamente, se levanto de la cama y llamo al servicio a cuartos ordenando nuestra cena. Me puse la camisa que Seiya traía esta tarde mientras que él se quedo solo en jeans, regalándome una magnifica vista de su cuerpo que sin duda me hace desear algo más que la cena.

La suite, además de la cama King size y un baño con una tina incluida, tiene una pequeña mesa para dos y un amplio sillón frente a una chimenea que Seiya encendió para iluminar el lugar una vez que hubo oscurecido, justo a tiempo para cuando llego nuestra comida.

Seiya no dejo pasar al empleado a la suite, así que en la puerta recibió un carrito con nuestra comida: camarones en salsa de mango, pastel de chocolate, una botella de champán y un par de velas que puso en la mesa mientras ordenaba todo para nuestra cena a la luz de las velas. Nos sentamos al lado del otro, abrió la botella de champán y sirvió nuestras copas, alzo la suya y me miro con su encantadora sonrisa…

-por mi chica perfecta, el gran amor de mi vida

-porque regreso mi amado esposo, porque nuevamente estamos juntos…

Chocamos nuestras copas y nos besamos, bebimos un poco de champan y finalmente empezamos a comer. La cena transcurrió tranquila, nuestras miradas siempre permanecieron en el otro, nos dimos de comer mutuamente y no dejamos de besarnos.

Al estar nuevamente juntos, finalmente se lleno el vacio que tanto tiempo sentí por no tenerlo cerca. Sé que estos meses siempre estuvo conmigo mi alucinación de Seiya, y aunque me ayudo en más de mil formas a no sentirme sola y siempre le estaré agradecida por estar a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, no era lo mismo ya que ahora si puedo tocarlo, besarlo y hacer a su lado todo aquello que extrañaba.

Hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle a Seiya: cuando recupero la memoria, sobre Sailor Moon, de mí, de nuestras hijas… pero sé que eso nos llevara a hablar tarde o temprano de todo lo que sufrí estos meses. Y esa es una conversación que no quiero que tengamos, al menos no ahora que todo es perfecto.

Terminamos de cenar y nuevamente hicimos el amor, nos quedamos abrazos en la cama, siendo iluminados solamente por la luz de la chimenea y la tenue luz de la Luna que entra por la ventana, con solamente una sabana cubriendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Me es imposible dejar de tocarlo y verlo a los ojos, contemplando como su oscuro cabello brilla con la luz dorada del fuego, inhalando su aroma, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, su suave piel… Seiya simplemente es perfecto.

La noche es maravillosa y perfecta, tan perfecta como la primera noche que pasamos juntos, pero me falta algo para que todo realmente sea perfecto: volver a Tokio y ver a mis hijas.

-osito, mañana hay que volver a Tokio

-mañana? Bombón, estamos solos sin que nadie nos moleste, deberíamos quedarnos aquí mínimo una semana

-eso suena muy tentador y me encantaría que nos quedáramos, pero es muy importante que regresemos a Tokio

-porque?

-encontré a nuestras hijas.

-qué? –dijo él sorprendido

-sí! Shizuka es una de ellas, es Rini. Nuestra hija! -dije emocionada pero Seiya ya no parece muy sorprendido que digamos por lo que dije –porque no estás gritando: _no puedo creerlo, nuestra mejor amiga es nuestra hija_?

-porque ya sé que ella es nuestra hija

-qué? –grite sin poder creerlo. Sin duda, ahora la sorprendida soy yo

-como descubriste que ella es nuestra hija?

-hallé una fotografía de Rini con Edward, que en realidad es Mamoru, el hijo de Darién. Tu como te diste cuenta?

-el día que recupere la memoria, encajaron muchas cosas extrañas que me habían pasado en torno a Rini y supe la verdad, además de que Bunny es su hermana

-y cuando recuperaste la memoria?

-hace una semana, al día siguiente de que te fuiste

-y porque hasta ahora me entero!

-quizás porque rompiste toda comunicación con el mundo y no querías que te encontraran. Si le hubieras hablado al menos a una de las chicas lo habrías sabido

-y yo me vengo enterando al último! No es justo! Con mayor razón hay que volver a Tokio!

-no creo que pase nada porque no volvamos en unos días, ellas estarán bien y nosotros debemos aprovechar que estamos aquí solos –dijo Seiya antes de besarme

-pero quiero verlas, osito

-lo sé, ellas también te quieren ver, han estado muy preocupadas por ti. Y ahora que lo pienso, también deben de estar preocupadas por mí. Debería de marcarles

-perfecto, también quiero hablar con ellas

-bien, se alegraran enormemente al saber que otra vez estamos juntos

Seiya se levanto de la cama para buscar su saco ya que allí tenía guardado su celular, lo tomo y volvió a mi lado. Nos sentamos en la cama y marco al celular de Rini, puso el altavoz mientras escuchábamos que entraba la llamada, unos momentos después escuche la voz de ella…

-Seiya! –grito Rini emocionada y a lo lejos escuche varias voces, creo que esta con las chicas -Al fin! Tengo toda la tarde llamándote, todos hemos tratado de localizarte! Que paso? Encontraste a mamá?

-en donde esta Bunny y Chibi Chibi?

-aquí están, estamos en el laboratorio de Ami. Estás en el altavoz y todos te escuchan –dijo Rini

-hola chicos! –saludó Seiya

-que sucedió, Seiya? Llegaste al hotel donde estaba Serena? –pregunto Bunny

-sí, aquí estoy

-Serena! –Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo –en dónde estabas? Porque desapareciste así? Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?

-oigan, no hablen todos a la vez que no les entendemos! –grito Seiya

-no se preocupen, estoy bien. De hecho estoy mejor que nunca, Seiya y yo de nuevo estamos juntos –dije antes de escuchar un montón de gritos de alegría al otro lado de la línea. Seiya y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos de alegría al escucharlos celebrar de una forma tan escandalosa

-Felicidades, chicos! –dijo Darién

-Lita, págame! Te dije que por eso no nos respondía Seiya! –escuche decir a Mina

-Mina! Estuviste apostando sobre cuando Seiya y yo volveríamos a estar juntos?

-oh vamos, Serena! Como la diosa del amor debo aprovechar la oportunidad cuando mis instintos no fallan en estas cosas–dijo Mina

-y de paso nos dejas pobres a todos, Mina! –grito Rei

-pero cuéntenos, me imagino que están celebrando por todo lo alto su reconciliación con una súper Luna de Miel

-Mina! –gritamos Seiya y yo al mismo tiempo que las chicas al otro lado de la línea

-no vamos a cortarles esas cosas, Mina! –dije firmemente

-si les llamamos fue para avisarles que bombón y yo estamos juntos, así que ya no se preocupen que todo está bien y nos vamos a quedar unos días aquí en Fuji. Además, también les llamábamos porque bombón descubrió por su cuenta la verdad sobre Bunny, Rini y Mamoru

-Rini, Bunny? me escuchan?

-aquí estamos –respondió Rini –pero no entiendo… como te diste cuenta?

-fui al restaurante en donde Mamoru y tú dejaron esa fotografía

-de que fotografía habla la gatita, niña? –pregunto Haruka

-pues… -trato de decir Rini

-es una larga historia, Haruka –dijo Mamoru

-lo lamento! No te imaginas cuanto tiempo tengo deseando poder decírtelo y jamás imagine que te enterarías de esta forma –dijo Rini

-está bien. Lo único que importa es que ustedes han estado cerca de nosotros todo este tiempo y están bien –dije mientras resbalaban por mi rostro lagrimas de felicidad

-ahora que Seiya y tu están juntos, estamos mucho mejor –dijo Rini –no se imaginan lo felices que estamos por tan buena noticia

-tengo tantas ganas de verlas, de abrazarlas. Desearía estar allá en este momento

-nosotras también quisiéramos que estés aquí, mami. Te extrañamos mucho –dijo Chibi Chibi

-yo también las extraño, los extraño a todos, chicos

-y no te preocupes por nosotras, estamos bien y aprovechen los días que estarán lejos de Tokio, ustedes más que nadie merecen recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo Bunny

-aquí todo está tranquilo, la bruja está bajo control y si vuelven a atacar, nos encargaremos de todo. Así que no se preocupen y disfruten del tiempo juntos –dijo Rini

-así lo haremos –dijo Seiya

-estaremos en contacto, chicos. Las amo, mis niñas

-también te amamos, mamá! –dijeron Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi al mismo tiempo

Nos despedimos de todos y cuando por fin termino la llamada, yo aun seguía llorando de felicidad. Seiya me estrecho en sus brazos y beso cada una de mis lágrimas

-ya no llores, bombón, ya todo está bien

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar llorar de felicidad… quisiera ver a nuestras niñas

-yo también, pero ya las escuchaste, quieren que aprovechemos el tiempo que estamos solos debemos hacerles caso y disfrutar de nuestra Luna de Miel –dijo acercando sus labios para besarme.

-pero la Luna de Miel es después de la boda y aun no nos casamos, osito. Estamos haciendo todo a destiempo

-y eso es un problema?

-no, me encanta

El resto de la noche transcurrió de la misma forma que esta tarde… al igual que la mañana siguiente. Es imposible mantenernos lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, incluso Seiya ni me deja estar sola mucho tiempo en el baño y se unió a mí para tomar un muy relajante baño de tina y yo ni lo deje ir a su auto por su maleta para que tuviera ropa limpia, aunque tampoco es que realmente la necesitara. Seiya se está tomando muy enserio eso de estar metidos en la cama todo el tiempo y hacer el amor con mucha continuidad, algo a lo que no tengo queja alguna. Aunque, como quejarme teniendo a mi lado a Seiya Kou?

Me encontraba recostada en el pecho de Seiya trazando círculos invisibles en su piel mientras él juega con mi cabello aun mojado (que aunque le gusta que lo tenga corto, me confesó que extraña que lo lleve largo), era más del medio día y pensando en lo que habíamos hecho las últimas 24 horas, había una idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza…

-osito, crees que veamos pronto a Rini?

-sabes que la vamos a ver cuando volvamos a Tokio

-lo sé, pero no me refería a eso -dije dando un suspiro -Antes de que entraras en coma, intentamos que me embarazara y no lo conseguimos. Crees que ahora…

-sí, bombón –respondió él con mucha seguridad bajando una de sus manos hasta mi vientre -en unos meses tendremos a una pequeña Rini en nuestros brazos

-lo dices con mucha seguridad. Ella te dijo cuando nacerá?

-no, pero… tengo la sensación de que así será y más si la concebimos con mucho amor –dijo él girando en la cama para quedar sobre mí y me beso

-estas consciente de que Rini aun no nace y vamos a ser abuelos?

-no me lo recuerdes, somos muy jóvenes para ser abuelos! Aunque tú vas a ser la abuelita más sexy que exista en este mundo –dijo Seiya besando mi cuello

-y que me dice el abuelo más guapo del mundo? Va a ser un bebé muy bonito considerando los genes que hay en nuestra familia y más porque vamos a emparentar con Darién y Miranda

-corrección, ya emparentamos con ellos

-qué? –dije sorprendida. Seiya levanto el rostro dando un largo suspiro –a que te refieres con que ya emparentamos con Darién y Miranda?

-nuestra niña se caso en secreto con Mamoru hace unos días

-es enserio? –pregunte sin poder creerlo

-sí, pero descuida, prometieron que harán otra boda en cuanto se solucione todo con el enemigo

-wow! Apenas ayer me entere de que estaban comprometidos y ya están casados! No puedo creerlo!

-ni yo, pero son felices juntos. Mamoru realmente la ama. Créeme, de eso no me queda ninguna duda por como los vi hace unos días

-porque lo dices?

-digamos que tuve la mala suerte de llegar cuando los dos estaban muy románticos

-vaya… siempre he pensado en Rini como una niña y saber que ahora es toda una mujer que está casada y espera un bebé…

-lo sé. Pero tendremos tiempo de ver a nuestra Pequeña Dama crecer antes de que se convierta en la mujer que es ahora –dijo Seiya acariciando mi vientre y después lo besó con mucha ternura –desde ahora te lo digo, jovencita, me agrada Mamoru pero antes de que estés con él te vas a dedicar a tus estudios y a aprender muchas cosas, te enseñare a cantar y a tocar la guitarra. Diría que te enseñare a cocinar, pero sé que heredaras las habilidades culinarias de tu mamá, así que…

-hey!

-era broma, bombón –dijo él regresando sus labios a mi boca para besarme

-me estoy dando cuenta de que serás un padre muy sobreprotector, así que no seas tan exigente con Rini y déjala que decida que quiere hacer en su vida para ser feliz. Lo merece y más después de lo que sufrió con la muerte de Cedric

-lo sé… ella merece ser feliz al igual que nosotros

-ahora soy más feliz de lo que te puedas imaginar, osito. Y tú?

-mucho, soy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo, bombón –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro -Lo que paso los últimos meses…

-shh… no osito -dije colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. No quiero tener esta conversación –no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora

-si tenemos. Perdóname, por favor, no te imaginas cuanto lamento todo lo que hice, bombón

-si no te hubiera perdonado, no estaría aquí en este momento

-aun así, estoy consciente de que he estado a punto de perderte para siempre por todas las estupideces que he hecho desde que desperté del coma

-tenias amnesia, osito. Estabas enfermo y no fue tu culpa, lo único que hiciste fue arriesgar tu vida por mi y Chibi Chibi para protegernos de Cordelia

-lo sé, pero… -dijo él dando un largo suspiro y me desvió la mirada. Algo no me está diciendo

-qué pasa? –pregunte y Seiya me regreso la mirada, suspiro y se quedo en silencio unos momentos

-nada

-no te creo –dije mientras Seiya suspiro profundamente, me está ocultando algo grave –Lo que sea, solo dímelo

-nunca tuve amnesia, bombón

-eres un desgraciado, Seiya! –grite molesta empujándolo lejos de mi. Me levante de la cama cubriéndome con una sabana, tome una almohada y se la arroje –me recordabas y aun así… urg! No puedo creerlo! Pero que pasa contigo!

-no bombón! No es lo que estas pensando! –grito Seiya brincando de la cama para acercarse a mi

-no te me acerques! –grite tomando uno de sus zapatos del suelo y se lo arroje. Le di justo en el rostro y su labio empezó a sangrar

-auch! Eso me dolió, bombón! -dijo él poniendo su mano sobre su labio -Escúchame antes de arrojarme cosas!

-que tengo que escuchar? Todo lo que he sufrido más de tres meses y resulta que nunca tuviste amnesia! –grite tomando otro zapato que le arroje, pero esta vez lo esquivo

-nunca tuve amnesia como tal porque me borraron la memoria, bombón! –grito Seiya cuando estaba a punto de aventarle otro zapato. Lo solté confundida por lo que escuche -Cuando yo desperté del coma, recordaba todo perfectamente, lo primero que quería era verte, pero Marcia me robo todos mis recuerdos e intento matarme. Lo recordé hace unas semanas, por eso es que no dejaba de decirte que te cuidaras de ella, porque ella era peligrosa

-porque no me dijiste eso de ella antes?

-como hacerlo si no sabía nada del enemigo y que eres Sailor Moon. Yo lo único que quería era que estuvieras a salvo, bombón

-oh osito! Lo siento! –me acerque a él y lo besé, pero sin querer lo lastime en su herida –perdóname!

Fui corriendo hacia el baño y tome una toalla, para cuando volví, Seiya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama viéndome con una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerque a él rápido para limpiarle la sangre

-no es nada, bombón, estaré bien. Yo tuve la culpa por no decirte todo antes de que me atacaras con los zapatos –dijo él sin dejar de sonreír

-de verdad lo lamento –dije apenada. Seiya me tomo de las caderas y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Acerque mi rostro para besarlo y con tranquilidad vi que solo tiene una pequeña cortada -Me hubieras dicho la verdad sobre Marcia, me habría encargado de ella y más si trabaja para el enemigo

-no te preocupes por ella.

-como me pides que no me preocupe si esa mujer es un peligro y anda por allí suelta! Está en el hospital cerca de Darién y de Mamoru! Intento matarte y nadie nos asegura que no lo volverá a intentar!

-de verdad no te preocupes, Marcia ya no es un peligro para nadie

-como lo sabes?

-simplemente lo sé

-que me estas ocultando?

-no tenemos porque hablar ahora de esto, bombón –dijo él besando mi cuello, pero me levante y lo mire firmemente

-ya empezaste con este tema, osito, y me vas a decir todo lo que me estés ocultando. Así que ni creas que me vas a tocar hasta que me digas la verdad

-por favor, bombón. Pasaron muchas cosas desde que te fuiste y te prometo que te diré todo, pero no ahora

-empieza a decirme que son esas cosas, Seiya

-de acuerdo -dijo él dando un largo suspiro –será mejor que te sientes primero, bombón…

Me senté en la cama al lado de Seiya y me conto todo: la muerte de Pandora, que Marcia era una infiltrada del enemigo, le lleno la cabeza de mentiras y por eso se alejo de mí. También me dijo como fue que detuvieron a Marcia, y todo lo que les dijo, incluyendo que ella fue quien mato a Cedric. Pero sin duda lo que más me impresiono fue saber toda la historia de Rini y Mamoru, y que el enemigo es Darién, el hermano de Mamoru

Conforme más cosas me explicaba Seiya, lloraba con más fuerza al conocer todo eso. Fue muy duro para mi estar presente con Rini, Darién y Miranda cuando murió Cedric y ahora sabiendo cómo fueron las circunstancias exactas de su muerte, es horrible. Pero lo peor es que el hijo de Darién, ese bebé que nació hace unas semanas, es el responsable de todo lo que está pasando, que alguien desconocido cambio al hombre que creció con Rini y lo convirtió en un ser tan malvado que solo busca venganza… Es terrorífico pensar en todo esto, más considerando que Seiya y yo en el futuro los enviamos aquí para que estuvieran a salvo y aun así este horror los persigue. Porque? Quien querría hacernos tanto daño? Acabar con las vidas de tantas personas? Por más que ahora tengamos unos días de paz, es monstruoso lo que está ocurriendo en el futuro.

Me costó mucho asimilar todas las cosas que ignoraba sobre esta guerra así que prácticamente me la pase llorando el resto del día. Seiya trataba de mantenerse fuerte, consolarme y diciéndome que todo estaría bien a pesar de que algunas lagrimas escapaban por sus ojos al saber tan triste verdad. Como estar bien sabiendo el terrible futuro que nos espera dentro de algunos años? Ya es difícil vivir esto ahora y conociendo que pasare por esto cuando me convierta en la Neo Reina Serena, lo será mucho más. Lo único que tengo en mente es buscar la forma de ayudar a Darién, hacer que vuelva a ser quien era y detener a aquel que enveneno su alma; terminar esto de una forma pacífica, sin más derramamiento de sangre, ya no se debe perder de una vida más en esta guerra.

Seiya se propuso hacerme olvidar todo el dolor que siento al conocer la verdad: me hizo el amor tratando de borrar todo el sufrimiento, el miedo y la tristeza que hay en mí en cada beso y caricia, recordándome que hemos pasado por muchas cosas muy difíciles, no solo desde que volvió el verano pasado y los últimos meses, sino desde que teníamos 16 cuando nos enfrentamos a Galaxia, y si hemos sobrevivido a todo eso, sobreviviremos hasta la más dura de las pruebas que nos esperen en el futuro. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y sabemos que nuestro amor es tan fuerte que nos hará superar cualquier cosa.

**S&S**

Los siguientes días no volvimos a hablar de nada relacionado con el enemigo y la guerra, lo cual ayudo mucho ya que por lo que hemos sabido, no han ocurrido nuevos ataques desde la muerte de Pandora. Algo que me tiene intranquila porque no dejo de pensar cuanto acabara esta momentánea paz.

No fue sencillo, pero acordamos que deberíamos dejar la cama al menos por unas horas (más considerando que pasamos más de 72 horas seguidas sin salir de la suite) así que salimos a pasear por Fuji, me llevo de compras, fuimos a pescar y hemos hablando de muchas otras cosas que ni por error hubiéramos platicado mientras Seiya estuvo sin sus recuerdos.

Me contó, para mi enorme sorpresa y alegría, que recupero sus recuerdos de su vida pasada cuando nos conocimos durante el Milenio de Plata hasta el momento de su muerte. Me hablo de su viaje a México, todos los lugares que visito mientras estuvo allá y lo preocupado que estuvo por mi ya que nadie le hablaba de mí, lo cual hacia que pensara mucho en mi.

Le hable de todo lo que yo pase mientras estuvo en el extranjero, algo sumamente difícil ya que en un principio no quería decirle sobre mi depresión en ese entonces; pero me insistió mucho en que le contara todo aquello que él ignoraba, todo para que nuestra relación volviera a ser como antes, sin que existiera algún secreto entre nosotros; esa parte es la más difícil sin duda alguna.

Nunca le he ocultado nada a Seiya desde que estamos juntos como pareja, pero ahora no dejo de debatir conmigo misma sobre si decirle o no sobre mis alucinaciones, que lo vi siempre a mi lado durante tres meses. Supongo que ya lo debe de saber porque se lo dijo Luna o alguno de los chicos, y aunque no me ha preguntado nada al respecto, sigo sin decidirme a confesarle ese secreto o guardarlo y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi alma.

Una noche después de cenar en un restaurante a pocas calles del hotel, yo continuaba analizando los pros y contras de confesarle mi secreto tan sumergida está en mis pensamientos mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano de regreso al hotel que por un momento deje de escuchar lo que me decía Seiya…

-bombón?

-uhh…

-en dóndes estas que no me escuchas?

-lo siento, osito. Es que me vino algo a la cabeza y… -dije dando un suspiro. No me atrevo a decírselo –olvídalo, no es nada importante

-segura? Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea

-lo sé, y no te preocupes, no es nada –dije dándole un pequeño beso cuando llegamos al hotel. Cruzamos rápido la recepción para salir al jardín de atrás rumbo a nuestra suite

-bombón, hay algo que tiene mucho tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza y te quería preguntar

-de que se trata? –seguramente me va a preguntar sobre mis alucinaciones

-porque decidiste salir con Jimmy?

-qué? –dije sorprendida. No esperaba que me preguntara eso

-tengo curiosidad, porque saliste con el fideo con cara de nerd?

-no le digas así a Jimmy

-pero sí es que eso parece, bombón!

-osito…

-bien, ya no le diré así -dijo él dando un suspiro –pero me vas a responder?

-solo salí con él como amigos, nada más. Así que no te pongas celoso

-no estoy celoso de ese sujeto. Por favor! –dijo él haciéndose el desentendido

-claro… entonces porque me preguntas de él?

-él está enamorado de ti, bombón, tanto que me dijo que iba a luchar por tu amor

-cuando te dijo eso?... Espera, eso fue la última vez que estuviste internado en el hospital y no me quisiste decir de que hablaron, verdad?

-sí… y si no te quise decir nada de esa conversación entonces fue porque no quería que él se te acercara, y aun lo sigo queriendo. Por eso no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza que después de haber estado con un hombre tan guapo como yo, salieras con alguien como el fideo con cara de nerd

-eso significa que hubieras preferido que saliera con alguien del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad?

-no! eso definitivamente no!

-rayos, eres un celoso de lo peor, osito! Además no se que tanto peleas cuando tú anduviste por medio Japón coqueteando con todas las recepcionista de todos los hoteles a los que fuiste!

-si lo hice fue porque era la única forma de que se olvidaran de sus tontas reglas y me dijeran si estabas ahí hospedada. Eso fue totalmente inocente y no se compara en nada a lo que paso entre Jimmy y tu

-pero no paso nada entre nosotros! Si salí con Jimmy, fue solamente como amigos. Sabes que Jimmy siempre ha sido un buen amigo y le estoy muy agradecida porque me ayudo mucho. Nunca paso nada más allá de que Rini y yo lo mandábamos por comida en nuestras sesiones de estudio y le copiábamos la tarea. Así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte y no estés celoso de él

Me detuve en medio del jardín de cerezos a pocos metros de nuestra suite, sin duda la luz de la Luna hace brillar de una forma encantadora los zafiros que tiene por ojos Seiya. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y me alce de puntillas para besarlo, me estrecho entre sus brazos y profundizo aun más el beso dejándome sin aliento…

-puedes culparme por ser un tonto locamente enamorado de ti, bombón?

-no, además yo debería ser quien este molesta porque tu si tuviste una amante –dije separándome de sus brazos y continúe mi camino rumbo a la suite

-cierto, como olvidar a mi amante que huía de mi en cada oportunidad después de salvar al mundo –dijo Seiya alcanzándome. Me detuvo rodeándome por detrás con sus brazos mi cintura y beso en el cuello –no te imaginas en la confusión que estaba cada que Sailor Moon me dejaba allí como un tonto preguntándome porque se iba

-nada comparado al saber que tu novio te dejo por ti misma –dije dando un suspiro. Seiya volvió a besar mi cuello y enterró su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y mi hombro

-lo lamento, bombón

-no te disculpes, no tenias forma de saberlo y lo bueno es que al final se trataba de mi. Hubiera sido peor si se hubiese tratado de otra mujer –dije dando un largo suspiro, lleve mi mano a su rostro para que me viera –pero hay algo que quiero que me digas: a quien amas más? a Sailor Moon o a Serena Tsukino?

-a las dos. Ambas son parte de lo quien eres, bombón

-eso lo sé, pero… Nunca voy a comprender porque paso eso considerando que somos la misma persona

-cuando hice eso estaba muy confundido, bombón, no tenía idea de quién era y acababa de conocer a un hermoso ángel que lloraba preocupada por mí y me veía con tanto amor… Simplemente sentí que había algo especial en ella y no me equivoque porque es la chica más maravillosa que jamás haya conocido.

-pero… si tuvieras que escoger a alguna de las dos, a quien escogerías?

-a bombón –respondió dando un pequeño beso

-vamos Seiya, respóndeme!

-pero si eso hice. Esto es como si me preguntaras si te ame más en nuestra vida pasada o si te amo más ahora

-y como responderías a eso?

-porque me preguntas eso ahora, bombón?

-porque necesito saberlo. Lo que paso en ese extraño triangulo amoroso que fue Serena-Seiya-Sailor Moon es algo difícil de olvidar y quiero saber que pensabas de mí antes de recuperar la memoria

-mira, cuando yo soñaba con todos esos recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, Miranda me envió con una psicóloga que es amiga suya que se especializa en el análisis de sueños y fui a varias sesiones con ella

-fuiste con una psicóloga? –pregunte sorprendida interrumpiéndolo

-sí y déjame terminar que lo que te voy a decir es muy importante y responderá tus preguntas

-bien, lo siento

-en mis sueños siempre vi a una chica rubia de cabello largo de ojos azul celeste llamada Serenity y las dos chicas que yo conozco y sin duda coinciden en mucho con esa descripción son Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon. La psicóloga llego a la conclusión de que tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por ambas y eso hizo que proyectara a Serenity en mis sueños para crear a mi chica perfecta… Serenity sin duda fue mi chica perfecta en mi vida pasada. Pero en esta vida, mi chica perfecta es la unión de Serena Tsukino y Sailor Moon, y se llama Bombón… Eres la chica de mis sueños, eso no lo dudes jamás

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta y no supe que decir, que se puede decir cuando Seiya me ha dicho lo más maravilloso del mundo? Varias lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y Seiya las limpio dulcemente con sus dedos. Lo único que pude hacer fue girar el resto de mi cuerpo y tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo con todo el amor que siento por él. Si ya lo amaba antes de que me dijera todo eso, ahora lo amo mucho más que antes…

-te amo tanto, osito… No cambiaría nada de todas las cosas que han pasado en nuestra vida juntos porque han valido la pena para llegar hasta este momento. Te amo… Te amo

Volví a besarlo profundamente, Seiya me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos y me alzo del suelo, rodee su cintura con mis piernas mientras terminaba de recorrer lo que nos quedaba del jardín, no deje de besarlo y repartir pequeños besos en todo su rostro y su cuello, y empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa

-espera… bombón –susurro Seiya en mi oído mientras sacaba la llave de la suite

-olvídalo, necesito demostrarte cuanto te amo ahora mismo –dije besándolo nuevamente

-yo también, por eso te tengo una sorpresa

-una sorpresa?

-sí, cierra los ojos

-no podemos dejar esa sorpresa para más tarde, osito? –dije acariciando su pecho provocativamente

-podríamos… pero me gustaría más que te la diera ahora, es algo muy especial que había guardado para un momento como este –dijo Seiya besando dulcemente mi cuello hasta que llego a mi oído -Después, haremos todo lo que tú quieras, bombón. Cierra tus ojos

-es necesario?

-por favor…

Cerré mis ojos, Seiya abrió la puerta de la suite, entro sin soltarme y escuche como cerró la puerta de golpe (creo que con una patada ya que sus brazos nunca me soltaron), camino por el lugar y lentamente me bajo en algo duro, creo que en el sillón

-ya puedo abrir los ojos?

-no bombón –respondió Seiya y unos momentos después puso algo en mis ojos, creo que una venda que me anudo por detrás –lo siento, pero necesito asegurarme de que no hagas trampa. Cuenta hasta 1,000

Después de eso lo escuche ir y venir por toda la suite, mientras yo lo obedecía y seguí contando hasta el 100, pero me canse de esperar y dije…

-997… 998…

-aun no, bombón! Vuelve a empezar!

-sea lo que sea que estés tramando, Seiya, no puedes dejarme nada más aquí sentada!

-lo lamento, bombón –dijo él muy cerca de mí y sentí que me dio un pequeño beso

-ya me puedo quitar la venda de los ojos?

-aun no. En un momento más –dijo él nuevamente lo escuche y venir

-si sigues así, te advierto que me voy a ir a dormir, osito! Anda, dime que se trata! Si adivino lo que tramas, me dirás si estoy en lo correcto?

-inténtalo y te diré si te acercas, pero no creo que adivines

-eso es lo que crees, eh? Veamos… tiene que ver con música?

-mmm… si

-ok… vas a hacer un striptease para mí? –dije y Seiya se empezó a reír –es eso verdad! como el que me hiciste cuando fue mi despedida de soltera!

-como es que recuerdas eso con todo el tequila que traías encima esa noche, bombón?

-oh, créeme que lo que hiciste esa noche es algo que jamás podre olvidar! Esa es tu sorpresa, verdad?

-siento mucho decirte que no se trata de eso –dijo él divertido -No tiene gracia que me desvista solo! Prefiero que tú me quites la ropa!

-que malo eres, osito y yo que quería que te desnudaras para mi…

-te prometo que mañana te hare un striptease con mucho gusto

-me parece muy bien! Pero si no se trataba de eso, entonces cual es la sorpresa?

Seiya no me respondió, pero empecé a oír los primeros acordes de una melodía que nunca había escuchado y después su voz, esta cantando…

_Like the sound of silence calling, / Al igual que el sonido de una llamada silenciosa,  
I hear your voice and suddenly / Oigo tu voz y de repente  
I'm falling, lost in a dream. / Estoy cayendo, perdido en un sueño.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting, / Al igual que los ecos de nuestras almas se conocen,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating. / Dices esas palabras y mi corazón deja de latir.  
I wonder what it means. / Me pregunto qué significa  
What could it be that comes over me? /¿Qué podría ser esto que se apodera de mí?  
At times I can't move. / A veces no me puedo mover.  
At times I can hardly breath. / A veces apenas puedo respirar. _

Seiya me quito la venda de los ojos, me di cuenta de que encendió la chimenea y él me miro con una enorme sonrisa y extendió su mano frente a mí mientras sigo escuchando la canción

-bailarías conmigo, bombón?

_When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
The world goes still, so still inside and / El mundo sigue siendo, por lo que todavía en el interior y  
When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
For a moment, there's no one else alive / Por un momento, no hay nadie más con vida_

Tome su mano mientras me ponía de pie, Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos y con mis brazos rodee su cuello, y empezamos a bailar al compas de la música

-esta es mi sorpresa, bombón. Te escribí esta canción, es mi regalo de bodas para ti. La escribí para decirte con esta canción todo lo que siento por ti, justamente así es como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado.

_You're the one I've always thought of. / Eres la única en la que siempre he pensado.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love. / No sé cómo, pero me siento protegido en tu amor.  
You're where I belong. / Tú eres donde pertenezco.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes, / Y cuando estás conmigo si cierro mis ojos,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly / Hay veces que juro que siento que puedo volar  
For a moment in time. / Por un momento en el tiempo.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth , / En algún lugar entre el Cielo y la Tierra,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words. / Y congelados en el tiempo, Oh, cuando dices esas palabras. _

-es hermosa la canción, osito. Me encanta. Gracias

Seiya inclino su rostro y me besó tiernamente, sintiendo todo el amor que me inunda por él extenderse por todo mi cuerpo mientras que el beso se empieza a volver más intenso

_When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
The world goes still, so still inside and / El mundo sigue siendo, por lo que todavía en el interior y  
When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
For a moment, there's no one else alive / Por un momento, no hay nadie más con vida_

Rompimos el beso al sentir la falta de aire, recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Seiya me estrecho aun más entre sus brazos, envolviéndome por completo en el calor y la seguridad de su cuerpo mientras seguimos bailando, fundidos en un abrazo mientras sigo contemplando sus hermosos zafiros brillar a la luz de la chimenea

_And this journey that we're on. / Y este viaje en el que estamos  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment. /Que lejos hemos llegado y yo celebro cada momento.  
And when you say you love me, / Y cuando dices que me amas,  
That's all you have to say. / Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir.  
I'll always feel this way. / Siempre me siento así. _

-te amo, bombón

-yo también te amo, osito

_When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
The world goes still, so still inside and / El mundo sigue siendo, por lo que todavía en el interior y  
When you say you love me / Cuando dices que me amas  
In that moment, I know why I'm alive / En ese momento, yo sé por qué estoy vivo  
When you say you love me! / Cuando dices que me amas! _

Seiya inclino más su rostro para besarme nuevamente. No estoy segura en qué momento el beso se volvió tan apremiante, pero si se que para cuando me di cuenta, nuestras ropas ya se encontraban en el suelo y nosotros estamos entre las sabanas de la cama en donde él nuevamente me demostró, al igual que con la letra de su canción, lo mucho que me ama.

_When you say you love me, / Cuando dices que me amas,  
Do you know how I love you? /¿Sabes cuánto te amo? _

La mañana siguiente ni bien había abierto los ojos y extendí mi brazo para abrazar a Seiya, pero me di cuenta de que no estaba recostado a mi lado aunque escuche su voz a lo lejos. Me levante de la cama y me puse su camisa que estaba en el suelo, camine por la suite buscándolo y lo vi ya vestido con una camisa roja y jeans hablando por teléfono mientras organizaba nuestra pequeña mesa con los platos del desayuno…

-entonces ya todo está listo?... si, perfecto

No se había dado de que lo estaba escuchando y yo me quede confundida porque no entendí nada de lo que dijo, que es lo que está listo? Me acerque a él y rodee su cintura con mis brazos, le di un pequeño beso en su espalda

-buenos días, osito!

-hola bombón! –dijo él volteando a verme sonrisa –me tengo que ir, te llamo después

Seiya termino su llamada, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mi e inclino su rostro para besarme

-como dormiste, bombón?

-muy bien, gracias… con quien hablabas?

-con Taiki

-está todo bien en Tokio?

-sí, allá todo está tranquilo, nada de qué preocuparse. Llamo por no sé qué cosas de la disquera… nada importante. Vamos a desayunar

Seiya me miro un poco nervioso mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa a desayunar y solo se limito a decirme que había ordenado que nos trajeran de desayuno: café, jugo, fruta fresca y hot cakes. Mientras comíamos, evito decirme algo más sobre su llamada. No entiendo nada, que cosa esta lista que no me quiere decir?

-por lo que te llamo Taiki no hará que tengamos que volver ya a Tokio? –pregunte mientras me comía una fresa

-no, claro que no, él se encargara de esas cosas

-pero… escuche que decías sobre que algo está listo. Qué cosa era? Alguna presentación o algo así?

-no te preocupes por eso, bombón –respondió Seiya antes de beber de su café. Está tratando de que me olvide de esto para no decirme que me oculta

-que no me quieres decir, osito?

-porque crees eso?

-es que siempre me cuentas emocionado tus cosas de la disquera y ahora ni me quieres decir –dije dando un suspiro mientras bebía el último trago de jugo

-sé que dijimos que no nos ocultaríamos nada, pero lo que me dijo Taiki son cosas sin importancia y muy aburridas, no te preocupes por eso. No te quiero aburrir hablándote de esas cosas cuando podemos pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas más interesantes

-no será más bien que en realidad paso algo grave que no me quieres decir

-no, nada ha pasado. Las niñas están bien, todo está tranquilo en Tokio… En verdad, no tienes razón para preocuparte por una llamada sin importancia

Creo que me estoy poniendo paranoica porque como yo le oculto algo grande a Seiya, quiero creer que él también tiene un secreto que no me ha dicho y ahora, la vocecilla dentro de mí que me dice que le diga que tuve alucinaciones empezó a gritarme con tal de que le cuente mi secreto.

Definitivamente no quiero que lo que le diga cambie la imagen que Seiya tiene de mí, pero tampoco me gusta ocultarle cosas, quiero que todo sea como antes, que realmente no haya secretos entre nosotros…

-bombón…

-tuve alucinaciones, osito

-qué?

-durante tres meses te vi siempre a mi lado

Seiya me miro sorprendido, confundido y con gran seriedad unos momentos, como si no supiera que decirme, debe creer que he enloquecido.

-es lo que me paso, osito. No sé si estoy loca o no, solo sé que tenía que decírtelo porque no quiero guardarte ningún secreto y ya lo hice –dije suspirando profundamente y me retire de la mesa

-no te vayas, bombón –dijo él levantándose y me tomo la mano deteniéndome

-si piensas decirme que estoy loca, no lo hagas… no quiero escuchar esas palabras de ti

-iba a decir que Yaten y Taiki ya me habían comentado algo al respecto y no les quise creer, por eso no te lo había preguntado nada al respecto...

-crees que enloquecí?

-no, más bien creo que es extraño, pero considerando todas las cosas extrañas que hay en nuestras vidas… -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa y me beso –no estás loca, bombón. Debe haber una explicación razonable a lo que te sucede, quizás era una parte de mí que se unió a tu mente y solo tú lo puedes ver…

-tal vez. Yo creo que era una alucinación, pero puede que se trate de un fantasma, espíritu o algo así… nunca me dijo que era exactamente

-aun lo ves?

-ya no, se despidió de mi el día que me dijiste que recuperaste la memoria…

-y… era igual que yo?

-sí, recuerdas la vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones y me preguntaste porque te decía bombón?

-como olvidarlo, me respondiste con las mismas palabras que yo habría dicho

-fue porque tú me dijiste exactamente que decir… Era igual a ti, todo el tiempo me decía que me amaba y no dejaba de decirme que soy su esposa. Me trataba igual que tú, pero era un poco más maduro… bueno, a veces, también le decía a Jimmy fideo con cara de nerd –dije con una pequeña sonrisa -Era muy misterioso, me decía cosas que a veces no entendía y parecía que sabia ciertas cosas pero nunca me las dijo y ahora que lo pienso, creo que se cumplieron

-como cuales?

-antes de que nos reencontráramos aquí en el hotel, ese mismo día como una antes yo estaba en un restaurante y vi tu auto pasar frente a mí. Me dijo que tenía que buscarte para que habláramos ya que era importante, no me quiso decir porque, solo que lo sabría en su momento y que me esperaban cosas muy hermosas… Y no se equivoco en lo que dijo ya que supe que recuperaste la memoria y hemos pasado aquí los mejores días de nuestra vidas

-tal vez al ser una parte de mi, supo que recupero la memoria y si no te lo menciono fue para que te sorprendieras cuando nos vimos

-pues si es así, voy a golpearlo la próxima vez que lo vea por no decirme que recuperaste la memoria ya fui la última en enterarse de la verdad

-espera! Que quieres decir con la próxima vez que lo veas? -pregunto él confundido

-cuando se despidió, me dijo que pronto recibiría las respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengo y me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver en el futuro

-el futuro como en unos días o el futuro como de donde vienen las niñas?

-no lo sé, solo dijo futuro -dije suspirando profundamente -A veces creo que nunca llegare a saber la verdad sobre él

-si te prometió que las recibirías y que se volverían a ver, es porque así será. Si es igual a mí, cumplirá con su promesa y tarde o temprano sabremos la verdad, no olvides que yo cumplo mis promesas a como dé lugar

-lo sé, prometiste que siempre regresarías a mi lado y nuevamente lo cumpliste

Seiya me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso dulcemente y yo estoy más que feliz que nunca porque me entendió y esto no cambio en nada nuestra relación!

-osito… -murmure sobre sus labios colocando mis brazos sobre sus hombros

-si?

-recuerdas lo que me prometiste anoche que ibas a hacer hoy?

-porque tengo la sensación de que quieres que lo haga ahora, bombón?

-por favor! –le pedí con mi mejor sonrisa

-no puedo negarte nada cuando me miras así, bombón –dijo él besándome fugazmente –muy bien, que empiece el show!

Lo besé nuevamente antes de sentarme en el sillón, Seiya encendió la radio justo cuando empezaba a sonar una canción adecuada para la ocasión, me miro con una picara sonrisa y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. La enorme sonrisa de mi rostro se hizo más grande al contemplar su maravilloso cuerpo y su sexy abdomen que quedo una vez que termino de desabrochar todos los botones, se quito la camisa y me la arrojo. La atrape mientras Seiya continúa bailando para mí…

Sin lugar a dudas estos son de los mejores días de mi vida!


	56. Capitulo 55

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por agregar este fic entre sus favoritos y en las alertas!_

_Despues de ver tan hermosa reconciliación, les traigo el más reciente capitulo de esta historia! Realmente espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 55**

Desde que Seiya despertó del coma, una de las cosas que más desee era que todo volviera a ser como antes entre nosotros, y ahora que nuevamente estamos juntos, puedo decir que no ha sido así… nuestra relación se volvió mucho mejor. La semana que pasamos juntos en Fuji fue de las mejores de mi vida ya que además de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ahora nos amamos mucho más que antes.

Es cierto que los últimos tres meses dejaron cicatrices en mi corazón que nunca se podrán borrar, pase por momentos tan oscuros que nunca podre olvidar, pero el amor es lo que me ha mantenido en pie todo este tiempo, el amor que le tengo a Seiya y el que él me tiene a mí.

Todas las cosas que pasamos durante ese tiempo sin duda marcan un antes y un después para nosotros; nos han hecho madurar y apreciar más a las personas que nos rodean. Muchas veces cuando nuestros seres queridos están lejos, no nos damos cuenta de cuan importantes son para nosotros hasta que ya es tarde, no valoramos realmente su cariño hasta que ya no están con nosotros. Si algo he aprendido todo este tiempo es a amar con todas mis fuerzas a las personas que me rodean, amar a Seiya y a mis hijas ahora que por fin estoy con ellas.

Al llegar a Tokio lo primero que hicimos fue ir directamente a ver a nuestras hijas a su departamento. En cuanto vi a Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi fue abrazarlas con todas mis fuerzas y comencé a llorar de felicidad de por fin tenerlas en mis brazos, tanto tiempo que he pasado buscándolas y ellas siempre han estado a mi lado. Seiya me había dicho que las tres se parecen mucho a mi, y al poder ver sus verdaderos rasgos me doy cuenta de que no estaba exagerando. Estas maravillosas chicas que he considerado grandes amigas por estar a mi lado en mis momentos de mayor debilidad y oscuridad, y que ahora se con certeza que nos une un lazo mucho más fuerte del que jamás imagine.

También abrace a Mamoru mientras yo sigo llorando por tantos sentimientos encontrados. El hombre frente a mi es el pequeño bebé que nació hace unas semanas! Me cuesta creer que hasta ahora sea plenamente consciente del gran parecido que tiene con Darién

-aun no puedo creer que todo este tiempo han estado aquí, tan cerca de mi

-hemos querido decirte tantas veces la verdad… pero no podíamos –dijo Rini entre lagrimas

-no importa, estamos juntos y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa… Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber de ustedes! Bueno, más de las que ya sé –dije tratando de dejar de llorar –quiero conocerlos no como los Takeuchi, sino por como quienes son realmente

-pues creo que debería empezar diciendo que ahora soy la señora Chiba… me casé con Mamoru

-lo sé, Rini… Seiya me dijo de su boda secreta

-en nuestra defensa puedo decir que jamás imagine que una discusión nuestra terminara en una boda y menos en un momento de crisis –dijo Rini

-pero les aseguro que amo a Rini con toda mi alma –dijo Mamoru tomando la mano de Rini -Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… ella y nuestro bebé

-y nosotros vamos a ser abuelos!

-ya no lo digas, bombón! No me acostumbro a la idea!

-es que acaso Chibi Chibi y yo somos las únicas que se acostumbran a la idea de tener un sobrinito? –dijo Bunny

-denos tiempo, Bunny, son muchas cosas las que debemos de asimilar

-tómense el tiempo que necesiten mientras sigan con esa felicidad en el rostro, obviamente la pasaron muy bien en Fuji

-se nos nota demasiado? –pregunto Seiya con una sonrisa

-sí, pero esa es la imagen que siempre hemos tenido de ustedes y no se imaginan cuanto nos alegra volver a verlos así –dijo Mamoru

-solo espero que esta felicidad no sé nos venga debajo de un momento para otro antes de que vuelvan a atacar

-honestamente, creemos que ya no volverá a haber un ataque –dijo Rini –Han pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Pandora y la captura de Marcia. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo entre un ataque y otro, y si tenemos tanta paz es porque probablemente la Guerra termino en el futuro y por ende, aquí también

-de verdad lo creen?

-sí… o al menos eso esperamos –dijo Rini

-pero si es verdad que ya termino la Guerra, creo que dentro de poco tendremos noticias de Plut para confirmarnoslo–dijo Mamoru –o al menos eso es lo que opinan los demás

-deberíamos ir al laboratorio a verlos para saber cómo están las cosas

-de hecho, no creo que estén allí –dijo Bunny –como todo ha estado tan tranquilo estos días, todos se han ocupado de sus cosas. Ya es tarde, porque no vamos a su casa para que dejen sus maletas y desde ahí llamamos a todos para avisarles que ya regresaron

-es una buena, vamos para allá –dijo Seiya

Todos nos dirigimos a la casa y me entro una agradable sensación al ser consciente de que no solo regresaba a mi casa después de dos semanas lejos, sino que regresaba acompañada de Seiya, de nuestras hijas y Mamoru. Cuando me fui de Tokio jamás imagine que volvería a esta casa acompañada de mi familia.

Entramos en la casa que estaba a oscuras, Seiya encendió la luz y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver que allí estaban Ami y Taiki, Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew, Mina y Yaten, Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru, Luna, Artemis y Darién y Miranda con sus bebés, mis padres y Sammy; la casa estaba decorada para una gran fiesta y al fondo podía ver el comedor lleno de bocadillos y bebidas

-bienvenidos!

-wow! Que está pasando? –dijo Seiya sorprendido

-mamá? Papá? Que hacen aquí? –dije sorprendida

-los muchachos nos llamaron para darnos la buena noticia de que Seiya recupero la memoria! –dijo Ikuko acercándose a nosotros para abrazarnos –me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor, hijo

-gracias Ikuko

-además teníamos que darles una gran bienvenida –dijo Rei con una gran acercándose a mi -A pesar de que deberíamos de seguir molestos por cómo te fuiste, Serena tonta. No vuelvas a hacer eso

-descuida, no volveré a hacer algo así –dije abrazándola –gracias a todos! Me siento muy feliz de que estemos todos reunidos aquí como la gran familia que somos

La fiesta sin duda hizo que la noche se volviera muy especial, los chicos no dejaban de hacernos preguntas sobre cómo fue que nos reencontramos en Fuji y Seiya nuevamente me pidió que me casara con él. Mis padres, obviamente están felices de que las cosas entre Seiya y yo sean como antes y yo no quepo de la felicidad al estar rodeada de las personas más importantes para mi. Realmente me parece que termino la guerra por el ambiente de felicidad que nos rodea a todos… o al menos a casi todos.

Note a Darién algo distante a pesar de que sonríe a todos, no deja de mostrarse amable y cariñoso con Miranda, Mamoru y los bebés. Aproveche la oportunidad para acercarme a Darién cuando Miranda fue a cambiarle los pañales a los gemelos, Mamoru y Rini se ofrecieron a ayudarla y él se quedo junto al comedor bebiendo de su copa de champan

-se supone que esto es una fiesta, Darién, no deberías estar aquí tan solo

-quería ayudarle a Miranda a cambiar a los gemelos, pero prefirió la ayuda de Rini y Mamoru

-lo sé como si eso fuera algo malo

-no, claro que no… comprendo que Miranda quiera estar mucho tiempo con Mamoru ahora que sabemos quién es en realidad –dijo él un poco pensativo bebiendo un poco de su copa

-qué pasa?

-porque crees que me pasa algo, Serena?

-quizás porque te conozco muy bien y se cuando algo te preocupa

-no quiero arruinarte la noche con mis cosas

-lo harás si no me dices que pasa. Somos amigos, Darién, por favor…

-cuando nacieron Darién y Mamoru y los tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Finalmente pude conocer a mis hijos y su futuro se extendía ante ellos de una forma tan prometedora y ahora… -dijo Darién dando un largo suspiro -No dejo de pensar que no seré un buen padre…

-no digas eso, serás un gran padre y Mamoru es prueba de ello. Él es un hombre tan maravilloso como tu

-pero, y Darién? Sé que hay alguien más poderoso que lo manipulo y lo lleno con ideas de venganza, pero aun así siento que parte de lo que le paso será mi culpa y sigo pensando que será lo que haga mal que provoque que se convierta en el hombre que es

-no pienses eso, no es ni será tu culpa lo que le sucedió a tu hijo, fue de ese ser que lo manipulo. Darién es un buen hombre como su padre y aunque haya escogido el camino equivocado, lo salvaremos, o lo salvamos? Con esto de los viajes en el tiempo y que las cosas ocurren en el presente y el futuro, no sé cual sea la expresión correcta

-lo sé, yo tampoco me acostumbro a eso. Ni a que Mamoru tiene un mes de nacido, está casado y voy a ser abuelo –dijo Darién con una pequeña sonrisa

-no eres el único, a Seiya también le está costando aceptar la idea de ser abuelo

-quien lo diría… tu hija y mi hijo juntos. Crees que es el destino quiera unir a la Tierra y la Luna?

-no, si algo he aprendido es que el destino no existe. Es el amor el que une a las personas, no si son Príncipes de la Tierra o Princesas de la Luna

-miren quienes volvieron –dijo Miranda trayendo en brazos al pequeño Darién, y junto a ella Rini y Mamoru, cargando a su pequeño yo

-no puedo creer lo mucho que crecieron mis ahijados en dos semanas –dije con una sonrisa contemplando a los niños

-y van a crecer mucho más, verdad? –dijo Mamoru sosteniéndole la mano a su pequeño yo quien sonrió

-eso no lo dudo, puedo Miranda?

-claro que si –dijo ella poniendo en mis brazos al pequeño Darién.

Es tan pequeño e inocente que me cuesta creer que… bueno, hare todo con tal de ayudarlo con tal de que no cause más caos y destrucción

-con que aquí estabas, bombón? –dijo Seiya rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y me dio un pequeño beso en el cuello –ya estas practicando como cargar bebes?

-si vamos a tener tres hijas, es mejor que practique desde ahora… y te aviso que tu les cambiaras los pañales

-lo cual hare con mucho gusto

-quien diría que terminaríamos rodeados de tantos bebés –dijo Darién con una sonrisa

-y apenas van empezando… –dijo Rini

-pronto habrá más embarazos?

-esa es información confidencial, no es bueno saber muchas cosas del futuro –dijo Mamoru

-aunque insisto, los siguientes somos nosotros, bombón

-tú crees, osito?

-por esas sonrisas que tienen en sus rostros, me imagino que ya le encargaron a la cigüeña a Rini –dijo Miranda

-es verdad, Rini?

-digamos que pronto me verán como una bebé… Pero no me pregunten cuando es mi verdadero cumpleaños por qué no se los diré

-ni íbamos a hacerlo, eso queremos que sea sorpresa

Momentos después, Haruka tomo una copa de champan y la alzo mientras nos pedía atención a todos…

-quiero hacer un brindis por la gatita y Kou… Todos los presentes hemos sido testigos de la historia de su amor, sabemos que han tenido que pasar por muchas pruebas para luchar por su felicidad, pruebas muy duras y crueles que han puesto la vida. Pero ambos son fuertes, han seguido en pie y han superado esas pruebas con éxito. Y sin duda hoy podemos ver cuán felices son y cuanto se aman. Creo que a todos no nos queda ninguna duda de que serán muy felices juntos… por Serena y Seiya!

-salud! –dije junto con todos alzando mi copa. No deje de sonreírle a Haruka agradeciéndole por sus palabras

-bueno, yo también quiero decir algunas palabras. Todos saben que los últimos meses no había sido yo, hice muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso… excepto por cierta confusión que involucro a Mina –dijo Seiya con una sonrisa divertida que provoco las risas de todos al recordar cuando se besaron porque creyó que ella era Sailor Moon –Pero ya hablando enserio, mucho tiempo sentí que me faltaba algo sumamente importante, además de mis recuerdos claro está. Quien me faltaba eras tú, bombón –dijo Seiya tomando mi mano -Por eso es que teniendo como testigos a las personas más importantes para nosotros, quisiera saber si me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa el día de mañana?

-espera un momento, Seiya… mañana?

-sí, ya todo está listo. Solo falta que digas que si, bombón

-esto era lo que no me quisiste decir en Fuji, verdad? Taiki? –dije sorprendida volteando a verlo

-fue idea de Seiya –dijo Taiki con una sonrisa –yo solo obedecí ordenes

-entonces que dices, bombón? Mañana en el altar?

-si! por supuesto que sí!

**S&S**

La fiesta término hasta después de medianoche, todos nos ayudaron a recoger las cosas de la fiesta tras lo que comenzaron a irse hacia sus casas. Y como la tradición manda que el novio no puede ver a la novia la noche antes de la boda, Seiya se fue al departamento de Mina y Yaten después de más de cinco minutos despidiéndonos y acordando que hablaríamos por teléfono por la mañana.

No me quede sola en la casa, mis padres, Sammy, Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi se quedaron conmigo y nos quedamos despiertos hasta la mitad de la madrugada hablando de la boda, a pesar de que no me querían dar muchos detalles ya que todos se habían encargado de la organización y querían que me diera cuenta hasta mañana.

Estaba tan emocionada por la boda que me costó mucho trabajo poder dormirme, pero al fin el cansancio me venció y me quede profundamente dormida. Me despertó el sonido de mi celular y conteste rápidamente sabiendo muy bien quien llamaba

-buenos días, mi querida futura esposa!

-buenos días, mi querido futuro esposo! Me hiciste mucha falta anoche!

-también te extrañe mucho, bombón, pero nos veremos dentro de unas horas

-lo sé, pero te extraño! Y odio a quien invento esa tradición de que los novios no se pueden ver antes de la boda!

-créeme que yo también, pero dentro de unas horas ya no nos separaremos nunca más. Es más, nos iremos de Luna de Miel

-otra vez?

-sí, vamos a tener muchas!

-en verdad que estás loco, osito

-pero loco por ti, bombón. Me tengo que ir, Yaten me está llamando

-ok. Te veré a las 6:00pm en el altar

-allí estaré. Te amo

-yo también te amo, osito

Colgué el teléfono, me levante de la cama y tome una ducha. Me puse unos jeans, una playera tipo polo rosa y mis convers del mismo color y baje a desayunar. En el comedor estaba papá, mamá, Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi

-buenos días a todos!

-hola, hija! Como dormiste? –pregunto Kenji

-bien, gracias

-llegaste justo a tiempo, Serena. El desayuno ya está listo –dijo Ikuko sirviendo platos con hot cakes, café y jugo de naranja vamos a desayunar

-pero y Sammy?

-fue a ver a Hotaru –dijo Chibi Chibi

-y eso que la vio anoche. Ya me imagino que dirá Haruka al verlo en su casa tan temprano

-está en la edad de querer estar con chicas. Además, cuando tenías su edad, tú también salías muy seguido a ver a Seiya

-mamá! –dije ligeramente ruborizada

-pero bueno, no podemos negar que somos afortunados de que nos acompañen Shizuka y Bunny –dijo Ikuko –No me ha había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen las dos a Serena y Chibi Chibi

-ni nosotras, vaya que es una gran coincidencia –dijo Rini con una gran sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo

-bueno, pero lo importante es que ya todo está en orden. No solo entre Seiya y tú, hija, sino que Tokio ya está en calma después de todos esos monstruos que atacaban constantemente… -dijo Kenji dando un suspiro mientras bebía un poco de café -aunque no dejo de preguntarme que querrían y porque causaron tanta destrucción

-es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber…

Seguimos desayunando mientras yo me quede pensando en las palabras de papá, realmente ya todo acabo. O casi, aun falta que tengamos una confirmación del futuro de que todo acabo, saber de Plut y ver que pasara con Marcia, ella aun sigue encerrada en el laboratorio de Ami… debería de ir a hablar con ella

-ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo algo importante que hacer

-que cosa, hija? –pregunto Ikuko

-unas cosas de la Universidad que había olvidado –dije y Rini volvió a verme confundida ya que se dio cuenta que estoy mintiendo

-es sábado, Serena, que cosas olvidaste de la escuela?

-unas… cosas. Es importante

-pero, Serena, hoy tenemos una agenda muy ocupada –dijo Bunny –A medio día llegaran una estilista a arreglarte para la boda

-bien, entonces tengo un par de horas para encargarme de mis cosas. Volveré en un rato

Termine mi café y me levante de la mesa, guarde mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans, tome las llaves de mi camioneta y fui hacia la puerta

-espera Serena, a donde vas? –dijo Rini acercándose a mi rápidamente

-tengo que ver algunas cosas

-ya dijiste eso. Qué pasa?

-nada de qué preocuparse, regreso más tarde –dije saliendo de la casa

-pero Serena….

-nos vemos después!

Subí a mi camioneta y me puse en marcha hacia el departamento de Ami. Cuando llegue, ella me recibió y se quedo totalmente sorprendida de verme

-que haces aquí, Serena? Pensé que ya estarías alistándote para la boda

-tengo dos horas antes de que vaya la estilista a mi casa, pero necesito pedirte un favor…

-el que quieras

-quiero hablar con Marcia… Todo esto ya termino y no podemos tenerla encerrada por siempre, quiero hablar con ella un rato y… no sé, si ella acepta la dejaremos libre

-esa mujer es peligrosa. Le borro la memoria a Seiya, trato de matarlo….no podemos soltarla así nada más

-lo sé, Ami, pero podría purificarla con el Cristal de Plata para que tenga una vida normal. Sabes que muchos de nuestros enemigos se han redimido y llevan vidas tranquilas… podríamos darle la misma oportunidad a Marcia. Quizás podría seguir trabajando en el hospital y ahí estaría Darién vigilándola… al menos déjame hablar con ella

- de acuerdo…aunque no creo que sea lo más prudente que hables con ella, Serena

-descuida, serán solo unos minutos

Ambas caminamos hasta el laboratorio y Taiki salió de la habitación de Marcia ya le había llevado comida. Le explique el porqué de mi visita, y al que Ami no le parecía lo más correcto que la viera, pero me concedió entrar. Ellos se quedaron afuera vigilando en las pantallas la habitación y yo entre. Marcia estaba sentada y esposada de pies y manos en una silla que estaba en medio de la habitación, y me observo fijamente…

-la gran Neo Reina Serena me ha concedido el honor de su presencia… a que debo la visita de Su Majestad?

-aquí simplemente soy Serena Tsukino, Marcia… -dije acercándome a ella, me quede como a un metro frente a ella -como estas?

-estaría mejor si no estuviera esposada todo el tiempo, pero he estado en peores circunstancias, así que no me puedo quejar. Si estás aquí para interrogarme nuevamente, siento decepcionarte pero ya dije todo lo que querían gracias al polvo de la verdad

-no, no vengo a interrogarte. Sé que has hecho muchas cosas, principalmente en contra de Seiya… pero soy creyente de las segundas oportunidades y quiero darte la oportunidad de que continúes con tu vida lejos de estas cuatro paredes. Eres doctora y has demostrado lo buena que eres en tu trabajo, podrías ayudar a los demás en este planeta o volver a Raitsu ahora que la guerra termino…

-la guerra termino?

-no hemos tenido ningún ataque desde tu captura, es obvio que la guerra termino en el futuro y por ende aquí también

-el que no haya habido ataques en este tiempo no significa que la guerra se haya terminado. Si algo se con certeza, es que cuando hay más paz es porque la hora más oscura está por llegar… Ustedes aun no han ganado, Darién no es de los que se rinden fácilmente y sabe que algo me paso, así que vendrá a buscarme y acabara con todos ustedes

-eso no será así, Marcia… Tan solo piensa en lo que te dije. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora, solo te pido que consideres si quieres seguir aquí encerrada o vivir en paz lejos de estas paredes –dije dando media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

-como esta, Seiya? Espero que este bien porque me entristecería saber que algo malo le pasara a él o a una de las Damas de la Luna, en cuanto Darién venga por mí.

-él no vendrá y nada le sucederá a mi familia –dije al llegar a la puerta y voltee a verla

-cree cuanto quieras eso, Serena, pero sé muy bien lo que digo. Si antes creías saber lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento, no sé compara en nada a lo que te espera a ti, tu querido Seiya, sus adorables hijas y todos los que los rodean. Conozco a Darién demasiado bien y esta guerra no terminara hasta que él lo diga…

Abrí la puerta y salí de la habitación sin escuchar ni una palabra más de Marcia, lo que dijo me produjo un terrible agujero en el pecho y lo único que puedo desear es que nada les ocurra a quienes quiero…

-estas bien Serena? –pregunto Taiki acercándose a mi junto con Ami

-sí, estoy bien, chicos

-no debiste de haber hablado con ella, no ha dejado de repetir esas amenazas y lo único que logro fue alterarte en día tan importante como hoy

-no sé preocupen, no dejare que ella ni nadie arruinen este día –dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Me despedí de Ami y Taiki y salí de su departamento. Me sentí muy alterada cuando llegue a mi camioneta, así que instintivamente voltee para ver al Seiya de mis alucinaciones y hablar con él, pero suspire al darme cuenta que no está aquí. Tres meses se mantuvo siempre a mi lado y es difícil acostumbrarme a no verlo aquí… pero puedo ir a ver a mi osito de carne y hueso.

Maneje hacia al departamento de Mina y Yaten, cuando llegue me abrió Yaten y se quedo sorprendido de verme

-Serena? –dijo Yaten mientras entraba al departamento. Vi a Mina y Artemis mirándome sorprendidos en la sala

-que sucede? Que haces aquí, Serena? –pregunto Artemis

-en donde esta, Seiya?

-en su habitación, pero…

No escuche que más dijo Mina y corrí hacia la habitación de Seiya. Entre cerrando la puerta tras de mí, y segundos después vi que la puerta del fondo se abría y salía Seiya del baño envuelto con una toalla de la cintura para abajo, mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla que traía en sus manos…

-bombón?

Antes de que dijera algo más, me acerque rápidamente a él, me alce de puntillas y tome su rostro entre mis manos para besarlo. Se sorprendió demasiado ya que tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y corresponderme el beso, pero cuando lo hizo me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso despacio, sin prisas.

Me siento mucho más tranquila ahora que sé que está bien, aquí frente a mí besándome, pero no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Marcia. No quiero volver a perderlo…

-también me has hecho mucha falta hoy, bombón, pero no llores –dijo Seiya besando dulcemente mis lagrimas

-no quiero perderte otra vez. Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar otra vez

-sabes que no te dejare jamás, bombón

-prométemelo, Seiya! –grite alterada llorando con más fuerza

-que te pasa? Porque estas así? –pregunto él preocupado sin que yo pudiera responderle ya que no lograba controlar mis lagrimas –bombón?

-fui a ver a Marcia

-porque hiciste eso?

-yo… Quería hablar con ella… Sé que fue una estupidez pero quería verla y … Y me dijo tantas cosas que yo… No quiero perderte de nuevo, osito! No quiero que nada le pase a nuestras hijas!

-escúchame, nada de lo que te haya dicho esa mujer va a pasar, ni a ti o a mí, ni a las niñas, ni a nadie… -dijo él volviendo a besarme y unió su frente con la mía -No dejaremos que ella arruine nuestra felicidad, no hoy que es un día muy importante para los dos, así que por favor ya no llores… -susurro limpiando mis lagrimas -No soporto verte así, bombón…

-te amo

-yo también te amo

Hicimos el amor despacio, olvidándonos completamente de todo, haciendo que olvidara el motivo de mis lágrimas con cada beso y caricia, transportándonos al paraíso que es estar juntos.

Nos quedamos recostados en la cama sin decir nada, las palabras están de más en momentos como estos. Me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón mientras me envuelve con sus brazos y acaricia mi espalda con dulzura. Desearía que pasáramos el resto de nuestras vidas así… pero el encanto del momento se rompió en cuanto escuche que estaba soñando mi celular

Me levante de la cama y tome mis jeans del suelo para sacar mi celular, lo saque y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Rini: _[i]En donde estas? La estilista acaba de llegar. [/i]_

-no puede ser…

-pasa algo?

-tengo que irme, osito –dije recogiendo mi ropa y me empecé a vestir rápido

-me haces el amor y te vas así nada más? Que paso con eso de quedarnos a vivir en la cama? –pregunto Seiya sentándose en la cama

-mañana reanudaremos la temporada de vivir en la cama, pero debo irme. La estilista ya llego a la casa y tengo que estar pronto allá –dije abrochándome los jeans rápido y me puse la playera

-pero no puedes irte, bombón…

-ya sé, también me quiero quedar pero no puedo –dije poniéndome los convers

-pero es que no puedes irte así. No sé si sea una nueva moda, pero tienes puesta la playera al revés

-rayos! –dije quitándome la playera y me la puse del lado correcto –ahora sí, me voy -me acerque a él para besarlo, pero puso sus manos en mi cintura y me sentó en sus piernas

-quédate cinco minutos más, bombón –susurro Seiya besando mi cuello, dándome pequeñas mordiditas

-si sigues haciendo eso, harás que me quedare más de cinco minutos

-entonces quédate, bombón… no te vayas –susurro mientras seguía besándome

-yo tampoco quiero irme, pero siento decirte que si no me voy, nunca estaré lista para la boda

-no necesitas de ninguna estilista, eres perfecta así

Seiya alzo su rostro y me beso, pero escuchamos un par de golpes en la puerta que nos interrumpieron

-siento interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo par de tortolos! –grito Mina del otro lado de la puerta -Pero ya empezó la brigada en busca de la novia fugitiva! La estilista ya está en tu casa, Serena!

-ya voy, Mina! –Grite tras lo que le di un pequeño beso a Seiya -Tengo que irme

-no, bombón –dijo Seiya abrazándome con fuerza

-ya escuchaste, sabes que son capaces de tumbar la puerta si no voy

-qué horror! De quien fue la idea de la estilista?

-tuya, tu les diste ordenes de que debían de hacer

-yo les dije que contrataran a alguien para arreglarte para la boda, no que te hicieran irte de esta forma

-la próxima vez, simplemente vamos al ayuntamiento y nos casamos allá

-eso sería peor: los paparazzis sobre nosotros, reporteros y fotógrafos por todas partes… no quisiera un escándalo de ese tipo en nuestra boda

-ni yo, así que mejor seguimos con el plan actual

-Serena! Se hace tarde! –grito Mina

-ya voy! –grite antes de volver a besar a Seiya –te amo, osito

-también te amo, bombón –murmuro besándome de nuevo -Te estaré esperando en el altar

-te veré allí a las seis –susurre besándolo una vez, me separe de él y camine a la puerta

-te amo!

-también te amo!

Le lance un beso en el aire mientras abría la puerta y lo observa por última vez sentado en la cama con una sabana cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y me miraba con la más maravillosa de las sonrisas. Cerré la puerta y en el pasillo me encontré a Mina esperándome

-al fin! –dije Mina tomando mi mano llevándome por el pasillo -Menos mal que saliste porque yo no quería arriesgarme a entrar

-descuida, ya estoy aquí

-bien, porque mi deber como dama de honor es asegurarme de que la novia llegue a tiempo al altar –dijo Mina mientras llegábamos a la sala en donde estaban Artemis y Yaten y tomo un porta vestidos del sillón –ya nos vamos, chicos. Asegúrense de que el novio llegue a tiempo al altar

-descuiden, seremos puntuales –dijo Yaten -Y espero que ustedes también lo sean

-para eso tenemos que correr

Nos despedimos de ellos y salimos del departamento hacia el elevador, allí Mina no dejarme confundida

-que tienes en el cuello?

-qué? Que tengo?

-una pequeña mancha –dijo frotando con su dedo tratando de quitármelo –no es una mancha, es un chupetón!

-que! –grite sorprendida

-ya me imagino que tanto estuvieron haciendo Seiya y tú como para que tengas ese chupeton

-eso no importa, Mina! Tengo un chupetón el día de mi boda!

-tranquila es pequeño, conozco un remedio que te lo quitara rápidamente. Ya verás que serás la novia más hermosa que exista

**S&S**

El tiempo paso tan lentamente y después de un largo ritual para quitarme el chupetón, peinarme, maquillarme y un sinfín de cosas más, estoy frente al espejo con la emoción desbordándome por dentro porque en un rato más me estaré casando con Seiya.

Mi reflejo muestra la felicidad que siento por dentro y más al verme por fin con mi vestido de novia: strapless y de corte imperio, la parte superior tenia un bordado que tenia varias incrustaciones de diamantes que hacían resaltar mi pecho, mientras que el resto del vestido era de satín blanco y de corte A, por lo que el vestido era un poco suelto, pero aun así enmarcaba bien mi cuerpo. Mi cabello quedo totalmente recogido con un delicado peinado alto con algunos mechones sueltos rizados y mi fleco lo peine de lado. Mis accesorios son muy sencillos, unos discretos aretes de diamantes y por supuesto mi dije de luna y estrella, y mi anillo de compromiso

Conmigo en mi habitación están Luna, Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi usando las tres vestidos en color azul zafiro; mis damas de honor: Ami, Rei, Lita y Mina usan vestidos en rosa pastel y mi mamá, alisándome el velo usando un lindo vestido verde, todas mirándome con una enorme sonrisa

-estas tan hermosa, Serena –dijo Rini con una enorme sonrisa

-gracias… no puedo creer que después de estos meses esté a punto de casarme

-me parece que fue ayer que estabas en la preparatoria y conociste a Seiya, hija –dijo Ikuko sonriendo mientras una lagrima caia por su mejilla

-oh, mamá. No llores, solo me voy a casar

-es que estoy tan feliz, Serena –dijo mamá abrazándome –pero bueno, será mejor que nos demos prisa para que no se nos haga tarde

-cierto, pero como la tradición lo manda, la novia tiene que llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul –dijo Lita

-bueno, el vestido es nuevo… pero falta lo demás

-oh! ya sé que te puedo dar que sea prestado y azul! Ya vuelvo

Mamá salió rápidamente de la habitación y segundos después entraron Haruka, vistiendo un elegante traje negro, Michiru usando un vestido turquesa y Hotaru con un vestido lavanda.

-estas preciosa, gatita. Luces como toda una princesa

-gracias

-la limosina ya está esperando abajo, ya están listas para irnos? –pregunto Michiru

-casi, Ikuko fue por algo azul y prestado para ella, pero nos falta algo viejo –dijo Rei

-eso yo lo puedo solucionar. Esto es algo que tienes que usar, Serena –dijo Luna dando un brinco sobre la cama y apareció una hermosa tiara de diamantes

-Luna, pero si es… -dijo Bunny sorprendida

–sí, esta tiara forma parte de las joyas de la familia Lunar, la uso la Reina Serenity el día de su boda. Estoy segura de que querría tú la usaras en tu boda, Serena

-no sé qué decir…. Gracias Luna

Abrace a Luna y Michiru me ayudo a ponerme la tiara teniendo cuidado con mi peinado y mi velo. Mamá volvió unos momentos después y me dio una pulsera de oro con incrustaciones de zafiros, la cual había pertenecido a mi abuela Shizuka.

Una vez lista, salimos de la habitación y nos reunimos abajo con papá y Sammy, para ir a la limosina negra que nos esperaba afuera. Excepto por Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, todos nos fuimos en la limosina hacia la iglesia. Sentí que mariposas revoloteaban por mi estomago por que en unos minutos me estaré casando, pero también siento pánico de que algo vaya a salir mal.

Después de unos minutos, la limosina se detuvo frente a la iglesia, por la ventana observe el lugar y lo reconocí de inmediato, es la iglesia que esta frente al Parque Central, la que había sido nuestra primera opción para realizar la boda. Como logro Seiya que nos casemos aquí? Cuando vinimos aquí el otoño pasado, nos dijeron que era casi imposible programar una ceremonia sin varios meses de anticipación por lo solicitada que es la iglesia. Nunca voy a comprender como hace Seiya para sorprenderme

Las chicas salieron de la limosina seguidas por Sammy y mis padres. Mamá me ayudo rápidamente con el vestido mientras llegaban tras nosotros, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Ellas entraron en la iglesia junto con Sammy y mamá para ir a sus lugares. Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, y por pasillo entraron Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi, tras ellas empezaron a entrar mis damas de honor.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, respire profundamente, le sonreí a mi papá mientras él me tomaba del brazo y empezamos a caminar por el pasillo.

La iglesia estaba hermosamente decorada con rosas blancas y rojas por todas partes y decenas de velas iluminando el lugar. En las primeras filas vi a Darién, Miranda, Mamoru y los gemelos, Andrew, Nicolás, Yaten y Taiki con mis amigas y mis hijas con unas grandes sonrisas. Pero sin duda sonreí enormemente al ver junto al sacerdote a Seiya, luciendo más apuesto que nunca en un elegante smoking y con la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

-se que serán muy felices juntos, hijos. Son perfectos el uno para el otro… Cuida mucho a mi niña, Seiya

-así lo hare, Kenji –dijo Seiya mientras él tomaba mi mano y papá nos dedicaba una última sonrisa antes de ir a sentarse al lado de mamá

-aquí estas, osito

-es el único lugar en donde deseo estar en este momento, bombón

-te amo

-también te amo –dijo Seiya inclinando su rostro y me beso

-Seiya, debes de besar a la novia hasta el final de la ceremonia –susurro Taiki haciendo que rompiéramos el beso

-lo siento, fue la emoción del momento. Ya puede empezar, padre

-queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de Serena Tsukino y Seiya Kou…

La ceremonia comenzó y escuchábamos al sacerdote sin que dejáramos de sonreír, por momentos daba una mirada hacia las primeras filas y no puedo ser más feliz al compartir este momento tan importante con las personas que más quiero. Siento tanta felicidad dentro de mí al vivir este momento tan perfecto. Me estoy casando con el hombre que amo!

-antes de continuar, debo preguntar: si alguien conoce una razón por la que esta pareja no deba unirse en matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

-yo me opongo a este matrimonio!

Seiya y yo nos quedamos en shock al escuchar esas palabras al igual que todos que empezaron a murmurar que era lo que estaba sucediendo ya que no sabíamos quien había dicho eso, hasta que pude ver a un hombre que se acercaba a paso lento por el pasillo a nosotros…

-esta boda no puede realizarse, porque esta unión traerá grandes problemas para todos, en especial por su hija… la Pequeña Dama

El hombre se detuvo a la mitad del pasillo y me quede sorprendida al darme cuenta del enorme parecido que tiene con Darién, y aun más con Mamoru. El rostro de Rini se lleno de una sorpresa y un miedo que jamás había visto en ella, fue entonces que comprendí quien está frente a nosotros…

-Darién…

* * *

_Ahh! aparecio Darién hijo! Y ahora que pasara?_

_Bueno, tengo que hacer dos anuncios muy importantes:_

_1.- Por la temporada y cuestiones de tiempo, les aviso que no actualizare hasta ENERO! Se que la mayoria va a querer golpearme por dejarlas con la intriga tanto tiempo, pero no podia resistir la tentación de dejar la historia en este punto Pero descuiden que en enero habran capitulos nuevos _

_2.- Chicas, llegamos a la RECTA FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA! Aproximadamente nos quedan como 5 capitulos más de este fic y por fin se resolveran todos esos misterios que han quedado en el aire como la situación de Cedric, quien esta detras de Darien hijo y que pasara con nuestros protagonistas; si cambiara o no el final de la guerra que conoce la Neo Reina Serena...  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. _

_Les mando un gran saludo a cada una de ustedes, saben que las quiero! Mis mejores deseos a todas, realmente espero que estas fechas se la pasen muy bien en compañia de sus seres queridos. **Feliz Navidad y un muy prospero Año Nuevo!  
**_  
_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!** Hoy actualizo **Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou** _

_Ah! y tambien subi un fic navideño **Solo tu** Realmente espero que lo disfruten!_


	57. Capitulo 56

_Hola! Feliz Año!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por su enorme paciencia!_

_Yo sé, me tome muy enserio lo de las vacaciones y hasta ahora aparezco, pero bueno, este tiempo me sirvio mucho para inspirarme, buscar nuevas ideas y ahora si regrese con todo para darle el digno final que merece esta historia._

_Preparense por que la cuenta regresiva ya inicio y prueba de ello es este capitulo, realmente espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 56**

Nos encontró… ¿Cómo es posible? Darién está a pocos metros de todos nosotros y siento un terrible miedo dentro de mí al verlo nuevamente después de seis meses desde que llegue del futuro con Mamoru.

Por más que quisimos creerlo, la guerra aun no ha terminado y ahora, la situación es peor ya no solo la vida de Mamoru y la mía peligra, sino también la de mi familia y la de todos los que nos encontramos aquí

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Darién esta aquí…

-no harás nada, niña –dijo Haruka firmemente –ni tú, ni Mamoru harán nada. Nosotras nos encargaremos de esto

-pero…

-siempre los hemos protegido y lo seguiremos haciendo, no permitiremos que les pase nada

Michiru nos brindo una mirada tratando de tranquilizarnos a Mamoru y a mí pero no puedo hacerlo, me parece imposible y más en esta situación. Mamoru apretó mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme y yo la tome con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo. No quiero perderlo.

Mis padres no han dejado de ver a Darién tratando de analizar lo que sucede al igual que el resto de nosotros, y principalmente Miranda y Darién al tener finalmente frente a ellos a su hijo…

-¿Quién es usted? ¡Como se atreve a interrumpir de esta manera la boda de mi hija! –grito Kenji totalmente molesto

-Kenji, por favor… nosotros nos encargaremos de esto –dijo Seiya bajando del altar de la mano de Serena

-siento mucho interrumpir de esta manera tan emotiva ceremonia… pero esta boda simplemente no se puede realizar –dijo Darién fríamente

-no tienes por qué continuar con esto, Darién –dijo Serena –lo único que queremos es ayudarme

-¿ayudarme? Ustedes han hecho todo, menos ayudarme, en especial ustedes dos. La Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Seiya lo único que han hecho son los únicos culpables de las tragedias que han rodeado a mi familia

-no… las cosas se pueden solucionar. Buscar venganza no solucionara nada

-¿eso crees, Serena? Es la única forma de hacerlos pagar y tomar lo que me pertenece y acabar con todos ustedes de una vez por todas

Darién extendió su brazo en dirección a Serena y Seiya lanzando un rayo de energía, él cubrió a mamá con su cuerpo rápidamente mientras Hotaru se transformaba y activo su campo de energía justo a tiempo protegiéndolos del ataque. Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy no salían no su sorpresa ante lo que pasaba, en especial Sammy al ver que Hotaru se transformo en Sailor Saturn

-¡no permitiré que trates de herirlos nuevamente! –grito Saturn colocándose en posición de ataque delante de Serena y Seiya

-¿Qué no me lo permitirás? –pregunto Darién desafiante –Mira a tu alrededor Sailor Saturn, ni tu ni ninguno de ustedes podrán detenerme

De las columnas de la iglesia aparecieron varios soldados vestidos de negro del ejército de Darién, bien armados y rodeándonos completamente. Aunque todos nos transformáramos para luchar, nos superan en número. No hay forma de salir de aquí.

-será mejor que ninguno de ustedes haga algo, en especial las Sailors –dijo Darién -Si no quieren que acabe con ustedes ahora mismo, entréguenme a la Pequeña Dama

-¡Nunca! ¡No dejaremos que te acerques a ella! –grito Seiya

-piénselo bien si no quieren morir aquí mismo –dijo Darién –¡díganme en donde está la Pequeña Dama!

-ni se te ocurra moverte, niña –dijo Haruka firmemente en mi oído

-no puedo quedarme aquí cuando puedo impedir que siga con esto

-nuestro deber es protegerte

-no a este precio

-piensa en Mamoru y en su bebé, nosotras los protegeremos

-pero…

Haruka me tomo del brazo para impedir que me moviera, voltee a ver a mis padres y ellos voltearon de reojo pidiéndome que no hiciera nada. Pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no cuando las vidas de todos corren peligro

-¡basta, hijo! –grito Miranda saliendo al pasillo para acercarse a él

-¡Miranda, no!

-¡no te acerques a él! –dijo Darién deteniéndola

-¡Por favor! –Grito Miranda tratando de separarse de él, mientras la llevaba de regreso a donde estaba sentado con los bebés -No tienes por qué hacer esto, no te llevara a nada bueno esta venganza. Te lo suplico…

-¿acaso le negaras a mi madre acercarse a mí, Endimión?

-ella no tiene porque ser testigo de todo lo que estás haciendo

-lo único que he hecho ha sido reclamar lo que merezco por derecho propio y hacer pagar a quienes más me hicieron daño. Entréguenme a la Pequeña Dama de una vez

-¡no permitiremos que te la lleves! –grito Serena

-bien, si así lo quieren… -dijo Darién extendiendo nuevamente su brazo para atacar a mis padres

-¡no! –Grite soltándome del agarre de Haruka y camine al pasillo -¡Aquí estoy, Darién! Es a mí a quien quieres, déjalos a ellos en paz

Darién me miro sorprendido al igual que todos los demás ya que no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo, en especial Mamoru que le cuesta creer que haya actuando tan rápidamente y no le haya dado tiempo de reaccionar. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Todos ellos me han protegido desde que empezó esta guerra y no puedo permitir que les hagan daño cuando puedo evitarlo. Ahora es mi turno de protegerlos.

-así que Shizuka Takeuchi era nada menos que la Pequeña Dama. ¿En donde esta Mamoru, Rini?

-aquí –dijo Mamoru poniéndose de pie junto a mí

-vaya, vaya… tanto tiempo buscándolos y por fin aparecen

-¿no me digas que vas a ponerte sentimental por este reencuentro?

-tú y tu gran boca, Rini… no sabes cuándo deseo deshacerme finalmente de ti

-¡déjala a ella! –grito Mamoru –Toma mi vida, pero déjala a ella

-Mamoru, no… -dije tomando su mano con fuerza -estamos juntos en esto desde el principio y llegaremos juntos hasta el final

-que conmovedoras palabras… -dijo Darién con desprecio

-aquí nos tienes. No les hagas daño a ellos

-¡no! Si los quieres, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi –dijo Saturn colocándose en posición de defensa frente a Mamoru y a mi

-no, Hotaru. Esta es la única forma de terminar con esto de una vez sin que los lastimen a ustedes –dije mientras pasaba frente a ella con Mamoru

-Rini… Mamoru…

-¡no hagas esto, Rini! –grito Serena acercándose a mi junto con Seiya

-tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que les hagan daño…

-¡Rini!

Escuche las suplicas de mi madre entre lagrimas mientras Mamoru y yo caminábamos hacia Darién, viendo a nuestras familias y amigos en esta que puede ser la última vez que los veamos. Mamoru apretó mi mano con fuerza, lo mire sin olvidar lo que le dije hace unos momentos: juntos desde el principio, juntos hasta el final…

-¡Grito Mortal!

El ataque pasó frente a nosotros cuando Mamoru y yo estábamos a menos de un metro de Darién, voltee y con sorpresa vi quien impidió que siguiéramos avanzando

-¡Plut!

-¡Hola Pequeña Dama!

-vaya, pero si eres tu… -dijo Darién con desprecio –No esperaba volver a verte por aquí

-se acabo, Darién –dijo Plut -Esta vez no podrás escapar

-¿eso es lo que crees? Te demostrara cuan equivocada estas… Esto no terminara hasta que yo lo diga

Darién hizo una señal con la mano y momentos después empezamos a escuchar disparos en todas direcciones. Mamoru me cubrió con su cuerpo tratando de protegernos entre las bancas de la iglesia. Vi que los demás hacían lo mismo, mientras las chicas buscaban sin éxito la oportunidad de transformarse.

Trató de ver qué sucede, pero entre la confusión me es imposible y más porque Mamoru me está protegiendo. Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es intentar salir de la iglesia, pero es muy difícil considerando que muy cerca se encuentra Plut luchando con Darién.

Mamoru y yo empezamos a gatear entre las bancas tratando de ponernos a salvo para transformarnos, pero alcanzamos a ver a un par de los soldados de Darién muy cerca de nosotros. Creí que nos verían, pero cayeron inconscientes unos momentos después y pude apreciar a una gata de color gris acercándose a nosotros…

-¡Diana!

-¡Rini! ¡Mamoru! –grito Diana emocionada -¡vengan! ¡aquí están!

-¡Reira! –dije sorprendida antes de verla acercarse a nosotros vestida con un traje de Sailor scout en color rojo

-me alegra ver que aun siguen con vida, chicos

-también nos da gusto verte, Reira –dijo Mamoru mientras nos poníamos de pie y le quitábamos las arma a los soldados caídos

-después tendremos tiempo para los saludos. Tenemos que salir de aquí

-Pequeña Dama, Príncipe Mamoru…

Mamoru y yo nos quedamos realmente sorprendidos al ver que se acerco a nosotros un soldado vestido con un uniforme blanco que prácticamente el clon de Cedric: los mismos ojos turquesa, su cabello rubio…

Si no estuviera completamente segura de que Cedric está muerto, diría que se trata del mismo hombre con quien salí hace unos meses…

-¿Cedric?

-Sus Altezas, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro

-¡esperen! ¡No nos iremos sin nuestros padres!

-ellos están bien protegidos

Voltee para ver que había pasado con mi familia y los demás, y vi que todos estaban siendo escoltados por otras sailors y varios soldados con uniformes blancos y detalles en dorado; me di cuenta de que quienes están rescatando a los demás son mis primos: Akiko, Taiki, Nicolás, Makoto, Andrew, Mitzuki y Yaten. Todos ellos vinieron aquí desde el futuro.

-todos están aquí…

-después platicamos lo que quieras, Rini, ahora tenemos que sacarlos de aquí ¡Deprisa!

-¿y Plut?

-no se preocupen por ella ¡vamos!

Reira y el clon de Cedric nos escoltaron hasta la salida de la iglesia mientras atacábamos a los soldados que trataban de detener nuestro escape.

Logramos salir de la iglesia, pero me di cuenta de que la batalla realmente se encuentra en la calle y la entrada al parque central que esta frente a nosotros. Soldados de ambos ejércitos luchan sin cesar. La guerra que vi en el futuro, se está mostrando plenamente en el siglo XXI.

-por aquí ¡rápido!

Seguimos avanzando hacia el parque. Cuando llegamos, continuamos rápidamente hasta llegar a la explanada del parque en donde esta una nave plateada con la forma de una avioneta, pero mucho más grande, que reconocí de inmediato; es una de las naves que forman parte de los vehículos de nuestro reino que esta custodiada a su entrada por varios soldados.

Subimos a la nave y momentos después entraron tras nosotros Mina, Yaten, Lita y Andrew que eran escoltados por sus respectivos hijos: Mitsuki y Makoto, quienes al vernos a Mamoru y a mí se alegraron enormemente de vernos pese al hecho de que sus padres las veían con confusión ya que no saben quiénes son esas chicas que conozco tan bien y que guardan un gran parecido con ellas. Poco después entraron en la nave Haruka, Michiru junto con los abuelos Ikuko y Kenji, Sammy, Bunny y Chibi Chibi que eran custodiados por Yaten, Andrew y Nicolás jr. Corrí a abrazar a mis hermanas y a los chicos al verlos bien despues de tanto tiempo.

Los minutos pasaban y me empecé a angustiar demasiado al notar que aun no llegaban a la nave los padres de Mamoru con los bebés, Ami y Taiki, Reí y Nicolás, Hotaru y por supuesto mis padres. Y no ayudo demasiado a controlar mi angustia al ver entrar a Serena y Rei llorando. El precioso vestido de novia de mamá destrozado y con una gran mancha de sangre en un costado, al igual que el vestido de Rei estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre.

-¡mamá! –grito Chibi Chibi corria hacia ella, al igual que Bunny y yo para abrazarlas

-mis niñas… -dijo Serena abrazandono entre sollozos -¡qué bueno que están aquí!

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Están heridas? –pregunto ansiosamente Bunny

-no… nosotras estamos bien

-¿y la sangre en sus vestidos?

-no es nuestra…

-¡Resiste! ¡Ya casi llegamos!

Escuche la voz de Ami momentos antes de que entrara ella junto Taiki y Seiya, cargando en ambos costados a Nicolás que gritaba de dolor ya que tiene una herida en una pierna que está cubierta por trozos de tela manchada de sangre. Tras ellos entraron Akiko y Taiki. Llevaron a Nicolás al otro extremo de la nave en donde lo recostaron, Rei, Serena y yo los seguimos junto con Reira y su hermano, mientras que Ami pedía el botiquín de primeros auxilios para empezar a tratar sus heridas

-¿Qué le sucedió a Nicolás?

-trataron de interceptarnos unos soldados del enemigo, y… Nicolás trato de protegerme… -dijo Rei sin poder contener su llanto –¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

-Nicolás estará bien, Rei, puedo ayudarlo

Me acerque hasta Nicolás, puse mis manos sobre su herida concentrándome mientras de mis manos aparecía un resplandor dorado que hizo que lentamente empezara a sanar su herida

-¿desde cuándo tienes poderes curativos, Rini? –pregunto Reira sorprendida

-es una larga historia, Reira. Pero descuida que dentro de unos momentos Nicolás estará como nuevo

-¿conoces a esta chica? –me pregunto Seiya confundido -¿Quién es ella?

-se los diremos cuando tengamos más calma –dijo Reira -ahora debemos de salir de aquí

-aun no, Darién y Miranda aun no llegan –dijo Mamoru

-¿Qué? –dijo Serena sorprendida -Creí que ya estaban aquí

-iré a buscarlos –dijo Mamoru caminando hacia la salida

-¡yo voy contigo!

-quédate aquí, Rini

-no… no te dejare solo

-estaré bien. Volveré pronto

Mamoru se inclino sobre mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un pequeño beso, tras lo cual salió rápidamente de la nave. Y yo termine de sanar por completo la herida de Nicolás

-no puedo dejarlo

-es muy peligroso que salgas de aquí, niña

-no lo dejare solo, simplemente no puedo

-¡Rini!

Corrí tras él ignorando a los demás que me pedían que no fuera. Llegue al pie de la rampa de la nave, en donde había un par de guardias custodiando la entrada y que advirtieron rápidamente mi salida

-Su Alteza, no puede irse de aquí. Es peligroso

-entonces ¿Cómo fue que dejaron que se fuera el Príncipe Mamoru solo y yo no puedo ir tras él?

-el Príncipe Mamoru fue acompañado en busca de sus padres con dos soldados en busca de sus padres, y dio instrucciones de que no la dejáramos irse. Tendré que pedirle que nos acompañe dentro de la nave

-¡no! ¡Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo!

-pero Su Alteza…

Uno de los guardias me tomo del brazo, tratando de detenerme, pero le di un fuerte golpe en la cara y el pecho logrando liberarme. Le quite el arma que tenía en sus manos

-y tu, ni trates de detenerme o si no acabaras igual que tu amigo –le dije al otro guardia que se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras yo me alejaba

Avance por el parque en busca de Mamoru y sus padres cuando alcance a divisar a Saturn que se acercaba corriendo junto a Miranda, traían consigo a los bebés que no dejaban de llorar

-¿se encuentran bien?

-sí, pero tú no deberías de estar aquí, Rini

-estaré bien, Miranda. ¿En dónde está Mamoru? ¿Y Darién?

-acabamos de ver a Mamoru, fue a buscar a Darién –dijo Saturn –Plut está con él, los soldados del enemigo tratan de llevarse a Darién

-no lo permitiremos. Ustedes sigan avanzando, más adelante esta una nave plateada en la que estarán a salvo, yo iré a buscarlos

-¡no! ¡Es muy peligroso, Rini! ¡Iré contigo!

-quédate con Miranda y los gemelos, Hotaru. No te preocupes por mí, volveré pronto con Plut, Darién y Mamoru.

Miranda y Saturn avanzaron con los niños rumbo a la nave, mientras que yo seguí caminando en busca de Darién, Plut y Mamoru y conforme más avanzaba, más cerca escuchaba el sonido de una batalla. Logre ver a Plut y Mamoru que luchaban contra algunos soldados del enemigo protegiendo a Darién que está en el suelo, parece que está herido, mientras algunos soldados más de nuestro lado yacían en el suelo no muy lejos de ellos.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos para que no me vieran y les dispare desde la distancia a los soldados para ayudarles, con lo cual terminaron de derrotarlos definitivamente. Al ver que la situación estaba bajo control, salí de mi escondite solo para ver como apareció un par de soldados que estaban escondidos detrás de un árbol atacaron por la espalda a Plut y Mamoru tumbándolos al suelo.

-¡Mamoru! ¡Plut!

Me acerque a ellos disparándole, pero uno de ellos empezó a atacarme mientras él abría lo que me pareció una especie de portal. Una vez que estuvo abierto el portal, levanto a Mamoru que aun estaba inconsciente y se acerco a Darién con la intención de llevarse a los dos, mientras yo trato de acercarme lo más que puedo a él y finalmente derrote al soldado que me atacaba.

El otro soldado, al ver que me encontraba tan cerca, dejo a Darién y levanto a Mamoru llevándolo consigo, cruzando el portal que se cerró frente a mí sin que pudiera evitarlo

-¡no! ¡Mamoru!

**S&S**

Nos encontramos todos en el Templo Hikawa después del ataque en la boda, podría decirse que estamos a salvo ya que el lugar está fuertemente resguardado por decenas de los soldados que nos rescataron durante el ataque, pero el temor y la preocupación en todos esta en un nivel máximo y más para Rini que esta desolada desde que se llevaron a Mamoru.

Seiya y Bunny se encuentran con ella tratando de tranquilizarla, pero parece difícil de conseguir ya que está sumamente alterada, jamás la había visto así. Darién ya se encuentra mejor después de haber sido herido, aunque Miranda se encuentra en crisis total después de lo ocurrido y ni que decir de Sammy que ahora mismo está con Hotaru, pidiéndole explicaciones de lo sucedido y más después de haberla visto transformarse en Sailor Saturn.

Mis padres están impactados por lo sucedido, aun les cuesta comprender lo que sucedió, por lo que decidí decirles la verdad acerca de mi, de mis amigos y de todo lo que está pasando…

-se que todo esto es algo que debí decirles hace años, pero si no lo hice es porque quería protegerlos, mantenerlos a salvo de todas las cosas extrañas que me rodean

-no sé qué decirte, Serena… -dijo Kenji dando un suspiro –siempre creí que lograrías grandes cosas en la vida, pero nunca se me ocurrió pensar que eras una princesa y mucho menos Sailor Moon. Y Seiya es… ¿un alíen?

-kinmokiano seria una mejor expresión. Pero si, mi futuro esposo no es de este planeta

-pero hay algo que aun no comprendo –dijo Ikuko -¿Por qué ese sujeto quería a Shizuka? ¿Por qué le dicen Rini?

-porque ella en realidad no se llama Shizuka Takeuchi, su verdadero nombre es Rini Kou Tsukino… ella es hija de Seiya y mía

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Seiya y tú no tienen hijos

-es cierto, Seiya y yo aun no tenemos hijos, pero ella viene del futuro al igual que Bunny y Chibi Chibi. Las tres son sus nietas

-¿ni… nietas?

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Por eso es que ellas se parecen tanto a ti, hija! –dijo Ikuko -¿pero en donde dejaste a Seiya en esas jovencitas?

-en su personalidad… o al menos es lo que dicen los demás

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro Seiya junto con Chibi Chibi, que corrió a mi lado mientras que Seiya se quedo en el marco de la puerta con esa mirada de "ven, es importante"

-Chibi Chibi, quédate con mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji un rato ¿está bien? –la niña asintió con la cabeza y fue al lado de mi mamá que la estrecho entre sus brazos. Yo me levante de mi lugar y me acerque a Seiya

-van a volver ¿verdad? –dijo Kenji –si llegara a suceder algo…

-descuide Kenji, estaremos cerca. Si necesitan algo no duden en llamarnos

Seiya y yo salíamos de la habitación y nos quedamos en el jardín de la parte trasera del templo. Ya es de noche y la Luna ilumina todo el lugar, junto con una brisa fría que acompaña la calma del lugar. Seiya se quito el saco de su smoking para que no tuviera frio ante la delgada tela de mi vestido de novia…

-¿Cómo está Rini?

-me gustaría decir que mejor, pero… -dijo Seiya dando un largo suspiro. Le afecta demasiado ver a Rini tan mal

-encontraremos a Mamoru antes de que le ocurra algo

-eso espero. Odio ver a Rini así y más en su estado, no es bueno que se altere de esa manera… ¿Cómo tomaron las cosas Ikuko y Kenji, bombón?

-creo que bien. Llegue a pensar en borrarles los recuerdos de lo que sucedió, pero sé que no me lo hubieran permitido… soy yo quien quisiera borrar de mi mente lo que paso. No dejo de pensar en las palabras que Marcia me dijo esta mañana

-no pienses en lo que ella dijo, bombón

-me parece imposible de hacer y más considerando que nuestra boda se convirtió en el epicentro del apocalipsis

-lo siento, bombón

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Lo que paso no fue tu culpa

-se que no, pero no dejo de pensar en que si hubiéramos decidido casarnos otro día o en otro lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-no había forma de saberlo, osito

-lo sé, pero… después de lo que has pasado los últimos meses, lo único que quería era que tuvieras la boda que siempre soñaste

-pero si fue la más hermosa de las bodas al igual que nuestra primera boda, aquella vez que nos casamos bajo la Luna y las estrellas –dije poniendo mi mano en su mejilla –Para mí lo más importante es pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, osito, no la boda. Créeme que no me importaría que nos casáramos en el ayuntamiento vistiendo jeans y tenis si eso significa estar para siempre contigo

-esa idea se me ocurrió mientras estábamos en Fuji, pero sé que querías compartir algo tan importante con nuestras hijas, tus padres, nuestros amigos… Pero ahora que dices eso, en cuanto termine esto deberíamos correr al ayuntamiento y casarnos

-entonces eso haremos

Me alce de puntillas y besé a Seiya con todo mi amor. Él me estrecho entre sus brazos acariciándome dulcemente la espalda mientras nos besamos con calma, disfrutando el momento hasta que nuestros pulmones empezaron a reclamar el aire…

-te amo, bombón

-también te amo, osito

Recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrace con más fuerza. Aunque sé que nuestro futuro de alguna forma está dispuesto, nos casaremos y tendremos a nuestras hijas, tengo miedo de que esta batalla cambie nuestro futuro y nada de eso llegue a suceder.

-Sus Majestades… -dijo uno de los guardias acercándose a Seiya y a mí, e hizo una reverencia frente a nosotros –disculpen que los interrumpa, pero Sailor Plut solicita su presencia junto con el resto de las guardianas

-gracias, pero por favor no hagas reverencias, ni nos digas "Sus Majestades". Me llamo Serena y me encantaría que así me llamaran

-pero Su Majes…

-por favor,

-de acuerdo, Serena. Por favor síganme

-bien hecho, Majestad –susurro Seiya con una divertida mientras seguíamos al guardia

-muy gracioso…

El guardia nos guio por el templo hacia el salón principal, pero antes de llegar alcance a ver a Hotaru hablando con Sammy, que escuchaba con atención las palabras de ella. Un instante después, él la abrazo y se besaron sin siquiera percatarse que Seiya y yo los observamos. Parece que después de tantos meses de especular cosas, finalmente quedo comprobado que entre Hotaru y Sammy hay algo más que una amistad.

Cuando Seiya y yo entramos al salón principal, nos estaban esperando aquellos chicos que aparecieron en la Iglesia y nos sacaron durante el ataque. Al verlos junto con Diana (porque estoy segura que es la misma gatita que conocí hace años, solo que ahora ya es una gata adulta) algo me dice que son los hijos de las chicas, aunque no nos hayan quienes son en realidad hasta el momento. Con ellos estaban Artemis y Luna, Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Rei, Lita, Haruka y Michiru, Bunny y Rini, que ya no lloraba, pero tenía una mirada de tristeza y de ausencia total. Cuatro chicas que tienen un parecido increíble con Ami, Rei, Mina y Lita estaban junto con Rini, le pedían que bebiera de la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos, a lo cual apenas obedecía como si fuera un robot que siguiera ordenes.

Seiya y yo caminamos para acercarnos a ella, pero Haruka se acerco a nosotros impidiéndonos acercarnos más

-la niña no necesita que todos estemos alrededor de ella y menos ahora que parece estar más tranquila

-¿en dónde está Plut? –pregunto Seiya

-no sé, se la pasa hablando en todo momento con los soldados que no he podido hablar con ella para que nos explique qué está pasando

-supongo que por eso nos reunió a todos aquí, para explicarnos la situación

-es lo mismo que creo. Pero odio estar aquí sin hacer nada mientras que el enemigo tiene a Mamoru y puede que en este momento él este…

-no… Mamoru está bien y vamos a encontrarlo

Hotaru entro en la habitación momentos después y se reunió con Bunny. Tras ella entro Darién con la preocupación y seriedad plasmada en el rostro. Se acerco a Haruka, Seiya y a mi

-¿en dónde está Plut? Me dijeron que quería vernos

-no debe de tardar en venir ahora que ya todos estamos aquí.

-deberías de tratar de descansar un poco en lo que ella llega, el que haya sanado tu herida no significa que…

-tu mejor que nadie sabe que no voy a descansar hasta que encuentre a mis hijos, Serena

-lo sé, pero sabes que no te dejaremos solo en esto. Los encontraremos y los traeremos a salvo

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante y tras ella entro Sailor Plut acompañada de aquel chico que es idéntico a Cedric. Ahora que puedo observarlo con más calma, es sorprendente el parecido, casi podría jurar que frente a mi esta el fantasma de Cedric…

-siento mucho la demora –dijo Plut –Me da gusto ver que ya todos están aquí

-¿Qué está pasando, Plut? –pregunto Seiya –Durante dos semanas no tuvimos ni un ataque después de seis meses, creímos que la guerra ya había terminado y hoy fuimos testigos de que no es así

-lamentablemente esta guerra aun no ha terminado. Desde la partida de la Pequeña Dama y las Damas de la Luna, las cosas en el futuro no han sido las mejores tanto para la Luna como para la Tierra –dijo Plut –El Rey Endimión aun sigue siendo prisionero del enemigo, mucha gente de Tokio de Cristal se ha rebelado contra el nuevo poder y han sido liderados por este joven con tal de rescatar a su Rey y regresarle la estabilidad a su pueblo

-mi nombre es Cedric Mishima –dijo el hombre que esta junto a Plut, No puedo creer que se llame igual que Cedric

-¿Qué?

-no… ¡Tú no puedes ser Cedric Mishima! –dijo Rini

-no comprendo a que se refiere, Pequeña Dama –dijo Cedric confundido

-¡no me hables así! Todos sabemos que el verdadero Cedric Mishima murió hace más dos meses ¡yo lo vi morir! –grito Rini alterada

-¿conoció a mi tío?

-¿tío?

-él falleció poco antes de que yo naciera, mis padres me llamaron igual que él –dijo Cedric -Siempre me han dicho que me parezco a él, pero no tenia de cuanto hasta ahora

-tu padre es Caleb Mishima ¿verdad? –pregunte sorprendida al comprenderlo. Recuerdo que conocí a Caleb en el funeral de Cedric y ciertamente el parecido entre ellos es impresionante

-así es, Su Majestad –dijo Cedric

-Serena, solo dime Serena

-no puedo creerlo… el parecido que tiene con el difunto Cedric es increíble –dijo Lita –pero hay algo que quiero saber al igual que todos ¿Quiénes son estas Sailors que llegaron contigo, Plut? ¿y estos chicos?

-diles Plut ¿o es que también tus reglas les prohíben decirles la verdad?

-Rini, cálmate

-¡Akiko, tus padres merecen saber que eres su hija!

-¿padres?

-¿de qué estás hablando, Rini? –pregunto Taiki sorprendido

-siempre tan imprudente, Rini tonta ¡no has cambiado en nada!

-¡mira quien lo dice, Reira!

-¡al menos yo no estoy hablando de más!

-¡ya basta las dos! –dijo la chica que se parece a Lita evitando que siguieran peleando

-¿alguien puede explicarnos que está pasando aquí? ¿Quiénes son estos chicos? –pregunto Mina

-bueno, creo que diciéndoles nuestros nombres podrán comprenderlo… mi nombre es Mitsuki Kou Aino

-¿Kou Aino? –dijo Yaten con una expresión de sorpresa total en su rostro

-eso significa que tu…

-sí, y él es mi hermano Yaten

-hola…

-nosotros somos Akiko y Taiki Kou Mizuno

-y nosotros Andrew y Makoto Furuhata Kino

-soy Nicolás Kumada Hino

-y yo Reira Kumada Hino

No estoy muy segura de cómo explicar las expresiones de los rostros de mis amigos al saber quiénes son estos chicos, decir que fue de sorpresa es poco y más al saber que ellos son sus futuros hijos…Se abrazaron en un momento que me pareció muy emotivo, me recordó la tarde en que vi a mis hijas cuando volví de Fuji, siendo plenamente consciente de quienes son ellas en realidad.

Creo que a Rini no la ayudo en mucho ver una escena así y más por como están las cosas con Mamoru, por lo que salió de la habitación procurando no ser vista, aunque no lo logro ya que Plut fue la primera que la siguió, tras lo que Seiya y yo fuimos tras ellas. Las hallamos en la explanada principal del Templo, estaban discutiendo y ninguna de las dos se percato de nuestra presencia…

-se que estas molesta, Pequeña Dama, pero…

-¿molesta? ¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, Plut! Siento muchas cosas además de molestia y lo peor es que se que es posible que mi bebé ni siquiera conocerá a su padre, puede que ni yo lo vea nacer porque Darién también me mate a mí. Y en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, deberíamos estar buscando a Mamoru

-eso estamos haciendo

-¿Quiénes? Sabes que Darién lo único que ha querido este tiempo ha sido matarme a mí y a Mamoru, y ahora que lo tiene estoy segura de que eso hará y yo no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada estando consciente de que la vida del hombre que amo puede acabar en cualquier momento

-créeme que sé muy bien cual es la gravedad de la situación, Rini, por eso tenemos a un grupo de inteligencia rastreando la ubicación de Mamoru –dijo Plut –Pero lamentablemente el enemigo usa un portal con el cual pueden transportarse en el tiempo y el espacio, por lo cual nos es difícil localizarlo ya que se mueve constantemente a diversos lugares y tiempos. Es por eso que trajimos a Marcia al Templo para que nos de alguna idea de donde puede estar el enemigo

-¿Cómo que Marcia esta aquí? Ella estaba prisionera en el laboratorio de Ami

-lo estaba, pero al localizar al enemigo en este siglo, lo primero que hicimos fue ir por ella para que no se la llevaran. Marcia es una pieza clave poder encontrar a Mamoru.

-¿ese es el plan? ¿Hacer que Marcia diga dónde puede estar Mamoru? Si crees que esa bruja ayudara en algo estás equivocada, si ella no sabe en donde esta Mamoru no nos servirá de nada lo que llegue a decir. A este paso, para cuando encontremos a Mamoru, él estará… él…

Rini trato de continuar hablando, pero ya no pudo seguir y comenzó a llorar amargamente, se derrumbo en él piso y Plut se arrodillo a su lado abrazándola. Me agache junto a ella abrazándola al igual que Seiya.

-¡no puedo vivir sin Mamoru!… ¡si Mamoru muere, yo también moriré junto con él!… ¡no puedo perderlo! ¡no puedo!

Me parte el alma verla así porque sé muy bien como sé siente, lo mucho que está sufriendo al no saber cómo se encuentra el hombre que tanto ama y si algún día lo volverá a ver.

Rini siguió llorando por mucho rato, tanto hasta que el cansancio por fin la venció y sé quedo dormida. Seiya la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes del templo, en donde la recostó con cuidado y la arropamos como una niña pequeña. Al menos dormida dejara de pensar en todo lo que está sucediendo…

-ustedes también deben descansar. Veré que les traigan algunas cobijas y ropa más cómoda para que se cambien

-gracias Plut. Aunque dudo que podamos dormir esta noche sin tener noticias de Mamoru

-traten de descansar, les avisare si averiguamos algo… En verdad lamento que no sé haya podido llevar a cabo su boda, pero espero que esto logre animarte un poco, Serena

Plut me entrego un sobre blanco en el estaba escrito _Bombón_. Mi corazón se agito al reconocer la letra de Seiya. Me quede sorprendida al verlo y le iba a preguntar qué significaba esto, pero salió rápidamente de la habitación…

-¿Qué es eso, bombón?

-no lo sé… pero está escrito "bombón" con tu letra, osito. ¿Me enviaste una carta del futuro?

-yo aun no he hecho nada, fue mi yo futuro quien te envió esa carta. Seguramente para decirte que te amo

-eso me lo dices sin la necesidad de enviarme una carta –dije dando un suspiro sentándome en el sillón frente a la cama de Rini. Seiya se sentó a mi lado –No entiendo que significa esto, osito

Pasé mis dedos por las letras en el sobre, observando a detalle el cuidado con el que había escrito bombón en el sobre. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente al tener este tesoro del hombre que amo en mis manos, pero no dejo de pensar en qué razón hay para que el Seiya del futuro me hiciera llegar una carta suya al pasado.

-¿bombón?

-ehh…

-rayos, empiezo a sentir celos del sujeto que se atrevió a enviarle una carta a mi esposa

-eres un tonto, osito

Le di un pequeño beso a Seiya y abrí con cuidado el sobre sacando la carta. Seiya me paso un brazo por la espalda estrechándome más a él y juntos empezamos a leer…

_Mi amada Bombón:_

_Sé que estás realmente sorprendida de recibir esta carta y más en un momento tan angustiante como este, pero como te dijo Sailor Plut hace un momento, espero que esto pueda animarte y reconfortarte un poco. _

_Bombón, hace unos días te prometí que recibirías las respuestas a todas las preguntas que has tenido los últimos meses y te las daré._

_Nunca estuviste loca (te lo dije miles de veces y nunca me hiciste caso), lo que tu llamabas "alucinaciones" no lo eran, a quien veías era a mí, yo del siglo XXXI. Sé que debes preguntarte cómo fue posible esto y tratare de explicártelo lo mejor que pueda. En pocas palabras Ami y Taik,i con la ayuda de Sailor Plut, crearon una maquina con la cual podían proyectarme al pasado (no sé explicarte detalladamente como es este proceso, ya que aunque Taiki me lo repitió varias veces, no termino comprenderlo del todo) esto es algo parecido a la proyección astral, en otras palabras, mi mente se desligaba de mi cuerpo para viajar a través del tiempo. _

_Este proceso tiene algunas limitaciones, ya que solo con quien tenga una gran conexión en todos los sentidos puede verme, y esa persona eres tu bombón. Es por esta razón que solamente tú me veías y en ocasiones podías sentirme aunque no pudieras tocarme como si fuera un cuerpo solido. Aunque claro, cómo pudiste verlo algunas veces, nuestras hijas fueron capaces de sentir mi presencia. _

_Muchas veces, más de las que me gustaría reconocer, me he sentido realmente culpable por todo lo que sufriste y lo que te hice desde que desperté del coma. Siempre he creído que ha sido el capítulo más oscuro de tu vida y nunca supe cuan oscuro fue hasta que comencé a acompañarte en esa etapa, siendo testigo de cómo poco a poco perdías esa luz que tanto te caracteriza. Te he prometido que nunca te dejaría sola y esta fue mi forma de cumplir con esta promesa, de estar a tu lado cuando más me necesitabas._

_Eres mucho más fuerte y valiente de lo que crees, bombón. Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, se que no hubiera conseguido sobrevivir al tenerte tan lejos de mí tanto tiempo, y te juro que me costó mucho seguir en pie cuando recupere la memoria sabiendo que te habías ido de Tokio, solo la esperanza de encontrarte y volverte a ver fue lo que me mantuvo en pie esos días lejos de ti. Sé que debes estar algo molesta por no haberte dicho la verdad antes, pensé en decirte todo esto más veces de las que te podrías imaginar, pero sin duda alguna, creo que mi silencio valió la pena cuando te encontré en aquel hotel de Fuji y vi iluminarse tu rostro de la manera más hermosa cuando te dije que recupere la memoria._

_La batalla que está por venir no será fácil, el enemigo es muy poderoso y puede que llegues a pensar que no lograras vencerlo, pero si lo harás, has salido adelante los últimos seis meses y sé que lograras sobrevivir a lo que sucederá. Eres fuerte y lograras que hasta las cosas que parecen imposibles se hagan realidad, siempre lo has hecho y lo seguirás haciendo sin importar en donde te encuentres. _

_Te amo, bombón. Amo la chica que eres en el siglo XXI, a la mujer que eres en el siglo XXXI y la que serás en el futuro. No pierdas tu hermosa luz, mi amor, eres mi luz de la esperanza, mi fuerza para seguir adelante en esta vida tan fuera de lo normal que nos ha tocado vivir. Gracias a ti soy el hombre que soy en tu presente y el que soy y seré en el futuro… Eres mi vida, bombón, mi chica perfecta, la madre de las tres hijas más maravillosas del mundo. _

_Nos volveremos a ver, bombón, cuando el futuro llegue hasta ti y puedas ver al hombre que te escribe estas palabras y no ha dejado de amarte desde la primera vez que te vi. Sabes que siempre que me necesites, estaré a tu lado. _

_Te amo. Siempre te amare, mi dulce bombón…_

_ Seiya  
_

Termine de leer la carta con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y mi corazón latiendo sin control. Al fin tantas cosas que me cuestionaba sobre mis alucinaciones tienen sentido y más porque me las dio el hombre que más amo en este mundo.

-gracias…

Lo dije apenas en un susurro, esperando que mi voz viaje por el tiempo y llegue al futuro hasta aquel maravilloso hombre que ha hecho lo más grande que alguien ha hecho por mí en toda mi vida.

-gracias…

Voltee a ver a Seiya sin dejar de llorar, él inclino su rostro y me beso. No puedo más que agradecerle al hombre que amo lo que ha hecho, lo que hará por mí, con la alegría inundando todo mi ser por quien es ahora Seiya y quien será en el futuro. Gracias, gracias…

* * *

_Ah! por cosas como estas es que amo a Seiya! _

_Pero bueno, la situación se pone angustiante al no saber en donde esta Mamoru y si aun sigue con vida ¿será que lo encontraran a tiempo? ¿Marcia les ayudara en algo? _

_Lo que si es que estos ultimos capitulos no son aptos para cardiacos, así que preparense para todo lo que esta por venir_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!** Chicas, yo dije que iba a haber actualización de todos los fics en enero y así va a ser, así que espero que para la otra semana haya actualización de **Sr & Sra Kou y Sombras del Destino**_


	58. Capitulo 57

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, sus alertas y sus favoritos! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Nos acercamos a la recta final y las emociones nos tienen a tods en suspenso ante el secuestro de Mamoru, el enemigo que ataco durante la boda de Serena y Seiya y Rini que esta desesperada por encontrar a su esposo. _

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 57**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me duele la cabeza y no sé en donde me encuentro. La habitación que tiene muy poca iluminación, apenas hay unas cuantas velas distribuidas en la estancia que iluminan el lugar. Me levante del piso y trato de ver en donde estoy, los muebles parecen muy antiguos, los diseños son muy étnicos pero no sé parecen en nada a los de alguna cultura en la Tierra.

-finalmente despertaste…

Voltee al reconocer la voz de Darién. Está a pocos metros de distancia de mí, de pie sosteniendo una copa que dejo en una mesa no muy lejos de él

-tenía ganas de matarte desde hace un rato, pero no es divertido sabiendo que estabas inconsciente

-aquí me tienes, si quieres mátame de una vez, pero deja a Rini fuera de esto

-siempre haciendo el papel de héroe y más cuando se trata la zorra de Rini –dijo él con desprecio

-¡no te permito que hables así de mi esposa!

-¿tu esposa? Pensé que eras un hombre más inteligente, pero obviamente no es así si te casaste con esa cualquiera

-¡no hables así de Rini!

-¡vamos! Pero si eso es lo que es, ¿o como llamarías a la mujer que se atrevió a engañarme con mi propio hermano? Es curioso cómo se repite la misma historia una y otra vez a lo largo de la existencia de la humanidad… una hermosa mujer que se interpone en la vida de dos hombres, sin importar que sean amigos o hermanos…

-¿y pretendes culparnos de lo sucedido a Rini y a mi? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que realmente sucedio?

-claro que lo recuerdo muy bien, como si hubiera sucedido ayer. Muchos olvidan el pasado y ese es un grave error por que quienes olvidan, están destinados a repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez, pero yo no. Aprendí de mis equivocaciones y no volveré a cometer los mismos errores que en el pasado… He planeado este momento por mucho tiempo y nada ni nadie acabare con mis planes

-no eres tú, Darién. Escucha tus palabras…. Sé que alguien te está manipulando para que hagas todo esto, y sé que mi hermano está ahí adentro.

-esto es lo que soy, Mamoru. Tú me convertiste en el hombre que ves frente a ti

-no, eso no es verdad… se que dentro de ti, en alguna parte debe estar mi hermano. Si es así, sabes que lo lamento… nunca fue mi intención que las cosas ocurrieran de esta manera, jamás quise perder de esta forma a mi hermano

-a tu hermano lo perdiste hace mucho tiempo -respondió fríamente Darién –lo perdiste igual que a tu madre. Las Princesas de la Luna son las únicas culpables de nuestras desgracias, y todo comenzó por culpa de Serena Tsukino

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera de la mujer que ha sido siempre como una segunda madre? Serena lo único que ha hecho es preocuparse por nosotros

-eso se noto cuando permitió que nuestra madre muriera. Serena y Rini son las únicas culpables de lo que esta pasando

-¿Quién fue quien te lleno de tanto odio y rencor en contra de las personas que te quieren?

-fuiste tú, Mamoru. Deberías de irte despidiendo de este mundo

-si quieres matarme, hazlo de una vez. No tengo miedo de morir

-eso pienso hacer… -dijo Darién tomando una espada que estaba sobre la mesa y la sostuvo entre sus manos -es muy tentador pensar en matarte ahora mismo, pero aun no lo voy a hacer. Sé muy bien que Rini vendrá a buscarte y cuando tu querida esposa trate de rescatarte, la atrapare y disfrutare enormemente el poder matarlos con mis propias manos…

-subestimas a Rini si crees que ella permitirá que la mates sin dar batalla.

-eso ya lo veremos ¡Guardias!

Un par de soldados entraron en el salón y me tomaron de los brazos impidiendo liberarme de su agarre

-lleven a nuestro nuevo huésped a la suite de lujo. Espero que al menos disfrutes de la compañía que tendrás en tu breve estancia aquí

Los guardias me sacaron de la habitación llevándome por los pasillos del lugar que son iluminados por algunas antorchas. El edificio es muy viejo, diría que se trata de algún castillo medieval de no ser porque que desde las ventanas veo que brillan en el cielo nocturno cuatro enormes lunas rojas. Obviamente esto no es la Tierra, estoy en Raitsu.

Seguí avanzando junto con los guardias por los pasillos del lugar hasta que bajamos por unas escaleras en donde estaban una serie de calabozos, sucios, húmedos y fríos. Me metieron en una celda al fondo del calabozo junto a un hombre que está en un rincón, se levanto al verme y pude ver mejor sus facciones tiene el cabello medio canoso, muy marcadas arrugas en el rostro y con la ropa hecha un desastre. Me llevo un momento poder reconocerlo ante este aspecto tan diferente al que tenia la última vez que lo vi…

-¿papá?

-Mamoru… -susurro sorprendido. Me acerque rápidamente a abrazarlo

-te he extrañado tanto

-yo también te he extrañado, hijo, no ha pasado un solo día en que no deje de pensar en ti. No te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte

-también estoy feliz de verte. Estas tan diferente te ves…

-¿viejo?

-no era eso lo que quería decir. Cansado es una mejor palabra para describir como te veo. Por lo que veo no te han tratado muy bien

-han sido meses muy difíciles…

-lo sé. No he dejado de preguntarme como estabas, como estaban las cosas en casa y más con todo lo que he visto que ha ocurrido en el siglo XXI. Pero a pesar de todo han pasado cosas muy buenas… Vas a ser abuelo, papá

-ya lo sé, Mamoru. Recuerdo muy bien las cosas que han pasado desde que llegaste al siglo XXI con Rini

-eso significa que sabes lo que está sucediendo ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas que está pasando en este momento con mamá y tú? ¿Cómo están? ¿Rini se encuentra bien?

-todos se encuentran bien, pero están preocupados por ti, en especial Rini. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que ella no sé dará por vencida hasta encontrarte

-conociéndola se que vendrá a buscarme, pero si lo hace su vida estará en peligro… Sabes que va a pasar, ¿no es así? Lo que sea que le ocurra a Rini y a nosotros

-honestamente no lo sé. Lo que yo sabía puede cambiar tal como lo han hecho mis recuerdos los últimos meses

-no importa lo que sea, solo dímelo, papá. Necesito saber cómo terminara todo esto

-no te atormentes con lo que yo pueda o no decirte.

-se que Plut nos dio a Rini y a mi esas reglas con tal de que cambiáramos algo en pasado y tu sabes que es ¿Qué quieren que cambie, papá? ¿Por qué quieren que haya cambios en la línea del tiempo? ¿Acaso Darién…?

-por favor, Mamoru…

-¿es eso, verdad? Darién… él nos matara a Rini y a mí –dije asimilando mis propias palabras. No quiero perder a Rini –Dímelo, papá. ¿Se trata de eso?

-lo único que tienes que saber es que el futuro no está escrito en piedra, Mamoru –dijo él poniendo sus manos en mis hombros –Tu libre albedrio es lo que forma tu futuro, sin importar las reglas que te haya dado Sailor Plut o cualquier otra cosa. Eso es lo único que importa.

**S&S**

-¡Mamoru!

No dejo de gritar su nombre mientras sigo corriendo buscándolo, hay una espesa neblina que no me deja ver ni por donde voy, pero eso no me va a detener hasta que lo encuentre. Levante la amplia falda de mi vestido blanco de princesa y continúe corriendo un poco más hasta que de repente tropecé y caí al suelo.

Me empecé a incorporar, pero noté que mi vestido y mis manos están manchados, es sangre. Voltee buscando de donde provenía esta sangre y logre ver la razón de que tropezara. Era Mamoru, está tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre…

-¡Mamoru! ¡No! ¡Mamoru! –empecé a llorar mientras me arrodillaba a su lado. Su cuerpo estaba tan frio como un tempano de hielo -¡no! por favor, mi amor… ¡no me dejes, Mamoru!

Lo levante un poco y lo estreche a mi cuerpo. ¡No puede ser! ¡No pude haber perdido para siempre al amor de mi vida! ¡Mamoru no puede estar muerto!

Una silueta se detuvo frente a mí, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que momento alguien se acerco. Levante la vista y vi a Darién, mirándome con desprecio y sosteniendo entre sus manos una espada cubierta de sangre…

-saluda de mi parte a Mamoru cuando lo veas en el infierno, Pequeña Dama

Alzo su espada y la dirigió directamente hacia mí, pero antes de que me tocara, desperté con la respiración totalmente agitada. Solo fue una pesadilla.

La luz de la Luna ilumina la habitación y vi a Serena y Serena recostados en el sillón frente a la cama, creo que están dormidos. Ya no llevan la ropa que traían para la boda, sino que están vestidos con jeans y playeras blancas, y están tapados con una cobija. A un costado del sillón están dos pares de tenis para ellos.

Noté que al pie de la cama había un par de jeans, una playera de tirantes anchos blanca y unas botas negras, supongo que son para mí. Los tome y me metí al pequeño baño de la habitación para cambiarme. El espejo me recibió mostrándome mi reflejo como resultado de las últimas horas: mí vestido azul zafiro sucio y rasgado de la parte inferior, mi cabello hecho un desastre, el maquillaje corrido y mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Me lave el rostro con agua fría y recogí mi cabello en una sencilla coleta.

Me quite el vestido y me quede frente al espejo en ropa interior mirando mi vientre, aun esta plano sin dar señal alguna de mi embarazo. Me pregunto si algún día veré como crece mi vientre hasta que figura actual desaparezca y parezca una enorme pelota, si podre sentir los movimientos de mi bebé en mi interior, si podre conocer a la personita que crece en mi y cargarlo en mis brazos, si veré a mis padres felices al conocer a su nieto o nieta, si mi hijo podrá conocer a su padre… Otra vez estoy llorando, ya debería dejar de llorar e irme a buscar a Mamoru.

Limpie mis lagrimas procurando no derramar más, me vestí rápidamente y salí del baño dejando mi vestido sobre la cama. En la mesita junto a la cama vi que estaba mi broche de transformación, lo tome y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mis jeans. Es cierto que Darién sabe quién es en verdad Shizuka Takeuchi, pero no sabe quién es Sailor M, así que ella me será de gran ayuda para rescatar a mi esposo.

Serena y Seiya aun siguen dormidos, me acerque a ellos y los contemple por un momento, me di cuenta de que entre las manos de Serena hay una hoja de papel que esta algo arrugada. Se la quite cuidando no despertarla y vi que se trata de una carta, escrita con la letra de Seiya. Conforme fui leyendo la carta me quede sin palabras ante lo que decía. Estaba segura de que Serena jamás enloqueció…

-nunca vas a dejar de sorprenderme, papá…

Regrese la carta a las manos de Serena. Me incline sobre ellos y les di un pequeño beso en la frente a ambos procurando no despertarlos. Espero que esta no sea la última vez que los vea.

Salí de la habitación sin hacer ruido, el pasillo estaba solo y no sé ve a ningún guardia a la vista. Camine rumbo a la explanada del Templo evitando en todo momento que me vea alguna de las chicas o un guardia, si lo hacen, impedirán que me vaya a como dé lugar. Logre llegar a la explanada, y me escondí detrás del local donde el abuelo Hino vende los amuletos. Cerca de 20 metros me separan de las escaleras y hay un par guardias custodiando la zona ¿Cómo voy a irme sin que me vean?

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Pequeña Dama?

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué alguien tuvo que verme? Voltee y detrás de mi vi a Cedric, que me hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tengo que deshacerme de él pronto para poder irme

-no debería estar aquí, Pequeña Dama Debería estar descansando…

-por favor, no me digas Pequeña Dama. Ya estoy muy grandecita como para que me sigan llamando así

-lo siento, pero el protocolo real…

-por si no te habías dado cuenta, no estás en Tokio de Cristal ni en Milenio de Plata

-lo sé, Su Alteza, pero a pesar de eso usted sigue siendo una princesa

-¡urgg! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no me gusta que siempre me hablen así! –grite alterada y Cedric me miro con expresión seria

-lamento mucho haberla molestado, Su Alteza

-no… yo… -suspire profundamente tratando de calmarme. Si sigo gritando, llamare la atención de los guardias –Perdón, es que estoy muy alterada por la desaparición de Mamoru.

-es comprensible, pero le aseguro que estamos trabajando arduamente para localizarlo

-lo sé, es lo que dijo Sailor Plut…. También lamento mucho la forma en que te hable durante la reunión de esta noche, es que en verdad te pareces demasiado a tu tío

-¿era amiga de él, Su Alteza?

-sí, fuimos amigos. Cedric era un buen hombre… y no me hables de usted, ni me digas "Su Alteza". Mi nombre es Rini

-no sé si sea correcto…

-por favor, Cedric. Por el lazo que me unió a tu tío, me gustaría que fuéramos amigos y que me llamaras por mi nombre, porque a mi realmente me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre

-claro… Rini

-mucho mejor

-es mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Te acompañare a tu habitación

-no creo poder a dormir… fue por eso que salí a tomar un poco de aire

-siendo así, si no te molesta me quedare a acompañarte

-gracias, Cedric, pero preferiría estar sola

-lamentablemente eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Sailor Plut me hablo mucho de ti y antes de llegar a este siglo, me encomendó que jamás te perdiera de vista y te protegiera a toda costa. Comento algo sobre que era posible que intentaras irte por tu cuenta…

-¿eso dijo Plut? –me conoces demasiado bien Plut como para saber que intentaría esto

-si… y considerando que estas aquí, Rini, hace que piense en muchas cosas

-ahórrate las molestias de pensar cosas que no son –dije inocentemente -Simplemente estoy aquí, tomando un poco de aire fresco porque no puedo dormir

-también me preocupa lo que está pasando y si estuviera en su lugar, sé que me escabulliría con tal de irme a rescatar al Príncipe Mamoru. Lo cual hace admirable tu valentía, pero ¿tienes un plan? ¿Tienes idea de dónde buscarlo?

-bueno… yo… -trate de decir pero solté un suspiro de frustración –Ok, es cierto… la única parte del plan que tenia era entrar y patear traseros con tal de sacar a Mamoru con vida. Aun me faltaba por ver cómo lo localizare

-esa es la parte que aún nos falta por definir, por eso creemos que Marcia…

-la bruja conoce muy bien a Darién… ¡debe saber en donde están! ¡Tengo que hablar con Marcia!

-no creo que eso sea conveniente…

-iré por Mamoru y la única forma en que sepa dónde está, es a través de la bruja. Estoy consciente de que Plut te pidió que me protegieras, pero tienes dos opciones: ayudarme y cumplir con tus órdenes o te pateare el trasero con tal de que no me estorbes. Tú eliges

-si lo pones de esa forma… -dijo él dando un suspiro y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa -Espero que seguirte en este plan tan peligroso no me traiga problemas con Sailor Put

-no tiene porque si estarás cumpliendo tus ordenes de protegerme. ¿En donde tienen a Marcia?

-en la parte trasera del templo. Hay una pequeña bodega en donde está encerrada, afuera la vigilan dos guardias

-bien… ¿y Plut? ¿Está dormida?

-no. Se encuentra con el equipo de inteligencia rastreando el portal que usaron para llevarse al Príncipe Mamoru

-ok… esto es lo que haremos. Me llevaras hasta donde tienen a Marcia y averiguare con la bruja en donde puede estar el enemigo. Asegúrate de que Plut ni ninguna de las Sailors se den cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo

Cedric me llevo hacia la parte trasera del templo. Tal como había dicho, había una pequeña bodega rodeada de varios árboles y en donde un par de guardias custodiaban la entrada. Ambos hicieron una reverencia cuando estuve frente a ellos mientras Cedric se mantenía detrás de mí escoltándome

-abran la puerta, tengo que hablar con Marcia

-lo lamento, Pequeña Dama, pero Sailor Plut nos ordeno que no dejáramos entrar a nadie a verla, a menos de que ella lo autorizara

-obviamente yo no entro en la categoría de nadie. Abran la puerta

-pero…

-si mal no recuerdo, soy la Pequeña Dama y futura Reina de Milenio de Plata. Y hasta donde sé, si doy una orden tiene que ser obedecida, lo cual espero que así sea –dije firmemente

-por supuesto, Pequeña Dama –dijo uno guardia mientras abría la puerta.

-espérame aquí, Cedric. Te llamare si te necesito

Cedric movió la cabeza afirmativamente y yo entre en la bodega, una vez dentro, la puerta cerro tras de mí. La bodega no es muy grande, apenas son unos 10 metros cuadrados y al fondo guarda algunas escobas. Esta muy iluminada, Marcia está atada en una silla con esposas de pies a cabeza; me acerque a ella y levanto la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa descarada…

-¿aun siguen creyendo que la guerra termino?

-¿A dónde llevaron a Mamoru?

-como voy a saberlo si me mantienen prisionera

-eso no significa que no sepas en donde están. ¿En donde tiene Darién a Mamoru?

-aunque lo supiera, no tengo por qué decírtelo

-el hombre que amo está en manos de ese psicópata que amas. Si Darién te importa tanto como dices, es mejor que me ayudes a encontrarlos antes de que se maten entre ellos ¡Dime en donde está escondido Darién!–dije totalmente alterada – No quiero que Mamoru muera y sé que tú tampoco quieres que Darién termine muerto, lo cual puede ocurrir si lo haya el ejercito de la Neo Reina Serena antes que yo lo encuentre…. No lo hagas por Mamoru o por mí, hazlo por Darién. Si de verdad lo amas, ayúdame a encontrarlos.

Mire a Marcia fijamente y ella me sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos antes de cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente. Se mantuvo así por tanto tiempo que empecé a creer que me volvería loca de la desesperación, hasta que ella volvió a abrir sus ojos y me vio con firmeza

-creo saber en dónde pueden estar… pero te ayudare con una condición

-no estás en condiciones de pedir nada, Marcia

-yo creo que si ya que poseo la información que necesitas. Libérame y te llevare hasta ellos

-si crees que soy tan estúpida como para…

-es la única forma. Si me liberas, abriré el portal y llegaremos antes de que los dos estén muertos. Tú escoges, Rini

Respire profundamente pensando que hacer, sé que no puedo liberar a la bruja y menos después de todo lo que ha hecho, pero si no lo hago, tardare más en hallar a Mamoru y quizás sea demasiado tarde…

Camine de regreso a la puerta y di un golpe para que me abrieran, la puerta se abrió y salí de la bodega antes de que volverían a cerrarla.

-Pequeña Dama…

-en verdad lamento esto, chicos, pero no tengo opción

Le di un golpe en la cabeza a uno de los guardias, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. El otro trato de detenerme, pero también lo nockee. Cedric mi miro sorprendido por lo que hice mientras me arrodillaba junto a los guardias caídos buscando las llaves de las esposas que tenían atada a Marcia…

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Rini?

-para liberar a Marcia…

-¿Qué?

-ella es la única que sabe en donde tienen a Mamoru y me va a llevar hasta él –dije mientras sacaba un llavero con varias llaves del bolsillo de los pantalones de uno de los guardias

-¡eso es una locura! ¡No puedes liberarla!

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado, Cedric? –pregunte mientras me ponía de pie

-no, nunca me he enamorado

-déjame decirte que cuando te enamoras es lo más maravilloso que existe en el mundo y aun más cuando ese sentimiento es correspondido. El amor te lleva a hacer muchas cosas impensables, generalmente muchas locuras, pero lo haces por la persona que amas, esa persona que lo es todo para ti y por la cual eres capaz de arriesgar tu propia vida. Amo a Mamoru, él ha estado conmigo toda la vida y soy capaz de ir hasta el rincón más lejos del Universo por él.

-es muy peligroso que hagas esto. No puedes confiar en esa mujer ¿Quién te asegura que realmente te llevara hasta Mamoru?

-es un riesgo que voy a tomar. Nadie me detendrá hasta que encuentre al hombre que amo

-por favor, Rini… Lo que estás haciendo puede costarte la vida

-ya lo sé y aun así, voy a ir por él. Tuve que dejar mi hogar por esta guerra, he perdido a muchas personas que me importan y no estoy dispuesta a perder también a Mamoru. Si realmente quieres protegerme, tendrás que venir conmigo

Cedric me miro sin saber que decir, al ver que no tomaba una decisión, entre nuevamente a la bodega y me acerque deprisa a Marcia, buscando las llaves correctas para abrir sus esposas y liberarla

-vaya, realmente te importa tu querido Mamoru como para que hagas esto

-realmente lo amo y espero que tu también ames a Darién como para evitar que muera él y su hermano –dije mientras abría las esposas y la dejaba libre -Ya cumplí con mi parte y más te vale que tu también cumplas con la tuya, Marcia. Llévame con Mamoru

-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Tú deberías de estar muerto! –grito Marcia sorprendida. Voltee y vi detrás de mí a Cedric

-se me había olvidado comentarte, Marcia, el líder de la rebelión aun está con vida

-sabes que no puedo dejarte sola, Rini, mi deber es protegerte –dijo Cedric acercándose a mi lado –y más si estas con esta mujer

-siendo así, eres bienvenido de venir con nosotras, Cedric. Si continúas así, considerare que formes parte de mi escolta personal… claro, si es que te interesa

-lo pensare y más considerando todo lo que estás haciendo

-pues espero que digas que si –regrese mi mirada a Marcia -Abre el portal de una vez antes de que noten nuestra ausencia

Marcia dio media vuelta extendiendo sus brazos, frente a ella apareció una especie de agujero negro que se fue haciendo más grande hasta que tuvo un tamaño adecuado para poder pasar. Cedric, Marcia y yo entramos en el portal, que momentos después se cerró tras nosotros.

Resiste Mamoru, ya voy por ti…

**S&S**

Abrí lentamente los ojos al sentir la luz del Sol sobre mí, es muy tenue, apenas esta amaneciendo. Acomode mi cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya. Aun está dormido. Yo también quiero dormir un poco más, anoche tarde demasiado en conciliar el sueño con todo lo que está pasando, cuidando a Rini junto con Seiya. Después de que nos trajeran ropa limpia y cobijas, volví a leer la carta de Seiya tantas veces hasta que prácticamente en mi mente quedo grabada cada palabra y me dormí pensando en el hombre que escribió esas palabras, en el hombre que es ahora y que será mi osito.

Voltee hacia la cama en donde esta acostada Rini y… Un momento ¿en dónde está Rini?

-Rini…

Sin querer golpee accidentalmente a Seiya al levantarme del sillón, él empezó a abrir los ojos cuando llegue junto a la cama. Sobre ella esta su vestido pero esta la ropa que le trajimos para que se cambiara ni sus zapatos. Camine hasta la puerta del baño, tocándola un par de veces sin obtener respuesta

-¿Rini? ¿Estás ahí? Por favor, contéstame… -golpee otra vez la puerta y nada. Abrí el baño y me di cuenta de que esta solo

-¿Qué sucede, bombón? –pregunto Seiya levantándose del sillón

-Rini no está…

-¿qué? -dijo él sorprendido. Reviso la mesa en donde habíamos puesto el broche de transformación de ella, pero no estaba ahí -¡rayos! ¡Hay que encontrarla!

Nos pusimos los tenis deprisa y salimos corriendo de la habitación. Nos separamos para recorrer los pasillos más rápido, pero por más que la llamaba no me respondía. La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y salió Lita, parece que acaba de despertar

-¿Qué pasa, Serena? ¿Estás bien? –pregunto Lita preocupada

-Rini desapareció

-¿Qué? ¿Ya la buscaste con Bunny? ¿o Diana? ¿Mistuki y los demás?

-no, pero honestamente no creo que este con ellos. Pienso que se fue a buscar a Mamoru

-tranquila, aun no estamos seguras de eso. Despertare a Andrew para que les avisemos a los demás y la busquemos por el templo. No estamos seguras de que se haya ido

-realmente espero que tengas razón, Lita, porque si no… tengo mucho miedo de que le pase algo

-descuida, la encontraremos pronto

Lita entro nuevamente a la habitación a despertar a Andrew y yo seguí buscando a Rini sin tener alguna señal de ella. Al llegar al patio vi que varios guardias iban y venían, algo sucedió, quizás alguien se dio cuenta de que Rini se fue.

-¡hey! ¡Espera! –grite deteniendo a uno de los guardias que paso corriendo

-buenos días, Su Majestad –dijo el guardia haciéndome una reverencia

-nada de "buenos días, Su Majestad". Rini desapareció y tenemos que hallarla pronto

-¿qué? –dijo él guardia sorprendido -¡Rayos! Esto se pone cada vez peor

-¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa?

-hallaron a los guardias que custodiaban a Marcia inconscientes y ella no está. Marcia escapo

-no es posible…

-todos están buscándola en el área. También estamos buscando a Cedric, pero nadie sabe en donde está y ahora la desaparición de la Pequeña Dama… Avisare al resto de los guardias para que inicien la búsqueda de la Pequeña Dama. Le hare llegar noticias en cuanto averigüemos algo

-no, llévame con los guardias que cuidaban de Marcia inmediatamente. No me quedare tranquila hasta saber que es realmente lo que está sucediendo

-acompáñeme, Su Majestad…

Seguí al guardia hasta la parte trasera del templo, en donde está la bodega y en un árbol cercano vi a dos guardias recargados en el, sosteniendo compresas frías para aliviar la hinchazón que tenían ambos, parece como si los hubieran golpeado. Junto a ellos estaban otro guardia y Sailor Plut

-Su Majestad…

-Princesa –dijo Plut al verme

-¡nada de Su Majestad o Princesa! Ya sé que Marcia escapo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Marcia les hizo esto?

-no, fue la Pequeña Dama…

-¿Qué?

-ella vino escoltada por Cedric, nos dijo que quería hablar con Marcia, pero teníamos ordenes de Sailor Plut de no dejar entrar a nadie. Aun así, ella insistió y tuvimos que dejarla entrar. Estuvieron hablando por unos minutos y cuando la Pequeña Dama finalmente salió, dijo algo sobre que no tenia opción y nos golpeo. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente

-¿crees que Rini libero a Marcia para que la llevara con el enemigo y rescatar a Mamoru, Plut?

-lamentablemente también pienso eso. La Pequeña Dama está desesperada por encontrar a Mamoru, pero jamás pensé que hiciera algo así. Le pedí Cedric que la siguiera para protegerla y estuviera al pendiente de ella para evitar algo así por si trataba de irse, pero…

-si Cedric estaba escoltando a Rini, posiblemente este con ellas. ¡Hay que hallarlos pronto!

-¿la Pequeña Dama se puso la ropa que le lleve para que se cambiara?

-sí ¿pero eso que tiene que ver en un momento como este, Plut?

-el botón de sus jeans tiene un microchip de rastreo, podemos localizarla en donde sea que se encuentre.

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder, hay que averiguar en donde está.

-eso será rápido, acompáñame

-ok…Avisen a Seiya y al resto de las Sailors de la situación. De prisa –dije a uno de los guardias

-enseguida, Su Majestad

Plut me llevo hacia la nave en la cual nos sacaron a todos durante el ataque de la boda y me llevo hasta una especie de cabina en donde había varias computadoras junto con algunas personas que no dejaban de trabajar en ellas, cuyas pantallas mostraban varios datos y mapas de decenas de galaxias…

-muéstrenos la ubicación de la Pequeña Dama

-enseguida…

En las pantallas empezó a aparecer un mapa de la Vía Lactea y un pequeño punto rojo que no deja de brillar en un planeta en el centro de la galaxia. Ya había visto antes esta parte del mapa de la galaxia cuando supimos de donde venia el enemigo

-no puede ser… Rini esta Raitsu

-¿la Pequeña Dama se está moviendo en el presente? –pregunto Plut a uno de jóvenes que trabajan en las computadoras

-sí, y su ubicación coincide con la última lectura que tenemos del portal del enemigo. Es posible que este ahí el enemigo

-hay que detenerla, Plut. Si la atrapan, Rini…

-descuida, la encontraremos antes de que algo le suceda

En cuestión de minutos, todos nos encontrábamos ya transformados y despidiéndonos de aquellos que se quedarían: Lita se despedido de Andrew, al igual que Rei de Nicolás y el abuelo Hino, pesé a que le insistí que se quedara por su embarazo, no dejo de decir que su deber como Sailor era estar con el resto de las demás. Hotaru también se tomo su tiempo para despedirse de Sammy, al igual que Darién se despedía de Miranda y sus bebés.

Mis padres se encontraban muy angustiados ante el hecho de que nos fuéramos, más después de todo lo que vieron que ocurrió en la boda, pero Bunny, Seiya y yo tratamos de tranquilizarlos diciéndoles que volveríamos, y que hasta nuestro regreso cuidaran de Chibi Chibi, que no dejaba de abrazarnos y mucho menos dejarnos ir.

-pórtate bien, Chibi Chibi, y obedece en todo a tus abuelos –dijo Seiya mientras le dábamos un beso en su cabeza, tras lo que la bajo de sus brazos para que volviera al lado de mi madre

-regresen pronto, hijos. Los estaremos esperando

-así lo haremos y traeremos de regreso a Rini y Mamoru

Los abrazamos rápidamente por última vez y subimos a la nave en la que nos habían traído hasta el Templo Hikawa, de acuerdo a Plut, así llegaríamos mucho más rápido que si usáramos la tele transportación de las Sailors. Un pequeño grupo de guardias se quedaron con Andrew, Nicolás, Miranda y los gemelos, Sammy, Ikuko y Kenji para protegerlos en caso de que apareciera cerca el enemigo, lo cual no creemos que sea así.

Luna, Artemis, Diana, también subieron con nosotros. El resto de los soldados quedaron distribuidos en la parte inferior de la nave y en el depósito de armas debido a la gran cantidad de personas que estamos a bordo. En cambio, nuestros lugares se encuentran en el área superior de la nave que es algo similar a la de los aviones, así que nos sentamos Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Rei, Lita, Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru, Plut, Bunny, Akiko, Taiki, Makoto, Andrew, Reira, Nicolás, Yaten y Mitsuki; y Seiya se sentó a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano con fuerza en todo momento.

-tengo miedo de lo que vaya a suceder en Raitsu...

-no lo tengas, bombón, todo saldrá bien. Traeremos a Rini a salvo

Seiya acerco su rostro al mío y me beso. La nave se elevo de manera similar a la de los helicópteros y después como lo hacen los aviones hasta que subió tanto y nos hallábamos fuera de la atmosfera de la Tierra, que muy pronto se empezó a ver pequeña al dejarla atrás y pasar rápidamente por la Luna, alejándonos de nuestro Sistema Solar para dirigirnos rumbo a Raitsu.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a Sailor Plut le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, tras lo cual Plut se puso de pie y se acerco hasta donde yo me encuentro…

-tengo buenas noticias, ya tenemos la localización exacta de la Pequeña Dama. Esta al sur de Raitsu, es una zona de gran vegetación escondido entre las montañas, pero ya sabemos cómo acceder al lugar

-muy bien. ¿Y cuál es plan? –dijo Seiya -¿Entrar y sacar a Rini antes de que haga alguna locura?

-en resumen, si. Como lo haremos depende de Serena

-¿de mi?

-Cedric era quien daba las órdenes ejército, pero él no está aquí. Aunque claro, la persona de mayor rango aquí para dar órdenes eres tú, Princesa

-no… te he visto dado órdenes, Plut, y lo has hecho muy bien. Todos te obedecen

-pero para todas las personas que están aquí, tu eres la Neo Reina Serena, a pesar de que aun no hayas subido al trono oficialmente… Este ejercito lo creaste tu y te han seguido fielmente porque como has sabido como guiarlos sabiamente.

-eso es en el futuro, Plut. Yo no sé nada sobre cómo dirigir un ejército, mucho menos un reino

-que mejor momento que este para empezar a hacerlo… Neo Reina Serena

-yo…

-puedes hacerlo, bombón. Sabes que puedes realidad las cosas imposibles y no estarás sola, te apoyaremos en todo momento

-bien, de acuerdo… -dije respirando profundamente –Voy a necesitar la ayuda de todos en esto. Necesitaremos un mapa de Raitsu para conocer lo mejor posible la zona en la que estaremos y organizarnos de la mejor manera para la batalla…

* * *

_Todos van hacia Raitsu!_

_Será que Rini encuentre a Mamoru? La capturara Darién hijo? La batalla final cada vez esta más cerca al igual que el final de la historia! que es lo que va a pasar? _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!** _

_Chicas, hoy hay capitulo nuevo de **Sr & Sra Kou** no se lo pierdan!_


	59. Capitulo 58

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Las cosas se ponen más intensas que nunca ahora que Rini se alio con Marcia para ir a Raitsu con los gemelos Chiba, Serena empezo a asumir su papel como futura Reina y esta historia aun no termina_

_Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 58**

El portal nos condujo hasta Raitsu, a una zona rica en vegetación muy diferente a la que hay en la Tierra, aunque aun así tiene ciertas semejanzas. El lugar al que Marcia nos trajo a Cedric y a mí está muy escondido, rodeado de montañas en un área donde hay una especie de bosque selvático, creo que podría llegar a compararse con el Amazonas en la Tierra.

Caminamos cerca de un kilometro hasta que nos escondimos detrás de unos árboles al ver un edificio grande y de apariencia antigua, parecido a un antiguo castillo de Inglaterra durante la Edad Media. Alrededor había varias decenas de los soldados de Darién bien armados y custodiando cada perímetro del lugar. Va a ser difícil entrar sin ser vistos.

-este lugar era el cuartel general de la resistencia –dijo Marcia -Fue a donde traje a Darién cuando decidió quedarse en Raitsu y unirse a nuestra causa

-tiene sentido que se refugiara aquí. Es casi imposible el acceso

-hay que entrar y sacar a Mamoru

-los soldados acabaran con nosotros antes de que logremos encontrarlo –dijo Cedric –Si queremos entrar, hay que hacerlo de una forma en que no llamemos la atención

-o tal vez eso es justamente lo que necesitamos hacer para entrar. Marcia es nuestro boleto de entrada

-¿de qué forma podría serles útil? Ya cumplí con traerlos hasta aquí

-lo sé, pero sé que les interesa tener al líder de la rebelión y a Sailor M. Tú nos harás entrar y llevarnos hasta donde tienen a Mamoru, lo sacamos y tu nos darás cinco minutos de ventaja para irnos.

-¿en verdad me dejaras ir? –dijo Marcia sin poder creer lo que dije -¿No intentaran capturarme de nuevo?

-te doy mi palabra de que serás libre, siempre y cuando cumplas con tu parte. Una vez que hallemos a Mamoru, déjanos ir y nosotros te dejaremos en paz… es lo único que quiero

-bien. Los ayudare a entrar haciéndolos pasar por prisioneros. ¿Pero cómo voy a decir que tengo a Sailor M si ella no está aquí?

-Sailor M esta frente a ti, Marcia

-vaya… tengo que darte puntos por eso. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado

Me transforme en Sailor M, arrancamos unos pedazos de lianas que Cedric y yo nos pusimos a manera de parecer atados, pero que podíamos deshacer el nudo fácilmente para quitárnoslas, tras lo que salimos de nuestro escondite. Cedric y yo caminamos frente a Marcia dirigiéndonos a la entrada principal del castillo. Todos los soldados que custodiaban la zona nos miraron sorprendidos y en especial a Marcia que la trataban como si se tratara de una heroína de guerra que regresaba victoriosa a casa.

-no puedo creer que estés aquí, Marcia –dijo uno de los soldados al acercarse a nosotros -Al no saber de ti empezábamos a temer lo peor y más al enterarnos de lo que le paso a Pandora

-tuve que esconderme por un tiempo, la gente de la Neo Reina Serena estaba tras de mí y debía mantener un bajo perfil, por eso no pude comunicarme antes. Pero como puedes ver, traigo un par de regalos –dijo Marcia con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción

-nuestro señor estará feliz ante esto. Le avisare de inmediato que estas aquí

-no le digas nada aun, quiero darle personalmente la noticia de mi llegada para que realmente se sorprenda. Pero antes, necesito llevarlos a un lugar de donde no puedan irse…. Quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con Darién antes de darle mis obsequios

-por supuesto, Marcia. Hay mucho lugar para nuestros invitados.

Nos condujeron por los pasillos del castillo, la luz del sol ilumina bien el lugar y se puede ver que este lugar es mucho más viejo por dentro de lo que parece por fuera. Seguimos avanzando hasta unas escaleras por las que bajamos para llegar a un calabozo, con varias sucias celdas que son custodiadas por otro soldado que esta al pie de las escaleras y que sostiene un juego de llaves en sus manos…

-Marcia… que alegría verte de nuevo

-lo mismo digo. Te traje algo que seguramente te agradara mucho

-vaya que sí. Este chico seguramente la pasara bien con Endimión y nuestro nuevo invitado… -dijo el soldado mirando a Cedric y después puso su mirada en mi, observándome de forma obscena de pies a cabeza –Y sin duda tu y yo nos divertiremos mucho

-no dudo que así sea…

Le di una patada en la entrepierna al idiota frente a mí quitándome el nudo que amarraba mis manos, Cedric también deshizo rápidamente el suyo ataco al guardia que nos había conducido hasta el calabozo, dejando a ambos inconscientes. Cedric se agacho para quitarle las llaves al soldado y los tres empezamos a recorrer rápidamente las celdas. Mamoru tiene que estar en alguna de ellas…

-¡Mamoru! ¡Endimión!

-Rini… -escuche la voz de Mamoru no muy lejos

-¡Mamoru!

-¡aquí estoy, Rini!

Corrí guiándome por el sonido de la voz de Mamoru, dejando atrás a Cedric y Marcia hasta que llegue a la última celda en donde lo vi pegado a los barrotes, aun llevando el traje negro que traia en la boda y sin ninguna herida visible. Me quite el antifaz y corrí a abrazarlo, estrechándonos mutuamente a pesar de que nos estorban los barrotes. Él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme mientras lagrimas de felicidad empezaban a correr por mi rostro

-tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte, Mamoru... Me asustaba pensar que estabas muerto

-estoy bien, pero es muy peligroso que estés aquí

-no podía dejarte, no puedo perderte… no puedo

-ni yo a ti, mi amor –dijo él volviendo a besarme –Tienes que salir de aquí

-sí, pero tu vienes conmigo

-me alegra ver que se encuentra bien, Su Alteza –dijo Cedric acercándose a la celda junto con Marcia y busco la llave de la celda

-¿pero cómo es posible que Cedric…? –dijo sorprendido Mamoru hasta que vio a Marcia -¿y qué hace aquí, Marcia?

-ayudándonos a rescatarte

-¿debes de estar bromeando, Rini?

-no, es una larga historia como ocurrió esto y no tenemos tiempo para detalles

Cedric abrió la celda y vi salir a Endimión en deplorables condiciones. Después de tantos meses de no saber de él, realmente no esperaba verlo así. Corrí a abrazarlo tan pronto estuvo fuera de esa horrible celda

-no te imaginas lo feliz que estoy de verte, Endimión

-también me da gusto verte, Rini.

-me da mucho gusto que se encuentre bien, Su Majestad –dijo Cedric –Su Alteza…

Mamoru salió de su celda y corrió a mi lado, me levanto entre sus brazos y me abrazo con tanta fuerza como si tuviera miedo. Las palabras _no quiero perderte_ se instalaron en mi cabeza rápidamente. Le di un fugaz beso antes de que mis pies regresaran al suelo y me volví a poner el antifaz

-hay que salir de aquí antes de que los guardias despierten –dijo Cedric mientras los cinco regresábamos rápidamente hacia las escaleras

-al subir las escaleras vayan al lado izquierdo y den vuelta en el primer corredor a la derecha –dijo Marcia –ese pasillo los llevara hasta una puerta que da acceso a un rio. Esa es el área menos vigilada del castillo, a lo mucho habrá dos guardias pero creo podrán hacerse cargo de ellos. Son cinco minutos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de su escape

-debemos irnos ya, Rini –dijo Mamoru tomando mi mano mientras avanzábamos más rápido

-solo dame un momento antes de irnos –dije deteniéndolo y extendí mi mano hacia Marcia -gracias… no sé te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy por habernos ayudado

-no lo hice por ustedes, sino por Darién –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa estrechando mi mano -mejor váyanse de una vez, antes de que me arrepienta de haberles ayudarles

Cedric, Endimión, Mamoru y yo corrimos por el pasillo del calabozo hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras en donde esta un soldado inconsciente y…

-esperen ¿En dónde está el otro soldado? –dijo Cedric preocupado. Voltee a ver hacia donde habíamos dejado a los dos soldados que golpeamos, pero solo él que cuidaba el calabozo aun inconsciente

-vámonos de aquí antes de que aparezca…

Subimos por las escaleras deprisa, Cedric iba al frente de nosotros con su arma en mano, pero cuando llegamos arriba, un grupo de alrededor de diez soldados armados nos estaba esperando, incluyendo al soldado que nos había llevado con Marcia al calabozo

-¡no se muevan!

Ni tiempo tuvimos para tratar de defendernos cuando se acercaron unos soldados y nos pusieron unas esposas con las que ataron nuestras manos al frente. Un par de soldados bajaron al calabozo y tras unos momentos, trajeron a Marcia…

-¡llévenlos ante nuestro señor! Estoy seguro de que estará muy interesado en saber lo que ocurrió

Los soldados nos llevaron por los pasillos del castillo, yendo Marcia al frente, seguidos de Cedric y Endimión, y finalmente Mamoru y yo. Llegamos ante una enorme puerta en donde nos detuvieron a todos y solo uno de los soldados entro.

Nos quedamos ahí por varios minutos, durante los cuales mire a Mamoru y tiene el mismo semblante que tenía el día que cruzamos la Puerta del Tiempo al siglo XXI. Realmente parece tranquilo, pero sé que esta tan aterrado como yo ante lo que nos espera tras la puerta frente a nosotros.

-te amo, Mamoru –susurre mientras respiraba profundamente con tal de no derramar ninguna lagrima

-no te despidas, Rini. Vamos a sobrevivir a esto

-por más que queramos creerlo, hay que aceptar la posibilidad de que no sea así –él volteo y me encontré con su mirada que me observa con atención –Y antes de morir, quiero que sepas que las últimas semanas han sido las más felices de mi vida porque me has hecho la mujer más feliz del Universo de más de mil maneras, cada día ha sido especial por el hecho de que estas a mi lado y me amas… Solo desearía poder haberte hecho tan feliz siempre, que siempre hubiéramos estado juntos

-pero siempre hemos estado juntos y así seguiremos… -dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa -juntos hasta el final

-juntos hasta el final…

Me alce de puntillas para alcanzar su rostro, mientras Mamoru inclinaba su cabeza y nos besamos, despacio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por apenas unos segundos para nosotros antes de que escucháramos el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Nos separamos lentamente mientras los soldados nos decían que camináramos y finalmente cruzamos la puerta frente a nosotros

Entramos a una habitación muy amplia, con unos enormes ventanales que iluminan todo el lugar; las paredes tienen algunas pinturas, un estante con algunos libros, antiguas espadas colgadas y un par de puertas en uno de los extremos que parecen conectar hacia otra habitación. Hay una mesa rectangular muy amplia en donde hay una gran variedad de comida, y a un costado de esta, hay una chimenea que está encendida, frente a la cual hay un sillón en donde está sentado Darién observándonos atentamente mientras nos colocaban frente a él y los soldados que nos custodiaban se colocaron detrás de nosotros observándonos en silencio

-sí que es toda una sorpresa verlos a todos ustedes aquí… -dijo Darién mientras se ponía de pie -En especial a ti, Marcia

Marcia se acerco a él corriendo, lo abrazo y se alzo de puntillas para besarlo. A lo que Darién lo único que hizo, fue mirarla rápidamente antes de retirarla de sus brazos

-te he extrañado más de lo que te imaginas, Darién

-¿en dónde estabas, Marcia?

-tuve que esconderme de la gente de la Neo Reina Serena porque se dieron cuenta de quién soy. No podía comunicarme contigo para evitar que me atraparan y llegaran hasta ti, por eso es que hasta ahora vuelvo… Pero como puedes ver, te traje al líder de la rebelión y a Sailor M

-es lo que veo… y también veo que los atraparon tratando de liberar a Mamoru y Endimión ¿Cómo fue posible que trataran de escapar frente a ti si tú los capturaste?

-bueno, me tomaron desprevenida y… -fue lo último que logro decir Marcia antes de que Darién la sujetara con sus manos por el cuello. Ella empezó a forcejear con él intentando liberarse -¿Qué… que haces?... No puedo re… respirar

-explícame porque tengo la sensación de que me traicionaste y te uniste a ellos –dijo él con desprecio

-no…. yo nunca… te… traicionaría… te amo… -dijo Marcia costándole demasiado hablar -Darién…. Darién… sueltam…. ¿Qué te… está… pasando?... Dari…én

-estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Marcia…

Darién la soltó de su agarre arrojándola contra una de las paredes del salón, en donde termino en el suelo quedando inconsciente sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo por ella. No entiendo cómo pudo tratarla así, después de todo lo que Marcia ha hecho por él y aun más para volver a su lado

-se supone que tú estabas tres metros bajo tierra –dijo Darién acercándose a Cedric -¿Cómo fue que saliste de la tumba?

-él único que terminara en una tumba eres tú –dijo Cedric con firmeza mirándolo a los ojos –No te saldrás con la tuya

-eres valiente para decir semejante estupidez ¿Sera por eso que trataste de liberar a Endimión y a Mamoru? -dijo Darién pasando frente a ellos hasta que llego frente a mi –Y tu, Sailor M… no has dejado de ser un dolor de cabeza para mi desde el día que apareciste. Me pregunto quién estará detrás del antifaz…

Darién levanto su mano acercándolo a mi rostro para quitarme el antifaz, pero moví mi rostro rápidamente evitando que me tocara

-eres un demente si crees que dejare que pongas una mano encima de mi

-tú y tu maldita boca, Rini –dijo él tomando mi rostro con fuerza y me arranco el antifaz –Sabia que tarde o temprano aparecerías para tratar de liberar a tu esposo

-eso y a patearte tu psicótico trasero –dije levante mis manos y lo golpee con fuerza en el rostro

-entiéndelo de una vez, se acabo –Darién trato de sujetarme del cuello, pero volví a golpearlo con mis manos evitando que me tocara

-lo único que entiendo es que alguien te está manipulando para que hagas todo esto. Tú no eras así… tratar de esa forma a Marcia cuando el único error que ella cometió fue amarte y seguirte ciegamente en tus retorcidos planes ¡ella te ama!

-¿ahora quieres hablar de amor? Creo que eres la menos indicada para hablar del tema cuando tú me engañaste con mi propio hermano, burlándose de mí en secreto por quien sabe cuánto tiempo

-eso no es cierto. Reconozco que sí, me equivoque al haber besado a Mamoru cuando tú eras mi novio, pero no trates de hacerte el mártir. Nosotros sufrimos mucho cuando creímos que habías muerto.

-lo pude ver cuando regrese a Tokio de Cristal en el Baile de su fundación –dijo Darién sarcásticamente

-en aquel entonces simplemente éramos amigos, tal como había sido a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero fue gracias a ti que Mamoru y yo estamos juntos. Fuiste tú quien nos orillo a abandonar nuestro hogar, a estar más unidos que nunca… fue así que me enamore de él. Tú nos uniste… Así que ahora no hables de traiciones cuando tú eres el único culpable de todo lo que ha pasado, has traicionado a Tokio de Cristal y a Raitsu con cada una de tus acciones que nos están llevando a la destrucción

Darién me dio una cachetada con tal fuerza que siento la mejilla arderme por el impacto del golpe. Mamoru se interpuso entre Darién y yo golpeándolo de costado haciendo que se alejara de mi, los soldados intentaron detenerlo, pero al final, Darién le arrojo un rayo de energía a Mamoru arrojándolo del otro lado del salón

-¡Mamoru!

-¡basta hijo! –grito Endimión -¡Detén esta locura de una vez! ¡No continúes con esto!

-ya es muy tarde para eso… -Darién camino hacia una de las paredes y tomo una de las espadas que estaban colgadas –He esperado tanto por este momento y finalmente podre cumplir con mi venganza

Darién se acerco nuevamente a mí, sosteniendo firmemente su espada mientras dos soldados me tomaron por los brazos impidiendo moverme por más que intentaba zafarme de su agarre.

-hasta nunca, Pequeña Dama…

Alzo la espada dirigiéndola hacia mí, pero Endimión logro interponerse entre el trayecto de la espada y yo, terminando él con la espada enterrada en su cuerpo, ante la mirada incrédula de Darién que retiro la espada de él, mientras Endimión caía frente a mí al suelo, y empezaba a ser rodeado un charco de sangre

-¡No! ¡Endimión! –grite logrando zafarme de los soldados que estaban sorprendidos por lo que paso y me arrodille su lado, colocando mis manos en su herida para poder sanarlo -Por favor, resiste…. Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo

-Rini… yo, no

-shh… no hables. Aun no es tiempo de que te reúnas con Miranda en el cielo

Mis manos empezaron a emitir un resplandor dorado para curar a Endimión, pero la herida es demasiado grave y estoy tardando más de lo habitual en poder curarlo. Mientras sanaba la herida de Endimión, Darién me miro con más odio que antes, seguramente comprendió porque razón ahora tengo poderes curativos y se aproximo nuevamente a mí para atacarme.

-¡no te acerques a ella!

Cedric corrió hacia él deprisa y lo golpeo con las manos aun esposadas evitar que se nos acercara a Endimión y a mí, la espada de Darién cayó cerca de mí y los soldados se aproximaron a ellos para evitar que Cedric siguiera con su ataque, pero fueron golpeados con un rayo de energía. Voltee buscando a ver quien los había atacado, y me di cuenta de que fue Marcia.

Ella se acerco a los soldados caídos y les quito las llaves de las esposas, se las arrojo a Mamoru que lentamente comenzaba a incorporarse y pudo quitárselas. Mamoru se acerco rápidamente a Endimión y a mí, nos quito las esposas y me ayudo a sanar a Endimión.

Darién logro deshacerse de Cedric dejándolo gravemente herido y se dio cuenta de que Marcia nos había ayudado a liberarnos de las esposas…

-¡traidora! ¿Cómo pudiste ayudar a mis enemigos?

-estuviste a un paso de matarme y ahora a tu propio padre… Te desconozco, Darién. Te has convertido en alguien mucho peor de lo que eran aquellos contra los que luchaste cuando llegaste a Raitsu. He hecho muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgullosa y lo hice por ti, pero a ti ya ni siquiera te importo

-¿y ahora quieres redimirte poniéndote en mi contra? Ya es tarde para eso, Marcia. Si no estás conmigo, eres mi enemiga y hare lo que sea necesario hasta acabar con aquellos que se opongan a mí

Darién arrojo contra ella un rayo de energía que Marcia esquivo, ella lo contraataco con otro ataque, pero no fue tan poderoso como él de Darién, mientras tomaba una de las espadas que estaban colgadas para atacarlo. Antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Darién de dio directamente con un rayo de energía e hizo que cayera de espaldas, se acerco a Marcia y comenzó a ahorcarla con su mano mientras ella trataba de impedírselo tratando de herirlo con su espada, pero Darién tuvo más fuerza que ella y la hirió en el cuello, haciendo que se desangrara rápidamente.

Endimión ya estaba completamente curado, Mamoru y yo lo ayudamos a ponerlo de pie mientras Mamoru tomaba la espada que estaba cerca y se colocaba en posición de defensa frente a nosotros. Darién tomo la espada con la que había herido a Marcia y empezó a acercarse a nosotros…

-¡vete Rini! ¡Lleva a mi padre a un lugar seguro! ¡Salgan los dos de aquí!

-¡no me voy a ir sin ti, Mamoru! Nosotros vamos a estar juntos hasta el final

-que conmovedoras palabras… -dijo Darién con desprecio –No sé preocupen, no me importara matarlos a todos de una vez por todas

-no permitiré que te acerques a ellos –dijo Mamoru –Antes tendrás que pasar sobre mi si quieres acercarte a ellos

-bien, si así lo quieres…

Darién inicio el ataque mientras Mamoru detenía sus movimientos una y otra vez, haciendo que sus espadas chocaran constantemente ante la velocidad de la batalla, moviéndose por toda la habitación. Ambos siempre han sido excelentes en esgrima y el uso de los espadas, por lo que hasta para mi es difícil decir quién de los dos tiene ventaja sobre el otro.

Me acerque a Marcia para ayudarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Darién la asesino. ¡Ni siquiera le importo matar a la mujer que lo amaba!

-debemos irnos, Rini

-no… no me iré sin Mamoru. Darién lo matara igual que a Marcia ¡Tengo que detenerlos! –grite tratando de acercarme a ellos, pero Endimión me detuvo

-su destino no está en tus manos…

-pero el mío si ¡tengo que salvar a Mamoru!

-así como tú me salvaste, mi deber es salvarte y sacarte de aquí

-ya me salvaste, así que no me iré a ningún lado ¡no abandonare a Mamoru!

-piensa en tu hijo, Rini, es mi nieto a quien llevas dentro de ti. No puedo permitir que algo les pase

-así como yo tampoco puedo permitir que tu pierdas a otro hijo, ni que mi bebé pierda a su padre

-Rini… -dijo Cedric poniéndose de pie con mucho esfuerzo, está muy mal herido –Hay que salir de aquí

-Cedric -me acerque corriendo a él y sane las heridas de su rostro y brazos rápidamente –Llévate a Endimión a un lugar seguro…

-no si tu no vienes con nosotros, Rini

-no esta discusión. Esta es la única orden que quiero que cumplas, así que váyanse ¡Ahora!

Logre ver a Darién y Mamoru que seguían luchando mientras dejaban la habitación y cruzaban las puertas de la habitación que conectaban a otro salón. Trate de acercarme a ellos, pero los soldados a los que Marcia había atacado, empezaron a incorporarse, impidiéndome el paso y dispuestos a atacarme ya al menos son ocho contra mí, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarles mi ataque, un disparo proveniente de detrás de mi le dio a uno de los soldados frente a mí. Voltee y me di cuenta de que fue Cedric quien disparo

-si tú no te irás, nosotros tampoco –dijo Endimión –No te dejaremos sola

-¿acaso olvidas que mi misión es protegerte, Rini? –pregunto Cedric

-no, pero creo que ya es hora de que acabemos con estos sujetos de una vez… ¡Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

**S&S**

Acabamos de aterrizar en Raitsu, pese a que estaba realmente aterrada ante la idea de tener que dar órdenes a todo un ejército, creo que lo he hecho bien pese a que el plan en teoría es simple, dividirnos en cinco grupos y rodear todos los lados del castillo en donde está el enemigo, detener a los soldados que lo resguardan, entrar y rescatar a Rini, Mamoru, Endimión y Cedric, e impedir que Darién escape nuevamente, capturarlo es la prioridad para encontrar la forma de salvarlo de quien lo esté manipulando.

Bajamos de la nave y los grupos prepararon sus armas antes de empezar: en el primer grupo irán Healer, Sailor Venus, Mitsuki y Yaten acompañados por un grupo de soldados. El segundo gripo está conformado por Maker, Sailor Mercury, Akiko y Taiki con otros soldados. El tercer grupo está compuesto por Sailor Neptune, Sailor Jupiter, Makoto, Andrew y más soldados. En el cuarto grupo están Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mars, Reira, Nicolás junto con varios soldados. Y por ultimo Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Plut, Sailor Saturn, Sailor F, Fighter y yo que aprovecharemos la confusión de la batalla para entrar al castillo. Luna, Artemis y Diana se mantendrán en la cabina de control y desde ahí nos informaran todo lo que este ocurriendo, y si notan alguna táctica de escape del enemigo

-Su Majestad, estamos listos para entrar en acción cuando usted lo indique

-bien… antes de empezar con la misión hay algo que quisiera decirles a todos –dije respirando profundamente mientras todos se acercaban a escucharme –Sé que nada de lo que ha sucedido los últimos meses ha sido sencillo, esta guerra no ha sido fácil para todos nosotros ya que hemos dejado nuestros hogares, dejado a nuestros seres queridos y sin duda hemos vivido días difíciles. Pero seguimos en pie, luchando por recuperar la paz, por el amor y la justicia para proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos… es por las personas que nos importan por quienes seguimos en la lucha, por ellos hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros para vencer en esta batalla y regresar a su lado…

-¡por la Neo Reina Serena!

Todos me mostraron su apoyo y tras unos momentos, todos los grupos fueron a sus posiciones antes de comenzar con el ataque. Me acerque a Sailor Mars antes de que se fuera, me preocupa que quiera luchar a pesar de su embarazo

-sabes que no tienes que hacer esto, Rei

-no te preocupes tanto, Serena tonta, estaré bien.

-pero…

-no insistas, no me pasara nada. Además no soy la única en batalla que está una condición semejante a la mía

-Rini es igual de necia que tú, el que tenga poderes curativos no significa que sea invulnerable

-yo no me refería a ella…

-¿entonces a quien? –dije confundida

-después hablaremos de eso. Tú también cuídate y no hagas nada imprudente –dijo Sailor Mars abrazándome, con lo cual se fue a reunir con su grupo mientras Fighter se acercaba a mi lado

-es muy peligroso que ella este en esta batalla. Deberia quedarse con Luna, Artemis y Diana…

-Rei es muy fuerte. Estará bien, bombón

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-si… Reira y Nicolás son prueba de que no le pasara nada y estará bien

-¿y si el futuro cambia con esta batalla y…?

–la Neo Reina Serena debe mantener la misma esperanza que nos dio a todos con sus palabras –dijo Seiya tomando mi rostro entre sus manos -todos estaremos bien, bombón

-lo dices con mucha seguridad, osito, como si supieras que así será

-es que así será. Sé que lo sucederá es que entraremos a ese castillo, rescataremos a Rini y Mamoru, salvaremos a Darién de quien sea que lo esté controlando y volveremos a casa; por fin nos casaremos, tendremos a nuestras hijas y…

-¿seremos felices para siempre?

-espero que si aunque no lo sé con certeza. Pero yo pondré todo de mi parte para que así sea –dijo él con una sonrisa -Y un día, en un futuro muy lejano tu y yo seremos unos tendremos el cabello blanco como la nieve y veremos esto de forma diferente a como lo vemos hoy, porque por todo lo que vivimos será uno de los muchos recuerdos de nuestra juventud, será una historia que nuestros nietos querrán saber cómo fue que su abuela, la valiente Sailor Moon, lucho por proteger a todos aquellos que ama

Puse mi mano sobre la mejilla de Seiya, él inclino su rostro sobre el mío y nos besamos tiernamente, lento, escapando a ese mundo que me acaba de describir con sus palabras, tan solo por un instante olvidando todo lo que está ocurriendo y lo que está por ocurrir. Terminamos el beso lentamente y al igual que los demás, fuimos a colocarnos en nuestras posiciones.

Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune usaron sus poderes contra unos guardias que estaban cerca de la entrada principal, lo que hizo que iniciara el ataque cuando los demás soldados se acercaron para ver que ocurría. Los demás iniciaron los ataques alrededor del castillo con lo que estallo la batalla.

En la entrada principal del castillo, logramos neutralizar a los soldados del enemigo y finalmente logramos entrar, pero dentro nos esperaba otro grupo dispuesto a luchar.

-¡Grito Mortal!

El ataque de Sailor Plut logro derribar a algunos soldados, pero otros más lanzaron una contraofensiva de la cual nos protegió Sailor Saturn con su campo de energía.

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

-¡Laser Lunar! –ataco Sailor F contra otros soldados que se acercaban rápidamente a nosotras

-¡no podemos quedarnos aquí, Sailor Moon! –grito Tuxedo Mask mientras seguíamos luchando -¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando!

-¡yo me encargare de ellos! –grito Plut lanzando otro ataque contra nuestros oponentes -¡Ustedes vayan por la Pequeña Dama!

-pero Plut…

-estaré bien. Dense prisa y encuentren a Rini y Mamoru

Sailor Plut derribo a los soldados que nos impedían el paso por los pasillos, con lo cual Tuxedo Mask, Sailor F, Sailor Saturn, Fighter y yo comenzamos a correr en busca de Rini. Algunos soldados que nos encontrábamos a nuestro paso trataron de detenerlos, pero continuamos luchando con tal de seguir avanzando.

El lugar parece un caos con tantas luchas por todas partes, pero por más que seguimos recorriendo el castillo de Rini, Mamoru, Endimión, Cedric y Marcia, aun no tenemos señales de ellos. Tengo una enorme sensación de vacío en el estomago que no se me ha quitado desde que me di cuenta de que Rini se había ido, un miedo terrible que ni siquiera quiero interpretar. No quiero pensar en que algo malo le ocurra a Rini… solo sé que no quiero perderla y hare todo lo posible porque así sea.

* * *

_La batalla final ya comenzo y aun falta por venir lo mejor!_

_En que terminara el duelo entre Darién y Mamoru? Sailor Moon y los demás los podran encontrar a tiempo? Lo que si es seguro, es que en el siguiente capitulo por fin sabremos quien esta manipulando a Darién! _

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos en el penultimo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_


	60. Capitulo 59

_Hola!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Chicas, el día de hoy les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic! No puedo creer que ya estemos a nada del final de esta historia! Pero bueno, esto aun no termina, nos falta saber se darán las cosas en esta batalla, y lo más importante, quien es el enemigo que esta manipulando a Darién Jr!_

_Pero bueno, antes de pasar al capitulo y resolviendo las dudas que tienen: Si, Rei y los demás saben que Serena esta embarazada, recuerden que mientras Serena estuvo lejos de Tokio, Rini les dijo que ella, Bunny y Chibi Chibi dependian de que Seiya y Serena se reconciliaran para que concibieran a Rini, lo cual fue así mientras ellos estuvieron en Fuji, pero Seiya nunca le dijo nada sobre eso a Serena, por eso es que ella ignora que esta embarazada._

_Aclarado ese punto, ahora si les dejo el capitulo de hoy. Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 59**

La lucha contra los soldados ha sido más difícil de lo que creí, ya que pronto aparecieron aun más y por sus expresiones parecían sorprendidos por lo que ocurría, pronto se incorporaron a la batalla sin intención alguna de dejarse vencer. A pesar de contar con el apoyo de Endimión y Cedric durante la lucha, el número de oponentes realmente es grande para nosotros tres. Lo que más me angustia de todo es que no he podido ir tras Darién y Mamoru y no sé cual haya sido el final de su pelea.

Continúe luchando contra mis oponentes por unos momentos más, hasta que logre derribarlos. Al fin tengo la oportunidad que buscaba de ir tras Mamoru.

Sé que no debería dejar solos a Endimión y Cedric, pero si no aprovecho ahora que puedo ir tras Mamoru, ellos me impedirán por todos los medios irme. Los mire brevemente, parece que podrán por si solos contra los soldados que quedan, así que salí corriendo mientras escuchaba las suplicas de ambos porque no me fuera.

Cruce las puertas por donde vi irse a Darién y Mamoru, llegue a un salón tan amplio como que en donde estaba, pero no había señal de ninguno de los dos. Al fondo de la habitación hay un par de puertas abiertas de par en par a las corrí rápidamente, conducían a un largo pasillo que daban vista a un jardín dentro del castillo, o al menos supongo que fue un jardín porque hay hierbas por todas partes. Recorrí el pasillo deprisa buscándolos y conforme más avanzaba, más cerca escuchaba el sonido de las cuchillas de las espadas chocar constantemente. Corrí lo más rápido que lo he hecho en toda mi vida, hasta que vi un salón abierto en donde el sonido de las espadas era cada vez más mayor y entre allí.

Con un ágil movimiento de mano, Darién logro hacer que la espada de Mamoru terminara varios metros lejos de él. Mamoru tiene una rasgadura a lo largo de su pierna derecha y parece cansado por la batalla, mientras que su oponente se encuentra en perfecto estado, alzo su espada para dar su golpe final…

-¡no! –grite corriendo hacia él

-te amo, Rini…

-¡hasta nunca, Mamoru!

Darién movió su espada hacia Mamoru directo a su pecho, pero se detuvo estando a muy pocos centímetros de él. Logre llegar al lado de Mamoru y nos alejamos al menos un par de metros de Darién, mientras él llevaba su mano libre a su cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como su tuviera una migraña. Mamoru y yo nos miramos, dudando en si acercarnos para saber que tiene o alejarnos más al ver que empezó a balbucear cosas que no logre comprender…

-Darién…

-no…. no puedo… no dejare que lo hagas… ya es tarde… no podrás detenerme

-¿Qué te sucede, Darién? Por favor, podemos ayudarte

-no puedo matarlos… lo harás, es lo que querías… ¡yo no quería esto! Y Marcia…

Darién siguió diciendo cosas como si estuviera discutiendo consigo mismo. Siento como si tuviera frente a mí al Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hidye. Después de unos momentos Darién dejo de hablar, volvió a abrir los ojos y sus pupilas eran de un rojo intenso, nos miro a Mamoru y a mí con más odio del que jamás habría podido imaginar…

-¡acabare con sus vidas de una vez por todas!

Extendió su mano y nos lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía, Mamoru me cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerme, pero su ataque nos cubrió a los dos. Pude sentir como miles de cuchillas atravesaron todo mi cuerpo antes de que nos arrojara al otro extremo del salón, haciendo que ambos termináramos en el suelo.

Siento como me duele cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras me incorporo lentamente, Mamoru ya se puso de pie y fue a tomar su espada que no está muy lejos de nosotros. Darién al verlo se abalanzo contra él para atacarlo con su espada sin darle el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera defenderse y enterró completamente su espada en el cuerpo de Mamoru, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo una vez que retiro su espada de él.

-¡Mamoru!

Use mi ataque en contra de Darién con más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho jamás y logre arrojarlo al otro lado del salón alejándolo de Mamoru. Me arrodille al lado de Mamoru y gire su cuerpo colocando su cabeza en mi regazo, me miro y levanto su mano, tratando de tomar mi rostro con muy poca fuerza. Tome su mano tratando de no entrar en pánico…

-¡Mamoru! ¡Mamoru, vas a estar bien! ¡Me escuchaste! –Puse mi mano libre sobre su herida, pero la mano de Mamoru que sostenía se precipito hacia abajo y cerró sus ojos –Mamoru… ¡Mamoru! No, por favor… ¡Mamoru!

Las lágrimas bañaron por completo mi rostro al tener mis manos en su herida y ver que no sucedía nada, ni siquiera siento los latidos de su corazón ni su respiración.

¡Maldición! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! Esto tiene que ser una horrible pesadilla, no puede ser cierto… ¡Me niego a creer que haya perdido al amor de mi vida! ¡Al padre de mi hijo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

-ya no llores más, Rini. Hare que te reúnas con Mamoru en el infierno muy pronto

Levante mi mirada y vi a Darién acercarse lentamente hacia mí, sosteniendo entre sus manos su espada que esta manchada con la sangre de su hermano. Incline mi rostro y bese brevemente a Mamoru, sus labios aun se sienten cálidos. Tome la espada de Mamoru y me puse de pie, limpiando con mi mano libre las lágrimas que aun siguen cayendo por mi rostro.

-jamás te perdonare por lo que hiciste…

-ese era el destino que merecía Mamoru y que tu muy pronto también recibirás

-me alejaste del mundo al que pertenezco, de mi hogar, de mi familia, de mis amigos… Le quitaste a mi bebé a su padre, a mí me arrebataste al amor de mi vida… No dejare que me quites la vida sin antes patear tu trasero por todo lo que me has hecho

-y yo no dejare que sigas en este mundo por mucho tiempo más

Se abalanzo sobre mí atacándome con su espada, levante la que sostengo en mis manos defendiéndome de su ataque. Sus movientes son muy rápidos y agiles, pero también los míos lo son.

No permitiré que gane esta batalla. No dejare que la muerte de Mamoru quede impune. No me detendré hasta hacerle pagar de una vez por todo lo que ha hecho…

**S&S**

Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor F, Fighter y yo seguimos corriendo hasta que vimos las puertas que conducían hacia una enorme habitación. Al entrar, vi varios cuerpos que yacían sobre el piso y como a cuatro soldados que luchaban contra alguien más; pude reconocer a Cedric que parece herido, pero no logro ver el rostro de quien está con él. Los ayudamos a derrotar a sus oponentes, que cayeron al suelo inconscientes, tras lo cual Sailor F corrió emocionada ante el hombre que no había visto su rostro…

-¡Endimión!

Sailor F lo abrazo, al que él correspondió muy sorprendido de verla. Él es el futuro yo del Darién de nuestro presente. Prácticamente no hay muchas diferencias entre ellos, excepto porque Endimión tiene cuarenta y tantos años, el cabello medio canoso, varias arrugas en su rostro, sus ropas están sucias y hechas un desastre.

Cedric estaba a su lado observando la escena, sorprendido de vernos y fue entonces cuando Endimión rompió el abrazo nos miro a los demás, en especial a Tuxedo Mask que esta tan sorprendido como él ante lo que esta pasando…

-no puedo creerlo, tú eres… -intento decir Tuxedo Mask tratando de salir de asombro

-así es. Soy el Rey Endimión de Tokio de Cristal… Soy tu yo futuro, Darién

-¡rayos, Darién! No te ofendas, pero parece que te paso un tren encima –dijo Fighter observando a Endimión

-¡Seiya! –grite regañándolo

-déjalo, Serena, sé que es verdad –dijo Endimión con una pequeña sonrisa –Realmente me alegra volver a verlos… Casi había olvidado lo jóvenes que son en esta época

-¿Te encuentras bien, Endimión? –dijo Saturn

-sí, estoy bien…

-¿en dónde está Rini? Sabemos que te vieron con ella antes de que dejaran la Tierra, Cedric, dime en donde esta

-no lo sé, Su Majestad… vimos a Rini irse por aquellas puertas hace unos momentos tras los Príncipes Darién y Mamoru, los dos estaban luchando pero no habíamos podido ir tras ellos porque los soldados del enemigo nos estaban atacando.

-hay que encontrarlos pronto, no hay tiempo que perder

Apenas habíamos avanzado un par de metros hacia las puertas que nos había dicho Cedric, cuando Sailor F grito asustada, voltee para ver qué fue lo que vio y ahogue un grito al ver en un charco de sangre a Marcia. Los demás se sorprendieron tanto como yo al verla, Tuxedo Mask se arrodillo junto a ella para ver si tenía pulso, pero solo soltó un largo suspiro

-Marcia esta…

-sí, está muerta –dijo Endimión

-¿Cómo paso?

-fue Darién…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-ella nos trajo a Rini y a mi hasta aquí para rescatar a Mamoru y Endimión, nos ayudo a tratar de escapar… -dijo Cedric -creo quiso redimirse por todo lo que había hecho, pero eso le costó la vida

Sentí un agujero en mi estomago al escuchar eso, todas las cosas que Marcia hizo fueron por Darién y que él la haya matado… ella no lo merecía. Pero si pudo hacerle eso a la mujer que lo amaba ¿que les espera a Rini y Mamoru?

No escuche más y corrí lo más rápido que pude para cruzar las puertas al salón adjunto al que me encontraba antes pero no había nadie, solo unas puertas a fondo que daban a un pasillo. Seguí corriendo sin esperar a nadie por aquel pasillo y muy pronto me di cuenta de que me había alcanzado Fighter, tras nosotros iban Sailor F, Sailor Saturn y Tuxedo Mask junto con Endimión y Cedric tratando de alcanzarnos

Nunca antes un pasillo me había parecido tan largo, continuo corriendo con la sensación de que no llego a ningún lado, como en esos sueños en los que por más que corres nunca te mueves. Así me siento, junto con ese enorme agujero en mi pecho que no desaparece, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no llegue a ocurrir el peor de mis pensamientos…

-¡Estela de Estrella Fugaz!

El grito de Rini no se escucho demasiado lejos, Fighter me miro con firmeza y seguimos corriendo aun más rápido que antes, dejando tras nosotros a los demás por varios metros. Conforme avanzamos, escuchamos con más claridad el sonido de una batalla, provenientes de un salón cuyas puertas se encuentran muy cerca, por lo que seguimos corriendo más rápido hasta que por fin llegamos ahí.

Rini estaba atacando a Darién con sus poderes y con la ayuda de una espada, pero él le lanzo un rayo de energía arrojándola al otro extremo del salón, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, la cual quedo manchada de su sangre ya que comenzó a sangrar en la cabeza mientras caía bruscamente al suelo. No muy lejos de ella, se encuentra Mamoru en el suelo rodeado de un charco de sangre…

-¡Rini! ¡Mamoru!

Fighter y yo corrimos hacia ellos rápidamente, me arrodille al lado de Rini para presionar con mi mano su herida pero está sangrando demasiado y no estoy segura de que este sanando por sí misma la herida. El agujero que siento dentro de mi creció aun más al no poder sentir el pulso de Rini. Fighter se acerco a Mamoru para ver como se encuentra, pero solo me miro moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa antes de regresar a mi lado, mientras mis lágrimas siguen cayendo por nuestros rostros con más fuerza

¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar sucediendo! ¡Rini y Mamoru no pueden estar muertos! ¡No! ¡No es posible que haya perdido a mi hija!

-¡Mamoru!

-¡Rini!

Sailor F, Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Endimión y Cedric entraron al salón y miraron horrorizados la escena que hay aquí. Tuxedo Mask y Endimión corrieron hacia Mamoru, mientras que Sailor F, Sailor Saturn y Cedric fueron hacia Darién que nos miraba con el mayor de los odios…

-¡jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Rini y Mamoru! ¡Laser Lunar!

Sailor F ataco a Darién junto con Saturn y Cedric, pero él esquivo los ataques y contraataco con un rayo de energía, sin siquiera darles tiempo de defenderse, arrojando a los tres contra una pared lejos de él

-¡Sailor F!

-¡Sailor Saturn!

-¡Cedric!

-finalmente logre acabar con la Pequeña Dama y el Príncipe Mamoru… -dijo Darién con las pupilas de sus ojos rojas, manteniendo una mirada de tempano que me produjo un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo -Este es el fin de todos ustedes

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenias que acabar con sus vidas? –Grite sin poder contener mi llanto -¡Maldita sea! ¡Por qué!

-tú sabes por qué, Sailor Moon… Es mi venganza por haberte interpuesto en mis planes –dijo él, pero su voz se escucho como si estuvieran hablando dos personas al mismo tiempo en un tono que me produjo un gran escalofrió. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ya había escuchado eso antes?

-¿Quién eres?

-aquel que siempre ha existido y seguirá existiendo sin que nadie pueda detenerme. Y ahora, finalmente podrá tomar el control que siempre me ha pertenecido sobre la Vía Láctea. Esta vez no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, Sailor Moon, este cuerpo me ha sido mucho más útil de lo que lo fue Sailor Galaxia…

No pude evitar estremecerme al ser consciente de quien está frente a mí ¿pero cómo es posible?

-no puede ser…

-eres Caos

-¡cómo es posible! ¡Sailor Moon se deshizo de ti al final de la Guerra de las Sailors! –grito Fighter incrédulo ante lo que escuchamos

-es cierto. Pero yo habito en los corazones de todas las personas, y durante mucho tiempo estuve muy débil ya que la gente mucho tiempo vivió en paz… Pero la paz es algo que la humanidad nunca ha sabido apreciar, no saben convivir unos con otros y sus corazones siempre tienen rencores, avaricia, envidia, orgullo, odio… Fue gracias a esos sentimientos que volví a recuperarme y tuve la fuerza necesaria para apoderarme de las personas con tal de conseguir lo que quería y volver a dominar la galaxia. Durante muchos años vague por la Vía Lactea, escuchando como la Neo Reina Serena gobernaba con paz y amor Milenio de Plata, tenia excelentes relaciones de amistad con Tokio de Cristal, Kinmoku y sin fin de planetas más, todos la apreciaban y era feliz porque tenía todo lo que había deseado: el reino más poderoso viviendo en paz, las más fieles amigas y guardianas, un esposo que la ama profundamente y como fruto de su amor tuvieron tres hijas… Una vida demasiado perfecta que no mereces

-si querías vengarte de mí, lo más fácil hubiera sido que aparecieras y me mataras ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

-eso hubiera sido demasiado fácil y no habrías sufrido tanto como yo quería que lo hicieras. Durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarme de ti, pero jamás pensé que tendría tanta suerte en apoderarme de este cuerpo. Que mejor vehículo que uno de los Príncipes de la Tierra y el gobernante de Raitsu para conseguir lo que quería… Sus recuerdos me fueron de gran utilidad ya que me dio el mejor pretexto para volver a la Tierra y así quitarte a la mayor de tus hijas, la heredera de Milenio de Plata que en cuyo vientre llevaba a la siguiente generación de la Familia Lunar. Una vez que acabe contigo, me apoderaré del Cristal de Plata y de todas las semillas estelares ¡No habrá nadie que me detenga! ¡Así que es mejor que te rindas de una vez, Sailor Moon!

-nunca… -dije mientras me ponía de pie y limpiaba mis lagrimas con una mano –Jamás me daré por vencida, no permitiré que logres lo que quieres

-siendo así acabare contigo de una vez

Caos arrojo un rayo de energía a gran velocidad directamente hacia mí, Fighter me tomo entre sus brazos para moverme de la trayectoria del ataque y así ponernos a salvo, pero volvió a atacarnos y esta vez nos alcanzo a los dos. A pesar de que Fighter me cubrió con su cuerpo para protegerme, también puedo sentir el impacto de la energía con que nos ataca

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Fighter!

Los dos caímos al suelo adoloridos al escuchar los gritos de los demás. Sailor F, Sailor Saturn y Cedric nuevamente lo atacaron, Endimión y Tuxedo Mask también se unieron a ellos en el ataque. Caos contraataco contra ellos y Saturn logro activar su campo de energía para ponerlos a salvo, pero la energía que recibió era demasiado fuerte que no resistió por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente el ataque los alcanzo, dejando a los cinco inconscientes.

En ese instante, entraron al salón Healer, Maker, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Plut. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al vernos a todos en el suelo, y más aun al ver los cuerpos ensangrentados de Rini y Mamoru…

-no… ¡no puede ser!

-por fin vinieron a unirse a la diversión –dijo Caos fríamente

-¡pagaras por esto! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!

Healer y Maker corrieron a él para atacarlo, pero Caos rápidamente emitió un rayo de energía contra ellos alejándolos de él para que no se le acercaran

-¡Healer!

-¡Maker!

-es inútil, jamás podrán vencerme…

-eso ya lo veremos… ¡Tierra Tiembla!

-¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

-¡Rapsodia Acuática de Mercurio!

-¡Saeta Llameante de Marte!

-¡Ataque de Hojas de Roble de Júpiter!

-¡Beso de Amor y Belleza de Venus!

-¡Grito Mortal!

Todas lo atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero uso su rayo de energía contra ellas, el cual choco contra sus poderes momentáneamente antes de regresar contra ellas todo ese poder, tumbándolas al suelo…

-¡chicas!

-aunque todas me ataquen al mismo tiempo con sus insignificantes poderes, jamás podrán derrotarme

-¡basta! –Grite mientras lentamente me ponía de pie –¡No continúes lastimando a las personas que amo! ¡Por favor!

-¿aun sigues creyendo en el amor? El amor no te salvara

-eso no es cierto… El amor es lo único que nos mantiene en pie hasta el final. Tú podrás ser poderoso gracias al odio y al rencor de las personas, pero habitas el cuerpo de un ser que hace unas semanas fue recibido en este mundo con mucho amor por parte de sus padres y de todos aquellos que lo conocemos. Sé que aun estas ahí dentro, Darién, por favor… no dejes que te domine más el caos

-eres una tonta, ya no hay nada ni nadie que pueda ayudar a Darién

-mentira, se que aun hay esperanza y amor en tú corazón. Sé que puedo salvarte, Darién

-¡no digas tonterías! ¡Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer!

Me ataco nuevamente, haciendo que me estremeciera de dolor ante el impacto del ataque. Siento que me duele todo el cuerpo, pero aun así logre mantenerme de pie…

-¡bombón!

-puedo hacer muchas cosas porque creo en el amor y en la justicia, creo en el amor que les tengo a todas las personas que amo y a este mundo.

-¡te demostrare que nada de eso existe! ¡No podrás derrotarme, Sailor Moon!

Caos extendió ambos brazos lanzándome un rayo de energía mucho más poderoso que los que había usado antes.

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada!

Usé mi báculo para contrarrestar el ataque que venía directamente hacia mí, ambas energías chocharon en la mitad del salón. Caos siguió atacando con más fuerza para lograr su poder con tal de llegar hasta mí, y por más que trato de evitarlo, lentamente todo ese poder empezó a ceder en mi dirección. Me estoy concentrando lo más que puedo para que no me alcance pero es muy poderoso, mucho más de lo que lo era hace cuatro años. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda resistir, a menos que…

El Cristal de Plata comenzó a brillar en mi pecho brindándome más poder y se coloco en mis manos. Sentí la energía recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo mientras mi ropa cambiaba por mi vestido de princesa y mi poder hacia retroceder lentamente en dirección de Caos…

-¡si usas el Cristal de Plata morirás, Serena!

-¡no lo hagas, Serena tonta! –grito Sailor Mars desesperada

-¡bombón! ¡No!

-¡hay que hacer algo!

-¡No me vencerás de nuevo, Sailor Moon! –grito Caos intensificando su poder. Nuevamente mí poder está retrocediendo un poco

-¡eso es! ¡Se como derrotarlo! –grito Sailor F -¡Debemos realizar el Deseo de la Luna!

-¡Bunny!

Sailor F se acerco deprisa y se coloco a mi izquierda, puso sus manos junto a las mías y su ropa cambio por un vestido idéntico al mío.

-¡Concéntrate! ¡Piensa que es aquello que deseas desde lo más profundo de tu corazón! ¡Solo así podremos derrotar a Caos!

_Deseo que Caos desaparezca para siempre de nuestras vidas. Deseo que Darién vuelva a ser el mismo de antes. Deseo que mi vida vuelva a estar llena de paz. Deseo que todos aquellos que murieron en esta batalla vuelvan a la vida. Deseo volver a ver a Rini._

Sentí una gran calidez surgiendo desde mi vientre, se extendió hacia mi pecho y el resto de mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir la más poderosa de las energías, es tan poderosa o más que el Cristal de Plata.

Un par de manos traslucidas se unieron a las mías y a las de Bunny a mi derecha, voltee y vi a Rini, vestida de la misma forma que Bunny y yo, mirándome con una sonrisa…

-puedes hacerlo, mamá. Tú haces que hasta las cosas que parecen imposibles se hagan realidad… No lo dudes nunca

La energía de las tres se incremento aun más, expandiéndose en una enorme esfera plateada brillante que surgía de nuestras manos. El poder de Caos fue retrocediendo hasta que finalmente la esfera de nuestro poder lo alcanzo.

Escuche la voz de Seiya llamándome, mientras caía sin energía al suelo y lo último que vi fue una luz resplandeciente que me cegó completamente…

* * *

_Se que todos me querrán matar por las muertes de Rini y Mamoru, pero en mi defensa solo dire dos cosas: Darién Jr me influencio para hacerlo! Ok, quizas no tanto... mejor culpen a la Reina del Drama que llevo dentro! Bueno, solo les dire que tengo que seguir con vida para que sepan en que va a terminar el fic!_

_ Ah! que habra pasado ahora que Bunny, Serena y Rini realizaron el Deseo de la Luna? Habran derrotado a Caos? Darién se salvo? que paso con Serena?_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan ya que saben que serán bien recibidas. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos la proxima semana en ultimo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity _

_P.d. No se olviden de leer **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou! **_


	61. Capitulo 60

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Chicas, el día de hoy les traigo ultimo capitulo de este fic! Créanme que también me siento un poco triste al saber que el final de esta historia casi esta a la vuelta de la esquina, pero bueno, aun nos queda un poco más ya que tendremos _**_EPILOGO!_**_ Pero bueno, eso será hasta la próxima semana, por ahora les dejo el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten!_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 60**

Abrí los ojos lentamente sintiendo una luz blanca muy brillante sobre mis ojos, volví a cerrarlos y al abrirlos nuevamente, solo veo esa luz. No logro ver en donde estoy ¿acaso estoy muerta?

-bombón…

Entre la luz pude ver el rostro de Seiya observándome fijamente desde arriba ¿Qué pasa? ¿También él murió?

-¿estoy en el cielo, osito?

-no, bombón, aun no estas ahí

-¿seguro? Siempre que veo una luz tan brillante, es porque estoy muerta

-esto no me gusta –dijo Luna está muy desorientada

-estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente, Luna, hay que darle un par de minutos a bombón para que reaccione por completo.

-bien… iré a avisarle a los demás que ya despertó, Serena

-por supuesto

-¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde estoy?

-estas en la nave. Vamos de regreso a la Tierra

Voltee observando a mí alrededor, viendo a Luna salir por una puerta corrediza no muy lejos de donde estoy acostada en una especie de camilla, sin mi transformación, en una pequeña habitación blanca que guarda mucho parecido a las de los hospitales. Seiya está sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo una de mis manos, y ya me di cuenta de que la luz que vi cuando abrí los ojos no es más que una lámpara que esta sobre mi cabeza.

Seiya inclino su rostro sobre el mío y me beso tiernamente, tomándose su tiempo en recorrer mi boca sin ninguna prisa mientras me acaricia el rostro con ternura

-¿Cómo te sientes, bombón? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes débil?

-no, creo que no…–dije mientras me sentaba en la camilla, pero Seiya me volvió a recostar lentamente

-no te levantes, tienes que descansar. Aun no recuperas del todo tu energía

-pero me siento bien

-insisto, no te levantes hasta que lleguemos. Necesitas descansar

-¿Qué me paso?

-usaste el Cristal de Plata y además de que realizaste un poderoso ritual con tal de derrotar a Caos, lo cual tengo que agregar, lograste de manera sorprendente y eso hace que me sienta muy orgulloso de ti –dijo él con una sonrisa besando mi mano sin soltarla -Pero quedaste muy débil por todo el esfuerzo que realizaste… Fue una locura lo que hiciste

-fue lo único que se me ocurrió al ver lo poderoso que era, no tenia opción

-aun así, estuviste a punto de morir… Tenía mucho miedo de que no despertaras, bombón ¿Sabes lo que se siente esperar a que alguien despierte mientras te sientes totalmente angustiado sin saber si volverás a escuchar su voz, o ver sus ojos nuevamente?

-sí lo sé muy bien, osito, viví con esa angustia mientras estuviste en coma. Y ahora ya sabes lo que se siente

-bueno, ya puedes decir que estamos a mano –dijo él inclinando nuevamente su rostro para besarme –No sé que habría sido de mi si te hubiera perdido para siempre

-pero aquí estoy, osito. Tú mismo lo dijiste, logre derrotar a Caos cuando Bunny y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas al igual que… -guarde silencio al recordar ver al espíritu de Rini a mi lado –Osito, vi a mi lado a…

-lo sé… yo también vi a Rini. Todos la vimos

-pero ese fue solo su espíritu. Ya nunca más volveremos a verla porque Rini esta… -comencé a llorar. Ni siquiera puedo decirlo

-no llores, bombón –dijo Seiya limpiando mis lagrimas con su mano –por favor, odio verte así

-no puedo… Rini era fuerte y valiente, lucho hasta el final y aun así… ¡no es justo! Ella tenía toda la vida por delante, era muy feliz con Mamoru, estaba tan ilusionada por su embarazo y ahora… ya no volveremos a ver a ninguno de los dos

-no digas eso, bombón… ¿Recuerdas lo que decía la carta que te escribió mi yo futuro? _Lograras que hasta las cosas que parecen imposibles…_

-_se hagan realidad_ –dije al mismo tiempo que él –Pero no entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que Rini…?

-ya lo veras...

Tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me beso, limpio mis lágrimas y me miro con una cálida sonrisa. Sé muy bien que odia verme llorar, pero aun así sonríe con tal de animarme un poco. Escuche la puerta abrirse y vi entrar a Bunny, me incorpore al verla correr a mi lado y me abrazo, mientras yo trato de controlar mi llanto lo más que puedo frente a ella, pero me es muy difícil lograrlo…

-me alegra ver que despertaras. Pero ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te sientes mal?

-es que estaba pensando en lo que paso con Rini y Mamoru –dije limpiando con mi mano mis lagrimas mientras ella me mira confundida, luego volteo a ver a Seiya

-¿ya le dijiste que…?

-no, Bunny –contesto él rápidamente –Es mejor que lo vea por si misma

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunte confundida

-¡mamá!

Mi corazón palpito sin control al reconocer esa voz, voltee y entrar a Rini y Mamoru. Empecé a llorar aun más que antes al levantarme para acercarme a ella y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Puedo sentirla tocarme, la escucho sollozar y unos momentos contemplo su rostro sin dejar de tocarla sin poder creer que esto sea real

-por favor, dime que esto de verdad está pasando… -susurre sin dejar de llorar

-es totalmente cierto. Soy yo, de carne y hueso, totalmente solida y con mucho más color que un fantasma –dijo Rini con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas siguen resbalando por su rostro –Me repetí más de mil veces que no iba a llorar cuando despertaras y me vieras, porque quería que me vieras con una sonrisa… pero obviamente no lo logre

-estoy tan feliz de que estés bien –dije abrazándola aun más fuerte. Momentos después, Mamoru también se acerco a abrazarme. ¡Me siento como si hubiera despertado de la más horrible de mis pesadillas! –Aun no puedo creer que los dos estén aquí, bien, a salvo…

-fue gracias a ti, Serena –dijo Mamoru –Nos salvaste al realizar junto con Bunny el Deseo de la Luna. Tu corazón deseo con todas tus fuerzas aquello que más querías

-y no solamente fue que Mamoru y yo dejáramos de estar más fríos que un iceberg –dijo Rini –Hiciste posible lo imposible… ¡venciste a Caos! Se acabo, al fin lo derrotaste

-pero ¿Y Darién? ¿Cómo esta?

-velo por ti misma…

Rini dirigió su vista hacia en donde estaban los chicos (no me di cuenta de en qué momento entraron a la pequeña habitación, pero todos nos miran con una sonrisa), junto a ellos estaba Darién y Marcia a su lado. Los dos se acercaron lentamente hacia nosotros…

-muchas gracias –dijo Marcia -Por ti es que estoy nuevamente con vida

-te lo agradezco enormemente, Serena… si no hubiera sido por la esperanza y el amor que tienes, yo…

-no eras tú, Darién. Caos era quien te controlaba

-aun así. Lamento tanto lo que te hice a ti, a Rini, a Mamoru, a Marcia… Me cuesta creer que haya sido responsable de tanta destrucción

-ya no tiene caso seguir pensando más en eso, tienes una segunda oportunidad para vivir en paz y seguir adelante con tu vida y debes aprovecharla

-eso hare… debo remediar todo el daño que hice no solo a ustedes, sino a la gente de Raitsu con la guerra

-¿volverás al futuro? ¿A Raitsu?

-eso pienso hacer, pero quiero quedarme un tiempo en el siglo XXI con Marcia, con mi hermano y mi mejor amiga… Hay que impedir que Rini se vuelva a subir a una motocicleta y más en su estado

-¡realmente extrañaba escucharte decir eso! Aunque ni creas que harás que me olvide de mi moto ¡eh! –dijo Rini con una enorme sonrisa, dándole a Darién un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-pues deberías por el bien de mi sobrino ¡rayos! ¡No me acostumbro a la idea de que voy a ser tío!

-aun tienes varios meses para acostumbrarte a la idea, hermano

-¿ustedes también se quedaran con nosotros, chicos? –pregunto Seiya

-¡por supuesto, tío Seiya! –grito Makoto emocionada

-estamos ansiosos por ver en vivo y a todo color cantar a papá… digo, Yaten –dijo Mitsuki corrigiéndose mientras Yaten la veía dando un suspiro. No se acostumbra a la idea de que su hija sea prácticamente el clon de Mina y mucho menos que le digan papá -Junto con Taiki y tú en un concierto de Three Lights

-además tenemos que ir de compras en este siglo –dijo Makoto -¡me encanta el estilo retro que tienen en esta época!

-¿retro?

-bueno, es que la moda en esta época es diferente a la del futuro, ya lo verán por si mismos

-¿también te quedaras un tiempo aquí, Endimión?

-no Serena. Debo volver, Tokio de Cristal necesita de regreso a su Rey, pese a que la Neo Reina Serena está cuidando de él en mi ausencia y más ahora que Milenio de Plata y Tokio de Cristal están más unidos que nunca por la unión de nuestros hijos –dijo Endimión con una sonrisa -Además, ya tienen más que suficiente con mi yo de esta época, y lo único que quiero hacer antes de volver al futuro es ver a Miranda y mis hijos antes de que se convirtieran en los hombres que son ahora…

Momentos después, la nave llego a la Tierra y aterrizamos en la explanada del Templo Hikawa. Al abrirse la rampa para que bajáramos, pude ver a los guardias que se habían quedado junto con el Abuelo Hino, Nicolás, Andrew, Sammy, Miranda cargando a uno de sus bebes, junto a ella estaba mi mamá sosteniendo al otro niño, y a mi papá tomando de la mano a Chibi Chibi.

En cuanto empecé a descender junto con Seiya y los demás, Chibi Chibi corrió hacia nosotros, Seiya al cargo y la abrazamos, mientras Rini y Bunny repartían besos por su rostro que le hacían cosquillas y nos lleno con su melodiosa risa. Lita corrió hacia Andrew, que la abrazo y empezó a dar vueltas sin soltarla. Nicolás y Rei se aproximaron el uno al otro con tanta prisa, que cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se besaron con tanto amor que inevitablemente me recordó cuando se besaron frente al altar el día que se casaron.

Mis padres y Sammy se acercaron y nos abrazaron con tanta emoción mientras Ikuko lloraba de la felicidad al vernos a salvo. Sin perder el tiempo, Hotaru se acerco a abrazar a Sammy y un segundo después, se besaron. Haruka se quedo tan sorprendida por la escena que hasta camino hacia ellos para separarlos, pero Michiru la detuvo y Bunny le dijo que mejor se fueran acostumbrando a ver juntos a _tío Sammy y tía Hotaru_… o al menos me pareció escucharla decir algo así.

Darién se acerco deprisa a abrazar y besar a Miranda y sus bebés, tras él fue Mamoru junto con su hermano a abrazar a su madre y Miranda abrazo a los gemelos como si no los quiera soltar jamás. Endimión se quedo cerca de ellos, sin que Miranda se diera cuenta de su presencia, observándolos como si frente a ellos estuviera la mayor obra de arte del mundo. Como si supiera que estaba siendo observada, Miranda volteo y vio a Endimión, movió su mirada hacia el Darién del presente tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando…

-¿alguien me puede explicar porque hay un hombre idéntico a mi esposo pero unos años mayor?

-deberías de preguntárselo a mi futuro yo –respondió Darién

-¿tú qué? –dijo Miranda sorprendida analizando lo que escucho. Darién solo le dijo con la mirada que se acercara a Endimión y sin dudarlo camino hacia él

-¡hola, Miranda!

-hola…

Cuando Miranda y Endimión estuvieron frente a frente, él toco el rostro de ella suavemente, como tratando de memorizar sus rasgos. Ella también lo toco sin dar crédito al cambio que había en él

-estas diferente… haz envejecido mucho. Pero aun así sigue siendo muy guapo, señor Chiba

-y tu estas tan preciosa como siempre. Debes creer que es muy extraño verme como seré en el futuro a comparación de cómo soy en tu presente

-no, creo que es mágico –respondió ella con una sonrisa -¿Yo también me veo diferente en el futuro a comparación de ahora? ¡Espera! Mejor no me lo digas, quiero descubrirlo por mi misma cuando este ahí

-realmente deseaba volver a verte, Miranda. Me hacía mucha falta estar a tu lado

-hablas como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que me viste

-siento como si así hubiera sido, por… por todo lo que ha pasado recientemente. Te he extrañado más de lo que te imaginas

Endimión siguió contemplando por unos momentos más, inclino su rostro y la beso. Miranda se quedo tan sorprendida por un momento, pero después le correspondió, echando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él la estrechaba más a su cuerpo. Por su parte, Darién estaba muy sorprendido y confundido al ver a su esposa besando a otro hombre, así se trate de su yo futuro. Rini, Mamoru y Darién intercambiaron varias miradas que no pude descifrar, ante lo que está pasando con Endimión y Miranda, como si supieran algo que no han dicho. Creí que los tres dirían algo, pero con sus miradas dijeron lo que pensaban y solo se limitaron a mirarlos con una sonrisa.

Las despedidas y los agradecimientos por parte de Endimión, Cedric (que también decidió volver al futuro pese a que los chicos le insistieron en que se quedara un tiempo en el siglo XXI) y todos los miembros del ejército por haber recuperado la paz se extendieron por mucho tiempo, ya que la alegría y la euforia por haber recuperado y vencido al enemigo parecía no terminar jamás, aunque el deseo de volver a su época y ver a sus queridos finalmente puso fin a esta interminable y emotiva despedida. Todos ellos volvieron a subir a la nave hasta que solo quedaron Cedric, Endimión y Sailor Plut frente a todos nosotros…

-muchas gracias a todos. Todo lo que han hecho ha significado un gran cambio para la vida en el siglo XXXI –dijo Endimión –Nos veremos en el futuro

-por supuesto, ahí nos veremos…

-Plut, dile a mamá y papá que los queremos, que estaremos bien y no se preocupen por nosotros por no volver ahora –dijo Rini

-descuida, Pequeña Dama, les daré tu mensaje. Aunque estoy segura de que ellos comprenden muy bien porque retrasaron su regreso –respondió Sailor Plut con una sonrisa –¡Hasta luego!

Sailor Plut extendió su báculo en lo alto y apareció una enorme esfera rosa muy brillante que cubrió por completo la nave, Cedric, Endimión y ella, los vimos por un momento antes de que desaparecieran todos, viajando a través del tiempo de regreso al futuro.

-se fueron…

-no sé que piensen ustedes pero tengo mucha hambre –dijo Rini -¿Por qué no vamos a comer todos para celebrar que se acabo la guerra?

-porque no me sorprende que estés pensando en comida, Rini –replico Reira

-por si lo habías olvidado, ¡te recuerdo que estoy embarazada y tengo que comer por dos!

-pues si sigues así, vas a parecer pelota en menos de dos meses

-¡no empieces, Reira! –grito Rini mientras ella y Reira seguían discutiendo

-no puedo creerlo, menos cinco minutos y ya empezaron a discutir –dijo Mamoru dando un largo suspiro de resignación

-si así empiezan desde ahora, ya me imagino cómo serán las próximas semanas –dijo Seiya

-ni que lo digas –respondió Nicolás –no hay duda de quienes heredaron las dos esa tendencia a discutir todo el tiempo

-¿Qué fue lo que dijeron? –les preguntamos Rei y yo al mismo tiempo a Nicolás y Seiya

-¡nada! ¡no dijimos nada! –respondieron rápidamente los dos

-¿qué les parece si vamos al Júpiter a celebrar? –dijo Andrew –el día de hoy la casa invita

No hubo más que decir y todos fuimos a celebrar al Júpiter. Andrew cerro el restaurante especialmente para nosotros y la reunión pronto se convirtió en una fiesta, celebrando el final de una de las batallas más duras de nuestras vidas y compartiendo al máximo con aquellos que antes fueron enemigos y ahora son aliados, aquellos que forman parte del futuro pero están en el presente y son lo más importante en nuestras vidas…

-¿me podrían prestar su atención un momento? –dijo Haruka tocando su copa pidiendo nuestra atención –Gracias, quiero hacer un brindis por…

El sonido de un celular interrumpió las palabras de Haruka, volteamos buscando de quién era y vi a Taiki observando el suyo con una mirada de confusión y sorpresa…

-¿pasa algo, Taiki?

-espero que no, pero tengo que contestarle al Juez Himeku. Disculpen… -dijo Taiki retirándose de los demás para contestar la llamada

-¿Quién es el Juez Himeku? –pregunte confundida

-es el juez que conseguimos para que realizara tu boda con Seiya por el civil el sábado después de la ceremonia en la iglesia –respondio Ami –pero con todo lo que paso ese día, lo habíamos olvidado por completo…

-no, es que tuvimos un… problema familiar el fin de semana y no pude avisarle antes –dijo Taiki mientras seguía hablando por teléfono -¿Qué si aun se van a casar Serena y Seiya?

Voltee a ver rápidamente a Seiya, él me veía a los ojos y no había nada que pensar, así que ambos no dudamos en gritar -¡sí!

Taiki nos miro con una sonrisa mientras seguía en la línea –si, por supuesto que ellos aun se quieren casar… ¿Cuándo?

No tuve necesidad de decirle ni una palabra a Seiya, él pensaba lo mismo que yo y estoy segura de que recordaba a la perfección lo que habíamos dicho en el Templo Hikawa después del caos en que se convirtió nuestra boda en la iglesia

-convence al Juez Himeku de que la boda sea hoy mismo, Taiki. Bombón y yo no dejaremos pasar un día más sin estar casados

-¿cree que pueda casarlos el día de hoy? –Dijo Taiki sin dejar de mirarnos a Seiya y a mi –Entiendo…si, si, muy bien. Hasta luego

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dijo el Juez?

-disfruta de tus últimas tres horas como soltero, Seiya, porque el Juez vendrá al Júpiter y te casara con Serena esta misma noche

Gritos de alegría se escucharon por parte de todos, Seiya me alzo entre sus brazos y giro conmigo de la felicidad. Después de mucho tiempo de esperar este momento entre la guerra, espectros, Seiya en coma y después sin recuerdos, dos intentos fallidos por casarnos y ahora nuestra boda se realizaría en un par de horas y yo dejare de ser Serena Tsukino para por fin ser Serena Tsukino de Kou.

-¡bien, chicos! Dentro de tres horas tendremos una boda y hay que darnos prisa para que todo esté listo, principalmente los novios –grito Mina mientras Seiya me bajaba al escucharla –¡Yaten, hay que conseguirle a Seiya un traje! ¡y un vestido de novia a Serena!

-no creo que sea necesario, Mina. Seiya y yo nos casaremos tal y como estamos vestidos

-¿en jeans y tenis, Serena? ¿Quien se casaría así?

-Mamoru y yo nos casamos vistiendo jeans y tenis, Mina

-bueno, si… pero les tomaremos fotos que plasmen su boda y tienen que estar presentables. ¡Por fin serán marido y mujer! ¿Qué creen que dirán sus hijas al ver en las fotografías las fachas con que se casaron?

-¡Mina! –gritaron Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi al mismo tiempo

-ok, ya entendí tu punto. ¿Pero realmente crees que estemos listos antes de tres horas?

-sí pudimos organizar una boda en menos de una semana, creo que esta vez también lo lograremos y más sabiendo que somos muchos los que estamos aquí reunidos y podemos ayudar. Tú no te preocupes que nosotros nos encargáremos de todo

-empezando porque creo que podre resolver el asunto de un vestido para ti, Serena –dijo Michiru –vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa. No tenemos mucho tiempo…

-pero…

Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad alguna de replicar, Haruka y Michiru me sacaron del restaurante a toda prisa y lo último que vi antes de que me subieran a su auto y lo pusieran en marcha, fue como Seiya fue sacado de la misma forma que yo por parte de Yaten y Rini, mientras que Mina, dentro del restaurante, parecía que daba instrucciones a los demás.

Llegamos a casa de Haruka y Michiru, allí tome una ducha rápida y cuando salí, Michiru me dio una larga caja rectangular, dentro había un vestido blanco de seda, de cuello halter que me llego a la altura de las rodillas; era un regalo de un diseñador que hizo ese elegante vestido para Michiru, que nunca había usado y ahora ella me lo regalaba a mí. Me puse el vestido junto con unos zapatos nuevos que también me regalo Michiru, me maquille de forma muy natural y mi corto cabello lo deje suelto, apenas ondulando ligeramente las puntas.

Haruka y Michiru también se estaban cambiando al mismo tiempo que yo, por lo que cuando estuve lista, me di cuenta de que ellas también lo estaban, Haruka con un traje azul marino y Michiru con un vestido strapless lavanda, que sostenía el estuche de su violín. Salimos de la casa de regreso al restaurante cuando faltaban menos de media hora para la hora, que bueno que Haruka es una excelente corredora de autos, porque de no haber sido así, nunca hubiéramos llegado a tiempo.

Al llegar al Júpiter, me di cuenta de que el lugar se veía algo diferente a como estaba cuando me fui, habían retirado casi todas las mesas excepto una detrás de la cual estaba de pie un señor como de 60 años, supongo que es el juez, y del otro lado de la mesa frente a él, esta Seiya vistiendo traje negro con corbata. Varias sillas en ambos costados formando un pequeño pasillo al centro en donde están sentados mis amigos y mi familia, con vestidos y trajes que los hacen ver más elegantes. Hay velas por todas partes que le dan un ambiente muy íntimo al lugar y un par de arreglos de rosas blancas y rojas como parte de la decoración. Mina y mi padre se aproximaron a mí al verme entrar, Haruka fue hacia el piano que esta no muy de donde están sentados todos y Michiru fue con ella llevando con ella su violín.

Mina me entrego un sencillo ramo de rosas rojas antes de regresar a su asiento. Haruka y Michiru empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial, tome a mi papá del brazo y juntos caminamos por el pequeño pasillo. Los rostros de mis amigos no dejaban de sonreír mientras continuaba caminando y cuando al fin llegue al lado de Seiya, su sonrisa y su mirada me dieron la seguridad de que esta vez no habría nada ni nadie que impidiera que nos casáramos.

Creo que mi corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte mientras Seiya y yo estamos casándonos. Haruka y Michiru, Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten firmaron el acta de matrimonio como nuestros testigos al igual que Rini y Mamoru, solo que ellos bajo las identidades que tienen en el presente: Shizuka y Edward Takeuchi. Cuando el juez nos declaro marido y mujer, sentí que iba a estallar de la felicidad que siento por dentro.

Finalmente, Seiya y yo estamos casados.

**S&S**

Los días después de mi boda con Seiya las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad. Mis padres y Sammy decidieron quedarse un tiempo en Tokio por las vacaciones de primera y para pasar más tiempo con Rini, Bunny y Chibi Chibi, por lo que se quedaron con Seiya y conmigo en la casa. Bunny se mudo con nosotros mientras que Rini y Mamoru se quedaron en su departamento para disfrutar de más privacidad de su vida recién casados, algo que también me gustaría decir que Seiya y yo tenemos, pero con tanta gente en la casa es algo difícil de lograr… menos mal que esta nuestra cabaña.

Akiko, Reira, Makoto, Mitsuki, Taiki, Yaten, Nicolás y Andrew se mudaron a los departamentos de sus respectivos padres, mientras se adaptaban a la vida en el siglo XXI, lo cual dejo fascinados a todos. Muchos se preguntaron quienes eran estos chicos que se parecen demasiado a ellos, así que la versión oficial fue que eran unos primos que estaban de visita por una temporada. Darién se mudo a casa de Marcia, que regreso a trabajar al hospital. En el Hospital General fue una gran sorpresa para todos que existía alguien que, al igual que Mamoru, guardaba un gran parecido con Darién, así que ellos manejaron que Darién era el hermano de Shizuka y Edward Takeuchi, que recientemente había regresado de un largo viaje en el extranjero.

Three Lights dio una conferencia de prensa anunciando una serie de conciertos que darían ahora que Seiya se encontraba mejor que nunca, habiendo dejado atrás su etapa en coma y con amnesia. Ante mi gran sorpresa, Seiya anuncio a todos los medios de comunicación que nos habíamos casado, lo cual causo una gran conmoción ya que nadie aparte de quienes estuvieron presentes esa noche, estaban enterados de la boda. Recibí una llamada de Molly que estaba muy sorprendida ya que no la había invitado; todas las chicas que conozco de la Universidad y que están en el club de fans de Three Lights, estaban atónitas por la noticia, pero lo tomaron muy bien al ver que Seiya y yo al ver que somos muy felices en esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas. Incluso, vi a Jimmy poco después de que se difundiera la noticia de mi boda en los medios, realmente estaba feliz por mí y me dijo que había empezado a salir con Chloe; parece que al ver que ellos no tenían muchas oportunidades con Mamoru y conmigo respectivamente, fue lo que los unió e hizo que se dieran cuenta que tenían más cosas en común que un intento de relación fallida.

El día del primer concierto de Three Lights, después de que Seiya regreso a los escenarios tras haber estado convaleciente mucho tiempo, fue perfecto, incluso Michiru interpreto un par de canciones con ellos. Me halle en primera fila, junto con mis hijas y el resto de los chicos, todos estábamos emocionados y feliz de verlos cantar nuevamente en vivo. Durante todo el concierto, Seiya brilló como toda una estrella y cantando con todo su corazón, expresando en las letras de sus canciones todo el amor que siente por nuestras hijas, por mi y el resto de nuestra familia. Me siento muy feliz de verlo hacer una de las tantas cosas que él disfruta en la vida.

Después del concierto de Three Lights, tuvimos varios motivos más que celebrar; el primero de ellos, fue el bautizo de los pequeños Darién y Mamoru, de quienes Seiya y yo somos padrinos. Poco después, se realizaron tres bodas: Seiya y yo nos volvimos a casar, pero esta vez en una ceremonia religiosa, tras lo cual se realizo una boda doble; Rini y Mamoru, y Marcia y Darién. Ya que Marcia no tiene más familiares que su ahora familia política, Darién sin pensarlo dos veces quiso hacer el papel del padre de la novia al caminar al lado de ella hasta entregarla en el altar a su hijo. Tuve varios sentimientos encontrados al ver a Seiya caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia junto con Rini, antes de que ella llegara al lado de Mamoru. Miranda y yo prácticamente estuvimos llorando de la emoción durante la ceremonia al ver a nuestros hijos casarse, más considerando que los gemelos apenas tienen unos meses de edad y Rini aun no nace. No dejo de preguntarme cuando será que vea a Rini entre mis brazos como una pequeña bebé.

El calor empezaba a sentirse con gran intensidad durante mayo cuando Rini entro en el segundo trimestre de embarazo y su vientre de empezó a crecer ligeramente mostrando ya su condición, Rei estaba más que susceptible entre los antojos y los malestares típicos del embarazo e incluso yo empecé a tener los mismos antojos que Rini por todo tipo de pasteles y despertaba al amanecer con unas nauseas y vómitos espantosos. Me dije que era algo psicológico por pasar gran parte del día con dos mujeres embarazadas, hasta que por mi mente cruzo la idea de que más que psicológico, posiblemente lo que tengo es algo físico.

Hace tres días compre un par de pruebas de embarazo caseras que aun no me atrevo a hacer. Sé que es posible que este embarazada ya que Seiya y yo hemos hecho el amor constantemente desde que volvimos a estar juntos y sin protección alguna, pero el recuerdo de mi primer embarazo no me deja tranquila y más porque tengo miedo de que vuelva a perder al bebé si es que estoy embarazada, pese a que Seiya no deja de insistir en que nosotros muy pronto tendremos a Rini como una bebé.

Seiya aun dormía profundamente cuando yo desperté al amanecer con unas nauseas horribles, me levante de la cama sin despertarlo, me puse la camisa que Seiya llevaba el día anterior y llegue al baño justo a tiempo de que vomitara. Después de lavarme los dientes y que las nauseas me dieron tregua, me decidí a realizar las pruebas de embarazo para finalmente salir de dudas. Después de los minutos más largos de mi vida, por fin obtuve los resultados de las pruebas: estoy embarazada.

Me mire al espejo colocando mis manos sobre mi vientre, derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría sabiendo que dentro de mí hay un bebé. Siento que podría saltar un edificio de un solo brinco, quiero gritar de la emoción por esto. ¡Lo que más deseaba finalmente se cumplió! ¡Estoy esperando un bebé de Seiya! ¡Un bebé! ¡Posiblemente Seiya tenía razón y es Rini quien está dentro de mí!

Seiya aun esta acostado y sin abrir los ojos, extendió un brazo aun medio dormido buscándome en la cama, mientras yo regresaba a la habitación y me escucho cuando cerré la puerta…

-aun es temprano, bombón… vuelve a la cama

Regrese rápidamente a la cama, Seiya me envolvió con su brazo al acostarme a su lado. Lo besé tiernamente entrelazando mi mano con la suya, me estrecho aun más a él sin dejar de besarme, sé que ahora ya está despierto porque el beso se está volviendo más prolongado y solo separamos nuestros labios al sentir la falta de aire.

-estoy embarazada, osito…

-¿podrías repetirlo, bombón? –dijo él mirándome a los ojos -Creo que aun estoy soñando ya que te oí decir las palabras que más deseaba escuchar

-hace rato realice un par de pruebas de embarazo y el resultado es positivo…. ¡estoy embarazada!

-¡es maravilloso! ¡Este es uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida! –dijo Seiya con la mirada radiante de felicidad volviendo a besarme –Te amo, bombón

-yo también te amo, osito

-hay que decírselo a todos, las niñas estarán felices al saberlo

-no, aun no hay que decírselo a nadie –dije firmemente –aun no estamos seguros de que realmente este esperando a Rini y después de lo que ocurrió la primera vez que me embarace…

-esta vez, lo único que pasara es que en tu vientre crecerá Rini y en unos meses nacerá

-no estamos seguros de eso

-yo si lo estoy, bombón

-aunque me encanta tu optimismo, preferiría que esperáramos antes decírselo a alguien, al menos hasta que haya cumplido tres meses de embarazo y sepamos que todo está en orden. Por favor, osito, quiero que la noticia de mi embarazo quede entre nosotros hasta entonces

Seiya me mira sin saber que decirme, una parte de él quiere hacer lo que le digo, pero hay otra que quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos que estamos esperando a nuestro bebé y entonces me doy cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta ahora, sabe algo sobre mi estado que no me había dicho.

-en verdad no creo que tengamos de que preocuparnos, bombón. Todo va a salir bien

-es algo que dices con demasiada seguridad. ¿Qué te ha dicho, Rini?

-¿Por qué crees que ella me ha dicho algo?

-porque tres meses con tu yo futuro me enseñaron a detectar con más facilidad cuando me ocultas las cosas y sé muy bien que algo no me estas diciendo, así que habla. ¿Rini te dijo cuando nacerá, verdad? ¿Por eso es que estas tan seguro sobre esto?

-digamos que conozco cierta información que me hace estar completamente seguro que la personita que está creciendo dentro de ti es Rini

-¡Seiya, sabes que no es bueno tener mucha información sobre el futuro!

-lo sé, por eso es que no te había dicho nada, bombón, porque quería verte radiante de felicidad al saber por ti misma que estas embarazada. No te imaginas lo feliz que soy sabiendo que mi amada esposa lleva dentro de ella a la primera hija de nuestras tres perfectas hijas. Tú también eres perfecta

-te amo

-también te amo

Nuevamente nos besamos, Seiya me desabrocha la camisa hasta quitármela, desliza la mano hasta mi vientre y lo acaricia despacio, con mucha ternura. Hicimos el amor y nos quedamos recostados bajo las sabanas, sintiendo la calidez de su piel con la mía. Una infinita paz nos invade, nuestra vida de recién casados se va acercando al futuro que conocemos y prueba de ello es la llegada de Rini a este mundo en unos meses.

Todos se pusieron muy felices por la noticia de mi embarazo, saber que la pelinegra que tan bien conocemos está creciendo dentro de mí y que en unos meses será recibida con todo nuestro amor fue un motivo de celebración para todos. Siento que el futuro, aquel lugar que siempre me pareció muy lejano y ajeno a mí, al fin se está haciendo presente en mi vida.

El verano comenzó y los chicos estaban "aterrorizados" con tres mujeres embarazadas, entre los malestares típicos, antojo de comida mexicana a la mitad de la madrugada y que dentro mi casa parece un iglú cuando afuera hay un calor de más de 30°C empezó a volver locos a todos, principalmente a Nicolás, Mamoru y Seiya. Pero a pesar de eso, Seiya ha llevado muy bien la montaña rusa en la que estamos ante mis más extrañas peticiones con tal de que no pase ninguna molestia durante el embarazo.

El día de mi cumpleaños todo fue perfecto, cumplí 21 años y tengo lo que más deseaba en este mundo: tener como esposo al hombre más maravilloso del universo, estar embarazada de la mayor de nuestras tres hijas, estar rodeada de las personas que más amo y saber que, al igual que yo, ellos también son muy felices ya que llevamos las vidas normales que tanto anhelábamos. Lo único que podría desear en este momento es que Chibi Chibi, Bunny, Rini, Mamoru y el resto de los chicos no tuvieran que regresar al siglo XXXI, pero eso es algo sé muy bien que no puede ser así.

La primera semana de julio, Rini y Mamoru dijeron que estaban considerando en volver a Tokio de Cristal, ya que querían cualquier complicación en el viaje de regreso con su bebé, y menos ahora que Rini está por entrar al sexto mes de embarazo. Me entro una tristeza enorme al saberlo, pero sé que tienen razón, por más que quieran no pueden quedarse ya que deben de volver al lugar que pertenecen; además, hay muchas personas que esperan ansiosamente volver a verlos ahora que termino la guerra.

Los chicos prepararon sus cosas, dejando todo en orden antes de irse: Mamoru les dejo las escrituras de su departamento a Darién y Miranda, Rini nos dejo su mini Cooper a Seiya y a mí, y su motocicleta a Haruka, con la promesa que cuidara de ella y se la regresara en el futuro después de que naciera su bebé.

Nos reunimos en el parque No. 10 para despedirlos, esa sin duda fue la parte más difícil para todos. Artemis no dejaba de llorar por despedirse de Diana. Las chicas alargaron por mucho las despedidas con sus respectivos hijos, Miranda y Darién no querían ni soltar a Mamoru, Darién y Marcia. Seiya y yo no dejábamos de abrazar a nuestras niñas, habíamos pasado tantos meses a su lado y nos era muy difícil aceptar la idea de dejarlas ir...

-las vamos a extrañar mucho, niñas. Saben que las queremos mucho

-nosotras también los queremos, mamá y papá

-pórtense bien y cuídense mucho

-por supuesto –dijo Bunny

-¡ah! ¡Casi lo olvido! –dijo Rini -Cuando tenga como cinco años y me encuentren en la cocina a mitad de la noche, no vayan a ser tan severos conmigo, solo estaba buscando galletas

-de acuerdo, no te preocupes por eso, Rini

-bien. En verdad, gracias por todo

-regresen a visitarnos pronto ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Seiya

-claro que si –dijo Chibi Chibi mientras Snow, su perrito, dio un pequeño ladrido en señal de aprobación

-volveremos para que conozcan a su nieto o nieta

Seiya y yo volvimos a abrazarlas nuevamente, tras lo cual las tres se reunieron junto con Akiko y Taiki, Reira y Nicolás, Makoto y Andrew, Mitsuki y Yaten, Darién y Miranda, y Mamoru que cargaba en su hombro a Diana. Rini se quito la llave del tiempo que colgaba alrededor de su cuello, y alzo su brazo elevando en lo alto la llave….

-¡Guardián del Tiempo! ¡Rompe el viento y abre aquella misteriosa Puerta del Tiempo! ¡Yo te invoco, oh Dios poderoso, tú eres el único que controlas el tiempo! ¡Padre Guardián! ¡Cronos! ¡Enséñanos tu camino! ¡Protégenos con tu poder! ¡Enséñanos tu sendero luminoso!

Un resplandor rosa apareció de la llave que se elevo en lo alto encima de ellos, mostrándoles el camino del tiempo. Sus pies dejaron el suelo mientras se elevaban más y más, cruzando el camino del tiempo hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

No pude dejar de llorar al ser plenamente consciente de que se habían ido, Seiya me abrazo, colocando una mano sobre mi vientre que ya empezó a crecer un poco…

-no estés triste, bombón –dijo él mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa –Volveremos a verlos

-lo sé, osito… sé que los volveremos a ver

**S&S**

No tenía idea de cuánto extrañaba Tokio de Cristal hasta que nuevamente estoy aquí. Sailor Plut, Cedric y algunos guardias del palacio nos estaban esperando en el parque cuando llegamos al siglo XXXI dándonos la bienvenida a, nos acompañaron hacia varios autos que nos llevarían hacia el palacio.

La ciudad se ve muy diferente al caos en el que estaba cuando partí hacia el pasado, hoy las calles están decoradas con motivo de fiesta y muchas personas de todas las edades al vernos pasar, nos saludaban y nos decían que estaban felices de tenernos de regreso, principalmente a Mamoru y a mi después de tantos meses de estar lejos.

Cuando entramos a los terrenos del palacio, viendo los hermosos jardines y el majestuoso Palacio de Cristal que se extiende en todo su esplendor, por un momento me pareció que nada había cambiado desde que me fui y no había ocurrido ninguna guerra al ver el ambiente de celebración que nos rodea por todas partes al saber que volví a casa. Bajamos de los autos al pie de las escaleras del palacio, y arriba vi que nos esperaban Ami y Taiki, Mina y Yaten, Lita y Andrew, Rei y Nicolás, Haruka y Michiru, Hotaru y Sammy, Endimión y mis padres, luciendo tan majestuosos y elegantes, tan diferentes a los jóvenes que son en el siglo XXI, llevando vidas normales y no gobernando poderosos reinos como ahora.

Chibi Chibi al verlos corrió hacia ellos junto con Bunny, Darién y Marcia se reunieron deprisa a con Endimión, así como el resto de los chicos con sus padres. Me gustaría haber corrido tan rápido como ellos para abrazar a todos, pero dado que mi cuerpo ahora tiene más parecido con un balón, no avanzo tan rápido como quisiera. Tome del brazo de Mamoru y subimos las escaleras para reunirnos con ellos. Mamá fue la primera en estrecharme entre sus brazos, la extrañaba demasiado…

-bienvenida a casa, mi pequeña dama

-gracias, mamá. Aunque ahora ya no estoy tan pequeña como quisiera

-es verdad, estas enorme, mi niña –dijo papá abrazándome y acaricio mi vientre con ternura –Tengo que decirte que ni siquiera ahora y viéndote así, puedo creer que vayas a tener un bebé

-bueno, pero el abuelo Seiya aun tiene algunos meses para terminar de asimilar la idea de que tendrá un nieto

-pero eres muy joven, hija

-tiene la misma edad que Serena y tu tenían cuando ella nació –dijo Endimión acercándose a abrazarme –me alegra mucho que estén de regreso

-nosotros también, realmente extrañábamos estar aquí

-su regreso es motivo de celebración en Tokio de Cristal y Milenio de Plata –dijo Endimión –Entremos al palacio, seguramente deben de tener hambre por el viaje

Nuevamente tome del brazo a Mamoru mientras entramos al palacio, dirigiéndonos al comedor principal. Creí que después de todos los cambios que sufrió la línea del tiempo que conocí, vería a Miranda pero no fue así. Darién y Mamoru también tenían la misma esperanza reflejada en sus ojos, pero parece que algunas cosas no pueden ser cambiadas…

-por cierto, Haruka ¿aun tienes guardada mi moto? –le pregunte con tal de hablar de cualquier cosa para evitar que el ambiente de fiesta cambiara al notar la ausencia de Miranda

-sí, pero habíamos quedado en que te la daría después de que dieras a luz, niña

-ya lo sé, pero preguntaba por ella por curiosidad. Tal vez después me puedas llevar a verla

-por supuesto, pero les espera una sorpresa

-¡no me digas que la chocaste en alguna carrera! ¡Te dije que cuidaras bien mi moto!

-no, la moto se encuentra en perfectas condiciones. Es otra la sorpresa que los está esperando, estoy segura que les gustara mucho, principalmente a los gemelos

Entramos al salón en donde está el comedor, ahí nos esperaba un largo y elegante comedor con varios candelabros, con todo listo y esperando a que se sirviera la comida. Las ventanas de los balcones estaban abiertas y ahí pude ver a dos personas de pie observando los jardines. El primero parece un chico como de la edad de Bunny de cabellos largos pelirrojos pero no logro verle el rostro ya que se lo oculta una mujer que está a su lado, también es pelirroja, lleva el cabello recogido completamente en un elegante peinado y usa un vestido verde. La mujer volteo al escucharnos entrar ¡es Miranda!

-¿mamá?

-bienvenidos, hijos

Miranda se acerco a Darién y Mamoru los abrazó, fue entonces que pude ver al chico que estaba a su lado. Tiene los mismos ojos que Endimión pero el resto de sus facciones son muy parecidas a las de Miranda. No entiendo quien es aquel muchacho, ni mucho menos que Miranda este aquí y no haya muerto. Entonces que recordé una de las muchas conversaciones que tuve con Haruka y Michiru en la azotea del Hospital General de Tokio mientras Seiya estuvo internado ahí. Solo a ellas Mamoru y yo les dijimos que Miranda moriría…

-ustedes la salvaron ¿verdad?

-simplemente estuvimos en el lugar y momento indicados para proteger a Miranda y los gemelos –dijo Michiru

–no podíamos permitir que les pasara algo malo a alguno de los dos, niña

-gracias… pero tengo una duda, ¿Quién ese chico pelirrojo?

-es el hermano menor de Darién y Mamoru

-¿hermano? –dije totalmente sorprendida.

Fue entonces que me llego una ráfaga de recuerdos que antes no tenía, todos aquellos relacionados con Miranda durante todos esos años que en la anterior línea del tiempo había estado muerta, además pude recordar a aquel chico: Edward Chiba, que sí, es hermano de Darién y Mamoru y nació meses después de fundarse Tokio de Cristal.

-me alegra ver que están de regreso, muchachos –dijo Miranda acercándose a los demás

-nosotros también estamos muy felices de verte –dije con una sonrisa abrazándola

-no sé imaginan lo feliz que estoy de que todos hayan regresado –dijo Edward -los he extrañado demasiado

-también estamos felices de verte, Edward –dijo Mamoru abrazándolo. Creo que al igual que a mí, también le llegaron los recuerdos sobre este chico

-y espero que me cuenten todas las aventuras que tuvieron durante el siglo XXI

-por supuesto, tenemos mucho tiempo para contarte todo lo que quieras saber –dijo Darién

-y tu también nos debes de contar lo que has hecho –dijo Bunny acercándose a Edward con una sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo –estoy ansiosa por saber que ha pasado mientras no estábamos

-¡claro, Bunny! Además, hay demasiadas cosas que tengo que decirte

Bunny se ruborizo completamente sin mover su mirada de él, y por la forma en que él la mira, algo me dice que entre ellos podría haber algo más que una simple amistad…

_  


* * *

_

_No sé que opinen ustedes, pero este capitulo entra en mi top10 de capitulos preferiros de esta historia_

_Bueno, espero haberme reinvindicado de todas las maldades que hice en capitulos anteriores con todas las cosas lindas que pasaron el día de hoy! Pero en fin, aun nos falta por saber que sera el bebé de Rini y Mamoru! Que creen que sea? Niño? O niña?_

_Eso ya lo descubriremos en el epilogo!_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan ya que saben que serán bien recibidas. Muchos saludos para todos y nos vemos la proxima semana en el epilogo!_

_XOXO  
Serenity_

_P.d. No se olviden de leer _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sombras del Destino y Sr & Sra Kou!_**_ El viernes pasado se subio el capitulo 8 de _**_Más Allá de las Estrellas_**_, así que no dejen de leerlo que las cosas se estan poniendo más que interesantes por allá!_


	62. Epilogo

_Hola a todas!_

_Mil gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capitulo anterior!_

_Ahora sí, sabiamos que este momento tarde o temprano llegaria, y hoy finalmente les traigo el epilogo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!_

_Ok, antes de empezar con el epilogo, escucharemos una canción que seguramente recordaran ya que la escuchamos en **Un Nuevo Comienzo** y **El Deseo de la Luna**; se trata de **The Story de Brandi Carlile****.** Esta canción sin duda fue una gran inspiración para mi durante esta historia y que mejor manera que terminar este ciclo, que con una melodia que considero emblematica para este fic. _

_Espero que disfruten del final de esta historia!_

* * *

**Epilogo **

No importa si son grandes o pequeños, todos hemos pedido deseos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he deseado infinidad de cosas, algunas se han cumplido y otras no. He vivido momentos muy tristes, pero también he tenido momentos de gran felicidad y he llegado a un punto de mi vida en el que lo único que puedo desear es que en mi siguiente vida pueda vivir sin ser Sailor Moon, miembro de la Familia Real Lunar, o que tenga que estar evitando a los paparazzi porque mi esposo es integrante de un grupo musical muy famoso. Solo deseo tener una vida verdadera normal.

Contemplo las fotografías que tengo en mi estudio privado en el palacio, veo en las imágenes la chica que era cuando tenía catorce años y conocí a Luna, Artemis, Ami, Rei Lita, Mina, Darién, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna; la que era a los dieciséis cuando Taiki y Yaten aparecieron en mi vida junto con Seiya, mi esposo. Veo en las fotografías quien era a los veinte cuando me case con Seiya y a los veintiuno cuando sostuve a Rini en mis brazos el día que nació, quien fui cuando nacieron Bunny y Chibi Chibi años después; la mujer que era cuando conocí al bebé de Rini.

Me doy cuenta de que ahora soy muy diferente a la Serena que era en todas esas fotografías, aunque en mi mente aun sigo siendo joven y hermosa, físicamente soy alguien muy diferente a la Serena que fui muchos años atrás. Mi cabello hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser rubio para volverse tan blanco como la nieve y ahora soy una anciana que no deja de ver viejas fotografías, pensando en aquellos que han dejado este mundo antes que yo y que se que yo también dejare muy pronto…

-Su Majestad…

Sailor Plut entro en el estudio haciendo una reverencia. Mi vieja amiga, siempre ha estado a mi lado a lo largo de mi vida, y a pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntas, él tiempo no ha pasado sobre ella y se mantiene tan joven y bella como siempre. La eterna imagen de la Guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo.

-¿has hecho lo que te pedí, querida Plut?

-sí, todo está en orden y se realizara de la forma en que lo has pedido…. Todo será de manera muy sencilla

-bien… gracias

-sigo creyendo que no sucederá pronto, Serena

-es una linda mentira, Plut, pero ambas sabemos que no es así. Prueba de ello es que me has llamado Serena cuando la última vez que lo hiciste fue el día que le cedí el trono a Rini y ella se convirtió en reina. –dije acercándome lentamente a ella con una sonrisa y tome sus manos -No estoy nerviosa y mucho menos tengo miedo… lo único que me preocupa es como estará Seiya después…

-él estará bien, al igual que tus hijas, tus nietos y tu bisnieta

-eso espero, pero prométeme que cuidaras de todos ellos

-no es necesario que te lo prometa, sabes que lo hare

-¡abuela Serena!

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y tras ella entro rápidamente Serena, la mayor de los hijos de Rini y Mamoru. Cualquiera que la vea no tiene duda de que es mi nieta al ver sus ojos celeste iguales a los míos, pese a que físicamente tiene muchos rasgos de sus padres, en especial de Rini

-¡ah! Lo siento, no sabía que estabas hablando con Sailor Plut. Volveré después

-no será necesario, las dejare a solas –dijo Plut mirándome con una sonrisa, apretando ligeramente mis manos. Tras lo que salía dejándome a solas con mi nieta.

-ahora sí, Sere. Explícame porque entraste de esa forma ¿Qué pasa?

-es que acabo de recibir un mensaje de Raitsu ¡Miranda vendrá a Tokio de Cristal! –dijo ella emocionada. Sere siempre se pone feliz cada que ve a su prima, la hija de Darién y Marcia, apenas unos meses menor que ella, ya que a pesar de la distancia siempre han sido grandes amigas.

-¡eso es maravilloso! ¿Cuándo llegara?

-en unos días, tiene que dejar en orden el proyecto que está supervisando junto con tío Darién para el hospital que están pensando construir en Raitsu. Realmente está ansiosa por estar aquí ya que no pudo venir para el cumpleaños de Serena – dijo Sere con una sonrisa. Serena es mi bisnieta, una adorable niña de apenas cuatro años, fruto del amor de Sere y Henry, su esposo.

-hablando de ella ¿en dónde está Serena?

-con Henry, la llevo a su habitación para cambiarle la ropa. Estaba jugando en los jardines y termino llena de tierra

-es lo que hacen los niños a su edad, tu mamá y tus tías así eran de pequeñas y tu también. Mamoru siempre andaba detrás de ti cada que iniciabas una nueva aventura en los jardines

-sí, tengo el mismo espíritu de mamá para buscar problemas –dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida

-cierto, pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que adoro de ti y de Rini –dije con una sonrisa abrazándola, pero empecé a perder el equilibrio y me sostuve de ella para no caerme

-¿abuela? ¿Te sientes bien, abuela? –pregunto Sere preocupada

-sí, mi niña… solo necesito un poco de aire fresco –dije respirando profundamente, mire a mi nieta con una sonrisa para que no se preocupe -¿Por qué no vamos a pasear a los jardines?

-mejor deberíamos de ir a tu habitación para que descanses y avisarle al abuelo Seiya que te sientes mal

-no es necesario, en verdad estoy bien. Vamos a caminar a los jardines

-abuela Serena… -dijo ella firmemente, no quiere que la contradiga. Tiene el mismo temperamento de Rini en el momento de tomar decisiones

-bien, si no quieres ir a los jardines, mejor vamos a buscar a tu abuelo –dije caminando despacio hacia la puerta. Sere suspiro resignada ya que no quiero estar acostada en una cama -¿sabes en donde esta?

-en el mismo sitio que esta cuando los chicos le piden que les cuente alguna historia

Salí del estudio y Sere pronto me alcanzo, tomo mi brazo para que me apoyara en ella y juntas caminamos por los pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a un salón muy amplio, las ventanas estaban abiertas y las cortinas blancas eran mecidas suavemente por el viento, que dejaba entrar el aroma de las rosas que hay en los jardines, al otro lado de la ventana. Hay varios sillón y sillas distribuidos a lo largo de la estancia y al entrar vi que están reunidos Mamoru y Seiya, los hermanos gemelos de Sere junto con Shizuka, la más pequeña de los hijos de Rini y Mamoru. Con ellos están los hijos de Bunny y Edward: Darién y Serenity. Además de Selene, la hija de diez años de Chibi Chibi.

Del otro lado de la habitación están Minako y Tom, hijos de Mitsuki y por supuesto, nietos de Yaten y Mina. Lita, hija de Makoto; Rose y Steve, hijos de Andrew, los tres nietos de Lita y Andrew. Ami, hija de Akiko y Emily, hija de Taiki; ambas nietas de Ami y Taiki. Peter, Rei y Sophie, los tres hijos de Reira y nietos de Rei y Nicolás. No muy lejos de ellos están sentados Mina, Taiki, Lita, Haruka y Michiru; todos ellos, al igual que yo, con el cabello completamente encanecido y marcadas arrugas. Seiya se encuentra sentado en una mecedora, y a pesar de que su cabello hace mucho dejo de ser negro, y las arrugas marcan sus ojos zafiro, sigue siendo tan guapo como lo era cuando nos conocimos a los dieciséis….

-y entonces, Sailor Moon salto de aquel edificio para ir detrás de mí –continuo diciendo Seiya teniendo la completa atención de todos los que lo escuchaban -Logro sujetarme y extendió sus alas, alzando el vuelo antes de que los dos termináramos sobre la acera de la calle

-¿y después? ¿Qué paso después, abuelo? –pregunto Shizuka ansiosa

-después los dos volamos tan alto que prácticamente podíamos tocar la Luna con nuestras manos –dije con una sonrisa antes que Seiya, lo que hizo que todos voltearan al vernos a Sere y a mi

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia? –pregunto Lita

-el suficiente como para ver que el abuelo Seiya está contando esa por millonésima vez –dijo Sere mientras las dos caminábamos lentamente para sentarnos en uno de los sillones –Vamos, todos sabemos muy bien que paso con los abuelos esa noche

-¡sí, pero es muy romántico! –dijo Minako -¡Un beso en el aire, entre la Luna y las estrellas!

-tal vez, pero yo quiero que mejor cuenten como fue la Batalla contra Caos en Raitsu –dijo Mamoru

-¡pero si esa historia la han escuchado cientos de veces! –dijo Lita

-cierto, pero es una historia muy emocionante –dijo Peter

-¡por favor! ¡Cuéntenosla de nuevo! –pidió Emily

-¡sí! ¡Díganos cómo fue que mamá decidió ir sola a rescatar a papá! –dijo Seiya entusiasmado

-¿Por qué siempre quieren saber las imprudencias que hizo la niña en aquel entonces? –pregunto Haruka dando un largo suspiro

-vamos, Haruka –dijo Michiru poniendo su mano sobre la de Haruka - Es lógico que tengan curiosidad por saber cómo fueron exactamente las cosas

-es verdad, pero antes de llegar a esa parte, hay que empezar por el inicio de esa batalla –dijo Seiya –antes de siquiera ir a Raitsu, todo comenzó en la Tierra con la llegada de Caos y…

Seiya comenzó a narrar la historia de la Batalla en Raitsu, los más jóvenes escuchaban atentos como habían sucedido las cosas, mientras que a los mayores nos llegaban recuerdos de todo lo que vivimos en aquella guerra, que ahora son simplemente eso, recuerdos de algo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Solo hubo una batalla más, seis años después de la Batalla en Raitsu, cuando apareció el Gran Sabio y la Familia BlackMoon, que fueron enviados a Nemesis y tuve que congelar la Tierra durante mucho tiempo tras lo que se fundaron Tokio de Cristal y Milenio de Plata. Aunque claro, tras el matrimonio de Rini y Mamoru, ambos reinos se unieron y simplemente pasamos a ser Tokio de Cristal.

Caos, ni ningún otro enemigo volvió a aparecer después de la Batalla de Raitsu, ya nadie quería volver a vivir en medio de la guerra y la destrucción, así que el Universo entero se lleno de paz, cooperando entre si todos los reinos y planetas existentes por el bien común. La humanidad y el resto de los seres que habitamos en la Vía Láctea y el resto del Universo hemos valorado más que nunca el significado de paz, amor y justicia.

Las horas pasaron volando relatando viejas historias hasta que llego la hora de la cena y todos nos dirigimos hacia el comedor. Como siempre, fui acompañada del brazo de Seiya, que me mira con la misma sonrisa que me ha regalado durante tantos años. No podría sentirme más plena y feliz cuando me mira de esa forma.

Al llegar al comedor, todos nos sentamos a la mesa, por supuesto, Seiya a mi lado. Un momento después, llegaron Rini y Mamoru, habían estado en una reunión para ver los avances que hay en la construcción de tres nuevas Universidades en África, Asia y América respectivamente. Tras ellos entraron Sailor Plut, Henry y mi bisnieta, Bunny y Edward, Endimión y Miranda, y Chibi Chibi acompañada de Mathew, su esposo; así como los hijos de mis amigos. Durante la cena estuvimos hablando de la visita de Miranda a Tokio de Cristal, los muchachos no dejaban de hablar todo lo que harían cuando ella llegara, incluyendo que harían para consentir a la más pequeña de la familia ya que Serena también quiere ir a todos los lugares que se mencionan.

Al verlos me vienen a la mente todas las cenas que hemos compartido juntos en familia, porque eso somos, una familia a pesar de que con algunos de ellos no existan lazos de sangre, existen los lazos de amor que son los que me unen a todos ellos al ver a los hijos y nietos de mis queridas amigas. Aunque claro, no puedo evitar sentir nostalgia al pensar en mis padres, Sammy y Hotaru, Nicolás y Rei, Andrew, Yaten, Ami y Luna. Todos ellos fallecieron hace años y no ha pasado un solo día en que no los extrañemos.

Más tarde, me despedí de ellos entre besos y abrazos tras lo que me retire con Seiya a nuestra habitación. Al llegar ahí, ni siquiera me acerque a la cama ni me cambie para irme a dormir. Camine hacia el balcón y me puse a observar el cielo totalmente despejado, tapizado de estrellas y la Luna llena que esta resplandeciente. La noche es simplemente perfecta…

-bombón…

Sonreí al escuchar la voz de Seiya a mí lado y voltee a verlo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase ni donde estemos, para él siempre he sido y seré bombón.

-¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso, osito?

-por supuesto. Aquella noche fue mágica, los dos estábamos bailando en el parque No. 10 y ese día me dijiste que me amabas. Pero ¿por qué me preguntas sobre ello ahora?

-porque quiero bailemos otra vez como aquella noche, con la misma canción… estoy consciente de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, pero quiero volver a sentirme joven y hermosa

-sigues siendo muy hermosa –dijo él acariciando mi rostro y deposito un pequeño beso en mis labios

-pero soy una anciana y estoy cansada… Sé que este es un loco pensamiento de mi decrepita mente, pero quiero regresar a aquella noche y bailemos una vez más, por favor…

-haremos lo que tu desees, bombón

Seiya fue hasta el reproductor de música que tenemos en nuestra habitación y selecciono la canción. Nuestra canción. La melodía pronto empezó a sonar por toda la estancia

_All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
But these stories don't mean anything / Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true...I was made for you / Es verdad… Fui hecha para ti_

Camine lentamente hacia él y me envolvió en sus brazos. Entrelace mis manos alrededor de su cuello y empezamos a bailar, mientras me pierdo entre sus ojos. Esos zafiros que siempre me han mirado con tanto amor a lo largo de tantos años…

_I climbed across the mountain tops / Escalé las cimas de las montañas  
Swam all across the ocean blue / Y nadando crucé el océano azul  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules / Crucé todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas  
But baby I broke them all for you / Pero cariño las rompí todas por ti  
Oh… Because even when I was flat broke / Oh… Porque incluso cuando estuve arruinada  
You made me feel like a million bucks / Me hiciste sentir como un millón de dólares  
You do / Lo hiciste…  
I was made for you / Fui hecha para ti _

Por un momento tengo la sensación de que ambos hemos viajado en el tiempo, que dejamos de ser dos ancianos y volvemos a tener veinte años.

Aquellos jóvenes que luchaban por poder estar juntos, primero ante los celos de Darién, y ante la maldad de nuestro mayor enemigo, que hizo las cosas más terribles con tal de separarnos. Pero al final, nuestro amor ha sido más fuerte que cualquier cosa y hemos estado juntos, cada día amándonos más que el anterior.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth / Ves la sonrisa que hay en mi boca  
It's hiding the words that don't come out / Esconde las palabras que no brotan  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed / Y todos mis amigos que me creen bendecida  
They don't know my head is a mess / Ellos no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre  
No, they don't know who I really am / No, no saben quién realmente soy  
And they don't know what I've been through / Ni tampoco saben por lo que he pasado  
Like you do… / Pero tú lo sabes…  
And I was made for you... / Y fui hecha para ti…_

Puse mi mano sobre el rostro de Seiya acariciándolo, contemplando el rostro de mi esposo con una sonrisa. Cada línea que enmarca su rostro, cada arruga, son reflejo de las muchas cosas que hemos pasado juntos a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos. Una vida en la que hemos sido muy felices…

-te amo, osito…

_All of these lines across my face / Todas estas líneas que cruzan mi cara  
Tell you the story of who I am / Te cuentan la historia de quién soy  
So many stories of where I've been / Tantas historias de dónde estuve  
And how I got to where I am / Y cómo llegué a ser quien soy  
Oh… But these stories don't mean anything / Oh… Pero estas historias no significan nada  
When you've got no one to tell them to / Cuando no tienes nadie a quién contárselas  
It's true... I was made for you / Es verdad… Fui hecha para ti  
Oh yeah, it's true… And I was made for you / Oh sí, es verdad… Y fui hecha para ti _

-yo también te amo, bombón

Seiya inclinó su rostro y nos besamos como si nuevamente fuéramos adolescentes, demostrándole todo el amor que siento por él, que ha crecido día tras día y es más grande de lo que podría llegar a describir con palabras. Lo bese con todo mí ser, entregándole por completo cada parte de mí.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse y rompí el beso en busca de aire para mis pulmones, pero no fue suficiente y perdí el equilibrio. Seiya me sujeto con sus brazos y con cuidado me llevo hasta la cama recostándome en ella…

-osito…

-tranquila, no hables. Iré por el doctor para que venga a verte

-no… -tome su mano aferrándome a él -no te vayas

-todo va a estar bien, bombón. Te pondrás bien, aun no es tiempo de que te vayas

-sí lo es, Seiya

-¡no! ¡No hables así!

-solo estoy diciendo la verdad y lo sabes. Ya es tiempo. Es el orden natural de la vida. Lo único que deseo es pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida en tus brazos

-bombón…

Seiya me mira con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y comenzó a llorar. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y sus brazos me envolvieron, mientras él me estrechaba a su cálido cuerpo como si de esa forme pudiera impedir que me fuera sin importar lo débil y cansada que me siento. Alce mi mano acariciando su rostro por última vez. Hemos estado juntos tanto tiempo y ambos sabíamos que este día tarde o temprano llegaría, uno de los dos dejaría este mundo primero que el otro.

Soy yo la que se irá primero…

-me has hecho muy feliz, osito. Tuvimos una maravillosa vida, obviamente no todo fue bueno, pero aun así, no cambiaria absolutamente nada de todos los años que hemos compartido juntos

-sabes que no podre seguir sin ti, bombón…. No quiero decirte adiós

-entonces dime hasta luego. Hemos tenido que enfrentar en nuestras vidas toda clase de obstáculos y pruebas que nos han tratado de separar y no lo han logrado, solo la muerte es la muerte es la única que lo lograra…. al menos temporalmente. Nos volveremos a ver en nuestra siguiente vida ¿verdad?

-sí, prometimos que nos veríamos en nuestra siguiente vida y así será. Ahí nos volveremos a ver, no quiero estar sin ti mucho tiempo

-siendo así, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Estaremos juntos otra vez y seremos tan felices como lo fuimos en esta vida…-dije brindándole una sonrisa. Quiero que la última imagen que tenga de mi sea sonriendo -Te amo, te amare por siempre, mi osito

-yo también te amo, bombón, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare… Gracias por todo, mi amor, por nuestra familia, por estar siempre a mi lado. Eres tu quien me ha hecho el hombre que soy, eres mi razón de existir, eres todo para mi, bombón… Te amo

Seiya me regalo esa sonrisa que más me gusta sin poder contener sus lágrimas, inclino su rostro y unimos nuestros labios una vez más. El último beso de despedida en el que nuestras almas se entregaron por completo hasta que mi corazón latió por última vez…

**S&S**

_"Siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra, sea en medio del desierto, sea en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y el futuro pierde completamente su importancia y solo existe aquel momento…"_

_El Alquimista_, **Paulo Coelho**

**.**

**.  
**

.

_**Tokio de Cristal, Febrero 3111**_

-¡Serena! ¡Vamos! ¡ya levántate!

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré sentada a mi lado en la cama a una niña rubia. Desde que sus papás se tuvieron que ir hace unas semanas en un viaje de negocios, Mina se ha quedado en casa ya que ambas estamos en la misma clase y ahora compartimos la misma habitación, pero todas las mañanas son un espectáculo con ella ya que tan pronto se despierta, me despierta a mí. Lo que a mis padres les causa gracia al ver el escándalo que armamos dos niñas de siete años.

-tengo mucho sueño, Mina… -dije dando un gran bostezo –déjame dormir cinco minutos más

-¡no seas floja, prima! ¡Anda arriba!

-no quiero, tengo sueño

-¡Serena! ¡Ya levántate! Como dice el dicho: la que madruga siempre es la más niña más bonita

-nunca había escuchado ese dicho, Mina… creo que eso ni siquiera existe

-vamos, no empieces como Ami corrigiéndome. Además, ¿recuerdas a dónde íbamos a ir hoy?

-mmm…. ¡El desfile! ¡Es hoy! –grite levantándome rápidamente de la cama -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

-porque siempre es divertido molestarte para que despiertes

-que mala eres, prima –dije arrojándole una de las almohadas

-¡no empieces lo que no puedes terminar, Serena!

Mina me arrojo otra almohada y así empezamos entre risas una guerra de almohadas que volaban de un lado para otro en la habitación. A los cinco minutos, la puerta se abrió y por accidente una de las almohadas alcanzo a Haruka, mi hermana de nueve años

-¡niñas!

-¡ella empezó! –gritamos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo señalando a la otra

-mejor dejen de jugar y dense prisa, mamá está preparando hot cakes para desayunar

-¡qué bien! –grito Mina feliz corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Haruka la detuvo

-será mejor que tiendan las camas y se cambien de una vez. Papá dijo que tan pronto terminemos de desayunar nos iremos para conseguir buenos lugares para ver el desfile

Mina fue a buscar rápidamente su ropa para cambiarse la pijama y yo saque del closet un vestido blanco con bordados de flores que había escogido para hoy y me lo puse rápidamente, mientras Haruka volvía a poner las almohadas sobre las camas. Tome mi cepillo del tocador para peinarme, aun no me quedan del todo parejas las dos coletas con las que siempre me peino, pero mi prima me ayudo para que me queden bien

Estoy muy emocionada por el desfile de hoy, ya que será la primera vez que vea en persona y tan cerca a la ahora Neo Reina Serena III, o mejor dicho la Reina Sere, como popularmente se le conoce en todo el reino. Mis padres creen que ella hará honor a su familia ahora que subió al trono y todos esperan que sea tan buena reina como la Reina Rini y su abuela, la Neo Reina Serena. Por eso es que me llamo Serena, en honor a todas las grandes reinas que han gobernado Tokio de Cristal

-Haruka… ¿crees que veamos a la Reina Rini en el desfile?

-claro que sí, gatita. La veremos a ella y a todos los miembros de la corte, y también veremos a su hija ahora que la acaba de nombrar reina… -dijo Haruka mientras me ayudaba a tender mi cama –Seguramente ella va a ser tan buena reina como lo fue la Reina Rini y la Neo Reina Serena

-ella era Sailor Moon, la mamá de la Reina Rini ¿verdad? –dijo Mina

-sí. En la escuela, el profesor nos dijo que ella fue una gran mujer que siempre se preocupo por todos, hizo grandes cosas en Tokio de Cristal y el resto de la galaxia

-su vida debió de haber sido muy interesante…

-sí, supongo que sí lo fue… además, siempre estuvo rodeada de su familia y del Rey Seiya

-pero me parece muy triste que Rey Seiya muriera pocas semanas después de la muerte de la Neo Reina Serena –dijo Mina

-quizás la extrañaba mucho y quiso reunirse con ella en el cielo –dijo Haruka

-yo también quisiera tener un romance como el que tuvieron la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Seiya. Desearía tener un novio fuera como el Rey Seiya… -dije con una sonrisa -Cuando sea grande me casare con él, tendremos muchos hijos y seremos muy felices

-tienes siete años, gatita, aun falta mucho para que eso. Además, ni siquiera tienes novio

-bueno, pero algún día conoceré a mi novio y siempre vamos a estar juntos y seremos muy felices

-mejor deja de pensar en esas cosas y vamos a desayunar

Haruka, Mina y yo salimos de la habitación y nos reunimos con Mina y nuestros padres en el comedor para desayunar. Poco después de las diez de la mañana, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos en el auto de papá al centro de la cuidad para ver el desfile. Las calles estaban llenas y caminamos un par de calles mezclándonos entre la gente.

Entre la multitud logramos ver a Michiru, la mejor amiga de Haruka; y a Darién, amigo de ambas ya que están en el mismo salón de clases, además de que él es el hermano mayor de Rei, una de mis mejores amigas.

-pensé que no las íbamos a encontrar entre tanta gente, Haruka –dijo Michiru

-lo mismo creíamos nosotros

-pero Darién ¿y Rei? ¿No vino al desfile?

-claro que vino, Serena, esta con Ami y Lita –respondió Darién -Encontramos un lugar cerca del Parque Central desde donde se ve todo ¿por qué no vienen con nosotros para que desde ahí vean el desfile?

-¿podemos ir, mamá? –Pregunte ansiosamente –por favor…

-por supuesto, hija. Haruka, cuida que tu hermana no se vaya a quedar atrás por quedarse en los puestos de dulces

-¡si, mamá! Vamos

Haruka me tomo de la mano y junto con Mina, Michiru y Darién caminamos entre la gente para reunirnos con nuestras amigas. Se alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de varias trompetas y por la avenida vi a varios guardias del palacio marchando ¡el desfile ya comenzó!

-¡dense prisa, niños! –grito Mina emocionada -¡quiero ver cuando pase la Reina Sere en su auto!

Corrimos entre la gente y por encima de las cabezas de los adultos, vi parte de los vehículos que forman parte del desfile, pero no logro ver quiénes van en ellos por estar corriendo entre la gente. Siento que si seguimos así, cuando nos reunamos con las niñas el desfile se habrá acabado.

Los cinco nos detuvimos al escuchar que la gente gritaba y aplaudía con más emoción que antes, y por un espacio que había entre dos adultos, vimos pasar un elegante auto negro convertible en que iba la Reina Rini y el Rey Mamoru, saludando a la gente sin dejar de sonreír, viéndose como los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas. Detrás de ellos, en otro automóvil iba la Reina Sere junto con su esposo, y la Princesa Serena, de dieciséis años y sin duda se parece mucho a su mamá, todos saludando a la gente que no dejaba de aplaudirles al verlos pasar.

-¡se ven tan lindos todos! –dije emocionada al verlos

-¡sí! –dijo Mina fascinada -¿vieron el vestido que llevaba la Reina Sere? ¡Era muy hermoso!

-ya no estamos muy lejos de donde se quedo Rei y las demás –dijo Darién –Hay que darnos prisa, así podremos volver a ver a la Reina

Nuevamente Darién, Mina, Michiru, Haruka y yo empezamos a correr entre la gente para llegar con las chicas, pero una señora choco accidentalmente entre Haruka y yo haciendo que soltara su mano. Voltee hacia todas partes para ver por donde se fue, pero no la veo. Haruka estaba tan ocupada en no perder de vista a Michiru para ver por dónde ir que supongo que creyó que iba tras ella cuando la solté de su agarre.

-¡Haruka! ¡Michiru! –grite llamándolas pero no me responden -¡Mina! ¡Darién!

Camine entre la gente buscándolos, pero no los veo por ningún lado. Seguí avanzando volteando a todas partes con la esperanza de ver a Haruka o alguno de mis amigos, pero pise una lata de refresco que estaba en el piso y me caí pegándome en la rodilla. No tarde ni dos segundos en empezar a llorar.

¡Ah! ¡Me duele mucho mi rodilla! ¡Me perdí! ¡Y no encuentro a Haruka, ni a Mina, ni a los demás! ¡Ah! ¿Por qué me está pasando esto a mí?

-¿estás bien, bombón?

Levante la vista y frente a mi vi a un niño de mi edad que sostiene en sus manos un osito de peluche, tiene el cabello negro muy largo y los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida en un bonito color zafiro. Mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y me parece que toda la gente a nuestro alrededor desapareció cuando él se arrodillo junto a mí y con sus manos limpio mis lágrimas, mirándome con una sonrisa

¿Porque tengo la sensación de que ya lo había visto antes?

-eres una niña muy bonita como para estar llorando

-es que… me duele mucho mi rodilla –dije tratando de no llorar más

-pero es solo un raspón, vas a estar bien. Si te pones a llorar, no podrás divertirte, bombón

-no me llamo, bombón

-es que eso pareces y más con ese peinado tan curioso –dijo él y se me quedo viendo fijamente

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-oye ¿no nos habíamos visto antes?

-lo mismo te iba a preguntar… pero creo que me acordaría de un niño que me dice bombón

-tal vez nos conocimos en otra vida

-¿otra vida? –pregunte confundida

-es lo que dice mi mamá cuando alguien tiene la sensación de conocer a otra persona aunque sea la primera vez que se vean

-tal vez…

-por cierto, me llamo Seiya, bombón

-yo soy Serena, no bombón

-¡ah! Serena-bombón –dijo él con una sonrisa

-pues si tú me llamas bombón, Seiya, yo te llamare… ¡osito!

-¡no! –grito él ruborizándose por completo

-¡sí! ¡Me gusta cómo suena! ¡Te llamare osito!

-¿pero porque osito?

-porque llevas un oso de peluche contigo

-pero no es mío ¡es de mi hermana menor! ¡ah, niñas! ¡esto me pasa por cuidar las cosas de Hotaru!

-ni modo, si tú me dices bombón, yo te diré osito, osito –dije con una enorme sonrisa

-bien, como quieras –dijo Seiya dando un suspiro –Ven, te ayudo a levantarte

Seiya extendió su mano frente a mí, y al tomarla mientras nos poníamos de pie, sentí algo se agito dentro de mí, mi corazón latió más fuerte que antes y en mi estomago siento como hormiguitas o algo así. Nunca había sentido algo así, pero de alguna forma extraña es reconfortante y me da mucha paz. ¿Por qué me siento así junto a Seiya?

-gracias… -dije separando mi mano de la suya –Será mejor que me vaya, debo encontrar a mi hermana y mis amigos, seguramente deben de estar preocupados por mi

-¿también te perdiste, bombón?

-si… ¿Por qué te perdiste?

-es que estaba con Hotaru, Andrew, Nicolás, Yaten, Taiki; ellos son mis primos y sin darme cuenta me separe de ellos por ver a la Reina cuando paso. Aunque no creo que estén muy lejos, íbamos hacia el parque central para tratar de ver nuevamente a la Reina

-¿enserio, osito? ¡Yo también iba para allá con Haruka y los demás!

-si quieres vamos juntos para allá, así encontraremos a nuestros amigos

-está bien

-de acuerdo. Toma mi mano para que no te separes de mi, así si seguimos perdidos, al menos estaremos juntos

Tome nuevamente su mano y la estreche con fuerza para no soltarlo. Seiya sonrió y yo también lo hice. Nunca me había sentido tan bien junto a un niño como con él…

-no te vayas a separar de mi, osito

-no te preocupes. Te prometo que nunca te dejare, bombón…

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

_Gracias! _

_Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes! Creanme que me siento muy feliz por su apoyo y las muestras de cariño recibidas durante un año y medio de escribir este fic, dos años si contamos desde la primera parte en donde hemos vivido de desde grandes alegrias hasta grandes tristezas durante la historia de nuestros protagonistas. Cada uno de ustedes con sus coments capitulo a capitulo me han hecho muy feliz y me han motivado para seguir adelante con esta historia que hoy llega a su fin. Gracias a__ todos por haber seguido capitulo tras capitulo esta historia, no quiero decir nombres porque no quiero que nadie quede fuera, pero saben que los quiero mucho!_

_Se que se deben de estar preguntando si habra una tercera parte de esta historia, pero honestamente soy muy feliz por como ha terminado el fic y de momento aqui termina. Quizas si la inspiración llega, realice un one-shot o un mini fic dandole continuación a **El Deseo de la Luna**, aunque de momento no esta en mis planes realizar una tercera parte. Me enfocare en seguir escribiendo y actualizar más seguido **Más Allá de las Estrellas, Sr & Sra Kou y Sombras del Destino**, y en varias ideas que tengo en mente para nuevas historias._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les hayan disfrutado tanto como yo esta maravillosa historia. Como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Un gran abrazo para todos y saben que los quiero!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


End file.
